


THE HALLS YOU WALK

by Ariana_Umbran, Foxlady



Series: We Will Meet Again [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Bruce Banner, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Playlist, Canon Related, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fuckload of Torture, Horror, Hydra (Marvel), Iron Man 3, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Poor Life Choices, Psychoanalysis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Husbands, Team as Family, Thor: The Dark World, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark is a Genious, Unfaithfulness, Verbal Abuse, Whump
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 374,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Umbran/pseuds/Ariana_Umbran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: After Bride of Frankestein y Bridges of Memory, Los Avengers habían logrado estar estables y felices.Lo que les duró dos meses.Cuando una gema del Infinito juega al Exorcista, antiguos errores y un terrorista, veteranos de guerra explosivos, HYDRA, un asesino legendario, piratas africanos y una Convergencia Cósmica se le ocurren caerle encima a los Avengers en *exactamente* la misma semana, no sólo todo el mundo se pregunta porqué los demás no contestan el teléfono, sino si el Universo realmente los odia tanto.Y si va a quedar alguien de pie para recogerlos luego con palita, y eso si no se matan entre ellos antes.( Entronca con Thor: The Dark World, Iron Man 3 y Captain America: Winter Soldier)Please review!





	1. Chapter 1

BRIDE OF FRANKESTEIN III: THE HALLS YOU WALK

We have a flair for the shade and the inbetween  
We like to run with the wolves from the darker scene  
When we turn the safety off, the shots are automatic  
All our friends tell their friends we’re so dramatic

We’ll have you wrapped around our trigger finger  
Queen bee yellow, you’re the skin for our stinger  
We’ll make you swoon, make it hurt just a little  
We’re the boys and the girls and the freaks in the middle

We know the halls you walk are unforgiving  
It’s not the kind of place to find your place among the living  
We have a plan, we’ve got the means for your liberation  
You’ll only have to blur the lines on a few occasions  
We have you wrapped around our trigger finger

 

*********************  
PRÓLOGO

Jack Rollins dejó el pack de cervezas en la mesita mientras Brock le ayudaba a Libby a picar patatas: Remy y Saul, junto con Winnie Bryce, estaban en el balcón asando las salchichas, y Steve, acodado en el sofá, se había encontrado que él, Jack y Lorna no tenían nada que hacer, principalmente porque no cabía nadie más en la cocina. Era la minifiestita del 14 de febrero que se había armado sin motivo en especial cuando Steve había recordado con una oleada de espanto que San Valentín era hoy, que no tenía la menor idea qué hacer, y había confesado su situación a sus colegas del STRIKE Team Epsilon, de los que Jack se había reído de él con descaro, Brock había rodado los ojos, Remy lo había empapelado por ser tan desatento con Libby, y Lorna había declarado que la única forma de disimular el faux pas era invitarlos a todos al departamento y hacer una fiesta improvisada. Steve había llamado a Libby, la cual estaba en reunión con Winnie Bryce, el apuesto médico afroamericano que era su amigo más cercano en el MTeam 56, y lo había invitado de inmediato: pero Steve tenía la clara sospecha que sin importar su situación, la fiestita habría acabado igual realizándose. Era vox populi que Libby cocinaba como los dioses, que Steve era muy hospitalario en su pequeño apartamento, y en verdad la mayor parte de ambos teams no sólo había fiesteado, sino que se había quedado fines de semana enteros en el apartamentito de Georgetown, en donde si faltaban colchones se desarmaba el sillón y si eso no bastaba, la enfermera del pasillo les prestaba cojines. Libby le regalaba muffins a cambio.  
\- Rogers, toma. En lo que se demoren en asar las salchichas te desmayarás, caramba.- dijo Rollins, ofreciéndole una barra de turrón junto con la cerveza. Steve la tomó con agradecimiento: Jack era bastante listo, y se había dado cuenta que con el metabolismo de Steve, cuatro horas sin comida bastaban para darle dolor de cabeza. 

Era cierto que no conocía al STRIKE team íntimamemente ( y seamos honestos, a todos ellos los había parchado Libby en alguna ocasión: Steve sabía que en el hipotético caso que Libby y él tuvieran un disgusto, ambos teams eran abundantemente Team Libby, Capitán América o no) la verdad era que el grupo entero no había sido más que extremadamente amable con él, y Libby era tan social, tan gregaria, que nunca era más feliz que cuando la casa estaba llena de gente y los platos sucios formaban montañas. A Steve le conmovía ese deseo de charlar, de jugar, de rodearse de gente: le recordaba a Bucky y a Clint, permanentemente buscando alguien con quien charlar, bromear, reír. 

La verdad era que extrañaba a Bucky aún, pero más todavía, a Clint. Tenía once estúpidos mensajes en el teléfono de Madagascar, dos de Bruce y nueve del arquero, pero eso no le hacía dejar de desear deslealmente, por un momento, que en vez de Rollins fuera Clint quien estuviera echado en su bean bag bebiendo cerveza, y que en vez de la atlética Lorna, estuviera Bruce hecho un loto bebiendo té de hierbas...

Se avergonzó de esos pensamientos: su nuevo team era la elite de SHIELD, cuyas habilidades habrían asombrado al antiguo Steve. Brock Rumlow tenía la fuerza y la experiencia combatiendo de un artista marcial con la stamina de un tigre y la ferocidad de un oso pardo: Jack Rollins era un excelente sniper, con scores perfectos en rifle, láser y pistola: Remy era un experto en software y hacker que además tenía diez años como Navy Seal, y Saul y Lorna habían sido CIA cinco años antes de saltar a SHIELD juntos y convertirse en dos de los mejores operativos. 

Los cinco eran soldados de carrera: los cinco obedecían órdenes sin chistar: los cinco minimizaban daño, atendían instrucciones, protegían civiles, se mantenían comunicados y cuidaban su integridad sin jamás ser engreídos o arriesgados sin necesidad. A Steve le había tomado unas cuantas misiones acostumbrarse a ser obedecido sin discusiones, sin nadie ocupando las comms para contar chistes, encontrándose siempre a sus agentes en donde debían estar, en donde habían dicho que estarían, y cumpliendo sus misiones, no más, no menos. La oleada de alivio había sido como regresar a un espacio familiar, ser una pieza en una maquinaria a la que pertenecía, engrasada y perfecta, sin chocar, sin dudar, sin tener que pelear o exasperarse: y había sido con sorpresa y un poco de resentimiento que se dio cuenta que había asumido los habituales desórdenes de los Avengers como normales en esta época, y ahora comprendían que simplemente, los Avengers eran un caos, y que con poderes y todo, a veces lograba sacarles menos resultado que a los expertos humanos que eran su team en SHIELD, simplemente por los porfiados que eran.

Winnie Bryce era un tipo alegre y preparaba un fantástico muestrario de sandwiches, y los repartió mientras la barbacoa seguía su curso. Steve se sentía cómodo: cómodo como dueño de casa, cómodo con Libby sentada en el brazo de su sillón, el brazo de él rodeándole la cadera, mientras reían por una misión bastante boba que habían tenido recientemente. Era simple estar allí con esa gente tan profesional, entre los cuales no había nadie como Bruce, tímido y sensible al borde de la paranoia, o Tony, que no se callaba hasta que conseguía incomodar a alguien, o Natasha, acérbica y silenciosa, o Clint que no sabía quedarse quieto. Era gente bien adaptada, sin triggers, sin pánicos extraños o necesidades emocionales raras, y cuando comparaba su eficiencia a Tony que era capaz de trabajar hasta caerse por falta de comida y simple terquedad, o con Nat y sus incomprensibles furias, sí, era un descanso estar aquí ahora.  
Y sin embargo...

Mientras el team iba a buscar platos y alguien colocaba un juego en el televisor ( porque, como gente normal, les gustaban los partidos de fútbol, no las películas de ciencia ficción inentendibles como Tony y Bruce, no el cine arte deprimente como Nat y Thor) Steve se detuvo chequeando su celular, en el que últimamente sólo Natasha y Clint enviaban mensajes. Bruce aún estaba irritado porque hubiera tomado el lado de Tony: Natasha estaba undercover en una misión para Fury, y Clint debía estar durmiendo, por la diferencia horaria. Pepper estaba demasiado ocupada para mandar mensajitos, y Tony, en uno de sus science binges, jamás daba señales de vida.  
* No hay nuevos mensajes*  
\- Capitán, quiere su hamburguesa medio hecha o bien hecha?- resonó la voz de Remy, y Steve se enderezó, cerrando el teléfono con una sonrisa.  
\- LeBeau, es pecado carbonizar carne tan buena, en mi época sabíamos apreciar...-

**************************************************

**************************************************

La silueta esbelta, algo desastrada de Bruce Banner se recortaba contra un amanecer asombroso cuando el jeep de montaña subió la empinada carretera y se deslizó por un camino lateral de tierra, llegando al mismo borde de un mirador natural desde donde podías ver las espléndidas cascadas y profundas aguas verdes del río Ngembe. El jeep se estacionó con un rechinido de piedras sueltas, y la figura que descendió, una gorra de baseball protegiéndolo de la neblina húmeda, cargaba un bolso pequeño y un estuche largo que traicionaba por completo su identidad.  
\- Hay café en alguna parte? Cómo diablos no hay nada en donde comprar cafeína en un aeropuerto, o en toda una carretera?- se quejó Clint indignado, los ojos rojos por la falta de sueño.  
\- Tuviste un mal viaje?-  
\- El avión se sacudió como una prostituta de pueblo, y dijeron que era completamente normal mientras yo intentaba despegarme del techo.- el mohín de Clint le dijo que se quejaba por show, ya que ciertamente había tolerado cosas mucho peores, pero removió los hombros que claramente le dolían, y Bruce tomó el estuche del arco y el bolso de sus manos, asintiendo, la sonrisa en su rostro traicionando su alegría de verlo.  
\- Café de grano tostado en casa. Por acá, mi amigo.- dijo con dulzura, y Clint lo siguió, abandonando el camino hacia el risco para cruzar un bosquecito de los árboles más gruesos y rectos que viera en su vida, y luego un camino de grava que guiaba a una explanada entre más árboles. La explanada miraba a una llanura entrecruzada de quebraduras en zig zag, y en el horizonte se veían unas colinas verdosas, chatas y coronadas de nubes: pero en la explanada había un grupo de... no podían ser llamadas casas, lo único que les cuadraba era chozas... dentro de una empalizada. Había un generador ( apagado) en una esquina junto a un poste de luz, un cono satelital en otra esquina con sus propias baterías solares, un manatial de agua con una fuente de piedra alrededor, de negra volcanita, y al fondo, lo que parecía un granero de madera más tradicional, con la Cruz Roja a un lado. Había una banderita blanca con una luz de minería visible sobre el final de la empalizada, entre unos árboles: debía ser las letrinas. Y cerca del manantial, un toldo de plástico bastante maltratado cubría unas tablas en soportes sirviendo como mesas, con archivos, papeles y equipamiento sujetos con rocas o ramas por si había viento, en donde la casaca gastada verde ejército de Bruce estaba tirada sobre una banca de plástico.  
Bruce lo guió a una de las primeras chocitas, en donde Clint parpadeó al ver un rifle doble cañón apoyado con descuido en la entrada. La chocita carecía de puerta: no había ninguna privacidad. Un poste central de robusta madera lisa tenía algunos clavos de los que colgaba una mochila, una parka y un casco de construcción: tres camas de campaña con sacos de dormir enrollados encima y una manta de felpa completaban todo el mobiliario, junto a un pequeño brasero de metal cargado de ascuas que emitía un calor muy agradable cerca del poste central. Aparte de eso, la choza era un hexágono semejante a un paraguas, cuyos radios se encontraban con postes espaciados cada pocos metros, a los que se les habían clavado tablas formando una pared baja y dejando medio metro de distancia entre la pared y el final del techo-paraguas. Daba la ilusión de una serie de ventanas continuas, pero también sugería que no tenías mucha privacidad, aunque algunas de las otras chozas tenían tela clavada como cortinas en las improvisadas ventanas. 

El piso era de madera también, sin lijar ni pintar, en una tarima también hexagonal, con espacios entre una y otra. Como el techo era de varillas entrecruzadas y no había vidrio en esos espacios, Clint asumió que era para que la lluvia o condensación llegase a la tierra sin humedecer la madera.  
En el brasero burbujeaba alegremente una cafetera artesanal, y Bruce usó una tenaza para sacarla del fuego, usando unos cajones de madera como counter para servir dos tazas de plástico con el oscuro líquido, y abrir una lata de galletas Best Value.  
\- Elige la camilla que te guste más. A la del extremo le da el sol más temprano, eso sí.- dijo Bruce sonriendo mientras Clint miraba alrededor, se quitaba la casaca mojada por la niebla y se estiraba, antes de hacer manitos voraces al café. Bruce lo conocía lo suficiente para dejarlo paladear el café en silencio, sin más que los sonidos de contento interrumpiendo - era café de grano tostado fresco, aceitoso y nuevo, y acompañado de nuez moscada- y él mismo guardó silencio hasta una octava galleta, que podían no ser las gourmet que encargaba Tony, pero eran muy sabrosas en el estómago vacío.  
\- So.- dijo Clint tras una pausa, recogiendo las últimas miguitas con el pulgar.- Roughing it a bit, isn’t it?-  
\- Iowa era mucho más lujosa?- soltó Bruce sarcásticamente, pero Clint no se enojó.  
\- Mi proletaria espalda estará feliz en las camitas, Doc. Sólo me pregunto porqué el dueño de Bannermed no elige mejores acomodaciones para sí mismo.-  
\- Qué, esperabas que me volviera un pegajoso materialista?-  
\- Con los hombres lobo y los vampiros funciona, y Dios sabe que Tony Stark te mordisqueó lo suficiente.- dijo Clint tendiéndose en la camilla y sacándose los bototos con los pies, a pesar de que estaban atados. Bruce lo miró incrédulo y luego gorgoriteó sin poder evitarlo.  
\- Vaya. Está «no evitar el tema», está » tomar el toro por los cuernos» y luego tu estilo, Barton.- 

**********************************  
**********************************

El conejo gigante de San Valentín era una de las pocas cosas que podían dejar a Pepper sin palabras, pero encontrarse con que Tony no sólo no había invitado a Rhodes como prometiera, sino que se había olvidado de que la había invitado a cenar para San Valentín y ya se hubiera comido un montón de delivery de pie en el workshop, sucio y en jeans, en vez de esperarla con traje para que salieran le hizo apretar los dientes y añorar a Clint, que nunca jamás de los jamases la plantaba. Tenía gracia tener semejante novio, y pasarse San Valentín tratando de sacar a Tony del garage, bañarlo y acostarlo. No era algo demasiado tentador, y aunque una vez le había costado mantenerse profesional cuando Tony se sacaba camisetas sudorosas delante de ella, se mostraba totalmente inconsciente de su aspecto y era inadvertidamente sexy, era cierto que follarte un hombre y luego romper con él tormentosamente era un antídoto contra la lujuria. Tony podía charlar desnudo mientras Pepper se apoyaba en el lavamanos y lo apresuraba a la ducha, como si aún fuera una novia y asistente y no una CEO: pero a Pepper lo único que le afectaba era verlo que cuando se lavaba el pelo, empezaban a notársele las costillas, y eso que Tony tenía una contextura italiana bastante sólida.  
Lo dejó en la ducha para prepararle un desayuno y arreglar la habitación, rogando porque se acostara tras comer. Mientras unos huevos se freían, aprovechó de revisar su teléfono, aunque ya lo había chequeado cinco veces, y la había hecho gorgoritear y sonrojarse; Clint le había mandado una foto de un grabado en un tronco, muy alto, a pleno sol, probablemente a metros y metros de altura considerando a dónde le gustaba encaramarse, en esa selva perdida, en donde había un corazoncito y sus iniciales. Era la cosa más romántica que hubiera visto, y la fotito quedó de fondo de pantalla en el celular mientras le enviaba un montón de emojis con corazones, añadiendo un wish you were here.

«Volveré tan pronto como pueda. Extraño nuestras noches de películas y galletas»

» Y yo también las extraño. SI está caótica, y Tony no está mejor. Bruce no querrá hablar con él?»

» Por ahora mejor que no. Mi socio está de un humor de perros, espera que se le pase...»

Así que sí, estaba lidiando sola con Tony, y después de verlo ser relativamente obediente con Bruce, bastante dócil con Steve y fácilmente manipulable por Clint y Nat, no podía menos que notar que AÑOS de condicionamiento hacían que trucos que ellos les funcionaban ( razonar, rogar, pelear, agitar bacon recién frito) automáticamente viniendo de ella ponían a Tony a pelear como un gato de espaldas, absurda e irritantemente. Era cierto que el antagonismo entre ambos nunca había dejado de existir, ni siquiera cuando estaban enamorados: la mecánica de Tom y Jerry que seguían les era tan familiar como irritante, y sin embargo no lograban sacudírsela. Pero ahora Tony era ácido cuando antes sólo había sarcástico, silencioso cuando antes había sido bromista, y Pepper estaba honestamente preocupada.

\- No tengo hambre, estoy bien con un batido.- gruñó Tony sacándola de sus pensamientos, yendo a la juguera para meterle cuatro cucharadas de polvo proteico con gusto a vainilla, echarle adentro un durazno entero y un racimo de uva, y un chorro descuidado de sirope. Lo batió, el ruido del cuesco del durazno un chirrido contra las cuchillas industriales, y lo vació en un vaso grande, antes de caminar descalzo de vuelta al workshop.  
\- Tony, necesitas dormir! En tu cama! Y te preparé un buen desayuno, no puedes vivir de batidos, ven acá y...-  
\- Cómetelo tú. A Barton le gustan las curvas, de esas que no tienes.- soltó Tony ya en la escalera.- Déjame en paz, Pepper, si quieres que acabe el algoritmo de la firewall para Medicaid. No tengo tiempo que...-  
\- TONY!-  
\- Deja de gritarme!-  
:: Sir, llamada entrante del Coronel Fury. Señala que es una emergencia, Sir.::  
La pelea se detuvo, con Tony regresando tres escalones, el ceño aún fruncido en su rostro ojeroso, el batido en su mano aún intacto.- Conecta, JARVIS. Fury, dichoso el ojo que te ve. Qué te pica, Harlem Shake?-  
\- Pon las noticias, Stark.- la sufrida voz de Coulson era paciente como siempre, pero podían oír a Fury de fondo hablando de dejarle caer encima un helicarrier a Tony.  
JARVIS encendió la pantalla de la sala, y tras unos segundos Pepper se llevó las manos a la boca. Así fue como Tony Stark conoció al Mandarin.

***********************************************  
***********************************************

\- Pero cómo es eso de que regresas sin avisarnos? Fandral está armando celebraciones para esta noche, ha regresado el príncipe de Asgard a casa!- gritó alegremente Volstagg entrando a sus habitaciones con los brazos extendidos para un abrazo, mientras el más discreto Hogun cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Thor, que había estado sentado en su lecho, la túnica que planeaba usar en sus manos desde hacía bastante rato, moviéndola pensativo en giros, se levantó, unas calzas ornadas por única vestimenta, y permitió a sus amigos abrazarlo con fuerza, asintiendo a su entusiasmo. Hogun, sus bellos ojos almendrados fijos en los suyos, lo sostuvo un momento en sus brazos, y Thor supo que el más perceptivo de sus amigos ya había notado que algo estaba mal: pero Thor le sonrió, y eso pareció tranquilizarlo.  
\- Bailes, carne, odres de licor!- Volstagg continuaba.- Hermosas mujeres! Por tenemos el príncipe de Asgard en donde pertenece!-  
\- Mi hermano también es príncipe de Asgard.- dijo Thor, casi sin darse cuenta mientras se ponía la túnica por la cabeza, la tela extraña y pesada tras todo el tiempo de ropa midgardiana. Cómo extrañaba su hoodie Adidas!  
\- Y algunos dirían que está en donde pertenece.- contestó Hogun con acidez.  
\- Has visto ya a la Reina? El Guardián le avisó que venía, estaba contenta...-  
\- La veré en unos momentos.- dijo Thor enderezándose, atándose el pelo en un manbun, las botas rígidas de combate que solía usar en Asgard ahora sintiéndose demasiado pesadas también.- Ha estado todo bien? No he recibido noticias de que hayan habido incursiones o raids enemigos...-  
\- Raids?-  
\- Eh... asaltos inesperados.- Thor se mordió el labio. le iba a costar sacarse el slang que había adquirido.  
\- Excepto un encontronazo con unos gigantes de hielo, no ha ocurrido nada que merezca tu atención.- dijo Hogun, los dos mirándolo con lo que era obvia, e irritantemente, un poco de preocupación.- Está todo bien, mi príncipe?-  
Thor asintió, inclinándose para arreglar la compleja serie de cordones y botones de las botas. Volstagg se cruzó de brazos, y dejó escapar uan risa que ahora sonaba algo forzada.  
\- Después de que veas a la Reina celebraremos como corresponde! Tendremos un festín listo para toda la corte escuche las aventuras de nuestro príncipe, sobre las hermosas doncellas rescatadas, sobre los enemigos vencidos con gloria y sobre la belleza de la Dama Jane!-  
Thor dio un tirón, y uno de los cordones se rompió en su mano. Hogun movió la cabeza y se agachò a ayudarlo, pero Thor alzó una mano, y el gesto era tan tenso, que los dos guerreros se quedaron de pie desconcertados, observando a su príncipe respirar hondo y luego llevarse la mano a los ojos.  
\- Les ruego que... no levanten expectativas sobre historias esta noche. No hay mucho que contar.- dijo, y su voz era apagada.- les agradezco su bienvenida, hermanos míos. Ahora, debo presentar mis respetos a la Reina.- dijo, enderezándose. Volstagg hizo un gesto, pero Hogun sólo se limitó a una reverencia, y Thor salió, arreglándose las mangas del traje de corte que colgaban airosamente bordadas, el cinto taraceado de cuero ajustado rodeando su cintura. Era extraño volver a usar esas ropas: se había acostumbrado a las telas suaves y el estilo de Midgard, y ahora la túnica rojo brillante y los adornos metálicos se le hacían... bueno, un poco chillones. De algún modo, todo Asgard parecía demasiado colorido y brillante, casi un poco presumido, y demasiado decorado. Incluso la belleza de las damas, (* de las cuales, por supuesto, una docena se cruzaron - casualmente- con el recién retornado príncipe heredero en los pasillos, - casualmente- vestidas con sus mejores ropas y más tentadores trajes, y -casualmente- luciendo sus mejores peinados y arreglos) le parecía un poco extraña: acostumbrado a los cabellos recortados y peinados de Natasha, Pepper, Jane, Darcy o Maria, y sus maquillajes discretos de labios pintados rojizos o rímel en las pestañas, ahora los elaborados peinados abultados de cabello abundante, las pinturas metálicas en ojos y mejillas y los labios pálidos y cremosos de las mujeres en Asgard le parecían extraños.

Se había vuelto nativo, eso pasaba.

( Maldita sea. Iba a seguir usando expresiones midgardianas? Tenía que tener cuidado. El príncipe de Asgard no podía mostrarse contaminado, o » corrompido» de ningún modo, no tras Loki, no cuando...)

Corrompido.  
Thor se dominó con los puños apretados, y tras inspirar abrió las puertas dobles que guiaban a la sala dorada y blanca, en forma de medialuna, que pertenecía a su madre. Frigga lo esperaba, sus asistentes y alumnas desperdigadas alrededor, algunas con libros o instrumentos, otras colocando en la mesa un pequeño buffet o la jarra de agua tibia con flores que su madre servía.  
Cómo le habría gustado un latte. O incluso una Coca-Cola, maldita sea.  
\- Madre y reina mía.- dijo, su reverencia perfecta. Frigga, reina de Asgard, le tendió la mano con su dulce imperio, lo maternal y lo majestuoso juntos. Thor llevó la suave mano de ella a sus labios, a su frente, el aroma y el tacto llevándolo a su infancia de inmediato, un peso cayendo de sus hombros: y se arrodilló a sus pies, la mano de ella en sus cabellos, sumiso ante su Reina, hasta que todas las asistentas y alumnas hubieran salido, dejándolos solos.  
\- Hijo mío, mi guerrero. Volver a saber tu corazón a salvo de nuevo entre las paredes de palacio ha devuelto la alegría al mío.- dijo Frigga con ternura, sus dedos acariciando su sien cuando Thor alzó la cabeza para mirarla.- a pesar de las circunstancias, tener a mis dos hijos bajo mi techo de nuevo es un alivio para esta madre.-  
\- Como está mi hermano, madre?- preguntó Thor sin poder controlarse. La mirada de Frigga se entristeció, pero aún era tranquila.  
\- Pagando sus culpas en el silencio y la reflexión. Algún día tu hermano comprenderá lo que ha hecho y obtendrá el perdón: pero hasta entonces, no hay necesidad de que sigas pagando por sus errores en ese mundo... se ha terminado tu expiación, no es así?-  
\- Madre, mi juramento no tiene una fecha de término.- dijo Thor moviendo la cabeza y levantándose. Frigga hizo un gesto y Thor le sirvió agua de flores, pero no tomó para sí mismo. (ahora, se le antojaba que olía a desinfectante)  
\- Pero tu espíritu ha sido turbado por tus días en Midgard, hijo mío.- dijo Frigga, su mano aún en la suya.- Qué oscuros acontecimientos han nublado tu alma, qué tristezas innecesarias...?-  
\- Madre.- Thor, que se había arrodillado a su lado, aceptó el suave tirón de su mano para sentarse junto a ella, llevando su mano a sus labios en otro beso mientras Frigga le acariciaba la mejilla.- Mis trabajos no han sido innecesarios, pero regreso a ti. Atribulado quizá, pero más experimentado, más sabio, espero. Mis horas en Midgard han tenido acontecimientos buenos y malos, pero no podría en mi corazón pretender lamentar mi tiempo allí.-  
\- Tu corazón es generoso, hijo mío. Qué recuerdos traes contigo? Qué memorias llenan tu mente? Enfrentaste una oscuridad, que te ha dejado heridas, aunque no sean visibles... no, no le mientas a tu madre. Puedo ser Reina, y maga, pero sobre todo soy madre. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, Thor.- dijo Frigga y en sus ojos azules como el cielo, los que él había heredado, Thor vio no sólo preocupación y amor, sino una hebra de miedo. Podía ella ver cómo la impotencia, la vulnerabilidad de lo que le habían hecho, lo había quebrado? Cómo sólo el afecto y la comprensión de Steve y los Avengers había calmado esa herida, herida que ni siquiera Jane había entendido?  
Podía entenderla su madre? No la heriría demasiado saberlo? Acaso no la haría odiar Midgard, que había sido la caída de sus dos hijos? Y sin embargo, él seguía sintiéndose tan ferozmente protector de ese mundo frenético como antes. Seguía extrañando tantas cosas...  
\- Thor?-  
\- Fui herido, pero mis amigos me rescataron, y curaron... en mente y cuerpo, en espíritu y corazón. Experimenté muchas cosas con ellos. Gloria y simpleza, amor y amistad, la felicidad sencilla de una fiesta y la emoción de una ceremonia... fui feliz, muy feliz, madre. Pagarlo con un poco de turbación es justo, a pesar de todo.-  
\- Pero también... - la Reina parpadeó.- No es... la doncella que había conquistado tu corazón, no la mencionas, hijo mío?-  
\- El corazón de Jane está... alejado del mío, en este momento.- dijo Thor, y ponerlo en palabras dolía dolía.- Madre, estoy exhausto. Veré a mi Padre y a mi hermano más tarde, ahora sólo deseo una cena y unos días tranquilos.-  
\- La paz de Asgard te sanará, hijo mío, y mi poder completará la curación.- dijo Frigga, pero parecía atribulada.- Thor, querido mío. Qué ha pasado con mi príncipe que ordenaba tres días de celebraciones al volver del campo de batalla? Dónde se ha quedado tu energía? Tu alegría? Dime qué fue lo que sucedió, querido mío.-  
\- Madre...- la voz de Thor fue suave, pero había algo bajo la suavidad, una trizadura en el cristal.- Madre, la oscuridad me tocó, y por un momento, temí a la destrucción. Pero fui salvado, protegido, amado... fui abrazado y cuidado y si Midgard me quitó un hermano, me devolvió seis. Ellos también son mi familia ahora, madre.-  
\- Tus viajes te han cambiado, hijo mío.- dijo Frigga, besándole la frente.- ve, y haz como deseas. Espero que nuestros paseos y conversaciones me den más oportunidades de que vacíes tus preocupaciones en mi manos, para darles arreglo como hacía cuando eras pequeño. Pero no dejes que olvide que mi hijo a vuelto a casa: regresa a mí, no sólo a Asgard, mi amado Thor.-  
\- Aquí estoy, y aquí estaré por un tiempo, madre mía.- dijo Thor, inclinando la cabeza para recibir su bendición. Los ojos preocupados de su madre lo siguieron, pero Thor dejó la sala sin volverse, y una vez en el pasillo respiró hondo. No habría sabido ponerlo en palabras, pero extrañaba la forma en que el humor de sus compañeros solía volver más pequeños los miedos y sombras. Más manejables. Ellos, humanos efímeros, lograban ahuyentar los miedos de un Dios: y sin su humor, sin su inacabable coraje, Thor sentía que las sombras qu no habían sido más que pesadillas informes en Navidad volvían a hacerse reales y temibles. Y sin embargo, estaba en casa.  
\- Thor! La cena ha dado comienzo, no vas a regalarnos tu presencia?- dijo una voz alegre y viril. Fandral, el más social de sus amigos se colgó de su brazo, dorado cabello al sol, los ojos chispeantes.- Comida y bebida, y las más bellas doncellas de Asgard, que lágrimas han derramado de alegría por tu regreso! Bienvenido seas al hogar, feliz príncipe!-  
\- Hola, Fandral.- dijo Thor, aceptando su abrazo y el modo en que el más pequeño guerrero, y temible espadachín, lo guiaba al salón, cruzando el magnífico palacio.- me alegra verte bien, amigo mío.-

****************************************  
****************************************

Bruce siempre era uno de los primeros en despertarse en el campamento, pero a pesar de que abrió los ojos a la niebla perlada que se levantaba del río recién dorándose con el sol saliente, estaba solo. La cama de campaña de Clint estaba deshecha, su saco de dormir arrugado, y su mochila abierta: tendría que recordarle que dejar mochilas abiertas era invitar a los macacos a investigar, o a las serpientes a buscar un sitio calentito. El lemur tampoco estaba, y con lo que le gustaba dormir al animalito (que Bruce había adoptado tras encontrarlo curioseando sus cosas y luego encaramarse tan arriba en un baobab, chillando denuestos, que con sus grandes ojos amarillos fijo en él, no había otra posibilidad de bautizarlo más que «Clint») Bruce sospecho que el Avenger y su pequeño tocayo andaban revisando el perímetro: Clint no era nada, si no era cuidadoso.  
Hacer su yoga matutino en una gran roca lisa, con una vista apabullantemente hermosa de la selva despertando, el sol en la cara y sin más interrupciones que alguna libélula curiosa, era un privilegio: podía sentir como el sol empezaba a calentar su cuerpo, cómo la niebla humedecía su piel, cómo el susurro de las pequeñas cascadas calmaba su corazón. No habían animales peligrosos, excepto algunas serpientes venenosas, en la zona: así que después del yoga, Bruce hacía sus abluciones y se daba un chapuzón en la poza que formaba una de las pequeñas cascadas, aunque con cuidado de no beber el agua. Probablemente no le habría hecho daño, pero sabiendo que estaba contaminada, aunque los valores eran bastante bajos después de la cascada, Bruce mantenía precauciones: dudaba que una intoxicación con radium lo matara, pero si afectaba a Hulk de algún modo, no era una buena idea.  
\- Oye, me puedo bañar ahí? No hay pirañas?- la voz de Clint lo sacó de sus pensamiento y cubriéndose los ojos contra el sol, Bruce al fin pudo ver de dónde venía el alegre grito: a veinte metros de altura, colgando cabeza abajo, el lemur y unos pájaros de brillantes colores imitándolo, Clint agitaba los brazos, polerón morado brillante caído en la cara y las piernas en jeans firmemente enganchadas en una rama.  
\- No, no hay pirañas. Y los niveles de radium no son dañinos aquí.- dijo Bruce, extendiéndose y sacudiéndose para secarse, Crocs de goma lo único que se había dejado encima.- Todo tuyo, el resto del equipo no vendrá hasta mediodía si es que vienen, se pasaron la noche con un parto.-  
Bruce no había acabado de hablar cuando vino un «YEEHA» y un splash, jeans, canguro, zapatillas, lemur y camiseta cayendo con perfecta pùntería en la roca plana a un lado. Clint reemergió riendo mientras el lemur se trepaba a Bruce y le chillaba, y Bruce se echó a reír al ver a Clint flotar como un tronco, ojos cerrados en disfrute.  
\- Mejor que todas las piscinas fancy de Stark. El paisaje... ah, es fabuloso. Estoy empezando a entender tu manía por irte a tomar el fresco a cada rato...-  
\- Sólo por curiosidad, cada cuánto rato planeas mencionar a Tony?-  
\- Cada media hora, más o menos, hasta que lo hablemos.- Clint dio unas brazadas, y aceptó el shampoo que Bruce la lanzó, aunque su pelo estaba bastante corto como para bastar con jabón.- Cap tenía sus sentimientos heridos, sabes. Con Thor y tú largándose sin decir ni mu...-  
\- Ya me disculpé, Clint. Se trataba de la seguridad de sólo de nosotros mismos, sino de todo Manhattan. Seguro que prefiere que me large sin decir nada a que Hulk se quede a explicarle.-  
\- No estoy muy seguro de eso. Con Hulk se puede razonar...-  
\- ha, ha.-  
\- ... mientras que contigo...-  
\- ha, again.- Bruce sacudió el cabello goteante, sus rizos aparentemente no habiendo tocado una peineta desde que saliera de Estados Unidos.- Era una emergencia, Clint.-  
\- Y yo mis flechitas estamos pintados? Te fuiste full smash en mi corazón, Doc. Pensé que confiabas en mí y en mis flechas con droguita para poner a Verdecito en plan siesta.-  
\- No es que no confiara, Clint.- dijo Bruce en voz baja.- No me fui sólo porque estuviera al borde de transformarme. Pero... hablemos de eso más tarde, te lo ruego. Ahora quiero darte el tour, y explicar porqué te hice venir.-  
\- No sólo para que tomara un bronceado fantástico?- Clint cruzó los brazos tras la nuca, sin hundirse.  
\- También.- dijo Bruce muy serio.  
Clint extendió los brazos, flotando en bendita paz, lo que duró hasta que el lemur decidió imitar su salto, directo a su pecho.  
*  
***************************  
*  
\- No esperaba encontrarte con compañía, sabes. Ya nos has cambiado?- una hora luego, ya completamente secos por calor de la mañana en Madagascar, los dos caminaban hacia la villa, cruzando un sendero polvoriento de arenilla de greda amarillenta, que brillaba bajo el cielo azul ardiente. Alejándose del río, la vegetación era menos densa, aunque no era lo que sueles ver en películas sobre África: ni junglas sudorosas oscuras e impasables, ni llanuras planas y resecas con gacelas. Los baobabs eran enormes, gruesos y altos, pero no daban mucha sombra ya que sus copas eran rodículamente pequeñas, y el resto de los árboles, que parecían encogidos por comparación, con suerte superaban la estatura de un hombre. Entre eso y pasto alto y muy verde, las llanuras semejaban más bien campos, agitados por la brisa, olorosos a savia bajo el sol, y en sendero semejaba una línea dorada entre el verde, serpenteando, con pocas bifurcaciones.  
\- Es un equipo de Médicos sin Fronteras: una de las analistas, Gloria Menéndez, es amiga de Helen Cho y ella la puso en contacto conmigo. Habían estado viendo síntomas bastante extraños en sus pacientes, y cuando Helen detectó radiación gamma en una de las muestras de agua, decidieron enviármela. Es un caso bastante interesante, aunque socialmente enfurecedor.-  
\- Cómo así?-  
\- En los 80, Egipto y otros países decidieron que recibir material radiactivo y hacerse cargo era un buen negocio. No queriendo quedar fuera de la fiesta, el Congo, en esos años en las manos de Bélgica, decidió meterse al negocio, pero en vez de tratar los residuos correctamente como Egipto y Jordania, lo que hizo fue simplemente dejarlos abandonados en su colonia. En los 90, grupos ambientalistas descubrieron el pastel, y el gobierno belga fue forzado a pagar reparaciones y a sacar todo ese material del Congo, que ya era un país libre. -  
\- Y que pasó?.- dijo Clint, las gafas de sol en la coronilla, mientras tomaba fotos para Pepper.  
\- Llenaron unos viejos cargueros con el material y ostensiblemente, pusieron proa al Índico. Y oh, que sorpresa, los tres presentaron malfunciones y se hundieron al norte de Madagascar, entrando al estrecho de Zimbabwe. Y con los años, las corrientes los han encahado en diferentes partes del río Ngenge, y empiezan a soltar el radium y los otros residuos a la corrientes.-  
\- Y el gobierno de Madagascar? Y el de Bélgica?-  
\- Llevan tres años en peleas y alegatos. Pero la verdad, sale más barato dejar que se muera toda la población de esta zona, que tratar de levantar uno sólo de esos cargueros.- dijo Bruce, mordiéndose el labio.  
\- Qué hijos de puta.-  
\- Después de leer los correos de Helen y de Gloria, y después de que Hulk salvase esa submarinista, tuve la idea de que podía sacar esos barcos de ahí y ponerlos en donde los puedan resellar fácilmente, al menos.-  
\- Y quieres que yo vigile eso.-  
\- Por favor. La idea no es que Verdecito aterrorice a los nativos o a la gente de Médicos sin Fronteras. Pero en una semana hay un festival en la villa, y mientras todos están ahí, pensé que podíamos ir río arriba y...-  
\- Es perfecto, Bruce.- Clint se detuvo: habían llegado al final del camino. La villa era un asentamiento sencillo, pero agradable: los campos estaban trabajados, y hombre de color tan oscuro como ébano azadeaban con torsos desnudos, nubes de niños con ropas de colores vivos jugaban, mujeres de increíble belleza balanceaban cestos en sus cabezas con frutas o verduras. El bordeoneo de la villa era agradable, y cuando los niños vieron a Bruce se abalanzaron, gritando algo que sonaba como » el doctor Byu, el doctor Byu!»  
Clint le enarcó un ceja, pero jugó sucio: cuando abrió su mochila, estaba llena de dulces. Después de eso, los niños adoptaron a Clint, y los dos pasaron la tarde jugando fútbol con los chicos, jugando como si fueran otros dos infantes bajo el sol.

************************************  
************************************

La reunión con Fury en la Fundación había dejado a Tony echando chispas, lo que no ayudó a su humor ya bastante malo por los problemas del Mark 42, el que Natasha no contestara el teléfono y que Clint no hubiera mandado noticias de Bruce. A eso se sumó que Happy le enviase fotos del jodido Aldrich Killian haciéndose el lindo con Pepper, y que encima Rhodey se disculpara por no poder llegar a su cena familiar debido a la alerta roja por el jodido Mandarín...  
Fury le había pedido que rastreara y analizara los videos que enviara el terrorista: y Tony, que había revisado archivos de cold cases de caníbales sina rrugarse, se había hallado incapaz de soportarlos mucho rato. Algo en el acento, algo en las escenas polvorientas le había tocado una fibra: y HARVIS había apagado el video sin preguntarle, señalándole que sus pulsaciones habían llegado a un límite peligroso.  
Así que ésto era volver a tener ataques de pánico. Habían sido siempre ta malos? Excepto uno o dos justo después de su cautiverio, Tony no recordaba que hubieran sido tan malos. Pero de algún modo, el Mandarin hablaba, y Tony estaba de vuelta en esa cueva, con el dolor, y la suciedad, y sin luz...  
\- Sir? Contacto a Miss Potts?-  
\- No! No le digas nada... - Tony tropezó al tratar de llegar al sillón del workship, y al fin se sentó en el suelo, de espaldas al mesón. Una de las ventajas de la casa de Malibú era su aislamiento: si hubiera estado en la Torre, Tony sospechaba que habría ido a meterse al estudio de danza de Natasha, al sofá en donde Clint se echaba a leer por horas, a la mesa de dibujo de Steve, a la oficina de Pepper. Nah, lo más seguro es que Bruce ya lo hubiera acostado y se hubiera tendido al lado hablando de astrofísica para distraerlo. Bruce había sabido calmar esto: con él, los pánicos nunca habían sido tan fuertes, nunca habían durado más de unos momentos. El vacío del espacio tras los Chitauri, ese momento en que había estado seguro que se moría, había gatillado unos cuantos: pero Tony si siquiera recordaba cuándo habían dejado de molestarlo por completo.  
Seguramente había perdido el miedo a la oscuridad y la impotencia cuando había empezado a dormir junto a un monstruo gamma enorme, probablemente.  
Tony apoyó la frente en las rodillas, el mareo haciéndole sentir que se hundía en el piso. Tenía la cara y las manos cubiertas de sudor: y Pepper llegaría y lo vería así? Iba a aterrorizarla.  
El Mandarin, cortando cabezas de soldados americanos. De * esposas * y * niños* de americanos. Joder, maldito monstruo!  
» Apareció de la nada.» había dicho Fury en su reunión »Se supone que lleva al menos dos años en esto, pero hasta después de ese video, en que clama la responsabilidad de una docena de atentados y asesinatos, no teníamos ni una gota de información al respecto. Nada!.» Fury había parecido tenso, y furioso: pero algo en su expresión era culpable, avergonzado.» Se supone que somos la fuente de inteligencia para todas las agencias, Stark, y no comprendo cómo se nos pudo pasar semejante monstruosidad en el Medio Oriente...»  
» Rebuscaré servidores, analizaré videos, pondré cyber sondas, pero, Fury, tienes que responderme una pregunta»  
» Qué diablos quieres, Stark?»  
» Steve o Natasha... los has metido en esto? Porque si ese hijoputa agarra a Steve va a hacer un ejemplo con él que no...»  
» Rogers no está metido en esto. Tiene otra misión. Y Natasha... no puedo revelarte la misión de ella.»  
» Fury! Le prometiste a Barton que ella sería libre! No cumpliste tu maldita palabra ni dos MESES!»  
«No la usaría si tuviera opciones, Stark. No te usaría a tí si tuviera opciones!» soltó Fury, frotándose la frente. Era primera vez que se veía tan tenso...  
Tony estaba temblando: tampoco podía controlarlo. El sudor le mojaba la camiseta: todo su cuerpo gritaba que el peligro era inminente, estaba aquí, que su vida estaba en riesgo. No, no sólo su vida. Podía ver en su mente, a Steve de rodillas ante el Mandarin, su cuello desnudo al alfanje. A Clint. A Natasha infiltrándose, siendo atrapada, y él no estaría allí...

Pasos metálicos lo sobresaltaron. Alzó la cara, y por un momento no comprendió: luego se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. 

El Mark 42, el único con control remoto inserto, había reaccionado a las flexiones involuntarias del ataque de pánico. Se había insertado los sensores en los tendones de la ulna, directamente en el antebrazo: tomaba la flexión de los tres tendones a la vez que reaccionara el traje con el simple comando de * acercarse* que ponía en marcha su estadio defensivo, y los tres tendones del brazo y el aductor del pulgar que entrara en método * defensivo*. 

Suerte que el ataque de pánico sólo le hacía tensar el brazo.

El Mark 42 era una frustración indecible: concentrarse en sus muchas fallas calmó un poco su mente, aunque se irritó a cambio. Era una aleación más ligera, lo que le había dado espacio para instalarle un loop secundario con la inteligencia artificial duplicada que planeaba colocarle a los Legionarios para que tuvieran algoritmos independientes de conducta, vigilados por JARVIS. Inyectarse un juego de cuatro controladores por brazo había sido un golpe de genio: ahora, no sólo nunca estaría fuera de rango para llamar la armadura a sí mismo, sino que, al poder dividirla en secciones, la armadura podría alcanzarlo aunque fuera bajo tierra por ductos de ventilación o lo que fuera.  
Pero la jodida aleación fina tenía un puto problema: hacía que los cierres, que debían ser ligeros y activos para poder ensamblarse o desensamblarse en momentos, tendieran a recibir un buen golpe y soltarse. Su costalazo en las primeras pruebas lo había hecho desmoronarse como un puto lego.

Una mierda de armadura, vamos. 

Tony había canibalizado con rabia sensores y seguros de las demás armaduras en el workshop de Malibu - la 12, submarina: la 18, antirradiación, la 25, polar, y las 31 y 32 que eran espaciales y no estaban terminadas- tratando de calibrar que los seguros aguantaran y de incrementar el output de energía, ya que las jodidas vías eran tan finas que aunque el reactor no se agotaba jamás, los dos transformadores que le había puesto necesitaban ciclos de descanso cada seis horas. Una mierda absoluta.

Pero era tan absolutamente cool que se le armara en el cuerpo como una armadura de animé. Tony movió la cabeza: la idea era fantástica, pero por primera vez en su vida, sus ideas no se habían traducido bien a la realidad. El Mark 42 era, quizá, la señal que se estaba volviendo inútil.

Viejo. Incapaz.

Vulnerable.

Steve, Natasha, Thor, jóvenes e imparables por siempre. Clint, no sólo más joven, no sólo tan jodidamente eficiente, sino que incluso quedándose con su ex novia. 

Bruce, inmortal.

No se habría ido por eso? Porque se había aburrido de verlo equivocarse, fallar? Habría sabido que tarde o temprano no sería más que un peso muerto, una molestia?

Se frotó los ojos, exhausto, el cuerpo doliéndole tras el ataque que pasaba. Una de las pantallas le mostró la limousina de Happy trayendo a Pepper a la casa: Tony estaba mitad agradecido, mitad ofendido de que lo juzgara tan incapaz de autocuidarse que hubiera traído sus cosas y se hubiera quedado a vivir ahí mientras estuvieran en la Costa Oeste: pero era cierto que los días solo en la casa de Malibú, cuando hacía tan poco esa casa había estado atiborrada de gente y alegría en Navidad, quizá lo habrían afectado aún más.

No podía mirar el cavernoso living sin recordar la noche de Thanksgiving, con cuatro Avengers dormidos cubiertos de mantitas. No podía mirar la cocina sin recordar a Thor, con un delantal, moliendo patatas, sus enormes manos haciendo florecitas de tomate. No podía mirar los ventanales sin recordar a Steve, pincel en la mano, mejillas manchada de óleo, pintando...  
No podía mirar el mar sin recordar como de pie en el hombro de Hulk, se había atrevido a saltar a las olas verdosas sin más miedo, para que esa mano enorme lo rescatara a la luz de nuevo. Hacía menos de dos meses, había mirado al mundo desde el arrecife y se había sentido capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa, y en cambio ahora sentado en el piso de su workshop empapado de transpiración...  
Pepper no podía encontrarlo así.  
\- JARVIS, que el Mark 42 la entretenga arriba.- ordenó Tony mientras buscaba una toalla, se quitaba la ropa empapada y la armadura subía obedientemente la escalera.- maldita sea, dónde están los jeans grises...?-  
\- Los quemó con el soplete el viernes pasado, Sir. Pero en el segundo cajón del mueble en la esquina, debajo de las galletas integrales están pantalones cargo caqui de emergencia del Dr. Banner.-  
\- Gracias, JARVIS.- dijo Tony con acidez, antes de ponérselos, pasar la toalla por el agua, salpicarle jabón y frotarse.- por Dios, apesto... Hey, linda...- agregó, su voz volviéndose alegre, mientras controlaba al Mark 42 y hablaba a través de su mic, observando a la exhausta Pepper en su traje blanco entrando a la casa y quitándose los tacones con alivio.- Cómo ha ido el día?-

***************************************  
***************************************

Era quinta vez que lo veía: incluso había pensado que podía tratarse de un espía, ya fuera de SHIELD o incluso de HYDRA: el paisaje de Washington parecía de algún modo aumentar su paranoia, posiblemente debido a todas las películas de espías que había visto acurrucado con Libby en las tardes lluviosas de fin de semana. 

Steve había aprendido muchas cosas en esos días: cómo acomodar en cuerpo de un mujer contra el suyo, cómo se sentía tener el permiso de acariciar su senos, besar su cuello, incluso mientras cocinaban, limpiaban o se sentaban frente al televisor. En la privacidad de su hogar, cuando no tenían visitas, Libby le cocinaba con frecuencia comida sacada directamente de los años 30, y Steve había pedido anacrónicos dulces por Internet, que les había recordado sus infancias a los dos. Los sabores de regaliz, las mezclas en los platos que habrían hecho vomitar a cualquiera de sus amigos del siglo XXI eran otro de los secretos del pequeño hogar *(Sin duda alguna, era la casa menos sana en kilómetros a la redonda. Con su intake de calorías, y el que la cocina de los años 30 y 40 sólo supiera hacer salsas con los tomates y las otras verduras ubicuas, repollo y patatas, sólo se sirvieran cubiertas de aceite y salchichas, o envueltas en masa y fritas, cualquier otra persona habría tenido infartos sucesivos. En cambio, Libby seguía bellamente curvilínea, y Steve había notado con sorpresa que había subido cinco kilos, y todos en músculo) (* Honestamente, la cocina de los años 30 y 40 en América y Europa Oeste es una aberración aberrante aberrativa. A Dios gracias mi ascendencia española( y ese concimiento nos viene de los árabes) hizo que los chilenos no seamos felices sin el bol de ensalada, pero la comida americana antes de los 70 había que verla para creerla. He leído libros de recetas y esa gente era 80% vaca. Comían carne 4 veces al día, y la acompañaban con frituras, salsas con crema y mantequilla, masas llenas de azúcar y repollo. Cómo diablos no caían muertos a los 40?) ( El Plato Favorito De Steve: dos chuletas de cerdo enormes, bien doradas pero aún rosadas por dentro. Cuatro patatas a la Ritz ( eso es, puré con huevo crudo y harina de maíz, con un pedazo de queso adentro, amasada en una bola y freída a fondo. Coleslaw ( ensalada de repollo, zanahoria y patatas con mayonesa. Y por supuesto un cuarto de pie de manzana para acabar. El Plato Favorito de Bucky: Fricassé de hígado de vaca, patatas, porotos de lima ( habas) , mantequilla, un poco de sopa de pollo con huevo adentro y fideo casero, y de postre helado. Yup, Bucky había sido un niño complicado.) : y comían felices mezclas de mayonesa, gelatina, jamón y piña con aceitunas viendo » Under a Texas Moon», ( un vivaz aventurero, tras seducir a una docena de chicas, atrapa a un ladrón de ganado y es el héroe del día) «The Florodora Girl» ( una pobre corista, perseguida por un socialité millonario, lo rechaza pensando que la abandonará tras seducirla, antes de enterarse que tiene problemas económicos, y decidir que el amor es más importante que el dinero) y » Morocco» (en donde Marlene Dietrich seduce a un Legionario increíblemente severo.)  
La escena de besos de » Flesh and the Devil» los había enardecido lo suficiente como para acabar teniendo sexo en el brazo del sofá, Steve por primera vez probando la posición de poder oprimir su pelvis contra las suaves nalgas de Libby, y por Dios, qué delicia. Se había descontrolado un poco, pero se había forzado varias a veces a detenerse para preguntarle si todo estaba bien, y ella había susurrado acquiescencia, aún más inequívoca cuando se había presionado contra él gimiendo. No había Bucky, ni Avengers, ni nada entre ambos excepto calor, y placer, y cuando al fin tendido de espaldas, sudoroso, ella desnuda en sus brazos vieron el final de la película, sus sexos aún palpitando, Steve por fin fue consciente del mundo firme bajo sus pies, la seguridad de su hogar, su mujer, su mundo. 

Era un mundo... tan normal como podía serlo el suyo.

Ahora, estaba de buen humor mientras perseguía al jogger de color por su circuito de monumentos de Washington. El tipo tenía la postura y la estructura de un militar, probablemente de campo: y a pesar de que Steve hubiera dado cinco vueltas cuando el tipo acabó, era claro que su stamina y energía eran virtualmente perfectas.  
Sam Wilson.  
Cuando vivía con los Avengers, rara vez miraba a los lados para observar a otros joggers, otra gente. Siempre estaba ansioso por volver a la Torre, chequear en su team, revisar que todos estuvieran bien. De algún modo, el crearse esos amigos normales ( Normales, no en el sentido de poderes, sino en que no le despertaban esa sensación de proteccionismo insano) lo había hecho paradójicamente más amistoso. Quería conocer más gente: quería si no olvidar, al menos dejar atrás todo ese pasado, todas sus pesadillas.  
Los Avengers habían sido fantásticos salvando el mundo de la invasión Chitauri, pero había que ser honestos. Excepto quizá esos aviones secuestrados, o incluso entonces, eran una excelente fuerza de choque, pero eran mucho más caóticos que SHIELD: y había poco que con Tony y Bruce de consultores y Clint y Natasha trabajando en las sombras, no pudiera hacerse mejor, más organizadamente y con más recursos trabajando con la agencia. La idea de Avengers era fantástica como último recurso, pero Steve ya se había dado cuenta que originalmente, Fury los había querido como un Strike Team glorificado, no la fuerza independiente que habían sido.  
La verdad, sin Thor, no habían muchos motivos para mantener a los Avengers. Bruce era claramente más feliz trabajando en caridad: Tony podía concentrarse en su empresa, Clint y Natasha podían continuar vidas civiles y sólo tomar misiones que de verdad fueran importantes, y él... bueno, él estaba exactamente en donde tenía que estar.

\- Hey, soldado...-

Natasha. A veces se le olvidaba lo hermosa que era: en un Corvette negro con vivos rojos, incluso tomándole el pelo, era estupidizantemente hermosa. Cuando le echó una ojeada a Sam y le diriguió esa sonrisita de ojos entrecerrados que hacía que a los hombres se les despertara el carvernícola, Steve contuvo el deseo de echarle una ojeada precautoria de » No, Nat, lo acabo de conocer, es simpático, amigos, no comida!»  
Pero le daba gusto verla. En especial saludable y sana, porque no la había visto en un par de semanas.

\- Y supongo que tu misión era tan exclusiva que te fuiste sin celular? Habríamos apreciado un mensajito. Clint debe estar que se sube por las paredes.-  
\- Creo que no hay paredes en donde está con Bruce.- dijo Natasha, aceptando la selfie que Steve les tomaba y saludando, sabiendo que estaba enviándola a todos sus amigos para que la vieran sana y salva.- Y ya estoy aquí, sin siquiera una peladura de nudillos.-  
\- Debo preguntar cómo quedó el otro?-  
\- Cap, estaba sólo buscando información.- dijo ella inocentemente. Steve rodó los ojos.  
\- O sea aún es clasificado y no me vas a contar? Diablos, Nat.-  
\- Nada que pueda revelar... aún.- Natasha oprimió los labios, pero luego se distendió en una sonrisa.- Cómo van las cosas con Libby?-  
\- Se va el sábado en misión humanitaria a Bangladesh. La textil que se hundió.- dijo Steve encogiéndose de hombros.- va a estar allí al menos tres semanas, me quedaré solo.-  
\- Me estás insinuando algo? Qué pervertido!-  
\- NO! Nat, cómo se te ocurre!-  
\- Viudo de invierno? Comezón del nonagésimo año? Solo en casa? Oh, los hombres son todos animales...-  
\- NAT! Déjame en paz, nunca te sugeriría...-  
\- Soy el premio de consuelo oficial de este grupo, siempre que los botan...- dijo Natasha, tomando una curva al Triskelion y gorgoriteando mientras Steve se ponía más y más rojo.- Primero Bobbi bota a Clint, y yo lo recojo... después Jane ignora a Thor, yo paso por ahí... después Bruce abandona a Tony, yo me doy el ENORME gustito... te he hablado de eso? Podrías tomar notas... y ahora...-  
\- Cállate de una vez, víbora!!-  
\- Si no yo, quizá te pueda sugerir a alguien... creo que Melinda May sigue mirándote el trasero cada vez que pasas...-  
\- Tenemos una misión, sí o no?- gruñó Steve.  
\- Yup. - dijo Natasha, cuando ya estaban cerca del Triskelion.- Pero después el briefing puedes ir a despedirte de tu novia como corresponde, no salimos hasta las 0400. Trata de no agotarte mucho, Rogers... te tendré Gatorade...- canturreó mientras se bajaban del vehículo. Steve la miró entrar al Triskelion, el único hogar que había tenido antes que la Torre Stark, contoneándose, y tuvo que pensar mucho en sus mamita, para no mandar su educación a la mierda e insultar una dama.

*********************

*********************

\- Esto sí se lo cuento a Tony cuando volvamos.- dijo Clint tras una pausa, haciendo que Bruce le enarcara una ceja escéptica. Gloria Menéndez había resultado ser una doctora de la mitad de la edad de Betty o Helen, con curvas españolas, labios rojos y que obviamente no usaba sostén por el calor, en camiseta roja de tirantes y shorts de gabardina muy, muy cortos. Clint la había visto ser absolutamente profesional con todo el mundo y luego proceder a desparramarse en el pecho de Bruce a la más mínima provocación, literalmente dándole una vista tan privilegiada de su escote que Clint sentía envidia, vamos.  
\- Gloria apenas me conoce. Sólo está agradecida porque vine a ayudar!-  
\- Dile que yo también vine a ayudar!-  
\- Tony terminó conmigo. Acaso tú y Pepper...?-  
\- Es broma, Banner.- Clint cruzó los brazos a la nuca mientras caminaban, y se estiró: los dos habían transpirado y estaban cubiertos de polvo, pero se habían divertido jugando con los pequeños.- Así que Tony terminó contigo?-  
\- Me dio un ultimátum, y soy muy malo con los ultimátums.-  
\- Algo del tipo de » regresa para que siga mimándote y haciéndote feliz en todo lo que pueda, por favor?»-  
Bruce miró al relajado Clint a la luz del atardecer.-pensé que habías dicho que estabas de mi lado?-  
\- Por supuesto que lo estoy. Eres mi favorito. Eres el favorito de todo el mundo, si algún otro hubiera abandonado a uno de nosotros así, lo habríamos cazado y llevado a rastras de vuelta... si Libby le hiciera algo así al Cap, no estarías hecho una furia? No pregunto por Jane porque sé cómo te sientes por ella, pero si yo le hiciera algo así a Pepper...-  
\- Te felicitaría.- dijo Bruce, y su voz sonó oscura. Clint se detuvo para mirarlo, pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando; pero aún faltaba para llegar a las chozas ( mayormente vacías: el equipo de Médicos sin Fronteras y los dos ingenieros franceses que trabajaban en la posibilidad de una mini hidroeléctrica ecológica río abajo no dejaban la villa hasta bien entrada la noche para volver a la empalizada de chocitas) cuando Bruce al fin suspiró y habló.  
\- Lo siento, Clint. Has venido hasta acá exclusivamente para ayudarme: lo menos que te debo es una explicación.-  
\- No te estoy forzando.- dijo Clint saltando el cerco, mientras Bruce abría y cerraba educadamente la puertecita que le llegaba a la cintura. El atardecer bañaba todo en una luz dorada densa y hermosa, que parecía mucho más intensa que la que podías ver en la ciudad: y Bruce, yendo al manantial se vertió agua para quitarse el polvo y el sudor, Clint imitándolo y usando una jarra para al fin lavarse el torso. - En serio, con el bronceado y... qué hay de comer?-  
Bruce se puso una camiseta limpia y fue a abrir lo que parecían cajas de la UN, sacando cuatro bolsas de plástico metálico recalentables, que eran claramente raciones militares.- Spaguetti bolognesa, Budín de verduras, Pollo con arroz y... esto también es Pollo con arroz. Y tengo pastel de berries para el café.- dijo, ofreciéndole las bolsas a Clint, que le dejó el budín y recalentó las otras dos en el microondas con la experticia de alguien que lleva mucho tiempo comiendo raciones. - Perdona que no sea algo mejor...-  
\- Oh, tendrías que vender el pelo para poder alimentarme al estilo Stark...- comentó Clint, los ojos malvados mientras sacaba la bolsa del pollo, la abría y empezaba a comer aunque humeaba.- Mira, el truco es sacudirla bien antes, así queda jugosita...-  
\- No te vas a cansar hasta que lo hablemos, verdad?-  
\- Hola? Soy el tipo que lograba que Nat le contase sus problemas. - Clint se cruzó de piernas muy cómodo en una banca de madera rústica, comiendo a dos carrillos, porque las raciones podían tener un deje a aluminio, pero eran abundantes al menos.  
Bruce movió la cabeza.- Tu habilidad con las chicas...-  
\- No me vengas con eso, Kermit. Tu también tienes arrastre, el que no utilices...-  
\- Clint!-  
\- ... e inteligencia emocional. Sin tí los chicos me empiezan a mirar mí para que dé consejos y ya sabemos cómo acaba eso... la verdad, Doc, ese grupo te necesita. Sin tí, Steve, Tony y yo acabamos tirándonos los trastos, en serio...-  
\- Pepper ha estado bien?-  
\- No está muy feliz contigo. No sólo el cuidar a Tony acorta su tiempo que ya de por sí es escaso, sino que dejarla ocupándose de Bannermed sin que siquiera te despidieras... cold, Banner. No podías ir a abrazarla, al menos? A Pep le encantan los abrazos...-  
\- Dáselos tú. Seguro los prefiere de tí... ay!- Bruce dio un respingo, una cuchara de plástico en los rizos.- Porqué me arrojas el servicio...?-  
\- Banner, corta ya con la victimización. Tony puede ser el amor de tu vida y todo lo que quieras, pero el equipo te quiere sinceramente, todos y cada uno de ellos, y que les dieras la espalda de golpe porque te peleaste con Tony los hirió. A todos. A mí. Quién nos va a hacer curry ahora? Quién va a perseguir a Nat para que se ponga zapatos, a Pepper para que se los quite, o a Steve y Thor para que dejen de meterse en cada discusión que oigan?- dijo Clint, y había tristeza en sus ojos.- Quién me quitará mi cerveza y me dará tecitos deliciosos cuando llego cansado, eh?-  
\- Clint...- su voz fue suave.- Clint, lo siento. No pensé...-  
\- Sé que no lo pensaste. Sé que crees que nadie te extraña o que nadie te necesita y que estamos mejor sin tí. Pero no es cierto. Así que encuentra el modo de arreglar tus problemas con Tony, que me importa un espárrago si se acuestan o no, pero Tony te necesita de cualquier modo que pueda tenerte, y nosotros te necesitamos...- Clint tragó un bocado y se limpió la salsa, pero aunque claramente estaba disfrutando su comida, sus ojos eran tensos, casi prescientes.- ... Bruce, tú sabes lo cabezones que son Steve, Tony y Nat. Sin tí y Thor, no hay quien los contenga...-  
\- Clint, no es por mí que se contienen, es por Hulk.-  
\- Puede ser que le teman a Hulk. Pero más temen ver a Thor... te acuerdas esa pelea sobre intervención en derechos humanos entre Steve y Tony que no se calmó hasta que tú te metiste? Te acuerdas como Thor trataba de animarlos y lograr que se arreglasen? Patético, no?. Yo lo intenté. Nat lo intentó y acabó peleándose con ambos. Tú te tardaste media hora.-  
\- Sólo les chillé que todas sus discusiones hacía menos por las violaciones a los derechos humanos que ir a recoger basura en Staten Island!-  
Clint gorgoriteó.- Eso mismo. Buen sentido, se llama. Bruce, te guste o no... eres Team Mommy.-  
\- Soy qué?-  
\- Team Mommy. Cocinas, te preocupas de nuestra salud, nos persigues si nos ves tristes, nos insistes que nos abriguemos, nos parchas si estamos heridos, tratas de que no veamos sólo programas basuras y mantienes un ojo en nuestra vida sentimental...-  
\- CLINT.- Bruce soltó la carcajada.  
-... Sigo? Nos obligas a comer verduras, recoges nuestra ropa sucia... no lo niegues, te he visto separando la ropa recién plachada y enjugando una de mis propias camisetas... y evitas que Daddy se emborrache , hasta dejas que te folle si está idiota para que no se ponga...-  
\- BARTON. Suficiente.- Bruce dejó su comida a un lado.- detecto que quieres que regrese, está bien. Lo pensaré. Y... gracias por tus palabras. Eres muy agudo, sabías? El team tiene suerte de tenerte. Pepper...- agregó, moviendo la cabeza.- Tiene suerte de tenerte. -  
Clint se encogió de hombros, sus ojos suavizados.- Soy yo el afortunado. Pepper y yo... encajamos de maravilla, juntos. No creo que aún esté completamente curada de Tony- fever, pero soy un tipo paciente, y ella... - Clint se mordió los labios.- Ella me hace feliz, Bruce. Como nunca lo había sido.-  
\- Estoy seguro que vas a ser un marido fantástico.- dijo Bruce, tomando un sorbo de agua.  
\- Eso no es lo que decía mi primera espòsa.- Clint elevó una ceja.- Vaya, te has atorado? Levanta los brazos para que respires mejor...-

*************************  
*************************

Libby había empacado ya, y en verdad, seguía teniendo pocas pertenencias propias. La mayor parte de las cosas que habían comprado juntos eran para la casa: utensilios de cocina, edredones extra, cojines, una cortinas blancas traslúcidas que dejaban pasar toda la luz. Steve había comprado un mueblecito para el baño en donde había llenado sólo invitadoramente la mitad, dejándole todo el espacio posible: pero Libby sólo tenía ahí un pequeño cosmetiquero, su cepillo de dientes, una peineta y una botellita de perfume. Steve, que recordaba vagamente el caos de las pertenecias de su madre en el diminuto baño de infancia, a veces se permitía revisar el estuchito de maquillaje, que lo fascinaba por algún motivo que suponía haría feliz a Freud.  
Se había acostumbrado a verla en el uniforme blanco o celeste del equipo médico, aunque la prefería en sus simples faldas A o camisetas; y cuando llegó al apartamento ella ya se había puesto el uniforme, su maletita en el pasillo, el cabello recogido en el apretado moño de bailarina que usaba cuando trabajaba, una casaca impermeable con el logo de SHIELD en la silla del comedor. Había una bolsa de papel en la mesa, con una docena de muffins caseros para su team: y la casa aún olía a mantequilla, con probablemente otra docena para él en el horno.  
\- A qué hora tienes que estar allá?- preguntó, colgando su casaca institucional. Se había bañado y cambiado en SHIELD, antes de que Fury le diera a él y a Natasha el briefing sobre la situación del Lemurian Star: a media noche tendría que estar abordando el jet.  
\- A las siete.- dijo ella, un brazado de ropa limpia recién planchada en sus manos. Estaba en la habitación de Steve, y él se apoyó en el umbral, viéndola guardar esa ropa cuidadosamente plegada en los cajones.- Hay un woolton (https://the1940sexperiment.com/2009/11/08/lord-woolton-pie/) goulash, (https://the1940sexperiment.com/2012/01/14/vegetable-and-oatmeal-goulash/) unos frititos (https://the1940sexperiment.com/2009/08/11/corned-beef-fritters/) y hay una docena de empanadillas de verduras en el freezer, caliéntalas si te da hambre...- Libby bufó, enderezádose: los muebles brillaban, recién encerados y pulidos.- Quería dejarte una lasagna, pero no alcancé...-  
\- Libby, está bien, no me moriré de hambre, sé cocinar y existe el delivery... te extrañaré por más que la comida.- dijo él con dulzura, inclinando la cabeza para besarla. Libby le respondió el beso con entusiasmo, pero hizo un sonido cuando sus muslos rozaron el borde de la cama.  
\- No te olvides que hay que pagar la boleta del cable el lunes...-  
\- No se me olvidará.-  
\- Steve...- Libby echó la cara atrás, y Steve se quedó mirando sus suaves ojos celestes, que de pronto parecían aprensivos.- Cuídate mucho, quieres?-  
\- Siempre.- dijo él, sintiendo un poco de inqueitud.- Está todo bien? Pasa algo, Libby?-  
\- Nada. Es sólo que... te quiero.- dijo ella en un susurro, y rozó el mentón de él con su nariz, en un gesto dulce y algo tímido. Steve sintió la sonrisa brotarle, y la besó a más y mejor, dejando sus manos vagar de un modo más posesivo y tierno que lujurioso: y se giró para poder sentarse en la cama, sentarla en su regazo, y seguir besándola con abandono, con alivio, mientras con una especie de triunfo sentía las manos de ella en su cabello, en sus hombros, atrayéndolo con hambre no menor que la suya.  
\- Oh, mi amor...- musitó, inhalando la piel bajo su oreja. Libby se acomodó un poco, un mechón escapado de su pelo cosquilleándole la cara, su mano yendo a rozar su mejilla, su cuello.  
\- Eres tan bueno conmigo, Steve...-  
\- Ssh...- musitó él, besándola un poco más. Era cierto que pensar en tres semanas sin poder hacerlo le daba más hambre de sus labios rozados, y con un vuelco en el estómago, se preguntó como sería sufrir lo que Tony, lo que antes Clint: que la persona que amas se vaya, y no la tengas más.  
Nunca había estado enamorado de una mujer, no de verdad, hasta ahora. Su admiración por Peggy nunca había logrado coalescer y ahora comprendía porqué el sexo era tan importante. Podías admirar a una mujer a la distancia, adorar cada uno de sus pasos, y sin embargo, lo que se formaba dentro tuyo una ves que le hacías el amor, lo que se creaba cuando vivías con ella, oías sus primeros pensamientos en al mañana, aprendías sus rutinas, compartías tu vida con ella, sabías como sabía recién duchada o cómo se veía después de un día largo... admiración, adoración, quedaban muy atrás. Esto era amor, el amor posesivo de un hombre por su mujer, que no era una novia, ni un ideal, sino la mujer que le servía poco estilosos platos de pavo frío, jamón y gelatina con aceitunas que a él le encantaban, o la mujer que a veces se desorientaba en la ciudad y se tardaba tres horas en ir a comprar una botella de aceite.  
Esto era amar a una mujer: enderezarla dormida para que no despertara con el cuello adolorido. Esto era amar a un mujer: levantarse antes para encender la cafetera. Lo otro era admiración, excitación.  
Amar a Libby era tan parecido a amar a Bucky...  
Libby se echó atrás, los labios enrojecidos, y se quedó allí con el aliento un poco agitado, sus cuerpos estrechamente abrazados y tibios. Afuera llovía: era un febrero que demandaba gorros y paraguas.  
\- Al menos tendrás sol en Bangladesh. O es época de monzón?- susurró él. acariciándole los muslos que reposaban sobre los suyos.  
\- No, debería... debería haber sol.- dijo Libby, parpadeando y él sonrió, porque sabía que sus besos lograban desparramarle las ideas.- Winnie me dijo que pasaríamos por Georgia a buscar algunos insumos antes, y también más voluntarios de la base de SHIELD allí. Hay mucho que hacer, pero levantar escombros es algo que.. algo que puedo hacer bien.-  
\- Ten cuidado. Tener fuerza extra no significa ser Hulk.- dijo Steve, besándole el hombro.  
\- Y ser enfermera tampoco significa ser el Doctor Banner, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda.- dijo ella, enderezándose.- Quieres un poco de café y un muffin? Quiero comer algo ante de irme...- dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
Steve alargó la mano para tomársela, y se congeló.  
Dejá vu: había tenido un sueño igual a esto antes. Liiby no notó su vacilación, y tras que él se pusiera de pie se fe a la cocina a preparar esa improvisada comidita: pero Steve se apoyó en la puerta, una súbita sensación apretándole el estómago. Dónde? Cómo?  
había soñado con ella y con Bucky, anoche... antenoche? Cómo había sido? Habían estado en algún lado de Francia, en la frontera... y Libby se había quedado a dormir con Bucky. Steve les había dado privacidad, pasando la noche en los cuarteles de Gabe, sin importarle las caras de algunos jefes al verlo compartir espacios con alguien de color. Había vuelto en la mañana con pan y café, que Jacques le había conseguido, y había encontrado a Bucky ya vestido y bañado, leyendo una notificación que les llegara de la SSR, pidiéndoles que fueran para un testeo de armamento.  
\- Libby está en la ducha, saldrá en un momento. Piden que vayas de uniforme. Te esperaré allí, no te apures...- había dicho Bucky, bebiéndose el café de un trago.- Puedes darle desayuno? Ayer no terminamos la cena.-  
\- Pero porqué no terminaron...?- Steve se sonrojó violentamente cuando Bucky esbozó su sonrisita más perversa.- Bucky!-  
\- Me voy a ir al infierno igual...- Bucky se encogió de hombros y huyó del manotazo reprobatorio de Steve, mientras steve rápidamente empezaba a desvestirse y a buscar su uniforme en el bolso en un rincón, la gruesa camiseta que acolchaba la armadura, los poco sexys pero calientes calzones largos...  
Era muy de Bucky dejarlo con Libby y largarse, aunque sólo fuera para encocorarlo. A Steve lo asustaba un poco lo bien que se llevaban, y lo mucho que se entendían Peggy y Bucky, a veces parecían tener conversaciones enteras, Re: su seguridad, por sobre su cabeza: en cambio el solía tartamudear con Libby, a pesar de lo sencilla que era. Steve trataba de ser más asertivo, menos nervioso, pero de algún modo el saber que estaba con la novia de Bucky, la chica que bien podía tratarse de la futura esposa de Bucky, lo ponía de los nervios. Qué pasaba si cometía un error y ella lo odiaba? Qué pasaba si la hacía enojar y ella decidía hacer que Bucky eligiera entre ambos? No, no podía pasarle eso. Bucky mantenía bastante reserva sobre sus sentimientos - Steve nunca lo había visto lloroso, dudoso o angustiado por una chica: Bucky hablaba con afecto, con humor, y si no podía hablar de esa forma, pues se callaba: era un caballero de los años 30, caramba- pero Steve estaba bastante seguro de que sus sentimientos por Libby eran cuando menos profundos, y definitivamente posesivos: cada vez que Howard insinuaba que lo de ellos no era serio, Bucky se enfadaba. Steve ya veía que conseguía una anillo sólo por hacer rabiar a Howard Stark.  
Steve no lo pondría en la posición de elegir entre ambos, no señor. Pero a diferencia de Peggy que se movía con perfecta determinación siempre Libby parecía cederle toda decisión en cuanto lo veía, y eso... eso eran cientos, miles de posibilidades de meter la pata...  
\- Steve, no tienes frío?-  
Steve, en calzoncillos largos y camiseta levantó la vista, y ahí estaba Libby, sonriendo, el cabello desordenado y mojado y una toalla envolviéndola, co aparentemente nada más.  
idiota idiotaidiota idiotaidiota idiotaidiota idiotaidiota idiotaidiota idiotaidiota idiotaidiota idiotaidiota idiotaidiota idiotaidiota  
\- Libby, los siento!- exclamó, tratando de esconderse detrás de su uniforme en sus manos, torpemente manoteando.- Perdona, no quería...!-  
\- El baño está desocupado. Es muy amable de tu parte traernos desayuno... James se ha ido?-  
\- tenemos una reunión...- balbuceó Steve. Libby asintió, y recogiendo su ropa plegadita de una silla ( y a Steve le volvió el sonrojo, porque el sencillo bra encima del brazado era lo más cerca que había visto uno de esos sostenes) empezó a vestirse expertamente sin soltar la toalla. Steve, haciendo de tripas corazón, le dio la espalda y se puso el uniforme de Capitán América en tiempo record, pero al acabar con las correas de cuero, se quedó mudo porque había oído por primera vez el sonido que hacían unas medias de lycra al subir por una pierna femenina.  
El sonido pareció viajar directo a algún centro cerebral masculino, porque Steve descubrió con horror que había reaccionado, y cómo diablos se podóa reaccionar estando horrorizado? Pero entonces oyó un suspiro, y algo que parecía un sollozo, y se volvió, para ver a Libby, la blusa y la falda perfectamente colocadas, la chaqueta sobre la cama ya hecha, los zapatos en la mano, la otra ocupada secándose los ojos sin maquillar.  
\- Libby...?-  
\- No me hagas caso, Steve. - dijo ella, en voz baja.- Perdona... es una tontería.-  
\- Libby, hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte....?- Steve. torpemente, mandó a la mierda su nerviosismo y fue a ella, arrodillándose a los pies de la cama, sin saber qué hacer con las manos hasta que ella dejó los zapatos en el suelo y le tendió la suya.- Pasa algo con Bucky? Se pelearon?-  
\- No, no!- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, y su pelo mojado se veía muy extraño oscurecido, él que estaba acostumbrado a verla siempre perfecta.- Es... Steve, lo cuidarás esta vez? Es tan loco y yo... tengo un mal presentimiento. Lo cuidarás? Tengo un mal presentimiento, Steve...-  
Lo había mirado a los ojos, y había habido tanto miedo y tanto amor: pero entonces Steve había sentido un vacío súbito, una ola de aprensión y el miedo por Bucky le había mordido las tripas.  
Steve había sabido de algún modo: ahora lo recordaba. Había sido dos días antes del tren. Cómo podía no haber sabido, si Bucky era su carne y su sangre? Cómo podías no saber si una parte de tí, la mejor, la más importante, iba a morir?  
Y ahora había mirado a Libby a los ojos y había tenido esa misma sensación, ese vacío bajo el estómago, el zumbido en las orejas. Podía decirse que era loco, supersiticioso, absurdo, y sin embargo, él sabía lo que era esa sensación. Lo sabía.  
\- Libby...- musitó, y en la cocina todo era normal: normal su tacita con gatitos siameses estampados ( cómo le gustaban los gatos siameses!) normal la de él, de merchandising, con el logo de los Avengers y un escudo del Capitán en el fondo de la taza; normal los bizcochitos y galletas de chocolate que les gustaban, y el anticuado pan dulce plano de huevo que ella había recordado la receta tras una noche insomne. Todo era normal, y él tenía uan miedo espantoso en la garganta.  
\- Quieres leche en tu café?- preguntó ella, la jarrita en la mano. Y Steve sintió al necesidad de ir a abrazarla y apretarla contra su pecho, y gruñir al mundo que ya le habían quitado a Bucky, y a Peggy, y a su madre, y no iba a dejar que le quitasen a la novia de Bucky de los brazos otra vez.  
No, no la novia de Bucky! Su novia! Porqué había pensado en eso? Otra vez!  
\- Steve, estás bien?-  
Y tan rápido como había llegado, el miedo y al memoria se fue, ese algo calmante en la voz de Libby que lograba relajarlo, hacerlo reposar, calmarlo. Se estaba portando como un niño supersticioso: era PTSD, como decían? Eran esos temores absurdos, esos terrores que sentía cada vez que Natasha no respondía en el comunicador, cada vez que Tony hacía una locura, cada vez que perdía de vista a Hulk o a Clint o que Thor era golpeado con fuerza que habría destruido un tanque. Los tenía todo el tiempo por sus compañeros: cómo no iba a asustarse a veces por la mujer que amaba?  
\- Estoy bien. Sólo... necesito que me prometas cuidarte, Libby.-  
\- Te lo prometo. Te mandaré fotos de la fauna nativa, como el Doctor Banner.-  
\- En Bangladesh hay unos tigres de montaña de dos metros de largo. No adoptes ninguno. No son gatitos.-  
\- Cómo eres, Steve.-

***********************  
***********************

La batalla había sido satisfactoria. Thor estaba aliviado y casi un poco culpable por no sentirse culpable: pero era cierto que era lógico que tras la ruptura del Bifrost, todos los seres oscuros de todos los mundos creyeran que era el momento de jugarse el todo por el todo con Asgard supuestamente incapaz de intervenir. Había tomado todo el poder de su padre y una buena cantidad de poder del Tesseract reconstruirlo parcialmente: y si bien era imposible mover grandes ejércitos, él, los Warriors Three y la Lady Sif se bastaban para acabar con la mayoría de los enemigos.  
Sif había protegido su flanco en batalla y le estaba agradecido: al regresar a Asgard y verla cojear, pero mantenerse orgullosamente de pie ante Odín, se sintió conmovido por su valor. Ni Fandral ni Hongu tenían heridas: a Volstagg sólo le había pasado rozando una flecha, que mostraba con orgullo. Pero cuando Odín lo llamó tras la batalla, Thor sabía que no se trataba de discutir esa fácil victoria.  
No, Odín era rey y emperador, y vidente, pero sobre todo era padre, y qué bien lo conocía.  
\- Ayudaría a la moral de mi gente que al menos uno de sus príncipes no pareciera encarcelado en su patria.- dijo ásperamente.- Es por la mujer Midgardiana? Estarías mucho mejor servido con lo que tienes delante...-  
\- Padre, Sif amaba, y aún ama, a mi hermano.-  
\- Hphm. Si no logras que lo olvide en una noche, estoy listo para declararte adoptado a tí también. -  
\- Mi corazón aún reposa en Midgard, padre.-  
\- Tu obsesión con esos efímeros seres sería mas tolerable si aún estuvieras en los años de tu adolescencia. Pero como rey de Asgard, no deberías enfocarte en los tuyos, Thor?- dijo Odín, y aunque su voz era dura y despectiva, algo brillaba en su único ojo.- Tus súbditos añoran a su príncipe. Y tus reyes añoran a su hijo.-  
\- Padre...- Thor, de pie junto a él, en el balcón, hubiera querido abrazarlo: pero Odín no se prestaba a esas familiaridades, y en cambio se contentó con tomar su mano y apretarla.- Padre, lo siento. Muchas experiencias buenas y malas han llenado mis días, y mi corazón aún mora entre mis amigos.-  
\- Hubo una época en que estabas ansioso de ser rey. Ahora, te escondes en Midgard para huir de tus responsabilidades, acaso? - dijo Odín con acidez, pero ese brillo continuaba.- Puedo ser indulgente, pero no deseo que mis dos hijos vuelvan heridos de ese mundo. Y dudo que haya algo de valor que puedas aprender entre seres tan débiles.-  
\- Padre, he aprendido mucho más de lo que te imaginas en una hora allá, que en días enteros en Asgard.- dijo Thor suavemente, y alzó la vista al cielo azul de Asgard, inhalando el aroma dulce de sus aguas, cerrando los ojos. - Asgard es... un mundo en armonía. Midgard es una cacofonía, ensordecedora y fascinante. Me queda mucho por aprender aún, y además, allí están mis compañeros, a quienes tanto amo.-  
\- Thor, son seres de vidas cortas...- empezó Odín, pero Thor lo interrumpió con ojos brillantes, con gestos tan vivaces que su padre se sobresaltó.  
\- Pero qué espíritus tan fieros y brillantes tienen, padre! Mi Capitán, el noble Steve, tiene el corazón de un león y el alma de un cordero. Su capacidad de estratega en guerra es fascinante, pero tiene los ojos de un artista, padre, y sus manos pueden reproducir la vida como si amase casa línea! Y la magnificencia, la generosidad de mi anfitrión, Tony Stark, sólo puede ser comparada con su genio, creando, investigando... hay una chispa de vida en lo que crea, en lo que forja, armaduras vivas y seres inteligentes... y su compañero, el buen Doctor, el más amable de los hombres, el más gentil curador que luego es una máquina de guerra, una furia primal que haría retroceder a los mismos Dioses, padre, y cuya única brida es su voluntad de acero! Y nuestra hermosa Natasha, la doncella de oscuridad y sangre que se ha alzado sobre todo como un pájaro libre, más letal que veneno y más pura que la nieve, y nuestro arquero, mi hermano Clint, superior a todos los arqueros Asgardianos, y honesto y bravo y real con ojos que rivalizarían con los de Heimdall, padre...!-  
\- Thor, pareces un niño.- dijo Odín, pero había afecto en su voz.- Envié un hombre a Midgard y me han devuelto un infante, seducido por leyendas y héroes. Qué voy a hacer contigo, di?-  
\- Permitirme volver, en un tiempo.- dijo Thor, y movió la cabeza.- Extraño la música de Midgard, Padre. Me siento dividido, y dividido no le sirvo a nadie, no es así?-  
\- Ten al menos la gentileza de pasar unos días con tu madre, Thor. Oscuras visiones sobre ti mantuvieron a tu madre, y a tu hermano, en ansiedad por días. Por lo menos calma sus temores mientras pacificas a esos estúpidos pueblos en rebelión, y luego, si no hay más remedio, te dejaré partir. - agregó, pensativo.- Pero necesito a mis hijos en casa, porque el futuro se acerca sin importar en qué gastemos las horas, y también visiones de futuro han inquietado mi corazón. Por ello, recuerda tus responsabilidades, hijo mío..-  
\- Sí, padre.- dijo Thor serenamente, aunque hablar de Midgard había despertado el deseo insoportable de ver a los suyos ( los suyos? Sí, pensaba ellos como «los suyos», era cierto)  
\- Disfruta de la celebración hoy, anima a Sif y a tu madre, deja que tu pueblo te vea feliz entre ellos, hijo. Regálales alguna canción de esas tierras lejanas, si quieres. Pero no dejes que tu propio pueblo se te haga extraño, Thor.-  
\- Sí, padre.- dijo él, una rodilla en tierra. Pero aún con la bendición de su padre, mientras de bañaba y vestía, Thor no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que ya era demasiado tarde.  
Jane se había sentido incómoda en la Gala. Bueno, además había sentido los efectos del alcohol y el vigoroso sexo posterior que habían tenido, por supuesto: pero Thor ya había sabido que la gente, los ruidos, las luces, inquietaban a su amada, que amaba las estrellas y el silencio. Había tenido la esperanza que rodeada de amigos y de su mano, el miedo se desvaneciera y pudiera tolerar, si no disfrutar: pero la ansiedad y el disgusto habían gatillado su salida y su abandono, y Thor sabía que debía culparse a sí mismo. Jane quizá aprendería a amara Asgard si lograba traerla consigo: quizá podría ser feliz, su mente llena de novedades y misterios que aprender y resolver.  
Pero nunca sería feliz como Reina.  
En cambio, cómo había brillado Natasha en esa Gala de la mano de Tony! Reina, princesa... todo en ella era exquisito y seductor, controlado, majestuoso. Natasha, letal y hermosa, sería una mujer que los asgardianos podrían aceptar como Reina: Jane, jamás.  
Pero... Natasha no podía darle hijos.  
Thor se frotó la frente, la cabeza cansada, y poniéndose una capa de gala bajó a la celebración, en donde se bebía y se bailaba, y en donde tras unas horas de comer, reír e intercambiar historias sobre las batallas, hubieron gritos y demandas porque les cantara alguna canción de sus viajes, les contara alguna historia. No se hizo de rogar: pedir a aventureros y viajeros que trajeran música e historias nuevas era habitual, y nadie había viajado tanto como él. Miró a su gente, que incansablemente recorría los mismos senderos, las mismas historias, las mismas canciones: que póco talento tenía su raza para el arte, la música, que poca imaginación y curiosidad poseían.  
De pronto, la idea de pasar el resto de su vida allí entre ellos, recorriendo caminos que podía imaginar sin ningún problema lo desanimó. Encerrado en el mismo sitio como un burro a una noria, ni siquiera tendría un establo en donde reposar... por Dios, qué insoportablemente pesada sería la corona!  
\- Cántanos una canción de amor de Midgard, Thor!- gritó Fandral, ya ebrio. Y Thor, la tristeza en su corazón, miró por sobre las cabezas, las mesas, las luces, a las estrellas sobre el mar de Asgard, y cerró los ojos, recordando.

\- Midgard es una tierra de canciones y de melodías. Y conocí a muchos héroes que tuvieron la generosidad de llamarme su amigo...- anunció, su voz calma, mientras Hogun le traía una de las pesadas arpas horizontales asgardianas.- ... entre esos héroes, en sus corazones fieros, había amor por damas no menos valerosas y merecedoras de ese honor. Conocí la historia de una dama, ya nada más que un recuerdo, que encendió una llama imperecedera en el corazón de uno de mis amigos: conocí también a una dama de paciencia y ternura semejante al acero, y a otra dama, bendita con maravillosos hijos, cuyo corazón aún pertenece al mejor de los hombres. Pero déjenme que les cuente una historia triste: la historia de una dama inmortal, de belleza como la del vino rojo que llena las copas e inunda las venas de los hombres, y que igualmente podía poseer tus sentidos, dominar tu corazón. Déjenme hablarles de ella, que tras vencer al fuego y a la noche y al mal, invulnerable como es una espada entre las ascuas, entregó su corazón a un hombre mortal que se atrevió a aferrar el acero al rojo con las manos y rescatarla del fuego. Y ella lo amó, y él la amó, y compartieron una pasión incomparable e irrepetible como la luna. Pero sabiendo que en su inmortalidad, no podía darle la vida humana que él deseaba, ella lo dejó, para que fuera feliz con una doncella humana de gran belleza y dulzura: y como la luna también, lo observó desde lejos, para siempre, y lo observará y protegerá amándolo como el primer día, sola, pero pendiente de su felicidad cada hora... - susurró, templando el arpa. Hubieron suspiros y comentarios: Asgard era una tierra al menos sensible, rápida a la emoción. Hogun pensativo lo miraba: Sif parecía afectada por la historia, los ojos húmedos. Fandral lo miraba con curiosidad, supuso que opinando que su historia no era más que una fantasía para explicar su añoranza por Jane, un modo de decir que la amaría, y la cuidaría, pero a distancia.

Thor tuvo que beber un poco de vino, por la idea de seguir el ejemplo de Natasha le había cerrado la garganta. 

*I could drag you from the ocean,  
I could pull you from the fire  
And when you're standing in the shadows  
I could open up the sky  
And I could give you my devotion  
Until the end of time  
And you will never be forgotten  
With me by your side

I've got nothing left to live for  
Got no reason yet to die  
But when I'm standing in the gallows  
I'll be staring at the sky  
Because no matter where they take me  
Death I will survive  
And I will never be forgotten  
With you by my side

Cause I don't need this life  
I just need…  
Somebody to die for  
Somebody to cry for  
When I'm lonely*

 

**********************  
**********************

\- Esposa??!-  
\- Doc, tienes arroz en la nariz. Es singularmente poco atractivo. Le mando una foto de eso a Stark?- * click*  
\- Eres una mierdecita, Barton.-  
\- Si, por eso es * ex* esposa.- dijo Clint con despreocupación, aunque había algo metálico en su voz. - Nunca te dieron ganas de amarrar el nudo con Betty Ross, Bruce? Cuando la ví se me quitó el hipo, es más bella que Nat, y creía que eso era imposible.-  
\- Me creerás que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza?- Bruce se limpió urbanamente salsa con la servilleta de papel del set de raciones.- Era joven e idiota: y la quería, sí, pero toda esa relación la tuvimos porque ella quiso, porque la forjó, la mantuvo y la cuidó. Yo era bastante feliz aceptando sus atenciones, teniéndola en mi mesa y en mi cama, pero era la clase de tipo que da eso, y también un futuro con ella, por descontado. Creía que para merecérmelo, bastaba con no hacer nada malo; nunca se ocurrió que era un hijo de puta afortunado, y que debería haber hecho algo bueno.- acabó, sacando unas tunas de postre y abriéndolas con un cuchillo.  
\- Cuánto tiempo vivieron juntos?-  
\- Seis años.-  
\- Fiu. Yo le propuse matrimonio a Bobbi tres seis días.-  
\- Barton, santo Dios...!-  
\- Era el sueño americano!- Clint recibió una tuna, que aunque viscosa no se le escapó de la mano y la mordió con entusiasmo.- Phil acababa de convertirme en agente de campo. Llevaba cuatro meses recibiendo un sueldo estable, un sueldo que era más de lo que había ganado en un año antes, incluyendo mis movidas ilegales con Barney y Chev. Estaba... eufórico. Alquilé el apartamento en Bed Stuy, me compré ropa, muebles, todo lo que para mí significaba ser... exitoso. Iba a restaurantes sólo para mirar y aprender. Phil me sujetaba para que no me gastara todo, pero estaba... reventaba de felicidad, Bruce. SHIELD me condecoró al tercer mes, y me dejó enseñar tiro, porque tenían que echarme para que me fuera a casa, rondaba los cuarteles todo el día. Apenas podía dormir, de lo excitado que estaba.- dijo, con una risa un poco condescendiente.- Era un mocoso, tenía 24 años y una vida que... pasé de ser un malviviente, ladrón y perseguido a ser un tipo respetado por mis habilidades, un agente con autoridad, alguien que podía estar orgulloso... se me fue a la cabeza.-  
\- No te hicieron tomar un curso o algo antes? Coulson te pasó directo de la cárcel del condado a SHIELD?-  
\- Más o menos. Querían que atrapara a Chev. Pero me dieron un curso después.-  
\- Sí?-  
\- Se suponía que duraba seis meses. Lo aprobé en tres semanas. Estaba on fire!- dijo Clint riendo.  
Bruce movió la cabeza.- Asumo que tu esposa era un agente de SHIELD?-  
\- Bobbi Morse, nombre clave Mockingbird. Nos pusieron encubiertos en una misión en París como un agregado a la embajada y su esposa.-  
\- París, eh?-  
\- Sostengo que la ciudad me influenció. Era sólo tercera vez que viajaba fuera del país, y Bobbi era... graciosa, chispeante, divertida. Nos emborrachamos una noche mientras esperábamos unos informes, salimos por París... y acabamos en la cama.-  
\- Una noche?-  
\- La * segunda* noche.-  
\- No te pausas para hacer nada, verdad?- dijo Bruce riendo.  
\- Nu. No soy como tú, que cuando piensas las cosas las aclaras. Yo si pienso mucho me paralizo y me arrastra la inercia. Por eso, en la duda, salto.- dijo, acabándose la tuna y lamiéndose los dedos.- Pero no tenía dudas. Una noche de amor, y estaba seguro de que Bobbi era the one. Supliqué, rogué, y la convencí con sexo. Nos casamos dos días después en la misma embajada, ella con un mantel a guisa de velo, yo con el mismo traje TAC con agujeros de bala de la misión. Phil casi nos estranguló.-  
\- Cuánto tiempo estuviste con ella?-  
\- Tres semanas.-  
\- Clint!-  
\- Nos fuimos de luna de miel al Gran Cañón: cuando volvíamos la llamaron, y yo me detuve en Iowa a comprar la granja. Quería arreglarla en secreto y presentársela como regalo.- dijo Clint, y pasó una sombra por su cara.- Cuando volví ya se había acabado todo, aunque tratara de negármelo. Bobbi... los dos habíamos perdido la cabeza, pero ella la recuperó primero. Me pidió el divorcio en el momento en que me bajé del helicóptero, y peleamos, nos insultamos, nos odiamos, y me amenazó con conseguir la anulación por mi pasado criminal, si era necesario.-  
\- Y qué pasó?- dijo Bruce, sin poder evitar conmiserando la historia, ofreciéndole un poco de té recién preparado.  
\- Le dí una bofetada.- dijo Clint, con marcada claridad. Bruce soltó la taza, pero Clint la agarró con sus reflejos, aunque el té caliente le salpicó la mano.  
\- ...-  
\- Sí, esa misma cara de horror puse después. Le firmé todo lo que quiso después de eso. Pedí unos días y me fui a emborrachar a la granja. Phil me fue a buscar, tres semanas luego, y tuvo que bañarme, desintoxicarme y vestirme, para que estuviera en condiciones de que me mandaran a misión a Rusia. A matar a Natasha, de paso.-  
\- Fue ahí mismo... oh, Clint. Nunca paras a tomar aire?-  
\- Nu.-  
\- Y qué es de ella, entonces?-  
\- Oh, es el enlace oficial con la CIA y la DEA: Bobbi es asombrosa en campo, pero es aún mejor proyectando escenarios. Nunca pierde la calma, nunca pierde la cabeza, y creo que jamás ha perdido un agente a su cargo. Hizo bien en librarse de mí: somos... somos muy distintos. Pero yo estaba bastante obsesionado con ella, y soy un tipo persistente. Con los años he comprendido que la deseaba, pero me había enamorado de la idea de una esposa, un hogar, paz, con obtener todo lo que siempre creí que no podía tener, no merecía tener. De pronto estaba a mi alcance, y lo aferré con ambas manos como un loco. Bobbi se dio cuenta de eso, y por eso me dejó: si la hubiera escuchado... pero cuando la golpeé, supe que no era mejor que mi padre, y que ciertamente no me merecía ese sueño.-  
Bruce se levantó, sus pasos tensos. La tarde se había desvanecido en un atardecer rosa, lila y oro, la noche con estrellas ya visibles subiendo desde el río en magníficos cerúleos. Había tanto silencio que podían oír el río, aunque estaban al menos a un centenar de metros.  
\- Tú... leíste mi ficha.-  
\- Y asumo que tú leíste la mía.- dijo Clint con calma, bebiendo su té.  
\- Dice mucho sobre América que en una muestra de siete personas, dos tengan el asesinato de su madre a manos de su padre encima.- dijo Bruce con amargura.  
Clint asintió, mordiéndose el labio.- Asumo que fue por eso que te largaste?-  
\- No sé de qué...-  
\- Estuviste a un pelo de largarle un puñetazo a Tony. Y no que no se lo buscara. Yo estaba ahí, recuerdas?-  
A pesar de la poca luz, Clint vio la palidez de Bruce, el modo en que se había encogido. Pasó un largo rato antes de que volviera a su banca: Clint ya se había acabado el té y habían salido las estrellas cuando se volvió a sentar y lo miró con ojos que eran enormes y oscuros, cargados de dolor.  
\- No me digas que alguna vez tuviste la tentación de atacar a Natasha.-  
\- No, estaría en silla de ruedas...- Clint gorgoriteó.- Una relación con Nat sería realmente educativa para los tipos con tendencias violentas, te la recomiendo...-  
\- Clint!-  
\- Bruce, tú sólo lo pensaste. Yo lo hice. Si me hubiera podido cortar la mano luego... me tomó un año de terapia volver a invitar a salir a otra mujer. Y para entonces, Natasha ya...- el arquero movió la cabeza, y al alzar la vista al cielo, sus ojos iridiscentes reflejaron las luz de las primera estrellas.- Tony es exasperante, pero te quiere con todo el corazón. Y tú lo quieres como un loco. No puedes culpar al tipo por ver en tí su sueño hecho realidad y tratar de agarrarlo con las dos manos como yo hice. Y sí, se equivocó. Tú te equivocaste al salir huyendo con las heridas aún sangrando. Pero a diferencia de Bobbi y yo... lo que ustedes tienen, sí amerita ser salvado. No te has parado a pensar en los días más felices de tu vida? No fueron con Betty, verdad?-

Bruce movió la cabeza: no podía hablar, ahora, la garganta cerrada. Se había quedado mirando la luna, que asomaba como una delgada línea luminosa sobre las colinas, y se mordía el labio: pero tras una pausa, asintió, y su voz fue ahogada.

\- Twister.-

Clint soltó la risa. Era una de las memorias más ridículas que tenían. Una tarde lluviosa, con Tony recuperándose de un calcáneo trizado, lo que lo tenía absolutamente insoportable, un comercial lo había hecho decidir que iban a jugar Twister para divertirlo. Decía mucho sobre la paciencia de los Avengers que el grupo entero se prestase: pero Pepper, Thor y Steve eran terriblemente tiesos, y la cosa había acabado en un duelo entre Clint, Natasha y Bruce. Clint al fin había caído tras algunas contorsiones imposibles: y Bruce y Natasha, la bailarina y el yogui, habían pasado media hora cambiando posiciones hasta que Natasha intentó hacer trampa pellizcándole el trasero.

Bruce la había rodeado con el brazo y había contraatacado haciéndole cosquillas. Y la carcajada sorprendida de Natasha había sido tan pura, tan bella, que ese recuerdo estaba grabado en su mente. Nunca la habían oído reír así ( y perder el juego): Bruce se había levantado el campeón entre sus furiosas protestas y la risa de todos. 

Había sido una tarde feliz.

Bruce se cubrió la cara con las manos. Clint chasqueó la lengua y se sentó a su lado, sacando una bolsita de M&M’s, y se la comieron entera mientras salía la luna.

*********************  
*We have the cure for your crisis never patent pending  
If you come along with us the doors are never ending  
If you want to rule the world you’ve got to stop pretending

See, we’ve got them wrapped around our trigger fingers  
Queen bee yellow, they’re the skin for our stingers  
We’ll make them swoon, make it hurt just a little  
We’re the boys and the girls and the freaks in the middle  
Boys and the girls and the freaks in the middle*


	2. PACIFIC WIND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los caminos separados empiezan a torcerse.

Capítulo 1  
PACIFIC WIND (1)

*I tried to leave it all behind me*  
*But I woke up and there they were beside me*  
*And I don't believe it but I guess it's true*  
*Some feelings, they can travel too*  
*Oh there it is again, sitting on my chest*  
*Makes it hard to catch my breath*  
*I scramble for the light of change*  
*You're always on my mind*

MALIBÚ, STARK MANSION  
TONY STARK (2)

...debería contestar la llamada de Rhodey. Debería, pero qué le digo? Sí, estoy teniendo ataques de pánico otra vez, suficientemente fuertes para quedarme paralizado, cuando soy el único Avenger en la Torre? Se va a preocupar, capaz y hasta viene a instalarse... va a acabar en corte marcial si sigue saliendo cada vez que me quejo dos veces... Rhodey no te merezco... ah, contrólate. Tarde o temprano tenía que ponerle la cara para mostrarle que estoy bien, que estoy perfectamente, que el que Bruce se largara no me hizo... ahora lo va a odiar, y esto no tiene nada que ver con Bruce... bueno, quizá un 12%. 15%?   
Era mucho más fácil respirar cuando él estaba, pero no está, y yo trabajo con realidades, maldita sea!  
Mi presión al fin está bajando. Realmente ponerme la armadura funciona.  
A ver si el pájaro ridículo lo logra y Bruce regresa. No me importa que no me toque nunca más, pero ésta es su casa, caramba, es nuestro hogar, nuestra familia, aunque ahora esté vacía! Es un Avenger, si lo vuelve a dudar se lo voy a tatuar en el trasero mientras duerme!   
Seguro que Nat me ayuda.  
Dónde está Nat? Si le ha pasado algo haciéndole el gusto a Fury ahí si lo dejo con bastoncito y gafas oscuras de por vida al bastardo. Con lo que costó parcharla! JARVIS, Nat aún no contesta las llamadas? Los correos? Nada? Ni el puto Twitter?   
Steve es el único ql que me manda un mensaje, pero los suyos son más fríos que los de JARVIS: Espero que estés bien. Salgo en misión hoy. Cuida de ti mismo y no hagas rabiar a Miss Pepper. Lo juro, lo voy a sentar a ver Tarantino hasta que deje de hablar como maestro de primaria, el Cap puede sonar perfectamente okay pero se saca el traje y creo que le deja las bolas puestas.  
Tengo que calmarme. Ya la jodí ayer con Pepper, ya la jodí hoy con Rhodey... JARVIS, pide una cena que le guste a Pepper y haz que pongan la mesa, le daré cenita y la animaré, hasta que esté tranquila...  
:: Sir, llamada del Director Fury::  
Por la reputa. Es el Mandarin de nuevo, verdad?  
El footage que me muestra Fury de la amenaza al Presidente Ellis me deja el estómago revuelto: no esperaba que este desgraciado se atreviera a tanto. El terrorismo ha sido el boogieman de América desde el 9/11, y Dios sabe que tengo experiencia de primera mano y suficiente culpa encima al respecto: pero a pesar de los atentados, a pesar de las amenazas, lo que inquieta es la absoluta seguridad de este tipo. Esta no es una operación que pueda haberse armado en un par de meses: esto lleva tiempo y recursos. De dónde los saca? Y cómo diablos ha creado un explosivo que no deja ningún residuo, un explosivo capaz de vaporizar medio kilómetro... sin dejar ni radiación, ni acelerantes, ni siquiera un puto halo?  
Por favor, que no sea otro juguetito extra espacial...  
Los tacones de Pepper, un sonido al que estoy entrenado como un perro para llamar mi atención, me sacan de proyecciones, cálculos e investigaciones. Estoy trabajando en el décimoquinto intento de una retroingeniar la explosión, pero hasta ahora no consigo una respuesta, y Fury la quiere para ayer. Porqué estoy tan estúpido? Tiene que haber una respuesta, porqué no la encuentro? (3)  
\- Tony.- dice ella, y le hago el gesto que espere, porque quizá si cambio el ángulo un par de grados en la explosión número tres...  
No, no funciona. Comienzo los intentos décimo séptimo, décimo octavo, y décimo noveno. No es hasta el intento vigésimo que la ecuación cuadra, pero para poder gatillar algo así, tendría que ser una reacción doble, volátil, gatillada por...  
\- TONY.- repite Pepper, y esta vez no oí los tacos. Oh, es porque está en pijama.   
Qué diablos de hora es? Oh, vaya.   
\- TONY, por favor vete a la cama. Es la octava vez que vengo, y te dije en la quinta que iba a usar el táser si no hacías caso!- exclama, y está alterada.   
\- Iba... iba a cenar contigo.- musito, frotándome los ojos: me arden. Maldita sea.  
\- Tony, son las tres y media de la mañana, no quiero cena, quiero dormir sin Black Sabbath a todo volumen. Vete a la cama, de una maldita vez!-  
\- Pepper..., oh, deja de gritarme, esto es importante, no viste las noticias del Presidente Ellis? Es de terrorismo...-  
\- El terrorismo te lo voy a hacer yo si no te vas a la cama ya!- grita ella, y vagamente me pregunto cuánto rato lleva tratando de llevarme a la cama, porque está exhausta y claramente un poco histérica.- Rhodey me llamó, es de nuevo el reactor? Te estás muriendo de nuevo sin decirme? Qué otra sorpresa de mierda estás ocultando, mírate al espejo, pareces un drogadicto...-  
-... no me pasó nada, Rhodey estaba exagerando, es porque no he comido...-  
\- ... como un niño, y ahora soy tu CEO, no tu asistente, no puede ser que necesites que venga gente a hacerte comer y dormir como un infante, Bruce te mantuvo vivo después de que yo dejé de hacerlo y ahora vas a tener que buscarte un tercero o...-   
-... bueno quizá por eso me dejan, porque tienen que lidiar con esta mierda, pero...- me callo. Quiero gritarle, una parte de mí quiere bramar porque me ha sacado a Bruce pero seamos honestos, no es como si se me hubiera olvidado. O se me fuera a olvidar. Y sí, seguramente tiene razón: Pepper me dejó, Bruce me dejó, ni siquiera Natasha fue capaz de quedarse, joder, nadie... quién querría? Quién quiere ser perpetuamente mamá y asistente de un genio loco cada vez menos útil y menos normal? Cuando era más joven al menos era atractivo para justificarlo con sexo, pero ahora con el pecho como un tablero de enchufes, quién...  
Pepper está allí de pie a pesar de todo, sacando horas del poco sueño que consigue para venir a pelear conmigo. Ya no le doy sexo, ni un sueldo, ni siquiera afecto: soy incapaz de darle una cena decente! Y sin embargo allí está, y de pronto la idea de que ella también me abandone se me hace insoportable.  
\- Lo siento.- musitó.- Me iré a la cama, yo...- agrego, y siento remordimientos, remordimientos de verdad. Bruce tenía razón: nuestra relación era insana, con ella prestándome toda la atención, reproches y órdenes que no recibí de mis padres, y yo tratando de huir de ella y resistirme. Mi relación con Bruce en cambio, era... me hacía tratar de ser mejor. Ella me da ganas de ser todavía peor.  
Natasha me quiere, tal como soy.  
Oh, Dios, de qué sirve todo esto?   
\- Llevas días aquí, metido. Has hecho... cuántos nuevos Iron Suits has hecho? Y los legionarios? Y... Tony, entiendo que sufras por lo de Bruce, pero esto es una locura.-  
\- ... no es... no es sólo él.- digo, los puños apretados. Me tiemblan: supongo que hace mucho que debí dormir y dejar de mirar pantallas.- Es... no puedo dormir. No hay ningún otro Avenger en la Torre, y los legionarios no están listos, y ... si algo pasa... Pepper.... no puedo dormir. Cuando tú te vas a acostar yo vengo acá y hago... lo que sé hacer, trasteo y trato de hacer armas mejores, protecciones mejores, pero...-  
\- Es sólo una distracción, Tony.- dice ella, y hay compasión en su voz.- Tony, pudiste lidiar con nuestra ruptura: porqué no puedes lidiar con lo de Bruce?-  
\- Deja de decir...- inspiro. No quiero oír más si nombre, no hoy. Me duele todo el cuerpo, y ella sigue ahí, pacientemente, dejando que le haga daño. Oh, Pepper.  
\- Te ayudaría si duermo contigo? También me acostumbré a dormir acompañada.- dice ella, y aunque mis cejas se elevan, me toma de la mano y me lleva a mi dormitorio como un niño. Es extraño: meter a Natasha en mi cama y masturbarla hasta que los dos perdimos la cabeza no me pareció extraño, ni irreverente: pero cuando Pepper se acuesta a mi lado y JARVIS apaga las luces, sí me siento... como si ahora de verdad estuviera traicionando a Bruce.  
Qué estoy diciendo? Se fue, él me dejó, aunque me acostara con todas las salvavidas de Malibú estaría en mi puto derecho!   
\- Duérmete, Tony.- ordena ella, y me alarga el cojín para apoyar el reactor. Yo obedezco, pero me siento tan extraño. Conozco perfectamente su aroma, su tacto: Pepper no es del tipo abrazable, y duerme de espaldas como una muñeca Barbie: tiene el don de caer dormida en minutos, donde sea, y cuando me giro y la veo allí, en la misma cama y la misma almohada que ocupó antes, la sensación de extrañeza, de dislocación, me hace sentir mareado.  
Es sólo la falta de sueño. Ella ronca suavemente: debe estar exhausta, la pobrecita.  
Mi Pepper. La paciencia de un santo y el estilo de una diosa: las cosas que amo, en Bruce y en Natasha. Pero te pedí que me entendieras, te pedí que me controlases, te pedí que fueras todo y era demasiado para cualquiera. Excepto Bruce, nadie más ha tenido esa paciencia.  
Él lo logró. O yo lo dejé lograrlo? Acaso no fui injusto contigo, Pep...?  
La falta de sueño, la cara limpia de maquillaje, la luz del reactor... Pepper usa una máscara no menos implacable que nosotros: una máscara perfecta e inhumana en su eficiencia. Pero ahora, aquí dormida a mi lado, los ojos hinchados, puedo ver las finas arrugas que el tiempo está trazando alrededor de sus labios, en sus ojos, y me siento como si la shubiera trazado yo mismo, como heridas que yo le hubiera hecho a la muchacha animosa que llegó descubriendo errores en mi contabilidad sólo por su inquietante, impresionante, anal-retentiva eficiencia. Yo, he sido yo quien ha creado sombras en esos ojos, quien la ha hecho llorar.  
La recuerdo riendo en mis brazos después de Vanko, después de que Rhodey nos tomara el pelo: recuerdo la euforia con la que la hice mía, el modo en que traté de mostrarle cuánto la quería, cuán feliz me hacía.  
La recuerdo durmiendo en mis brazos exactamente así después del sexo, y cómo había asombro en su voz cada vez que encontraba un nuevo modo de llevarla al orgasmo. Y yo pensaba que todo estaba bien: bien, porque aunque nos peléabamos durante el día, aunque la exasperaba, aunque... en verdad, nada había cambiado, de noche estaba en mis brazos, y éramos felices.  
O al menos yo era feliz. Pero resultó que ella no, y pronto empezó a rechazar mi toque, mis ideas románticas. Me tomó un tiempo comprender que lo que para mí era nuestra relación normal de día, para ella era inadecuada; y que las rabias del día la enfriaban para las noches. Mucho después, me di cuenta que yo sólo había querido agregar sexo y ternura a la relación que ya teníamos, y ella... había querido que todo cambiase.  
Tarde.  
Puedo retroingeniar un arma Chitauri, pero no supe cómo ingeniar una relación que la hiciera feliz, en base a las señales que daba. Le di joyas, viajes, lujos, toda mi atención cuando podía, todo mi encanto: le hice el amor por seis horas en un hotel con vista al Everest.  
Y ella estaba cada vez más triste, histérica y llorosa. Ahora viene Clint, le da un par de besos y una galleta de chocolate, y Pepper se ve asquerosamente feliz.  
Clint, el jetón con camisa a cuadros cuya idea de un buen rato es una jarra de nutella con una cuchara y un maratón de reality shows de perros. Y se echa entre Nat y Pepper... o Bruce... y se desviven por meterle bomboncitos en el hocico. No, nunca lo entenderé.  
No lo entiendo. O es que ella ha cambiado y ahora sí está lista para una relación? Acaso yo he cambiado? Bruce me enseñó tanto con sus silencios, con sus sonrisas, con esos ojos suaves con los que parecía agradecer cada cosa que le daba. Y la pasión de los dos... ahora entiendo quizá lo que Pepper quería. Vestidos o desnudos, jugando en el laboratorio o corriendo contra el tiempo como Avengers: como Iron Man, como Hulk, como nuestra centralita, en Malibú, en la isla, en New York, en Rusia... lo amaba igual, lo amaba de la misma forma exactamente, lo amaba con la misma desesperación y la misma hambre si estaba semidesnudo jugando al esclavo tailandés en la mesa de la sala, si estaba recitándome porcentajes en el lab, o si estaba conmigo salvando el mundo. Una parte de mí, siempre estaba atenta a él, penando en él.  
Sigo pensando en él.  
Era como si ocupara una parte de mí, adentro de mí, más vital y más intensa que el reactor, y ahora que se ha ido....  
Hundo la cabeza en la almohada. No quiero que Pepper se despierte por oírme llorar, pero esta almohada, esta cama... vale la pena ser feliz alguna vez si luego tienes que aguantar perderlo?  
Oh, maldita sea.  
*****************************

*And I never minded being on my own*  
*Then something broke in me and I wanted to go home*  
*To be where you are*  
*But even closer to you, you seem so very far*  
*And now I'm reaching out with every note I sing*  
*And I hope it gets to you on some pacific wind*  
*Wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear*  
*Tells you that I miss you and I wish that you were here*

ASGARD  
THOR:  
Él sabe que estoy aquí: sabe que he venido, una vez cada día, a sentarme en la escalera y mirarlo. Los guardias están acostumbrados a verme, y sé que le han dado las frutas y libros que le he traído, la manta de esa tela llamada polar que los Midgardianos hacen tan maravillosa, ligera y caliente. Podría tener lo que quisiera en su celda: sé que no ha pedido nada.  
Se le deben las comodidades de un príncipe, y a pesar de sus ilusiones. su furia aún no le deja aceptar nada de quienes éramos su familia. Quienes lo somos, aún. Quienes lo amamos, siempre.  
Loki ha sido mi hermano incontables años, y mi salvador, muchas veces. En la negrura de mi pesadilla y del horror de HYDRA, soñé muchas veces con que él, siempre calmo e inteligente, siempre lleno de planes y salvaguardias, llegaría a rescatarme como cada vez que era un idiota impulsivo y salvaje y acababa en problemas.   
El hombre cruel y enloquecido y desesperado que me enfrentó en Midgard, no era mi hermano, no más de lo que ese Clint con ojos vacíos, manos letales y crueldad en los rasgos era el amado de Natasha. No, y no podía explicármelo.  
Ahora que he atravesado el horror y la sombra, es posible que lo entienda mejor.   
\- Hermano mío.- susurro, de pie antes las doradas barreras que retienen a un príncipe de Asgard. El más peligroso de los dos, debo decir.  
Si Loki hubiera querido matarme en la batalla de New York, habría podido. Me clavó un cuchillo en el costado, pero habría podido clavármelo en el cuello. Cuando hirió de muerte a Phil Coulson, ése podría haber sido yo.  
\- El hijo pródigo regresa a casa. Te has cansado de ser adorado por tus mascotas midgardianas y regresas a recibir la adoración de tu pueblo, gran Thor?- dice sin volverse, su túnica lila y la elegante reposera nada más que una ilusión. Loki ama sus marcos, ama el dramatismo: y sabe que normalmente, su desprecio me hiere. (4)  
Tras lo que pasé, siento más ternura que irritación a sus juegos.  
\- He regresado, sí. Y vengo a ver a mi hermano, a quien he extrañado.-  
\- Cuánta azúcar traes en tus labios, mi querido Thor! Qué es esto? Qué es lo que necesitas? Quieres algún conocimiento en particular de mí, o es sólo lavar un poco tus culpas atormentándome con tu presencia?-  
\- Mi presencia parece divertirte.- le digo, atrayendo un sillón de madera enfrente de su celda.- Pero sí, es conocimiento lo que busco. Sí, ya sé que es sorprendente, no es así? Te pasaste años tratando de enseñarme cosas, y ahora que vengo a suplicarte por sabiduría, no estarás inclinado a ofrecérmela.-  
\- Sabiduría?- Loki, disimule o no, hay una duda en sus ojos.- qué clase de sabiduría podría interesarte a ti, oh gran guerrero, adorador de los puños y las espadas?-  
\- He cometido errores, empujado por el miedo y la paranoia. He herido a quienes amo.- le digo, mirándolo a los ojos.- Y le he fallado a aquellos que han puesto su confianza en mí, por mi orgullo y mi estupidez. Lamento... lamento haberte fallado a tí, hermano mío.-  
\- Vaya.- dice él, cruzándose de brazos, una chispa de sorpresa en su rostro.- Cuánta... magnífica... autocompasión. Qué ha pasado? Te ha rechazado tu pequeña zorrita Midgardiana? O acaso se te ha muerto uno de tus «Avengers», pequeñas linduras? El engreído de la armadura voladora? Mi arquero, como está?-  
\- Ciertamente Clint no es *tu* arquero, Loki, pero si te sirve de consuelo, está perfectamente, y disfrutando de amor y amistad.-  
\- Con la pelirrojita listilla?-  
\- No.-  
\- Ooh, vaya. Después de que ella estuviera dispuesta a remover el mundo y enfrentarme sola por salvarlo? Qué varón tan mal agradecido, tsk... quizá debería tener otra conversación con ella. Podríamos negociar que yo se lo sujete...-  
\- Mis amigos definitivamente no necesitan de tu intervención en sus asuntos personales.-   
\- Pueden ser que mis ojos no diferencian mucho entre cucarachas, pero las formas de esa chiquilla eran más agradables a la vista que las de tu midgardiana. Cara aceptable, curvas turgentes...-  
\- Te agradecería que no hables tan groseramente en mi presencia.- le comento, manteniéndome calmo. Pero Loki es como un carroñero: huele la sangre a kilómetros.  
\- Debo asumir que la dama en cuestión está bajo tu protección, hermanito?- añade, y cruza las piernas, apoyando los codos para inclinarse hacia mí con una parodia de interés.- Acaso has cambiado a la pequeña astróloga por esa mentirosilla? Tu gusto está mejorando, hermanito. Cómo se ha sentido? Apretado?-  
\- Loki, cierra la boca.- le gruño, pero el rubor me traiciona como si fuera un adolescente. Loki ríe, palmeándose el muslo, feliz de encontrar algo con qué herirme. Oh, me conoce tan bien, puede hacerme sangrar con sus palabras en dos minutos. Él que podía ser burlón, certero, pero nunca jamás había sido cruel antes. Qué lo cambió? Qué pasó, maldita sea? Alguna vez tendré una respuesta?  
\- Hubo una época en que bellas doncellas eran tu mayor entusiasmo. Me alegra ver que regresas a la normalidad, para regar bastardos a través de los reinos en la tradición de tu magnificente padre...-  
\- Nuestro padre, Loki.-  
\- TU PADRE. No el mío. TU PADRE, MI CARCELERO!-  
\- No estarías encarcelado de no ser por tus acciones.- le digo, tratando de recuperar mi calma.- Pero no será para siempre, si te arrepientes. Aún eres un príncipe de Asgard. Eso nunca cambiará, Loki.- añado- Aún eres mi hermano.-  
\- No somos hermanos, Thor! No tenemos la misma sangre!-  
\- Hemos derramado nuestra sangre juntos en el campo de batalla! Hemos amado lo mismo, defendido lo mismo, compartido nuestras risas y tristezas... porqué sólo te importan estos últimos tiempos? Todo lo que vivimos juntos, ha perdido su significado para ti?-  
\- Hay un antes y un después, Thor.- dice Loki oscuramente, y retrocede en la celda. Pero puedo ver la dureza de su postura,el dolor que irradia. Oh, Loki.  
\- Antes y después de qué? Antes y despùés de saber sobre tu sangre, o un antes y después de lo que te ocurrió tras caer en la oscuridad del cosmo ignoto?- veo el temblor en su mano, y mi corazón se aprieta: si sólo me hablara.- Loki, lo que sea que te haya sucedido...-  
\- Nunca.- musita, sin sentido, sólo furia en su voz, y me da la espalda.  
\- Nunca me dirás lo que te ha sucedido? Quieres oír lo que ha mí me ha sucedido, entonces?- musito, y aunque no muestra señales de oírme, no me rechaza. Me acomodo en el suelo, de espaldas al pilar. e inspiro, porque aunque mi Capitán me ha ayudado tanto a enfrentar esto, aún siento un vahído al pensar en ello.  
Loki no dice nada mientras hablo de la oscuridad, del miedo, del pánico: de la desesperación, la humillación, la invasión. De la desesperanza y el odio. De fallarle a Natasha como protector: de fallarle a Jane como amante: de fallarle a los Avengers, como hermano de armas. Hablo sobre sentirme dividido, volver de una tierra extraña pero familiar a una tierra familiar pero extraña: le hablo del vacío a mi lado que él ha dejado, el vacío a mi lado que han dejado mis compañeros. Le hablo de la amistad de Steve, de la sabiduría de Bruce, de la comprensión de Clint: de la generosidad de Tony, de la dulzura de Lady Pepper, de la admiración que me despierta Natasha. Le hablo de mi amor, y mi temor por Jane.  
Hay un largo silencio cuando acabo, pero mi corazón se siente mas ligero, y cuando al fin levanto la vista me sorprendo, porque silencioso como un gato se ha sentado con la espalda al mismo pilar al que yo me apoyo, tan cerca, aunque nos separe una pared de fotones.   
\- Thor...- susurra, y su voz es tenue, pero tan familiar: es la voz de mi hermano, contándome historias que leía en sus libros cuando estaba herido y éramos infantes. Es la voz de mi hermano, explicándome lo que me costaba entender, apaciguando la ira y la ansiedad en mi corazón. Es mi hermano...- Thor, hay fuerzas mayores que nosotros en el universo. Fuerzas mayores y más crueles: no deberías sentir vergüenza de haber sido derrotado. Pero lo que te queda entonces, es la venganza.- musita.- Cuando sea libre, haré que los que se atrevieron a tocarte se retuerzan agónicos antes de morir, Thor...-  
\- Loki...- el veneno en su voz me inunda con horror y ternura a la vez.- Loki, cómo puedes decir entonces que me odias?-  
\- Te odio para siempre por quien eres, pero no odio a lo que eres.-  
\- No entiendo. Loki...-  
\- Mi príncipe y señor.- se escucha una voz, y es parte de nuestra crianza que ambos nos levantamos, ambos nos giramos con un gesto de realeza a quien nos habla, y sólo entonces Loki recuerda la situación y se aleja con un bufido. Es Heimdall, y me alarma ver que ha dejado su puesto, atravesando el pasillo de las celdas a paso rápido, ansiedad en sus ojos.  
\- Heimdall? Qué sucede? Hay enemigos...?-  
\- Mi señor.- dice el Guardián, inclinándose brevemente antes de acercarse y tomar mi brazo para susurrarme cerca, para que nadie más oiga. Basta un nombre para que me ponga en marcha: pocas palabras más me alcanzan mientras cruzo el castillo, los jardines, la entrada del piente llamando a Mjolnir, con Heimdall detrás. A pesar de mi prisa, hay tiempo ( demasiado tiempo!) para imágenes horribles en mi cabeza mientras corro, el miedo atenazándome.  
Heimdall ha visto a Jane en peligro.  
Mis pasos, que normalmente se sienten veloces, me parecen lentos como plomo. Todo mi ser grita de furia y pánico y de prisa, prisa, aún mientras la voz de Heimdall resuena en mis oídos:  
» la Convergencia ha caído como un alud súbito, los Reinos alineándose a una velocidad inposible, como nunca antes... y portales ya se han abierto entre los Reinos como heridas sangrantes. Es inaudito, podría ser imposible, pero está ocurriendo. Y tu amada, la Dama de Midgard, ha atravesado uno de esos portales... puedo ver una gran cantidad de energía, algo imposible tocándola y sin embargo, ella vive...»  
Nada me detiene: nada podría. Heimdall solo señala: yo atravieso los mundos y las dimensiones con el miedo dándome alas, de vuelta a Midgard, sin importarme dónde, ni cómo: sólo a ella, sólo debo llegar a ella.  
Padre, permite que llegue a tiempo!  
Y es entonces que como todo en Midgard, soy yo el desconcertado. En la lluvia, ella está ahí: y se ve normal, se ve bien y tranquila, se ve... perfectamente.  
Pero algo está mal: puedo sentirlo. Entre la lluvia, en medio de Midgard, tan normal, hay algo extraño en las sombras, algo que hace que Mjolnir emita una vibración en mi mano: peligro, peligro, peligro.  
Por un momento me distraigo, como un idiota. Por un momento todo lo que puedo pensar es en sus ojos, en sus labios, en la angustia y el amor en su voz. (me ama! me ama aún!)  
\- Jane...-  
-... dónde estabas? Dónde diablos te habías metido? Te pedí un poco de tiempo para pensarlo, pero luego bum, desapareces, y Bruce no sabe donde estás, y Miss Potts dice que te fuiste a Asgard, y yo pensé... pensé que no volverías...-(5)  
\- Los Reinos estaban en caos y me necesitaban. Necesitaba detener esas matanzas... pero Jane, amor mío, por supuesto que volvería a tí...-  
\- Como excusa, no es terrible.- dice ella, y veo una chispa de humor, por fin en sus ojos.- Thor...-  
Sí, mi mente está en ella, sólo en ella: soy un idiota. No es hasta que Darcy nso interrumpe, hasta que unos policías intentan acercarse a Jane, que me doy cuenta que en donde estábamos no llovía, y que...  
(la energía sale de Jane)  
El resplandor rojizo inunda todo: lo que sea que este poder contenga, es inmenso, horrible, y con espanto me doy cuenta que se mueve con Jane. Es como un sol oscuro, y es con manos desesperadas que la aferro, y me la llevo con un sólo pensamiento: necesito ayuda para ella. Porque no sé qué le ha sucedido, no sé que es este oscuro poder que la ha infectado, pero lo que sea, tiene que ser culpa mía.  
La elección de Natasha debería haber sido la mía. He sido yo quien ha hecho esto. Oh, Jane, amada mía.  
*****************************

*And if I stay, oh, I don't know*  
*There'll be so much that I'll have to let go*  
*You're disappearing all the time*  
*But I still see you in the light*  
*For you, the shadows fight*  
*And it's beautiful but there's that tug in the sight*  
*I must stop time traveling, you're always on my mind*

LEMURIAN STAR, INDIAN OCEAN  
STEVE ROGERS  
No es un sentimiento muy popular hoy en día, pero Elizabeth Warden me insistió en nuestras sesiones que no debía censurar mis propios pensamientos, por un tema de salud mental, así que aquí va: hay algo profundamente satisfactorio en la violencia.  
No, nunca en violencia contra inocentes, o víctimas. Pero después de todos los entrenamientos de armas con Clint, de fuerza con Thor, de combate con Natasha, mi cuerpo se siente confiable y poderoso como nunca. De un modo un poco gracioso, es Natasha con quien tengo un estilo más parecido, acrobático, duro y full contacto, así que fue ella quien me entrenó y me pasó a Melinda, Liam y Tori, los expertos de SHIELD. Si alguien que se hubiera enfrentado conmigo en la invasión Chitauri me enfrentara ahora, no me reconocería.  
» Arriba, Ginger» (6) solía ser la burla de Nat después de acabar conmigo en el suelo. Pero el orgullo en su cara el día que logré inmovilizarla y plegarla en el suelo con una powerbomb... estuvo cojeando dos días, pero estaba feliz por mí.  
Clint, en cambio, fue quien sacó a Tony y Bruce del laboratorio y los entrenó para defenderse, a mano desnuda y con armas. Los dos protestaron, Bruce por pacifismo, Tony por tecnología: pero al fin me impuse, y los dos resultaron tener bastante base y mejores instintos. Los dos son rápidos, Tony es enérgico y veloz, nervioso y ágil: Bruce es calmo y diestro, y rápido como el viento para esquivar. Con Thor como el tanque que es, me sentí mucho más tranquilo sobre las defensa de mi equipo al ver a Bruce lograr soltarse de una llave de Nat y ver a Tony lograr colocarle una en la cara a Clint...  
Por eso, no voy a fingir que abrirme paso en plan Bourne ( la vi con Clint) apaleando a estos piratas modernos me remuerda la conciencia o me preocupe en lo más mínimo. El barco de alta tecnología que han secuestrado es SHIELD, pero los atacaría sin importar el barco de quien hubiesen secuestrado: he leído bastante sobre Batroc y su grupo de piratas sudafricanos, y las atrocidades que han cometido contra diferentes barcos pacíficos, incluyendo ser culpables de un oil spill que fue una catástrofe natural, añade a mi disfrute de pararlos.  
Tienen como rehenes a personal de SHIELD, que conozco. De a poco, cada vez considero más mis hermanos a esta gente, soldados como yo. Saber que si no nos apresuramos los matarán me pone alas en los pies: pero cuando tengo la fortuna de encontrarme a Batroc en persona, me quito es casco y peleo de igual a igual con él. Tiene fama de ser un luchador experto: y aunque las órdenes eran no enfrentarlo a solas, me doy el placer de dejarlo inconsciente con mis propias manos.  
Muy inconsciente.(7)   
Descubrir a Natasha, en cambio, descargando material del barco en vez de vaciar la sala de máquinas y proteger a los rehenes como le encargué me hace apretar los dientes. No sé ni para qué me molesto, sinceramente.  
\- Es para Tony?-   
\- Si Tony quisiera data ni siquiera me la pediría.- dice ella sin mirarme. No se ve avergonzada de que la descubriera, ni siquiera defensiva.- Te puedes calmar?-  
\- Hay rehenes esperando para que los saquen...!- empiezo.  
\- Esa es tú misión, pero no la mía.- me responde. Voy a agarrarla del brazo, pero una granada hace que casi nos quedemos sin piernas. Si ella hubiera obedecido, encontrando a Rumlow en el punto de extracción, esto no habría pasado: Batroc ha vuelto en sí y ha ocupado la granada para cubrir su escape. Oh, joder.   
\- Okay, ésta es mi culpa...- musita sonriéndome, pero aún estoy enojado. Porqué no puede seguir órdenes como todo el resto? Porque todos los jodidos Avengers son tan incontrolables?  
\- Ocúpate de la sección T.- le ladro antes de irme a la carrera para tratar de agarrar a Batroc. Es tarde: lo hemos perdido.  
Rescatamos a los rehenes, y regresamos el barco a un helicóptero lleno de técnicos de SHIELD: pero en el quinjet de regreso, hay un silencio tenso- mi equipo no lo menciona, pero puedo ver cuán irritados están por la actitud de Natasha, y lo mal que se refleja en mí como líder. Peor aún puedo sentir que están irritados conmigo por no llamarle la atención, por no exigirle lo mismo que les exijo a ellos.  
Lo que es justo, por supuesto.  
Rumlow me entrega su reporte, y me pide disculpas por no agarrar a Batroc, a pesar de que tenía las manos más que llenas haciendo su parte y la que Natasha no hizo. Encima añade que Lorna tiene una rodilla herida por un ricochet en la protección incompleta en que se encontraron... Esa última frase acaba de ponerme a hervir, y es con rabia que desciendo del quinjet a la base en Egipto en donde dormiremos, y busco a Nat, sin siquiera quitarme el uniforme sudado.  
Me cuesta un poco encontrarla: al fin, me dicen que ha salido de la base en las afueras de Faiyum, y aunque no me extrañaría que se hubiera largado sin decirme nada, la encuentro al fin en un mirador hacia el desierto, sentada en rocas aún tibias de sol. Es una noche tibia y muy hermosa. (8)  
Ella ya se ha cambiado y bañado, y se ha puesto el vestido blanco de lana que le regaló Pepper en Navidad. Está allí, las piernas recogidas, un teléfono satelital en la mano y la oigo hablando suavemente.  
-... de campamento como unos mocosos. No te remuerde ni un poquito la conciencia que Tony esté sufriendo y Pepper se deslome trabajando mientras ustedes dos juegan con rinocerontes como unos inconscientes? Sí, de acuerdo, Bruce se merece un poco de diversión... oh, mi misión no ha acabado, mañana veremos qué dice Fury. Estoy bastante segura que no es más que su paranoia hablando, pero lo solucionaremos. Sí. Por supuesto que te extraño, lyuba. Yo chequearé a Tony mañana cuando regrese. No, no me interesa la piel de leopardo. No, seguro que Laura no apreciará si les llevas monos mascota a los niños. No, no es cool. Nada cool. Dudo que Tony lo aprecie tampoco. Clint, no seas ignorante, las anacondas son en Brasil. Ciertamente me pondría una de sostén, podría ser un anuncio para PETA. Ah, nada sexy? ... un halcón? Pero tienen garras, te va a doler. Está bien, cuídense mucho. Dile a Bruce que use el spray ante insectos, que lo último que hace falta es mosca tsé-tsé hulkeada. Que tengan un buen día, moye tsaritsa. Le diré.- dijo tras cerrar el teléfono satelital, sin mirarlo. Por supuesto que sabía que él estaba allí.- Clint te ha mandado unos selfies con un rinoceronte. Te puedo invitar un yogurth egipcio con dátiles? Son muy buenos acá.-  
\- Clint y Bruce están bien?-  
\- Tan bien como puede esperarse. Clint espera estar de regreso con Bruce en la Torre el 29.- dice ella, y me sonríe, pero hay una sombra en sus ojos.- Al menos se están divirtiendo.-  
\- Natasha.- susurro.- Me desautorizaste frente a mi equipo, pusiste en riesgo a los rehenes y me mentiste. Cómo puedo confiar en tí, si actúas de esa forma?-   
Su rostro se endurece, y veo la máscara de la Black Widow volver a su rostro.- Nadie te ha pedido que confíes en mí, Rogers.-  
\- Somos un equipo.-  
\- Somos un equipo cuando están Tony y Clint, Thor y Bruce. Cuando estamos con SHIELD, ciertamente no soy parte de tu equipo STRIKE.-  
\- Pensé que podía confiar en tí, Nat.- agrego, y me duele el desprecio en su voz.- Al menos los chicos hacen lo que les digo!-  
\- Rogers, no soy un simple agente, y lo sabes. - dice ella secamente.- Si eliges confiar en mí, es tu elección, pero no debería tener que pedírtelo.-  
\- Me vas a decir qué estabas haciendo?-  
\- No tengo porqué.-  
\- Natasha...-  
\- Quizá soy yo quien ya no confía en tí, Rogers.- me dice, las finas cejas arqueadas, las manos en la cintura.- Te has vuelto muy amiguito con esos brutos. Eso es lo que te gusta, verdad? Soldados cabezas de músculo que sigan ciegamente al Capitán América, listos para arriesgarse por él, para morir por él...-  
\- Cállate.- le digo, y súbitamente la memoria de Bucky, la memoria de Thor herido en mis brazos, de ella misma muriéndose me inunda con una rabia insoportable.- Cállate de una vez. Estamos del mismo lado, se te ha olvidado?-  
\- Es a tí a quien se le ha olvidado.- dice ella, y sus ojos se me clavan fijamente.- Suponía que apreciabas lo que Tony construyó para tí en la Torre. Pero ciertamente prefieres a estos tipos, que les pagan para obedecerte, más que a nosotros, no es así?-  
\- Natasha, si crees que atacándome vas a lograr que me olvide que me desautorizaste y que pusiste en peligro a mi equipo, estás equivocada.-  
Ella se muerde los labios rojos, pero su rostro es impasible.- Creía que nosotros éramos tu equipo. My bad.-  
\- No vuelvas a desobedecerme. No vuelvas a arriesgar una misión con vidas en juego.- digo yo, con tanta dureza como puedo.- Nat, no me hagas preguntarme de qué lado estás.-  
\- Vete a la mierda, Rogers.- me suelta con sorprendente veneno en esa cara calma.  
\- No puedo trabajar contigo así. Se lo diré a Fury.-  
\- Haz lo que quieras.- gruñe, dándome la espalda. Hace un par de meses bailamos juntos en la gala. Hace menos todavía, nos sentamos a ver Finding Nemo en los sillones del penthouse de Tony, comiendo pizza con Clint, y ella se durmió contra mi brazo. La llevé a la cama en brazos, y era como llevar a una niña dormida y a una obra de arte, todo a la vez, y cuando la acosté, la quería tanto que me dolía el corazón.  
Ahora la veo darme la espalda, y la furia de que desprecie así lo que somos, lo que hemos sido, sólo por no disculparse, me inunda de tanta rabia que me voy antes de hacer o decir algo de lo que me arrepienta.   
*****************************

 

*We all need something watching over us*  
*Be it the falcons, the clouds or the cross*  
*And then the sea swept in and left us all speechless*

NGENGE RIVER, MADAGASCAR  
CLINT BARTON: (9)  
Me paso cuatro días tomando fotos, chapoteando en el río y persiguiendo animalitos ( con la cámara, no con el arco: aunque reconozco que ver a una leona comerse una cebrita me dan ganas de meterle una flecha, luego comprendo al verla llevarle la comida a tres pequeños leoncitos del porte de gatos... ciclo de la vida, baby)  
Si, la segunda mañana espero que Bruce esté inclinado sobre sus cálculos, compás y calculadora en mano, tubos de laboratorio en su regazo, para regalarle una versión de la canción desde lo alto de un árbol, (10)y su sobresalto me deja riendo media hora. Se le alcanzaron a poner verdes las orejas.   
\- Cuánto autocontrol!- alabo desde el árbol. Bruce me echa una mirada atravesada, aunque no derramó nada: tiene muy buenos reflejos.- Qué estás haciendo?-  
\- Fijando en el mapa la posición del último barco, según la concentración en el río y las imágenes satelitales. Mañana deberíamos partir temprano, y si todo sale bien, nos tardaremos tres días en levantar los tres barcos. Después de eso, estará listo para que venga la ONU a sellar los contenedores.-  
\- Viaje y acampada: no hago eso desde que era niño.- sigo bajándome del árbol, y ofreciéndole unas bayas silvestres a guisa de disculpa. Bruce las recibe con una sonrisa y se las come mientras sigue con sus cálculos: pero toma mucho más que darle un susto ofenderlo, en realidad. Además, varias veces ha halagado mi voz: dice que ayuda a calmar al Otro Tipo.  
Tengo experiencia en eso, la verdad... (11)  
\- Y después? Nos volvemos a casa?-  
\- Ansioso por ver a Pepper? Lo siento, Clint. Te hice perderte tu primer San Valentín con ella para venir a estar con mi fea persona.-  
\- Tampoco me gusta la idea que pasaras San Valentín solo, doc.- le digo estirándome. Me he pasado todo lo que he podido en las copas de los árboles sin nada más encima que aceite de coco, a ver si Pepper aprecia mi bronceado, ya que a todo el mundo le encanta Bruce cuando está color caramelo.- han sido unas buenas vacaciones. Ahora, dime la verdad. Hablarás con Tony y nos volveremos a casa?-  
\- Volveré a la Torre contigo, sí.- dice Bruce, y aunque podría bailar del gusto, su tono no es todo lo triunfante que yo querría.- Una vez que hable con todos, uno por uno, decidiré si me quedo o no, pero tienes razón: mínimo, le debo una disculpa en persona a Pepper y a Steve. Dejarla a ella otra vez con todo el desastre, no me sorprendería que quiera renunciar a Bannermed. En realidad nunca siquiera eligió ser su CEO...- agrega con un mohín. (12)  
\- Es todo lo que podría pedirte.- digo, extendiéndole la mano.- Oye, cómo haces eso del mapa? Se ve complicado.-  
\- Es trigonometría simple.- dice, y se pone a explicármela. Dice mucho sobre lo buen profesor que es que capto buena parte: y es un poco humorístico tener a un tipo con más doctorados que extremidades explicándome a mí, que debo tener, juntando todo, cinco años de escolaridad y que no saqué mi diploma de secundaria hasta que cumplí un año con SHIELD, y eso sólo porque Phil insistió en que Natasha asistiera a clases para adultos, y se interiorizara de la cultura americana. Yo la acompañé, supuestamente, pero en verdad, ser condiscípulos igualmente ignorantes y aprender juntos fue magnífico.  
Aún recuerdo lo fantástico que fue cuando en un examen nos preguntaron por la capital de Hungría y nos vino la risa estúpida.   
Ahora, nada de eso nos pone al nivel de Bruce y Tony, y aunque tengamos más educación formal que Steve y Thor, supongo que somos menos prácticos: Thor tiene un talento asombroso para pensar en tres dimensiones, y Steve... la vida debe haber sido dura antes de las computadoras, porque nunca había visto a nadie ir al supermercado, llenar el carrito y saber el resultado exacto, al céntimo, a la hora de pagar.  
Me paso la tarde en el pueblito, jugando con los niños y coqueteando con las enfermeras nativas: Sofía incluso me presta una guitarra, y pasamos un buen rato, charlando y riendo. Podría pasar mi vida en algo como esto, sencillo, obvio, básico. Si tuviera una chica a la que volver a casa, y quizá, unos niños como estos con quien jugar. Sí, podría.  
Extraño a Lila y a Cooper. A pesar de las operaciones y de la angustia de Laura, los niños han crecido y han resistido la pesadilla que la radiación les dejó. Cuando voy a la granja, sinceramente disfruto lo que Laura ha hecho con el lugar: hogareño, real, ha perdido todos esos fantasmas que le ha dejado mi familia. Siempre tengo miedo de que quiera irse, volver a su vida normal, pero parece feliz y agradecida de seguir ahí, cuidando pollos y vacas. Cuando voy, me da de comer como a un príncipe, la verdad. Y los niños... es maravilloso estar alrededor de niños.  
Una vez le pregunté a Nat si había considerado adoptar. Rodó los ojos tanto que nunca volví a preguntarle.  
Pero me encantan los niños, la verdad...(13)  
Cuando regreso, Bruce ha preparado su mochila de campamento y la pequeña carpa que usaremos: yo atiborro mi mochila con mantas, chocolate y gatorade, no por mí, sino porque sé cómo queda Bruce después de una Hulkeada, y pretende hacer tres. Me hace sonreír verlo tan determinado en ayudar, porque por mucho que alegue, patalee y se queje, es tan héroe como cualquiera de nosotros. Oh, tontito.  
*****************************  
MALIBÚ, STARK MANSION  
TONY STARK (14)  
Otro atentado más, frente al Teatro Chino. Otra bomba sin residuo, sin acelerante, sin radiactividad: un kilómetro cuadrado de Los Angeles es carbón y ceniza, los cadáveres convertidos en manchas negras, y el Mandarin se lo atribuye con orgullo.  
Happy estaba allí.  
VOY A MATAR A ESE DESGRACIADO. Con mis amigos no te metes, hijoputa! Se te ha acabado la suerte, acabas de enojar a Iron Man y a los Avengers!  
******************************  
ASGARD  
THOR ODINSON (15)  
Es el Aether lo vive dentro de Jane. Por un momento, creo que es una coincidencia, que es un error inesperado, injusto, atroz.  
Y entonces comprendo el verdadero horror cuando mi padre me lleva aparte para hablarme de la Convergencia, a pesar de que sólo quiero hablar de Jane.   
En los ciclos y en los tiempos, ocurre que todos los mundos se alinean y entonces, extrañas cosas pasan: portales de abren, misterios ocurren sin motivo. Pero tienden a ocurrir más a aquellos que viajan entre los mundos, a aquello en cuya esencia se mezclan los Reinos, y que parecen atraer estos sucesos hasta que la Convergencia, pasa.  
El Aether, como el Tesseract, es una enorme fuente de energía antigua, poderosa y sintiente, capaz... no sé de qué es capaz, la verdad. Pero al igual que el Tesseract, como una araña, busca un portador, un protector, un vehículo. El Tesseract buscó a Loki, porque era un ser de Jotunheim, empapado de Asgard, cayendo entre los mundos: un poder que era en sí mismo un portal, la unión de dos reinos.  
Cuando mi padre me lo explica, no lo entiendo por un momento: luego con la sensación de que se me doblan las piernas, entiendo.  
En la última noche del año pasado, Jane y yo hicimos el amor en horas de pasión desatada. Esa noche, mi semilla encontró hogar en su interior y creamos vida.  
Vida que fue latió dentro de ella por un momento, Asgard dentro de Midgard: y eso llamó al Aether, que la invadió como yo la invadí, que la poseyó... y que reemplazó esa vida con su energía.  
Yo abrí la puerta para que ese poder la violase, y ahora, el Aether late en su interior, y con las puertas de los mundos abriéndose, todos querrán el arma hundida en su carne. Y vendrán. vendrán por ella. Oh, Allfather, ayúdanos.  
*****************************  
TRISKELION, SHIELD HEADQUARTERS, WASHINGTON DC  
STEVE ROGERS (16)  
Esto no es libertad. Esto es miedo. Esto es ponerle una pistola en la cabeza a todo el mundo para mantener la paz. Fury es un mentiroso: es un tramposo: es un oportunista. Pero nunca pensé que fuera un asesino.  
No me sorprende que Tony haya tenido que ver con esto. Pero me enfurece; se suponía que había dejado las armas? Se suponía que no profitaría más de la muerte de inocentes. Qué es esto si no es eso?  
Esto es paranoia, la paranoia que le he visto a Tony, y Fury se ha aprovechado. Esto es justo lo que Natasha desearía: control total, absoluta precognición.  
En mi época, el castigo venía después del crimen. La duda, la culpa, venían después del hecho.  
Esto es una monstruosidad.  
No quiero oír a nadie: no quiero escuchar a Bruce diciéndome que es por el bien mayor, ni a Clint echándolo a broma. No podía tener la cara de explicárselo a Thor.   
Llamo por teléfono a la única persona que espero que me entienda: Libby debería sentir este mismo horror. Y es con desánimo, que la llamada se va abuzón de voz.  
Cuando me detengo en el patio del Triskelion, entre agentes que apresurados corren arriba y abajo, en este complejo edificio en donde había vuelto a sentirme tan en casa, de repente me siento perdido y solo como si acabara de despertar en otro mundo, otra vez.  
*****************************  
NGENGE RIVER, MADAGASCAR  
CLINT BARTON (17)  
Bruce es un estropajo después de arrancar el tercer barco oxidado del lecho del río y subirlo a la orilla: y nunca había visto a Hulk literalmente sudar. Cuando al fin el tercero está de costado en un ramal seco del río, lejos del reborde de piedra del Ngenge, Hulk se sentó a mi lado, y miró alrededor con lps movimientos nerviosos de un perro perdido, y me partió el corazón.  
\- SHOOTY BIRD?- murmuró al verme, ojos esperanzados en mí, y absurdamente odié a Tony y a Bruce por ser un par de idiotas insensibles y estúpidos.  
\- Aquí estoy, grandote. Ya hiciste mucho bien sacando esos trastos... ahora a dormir, Hulk.-  
\- THONY?-  
\- No está aquí, Verdecito, lo siento. Pero lo verás pronto...- prometo, y más les vale a ese par no dejarme de mentiroso.  
\- THONY!- exclama, y va a las mochilas, buscando furiosamente. Lo detengo antes de que las rompa, pero cuando comprendo lo que quiere ya es tarde: tomó el teléfono satelital de Bruce, y trató de marcarlo, haciéndolo trizas.  
No importa, tengo el mío en las chozas.  
\- Sólo estoy yo, grandote. Que ya no te gusto?- le digo cautamente.  
-... - un gruñido que es casi un suspiro. Un monstruo, que se arrodilla en el barro pacientemente y deja que lo pinche en el hombro con la flecha con el calmante. Me siento... me siento...  
Duerme, pobre niño enojado, monstruo triste.  
A Bruce le toma un día entero recuperarse, en donde comemos raciones asadas a la fogata, acampando, observando animales. Cuando regresamos, es a paso de tortuga: está realmente exhausto.  
Debería haber sabido que todo no podía salir bien. Olí la sangre en cuanto entramos al camino, pero pensé que algún león había tenido su cena.  
Luego, olí la pólvora, y tras dejar a Bruce a buen recaudo, me encaramé en un baobab. Pero el humo saliendo del poblado y de las chocitas de la gente de la UN ya me había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber, incluyendo que buena parte de nuestro equipamiento está perdido.   
Incluyendo el otro teléfono satelital.   
*****************************  
*And I never minded being on my own*  
*Then something broke in me and I wanted to go home*  
*To be where you are*  
*But even closer to you, you seem so very far*  
*And now I'm reaching out with every note I sing*  
*And I hope it gets to you on some pacific wind*  
*Wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear*  
*Tells you that I miss you and I wish that you were here*  
*Wish that you were here*  
*****************************  
(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgE70iZTFOM

(2)https://gimmedistractions.files.wordpress.com/2014/04/tumblr_m8gdd4zgvb1ql4atmo3_250-2.gif

(3)http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2013/04/24/article-2314188-19770A56000005DC-565_634x298.jpg

(4) https://78.media.tumblr.com/615dad9548b726a19ec7f8e8b8caa2d3/tumblr_inline_mwvp6vIydO1rz070m.jpg

(5)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9Ul9KruIJc

(6) Ginger Rogers, famosa actriz y bailarina. Después del chiste de Natasha, Steve se pasó un mes encontrando que todos sus documentos oficiales decían, en vez de Steven Grant Rogers, Steven Ginger Rogers, y aunque Nat y Tony se acusaban mutuamente, se pasó años hallando el » Ginger» en identificaciones, documentos legales y certificados)

(7)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnneckDUG28

(8)http://dreamview.net/dv/new/photos/101604.jpg

(9)http://cdn02.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/renner-shirtless/jeremy-renner-goes-shirtless-in-italy-suffers-injured-finger-21.jpg

(10)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvyyDU2gCaQ

(11)SHOWERSINGING- La cantidad de supervillanos que habían razonado que radiación tenía que ser responsable por los poderes de Hulk y que lo habían intentado a su modo no eran tantos, pero tenían a tener accidentes espectaculares ( y eso sin contar que siempre acababan con algún inocente irradiado que había que empacar y enviarle a Xavier) lo que normalmente acababa con duchas de decontaminación, de las que si bien en la Torre habían una docena y todas fantásticas, en las bases de SHIELD solían no ser más que cubos de concreto con surtidores en fila, nada acogedoras y peores que las duchas comunales de una prisión. Al menos habían separadas para hombres y mujeres, lo que le daba algo de privacidad a Natasha, pensó Steve mientras dejaba su uniforme en el balde para descontaminación que le habían entregado a cada uno, y se metía al agua enriquecida con protones, que olía a metal y que al menos estaba caliente.

A su lado Thor se jabonaba lentamente con el pedazo de esponja gris que ayudaba a la descontaminación, la espuma blanca delgada deslizándose por su pecho entre el vapor. La radiación lo debilitaba, aunque no le hacía daño permanente, y él y Tony habían recibido una buena cantidad, aunque Thor lo escudase con su cuerpo. Tony se veía perfectamente, aún ayudando a Bruce, débil y mareado, a encontrar la salida del buzo que Coulson le pusiera tras la transformación: y Clint, que había sido el primero en meterse al agua y que por una vez era el que estaba más intacto de todos, ya estaba lavándose el pelo con su brusquedad habitual bajo el potente chorro, murmurando para sí.

Steve se hizo a un lado mientras Tony pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Bruce y lo ayudaba a cojear en piernas tiesas hasta el agua, en donde sólo lo soltó cuando el doctor, gris de polvo de cemento y mugre se apoyó en las baldosas tibias y inhaló con un jadeo cuando el agua caliente al fin lo cubrió: pero era claro que sus músculos agarrotados mejorarían bajo el agua tan caliente. Tony, tras asegurarse de que no se caería, le alargó un pedazo del desagradable jabón y empezó a lavarse, el reactor reflejando chispazos de luz en el agua corriente.

\- Quizá podemos poder un balde boca abajo para que puedas sentarte, amigo Bruce?- dijo Thor, siempre solícito. Bruce, que se frotaba la cara llena de regueros negros, porque su pelo chorreaba más polvo y cemento ( y había jurado rapárselo, porque tras cada transformación era una batalla poder desanudar esos rizos) negó con la cabeza, aunque dedicándole una sonrisa a Thor por su gentileza.

\- Estoy bien de pie. Sólo necesito limpiarme, no es como si esa radiación me vaya a hacer nada... me vestiré y veré que nos ha preparado Coulson esta vez para comer.-

\- Yo vi una bolsa de rollitos primavera cuando entramos.- dijo Clint desde su esquina, jabonándose entre las piernas sin ninguna timidez.

\- Voy contigo...-

\- No, tú te quedas acá la media hora reglamentaria, Tony. No sé cuántos teraradios te pegaron pero no eran pocos.-

\- Pero es muy aburrido. La ducha de descontaminación de la Torre tiene Mario Kart.-

\- En una ducha desnudo con el Capitán América y Thor y todavía te quejas? Imagínate vender la exclusiva.- comentó Clint. Steve, que se frotaba el escalpo, ni siquiera abrió los ojos para que no le entrase shampoo, pero su voz era igualmente amenazante.

\- Tony, sale una foto mía sin ropa en cualquier medio y sabré las camisetas de quién quemar. En serio.-

\- Hereje! Mi camiseta de Woodstock es un artículo de coleccionista!- bramó Tony indignado, manos en las caderas, antes de voltearse apoyado en las baldosas y echar una ojeada a la izquierda, a la derecha, y luego sonreír más ampliamente.- Oye, Bruce... tienes una regla?-

\- Me gustaría saber en dónde esperas que tenga una regla, si no tengo un hilo encima.- comentó Bruce bajo el agua.

Clint soltó la carcajada inesperadamente, haciendo que Thor y Steve lo mirasen a él, y luego a Tony, que gorgoriteaba.

\- Qué? De qué...?-

\- No van a haber mediciones de ducha comunal. Y tampoco veo para qué, Thor gana a ojos vista.- bufó Bruce sin alterarse, aumentando la hilaridad de Tony y Clint, haciendo que Thor elevara una ceja antes de sonreír beatíficamente y Steve rodara los ojos.

\- Me interesaban los segundos y terceros lugares!- comentó Tony. Thor se echó a reír, Clint gorgoriteando, Bruce ignorando y Steve el único poniendo cara de paciencia. Bruce no dijo nada, como siempre sin impresionarse por las tonterías de Tony, pero no sólo por lo agotado que estaba, sino porque entendía un poco a Tony. Steve se había pasado la vida pegado a Bucky o a sus Howling Commandos, o a SHIELD, al igual que Clint: Thor era jefe, pero miembro también de un grupo de guerreros y soldados, y él... bueno, él siempre había sido un solitario. Pero Tony claramente había estado aislado y no siempre por elección, y tener un grupo de compañeros con quien tener * locker room talk* como en las películas no podía haber pasado con un muchachito cinco años adelantado a su edad en el colegio, la secundaria y la Universidad. Tony no había tenido esto, y era obvio que lo había anhelado.

 

Por eso no era raro que un tipo de treinta y siete años se dejara llevar por la más estereotipada conversación posible, y Bruce suponía que pronto la conversación iba a ir a mujeres.

\- Thor primero, luego Steve, luego, yo, tú y Clint están parejos.- Bruce continuó con absoluta calma, jabonándose las axilas.- Qué puedo decir? Tengo sangre latina.-

\- Indignante...-

\- Tony, eres un ingeniero, te las arreglarías aunque fueras tetrapléjico, eres un playboy de los 14.- comentó Clint desde su esquina, limpiándose las orejas.

\- Y tú, muy seguro de tí mismo, pajarito?-

\- Habilidades supernormativas para dar en el blanco no se aplica sólo a mis manos...-- comentó Clint con un encogimiento de hombros, al fin dando por terminada su ducha, cerrando el agua y volviendo a las bancas, en donde gruesas toallas de caña orgánica, ásperas pero de ph neutro, los esperaban. Clint se secó frotándose de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo seco y nervudo elástico como un arco: pero un momento luego interrumpió a Tony, (que molestaba preguntándole a Steve qué tantos cambios había hecho el suero en sus intimidades), cuando empezó a cantar con su voz sonora resonando el cemento.(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BY2TskVxoek)

*Did you write the book of love  
And do you have faith in God above  
If the Bible tells you so?  
Do you believe in rock and roll?  
Can music save your mortal soul?  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?*

\- Qué...?- Tony miró a Bruce con curiosidad mientras Clint seguía cantando en voz en cuello, pero cuando Thor se le unió ( porque aún no había encontrado una canción que Thor no pudiera memorizar sin oírla una sola vez, ritmo perfecto) Bruce sonrió a las expresiones desconcertadas de Steve y su Science Bros.  
Natasha estaba sola al otro lado de esa pared de cemento, y no habían premios a lo que debía recordarle esas duchas comunales grises y deshumanizadas.

\- Deberías haberte ido a bañar con ella.- comentó Bruce, mientras Tony acompañaba a Thor en la canción canturreando el coro.

\- Really, doc. Media hora viendo a Natasha jabonarse sin hacer nada. Tú me operas luego la gangrena de las bolas?-

\- Por última vez... no soy médico!-

*Well, I know that you're in love with him  
'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym  
You both kicked off your shoes  
Man, I dig those rhythm and blues*

 

(12)

" - Por última vez, Banner, Stark Industries no tiene división farmacológica en el área médica! Ortopédica todo lo que quieras, y hay avances con interfaces de marcapasos, o sea, soy el póster boy de eso, y sí tenemos solventes para máquinas de diálisis, pero no tengo una división para vender pastillas, sobre todo porque si el gobierno oye de tu pastilla milagrosa van a rebuscar contratos militares hasta los años 50 para ponerle las manos encima!"  
" Pero si lo hacemos parte de un kit o algo..." " No tengo división farmacológica, no planeo tener! Banner, cómo pretendes que venda una pastilla que le hace restauración de disco a la homeostasis de electrolitos y el gobierno no trate de convertirla en arma?"  
" Entonces... qué? Voy y se la ofrezco a Proctor &Gamble?"  
" Ni se te ocurra!"  
" Entonces?"  
Tony se muerde el labio " Mira, vámonos a cenar y a celebrar ese buffer glorificado mágico, y después de un par de copas se nos ocurrirá algo..."

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE: * Bruce, resacoso, despierta en el sofá del lab, la cara en el muslo de Tony, sintiendo una carpeta que le pega en la nuca*

" Ah... AH? A quién maté? Qué pasó??!! ... Ah... hola, Pepper....?!"  
* desde debajo de un cojín* " No te transformaste añoche... sólo bebimos mucho..."  
" Buenos días, Mr Stark, Buenos días, Mr Banner. Hay café y chai encima de la mesa. Mientras se lo beben, serían tan amables de firmar el papeleo?"  
" Eh?"  
"Aparentemente anoche alguien entró a la base fiscal de registros y creó una empresa de la que soy administradora general. Viva la ley de pluriempleo. Avísenme cuando esté listo porque tengo listas las contrataciones para la distribución del primer producto de Bannermed..."

(13)https://unama.unmissions.org/sites/default/files/styles/full_width_image/public/field/image/jeremy-renner%20in%20Kabul.jpg?itok=ONiqNGZy

(14)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d2/92/18/d29218cb514d812f9214921deb30bc62--famous-men-robert-downey-jr.jpg

(15)https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BMjM1MjgyODEzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODU5MDMxMDE@._V1_SY500_CR0,0,751,500_AL_.jpg

(16)https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelmovies/images/9/9f/SteveFury.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131023171840

(17)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/87/a6/b6/87a6b6d1219587cf76c9c15c6bffeb4a--hero-marvel-marvel-avengers.jpg


	3. NICK OF TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastantes links a las películas, en especial a escenas que son pivotales. Hay un poco de canon divergence porque varias de esas películas tienen unos hoyos argumentales como para que les quepa Thanos con silla y todo, así que varios detalles han sido coffcorregidoscoff cambiados. Díganme que opinan de los cambios!

Capítulo 2

NICK OF TIME

 

*But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time*  
*Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time*  
*I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined*  
*I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!*  
*Ooh, look what you made me do (1)*

 

*****************************

 

WASHINGTON DC   
NATASHA ROMANOV.

Fury está muerto.

Fury tenía razón.

Fury está muerto.

Fury me advirtió... me dijo... lo sabía, el hijoputa. Lo sabía, y en vez de ordenarme que lo protegiera, en vez de encargarme que lo defendiera, se fue solo, sin pedirnos ayuda a mí, ni a Clint, ni a Phil...

Qué estabas tratando de probar? Qué era lo que querías...?

Porqué fuiste a Steve, el idiota, y no a mí? Yo te habría salvado. Habrían tenido que matarme para alcanzarte.

Porqué fuiste a Rogers y no a mí? Porqué, Fury!?

Se me cae una lágrima de ira. Supongo que al final, no confiabas en mí. No confiabas en Clint.(2)

Sólo confiabas en el Capitán América, como todos.

\- Qué diablos hacía Fury en tu apartamento?-

\- No... lo sé?- musita Steve.

\- Eres un pésimo mentiroso.- le siseo. 

Otro más que *tampoco* confía en mí. 

Con rabia lo dejo, sintiendo el comienzo del miedo en mi estómago.

Fury me trajo porque sospecha que SHIELD ha sido infiltrada. Me trajo para encontrar al topo, y he removido todos los agujeros que he encontrado, y no lo he encontrado, o...

No. Lo encontré. Por eso Fury está muerto: pero el problema es que entre toda la información que le traje, habían ocho miembros de SHIELD que habían hecho cosas... ocho miembros que podían...

Uno de ellos tiene que ser el topo, pero quién? A no ser...  
... a no ser que sea más de uno.

La sensación de irrealidad me hiela. Quiero llamar a Clint y decirle que se ponga a cubierto: quiero llamar a Tony y pedirle que penetre la mainframe y me consiga más pruebas. Quiero que Steve, estúpido como es, se salga del medio, él no sirve para los juegos de espías, lo van a matar...

Y ayer un tipo le devolvió el escudo. Un tipo con un brazo de metal? Alguien que fue capaz de matar a Fury. 

Cómo puede estar pasando todo esto a la vez? Cómo diablos?

Clint no contesta y se me aprieta el estómago. Tengo otros modos de contactarlo, pero si Fury estaba bajo vigilancia, yo también: si me tienen monitoreada, estaré señalándoles dónde están él, y Bruce.

Peor aún, si activo el implante, o le dejo un mensaje, vendrá. Vendrá corriendo, todos vendrán corriendo, y si han podido matar a Fury, los matarán a todos, uno a uno. La única que tiene una chance de enfrentar esto soy yo.

Con dolor en el corazón desactivo mi teléfono, mi comunicador y el com-hook de Clint. Si siquiera pudiera oír su voz... advertirle. Pero la mejor advertencia que puedo darle es desconectarme, y sin embargo...

Simplemente no puedo. Clint, mi Clint. Subo a la azotea del hospital, y desde allí le envío un mensaje cifrado a una de nuestras cuentas secretas.(3)

FURY ASESINADO. S INFILTRADO. PROTEGE A B. NO TE ARRIESGUES.  
TE AMO.

Una vez desarmado y desechado todos mi aparatos de comunicación, regreso a la sala en donde Maria está haciendo que se lleven el cuerpo de Fury. No parece dolida: se mantiene fría, profesional. Quiero decirle que se mantenga a salvo, que se proteja, que corre riesgos: pero las dos nos miramos en silencio, y las dos sabemos que nos estamos diciendo exactamente lo mismo la una a la otra.

Se va, y tengo que pensar, pensar. Me acomodo en la cafetería con dos tazas de café cargado- que es malísimo; cómo extraño el café de la Torre- y me concentro. 

Mientras lo hago, siento como el frío de ser la Black Widow empieza a subirme por la espalda.

Hecho. Fury sospechaba que SHIELD había sido infiltrada. Ahora está muerto, posiblemente a manos del maldito asesino fantasma que Steve describió. No hay forma que Steve supiera o conociera aa ese tipo como para mentir: los que saben de su existencia son pocos, los que sabemos que es real somos menos aún.

Enviaron al Winter Soldier a matar a Fury. Si es a él a quien tenemos en la espalda, estamos muy jodidos. 

Pero el Winter Soldier sólo ha sido usado como un escalpelo contadas veces. Su presencia matando a Fury me dice mucho más que toda la información que he logrado recuperar, más que todas mis sospechas. Esto es grande. Esto es...

Y si los ocho son topos? Y si hay más? Y esto no es sólo local, si SHIELD está de veras comprometida?

Necesito información. Necesito... porqué Fury fue a Steve? Porqué?

No fue por protección. Fue a... fue a esconder algo. A entregarle algo. Si me hubieran encontrado a mí con él, me habrían revisado hasta por debajo de la lengua: SHIELD nunca ha confiado en mí por completo. A Steve en cambio...

Fury necesitaba que confiaran en la historia de su muerte y que no rebuscaran a Steve. Steve... tiene algo. No puede ser nada grande: apostaría que es un memory stick, o un pendrive. Y necesitaba que le creyeran... qué?

Que quien lo mató fue el Winter Soldier. Quizá a mí no me habrían creído. Ciertamente no me creyeron cuando lo reporté tras Odessa. 

Puedo culpar a Steve por no confiar en mí? Diablos, hice todo lo posible para que dudara. Pero cuando me dejó en el pasillo y se fue con Rumlow ( por Dios, qué mal me cae su jodido grupo STRIKE!) sentí el picor de su desconfianza. Hace menos de dos meses estábamos recortando angelitos de papel en la mansión Stark: y ahora me das la espalda, maldito muerto de hambre vintage. Qué te has creído.

Me paseo por el pasillo, ese mal café como una piedra en mi estómago. Todo en mí quiere llamar a Tony y resolver esto con él, y no mentiré, hay una parte de mí que quiere hacerlo sólo de despecho por el desprecio del Capitán América. Tony podría ayudarme. Tony nunca dudaría de mí, a pesar de lo que le hice cuando nos conocimos. Pero si voy a él y pongo en su camino al Winter Soldier... nunca podría perdonarme.

Qué hizo Steve con lo que Fury le entregó? Se le habrá ocurrido digitalizarlo? No puede haberlo dejado en el apartamento, es una escena de crimen ahora, y si lo lleva encima podrían quitárselo, y...

Cuando veo la maquinita de dulces casi se me sale una puteada en ruso. Cómo puede ser tan... tan... imbécil!

IDIOT!

...

Seamos honestos: si no fuera tan idiotamente lindo, no sería el Capitán América.

Cuando hago el globito de chicle a su espalda ( me costó diez dólares comprar chicle suficiente para que al fin me cayera en las manos el jodido pendrive!) veo sus ojos dilatarse en el reflejo de la maquinita. Quiero acercarme discretamente, y decirle que está en peligro, que se aleje de esto, que me deje a mí lidiar con este juego letal: que se vaya a New York con Tony, se ponga a salvo, que si lo matan no voy a perdonármelo...

... pero claro, con esa brutalidad inesperada tan suya, me agarra del cuello y me empuja a una salita, su gesto tan violento que incluso con mi entrenamiento mis pies me fallan y casi cuelgo de su mano como un gatito. 

Qué diablos, Rogers.(4)

Le digo la verdad. Le digo todo lo que sé.

No me cree una palabra.

Por el amor de Dios.

\- Deja de mentirme!- exclama en mi cara, un reborde de amenaza en su voz, sus manos demasiado fuertes haciéndome daño en los brazos. Oh, podría salir de esta.   
Podría retorcerle las bolas hasta que llore. Podría clavarle cualquiera de mis seis cuchillos. Podría ondular contra su cuerpo y hacerlo perder el hilo, podría mentirle, negar, deflectar.

No lo hago. Le digo toda la verdad, y sé que no me cree por completo.

Le ofrezco el pendrive: le explico que tiene que huir: le hablo del Winter Soldier.

Steve no me * oye*. Estoy lista para explicarle que tiene que irse con Tony, que si mataron a Fury es porque hay algo más grande que un topo en la organización, para decirle que tiene que dejarme porque nadie puede ayudarme en esto, ni siquiera Clint... y echa a andar como el bruto imbécil que es conmigo agarrada del brazo, me arrastra a un estúpido autobús público y se pone en marcha a un mall cercano.

\- Rogers...!- empiezo, pero su voz es tan severa, tan mandona, que a pesar de su buzo y su gorra de baseball, sé que estoy sentada junto al Capitán América. 

\- SHIELD está comprometido. Necesito saber qué es tan importante en ese pendrive que hizo que mataran a Fury por él.-

\- Podemos enviárselo a Tony...-

\- NO. Ya mataron a Fury por él. No voy a hacer que maten a Tony por esto.- susurra con absoluta determinación.

\- Pero no te preocupa que me maten a mí.- le digo, intentando aligerar el tono, pero sus ojos son fríos.

\- No puedo arriesgarme a que salgas de mi vista.- me dice, mirando por la ventana, ojos ocultos por sus gafas de sol. Por un momento creo que lo dice con la feroz posesividad y protección que le conozco.

Luego comprendo que lo que está diciendo es que cree que puedo ser parte de la infiltración en SHIELD y la sangre se me va de la cara; veo como mis propias manos se ponen blancas de rabia. No confío en mi voz para responderle. Será hijo de puta. 

Eso piensas, eh? Me lo he ganado? Primero Fury, luego tú? Nadie más que Phil y Clint realmente confiaban en la rusa psicópata, no es así?

Y si ellos tampoco, pues...

No. Clint confía su vida en mí. Si no creo en nada más en este mundo, creo en él. Dios mío, cuando sepa que SHIELD fue infiltrado va a tener un ataque de furia. Y Phil, cuando sepa que su adorado SHIELD correteó al Capitán América!

Bajo la cabeza, e inspiro. Pasa un rato, y luego siento su mirada en la nuca.

\- Clint no contesta el teléfono.-

\- Le mandé un mensaje de que SHIELD estaba comprometido. Debe haberlos deshabilitado. Clint puede defenderse, pero tiene que evitar que rastreen a...-

\- Está bien.- me dice, pero su mirada es evaluadora. Mi mano se cierra en su muñeca.

\- Puedes dudar de mí todo lo que se te antoje, Rogers, pero no te atrevas a dudar de Clint! No después de todo lo que ha hecho, lo que ha soportado... no puedes dudar de él!-

\- Clint saltaría al fuego por tí- me dice, voz calma y severa contra mi siseo. 

\- Clint * ha * saltado al fuego por tí!- le suelto, y hay un parpadeo en sus ojos. (*) Ah, lo recuerda, el maldito malagradecido, y tiene la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzado. 

\- Deberías dejarme a mí lidiar con esto...- susurro al fin, y sus ojos se endurecen de nuevo.

\- No.-

\- Si el Winter Soldier está detrás tuyo ahora...-

\- Tenemos mejor chance juntos que separados, o quieres un tercer ombligo?-

\- Rogers...-

Steve aprieta los labios, y una expresión extraña e implacable aparece en su rostro. Siempre he sabido que es apasionado, que es terco, y tan valiente que bordea lo suicida: pero ahora por primera vez lo veo irrazonable, determinado, algo en él irrompible como un muro. No parece el tipo que se dejaba llevar por las locuras de Tony, las manías de Bruce, los entusiasmos de Thor o los antojos de Clint. Ahora, asusta. 

No me habla hasta que nos metemos al mall y lo obligo a cogerse de mi brazo: su postura militar, su paso demasiado decidido, todo llama la atención. Esto sería tanto más fácil con Clint, y aún más con Bruce, que sabe desaparecer de la vista como un maldito camaleón: disimular y ocultar a Steve es casi tan difícil como esconder a Thor o Tony. Le susurro que doble las rodillas, que se encoja, que baje la cabeza y camine más lento, pero siento que tengo un blanco en la espalda.

\- Dónde tienes el escudo?-

 

\- A salvo.- musita sucintamente.

\- Maldita sea, Rogers...-

\- Cállate, Romanov.- murmura, los dientes apretados. Todo en mi ser me grita que nos salgamos de la luz, que me salga de esta ecuación, que me ponga a cubierto y espere la movida del enemigo mientras le mando el pendrive a Tony: pero Steve, como un loco impulsivo, se mete en una venta de laptops, y conecta el pendrive.

Me basta ver el primer display para saber que nos ha jodido: estamos a seis minutos del Triskelion y esto tenía un chip de activación. Acaba de pintar en el techo del mall con letras rojas STEVE ROGERS ESTÁ AQUÍ.

Tengo que sacarlo de aquí ahora mismo.

Puedo sentir su reluctancia, su duda; pero cuando detecta la cabeza de Rumlow tan cerca, baja la cabeza y me besa en la escalera mecánica y wow, no esperaba esto. 

Ciertamente sabe besar: Libby debe haberlo dejado practicar más que suficiente. Su boca es inesperadamente dura y exigente: mientras que Thor ofrece todo, Tony insinúa e incita, Clint disfruta y se entrega, Steve... demanda y domina. Muy inesperado.

( sí, estúpidamente, una parte de mí grita bingo: sólo me falta que Bruce se deje y los habré besado a todos, vaya.)(5)

\- Conozco esa coordenadas.- dice inesperadamente, y se mete al estacionamiento. Adónde pretende ir este desgraciado? Se mete en una camioneta y me abre la puerta, pero sólo cuando lo veo haciendo un puente rapidísimo - el motor enciende en menos de un minuto- que me doy cuenta que se está robando esta camioneta.

Vaya. - Phil dirá que es mi compañía la que te ha echado a perder. Robando vehículos particulares, Rogers?-

\- No es la primera vez.- dice, y cuando pisa el pedal me da un sacudón: maneja justo en el límite de velocidad, pero toma las curvas como si tuvieran la culpa de algo. Estoy empezando a sentir lástima de Libby: dicen que los hombres tratan a sus vehículos como a sus mujeres.

\- Sí? Dónde aprendiste a hacer un puente de motor?Y a manejar así?-

\- Alemana nazi.- me dice, desafío en sus ojos. Me echo a reír.

 

**************************************************

 

MALIBÚ, STARK MANSION

PEPPER POTTS

Su cerebro está hinchado por la explosión: junto con una docena de huesos rotos, tiene varios órganos concusos por la onda expansiva. Cuando Tony oyó la noticia, fue como si le hubieran pegado un balazo: la sangre se le desapareció de la cara. Es en estas situaciones para las que Tony me contrató originalmente: me hago cargo de que lo trasladen a la mejor clínica, le den el mejor servicio, instalo a Tony en la magnífica habitación de Happy, le doy café, hago que los médicos y las enfermeras le digan la verdad con tanta misericordia como pueden, y luego me encierro a llorar unos minutos en el baño, porque Happy ha sido parte de mi vida por diez años y verlo así, deshecho y moribundo, me horroriza.

Y también me horroriza lo que le está haciendo esto a Tony, en el peor momento. Me lavo la cara, me arreglo el maquillaje: tiene que verme entera, sólida. Chequeo mi teléfono discretamente, pero el mensaje que le envié a Clint y a Bruce no ha sido contestado.

Si al menos Bruce lo llamara ahora, todo pordría ser tolerable.

Si Clint me llamara ahora, me sentiría tanto más fuerte.

La prensa, por supuesto, se ha enterado y quiere sangre, los hijos de puta. Dejo a Tony en el hospital con Happy y doy una entrevista en el lobby de las Fábricas Stark en Los Angeles. Estoy acostumbrada a esto, es mi trabajo, tengo mi staff: y no es tan complicado informarles que Mr. Hogan se encuentra estable pero crítico, que necesita nuestras oraciones, que Stark Industrias condena poderosamente el terrorismo y al Mandarin en particular, y que nuestros abogados estarán listos para ocuparse del tema cuando el asunto sea llevado a los canales legales.  
Pensé que había cubierto todas mis bases. Cuando acabo de hablar, como una sola están todas las manos arriba. Y horriblemente, como no me sucedía desde que Tony volvió de Afganistán, me hacen una pregunta para la que no tengo respuesta.

\- Los Avengers irán tras el Mandarin? -

\- Vengarán a Mr. Hogan? - 

\- No es ése su trabajo?-

\- Porqué no nos están protegiendo de estos atentados?-

\- Qué está haciendo al respecto Tony Stark?-

\- Donde están los Avengers?-

Mis «sin comentarios» son recibidos con derisión e ira: hace mucho tiempo, también, que no tenía que abandonar la sala escoltada para esquivar a los periodistas. Happy era quien lo hacía normalmente: y se me humedecen los ojos al extrañarlo, extrañarlo tanto, junto con la rabia y la impotencia que los gritos de los periodistas me despiertan. Un micrófono me golpea la cabeza: una mano en el sitio dolorido, me meto al ascensor, intentando mantener la cara inexpresiva, aunque se me cae una lágrima en medio del montón de fotos.

Si Bruce hubiera estado aquí, habría podido mantenerme tranquila. Si Clint hubiera estado aquí, no se habrían atrevido a acosarme así.

Pero si alguno de ellos hubiera estado aquí, ninguna de estas preguntas habría tenido sentido. Subo al penthouse vacío, y una furia amarga hace presa de mí. 

No tengo respuestas en el teléfono.

No tengo ninguna duda que Natasha y Steve saben lo que pasó: trabajan en el centro de inteligencia del país, después de todo. Pero no se han comunicado tampoco, y aunque quiero creer que quizá al menos Nat llame a Tony, quiero creer que están en misión, quizá cazando a ese bastardo Mandarin, no me lo creo. No, porque ciertamente habrían llamado a Tony para que pudiera ayudar y agarrar al desgraciado.

Qué están haciendo? Qué es tan importante que después de los villancicos y los regalos, después de vivir casi dos años con él, juntos como una familia, ahora que Tony y yo los necesitamos más que nunca, han desaparecido? 

Hijos de puta. Nadie debería acostumbrarse a una familia si luego se la van a quitar.  
Los puños apretados, me quito los tacos y me siento un momento en el sofá tan impecable, el silencio en el penthouse casi insoportable... Este penthouse, comparado con el maltratado e hiper usado de New York, está impecable, aparentemente nuevo, como antes le gustaban las cosas a Tony. Impersonales.

\- JARVIS, pon las noticias.- musito.

:: Inmediatamente, Miss Potts.::

\- No pongas mi conferencia. Hay alguna otra noticia sobre el atentado?-

:: Aparentemente Sir está dando una conferencia de prensa frente a la clínica en donde está Mr. Hogan internado, Miss Potts::

\- Que Tony qué? Oh, por Dios...- murmuro, enderezándome para verlo. Sólo alcanzo a verlo destruyendo el celular cámara de alguien, pero lo repiten en todos los canales. Qué diablos hace?

Una parte de mí, por un momento, cree. Creo que recibió una llamada, que alguien llegó a buscarlo a la clínica. Que Natasha ha venido y sabe exactamente qué debemos hacer para acabar con el villano. Que Steve ha venido a devolverle a Tony la energía, el deseo de luchar. Que Bruce ha dicho que viene en camino, listo para convertir al Mandarin en pasta. Que Thor ha regresado, indignado y magnífico. Que Clint...  
No. Clint me habría llamado, primero, y mi teléfono sigue ahí mudo.

(6) Y la cara de Tony, petrificada en ira y orgullo, no tiene nada del Tony Avenger que conozco. Ha desafiado a un loco terrorista públicamente, y lo ha hecho solo?

\- JARVIS.- musito, la cara en las manos, todo el cuerpo doliéndome.- Llama mi automóvil. Tengo que volver a Malibú ahora mismo.- 

 

*****************************

 

Contra todo lo esperado, llego antes que él: no sé adónde se ha metido, y tampoco me contesta el celular. En cuanto llego a casa me quito zapatos y traje: me meto en jeans y camiseta, y añado la camiseta a prueba de balas que Tony me regaló hace dos años. ( por San Valentín). Lleno un bolso con su ropa de diario, mientras a través del teléfono muevo dinero a cuentas alternativas, tomo dos habitaciones distintas bajo nombres supuestos en Anaheim, y vuelvo a llamar a Clint y a Bruce.  
Sin respuesta.

\- JARVIS, establece el protocolo cinco, cinco...-

:: El protocolo McAllister fue activado de modo remoto por Mr. Stark a las 18:27 hrs. Sir se encuentra en la autopista, con un ETA de 13 minutos, Miss Potts::

\- Gracias, JARVIS. Tiene consigo una armadura?-

:: Me temo que no, Miss Potts, a no ser que consideremos el Mark 42, que es un prototipo menos que satisfactorio, pero que puede llamar remotamente, como tener consigo...::

\- Mark CUARENTA Y DOS? - exclamo horrorizada.- Cuántas armaduras más ha construido en dos meses aquí? Dónde está la armadura funcional que estaba usando, la Mark... Siete?-

:: Mark Siete apenas está operacional después de la batalla de New York. Las armaduras semejantes, de la Ocho a la Diecinueve, se encuentran en New York actualmente.::

\- Y las demás?-

:: Las armaduras 20 a 24 son para uso extraespacial, y sólo funcionan en cámaras de vacío. El Mark 25 es el upgrade para el... Iron Patriot.:: si podía haber burla en la voz de un AI, a JARVIS se le daba bien.:: El Mark 26 está preparado para rescate en mar profundo. Los Mark 27 al 32 son muy potentes pero requieren el uso de reactores adicionales aún no construídos, así que han sido probado con el reactor personal de Sir. Los Mark 33, 36 y 37 fueron fusionados para crear un Voltro-suit. Mark 34, 35 y 40 han explotado por diferentes causas, el Mark 38 se derritió en un experimento, y el Mark 41 fue desarmado para usar sus repulsores en el Mark 42::

\- Oh, por Dios. - exclamo, la cabeza doliéndome, pánico en el estómago. Tony ha perdido la cabeza: la ha perdido. Y yo no me dí cuenta, no realmente. Bruce Banner, encontraré el modo de matarte, por Dios lo juro!  
El teléfono sigue mudo...

\- Pepper?- la voz de Tony en la escalera me hace volverme de golpe. Está allí, los ojos brillantes, tenso y eléctrico como siempre que hace una locura, algo que me hará gritarle después.- Que estás haciendo?-

\- Empacando, eso es lo que estoy haciendo.- le digo con toda la firmeza que puedo.- Nos vamos a un hotel! Qué diablos estabas pensando, azuzando a un terrorista? -

\- No.- dice Tony, y siento el acero en su voz. la aleación del traje no tiene nada que ver con que lo llamen Iron Man.- No, Pepper. No voy a ninguna parte. Y tú tampoco deberías irte a un hotel. Prefiero que te vayas al Triskelion directamente. -

\- Tony...!-

\- Pepper, esta casa, con JARVIS y mis armaduras, es el lugar más seguro posible. Y sí, quiero que el Mandarin se asome, porque yo, Pepper, puedo aguantar lo que me eche.- exclama, y avanza para llevar su mano a mi mejilla.- Tengo a los Avengers a la espalda, tengo a SHIELD, y en cuanto ese desgraciado asome la cara, lo agarraremos.-

\- Pero no sabemos cómo ataca! No sabemos...!- mi voz se está poniendo histérica, y aunque ninguno de los dos ha mencionado a Happy, en la pausa que sigue nos miramos a los ojos, en donde hay idéntico dolor.  
Pero en los de él hay un deseo de venganza enloquecido, duro, hambriento... y algo más... algo cruel y suicida...  
Mis manos van a sus hombros, y hablo sin saber lo que digo, mi cara contra la suya:

\- No... vente conmigo a un lugar seguro... Tony, es demasiado riesgo...!-

\- Pepper, me he pintado un blanco: adonde vaya, estaré poniendo en peligro a la gente a mi alrededor.- dice, y está vibrando, sus ojos vivos.- Deja que venga. No tiene idea de con quién se ha metido. Ahora deja que llame a Coulson, y hago que te pongan a salvo.-

\- No me iré.- musito, ciegamente, porque hay algo loco, implacable en su voz.- Tony! Ni siquiera sabes lo que planea ese bastardo, es un terrorista, no tienes idea cómo puede pretender vengarse...!-

\- Llama a Clint.- me dice, dándome la espalda y yéndose al workshop. Me quedo sentada en la cama, la angustia atenazándome mientras marco los teléfonos una y otra vez: Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Jane, Phil, Fury...

Ninguno contesta.

Esto es una pesadilla.

Tres horas luego, bajo la escalera con café y sandwiches. No me sorprende encontrarlo encaramado en unas cajas mirando proyecciones de la explosión del Teatro Chino que lastimó a Happy: a la luz azul se ve desencajado, deshecho. (7)

\- Tony?-

-Aparentemente todo el mundo se fue de vacaciones y no nos invitaron, hey...- me dice, en voz baja. Su sonrisa es como un cuchillo.

\- Parece increíble que... trataste el Triskelion?-

\- JARVIS trató. Maria, Fury, Steve, Nat... están todos en «situación clasificada». Sí, puede dejar un mensaje. No, no nos llame, nosotros lo llamaremos...-

\- Qué vamos a hacer?-

\- Defendernos lo mejor que podamos.- dice él ácidamente.- Me las he podido arreglar toda la vida solo, Pepper. No los necesito.- dice con un gesto seco, enderezándose. Está descalzo: cuando estamos los dos descalzos soy más alta que él, y quiero rodearlo con mis brazos, quiero atraerlo a mi pecho, quiero llorar por Happy, por la impotencia, por el miedo, y sin embargo... él parece una columna de acero. Es como si llevara la armadura puesta, invisible, intocable.  
No puedo dejarlo solo. No puedo.

\- Qué sistemas de defensa has colocado en la casa?- digo con tanta calma como puedo. Tony se muerde el labio, pero vacía la taza de latte que le traje y la rellena con bourbon.

\- Tenemos radar y entradas y salidas selladas, sensores de calor, detección en domo, y sistema de blocaje para aire y derrame. Nadie podrá entrar sin alertar a JARVIS, y tengo el Mark 42 acabando de reformarse, con once armaduras enganchadas al protocolo Iron Legion. No necesito a los Avengers para tener un ejército...- ríe burlonamente. Hay una larga pausa, y su risa se apaga, en un sonido discordante.

\- Hay... algo sobre la explosión?-

\- En la explosión en Tenesee encontraron unas dogtags cerca del punto cero, de un soldado que no debería haber estado allí. Se suponía que era un veterano que volvió con las piernas como una figurita lego, pero mira tú, hay fotos de él caminando como una modelo de pasarela justo antes de la explosión. Estoy siguiendo esa pista, por ahora...- musita, frotándose los ojos. Está exhausto.- ... pero aún no logro entender qué está usando para las explosiones, no tiene sentido...-

\- Lo descubrirás mañana, Tony...-

\- No! Debería haberlo descubierto ya! - exclama, y da un puñetazo contra una de las mesas.- Debería saberlo ya! Es culpa de Bruce, me acostumbré a pensar con él aquí! Y ahora no puedo... no puedo pensar! Tengo suits con fallas, no puedo retroingenieriar la explosión, mis cálculos tienen...- su voz se quiebra, y su furia, la desesperación en sus ojos me asusta.- Pepper... estoy fallando.-

\- Tony, no.-

\- Estoy... tengo que protegerte al menos a tí, y estoy...- 

Dios mío, si se echa a llorar yo me pongo a gritar y ahí sí que nos volvemos locos los dos. Su miseria me parte el alma: cruzo la simulación, atravieso ese campo de muerte dibujado en luces azules, le tiendo los brazos: y Tony se arroja en ellos, su rostro en mis pechos, sus brazos rodeándome la cintura con tanta fuerza. No llora, pero su respiración es tan ronca y áspera como sollozos. Lo aprieto: le beso los cabellos; y cuando él levanta la cara y su boca busca la mía no sólo no me resisto, sino que lo beso con toda el alma, sabor a lágrimas en sus labios...

\- No, no...- gime contra mi boca, al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorren mi cintura, mis caderas, inquietas y posesivas como siempre han sido.- No, Pepper...-

\- Tony...- susurro, y mi vista va al techo mientras él me besa el cuello, su voracidad tan familiar, tan salvaje. Qué estoy haciendo? Qué diablos estamos haciendo.  
Tengo tanto miedo... donde estás, Clint?

\- Para...- susurro: y Tony se detiene, temblando, sus ojos enormes y heridos.

-... Lo siento, Pep...- susurra con voz quebrada.

\- Vamos a la cama, Tony.- susurro, y es una medida de cuán destrozado está que no haga ni un comentario, ni siquiera una sonrisa. Como un niño, me deja que lo lleve de la mano, y cuando me tiendo a su lado en la cama, sólo se voltea y se abraza a su cojín.   
JARVIS baja las luces, y miro el techo hasta que los ojos me arden y los cierro. Nuestros teléfonos están lo más cerca posible: y aunque me repito que es por si algo sucede con Happy, a pesar de que JARVIS esté atento, a pesar de todo, sé que es en realidad nuestra patética esperanza de una llamada, una sola llamada de aquellos...

Me duermo en ese pensamiento. Me despierto oyendo los gemidos de Tony en una pesadilla, y luego, por un momento pienso que soy yo quien tiene una pesadilla.  
Iron Man aferra mi brazo. Iron Man, como un robot aterrador de película de miedo, aferra mi brazo y aprieta, y mis huesos crujen... (8)

\- POWER DOWN!- grita Tony, y hace un gesto con los brazos, la armadura soltándome, cayendo... desarmándose como un castillo de naipes... qué diablos es esto... - Pepper. estás bien?! Déjame ver... no está roto? Dime que no está roto... Pepper... Pepper, mírame, lo debo haber llamado dormido, lo siento...- susurra, la cara bañada en traspiración, y de repente me ciega una ira atroz. Aquí estoy atrapada con él otra vez, una vez más siendo su red de seguridad para que no se autodestruya. Una vez más en su cama, aterrada de que le hagan daño, aterrada de que se haga daño, aterrada de que me haga daño, aterrada de que me hagan daño. Me amenazan terroristas, mi amigo está muriéndose en una clínica, el hombre que amo no responde mis llamadas, y he estado a punto de engañarlo, de ofrecerme como un vago alivio para el tipo que destruye mi vida cada vez que dejo que se acerque...

\- Me voy a dormir abajo. Juega con eso.- susurro con furia, apuntándole a la armadura deshecha, inútil en el suelo. Puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos y ahora, me importa un pepino. Qué estaba pensando? Porqué me dejo llevar por el tipo por culpa del que siempre acabo lastimada, física y emocionalmente, en vez de esperar al hombre a cuyo lado nunca he estado sino protegida y llena de amor?  
Porque soy estúpida, eso es. Y si el Mandarin nos mata mañana me lo habré buscado, maldita sea.

(9)

*********

ASGARD:

THOR:

La magia curadora de mi madre hace Jane abra los ojos: dejo a mi padre, que se ha reunido con sus generales y conmigo para discutir el Aether, con la palabra en la boca, y corro a su lado. Jane, con su habitual desprecio por las convenciones, está sentada en la cama aún en sus pantalones, el encaje que cubre su pecho su única prenda en el torso, y se echa atrás el cabello transpirado, más fascinada con mirar por la ventana que con todas las explicaciones mi madre y los curadores. (10)

\- Creo que la Dama Jane aún se encuentra afiebrada, mi príncipe.- me dice tan discretamente como puede el jefe de los curadores, mientras mi madre me echa una mirada preocupada.- No hemos logrado sacarle una palabra con sentido...-

\- Es porque no han sabido hacer las preguntas adecuadas, Maestro Baldur.- musito, apartándolos para tomar sus manos.- Jane, amada mía, estás en Asgard, mi hogar. Te traje después de que te desmayaras por el poder del ente que te ha poseído.-

\- Un... ente?- los ojos de Jane se dilatan, pero lo que hay en ellos no es el horror ni el pánico que cualquier mujer, humana o asgardiana, mostraría. Lo que hay en ellos es uno de los muchos motivos por los que la amo tan desesperadamente: hay curiosidad, y maravilla, y la única ansiedad que hay es por saber, por conocer. Jane sería capaz de estudiar su propia muerte, estoy seguro.

Oh, amada mía.

\- Estoy en Asgard!- exclama, bajándose la cama y yendo al ventanal, mirando a la vista sobre el mar con los ojos dilatados.- Usaste el Bifrost? No hubo desintegración molecular en mí al atravesarlo, encontraste una forma de escudarme de la radiación o...?-

\- No fue necesario. Lo que sea que te ha poseído, que mi padre llama el Aether, se protegió por sí mismo. Es tan poderoso como el Tesseract, y tiene más o menos la misma clase de energía...-

\- Oh, por Dios. Me tragé una supernova?- musita Jane, una mano en su pecho como si pudiera sentir el calor.- Han podido diagramar la radiación? Forma, radio espacial?-

\- Cualquiera que te toca, lo arrojas lejos de tí.- digo despacio, tendiéndole la mano.- Excepto a mí. No comprendo la razón de eso, Jane.-

\- Nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño, menos yo misma.- dice ella con brusca determinación, y aferra mi mano. Una ola de poder ardiente y áspero me golpea y me atraviesa, pero no me hace verdadero daño: y cuando ella mira alrededor, noto que a la luz del día, sus dulces pupilas color caramelo se han vuelto rojizas.

\- Jane...- susurro rodeándola con mi brazo.- Encontraré el modo de ayudarte, lo juro, no permitiré...-

\- Oí a tu padre. Tu padre dijo que no pertenezco aquí y es cierto.- dice ella con severa finalidad, su mirada dejándome para ir al paisaje de Asgard.- Pero este poder no puede volver a la Tierra, Thor. No sin que entienda qué es. No podemos crear otro desastre como...-

\- Jane .- musito, conmovido. Como siempre, su último pensamiento es para sí misma. Padre, no la merezco, y aún no le he dicho...- Mi padre no lo sabe todo, y no voy a...-  
\- Que no se entere que has dicho eso, pero Thor tiene razón.- dice mi madre, finalmente acercándose a los dos.- Soy Frigga, querida. Jane, verdad? ya que estás despierta, puedo ofrecerte un refrigerio, un baño y ropas más cálidas? -(11)

\- Mi madre es la Reina de Asgard...- empiezo, vagamente incómodo, pero el rostro de Jane es tenso, ansioso.

\- No, tengo que empezar a trabajar...-

\- Si entiendo bien es tu mente con la que trabajas, no es así? Porqué no nos dejas cuidar de tu cuerpo por un rato? La sensación de comodidad alivia la mente y puede ayudar.- dice mi madre con su paciente sabiduría. Puedo ver que Jane al fin se vuelve susceptible a su encanto cuando la mira a los ojos y asiente despacio.

\- Si es la madre de Thor, también es la madre de Loki, verdad?-

O quizá no.  
Mi madre asiente, y aunque no hay vergüenza en sus ojos, sí hay tristeza.- nadie lamenta más que yo los daños a tu planeta inflingidos por mi raza, Jane.- dice despacio. Jane se endereza, apoyada en mi brazo, y se arregla la tira del sostén que se le cae en el brazo.

\- Bueno, lléveme. Thor, averigua lo que puedas.- agrega, antes de volverse a mi madre mientras camina.- Qué comen, acá? Thor siempre está pidiendo dulces en la Tierra...-  
Verlas irse juntas me alarma y enternece a la vez, máxime cuando oigo a mi madre hacer ese resoplido que en su dignidad, es una carcajada. Pero mi humor, que se había aclarado al verla, regresa a la aprensión y la culpabilidad cuando Hogun llega a buscarme para devolverme al Consejo que, veo con desánimo, ya se ha vaciado: sólo mi padre está allí con un natiguo libro iluminado, su poderosa espalda inclinada.

\- Padre... lo siento. Jane está despierta y parece lúcida y capaz de resistir el poder del Aether. Se ha ido a comer con Madre mientras...-

\- Thor.- me dice mi padre, su voz extrañamente suave.- Acércate.-

Nada me asusta más que mi padre siendo afectuoso conmigo.   
Mi padre habla de la Convergencia: habla de lo que ya sé, de cómo despachará soldados y ejércitos para custodiar las fronteras de Asgard: y me habla de los Reinos, mientras mi mente sigue perdida en el misterio del Aether, y de cómo al ocupar el espacio en que la vida de Jane y la mía se habían fundido, ha matado a lo que podría haber sido un hijo mío.

Un hijo mío y de Jane, con su feroz deseo de aprender, y mi fuerza. Oh, un hijo de ambos dominaría el universo, sería el guerrero más fuerte jamás conocido, sería...  
Pero porqué? Jane se protegía cuidadosamente, restringiendo los dones de su fertilidad. Yo mismo accedí a sus inquietudes, usando los protectores sexuales cuando hacíamos el amor. Cómo, entonces? Algo en mi poder simplemente se desató, reclamando su núcleo femenino? O fue el azar? O...

Y entonces recuerdo que no es primera vez que me permito ensoñar con un hijo de ambos, con un guerrero de mente asombrosa y poder incontenible: no, no es primera vez que sueño con un hijo mío con los ojos de Jane, mecido en mi brazos.  
La noche que hicimos el amor, la última noche del año 2013 de Midgard, había estado jugando y acariciando a los hijos de la hermosa Lady Betty, y cómo había ansiado semejantes tesoros, cómo me había preguntado de dónde sacaba la fuerza el buen Doctor para no entregarse a sus encantos, cuán maravilloso sería crear semejante ternura en el interior de mi amada. Mi deseo fue intenso: el de ella fue desatado por el alcohol: los dones de la fecundidad, que acompañan mis poderes, hicieron el resto.

Lo hice sin querer, pero debí haberlo sabido. Debía habérselo advertido.

Todo esto es mi culpa.

\- Thor!- exclama mi padre, y siento la furia en su voz. Cuando levanto mis ojos a él, están húmedos, y su rostro se suaviza.

\- Thor, el Aether fue descrito como el arma que los Dark Elves, la gente de Svartalfheim. Y gracias a la convergencia, vendrán por ella. Son poderosos, y sin escrúpulos. -

\- No les entregaré jamás a Jane, padre. Acaso no podemos aguantar un asedio? No podemos pelear por ella? Padre, ella, para mí...-

\- Thor...- la voz de mi padre es amable, casi compasiva, cuando pone una mano en mi hombre.- Ni un Dios puede soportar el poder de una de esas estrellas, de esas gemas, si es poseído. Sólo tenemos que soportar un poco, porque... ella no podrá soportarlo, Thor. Es una simple humana, y no...-

\- Padre, no.- gimo.

\- El dolor de perder al ser amado es inmenso, Thor, pero no debe hacer que un hombre pierda su entereza. El amor viene y va...-

\- No! No la dejaré morir!-

\- Resígnate y enfréntalo como un hombre, no grites como un niño!-(12)

\- No reaccionarías igual si se tratara de mi madre, verdad?!-

El bofetón me lo esperaba: no que me aferrara con ambas manos, su ojo fijo en los míos.- No compares a esa infante, a esa * mascota* con la Reina de Asgard! Averguénzate! Y aún tratándose de tu madre, mi primer deber es hacia mi pueblo, mi mundo...- mi padre, enfurecido me suelta, me da la espalda, y siendo su rabia, su impotencia, cuando al fin se gira para mirarme con desprecio.- Dos hijos poderosos, radiantes y valientes. Y uno cegado por el resentimiento, y el otro por la lujuria. Me pregunto en qué fallamos al formarlos, Thor.-

\- Padre...-

\- Fuera. Yo me ocuparé de proteger a nuestro Reino, como es mi deber. Tú... ve a cuidar de tu juguete, como es tu gusto.-

 

***********

 

MADAGASCAR, CAMBERES VILLAGE

BRUCE BANNER:

 

Puedo sentir el temor de Clint cuando dejamos las chozas quemadas y nos adentramos en el pueblo arrasado. Hace una semana, yo estaba ayudando a testear la pureza del agua del pozo, mientras Clint hacía que las voluntarias babearan tocando guitarra y cantándoles un cover de Galway Girl (13) encaramado en una cerca, con una vaca al lado. Y es terrible ver a dos de los ancianos asesinados en la mitad de la calle a medio comer por los perros salvajes, es terrible ver algunas casas aún humeando, pero sé que lo que realmente asusta a Clint es que me transforme incontrolado.

Verdad que lo espantoso, lo más espantoso de todo, es que ver este horror no logra enloquecerme, pero saber que Tony se había acostado con docenas de gente repulsiva sí?

\- Balas reusadas. Arrinconaron primero a los niños?- dice Clint, su voz fría, clínica, mientras recorre la villa con cuidado de no pisar las huellas que lee como un cazador.- se llevaron los niños, las mujeres, el ganado...- musita, encaramándose en un techo con un salto y la fuerza de sus brazos, mirando alrededor.- Bruce, hay piratas en la zona?-

\- Sofía me dijo que habían algunos raids de piratas de Mozambique, pero normalmente se apegan a la costa oeste.- digo yo tan calmado como puedo.- Pero tienes razón, cuando buscan esclavos o trata de blancas, se llevan sólo a las mujeres, pero los niños...- muevo la cabeza: las opciones son todas horribles.  
Conocía a los 23 niños de la villa por nombre. Los vacuné a todos.  
Los piratas africanos modernos son crueles, pero no locos. Saquear a la villa, puede entenderlo. Atacar a la delegación de la UN es loco.  
A no ser que quisieran algo específico. A no ser que quisieran un arma...

\- Tienen que haber querido algo específico...- Clint piensa en voz alta, lo mismo que yo. Devolvió el arco a su espalda, pero tiene el machete en la mano. 

\- Un arma de destrucción masiva?-

\- Hay alguna en Madagascar?-

Lo saludo. (14)

\- Pero cómo iban a saber...?-  
Muevo la cabeza. Tony y Steve y su insistencia en que me dejara fotografiar, en que me luciera a su lado, en que sonriera... ahora camino en un sendero ensangrentado, y puede ser culpa mía. «Porque soy la muerte, el destructor de mundos...»  
Me quedo de pie en la mitad de la aldea arrasada y entre el humo y el olor a muerte, siento un vahído. Una vez más soy quien trae muerte...

\- Bruce, no lo sabemos seguro. Respira. hay otras posibilidades. Por favor, no me hagas noquearte, que no puedo cargarte y disparar al mismo tiempo. O sea podría, pero es más difícil.-  
La mano de Clint en mi nuca no es gentil: es firme y dura, y parece anclarme cuando la nube verdosa empezaba a nublarme la vista. Maldita sea, Tony. Sí, es miedo: el peor de mis miedos, darme cuenta que una vez más la sangre en las calles es mi culpa...  
Respiro hondo, sentándome en una piedra, la vista en mis botines. Clint recorre la aldea entera, sus ojos agudos en los detalles, su trotecito precavido de soldado, el machete que usó para cortar pastizales en nuestro camino, y para picar unos mangos para la cena, ahora letal y amenazante en su mano.   
Hay mucho en Clint que es como ese machete, acero que podría ser un arma mortal, y que también puede preparar tu cena sin nada más que un segundo entre una cosa u otra.  
La niebla verde se ha ido por completo cuando regresa, pero hay un fruncimiento en sus labios y entre sus cejas que me dice que ha encontrado algo.

\- Clint?-   
Clint me toma de la mano como un niño y me saca de la aldea sin hablar, encaminándose al pequeño grupo de chozas cercadas que era el asentamiento de la ONU. Los invasores le prendieron fuego, pero Clint revisa las ascuas y los restos con esos mismos ojos, y de pronto lo veo dando un salto entre postes derrumbados, e inclinándose para sacar algo de entre las chozas derruidas.  
Es un pin de alambre.

\- Clint?-  
Me mira con un parpadeo, y sé que son malas noticias, y que parte de él no quiere decirme: pero enseguida me agarra del brazo y me empuja hacia la jungla, cubriéndonos, empezando a vaciar y reorganizar su mochila.

\- Es el pin de una Kugel Pv-7. Es una granada de alto redimiento, radio 9 metros, que se empezó a elaborar recién el 2012. Duplica el radio de la Pv-5.-

\- Y eso significa...?-

\- Es una granada americana, pero el resto de las balas que encontré son israelíes. Son los respectivos mercados de armas de mejor calidad, y mayor confiabilidad. Los que arrasaron la villa no son novatos, y dudo que sean piratas de Mozambique al uso en busca de comida y mujeres. - agrega, y sus ojos se han vuelto fríos.- Pero si fueran expertos que viniesen por tí, no se habrían llevado el ganado, y habrían asesinado a la villa en el acto, en vez de llevárselos.-

\- Qué estás diciendo?-

\- Este es el trabajo de un warlord buscando soldados. SHIELD le llevaba la pista a Idi Amin y a los tres más peligrosos. Por ley de probabilidades en esta zona, tendría que ser Ulysses Klawe.- dice, y saca de su mochila lo que me sorprende ver es un muy fino tablet, del diámetro de un teléfono. Clint mueve la cabeza al ver la esperanza en mi cara.- No, lo siento. Aunque no hubiéramos perdido los teléfonos, los habría deshabilitado: si es Klawe, el modo más rápido de qie te descubran con infrarrojo es usar la red. Esta está solo cargada con mapas geopolíticos y geográficos... pero la actualicé antes de venir con los datos de SHIELD.-

\- Venías preparado para esto.- murmuro con desconsuelo, al verlo sacar un rollo con un centenar de flechas, una bolsa de munición, una Glock y una docena de cuchillos, además de alambre, linterna y un par de cosas que no sé lo que son, pero seguro son usables para hacer daño.-

\- No eres tú, soy yo.- me dice, un mohín en su cara.- Voy preparado a todas partes.-  
Esto nos ha hecho la vida? Ya ni me horrorizo cuando veo masacre, y él va armado hasta los dientes adonde sea? Hundo la cara entre las manos, mientras él reordena todo y luego me mira expectante.

\- Qué?-

\- Vamos a ir a rescatarlos, no es así?- agrega, secándose el sudor de la frente, y alargándome nuestras cantimploras.

\- Clint, ayudaría si me dijeras quién es ese Klawe y qué...-

\- Guerrillero y mercenario. Mujeres son putas gratis, niños y hombres jóvenes son soldados entrenables, ganado y valores alimentan a su grupo, trabajadores de la ONU son fuentes de dinero vía secuestro.- dice fríamente, y a pesar de todo lo que he visto, de todo lo que he enfrentado, es su calma mientras repite eso lo que me retuerce las tripas.- Anímate, doc. No creo que de verdad te estuvieran buscando a tí, excepto como otro posible chip para negociar con la ONU.-

\- Pretendes que nos enfrentemos a una guerrilla organizada completa?- le digo incrédulo, cuando se cambia camiseta a una sin mangas, de un verde oscuro, que le deja los brazos completamente libres.

\- Nos enfrentamos a un ejército alien?- comenta Clint como si yo fuera retardado.

\- No digo que no vayamos a matarlos a todos, si eso es a lo que te refieres. Me refiero a que no va a servir de nada si asesinan a los rehenes en cuanto ataquemos, o si me transformo y simplemente...-   
Clint me agarra el brazo.- Pero de qué estás hablando? El grandote siempre evita dañar inocentes. Me a ha salvado a mí, en la mitad de un derrumbe!-

\- A tí te conoce, Clint. Qué pasa si...?-

\- De verdad estamos teniendo una discusión de la posibilidad de que pises a Sofía, cuando en este momento sin duda alguna un pirata de Klaw la está sodomizando?- me suelta, y su rabia es fría.- Bruce, soy bueno. Soy muy bueno, y quizá pueda solo, si te ocultas en el bosque. Pero contaba contigo.-

\- Contabas con Hulk.- le suelto.

\- No. Hulk no puede programar una granada ni usar una Glock.- me dice, poniéndome en las manos la pistola.- Tú sí.-

\- No esperaba tener que ponerme en plan Rambo, sabes.- dijo secamente.- No podemos pedir ayuda a SHIELD, al menos?-

\- Se te olvida que ya no soy miembro de SHIELD.-

\- Barton! Al menos...- este desgraciado me va a hacer decirlo, mientras me lleno los bolsillos de mi parka de pescador de municiones. Cómo quisiera decirle que no sé manejar una Glock, pero sería mentira.- ... avísale a Tony, a Steve...-

\- Cuando estemos por atacar. Si llamo ahora, nos cuadrangularán la señal.- dice Clint, acabando de acomodar todo con siniestra eficiencia.- Ahora sígueme, no hables, no te transformes, y haz lo que te diga. Estamos no menos de un día y medio tras ellos, así que hay que moverse.-  
Todo el cuerpo me duele tras tres transformaciones en tres días. Todo en mí quiere colapsarse en un lecho de hojas, beber dos litros de agua y sólo despertar cuando mi vejiga no aguante más. Quiero hacerme una bola en el suelo, y sin embargo, el daño a esos inocentes, aunque habitual, aunque corriente, aunque sea tan familiar nunca, deja de encender algo sombrío en mis tripas... es la ira que me es tan familiar, y sé que como la lluvia del monzón, me llenará hasta inundarme, y no puedo resistirla.

A mí no pueden matarme: a Clint sí, y ni siquiera se ha * planteado* no volar en ayuda de quienes lo necesitan. Avergonzado, aprensivo, lo sigo.

Dios mío, cuánto lo quiero.

 

***********************

 

WASHINGTON DC 

NATASHA ROMANOV: 

 

Las coordenadas nos guían a Camp Leigh, una antigua base de entrenamiento del ejército. Me sorprende darme cuenta qué tan antigua es cuando Steve conduce como si la conociera cual la palma de su mano, todo eso sin dejar de interrogarme. Al igual que su beso, sus palabras son dominantes, exigentes y no me permiten esconderme, deflectarlo o mentir: empiezo a pensar que tras casi dos años de vivir cerca suyo, de combatir a su lado, en verdad no conozco a este tipo. Todo en él parece acero y una furia terrible y helada, quieta y profunda, y cuando habla, no hay nada de esa calidez, esa indecisión que le conozco.(15)  
No es el tipo que bañaba las panquecas en blueberry antes de ponérmelas al frente...  
Qué diablos pasó? Es sólo la muerte de Fury lo que lo ha puesto así o hay algo más?

\- Libby está bien?- pregunto, un temor en mi vientre. Ni siquiera hemos discutido lo que averigué sobre Libby en mi tour europeo: no hemos hablado de ella. Y se lo debo...

La cara de Steve se tensa, pero no traiciona nada.

\- No tu asunto, Nat.- 

\- Y un cuerno. Te recuerdo quién te ayudó a rescatarla...- le suelto ácidamente.- O qué, prefieres que la cuide Rumlow y tu adorado equipo STRIKE...?-

\- Rumlow no sólo nos estaba buscando en el mall. Le di una paliza a él, Jack y Remy en un ascensor, sólo porque les ordenaron atraparme. Ellos sólo cumplían   
órdenes, Natasha.- me dice, y un músculo se tensa en su mandíbula.- Ataqué a mi propio equipo.-

\- Ellos te atacaron primero.-

\- No lo entiendes, Nat. Tú no sigues órdenes, verdad?- gruñe.

\- No, nunca más sigo órdenes ciegamente.- siseo.- de nadie, ni siquiera de Phil. Y no hay órdenes suficientes en el mundo que me hicieran luchar contra los míos, Rogers!-  
Steve se muerde el labio.- Se trata de lealtad, Nat.- agrega, y luego su pausa es cruel.- Supongo que depende de quiénes consideres los * tuyos*-  
Me devoro la rabia. Me aguanto la furia. Dios mío, me lo merezco. No podía esperar que el mejor de los hombres confiara en mí, verdad? Nadie excepto Clint... nunca nadie excepto Clint...  
Lo sigo en silencio a Camp Leigh, y cuando encontramos los cuarteles ocultos del SSR, me quedo muda. Cómo supo que estaban aquí?

\- Steve...-

\- Después.- gruñe: parece un búfalo en celo, abriéndose paso. Pero no es hasta que nos detenemos en una fotografía sepia en la pared, una pareja, que comprendo y todo cae en su sitio.

Peggy Carter y Howard Stark, el padre de Tony y la mujer que según los rumores, fue el único amor del Capitán América. 

Peggy Carter, fundadora de SHIELD, y por los rumores que he oído, quien seleccionó y entrenó a Fury personalmente, y quien dio el permiso para que Clint fuera reclutado a pesar de su pasado. Sólo por eso ya le debo una.

Dicen que también ayudó a criar a Tony.

Steve la amaba, y esos topos están saboteando su legado. Oooh, ahora comprendo de dónde viene tanta furia. 

Intento bromear con él. Intento que se calme; pero todo es fútil cuando la vieja computadora se enciende y...

(16)

No sé si es furia o es miedo. No sé si es pánico u horror. Pero cuando comprendo lo que está pasando, cuando me doy cuenta de lo que nos han hecho, cuando finalmente me penetra el cráneo el conocimiento que no sólo sigo a sueldo de HYDRA,sino que Steve murió por nada y esos hijos de perra nunca han sido realmente derrotados, que Clint fue engañado, que todos hemos estado vigilados desde el primer momento, casi se me doblan las piernas, y pierdo toda noción de seguridad, de autopreservación... 

Steve me salva la vida. 

(17)

Cuando todo se pone negro en la explosión de los misiles, lo único que puedo hacer es aferrarme a él, y aún bajo su escudo la concusión de me aturde, y sin embargo acurrucada contra su cuerpo no tengo miedo... no tengo miedo... Oh, Steve, perdóname...

************************

MALIBÚ, STARK MANSION

PEPPER POTTS: 

Dormí a saltos, ni siquiera lo suficientemente profundo para tener pesadillas. Está amaneciendo cuando me levanto a buscar un vaso de agua, y me detengo en el pasillo de vuelta. De no ser por el reactor, no lo habría visto.  
Los repulsores a la mano, apretados contra su pecho como un niño con un peluche, Tony está acurrucado en uno de los sofás, directamente vigilando el pasillo que lleva al cuarto de invitados que uso. Las profundas ojeras parecen hematomas: su pelo le cae en la cara, y sus pies desnudos están apoyados en la mesita, seguramente helados.

No sé si es la angustia, el trasnoche, la sensación de soledad e impotencia: no sé qué es lo que me hace ir a buscarlo, tomarlo de la mano, llevarlo a su cama. Tony, medio dormido, se queja y protesta: y cuando intento irme, se queja de nuevo, aferrando mi muñeca.

\- Tony... no...- musito, y todo parece tan débil e irreal en ese amanecer. Pero sus ojos oscuros están tan cerca, enrojecidos y sin embargo intensos, tan intensos, tan peligrosos, y me quedo ahí petrificada, inerme, mientras Tony hunde los dedos en mi pelo y me atrae hacia él. Voy sin resistencia: alguna vez he tenido resistencia a Tony Stark realmente? (18)  
Sus manos van exactamente como antes, una a mi nuca, la otra a mi cadera, y me amolda a su cuerpo con la misma facilidad, su beso intercalado con gruñidos de ansiedad, su pelvis empujándose contra mí sin ninguna timidez. Excepto Thor y Steve, todos los hombres de esta Torre son más bajos que yo, y aún descalza, le saco al menos cuatro centímetros a Tony. Pero él, en su habitual desprecio por convencionalismos, por su uso de lo real como sólo un ingeniero puedo, hace mucho que descubrió que esa diferencia de estatura le daba el ángulo perfecto para sostener mis muslo y presionar su sexo excitado directamente contra mi clítoris con una exactitud terrible. Sentirlo duro y ansioso, ese deseo en Tony que parece borrar todo de su cabeza entre él y su meta me arranca un gemido, las memorias de noches enteras gritando bajo su cuerpo hasta quedarme ronca haciéndome débil, ciega y húmeda. Tony se gira con la destreza del playboy que es, y un momento luego estoy en su cama una vez más, con él cálido entre mis piernas, besando, moviéndose, su aliento caliente en m cara mientras susurra:

\- No dejaré que nadie te haga daño... te quiero, Pepper, nadie te tocará, nadie puede amenazarte, no los dejaré, no voy a permitirlo... perdóname... te quiero... perdóname...-

La fricción el ardor, la fuerza de su empuje cuando nuestra piel desnuda hace contacto y me penetra es salvaje e incontrolable: mis gritos son agudos, desesperados, deshechos, porque el placer me electriza, me somete mientras me retuerzo enloquecida bajo él. Esta vez no está usando ninguno de sus juguetes, ninguno de sus trucos: y sin embargo basta la presión de su poderoso, experimentado sexo hundiéndose en mí, el reactor cegándome, sus ojos sombríos más allá de la luz fijos en mi cara, para que grite y me arquee ciegamente, desesperadamente, una reacción explosiva haciéndome perder la razón bajo olas y olas de placer y alivio... y satisfacción... y al fin, paz: paz bajo sus embates, sus gruñidos, su dominio cuando empeiza a moverse con violencia y luego estamos amándonos con una furia que parece terror... 

\- Tony! Tony, te amo!- exclamo, ciega y sorda a todo excepto sus gemidos.  
Él no me lo dice de vuelta, pero grita mi nombre cuando se arquea y todos sus fuertes músculos se endurecen, su placer al fin explotando en mi interior, gatillando el mío una vez más, y otra, y otra...

 

**********

ASGARD:

JANE FOSTER: 

 

El ataque fue súbito, letal, experto. El poder rojizo y letal parece dormir dentro mío hasta que alguien me toca: pero visible o no visible, de algún modo llamó a la destrucción, llamó a esos seres, y aún mientras mi mente traidora analiza fascinada esa nueva forma de vida alienígena ( porqué su evolución les dio orejas puntiagudas? Porqué? Es aerodinamia?) asisto con horror a la destrucción del palacio. 

(19)

Y veo morir a la madre de Thor. Todo este poder dentro mío, y no puedo hacer nada más que ocultarme. La fuerza de una supernova en mi carne, y cuando corro para tratar de ayudarla, es tarde: Odín está arrodillado a su lado, el rostro contraído y nada distinto de cualquier anciano que pierde a su esposa, y Thor está allí de pie, las enormes manos vacías, el rostro... el rostro lacio, como si no lograra entender lo que ha pasado.

Quisiera correr a abrazarlo: quisiera acogerlo, consolarlo, pero el saber que fui la culpable de esa muerte me paraliza. No tengo derecho a consolarlo: no soy nadie, para él.

Ojalá nunca nos hubiéramos amado. Creí que él, al atraer a su hermano, había puesto en peligro mi mundo: pero ahora yo he destruido el suyo.

 

*****************************

MADAGASCAR, CAMBERES VILLAGE

BRUCE BANNER:

Debería haber visto más películas de guerra de niño, pero nunca me interesaron igual que las de ciencia ficción. Creo que la única a la que le presté alguna atención en el college, y sólo porque era naturalmente hipster apreciarla, fue El Acorazado Potemkin. Pero Clint parece ser un experto y durante los tres días que atravesamos la selva, mantiene un incansable monólogo sobre películas de guerra en la jungla. No tengo idea cómo se las arregla para hablar sin parar y a la vez mantenerse tan atento que con el machete corta en dos, en plena noche, a un murciélago enorme que iba derecho a mi nuca: pero charla aún mientras la llovizna se vuelve una niebla cálida que parece un sauna, mientras el sol se oculta bajo nubes negras tan bajas que dan dolor de cabeza por el aumento de presión atmosférica, charla sin parar mientras vadeamos ríos en donde culebras del grueso de mi muñeca intenta morderlo y acaban hechas brocheta en una flecha, y sigue charlando mientras se encarama en un baobab para tenderme una cuerda y subirme como un bulto para que durmamos en un lugar medianamente seguro.(20)

No puedo explicar lo mucho que no me gusta dormir en lugares altos de donde si me caigo, me transformaré. En serio, no es realmente conducente a un buen sueño, y en cambio, este desgraciado se calla, y a los dos minutos ronca sin importar en la posición rara en la que esté.  
Sé que sólo sigue hablando para asegurarse de que sigo consciente y en control: está tratando de distraerme. Su charla no es como la de Tony, diseñada para interesarme: Clint habla solo como un paliativo, un alivio, un modo de hacer más familiar el mundo: y comprendo que debe haberlo hecho para Nat cuando ella perdía el control de su condicionamiento, para anclarla. Lo hizo con Libby en su momento: ahora lo hace conmigo.

-... no tienes que mantenerte despierto hablando por mí.- le digo al fin, en la mitad de un análisis de las motivaciones del coronel en El Puente Sobre El Río Kwai.

\- Pero me encanta como me escuchas.- dice él, sus ojos alegres y determinados en mí mientras se acomoda, en una rama más alta que yo, inquietantemente delgada, comiéndose una granada mientras charla.- En serio, no conozco a nadie más que le gusten las películas viejas...-

\- Pensé que a Natasha le gustaban?-

\- No en realidad... al Cap le gustan pero se deprime... a mí me encantan, pero el único que las veía conmigo era Barney...- menciona, y su voz se apaga. la pausa que sigue sólo es rota por la lluvia fina que cae sobre las hojas, que tan tupidas encima nuestro nos protegen casi por completo, pero en la humedad, estamos empapados de transpiración. Yo no puedo enfermarme, pero me preocupa Clint.

Dejo que la pausa se alargue. Quiero ser discreto, como exijo siempre que sean conmigo y sin embargo... no me puedo resistir.

\- Tu hermano, verdad?-

\- ...- el sonido es un asentimiento, pero no un sí. Diablos, se ha callado. Y yo le pido que siga hablando.

\- No son muy cercanos, verdad?-

\- Se nota que no tienes hermanos. La mayoría quiere estrangular al que tiene...- Clint sonríe, su sonrisa una línea blanca en la penumbra de la selva lluviosa.- Oye, soy el único Avenger con hermanos, incluso Pepper es hija única.-

\- Tengo una prima que quiero mucho, aunque no la he visto en años. Igual que con Jane, me mantengo en contacto con ella por correo.-

\- Y con Betty?-

\- No... planeaba volvera contactarla, pero me hace feliz que ahora esté bien.-

\- Bueno, ése es un bloque en tu relación con Tony del que acabas de librarte.- dice encogiéndose de hombros.- Aunque cuando la ví me quedé boquiabierto, caramba... qué envidia te tengo...-

\- Bloque? Envidia?- balbuceo confuso. masticando sin ganas unas tiras de proteína que Clint tiene en su bolso.

\- Tony tenía pánico ante la idea de que lo dejaras y corrieras a la Doctora. Supongo que lo tranquilizará darse cuenta que cuando corres, no lo haces hacia su escote ni al de ninguna otra.-

\- Corro detrás de niños africanos mejor?-

\- Bruce, puerco.- Clint se traga su proteína sin masticarla, como los pájaros tragan gusanos.- Tony estaba muerto de miedo de eso. Tu reluctancia debe haber sido algo completamente nuevo para él, al que normalmente lo acosan. No digo que no haya contribuído a tu atractivo, ni que no se merezca que lo hagan sudar un poco, pero seamos honestos, Tony te quiere tanto que es bueno que al fin se le quite ese miedo.-

\- Tú realmente eres Team Tony en esto, verdad?-

\- Los dos se ven felices juntos, los dos se ven miserables separados. Tenemos un hogar en la Torre, te guste o no reconocerlo, y Tony lo hizo, en principio, por ti. Es a tí a quien quería desde el comienzo, a tí y a tu curry y tu cerebro, nosotros vinimos después. Cuántos días llevamos allí para celebrar? 700? (21) Doc... no tendré una educación como la de ustedes pero ciertamente reconozco algo tan simple cuando lo veo.-

\- Clint... es más complejo que eso.-

\- No, en verdad no. - Clint suspira y luego emite una risita.- Aunque aún estoy impresionado que te hayas comido eso. Betty Ross, quiero decir. Diablos, tenías suerte, caramba!-  
Me entra la risa a su admiración.- Supongo que era un modo de pagarme toda la mierda de mi niñez?-

\- No hablo sólo de Betty Ross, aunque, bueno, vaya. Me refiero a tu cabeza... tu vida de college, ser siempre el más inteligente, el más admirado, ser profesor a los 22 años y una autoridad a los 25... a esa edad, yo estaba asaltando walmarts y comiendo donas del día anterior en moteles pulguentos...-

\- Clint, no tuviste la oportunidad...-

\- No seas ridículo: todo ese genio que tienes es algo especial. Tú y Tony deberían juntarse aunque no se gustaran para nada, romance o no, porque por Dios que con sus recursos puedes hacer más bien que todos los Avengers juntos, y él necesita ayuda para mantenerse en el buen camino.- dice severamente, y está claro que lo ha pensado largamente.- Y sí, toda esa vida de college me intriga, no creas. Había pensado en enrolarme, ahora que tengo tiempo y que Tony me ha puesto un trabajo estable.-

\- En serio? Qué querías estudiar?-  
Clint hace su mohín más autodespreciativo.- Lo más probable es que repruebe todo y acabe a puñetazos con alguien, pero me gustaría tener algo más que mi diploma trucho de secundaria. Pepper tiene dos licenciaturas en tecnología, recursos humanos y dos MBA, y creo que va por el tercero... no puedo avergonzarla. Supongo que sería bueno estudiar algo de política y actualidad, pero sinceramente... siempre me ha dado curiosidad la arquitectura.-

\- De verdad?-

\- Sí, pero te necesito cerca para que me expliques cálculo.-

\- Puedes seguir mi canal de Youtube.- le sugiero sonriendo. Clint bufa.

\- No, me niego a ser tu fangirl!- 

\- Clint?-

\- Sí?-  
\- Tú y Pepper... están en algo más serio, verdad?-  
Él asiente, y le brillan los ojos. Hay algo que se ha suavizado en él desde que está con Pepper: algo que se ha relajado. No sé si Natasha tenía razón en dejarlo, pero es cierto que Pepper parece haber ayudado mucho; y cuando enfrenta mi mirada, veo auténtico amor en sus ojos.

\- Estoy tratando. En la vida he intentado algo serio sin regarla, así que estoy tratando de ir con calma, pero... caramba, Doc. Pepper tiene algo... con ella me he pescado ensoñando como un mocoso, con ella a mi lado, yo...- su risa es burlona, aunque su gesto es muy tímido, y veo esperanza en sus ojos, algo que lo hace ver como el muchacho que debe haber sido.- Te vas a reír de mí.-

\- Cuéntame.-

\- Tengo una granja en Iowa. (22) Era la de mis padres, y la compré... al comienzo, no sabía para qué. No después de todo lo que pasó, pero... bueno, la compré, y al fin la renové entera. Me gusta construir.- dice, frotándose el mentón.- Ahora que la tengo... bueno, Iowa no es las Bahamas precisamente, pero quiero llevar a Pepper allí. Quiero que se ponga camisas a cuadros y shorts y se saque esos tacones horribles, y se pase todo el tiempo que quiera en la hamaca... no sé, es como si al fin tuviera «casa» y » mujer» y ahora sólo quiero que las dos cosas se junten. Quiero... no sé, creo que tenerla en mi casa me haría absurdamente feliz.-

\- Se lo has dicho?-

\- Un poco. Lo intuye, pero...- Clint se muerde el labio.- Planeo hacer todo un poco más oficial cuando volvamos y me la lleve en unas vacaciones. Porque por Dios que Tony la debe tener estresada, así que le entrego la cajita con un Bruce y me llevo una Pepper, es el plan.-

\- O sea soy un sonajero para Tony?- comento, al fin riéndome.

\- Eso, eso.- dice, y le chispean los ojos, a pesar del barro, el cansancio, los nervios.- O un chupete...-

\- Barton...-

\- Sorry, sorry.- Clint arruga la nariz en esa sonrisa que lo hace parecer un chicuelo.- Era demasiado bueno el chiste...- bufa tras una pausa.- Doc... tú lo quieres, verdad? Porque Stark puede tener sus cosas, pero... mira, por intragable que sea a veces ha hecho tanto por tantos, y supongo que es alérgico al agradecimiento y por eso le gusta tanto hinchar bolas, pero... él te quiere de verdad.-

\- Lo quiero tanto que me aterrorizo.- musito, parpadeando.- Con Tony, por primera vez... veo un futuro diferente. Casi me creo que podríamos envejecer juntos en el lab, ser Avengers hasta donde podamos, e inventar, crear, ayudar juntos para siempre. Nunca me había siquiera atrevido a imaginar un final feliz, pero él... me hace soñar.- acabo, avergonzado de revelar tanto. Pero Clint asiente, y veo un músculo en su garganta, que brilla por la humedad en la escasa luz, moverse cuando traga.

\- Haré lo que esté en mi mano para que tengas ese futuro.- susurra, antes de apoyar la nuca en el tronco: no tengo idea cómo logra mantener el equilibrio.- Eso es... Pepper para mí. Con Nat, nunca había nada más que el futuro inmediato, y no pedía más. Podía tratar de imaginármela con delantal de cocina, con niños, en una granja... pero siempre habría sabido que era una actuación, una tapadera. Y a Nat ya la han obligado a actuar y mentir demasiado. Nunca le pediría que fuera lo que no es. Ella es... es como Tony, como Steve: están hechos para esto, nunca son más felices que en la batalla. En cambio, Pepper por primera vez me ha hecho soñar con otra cosa, tan claro. No creo que me retire, no ahora, pero... nunca me había atrevido a soñar tampoco y ahora lo siento tan cerca.- acaba, su sonrisa casi controlada, como si le avergonzara a él también revelar cuánto la quiere. Me enternece: la verdad, ella merece un final feliz, y sí que puedo imaginarlos, tan claramente, en mi propio futuro: Clint y Pepper en la Torre con un trío de pequeños rubios Barton, Tony y yo visitando su granja, viendo esa ansiedad abandonar para siempre a Pepper, ver esa hambre por fin dejar los ojos de Clint, y al fin ver a Tony... calmo, y simple.

Tengo que hablar con Tony; si Pepper se embaraza o adopta, esos van a ser los sobrinitos más malcriados de la tierra.

Me he dormido ensoñando, y me despierto de golpe con la mano de Clint en mi hombro. El muchacho que ensoñaba se ha ido: Clint apenas remueve el árbol, cuando salta a una rama superior, y susurra, tendiendo el arco.

\- Hay una patrulla: estamos cerca. No hagas ruido.- 

\- Cómo sabes si son...?- susurro: a pesar de los lentes tengo buena visión nocturna, pero todo lo que veo es negro alrededor de nosotros, niebla y lluvia. Pero Clint apunta, dispara dos flechas en rápida sucesión, luego una tercera, y oigo un ruido metálico, y un grito ahogado.

 

Luego, silencio.

 

\- Envía un mensaje a Tony y Steve.- dice Clint, activando algo en su bolsillo antes de dejarse caer al barro sin ruido.- Luego, sígueme armado.- 

 

*********************************

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-B477_Jcsw

(2)https://i.ytimg.com/vi/LH7Bijd12Yk/maxresdefault.jpg

(3)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c3/f0/b0/c3f0b01dccd76befd349064f99e27a25--avengers-shield-loki-avengers.jpg

(4)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izVJBmrGbN8

(5)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/8c/30/e9/8c30e998ca0aee2b1465989b5f293002--marvel-couples-long-distance-relationships.jpg

(6)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDMBa2eU68U&pbjreload=10

(7)http://www.artofvfx.com/IM3/IM3_FUEL_VFX_07.jpg

(8)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIYVrdHUAjQ

(9)https://christandpopculture.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/1830taljgs0bmjpg.jpg

(10)https://assets-jpcust.jwpsrv.com/thumbs/x5muz4vJ-720.jpg

(11)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pISatmxQhDo

(12)http://i2.wp.com/bloody-disgusting.com/villainsmash/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/Odin.jpg?resize=620%2C397

(13)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTKMw6sQMzY

(14)http://createwitheyes.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/bruce_bannerxreader___bath_tub_by_princess_rosaline-d98w1x6-6468.jpg

(15)https://media.gq.com/photos/558289151177d66d68d51e7c/master/w_800/blogs-the-feed-captain-america-winter-635.jpg

(16)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2AOCOfyHOg

(17)http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/0/00/Cap_carrying_Black_Widow.png/revision/latest?cb=20131024223738

(18)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/63/17/e0/6317e00d5e57e3a3b88c5dceec0fc085--downey-jr-robert-downey.jpg

(19)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGHocnQyYNw

(20)http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/28dayslater/images/2/22/28-weeks-later-20070405033802341-1-.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120426183619

(21)

HOUSECHORING-Había empezado con Steve, por supuesto. 

Steve, que antes y después de cocinar pasaba un paño con agua hirviente y detergente por TODAS las superficies de la cocina, y lavaba los platos y servicios como para que se pudiera operar con ellos. Tony se había burlado de sus tendencias de nanny hasta que Bruce le recordó que en 1940 no habían antibióticos, por lo que el tifus, la influenza y otras enfermedades habían sido letales: y como el mismo Bruce cocinaba frecuentemente, hervía los paños de cocina y dejaba todo impecable tras sus cenas de curry y leche de coco, la influencia empezó a notarse. Tony casi se murió de la impresión la vez que encontró a Thor levantando el sofá ( con una mano) para barrer debajo, y pasar pañitos por toda la sala, acomodándola con el cuidado que habría puesto una niña en su nueva casa de muñecas. Todo había sido por un comentario de Jane, apreciativa en una visita de las habilidades caseras de Bruce y Steve: y la tendencia continuó con Natasha, que para la sorpresa de todos no sólo silbaba mientras iba a la tintorería, la bodega y el supermercado, llevándose largas listas interminables de peticiones y solicitudes, y siempre regresaba triunfante de sus cacerías con el color y la marca exactas de óleo color siena quemada para Steve, el aceite de oliva extra virgen made in Toscana que a Bruce le gustaba, el mousse de cabello de Tony, el exacto pastelito que Thor no sabía dónde había comido ni cómo se llamaba pero no dejaba de hablar al respecto, y la cerveza hipster que Clint amaba.   
Clint, por su parte, que era un vago de marca mayor, detestaba el trabajo casero y menos aún estaba dispuesto de salir a patearse New York, así que Tony agradecía que su vagancia no lo dejara a él solo y malparado. Por lo tanto, el día que lo encontró puntillosamente frotando las ventanas con un paño de espuma ( por afuera... a 80 pisos de altura) casi le dio un infarto. Steve le explicó que ya que él había instalado un par de comederos de pájaros, porque le divertía escuchar los arrullos de las palomas, pichones, gaviotas y el ocasional gorrión que pasaba a desayunar, Steve le había hecho ver que ensuciaban bastante las ventanas y que obligar a limpiadores a que arriesgaran el pellejos todas las semanas no era muy justo, por lo que había decidido resolverlo por su propia mano.  
El que incluso ese vago contribuyera a su modo hizo que Tony maldijera. No podía ser que fuera el único que no colaborara, pero habiendo pasado toda su vida rodeado de nannies, sirvientes y asistentes, Tony en verdad nunca le había prestado ninguna atención a esas cosas. No era que creyera que las camisas planchadas caían de los árboles, pero tampoco tenía ninguna curiosidad por su manufactura, y durante varios días, intentando ser disimulado, intentó encontrar una función que lo pusiera al mismo nivel que los demás. Podría haberse dicho que ser el proveedor y el finaciamiento, y dueño de la Torre ya era suficiente: pero Pepper ya le había martillado en voz muy alta que arrojarle dinero a las cosas no bastaba y comprar cosas no bastaba: nada de eso era comparable a poner un poco de interés y sus propias manos, y todos lo hacían, caramba, Tony Stark no iba a ser menos.  
Era aún más exasperante lo obvio que era que todos amaban y disfrutaban sus tareas, maldito montón de huérfanos ridículos. Steve canturreaba haciendo panquecas en las mañanas, Natasha se veía feliz arrastrando su carrito de la compra, Bruce le hablaba patéticamente en indostano a las plantitas medicinales, florecitas y hierbas de cocina que cultivaba en el balcón, Thor fregaba y barría el piso como si fueran a comer ahí, y Clint dejaba vidros, pantallas, espejos y marcos de cuadros transparentes como agua. Y a Tony no sólo no se le ocurría nada extra que hacer, mucho menos algo que pudiera disfrutar.  
Las palabras » Quiero ayudar. Qué puedo hacer?» no parecían salirle fácilmente, y Tony rondó el penthouse, observó a sus compañeros, y decidió que tenía que haber algo, aunque no tenía la menor idea de qué podía ser. Finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle a Pepper, la cual, exasperada en el teléfono, le dijo que ofreciera su ayuda cuando viera a alguien ocupado y que con eso bastaba, alguien le diría lo que hacía falta ser hecho.  
A Tony no acababa de gustarle la idea, porque todos los demás parecía haber elegido por sí mismos lo que querían hacer, pero no se le ocurría nada más, así que decidió empezar por seguir a Bruce, el que normalmente hablaba más su idioma y que tenía más paciencia con su curiosidad. Lo acechó cuando tras un almuerzo de domingo con ensalada de arroz y verduras, picadillo de frutas y una receta española de salpicón caliente todo el mundo se retiró a descansar, Steve leyendo acodado en el sillón, Clint dormitando con el control remoto en el regazo viendo a ratos un poco de The Great Race en la sala.  
Bruce había lavado y ordenado, y Tony lo vigiló mientras jugaba con su Starkphone, mientras escobillaba sartenes y enjugaba platos, hasta que se le ocurrió al verlo colocando los servicios goteantes en el secaplatos.  
\- Oye, quieres que haga eso?- preguntó, pero Bruce movió la cabeza. Tony frunció el ceño, porque había visto a Clint y Natasha ocuparse de los platos en conjunto, así que sí podía ser una tarea para dos, y sin embargo, Bruce no quería su ayuda. Y eso que tenía manos limpias, no había pasado por el workshop hoy así que no había grasa, ni nada por el estilo. Estaba juntando ánimo para preguntarle el porqué de su desprecio, cuando Bruce le colocó al frente un vaso de té frío, y llenando una jarra de cristal de agua, salió por la puertecita de la cocina al balcón, en donde New York tenía un día de cielo azul y nubes blancas, y en donde las plantas que a Bruce tanto le gustaban florecían al sol. Era un espacio relativamente estrecho, la esquina de la terraza convirtiéndose en un simple balcón: pero con los estantes de arriates de Bruce era un peqieño jardín, y Bruce los había construido con ayuda de Thor, simples armazones de acero inoxidable, usando de base incluso cajas plásticas de huevos y otros reciclados. Con la puertecita de vidrio cerrada, Bruce tenía privacidad regando sus plantitas, quitándoles la ocasional hierba, pero Tony vio que reojo algo extraño en su paso, y tras tratar de adivinar un momento qué estaba haciendo Bruce, con su camisa morada y sus simples slacks claros ahí solo en el balcón, tecleó un comando a JARVIS para que le enviase una señal de sonido del balcón al bluetooth en su oreja.  
»... half of my heart is on Havana, nanana, he took me back to east Atlanta, nanana...»  
Tony se mordió el labio para no soltar la risa. El tímido físico no sólo le cantaba a sus plantitas, aparentemente también les bailaba canciones latinas, y se movía de un pie a otro con la vista en el horizonte, la cara al sol, su cuerpo sólido y pacífico contra el fantástico paisaje de New York y el cielo a manchas azules y formas blancas, la fuerte luz creando una sombra muy oscura a su espalda...  
\- JARVIS, toma la foto y mándamela.- ordenó Tony, y un leve ping le dijo que las cámaras de JARVIS habían tomado la imagen. Quería preservarla: de algún modo, esa cancioncita en privado, ese rostro al sol en Bruce, siempre tan elusivo y tímido, lo hacía sonreír.  
Bueno, estaba claro que su Science Bro no iba a ayudarle a encontrar una tarea. Después de todo, Bruce era normalmente sumiso, dulce y tendía a intentar molestar lo menos posible: a quien tenía que apestar era a alguien que no tuviera ninguna incomodidad en mandarlo. Por lo tanto, su siguiente blanco era Natasha, que ya había demostrado en más de una ocasión lo poco que la impresionaba el apellido Stark, y lo aún menos que le preocupaba mandarle a hacer una o dos cosas, insultos por el medio si no entendía a la primera. Así que esperó al siguiente día que la vio salir, con su cesta ecológica de la compra al hombro, una lista de peticiones de los varones habitantes, y la siguió, disimulado con una gorra de baseball.  
Natasha pasó por una librería, sin duda para Steve, y a una tienda de homeopatía, probablemente para Bruce; pero cuando se metió a un gran supermercado, Tony estrechó el cerco, paseándose por el pasillo inmediato al verla meterse a la zona de congelados y empezar a echar un montón de calamares congelados a su cesta, así como una salsa de pesto y un par de cajas de helado.  
Era absurdo: era bastante absurdo que Natasha comprase esas cosas cuando bastaba con una llamada, o una mención a JARVIS, para que las cosas llegaran directas al refrigerador, incluyendo etiquetas de cadenas de frío, y posiblemente versiones más lujosas. Pero Tony la siguió sin decir nada, viéndola meterse luego en el área de los dulces y comprar una tiras de paletas de dulce con sabor a fruta para niños, y mientras las elegía, emitir lo que parecía una risita ahogada.  
Qué diablos le daba risa? Era una risita que normalmente significaba que algún villano iba a ser taseado, o a hacer SPLAT, pero aquí no habían villanos. Natasha se llevó sus compras a la caja registradora, pagó, y Tony iba a seguirla, al menos para ofrecerse a cargarle las bolsas, cuando un guardia lo detuvo del brazo.  
\- Amigo, no piensa pagar por eso?- dijo severamente, haciendo que Tony le echase una mirada indignada.  
\- No he comprado nada, no sé de qué...-  
\- Compadre, le recomiendo que devuelva lo que sea que ha tomado. Si tiene hambre hay un refugio del ejército de salvación a tres cuadras.-  
\- Te he dicho que no...- Tony abrió la boca, la cerró, y maldijo, cuando el guardia sacó una bolsa de chocolates del bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones. Y una tira de tampones. Cuando lo registraron, había un paquete de baterías en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y dos bolsitas de afeitadoras en las perneras de sus jeans.  
Tuvo que pagar todo eso y una donación generosa para que el asunto no llegara a los diarios: peor aún, JARVIS, troll como era, le mandó una imagen de las cámaras de seguridad de Natasha pasando detrás suyo y echándole los tampones, mientras sonreía a la cámara, todo dientecitos, el palito de una paleta de dulce que claramente no había pagado tampoco asomándose.  
Zorra. Se había equivocado, sí había habido una villana en ese supermercado!  
Claramente, buscar ayuda de Natasha era una idiotez. Debería haber recurrido desde el primer momento a Thor, el único sin genes troll en el grupo, al que encontró pocos días después tendido en el suelo, escobillando pacientemente una marca que uno de los lápices de tinta de Steve, al ser inadvertidamente pisado, había dejado en el suelo de madera oscura de la sala. En camiseta y short, Thor parecía una ballena varada ahí en el suelo. rascando cuidadosamente con un cepillo y espuma a la mancha, y se veía tan concentrado, que ni siquiera parecía haberlo oído entrar.  
\- Necesitas ayuda?- había dicho, inclinándose a un lado para ver a Thor fregando la madera con energía. Iba a dejar un hoyo, si seguía con ese entusiasmo. Verlo dele que dele con el cepillo, te hacía sentir pena por Jane.  
\- Te doy las más profundas gracias, amigo Tony, pero estoy prevaleciendo contra este enemigo.- dijo Thor, y parecía tan feliz como la mancha de tinta fuera un dragón.- Me ha costado más aprender a limpiar y reconectar los cables de energía e información de nuestro centro de entretenimiento, pero el noble JARVIS ha sido generoso en sus explicaciones e indicaciones.-  
Tony se guardó la alarma de que Thor estuviera trasteando con cableados, pero después de todo, el Dios del Trueno no iba a electrocutarse.  
:: En realidad, Su Alteza parece tener una excelente comprensión de los principios de la ingeniería, Sir.:: comentó JARVIS.  
\- Cuando, era joven, una de las pocas área del conocimiento en la que logré superar a mi hermano fue en lo que ustedes llamarían arquitectura y física. Mi hermano poseía magia, por lo que el construir cosas nunca fue su fuerte: en cambio, a mí siempre me han fascinado los instrumentos y aparatos, y aunque reconozco que algunos de los máximos logros de la ingeniería midgardiana me parecen pueriles, otros me fascinan: no hay nada parecido en Asgard.- dijo Thor, sentándose de piernas cruzadas tras acabar con la mancha a su placer: la madera estaba intacta y pálida ahora, aguardando barniz.- Ah, no tienes que preocuparte por la picadora de frutas que nuestro Capitán había puesto fuera de servicio con cuescos de damascos. He enderezado las aspas y corregido el corte del cableado.-  
\- Estás arreglando los electrodomésticos?-  
\- Es muy educativo!-  
Fantástico. Con la capacidad destrozona de Steve, Thor tenía un electrodoméstico nuevo que arreglar cada dos días, y era obvio que lo disfrutaba, pero a ese paso, el asgardiano aprendió a reparar todo en un mes, y estaba muy orgulloso de sus habilidad, con frecuencia disfrutando largas conversaciones de Skype con Jane para mejorar los aparatitos. Era increíble lo ágiles que eran sus dedos, y lo rápido que captaba nuevos conceptos ( o viejos: muchos implementos, considerando los avances de Asgard, eran equivalentes a palos de cavernícola) pero claramente lo entretenía tanto, que Tony no tenía valor de alegar.  
Lo que era una lástima que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes, pero con su concepto de usar y botar, algo qur irritaba a Steve profundamente, él solamente había dado orden de reemplazar todo lo que se rompiese. El nuevo hobbie de Thor, que no sólo le había ganado la aprobación de Steve y los demás y mucha diversión, habría sido perfecto para Tony.  
Maldito seas, Flash Gordon.

****  
Ir por ayuda a donde Clint, que era un troll emérito peor que Natasha, era bastante aterrador, pero a esas altura era él o el Capitán Banderitas, y Tony se sentía atrozmente resistente a la idea, porque si alguien era capaz de involucrar una Discusión Sobre Sentimientos en este tipo de cosas, era Steve, insoportablemente Team Dad. Por ello, aguardó a que Clint estuviera emperchado en el armazón de hierro que le daba sombra a la terraza, y subió a su lado, con los repulsores de la armadura puestos sí, porque a diferencia del pajarito, el vértigo y los vacíos no lo excitaban especialmente.  
\- Empiezo a sospechar que esa wea de «un pajarito me lo dijo» está basada en tradiciones orales lejanas de tu familia.- dijo Tony al verlo ahí recostado, jugando con su Starkphone, y rodeado de una docena de pichones, que se acercaban a los comederos que había instalado, y que echaron a volar al ruido de los repulsores.- Dí la verdad, eres una werepaloma? wereperdiz? Gordo y no vuelas... en serio, cómo es que te enteras de todo si te la pasas echado al sol como un Garfield irritable?-  
\- Y jódete tú también, Stark.- dijo Clint, que con un equilibrio imposible estaba extendido en la cruz de dos de las barras, su teléfono ahí al frente, los codos puestos en los mismísimos bordes, los pies en sandalias de plástico baratas cruzadas, gafas oscuras en lo alto de la cabeza.  
\- Qué estás haciendo?-  
\- Documentando!- dijo Clint sonriendo, mientras Tony con mucho cuidado se acomodaba en la viga más cercana.- Darcy me ayuda, es mi esbirro.-  
\- Darcy Lewis? La * es complicado* de Tiny Foster?-  
\- Yup. Ella maneja el facebook e instagram de los Avengers, yo vigilo el Twitter.-  
\- No que eso lo manejaba la gente de Pepper?- Tony, alarmado, elevó las cejas.- Nadie me dijo nada de eso!-  
\- Pepper tiene suficiente manejando el suyo, el tuyo y el Stark Industries. Además, desde que empezamos a manejarlo nosotros, pasamos de 200 k a cinco millones de seguidores.Nuestra foto estrella es esa de Thor con el Apricat.-  
\- Apri...?-  
\- El gato color damasco que es estrella de instagram y que vistieron de Thor para Halloween?- Clint rió.- Dios bendiga a la media. Una foto de Steve riéndose en el instagram hace más que todas tus conferencias de prensa.-  
Tony bufó ofendido.- Y yo no aparezco?-  
\- Oh, ciertamente apareces. La última tuya es del mes pasado, esa que estás con Natasha y Pepper saliendo del Carnegie Hall, la cantidad de gente declarando que te envidiaba fue increíble.-  
\- Me envidiaban?-  
\- Tenías una en cada brazo, Pepper apoyada en tu pecho, ser asqueroso.- dijo Clint, alargándole el teléfono. Tony deslizó los pulgares, ojeando las fotos, y sonrió, pero pronto su sonrisa se hizo menos cálida. Era cierto que habían fotos de todos: Steve haciendo pushups con Natasha de pie en la espalda, Thor comiendo un sandwich de una cafetería, Clint encaramado en un árbol para rescatar el globo escapado de la mano de un niño: una hermosa foto de Bruce leyendo, los lentes en la punta de la nariz, concentrado en su escritorio, y otra de los cinco acurrucados en un sillón, viendo algo en el televisor...  
Tony aparecía en algunas, pero su aspecto siempre era más formal, menos relajado. Habían más fotos de inaguraciones y fiestas, pero ninguna de él tirado en la alfombra jugando Halo, a diferencia de Thor, o saltando en un parque jugando frisbee, como Steve.  
\- Muy lindo.- dijo Tony, con un poco de rencor. Debería habérsele ocurrido a él primero: después de todo, incluso habría podido poner a JARVIS a manejar el asunto, a subir fotos como ésa de Bruce en el balcón: después de todo, él era el que tenía más experiencia con la media, quien debía habérsele ocurrido hacer a los Avengers populares, conocidos.  
Pero después de todo, quizá era mejor así. El tenía fama de playboy puto, ebrio, destrozón e insensible: no era mejor que apareciera lo menos posible junto a los héroes en los que la gente debía confiar.  
Steve le había dicho una vez que dejara de fingir ser un héroe, maldita sea.  
\- Pepper nos manda tus mejores fotos siempre...- dice Clint, y Tony vio que sus ojos agudos habían notado algo.  
\- Sí, bueno.- bufó.- considerando la de dick pics mías que andan dando vueltas por ahí, mejor que no mezclen las cosas.- agregó, largándose.

****  
Es un par de días después, Tony entró a la cocina y aunque estaba desierta, se sorprendió ver en la isla de la cocina, brillante contra el counter de mármol negro, el derrame de lo que parecía un vaso grande de leche. No había nadie a la vista, y con un poco de alivio, Tony tomó un poco de papel absorbente, secó la mancha, y estaba enjugando la taza cuando Steve volvió, su netbook en la mano, una expresión de sorpresa al verlo.  
\- Tony...?-  
\- Hola.-  
\- Tú limpiaste...? Tony, no tenías que hacerlo, fue mi culpa, sólo fui a limpiar la pantalla con jabón, lo bañé cuando volqué la taza...-  
\- Qué te hizo volcar la taza?-  
Steve, el ceño fruncido, apoyó el netbook en la mesa, y Tony le apretó un botón, viendo en youtube a Trevor Noah y un video granuloso de celular, de Steve encaramándose en el frontis de una brownstone para rescatar a un gato.  
\- Les garantizo que sin el uniforme, sin siquiera los bíceps, Cap pone esa foto en Tinder y ... realmente hay alguien que no swipearía right? Es que mírenlo! O sea, ven acá, Cap, y pidamos una torta de boda gay de inmediato... hay más, miren... esto es como las flechas de Hawkeye... -  
Continuaba con una foto de Natasha en pointe ( de jeans) una de Clint jugando con un San Bernardo más grande que él, una de Thor alzando un niño para que pudiera alcanzar unas flores y de Bruce, cargado de libros y bolsas, con su mejor sonrisa de dork y un Starbucks derramado en la camisa. Cada foto estaba más cargada de corazones, la última ya literalmente sepultada.  
\- Adorables, definitivamente. Twitter se debe haber caído con esa foto.- dijo Tony con acidez, para ver a Steve mirando la taza en el fregadero, y había algo como disgusto en su rostro.  
\- Tony, de verdad no tenías que hacerlo. Realmente, puedo limpiar mis propios desastres, que andes limpiando detrás mío...-  
\- Pero qué diablos?- Tony, boquiabierto, se puso las manos en las caderas.- Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?!-  
\- No quiero que limpies detrás mío, eso es todo. No tienes que hacerlo, no quiero que...- empezó Steve, y Tony explotó.   
\- PERO CUÁL ES PUTO PROBLEMA DE TODOS USTEDES, HIJOS DE PUTA ODIOSOS? Si no me quieren aquí, me puedo largar a la mansión o a Malibú, pero es una Torre bastante grande, si tanto les molesta mi puta presencia que no quieren que haga nada, que no me quieren en sus posts y no me quieren en sus juegos pues me hubiera quedado de reputo consultor, actúan como si tuviera ETS, es como si lo fuera a... a ... contaminar, desgraciados, es...!- y Tony se interrumpió porque en su furia, no se había dado cuenta que su voz empezaba a sonar un poco histérica, y ridículamente joven para un hombre que no estaba muy lejos de los cuarenta. Pero se volteó a Steve, e iba a salir, cuando una mano fuerte le agarró la muñeca y lo atrajo, para encontrarse en un abrazo.  
Tony Stark no hacía abrazos.  
Tony Stark, de hecho, no había abrazado a nadie, excepto a Rhodey y eso semi muerto de insolación y shock, hacía * cinco * años.  
\- Rogers...!- barbotó, la nariz pegada contra el espacio entre unos pectorales abultados, sintiendo el latido de un corazón potente justo debajo. Steve había hundido los dedos en su cabello, y lo tenía tan sujeto, que lo único que podía mover eran las piernas.- ...suelta...-  
\- Tony, no es eso, cómo se te ocurre que es eso...- dijo Steve y aflojó apenas sus brazos, justo lo suficiente para que el ingeniero pueda liberar su nariz y mirar hacia arriba, porque Nikes con alzas o no, Tony seguía llegándole a la oreja a Steve en sus días buenos.   
\- Suéltame!-  
\- No hasta que me escuches, si te suelto huirás al workshop...-  
\- Esto es harrasment, es acoso, es abuso sexual de parte de mi oficial superior...! Hay reglas contra eso, reglas y protocolos y como diez kilos de documentos que a Pepper le encantan...-  
\- Tony, soségate, Santo Dios.- dijo Steve, y para el espanto de Tony, exactamente como habría hecho con un Tony de doce años, Steve lo depositó en una de las banquetas, y dejó esas enormes manos en sus hombros..  
Tony abrió la boca para seguir alegando, pero con los ojos claros de Steve fijos en él, nop, no tenía nada, no sabía qué decir.  
\- Me explicas qué es lo que te molesta?- dijo Steve, tras una pausa.- Sin gritar si se puede?-  
\- No, no pienso, es ridículo.- Tony se cruzó de brazos y apartó la cara, rodando los ojos.- No, en serio, no voy a poner en palabras de nuevo semejante ridiculez...-  
\- Tony, estás molesto, y quiero saber porqué.-  
\- No, no quieres, o yo no quiero que sepas, o todo esto es una reverenda...- Tony al fin gesticuló con las manos, antes de enfrentar la cara de Steve con la suya furiosa.- Oh, a la mierda, Rogers, se puede saber porqué cuerno no me dejan hacer... nada en este puto penthouse? Limpio un poco de leche y casi te da un ataque de disgusto, Natasha no me deja comprar víveres, Barton se organiza la media, Thor arregla la batidora, tú y Bruce monopolizan la cocina... en serio, qué es esto, creen que voy a contaminar algo o que...?-  
\- Tony.- dijo Steve, las cejas alzadas.- No, por Dios, Tony, cómo piensas eso... Tony, me molesta que limpies detrás mío porque ya haces más que suficiente por nosotros.-  
\- Ah?-  
\- Tony, ocuparnos de todo lo que nos has dado...- Steve suspiró, y se sentó frente a él, sus ojos amables cálidos y dolidos.- Nunca se me ocurrió que podías pensar eso. Tony, tú diseñas todo, pagas por todo, te ocupas de todos y encima de tu empresa y de Iron Man, y la filantropía, y de SHIELD... sabemos cuánto trabajas. Que encima de eso te pidiéramos tareas de casa, cuando ya haces tanto...- Steve movió la cabeza, una suave sonrisa en su rostro.- Nos diste un hogar, lo justo es que cuidemos de él.- acabó, su mano yendo a su hombro, apretándolo. Tony sintió que se ponía desagradablemente rojo, y no sólo porque Steve, criado en 1940, cuando los hombres solían ser bastante físicos unos con los otros, tenía una tema con abrazar y tocar a sus amigos que era peor que Thor.  
No, se puso rojo, porque la sensación de que alguien mencionara que algo que estaba haciendo era... bueno... era tan absolutamente extraña y ajena que se quedó boquiabierto. Algo personal que estaba haciendo, a alguien le parecía... suficientemente bueno?  
Error, no computa. 404, 404, crash inminente.  
\- Tony, ocuparnos del hogar que nos has ofrecido es lo mínimo que podemos hacer. Nos gusta hacerlo.- repitió Steve, tras una pausa, y el reflejo de salir huyendo golpeó a Tony de tal forma que se echó atrás en la silla, sin que eso cambiara la expresión repugnantemente comprensiva de Steve Rogers.  
\- Esto no es un hogar.- soltó Tony, sin saber lo que decía. Steve pareció que iba a discutir, pero luego algo pasó por sus ojos.  
\- Posiblemente no el hogar como tú lo conociste, pero no le digas eso a Bruce, que sigue robando tus camisetas de la ropa sucia para darles una remojada en sus mezclas químicas y poder sacarles las manchas de grasa de avión...-  
Tony salió huyendo, pero en vez de irse al workshop, se encontró en el balcón del penthouse, acezante, sin aliento, y con espanto, sintiendo los ojos picarle. Se los frotó, maldiciendo, y maldijo imaginativamente un largo rato, añadiendo a soldados bocones, pájaros descriteriados, semidioses con la inteligencia de un pepino, asesinas troll y e indigentes con costumbres de pobre. Por supuesto. Por supuesto. A Rogers se le había muerto la madre: Bruce había estado en la calle una década, Thor venía de un palacio alien, Natasha seguramente había sido criada en un jaula, y Barton venía directo de una calleja. Qué sabían ellos de lo que era un hogar? Lo que era tener un padre y una madre que se preocupasen por tí, que atendieran a tu comida, a tu ropa, a tus horas de sueño, que mantuvieran un espacio cálido, acogedor y limpio, que se enorgullecieran de estar junto a ti?  
No. Ninguno de ellos tenía la más reputa idea, excepto, excepto...  
\- JARVIS?-  
::Sir?::  
\- JARVIS, exactamente cuánto tiempo lleva esta tropa de vagos en mi casa?-  
:: Dos meses y seis días exactamente, Sir.::  
\- Eso no parece correcto.-  
:: Es que la inscripción final del cambio de nombre de Stark Tower a Avengers Tower se formalizó hace cinco meses y veinte días, haciendo del término «su casa» una incorrección linguística, sir::  
\- ya veo.- dijo Tony, cruzándose de brazos.- JARVIS, contáctame con la gente de delivery.-

*****  
\- Qué se supone que esto?- dijo Clint sacándose las gafas al entrar al penthouse. Todo estaba decorado con globos y guirnaldas multicolores, y al centro, colgaba un banner gigante que decía «243!!»  
La mesa de la cocina, el counter y un par de mesas plegables estaban cubiertas con un buffet enorme, cuya pieza de resistencia era una torta amarilla con frutillas que era más alta que las botellas de jugo. A un lado, había un brasero eléctrico cargado de carne: al otro, una olla que mantenía caliente una cantidad enorme de pasta.  
\- Es un cumpleaños?- preguntó Thor, alarmado, entrando detrás suyo.- Se nos ha olvidado celebrar alguna fecha?- dijo con auténtica preocupación, pero Bruce, que subía de los laboratorios y miraba el despliege como si temiera que fuera a explotar, movió la cabeza.  
\- Ahora viene Natasha y no es hasta noviembre.- dijo quitándose los lentes.- No, no tengo idea... Steve?-  
Steve alzó las manos con su expresión de «ni una idea tampoco» Sólo Nat, que venía detrás suyo recién bañada tras una sesión de danza, se mordió el labio, pensativa.  
\- Manga de ignorantes. Celebrar 243 días de convivencia es muy importante, es una costumbre establecida, que a todos los criaron un pack de lobos? Se celebra siempre, es un hábito... hala, a comer... Brucey, ahí hay de ese té casero que te gusta en vez de bebidas cola, Barton, la fuente de allá es pizza de Chicago, comparte un poco... Rogers, detrás tuyo están los vasos... venga, vamos a hacer un brindis...-  
\- Tony, esto es...- Bruce levantó la vista al ver lo que parecía una turbina en la misma entrada de la cocina, frunciendo el ceño.   
Tony se acercó sonriendo, alargándole copas a los demás, y se colocó debajo, alzando el teléfono para una selfie.- DIGAN ASSEMBLE!-  
Sólo los reflejos de Natasha le permitieron escapar de la ducha de glitter que le cayó encima a los demás, sólo Tony sonriendo en la selfie mientras Bruce, Steve, Clint y Thor eran bañados en glitter dorado, rojos, azul y verde como una cascada, sus bocas abiertas en diferentes expresiones de disgusto y shock en la poco favorecedora fotografía.  
A Clint le vino la risa luego mientras Thor escupía verde y Steve tosía glitter azul por la nariz.  
\- Quién va a limpiar todo esto?- gimió al fin Bruce, sacudiéndose glitter como un perro.  
\- Ni idea.- dijo Tony enviando la selfie a @fuckyeahvengers. - Yo no limpio...- 

(22)http://atomhawk.com/images/1962_1600_836_auto.jpg


	4. CASTLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror, faltaba un minific! Ahí está, FADEOUT.

CAPÍTULO TRES

A CRACK IN THE CASTLE

*Fly me up on a silver wing*  
*Past the black where the sirens sing*  
*Warm me up in a nova's glow*  
*And drop me down to the dream below*  
*'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass*  
* Hardly anything there for you to see*  
*For you to see*(1)

**************************

MALIBÚ, STARK MANSION:  
TONY STARK:

Dios sabe que he hecho muchas estupideces en mi vida, pero ahora, con el sol del amanecer en los ventanales y Pepper durmiendo desnuda en mi cama, desplegada y deshecha, con el sueño inconsciente que sólo la dominaba cuando realmente me dejaba llevar y la poseía hasta el agotamiento, que hundo la cara en las manos y siento auténtico pánico a mis estúpidas, estúpidas elecciones.(2)(2a)

He seducido a mujeres casadas y me he acostado con virtualmente todo el espectro de la sexualidad, pero esto no lo había hecho nunca: seducir a la novia de un amigo. Nunca.

( Ty no contaba. Y había sido al revés. Y Pym tampoco. Y Sue Storm nunca me habría hecho caso.)

Pepper no es mía. Oh, sé lo sexista que suena. Pero siempre han habido... reglas. Si la chica deja de ser tu novia, puedes intentarlo. Si está de novia con un desconocido, también. Pero la novia de un amigo... no importa nada si alguna vez estuvo contigo. Diablos, ya meterte con su ex, con Nat, ya era un poco turbio.

Pepper es la novia de Clint, y se ven felices, y anoche... qué diablos hice?

Pueden repetir hasta la naúsea que fue consensual, que ella quiso, que podría haber dicho no... y la verdad es que dijo no. Pero siempre he sabido que no le soy indiferente. Oh, diablos. Eso es poco: Pepper... he herido su corazón, exaspero su mente, sé que ha estado a punto de odiarme alguna vez, pero... pero conozco su cuerpo. Oh, sí que lo conozco bien, y sé lo que quiere, lo que necesita, para hacerle perder la cabeza. (3)

Yo sé cómo hacer que me desee, que no se resista, aunque me odie por la mañana.

Ahora tengo miedo: una parte de mí no quiere que despierte. No quiero que me odie, o peor que se odie a sí misma por esto.

Y lo peor de todo es que hay una voz traidora en mi cabeza que dice que Clint se lo merece por no contestar el teléfono ahora, ahora que tanto lo necesito. Pero yo mismo lo mandé lejos, le supliqué que fuera a traerme a Bruce de regreso, y mientras él cumple la misión, yo... no que el rey David recibió una maldición de Dios por hacer algo como esto?

Con razón se han ido todo. Soy una persona asquerosa, y ellos... Dios, ya me han dado más de lo que merezco.

Es con un triste ternura que la arropo y bajo al workshop en silencio. Me doy un baño abajo, y mientras me jabono con furia, revisando las noticias, tengo que enfrentar la realidad: reclamé a Pepper anoche como habría reclamado a cualquier persona cercana a mí. Estaba desesperado. Habría reclamado a Natasha, ciertamente, y cuánto mejor habría sido para todos. Seguramente aún estaría durmiendo en sus brazos, seguro como si tuviera al mismísimo diablo cuidándome.

Habría reclamado hasta a Thor, si hubiera estado aquí. Puedo imaginarme de rodillas, mostrándole cómo se hacen las cosas en Midgard, esa mano poderosa en mi pelo, y qué mal estaba que objetivice a mi amigo con la idea de qué se sentiría hacerle sexo oral a un alien. 

Habría reclamado a Steve, y cuán gentil habría sido con ese angelito si se hubiera dejado, para por fin enseñarle lo que ese cuerpo perfecto podría hacer: gracias papá por el ultimate muñeco inflable... nah, habría sido tierno. 

Y con Clint... es terrible que me parezca menos espantoso follarme a Clint, que follarme a la novia de Clint. Con ese loco suicida arquero, estoy seguro que habríamos tenido una noche salvaje, y en la mañana habríamos sido tan amigos. Puedo imaginarme penetrándolo, los gruñidos de Clint mientras se arquea, como aguantaría el ardor y la presión, hasta que pudiera empujarme contra su próstata y darle todo el placer que se merece... sí, lo haría sentir bien, y nos habríamos reído entretanto.

Si Bruce hubiera estado...  
... nada de esto habría pasado. Estaría durmiendo en la cama en sus brazos, o estaría trasnochado resolviendo el problema de la explosión, y absolutamente nunca nada de esto habría pasado. Ni encuentro con la prensa, ni amenaza al Mandarin, ni riesgos, nada. 

Ni Pepper en mi cama.

Ni estas ganas enormes de arrancarme el maldito reactor, arrojarlo al mar y al fin acabar con todo...

Si Bruce estuviera, seguro que me habría arrastrado al sol en uno de sus paseos ridículos, estaría peléandose conmigo para que comiera tofu, y habría reunido a todo el mundo en un almuerzo de domingo.(4)

Me estoy secando, cuando JARVIS me alerta que tenemos un visitante: y cuando veo a un chica en la verja, que está cargada de periodistas desde que amenacé al Mandarin, le gruño.

\- Lo último que necesito es una periodista aunque sea guapa. Porqué me estás preguntando siquiera...-

:: Sir, se trata de la Doctora Maya Hansen, y señala que tiene información pertinente sobre las explosiones::

\- Maya Hansen, porqué me suena?-

:: Probablemente porque pasó con ella los primeros minutos de este siglo, en Berna, Sir::

-... Hansen... rubia, piernas atléticas, el más pequeñito y lindo...-

:: Sir, esta es una fotografía contemporánea::

-,.. no la recuerdo.-

:: Mr. Hogan estaba presente, Sir.:: 

\- Mientras me la follaba?-

:: No, pero justo antes::(5)

-... Mmmm. Oh...-  
:: la recuerda, Sir?::  
\- No. No recuerdo la cara, pero me mostró una ecuación biológica interesante, verdad? Una sobre... termodinámica.-

:: ... efectivamente, Sir::

\- Déjala entrar. Puede que realmente sepa algo sobre las explosiones.-

:: Enseguida, Sir::

\- Aún no hay respuesta de Fury? Nat? Alguien, joder?!-

:: Sir, no hay información del Capitán Rogers, la Agente Romanov, el Agente Barton o el Doctor Banner. Pero hay una mención del Coronel Fury en las noticias de Washington...::

\- Qué está haciendo el tuerto? Contáctalo inmediatamente...-

:: Sir, estas son las noticias::

 

Se me hiela la espalda. No puede ser.

 

Fury muerto?

 

Fury asesinado?!

 

Si Fury está muerto dónde diablos están Steve, Nat y Clint!? Es por eso que nadie contesta? Qué diablos les han hecho? 

 

Fury... Fury no puede...

 

:: Sir, la Doctora Hansen:. anuncia JARVIS; sacándome de mi shock. Es tanto que por un segundo no entiendo qué hace esa chica morena y curvilínea entrando en mi hall, su paso determinado, y luego salgo del trance cuando oigo a Pepper moviéndose en el domitorio arriba.

Pepper.

Fury muerto.

El Mandarin. 

...Joder, necesito un café para esto.

Llamo a la armadura. Al menos la postura sigue siendo perfecta: algo que haya salido bien con esta mierda.

\- No eres el Mandarin, verdad?- pregunto cuando una chica delgada y morena, lindas piernas, linda cara, le faltan bastantes curvas para ser mi gusto, entra al vestíbulo.- No * pareces* el Mandarin, pero...-

Sí, gracias a Nat, ya no permito que una linda cara o un cuerpo finito me haga sentir seguro. (6)

\- Veo que no te acuerdas de mí. Necesto hablarte. No aquí, en algún lugar seguro...- la chica habla con serenidad, pero noto lo inyectado de rojo en los ojos, el rictus en sus labios de tensión y trasnoche. Como si no lo viera todo el tiempo en el espejo. 

\- No voy a ninguna parte.- digo, retrocediendo.- Mira, normalmente me encanta huir con chicas desconocidas a lugares secretos, pero ahora no estoy interesado, tengo una relación...-

\- TONY!- grita Pepper de arriba, y dos bolsos enormes llenos me pasan rozando, rebotando en el suelo.- Quién es? Es Nat?-

\- Maya Hansen.- anuncio, y al volverme por fin la recuerdo mejor.- Es una botánica, la conocí... brevemente...- agrego, y de pronto se me ocurre una idea bastante mala.- Por favor dime que no hay un niño de doce años en un auto afuera.-

\- Vine en taxi, pero tiene trece.- me dice la chica, y casi me da un soponcio hasta que me doy cuenta que me está tomando el pelo. Empiezo a imaginar porqué me acosté con ella.- Necesito tu ayuda, Tony.-

\- Mira, normalmente te ayudaría, pero justo en este momento...-

\- Tony, agarra ese bolso. Nos vamos. La mansión está rodeada de periodistas: si llega a haber un ataque, vas a tener bajas masivas y eso... hola.-

\- Eh, novia.- dije, escudándome tras Pepper. Pepper me mira con el rostro desconcertado, algo shockeado, y Maya sigue hablando, su rostro cansado y nervioso.

\- No, en realidad sólo nos acostamos una vez, no somos...- alza la vista y ve mi cara.- Oh. Sorry.-

\- Te salvaste de un mundo de problemas.- dice Pepper, fríamente, ira en su tono.

\- Oye, espérate un minuto...- empiezo, alarmado por su voz. Maya eleva las cejas, y al mismo tiempo empiezan a hablar todos a la vez:

\- Tony, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Necesitamos hablar sobre Extremis: tú resolviste la ecuación, necesito saber cómo contrarrestrarla, no podemos...-

\- Después de lo de anoche ahora soy tu novia? Tony, ahora nos vamos de acá, pero no creas que no vamos a hablar esto...-

:: Sir, helicópteros no identificados a 11 kilómetros en línea desde el pacífico, no responden a señal de alerta...::(7)

:: Llamada incoming: Dr. Bruce Banner::

( Extremis? No podemos irnos... helicópteros? Es SHIELD? BRUCE?)

:: Llamada incoming: Agente Romanov::

\- Tony, me estás escuchando?!- 

\- No podemos... JARVIS, la llamada de ...- empiezo, mi brazo yendo a Pepper, y entonces JARVIS anuncia:

:: SIR, MISIL A-58 DISPARADO! IMPACTO SEIS SEGUNDOS!::

Maya grita. Pepper intenta arrastrarme a la entrada al mismo tiempo que yo intento lanzarme al workshop en el sótano para llamar a las armaduras, y entonces, impacto en los ventanales.

Es misil aire-tierra. Explota en impacto y la onda expansiva nos lanza brutalmente contra el muro. Mi único reflejo en envolver a Pepper en el Mark 42: gracias a Dios, la protección funciona. Por supuesto eso me hace golpear el muro mucho más torpemente de lo que debería, y el hombro me arde. Veo a Maya caer en el vestíbulo, veo a Pepper cubrirme con la armadura de los cascotes, y con un golpe de horror comprendo que el misil hizo ceder los cimentos, lo que significa que...

... el workshop está encerrado en toneladas de concreto. No tengo cómo sacar las armaduras. No puedo lanzar el House Party protocol.

Nunca pensé que esto podía... Oh, por Dios. Estoy indefenso y con Pepper en la línea de fuego!

\- Sácala de aquí, salgan!!- le ordeno a Pepper, pero al tratar de seguirlas el piso cede, la casa se inclina y ruedo hasta golpear contra una viga. - JARVIS!-

::...ztttk... zttttckkkk... Miss Potts... jkkkk.... salvo...::

Los parlantes ya volaron todos. Los servidores están a salvo en New York, pero mi conexión con JARVIS... sólo me queda la armadura. Sólo el Mark 42 y es tan frágil, el reactor nada más que una copia recargable sin vibranium... con su núcleo de paladio, va a durar muy poco...

Llamo la armadura, y aunque me toma un piano, recargar el núcleo mientras corro entre explosiones con mi propio reactor y un montón de golpes, consigo bajarme tres de los cuatro helicópteros. Todo es caos: todo explota, un último misil acaba con las columnas de soporte, y es entonces cuando una viga de acero me cae encima, y el Mark 42 y yo nos vamos directo al fondo del mar.

:: Sir, Oxígeno al 32%!::

Agua, agua por todos lados, y no logro soltarme. Lo siento antes de que ocurra, el CO2 en mis venas, pero alcanzo a pensar: qué momento para un ataque de pánico.

Lo siguiente es un borrón, pero alcanzo a gritarle a JARVIS que me saque de aquí, que me lleve lejos, lejos, para que el helicóptero me siga y deje de atacar la zona, con Pepper, Maya, los periodistas... lejos, JARVIS, lejos, sácame de aquí, no dejes que nadie más muera por mi culpa... llévame lejos, solo...

 

**********************

 

SAM WILSON’S HOME

SAM:

He tenido peores mañanas, eso es cierto.

Iba a salir a mi jogging habitual cuando el Capitán América, nah, Steve, apareció en la puerta de mi cocina, con esa pelirroja infartante inconsciente en los brazos. (8)

No voy a negar que estaba un poco star struck cuando lo conocí. Era obvio quien me estaba trolleando cuando al fin lo vi de cerca: el supersoldado ario, que ya había oído, le encantaba el jogging por Washington, y que supuestamente era el capitán de los famosísimos Avengers. 

No me esperaba que tras estrechar su mano, viera en sus ojos algo que conozco a la perfección. Fue tanta la sorpresa que le hablé como le hablo a mis pacientes, al mismo tiempo que se me apretaba el estómago.

El Capitán América tiene una PTSD rampante y una depresión clínica. Cómo lidias con eso? Obviamente, cuando empezó a hablar y me di cuenta que lo que se había especulado - que realmente se trataba del mismo hombre de los años 40, revivido en nuestra era - me horroricé. Qué clase de espanto le habían hecho al pobre desgraciado? Qué clase de experimento monstruoso era ése?(9)

Supuse que la ayuda que le estaban dando era inefectiva: nunca me imaginé, cuando apareció por el centro de veteranos con el aspecto de un perrito callejero, que no le estuvieran dando * ninguna* ayuda. Y lo terrible es que Steve ( sí, ya es Steve para mí: me cuesta incluso asociarlo con el concepto del Capitrán América ahora) es una de las personas más gregarias que conozco. Necesita el contacto físico, el rodearse de gente viva y alegre, con desesperación: si he conocido a un tipo que necesita una familia, y que está dispuesto a apegarse a todo lo que se deje, es él.

Pero tiene un miedo horrible, porque a todo lo que se ha apegado, se lo han quitado. Por lo que deduzco, lleva dos meses con un nuevo equipo, y ya sabe todo de todos, se preocupa de todos e intenta ser la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Por lo que me menciona, dos de los Avengers * a su cargo* ( sus palabras, no las mías) se largaron sin despedirse, y otro ya no le hace caso.

Está herido por ello. Está herido, herida sobre herida, pero cuando sigue sonriendo y trata de animar a mi equipo de veteranos con PTSD, nadie lo diría. 

Le ofrecí una cerveza, café, un sandwich, para charlar. Le ofrecí mis servicios profesionales, tan sutilmente como pude, y ahí di el paso en falso: huyó como un conejo.

Y ahora me lo encuentro en la puerta, sucio y ensangrentado con la pelirroja en brazos, y hay una controlado pánico en sus ojos.

\- Sam, por favor, eres el único médico al que puedo recurrir... ayúdame, creo que tiene una concusión...-

Tiendo a la joven en la mesa de mi cocina: es pequeña y cabe perfectamente. Steve me ayuda a quitarle la casaca de cuero que la protegió de lo peor de la explosión: pero tiene pedazos de vidrio y cemento clavados en una mano, la sien, la pierna, y cuando chequeo sus pupilas, sí, efectivamente está concusa, aunque no parece grave.

Sus costillas y piernas están intactas: palpo su manos, que también parecen en orden.

\- Qué pasó?-

\- Todos los que conocemos están tratando de matarnos.- musita Steve, increíblemente pálido.- Fue un misil A-58.-

\- Cómo diablos salieron vivos?- exclamo incrédulo, pero Steve sólo me muestra en un gesto el escudo en su brazo. De qué está hecha esa cosa?-

\- Necesita descanso, fluidos... no sé si hay sangrado interno, pero puedo conseguir un Point of Care y dejarla reposar. Pero vas a tener que explicarme qué pasa, man.- dijo, alzándola y llevándola a mi cama, que tiene un respaldo firme. La recuesto semisentada, unos cojines permitiéndome angular su cabeza para que no haya hinchazón, si puedo evitarlo, y le quito botas y empiezo a desabrochar sus jeans, sacando el sweater de hilo también.

Steve se sonroja al verla en ropa interior: por Dios, este tipo realmente es de los años 40.

\- Rogers, ayúdame, hay que limpiar estos cortes...- ordeno, y en su mérito, a Steve no se le va el sonrojo, pero ayuda. Y es cierto que la chica tiene las curvas más infartantes que he visto en mucho tiempo, o en realidad, que he visto fuera de una porno, pero la verdad, cuando estoy atendiendo un herido lo último que pienso es en su atractivo. Me imagino que si te pasa eso, no deberías ser médico.

Excepto por un corte bajo la axila derecha de un pedazo de vidrio grueso, los demás no parecen serios. Limpio y parcho, y le doy dos puntadas al corte, cuando veo en el cuello de la chica un colgante con una flecha, de algún modo, recién entonces todo hace click: flecha, Arrowguy, el tipo que salvaba gente en la invasión Chitauri, a nivel calle. Pelo rojo, curvas... Capitán América.

Tengo a la Black Widow entre mis sábanas; esto es algo para contarle a mis nietos: la idea es exhilarante.

Tengo a dos Avengers que parecen algo que trajo el gato, refugiándose en mi casa: y si hay algo que ha podido dejar al Capitán América en ese estado, y a la Black Widow, y sigue tras ellos, acabo de convertirme en un blanco muy, muy indefenso y muy estúpido: la idea es aterradora.

Bueno. Diablos. De algo hay que morirse, supongo.

**********************************

La historia que me narra Steve esa noche, después de que empujo a la ducha y lo meto en mi buzo y camiseta más grandota, de mi época de rapero, que igual le queda tatuada mientras lavo su ropa y la de la chica, es ominosa, y casi increíble, lo que me convence de que es muy probablemente cierta: cuando la gente se inventa cosas normalmente trata de que sean más creíbles. Por suerte había hecho la compra hace poco, porque mientras habla, sigo poniéndole comida enfrente hasta que finalmente me la rechaza: (10)se ha comido una olla entera de legumbres, un bol de guiso caliente de espinaca y crema con queso, un hogaza de pan con margarina y un pote de dulce con galletas. Me imaginaba que alimentarlo tenía lo suyo, pero soy de Alabama: este es un chico que haría a mi madre feliz, que no puede soportar las sobras. Creo que nota mi sonrisa cuando empiezo a lavar los platos.

\- Puedo... permíteme, me debo haber comido tus reservas de la semana, puedo... pedir una pizza o algo para compensar...?-

\- No, Steve, a no ser que tengas dinero en al mano. Si usas tus tarjetas, te encontrarán en minutos, que vivir con Stark no te ha enseñado nada? Guardé guiso para tu amiga, cuando despierte estará hambrienta y necesitará algo que le afirme el estómago.- le digo, tranquilizándolo. - Cuando todo esto se calme, puedes decirle que me invite a cenar.-

\- Me ofrecía a invitarte yo!-

\- No eres mi tipo, Rogers.-

Por fin logro que ría, sus ojos afectuosos. Es inquietante lo rápido que confía, que se apega. Pensar que HYDRA lo engañó, lo usó, lo tenía sujeto con mentiras: pensar que su propio team STRIKE, del que hablaba con tanto amor y orgullo, no sólo lo persiguió sino que quería matarlo, me enoja lo suficiente que casi doblo un tenedor.

No es así como se hacen las cosas en el ejército. No es el modo de tratar a un buen hombre, maldita sea.

\- Steve, necesitan ayuda: no pueden enfrentarse a todo SHIELD solos.-

\- No se trata de todo SHIELD. Estoy seguro que todavía hay buena gente adentro.-

\- Pídeles ayuda.-

\- No. Si los llamo, los localizarán, los pondré en peligro. No pediré su ayuda hasta que no haya más remedio.-

\- Llama a los Avengers, entonces.-

\- No. Es lo que esperan que haga. No puedo guiarlos a Hawkeye, porque está protegiendo algo muy valioso, y sobre Tony Stark, él ayudó a diseñar el Proyecto Insight. No me sorprendería que esté de su lado.-

\- Tony Stark tiene ese tipo de reputación.- concedo.

\- No, no. No digo que lo haya hecho sabiendo, pero lo pueden haber convencido, o engañado, y él, está vulnerable ahora. Pero debería advertirle, debería decirle...- bufa, secándose espuma que le salpicó la cara.- Si intentan hacerle daño...-

\- Usa mi teléfono.- le sugiero, entregándole el viejo Nokia. Steve empieza a hacer la llamada, y yo enciendo el televisor, pensando en poner Dog Cops o algo que lo relaje mientras vigilamos a la joven herida, pero entonces paso por CNN y me quedo pegado.(11)

 

TONY STARK DEAD. HOUSE DESTROYED BY TERRORISM.

 

Me vuelvo a Steve, cuyo ceño de pronto se deshace y su rostro adquiere el color de la cera. Deja el teléfono en la mesa, del que parece sonar una grabación: da unos pasos vagos y se apoya en el sofá como si las piernas no lo sostuvieran.

Por lo que muestran en televisión de lo que queda esa casa, nadie podría haber sobrevivido, ni siquiera Iron Man.

\- Yo pasé Navidad en esa casa.- murmura Steve, estúpidamente. 

\- Man... siéntate... respira, Steve...-

-... Dios mío. Pepper estaba con él. Y Tony. Tony, no puede ser, no Tony...- y a pesar de que por lo que me cuenta la organización a la que dio la vida por derrotar está infiltrada en la organización en la que creía y quería servir, a pesar de que su propio team de agentes lo persiguió, a pesar de que le tiraron un misil y a pesar de todo lo que le ha pasado al pobre desgraciado, es la posibilidad de que Tony Stark, ese playboy billonario con el que compartió team por un año y medio esté muerto lo que al fin hace que Steve Rogers se quiebre. Se hunde en el sofá, la cara entre las manos, y el sonido que hace es el de alguien que no puede más: alguien sometido a un dolor intolerable. Hace un manoteo ridículo cuando me acerco: pero esto lo conozco bien, esto me es familiar.  
No eres el primer ni el quinto ni el centésimo soldado destruido por dentro al que ayudo, Rogers.  
Lo abrazo. Siento cómo se hiela, cómo se estremece: pero le aprieto esos hombros imposibles, y entonces es como si ese hombre enorme y poderoso se encogiera, se deshiciera, y se echa a llorar con unos gemidos incontrolables, el sollozo de » no...no...» que he aprendido a asociar con aquellos que pierden lo que más ama sin poder hacer nada. Se mece, en la vaga desesperación de una pesadilla, y es más de media hora antes de se le acaben las lágrimas, antes de que sus sollozos se apaguen y al fin descanse la cara contra mi camiseta empapada en su llanto.

Le acaricio el pelo. Para este tipo de dolores, no hay escudo ni supersoldado que valga.

\- Ella... ella estaba durmiendo con él...- comenta en voz temblorosa, y luego me mira como si se maldijera por traicionar el secreto, sus ojos hinchados y rojos.- Oh, por Dios, tengo que decirle...-

\- Deja que primero leamos bien la noticia, Steve.- le digo, tan razonablemente como puedo. Steve se levanta, la cara avergonzada, y tropieza al baño, en donde lo oigo lavarse la cara hinchada: y me inclino sobre mi laptop, buscando la noticia en la página de CNN, cuando siento una presencia detrás mío.

Me giro, ya lanzando un puñetazo, que se frena contra una pequeña mano fina con la inmovilidad de una pared de ladrillos. Sólo en sostén y pantaletas, la Black Widow está de pie detrás mío. Qué, se teleporta?!

\- Qué pasa con Tony?- dice con voz ronca.

 

***********************************

 

70 KM AL OESTE DE SOANIERANA, MADAGASCAR

CLINT BARTON:

Oh, hace tiempo que no tenía una de estas. Los chicos de STRIKE les gusta llamarlas Misión Rhubarb, pero Phil y yo las llamábamos Misión William Tell: el tipo de misión es que tienes que entrar y acabar rápidamente al enemigo con un solo tiro, asegurándote de no agarrar a numerosos civiles rehenes en el medio. Es el tipo de misión tipo asalto de banco mal hecho, secuestro infantil mal hecho y trata de blancas bien hecha, que siempre me ha hecho enojar: no tengo ningún problema en que te busques que te meta una flecha, yo feliz de darte en el gusto, pero no me metas a inocentes al medio.

Sin embargo, hay que reconocer que este tipo de misiones era precisamente para los que, aparte de asesinatos imposibles, solían usar al STRIKE Team Delta. Phil es asombroso negociando rehenes y discutiendo con psicópatas, esa calma antinatural que tiene siempre desarmando un poco las situaciones peligrosas. Los que lo miran suelen ver sólo a un burócrata no muy alto, con un poco de pancita, que parece tener ganas de acabar todo rápido y según el protocolo para poder irse a su casa de una vez.

Natasha, en cambio, solía entrar a negociar y rápidamente a los secuestradores/tiradores, que eran casi siempre hombres, no sólo se les iba la sangre del cerebro al pene, sino que Nat jugaba tan bien con sus expectativas, que querían oírla hablar, e indefectiblemente la cambiaban por rehenes, con ganas de quedarse a solas con ella.

Lo que no entendían que es cuando te quedas solo con Nat, TE QUEDAS SOLO CON NAT.

Pobres idiotas.

Yo en cambio era quien se metía por escaleras de incendios, claraboyas, ductos de ventilación, chutes de lavandería y un largo etcétera, para posicionarme en un buen sitio y tener listo el tiro perfecto, fuera con flecha o con balas. Tony siempre critica que en lo que me tardo en recargar una flecha ( 1/3 de segundo) ya podrías haber disparado una docena de balas: pero lo que no entiende, es que cuando tienes el tiro perfecto, no necesitas una docena.  
Una cosa que me molesta es tener que hacer este rol cuando está lloviendo y todo está mojado: es la receta para moretones, costalazos y que lo que parece un buen soporte se ponga resbaloso en en el peor momento. (12) Aunque será menos complicado de lo que esperaba: nos movimos rápido, y agarramos a estos desgraciados antes de que salgan de Madagascar, esperando seguramente un bote que los lleve a su base que, si mi mapa no miente, está en Zanzíbar.

El lugar en donde los alcanzamos ni siquiera es una base: es más bien una casona vieja de campo, a menos de cien metros de la selva, con lo que parece un orchard de papayeros entre ambos. Tienen hojas grandes y es fácil camuflarse: obviamente cualquier idiota que supiera lo que está haciendo habría cortado los árboles para tener la visión despejada, pero no los puedo culpar: las papayas están riquísimas. 

(13)  
Es un grupo grande, como hubiera esperado; con menos de cincuenta hombres, no logras capturar tantos prisioneros y moverlos tan rápido. Hay camionetas y un par de jeeps afuera, que nos vendrán bien más tarde, y echando una ojeada, reconozco a Beyonce por su lunar en forma de corazón en el anca, en un corral detrás de los vehículos.

Beyonce y otra docena de vacas parecen a salvo: el robo de ganado es lo que los demoró tanto, por lo que veo. Gracias, vaquitas. 

Sospecho que probablemente no podré decir lo mismo de las mujeres: mi única esperanza que los bastardos hayan estado muy cansados de acarrear ganado y gente para abusarlas, pero lo dudo. De algún modo, de alguna forma, siempre hay un pervertido esperando con la lengua afuera.

Mientras me cuelo bajo uno de los camiones, corro por detrás de un cobertizo y se encaramo en el techo justo a la espalda de uno de los guardias - y estos tipos están tan acostumbrados que nadie les pare los pies, que el tipo está bebiendo cerveza y mirando su teléfono mientras me trepo: no podría llamarlos vigías siquiera- que me sorprende la familiaridad de esto. Es parecido a mis misiones con Nat, no sólo porque esté encaramado con el arco en la mano y el rifle a la espalda, sino porque desde mi posición metiéndome por una tronera de desván, veo cómo los de los hombres de Law llevan a Bruce, sucio de barro y empapado, y completamente inerme, bolsito a la espalda, manos en alto, tan indefenso que da pena.

Yup, Bruce y Nat se parecen tanto, demonios.

Le gritan en francés y él responde, con voz apropiadamente inquieta y asustadiza, mientras lo llevan empujando dentro de la vieja casa. Me meto en lo que debe haber sido una especie de desván, moviéndome entre vigas en la oscuridad: todo lo que me separa de la acción es un cielo raso desconchado, se oye tan claro como si estuviera abajo.(13)

\- Qui est-ce?-

\- Docteur! Amériquein!-

\- Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais ne tire pas! Je viens de l'ONU!- suplica Bruce, y entonces oigo un gemido, cerca. Me muevo despacio en las sombras, y veo que alguien más pensó que el desván era un buen lugar para esconderse.

Un sudanés flaco y zarrapastroso de mueve encima de Sofía, que parece inconsciente pero se queja a pesar de todo. Maldigo mi presciencia: sí, la está sodomizando.

No tengo paciencia en estos casos. Un corte de mi cuchillo, y no tiene tráquea para gritar. Incluso me las arreglo para que no salpique a Sofía con sangre.

Lo echo a un lado y arrastro a la pobre doctora a una esquina, atento a las voces abajo. Ella tiene un enorme chichón en la nuca: por sus moretones, está claro que ha peleado.

\- Sofía.- susurro, acercándole un poco de amoniáco que siempre llevo en el bolso. - Sofía, despierta...-

-.. no, no... l’homme... no...- Sofía tose, y luego abre ojos enormes y horrorizados, pero desafiantes.- No, no... Clint?-

Gracias a Dios está lúcida. Las mujeres son más fuertes de lo que todos creen. Tiembla, pero mantiene su vista en mí.

\- Vamos a sacarlos de aquí. Quédate acá quietecita hasta que venga a buscarte. Qué armas tienen? Cuánta gente tienen secuestrada?-

-Laissez-moi vous traiter, je suis un médecin!- escucho a Bruce alegando abajo. Es tan buen actor, nuestro monstruito.

-... treinta y siete... mataron a Djimon y a Euboea por el c-camino... y Jean logró huir... n-no sé donde está... - su voz es un gemido, pero se esfuerza en mantenerse tranquila, asiente tiritando.- Están... están todos los niños, era lo que más querían...-

Niños soldados. Desde Natasha, tengo un odio enorme a eso. 

Iba a usar flechas aturdidoras, pero ahora estoy que muerdo. Esto es por tí, mi Nat.

 

******************************************************************

ASGARD

LOKI LAUFFEYSSON:

He tenido días infinitamente peores.

He caído en la oscuridad hasta sentir que me llena como se llena una esponja. Me he enfrentado al ser más aterrador del universo, a la entropía misma, y los he mirado a los ojos sin gritar. He visto el odio de mi padre, la lástima de mi hermano, y la arrogancia asquerosa de débiles cucarachas al creerse mis superiores.

He conocido el espanto de comprender que toda tu vida es una mentira: he enfrentado al abismo que te dice que todo es vano.  
Porqué la muerte de una simple mujer parece dejarme... hueco? No siento deseos de llorar o retorcerme. No soy como Thor, que ha bajado a darme la noticia blanco como un espectro, y se ha sentado junto al pilar a llorar abiertamente, gimiendo como un niño perdido. No le estoy dando consuelo, pero tampoco imagino a Odín dándole ninguno, el viejo bastardo.(15)

Cuando éramos niños, siempre fui más debilucho, más delicado. Sin importar cuánta leche y queso me metieran, nunca crecí como Thor, fuerte y rozagante, rápido como una hiedra en aumentar de estatura. Pero mi... Frigga... descubrió nuestro gusto por dulces, y tomaba duraznos maduros, les sacaba el corazón con una cuchara y los sumerguía en crema y caramelo, antes de ofrecérnoslos. Era nuestra golosina favorita: aún recuerdo el olor de esos duraznos.

Me siento como uno de esos duraznos. Como si me hubieran... vaciado.

La habría perdonado por sus mentiras eventualmente, ahora lo sé. Ella fue... buena conmigo? Buena, de algún modo, y por eso nunca sospeché... nunca hubiera creído que era no era mi... mi ma....

\- Thor.- musito, mi voz temblorosa.- Ve a buscar consuelo con tu humana. No lo esperes de mí.-

\- No vine a consolarme o consolarte. Vine a llorar contigo.-

Quiero decirle que yo no lloro: es cierto, mis ojos están secos. Quiero ordenarle que se vaya.

\- Sufrió?- musito al fin, y se me ha quebrado la voz.

\- Fue Malekhit.- dice Thor, y hay una furia terrible oculta en el dolor de su voz.- Delante mío. Su propia espada por la espalda....-

\- SUFRIÓ?- 

\- No... no fue ni un minuto.- 

\- Se escapó, supongo. - su temblor de ira, el modo en que sus puños se aprietan, ya me lo había confirmado: lo conozco tan bien.- se escapó después de matarla y no pudiste hacer nada? NADA? El gran guerrero celeste, el portador de Mjolnir, el HEREDERO DE ODÍN...!!-

\- Calla, Loki!- exclama Thor, agonía, pero no ira en su voz. Estaba intentando que se sintiera culpable, pero es obvio que ya se siente culpable, sin que yo haga nada...

Ooh, mi estúpido, estúpido hermano.

\- Sabes que sin importar adonde cayera el Aether, los elfos oscuros irían a buscarlo, si despertaban, en la Convergencia, verdad? - explico, tratando de ser paciente.

\- No sabes toda la verdad, Loki.- dice Thor, y hay un misterio en su voz que me intriga. Sí; Thor se siente culpable, pero porqué exactamente? 

\- Viniste a contármela o a llorar?-

 

\- Vine para llevarte al funeral conmigo.- dice en voz baja, los ojos húmedos. 

Por una vez, no tengo palabras. 

Me lleva sujeto del brazo: no confía en mí. Un poco de glamour mágico me hace aparecer correctamente vestido, correctamente peinado a los ojos de todo: con suavidad, hago que el glamour desenrojezca los ojos de Thor, desarrugue su capa, limpie el polvo de sus botas.  
Le doy incluso un poco más de su brillo habitual: que lo vean como una luz, al radiante heredero de Asgard, al hijo de una heroína. Lo mantengo sutil, pero el amor en los ojos de la maldita humana, envuelta en una túnica negra en un balcón, acompañada con Sif y Fandral, me dice que funciona.

Mi magia siempre funciona bien: nadie verá nuestras lágrimas, sólo dignidad. Ni oirá el sonido que se me escapa cuando el bote en llamas cae al abismo.

Excepto Thor.

Thor, que aprieta mi muñeca, y se gira para mirarme a los ojos, los suyos tan claros iluminados por las lámparas-estrellas de adiós que todos dejan volar. Los miro, y leo en ellos entre sus lágrimas; leo la furia, la tormenta.(16)

Thor quiere venganza. (17)

También yo, hermano. También yo. No necesita decir nada: ya sé lo que va a pasar. Thor puede no ser el estratega que yo soy o que es su capitancito humano, pero estudió esto conmigo: y sabe qué se debería hacer en estos casos, justo lo que Odín no hará.

Cuando alguien viene y arrasa a tu gente, buscas un arma más grande, y vas a su casa.

\- Thor? Qué vas a usar? Vas a usar el Tesse...- susurro, pero él me da la espalda al dejarme en la celda e irse por los pasillos sombríos.

\- Prepárate.- susurra.- Y eso... eso es cosa mía.-

 

**************

 

JANE FOSTER

 

Es uno de los funerales más bellos que he visto. Una parte de mí quisiera poder registrarlo, guardarlo para los ojos de sociólogos e historiadores, y otra parte de mi se horroriza porque sé que eso es poner el dolor de Thor y su familia, que sufrieron por salvarme a mí, bajo un microscopio. Pero es quien soy: mi mente nunca deja de analizar, estudiar, tratar de registrar. Lady Sif y Fandral me acompañan un rato, insisten que coma: pero veo el temor en sus ojos, y la desolación. la Reina Frigga parece haber sido universalmente amada, y al verla en su lecho mortuorio como una figura de leyenda, de belleza y tragedia...

Dios mío, atreverme a amar a Thor es lo más absurdo que he hecho. En la Tierra, él no parecía nada más que otro superhéroe, una figura sorprendente y poderosa, llena de historias, pero... humana, al fin y al cabo. Estaba orgullosa de ser su novia, de pasarme las tardes con él, y de verlo comiendo cereales apoyado en mi cama viendo Cosmos y riendo conmigo.

Amarlo significa ser la reina de Asgard, y yo no soy... nunca podría ser... la sucesora de esa mujer que se va en llamas esta noche. (18)

Qué locura hemos cometido? No le tengo miedo a este poder, rojo y mareante, que me invade. Me fascina, de un modo oscuro: y nunca le he temido a la muerte. 

Cuando era más joven, en el colegio, más de una vez me hice cortes, fascinada por el proceso de curación: experimenté con el hambre en mi cuerpo, con el frío y el calor, viajé, en cuanto tuve dinero, a los lugares más extremos, buscando algo diferente. Si tengo que morir ahora, después de mirar el Universo de la mano de Thor, mientras este extraño poder me destruye por dentro, sólo le pediré que me deje documentarlo hasta el final.

Será fascinante, como morir con una estrella adentro. La sola física del asunto es imposible, increíble...

... morir acá, en un lugar imposible, en los brazos de mi amado inmortal, inesperado, único, devorada por un poder astronómico e inconmensurable, o morirme de vieja después de perder mi razonamiento en un hogar de ancianos tras una vida corriente? Quizá algunos ( seguramente Bruce) me gritarían que la segunda opción es la correcta: pero siempre elegiría la primera. Si amas las estrellas, es porque no le temes al infinito, y qué es la muerte frente a eso?

El poder brilla como un reflejo rojo dentro de mis venas, y canta en mi sangre, como la dulzura del alcohol tras toda una noche bebiendo, potente y placentera. 

Habría elegido esto, de haber sabido...

Tras un toque discreto, la puerta se abre: es Thor. Como no lo he visto jamás, discreto y silencioso, un túnica gris colgando de sus anchos hombros, descalzo. Thor normalmente ama los colores vivos, y ha aprendido todos los secretos de la moda de la Tierra: jamás lo verías combinar rayas con lunares, o con zapatos cafés y jeans negros. A Stark le encanta tapizarlo, y sé de varios diseñadores que le han mandado ropa de regalo: una vez me puso en los hombros una chaqueta de traje para abrigarme, que me quedaba como bata de baño y estaba firmada Ferragamo. Pero ahora, en esa túnica simple, su belleza es clásica, estatuaria, como una de esas esculturas griegas imposibles y perfectas, y me conmueve de un modo que su risa estruendosa y su gusto por camisetas Adidas rojas, azules o amarillas no me han conmovido antes.

Vestido así, con el rostro pálido y cargado de dolor y cansancio, es bello de un modo poético, épico, y más lejano que nunca. Así, de verdad se parece a una estrella lejana. (19)

\- Thor, lo siento tanto.- le digo, pero sueno lejana, impersonal. En el gran esquema de las cosas, frente al Aether, por ejemplo, qué es una vida, incluso la de la Reina de Asgard? 

\- Jane.- susurra él, y avanza, sin ruido, hasta la cama en donde estoy sentada. A pesar de que es un lecho alto, apenas le llego al pecho: pero se arrodilla junto a la cama, sus manos en mi cabellos, su aliento cálido en mi frente.- Jane, mírame...-

\- Thor?- susurro, y mi voz suena como si le hablara bajo el agua.- Thor?-

\- Jane, amor mío.- sus labios van a los míos, y su beso es caliente, ardoroso. Quiero besarlo: quiero besarlo porque sé que voy a perderlo, sé que este puede ser nuestro último beso, ya sea que el Aether me mate o esos alienígenas oscuros lo maten a él como a Frigga: y sin embargo mi cuerpo lo rechaza, aún con mis dedos entrelazados en los suyos.

\- Thor, no...-

\- Atrás, gema de poder. Es a mi amada a quien quiero...- suplica él, apoyando la frente en mi hombro, besándome la clavícula, tomándome la cintura. Mi cabeza se va sola atrás, y fijo la mirada en las estrellas en la ventana mientras Thor descubre mi pecho, y lo llena de besos del modo que a Jane le gusta... qué digo: que a mí me gusta.

Thor, mi Thor, mi guerrero y príncipe, mi elegido... aquel a quien amo, al único que puedo amar, diferente a todos, imposible.

\- Jane?- su boca busca la mía de nuevo, y sólo se pausa un momento para quitarse la túnica por la cabeza, su pecho desnudo contra el mío, caliente y frágil, la carne viva y vulnerable, tan fácil de romper...

NO!

Thor da un salto cuando me escapo de sus brazos en un manoteo torpe: el vestido aflojado contra mi pecho, una mano extendida, apenas alcanzo a gemir, a pesar de que todo en mi sangre ruega y suplica por bvolver ahí, volver con él, volver a él... ser uno con él..

NO! No soy yo! No sólo yo!  
\- Thor, no te acerques!- gimo.- Es el Aether! El Aether te quiere... quiere poseerte! No me toques, Thor!-

\- Jane, lo sé. Porqué otro motivo el Aether rechazaría a todo el que te toca, excepto a mí?- dice dulcemente, y avanza a mí, magnífico y sin miedo: pero en vez de ver su fuerza, su poder, su imparable masculinidad, lo que veo es que es vulnerable, y tan frágil: tras su pecho desnudo, sus calzas de algodón late la sangre dulce y viva, y su alma, una luz poderosa y clara, y eso es todo, Thor tan delicado y fácil de extinguir como una simple vela...

\- Thor, no! Vete!-

\- No le temo al Aether. Desafiaría a los fuegos de Surtur para mostrarte cuánto te amo, Jane.- musita despacio, algo reconcentrado en su voz.- Y si el Aether prefiere anidar en mi pecho, que lo haga y te libere su prisión... llevaría su fuego con alegría si eso te libera, mi amor.-

\- No!- exclamo, y algo en mí se regocija mientras repito con horror.- No! Tú no puedes morir, Thor! No tú!-

\- Crees que soportaría verte morir por mi culpa? Crees que es una coincidencia que el Aether haya elegido anidar en la mujer que amo, la mujer que fue tocada por Asgard entre todas?- exclama, y sus brazos me rodean, calientes como fuego, y no puedo, no quiero, no me soltaré jamás.- Jane, te amo, y mi amor te ha condenado, pero no puedo evitar seguir amándote. Perdóname, amor mío...- susurra, y aunque sus lágrimas gotean en mi cuello es el calor de su cuerpo que me envuelve, más ardiente que un sol, contra el muro, y no hay fuerza en el Universo que me hiciera soltarlo. El Aether le da la bienvenida y le abre los brazos mientras mi cuerpo se pliega y entrega contra él, y sólo puedo besarlo, larga y apasionadamente mientras sus manos me acarician, me acunan, calientes y familiares.

Sí, sus manos me son familiares, pero hay poco de familiar en el amor que esta noche compartimos. Hasta ahora, Thor siempre había sido cuidadoso, controlado, amoroso: su toque siempre parecía buscar mi deleite, mi pasión con absoluto descuido de su placer, sus caricias etéreas y mágicas como si mi cuerpo fuera azúcar y porcelana. Pero esta noche hay una desesperación, una oscuridad, un vacío en él que parece tener hambre de llenar: y su mano va sin dudar entre mis piernas y aunque emite un sollozo, musita algo ronco contra mis labios, no logro entenderlo porque de repente sus dedos están dentro mío, poseyendo, acariciando, preparando con una brusquedad, una decisión que nunca había usado. Tres de sus fuertes dedos me llenan, me masajean y me dilatan por dentro, y sé que ni siquiera eso es suficiente preparación, ni de cerca, para su miembro: pero se da por satisfecho tras sentir que me humedezco, y con su pulgar insistentemente frotando mi clítoris me arrastra hasta la cama, sin dejar su brusca y enloquecedora caricia mientras arranca nuestras ropas y un momento luego está entre mis piernas, hundiéndose... empujando...

No sé si el Aether grita en mi garganta, no sé si soy yo: no sé quién es quien grita y se retuerce cuando ese sexo enorme y potente, caliente como una supernova se hunde en mi carne y se acomoda, el peso de Thor dominándome cuando empieza a moverse con bruscos empujes: pero soy yo, Jane, quien se aferra a su torso palpitante y soporta esa presión enloquecedora, aguanta el dolor, gime bajo el placer. Thor me ha enloquecido antes, me ha hecho sollozar en un abandono erótico del que nunca me creía capaz: pero esta vez no hay ninguna de sus técnicas asgardianas, ninguno de sus afectuosos juegos: lo que hay es una verga como acero caliente dilatándome al límite mientras su cuerpo jadeante me sujeta a la cama y sus jadeos y gemidos resuenan en mi cabeza. Thor se ha soltado como una represa, y aunque su fuerza podría partirme por la mitad, el placer que me inunda, el deleite del Aether se eleva y eleva hasta que no soy sino una masa gimiente y frenética bajo él, aferrándolo, suplicando, y Thor continúa sin parar, y voy a perder la razón, pero no me importa, nada me importa excepto sus labios en los míos y su cuerpo dentro del mío y el Aether en ambos como lava ardiendo...

Thor está llorando...

******************

70 KM AL OESTE DE SOANIERANA, MADAGASCAR  
BRUCE BANNER

Los americanos tienden a pensar en Africa como un país lleno de negros hambrientos, elefantes, leones en plan Simba y junglas tipo Depredador: no tienen la menor idea de que el clima tiene todos los extremos entre Suiza y Brazil, que hay países ultra tecnificados como Algeria y Sudáfrica, en donde no es diferente a vivir en Londres o New York excepto por el hermoso clima y la gente mucho más amable, y también países atrasados pero pacíficos como Mozambique, Guinea o Madagascar, en donde a pesar un GDP bajo la gente vive en paz y aunque su estándar de vida es más bajo que el mundial, sigue mejorando paulatinamente sin grandes amenazas, mucho mejor que lugares de Asia o Medio Oriente.

Lagos, en cambio, Congo y Lesotho, son hervideros de guerrillas, pobreza, violencia racial y dictaduras. El trabajo de la ONU ha hecho a muchos de esos megalómanos locos ansiosos con conseguir tropas y dominio a como dé lugar encontrarse constreñidos, vigilados y amenazados: y el fenómeno de los niños soldados, niños y jóvenes secuestrados y brutalizados de países limítrofes en paz es tan endémico del sur de Africa como el secuestro por dinero en México. ( una vez me lo hicieron, aunque en Venezuela. Cuando intentaron darme una paliza en el asiento trasero una van para que les diera números y pudieran llamar por un rescate, dejé la van como si la hubiera pintado roja por dentro) Supongo que en el norte hay más dinero por el petróleo y pueden contratar mercenarios, pero acá... este horror lleva bastante tiempo ocurriendo.

Pero no a estos niños, y estos tipos no responderán a amenazas, dinero o prisión. Encerrarlos es sólo buscar que vengan a rescatarlos, con otro baño de sangre: dejarlos libres, sólo significa que lo hagan de nuevo. 

No tomo vidas con placer. Recuerdo cada vida que he tomado, pero esta es una de las veces en que me ha costado menos decidirme.

Sabía que me capturarían cuando les dije que soy médico: sabía que me traerían, que los médicos son escasos como el oro en estos países, y con sus soldados heridos repetidamente y los niños secuestrados necesitando tratamiento para ser fuertes y sobrevivir, me llevarían con ellos. 

Los tienen en un cuarto con un anticuado baño, y colchones para dormir: excepto obvias señales de violación en un par de las muchachas, y un brazo fracturado en Toali, los demás pueden caminar, podrán huir. Los tranquilizo, esperando la señal de Clint: si normalmente dudaría que un solo hombre bastaría para enfrentarse a dos docenas de piratas sudafricanos, eso era antes de trabajar dos años con los Avengers.

Nat lo lograría, Thor y Steve lo lograrían aunque ciertamente sin sigilo, Tony lo lograría con un montón de explosiones. 

Clint lo logra en absoluto silencio. Pasan cinco minutos, y siento a los piratas moviéndose inquietos, porque comprendo que empiezan a faltarles compañeros y no tienen idea de qué está pasando.

\- Aléjense de la puerta.- le susurro a los niños.- Tienen que seguir a Clint en cuanto se abra, de acuerdo? Derecho y sin mirar. Clint? El americano con el pelo claro que cantaba Galway Girl?-

\- Pero hay más hombres afuera!- protesta Toali, el maestro de la escuela, a quien dejaron vivo seguramente para obligarlo a guiar y a quien matarán cuanto llegen a destino, supongo. Toali me conmueve: prefiere morir él en cautiverio, a que maten a los niños.

\- Te prometo que podrán escapar, tenemos preparada una distracción. Por favor, confíen en nosotros.- susurro, y el pálido maestro, aún con su brazo roto, asiente.  
La señal es cinco minutos luego,un golpe como de pájaro carpintero en la madera de la puerta. Yo mismo ayudé a hacer esas flechas, y empujo a los niños atrás, mi espalda protegiéndolos:

 

Tick tick... BOOM. ( 20)

 

*****************  
(UNKNOWN) CALIFORNIA  
PEPPER POTTS:

Tony vive.

JARVIS me lo aseguró: Tony vive.(21)

Si Tony vive, todo lo demás lo puedo aguantar.

Confié en Maya: huímos juntas, mientras ella herida y machucada, balbuceaba sobre cómo Killian estaba detrás del Mandarin, cómo era la tecnología creada por ella, completada por Tony y usada por él la que había creado esas horribles explosiones, como la que atrapó a Happy. Cómo habían querido dar un ejemplo con Tony, pero ella había tratado de salvarlo.

No tiene que decirme porqué trató de salvarlo. Tony tiene este efecto en las mujeres: generalmente después de una noche, o lo odian con furia o siempre están esperando la oportunidad de recuperarlo, y a veces ambas cosas. No lo sabré yo.

Y Tony hizo lo que hace siempre: me enterneció, me sedujo, me amó, me enfureció, me aterrorizó... y se fue. (22)

Siempre me he negado a ir a terapia, pero más de una docena de personas me ha dicho lo insana, insalubre que es mi relación con Tony. Y con Clint todo era tan sano, tan limpio, tan simple. Poner las manos en Tony era hundirte en el mar y tratar de nadar sin ahogarte. Apoyarte en Clint era firme como la roca...

Trato de llamarlo, varias veces. No contesta. Maya parece mareada y exhausta, y es bajo nombres supuestos que nos acomodamos en un motel. No confío en ningún lugar en donde se me relacione con Tony: no creo que si el Mandarin o Killian. están tratando de matarlo, no vayan a tratar de usarme como carnada. Pero Maya sabe lo suficiente para que si la llevo y testifica, puedan parar esto... llevarla con SHIELD es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Tras la quinta llamada, mientras Maya se baña, la puerta entreabierta por si se desmaya, pido comida a la habitación y en vez de marcar el número de Clint, llamo a Rhodey. Afortunadamente, él sí contesta: y oír su voz hace que se me apriete la garganta.

\- Pepper! Dónde está Tones? Vi las noticias, y cuando supe lo de Steve...-

\- Qué de Steve?- balbuceo, helada.

\- Lo están buscando, Pepper, y JARVIS me mandó un mensaje diciendo que Tony vive pero que estaba en vuelo a Tenesee? Qué diablos está pasando, Pepper? Dónde estás...?-

\- Fue el Mandarin, Rhodey, pero no es sólo él... qué pasa con Steve?- exclamo, enderezándome, y entonces siento la puñalada.

Se me doblan las piernas. Trato de gritar pero no me sale la voz: el sonido no sale de mi garganta, sale del agujero en mi espalda. Creo que me han puncionado un pulmón.

No puedo respirar. La sangre me chorrea por el costado y mi visión se pone gris. Gateo, trato de enderezarme, oigo a Maya en el baño hablándome... no puedo... no puedo responder...

\- Maya... corre...!- logro toser, y la boca se me inunda de sangre.

De pie cerrando la puerta, el cuchillo en su mano, está Killian. Y yo que una vez sentí lástima por él: que una vez incluso me pareció atractivo. 

Hijo de puta. (22)

No soy un superhéroe: no soy ni siquiera una buena tiradora. Pero es imposible no vivir en la Torre con seis guererros y no aprender algo, y aunque sólo puedo respirar en jadeos, hago lo que dice Nat: me recojo, y uso todo mi peso como un resorte.

Hago lo que dice Bruce, e intento apartar al enemigo, no golpearlo, no enfrentarlo: apartarlo como abrir una puerta para escapar, ayuda, ayuda...

Killian pivota. Pivota demasiado rápido. Pivota como sólo he visto hacer a Steve o a Thor cuando Clint o Bruce atacan: y como el aspa de un ventilador, su enorme mano agarra mi nuca y me proyecta contra la pared, que golpea contra mi cara con fuerza suficiente para sentir mi nariz quebrarse...

El dolor me noquea, y lo siguiente es la mano que me aprieta el cuello, y rojo en mis ojos, rugir en mis oídos...

\- ... pero porqué quieres matarla? De qué sirve muerta?- la voz de Maya rompe la niebla roja, y con la sensación de disgusto y traición la veo sentada cerca, el cabello mojado en los hombros, hablando con Killian que sujeta mi cuerpo mareado del cuello contra la pared.

\- No la quiero muerta, pero dañada es aceptable. Eso le va a enseñar a Stark lo que le pasa a los que deja atrás...- exclama Killian, y hay tanto odio, tanta furia en su voz, que emito un gemido. Killian se gira hacia mí, y se lame los labios, algo horrible en sus ojos.

No me quiere muerta, entonces no me disparará por la espalda. Pero si me quiere viva es como carnada contra Tony y eso no puedo, no puedo permitirlo...

No sé de dónde saco fuerzas para alzar la pierna en ángulo, como me enseñó Clint una vez, en una tarde soleada del gimnasio de la Torre, su risa jadeante y juguetona en mi oído. El hueso de mi tobillo se estrella contra su entrepierna: Killian cae de rodillas, y yo echo a correr tambaleándome, me arrojo contra la puerta, lucho contra el seguro con dedos torpes...

El corte se siente como fuego y hielo detrás de mi rodillas. Sangro a chorros y la pierna no me responde: el dolor... es blanco tras mis ojos. 

Me ha cortado el tendón, estoy inválida. Maya aparta la vista, y veo disgusto y compasión en sus ojos, pero no hace nada. Killiam me arrastra de la pierna sana, y de un envión me arroja de espaldas en la cama, en donde gimo de dolor, y temblando, veo a Killian quitarse la chaqueta, la camisa, desabrocharse el cinturón.

\- Sabes, Pepper? Si hubiera elegido a cualquier otro hombre en la tierra habrías estado tan a salvo... pero no ves que es injusto? Cuando hay peligro, Tony Stark se envuelve en metal, desata el infierno, y se larga protegido, dejándote a tí en las llamas...- agrega, antes de montarse en mi cintura, y sonreír tan cerca de mi cara que sus dientes llenan mi campo de visión.- ... pobrecita Pepper. Y eran tan linda y joven cuando empezaste, tan inocente, igual que yo... yo te habría cuidado mucho mejor. No ves que a los dos nos ha hecho daño?-

Saco fuerzas de algún lado para tratar de escupirle, pero el bofetón de Killian es tan potente que mi pómulo cruje. Me voltea boca abajo, y lo prefiero, para no verle la cara, incluso cuando lo siento removiendo mi ropa antes de subirse encima mío de nuevo. Su piel arde: sus manos están sudorosas.

No importa. Tony vive. Mientras viva, puedo aguantar todo.

Pero es a Clint a quien añoro con una ansiedad desesperada, gris en el dolor y el asco. Clint... ayúdame...

*************************************************

SAM WILSON’S HOME

STEVE ROGERS:

Natasha está dormida, al fin. Parece de verdad una niña cuando duerme, arropada en sus mantas, las rodillas recogidas. Sam trajo una gruesa manta de lana tejida a mano ( » La hizo mi abuela materna, tenía sangre Inuit. Decía que tenía entretejidas plumitas del Gran Pájaro») y la cubrió, y Nat cayó dormida como pocas veces la he visto, exhausta y aún concusa, completamente abandonada. 

Creo que es porque estoy a su lado.

Bueno, los analgésicos que Sam tiene tampoco son mancos; la verdad, a mí mismo me han dejado un poco adormecido. Pero lo necesitaba, porque después de mi ataque de histeria y mi llanto convulsivo (Dios mío, no podía parar, no lograba parar...!) la cachetada que Nat me dio no ayudaba a mi dolor de cabeza.

Nat se heló: es la única palabra que tengo para describirlo. Desde que todo esto empezó, ha sido gradual, pero obviamente he notado que se ha esforzado por mantenerse abierta... conmigo: lo que es un poco absurdo, porque mientras más abierta y honesta parece, menos confianza me da, porque sé con quien estoy tratando. Pero el ataque a la base me convenció de que está de mi lado: no sólo porque se metió ahí conmigo, sino porque si HYDRA tuviera a Nat de su lado o controlada de algún modo, no se arriesgarían a perderla estúpidamente así, y la habrían hecho retorcerme el cuello, o al menos inmovilizarme para entrega hace bastante rato.

Pero cuando vio las noticias sobre Tony y me vio llorar... fue como si de repente se volviera la Natasha impenetrable, impermeable, que conocí hace dos años en el helicarrier de Fury y que me pareció la mujer más fría que había visto en mi vida. Me dijo con voz fría que no lo creería hasta que viera el cadáver y tuviera el reactor en la mano: que Tony era demasiado capaz, demasiado lleno de recursos, demasiado brillante para que un » se presume muerto» fuera creíble. Que aunque no contestara su teléfono, que aunque Pepper no contestara... que aunque JARVIS no nos contestara... Tony tenía que haber hallado la forma. Tampoco tiene dudas que esta ha sido HYDRA, que una vez más se oculta detrás de terroristas... se han ocultado detrás de tantas cosas, tanto tiempo.

Todo el esfuerzo de los Commandos, de Bucky, de Peggy, de los Avengers... todo el tiempo luchando contra villanos y mutantes, y todo el tiempo la amenaza estuvo en casa. Ahora entiendo porqué Fury tenía órdenes de pararnos cuando fuimos tras Thor y Nat: porqué sólo nos dejó ir bajo su propia responsabilidad. Dios mío, en quién podemos confiar ahora? 

Habría confiado en Tony. Todo lo que me parecía egocentrismo y paranoia de su odio a SHIELD y su desconfianza al gobierno ahora se habían comprobado del modo más apabullante posible, y yo, con mi confianza idiota... gracias a Dios que Tony nunca había dado su brazo a torcer y tanto había sido privado e interno de ellos! Gracias a Dios que Clint se había ido tras Bruce y lo protegería con su vida, porque si HYDRA agarraba a Bruce... sí, era terrible lo que podrían hacer con el poder de Hulk, pero nada comparado con las ganas de vomitar que me da pensar en lo que podrían hacerle a Bruce para enjaezar ese poder.

Gracias a Dios por Tony manteniendo a Bruce pegado a su lado, gracias a Dios por Fury oliéndose algo y soltando a Clint, a Coulson y a Nat antes de que SHIELD colapsara! Gracias a Dios por todos lo que no han sido tan ciegos e idiotas como yo! Y pobres Clint y Nat, pobre Coulson y Fury, pobres todos los que se han jugado la vida y puesto su fe en una maldita organización podrida desde dentro! 

Por primera vez me alegro que Peggy ya no esté totalmente cuerda: al menos si llega a enterarse, lo olvidará. Olvidará que la organización que ella y Howards crearon con tanto esfuerzo, que su orgullo y su legado fueron contaminados casi desde el principio... si desde que lo supe, la operación Paperclip, sin importar cómo la justificaran, me pareció extraña y enfermiza! No podía estar bien!

Confié en SHIELD y desconfié de Tony, de Bruce... los llamé locos paranoicos y egocéntricos, y tenían razón.  
Hasta desconfié de Nat. Y ahora se ve tan pequeña ahí dormida, sombras bajo sus ojos. Sam nos ofreció su cuarto de invitados, con dos camitas, pero me siento junto a ella, despacio. Si no estuviera concusa y drogada, seguramente se habría despertado sintiéndome respirar ya en la puerta.

No puedo hacer nada por Tony en este momento: buscarlo sería guiarlos adonde se haya ocultado si está vivo, e inútil si está muerto. No puedo buscar a Clint: no sé cómo llamar a Thor.

Pero Nat está conmigo y no hay nadie, excepto Bucky, a quien más quiera a mi lado en una pelea de este tipo: entre espías y secretos, Nat puede leerlo como lee una partitura para danzarla en silencio.

Y yo dudé de ella.

La cama es ancha: me recuesto a su lado por encima de las mantas, y en la penumbra de la habitación echo atrás el cabello aún sucio de polvo de cemento, la cubro hasta los hombros. El perfil de su rostro es tan perfecto, tan fino, tan hermoso, que mis dedos, como siempre que la miro un largo rato, anhelan un lápiz, un pincel. Pero esta vez, uso los dedos para acariciarla, y al fin deposito un beso en sus cabellos. 

Pobrecita. SHIELD me mintió y me usó, pero a tí te usó tanto tiempo, a tí y a Clint, y saber que tu esfuerzo de librarte de las sombras, creyendo que al fin luchabas del lado de los ángeles, tu pasión y tu fe, fue utilizada tan cruelmente... nunca había sentido tanta compasión, tanta indignación como la que siento ahora porque te hayan traicionado a tí.

Por tí: por millones más, es cierto, por Tony, por Nick... pero sobre todo por tí, no voy a parar hasta que de HYDRA no quede ni el recuerdo. No sé cuánto rato me quedo ahí a tu lado en silencio, hasta que poco antes de que amanezca, bajo la vista y tus ojos verdes están abiertos, mirándome en silencio paciente e inexpresivo.  
Durante la noche, he tomado tu mano en la mía.

\- No que hay otra cama?- preguntas, sin ninguna entonación en la voz.

\- Sí, si hay otra cama.- digo, y como no tengo explicación, no doy ninguna. Nat me mira un momento más y luego vuelve la mirada al techo.

\- Pensé que en los años 40 primero la invitaban a bailar a una...-

\- No te hagas ilusiones, Romanoff.- le digo tranquilamente.- No te premiaría con este cuerpo solamente porque me hayas salvado el pellejo. Además que yo te lo salvé en la explosión, estamos parejos...-

Nat me mira con incredulidad en los ojos aún rodeados de los morados, pero tan expresivos como siempre, antes de elevar una ceja.- Premiarme con... Rogers qué te has imaginado?-

\- El Dr. Erskine me hizo el cuerpito para más que gratificaciones sexuales.- digo tan santurronamente como puedo. Al fin, sus labios se distienden en una sonrisa.

\- » Gratificaciones sexuales?» Qué moderno te has puesto!.-

\- Veo mucho Ellen.-

\- Por supuesto que ves Ellen, como la mamá burguesa que eres en el fondo!- me suelta, y su voz es tan Tony que el corazón me duele desesperadamente. No, tiene que estar vivo. Tiene que estar vivo, el más radiante y audaz de nosotros, al que hubo que hacerle un hoyo en el pecho para dejar salir tanta luz: Tony, nuestra casa. 

Lo atacaron y no estábamos... no estábamos.

La mano de Natasha aprieta la mía, y sé que piensa en él, en Pepper, que teme por Clint y por Bruce, que añora a Thor.

Igual que yo.

(24)  
\- Nat... duérmete.- susurro, y ella asiente, volteándose, pero llevando mi mano a su cintura: y me tiendo a su lado, dejando que me guíe a abrazarla. Ella suspira, pero la siento controlarse.- Duerme, que mañana hay mucho que hacer.-

\- Ah, sí?-

\- Sí.- musito, antes de echarle el cabello atrás de la oreja.- Aunque no te culpo si ya no quieres seguir órdenes de nadie.-

Ella inspira, y sus dedos aprietan los míos.

\- Sigo las tuyas.-

\- Gracias.- sigo sin voz.

\- Pero no esperes que callada.-

\- Duérmete, Romanoff. Tenías que arruinarlo.-

Salvaré a SHIELD. Encontraré a Tony, y le pediré perdón. Y haré que los Avengers nos reunamos una vez más: nada me detendrá esta vez. Nada me importa más que ver a los míos juntos y a salvo. No permitiré que nunca más nadie nos separe...

 

***********************************

 

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-He6EzP5zY

(2)https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/young-girl-falling-asleep-picture-id161481319

(2a)  
FADEOUT-Era la peor nevazón del siglo XXI, o al menos así la estaban llamando los noticieros. Habían cerrado el espacio aéreo sobre New York hacía un par de horas, y desde la Torre de los Avengers, todo lo que se veía era blanco. JARVIS le había avisado que Bruce había aterrizado sano y salvo, y que el transporte que traía separadamente a Natasha y Clint había tenido que tocar tierra en Boston por el clima. Ya había hecho que JARVIS les reservase una habitación de hotel decente y no las mierdas de SHIELD, y sólo por ser troll con el cansancio de Clint, había hecho que les dejaran en la cama ( sí, una) un Christian Lacroix brillante y tickets para Bolshoi que estaba de visita.  
Steve estaba en Washington, en donde le había mandado un asqueroso selfie con un arcoiris, ya que la nevazón allá había parado. Como siempre, New York y Long Island se llevaban la peor parte: en Staten Island ya había cerrado los ferries y supuestamente podías estacionar un auto en el hielo de las playas.  
Tony se paseaba en camiseta, pero sólo porque JARVIS mantenía la Torre en agradables 24 grados. Afuera, según el noticiero, estaban llegando a -7ºC.  
Thor, que no tenía ningún problema en perseguir pingüinos en calzoncillos por la nieve para mandarle selfies con uno en una mano y Jane en la otra, los dos imitando la cara del pingüino, estaba en la Patagonia, en una investigación de una enana blanca anormal. (apenas había logrado mantener la cara seria cuando Thor le había dicho esas palabras, francamente)  
Tony había completado el Mark XIX, y no tenía a quién mostrárselo, sobre todo porque Pepper le había berreado que no quería ver nunca más una armadura completa si tenía proyectos de Star Industries sin acabar en el inbox, y bueno, no lo había abierto en dos semanas y JARVIS le había mencionado que había tenido que añadirle gigas.  
Le iban a gritar...  
Bruce no contestaba su Starkphone: aunque habían sido los últimos en ver afectada su señal, la tormenta había, finalmente, inutilizado la mayor parte de las torres de rebote Stark. Tony gruñó para sí algunas incoherencias relativamente imposibles, ya que era difícil, excepto en el sentido metafórico, que Hulk pudiera hacerle esas cosas a Bruce; pero el científico se había negado a llevarse sus comunicadores de Avenger ( con la A, negro mate, y también en plata mate, tamaño S al XXL, tan elegantes y tecnificados que las pulseritas no pesaban quince gramos y sólo necesitaban el roce de un dedo para activarse, diseño exclusivo y edición muy limitada) con la objeción de que se iba a supervisar la distribución de antibióticos, no a combatir el crimen.  
El desgraciado lo había encontrado en los ocho sitios distintos en donde le había escondido uno, y Tony estaba empezando a pensar retrospectivamente que era un error que lo conociera tanto, y que también quién más metía su pasta de dientes en un MRI.  
Si se hubiera llevado uno, como todo el mundo, no tendría que estarse preocupando y estaría comunicado. Él mismo daba el ejemplo, y no se lo sacaba ni para bañarse, siempre atento a una llamada de emergencia. De hecho, le encantaba jugar a 24 y enviar mensajes en la mitad de sus reuniones de comités, sólo para tener la excusa de detener todo y salir un momento para responder a alguna de las bromas de Clint o las preguntas estúpidas de Thor o Steve. ( los obscenísimos memes que Natasha solía mandarle se los mostraba a todo el mundo con orgullo)  
Pero afuera habían caído metro y medio de nieve en las últimas 24 horas, y lo último que sabía era que el avión desde Uzbekistán había aterrrizado bien en LaGuardia, y que Bruce se había subido a tiempo. Le había ofrecido enviarle a Happy o ír el mismo a buscarlo, pero Bruce en su última conversación había gruñido y le había preguntado si pensaba mandarle un yak y un sherpa, considerando com estaba el tiempo.  
Tony habría ido con el traje a buscarlo de ser necesario, pero Bruce parecía de un humor endiablado saliendo de Nepal y entrando a Rusia, así que había decidido llamarlo después. Después, alguien había dejado abierta la puerta del freezer, aparentemente.  
Debería haberse ido a una inaguración de...de ... de algo, ya le preguntaría a JARVIS; pero quería esperar a que llegase a casa. Pepper se iba a sacar el cuero a tiras si se atrasaba más, pero no iba a estar tranquilo.  
Aunque seguro JARVIS le avisaba en cuanto el bulto de científico llegara a casa, quería verlo llegar. Era totalmente innecesario y poco científico, pero quería verlo en casa.  
Tony apoyó la frente en la mano, e inspiró hondo.  
*****************************************  
:: ...Sir? Sir, es...?::  
\- Yo me encargo, JARVIS. Hasta qué hora te quedaste anoche en el garaje que te quedas dormido así?-  
Tony levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la mirada de Bruce, que bastante sucio y patéticamente mojado lo miraba con ojos ojerosos, pero vivos y divertidos, desde arriba. Bastante arriba, aparentemente.  
Aparentemente estaba de culo en la alfombra.  
\- Banner.- tosió, volteándose y enderezándose de un salto en un bamboleo, ignorando la mano que se le tendía.- Oh, wow. Uh. Soy yo o... oye, porqué está todo oscuro?- preguntó, poniéndose las manos en la cara para cerciorarse que no tenía puestas por error las gafas de sol aún.  
No, aparentemente no. Al otro lado del cristal sin embargo, no había New York, sólo negrura, como el espacio.  
Como el espacio...  
Tony dio unos pasos al ventanal, y sintió como si su sangre se enfriara. Casi esperaba ver condensación en el dorso de sus manos, como cuando pones un riesling al refrigerador por unos minutos antes de servir.  
Al otro lado todo negro... lejos, muy lejos, puntos oro como estrellas...  
Había un rumor en sus oídos... alguien hablaba... era JARVIS en la HUD? Cuando empezaba la explosión? Porque lo había hecho, no? La cabeza nuclear... la había traído... la había traído, poquénoexplotabaporquénoexplotabaporquéEEEEÉEE-----  
\- Tony, estás en New York, la Torre de los Avengers, es 2013. Lo que estás viendo es un apagón por la nevada, pero estás a salvo. Estamos todos a salvo. Nos salvaste a todos y yo te salvé a tí. Tony, estás en New York...- la voz de Bruce penetró lo que sonaba como un sirena en su cabeza, y Tony sintió que le fallaban las piernas de alivio, aunque aún había un sonido agudo en su cabeza y sí, se oía a sí mismo gimiendo...  
No cayó: su espalda estaba acomodada contra un pecho flaco pero firme, y Bruce lo rodeó con un brazo mientras el aliento de Tony nublaba el vidrio y él seguía repitiendo esa letanía.  
-...nevada, pero estás a salvo. Estamos todos a salvo. Nos salvaste a todos y yo te salvé a tí. Tony...-  
\- Bru...Bruce...- apenas podía oírse, pero el dolor en su pecho se calmaba, la sirena en su cabeza callaba... se forzó a concentrarse en ese sonido calmo, invariable, y sintió el pecho de Bruce contra su espalda respirando, lento y tranquilo, adentro y afuera...  
Si sólo pudiera dormir así, pensó, no tendría pesadillas.  
Un aliento en su oído. El brazo era firme, pero no asfixiante, y cuando apoyó ambas manos en él, logró sostenerse en sus piernas, aunque no dejaban de temblarle.  
\- Estás conmigo, Tony?-  
-... estoy bien, suéltame...-  
\- No quiero, tengo frío.- dijo Bruce inesperadamente, y apoyó la nariz en su cuello, su aliento tibio contra su nuca. Tony parpadeó, su vista aclarándose, y miró afuera.  
Podían ver las estrellas. Excepto la Torre de los Avengers, y un par de edificios más que también estaban energizados con reactor power, trademark Stark Industries, New York estaba muda y oscura, la nieve cubriendo todo celeste pálido bajo la luna, las luces de algunos pocos automóviles moviéndose como estrellas fugaces, y sobre ella podían verse las estrellas claras, sin la contaminación lumínica habitual. La luna era grande y perlada, casi redonda, sobre el la bahía del Hudson, y podías ver la silueta de la Estatua de la Libertad, del edificio Chrysler y del Empire State, perladas bajo la luna.  
\- Es hermoso.- dijo Tony, su voz traicionando una emoción que lo avergonzó.  
\- Todo esto lo salvaste tú, Tony.- dijo Bruce tan cálido e íntimo como un amante en su oído, y Tony inspiró a fondo al fin, sus mano aún agarradas del brazo que lo rodeaba, debajo del reactor.  
\- Bueno.- musitó, tratando que no le temblara la voz.- Tuve un poquitín de ayuda... no mucha, pero un poquito...-  
La risa de Bruce contra su espalda era un retumbar cálido y calmante.- Repite eso cuando Natasha vuelva...-  
Tony pensó que era una pose bastante atrevida, estar allí con casi todo su peso acunado en el un científico flaco y desastrado. Podía ser, sí, un abrazo de amigos, si uno de los susudichos amigos tenía unos ataques de pánico debilitantes, ridículos y vergonzosos, claro. Lo que no era muy de amigos era lo indecentemente que estaba disfrutando esto, lo fantásticos que eran dichos brazos flacos, e incluso un aroma que hm, hm, probablemente significaba que...  
\- Caminaste desde LaGuardia?! Hiciste todo el camino... a pie... por New York con un APAGÓN? Pero es que estás loco?- bramó volteándose en el abrazo, a lo que Bruce sonrió retrocediendo, los ojos chispeando.  
\- Ya me estás gritando otra vez. Eso me demuestra que te sientes mejor...- dijo Bruce alzando las manos, yendo al bar, y preparando no scotch ni bourbon, sino campari con soda generosa.- Ven, tómate esto y a la cama...-  
\- De verdad caminaste?-  
\- No hay ni taxi, ni trenes corriendo, y preferí caminar. Hay una noche hermosa.-  
\- Hay siete grados bajo cero!-  
\- Nueve. Y si no fuera por tu generosidad de instalar el reactor en las grillas de los hospitales de Brooklyn, Queens, Bronx y Staten Island, New York estaría mucho más jodida de lo que está.-  
\- Habría estado más jodida si intentan asaltarte, te clavan un cuchillo y todo se pone color arveja...-  
\- Era una posibilidad, pero paré cinco intentos de asalto y uno de robo con escalo yo solito. Soy Batman.- dijo Bruce con una sonrisota, y sólo entonces Tony notó que tenía sangre en la manga.  
\- Sí te clavaron un cuchillo? Y no te transformaste?!- exclamó, dejando el vaso y yendo con total descaro a tironearla la camisa, que alguna vez había sido mezclilla y ahora estaba tan vieja que estaba delgada como algodón, de un pálido celeste.  
\- No la toques, es radioactiva...-  
\- Fantástico, entonces incineramos esta horripilancia...- los dos lucharon por el pedazo de tela, pero Tony ganó, lo lanzó lejos y se puso a mirar el corte en el antebrazo, que aunque profundo, no era largo.- ... esto fue un navajazo, cómo no...?-  
\- Tony, no me transformo si no quiero por menos de un hueso roto, un hueso grande.- dijo Bruce plácidamente.- Tú lo dijiste, lo tengo sujetito.-  
Tony enarcó las cejas, trayendo un poco de toalla absorbente del bar y aplicándolo a la herida.- Serás masoquista, Banner...-  
La mano de Bruce fue a su nuca, y Tony alzó ojos sorprendidos, para encontrarse con toda la atención del científico en su cara, esos ojos pardos fijos en los suyos. A Tony le habían dicho, y bueno, sabía, que tenía ojos devastadores: los había utilizado en varias ocasiones. Pero los de Buce no se quedaban atrás, siendo menos chocolate y más avellana cuando estaba contento, más oscuros y perlados cuando se concentraba así. De algún modo, le parecían los ojos más amables del mundo.  
Estaba tan cerca, con su mano tan cálida en la nuca, que habría tenido que dar menos de un paso para...  
\- Acabaste el giroscopio de la juntura axial?- preguntó Bruce, y Tony sintió el alivio que siente un tipo cuando le da un mordisco a su primera hamburguesa tras Afganistán.  
\- Lo tengo listo. Podríamos ir a verlo...- y Tony vaciló, por una vez en su vida. Vaciló antes de ir por sus propios deseos, de agarrar a Bruce del brazo y arrastrarlo al lab porque quería deleitarse en la reacción de uno de los pocos, si no el único, que podían admirar y entender lo que había logrado. Vaciló, y su expresión se suavizó, bajando la vista.  
\- Mañana. Ahora tienes que descansar un poco, y comer... ordenaré algo mientras te cambias...-  
\- Tanto apesto?- dijo Bruce enarcando las cejas, y Tony se echó a reír, esa mano tan cálida aún en su nuca.- No seas absurdo, Tony. No hay nadie que vaya a traerte una pizza en un apagón. Yo puedo preparar algo...- dijo con una sonrisa más amplia, las arruguitas de la deshidratación junto a sus ojos.- No has comido, verdad? JARVIS-  
:: Todos los ingredientes para un stir fry de ave están en la cocina, Doctor Banner::  
\- Gracias, JARVIS.- dijo Bruce, antes de parpadear lentamente y de pronto cambiar su expresión.- Puedo preparar para tres. Buenas noches, Miss Potts.-  
Tony se volteó, sintiendo que lo despertaban de un tirón cuando la mano abandonó su nuca y sintió el aire frío. Y como un elemento de esa frescura Pepper entró taconeando, esbozando una sonrisa que se trocó en una expresión penetrante al mirarlo a los ojos. Tony conocía esa mirada: Pepper lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Y a pesar de que no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada, se sintió culpable.  
Tony sabía que habían muchas cosas que pesaban en su relación con Pepper, pero ése fue el momento en que supo que estaban condenados. No por nada que hubiera hecho, ni que ella fuese. Sino sólo porque quería desesperadamente quedarse a solas con Bruce, y no iba a fingir que era para solucionar números reales o hacer explotar cosas en el laboratorio. Tampoco era para follarse como adolescentes o seducirlo o tratar de hacerlo caer.  
No estaba seguro de para qué era, pero supo sin género de duda, que algo en él había elegido, y estaba tan frito, porque Pepper lo amaba apenas y Bruce no lo iba a amar nunca.  
\- Los pisos 53 al 55 están sirviendo de dormitorio a una 40% de los empleados. Con la nevazón y las calles como están, le ofrecí refugio a todos los que no quisieran arriesgarse a salir a las calles.- dijo pepper soltándose el moño, que se desenrrolló de un solo golpe, sedoso y pesado, hasta la mitad de la espalda, y se quitó la chaqueta de traje de lanilla color rosa que llevaba, quedándose con la blusa champaña y la falda gris de corte A, los tacones metálicos abandonados junto al sillón. Tony parpadeó, tratando de volver a la situación, tratando de recordar también qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que haber hecho con Pepper. Pero ella dio un estirón, y besándole la sien, siguió a Bruce a la cocina, preguntándole por su viaje, por su misión humanitaria, por los recursos...  
Crap. Tony nisiquiera recordaba con claridad qué había ido a hacer Bruce a Uzbekistán. Algo para ayudar gente, seguro, pero qué más? Con una sensación desorientada, siguió a Pepper, que charlaba, un brazo rodeando la cintura aún húmeda por la nieve de Bruce, acompañándolo mientras picaba zanahorias y betarragas manualmente. Charlaban, y Tony sintió un pinchazo de celos inesperadamente fuerte y extrañamente desplazado, pero entonces Pepper palpó las nalgas de Bruce, y el científico dio un salto protestando.  
Estaban discutiendo sobre su ropa húmeda y sucia, y finalmente Bruce aceptó ir a cambiarse mientras ella preparaba el caldo según sus indicaciones, que acompañaría el stir fry. Tony, sorprendido al verla cocinar, algo que no hacía jamás, se colocó tras ella, sus manos sobre sus costados, acariciando la sedosa blusa.  
\- Mm, esto es extrañamente seductor. Descalza, en mi cocina...-  
\- Solo estoy revolviendo esto. El cocinero descalzo en tu cocina no soy yo, Tony.- dijo ella, una sonrisa en su voz mientras él le besaba el cuello.- Huele bien... no me importa lo que tengas que hacer para retenerlo, Tony, por su sólo caldo de verduras quiero que se quede...-  
\- Mira, haber sabido que el camino a tu corazón eran jeans empapados, filantropía y una taza de sopa...-  
\- Haces dos de tres de maravilla.- dijo ella dulcemente, y echando atrás la mano libre, le sobó el trasero, doblando su sorpresa. Pepper era una mujer llena de confianza y de asertividad, pero una de las cosas inesperadas de su personalidad era que fuera bastante tímida sexualmente, y que la cantidad de veces que había iniciado el contacto con Tony, físicamente hablando, bueno, podía contarlo con los dedos de una mano.  
\- Sobar científicos es el tema de la noche? Cómo comparo, hmm?- susurró Tony, besándole el oído, pero la sentió tensarse.  
\- No sé porqué lo toqué, estaba... Tony, no te molestes, no pretendía...-  
\- Hey. Hey.- Tony cambió su caricia de seductora a tranquilizante, rodeándole la cintura.- Ve y sóbalo todo lo que quieras si se deja. A él le hará bien, y es tan peludito que dan ganas... a mí no me molesta, es a mi cama que te vas a meter por las noches...-  
\- Tony, el que lo encuentre atractivo no significa que...- Pepper se había sonrojado, y revolvía la sartén con nueva energía, pero Tony se sintió aliviado al sentirla sonreír de nuevo. Era algo que se le daba bien, y cuando lo lograba, era como ganarse un premio.  
\- Ya sabía que tenías una cosita por científicos de ojos castaños, pelo oscuro, manías superheroicas y ascendencias latinas...- susurró, una mano yendo audaz a acariciarle el muslo. Ella rió, mirándolo por sobre el hombro, mordiéndose el labio.  
\- Olvidas filántropos e... increíblemente competentes, pero... - ella rió.- En él es la sonrisa tímida... y bueno, tiene un muy lindo...-  
\- Tienes que ponerle un poco más de aceite y un diente de ajo, una vez hervido.- Bruce volvió, secándose el pelo con una toalla de mano, y Pepper devolvió su atención al wok, aún sonrojada. Tony sintió una extraña ternura, y un aún más extraño ramalazo de excitación al notar los ojos suaves de Bruce al tomar la sartén de las manos de Pepper, la forma tranquila en que la tocaba, y la forma en los ojos de Pepper iban sin fijarse a sus labios llenos, a su gesto calmo, y cómo normalmente tan distante, aceptaba tomar de su mano una rodaja de pan frito directamente con los labios, algo que Tony también aceptó con un mordisco un poco voraz.  
La verdad, estaba delicioso.  
Estaba a la mitad de la sopa, que en verdad los había revivido a los tres con su mezcla de jengibre y wasabi, cuando la voz de JARVIS los interrumpió:  
:: Sir, Miss Potts, Doctor Banner, mis disculpas por la intrusión. Ha cedido uno de los empalmes del reactor entre las 12th y la calle ocho, aislando el St Mary’s y el Lincoln, así como el túnel::  
\- sabotaje?- barbotó Tony  
:: No Sir, sólo el peso de la nieve en una de la torres::  
\- Podemos desviar más energía a esa zona?- preguntó Bruce, mientras Pepper abría una mapa holográfico con un giro de su mano.  
:: La grilla está extendida al límite, Sir. Significaría dejar sin energía a otro de los edificios añadidos...::  
\- No podemos cortar la energía a los refugios, ni al downtown...- Pepper miró a Tony alarmada, pero Bruce alzó una mano.  
\- Puedes cortar la energía de * este* edificio a la mitad?-  
\- Brillante, Banner. No estamos haciendo nada en este momento, y tenemos la mayor parte del reactor capaz de irse por A7 y A8.Dejaré energía para la calefación y las redes energéticas de los pisos habitados, los servidores de JARVIS y el workshop, pero...con eso... cómo se ve el porcentaje, JARVIS?-  
:: La grilla se restablecería en un 98%, sir. 100% si se elimina la red energética sobre el piso 70.::  
\- Nos quedaremos a oscuras?-  
\- Es hora de dormir, y tengo una docena de velas aromáticas.- dijo Bruce con una sonrisa. Tony asintió, sintiendo que le venía la risa.  
\- Es romántico?- le preguntó a Pepper, que siendo la mujer urbana que era, enarcó una ceja.  
\- El apagón no, pero este tipo de filantropía es muy romántica, Mr. Stark.-  
\- Definitivamente sexy.- dijo Bruce levantándos,e y volviendo on varias velas, con sus propios pequeños candelabros, de cobre y bronce, delicados trabajos a mano que debían ser recuerdos.  
JARVIS bajó las luces, y luego las apagó. Con la oscuridad afuera, por momento Tony inhaló proundo, el recuerdo del espacio rondándolo como un predador: pero en las sombras, la mano de Bruce, fuerte y huesuda, oprimió su muñeca, y entonces pudo enfocarse en cómo el resplandor de las velas trazaba lineas de oro auroleando a Pepper, suavizándola hasta que su belleza en su blusa de seda era imposible, y el modo en que dejaba puntos de luz en los rizos de Bruce, sus labios húmedos y los vivos ojos oscuros.  
\- Vamos a la cama, mañana nos ocupamos de limpiar.- dijo Pepper con autoridad, enderezándose.- Muchas gracias por la cena, Bruce. Debes estar exhausto, perdónanos por...-  
\- No pasa nada, Pepper. También anhelaba sopa.- dijo Bruce cálidamente.- Que descansen, y ante cualquier emergencia...-  
\- JARVIS te avisará.- dijo Tony, deteniéndolo en la puerta. Por un momento, había querido darle las gracias, pero Pepper ya lo había hecho: aunque no era por la sopa, no era sólo por volver a casa, no era por calmara sus temores... quería agradecerle por ser él, simplemente, pero no hallaba las palabras.  
Abrió la boca, y por momento estuvo seguro que lo que iba a decir era: » Puedo interesarte en una noche a la luz de las velas conmigo y Pepper en mi cama?»  
La cerró, y se puso la palma de la mano encima, temiendo que se le escapara la frase, porque justo en ese momento Pepper besaba la mejilla de Bruce cariñosamente y las manos de él la sostenían por la cintura, tan grandes sobre la seda, y Tony quería, sí que quería, ver esas manos subir y acariciar los pechos de Pepper, ver cómo ese beso se transformaba en los labios carnosos de Bruce en el delicado cuello de ella. Sabía qué ruido haría ella: sí, lo sabía perfectamente.  
Por Dios, estaba caliente. Estaba caliente sólo con pensar en su amigo y colega besando a su novia, y seguramente, había espacio especial en el infierno para él por eso, y empezaba por verlos susurrarse algo y reírse, las narices casi tocándose.  
\- Buenas noches.- dijo Bruce, yéndose con un asnetimiento, una taza de té extra en su mano. Tony se quedó allí un momento, antes de que Pepper, el candelabro en la mano, lo tironeara, y Tony se volvió a ella como si despertara de un sueño, sintiendo los pies torpes al seguirla.  
Qué diablos le estaba pasando?  
\- Te gustaría un vaso de bourbon antes de acostarnos?- susurró Pepper y él la miró con sorpresa, porque tan extraño como que lo sobara sin aviso, era que le ofreciera alcohol. O ella había tenido un día muy duro, o de veras, veras, estaba...  
\- Me está seduciendo, Miss Potts? Quiere tenerme ebrio y vulnerable para hacerme cosas malas en la oscuridad?-  
Pepper le besó el cuello: a la luz de las velas, sus ojos chispeaban. Tony asintió, y mientras ella iba por los dos vasos de bourbon, el candelabro en su mano, Tony se limitó a quitarse la camisa, el reactor iluminando todo a su alrededor en la pálida luz azul.  
Y mientras ella ponía hielo en los vasos, tuvo por un segundo la sensación de desplazamiento, de posibilidad de nuevo. En un lado, Pepper, indescrptiblemente hermosa con el vaso de bourbon, auroleada de dorado, su blusa reflejando la luz como sus cabellos, su mirada dulce y receptiva, esa ternura en ella que ocultaba acero en sus venas. Y seguramente en la oscuridad, acostándose solito en bendita paz, Bruce, unos pisos más abajo, su autocontrol y su ironía como una armadura de hierro dejándole ver a veces lo tibio y tierno dentro suyo.  
Pepper era lo que había sido. sabía quién era con ella: billonario, genio, playboy, filántropo.  
No tenía la menor idea de qué podía ser con Bruce. Pero lo que fuera, iba a ser loco, sorprendente y memorable.  
\- Tony?-  
-Gracias.- qué diablos estaba pensando? Tony tenía un terrible record con hombres: Ty había sido el equivalente a un desastre épico. No que su record con mujeres fuera mejor: Pepper era la relación más larga de su vida, y sólo llevaba un año siendo romántica.  
No era sorprendente que sus relaciones fueran tan desastrosas. No lograba cumplir un año con la mujer más buena, paciente y fuerte del mundo, y ya estaba pensando... qué? En tríos? En dejarla por un amigo? En comportarse como la mierda que todos sabían que era?  
Era realmente un tipo tan disgusting que después de que un amigo usara contacto físico y un abrazo para calmar su PTSD, un tipo que en realidad estaba más jodido que él, inmediatamente empezaba a desvestirlo mentalmente? Con su novia enfrente?  
Argh.  
Tony se empinó el vaso, y cuando Pepper hizo un sonido de reconvención y sorpresa, la tomó de la cintura y la besó con los labios húmedos de ese bourbon que era de tal calidad, que más que beberlo, te penetraba el paladar y te llenaba el cerebro. Ella hizo un sonido cuando le sacó la blusa de la cinturilla de la falda y metió sus manos frías por el vaso con hielo directo en sus costillas sin dejar de besarla: y es que era poco Tony, que era amante de largas seducciones, lentos stripteases y horas y horas de placer. Tony era un amante experto, entusiasta e imaginativo: había sido llamado con frecuencia el mejor acostón de los Angeles.  
Pero por una vez, más que jugar y sentir su ego inflarse viendo a la chica bajo suyo deshacerse en placer, quería calor, contacto... quería amor. Pepper lo besó de buena gana, pero cuando las manos de él tironearon su blusa, se las sujetó.  
\- Hey, con cuidado... me gusta esta blusa, y también el bra... aún ni siquiera lo miras bien...- dijo, traviesa. Tony, que había hundido la cara en su escote, hizo un sonido frustrado.  
\- Cinco segundos y rompo todo!-  
\- Oye, que a mí no me gusta tanto romper ropa como Bruce!-  
Lo último que necesitaba Tony era que Pepper le recordase a Bruce con la ropa desgarrada, polvoriento, oliendo a sudor, tendido vulnerable y desorientado, pero con una sonrisa que Tony había etiquetado mentalmente valiendo un billón de dólares, que era la sonrisa cuando su pregunta angustiada de » Qué hice?!» al volver de su transformación era respondida con un »Ser mi taxi!» de Clint, »derrotar a los malos y salvar a los inocentes!» de Thor, » portarte como un héroe!» de Natasha, o el cálido «Hulk se portó my bien, doc» de Steve.  
Tony personalmente prefería canturrear sobre cómo ser la bestia de guerra más imparable del universo que aún así se detenía para proteger la huida de civiles y luego le arrancaba las alas a un figther jet, lo fascinaba, pero prefería guardárselo para no ponerse muy rapsódico y mejor traerle una dona, agua y pantalones. Varias veces le había dado sus propios pantalones para quedarse combatiendo en bóxers dentro de la armadura, pero Bruce había insistido, y tanto él como Clint llevaban Emergency pants, además de todo el equipo en el quinjet y en la van que usaban en llamadas locales.  
Pero la verdad, esa sonrisa...  
Por el amor de Dios, no era el momento para estar pensando en cuán dorado y sin marcas era Bruce, lo que hacía difícil decidir si simplemente era su color natural, o si en realidad había pasado tanto tiempo desnudo al sol en países cálidos. La idea de Bruce desnudo en una hamaca entre árboles era realmente una idea linda, pero sí, mataba la líbido pensar que más bien, probablemente había estado en brief en alguna población horrible acarreando sacos de arroz bajo el sol.  
\- Vamos a la cama?- dijo Pepper, y él volvió a su cabeza con un sobresalto culpabilísimo. Las manos de ella le tironeaban el cinturón y cuando era normalmente él quien protestaba, rogaba, negociaba y la arrastraba al dormitorio para sexo, el que esta vez ella lo estuviera guiando parecía haberla entusiasmado. Quién hubiera dicho que todo lo que necesitaba para que ella se pusiera sexy era hacerse el desinteresado.  
Oh, bueno...  
Tony apenas recordaba lo que no era estar interesado en el sexo. Incluso de niño había sido muy táctil, y el que su madre, siempre impecablemente vestida de lino claro, y su padre permanentemente ausente hubieran sido muy poco demostrativos, le había dolido como un hambre crónica que sólo Jarvis y Anna habían intentado satisfacer con besos y abrazos. A diferencia de muchos niños, Tony nunca había pensado que las niñas tenían cooties o eran desagradables: le gustaban sus juegos, generalmente más enrevesados, le gustaban sus besos y le había encantado cuando a los doce, después de ser expuesto al porn por sus condiscípulos mayores en el colegio, su amiga Janet había estado igualmente entusiasmada de averiguar qué era todo eso del sexo con él.  
Había sido fantástico. Escuchar las patéticas y a veces terribles experiencias de otros con sus primeras veces... bueno, le había costado con frecuencia quedarse callado y fingir empatía, porque Janet y él se habían besado, habían procedido a descubrir que eso les gustaba mucho, habían continuado besándose hasta encontrar todos sus puntos erógenos y mientras él descubría que las mujeres hacían sonidos muy eróticos si frotabas según qué lugares, Janet había descubierto su pene y se había puesto a jugar con él hasta que no fue sino instinto los que los guió a acoplarse, y entonces... Tony había sabido que esto era algo que iba a seguir haciendo cuando tuviera noventa años, porque demonios, había amado cada segundo y por la forma en que Janet se había arqueado y gozado, ella también.  
Cuando los descubrieron y separaron al año siguiente, Tony había sollozado creyéndose enamorado por tres semanas, hasta que supo que Janet estaba con Hank, y Tiberious se lo había llevado de putas. Si al comienzo le había parecido demasiado distinto, y no tan divertido, Tiberious había apilado perversiones y técnicas exóticas hasta que de pura curiosidad continuaba adelante. Tony podía decir que no había absolutamente ningún rincón de parafilias o técnicas que todavía pudiera sorprenderlo. Tenía que agradecerle a Ty, realmente, que gracias a eso y su ingenio, jamás hubiera fallado en hacer que un amante perdiera la cabeza en sus brazos.  
Y hacer que Pepper, su elegante y formal Pepper, se volviera una hembra gimiente bajo él, era algo en lo que era ya un experto, y parte de ello era el saber sorprenderla.  
Pepper hizo un yip cuando súbitamente la alzó, con vela y todo, y llevándola a su dormitorio sin esfuerzo, la dejó caer en el sofá y echándose atrás, se quitó la camisa de un tirón, la camiseta, desabrochando sus pantalones con brusquedad, y se arrodilló entre las delicadas piernas de ella, sus dedos expertos yendo a desabrochar los zapatos altos y sus diminutas correas, masajeando su pie, besando los delicados tobillos antes de seguir besando más arriba, sus manos yendo hábilmente bajo la falda para encontrar medias y culottes de encaje y hacerlos descender lentamente, besando la piel que quedaba desnuda. El cuidado con que retiró las caras prendas de sus piernas contrastó con la brusquedad con la que le separó los muslos, y cuando arremangó la falda, exponiéndola a la vista, su centro húmedo y enrojecido de deseo, Pepper echó la cabeza atrás al verlo tan cerca observando cada detalle de ella a la luz doble de la vela y del reactor. Había tomado tiempo que se sintiera confortable con eso: para ser una mujer muy bella, era insegura en ese sentido. Pero ahora, cuando Tony se relamió, y la acarició con ambas manos, se abrió para el con ansiedad, una pierna en el brazo del sofá.  
Y Tony sonrió antes de separar los pétalos con índice y pulgar, porque la había amaestrado con placer. Era increíblemente bueno en esto: ya fuera porque tenía una fijación oral no resulta, ya fuera porque su vello facial rozaba sitios específicos, ya fuera porque la idea de tener a un hombre tan poderoso arrodillado entre sus muslos realmente excitaba a las mujeres, o porque él realmente tenía un muy buen instinto de ingeniero para saber qué tocat y dónde y por cuánto tiempo y en qué ritmo, no había ninguna mujer que no hubiera acabado empapándose, gimiendo, gritando su nombre, a veces incluso haciendo cosas inesperadas bajo orgasmos incontrolables. ( Una vez una le había pedido matrimonio: varias se habían echado a llorar después, y una en especial había dicho que era el único hombre con el que se había corrido en su vida. Tony estaba asquerosamente orgulloso de ello, la verdad.)  
Y aún más orgulloso del modo en que Pepper se empujaba ansiosamente hacia él, ofreciéndose, apresurándolo hacia lo que sabía, era placer. Ella echó la cabeza atrás, disfrutando, y onduló las caderas, su mano yendo a la suya mientras él le acariciaba los pechos por sobre la blusa sin perder el ritmo de sus labios. Cuando deslizó una mano de regreso y le masajeó la pierna antes de introducir dos dedos en ella, Pepper jadeante le susurró:  
\- No me dejes... acabar... quiero más hoy...- musitó, arqueándose. Tony sabía que Pepper era una chica que podía sentir mucho placer, pero sus orgasmos era poderosos y completos: con frecuencia, se dormía después sin poder controlarlo, incluso con él aún adentro y empujando. Lo conmovía tanto como lo irritaba esa falta de stamina, pero había aprendido a mantenerla en el borde lo suficiente para hacerla disfrutar sin torturarla, aunque habría podido torturarla si a ella le hubiera gustado eso.  
Presionando la zona esponjosa de su vagina con dos dedos, succionó su clítoris hasta que el tejido se sintió áspero e hinchado bajo su lengua, Pepper empezando a estremecerse. Y entonces se levantó, abriéndose los pantalones con eficiencia para dejar a su sexo erecto a la vista, sabiendo que a pesar de todo este tiempo, verlo así la excitaba, saber que sus volúmenes, que eran halagadoramente contundentes, la hacían mojarse.  
\- Ven.- ordenó, levantándola de las manos, sus piernas flojas haciéndola casi tropezar, los pies también sensitivos tras todo el día en los tacones, su equilibrio comprometido: pero Tony tenía la fuerza de un herrero y la tendió, acabando de desnudarla, hasta que sólo su collar de perlas, la pulsera de diamantes en su muñeca y la cadenita de oro finísima que llevaba en la otra eran todo lo que le quedaba encima.  
\- Tony...- susurro ella, sentándose en la cama para tironear su ropa, y él sonrió, arrugando la nariz, mientras se dejaba desvestir. Pepper acarició su pecho, sus brazos duros, e inclinándose, usó ambas manos para masajear su sexo, antes de lubricarse la manos con el sedoso KY que Tony siempre tenía en el velador, y acariciarlo, con un poco de timidez aún, su toque suave y delicado mientras se beaban de nuevo.  
Tony le había insinuado alguna vez que no tuviera miedo de ser más brusca con él, de tironearlo más duro, pero la verdad, sabía que ella no lo haría. Lo quería demasiado para ser kinky con él: en realidad, Tony sabía que podía hacer que Pepper oyera campanas y canciones de Disney en su cabeza cuando le hacía el amor como a ella le gustaba, y ese poder le encantaba. Pero ahora mientras la besaba y sentía sus manos suaves lubricándolo con tanto cuidado, recordó súbitamente como sus amantes varones ( Ty, y otros también) habían manoseado y pumpeado su sexo sin timidez, casi al punto del dolor, volviéndolo loco, sabiendo exactamente cuánto podía gustarle eso a un hombre, y mientras se tendía sobre ella, se preguntó cómo de duro podría Bruce tocarlo con sus manos ásperas y prácticas.  
Pepper emitió una exclamación cuando el sexo de Tony se endureció aún más, enrojecido y pétreo, una gota de semen escapándose para salpicarle el seno, y ella gimió como si fuera cera caliente, lo que hizo que a Tony se le entrecerraran los ojos. No, no podía hacerle eso, no iba a gustarle. Pero qué sexy sería que se lo hicieran a él. No ella, no tenía la capacidad que querer hacerlo gemir, pero sí, podía ver a Bruce en su cabeza haciendo el experimento de dejarle caer gotas de la cera caliente, desde la vela en su velador, hasta sus pezones oscuros... Bruce era capaz de dejarle una gota en su mismísima uretra y hacerlo gritar...  
Como si sintiera ese ardor, Tony guió la cabeza de su pene, que era ancha y sedosa, dentro de ella, la humedad en Pepper cálida y fresca a la vez mientras la dilataba y ella gemía a la penetración. Amaba la sensación de la vagina de ella, tan esponjosa y sensual, ese espacio secreto tan dulce: pero al mismo tiempo lo provocaba, lo incitaba a empujarse de un modo que casi parecía un castigo, una furia posesiva, un deseo de soltarse y simplemente * joderla* como un animal, indulgencia que sólo se había permitido una vez y luego nunca más al ver las marcas en sus piernas, en su trasero. Tony era un amante apasionado, y podía perder la cabeza: pero no con ella.  
A Pepper le hacía el amor, y sólo cuando ella flotaba tras un orgasmo se permitía ser un poco más rudo, más codicioso, más feral. Pero la quería, y no necesitaba nada más.  
Se movió, y leyó en un momento en el sonrojo, en el arco de su cuello, que ella estaba disfrutando y bastante cerca de un orgasmo. Pero esta noche él necesitaba más, mucho más, si realmente quería calmar su ansiedad, y tras uno o dos empujes profundos y dominantes se forzó a salir de ella, inhalando la piel sedosa entre sus senos, besándoselos entre sus protestas, antes de apartarse para acostarla de lado y tenderse detrás suyo, abrazándola, apoyando su sexo entre las nalgas esbeltas y sedosas.  
\- Hmmm... Tony...- susurró ella, y echó una mano atrás, para acariciarlo, pero onduló contra él, claramente deseando más. Y él la complació, su mano yendo a frotar su entrepierna con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que la tibia carne de sus nalgas era objeto de sus embates, manteniéndola suspendida en placer que no gatillaba el orgasmo, sólo la dejaba disfrutar como si flotara en agua caliente. Se enderezó para paladear sus pechos: besó la curva de su cadera, su muslo, el fino brazo, se quedó un largo rato sólo con el cuello elegantemente largo, la diminuta y sensible caracola de su oreja.  
\- Te adoro, Pepper...- susurró, sus manos yendo a acariarle los pechos, sus dedos hábiles y tan expertos haciendo que los claros pezones se erizaran bajo sus dedos.  
\- Tony, Tony...!- Pepper se apretaba contra él, su cuerpo vulnerable y abandonado en sus brazos, y el deseo de hacerla feliz, de hacerla disfrutar, lo llenaba: y si su sexo latía contra ella ansioso de más, pues podía aguantar, no era un adolescente inquieto. Lo había sido, después de todo: ahora, podía ser un amante generoso. Ella nunca demandaba, nunca intentaba quebrarlo, dominarlo: era tan feliz riendo con él sobre un milkshake por la mañana como era ahora, empujándose contra él ardorosamente, pero ardorosa como era el chocolate en invierno. Ella calentaba, no quemaba...  
Tony la volvió loca con besos y roces pacientes: el mejor modo de enloquecer a Pepper no era con técnicas exquisitas, o su conocimiento de una vulva femenina: su conocimiento era que a ella, mantenerla abrazada, apretarla con fuerza, frotar su clítoris firmemente a través de la fina piel de su labio menor mientras jadeaba su placer lamiéndole el oído y empujándose entre sus muslos en suaves ondulaciones, haciéndola sentir su calor...  
Pepper se vino arqueándose y volteándose para hundir el rostro en su pecho, besándolo mientras Tony acababa suavemente en un pañuelo de papel y lo echaba a un lado antes de rodearla con sus brazos y besarla hasta que se durmió, con una sonrisa. Pero cuando ella reposó serena y profundamente, Tony se levantó, inquieto y aún insatisfecho, sin despertarla, y dejándola allí con la vela segura en su candelabro, bajó, acompañado sólo por la luz del reactor, a la sala, desde donde podía apreciarse cómo la tormenta de nieve continuaba y azotaba New York a oscuras, espirales de nieve contra los ventanales.  
Allí sólo en la oscuridad, supo que aun en el piso 80, alguien quizá insomne como él en New York podía levantar la vista y ver un puntito de luz en el ventanal: la luz intensa, el brillo diamantino del reactor en su pecho. Por una vez, todo New York, siempre llena de luces y movimiento, podía individualizarlo como un meteoro, una estrella en lo alto.  
Tony se cerró la bata y volvió al sillón en donde había empezado la noche, moviendo la cabeza. Qué había estado pensando? Qué se creía, para imaginarse a sí mismo como un faro en la tormenta? Él no era menos caótico que la nieve en las ventanas. Y quizá era absurdo estar aquí, sentado en la oscuridad, observando New York apagada y la cellisca en vez de estar en la cama con Pepper dormida, cálida y dorada a la luz de la vela, satisfecha y amorosa.  
Pero Tony se conocía, y sabía que había un límite a qué tanto se podía mentir a sí mismo. Oh, no era que no la quisiera. Amaba a Pepper con un amor intenso, fiel, idólatra: la amaba de un modo inviolable, imparable, un amor de acero que le hacía desear darle todo lo que quisiera, mimarla como a una niña, complacerla como a una madre, ganarse su aprobación como a una reina. Fury había dicho varias veces que el más probable de ellos de volverse un supervillano era él, pero Tony sabía que había un sólo modo de volverlo supervillano: que Pepper le pidiera el mundo. Oh, encontraría como dárselo.  
Pero el punto era que... ella no lo necesitaba. Si algo le daba, eran disgustos y problemas. Oh, Tony se esforzaba; se esforzaba con joyas, cenas, bailes, atención, obediencia, placer, flores... pero nada de lo que él podía darle era nada que ella, una CEO ya millonaria, una mujer hermosa y brillante, no pudiera conseguir por sí misma, o no pudiera darle un hombre cualquiera. Y a veces Tony sentía envidiada de no ser ese hombre cualquiera, que pudiera amarla con absoluta devoción y hacer de ella su norte como merecía: pero sin importa cuánto lo intentara, cuánto tratara, por semanas, meses, Tony Stark siempre acaba siendo Tony Stark, metiendo la pata y metiéndola en problemas.  
En cambio, Bruce...  
Y con un sobresalto, Tony supo que Bruce había caminado todo ese recorrido por la nieve, mirando hacia lo alto como a un faro, la Torre que él había construido. Que Bruce, perseguido por sus culpas y temores no menos que por el ejército y sus enemigos, había llegado con pasos cansados al único lugar, a la única persona que podía protegerlo, defenderlo, y entenderlo. Había tomado a Bruce como un regalo divino de alguien que no sólo hablaba su idioma y se preocupaba por él: pero ahora comprendía mientras miraba esos copos de nieve sin rumbo que era mutuo. Quién se preocupaba por Bruce? Quién más hablaba su idioma? Bruce había estado tan solo como él, más quizás.  
Ahora lo tenía, y no iba a permitir que volviera a las sombras, lejos suyo. Bruce, su Bruce, con los ojos dulces y la voz sarcástica, y sus pies cansados y sus manos pacientes. Tony se quedó en silencio preguntándose cómo se podía amar tanto una presencia tan sencilla, tan discreta: y cómo era posible, que mientras que todo el mundo lo oía hablar media hora e imitaba a Hulk, el verdadero Hulk lo oyera hablar... y le divirtiera. Bruce no sólo se reía de sus bromas: Tony era el único que hacía reír de verdad al triste doctor.  
Y cuando el pánico de la oscuridad lo atenazaba, no eran sus brazos el lugar más seguro en el mundo?  
Tony cerró los ojos, conmovido, los labios temblorosos: pero entonces sitió pasos, y secándose la cara pensando que Pepper venía a buscalo, se volvió, para ver a Bruce ahí de pie en pijama, su candelabro en la mano y sus pies descalzos en la alfombra.  
\- No podías dormir?- dijo Bruce avanzando a su lado, acomodándose en el sillón en la posición de loto mientras dejaba la lamparita en una mesa cercana.- la verdad estaba un poco fascinado: hace varios años que no veía nieve, pero además nunca la había visto desde tan alto.-  
\- Seg´n JARVIS parará al amanecer, pero ha caído metro y medio de nieve: no tengo idea cómo ir a arreglar esas líneas a no ser que saque el traje y te use a ti de Bantha.-  
\- Como es Star Wars. Con cuernitos.- Bruce los imitó con las manos y a Tony le vinieron gorgoritos.- Estas ventanas no se hielan?-  
\- Tienen un protector plástico, qué te has imaginado.-  
\- Pero las del ascensor interno sí se hielan.-  
\- No!- Tony frunció el ceño.- debería tener protección también, los contratistas me estafaron...-  
\- Oye, hace años que no veía copos de nieve en vidrio. Son hermosos.- dijo Bruce soñadoramente, apoyando la mejilla en la mano.- Supongo que sabes que cada copo es único, pero sabes porqué?-  
\- No. Dime.-  
\- Bentley probó que los cristales de hielo se refacetan en presencia de particulas Es decir, partiendo de la base del copo de Koch, que es la forma de seis ángulos básico, cada ángulo capta un número variable de partículas dependiendo de sus uniones facetadas, lo que hace que cada ángulo, para alcanzar la misma forma, aleatoriamente cree facetas semejantes. Como la variación para una unión refacetada es menos que el 0, 097 de un grado, debe ser perfecta. Pero como cada copo tiene 12 facetas, y puedes unirse desde 1 a 144 partículas, eso hace que...-  
\- Tengas una posibilidad de 4.18 x 1 elevado a 6 de jamás conseguir una estructura con el mismo número de facetas, qué decir uniones...- Tony rió.- En serio alguien estudió las matemáticas de los copos de nieve?-  
\- En qué se diferencia eso del arte o la música? Algo que haces porque amas, sin importa su uso práctico.-  
\- Soñador iluso ocioso.-  
\- Mecánico pragmático bruto.- insultó Bruce de vuelta cómodamente. Cuando amaneció, Tony se había adormecido, apoyado contra su hombro: y se despertó con el sol anunciando que lo peor de la tormenta había pasado.  
Bruce estaba a su lado, rodeándolo con el brazo, el mentón hundido en el pecho, y roncaba muy tenuemente. Y Tony sabía que debía moverse, que debía ir a Pepper, y sin embargo, el brazo de Bruce era tan posesivo, tan firme en su costado.  
Pepper lo tenía todo. Bruce, el hombre que era Hulk, no tenía ni un par de pantalones a veces: y Tony cerró los ojos, y poniendo su mano en esa mano vacía, decidió que nunca más iba a dejarlas estar vacías.  
****************

(3)http://thatmomentin.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/gwyneth.jpg

(4)VITAMIN - Colesterol normal, triglicéridos normales, enzimas cardíacas normales, creatininina normal, ASO normal, sin interleucinas, marcadores virales o bacterianos notables. Panel alérgico normal, marcadores neoplásicos en cero, ETS cero, electrolitos okay.- canturreó Bruce en la puerta del workshop de la Torre, en donde Tony, que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo rodeado de lo que parecía unas cuatro lavadoras explotadas, el pelo sucio de grasa y una camiseta de Van Halen que debía haber usado para limpiar tornillos porque estaba llena de manchitas.  
\- Yay!- Tony agitó los brazos triunfantemente, pero sin despegar la vista de los materiales que clasificaba.- Significa que me dejarás en paz con mis hamburguesas con queso por fin? No más tofu?-  
\- Tony, el motivo por el que tus exámenes de sangre están tan bueno es * gracias* al tofu.-  
\- Mis... oye, no recuerdo que me sacaras sangre recientemente?-  
\- No te la saqué yo, fue Deathlock, te tomé una muestra mientras te ponía esos quince puntos detrás de la pantorrilla.-  
\- Tramposo!- Tony se volteó indignado, pero supo que estaba en problemas cuando Bruce, con unos pantalones de lino beige, camiseta azul y zapatillas de lona se encuclilló junto a su desastre.- Adónde vas tan bonito, eh?-  
\- Sabes qué estaba muy mal en tus exámenes, sin embargo, Tony?-  
\- Mi hígado?-  
\- No, curiosamente, tu hígado está en parámetros bastante aceptables. No; es tu Vitamina E la que está en el piso, Tony.-  
\- Vitamina E? la de los conejos?-  
\- No, Tony.- Bruce tomó un paño, y con él le quitó una soldadora de la mano.- La vitamina de la exposición solar.-  
\- Ah.- Tony hizo un mohín, y se caló las antiparras, yendo a su recuperar su soldadora.- tendré que instalar unas camas solares, entonces, o unas lámparas de papa frita en el dormitorio, creo que hay unas UV que ahora son incoloras...-  
\- O podrías darte un baño y salir al sol conmigo.- dijo Bruce razonablemente, manteniendo la soldadora lejos de Tony, que manoteó como un gato tratando de quitársela.- No eres un vampiro, Tony, salir al sol no va a derretirte. Ni brillarás tampoco.-  
\- Podría llevarme esto al helipad...- protestó Tony.  
\- No, Tony. Iremos a un lugar verde en donde puedas descansar... relajarte... no trabajar... corta con eso!... hala, a la ducha, Stark.-  
\- Pero no quieeeeroooo salir afueraa! Afuera... hay gente y... ruido! Y gente! Y...-  
\- Tony Stark, sabes qué día es?-  
\- Ehm... no es domingo porque Clint no me ha traído pollo?-  
\- A la ducha. YA.-  
***************  
\- Me he asoleado ya bastante? No soy un puta galleta, no hay que hornearme... No se puede poner aire acondicionado en las veredas? debería haber aire acondicionado en las veredas! Es un derecho humano! Al menos saquemos el convertible y asémonos con clase! Bruce, puedo sentir a mi cerebro empezando a sisear...-  
\- Tony, llevas tres minutos y dos cuadras. Vamos a ir a Central Park como todos los neoyorquinos, nos comeremos un helado como todos los neoyorkinos en verano, y nos sentaremos en el pastito a mirar cometas como todos los neoyorkinos. Haz el favor de dejar de quejarte, hay 27 grados, ya veo que te morirías en Calcuta con 40.-  
\- Bueno, como no * soy* un masoquista de mierda como otros, si voy, iría directo al Ashbury en Mumbay, en donde tengo casa y te aseguro que el aire acondicionado...-  
\- Por acá, Tony.- Bruce lo tomó del brazo, y en verdad se veía muy fresco en sus ropas fluyentes, mientras que Tony sentía los jeans transpirados, las zapatillas de goma calientes y la camiseta ya manchada de sudor, y eso que estaba en excelente estado físico. Bruce lo remolcó como un burrito porfiado hasta el parque, y una vez allí, lo llevó a una de las zonas en que el pasto era mullido, sombreado por un gran sicomoro, y se tendió de espaldas, descalzándose y estirándose con una sonrisa.  
Tony estiró la trompa, las gafas fijas en Bruce, sin siquiera sentarse.  
\- Tú te crees que ese pasto es totalmente higiénico? La gente trae perros, Banner. Perros, y hacen picnics, y botan miguitas-  
\- Mmm.-  
\- El que tú no te puedas agarrar infecciones, no significa que yo no pueda...-  
\- Ven acá, Tony.-  
Sacudiendo la cabeza y revisando cuidadosamente en donde ponía el trasero, Tony se acomodó a la sombra, y tras un rato, se recostó en los codos, mirando a Bruce, que los ojos cerrados y completamente relajado, reposaba en el pastito.  
\- Te moriste?-  
\- Estoy cómodo, es todo.-  
\- Cuánto rato planeas estar cómodo?-  
\- Un par de horas.-  
\- Un par de...?!- Tony se sacó las gafas ( Shadonia, 2014, 25.000 dólares) y le dio con ellas en el pecho.- Tienes *idea* siquiera del valor de una una hora de mi tiempo, del tiempo que le estás robando a grandes descubrimientos...-  
\- El martes tú y Clint estuvieron 14 horas en una maratón de la segunda temporada de Dog Cops.-  
\- Eso es distinto! Es educativo! Y además es team bonding, siempre me estás molestando para que haga team bonding!-  
\- Esto también es team bonding.- dijo Bruce cariñosamente, los ojos cerrados, tomándole la mano.- Ahora relájate. Mira pajaritos.-  
Tony rodó los ojos, pero cuando Bruce continuó ahí echado como un largarto al sol, intentó relajarse, con poco éxito, y acabó enderezándose para mirar a la gente. Al otro lado de una fuente, una chica muy guapa con un sombrero blanco leía: a su lado, un hombre con bermudas cafés disfrutaba el sol, sus pies en sandalias extendido en una banca, abanicándose con una revista. Y era cierto que habían pájaros: gordas palomas, pequeños pichones, algunas golondrinas oscuras, y un poco más allá, en lo alto de un añoso roble, algo morado...  
\- Ése es Clint.- dijo Bruce, sobresaltándolo.- Se toma lo de » ir a a mirar pajaritos» muy en serio.-  
\- Pero qué hace ése acá?- dijo volteándose a un lado y al otro.- Si Tweety está aquí, dónde está...?-  
\- Mira allá detrás de ese nogal... ves a la mujer con el sombrero de encaje que está leyendo?-  
\- Sí, lindas piernas, pero...-  
\- Es Natasha.-  
\- Esa no es... no puede... oh, joder! Sí es Nat!- Tony se enderezó en un codo.- Entonces ése es Coulson...- agregó, mirándolo de lado con molestia.- Pensé que esto era un cita, traidor!-  
\- Es una cita. Con tu team.- dijo Bruce impertérrito, enviando un mensaje en su celular.- Vamos a caminar un poco, Tony. Lo necesitarás.-  
\- Para qué?-  
\- Steve y Thor vienen con el picnic, estilo asgardiano.- dijo Bruce, y sonrió.- No querrás arruinar tu colesterol, no es así?- 

(5)https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/5/51585/3202492-maya+hansen+kiss.jpg

(6)http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/2/24/MayaHansen3-IM3.png

(7)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JohWZ0JFYwY

(8)https://images.gr-assets.com/hostedimages/1417061598ra/12188483.gif

(9)http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-UKRiBan00r8/U0LXSt6EnYI/AAAAAAAAG7o/2xeBVtGTpeA/s1600/catwsfalc2.jpg

(10)https://78.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mavfvaGcHc1qkdght.gif

(11)https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/4/4d/Attack.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130518055933

(12)http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/30700000/Jeremy-as-Hawkeye-in-Thor-jeremy-renner-30767215-500-213.jpg

(13)http://www.aljazeera.com/mritems/Images/2016/1/26/b45b687089bd4559b8553af94da56873_18.jpg

(14)https://78.media.tumblr.com/816503a2a474f5e6525be39cc268e08c/tumblr_new77sryvQ1qgfbkmo1_250.gif

(15)https://pre00.deviantart.net/02b6/th/pre/f/2015/215/d/6/loki_x_reader__insanity_by_followingthecreed-d8pr2t6.jpg

(16)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4L2lqy6EaZA

(17)https://i.ytimg.com/vi/w8VBs-YcfaU/maxresdefault.jpg

(18)http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/4/40/Thor-frigga-funeral.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150310124956

(19)https://orig00.deviantart.net/983f/f/2014/347/a/6/illusion__thorxreader__by_tonystarks_girl-d89s226.jpg

(20)https://qph.ec.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-52566320e0325f1caaf2eafb557dbab2-c

(21)http://teehunter.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Pepper2.jpg

(22)https://i.pinimg.com/236x/14/71/60/14716022d97cedd889c44c803a418e88--stony-sad-tony-stark-feels.jpg

(23)http://screencrush.com/files/2012/10/im3-trailer-15.jpg

(24)https://i.ytimg.com/vi/THoVXV9TsIw/maxresdefault.jpg


	5. TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN

APÍTULO CUATRO  
TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALK IN. (1)

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that and when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me  
And he's long gone when he's next to me and I realize the blame is on me  
'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been 'til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been

*Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground*

TONY STARK

Pobre, pobre Steve. 

Ni siquiera durante mi cautiverio tuve tanto frío. Era Afganistán después de todo, y además, les interesaba tenerme vivo y relativamente sano. Ahora, tropezando por el bosque helado mientras arrastro el MARK 42 ( y dentro de mi mala suerte tengo suerte: puede ser un prototipo mierdero con un reactor defectuoso, pero es el único de mis trajes ligero para que pueda arrastrarlo, al menos sobre suelo helado) me concentro en cuánto odio este frío que me muerde, y esto serán unos menos 6 u 8 grados, no la brutalidad de menos 50 o 60 grados bajo cero que convirtieron a Steve en Capsicle.

Debe haber sido una muerte horrible. Nada de raro que el tipo use tres capas de sweaters y las casacas más feas del mundo con lana por dentro. (2)

Aunque realmente la franela a cuadros hay que quemársela, vaya. 

Los pies están torpes: las manos ya no las siento, pero no importa. Nada de eso importa, porque tengo que volver y encontrar el modo de... el modo de... algo?(3)

Se me está congelando el cerebro, pienso desapasionadamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Antes de perder conexión le ordené a JARVIS que los contactara a todos tan pronto aparezcan en canales seguros, y que protejan a Pepper. Yo volveré: el blanco soy yo, y mientras nadie se me acerque, nadie estará en peligro. Es a mí a quien quiere el Mandarín, y viejo, si me quieres, me vas a tener en tanta abundancia como para asfixiarte.  
Esa casa tenía demasiadas memorias como para perdonarte jamás, hijo puta. Hace seis meses me habría dado exactamente lo mismo. Pero no después de Navidad. 

Durante tantos años odié las putas fiestas por fue en navidad que perdí a mi familia, y ahora resulta que una Navidad me da una familia nueva, pero ahora...

Dónde están todos? Están todos rodeando a Pepper? Fueron a buscarme, verdad? No puede ser que no hayan reportado el ataque... Nat, Bruce? Barton? Al menos por Pepper?

Steve? Rhodey?

... Bruce?

El estómago me suena: estoy hambriento, y debilitándome por momentos. Tengo tanta hambre y tanto frío, y los morados me duelen, aunque están adormecidos por el frío. Cómo no me rompí nada, supongo que se lo debo a los rezos de Thor y a mi suerte del diablo.

Ya no siento los tobillos. Mis zapatillas de gimnasia de cuero eran apropiadas para California, no para Tenessee en invierno.

Daría lo que fuera por algo caliente de comer...

... las panquecas de Steve. Una panquecas horrorosas, seductoras, fritas en aceite, cargadas de crema y huevos, tan deliciosas que después de comerlas cualquier otra me parece un pañuelo de papel. Eran irresistibles, y a pesar de las normas calóricas de mi nutricionista, porque tengo que vigilar mi ingesta de grasa y mi peso por el reactor, nunca pude evitar comérmelas aunque significara saltarme el almuerzo para compensar. Sabían a pura felicidad, esa receta de antes de que existieran las dietas. Pepper, que tiene manías de anoréxica, se comía tres y se pasaba las siguientes 72 horas ayunando culpablemente. (4)

Obviamente, con su jodido metabolismo, el resto se las comía de a docena.

Me comería ese pollo marinado sureño que hacía Clint feliz de la vida. Era la cosa más satisfactoria... y el curry de Bruce, que te calentaba a punta de especias hasta los dedos de los pies, tan delicioso aunque eran verduras hervidas con legumbres y arroz, pero esas especias... realmente ese curry era algo especial. Oh, y los lattes de Thor, que le ponía amaretto al mío y gotitas de miel de maple, y me lo servía con la leche burbujeando. Una vez que tenía una conferencia en Tulsa, me hizo un litro y me lo fue a dejar volando en persona en un termo.

Y esos dulces rusos de Natasha chorreando azúcar, tibios del horno. Ni Pepper, ni yo, ni Rhodey somos de tipo de cocinar... creo de verdad, que desde que murió mi madre, nunca tuve a alguien que me cocinara porque sí. Ninguna de mis novias, ciertamente; tiendo a elegir el tipo de chica opuesta a la chica maternal y cocinera.

Ahora daría cualquier cosa hasta por el caldo de verduras de Bruce...  
Tengo que resolver esto... nunca imaginé que iba atacar tan brutalmente, tan desesperadamente, con tanto odio. Como entraron al espacio aéreo americano sin que nadie alertara nada? Cómo diablos pudieron hacer algo semejante sin que ni siquiera mis satélites los pescaran?

Argh. 9/11 again? Realmente somos tan ineptos? Y el gobierno tiere la cara de decir que en realidad no necesita ni a Iron man ni a los Avengers---

La única posibilidad es que alguien en el gobierno los dejó, y aunque no me sorprendería que más de uno y más de dos quieran verme bajo tierra, no creo que quieran la tecnología del reactor en otras manos. Aquí hay algo raro. Maldita sea, dónde están Nat y Clint y sus cabecitas perversas y expertas en terrorismo y altas esferas de la política cuando los necesito?

Se me doblan las piernas... JARVIS dijo cinco millas al pueblo en donde ocurrió el primer bombazo, pero me parece que he caminado 20 arrastrando el traje.

Necesito ayuda o me moriré aquí congelado. 

Cómo diablos JARVIS ejecuta la ruta planeada sin siquiera preguntarme? Algo está muy mal en este puto traje. Es porque está conectado directamente a mi cerebro?   
Igual que como el paladio, enveneno los procesos lógicos de JARVIS con mi mente estúpida e inútil? 

Como sea. Al menos estoy lejos, y el Mandarin me quiere a mí, así que Pepper está a salvo. Tengo que parar a ese desgraciado, no sé cómo, pero tengo que pararlo, tengo que... 

Al fin una gasolinera de Texaco... cerrada, como era de esperarse. Hay un indio de madera con un poncho del que me apropio, y una cabina de teléfono que a pesar de mis dedos congelados, logro hacer un puente. (5)

Ya no siento las piernas. La manos no me responden, y los dedos podrían ser... pinzas, o destornilladores que manejo duros y muertos. Pero he manejado instrumentos toda la vida, y marco temblando el código de New York, y los números de emergencia de JARVIS.

\- JARVIS...- gimo en el teléfono.- Código 24, 830, 47,43000, 9. Soy yo, llama a Pepper...!-

( Veinticuatro países que Bruce ha recorrido como Hulk. Ochocientos treinta colores en el programa de pintura Starkbrush que diseñé para Steve. Cuarenta y siete flechas en el carcaj estándar de Clint. Cuatrocientos treina siglos de historia en Asgard. Opus 9 de Paravicini, Muerte de Coppelia, la melodía favorita de Nat para practicar sus fouteés. )

JARVIS llama a Pepper, y no contesta. Le dejo un mensaje, explicándole dónde estoy, lo que pasa... que no puedo volver tan rápido, no si soy un blanco, no si la pondría en peligro.

Ya me equivoqué y la podrían haber matado... mi voz suena seca, casi calma, y sin embargo por dentro estoy llorando de rabia. Una vez más, mi orgullo, mi jodida ira, ha acabado con los que más amo heridos, y si hubiera escuchado... si me hubiera calmado...

Necesito ayuda, no puedo con esto solo... no puedo.

JARVIS llama a Nat. A Steve: a Clint. A Thor, a Jane Foster. Llamo a Coulson.

Llamo a Bruce. Incluso me humillo, y llamo a Betty Ross. (6)

Nadie contesta.

Dejo mensajes para Nat, para Steve, y a Clint. Cuando trato de dejarle un mensaje a Jane, sólo me sale un graznido. Se me ha cerrado la garganta: el frío se ha llevado mi voz. 

Por favor, protejan a Pepper. Es el Mandarin, por favor ayúdenme, el traje no funciona, estoy en Tenessee y tengo frío, tengo... los necesito.

Los necesito, ayúdenme por favor es lo último que alcanzo a gemir antes que mi voz se apague por completo. Llamo una y otra vez, pero por más que fuerzo mi garganta, la voz no sale, y JARVIS repite y repite mi nombre, pidiéndome coordenadas para enviar ayuda. Como un idiota, debí arreglar eso antes de quedarme sin voz.

Logro graznar las últimas coordenadas, que se las envíe a Rhodey, a la Fuerza Aérea, a SHIELD, a quien sea, y cuando toso, siento algo viscoso en mi garganta que al escupir, es rojo. Yup, me he congelado las cuerdas vocales. 

Necesito entrar en calor, ahora ya. Pero la gasolinera está vacía, y cerrada a cal y canto. Al fin encuentro, en medio de la nieve que empieza a caer, un garaje o leñera en el mismo borde del pueblo, no muy lejos de una casa con las luces apagadas: y aunque debería ir allí, debería tocar la puerta, gritar, pedir ayuda, todo mi cuerpo se niega a dar un paso más. Logro forzar el candado a pesar de la oscuridad, mis manos insensibles y la nieve: y entro arrastrándome, cojeando, empujando el traje a un rincón: no puedo dejar que el traje caiga en manos de nadie. Gateo en la oscuridad: mis manos tocan un sillón y una manta, y a ciegas me acurruco en ella, temblando, sangre en mi boca, cristales de hielo en mis pestañas.

Desafié a un terrorista con el orgullo de ser Iron Man y los Avengers. Y ahora, aquí tirado en un garage temblando de frío como un borracho indigente, nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan solo y tan indefenso. Acero y titanio? Nada más que el hombre de lata... (7)

***********  
ASGARD

LOKI LAUFEYSSON

Thor se va a suicidar.

Es como si el idiota creyera que no lo conozco, que no crecí a su lado, que no se lo que pasa por su cabezota. Su peor defecto siempre ha sido ser estúpidamente predecible, pero también su mayor ventaja, porque cuando muy rara vez, conseguía que hiciera algo distinto, o simplemente hacía algo realmente ilógico, tomaba a todo el mundo de sorpresa. Pero mi hermanito siempre ha sido un dramático absurdo: siempre sus alegría y sus dolores han sido inmensos, escandalosos, obvios como una nariz, con el sentido exacerbado alguien que se sabe el sol, la estrella, el centro de un Reino.(8)

Yo siempre fui su sombra, y qué cómodo era, de alguna manera, simplemente desaparecer, y ser quien criticaba las acciones, sin tener que hacer más que corregir sus locuras para ser llamado sabio.

Thor sigue siendo un imbécil. Como si lo fuera a dejar morir! El idiota cree que no conozco su plan, y es como si lo tuviera escrito en la frente. Quizá la hobbit que se trajo de Midgard no lo conozca como para preverlo, aún con su tan cacareada inteligencia.

Thor me necesita para que la salve. Es un gran guerrero, y no teme escapar de Asgard o abrirse paso al reino de Malekith. Pero lo que teme es que una vez que lo maten, ella no logre escapar.

Oh, es como si lo viera, los tres en nuestro audaz escape a la dimensión oscura. Allí, él les ofrece el Aether, si se lo quitan a la zorrita. Los elfos oscuros aceptan y le quitan esa arma increíble a la enana. Y entonces, Thor salta... agarra la gema... la domina, o cree que podrá dominarla... me grita, teatralmente, que huya, que salve a su amada si alguna vez lo he querido, quizá hasta alcanza a gritarle muy románticamente que la amará siempre... y suelta el poder del Aether para que lo destruya a él, a la dimensión y a los elfos oscuros.

Mientras, yo huyo con una sollozante pero resignada Jane, que luego guardará luto por él y merced del poder de su amor y el ejemplo de su hermano, me ayuda a redimirme para convertirme en el hombre que mi hermano debió ser. Música de violines, por favor, y un atardecer al fondo.

Si ruedo los ojos con más energía, se me caerán. Idiota, idiota, idiota, retardado imbécil. Odín y Frigga deberían haber sido primos hermanos al menos para justificar un hijo tan, pero tan retardado: no es raro que Odín tratara de mejorar la raza adoptándome, el perverso viejo. Toda la idea de Thor funcionaría, si no fuera por un detallito... un pequeño detallito!

Con la Convergencia y los Reinos alineados, puertas abiertas como patitos de tiro al blanco, si Thor suelta al Aether para destruir Svolfheim... la destruccion se abrirá paso, de una dimensión a otra, como un tsunami de poder, hasta encontrarse en el círculo infinito y crear el apocalipsis, el ragnarok, el fin de todo.

Tengo que parar a este idiota, no porque me importe un pepino que se muera, sino porque aprecio seguir vivo yo! Y para eso, tengo que tener una dimensión en la que respirar, muchas gracias! 

Pero si se lo digo ahora, quizá no me crea, o crea que quiero sabotearlo, y me deje atrás. Si no me saca de estas celdas, nadie lo hará. No; tendré que callar hasta el momento adecuado.

Por Surtur, ser el hermano de este troglodita es insoportable...(9)

***************

MADAGASCAR

CLINT BARTON:

Regreso todo lo rápido que puedo, sin detenerme. Después de que Hulk acabara con los piratas, tan sangrienta y brutalmente como se pueda imaginar, guié a Sofía y a su gente al pueblo, en donde afortunadamente, hay una misión y un pequeño hospital local. Los recibieron con la actitud paciente y resiliente de las víctimas acostumbradas a ver horror: y no sé porqué, ese tipo de serenidad me afectó, y tuve que darme unos momentos en un rincón para calmarme la rabia, la impotencia, las ganas de llorar. Sofía ya habla de regresar a la villa, rearmarla, consiguiendo dinero de su organización, mientras los que no están heridos llevan el ganado, más valioso aquí que el oro, a un corral improvisado. Están exhaustos, a Sofía aún le chorrea sangre por el abuso entre las piernas, y sin embargo, habla serenamente sobre reunir fondos para un sistema de alarma.

Los niños no dejan de balbucear sobre el monstruo que detuvo a los villanos, pero los adultos callan: sé lo poco que desean parecer supersticiosos, o atrasados. Pero una vez que los veo todos a salvo, y me preparo para escapar sin distraerlos, alguien me embosca en el pasillito con sus bancas de madera del modesto hospital

\- Clint? Una palabra.- me dice el maestro del pueblo, Toali, su brazo enyesado fresco casi imposibilitándome seguirme. Debería salir por la puerta, pero no puedo dejarlo así: y me vuelvo a él, mordiéndome el labio. Cuánto abuso ha sufrido este pobre hombre, y aún así tiene los ojos brillantes, y esa voluntad como acero bajo la resignación de su gente.

\- Dime.-

\- El doctor Banner estará bien?-

Joder. Nos ha pillado. Bruce estaba usando un nombre supuesto: yo sólo me presenté como Clint. Oh, diablos.

\- Veo noticias, y leo buzzfeed.- me dice, y a pesar del dolor de su brazo y el horror que ha pasado, hay humor en sus ojos.- Cómo crees que no iba a reconocer a dos Avengers cuando se reunieron? (10) Tenía mis sospechas, pero cuando llegaste...-  
Maldita sea. Bruce va a tener una pataleta: nunca ha querido que se sepa a viva voz que Bruce Banner es Hulk.

\- Toali...-

-... no le diré nada a nadie, pero no todo el mundo es estúpido, Hawkeye. Pero nos salvaron la vida y más que eso... dudo que los piratas vuelvan a asomarse tras esto en diez años. Si alguien pregunta, jugaremos a los nativos estúpidos.- me dice, asintiendo.- Por favor, llévale esto. No creo que tenga más mudas de ropa, y hay un poco de comida... supongo que transformarse en... ese ser... debe quemar mucha energía.- añade, su brazo sano arrastrando una pequeña mochila. Se me cierra la garganta.

Empiezo a entender que si Bruce era, como dice, un hijo de puta arrogante, de dónde ha aprendido esa parsimonia, esa resignación y esa paciencia que oculta acero y la voluntad de ayudar como sea. Por Dios, cómo lo quiero.

\- Me lo llevaré a casa. La contaminación del río... se ha acabado. Eso es lo que vinimos a hacer.- musito, y Toali asiente, sus ojos llenos de gratitud. Junta las manos para despedirme, y cuando me voy, a pesar de que afuera llueve, a pesar de todo, siento el corazón tibio.

En la mochilita vienen dos ponchos de plástico: me coloco uno mientras corro hacia las afueras. Dejé a Hulk aún transformado peleando, y sé que Bruce no se perdonará si ha dañado algo más: pero dejar a Verdecito solo y perdido bajo esta lluvia me entristece, y me apresuro todo lo que puedo a pesar de que el barro se pega en mis botas. 

La lluvia se hace más tupida, pero no es difícil seguir las enormes pisadas en los campos rastrojados y barrosos. Camino casi un kilómetro, y en las cercanías de un meandro del río, la tupida lluvia golpea un farallón de piedra, rodeado de jungla.

\- HULK?- grito.- VERDECITO, SOY YO, ES SHOOTY BIRD! HUUULK!- 

\- Clint...- dice una voz débil, y la sigo, sorprendido de que se haya destransformado solo. Se me parte el corazón al encontrar a Bruce desnudo, empapado en el barro, con manchas de sangre a pesar de la lluvia, acurrucado junto a un tronco, tiritando. Dios, cómo detesto dejarlo solo después de una transformación, desde... (11)

\- Bruce, por Dios... debería llevarte al pueblo...-

\- No.- susurra él.- No, no pueden verme más... no después de... hay... hay una cueva aquí abajo.- susurra, y suena febril. Tentado estoy de ignorarlo y llevármelo al hospital, pero Bruce es tan rencoroso como una vieja cuando alguien ignora sus deseos, sobre todo cuando está debilitado.

\- Por Dios, eres una molestia tan ridícula a veces, mártir absurdo...- gruño, pero me lo echo a la espalda y sigo el camino que me señala vagamente. la escalinata tallada en la piedra es casi invisible y tan barrosa que es como caminar con jabón atado a los talones; pero me las arreglo para bajar sin matarnos, ayudado por unas lianas, y veo que en el farallón de roca efectivamente hay una cueva, poco más que un hoyo en la piedra, que aparentemente alguien hizo hace poco rato.  
\- Ah, así, que * había* una cueva...-

\- No dije eso...- tose Bruce en mi oído. Lo mataría a veces. El interior está seco, afortunadamente, y en el bolso tengo un par de los cubitos químicos que te permiten mantener una fogata por cuatro horas, invento de Tony, por supuesto, refinado por Bruce.  
Sus inventos realmente nos han mantenido vivos ya varias veces.   
En el bolsito de Toali hay dos enormes sandwiches aún con papel, y aunque son del pescado ahumado salado que aquí es más corriente que el pan, me devoro la mitad del mío antes de empezar a empujarle el suyo a Bruce. A veces está tan cansado que hasta masticar se le dificulta, y le da naúseas. Tony solía tenerle en el quinjet unos batidos hipercalóricos que lo ponían de pie en horas, pero no tengo de eso.

-...Clint?- musita al fin, esforzándose en tragar, su rostro cansado y sucio. Se endereza y gatea como un niño: trato de detenerlo, pero luego comprendo, yy en piernas temblorosas sale a la lluvia, dejando que el agua que cae como cascada le saque el barro y la mugre... y sobre todo la sangre, sospecho. Hay algo exhausto y desanimado en él cuando fin regresa goteando, estrujándose las piernas con las manos, tratando de no humedecer el espacio que tenemos, y aún antes de que me mire, sé que va a empezar a disculparse.

No lo aguanto. 

Agarro la única manta que tenemos, que está seca en el bolso, y lo envuelvo con eso, y encima con el poncho de plástico que aún no sacaba de su cajita. Bruce intenta protestar pero está debil como un gatito: y cuando lo obligo a tenderse de costado, su frente contra la fogata, y me le enrollo atrás como una cría de orangután, al fin suspira y de a poco deja de temblar de frío, inspirando hondo.

\- ya te paseaste todo lo que querías, mañana tomamos el ferry a Zanzíbar. Hay una base grande de SHIELD ahí y podemos pedir que nos lleven a New York. A no ser que prefieras buscar un teléfono y llamar a Tony para que nos venga a buscar, te garantizo que está acá en diez horas con el traje...-

\- No. No, volvamos... volvamos nosotros. Quiero... quiero llamarlo ya en New York, antes de aparecerme por la Torre...- susurra Bruce. Me apoyo en un codo, estrujándole el pelo, que aún está goteando, es tan espeso como los rizos de Nat.

\- Qué, de verdad te crees que no te va a recibir de regreso en la Torre con los brazos abiertos?-

\- Me dio un ultimátum...-

\- Tony es un hijo de puta dramático. Aunque te hubiera pateado de verdad, dos ecuaciones y unos besos y lo seduces de regreso, caramba. Considerando cómo te mira...- Bruce intenta esconder la cara, pero lo agarro del hombro y empiezo a zangolotearlo.- No seas mentiroso, no seas un mentiroso asqueroso, asqueroso... lo quieres de vuelta, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, todo SHIELD lo sabe... !!-

Bruce suspira en mis brazos, apoyando la nuca en mi hombro. Es casi de mi misma estatura, pero cuando se encoge así se siente tan pequeño y ligero, y frágil.

\- Vamos, vuelve con Tony, que Nat se estaba poniendo demasiado cariñosa con él...-

Mi queridísimo doc me mira, y tiene los ojos verde limón.

\- NO! Córtala! Por Dios, el que dijo que los celos eran un monstruo verde se refería a tí, claramente!-

******************************

WASHINGTON, THE BRIDGE

SAM WILSON.

Puedo repetir que soy un consejero de veteranos hasta que me dé hipo, pero por mucho que me llame a mí mismo pararescue y médico de campo, lo que en verdad soy, es un soldado, y qué es un soldado sino alguien que sabe cómo matar sin que lo maten?

Al primer disparo, desperté. Mis instintos despertaron. Creí que todo se había acabado: creí que de algún modo, con la muerte de Riley, el soldado en mí había muerto con él. No quería pelear más. No quería ver más sangre, más dolor, más muerte.

Pero es precisamente eso lo que me hace moverme ahora cuando estos desgraciados no sólo masacran a Sitwell, sino que atacan en la mitad del paso sobre nivel de la autopista, poniendo en riesgo al centenar de personas que las cruzan a toda velocidad. Hay que pararlos, ahora, AHORA. (12)

Todo el mundo habla de la » certeza moral» del Capitán América como si fuera tan difícil saber que la gente NO debería ser asesinada a tiros mientras intenta ir a sus casas en su autito, maldita sea! Me abro paso, arrebato un par de rifles de asalto, intento mantenerlos cubiertos desde arriba. No tengo la fuerza del Capitán América o de la Black Widow, pero desde esta posición puedo cubrirlos con el rifle mientras agarran al tipo de negro que--- aún no puedo creer lo que hizo en la carretera, de qué está hecha la armadura en su brazo? Es como Iron Man? Qué...?

Han baleado a Natasha. Oh, por Dios. (13)

No alcanzo a ver dónde fue y corro hacia ella: lo único que vi fue que era en su pecho? Todos mis instintos de pararescue se alertan: patino, me muevo, logro colarme a su lado, y desde ahí veo de reojo a Steve luchando contra el hombre de negro, los dos imposiblemente rápidos, imposiblemente veloces y duros y... gracias a Dios, es el hombro.

\- ... Bucky?- exclama Steve, y el hombre, que sin la máscara es muy pálido y delicado, se vuelve, el rostro inexpresivo.

\- Who the hell is Bucky?- musita, pero antes de que alcance a agarrar a Steve, que está quieto, boquiabierto, sin siquiera una mísera posición de defensa, Natasha me arrebata el rifle y logra meterle una bala: con la siguiente, el automóvil tras él explota. No tengo idea cómo lo hace, pero en el humo y en el caos, el tipo desaparece.  
Hay sirenas, van entrando con chirrido de frenos, SWATS rodeándonos, gritos, armas, un caos. En medio de todo, veo a Steve en el humo, y sigue en la misma posición, los brazos colgando, la cara laxa y blanca. Cuando me giro a Natasha, a pesar de cómo sangra, veo que sus ojos son lejanos y vacíos.  
Mientras nos meten en las van a la fuerza, la adrenalina al fin da paso al miedo: no a la captura, no a ese asesino, sino a lo que sea que ha hecho que la Black Widow y el Capitán América parezcan dos catatónicos. (14)

************************  
AIR FORCE BASE EDWARDS  
LT JAMES RHODES

Podría decirse que me he pasado la vida esperando este tipo de llamadas. Esas llamadas a altas horas de la noche, de número desconocidos, en las cuales, al primer timbrazo, mi mente dice automáticamente: TONY. (15)

Y una parte de mí, que me aprieta el estómago y me nausea, dice: ahora sí lo ha logrado, esta vez sí se ha matado...

\- Tony?- muy rara vez me equivoco. La mayoría de las veces, si no es Tony es Pepper, o es...

:: Coronel, me disculpo por la tardía llamada, pero se trata de un emergencia::

El dolor en mi estímago es como ácido.- JARVIS, donde está?-

:: le ruego que no se alarme innecesariamente. Sir se encuentra vivo y tan a salvo como la situación lo permite::

\- Tan a salvo...?- salto de la cama, enciendo el computador.- JARVIS, qué diablos está pasando, dónde está, conéctame con...-

Se me cae el teléfono y la ira que me invade es mareante, letal, enfermiza.

Me pasé la tarde en la Casa Blanca, jugando a ser soldadito perfecto, un Steve Rogers del siglo XXI, el » Iron Patriot» que entusiasmó tanto a la prensa. No es nada más que War Machine con un trabajo de pintura y nuevo nombre, pero hace tiempo me di cuenta que mientras más los deje hacer lo que quieran conmigo, menos molestan a Tony: y como ir a pinchar a Tony es el modo más rápido de acabar con un cráter en plan Tungusca, prefiero cerrar los ojos y pensar en América.

Sobretodo ahora que a Pepper, que ya es temible por sí misma, Tony se ha sumado una guardia de corps que mataría y moriría por él. Entre los agentes de SHIELD que son la muerte personificada, Thor, el alien que por mucho que parezca un vikingo bobo tiene el poder de un misil tierra aire, Rogers, y Banner, que está claro está enamorado patéticamente, Tony nunca había estado tan seguro. Ni tan feliz.

Cómo diablos puede haber pasado que atacaran su casa y lo presumieran muerto? Cómo pasó esto? Y cómo diablos los idiotas de la Casa Blanca guardaron silencio y nadie me dijo NADA?

\- JARVIS; porqué diablos no me contactaste antes?! Y Pepper? Y los demás Avengers?-

:: Sir se encuentra incomunicado hasta que recarge el núcleo de paladio en el Mark 42. Tengo estrictas órdenes de no permitir que nadie se acerque a sus coordenadas hasta que él posea más información sobre el Mandarin.::

\- JARVIS; puede estar en peligro! Y Pepper qué opina? Está con él?-

:: No poseo información sobre la ubicación de Miss Potts, Teniente::

\- No está con Tony?-

:: negativo::

Muy de Tony poner a Pepper a salvo y luego irse a la cresta. Cómo no me llama? Cómo no me pide que lo ayude?

\- Y los reputos Avengers, JARVIS?!- bufo mientras me visto a tirones.

:: Se perdió el contacto con la Agente Romanov y el Capitán Rogers el día lunes a las 15:23 hrs, última locación conocida, (LaKS) Washington DC. SHIELD se encuentra en lockdown. El agente Barton y el Doctor Banner cerraron comunicaciones el lunes a las 17:21 hrs, LaKs KM 346 río Camberes, Madagascar, e hicieron un llamada muda a las 21:58 hrs. Mr. Odinson se encuentra fuera de área terrestre desde el primero de enero a las 00:11 hrs...::

\- JARVIS, voy en camino a la Torre. Y más te vale que encuentres en tus circuitos el modo de comunicarme con Tony, porque sino... encontraré el modo de instalarte Windows XP!!-  
***************

MARIA HILL

ANTIGUA ESCUELA F-528

No tengo idea qué les pasó. 

El veterano de las alas ( cómo diablos el gobierno nos ocultó una UNIDAD de pararescues con alas? Son de Hammer? No son Stark, de hecho... si está vivo, el desgraciado de Stark va a poner un huevo cuando las vea) que se llama Samuel Wilson, se ve sacudido y bastante apaleado, pero cruza conmigo una mirada de preocupación. Está notoriamente tranquilo a pesar del despelote que armaron con HYDRA en la autopista: está claro que tiene, y mucha, experiencia de combate.

En cambio, Rogers y Romanoff parece que les hubieran pegado con un bate cargado de benzodiacepinas. Natasha al menos tiene excusa: sangra mucho, y aún con su curación acelerada, sólo la forma en que instintivamente se gira un cuarto de vuelta cuando le disparan evitó que la bala no le hiciera el húmero pedazos y pasara limpia por la carne, pero aún así se nota que está consciente sólo por un esfuerzo de su voluntad, aunque tiembla sin poder controlarlo. Y Rogers... Rogers tiene los ojos fijos, pupulas contraídas, un rictus en la boca que parece que se hubiera tragado un pedazo de hielo.

Nunca lo había visto así.

\- Si los tranquiliza, hay indicios de que Stark está vivo, aunque inubicable.- intento animarlos mientras la van nos deja en la escuela abandonada tras el rescate.  
Natasha levanta la cabeza y asiente, pero Steve sólo camina con la vista en el piso, los hombros tensos. Sam, que sostiene a Natasha, le echa una mirada preocupada.  
Lo único que lo saca de su catatonia es ver a Fury vivo. Y entiendo la furia de Nat: yo reaccioné igual. Pero Fury lleva al extremo eso de que el único maquinador seguro es el que maquina solo, y por eso nunca falla: o casi nunca.(16)  
Su cara al oír la verdad sobre Pierce duele. Es la cara que pondría yo si Coulson o Barton nos hubieran traicionado. Pero Fury mantiene la calma, y empieza a tratar de explicar Insight, cuando de pronto Rogers sale de su inmovilidad y habla con una frialdad, una autoridad que apabulla:

\- Se acaba aquí. Se acaba SHIELD, se acaba HYDRA; se acaban los secretos. Si no podemos confiar en nada...- dice, masticando la palabra.- Pues quemamos todo a ras de piso.-

\- Rogers...-

\- Todo.- asegura Steve, y es la voz del Capitán América cuando mira a Fury de hito en hito, que inclñuso herido y tembloroso aún, es formidable. Es primera vez en toda mi vida, y estoy con Fury del 88`, que lo veo retroceder él primero.

Natasha habla mientras la curan sobre el Winter Soldier, y es bastante obvio, al menos para mí, que la habilidad de ese tipo los dejó bien sacudidos. Si es cierto, es el tipo que tuvo a Logan contra las cuerdas el 93, y vivió para contarlo.

Y se van a enfrentar a él heridos, apaleados y debilitados. Esto es absurdo, absurdo...

****************  
SVENFAILHEIM

JANE FOSTER

El Aether me ha abandonado, y es como si todo el color hubiera abandonado el mundo. Lo sentí abandonarme, y pensé que era mi propia sangre la que se iba con él: los ojos abiertos, todo lo salvaje halógeno neón ubérrimo untuoso... arcoiris rojo... fluyó lejos de mí.

Todo es gris, y seco: me duele tragar, pero mi cuerpo está dormido, o muerto. Hay sangre en mis manos y rodillas, pero la veo gris, no roja. Lo único qie siento es la desolación, el abandono... el vacío.

El Aether, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Thor, de sus planes, me abandona: y a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por escapar, a pesar de nuestro plan para derrotar a Malekhit, y posiblemente sí, morir en el intento, mientras estaba suspendida en el aire grité por sobre el ruido, le supliqué como una amante, como una madre, al Aether que no me abandonara: sollocé y supliqué, gemí y rogué, sintiendo que con ella me abandonaba me trascendencia, mi alma, mis ojos. Cuando al fin el lazo de sangre y luz se cortó me quedé vacía como si hubiera dado a luz, y fue como si las estrellas que tanto he amado desde que abrí los ojos se hubieran apagado, muertas o secas. O yo me hubiera quedado ciega.(17)

Thor combate, Loki a su lado. Combaten inútilmente, porque como un amante infiel, el Aether se une a Malekhit, y nos abandonan como objetos descartados mientras se van... adónde? En realidad no me importa.

Las conversaciones en los brazos de Thor mientras hablábamos de salvar el Universo, de detener la Convergencia, de derrotar al Aether... ahora parecen haber ocurrido hace un millón de años. La muerte de Frigga. Mi propia vida en la Tierra: nada tiene sentido, nada despierta la más mínima chispa en mí. Debería querer salvar el mundo, verdad? Debería desearlo, debería...

El Aether me abandonó porque planeé traicionarlo? Nada me importa: abrazo mis rodillas y sollozo, sintiéndome pequeña y muerta como un grano de polvo. No oigo nada, no entiendo nada: y nada me interesa tampoco, a pesar de la cacofonía de explosiones, de combates, de la voz de Thor.

Cuando al fin levanto la vista, Loki está caído a unos metros, y Thor camina hacia mí en medio de una tormenta de arena, sollozando amargamente. No puedo entenderlo. Loki está muerto? (18)

Pues... yo también?

\- Jane... Jane por favor háblame... qué te ha hecho ese poder ahora... Jane, estás a salvo, estás viva aún, pero este mundo desaparecerá en la Convergencia y te he traído a morir...- solloza Thor amargamente, tomándome en sus brazos. (19)  
No siento nada. No siento su calor, la humedad de sus lágrimas. Lo amé alguna vez? Thor, aún sollozando, me carga al refugio de unas rocas, y continúa sus sollozos en mi pelo, aunque no por eso deja de protegerme con sus enormes brazos. Repite mi nombre, y trato de recordar, trato de sentir algo, por sus ojos azules llenos de dolor, por la sangre que lo salpica, y sólo puedo pensar: * cambié el Aether por tí, y cómo te odio por ello*  
Un sonido nos interrumpe, y miro estúpidamente mi pecho. Cuando continúa, lenta como una memoria de la niñez, me viene el recuerdo: Ah, mi Starkphone. 4 días de carga, 3 teras de memoria, cámara programable, 3 prtocolos de seguridad...

\- Jane...?- Thor, incrédulo, lo toma de los dobleces de mi pechera, y lo despliega con incredulidad.- Hola, quién es?-

-... Perdón, creo que me equivoqué de número...-

\- No! No cuelges! No...- Thor grita, y se endereza, los ojos brillantes, apretándome contra tu pecho, mirando la pantalla.- Jane, tiene que haber un portal a tu mundo cerca, si el aparato del amigo Stark tiene dos barritas de señal!-

\- Se están abriendo... portales random... por la contingencia... pero no durarán, supongo.- musito sin emoción.

\- Jane, puedo salvarte, te llevaré a casa!- grita él, y me carga deseperadamente, el teléfono en su mano sirviéndole como brújula según la señal aumenta. Lo veo buscar en la memoria, bufa cuando sus llamadas a Bruce y a Stark en mi listín no parecen ser contestadas: pero tras esquivar un portal azufroso del que se retrae murmurando «Surtur...», halla el portal correcto, y apretándome contra su pecho, se lanza.

Es la Tierra: Dios mío, es Londres. No el mismo portal en donde caímos al comienzo, pero cerca. Cuántos? Cuántos portales hay abriéndose y cerrando como las bocas de un cardumen, como hoyos en un queso gruyere, deshaciendo la realidad en todos los mundos? Qué cosas están cayendo, apareciendo? No es raro que los Avengers no contesten...

Me debo haber desmayado: Thor vuela, Mjolnir llevándonos, sobre el cielo de Londres. No llora, pero la determinación en su rostro, el deseo de salvar el mundo, o al menos de salvarme a mí, es apabullante: y yo... no sé que quiero.

\- Llévame a mi casa.- susurro.

\- Jane, en la Torre de los Avengers Bruce podrá revisarte, seguramente mis compañeros podrán ayudarnos...- Thor responde como si ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido otra cosa, y entonces siento algo al fin: cólera, una cólera sin sentido, pero dura y anciana.

\- Llévame a mi casa inmediatamente!-

\- Pero mis compañeros...?-

\- No quiero la ayuda de Natasha, Thor! - exclamo, y es como si no pudiera callar esa ira extraña como un vómito amargo e inesperado.- Déjame y vete!-

\- Pero Jane...- musita, y en la vulnerabilidad de su cara, en su dolor mudo y desperado, debería sentir compasión: compasión porque fue a Asgard a curarse de las heridas que recibió en cuerpo y alma salvando a la Tierra, y allá sólo recibió más dolor y pérdida: la posible vida en mí, su madre, su hermano, su mundo herido...

... pero aún así, asiente y en brazos, me lleva a casa sin una queja. 

******************

MADAGASCAR HIGHWAY 35.

BRUCE BANNER

Y ahora está exhausto, y yo soy un bulto.

Tengo las piernas adormecidas, pero nos las arreglamos en un jeep que Hulk dejó intacto de los piratas, y conduzco por los caminos rurales polvorientos de Madagascar bajo un misterioso cielo amarillento, que en una bencinera nos informan significa que vienen las lluvias monzónicas antes de lo esperado. Jodido cambio climático.

Siempre he envidiado su capacidad para dormir en treinta segundos en donde sea que se le antoje: cuando recién nos mudamos a la Torre, Clint por un tiempo empezó a aparecer dormido en los sitios más increíbles. Pensé que era sonamblismo y me asusté, ya que es un piso ochenta, lo que significa que alcanzas a rezar el padrenuestro entero si te caes, antes de golpear el suelo: pero Natasha me aseguró que no era sonambulismo, y que Clint cuando ansioso siempre buscaba el lugar más alto y defendible, y se ponía a dormitar allí. Versus no dormir en absoluto, era una mejora. Loki... lo había dejado realmente dañado, aunque lo disimulara bien: tomó un buen tiempo que se relajara, especialmente alrededor de Thor, (20) y dejáramos de encontrarlo todo el tiempo como un gato paranoico encaramado en sitios imposibles. 

Aunque Steve, Thor, Tony y yo tuvimos más de un sobresalto digno de película de terror al encontrarlo dormido en mitad de la noche, los ojos entreabiertos y absolutamente inmóvil, encima del refrigerador, debajo del sofá, el en dintel de la puerta de la cocina, o el estante del pasillo.

Con el arco * tendido* en la mano. 

Ahora, a pesar de que los caminos que tomo son malos ( hay buenas carreteras, pero para qué buscar que alguien más nos reconozca, o al jeep...) (21)y saltamos bastante, Clint reclina su asiento y duerme como un bendito, una bolita, su cuerpo ni siquiera rechazando los movimientos. Me alarmaría por cómo su flecha, la base firme entre los nudillos del dedo corazón y el anular, salta también, pero Clint no me metería una flecha en la nuca a no ser que se lo pida bien.

En la gasolinera, que no habría estado fuera de lugar en algún rincón de Texas, mientras lleno el estanque entré para comprar un poco de comida, soda, y una gorra para cada uno ( aunque ya estamos morenos como nueces). Afortunadamente, el chip de tarjeta que llevo al cuello aún funciona.

Cuando regreso, Clint abre los ojos en cuanto olfatea la bolsa de nachos con sabor a pizza.

\- hay café?-

\- Barton, hay 35 grados a la sombra.- dijo volviendo al asiento del condutor, mientras ál asoma la cabeza en el asiento de atrás como una avestruz desorientada.- Toma, te traje bebida helada.- 

\- Pero necesito caféee!- gime el adicto atrás, desapareciendo con los nachos y la lata de bebida, dramáticamente.

\- Me dicen que hay un restaurant en el puerto del ferry que tomaremos a Zanzíbar: sólo son 140 kms. Cuando lleguemos, puedes inyectarte todo el café que quieras.-

\- Mentira.- gime Clint, y lo oigo masticando las masitas de maíz crujiente.- No me dejarás hacerlo...- suspira, estirándose.- No vendían teléfonos, o no tenían alguno de pago? Nat me va a degollar si no me reporto antes de las 2000.-

\- Llegaremos antes.- le digo, calándome la gorra y unos lentes oscuros de plástico.

\- Quieres que conduzca? No estás muy adolorido?- me dice entre más crujidos.

\- Estoy bien. La temperatura alta ayuda mucho con los calambres, y la ginger ale con mi estómago.- digo sonriendo mientras nos devuelvo al camino.- Descansa, Clint, te portaste como un héroe.-

\- SHIELD me paga para eso.- dice enderezándose, orgullosamente, mientras sigue masticando.- Oooh, roadtrip!! Me encantan los roadtrips!-

\- Sí?-

\- Digamos que no siempre me gustan la misiones, pero con el tiempo, aprendía a disfrutar el viaje. No había un filósofo que decía eso? Disfrutar el viaje? Que me manden al Culo Izquierdo del mundo con Nat dejó de molestarme: me entretengo molestándola a ella de ida y de vuelta.- dice, y aunque hay un apretón en su mandíbula, sonríe.- Es matar gente lo que no me gusta.-

\- Me preguntaba porqué aceptaste unirte a los Avengers, es cierto. Suponía que ser el mejor francotirador del mundo era mucho más valuable en SHIELD.-  
Clint guarda silencio un rato, y casi me arrepiento de mis preguntas: normalmente, como odio que me hagan preguntas, soy lo menos curioso del mundo.

Pero tras un rato habla suavemente.

\- Cuando la Directora Carter formó SHIELD, era la Reserva Estratégica. Desde los años 50 que es simplemente otro nombre para los superespías. Pero aunque Phil, que sí es James Bond, me haya entrenado a palos, SHIELD me reclutó como asesino, Bruce. Es lo que hago mejor: es lo que soy.-

\- Clint...-

\- Incluso cuando Natasha entró al juego, ella se ocupaba de los blancos y de las informaciones. Ella mataba a los villanos, yo a los pobres guardias asalariados. Incluso ella sabe que soy un asesino.- dice, moviendo la cabeza, y la echa atrás para mirar al cielo, azul y caliente sobre nosotros.- Y entonces, la Batalla de New York, y Steve.-

\- Steve?-

\- Steve me pidió que pilotara la nave con Nat. Y luego dijo... «Barton, be our eyes up there»- (22)

Lo miro de reojo. Clint sonríe como niña enamorada.

\- Era primera vez que te pedían eso? -

\- Ser vigía, rescatar niños, ser el héroe a plena luz? Después de diez años de tripas, sangre y mentiras, me puedes culpar que me baboseara cuando empezaron a llegarme regalitos, y la gente por fin habló de mí como... como...- inspira.- hablaron bien de mí, ahí a pleno sol.-

\- Tú y Nat salvaron a muchísima gente.-

\- Nat salvó el día. Pero hacer eso, en vez de estar matando gente a oscuras... bueno, no diré que bailé cuando Fury me asignó tras que Steve lo pidiese, pero digamos que caminé al ritmo de Pharrell Williams mentalmente hasta la Torre.-  
Clint exagera: knockeado y suicida tras Loki, la verdad por semanas no había parecido saber dónde estaba. Pero entiendo lo que quiere decir.

\- Sí.- agrego, despacio. - Es Steve. Él dijo que me quería como experto en radiación gamma, y aún lo sostiene. Sólo por eso...- (23)suspiro, mientras tomamos una curva. Estamos descendiendo el terreno: a lo lejos, ya se ve el brillo del mar.

\- No tenemos música?- se qeja Clint tras una pausa.

\- Lamentablemente perdí el cassette con la discografía de Richard Ashcroft y Coldplay.- le comento, sabiendo que se pondrá a gritar.

\- Di eso de nuevo si te atreves, hereje.- dice indignado, y hop, salta al asiento delantero sin ningún esfuerzo, bebida en una mano y doritos en la otra.- la única cosa que se puede escuchar en un roadtrip polvoriento como éste es Bon Jovi y los Guns!-

\- Barton, no te atrevas...-

( cuatro horas luego)

\- ANOTHER DAY WHEN THE FACES ARE SO COLD  
I TRAVEL AT NIIIIIGHT; JUST TO GET BAAACK HOOOME!!!-(24)

El puerto con el ferry a Zanzíbar es pequeño y pintoresco, con un par de restaurantes en donde hay un café árabe que le haría hoyos a una taza al gusto de Clint, y una excelente omelette de langosta al precio de un pedazo de pan que me hace extremadamente feliz. Los dos nos atiborramos mientras aguardamos el ferry, sentados un restaurant con vista a la marina, y hacemos tiempo, mirando un partido de fútbol en un pequeño televisor mientras atardece. No es el mismo mar, pero no dejo de pensar que con suerte, mañana veré a Tony.  
Cuando se acaba el partido, los dos prestamos atención a las noticias, temiéndonos alguna nota sobre la debacle con Hulk. Pero no hay nada, y cuando CNN local cambia a CNN mundial, los dos estamos a punto de pedir más de comer cuando el nombre nos congela.

\- ... Capitán América fugitivo, buscado como persona de interés en el asesinato del Coronel Nicholas Fury...-

-QUÉ?- brama Clint, y se lanza al televisor, subiéndole el volumen, los ojos dilatados. Hay dos, tres segundos más de la noticia.

Luego, lo siguiente es una imagen de la casa de Malibú destruida, y las letras negras sobre blanco y rojo de CNN: TONY STARK DEAD.

Tropiezo: Clint se vuelve a mí pero no lo oigo. Todo es verde, y él grita, pero todo lo que oigo es el rugido la bestia inevitable.

 

 

THOOOONY:

 

 

***********************************  
(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odNCtE-I8o4

(2)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/94/8c/5c/948c5c2d7453f4fd0b61b2dea3f07bee--robert-evans-chris-evans.jpg

(3)http://www.caps.media/201/3-ironman3/full/iron-man3-movie-screencaps.com-4883.jpg

(4)https://assets.marthastewart.com/styles/wmax-1500/d22/ed102283_0906_pancakes/ed102283_0906_pancakes_horiz.jpg?itok=hz7VYiiZ

(5)http://thehypedgeek.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/iron-man-3-snow.jpg

(5a)http://www.caps.media/201/3-ironman3/full/iron-man3-movie-screencaps.com-4958.jpg

(6)http://www.telegraph.co.uk/content/dam/fashion/2016/02/22/Liv-Tyler-_Proenza_trans_NvBQzQNjv4BqK0yZontbxCZs9bJrrsaLbhh4Osy19_fl0xneADsLrLg.jpg

(7)https://uproxx.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/iron-man-haters-guide.jpg?quality=100&w=650&h=271

(8)https://prakashswamy.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/thor4.jpg

 

(9)https://i.pinimg.com/236x/46/a1/19/46a119042dfacf6718d9bc3ffbb71f03--loki-avengers-loki-thor.jpg

(10)https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c0/7c/32/c07c32402071dffbaf6725dc7b4e2475--avengers-cast-mark-ruffalo.jpg

(11) Nadie le había dicho a Bruce, pero una vez Thor se había encontrado con que unos neonazis, al encontrar a Bruce desnudo entre los escombros tras una transformación, había decidido que era una buena idea matar al indigente, y después de maltratarlo en su inconsciencia, creyéndolo borracho, lo habían rociado con gasolina y estaban por prenderle fuego cuando llegó Thor.  
Steve había fruncido los labios y desde entonces, cada vez que Bruce volvía de ser Hulk estaba monitoreado de cerca. CADA. VEZ.  
Tony había bramado que porqué Thor no había dejado ninguno vivo, que necesitaba especímenes para probar TODAS las armas del Mark 14, una tras otra.  
Clint se había pasado dos semanas stalkeando a Bruce hasta exasperarlo. Nat, que tenía una alma negra como la brea, preguntó porqué Thor simplemente no había dejado que le prendieran fuego, para que se encontraran con un Hulk realmente irritable.  
Pepper, con su disgusto por los fluidos y la sangre, había ayudado a limpiar a Mjolnir amorosamente, y luego los había amenazado a todos para que no le dijeran nada a Bruce.

(12)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hACCXA1U7kQ

(13)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UweQ5s6LHT0

(14)https://pics.onsizzle.com/bucky-who-the-hell-is-bucky-bucky-who-the-hell-4784181.png

(15)https://hollywoodstreetking.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/don-cheadle-ving-rhames.jpg

(16)https://i.pinimg.com/originals/01/ea/a7/01eaa71753c53dced257666e475f2214.jpg

(17)https://i0.wp.com/media2.slashfilm.com/slashfilm/wp/wp-content/images/Loki-Jane-Thor-Dark-World.jpg

(18)https://i.ytimg.com/vi/bzrB20b9Kw0/maxresdefault.jpg

(19)https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/disney/images/6/6e/JaneFoster-Aether.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140803201728

(20)WHATYOUDONTASKFOR- Bruce había pensado que uno de los primeros problemas que enfrentarían, que probablemente desarmaría el team, era la acidez de Steve y Tony, y el temor de Natasha hacia él, al menos en los primeros días. Técnicamente, él fue el primero en quedarse a vivir en la Torre, y Thor, Steve y Natasha visitaron varias veces, hasta que Clint se mudó herido y exhausto, y de a poco, los demás los siguieron.  
Era obvio, al comienzo, que ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para trabajar juntos. La voz de Steve y sus dones de mando hacían mucho, pero Hulk era incontrolable, Tony se resistía de pura tozudez, y Natasha y Clint estaban acostumbrados a mandarse solos.  
Thor fue, en esos días, un apoyo incontestable: con la habilidad de un verdadero soldado, daba su opinión y sugerencias, y luego obedecía órdenes sin chistar y a la perfección. La práctica empezó a darle forma al equipo, y Bruce se conmovió al ver a Natasha forzándose a perderle el miedo a Hulk, a Tony dedicándose a hacer reír a Clint, a Thor y a Steve poniendo todo de su parte juntos para que funcionaran como equipo.  
Habían pasado un par de meses, y al fin todos, incluso Tony, estaban completamente curados de las heridas inflingidas por los Chitauri. Bruce empezaba a relajarse, cuando tras una épica batalla con un pulpo gigante ( en serio, no pregunten) regresaron a la Torre virtualmente sin heridas y bastante satisfechos, Thor cargándolo en brazos con las piernas adormecidas y el dolor de cabeza habitual de la transformación, pero menos molestias de lo habitual y consciente. Durante la batalla, Natasha había usado el hombro de Hulk como percha con confianza: Tony y Clint habían obedecido las órdenes de Steve la perfección, y el pulso magnético que Tony y Clint gatillasen había servido para anclar el relámpago de Thor, que había hecho que el gigantesco pulpo al fin huyera, sin bajas ni demasiados daños. Estaban triunfantes, y Tony ya había pedido delivery, se habían repartido tazas de café, y Clint y Natasha estaban llenando boles de aceitunas y chips para compartir entretanto mientras seguían felicitándose por la batalla, la adrenalina aún alta.  
-... comunicación abierta con la Guardia Costera fue realmente útil, Tony, No sé cómo logras mantener la atención en pilotar, comunicaciones y encima combatir, pero hoy estuviste admirable...-  
\- No fue nada, Cap, multitask, ése soy yo, pero no te impresionó más ver a Barton pilotando esa lancha? había momentos en que ni tocaba el agua...-  
\- Ésa era Nat, yo estaba disparando...-  
-... encaramado en el parabrisas!-  
\- Tu equilibrio es sorprendente para alguien no nacido pájaro, amigo mío.-  
\- Thor, tú también tuviste un tempo impecable con el rayo. Me alegro de no haber tenido que matar al animal, pero me gustaría tener alguna seguridad más que la paliza que le dimos de que no volverá...-  
\- De forma lamentable, estimado Capitán, nunca tuve el don de comunicarme con los animales. - Thor meneó la cabeza, estirándose para desabrocharse la armadura.- Si mi hermano hubiera estado a nuestro lado, podría haber dominado al animal con una palabra, su don para colocar hechizos a largo plazo en mentes inferiores era admirable, Loki habría sido un gran Avenger...!-  
El sonido de un bol estallando en mil pedazos hizo que todo el mundo diera un salto. Steve sintió que tenía miedo de girarse, pero lo que vio fue a Clint, ambas manos empuñadas en la mesa, los ojos fijos y opacos, y a su lado, a Nat con dos manchas rojas en las mejillas, la expresión homicida, y el bol, que había saltado en mil pedazos tras golpear la armadura de Thor en el hombro, desperdigado entre un montón de chips en el suelo.  
Thor inspiró hondo, y su rostro se petrificó en horror al de pronto comprender: remordimiento y contricción le llenaron la cara. Pero antes de que nadie dijera nada, Clint dio media vuelta y salió por la escaleras, y Steve y Thor se lanzaron detrás, y lo habrían alcanzado, si dos pinchos de pickle no se hubiera clavado en la pared, tan rápido que sólo reflejos de guerreros evitaron que se les clavaran en la cara.  
Natasha parecía tan poseída de furia que no lograba hablar, pero su susurro fue una amenaza.  
\- Déjenlo en paz.- siseó, y tras un segundo de inmovilidad de todos, se largó detrás del arquero. Thor se apoyó en la mesa, el rostro cargado de shock, y Bruce movió la cabeza, mientras Steve parecía desconcertado.  
\- Fiu. Eso le llamo meter la pata hasta el paracaídas.- dijo Tony sin entonación.  
\- Cállate, Stark.-

 

Cuando era niño, Thor había sentido primero admiración, luego envidia, y finalmente resentimiento por el modo en que excepto con su madre, Loki siempre lograba salir de todos los líos hablando, de un modo que llegaba a ser impresionante en su habilidad actoral de un niño tan pequeño. Thor había intentado imitarlo, pero con los años había aceptado que su capacidad para la mentira era nula y para el engaño era mínima: y también se había dado cuenta que mientras que intentar mentir o esquivar responsabilidades le ganaba más castigos que aceptar sus culpas y confesar sus errores abiertamente, a Loki le funcionaba de maravilla.  
Por ello, Thor se dirigió esa misma noche, tras tocar infructuosamente en la puerta de Clint y ser informado por JARVIS que el arquero no se encontraba en la Torre, a la puerta de Natasha, la cual tocó con nudillos delicados.  
Hubo una larga pausa, y el susurro de la voz de JARVIS al otro lado, hasta que la voz de la inteligendia artificial se dirigió a él:  
\- Lo siento, Mr. Odinsson. La Agente Romanoff declina su visita.-  
\- Es sobre Barton.- rogó Thor.- Por favor, aboga por mí, amigo JARVIS.-  
Tras otra pausa, la voz de JARVIS sonó a disculpa.  
\- La agente declara que es mejor que se retire a descansar, Mr. Odinsson.-  
Derrotado, Thor se fue a sus habitaciones, y se quedó pensando hasta altas horas de la noche. Pero cuando el sol al fin iluminó sus ventanas, Thor se frotó los ojos insomnes, y saliendo al balcón, saltó.

Natasha esperaba encontrarse a Clint borracho cuando oyó sonidos en su cocina, por lo que no se molestó en ponerse nada encima de la camisola con encaje transparente que llevaba cuando salió de su cama, rodando el cuello y tras lavarse la cara, se dirigió a la cocina. Nadie más que Clint ( y Stark, pero Stark apreciaba su vida) poseía la combinación de la puerta, y Natasha le había agregado varias trampas y seguros: pero lo que se encontró fue la puerta del balcón abierta, y una enorme espalda coronada por cabello rubio en coleta, friendo lo que parecía una libra de bacon en su mejor sartén.  
\- Lamento la irrupción, estimada Natasha.- dijo Thor, sacando unas tostadas y sirviendo un café en el tazón con arañas de Natasha.- Como se trata del bienestar de nuestro arquero, espero que sabrás perdonarme. -  
Thor sirvió un segundo café, y acomodó todo en la mesita-bar de la cocina, antes de mirar a Natasha. Y dio medio paso atrás, porque Thor había enfrentado demonios, gigantes del hielo y dragones de fuego: pero la curvilínea mujer semidesnuda y descalza allí parecía algo de una leyenda. Thor no poseía la segunda vista de su hermano, o el poder de su madre para ver en los corazones: pero no había que ser mago o vidente para ver cómo la cólera parecía envolverla en una aura palpitante y amenazante, como una cobra erguida, una nube de tormenta lista para soltarse en huracán.  
Y Thor, que nunca había visto a Natasha como no fuera como la impasible Black Widow, fría e inescrutable, la vio ahora, su alma tan desnuda como estaba su piel, y al reconocer esa fiereza, al sentir la ola de rabia y protección que no nacía de otra cosa que el amor, en vez de enfrentarla o intentar dominarla, apoyó las manos en la mesita e inclinó la cabeza, ofreciéndose a esa furia, con la paciencia de un árbol bajo la tormenta: dispuesto a aceptar el daño, sin miedo.  
La propia ira de Thor era veloz como el relámpago, explosiva, y después del golpe, se desvanecía. Pero había visto antes esas furias que costaba encender y una una vez encendidas, como un fuego en el bosque, tomaba varias lluvias aplacar, a veces pequeñas llamitas ocultas en troncos que luego podían reiniciar la conflagración: y esa furia, que le recordaba tanto a las de su hermano, había tenido una vida para aprender a enfrentarla.  
Natasha y Loki se parecían mucho: y no era raro que Natasha fuera la única, como una cobra enfrente de otra, que había sido capaz de manejar sus mentiras. Sólo con eso, la hija de los Romanov se había ganado su respeto y su admiración, sin contar su furia en batalla y su conocimiento de Midgard. Pero como se parecía a Loki, había mantenido su distancia, acercándose en cambio más al gentil Bruce, maestro por instinto, y al guerrero feroz que era Steve, tan pez fuera del agua como él.   
Se había dicho que era porque verla le recordaba a Loki, ahora prisionero, y eso le dolía.  
Pero sabía que en parte era porque así como Loki, Natasha lo inquietaba. Tras sus ojos, como en los ojos de Loki, habían secretos escritos en un lenguaje que le era ajeno, y Thor no apreciaba los secretos en aquellos que se suponían eran sus aliados. Si los ojos de Steve Rogers eran límpidos como el cielo, dolor y renuncia, furia y valor, honor y sufrimiento, y los de Tony Stark eran novelas completas de obstinación y energía, sobrevivencia y determinación, en Natasha habían bibliotecas en idiomas que ni siquiera tenían las mismas letras, y detrás de rejas y candados.  
Ahora, al verla allí de pie, majestuosa en su ira y ese negro resentimiento, Thor veía al fin algo que reconocía: el instinto de protección. Podía entender perfectamente las ansias de Natasha, la furia que no habría sentido al ser una víctima, flameando alto como una llama al ser herido quien amaba.   
Y como a través de una reja se intuye un paisaje, Thor vio la primera prueba de algo que su cerebro le había dicho, que había visto pruebas pero aún no habia sentido: que el amor de la asesina por el arquero era digno de gestas y leyendas.  
\- Lady Natasha, por favor óigame.- añadió, aún con la cabeza inclinada, sumiso. Ella lo miró con rostro pétreo, y sin timidez, pero tampoco sin prisa, fue por una bata para cubrir su pecho expuesto por el encaje, y se apoyó en el counter más lejano, ignorando el spread de desayuno en la mesa.   
Su rostro era aún más bello libre de todo maquillaje, y más juvenil, los planos suaves, los labios rosados, el sonrojo de una pelirroja natural en la piel cremosa, las pestañas con el brillo rojizo enmarcando el verde intenso de sus ojos. Pero la máscara de la imperturbable Black Widow había regresado a su rostro, y hablarle se sentía como hablarle a una de las estatuas de Odín.  
\- Lamento profundamente el estúpido, irrespetuoso comentario que hice delante del Agente Barton. El ya ha sido más que honorable y comprensivo al aceptarme como guerrero a su lado a pesar de los hechos de mi hermano, y del daño que le hizo. -  
\- Clint no va salirse de los Avengers, o exigir que te echen, o meterte una flecha a traición, ni dejar de trabajar en equipo, si ésa es tu preocupación.- dijo Natasha con absoluto desprecio en la voz fría.- Hawkeye es un profesional.-  
\- Hawkeye es un guerrero de maravillosa dedicación y habilidad, y jamás pondría en duda su nobleza.- dijo Thor, y sus ojos eran muy celestes al mirarla.- Pero lo que me preocupa es haber herido los sentimientos, el espíritu de Clint Barton, y por eso he recurrido a la dama que mejor lo conoce, para que me explique qué sería una contricción adecuada.-  
\- La cabeza de tu hermano en bandeja sería un buen comienzo.-  
Thor no se alteró, pero su voz se hizo más profunda.  
\- Mi hermano está pagando por sus errores según las costumbres de mi gente. Pero es familia, y su vida no será puesta en juego.-  
\- Una lástima.-  
\- El Agente Barton también cobró vidas durante nuestra batalla, Lady Natasha. Su vida sería un pago que demandarías...?-  
La inescrutabilidad de Natasha se fue a la mierda.- No lo hizo a propósito, alienígena idiota! Fue tu maldito...!-  
\- Pero aunque lo hubiera hecho a propósito, defenderías su vida. De la misma forma que defiendo la de mi hermano.- dijo Thor, con finalidad. Natasha tensó la mandíbula, pero no respondió, antes de sentarse ante la mesa.  
Hubo una pausa, y al fin, cuando Thor acercó a ella de nuevo la taza de café tibio, lo miró a la cara.  
\- Qué quieres de mí, Thor?-  
El guerrero se lamió los labios y al fin se sentó también, taza entre las grandes manos, que Natasha había visto matar y llamar el rayo, y que se veían tan normales, enormes pero pacíficas, en su cocina.  
\- No tengo el honor de conocer profundamente a Clinton Barton. Desearía hacerlo: deseo conocer a todos mis compañeros, a todos aquellos que han vertido sangre conmigo, mi Dama. Si lo conociera más, quizá sabría cómo puedo hacer que mis disculpas sean escuchadas, reconocidas como sinceras. Le debo al noble Hawkeye una deuda que jamás podré pagar por lo que mi hermano le hizo, por lo que se le arrebató, por la espantosa prueba que... añadir a eso, con mi inconsciencia, es imperdonable. - acabó, con un suspiro.- Mi única defensa es que luché contra mi hermano dos veces en seis meses, luché a su lado codo a codo por un centenar... pensar en mi hermano como enemigo... mi mente lo entiende, pero mi corazón...-  
\- Nunca lo entenderá.- acabó Natasha, su voz lenta y funeraria. Thor levantó la vista, dolor y comprensión en ella: pero ella no dijo más, y se bebió el café.  
\- Dama Natasha...-  
\- Si vuelves a herirlo, te mataré.- susurró ella, la voz ronca. Thor asintió.- Tú no lo conoces, lo que dijiste fue justo... en el blanco. Y él es... no tienes la menor idea de quién es, lo que ha enfrentado, lo que...- Natasha apretó los labios, pero Thor movió la cabeza.  
\- No, no sé nada de Clint Barton excepto su valor y su habilidad. Pero Dama Natasha, si ha inspirado un amor tan poderoso, tan inmenso, en una mujer tan excepcional como eres, entonces es un hombre más que digno de admiración.-  
Los ojos de Natasha se contrajeron, pero no dijo nada.  
\- Con todo lo que ha sucedido, ha sido con agradecimiento y alegría que he combatido con... Clint... a mi espalda.- dijo Thor esforzándose por no usar honoríficos.- Apreciar sus habilidades y su espíritu me ha hecho entender fácilmente porqué mi hermano lo eligió como la espada con la que herir Midgard. Pero, debido a mi cobardía, no he buscado como debía una oportunidad en el tiempo para expresarle mi dolor y mi apreciación por el daño que se le hizo, pedirle el perdón que Asgard debería suplicar, reforzar el lazo que intento crear con los guerreros de Midgard que detuvieron la locura de Loki y me han abierto los brazos. Dama Natasha, debe ayudarme, no por mí, sino porque las heridas del Agente Barton merecen ser reconocidas, honradas, curadas. Me he dejado llevar por la informalidad de Midgard y su propia valentía, pero sin importar qué tan » bien» repita que está, eso no cambia en absoluto lo que es mi deber.- acabó, mirando de frente los ojos ilegibles y duros de Natasha.- Por favor, ayúdame. Es un deber por mi linaje y mi mundo, pero también por mi corazón, conmovido por ustedes, capturado por ustedes.-  
Natasha lo pensó largamente, bebiéndose el café, con un parpadeo lento de gato. Thor aguardó sin impaciencia, pero ya estaba lavando las cucharitas y la pequeña sartén mientras Natasha mordisqueaba delicadamente ente pulgar e índice una tira de bacon cuando ella habló.  
\- Haces un café muy bueno, para ser un príncipe alienígena.-  
\- La cocina midgardiana me ha fascinado.- dijo Thor, por sobre el hombro, y su sonrisa era como el sol.- En especial la comida de la mañana, tan distinta a las demás, y su cocina francesa, que se parece un poco a la nuestra. En el tiempo que nuestras aventuras y esfuerzos nos dejan libres, he estado utilizando la cocina de las habitaciones que Lord Anthony me ha asignado, con la supervisión del Capitán, para aprender nuevas comparaciones y sabores.-  
\- Qué es lo que más te ha gustado?- dijo Natasha, su voz más de entrevista de trabajo, analizando su respuesta, que de relajada charla entre amigos.  
\- Debo reconocer que no hay nada semejante al...- Thor se movió el labio, esforzándose por recordar.- Gran Passion Caviar?-  
\- Tony te llevó a probar eso?- Sin poder evitarlo, una esquina de los labios de Natasha se curvó.- Y te gustó?-  
\- Sí, muchísimo. Eso y las varillitas de masa frita con azúcar con aspecto de harina me han fascinado, además del café blanco y verde con el... , la imagen de la mujer siendo devorada por un octópodo...-  
Natasha al fin tuvo que reír. Era muy Thor amar los palitos de azúcar más baratos y el caviar más caro del mundo, mezclarlo con Starbucks y mirar alrededor sin siquiera percatarse haber hecho nada de particular, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No era raro que ese niño majestuoso más anciano que las montañas desesperara a Tony, divirtiera a Pepper, fascinara a Bruce y conmoviera a Steve: era alguien sin preconcepciones, sin prejuicios, y para Steve, confitado en moral e ideas preconcebidas, y para Bruce, que no podía mirarlo sino como un experimento social, la idea era emocionante.  
A ella, de algún modo le daban ganas de gritar, y no tenía nada que ver con Loki.  
\- Te daré una chance, una sola.- dijo Natasha, su voz aún seca.- No lo arruines, príncipe.-  
\- No lo haré, mi dama.-  
********************  
Dos días después, entusiastas golpes en su puerta hicieron a Clint Barton levantar la cara del sofá, polvoriento y lleno de pelo de perro en su apartamento en BedStuy, parpadeando y maldiciendo cuando al tensarse, el equilibro que poseía para estar desplomado en el mismísimo borde falló y aterrizó con una rodilla duramente en el suelo, y justo en la madera del piso, no en la alfombra adyacente a cinco centímetros.  
\- Aww, piso, no.- dijo Clint, dejando que la gravedad lo arrastrara para rodar de espaldas en la alfombra, con notoria flexibilidad abrazándose la rodilla adolorida, en una posición que habría hecho a cualquier par de jeans temer por su integridad, pero como no llevaba más que bombachas blancas con pinguinos estampados y una camiseta de Natasha de un motivo hindú rosa y lila, no era mucho tema.  
Los golpes continuaron y Clint, parpadeando, porque eran las tres de la tarde y se había acostado a las cinco de la mañana, cojeó musitando cosas sobre gente que despertaba a otra gente sin la cortesía de llamar primero, para encontrarse en el umbral a lo que parecía un pez espada de cuarenta kilos, con piernas.  
Y mochila.  
Sí, ésa era su vida, y a veces Clint se preguntaba si el alcoholismo o las drogas podían realmente empeorarlo.  
\- Amigo Clint!- dijo la voz de Thor de detrás de la cabeza del pescado, que realmente daba la impresión de que hablaba con el acento profundo de un asgardiano.- He traído mi presa para preparar un banquete! Puedo pasar?-  
Clint, que enfrentaba acabar atravesado por el ... la palabra era hocico? del pez, se hizo a un lado, Thor entrando y haciendo de pronto ver muy pequeño el apartamentito estudio.  
\- Podrías señalarme la dirección de las cocinas, amigo Clint?- dijo Thor, el pez bamboleándose en sus brazos. Clint sospechaba que él no habría podido llevarlo con tanta ligereza, ciertamente no por los nueve tramos de escaleras.- Gracias por recibirme en tu espacio personal!-  
\- Hola, Thor.- dijo Clint, y no había frialdad en su tono, pero sí desconcierto.- Ehm... planeas cocinar ese monstruo?-  
\- Así es! Nos daremos un festín!- dijo Thor alegremente.- Espero no haberme equivocado con tus preferencias...-  
\- Thor, no creo que ni tú ni yo logremos comernos todo eso. Y la verdad, dudo que quepa en la mesa de la cocina, qué decir en el horno...- Clint se rascó la nuca.- No pensaste en las cocinas de la Torre? Son el triple de grandes y hay chefs...-  
\- Pero no es lo mismo que si lo preparo yo con mis manos, al estilo de mi gente.- dijo Thor con mucha decisión.- Y debe ser el fogón de tu hogar! Es un requisito!-  
\- Okay.- dijo Clint, con la aceptación resignada de alguien cuya vida se ponía de cabeza con inquietante frecuencia.- Quieres que ayude?-  
\- Hay vino espumante en mi equipaje.- dijo Thor, mostrándole la gran mochila a su espalda.- Libaciones para descabezar a la presa son de rigor!-  
\- Bueno.- dijo Clint, viendo a Thor arrastrar el pez a la cocina.-... okay?-

Había que reconocerle a un talento de cazador asombroso: con lo que parecía una auténtica espada descabezó y destripó el pez, dejó que Lucky se diera un festín de restos de pescado y luego cortó hábilmente una treintena de gruesos filetes, macerándolos en una mezcla de alcohol y aceite, para luego mirar con desánimo las sartenes de Clint, que no sólo estaban al borde de la muerte, sino eran tamaño waffle.  
\- Podemos asarlos en la terraza, hay un grill.- dijo Clint al ver a Thor empezar a calcular en cuántos pedazos debía dividir cada filete, y que iban a estar friendo hasta el 2030.- Y podemos regalarle pescado a mis vecinos, así hacemos un gran festín para todos.-  
Thor, que había colocado todo a macerar en lo que solía ser la tina de Lucky, sonrió inesperadamente, los dedos llenos de sal y ajo con lo que aliñaba las piezas.- Dicho con la generosidad que te caracteriza, amigo Clint. Por supuesto que toda celebración es más alegre con más celebrantes.- agregó con dulzura.   
Los dos arrastraron todos los implementos y aliños arriba: el gran grill del edificio, aunque viejo, estaba limpio, y Clint preparó el fuego mientras Thor cortaba tomates y cebollas para acompañar. El aroma del pescado asado con especias y aceites de Thor pronto empezó a atraer a los vecinos, y aunque Thor había traído una cantidad decente de vino, botellas de cervezas y ensaladas de patatas empezaron a aparecer como por arte de magia, y antes de que se dieran cuenta los vecinos habían hecho corro, charlando y riendo, y se había armado una auténtica fiesta en que el único no disfrutando era Lucky, inconsciente en una otomana tras la panzada.  
Parecía increíble que alguna vez pudieran consumir todo ese pescado, pero a pesar de regalar algunos trozos, aún quedaba al meno un cuarto asado en una bandeja cuando Clint supo que no podía comer más. Se había sentado en el borde de cemento recalentado por el sol de la tarde en una esquina de la zotea, su ausente vértigo patente, y allí acabab una cuarta cerveza, cuando Thor se sentó a su lado, una mancha de hollín en su mentón, su luminosa sonrisa nada arruinada porque oliese muy notoriamente a pescadito.  
\- Ha sido realmente satisfactorio entablar conocimiento con tantos nuevos amigos, y disfrutar esa deliciosa mezcla de » coleslaw».- dijo Thor, chocando su botella con la suya.- Y sus conversaciones han sido de lo más iluminadoras.-  
\- Te vi hablando con Mark, que es profesor de arte en un instituto en Queens, seguramente a sus alumnos...-  
\- Me refería a iluminadoras sobre tu persona, estimado arquero.- dijo Thor, apoyando un codo en la escalera de incendios, y a la luz de la tarde, era tan grande, tan alto, tan colorido, su cabello tan resplandeciente, que no costaba creer que era de otro mundo: y a pesar de eso mismo, con su camiseta y jeans recortados, la cerveza en su mano, había algo muy cálido y cercano en su gesto, en sus ojos azules y amables.- Ninguno de ellos ha fallado en tener una historia o dos sobre tu gentileza y amabilidad...-  
\- Estuvste repartiendo alcohol asgardiano y emborrachaste a mis vecinos? Porque normalmente lo primero que cuentan es la vez que me resbalé en la escala y rodé cinco pisos con cinco litros de leche y por eso aún los pisos ocho al trece aún huelen a queso...-  
\- Clint.- dijo Thor con sencillez.- Tu modestia te hace honor, pero debes escuchar el agradecimiento de los que te rodean, porque no son cumplidos, es la verdad.- agregó, y Clint se calló, azorado.- Vi tu valor y arrojo en la batalla desde el primer día que luchamos lado a lado, pero creo que he comprendido mejor lo que te mueve poniendo atención a los que te rodean, y ahora comprendo que es tu compasión lo que mejor define tu heroísmo.-  
\- Thor...- dijo Clint, y había algo cansado en sus ojos.- En verdad, si es por ese comentario del otro día, ya lo olvidé. No tenías que... el pescado estaba estupendo, te agradezco todo, pero no hace falta que hablemos... nada más. No me arruines la digestión.- acabó con un mohín.   
Thor movió la cabeza.- La absoluta... el absoluto rechazo, la... alergia es la palabra? que le tiene tu raza a poner sus sentimientos en palabras es insana, mi estimado arquero!-  
\- Sí, me está saliendo sarpullido, mira...-  
\- No será posible que más bien tenga que ver con la ensalada de ají rojo que me hizo gemir como unn recién nacido y que te comiste a cucharadas?-  
\- No, estoy seguro que es por la charla...-  
\- Clint...- Thor empinó su cerveza.- Está bien. Limpiemos esto y déjame que te invite otra libación, porque sí hay algo que debo decirte, pero no tiene nada que ver con sentimientos, lo prometo. Y podemos envolver lo que ha sobrado del pescado para llevar a nuestros compañeros, sé de buena fuente que a Dama Pepper le agrada tanto como a tí.-  
***************  
\- Asumo que Nat tuvo algo que ver con esto.- dijo Clint un rato luego, tras que Miss Lorna y la señora Mercedes los echaran con sus cervezas al apartamento, y Katie se llevara a Lucky de paseo. ( y probablemente a una épica vaciada de tripas) Thor había insistido en fregar la cocina, lo que había acabado con los dos aseando un despelote de dos semanas: y en verdad, desde que dejata la Torre, Clint tenía vagos recuerdos de haber cocinado algo, de haber cambiado sábanas o de haberse bañado. Considerando la torre de cajas de pizza con mordidas de perro, el hecho que lo único a la mano era el saco de alimento para Lucky y unos restos de comida china en el refrigerador que ya eran biohazards, Thor no necesitaba ser muy perceptivo para captar que el estado anímico del arquero no había sido el mejor.   
Sobre todo porque había necesitado su propia fuerza divina para poder sacar la basura, cargada de una cantidad impresionante de latas de cerveza.  
\- Interpelé a la Dama, sí, que fue muy gentil en acoger mis inquietudes...-  
\- Muy gentil...? No te clavó nada?-  
Thor hizo un mohín, pero estaba claro que para su crianza, criticar a una dama era punto menos una atrocidad.- Fue muy explícita en lo que podría acontecerme si volviese a hacer un comentario tan desafortunado.-  
\- Thor...- Clint rodó los ojos. En serio, olvídate del tema. No dijiste nada que no fuera cierto, no pretendías hacerme... no querías... ah, por favor olvídalo.-  
\- Clinton Francis Barton, llamado Hawkeye. Mírame.-   
Clint se volvió y tuvo un sobresalto. Thor avanzó, e hincó una rodilla en tierra, Mjolnir a su derecha, aún con esa ridícula mancha de hollín en su cara.  
Thor era tan alto, y eso que Clint no era un tipo bajo de estatura, que arrodillado, sus ojos estaban al nivel de los pectorales de Clint.  
\- Qué estás.... Thor, no seas absurdo...-  
\- Clinton Barton, por favor escúchame. Hasta ahora he hablado como la persona que soy, simplemente, al expresarte mi esperanzas, mi culpa, mi preocupación por tí. Pero ahora, déjame que te hable como el príncipe heredero de Asgard, Thor Odinson hijo de Frigga, protector de los Nueve Reinos, espíritu de Ygdrassil. Por favor, escúchame, porque he sido remiso en mis obligaciones, pero aunque larga ha sido la demora, mi pueblo te debe esto.-  
\- Thor...- Clint estaba incrédulo. La luz se reflejaba en esos ojos facetados de Thor como gemas, y a pesar de todo, había algo tan inherentemente regio, tan impresionante, que abismaba.   
En otro apartamento, alguien tenía puesto Fall Apart Again.  
\- Odín, señor de Asgard, te envía su dolor y su vergüenza por el daño que te fue inflingido. Mi padre suplica tu perdón, ya que fue por nuestros errores que fuiste expuesto a la posesión, y mi padre jura ante Ygdrassil que cualquier acción, cualquier momento o injuria que haya ocurrido caerá sobre su cabeza y la de sus descendientes, jamás ni en la más mínima de las formas sobre tí. Mi padre te envía su más dolorida disculpa y en su nombre y en el mío propio, me inclino ante tí, Clinton Barton, y te ruego desde el fondo de mi corazón que accedas a nombrar alguna reparación que mi pueblo pueda darte, algo que en tu gentileza nos permita hacer para empezar a lavar nuestro dolor y nuestra vergüenza.- Thor hizo una pausa, pero Clint estaba en silencio, el rostro pétreo e ilegible. Thor volvió a inclinar la cabeza, y sacó de su bolsillo, con su mano aún con grasa de pescado, un envoltorio de papel estraza.  
\- Mi madre, Frigga Reina de Asgard, llora por ti y por Midgard, y se une en la súplica de mi padre. Ella me pidió que te entregase esto como una muestra de su contricción.- agregó, poniéndoselo en la mano, porque Clint se veía tan descolocado que no había tendido la mano. Parpadeó, y abrió el paquetito con cara de desconcierto, para encontrar lo que parecía... una botellita de aceite.  
\- Es una luz de noche.- dijo Thor con dulzura.- Evitará que te visiten memorias crueles durante el descanso, es... muchos guerreros en Asgard poseen algo semejante, pero el poder de mi madre es superior al de todo ellos y...-  
\- No la quiero.- dijo Clint, y su voz era fría.  
\- Clint?- Thor parpadeó.- Mi madre se pondrá triste si...-  
\- Thor, perdona que te lo diga así pero tu familia me importa un carajo.- dijo Clint con súbita frialdad, y dejándolo ahí de rodillas se fue a la cocina, vaciló sobre sus pies como si no supiera adónde y, y finalmente rascándose la nuca, se apoyó en la mesa, su pecho agitado al inspirar.  
\- Clint... háblame, por favor.- susurró Thor, poniéndose de pie para seguirlo, viendo que Clint había colocado de todas formas con mucho cuidado la botellita en la mesa.  
\- Francine Abernathy. Se encargaba de aleaciones eléctricas y le faltaban tres años para jubilarse. Donald Pastereon. Estaba a cargo del puente secundario cuando atacamos. Yo lo conocía bien: siempre celebraba sus cumpleaños en el trabajo y llevaba cientos de balaklava que hacía su esposa. Tracy Mueller... era asistente de campo, yo mismo la entrené en tiro. Tenía veintiseís años y quería tener un montón de hijos.- acabó, su voz tersa.- Ellos y 73 más. Maté a 76 colegas en el ataque en el helicarrier. Y mientras tu hermano mataba a Phil, yo estaba tratando de matar a Natasha. Memorias crueles no es ni la sombra de lo que me merezco...- susurró, su postura rígida. Los ojos de Thor se llenaron de lágrimas.  
\- Clint, por favor, en nombre de Asgard te lo pido. No te culpes por ninguna de esas muertes, porque eres inocente. Cada daño que te haces a ti mismo al culparte, es un cuchillo en nuestros corazones. Por favor, oye mi súplica... por favor, permítenos hacer algo, lo que sea, por tí. No se trata ya de honor... es mi corazón el que sufre por esta injusticia, Clint...- agregó Thor, y el príncipe estelar se arrodilló frente al redneck de Iowa, e inclinando la dorada cabeza, la apoyó en el suelo. Clint hizo un sonido agudo, de incredulidad y tristeza, y un momento luego se había arrodillado, tomándolo de los hombros, su rostro transido de remordimiento: y cuando Thor lo rodeó con sus brazos, no se resistió, los dos consolando al otro en un abrazo estrecho, la gran mano de Thor yendo a la nuca de Clint, oprimiéndolo contra sí, musitando palabras que eran un bendición en asgardiano.  
\- Si no es culpa mía menos en tuya, Thor, no seas tonto, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, todo...- susurró con voz ahogada.  
\- Perdónanos, por favor...-  
\- Está bien, está bien, pero no llores más, esto es...- Clint inhaló, y pasó un largo rato, los dos abrazados ahí de rodillas en el suelo ( recién trapeado) de la cocina, y cuando Thor le besó la sien, la frente sin soltarlo, Clint se lamió los labios, y tras una pausa habló con voz más normal.-... esto es bastante gay, vaya...-  
\- Podrías demandar favores sexuales del príncipe de la Corona, hasta mi mano...- dijo Thor acariciándole la mejilla, a lo que Clint puso una cara que los dejó a los dos gorgoriteando como idiotas hasta que Thor soltó la carcajada a su expresión.- Pero Clint, toda mi vanidad ha recibido un golpe mortal...!-  
\- No te ofendas... aunque ser un príncipe espacial sería bastante épico en las reuniones de ex condiscípulos, vaya...- Clint se secó los ojos.- Me estoy imaginando a Lucky con casco con alitas...-  
\- Clint, lo digo en serio. Mis padres me suplicaron que te trajera su ofrecimiento. nadie se toma a la ligera lo que sucedió, pero por justicia, tenemos que resarcirte de algún modo, por favor...- susurró, moviendo la cabeza mientras sus manos oprimían con afecto los fuertes bíceps de Clint.-... piensa en algo que podamos ofrecerte. Mi madre no dejará de rezar por tí jamás...-  
\- Pero si no fue culpa de ninguno de ustedes. A veces hay una mala semilla en la familia, y ya... lo que la gente haga es su responsabilidad, no de su familia. Yo mismo tengo...- Clint hundió la cara en las manos.- Nat te habló de Barney? No es al nivel de Loki, pero tengo... mi hermano mayor es un criminal, Thor. Nada terrible por ahora, pero nada de lo que me pueda enorgullecer, así que deja de culparte por Loki, diablos. Y dile eso a tus padres!-  
\- Clint... vengo a pedirte perdón por la injuria cometida contra tí y acabas consolándome?- dijo Thor conmovido.- Por Odín que lamento no tener una hermana que ofrecerte!-  
\- Que Nat no te oiga esa frase sexista, pero gracias.- dijo Clint levantándose, y sacudiéndose del trasero una croqueta del alimento de Lucky, en la que aparentemente se había sentado.- Y dile a tu madre que gracias por el adornito, y que no se preocupe más.-  
\- Clint... es importante que te ofrezcamos algo, amigo mío.- Thor se encogió de hombros.- Es la costumbre!-  
\- Dieciocho kilos de pescado no cuentan?-  
\- Eso era de parte mía!-  
\- Lo que sea estará bien, Thor...- Clint sacudió la cabeza.- En serio... cualquier cosa material se sentirá como un premio por... ya sabes. Me hará recordarlo. Así está bien, en serio.-  
******************  
Natasha notó el mayor compañerismo entre Thor y Clint en las siguientes semanas: salidas con Jane y Darcy con Thor regresando con el ramillete de ebrios al hombro, tardes de ver series juntos, conversaciones en las que prefería no meterse del príncipe espacial y el dropout del circo en la terraza sobre una cerveza. A veces eran conversaciones inesperadamente profundas: otras veces había encontrado a Clint cantando canciones de Animaniacs y Thor partiéndose de risa. Pero en combate, el arquero mostraba una nueva seguridad: y el dios del Trueno, que al comienzo había parecido tan berseker y salvaje, mostraba una nueva circunspección, siempre consultando al vigía, Hawkeye, por civiles o animales en el camino de sus ataques. Thor parecía preocuparse de un modo muy personal por los machucones, los cortes y los saltos de Clint al aire, que solían estar calculados para acabar con él apaleado pero vivo: pero capturas de Thor en pleno vuelo, y una nueva atención de Clint a las presencia del asgardiano, hicieron que novedosamente, Phil pudiera al fin hacer lo que llevaba años amenazando: que cuando tras una misión Clint estuviera completamente intacto, bebería una margarita delante de Fury en el puente de mando.  
Clint reía más, como antes, cuando estaba con el asgardiano. La solicitud de Thor por Clint llegaba a ser tierna, en especial cuando Tony lo molestaba sobre pajarofilia, pero Thor seguía sin darse por aludido, o simplemente declara que Clint era más joven y guapo que Tony, lo que ponía a Stark a hervir. Pero fue una noche en que se habían reunido para una cena informal y un juego de Risk, que Steve apenas acababa de repartir las cartas cuando el teléfono de Clint sonó y al contestar, el arquero frunció el ceño.  
\- Awww, Phil, nooo.- se quejó, para luego fruncir el ceño.- No, está bien. Sí, por supuesto... quince minutos...- agregó, enderezándose y dejando su taza de chocolate caliente con un bufido.- Phil no puede vivir sin mí, eso nos pasa por no invitarlo...-  
\- Es una misión?- dijo steve, listo para saltar sobre sus pies, pero Clint movió la cabeza.  
\- Es un tiroteo, sólo iré yo, lo está manejando SHIELD pero Phil prefiere que haga esto... guárdenme burritos ya? Voy a dispararle a alguien y vuelvo...- suspiró, yéndose canturreando su versión de Use Somebody que variaba a » I know I’m gonna shoot somebody...»  
************  
Jugaron Risk: ganó Steve, como siempre que no estaba Pepper. Comieron burritos hasta hartarse, vieron Jurassic Park, pero en la pausa que hicieron después de la escena del triceratops, Thor, que había ido por más palomitas, se volvió a Natasha, ofreciéndole un bol aun tibio.  
\- No hay novedades de nuestro arquero?-  
\- No.- dijo Natasha, sucintamente: pero Tony interrumpió, abriendo una pantalla de JARVIS en el aire.  
\- Yup, pero ya sabemos dónde está.- dijo secamente. La noticia estaba en curso: en Hoboken, en un mall decorado para Navidad, un tipo se había atrincherado en una tienda de artículos deportivos con once rehenes, un rifle, y amenazaba hacer saltar todo por los aires con una granada.  
Y no era difícil saber quién probablemente estaba metiéndose en las laberintinas escotillas de ventilación, con una pistola en los dientes, a gatas.  
\- Podría ir a negociar...- empezó Steve, alarmado, pero Natasha movió la cabeza.  
\- Si se pudiera negociar, Phil ya lo habría logrado. Si llamó a Clint, es porque necesitan a alguien capaz de acabar todo con un solo tiro, el tipo debe estar con la granada en mano.-  
\- Quizá Hulk pudiera entrar y contener la explosión?- sugirió Thor.  
\- Podría. Y dejaría todo como si hubiera explotado igual, es Hulk.- Bruce se encogió de hombros, pero parecía preocupado.- Tony, deja la pantalla abierta, estoy preocupado, no podré concentrarme en dinosaurios ahora...-  
Bebieron, charlaron, vieron infomerciales: pero según pasaba medianoche y no habían noticias de Clint, cierto nerviosismo empezó a hacer presa de todos, con Thor paseándose, Steve comiéndose las uñas, Nat y Tony bebiendo de firme y Bruce obsesivamente revisando los canales de información. A las tres de la mañana, Steve se cansó y llamó a Fury: pero la respuesta fue que habrían novedades cuando las hubieran, y que se fueran a freír espárragos.  
A las cinco, Steve maldijo y partió a buscar su chaqueta, dispuesto a caminar hasta el lugar y conseguir información aunque tuviera que prostituirse con Coulson: pero acababan de bajar al garaje, cuando el teléfono de Nat empezó a sonar con Shots, de Imagine Dragons.  
\- ...nat?-  
\- Donde estás.- la voz de Natasha era dura, dominante: Clint hablaba en un susurro.  
-... debriefing... deberíamos hacer debriefing pero... aún están sacando... a los rehenes?-  
\- Estás herido?-  
\- No, pero... mi piernas...- el susurro de Clint era muy bajo.- Puedes venir a buscarme?-  
Tony se saltó once luces rojas y un disco pare. Cuando llegaron a Hoboken, y bajaron bramando a gritos por Coulson, se encontraron con que el mall aún estaba siendo evacuado, porque habían encontrado un artefacto explosivo activado remoto, después de que Clint matase de un tiro en la nuca, en un ángulo imposible, al secuestrador.   
Y por ello, sólo después de que salió el último rehén tembloroso y el último mimebro del equipo de explosivos con el artefacto desarmado, pudieron sacar a Clint, que se había metido por conductos tan estrechos que apenas había pasado, había esperado dos horas encogido en el frío de Diciembre para poder hacer el tiro perfecto, y luego había esperado tres horas más, por lo que ahora, hipotérmico como estaba, no era capaz de salir por sí mismo de los ductos.  
Cuando al fin logró arrastrarse guiado por Tony escaneando el edificio con ayuda de JARVIS, cayó directo de cabeza de una rejilla de ventilación a los brazos de Thor, y el asgardiano estuvo delicioso con él. Lo cargó en brazos hasta el auto: lo llevó todo el camino abrazado: lo cargó hasta su piso, le sirvió un latte cargado de ron mientras Natasha preparaba una tina tan caliente como aguantara, y ayudó a Natasha a bañarlo, secarlo y acostarlo cuando al fin dejó de estar azul. Cuando al fin durmió tranquilo, su agotamiento haciéndolo roncar, Natasha fue a la cocina y le preparó un té a Thor mientras veían amanecer juntos.  
\- Gracias.- dijo ella, sus ojos revelando un alivio que no pondría en más palabras.  
\- Dale las gracias a Tony, Steve y Bruce cuando regresen, mi Dama. Sospecho que dejarán al Coronel Fury sordo, además de tuerto.-  
Natasha rió, y se sentó a su lado en sofá, el cielo claro iluminando irisado la nieve que casi había paralizado a Clint. - Lo frustrante del caso es que tenemos equipos de snipers, pero no sólo se trata de puntería, también de criterio y experiencia.-  
\- Salvó a todos los rehenes.- dijo Thor con orgullo.  
\- Si, pero no va a salvar a nadie más si se le gangrenan los dedos de frío!-  
\- Espero que el Capitán exprese su desaprobación en los términos más fuertes posibles.- dijo Thor vaciando su taza.- Traeré algo sabroso para el almuerzo de nuestro Clint, mi Dama. Por favor, no se preocupe de nada hoy excepto de acompañarlo hasta que el frío sea una memoria.-  
\- Me estás diciendo que me desvista de una vez y me vaya a servirle de manta, no es así?- dijo Natasha con una ceja alzada. Humor destelló en los ojos de Thor, pero era demasiado caballero para hacer el chiste obvio.  
\- Lejos de mí privar a mi hermano del placer de su contacto ni por un minuto, mi Dama.-  
\- Thor...- dijo Natasha, pero él se fue, sonriendo, tras darle una ojeada a Clint dormido. Y Natasha se acomodó junto al arquero dormido que había sido un héroe, pensando que al fin, sí le había aceptado algo a Asgard: le había aceptado el hermano mayor que Barney Barton no había sabido ser, pero Clint, que no podía recibir sin dar algo, se había transformado en el hermano menor que Thor extrañaba tan desesperadamente.  
Natasha movió la cabeza, besó a Clint dormido, y se acostó a su lado, apagando la luz. En el velador, brillaba lechosa la botellita de luz asgardiana.  
Clint había insistido en ponerla en el velador de ella.

(21)https://c.pxhere.com/photos/87/de/sun_tree_sunrise_dirt_road_country_lane-107848.jpg!d

(22)moviemarker.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/hawkeye.jpg

(23)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTYFSEZlJ2l3cHNI2G3VJvUHj8IbEZXiUrFLD-nGfQH9IdMEiT6FQ

(24)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Py6U3XMy-AM


	6. LOADED GUN

***********************************  
CAPÍTULO CINCO  
LOADED GUN

I'm sorry for everything  
Oh, everything I've done  
From the second that I was born it seems I had a loaded gun  
And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved  
Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved (1)

TONY STARK:

La carretera está oscura y helada, y entre el auto mierdero, las quemaduras en mis manos y los moretones empezando a formarse, mis reflejos no son tan rápidos como debería, a pesar de que no bajo de 100 km/hrs.(2)

Le mandaré uno decente al dueño cuando esto se acabe.

Le haré regalaré una puta Disneylandia a Harley cuando esto se acabe.

Llevaré a Pepper a la ópera, al ballet, a un jodido concierto de Celine Dion si quiere, maldita sea. Rhodes puede pedirme el Ferrari si quiere y se lo regalo.

Sólo... cuando ésto... se acabe.

Iré a buscar a Natasha y le gritaré antes, durante y después de besarla y follármela, esta vez sí, sin aparatos. hasta que la sienta latir y sepa que sin duda alguna esta viva y entera en mis brazos. Iré por Steve, adonde quiera que se haya metido, y me lo traeré de una oreja a la Torre. Y a Clint, y a Bruce. Y si es necesario, ataré a Jane Foster sobre un tanque de tiburones como un villano de Bond, y jugaremos a * llame al asgardiano*. Apuesto que llega.

Bruce habría estado tan fascinado con esta jodida monstruosidad de Maya que se le habría olvidado horrorizarse. La idea de engañar a un cuerpo para que te permita hacer crecer de nuevo un órgano perdido, suena realmente.... realmente fantástico. Pero por supuesto, tenía que tener un Catch 22, un detalle. 

El detalle es que convierte a la gente en bombas térmicas de 25 metros de radio.

Y aparentemente también los vuelve locos psicópatas, pero claro, eso es detalle. Tiene su gracia que la mayor parte de la gente piense que sin la armadura soy un blanco fácil: como hijo de billonario, y un billonario que no comerciaba dulces precisamente, me han tratado de secuestrar incontables veces, tuvieron éxito unas cuantas, y diseñé armas desde los trece años. O se creen que todo era linda teoría? No hay nada que tenga un gatillo que no sepa manejar, y eso incluye misiles tierra aire. El Mandarín se va a arrepentir amargamente de haberse metido conmigo, con mi país, y en especial de volar mi casa cuando Pepper estaba dentro.

Pepper. Espero que haya oído mi mensaje. Debe estar muerta de miedo, pobrecita. Espero que JARVIS la tenga bien cómoda y segura en la Torre. espero que ella logre poner al tanto a los demás. Para esto, corrupción en el gobierno, debería haber tenido a Natasha a mi lado: para acabar a distancia con esas bombas humanas, a Clint y a Thor: para resolver este virus de mierda, a Bruce: y para empatizar con las familias de los pobres veteranos que este hijo de puta usó, a Steve. Soy el peor para esto.

Pero soy lo que hay, y cuando vuelva jodidamente triunfante después de matar a ese desgraciado, se los voy a refregar por la jeta a todos. Qué soy sin mi armadura, Rogers? Pues más de lo que crees. Mucho, mucho más. Al Tony feliz con juguetes y amiguitos que conociste este año, que podía jugar Twister como un ridículo y bailar Gangnam Style en las conferencias de prensa, todo el mundo lo subestima , y es parte del truco. Sólo Pepper, Nat y Fury entienden realmente de lo que soy capaz.

Ahora voy a hacer que un desgraciado lo entienda. Intimamente.

» No deberías intentar llevarlo a la justicia?»

A los terroristas no se les lleva a la justicia, Rogers, a no ser que quieras que sus países los reclamen y lo pongan en servicio en lo que te diste una ducha.

» No deberías tratar de que esto sea un poco más secreto?»

Con explosiones a 3000 ºC, la sutileza saltó por la ventana hace rato, así como te gusta tantísimo hacer a tí, Katniss.

«Lo primero es identifcar la fuente, no asesinar al tipo. Necesitas saber quién le vende las armas, quien...»

Arañita, que eso lo haga SHIELD. La cabeza del Mandarin es mía, y se acabó.

«Si está usando a veteranos que sólo querían otra oportunidad, trata de salvarlos»

Y el Mandarín qué, Brucey

«Pues... no le gusta tanto el calorcito? Y el lanzallamas de la armadura?»

Uh. Qué violento en Bruce en mi cabeza.

«La vida será extinta de ese monstruo, y el recuerdo de su malicia será borrado de Midgard!»

Aunque no tanto como mi ET personal.

Pepper patalearía, probablemente. Y sin embargo, cuando de verdad el agua se pone caliente ( qué buen símil en este momento) mi Pepper aguanta, se enfría, se serena, y actúa.

Tengo muy claro que quien realmente acabó con Obadiah fue ella, no yo. Y yo pasé noches en vela con la botella: después yo tuve nervios y PTSD y todo lo demás y ella... como una flor. Las mujeres son más salvajes que los hombres, cada vez estoy más convencido.

Tengo que llegar a Rhodey, le va a dar un ataque surtido cuando se de cuenta que esto no sólo está usando veternaos, sino que probablemente tiene un gancho si no su origen en el gobierno. La investigación de Maya era idependiente hasta el 2007, pero después...

Si alguien puede rastrear esto es él. Y sí, sí me duele el estómago de meterlo en esto, pero necesito a alguien que pueda acceder a JARVIS, y Rhodey es el único aparte de Bruce que podría. Ni siquiera Pepper: es brillante, pero no es programadora. Necesito a Rhodey conmigo.  
Rhodey es Fuerzas Armadas y es War Machine. Si alguien puede defenderse de esto es él. Pepper... no puedo seguir poniéndola en peligro, Santo Dios. Si de ello no dependieran los trabajos de setecientas personas, por Dios que le diría a Barton » Llévate una Pepper, devuélveme a mi Brucey, y váyanse lejos, a un lugar soleado hasta que Pepper se llene de pecas y los dos sean tan asquerosamente felices como puedan...» (3)   
Pepper. Daría mi vida por hacerla feliz, pero soy tan malo para hacerlo en persona. Una vez hace años, tenía que acompañarla a una gala, pero se me atravesó la fantástica posibilidad de meterme a la cama * con* Iman y David, al mismo tiempo. Le llamé un escort y se lo mandé para que la acompañara, aunque no se lo indiqué antes.

Creí que era obvio.

Pepper no hizo uso... de todo el servicio, y el lunes renunció ( por segunda vez). Yo me disculpé y me arrastré como gusano, aunque me tomó un par de años entender qué había hecho mal: el tipo era igual a Channing Tatum, y se suponía que era increíble en citas del jet set, todo un caballero de rom com! Con lo que cobraba, yo hubiera esperado que le hubiera hecho cunnilingus antes, después y durante la fiesta, pero a Pepper... no le gustó la idea. Cuando ciertamente esa cita debería haber sido mucho más divertida que yo.

No era la primera vez que pedía perdón sin entender qué diablos había hecho de mal. La única persona que antes de gritarme escucha lo que tengo que decir y me hace preguntas es Bruce. Pepper con el tiempo ha aprendido a no juzgarme tan rápido, pero como probó lo del stalker, no siempre.

Rhodey brama y después de unos días de calma y vuelve para escucharme. Generalmente después vuelve a bramar.

Pepper... ah, le compraré una fábrica de zapatos. Le mandaré una florería completa. La haré feliz como se necesario, le pagaré a Barton un estipendio específico proporcional a la sonrisa de Pepper, le regalaré todo el catálogo de Tony’s Toys y si no hay de otra, le enseñaré a usarlas personalmente, a ese pajarraco desgraciado. Pero estará feliz y a salvo, y achacaremos mi falta de juicio en acostarme con ella ahora a locura temporal y se acabó. No cuando está tan bien con Clint y yo, yo... si Bruce acepta volver, perfecto. Y si no, que vuelva sólo al lab también está bien, y tengo a Nat, a la que sirvo no menos de lo que ella me sirve a mí. Y todos felices.

Aunque sólo Bruce puede hacerme arder como si estuviera infectado con Extremis.  
Voy a resolver esto, idiotas. Y una vez que haya parado al Mandarin, voy a hacer que * todos ustedes* reconozcan quién es en realidad James Bond.  
La carretera de noche es menos que motivante, pero me mantengo despierto dándole vuelta al problema de Extremis en mi cabeza. Son los receptores simpáticos los que friegan el asunto, estoy seguro. Es parecido a pilotar de noche, pero la cabeza me late en la frustración de no poder acelerar. En el traje, y más en el quinjet, me habría tardado... un par de horas. Ahora me tomará toda la noche atravesar todo jodido Tenessee, pero habiendo dejado la armadura oculta y apagada, sin más conexión a mí que los implantes - que Dios permita que funcionen vía satélite como los diseñé, no están probados aún- necesito que Rhodey active a JARVIS en la Torre y me envíe los Mark VIII o IX para poder ir a llover fuego sobre ese desgraciado.

El amanecer me encuentra ya dejando el estado, y me detengo en una parada de carretera, en donde hay una pequeña ferretería lleno mi carrito de todo lo que necesito para preparar armas básicas, y cuando me siento con seis hamburguesas, un teléfono desechable al lado y una caja de cartón llena de lo que pude encontrar para modificar, inspiro hondo y por primera vez en lo que parece mucho tiempo respiro hondo.

\- Rhodey?-

\- Tony, hijoputa bastardo, dónde estás?!-

\- No lo vas a creer pero en un Burger King.- comento, titas de algodón entre mis dientes con alambre de cobre para mechas de granada.- Pudiste llegar a la Torre?-

\- No, por si no lo sabes, está rodeada y bloqueada.-

\- Qué de qué diablos estás hablando? Y Pepper?-

\- No me contesta el teléfono, y afuera... intenté pasar y casi me disparan. Es SHIELD, Tony. No dejan a nadie entrar a la Torre: dicen que hay un Protocolo 11 en camino.-

\- 11... eso es...- mi respiración se acelera. Con Nick muerto, hay un sólo motivo por que que Pepper dejaría a Coulson, Steve o alguien más tomar la Torre: los terroristas la infiltraron. Oh, maldita sea.

 

************************************

 

MARIA HILL

FURY's HIDEOUT

Creo que no han sido más de dos veces, en toda nuestra carrera, que he visto a mi jefe con un tiro saliéndole por la culata. Fury siempre ha tenido la capacidad de un gato para retorcerse en el aire y caer de pie: un gran, gordo y silencioso gato negro, de esos que son el terror de los perros del barrio.

Pero creo que esta vez cometió un error de cálculo terrible, y yo tampoco lo vi venir. Súbitamente me inunda la seguridad de que si Phil hubiera estado aquí, él se habría dado cuenta y lo habría previsto y solucionado. Dios mío, que falta nos hace.

Wilson, el pararescue que se ha unido a Rogers y Romanov, parece un tipo razonable, adaptable: un soldado. Pero en el momento que vieron a Fury, Steve y Natasha, que venían pálidos y shockeados ( no por los golpes o la bala en el hombro de Romanov: la he visto bromear con seis en el cuerpo) los dos... yo esperaba sonrisas, alivio, quizá hasta un abrazo: Natasha lloró sobre el cuerpo de Fury en el hospital.

No me esperaba que Natasha se volviera hielo y Rogers cemento. (4)

Creo que tenía una idea equivocada del tipo. No me malentiendan: lo respeto, y es cierto que es el mejor estrategista que he conocido, el mejor comandando soldados, el más brillante táctico que SHIELD ha tenido. Y manejar a los Avengers, algo que hasta para Phil, que era un jodido mago, resultaba punto menos que imposible, Rogers parece hacerlo sin ayor esfuerzo.

Pero siempre me había parecido un poco demasiado bueno. Un poco demasiado blando. Un poco... sí, un poco estúpido.

Es un artista, por Dios! Un jodido pintor! ( 5)

Ahora creo que estoy viendo al tipo que se infiltró solo a una base de HYDRA en 1943 y la reventó solo. Estoy viendo algo que me hace pensar que... bueno, esas historias de guerra no eran exageradas, porque Fury da una orden, y Rogers... Rogers le da una orden de regreso.

Está furioso. Dios mío, está *hirviendo*.

Y Natasha. Cuando me mira, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la conozco, me da miedo. No me mira con odio o furia: me mira con auténtico desprecio.  
Me gustaría interrogarlos, o al menos apretar a Wilson valiéndome de mi rango, pero Rogers sube la escalera de la represa en donde nos ocultamos, y Wilson lo sigue, mientras Fury llama a Natasha.

Cuando ella se sienta frente a él, me dan ganas de preparar mi arma.

\- Romanova...- empieza Fury, y tanto ella como yo sabemos lo que va a decir.

\- Sabes algo de Clint?-

\- Nada.-

\- Phil?-

\- Tampoco.-

\- Y porqué debería creerte?-

Fury se endereza un poco.- Me merezco eso, verdad?-

\- Oh, te mereces mucho más que eso.- dice Natasha, y su voz está cargada de odio.

\- Lamento...-

\- No: no te atrevas siquiera. Solamente dime qué quieres de mí, y luego, respóndeme dos cosas.-

\- Rogers necesita entender que acabar con todo SHIELD...- empieza Fury frustrado. la verdad, después de que Rogers dijera que HYDRA, SHIELD, quería ver todo quemado y en el suelo, yo también me quedé sorprendida. No esperaba ese tipo de apetito por la destrucción de nuestro amable Capitán América, que siempre que Libby horneaba, pasaba a dejarme un muffin decorado con una margarita, y que en mi cumpleaños me trajo la mantilla de lana anaranjada más linda que he visto.

\- Rogers ya no me escucha desde que me hiciste destruir su confianza en mí mintiéndole.- dice Natasha, y su voz destila veneno.

\- Tú puedes...-

\- Pero no quiero.- dice ella secamente.- No quiero, Fury. He hecho que me pediste por diez años y me mentiste.-

\- Romanov, no sabía...-

\- No importa. Era mentira.- dice ella, y sus ojos brillan con ese reborde de locura que normalmente oculta, que normalmente es sutil

Esta vez no es nada sutil. Desde que tuvo ese cautiverio en Rusia el año pasado, se ha puesto cada vez menos sutil. 

Natasha siempre ha sido un poco aterradora, sobre todo cuando actúa completamente normal, porque sabiendo quién és verla haciendo chistecitos es siniestro. Pero normalmente en SHIELD no usaba tantas máscaras, sino que dejaba que la viéramos: la asesina inhumana, la leyenda, el monstruo al final del camino. 

Muchos piensan que Natasha es la maestra del disfraz, y lo es: pero en ese sentido, Barton es aún mejor que ella. Porque a Barton es imposible verlo, si no lo has visto en acción, como algo más que un desastre humano: pero la única quebradura en su máscara era ella. Porque si la asesina caminaba a su lado deferentemente como si la llevara de una traílla, pues no podía ser lo que parecía.

Ahora, hay una amargura vivísima en los ojos de Natasha, y siento alarma, porque estamos encerrados con la fiera y el domador no está aquí.

\- Fue gracias a tí que los descubrí. Por eso te pedí...-

\- Pero no podías decirme. No podías confiar en mí?!- exclama Natasha, y en su voz hay tanto dolor que es sorpresivo. Tanto le importaba Nick?  
Ahora entiendo que no es sólo con desprecio que me mira. Es con celos. Yo sabía. Nick confió en mí, pero no en ella, y eso le duele.

\- Clint y Phil sabían?-

\- Tampoco.-

\- Oh, eres un hijo de puta, Fury.- sisea en ruso.

\- No quería convertirlos en blancos, a ti tampoco...-

\- No me vengas con esa mierda a mí, Fury. Tu sabías que los tres haríamos... hemos hecho... lo que sea que nos pidas. Nos dejaste a ciegas, cuando... recurriste a Rogers!-

\- Sí, porque él se cura cuando lo apalean, y después de casi perder a Coulson no iba a arriesgarlos a ustedes de nuevo!- brama al fin Nick y empieza a toser.   
Trato de ayudarlo, pero Natasha sólo lo mira con algo que casi parece odio.

\- Todos estos años te he debido algo. Ahora no te debo nada. - dijo ella secamente.

\- Tengo que vigilar mi espalda de tí ahora?- tose Nick, antes de clavarle la vista.- Supongo que la primera pregunta era si Barton y Coulson sabían. Cuál es la otra?-

\- Sabías quién era el Winter Soldier?-

\- Es el famoso Fantasma del 84, el hombre...-

\- NO MÁS MENTIRAS!! SABÍAS QUIÉN ERA O NO?!-

El único ojo de Fury parpadea, y siento el comienzo de alarma en su voz.- De qué estás hablando? Quién se supone que es?-  
Natasha se endereza, y por fin parece algo más serena.- Si tienes preguntas habla con el Comandante Rogers, mi jefe. Tú y yo... hemos terminado.-

El resto de la reunión, cuando Rogers vuelve, es tensa. Está claro que Rogers no detesta a Fury, pero el resentimiento de Natasha lo hace irritable, por ella. No sé si ella lo ha seducido o qué, pero se ven más unidos que nunca. Desde cuándo está pasando esto? 

Cuando salen para prepararse, y Natasha, aún herida, se traga unos analgésicos, se bebe dos litros de expansor plasmático y agarra un vehículo para ir sola a suplantar a la vicepresidenta del World Security Council, la espero junto al auto.

\- Y quién es el Winter Soldier?- le pregunto, tan neutralmente como puedo. Hay una chispa verde en sus ojos, pero se sube al auto sin contestarme.

\- Me voy ayudar a Coulson con su equipo en cuanto bajemos esos helicarriers. Fury...-

\- Me importa un carajo lo que hagas o no, Hill.-

\- Tampoco te importa dónde está Barton?-

Natasha inclina la cabeza hacia mí por el costado del anticuado sedán que le asignamos.

\- Se te ha ocurrido, Hill, que el único motivo por el que yo no me ponía loquita con cuchillos era porque eso iba a dejar malparado a Clint?-

\- Eso es Barton para ti? Una cadena?- le digo con acidez. Sus ojos chispean, pero su susurro traiciona la emoción.

\- De mí pueden dudar todo lo que quieran, si las hace felices. Pero si dudan de Clint o de Phil lo...-

\- Siempre dudaron de él por traerte.- le digo, brutalmente. Natasha empalidece más aún, pero es furia.- Pero yo nunca dudé de ellos dos.-

En el aire se suspende que de ella dudé, dudé mucho. Pero ya no más.

Cundo se va, con un hoyo en el hombro, sola y machucada, y con terror y odio en los ojos, nunca había creído tanto en ella. Oh, Natasha.

 

*********************

 

ERIK SELVIG  
LONDON, JANE DOSTER’S APARTMENT

He visto a Jane alterada, nerviosa, asustada y furiosa. Lo que Thor trae en brazos casi... casi no parece Jane. Su energía es maníaca: hay una frialdad en ella, una distancia, que jamás había visto.

Y no tenemos tiempo para discutirlo. 

El dominio de Loki me afectó de modos que hasta el día de hoy no puedo expresar. Sé que para Barton y para otros fue como si sus mentes fueran casas, que de repente fueron tapiadas, puertas y ventanas bloqueadas, a oscuras, sin escape. En cambio, para mí fue como si Loki levantara el techo.

O el Tesseract. Sí, con el tiempo cada vez estoy más seguro que no fue Loki exactamente, sino que el Tesseract, a través de Loki. Esa energía azul entró en mi mente y fue como si me hiciera estallar el cráneo.

Y desde hace tres meses, he estado teniendo black outs aterradores, en los que me he encontrado vagando en las esquinas, a veces desnudo, otras veces trazando ecuaciones que ni yo mismo entiendo luego en paredes y suelos, sueños en los que mi mente explota y por un momento siento que entiendo todo, antes de despertar perdido, ciego y ensordecido. Acabé en un manicomio, del que Darcy me sacó. Gracias a Dios, por Darcy.

Solamente alguien con la impasibilidad inglesa de Darcy podía conectar comentarios de Thor, cálculos de Jane, teorías de Bruce y mis propias ecuaciones, junto con la noticias de extraños fenómenos físicocuánticos a través del mundo. Darcy no es un genio como Jane, ni un maestro como Bruce: Darcy es... otro tipo de persona. La persona que recuerda pagar la luz y el agua aún mientras lidiamos con cataclismos: que le recuerda a Thor que hay una línea de gas en la calle en donde pensaba llamar el rayo: la persona que se da cuenta cuando Jane empieza a ponerse histérica y deja de ser razonable, o cuando la memoria de Loki me paraliza y bloquea. Darcy logró hacer la conexión entre las llamadas de Tony Stark a Jane que no eran para contratarla para su empresa sino para convertir a Thor en un Avenger, y logró que él fuera allí, y encontrara emoción y una vida con ese equipo, a mismo tiempo que dejaba a Jane libre para seguir amándolo, pero continuar con su trabajo.

Darcy es el sentido común con piernas que le hace tanta falta a tantos, y ama a Jane desde hace diez años, no sé si platónicamente o no, pero le ha dedicado su vida y sé que planea seguir haciéndolo. No sé exactamente qué hay entre ellas, o entre ellas y Thor: pero lo que sea le ha hecho bien a todos ellos, y como quiero a Jane como a una hija, y me partía el alma pensar que Thor iba a herirla quisiera o no, pues... gracias a Dios por Darcy.(6)

Es Darcy quien cuando Jane desapareció me fue a buscar, y llevamos dos días analizando data hasta que estoy completamente seguro que lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, y las matemáticas no mienten, es global, posiblemente universal, y en incremento. Los estallidos de energía, que no son aleatorios, son auténticos hoyos de gusanos entre las dimensiones, la energía residual enviando todas las leyes físicas a la mierda alrededor: y están acelerando en un patrón que aún no logro leer, pero que tiene el ritmo de una ecuación.

Y entonces llega Thor, pálido y sucio, algo como ese agotamiento que dice que si te sientas no volverás a levantarte en su cara, y Jane, los ojos hinchados, la cara tensa, la sensación de que hay algo extraño y anormal tras sus ojos, y sólo con verla lo reconozco.

Vi esa misma cara en el espejo por meses. El Tesseract o algo parecido ha tocado a Jane y nunca volverá a ser la misma.   
Thor se deja caer en una silla: le tiemblan las manos. Darcy les da una ojeada a ambos, y le pone una taza de café y leche en las manos a Thor que es casi caramelo, y se lleva a Jane al dormitorio, supongo que para hacer que se bañe y se cambie ese extraño vestido azul. Cuando me vuelvo a Thor, veo que una lágrima le baja silenciosa por la mejilla mientras bebe la taza con ambas manos y le vuelve color a la cara. La bebe ansiosamente, y está temblando un poco...

\- La llevaste a Asgard?- pregunto, sentándome ante él. Thor normalmente parece una fuerza de la naturaleza, un milagro d epoder y fuerza: ahora se ve muy joven, muy herido y muy exhausto. Tiene las mejillas hundidas.

\- Jane fue poseída por el Aether, un poder semejante al Tesseract, y... ese poder atrajo a los elfos oscuros, los seres de una dimensión que...- la voz le tiembla, pero inspira, e intenta mantenerse firme.- Una dimensión que hace muchos años fue destruida por el Aether. Ellos... evolucionaron dependientes de su oscura energía, de su poder, y ahora... en la Convergencia, quiere convertir a todos los mundos en algo parecido a su mundo...-

\- Thor, respira.- susurro, tomándole las manos.- Jane está a salvo ahora? Fue Loki quien le puso el Aether...?-

\- No, Loki está muerto.- dime Thor, y su voz se quiebra, pero se rehace.- Murió tratando que yo pudiera destruir el Aether, pero fallé, y lo tienen los elfos oscuros, su líder, Malekhit....-

\- Pero cómo llegó el Aether a ella entonces? Acaso tú...?-

\- Las gemas del Infinito son atraídas a aquellos en los que... a los que poseen mezclas de dimensiones, al poder que ello conlleva, y Jane... Jane llevaba... -

\- Dios, no.- susurro. Thor deja la taza y se cubre la cara con las manos, y lo abrazo, mientras se echa a llorar en mi hombro amargamente.

\- Mi madre está muerta a manos de Malekhit...mataron a tantos en Asgard, y Loki... y el Aether mató esa vida dentro de Jane, y ella ahora ... nunca debí venir, nunca quedarme...- balbucea, estremeciéndose, aún mientras apenas alcanzo a rodear sus hombros. Le acaricio el cabello: está sucio, salpicado de sangre y mugre, el cuerpo tieso de cansancio, y cuando solloza, es como si no lograra parar.

\- Necesitamos a tus amigos. Darcy ha estado tratando de llamar a SHIELD, pero sin éxito.- le susurro, tratando de distraerlo. - No sabemos qué pasa en América, pero si te contactas con ellos seguro querrán ayudarte...-

\- Hay que alertarlos, al menos...- dice Thor secándose los ojos como un niño, tragándose las lágrimas.- Sí, Erik... tienes razón por supuesto, necesito... necesito un celular...-

Le alargo el mío, y Thor está marcando mientras le quito la capa, y empiezo a luchar con los broches de su armadura. Necesita un baño, y algo de descanso, y le meteré algo de comida entre pecho y espalda así se hunda el mundo.

\- JARVIS, soy yo. Código? De acuerdo, JARVIS, I-V-E-B-E-E-N-T-H-U-N-D-E-R-S-T-R-U-C-K. Cómo que no hay nadie? Puedes rediriguirme a sus teléfonos?- la voz de Thor se carga de alarma.- No Anthony? Ni el Capitán? Mi dama Natasha... Lady Pepper? El Doctor Banner... Clint Barton tampoco?- la última frase parece cargar pánico, y entonces oigo la voz de Darcy que viene desde el dormitorio, que trae una tablet en la mano, y tiene los ojos dilatados. 

Thor emite un sonido bajo, herido, y se apoya en la pared.

TONY STARK PRESUMED DEAD.

 

******************************

 

CLINT BARTON  
MADAGASCAR COAST

Oh, joder.

Tengo que pararlo como sea, porque si se echa al mar y empieza a caminar - que en teoría puede; ya lo discutimos una vez, lo ha hecho- va a dejar un camino de destrucción directo a través del Pacífico y va a llegar directo a Malibú como el tornado verde que es. Y yo no vuelo, no nado, y en lo que llegue a Zanzíbar y agarre un quinjet no dudo que con nuestra suerte ya habrá atropellado un par de oil rigs.

Tengo que sacarlo de aquí, maldita sea!

Bruce alcanzó a salir del café y huyó al estacionamiento, que tiene unas cercas y mira a un roquería junto al mar. Incluso en su furia pensó en no lastimar a nadie, pero cuando lo alcanzo ya es Hulk, su ropa desgarrada, sus rugidos haciendo a la gente huir aterrada. Aparta unos autos a empujones y brama al cielo: es un bramido de dolor, de furia, de pánico, y golpea con los puños el suelo, tan semejante a niño enloquecido que me partiría el corazón si no supiera qu un par de puñetazos más y hará ceder el acantilado completo. Se sienten como terremotos, y de rodillas busco furiosamente las flecha en mi bolso, una de las tres flechas con la mezcla de drogas que él y Tony prepararon en la isla.

Dios mío, se ha transformado tres veces en una semana: cuando esto acabe, Bruce va a ser un estropajo humano.

Corro con el arco retráctil cargado en la mano entre la gente que corre en dirección contraria, y escucho un par de tiros: no puedo culpar a quien quiera que sea que muy valientemente está tratando de detener al monstruo, pero compadre, eso no va a funcionar.

El bramido de Hulk hace retemblar todo. 

\- Atrás!- les grito en francés, trepándome a un par de pick ups. Aparentemente mi camiseta roja llama la atención de Hulk, que agarra la camioneta en la que me subí y la tira al mar. Salto en el aire a otra y a otra: Hulk sigue aferrándolas y lanzándolas a asu espalda, pero gracias a Dios, no hay nadie adentro, excepto yo encima, que si me tira al mar con un Corolla encima, se viene el largo adiós...

\- HULK! Soy yo, tu Shooty Bird! HULK, ESCÚCHAME!-

\- THOOOONYYYY!- brama, y hay toda la agonía y la furia de un niño en su voz, y su desesperación me conmueve, me distrae. porque controlado por allá por mi nuca hay una ola de pánico que dice No, Tony no puede estar muerto, Cap en fuga? Dónde está NAT? Dónde están NAT Y PEPPER?! que podría paralizarme, que podría destruirme si lo permitiera. Pero soy un profesional, y aprendí hace mucho años a mantener ese pánico sujeto en un rincón como un perro salvaje encadenado hasta que *pueda* lidiar con él.

Hulk no es más mi propio pánico y rabia, y lo entiendo tan bien.   
\- THOOONY!!!! THOOOONYYYY!!!-

\- HULK, vamos a ir a buscar a TONY, pero tienes que calmarte, HULK, por favor!!-

\- THOOONY!!!!- por la expresión de su cara, cuando lanza el jeep en el que me encaramé contra el cielo, veo que va a empezar a correr. Maldita sea, Doc, no me dejas otra opción, no quería hacer esto...

Hace más o menos un año, tuvimos una misión en Dinamarca con Nat que nos permitió parar a un francotirador, pero que me tuvo nueve horas encaramado en el entretecho del Gran Central de Copenhague, y me congelé hasta los huesos ( pero igual hice el tiro perfecto) . Cuando volví, a los dos días estaba estornudando y con dolor de cabeza, y como era un virus y no actué a tiempo, me cayó encima el peor resfriado de mi vida. Tony, que es delicado por su reactor, pero que además es un cobarde de mierda quejoso para las enfermedades, huyó a perderse a Malibú: ( aunque hay que reconocer que hizo llegar cerveza de calidad, miel holandesa y suficientes limones para poner un bar mexicano) Thor estaba con Jane, pero me mandaba mensajitos cada hora. Nat, que es un pésima cuidadora y se aburre muy pronto, me trajo toda la sección de libros de fantasía de Barnes & Noble nuevos y se largó cuando empecé a vomitar flema. Y Steve insistió en leerme y poner partidos de baseball y tratar de que me tragara una sopa de pollo tan densa y grasosa que, sin sentido del gusto por la inflamación, era como comer margarina a mordiscos.

Bruce lo echó, apagó el televisor, me ayudó a cambiarme el pijama vomitado, cambió las sábanas, me ayudó a bañarme después de oleadas de diarrea, me puso boxers y una camiseta enorme de Thor, me acostó en la cama fresca, corrió las cortinas, me dio un té dulce que me despejó la garganta y la nariz y me dio sueño, me tapó, dejó que JARVIS filtrara en un volumen muy bajo los sonidos de la calle, y cuando empecé a tirirtar de fiebre, me puso paños frío y me dio agua de jengibre tibia por horas, como jarabe.

En algún momento, entre toda la fiebre, creo que pensé que era mi papá. No el mío en realidad, no el tipo que me sacó los dientes de leche a puñetazos cuando estaba ebrio, sino el papá que fantaseaba que un día vendría a buscarme al circo. (Ese tipo no podía ser mi papá real, porque los papás no eran así) 

Saben los triste que es para un niño payasito con esas memorias hacer reír a montones de niños que vienen a verlo de la mano de papás que juegan con ellos, los sientan en sus hombros, les compran peluches y helados y los besan y abrazan delante tuyo?

No tengo idea qué tonterías dije, pero cuando desperté, fue al aroma de muesli cargado de frutas suaves muy endulzado, y con Bruce sentado en la cama aparentemente tras pasar conmigo toda la noche, abrazado a su cintura como un perrito faldero, su camisa sucia de mocos y baba porque no podía respirar por la nariz. Me sonrió, acariciándome el pelo sucio de sudor, y me dio el desayuno antes de meterme otro de sus tés que me hizo dormir todo el día. 

Cuando desperté estaba como nuevo.

Y todavía Tony pregunta si me molesta venir a buscarlo, ser el tipo que solía llevar los Pantalones De Emergencia, o atender a Betty Ross cuando aparece. No hay nada que no haría por mi Doc: punto. 

Incluso meterle una flecha en la jeta antes de que le haga daño a alguien...

\- VERDECITO!- bramo.- Cálmate, vamos a ir a buscar a Tony, de acuerdo? Vamos...-

Maldita sea.

Uno de los parachoque en los que estoy encaramado cede y en el segundo en que me distraigo Hulk me agarra con el revés de la mano. Golpeo contra el asfalto como si me atropellaran: ahí se fueron dos costillas, creo, y quizá algo en en mi pelvis.  
Hulk brama en mi cara, ciego de furia, y es como la escena de Jurassic Park del dinosaurio justo encima tuyo. Apunto y disparo directo a pesar del dolor, y cuando la flecha se clava, veo el dolor y la traición en sus ojos, el pánico...

\- Deja que te duerma! Tienes que dormir! necesito a Bruce para salvar a Tony! Verdecito, duérmete!- grito, y Hulk tropieza, se tambalea...

... y se cae acantilado abajo al mar...

Joder, NO!  
Me arrastro como puedo al acantilado, y veo el chapuzón, bastante más pequeño de lo que debería, veinte metros más abajo. No quería nadar, pero qué hacerle.

******************************  
JAMES RHODES:

NEW EDWARDS AIR FORCE BASE

 

\- Hola, qué tienes puesto?-  
El alivio que me inunda incluso en esta situación es tanto que si no tuviera puesta la armadura creo que me caería. Por supuesto, con el alivio vienen inmediatamente las ganas de matarlo, porque Dios mío, el motivo de que me vea más viejo que Tony, es, sospecho el que este desgraciado me ha hecho esto suficientes veces como para que me salgan canas.

\- La armadura, estoy encañonando terroristas, pero tengo muchas menos ganas de patearlos a ellos que a tí... dónde MIERDA has...-

\- Rhodey, cosita linda, amor de mi vida, pudiste entrar a la Torre?-  
\- No, SHIELD sigue teniéndola rodeada, y tu gente se atrincheró adentro. Lo que sea que está pasando, no he logrado comunicarme con nadie que me ayude a...-

\- Rhodes, conseguí la información sobre las bombas del Mandarín. Está usando veteranos con un tratamiento experimental de los que diseñó Maya Hansen en el 2000. Necesito averiguar quién diablos compró esa investigación, ésa es la conexión con el Mandarin.-

\- Tendrías que...- mientras hablo, hago retroceder a los tipos que el Presidente me envió a parar.- Tony, el Mandarin amenazó al presidente, el ejército está en alerta roja. Lo estoy buscando ahora mismo: si lo encuentras, tienes que dejarme ir yo.-

\- Quieres una medalla, Rhodey?-

\- Tengo una armadura, tú no.-

\- Tendré una armadura en cuanto el jodido núcleo de paladio se CARGE en esa mierda de diseño que hice...-

\- Tony, esto es asunto del ejército, no una puta venganza personal tuya! Ni tú, ni los Avengers, deberían meterse!-

\- Rhodes, me vas a ayudar, sí o no?-

\- No si no me prometes mantenerme al tanto. No puedes ir a la Torre: espérame y deja que yo me haga cargo. Maldita sea, Tony, por mí.-

\- Rhodes...-

\- Igual serás un héroe si logras hacer tu magia con las pistas y me ubicas al desgraciado: es todo lo que pido. Tony, por favor. nadie tiene idea cómo encontrar a ese terrorista excepto tú!-

\- Jugando sucio, eh, Rhodes?- lo oigo inspirar, y hay algo tembloroso en su aliento que me hace darme cuenta que tuvo un ataque de pánico hace no mucho. O lo está teniendo ahora.

\- Tones, respira. Por favor... cálmate.-

\- Me voy a calmar cuando vea a ese desgraciado enterrado!-

\- Tony, cálmate, por favor... -

\- Dame la puta clave de tu cuenta del Pentágono. La pista está en el ejército, estoy seguro... dame la maldita información.-

\- Tony, me voy a ir a corte marcial por dártela... argh, si no te la doy sólo la hackearás, verdad?-

\- nadie dice » hackear» desde 2005. So? «War Machine» y qué mas?-

-... Roxs. Con X.-

\- ... Eres una tragedia, Rhodes.-

 

**************************

 

BRUCE BANNER:  
INDIAN SEA.

 

Abro los ojos con una sensación de desolación, algo vibrando bajo mi mejilla: aún antes de que mi cerebro esté online, me doy cuenta de que estoy en un yate a motor descubierto, poco más que un bote. Clint está de espaldas, muy rígido, pilotando, y la velocidad es tal que el bote vibra pero no salta en el agua: el mar se ve encrespado, la noche muy negra, y sólo la luz de la consola ilumina su figura. Está pálido de agotamiento y hay algo en su postura que es alarmante.

\- Clint...- musito, intentando sentarme: pero el cuerpo no me obedece, simplemente. Cuántas transformaciones? Qué...?

TONY STARK PRESUMED DEAD

Justo antes de que esos titulares como un grito en mi cabeza me cieguen, oigo la voz de Clint, serena y trnquilizante, su mano en mi hombro.

\- Doc, doc... Bruce, hey... vamos en camino. Tú sabes que no puede estar muerto, es Stark... vamos llegando a la base de Zanzíbar, me robé un yate, voy a requisionar un quinjet y nos vamos derecho a casa, en cinco horas estaremos en Malibú... llamaremos de la base, okay? Respira hondo, estoy seguro que lo de su muerte es exagerado, es Tony...-

Estoy hiperventilado. Me hago una pelota en el suelo de yate, tratando de controlarme, pero mi pie golpe el tobillo de Clint y lo oigo respirar hondo.

\- Estás herido?- pregunto, enderezándome como puedo. Todos mis músculos gritan, y la niebla de transformaciones sucesivas me nausea, temblando: pero al ver el costado de la cara de Clint amoratado e hinchado, la forma con que se rodea la cintura con el brazo como si sintiera dolor, se lleva las naúseas para convertirse en horror.- Dios mío, te herí...-

\- No, sólo... caí mal parado. No heriste a nadie, excepto unas camionetas y seguramente unos cuantos peces.- dice Clint, encuclillándose a mi lado.- He estado buscando señal de la base en la radio, pero parece que hay un blackout de comunicaciones. Nos queda poco para llegar, por favor... descansa y quédate tranquilo. Vamos a averiguar qué diablos pasa y a resolver lo que sea...- murmura, mordiéndose el labio, acariciándome el hombro con su mano callosa.- Sé que estás horriblemente adolorido, y ni siquera tengo antibióticos, perdí el bolso.-

\- Te robaste un yate?- gimo.

\- Teníamos que llegar. Lo devolverán, no sudes.-

\- Clint...- gimo, enderezándome en las rodillas, pero sigo tiritando.- Clint, no recuerdo bien, qué decía la noticia? Qué era...?- gimo, y por el temor en los ojos de Clint veo que se deben haber puesto verdes los ojos.

\- Decía que la mansión de Malibú fue bombardeada y que no encontraban a Tony. Y que el gobierno ordenó la búsqueda y captura de Steve, lo que es tan absurdo que a no ser que Loki haya vuelto y lo esté usando, no se me ocurre qué diablos...-

\- Tenemos que ir a ayudar...- gimo, mis nudillos en el suelo del bote mientras todo me da vueltas.

\- Sí, pero necesito a Bruce Banner, no a Hulk. Puedes hacer eso?-

\- Por supuesto. por supuesto...- musito, mi voz temblorosa. Por supuesto que Tony no puede estar muerto: si lo estuviera...  
... Si lo estuviera, yo...

\- BRUCE!-

Mis manos verdes vuelven al color normal mientras respiro hondo y trato de sumerguirme en la contemplación. Con todos los músculos como si me hubieran apaleado, una migraña toturante y el estómago revuelto, no sé cuánto rato pasa, pero cuando veo unos acantilados acercarse, y Clint maniobra entre unos roqueríos expertamente, una voz en la radio me saca de mi meditación:

:: Signal 87. Speak::

\- Este es el Agente Barton, Strike Team Delta, número 9-93-E-67-03. Tengo un Coda 42 en las manos, protocolo 12. Ábranme la puerta, cambio.-

:: Agente Barton, muévase a 82º 21. Armamento?::

-Tengo un CODA 42, les dije -

Creo que el Coda 42 soy yo? Porque la única otra cosa que tenemos es el arco retráctil de Clint a su espalda y el carcaj con... le quedan como 6 flechas.

Respiro hondo y me relajo cuando el bote se mete bajo el acantilado, en lo que es un muelle protegido, oculto a la vista por las rocas. Clint respira hondo, y veo su agotamiento y su dolor, y mi mano va a su hombro cuando me enderezo, no sé si para apoyarlo o para que me apoye él. Estamos con SHIELD, estamos a salvo...

Un grupo de agentes bajan unas escaleras de acero empotradas en la piedra, el pequeño muelle entre roca liquenosa iluminado con fuertes flares LED. Clint engancha el yate en el muelle, y salta a la estructura, tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a salir. Me trepo, casi cayéndom de rodillas, y él se echa el arco al hombro, rodeándome con el brazo, una sonrisa en su rostro al ver al agente que se acerca a nosotros, diez o doce a su alrededor acabando de sujetar el yate, otros...

\- Rosslyn, gracias a Dios. Qué diablos está pasando en Washington? Qué se sabe de Stark y Cap? Hay información sobre Coulson? Debe estar que trina con lo de Cap... se sabe algo de la Agente Romanov y de...?-

\- El coronel Fury está muerto.- dice el agente, un hombre alto y barbado, de ojos claros y fuerte figura.- Sobre el resto... esperábamos que tú tuvieras más información, Barton.-

\- Fury?- dice Clint, y veo la alarma en sus ojos.- Fue HYDRA? Qué diablos...?-

\- Barton, no sabes nada sobre el resto de los Avengers? Dónde está el monstruo verde? Estaba contigo, dicen que lo vieron en Madagascar...-  
Supongo que lo que nos salva es que sólo unos pocos saben quién soy. Nos salva la bendita paranoia de Fury: nos salva el que cuando uno de los agentes alarga la mano al carcaj, Clint retrocede instintivamente y sé que estamos rodeados.

Nos salva que aún me dan los reflejos para empujar a Clint al agua, envuelto en mi cuerpo, cuando oigo el seguro siendo levantado de las armas, y el zumbido del táser que alcanza a morder el costado de Clint. 

Las balas nos caen encima sumerguidos en el agua, y cuando me atraviesan, sé que al menos un par han alcanzado a Clint: y es ese conocimiento, mucho más que la docena que me penetran el cuerpo, lo que hace que del agua surja Hulk loco de furia.

 

***************

DARCY LEWIS  
LONDON, JANE FOSTER APARTMENT

...Yyyyy, como era de esperarse con los hombres grandes, rudos y machos en situaciones de presión, el grandote se nos pone histérico. Está alegando a gritos con Erik, lágrimas corriéndole por la cara, que tiene que irse: que la Convergencia y los elfos drow from hell y las líneas de energía le importan un carajo, que Tony y Pepper, que Bruce puede haberse vuelto loco, que sus amigos, que su Torre, que los Avengers. Está completamente rayado, y seamos honestos, no es como si ninguno de nosotros pudiera sujetarlo si realmente se le antoja echarse a volar: y por más que Erik razona y ruega que se calme, su voz se eleva y ya ha agarrado Mjolnir y está en el balcón cuando Jane grita.

Jane generalmente no grita.

Está ahí, en una toalla, goteando: no sé cuánto rato llevaba en la ducha. Tiene el pelo en la cara y los pies desnudos, y cuando avanza y se cruza entre Thor y Mjolnir, los ojos le arden.

\- No vas a ninguna parte. Esté vivo o muerto Stark, estén vivos o muertos los Avengers, TODOS van a estar muertos si Malekhith consigue lo que quiere. Llevo media hora marcándole a Bruce y a Coulson y no contestan. O no nos pueden ayudar, o no nos quieren ayudar, o no están ubicables. Así que siéntate, y cálmate, porque no te admito más histerias. Es MI mundo el que está en más peligro que nunca, el que nunca ha dejado de estar en peligro desde que apareciste, y dijiste que iba a redimir lo que había hecho tu hermano pero es cada vez peor. ASÍ QUE SIÉNTATE AHÍ, y HAZ LO QUE ERIK DIGA!- brama, su voz quebrada y horrible. Thor se ha callado y está blanco como un espectro cuando se sienta en una banquita. Yo agarro a Jane y la llevo a vestirse: en el pasillo empieza a llorar contra mi hombro, y lo que se que le hizo ese viaje, empieza a deshacerse en lágrimas al fin.

*******************

STEVE ROGERS

WASHINGTON, FURY’S HIDEOUT

Debí haberlo sabido.

No podía olvidar a Bucky, no podía dejar de pensar en Bucky, no dejaba de hablarle en mi cabeza.

Enterré a mi madre, a Gabe, incluso de cierta forma a Peggy. Pero sin importar lo que pasara, nunca dejé de sentir a Bucky vivo. Traté de desèdirme, traté de decirle adiós: traté, con todas mis fuerzas, de dejar libre al fantasma que vivía junto a mí.

De alguna forma siempre supe que Bucky vivía. 

No sé que le han hecho. No sé porqué no me recuerda, o porqué combate así. No sé si realmente es joven, o lo han preservado, o inyectado con algo, o es un clon, un cyborg, un supersoldado... no sé si es HYDRA, Red Room, o jodida CIA. 

Pero sé que es Bucky. Bucky, mi Bucky, y lo voy a recuperar aunque tenga que hacer el mundo arder. Lo voy a recuperar aunque tenga que abrirme paso sin más que las manos frente a toda HYDRA. Voy a detener la locura de Insight, voy a arrasar a HYDRA y a DHIELD, y luego, voy en línea recta a tí, Bucky.

\- Adónde vas?- la voz de Sam me sobresalta. Había olvidado que estaba aquí.

\- Necesito un uniforme.- respondo, y lo dejo ahí. No me siento capaz de hablar con nadie. No me siento capaz de mirar a Fury a la cara, porque si da la más mínima señal de que sabía quién era el Winter Soldier, va a necesitar ese ataúd de verdad. (7)

Necesito que Bucky me recuerde. Y en el Smithsonian tiene justo lo que necesito para que me reconozca.

» Vas a seguir usando ese traje?» me preguntó Bucky, hace años.  
» me he encariñado con la maldita cosa» le respondí yo. Pero no era cierto. la verdad, es que sabiendo que él iba a acompañarme, con tal de atraer las miradas y los tiros lejos de él, me habría puesto un tutú. Ya lo habían herido demasiado, y sin embargo, él me siguió al infierno.

Y me ha seguido una vez más, a través de la muerte y el tiempo. Ya voy, Bucky. Aunque tenga que trastornar el mundo. 

 

****************************

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQrgto184Tk

(2)http://www.caps.media/201/3-ironman3/full/iron-man3-movie-screencaps.com-7340.jpg

(3)http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2016/04/12/10/33167D3500000578-0-image-m-66_1460451771134.jpg

(4)http://78.media.tumblr.com/6521ce7b532eaada007debd007eea484/tumblr_inline_nnad8pLz2Q1qj366r_500.png

(5) PAINTMERIGHT 

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T93kbUis9G0)

*I've got a hot chilly feeling I don't understand.*

Un sillón gris, un par de sillas, mantas despedigadas y la luz intensa de la mañana, una colchoneta delgada envuelta en blanco y unos cojines era lo que Steve había preparado en su prisa por acomodar un espacio: y aunque Tony había estado dispuesto a desnudarse en la mesa de la cocina, Steve había insistido en que necesitaba un espacio especial, físico y mental, preparar sus materiales, ordenar el área. Tony había trazado la línea respecto a qué música colocaría para relajarse, y luego le había tomado el pelo por todas sus preparaciones: pero la verdad era que Steve estaba muy nervioso, porque era muy diferente hacer esto con un amigo que con desconocidos, aunque después de unas cuantas experiencias, ya no dudaba de su habilidad.  
Tony llegó puntual, con el pelo húmedo por una ducha y la bata azul y plata vieja que usaba, que debía haber sido muy lujosa alguna vez. Por allá por 1950.  
\- Es ahí?- dijo, mirando con cierto desprecio el minimalista espacio.- No quieres que te traiga unos jarrones caros, una frutera con piñas o algo?-  
\- Qué no te sientes tan interesante tú sólo?- Steve plegó la comisura del labio en un mohín burlón, haciendo que Tony hiciera una mueca y arrojase la bata teatralmente, quedándose desnudo por completo.  
\- Mírame de nuevo y dime eso.- dijo orgullosamente, brazos abierto. Steve rodó los ojos, gesticulando que se acomodara donde quisiera, mientras iba a colocarse frente a su atril de dibujante. Tony dio varias vueltas, y finalmente se recostó en el sillón, probando varias poses sexies, hasta que acabó sentado, una pierna recogida con el pie bajo el muslo, el codo en el respaldo, recostado cómodamente.   
\- No entiendo porqué no puedes trabajar a partir de una foto... o sea, entiendo que no hay como tenerme acá en toda mi gloria y majestad, pero...-  
\- Tomaré un par como referencia, pero para realmente capturar tu esencia, necesito bocetear mirándote.- dijo Steve, y su voz se había vuelto serena, alegre. Tony accedió a quedarse quieto, aunque bamboleaba un poco el pie libre, y enarcó una ceja cuando Steve sacó un carboncillo y empezó a emborronar sus hojas.  
\- Y cuánto, más o menos, se demora esto?-  
\- Dos semanas.-  
-... debería haber traído unas galletas...-  
\- No, es... esto es sólo un par de horas. Pero en acabar de pintar, y todos los detalles...- Steve se encogió de hombros. - No sé exactamente cuánto demoraré.-  
\- Oh, tómate tu tiempo. La idea de ser inmortalizado por el Capitán América para caridad es fascinante.- dijo Tony, hombros relajados.- Puedo poner una porno, Steve? Es para que me dibujes en *todo* mi esplendor...-  
\- JARVIS, pon algo interesante sobre ingeniería, las últimas novedades.- dijo Steve, midiendo algo con el lápiz y un ojo cerrado.- Tony, mira hacia la pared junto a la ventana. Así, perfecto. Relaja esa pierna, ahora. Muy bien, estás perfecto.-  
En la pared JARVIS proyectó en Engineer’s Journal, con videos añadidos, y a Tony, que estaba fresco y cómodo, encontró fácil concentrarse y olvidar que Steve estaba allí, murmurando a veces, otras veces canturreando para sí. Tony se absorbió en las novedades, y logró olvidar la ansiedad de exponer su pecho desnudo, el reactor en primer plano, porque no era más que el ojo de Steve, artístico y sereno, y por muy nervioso que lo pusiera, confiaba en Steve más que en sí mismo.  
A pesar de no llevar una hebra de ropa encima, a pesar de siempre preferir dos pulgadas de titanio y oro entre él y el mundo, sentado ahí en el piso de Steve, la luz de la mañana iluminándolo clara y plateada en un día nublado, no se sentía desnudo. Ni expuesto, y ciertamente no vulnerable. Había algo en Steve, respeto, civilidad, algo, que te hacía sentir... seguro, puaj. Sí, la palabra era seguro: como seguro y en tu sitio un... como un circuito completo. Todo en su sitio, y funcionando.   
Esa seguridad era uno de los primeros misterios de Steve. No sólo te contagiaba esa serenidad, esa sensación de que de aalgún modo todo estaría bien, que él tenía un control: querías contribuir inmediatamente, querías ayudarlo, participar. Steve te hacía sentir que tenías algo que contribuir: algo que podía ofrecer, aunque no fuera más que una palabra en una conversación, lavar un plato, algo. Tony había pasado muchos años sin desear hacer algo excepto lo que le diera la reverenda gana: encontrarse con que ahora tenía ganas de hacer algo por otra persona, abismaba un poco.  
Y ni siquiera era algo directamente para esa persona!   
Para que Steve pidiera algo para sí mismo, bueno, tenía que ser una necesidad vital, y no siempre.  
Tony no se daba cuenta que así quieto, el mentón en la mano, la luz capturando los ángulos de su rostro, las cejas marcadas, los ojos grandes y almendrados de un castaño tan vivo e intenso que parecían ámbar, su cabello espeso y oscuro e indócil, tenía una belleza que semejaba al felino quieto y elástico, pero listo para saltar. Sus músculos, armoniosos y duros, testimoniaban su fuerza; pero la energía contenida en su figura, la promesa de acción, no tenía nada que ver con su figura o sus gestos. Había algo fiero y testarudo, algo vital y poderoso en Tony; algo que era rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
La luz en su pecho seguiría viva cuando Tony no fuera sino huesos: y esa luz azul, su símbolo, enterrada como una daga sobre su corazón, parecía una metáfora, una promesa. Vida. La palabra para los bocetos de Tony, allí todo energía, los ojos interesados en lo que JARVIS proyectaba, era imbuido. Tony vivía sumerguido, sin miedo como una barracuda, en el mundo, empapándose de sus preguntas, su bondad y maldad, su acción, su energía. Tony vivía, latía, inextingible como esa lámpara.  
Y ahora, al volver los ojos a Steve, que detallaba lentamente el sombreado para enmarcar el volumen del reactor, parecía joven y vulnerable, y hermoso a la vez, y frágil. Y Steve, que a veces se preguntaba si una gran parte de él no se había quedado en realidad en el hielo, sentía su propia chispa de vida al ver a Tony allí, siempre interesado, siempre actuando.  
Tony le recordaba que estaba vivo.

*I've got to run through this minute like a hurricane.*

Varios días después, por coincidencia o designio, fue el primer día de sol brillante cuando Thor vino a posar, y se quitó su buzo rojo sin timidez en un rincón, antes de elegir despatarrarse en la colchoneta y la blanca sábana que la cubría. Asumió una pose sencilla, tendido con los brazos relajados y una pierna flectada, el cabello claro extendido espeso y de un rubio con reflejos plateados. Tenía sentido que en el día que Thor eligiera, el otoño les regalara cielos azules para contraste de su blanca piel y su radiante sonrisa. Thor tenía la belleza de un obra clásica, músculos perfectos e increíbles, rostro cincelado como una estatua griega: cuando estaba así, serio y quieto, te traía a la mente los leones de Trafalgar Square, o las fotos de grandes felinos en reposo en el Serengeti: algo cargado de dignidad, lleno de poder, pero envuelto en una serenidad que te hacía sentir que pertenecían a un nivel más elevado que el de simples mortales.  
Y entonces el león decidía rodar sobre el lomo o bostezar como un gato.   
Y Thor decidía intentar meterse un cono entero de helado en la boca y tener un ataque de hilaridad viendo un documental sobre mitos nórdicos, y toda esa dignidad a la mierda.   
O quizá no: Thor lograba ser digno incluso cuando reía, y cálido incluso cuando estaba digno. Había algo en él que súbitamente humanizaba a los mitos: te hacía preguntar qué sueños y esperanzas había cargado el David de Michelangelo, o qué había soñado su Noche, o qué habían soñado los amantes de Rodin. Era algo noble y conmovedor: y cuando Thor sonreía, y lo llamaba hermano, algo en Steve se sentía menos solo, menos perdido.  
Porque si ese ser de otro mundo podía adaptarse, podía relajarse y disfrutar, y amar y ser amado con tanta tranquilidad, como podía él no lograrlo?  
\- Puedo hablarte, hermano mío, o estoy distrayéndote de tu arte?-  
\- No, Thor, puedes hablarme. Tony pidió que le colocara una pantalla para entretenerse: quieres una?-  
\- Música podría ser.- dijo Thor, recostado regiamente, su sonrisa traviesa. Esa sonrisa ( y tambien sus atributos masculinos, que libres y desnudos superaban en mucho a cualquier idea de pureza griega, acercándose más a los ideales contemporáneos) te recordaba que la majestuosa estatua era, en verdad, carne y espíritu, y un espíritu que amaba la belleza. - JARVIS, podrías...?-  
\- Puedo sorprenderte?- sugirió Steve, que usaba lápiz blanco para captar los puntos de luz en la tez de Thor, al que claramente no le avergonzaba en absoluto su piel nórdica, y que tomaba un suave dorado con el sol, pero no le importaban nada las zonas pálidas, o su abundante vello rubio. Algo en su magnífica, descuidada corporalidad parecía aumentar su belleza, y Steve se sintió fascinado mientras trazaba los firmes músculos, y contrastando con esa fuerza, la sonrisa feliz y los ojos brillantes cuando JARVIS lo deleitó con los soundtracks de Ennio Morricone. Thor, que parecía opinar que todo desde el nuevo sabor de salsa hasta el más ridículo caniche que se encontrara en la calle eran interesantes

Thor le recordaba que aún habían cosas nuevas que conocer y sorprenderse

*I've got to tighten my wire from the sense to the soul.*

 

//- Lamento que no hayamos podido hacerlo temprano en la mañana, y yo que asumía que los nerds de AIM se levantaban tarde... está bien si me dibujas ahora? Tengo que partir mañana a Tchechenka, Fury me mata si no voy a rescatar a sus pollos, pero realmente me hace ilusión lo del dibujo... - Clint interrumpe mi trabajo nocturno dándole la primera capa de color al óleo de Tony, y cuando miro sobre el escabel ya se está quitando la camiseta, tan inconsciente como es de su aspecto como siempre. Tiene un moretón en el costado, y unos puntos en la sien: pero el modo en que las luces de la ciudad se reflejan en los músculos de su vientre y brazo, el modo en que aurolean su pelo rubio ceniza, de pronto captura mi atención, y guardo los pinceles, colocando el retrato de Tony en un soporte atrás.  
\- Sí, por favor.- asiento, yendo a encender unas luces. Clint me mira ahí de pie aún luchando con una de sus botas, y tras unos saltitos deja todo en un montón, y se queda ahí de pie confortable en su piel, brazos extendidos, expectante.   
Clint siempre reacciona, en vez de tomar la primera acción. Como todos los grandes francotiradores, tiene la habilidad de quedarse quieto y esperar, sin impaciencia, sin distracción. Cuando te mira a los ojos, tú sabes que podría quedarse ahí una hora. Su sonrisa es fácil cuando le muestro la silla de madera junto al ventanal, y se instala allí, asintiendo.   
Mientras que Tony se acomoda siempre inquieto y Thor literalmente se instala como en un trono, Clint se empercha como un ave. Se queda quieto, inmóvil ocupando apenas la mitad de la silla, un talón en el asiento, los brazos alrededor de la pierna, el mentón apoyado con la paciencia de un ave de presa, de un francotirador. En ese sentido es peor que Natasha: de Nat impresiona que sea una doble agente, con su belleza y letalidad, pero de Clint parece imposible, por su sonrisa fácil, la forma en que está cómodo en todas partes, en que su figura apuesta, sí, pero tan simple, no llama la atención.  
La gente cree que búhos y lechuzas son tiernos regordetes pajaritos, porque cuando destripan conejos y ratones, lo hacen en la oscuridad. Clint está harto de matar, y no lo hace a no ser que tenga una buena razón que él pueda entender: no le sirven ni las órdenes de Fury, ni las mías, ni las de nadie. Si él no está convencido de que tiene que apretar el gatillo o soltar la flecha, no lo hará-  
Sobre todo después de Loki.  
Él nunca fue ni quiso ser un soldado como yo. No podría serlo. Como un ave, se moriría encerrado. Y como un ave también, tiene el don de posarse en donde quiera, quedarse quieto... y echar a volar.  
Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta que, aún teniendo en el grupo a la insular Natasha, al gruñón de Bruce y al volátil de Tony, el menos amistoso de todos era Clint. Con él podías tomarte una cerveza, hablar de la vida, pedirle un favor, hacerle un favor, charlar en el gimnasio, ir a una misión y salvarnos la vida mutuamente, comer juntos, emborracharte.  
Y nada de eso significaba un carajo.  
Para Clint, la gente y los lugares eran puntos en donde posaba sus patitas de ave antes del siguiente vuelo. Es amistoso, es cálido, la gente confía en él inherentemente, no se ve muy inteligente ni inquietante de ningún modo... un tipo simple con sueños simples, un tipo que puede ser tu bro. Que se hace de amigos, y mañana agarra sus cosas y sigue su camino, con una sonrisa y comentarios sobre lo bien que lo pasó.  
No éramos nada para Clint: otra misión. Después de Loki, aún menos. Compartir hogar, compartir misiones, compartir su vida con nosotros, no significaba nada, y sospecho que si Tony o Thor se hubieran dado cuenta de eso, les habría partido el corazón.  
Nada habría funcionado, porque como el agua a un pato, todo resbalaba de Clint. Había tenido que rehacerse demasiadas veces, empezar de nuevo demasiadas veces, perder demasiadas veces, como para permitir que nada lo penetrase, atara, enganchara. Solamente habían dos personas que podían atar al pájaro, y una estaba muerta cuando lo conocí.  
Phil nos dejó un predador herido. Natasha agarró esas heridas, sujetó en donde ya había clavado sus espolones, y lo cosió a nosotros con mano firme. Porque nada que pudiéramos darle, ofrecerle, o compartir con Clint significaba nada, excepto ella, y Phil.  
Vengar a Phil lo impulsó a ponerse de pie dos horas después de que lo desprogramaran. Pero Nat fue quien Tony siempre pensó iba a ser la más difícil de convencer a que se instalara en la Torre, a que formara equipo con nosotros, a que se uniera de verdad. Cuando lo hizo sin que nadie tuviera que forzarla, yo estaba asombrado y Tony desconfiado.  
Era por Clint. Natasha trajo al pájaro sangriento, y lo sujetó aquí hasta que no por lo que podíamos hacer por él, sino por lo que podíamos hacer por ella, Clint finalmente hizo su hogar aquí. Me respetó porque Nat me respetaba: le dio su lealtad a Tony por lo exquisitamente gentil que la trata: aceptó a Thor, a pesar de ser el hermano de Loki, porque ella lo apoyó. Cuando la vio feliz entre nosotros, la vio al fin orgullosa de estar entre nosotros, orgullosa de no ser ni espía ni asesina, Clint nos agradeció y nos otorgó su amistad por una sonrisa de ella. Una gratitud que no nos habríamos ganado ni por salvarle la vida.   
Ahora, mientras dibujo su cuerpo atlético y flexible, nunca abultado como el de Thor, nunca endurecido como Tony, sino que el cuerpo de un sniper, un experto en parkour, me conmueven sus cicatrices, los obvios morados de la misión de ayer, del hombre que ha llevado tantas heridas que se creó una armadura, y que Nat la destrozó para ponernos en las manos a lo sensible y vulnerable que había debajo. Si le recortó las alas, para que no volara, es para que estuviera seguro con nosotros.  
Y lo está, pienso muy bajo mientras me seco los ojos y continúo dibujando. Lo está.//

 

\- Cap? Qué pasa?- preguntó el arquero desde su pose frente a la ventana. Sus ojos agudos habían visto algo en el reflejo de la ventana? Cómo se había dado cuenta?  
\- Nada.-  
\- Después de dibujar a Thor, dibujarme a mí te dan ganas de llorar, verdad?-  
\- Cierra la jeta, Barton.-  
\- Sí, señor.-   
Clint le recordaba que incluso los más desarraigados podían encontrar un hogar, si uno quería.

*I find my back to the wall when it's time to go.*

\- Sé que parece una tontería después de que paso más tiempo sin ropa que una bailarina exótica, pero seguro que la puerta está cerrada?- dijo Bruce nerviosamente al día siguiente, desabotonándose la camisa. Había traído una tetera y una caja de galletas, que le dejó cerca, y se quedó ahí, nervioso, las manos en los pantalones, descalzo a la luz del mediodía. El color más dorado hacía maravillas con su piel naturalmente tostada: los rizos, recién lavados, estaban muy crespos y brillantes. Steve sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlo, y le señaló el espacio que había dejado para sus modelos.  
\- Cómo... cómo quieres que me ponga? Si me arrodillo... bueno, si me siento en los talones se me verá panza...-  
\- No tienes panza, Bruce. Colócate como quieras, lo importante es que esté cómodo, me avisas cuando estés listo. Puedes poner lo que quieras en la pantalla o de música, como prefieras, yo prepararé el material mientras.- dijo Steve, con afecto. Bruce parecía nervioso como un gato, pero igual que los gatos, tras un rato de darse una vueltas, cambiar de posición y rascarse los rizos, se acomodó quieto y cómodo. Sentado en la colchoneta, una pierna extendida, la otra recogida, una mano nerviosa en su propio tobillo, el codo del otro brazo en el sillón que le servía de respaldo, su paciente rostro de perfil observando el cielo: tenía un perfil bello.

 

//Dibujarlo es muy simple: sus líneas son finas y sencillas, aunque ese pelo me tomará esfuerzo. Todos los ángulos de Bruces son suaves, difusos, su engañadora figura sencilla disimulando la fuerza primal que oculta sin nada más que su voluntad: pero se ve tan sereno, tan seguro, y hay mucho de él que semeja una caja fuerte, una gastada por los años, pero aún impenetrable.//

 

Steve trazó líneas espiraladas, la figura una medialuna en reposo. A diferencia de la cinética figura de Tony, de la pajaresca liviandad de figura de Clint, de la atlética actitud de Thor, Bruce parecía realmente reposar: acomodarse, y quedarse quieto como una estatua, en algo que daba una impresión de peso y de tamaño, y de dignidad, que era extraña en un hombre que no no era ni el más alto ni el más pesado de todos ellos: de hecho Tony era más ligero, de huesos más pequeños, pero la permanente postura encogida de Bruce versus el orgullo de Tony, hacía que Bruce se viera más pequeño.  
Había una dignidad, una serenidad, que el hambre, el miedo, la angustia o el desconsuelo no habían podido quitarle a la figura de Bruce. Su mano falló un poco, al pensar cuánto había aguantado el discreto doctor antes de encontrar un hogar en la Torre Stark: y daba para preguntarse si de algún modo, el destino había conspirado para reunir a los dos genios juntos, que parecían entenderse como nadie más en el mundo.   
Quizá el destino de algún modo había conspirado para reunirlos a todos. Si los sufrimientos tenían una recompensa, quizá podía ser esa: encontrarte en el lugar correcto, con las personas correctas. Steve dibujó los hermosos rizos, los labios llenos, la amplia frente y el ángulo de la mandíbula, profundo y noble: y pensó que si ese hombre, que había aguantado culpas y angustias que habrían convertido a otros en monstruos, seguía encontrando la forma de sonreír y ser amable, él no podía rendirse.  
Bruce le recordaba que aún quedaba bondad en el mundo, incluso en los sitios más insospechados.

*I've got to know is that your heartbeat?*

Primero había esquivado el tema: luego, le había dado largas, y había tratado de que estuviera alguien más presente, quizá Clint. Pero Natasha, que tenía poca paciencia con sus rubores, había ignorado sus protestas, y por eso cuando se levantó la mañana de domingo y al regresar del cuarto de baño se encontró a la Black Widow desnuda como un pato en su sillón, Steve se atragantó en su propio cepillo de dientes.  
\- No te lo trages.- dijo ella, extendida en el sofá, la cabeza colgando del asiento.- La pasta de dientes se come la mucosa del estómago.-  
Por Dios, qué hermosa era! Se podía ser tan hermosa? A Steve le tomó un rato darse cuenta que la miraba con shock, probablemente con cara de maníaco sexual: pero cuando intentó retroceder, ir por su anaquel de dibujo, el papel y las pinturas, y acabó haciendo un enredo de todo, Natasha se apiadó, se puso una de sus camisas, le hizo café y le ayudó a instalar el atril con su eficiencia habitual, no sin echarle una mirada a los bocetos que tenía apoyados en el estudio.  
Tony, con fondo rojo y crema, sus ojos intensos y expresivos, la presencia del » estar allí» viva en el cuadro. Clint, más avanzado con pinceladas gruesas pero exactas, oro y dorado, noche en el fondo, luces reflejándose en su mirada, una leve sonrisa privada en sus labios húmedos. Thor, color sin delinear aún, blanco, oro y crema enceguecedor contra cielos azules: y Bruce, apenas en un boceto, pero en el que los ojos pacientes eran inconfundibles.  
\- Tienes mucho talento, Steve.- dijo ella, cuando al fin anaquel y papel estuvo listo. - De verdad quiero que me pintes... dónde me coloco?-  
\- No te metas desnuda en los apartamentos de la gente, Nat. Un tipo puede hacerse una idea equivocada.- reprochó Steve, indicándole la colchoneta cubierta por la sábana. Natasha dejó caer la camisa y se arrodilló, una sonrisa malvada en sus labios rojos.  
\- Pero me habrías dibujado después?-  
Steve gruñó mientras ella reía, y finalmente se acomodaba completamente recostada, su elástica figura recostada, un poco girada, la curva de la caderas perfecta contra la sábana blanca, los pechos plenos libres, los hombros desnudos porque el rojo cabello reposaba en la almohada. Su pubis, suave y rosado, tenía un poco de vello rojo: las atléticas piernas juntas ocultaban su sexo modestamente, pero el resto de su cuerpo era más que suficientemente para que los testículos de Steve latiesen hirvientes, de un modo que llegaba a cortar el aliento.  
Pero tanto como su pobre pene demandaba a gritos ese cuerpo femenino delicioso ahí tendido, sus dedos también gritaban de la misma forma por plasmar tanta efímera, insoportable belleza. Mezcló óleos y trazó líneas delicadas y finas a una velocidad de vértigo: la misma energía que podría haber montado a Natasha por horas como un animal, movía sus manos, sus ojos, sus brazos, mientras dibujaba las espesas pestañas, los labios sedosos, erguido pezones claros, la curva de su vientre femenino, la exquisita línea del cuello. Era un artista, no un hombre, el que le ordenó colocar una mano en la almohada, enseñando la fina piel bajo el brazo: un artista el que observó largamente los pechos llenos y cremosos, antes de dibujarlos en su apetecible perfección. Cuando al fin la luz cambió, y la figura en el papel tenía vida, color, y forma, Steve se halló jadeante, vaciado, sintiendo de un modo extraño que acababa de hacerle el amor a Natasha sin tocarla.  
En realidad, le había hecho el amor a todos. Era con amor que había trazado los bíceps de Clint, los muslos atléticos de Thor, los sensuales labios de Bruce, las manos de Tony. Los había acariciado con su lápiz, y por un momento temió que al enseñarles los cuadros, de algún modo se sintieran invadidos, tocados contra su voluntad.   
\- Steve... yego nereal'nym.- Natasha parecía conmovida, azorada incluso. Se había puesto la camisa, aunque no la había cerrado: y apoyada contra su brazo, miraba el boceto, con los colores marcados. Era un dibujo de una hermosísima mujer recostada, una obra de arte que parecía invitarte y a la vez pedirte que sólo la observaras: y había reverencia, y también un deseo dulce como miel en el simple boceto.  
Ella lo miró, y Steve, drenado, se habría sonrojado: pero antes de que dijera nada, Natasha le agarró la cabeza y le dio unos besos en el pelo, oprimiéndose contra él, antes de irse con una sonrisa: la mujer forjada como una arma ahora se miraba a sí misma como una obra de arte. Ella se había rescatado a sí misma, se había reconstruida a sí misma, y ahora podía ver se convertida en el objeto de la devoción que ese cuadro expresaba.  
Natasha le recordaba que la voluntad podía todo.

*Paint... me right.*  
*Can you feel the heat in me tonight?*  
*Oh I, I'm the pearl...*

 

Los cuadros estuvieron listos a tiempo, y se habló de ellos mucho tiempo, además de ser comprados por un precio récord. Tony insistió en mantener los originales y vender prints: y si Bruce se quejaba a veces azorado, los cuadros eran tan artísticos y hermosos, que los que los comprasen con idead prurientes solían distraerse en la belleza de las pinturas.  
Steve los había llamado genius, power, will, strenght y beauty: pero a pesar de que pasaron años siendo populares, nadie pudo convencerlo de intentar un autorretrato, o de dejar que algún artista tratara de captarlo a él para una pintura.  
Los cinco cuadros nunca tuvieron a su capitán, pero años luego, Steve pegó un papel en el espacio que Tony había dejado perpetuamente vacío esperando su cuadro.  
Porque alguien al fin había tenido el atrevimiento de dibujarlo, alguien que lo conocía de un modo que le había permitido plasmar su alma del mismo modo que Steve había plasmado a los Avengers.  
Sólo le faltaba un poquito de técnica, pero después de todo, James Buchanan Barnes no era pintor. Pero todos los que vieron el dibujo dijeron que era real como la vida misma....

http://s120.photobucket.com/user/Sailor_Cosmos/media/We%20Will%20Meet%20Again/The%20Halls%20You%20Walk/Capitan%20America%20por%20Bucky.jpg.html

*Paint your love all over my world.*

(6)http://i58.tinypic.com/jinepy.jpg

(7)http://78.media.tumblr.com/1a9459fd5dfd0e64ca0b154bfa149c24/tumblr_ncn6z0WwGx1tkhjzvo2_500.png


	7. DO YOU WRONG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Borrador! Faltan notas y minifics, pero no quería demorarme más ;)

****************************  
CAPÍTULO SEIS  
**  
DO YOU WRONG.  
**  
Am I out of luck?  
Am I waiting to break?  
When I keep saying that I'm looking for a way to escape  
Oh, I'm wishing I had what I'd taken for granted  
I can't help you when I'm only gonna do you wrong

**  
CLINT BARTON

*Beware the Jabberwock, my son!*

*The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!*

Los meses que tomó desprogramar a Natasha están entre los peores y los mejores de mi vida.   
Peores porque perdí de un paraguazo toda credibilidad con mis colegas. El 80% asumió que simplemente Natasha me había sorbido el seso con la vagina y que era un idiota que pensaba con el pene, ayudándole a la Black Widow a infiltrarnos y poniendo en peligro a todos: el 20%, entre ellos Bobbi, asumió que en verdad siempre había sido una simpatizante de HYDRA, el Red Room y los rusos. Me testearon de todos los modos posibles y otros nuevos: Phil mismo tuvo que poner la cara por mí una docena de veces, Fury otras tantas. Pero si fue malo para mí, ver a Natasha tras cada sesión, pálida y exhausta, pero con luz en los ojos, me convencía cada día de que había hecho lo correcto.

Siempre me pregunté cómo podían dudarlo.

Darle helado a Natasha y hablar con ella cuando la encontré hipoglicémica, helada, con tres balas en las piernas y apaleada en la tina de un motel, lista para morir y aterrada, no fue una decisión consciente, ni siquiera una pregunta ética. Si encuentras a un cachorro en la lluvia tiritando, no lo dejas ahí. Si delante tuyo un abuelito pierde pie y se cae, no lo dejas ahí. Si una mujer embarazada tiene problemas para meterse a un taxi, actúas: si una persona minusválida tiene dificultades saliendo un edificio, actúas. No es algo que tengas que pensar: es pura y simple decencia humana. 

Cuando una chica que aparenta veinte años está sangrando en tu tina, desmayada de hambre y de agotamiento, y trata de matarte pero falla, y es dolorosamente obvio que no conoce más que abuso, y que por muy temible que sea la van a matar por fallar en acabarte, actúas. No iba a matarla, no iba a dejarla ahí. No se trataba de intel o de reclutamiento o de rehenes: fue compasión, pura y simple. Su cara cuando le dí helado y luego la ayudé a bañarse y la arropé calentita fue dolorosa: podría haberla envenenado, podría haberle cortado el cuello o haberla violado y Natasha se habría dejado, porque a ese nivel de exhausta y rendida estaba. La CIA, el M16, el Mossad, el Red Room y la Stasi la habían perseguido hasta ese nivel de agotamiento: no podía más.

Después de la desprogramación, después de tardes enteras aullando y retorciéndose mientras le desimplantaban triggers y le limpiaban la psique de shortcuts, se reunía conmigo en las barracas a comer galletas y se veía eufórica. Eso debía darte la medida de qué tan malo había sido antes, que horas de interrogación y otras tantas de cirugía psiquiátrica sin anestesia la dejaran feliz. La animaron a leer cuanto quisiera para recubrir los hoyos cognitivos en su cerebro que Warren y su equipo iban dejando, y cuando leyó Alicia través del Espejo, me dijo que se había sentido identificada al llegar a un lugar en donde todo lo que le habían dicho que era blanco era negro, y al revés.

Yo había sido el jodido conejo blanco, supongo, y Alicia sólo me siguió, huyendo del Jaberwocky.

Sólo que en verdad nunca atravesamos el espejo.

Nunca de verdad salimos del agujero.

Te mentí sin querer mentirte... oh, Natasha, mi amor, mi chiquita, mi preciosa. Natasha, Natasha, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname...

********************************

TONY STARK  
Florida, Ruta I-80.

En *Miami*? En jodido Miami?

Le envío los datos a Rhodey mientras voy en camino: pero cuando dos horas antes de entrar en Florida pierdo la señal y me doy cuenta que el Mandarin lo ha atrapado, tengo que estacionarme junto a unos pantanos y bajarme, en cuatro patas, gimiendo, el pecho sintiendo que me arde insoportablemente. Es el peor ataque de pánico de mi vida: de verdad, a pesar de todos los ejercicios, a pesar de todas las promesas, cuando apoyo la frente en el pasto alto de Miami y vomito, sabiendo que la armadura no está cargada aún, que tienen a Rhodey y la War Machine, que ese hijo de puta del Mandarin no sólo tiene a Rhodey sino a América entera en jaque, me inunda de una rabia que me marea mientras me laten las siene sy el pánico me inunda. No puedo llamar al ejército o entrarán por saco y Rhodey puede morir en fuego cruzado: pero no puedo dejarlo ahí, el Mandarín lo matará, no necesita un piloto. 

Lo matará públicamente, lo que temí tanto para Nat y Steve ahora a él...

Respira. No voy a ayudarlo si hago un infarto aquí y me come un caimán. 

La impotencia, la vergüenza, me hace sollozar como un mocoso. Marco en el teléfono que compré los números de Steve, de Nat, Clint, Pepper, de Bruce, y ninguno contesta. Estoy solo.

Ni siquiera JARVIS puede ayudarme, aislado en la Torre, sólo una hebra de su conciencia en el casco del Mark 42. Estoy solo, solo como cuando era un mocoso, solo como cuando...

... cuando creé a Dummy.

Maldita sea. Soy un ingeniero, pienso, enderezando la cabeza, escupiendo flema y pasto, mi puño en el suelo. No soy un Avenger porque sea un Dios del trueno, porque alguien me haya metido a la fuerza o regalado suero del supersoldado, irradiado con algo, u obligado a entrenar. No, soy un Avenger, porque soy un ingeniero, el mejor del mundo, y he sabido... ingeniármelas.

Me subo al auto, y acelero, porque tengo que encontrar alguna ferretería abierta a esta hora,

*************  
SAM WILSON  
Represa 71 del Potomac. 

Lo que narra el coronel Fury, que se ve pequeño y viejo en su cama de hospital, y lo que escucho junto a Steve y Natasha esa noche de boca de la Teniente Hill llena a Steve de impotente furia y Natasha de fría resignación: yo estoy entre ambos. Lo que me cuentan sobre los helicarriers del infierno y el Proyecto Insight me disgusta, pero no me sorprende: yo viví el 9/11, y la paranoia que vino después. No tengo ninguna duda que los imbéciles en Washington aprobaron esto: los mismo que aprobaron Tormenta del Desierto, Guantánamo, y el asesinato de Saddam. Recuerdo la sensación de patriotismo feroz que embargó el país después del 9/11: era como una película, América contra el mundo, los villanos nos habían venido a atacar.

Tenía veinte años cuando me enrolé, y tuve la suerte de ser listo y que me pusieran a estudiar antes de mandarme a Afganistán. De la primera oleada de jóvenes americanos inspirados y decididos que se enviaron en el First Attempt, murieron uno de cada cinco.

De entre mis veteranos, hay dos que volvieron sin piernas y con una PTSD que no los deja salir de casa desde hace diez años.

Recuerdo ese ambiente enérgico, decidido, tan claro. Ese tipo de emoción marcial, de ese patriotismo ardiente, de esa emulación vibrante, parece hermosa, emocionante. Y al otro lado, la caída es tan brutal: al otro lado está Vietnam. Está toda invasión que alguna vez se ha cometido. Está la xenofobia, la ocupación, el horror y el abuso. Mi tour en Afganistán me horrorizó, me abrió los ojos, y de pronto ya no oía los himnos y ni veía banderas, sólo veía niños árabes mutilados y los kurdos caminando por pies sangrantes por los senderos. Sólo veía a mis amigos asesinados, colgados, apaleados. Sólo veía, muerte y horror, y para nada.

Cuando volví la primera vez, y me encontré con todas las libertades que la Patriot Act había cortado, me espanté. No lograba entenderlo: era como irte de un país, brillante, radiante y vibrante en energía, y volver a un país que parecía una prisión. La caída de la bolsa en 2009 y la depresión consiguiente (y la insistencia de Riley) me decidieron a alistarme de nuevo, pero esta vez, como médico de urgencia. .

En mi batallón, Charlie, un muchacho amigo de Riley, tenía un tatuaje del escudo del Capitán América en el brazo, y poseía todos los comics de la época de Peter David. Los leí, destacado en Bassora.

No pude terminarlos. La diferencia entre lo que David pensaba que era la guerra, y lo que en realidad era, era demasiado para mí. Ahora sé que el trauma ya era PTSD en esa época: cuando tuvimos que mandar a Charlie envuelto en una bandera, apoyé su cabeza en sus comics como una almohada, no porque quisiera que los llevara al cielo, sino porque quería ver esas ideas jingoistas, pro guerra, enterradas.

Creo que si no hubiera sido por el Falcon Project, me habría vuelto loco. Ser un pararescue no te sirve de mucho si una vez que estabilizas el tipo, te cae encima el enemigo. Primero probamos con jet packs de Hammer Enterprises, y dos de mis compañeros acabaron con hombros dislocados. A uno lo ametrallaron en el aire.

Con las alas como planeadores, podíamos huir con los brazos libres para cargar a los heridos. Cuando le pusieron propulsores con la tecnología de los repulsores de Stark, fui uno de los pocos capaz de manejarlas, y descubrí que volar es una adicción, una droga, y el mejor calmante del mundo.

Recuerdo a Riley, una noche que entrenábamos volar por instrumentos, que me apretó el hombro y se rió.

\- Naciste para ser pájaro, hermano. Ahora sólo le falta piar...-

\- Caw caw, motherfucker.- le solté. Era el 2012: la invasión Chitauri, que vimos completamente alelados por televisión, me llenó de una extraña esperanza. Pensé que al saber que los aliens existían y nos amenazaban, el mundo se uniría como uno solo para defendernos. Que al igual que esos extraños héroes de Manhattan que lucharon junto a Iron Man, países distintos se unirían a pesar de sus diferencias y seríamos uno.

Era un niño iluso, supongo.

Mi unidad vitoreó al tipo vestido de Capitán América, que de verdad pateaba traseros, es cierto. Más vitorearon a la belleza vestida de negro y al arquero con entrenamiento militar obvio que en un momento le guiñó el ojo a la cámara. Pero cuando los mostraron juntos, monstruo verde nothwithstanding... sentí esperanza. Sentí tanta esperanza. 

Al día siguiente mataron a Riley. Después de su muerte, cancelaron el projecto Falcon, llamándolo demasiado costoso y peligroso.

Cuando regresé, el mundo seguía igual: peor, incluso, con más paranoia, más xenofobia, más brutalidad. Lo único que evitó que me despeñara por el precipicio fue Rose, la psicóloga del modesto grupo de veteranos que me asignaron. Y comprendí que éso, éso era lo que podía hacer: escuchar. Tratar de dar esperanza. tener un nuevo motivo para levantarme en la mañana.

Después de unos meses estudiando, encontré mi vocación. Aunque no sea tan cool como cruzar el viento, soy bueno en esto: soy bueno entendiendo, escuchando, analizando. Desde que tomé el grupo de veteranos en Washington, sólo se ha suicidado uno. La estadística dice 10 de cada 25, sí, leyeron bien. gente desesperada que sabe manejar armas y sabe matar: qué esperaban? Después de que Roberta saltara de un puente, me volví un experto en prevención del suicidio, y aprendí a reconocer todos los síntomas.  
Steve Rogers y Natasha Romanov hoy han checkeado TODAS las cajitas, y no puedo hacer nada. Nada.

*******************  
NATASHA ROMANOV  
El Triskelion.

 

Una de las primeras cosas que delata a un doble agente es la ignorancia. No hablo de la ignorancia de tus blancos, de tu misión, de tu entorno: sino que del tipo de casual conocimiento que delata cuando, aunque tengas el acento y el aspecto y la seguridad perfectos, revela el OTRO: aquel que no es de aquí. Asumir la personalidad de la Directora Hawley no es realmente difícil, máxime con la máscara holográfica que me regaló Tony: caminar como ella, moverme como ella, oler como ella no es esfuerzo.

Lo que traiciona, por ejemplo, sería rímel sin grumos: tiene astigmatismo, no hay modo que se lo pueda colocar bien.

Cuando entro al Triskelion una vez más, esta vez con mis tacos de señora madura, por primera vez en años lo miro como algo ajeno. Durante todos estos años, el Triskelion y los helicarriers fueron el único hogar que conocía, hasta que Tony me ofreció la Torre, ese pedacito de cielo.

Ahora que sé que estaba podrida hasta las raíces, me estremezco al pisar el Triskelion, y el odio me late en las venas. No siento furia porque me hayan traicionado a mí: es bien poco lo que vale mi lealtad. Pero usar la buena voluntad de hombres como Phil, Clint, Steve? No creí que me quedara algo de moralidad para indignarme, pero sí, me indigna. Me arde el odio en la sangre. Phil le ha dedicado treinta años de su vida a esta organización. Clint, mi Clint ha sangrado a chorros, ha recibido incontables balas, golpes, heridas, ha renunciado a cuántas pequeñas alegrías por esto. Los tres se han esforzado tanto, y han estado sirviendo a HYDRA sin saberlo.

Hace varios años, una noche de Halloween que Clint y yo habíamos salido a caminar, buscando uno de los novedosos Starbucks con esencia de calabaza que lo tenían obsesionado, una pequeñita en un vestido amarillo, de la mano de su padre vestido de algún tipo de animal con cuernos y chaqueta azul se tropezaron conmigo e hicieron la fila, el padre muy obviamente lanzándome indirectas de que la acompañara. La pequeña insistía en que me vería guapa vestida como Ariel, y se presentó como Bella. Ni que decir que al padre se le saltaban los ojos de las órbitas imaginándome en bikini.  
Cuanbdo Clint volvió con los dos cafés prometidos y una bolsa enorme de muffins, me fui de su brazo, pero tenia un temor espantoso en el corazón.  
\- Nat, qué pasa?-  
\- De qué estaban vestidos ellos dos? -

Clint se sentó conmigo a ver la docena de películas Disney posteriores a 1980, que no habían sido parte de mi educación en el Red Room. Sólo había visto hasta La Belle Durmiente. Clint, que cantaba las canciones, alegaba todo Aladdin como un socialista y sollozaba con el Rey León, se quedó dormido en Tarzán, adoraba a Merida, e intentó que nos saltáramos Tangled, creo que temiendo que los paralelos fueran muy obvios: pero aunque esa noche reímos y comimos palomitas, y varios días después me sentía aliviada de haber llenado ese vacío en mi conocimiento, en lo que aún pensaba como armadura, pasó casi una semana antes de que me despertara a media noche sollozando y gritando sin voz con un ataque de pánico insoportable. La desprogramación aún no era completa y tenía muchas fallas: y no podía hablar, no podía explicarle, ni siquiera identificarlo. Clint fue a mi cuarto, me metió a la ducha tibia hasta que pude respirar sin gritar y me mantuvo abrazada ahí, meciéndome bajo el agua hasta que pude llorar normalmente, y el cansancio me durmió en sus brazos.

Pasaron varios meses antes de que pudiera identificar qué había gatillado ese ataque. Cuando lo comprendí, tuve que buscar un lugar tranquilo en donde respirar en una bolsa.

Eran los sirvientes transformados de La Bella y la Bestia. Había renunciado a mis amos del Red Room, y antes de aceptar servir a SHIELD, no había tenido un amo.   
Todo lo que sabía hacer era matar y mentir, y sin un motivo, sin alguien que me apuntase como un arma...  
Había sido llamada patriota, espía, la KGBestia, la Amenaza Roja. Pero sin motivo detrás mío, sin amo, sólamente habían dos nombres que me calzaban: puta, asesina.

Desde entonces, no tolero esa película.

Y ahora, al entrar al Triskelion, comprendo con desánimo, con una sensación de vacío en el pecho, que lloré sin sentido en esa época, porque no cambié de dueños: y que es hoy, que por primera vez en mi vida, me levanto libre y sola, sin lealtad a nadie, sin ninguna justificación, sin nada a mi espalda...

Excepto, Steve Rogers. Y los Avengers.

He conducido ataques contra Idi Amin y enfrenté a Gaddafi sobre una mesa de ajedrez. He mirado a la cara a un batallón tutsi y le clavé un cuchillo al último Shah. Y ahora, por primera vez en mi vida, empiezo una misión con la cabeza vacía y nada más que la voluntad de ganar, porque así lo quiero.

Quiero vengar la fe y la dedicación de Phil a esta mentira monstruosa. Quiero vengar cómo han usado los inventos que Tony les daba a manos llenas, los descubrimientos de Bruce, la tecnología que Thor les trajo de buena fe. Quiero vengar el dolor que le han provocado a Steve con esto. Quiero, sobre todo, vengar la sangre y el sudor que Clint ha vertido por ellos, creyendo de todo corazón que actuaba bien.

Creyendo en ellos.

Y lo traicionaron.

Todo esto podría, debería derribarme. La desconfianza de Fury. SHIELD no más que otro tentáculo de la HYDRA. Mis años que creía de libertad y purgatorio, una mentira.

Pero es la furia por lo que le han hecho a Clint lo que me endereza la espalda y me hace más letal, más afilada de lo que nunca he sido. Lo voy a vengar, aunque sea con mi muerte.

Probablemente será con mi muerte.

En realidad, ojalá sea con mi muerte, y me llevaré a Pierce conmigo.

Mientras la Directora Hawley era sacada por las alcantarillas en su casa en secreto por la gente de Maria, mientras me alisaba el pelo, me quedé mirando el teléfono, pensando qué decir, cómo despedirme. Me tomó un largo rato, mirando a la desconocida con ojos secos que se aplicaba el labial de señora vieja en el espejo.

Ahora sé porqué me salvaron de Madame: era para acabar con esto. Porque encima de todo, es imposible, es absurdo, es irracional, pero aunque no lo vi de cerca, aunque no puedo estar segura, ese hombre que Steve reconoció, que llamó Bucky - y es imposible, como todo es imposible, pero sin embargo, con el mundo de cabeza e HYDRA siendo SHIELD, acaso queda algo imposible...- ese hombre, ese hombre lo conozco.

Ese hombre era - se parecía- ese hombre es mi Yasha. Sin conocerme, por supuesto, memorias borradas, probablemente no más que una copia o una figura... en el peor de los casos, el títere de carne que debía ser, pero...

... se parecía a mi Yasha.

Pero nada de eso importa. Falló. O lo mataron, o morirá ahora, probablemente intentando matarnos a nosotros.

Y Steve, la única voz que me queda para creer, dice que hay que hacer arder todo hasta el suelo y cubrir los restos con sal, y lo haré. Lo haré y trataré que él viva: porque él, aunque no quiera, es quien merece vivir, es quien debería estar aquí cuando se reconstruya, la voz que debería guiarlos, darles fe, darles esperanza. Que él viva, y yo me llevaré conmigo todo el espanto y las mentiras y la sangre.

Déjanos atrás, Steve, y salva tu hermosa alma, y sé un héroe. Y déjanos a nosotros y todo lo que es horrible y falso y cruel en nada más que memorias. Déjame ser el ancla se que lleve toda la basura al fondo.

Estoy lista. Que Bruce regrese y te ayude, con su bondad incombustible, ese hombre que podría haber amado. Que Thor vuelva y te apoye, siempre libre y puro, siempre limpio de todo lo sórdido o bajo. Que Tony, que tiene que vivir, porque él es nuestro meteoro, nuestra energía perpetua, te ayude, para que con ustedes sea lo mejor de sí mismo, y no lo peor.

Cuiden a mi pájaro libre.

«Clint. Tú fuiste mi paraíso» susurro al teléfono. Es una cita de Mark Twain, que tanto le gusta, un tipo de la heartland como él. 

Llevo el hombro fuertemente vendado, una placa de potatolímero envolviendo mi hombro y pecho para que no me acuse sangrando. Pero estoy bien. 

Es el corazón lo que me duele.

Esta va por tí, lyuva.

 

*****************

 

ERIK SELVIG

 

Una vez en un simposio extremadamente aburrido y lleno de estudiantes en un hotel de Pittsburgh me escapé al bar en vez de asistir a una estúpida presentación del modelo de Grownthe y me encontré con que alguien ya lo había hecho: Bruce Banner, el más importante de los speakers en el simposio, estaba allí con una copa y hablando por celular ( era 1998: era del porte de un ladrillo) irritablemente. Pedí un whisky y me senté a la barra, y tras escucharlo dar lo que parecía un review sumamente ácido de las presentaciones hasta ahora a alguien que al menos entendía lo suficiente para enteneder su irritación, el tipo se dejó caer a mi lado y se empinó la copa, que olía solamente a cóctel de frutas.

\- Espero que te hayan compadecido apropiadamente...- comenté. Banner tenía fama de arrogante, pero también de ser increíblemente bueno en teorías entrópicas, y considerando que la arrogancia de Richards y de Pym era legendaria, y aún faltaban ocho años para que Jane apareciera en el medio, bueno, no era como si fuera el único en tratar internos y profesores con la punta del pie.

\- Me habría ido, pero no hay vuelo hasta mañana al medio día.- dijo con acidez. Era joven, un poco regordete, algo un poco malcriado, infantil en los labios generosos y las mejillas llenas, que se esforzaba en masculinizar con una barba que no era ni la mitad de hirsuta que debía: su charla había sido aguda y bien preparada, pero había pasado por encima de las cabezas de la mitad del personal, porque había empezado con ecuaciones irracionales y de ahí arriba.

\- Erik Selvig.- dije, ofreciéndole la mano. La estrechó, y se vio más amable de inmediato.

\- Sé quien eres, el modelo de inversión en Cuspemios ha sido lo único interesante de todo el simposio.- dice con fácil sinceridad. El tipo podía ser simpático cuando quería.

Nos quedamos casi toda la noche hablando de teorías y desollando verbalmente a Pym. Me di cuenta no bebía, y cambié a 7 Up: pero igual estábamos ebrios de cálculos, de arrogancia y de entusiasmo esa noche. Nos escribimos de vez en cuanto ( compartíamos los mismos foros en Altavista) pero con el tiempo, desapareció, y supe del accidente.

Jane me mencionó luego que había alguien que claramente sabía mucho de física cuántica haciendo preguntas y respondiéndolas en un foro de yahoo: se hizo amiga suya, empezaron a escribirse, ( Gumby78 y Datagirl) y cuando me mostró los cálculos que el tipo le enviaba, supe de inmediato quién era.

 

Cuando empezaron a intimar y Jane me contó sobre sus cartas llorosas, su odio y su pánico al monstruo, el horror de no poder controlarlo, la verdad lo desprecié; me parecía increíble que no pudieras controlar tu propia mente, dominar tu id aunque fuera un poco. Lo juzgué con dureza, Jane incluso se enojó conmigo por mis opiniones al respecto... pensé que era sólo el atractivo del tipo lo que hacía que Jane, que es muy visual con los hombres, lo juzgara así.

Llamémoslo escupir al cielo.

Y entonces, Loki.

La venida de Thor me había fascinado; sus teorías, lo que sugería, las cosas que Jane podía aplicar... eran fascinantes. Cuando SHIELD me pidió que estudiase el Tesseract, fue la cosa más fascinante que había hecho jamás. Y aunque no sé qué fue, qué destino, qué azar, lo que hizo que Jane temiera que la usaran contra Thor, que seguía ausente, y se negara a trabajar para SHIELD: el agente Barton, que nos había traído a todos desde New Mexico después de la debacle en Puente Antiguo, ayudó a Jane y a Darcy a largarse aún contra la opinión de SHIELD, y sólo estábamos él, yo y Fury con el Tesseract cuando vino Loki.

Aún hoy me pregunto qué habría pasado si hubieran sido otros, y no Barton y yo. Sé que de algún modo, Barton luchó: no hay modo que el mejor francotirador del mundo fallara en volarle los sesos a Fury a veinte pasos. Sé, aunque no lo recuerdo, que le programé un fallo inherente al transpositor de Loki.

Pero no recuerdo casi nada de esos días, a pesar de que sé que mientras ocurría, sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Lo sabía, y lo elegía, y decidía, o al menos así me parecía. Lo peor del dominio de Loki, es que mientras ocurría, todo parecía normal y lógico. Pero el poder del Tesseract, manejado por Loki, penetró mi mente, y fue como una droga: me hizo más rápido, más inteligente, más hábil... 

Fue como una violación, y me dejó abierto, y sangrante. Abierto al universo.

No sé como lidió con ello el agente Barton: Thor me contó después que aparentemente su compañera, la Black Widow, ( compañera? pareja? no lo sé) y Phil Coulson se habían hecho cargo: a diferencia de mí, nunca estuvo internado, ni tuvo aparentemente problemas psiquiátricos como los míos. Sólo sé que a veces estaba de vuelta en mi vida normal, y con un parpadeo, todo parecía... era como entrar a la cuarta dimensión, un zumbido en mi cabeza, la sensación de que la verdad, la realidad, el conocimiento estaban ahí al alcance de mi mano, pero sin importar cuánto me esforzara, cuánto luchase, no podía alcanzarla, y estaba allí, allí...

Es, en cierto sentido, gracias a Loki y el desastre que Tesseract hizo en mi cabeza que pude calcular, prever y estimar la Convergencia, y cómo manipular los agujeros de gusano en la realidad. Y el que Jane, después de ser poseída por esa luz roja, pueda definirlos y entenderlos tan bien como yo, a años luz de la astrofísica que era, me aterroriza y apena, porque sé como se siente, qué tan destrozada queda tu mente...

Pero la Convergencia puede ser el fin del Mundo. Si fallamos no tendremos que preocuparnos más. Darcy nos alimentó y cuidó mientras durante toda la noche Jane y yo trabajamos frenéticamente, Thor exhausto, impotente y deprimido al fin quedándose dormido sentado, Darcy arropándolo en el sofá: 

Pero ella y yo no paramos. No nos detuvimos. No, porque Thor quizá era el único que podía evitar que Malekhit usara el Aether durante la Convergencia: pero los único que podían darle una chance- una sola- de contener ese fenómeno Cósmico antes de que devorara al mundo, éramos nosotros.

Son ocho minutos: por ocho minutos, todo el mundo estará conectado, todas las normas físicas del universo se doblarán, se torcerán, cederán... y por ocho minutos, jane y yo, los únicos que entendemos lo que pasa seremos Dioses, manteniéndolo contenido en una sólo espacio. 

Si por ocho minutos Thor evita que ese ser suelte la destrucción final y convierta todo el Universo en materia oscura - todo el Universo: los cálculos son absolutos, exponenciales- habremos ganado. Ocho minutos para salvar la realidad.

Después de esos ocho minutos, si la realidad aún existe, Jane y yo nunca volveremos a ser los mismos. Cuando la miro a los ojos, veo la locura agazapada allí. Y ella lo comprende: eso es lo más aterrador.

Por eso en las leyendas los humanos no debían mezclarse con los Dioses...

 

**********************

 

JAMES RHODES

Una de las cosas que siempre ha exasperado a Tony es porqué tras que saliéramos del MIT me enrolase: por un tiempo incluso amenazó nuestra amistad, ya que Dios sabe que Tony no estaba acostumbrado a que jamás le dijera que no. No logró entender, y a Dios gracias, aún no entiende algunas de las cosas que me hicieron unirme.

Una de ellas, fue alejarme de él. No soy idiota: una vez muerto su padre. la cantidad de gente capaz de decirle no se limitaba a una, Obadiah Stane. La verdad, saber ahora que ese bastardo en verdad quería destruir a Tony, me descompone: yo lo creía un padre postizo, una ayuda, quizá una de las pocas cosas que mantenía a Tony cuerdo. Por lo que sé, es posible que todas esas veces que me encontré a Tony patéticamente high en drogas pueden haber sido en más de una ocasión suministradas por él. Pepper lo sospechaba.

JARVIS era la única salvaguardia que poseíamos: creo que el AI fue una de las cosas por las que Obadiah al final hizo un intento tan retorcido, tan complejo. Temía que JARVIS registrara el intento, que Pepper o yo lo averiguáramos: y si a mí me detestaba y sólo me aguantaba porque era su liason con el ejército, a Pepper, cuando descubrió que Tony no se la follaba, y que de a poco se volvía más y más importante, empezó a temerla.

Creo que habría acabado muerta, de no ser porque Obadiah cayó en su propia trampa.

Pero cuando me enrolé en los años de Tormenta del Desierto, y dejé de fiestear con Tony, a petición de mi famila, por un tiempo tuve miedo por él. Miedo porque aunque sabía que Tony era una buena persona, era imposible que tanta adulación, tanto genio y tanto poder no se le fueran a la cabeza. Sobre todo porque en el fondo, todos sabíamos que Tony era más brillante que su padre había sido.

Me alejé porque Tony es como una llama desnuda: te consume, te atrae: y el ejército me dio la estructura, la fuerza que necesitaba para alejarme. Dios sabe que soy de lo más heterosexual, pero Tony haría que un asexual se obsesionara. El ejército logró calmarme, y reconoció mis esfuerzos con grados, ascensos, medallas: mientras Tony revolucionaba la informática - y la revolucionaba ebrio, drogado y haciendo escándalos cada dos semanas- yo me creé en una vida en la base New Edwards.

Entonces tuve un accidente de pilotaje, y Tony literalmente tomó a mi familia en Boston, los metió en un avión, los trajo personalmente a Anaheim y a la base, y los instaló en un apartamento frente al hospital militar en lo que recuperaba el uso de mis brazos. Y luego, cuando se dio cuenta que me estaban volviendo locos, los envió de paseo y luego a casa antes de trasladarme a la mansión. En vez de fiestas, me cuidó: me acompañó en la rehabilitación, me consiguió tratamientos que el ejército no tenía acceso.

Era el mismo, pero era más. Y con su generosidad, volvimos a ser amigos, volví a ser el mejor amigo del billonario coqueto, fiestero, genio, pero solitario. me temí la reacción de mis superiores: pensé que podía restarme credibilidad.

Lo que no me imaginé era que iban a estar deleitados con mi lazo. Pasó muy poco tiempo hasta que informalmente, irregularmente, me ofrecieron como enlace oficial con Stark Industries y sus armas: y desde entonces fue una amenaza constante el que me utilizaran para intentar ganar más, sacarle más a Tony. Debí tener más confianza en él, la verdad: porque mi amigo, que parecía un cabezahueca a veces, resultó ser un tiburón en los negocios, y estoy bastante seguro que la mayor parte de las veces, Tío Sam era el perdedor en sus tratos. A mí no me importaba: las armas Stark no fallaban, no se trababan, no cobraban vidas entre los nuestros, a diferencia de las mierdas de Hammer Industries u otras. 

Tony ganaba dinero, el ejército tenía lo que quería, yo veía a mi amigo y a la hermosa Pepper con frecuencia, y podía irme a beber con él como parte de mi trabajo. 

Qué más se podía pedir?

Resultó que el día que me probé el Mark 2, mucho más.

Había que conocer a Tony, saber como pensaba. Yo siempre fui más piloto que ingeniero, mientras que él siempre amó más resolver los problemas que volar en sí.   
Pero ponerte el Mark 2 y elevarme fue... de repente, entendí la obsesión de Tony con la armadura. Entendí todo.

Entendí que tenía que quitársela, porque si el gobierno se daba cuenta de que había que matarlo antes de que les vendiera la armadura, iban a hacerlo. Tenía que darles algo a cambio, algo que evitara que matar a Tony se volviera factible, viable. Otra opción.  
Le robé a mi amigo. Tony lo comprendió, y entendió porqué, pero le costó perdonarme: no porque me aprovechara de nuestra amistad, no porque le quitara algo que avaluaba - porque, horriblemente, Tony está condicionado para esperar eso- sino simplemente, porque eso significaba que no creía que pudiera defenderse solo de Gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

Esa pelea en su cumpleaños fue sólo el resentimiendo al fin barbotando. Pero aunque nunca se lo haya dicho, Tony sabe que no dejaré que me quiten la armadura: que el gobierno, después del desastre con Hammer, no intentará duplicarla. 

La he defendido en reuniones, y cortes marciales, me he aferrado a ella como un tigre, y dejado muy claro que si intentan quitármela, nunca jamás recibirán otra ayuda de Stark Industries. No es una amenaza vacía, pero tampoco podrían pilotarlo: hay que ser graduado en MIT al menos para tener una idea de cómo funciona...  
Es por eso que es con furia y desesperación que me la arrebatan. El saber que hay alguien capaz de pilotarla, alguien suficientemente genio como para hacerlo, y es el peor de los terroristas, hace que se me doblen las piernas. Perdóname, Tony, te he fallado. 

**************  
DARCY LEWIS  
Greenwich, la Convergencia.

 

Wow, me voy a morir esta vez. Me voy a morir como heroína, y seguramente igual que los first responders de la Batalla de New York, voy a tener una estatua, y la gente me mirará más a mí que a Jane, porque tengo más busto.

Además, Thor seguramente va a tener a Mjolnir en una mano y a ella en la otra en su estatua, si pesan lo mismo.

Dios mío, que tonterías piensa uno cuando sabe que se va a morir. Pero si Jane se muere es mejor que me muera por ella, porque no quiero quedarme a consolar a   
Thor si queda vivo, porque va a ser peor que Hachiko, y yo... yo no sé para qué serviría, sin Jane. Jane se va a ganar un Nobel y va a cambiar el mundo, pero no sin mí recordándole que coma, pero y yo sin ella que voy a hacer? Buscarme un trabajo de 9 a 5 y hacerme vieja sola? No. No, qué asco.

Entre ella y Erik, que se ven inquietantes gritándose cálculos, de algún modo... de algún modo logran que el fenomeno que abre portales en la realidad se circunscriba a un par de kilómetros de Greenwich. No puedo ayudarlos en nada de eso: no puedo manejar sus aparatos, ciertamente no puedo, como Thor, luchar a mano desnuda contra ese ser horriblemente blanco con el que parece estar tratando de matarse.

Thor sigue luchando, pero va dejando manchas rojas que sé que no son su capa destiñéndose por la lluvia. Sigue peleando, aunque sangra a chorros. Sigue peleando, y Jane dijo ocho minutos, y van tres.

Lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de sacar a la gente del radio de estos monstruos, y del fenómeno. Estoy sollozando de histeria y apenas puedo hablar, pero maldita sea, no voy a morir haciendo nada: y corro por el perímetro ayudando a evacuar, y cuando ya no puedo más recojo el arma, una especie de lanza lumínica de esos monstruos, y apunto y disparo. Apunto y disparo defendiendo a Erik y Jane, hasta que esa enorme nave en forma de cruz se clava en pleno centro de Greenwich y un tornado negro y rojo parece inundar todo, llevándos el aire, la luz, y allá arriba Thor sigue luchando...

 

Van cinco minutos, y Erik grita algo que no entiendo, pero Jane avanza como un loca hacia el epicentro, y yo la sigo, porque si voy a morir, no va a ser lejos de ella.

 

***************

The Bus- PHIL COULSON

He tenido pesadillas como esto.

Nick lo supo. Cómo lo supo? Qué fue lo que Nat averiguó que lo convenció? No lo sé.   
No sé cómo no me paralicé, no sé cómo Melinda se movió tan rápido para salvarme. Pero una vez más, el mundo que creía real no lo es, y una vez más, quiero ayudar   
a tantos, y apenas tengo fuerzas para salvarme yo.

Dios mío. Peggy Carter estaría deshecha. Howard Stark estaría lívido.

Y si su Alzheimer y ese accidente no fueron fortuitos?

Cap estará horrorizado, si no lo han matado. Los Avengers son obviamente el primer blanco. Stark es difícil de matar, Thor es complejo, Banner... no sé qué pueden hacer con Banner, pero hay formas. Siempre hay formas, con crueldad y recursos suficientes.

Barton y Romanoff... si están juntos, sobrevivirán. Si no, basta con que maten a uno. El otro lo seguirá, seguramente después de pintar de rojo un estado, pero lo seguirá.

Cómo pudo pasar esto? Cómo Fury, Maria, Melinda, yo, no lo vimos? 

Supongo que lo que Barton y yo llamábamos paranoia patológica de Fury nos salvó. Si él no se hubiera olfateado algo y me hubiera mandado un mensaje antes de que lo mataran, el Bus y yo seríamos ceniza en el cielo. 

Y dicen que lo ha matado el Winter Soldier? Si es así, no había chance. Excepto Barton, Romanov y Melinda, nadie tiene una chance contra él. Pero creía que HYDRA estaba debilitada, inerme, tras la aventura de los Avengers en Rusia. Creía que con esa información, les habíamos arrancado los colmillos.

Nos preocupamos de limpiar el jardín, cuando nuestra casa estaba llena de parásitos... Dios mío, Nick. para esto me trajiste de vuelta? Para esto me hiciste volver a abrir los ojos, hiciste que los Avengers, que Clint y Nat, pasaran una angustia tan grande?

Avengers era tu sueño. No el del Consejo, no el del ejército, no el del gobierno. Y no salió como querías. Tú querías un equipo de asesinos afilado como los cuchillos de Nat, certero como la puntería de Clint, letal como las garras de Logan, potente como la fuerza de Rhodes, con Banner como último recurso, todo eso con el   
Capitán América como frontis de respetabilidad. Querías un escalpelo secreto, y lo que conseguiste fue la más escandalosa, incontrolable y colorida explosión de todos los tiempos. Y la más imparable.

HYDRA ha salido a la luz contra los Avengers, y ahora es guerra. Si están juntos, si están todos juntos, quizá aún podemos ganar.

 

No importa, pienso amartillando mi arma. Gracias a la brutalidad de Nick, a su implacable determinación, no estoy solo. Y voy a hacer lo que haría Cap: limpiar el mundo, de a un HYDRA a la vez, aunque me cueste la vida. No estoy solo. Encontraré a los míos, y si los han matado, los vengaré. 

Después de todo, alguien dijo una vez que era un Avenger.

************************************************

"The world needs us! HYDRA is out there! We cannot let them win! We cannot let them define us!   
Do you understand that? We are not agents of nothing! We are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and that still carries weight!   
It has to carry weight! After everything we've been through, that carries weight!"


	8. DREAMS ALL FAIL

CAPÍTULO SIETE 

DREAMS ALL FAIL.

When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all and the blood’s run stale  
I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside there’s nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed we still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come  
When you feel my heat look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide(1)

***********************

TONY STARK

Ese hijo de puta tiene a Pepper. Tiene a Pepper. Tiene mi Pepper, la está sometiendo a esa mierda de Extremis, y si la mata...  
No. Si pienso eso enloquezco y seré yo el que estalle. No, Pepper tiene más autocontrol que casi nadie que conozca. Pepper es, mi Pepper, ella es...

( » Eso sería todo, Mr Stark?») (2)

( Eso es todo, Miss Potts»)

Pepper atada, sufriendo, con ese hijo de puta mirándola. Qué le ha hecho? Qué le habrá hecho? Desde cuándo la tiene? Y yo creyendo que si me alejaba estaba más  
segura. Pero es que nadie pudo ir a protegerla? Porqué no se encerró en la Torre, porqué no...?!

\- Tony, si no puedes acceder a la Torre, cómo vas a...-

Rhodey suena derrotado, asustado, exhausto. Nos parapetamos en un yate de un amigo suyo en Florida: ahí pude acceder al JARVIS de la Torre, que perdió conexión con la copia de la armadura 42 y de Malibú con las explosiones y reboots. JARVIS me explica que Pepper lo llamó y ordenó el Sleeping Beauty Protocol, que cierra la Torre a todo el que no sea tres Avengers juntos.

Lo implementamos cuando me secuestraron. Los dos sabíamos que podían secuestrarnos y tratar de forzarnos a entregar las armaduras, y antes de eso, prefiero usar el House Party Protocol y volarlas a todas en pedazos. Mis armas no volverán a caer en malas manos.

Mientras Rhodey se preocupaba de comida y de curarse y curarme las heridas de nuestro fallido encuentro con Killian y el Mandarín, me concentro en las noticias que JARVIS me proyecta en pantallas: gracias a Dios alcancé a comprar un StarkGlass antes de que cerraran. Con él y unas pocas conexiones sensoriales que puedo preparar con rapidez, podré pilotar el Mark 42 como piloté esa vez el 9 para llevar a Bruce a Irak. Vía remota, no porque tema enfrentarme esos desgraciados, sino porque vamos a jugar al taxi de nuevo: metemos al presidente dentro, y traten de hacerle algo.

Y mientras tanto, yo encuentro a Pepper.

JARVIS está peinando su biometría por todo Estados Unidos con el programa que Bruce y yo desarrollamos en ese extraño caso en Vilisca: (3) y mientras corre el programa, es con esfuerzo que calmo mis ataques de pánico ( que ya parecen uno solo, continuo, sin parar, ya ni recuerdo lo que es estar sin pánico) y veo todo sobre SHIELD persiguiendo al Capitán América, Fury asesinado y la alerta en Washington.

JARVIS me envía el datalog de nuestras señales.

@pepperpotts a@ineedmorearrows NO CONNECT (121)

@pepperpotts a@bannermed NO CONNECT (13)

@pepperpotts a @IronStud NO CONNECT (2)

@pepperpotts a @bojemoi NO CONNECT (18)

@pepperpotts a@steverogers NO CONNECT (18)

@pepperpotts a@agentagent NO CONNECT (12)

@pepperpotts a@ltnfury NO CONNECT (12)

@pepperpotts a @youjane NO CONNECT (6)

@pepperpotts a@IAMTHOR NO CONNECT (15)

@pepperpotts a@mrs-darcyXD NO CONNECT (4)

@IronSud a@ineedmorearrows NO CONNECT (27)

@IronSud a@bannermed NO CONNECT (71)

@IronSud a @pepperpotts NO CONNECT (8)

@IronSud a @bojemoi NO CONNECT (64)

@IronSud a@steverogers NO CONNECT (21)

@IronSud a@agentagent NO CONNECT (25)

@IronSud a@ltnfury NO CONNECT (14)

@IronSud a @youjane NO CONNECT (2)

@IronSud a@IAMTHOR NO CONNECT (7)

@IronSud a@mrs-darcyXD NO CONNECT (1)

@bannermed a @IronStud NO CONNECT (23)

@ineedmorearrows a @IronStud NO CONNECT (34)

@bojemoi a @IronStud NO CONNECT (5)

@steverogers a @IronStud NO CONNECT (11)

@youjane a @IronStud NO CONNECT (3)

@mrs-darcyXD a @IronStud NO CONNECT (31)

@agentagent a @IronStud NO CONNECT (6)

@bannermed a @pepperpotts NO CONNECT (12)

@ineedmorearrows a @pepperpotts NO CONNECT (81)

@agentagent a @pepperpotts NO CONNECT (4) 

 

@Ironstud: YOU HAVE 194 MESSAGES

Cómo puede haber pasado esto? Cómo todo se ha vuelto tan absurdo? Cómo es posible que NINGUNA de nuestras llamadas tratando de conectarnos, nuestros mensajes, nada llegar a tiempo, nada...

Si abro los mensajes los leeré todos; le pediré a JARVIS que me los lea una vez que acabe con esto, pero...

\- JARVIS, hay mensajes de Bruce o Pepper entre esos 194?-

:: Sólo uno del Doctor Banner, hace siete días.::

\- Qué dice, JARVIS?!-

:: Tony, haz el favor de vigilar los stocks de Bannermed, Gamble ha lanzado al mercado una píldora del día después con niveles de 0.95 pcgrs de estradiol que  
sospecho pasaron por el PNR de algún modo. Ordena estudios, por favor::

LO MATO(4)

La idea de salvar al presidente con la armadura... me sale para atrás. No solamente usan mi propia idea y secuestran al presidente usando la armadura de War Machine como caballo de Troya, nunca pensaron sacar a ese psicópata del avión... planeaban volar el Air Force One, con todos los pilotos y sobrecargos a bordo! 

Malditos monstruos!

Cuando la descomprensión lanza a todo el mundo por los aires, tengo que elegir entre perseguir a War Machine controlada remotamente ( por Dios, espero que Killian se le salga el cerebro por las orejas por hacer esto!) o rescatar al personal del avión, y no hay opción. Lo siento, Presidente Ellis.  
13\. Lo más que puedo cargar son 4. Tengo que salvarlos como sea. 

Rápido, rápido, si los electrizo crearemos un lazo, puedo apuntalar un x-Ç¨(14/-?70kgs)... es menos de una tonelada, puedo levantarlo, siempre y cuando los alerones de esta mierda de traje aguanten y soporten la presión... vamos, vamos, podemos hacer esto... oh, por Dios, si pierdo uno no me perdonaré, nunca me perdonaré... (5)

Basta con que piense con que son Nat o Clint o Pepper o Steve... Bruce no, lo dejaría caer para jugar a Free Willy... concéntrate, basura que eres, concéntrate...

1..2...3....4... todos agarren su mono... vamos chicos....

5...6...7y8.... 9 ... vamos, vamos, VAMOS...

10...11... yay! YAY! 12...!...

13!... vamosstarkvamostarkvamosstarkdon´tbeanidiot....vamos...

14!! JARVIS TODO EN LOS ALERONES::: FRENA::: FRENA::: FRENA MALDITASEAAAAS::::

* SPLASH!*

contar cabecitas contar cabecitas... 1234567...89 10 11..12..13...14----- LO HICE! Lo hicee! NO TAN VIEJO E INÚTIL JODER!

Inspiro, soy media vuelta y siento el mareo, la vacilación, mi cerebro dando el salto, aún rápido, rápido... la conexión a mi cerebro es como un droga, un rush, y las  
puntadas empiezan detrás de mis ojos, suben por mi columna, y vamos...

CAMIÓN.

Oh, dammit.

La desconexión súbita se siente como que te arranquen una uña pero justo del centro de la cabeza. Casi me caigo al suelo. Todo gris...

\- Tony, JARVIS logró tracear mi armadura. War Machine aterrizó en un cargador de aceite en la costa de Pensacola, tienen al Presidente, tenemos que ir.... Tony?-

\- Estoy bien.- musito, antes de vomitar en el suelo.

\- Sí, lo veo.-

\- JARVIS, la biometría de Pepper?!-

:: Ambas señales son vagas, sir, pero ambas se cuadrangulan en el mismo sitio, Sir... puedo sugerirle una toalla húmeda y un enjuage bucal, Sir?::

\- Pepper...- gimo, más naúseas en mi garganta, los latidos tras las sienes como una orquesta completa.

\- Tony, el modo más rápido de encontrar a Pepper es agarrar a Killian y retorcerle las pelotas hasta que confiese!-

\- Lo sé.- toso, y mi estómago se retuerce de nuevo.- JARVIS... llévenos allá. Aún SHIELD no encuentra modo de acceder a la Torre?-

:: No, sir. Pero entre los mensajes hay uno de AgentAgent que estaba codificado y que me he permitido descodificar desde que abrió el inbox, sir::

\- Qué dice?-

:: SHIELD COMPROMISED BY HYDRA::

El impacto de sus palabras me deja boquiabierto. Rhodey me mira con incomprensión, mientras me enderezo.  
Pepper lo supo. Seguramente Coulson logró avisarle a Pepper y por eso ella cerró la Torre! Por Dios, si es la mujer más inteligente del mundo! Si todo esto tiene un motivo y la han agarrado para tratar de que les dé mi tecnología...

-. JARVIS, la torre sigue cerrada hasta que yo diga. Con dos Avengers. Déjala tal como está. SHIELD aún la tiene rodeada?-

:: Yes, Sir. Pero con la tecnología del reactor secundario protegiendo las entradas, tendrían que derribarla para conseguir entrar, Sir::

\- Mantenla así.-

\- Tony, necesitamos ayuda para rescatar a Pepper y al Presidente!- exclama Rhodey, que me mira con incredulidad.

\- tendremos ayuda. JARVIS, envía a Damage Control a revolver Malibú. Haz que desbloqueen la cámara de los trajes, aunque tengan que dinamitar. Y entretanto,  
consígueme un helicóptero a Pensacola ya mismo.-

\- Llamaré al ejército... tengo amigos, Tony...-

Agarro a Rhodey del brazo. Supongo que no parezco capaz de obligar a un gatito a nada. Pero cuando se trata de Pepper y los mío, lo puedo todo.

\- No. Tu llamada al vicepresidente no sirvió de nada. SHIELD está infiltrado. No sabemos quién más. Si saben que vamos, pueden matar a Pepper. No correré ese riesgo.-  
\- Pero Tony, no podemos solos!- grita Rhodey: está al final de sus nervios. Ha perdido la costumbre. se siente inerme.

Yo nunca estoy inerme.

\- No estamos solos, Rhodes.- digo severamente. Después de todo, soy Iron Man. 

 

**********************************

 

SOMEWHERE OVER THE ATLANTIC, BRUCE BANNER & CLINT BARTON.

 

\- ... ein lanu Ibiza, Ein harbeh baviza, Aval yesh et habriza shel Eilat-VeHkinert...- (6)

\- ... sabes que estás masacrando ese hebreo, verdad?- musitó Clint, abriendo los ojos con dificultad. Le pesaba la cabeza, y los brazos, pero sus sentidos de agente secreto le dijo que estaban el aire, bastante arriba. Echó la cabeza atrás, y vio al revés a Bruce, pilotando un quinjet, en mangas de camisa de combate, cantando a voz en cuello, con los rizos extendidos como electrocutados, y lo que parecía pop israelí a todo volumen.

\- Hablas hebreo!Estás bien!?Cómo te sientes!?Perdiste al menos medio litro de volemia, y esa bala pasó muy cerca de la subclavia!Te parché y me robé el único quinjet que quedó entero!Arruiné la base por completo!Eran HYDRA!Arranqué el panel de señales para que no nos pudieran seguir...!-

\- Whoa, whoa... doc...- Clint se giró despacio. Las dos heridas de bala no eran más que una leve molestia, y como sabía que no se había vuelto supersoldado de la noche a la mañana, era obvio que Bruce lo había drogado fuertemente con anestésicos. Lo que explicaba porqué el piso le parecía un dibujo de Escher.

Recién entonces notó que estaba enganchado a una bolsa de plasma, que reemplazaba lentamente su sangrado, y que la bolsa tenía tantas agujas clavadas que parecía un erizo.- Eh... qué me estás metiendo?-

\- Expansor plasmático! Glucosa! Electrolitos! Analgésicos, antibióticos, antiinflamatorios, y una dosis de vitamina soluble, con serotonina natural!- ladró Bruce, a lo que Clint elevó más las cejas.

\- Y qué te metiste tú?!-

\- Ocho dosis de anfeta, tres epinefrinas y seis pseudoefedrina que encontré.- dijo Bruce, mirándolo con ojos verdes e inyectados en sangre.- No puedo dormirme pilotando! tenemos que llegar por Tony! A buscar a Tony!-

\- Fantástico. Yo estoy dopado hasta el pelo y tú... vuelas más alto que un chico amish en su primera noche de college. Bruce, nos vamos a ir a la mierda.- Clint intentó darse con la mano en la frente, pero no pudo encontrarla. - Con todas esas drogas de estrés, cómo diablos no te has transformado!?-

\- THONY NEEDS...- Clint dio un salto, y se cayó de la camilla, al oír la voz de Hulk en la garganta de Bruce, pero cambió enseguida.- Tony necesita que lleguemos rápido. Hulk lo sabe! Es primera vez todos estos años, desde Betty, que Hulk y yo queremos lo mismo! No es... no es una batalla sujetarlo ahora. Por una vez somos uno!- dijo Bruce, su voz aún demasiado rápida, nerviosa, verbosa. - Clint, descansa. Cuando lleguemos me voy a transformar, pase lo que pase, y necesito que me bajes, y además que lidies con lo que sea que nos espera. Sólo tienes ocho horas y un montón de drogas para curarte lo más que puedas de dos balazos y una asfixia, así que...-

\- Asfixia?-

\- Te entró agua en los pulmones, tuve que hacerte CPR!-

\- Bruce...- Clint se rodeó a sí mismo con el brazo, y sus ojos parecían brillar radioactivos como los de Hulk por las sombras de hematomas y lo hundidos de la pérdida de sangre que estaban.- ... nunca imaginé, no sabía que la base de Zanzíbar podía estar comprometida, qué pasó después de que me balearon y caí al agua...? No recuerdo...-

\- Caímos juntos. Salió Hulk. Te vio sangrar y...- los ojos de Bruce relampaguearon amenazantes, restos de verde en su cuello.- Los mató a todos y destruyó la base. Sólo alcancé a retenerlo antes de que destruyera el último quinjet. Le dije... tenía que ayudarte, y por eso logré regresar. Pero está despierto, Clint, totalmente despierto, y los siento... LO SIENTO...- su voz tembló, pero Bruce apretó los puños, y se contuvo, para seguir pilotando.- Acuéstate.-

\- Déjame hacer algo...-

\- ACUÉSTATE!-

\- No! Necesitamos intel, no vamos a caer encima con Hulk sin adónde ni a qué vamos!- soltó Clint, sin miedo de enfrentarse a Hulk. SE levantó, y cojeó, registrando el quinjet, encontrándolo lamentablemente vacío: ni armas, ni teléfonos o comunicadores. Solo una caja de supervivencia y primeros auxilios que Bruce ya había canibalizado, del que Clint sacó unas barras de mantequilla de maní. Le entregó seis a Bruce y se quedó conn dos que empezó a comer, mientras atraía hacia sí la consola de copiloto, en donde había una pequeña pantalla de comunicación.

\- Doc?-

\- Qué?-

\- Puedes conectar esto al satélite Stark para que tengamos red?- dijo Clint, y había súplica en sus ojos.- Pilotaré más rápido si quieres, pero tengo que avisarle a Nat que SHIELD está comprometido.-

\- Okay.- dijo Bruce tras un segundo. Sus ojos volvieron al castaño, pero sus manos, temblorosas por las drogas, vibraban en la consola. Pasó un rato, y Clint divisó la costa de Florida a lo lejos, forzándose a mantenerse despierto, antes de que Bruce, que parecía pelear consigo mismo, acabara con un bufido.

\- La señal es débil... estoy tratando de contactarme pero nadie contesta, maldita sea...- 

\- Trata con JARVIS!-

\- La señal se corta, es como si estuviera bloqueada...-

Clint apretó los dientes, forzándose a mantener el miedo a raya, la espantosa certeza inexplicable que no había sido sólo la central de Zanzíbar la dominada por HYDRA. Y si el ataque a Tony, la persecución de Steve... no, era mucho para ser coincidencia. No podía ser coincidencia.  
Estaban bajo ataque, y él iba en un avión drogado hasta las orejas con Bruce como bomba de tiempo al lado directo adonde habían atacado a dos de ellos. Y no sabía dónde estaban Nat, Phil, Fury o Pepper. Incomunicados, sin información, totalmente a ciegas. 

Clint aceleró. 

****************************  
GREENWICH, LONDRES: THOR, JANE, DARCY, ERIK. (7)

\- THOR!- el grito de Erik retumbó en el súbito silencio en que heridos y moribundos gemían, el viento leve y oliendo a humo, atravesando la inmensa destrucción que la Convergencia y la nave de Malekhit creasen. Habían ganado: ambas cosas desvanecidas, el Aether a salvo en Asgard, el cielo tornándose azul sobre sus cabezas, todo parecía una extraña y aterradora pesadilla, un sueño febril. La destrucción era increíble: por todos lados del ceente saltaba agua, de cañería rotas, autos humeaban, vidrios rotos crujían bajo tus pies. Jane tropezaba, un zumbido en su cabeza. Darcy, la cara arañada, cojeaba, y Erik, súbitamente envejecido, avanzaba a trastabillones: pero los tres se abrieron paso como pudieron entre escombros y columnas rotas, hasta ver una mancha roja.

Thor, caído de bruces, era un bulto bastante más pequeño de lo que lo recordaban. Con sangre en la boca y la nariz, los brazos recogidos, la piel mortalmente ceniza, parecía un cadáver abandonado en la mugre, su cuerpo desplegado tal como lo habían visto caer, como un pájaro muerto. Darcy gimió y Erik negó con la cabeza, pero Jane se arrojó encima e intentó cerciorarse de su pulso, de su aliento...

\- ..no no no ya me hiciste esto una vez ya te creí muerto una vez y no estabas, no estabas, tampoco ahora, Thor no te atrevas... Thor tienes que contestarme... no te puedes morir, no te dejo morir, no después de ganar... Thor, ganaste, me escuchas? ganaste, te quiero, vuelve inmediatamente...-  
Hubo un gemido, un suspiro. Darcy jadeó cuando Thor se enderezó en codos y rodillas, y bajo su cara llena de mugre y sangre, sus ojos parpadearon y se abrieron, enrojecidos, pero las pupilas tan azules. 

\- Thor.- gimió, y ella que solía ser tan enérgica, se quedó ahí quieta, lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas mientras Jane y Erik apretaban los costados de Thor y lo ayudaban a sentarse, temblando un poco.  
Sobre ellos había sol, incongruente con la destrucción. Thor alargó una mano a Jane, acariciándole el pelo, los dos igualmente sucios, y Erik trató de estancarle la sangre que le chorreaba del bícep, patéticamente, conn el faldón de su propia camisa.  
Darcy, secándose los ojos, levantó la mano y les tomó una foto, antes de bajar la vista y enviarla.

\- Qué haces?- tosió Jane. Darcy le mostró su StarkPhone, que tenía recepción.

\- La gente... va a tener un montón de preguntas sobre lo que pasó aquí. La mejor forma...- Darcy se secó los ojos.- Es documentarlo. Jane, Erik, necesito que empiecen a explicarlo... Thor...-

\- Tengo que irme.- susurró Thor, y se apoyó en rodillas y manos antes de ponerse de pie lentamente, bamboleándose un poco.

\- De nuevo me vas a dejar en una zona de guerra, respondiendo preguntas?- soltó Jane, y había más desolación que rabia en su voz. 

\- Jane.- suspiró Thor, agarrándose de Erik para no caer.- Jane, Tony...-

\- No!-

\- Jane...- Thor la tomó del brazo y la apartó, hablando ansiosamente, aunque estaba claro que apenas se tenía de pie, y Jane, que negaba, se cruzó de brazos.

\- Qué hiciste con eso?- Erik se volteó a Darcy, que tomaba una panorámica de la destrucción con la cámara.- Tienes señal? Llamaste a las ambulancias...?!-

\- Erik, está todo en Twitter, #greenwich está haciendo trending, aunque estamos en el número dos, hace rato que vienen ambulancias, medio mundo nos está filmando...- Darcy parpadeó cuando Thor retrocedió, y los brazos de Jane cayeron a los costados, mientras Thor se elevaba en el aire con Mjolnir.- Grandote, si te caes en la mitad del Atlántico te van a comer los tiburones.-

\- llegaré a New York a encontrar a Anthony Stark, vivo o muerto. Se lo debo a mi amigo. Permaneced a salvo, queridos míos.- dijo Thor, la voz ronca, y desapareció en el cielo. jane se mordió los labios, una lágrima en sus ojos que era más furia que tristeza.

Y entionces Darcy hizo un ruido, porque había scrolled su Twitter, y el #1 trending era...

#triskelionhelicarriers (8)

\- Dios santo...- dijo Erik, tapándose la boca al ver el edificio de SHIELD destruyéndose en tiempo real. Darcy le dejó el teléfono para abrazar a Jane, que de súbito se había doblado en un sollozo, pero no antes de enviar un mensaje: 

@mrs-darcyXD THOR camino a USA por STARK desde #greenwich.  
Tag: @IronSud, @ineedmorearrows, @bannermed, @pepperpotts, @bojemoi, @steverogers, @agentagent, @IAMTHOR.

\- Darcy...?- dijo Erik, y a pesar del viento, de los gritos de los heridos, de los sonidos de las sirenas en las ambulancias acercándose y de los sollozos de Jane, los tres oyeron el *ping* del Starkphone. Darcy soltó a Jane y tomó el teléfono con manos temblorosas.

«@bannermed contacta JARVIS!Barton y yo en camino.  
Tag: @IronSud, @ineedmorearrows, @youjane, @pepperpotts, @bojemoi, @steverogers, @agentagent, @IAMTHOR.»

Los dedos de Darcy volaron en el teclado, clickeando hasta que logró reenviar la destrucción del Triskelion y la amenaza del Mandarin, además de lo que se sabía sobre los rebusques de la casa de Malibú de Tony Stark y el accidente del Air Force One. 

 

*********************************************

WASHINGTON DC , SOBRE EL TRISKELION, HELICARRIER NUMERO 3:

STEVE ROGERS:

Sam hizo lo necesario, Maria hizo lo necesario, Nat hizo lo necesario. Son magníficos soldados: los mejores que podría haber pedido. Lo han hecho por su país, por su fe, por todo en lo que creen.

Agentes de SHIELD han arriesgado y perdido sus vidas por derrotar a HYDRA esta vez.

Pero el primero en hacer este sacrificio... el primero... Oh, Bucky.(9)

Yo... he hecho lo necesario.

Ahora él es todo lo que importa, ahora que los helicarriers del infierno caerán y el mundo sabe que SHIELD es HYDRA... que los demás se ocupen de eso.

Que el mundo se las arregle solo. Aquí, tengo a Bucky.

Natasha salvará a Clint, vengará a Tony, protegerá a Bruce. Thor la ayudará, porque hace todo lo que ella quiere. Y yo seré la memoria, el recuerdo que debí ser.

Si Bucky no sabe quien soy, si es sólo su imagen... su clon, su cuerpo animado, un zombie, Dios, lo que sea en este siglo completamente demente... no quiero seguir.

Ya intenté seguir una vez sin tí, Bucky, y no puedo, no puedo una vez más. Es como si me hubieses arrancado la espina dorsal. Si tengo que morir a tus manos, está bien, porque al menos he vuelto a verte. he vuelto a tocarte, y mientras te hacía la llave en el suelo, tironeaba hasta dejarte inconsciente, sentí tu aroma, el olor de tu pelo, tu piel... nadie puede disfrazar eso, Bucky. Estuve a tu lado por años, y te abracé, te cuidé enfermo, compartí un apartamento... dormí en tu cama, y en tiendas, en el suelo, y espalda con espalda contigo por años y años. Sin importar esa prótesis horrible, sin importar los músculos que te hayan echado encima, eres mi Bucky, hueles como mi Bucky...

Y voy a morir con mi Bucky, y nada me importa, nada más importa.

Sólo mírame una vez a los ojos: sólo, por una vez, déjame mirarte otra vez. Lo veo... lo veo en el fondo de tus ojos, tratando de liberarse, tratando de alcanzarme... Bucky, debí saltar detrás tuyo en ese abismo. O moríamos juntos o nos salvábamos juntos. Y ahora no te dejaré caer en la oscuridad solo: no, nunca más te arrancarán de mis manos, vivo o muerto. Esta vez, juntos.

Hasta el final del camino.

Bucky... (10)

 

*****************

EL TRSIKELION  
NATASHA ROMANOV

 

Sin más máscaras y TODO a la red. Se les acabaron los secretos, hijos de puta. Crees que la muerte me asusta? 

Mátame y jódete, HYDRA asqueroso.(11)

(12)

 

*****************  
PENSACOLA; OIL TANKER.

TONY STARK

Dónde tiene a Pepper? Dónde tiene este desgraciado a Pepper? Rhodey se las arregla para salvar al presidente y War Machine: y a mí me importa un carajo. La adrenalina se ha llevado el pánico: lo único que siento mientras corro por los tojinos y jarcias sin aliento. El corazón parece que se me va a salir. (13)

Mientras el helicóptero nos traía, descargé JARVIS en War Machine por la red. Lo descargué en el Mark 42, y lo descargué... en todas las armaduras que puedan salir del derrumbe de Malibú. Creo que me hice una hernia de cerebro con los códigos, pero es justo lo que estábamos haciendo con los Legionarios, Bruce: una inteligencia artificial, obedeciendo órdenes complejas, manejando varias armaduras a la vez... y funciona, Bruce, funciona, nos salvará la vida, gracias a nuestros algoritmos.

No me importa si estas armaduras mierderas revientan acabando con los soldados de Killian cargados con Extremis. Que es asesinato a distancia? Que son pobres veteranos traumatizados? ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO. Quiero a Pepper, ya. Haber querido compasión, secuestrar a Libby y meterse con el Capi, no conmigo.  
KILLIAN, ven acá, cobarde!

* Sir, hemos aislado la biometría de Miss Potts*

Aquí voy, Pep. Todas las malas elecciones de mi vida, que caigan a mí encima, que me cuesten todo, pero no ella, Dios mío, no ella, ella es inocente, no tiene porqué sufrir, ella no...

La debacle con las armaduras y Extremis que está destruyendo el barco la dejó atrapada bajo escombros. Pero está despierta, está lúcida, está viva, oh Dios del cielo gracias, está viva. No lo merezco, pero déjame sacarla, déjame sacarla y nunca más la dejaré...

Las armaduras están cada vez más erráticas e irresponsivas. Están destruyendo todo: el algoritmo no es perfecto, pero funcionó lo suficiente. Suficiente para encontrarla. Con el Mark 42 puesto intento rescatarla, y entonces, Killian.

No creí que pudiera odiar más a alguien de lo que odié a Obadiah, pero me equivoqué.

Killian está cargado de Extremis, lo que le da más fuerza, más rapidez, más resistencia y la capacidad de casi derretirme el 42 encima. Gracias a Dios, JARVIS logra estrellar uno de los suits contra el container suspendido. Trato de agarrar a Pepper, pero queda colgando sobre el vacío a unos metros. Le grito. Le suplico que se suelte, que confíe en mí, que la atraparé...

Nunca ha confiado en mí. Nunca ha soltado, nunca ha dejado ir. Pepper es así.

Le ruego que confíe en mí. 

 

Y fallo. (14)

 

 

JARVIS no responde, las armaduras no alcanzan, mi mano no alcanza. Cuando ella cae y desaparece en las llamas, es como si se me cortara el aire, es como mi cerebro yéndose a negro.

No.

No, Pepper. No. No. 

Tenía que hacer una sola cosa: salvarla.

Tanto poder en mis manos, tanta posibilidad en mi mente, y Avenger, billonario, genio, Iron Man, nada de eso importa, porque la mujer que tanto amé es carne quemada en el suelo.

He tenido miles de misiones, desde derrotar al Applephone a rescatar al Presidente. He salvado New York. He salvado hospital enteros de cerrar. Pero cuando realmente contaba, cuando realmente debí ser un héroe... no pude ser su héroe. No fui nada.

Matar a Killian después de eso o dejar que mate no tiene importancia. Entre los dos la matamos a ella. El que sea que muera, es venganza...

 

... PERO TE LLEVARÉ CONMIGO, HIJOPUTA!

 

Caemos, caemos, y duele, pero nada importa, y cuando Killian se levanta de nuevo como un villano de serial nada importa porque voy a estrellar todas las armaduras encima de nosotros y que ardamos el infierno porque...

Pepper.

Pepper, o Extremis, o las dos cosas, se levanta y... agarra a Killian y arden, arden, hasta que no queda nada...

No, queda ella, brillando como lava, que da unos pasos a mí, se desploma, y de a poco brilla más...

Si explota que nos lleve a los dos si explota...

Gateo hacia ella, y finalmente veo sus ojos, aún azules entre tanta fuego, que se clavan en mí, se calman...

\- Tony...?-

El brillo se apaga. Alargo una mano, y Pepper salta atrás, sollozando.

\- No, te voy a quemar, te voy...!-

Su piel está febril, pero húmeda de sudor, suave... piel que conozco como la mía propia. La abrazo con todas mis fuerzas: la oigo sollozando e hipando, aterrorizada y herida, y siento como trata de calmarse, como trata de ser ella de nuevo...

Pepper, mi Pepper, nunca más te dejaré fuera de mi vista... estoy balbuceando a ciegas, besándola frenéticamente, y ella me responde los besos, me aprieta en sus brazos, y sollozamos juntos, meciéndonos, temblando... (15)

 

*****************

 

«@warmachine 30°22'45.4"N 87°15'55.9"W avengers assemble NOW!  
Tag: @ineedmorearrows, @bojemoi, @steverogers, @bannermed, @agentagent, @IAMTHOR.»

 

****************

WASHINGTON, LA RIBERA DEL POTOMAC.

THE WINTER SOLDIER

Conozco a ese hombre. (16)

Porque todas las personas que me he encontrado hasta ahora, blancos, jefes, cuidadores, agentes, eran... no él.

Al verlo lo reconozco inmediatamente: lo reconozco de un modo visceral, mareante, y sin embargo absurdamente simple. Mi cabeza se queda como cuando un bote vara y su hélice queda fuera del agua, dando vuelta en el vacío. Hasta el día de hoy, todos los que he conocido, además de poder retraer sus caras a la fotografía, al informe, al momento en que me los presentaron, pasaban por un segundo, casi inconsciente de reconocimiento que me decían que quienquiera que fuesen, no eran él.

Él es él. Y no hay una memoria de información, de misión, no hay un recuerdo que me diga quien és, pero sé que él es él, y es todo lo que parece que necesito saber.

Cuando cae al vacío, y salto detrás, parecería que estoy cayendo, pero nada es más lejos de la verdad. Por primera vez no estoy cayendo: por primera vez salto hacia algo, y soy yo quien decide, lanzarse hacia algo, hacia alguien, porque así lo quiero.  
Es una sensación que había olvidado, querer algo. 

Querer... querer cerrar mis manos en sus brazos, querer arrastrarlo a la orilla, querer ver que respire. Querer quedarme entre una matas y debris de la explosión, hasta que me aseguro que la ambulancia que llamé anónimamente después de quitarle el celular a un curioso y noquearlo, efectivamente se lo lleva a un lugar seguro.

» Mi nombre es Steve Rogers»

No importante. No lo sé. No, no es importante.

» Tu nombre es James Buchanan Barnes»

Menos importante aún. Pero su cara. Conozco su cara. Es lo único que conozco así, sin motivo, sin razón, sin origen o fecha en mi cabeza.  
Lo conozco, y de pronto todos los humanos de la Tierra que no son él, son menos importantes que nunca, porque él es lo único importante en este mundo. Y no sé qué hacer.

************************

PENSACOLA, OIL TANKER.

TONY STARK

Nos devuelve la cordura el ruido de una de mis armaduras estrellándose demasiado cerca. Están erráticas, y son unas mierdas. 

\- JARVIS, Clean Slate Protocol.- ordeno, y verlas estallar me calma, me aquieta al fin. Pepper necesita ayuda: tengo que poder controlar Extremis, tengo que salvarla. Necesitamos un hospital, un biólogo con un grado en bioquímica nuclear y...

 

Oh, por Dios. Bruce, te necesito aquí, ahora!

 

\- JARVIS, dónde cuernos está Bruce...?-

\- Porqué...?- gime ella, y suena drogada, perdida.- Las armaduras... están estallando?-

\- Porque no sirven de nada. Voy a salvarte, Pepper.- digo, alzándola en brazos. Esta temblando como si tuviera fiebre, y la aprieto contra mí. - JARVIS, dónde está el maldito helicóptero...?-

:: Me parece que tiene un mejor transporte ad portas, Sir::

Un quinjet. Oh, gracias a Dios, SHIELD o quien sea, gracias a ...

\- Te amo.- me susurra Pepper, y hunde el rostro en mi cuello, tan caliente.- Tony, te amo, te amaré siempre...-

\- Pepper...- gimo, cerrando los ojos.- Yo también, no me dejes nunca más...-

\- Tony?-

Dos ojos, verde radioactivo.

En la plancha de la nave, Bruce, una sombra en la oscuridad, pero reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte. Y Clint, caminando torpe pero muy rápido, muy rapido, hacia mí, hacia nosotros, y los veo y se me doblan las rodillas.

\- TONY!-

 

************************

 

WASHINGTON, HOSPITAL MILITAR N·3.  
EL AMANECER.  
SAM WILSON

 

*************  
Salvé a Maria de Rumlow al costo de un húmero dislocado y una masa de moretones en vez de espalda. Ella está bien, y junto a unos pocos agentes se ha ido de inmediato a tratar de evitar que HYDRA masacre a los pobres agentes de SHIELD por el mundo, y a quitarles las bases y armas que posean, en nombre del gobierno. 

Del Coronel Fury, no se nada.

A mí, me dejó en hospital duty. A Natasha la electrocutaron con una bomba dual con ácido. 

La salvó el vendaje del balazo en el hombro. Tenía una envoltura plástica, que dispersó la electricidad en vez de llegarle al corazón. Casi le paró los pulmones, pero está viva.

A Steve, no sé qué lo salvó. Lo encontraron en la orilla del río, apaleado, concuso y con 11 fracturas, pero vivo.

Parchado, soy un vaivén entre ambas habitaciones, que Maria dejo TAPIZADAS de miembros fieles de SHIELD. (17) Natasha gime en sueños y llama a alguien cuando las drogas empiezan a espaciarse, y cuando me acomodo en su costado y acaricio su espalda temblorosa, se calma un poco. Steve, a pesar de que lo han llenado de calmantes como para un elefante - soy médico: cuando los vi vaciando una jeringa de 20 ML ENTERA en su brazo con lorazepam casi noqueo al pobre médico creyendo que era HYDRA y que quería asesinarlo: después me mostraron sus fichas médicas firmadas por un tal Banner y un tal Bryce- en ocasiones se mueve, y gime con una voz tan triste que me parte el alma. 

Qué voy a hacer cuando revivan? Qué puedo...oh.

Avengers. La Torre Avengers. Llamo, pero nadie contesta. Cuando al fin frustradamente me siento junto a la inconsciente Natasha, mirando llover afuera, que quedo quieto un rato, y creo que lloro, de frustración y cansancio, y shock, y dormito: cuando despierto, abro el teléfono, y chequeo mi media, para segurarle a mi familia por Twitter que estoy bien.

Debí pensar en ellos antes. Debí...

#avengersassemble está haciendo trending.

Sigo a la raíz, y encuentro a un tal mrs-darcyXD, que parece tener información sobre Thor. Le envío un mensaje interno, y tras un momento...

@flyingsam Quién eres? Soy amiga de Thor. 

@mrs-darcyXD amigo del Captain y la Black Widow. Estamos en DC.

@flyingsam El tipo de las alitas! Te vi en los videos, están bien?

@mrs-darcyXD Están vivos. Y Thor?

@flyingsam ... eso quiere decir que están hechos mierda, verdad? Thor también.

@mrs-darcyXD Qué pasa con el resto de los Avengers?

@flyingsam Como sé que no eres HYDRA?

@mrs-darcyXD Como sé que TÚ no eres HYDRA? Los archivos de la Black Widow dicen que están por todas partes. 

@flyingsam ...porque estoy en Twitter con un gato con cravat como ID? (18)

@mrs-darcyXD Buen punto. Podría probarte que no soy HYDRA; excepto que creo que acabo de hacerlo

@flyingsam Cómo?

@mrs-darcyXD ... partiéndome el húmero por seguir a Steve?

@flyingsam Sí, eso es muy poco HYDRA style.

@mrs-darcyXD Steve y Natasha están muy dañados. Necesitan un lugar seguro para convalecer. Pensé que la Torre...

@flyingsam Avisaré. Aguanta ahí, FlyingSam.

@mrs-darcyXD... tú estabas en Greenwich? Qué diablos pasó ahí?

@flyingsam Cataclismo hiperespacial con elfos asesinos incluído. Y allá?

@mrs-darcyXD Intento de genocidio político por nazis infiltrados en nuestro gobierno. Y en Malibú?

@flyingsam Intento de ataque terrorista, luego secuestro del Presidente y explosión del Air Force One.

@mrs-darcyXD Oh, fuck. Y creí que acá estaba mala la cosa.

@flyingsam Sí, la verdad esta Navidad les compro patas de conejo, espejos de colores, sahumerios y lo que haga falta a estos pobres desgraciados...

*******************************

 

AVENGERS TOWER, NEW YORK: BRUCE BANNER, PEPPER POTTS, TONY STARK, CLINT BARTON.

 

\- Qué mierda pasó ahí? Qué tiene Pepper?- exclamó Clint mientras entraba al espacio aéreo de New York, y a pesar de las maldiciones de los radiocontroladores de La Guardia, atravesaba las rutas a toda velocidad, acercándose a la Torre. Bruce, las manos temblorosas de adrenalina había ayudado a Tony a subir a Pepper inconsciente al quinjet, y la habían sujetado en la camilla mientras la examinaba: pero a Tony se le habían doblado las piernas, y ahora bebía una botella de agua a sorbos, sudando y jadeando, la cabeza entre las rodillas.- STARK!-

\- Aldrich Killian le inyectó una droga que activa la sintesis proteica ARN pero que crea unas descargas térmicas con alzas de adrenalina...- susurró Tony, la botella de plástico crujiendo en su mano.- Alguna gente estalla, otros lo controlan... tenemos que...-

\- Lo primero es una cámara de vacío y drenaje linfático.- dijo Bruce, los ojos verdes pero firmes mientras preparaba calculaba su pulso.- Tony, estás herido? Dime si tienes algo roto...-

\- Ocúpate de ella!- gimió Tony, y tropezó hacia la carlinga, en donde Clint se acercaba a la Torre.- JARVIS, levanta el protocolo McAllister. Me identifico: Tony Stark, Iron Man.-

\- Clint Barton, Hawkeye.- dijo Clint rápidamente.

\- Bruce Banner, Hulk.- dijo Bruce, colocando a Pepper de costado, que tosía bilis.

:: Identificación denegada::

\- QUÉ? JARVIS!- grtó Tony.- Soy yo, levanta la barrera de aterrizaje ya, soy...-

:. HAWKEYE Match IRON MAN Match. HULK, Error.::

\- JARVIS, soy yo.- rogó Bruce, la voz ronca. Y de repente Tony se dio cuenta: su voz sonaba extraña, sonaba más ronca, sonaba...

... como Hulk. Cuánto rato llevaba a media transformación?

\- JARVIS, es Bruce, déjanos...-

\- Maldita sea!- Bruce se cubrió los ojos, y su mano estaba tintado de verde.- Maldito seas, JARVIS, carajo, levanta...!-

:: Barreras alzadas, protocolo McAllister cancelado. Bienvenido a casa, Sir, Agente Barton::

\- JARVIS?- Tony, confuso, alzó la vista mientras Clint, sin perder un segundo metía el quinjet a la perfección en la pista y Bruce se volteaba, brazos aún verdes, a tomar a Pepper en brazos.- JARVIS, lo reconociste...-

:: Patrones de voz equivocados. Patrones de voz de THOR, DIOS DEL TRUENO, correctos, sir:: dijo Tony, y Clint emitió una maldición, porque en una esquinita de la pista de aterrizaje, de rodillas en el suelo y con un brazo rodeándole el costado, estaba Thor, increíblemente sucio, la poca piel a la vista ensangrentada y pálida, y aparentemente sólo consciente a fuerza de voluntad.(19)  
La Torre estaba vacía: el protocolo McAllister la vaciaba de arriba abajo. Tony le ordenó a gritos a JARVIS que llamara de regreso a todo el personal médico, al de apoyo, a la gente de R&D, a Clarence, el asistente de Pepper: pero estaban solos mientras Thor, a pesar de sus heridas, los ayudaba a acomodar a Pepper en una camilla, Bruce Tony activaba un escaneo completo, Clint revisaba de quién diablos era todo el personal de aspecto militar que rodeaba la Torre y Bruce, los brazos cruzados y la cara inclinada se forzaba a calmarse, calmarse, calmarse...

\- Tony...- gimió Pepper, los ojos cerrándosele. Bruce le había inyectado un poco de Haldol en el avión para prevenir una convulsión, que en su caso iba a ser letal ( para todos probablemente). Tony la sostuvo mientras JARVIS acababa el scan, y Bruce a un costado, se sobresaltó por segundo al sentir dos brazos fuertes rodearlo, y un susurro: Thor lo abrazó, y rezaba en su lento ritmo asgardiano.

Había paz en sus palabras. 

Bruce inspiró, y justo cuando se enderezaba, a Clint le fallaron las piernas y tuvo que agarrarse de una silla.-...whoa...-

\- Oh, por Dios Santo, parecemos... esto es ridículo, es patético!- bramó Tony, mientras Thor sostenía a Clint y lo atraía a una camilla.- Qué les pasó a ustedes tres?-

\- Primero Pepper...- musitó Clint al que claramente todo le daba vueltas, su voz temblorosa.- JARVIS, ayúdame...- jadeó, cerrando los ojos.- línea coriolistar de Holanda, número 4092675, código jkbg58, hay... hay mensajes...?-

«FURY ASESINADO. S INFILTRADO. PROTEGE A B. NO TE ARRIESGUES.  
TE AMO.»

\- Oh, santo Dios.- dijo Clint, y fue él quien se echó atrás, las manos en la cara, jadeando. Thor, como un gran perro herido, estaba sentado a su lado, simplemente respirando, muy quieto, la cara inclinada, y Tony se tambaleó al tratar de volverse a ellos, una mano extendida.

\- Natasha está..?! Dónde está NAT?-

:: temperatura core de Miss Potts 48 grados Celsious. Temperatura intracraneana: 44 grados Celsious. Degradación muscular proteica...::

\- Baño de hielo, ahora.- ordenó Bruce, y con voz calma ahora, los guió para traer un barreño, llenarlo de hielo y meter ahí a Pepper, que temblaba y gemía inconsciente y trataba de luchar. Bruce tomó varios viales de sangre, y ordenó a JARVIS que empezara a preparar las pruebas, mientras Tony sacaba de la enfermería unas bolsas de suero glucosado y se las alargaba a Thor y Clint, abriendo otra de un mordisco y bebiéndosela. Bruce siguió controlando la temperatura de Pepper, sin ablandarse por sus quejidos, pero luego habló con voz firme.

\- Ahora ustedes. No pueden ayudarme más con ella por ahora. Necesito que hagan lo que les diré. Los tres están heridos, exhaustos y deshechos, pero los necesito. Los necesito conmigo para salvar a Pepper. Necesito que se bañen, parchen y coman, y vuelvan acá para atenderla mientras testeo Extremis.-

\- Ya llamé a todo el personal...- empezó Tony, pero Bruce movió la cabeza.

\- No. Nadie toca a Pepper excepto nosotros y aquellos en quienes confiamos. Nadie pisa la Torre hasta que pueda demostrar que no es HYDRA.-

Tony empalideció aún más, Thor alzando la cabeza temblorosa.- Hablas de... temor a la traición, amigo Bruce?- dijo con dolor en los ojos.- Dijeron que el Capitán estaba siendo perseguido...-

\- Estoy seguro que descubrió la traición de SHIELD con Natasha y por eso los persiguieron, Thor.- dijo Bruce, cortando la ropa de deporte desgarrada y quemada de Pepper, que en partes parecía haberse fusionado con su carne.- Necesitamos...-

:: si me permite, Doctor Banner, hay unos intercambios en Twitter entre Miss Darcy Lewis y el Teniente Samuel Wilson del 17 Pararescue que son atingentes al tema::

Cuando los estúpidos mensajes de Twitter de Sam y Darcy se proyectaron, Thor dejó escapar un suspiro, Tony un sollozo y Clint una larga puteada. Al acabar, Thor se puso de pie de golpe, aunque temblaba.

\- Iré a buscarlos y traerlos a casa de inmediato!-

\- Thor, no te tienes de pie, primero comida y baño.- ordenó Bruce, severamente.- JARVIS, comunícate con el teniente Wilson, y dile que hay que gestionar el traslado...-

El sonido de explosiones y balas, aunque muy lejanos, los interrumpió, y Tony corrió al ventanal, la cara blanca. Abajo, a 70 pisos de distancia, había lo que parecía una pequeña guerra: pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, un misil se alzó de la calle, levitó frente a la ventana, y no era un misil, era War Machine.(20)

:: Tony, el vicepresidente había dado la orden de invadir tu Torre. Estaba con HYDRA. Estamos arrestando a todos acá abajo, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy con un poder ejecutivo pleno por 72 horas, así que ocúpate de Pepper y del resto... oigan, se ven como la mierda, dónde estaban todos ustedes?:: sonó la voz de James Rhodes a través de los altavoces de JARVIS.

\- Rhodey...- la voz de Tony se quebró, pero luego se afirmó de nuevo.- Rhodey, necesito que trasladen a Steve y a Natasha de Washington acá, rápido!-

 

:: Aparentemente tu Black Widow quebró el gobierno de Estados Unidos:: dijo Rhodey, meneando la cabeza.:: Haré lo que pueda:: 

\- Manda un jet a Londres.- dijo Clint, que les daba la espalda y estaba mirando unas pantallas mientras mantenía una mano en el pulso de Pepper.- Haz que traigan a Jane, y a Darcy y Erik también. Con lo que pasó en Greenwich, el gobierno inglés querrá sus cabezas...-

\- El gobierno...?- gimió Thor.

\- Sí, todos juntos mejor. Y Jane puede ayudarme con Pepper.- dijo Bruce.- Rhodes...-

\- No les prometo nada sobre Natasha después que vaciara todo el Servicio de Inteligencia en la red, pero enviaré a buscar a Foster y los demás de inmediato, y la  
Torre estará segura.- dijo Rhodey, volviendo abajo. Tony se volvió a Clint, que se frotaba los ojos.

\- Que Natasha hizo qué?- musitó Thor desconcertado.

:: los archivos clasificados de inteligencia del gobierno de Estados Unidos fueron vaciados hoy a las 17:22 por Natasha Romanov a través de StarkDrive. Ya han sido descargados 98,765 veces.::

 

Clint se tambaleó hasta un lavamanos, e inesperadamente, vomitó.

 

******************************

WASHINGTON DC GEORGETOWN MILITAR HOSPITAL

SAM WILSON

Está amaneciendo cuando al fin Steve abre los ojos. Su recuperación es increíble: en 24 horas, ya tiene cara de nuevo.

\- A tu izquierda...- susurra, y a pesar de sus ojos drogados y exhaustos, me viene un alivio enorme. No sólo por el afecto que este suicida se ha ganado: sino porque de algún modo sentía que el que se muriese, el que el Capitán América, que había derrotado la amenaza más peligrosa que la libertad de Estados Unidos hubiera enfrentado jamás, sólo nos hubiera sido devuelto para morir salvando América, me habría... antes, me habría aprecido digno, y épico. Ahota, que conozco a Steve Rogers, me habría parecido tana margo e injusto.

\- Alguien... alguien vio...- empieza, y hay angustia en sus ojos mientras empieza a tratar de moverse. Sé porquién quiere preguntar.

\- Natasha y Maria están a salvo, Natasha hospitalizada acá mismo. He estado hablando con una tal Mrs Darcy...- empiezo, y me interrumpe la voz más profunda que he oído en mi vida, mientras Steve abre los ojos y una ola de alivio parece cubrirle su cara apaleada.

\- La Dama Darcy Lewis espera para conocerlo en persona, con el honor que corresponde a tan valiente guerrero.- dice, y hay algo salvaje, extranjero, tan diferente en su voz, que cuando me vuelvo no sé qué espero, pero no es esto. 

Si creí que Steve era un gigante, éste hombre... es un puto monolito. No es sólo que sea enorme: aunque muestra señales de daño, ahí de pie con la melena rubia suelta, un abrigo rojo cruzado y jeans , es lo más... lo más... lo más alienígena que he visto.  
(21)

Así que éste es el tipo que yo me reía cuando decían que era un «Dios». Ahora no me dan ganas de reírme, vaya.

\- Thor, supongo...- murmuro, y me salgo del camino justo a tiempo, porque como en un choque de trenes, el gigante se abalanza, Steve le tiende los brazos, y heridos o no se abrazan como dos grizzly en celo. Joder. Hubiera una nuez entre ambos, la cascan.

Thor musita algo en otro idioma, su mano sobre el pelopincho de Steve. Cuando él levanta la cara, Thor tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Si hubiera podido, habría venido en tu ayuda, hermano mío...- susurra, y le besa la frente larga, tan largamente, que me empieza a dar cosita estar ahí mirando. Supongoq ue sólo soy el tipo que *sí* fue en su ayuda, vaya.

\- Thor... Tony?-

\- Está salvo en la Torre. Todos están allá, nuestro arquero, el Doctor Banner... Miss Potts está herida. Pero vengo a llevarte ahora mismo.- dice, y hay ternura en su voz.- Vengo a llevarte a casa...- 

\- Thor, estás herido!- gime Steve, y manotea el abrigo, que me acabo de dar cuenta cubre más parches que una colcha sureña.

\- Perdón por meterme, pero hay gente del ejército por todos lados. Con lo que hizo Natasha, no sé si los dejarán...- empiezo, sin mencionar que de paso, a mí tampoco me han dejado largarme, y hace rato que sospecho que más que en » observación» lo que estoy esperando es los cargos para que me tiren a un prisión militar.

\- El gobierno nada piede hacerme.- dice Thor, y cuando se endereza, es como un telescopio, no se acaba nunca.- Soy el embajador de Asgard ante la UN: poseo lo que vosotros llamáis impunidad diplomática.- agrega, y le creo, joder. Es lo más majestuoso que le visto en mi vida.- He hecho preparar tres sillas de ruedas para el traslado, que será inmediato e incontestable. El quinjet aguarda: desconecta a mi Capitán de estas máquinas.- dice, orgullosamente. Tiene tanta autoridad que estoy haciéndolo antes de registrar lo que dijo.

\- Tres?- barboto, pero ya ha partido por el pasillo, supongo que a buscar a Natasha.

\- Tienes ganas de quedarte acá solo a responder todas las preguntas?- me dice Steve, que intenta, con una brutalidad que duele hasta a mí, arrancarse la sonda.  
Pues... no?

\- Deja eso, que no es de goma, Rogers! Déjame llamar a alguien!-

\- No necesito que... OH MADRE SANTA DUELE...-

Palmoteo al Capitán América, que se mece con ambas manos en el pene. Yup. Mi vida se ha puesto en verdad muy extraña.

***********************

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DLtzc9KLiw&pbjreload=10  
(2)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQkIdY8Ahc4QvTnbI7jrfoVFpFKX2x6qhYp4AEgwY9gTBY-qtCAqg  
(3)http://archiveofourown.org/works/13725666  
(4)http://fotos.sapo.pt/tu1usiCZwN1NUqLRdZaW/x435  
(5)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2oNwxYO2AQ  
(6)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94BIxqTYJzU  
(7)https://i.ytimg.com/vi/_w4zl2jDITs/maxresdefault.jpg  
(8)https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelmovies/images/4/4f/Shield-destruction.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140503170730  
(9)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqGXPMxfUKU  
(10)http://rebloggy.com/post/my-gifs-captain-america-chris-evans-bucky-barnes-sebastian-stan-captaim-america/81873873332  
(11)https://i.pinimg.com/originals/58/e3/8b/58e38b461151b44184a3384890e7f78d.jpg  
(12)https://imgix.ranker.com/user_node_img/50012/1000220396/original/jeremy-renner-in-black-t-shirt-with-bootcut-jeans-all-people-photo-u1?w=650&q=50&fm=jpg&fit=crop&crop=faces  
(13)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n506Yn9aGic  
(14)https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/a/ab/Pepper-Potts-Falls-to-Death.jpeg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/640?cb=20150817184754

(15)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQSjrT1TaWfwSJloI_tVvsUsYpfFHUH4AfuHhN8u9ktQN5S2xLH  
(16)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f2/21/84/f22184a636a3a75a36da2c28862583c0--winter-soldier-bucky-captain-america-winter.jpg  
(17)https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/a/ab/Sam-Wilson-Hospital-Bed.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/640?cb=20150828172019  
(18)https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B3LaaD_IYAIU4GC.jpg:large  
(19)http://78.media.tumblr.com/bc3c9cea960948238454f5938a331970/tumblr_inline_muhcpxXCrM1rbsqbt.jpg  
(20)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTnx-4Nq0rQMA4FbXwAIYD1lFkN7Br_uVAp3ISdcrVpYCwsOktG  
(21)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/2d/36/c0/2d36c07d3a879ee64dd2092f4030050a--love-scenes-hemsworth-brothers.jpg


	9. WE GOT IT ALL WRONG

Capitulo 8

AVENGERS TOWER

WE GOT IT ALL WRONG (1)

I don't have the time for a drink from the cup  
Let's rest for a while 'til our souls catch us up  
Bring on the wonder, bring on the song  
I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long  
Bring on the wonder, we got it all wrong  
We pushed you down deep in our souls so hang on  
Bring on the wonder, bring on the song  
I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long

******************  
-... se come todos los buffers como si fueran mantequilla, necesito uno que no se denature, acaba esos cálculos, JARVIS...- Bruce levantó la cara al sentir la puerta del laboratorio, y Tony, bañado, vestido con uno de sus trajes de track abrigado, y obedientemente parchado, entró al laboratorio. Se veía mejor, principalmente porque Winnie Bryce(2) y Manu Rodríguez (3), dos de los médicos de SHIELD, habían sido personalmente vetados por Maria y enviados ipso facto a la Torre. Winnie estaba con Pepper, monitoreándola junto a JARVIS, con Clint estacionado a su lado: y Manu había parchado a todos los heridos, incluyendo con reacomodar las costillas de Tony, que no tenía ninguna completamente sana, ni tampoco el esternón.

\- Novedades?-

\- Nada todavía. Thor?-

\- Ya se fue a Washington. Winnie le pasó ese catre a Clint, yo me vine a ayudar.- dijo Tony, y se veía mejor, realmente.

\- Cuánta epinefrina te metiste?-

\- Dos ampollas.- dijo Tony, y sus ojos rojos lo delataban, pero sus manos estaban firmes cuando se inclinó a la pizarra cubierta de cálculos.- Sé que hay una respuesta acá, en la expresión de las propiedades epsilon...- (4)

\- Si haces un infarto, te repatearé personalmente.-

\- Me he metido suficiente coca para hacer un muffin, Banner, ésto es nada.- dijo Tony fríamente, buscando un plumón para corregir, y mirándolo con confusión al escribir sin efecto antes darse cuenta que tenía puesta la tapa.

\- Sí, veo lo lúcido que estás.-

\- Ebrio es como mejor calculo, cariño.- dijo Tony, tachando unos símbolos y añadiendo otros.- No se te ocurrió un buffer tridimensional? tardará mucho más en denaturalizarse.-

Bruce frunció los labios, y se mordió los labios con una sonrisa, los ojos chispeantes.- Okay.- agregó, meneando la cabeza.

\- Okay qué?-

\- Okay, JARVIS añádelo al cálculo.- dijo Bruce, y dando un paso, y luego otro, agarró a Tony de la mandíbula y lo besó.

:: La proteína resultante es inestable pero podría estabilizarse con un baño iónico.:: JARVIS hizo una pausa :: traduzco los resultado a Braille para que pueda leerlos sin interrumpir su actividad, Doctor? O los prefiere en audio?::

\- NO, ES QUE NO, QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO??!!- ladró Tony, apartándose, los ojos enormes con rabia y sorpresa, los labios húmedos y mordidos.- NO VINE A ESO, BANNER, LA MIERDA! VINE POR PEPPER! TÚ ME DEJASTE, TÚ Y YO NO SOMOS NADA AHORA!- gritó.  
Bruce parpadeó, un chispazo verde en la mirada, antes de hacer una mueca.- Tú te crees eso?-

\- Cómo puedes ser tan... tan... TE FUISTE!- estalló Tony.

\- Pero volví.- dijo Bruce, volviendo a colocarse los lentes cuando sonó un pitido.- JARVIS, empieza un baño iónico de cloro. Necesito una lista de péptidos sintéticos que soporten 200 grados...-

\- No creas que porque te hayas... dignado... CASI NOS MATAN!- bramó Tony.

\- Volviste con Pepper?- dijo Bruce conversacionalmente, echando a andar unas simulaciones en las pantallas holográficas.

\- Si te digo que sí, me dejas en PAZ?!-

\- Tony, no te voy a dejar en paz aunque te CASES con más mujeres que Brigham Young. Te pedí un poco de tiempo para aclarar mis ideas.- dijo Bruce, y el sarcasmo resonaba en su voz a pesar del cansancio.- No tiene idea de cómo ataques terroristas, raptos de presidentes, explosiones, amenazas a la libertad civil, fracturas del gobierno, piratas africanos y convergencias espaciales son de buenas para eso...-

\- Piratas africanos? Por eso Clint parece un colador? Dónde MIERDA se fueron a meter ustedes dos, no se suponía que te habías ido en plan GREENPEACE?!-

\- Debería ser el niño símbolo, no crees?- dijo Bruce, una ceja alzada mientras el diseño de la proteína se completaba.

A Tony le vino un ataque de risa que parecía llanto. Cuando Bruce dejó la pantalla y fue a su lado, fue llanto de verdad, la cara hundida en el vientre de Bruce bajo la bata de  
laboratorio.

-... mi culpa... Killian y el Mandarin y Maya... la balearon delante mío... y Pepper... creí que Pepper... estaba seguro que Pepper...- Tony levantó la cara a Bruce, y había auténtico miedo en sus ojos.- No estoy alucinando verdad? No es que me la haya... imaginado? Cómo sé que no te estoy imaginando a tí?-

\- Porque estoy seguro que puedes sentir esto.- dijo Bruce, y se inclinó para besar su cara sucia de lágrimas, los párpados, los labios, el beso más profundo, más posesivo...

\- No, BASTA...!- Tony se echó atrás, pero lo había devuelto, lo sabía, y se secó la cara en el delantal, respirando hondo, sus puños apretándose en un esfuerzo por recobrar la cordura.

\- Estás con Pepper?-

\- Estuve. Te fuiste y yo... yo creí que la había perdido... - musitó Tony, su voz quebrándose.- Creí que la había perdido, pensé que si la hubiera tenido conmigo habría estado a salvo! Dios, si tuviera un cerebro en la cabeza, la elegiría a ella, le daría... boda e hijos y mi apellido, y nunca, nunca dejaría que la tocaran otra vez, tú sabes que la amo, cuando la abracé vi... vi todo eso...-

\- Y entonces?- dijo Bruce, soltándolo y yendo a chequear la turbina de agua.

\- .. y entonces te vi llegar.- dijo Tony, la voz cansada y derrotada. - Dios, cómo te odio, Banner!-

\- Lamento recordarte que Pepper está con Clint, Tony. Se te pasó eso en algún momento por la cabecita?- dijo Bruce con frialdad. Tony alzó ojos inyectados en sangre.

\- Sí.-dijo Tony y miró al techo.- Y dónde estaba él en todo este desastre cuando se la llevó Killian!!?-

\- Estaba buscándome a mí, para traerme CONTIGO!!-

\- No se lo pedí un carajo!- bramó Tony.- Y además, se la salvé! Le salvé la vida, tiene que perdonarme por entusiasmarme...- agregó con falsa ironía, aunque la voz le temblaba.  
Bruce colocaba frágiles tubos khan de vidrio en la rejillas, pero sus hombros estaban tensos.- No, no empieces de nuevo con tu mierda de la fidelidad, TÚ, TE LARGASTE! NO ME  
VAS A GRITAR POR ESO CUANDO FUISTE TÚ QUIEN...-

\- El único gritando aquí no soy yo.- dijo Bruce con exasperante calma.- Pero qué tal si te calmas? Tengo a Hulk sujeto con el borde de las uñas desde hace 48 horas, y lamentablemente, él no te a hacer un análisis de gradiente enzimática.- 

\- Quieres que me vaya y te deje trabajar en paz, entonces!?-

\- No. No quiero que salgas nunca más de mi vista, jamás.- dijo Bruce, y cuando lo miró sus ojos eran verde intenso, tanto que Tony se quedó quieto.- Pero por ahora, concentrémonos en salvarle la vida, porque no las tengo todas conmigo con la estabilidad del antídoto..-

\- Qué? Si te digo que te dejé por ella no le salvarás la vida?- Tony soltó, enderezándose. Esperaba que Bruce le devolviera el insulto, quizá hasta lo atacara.  
Bruce lo miró de reojo, y esbozó una sonrisa.(5)

\- No estás con ella entonces.-

Tony lo maldijo.

*************

-... Tony...?- la voz de Pepper era un susurro: alrededor suyo, todo parecía oler a humo, a quemado. Le parecía tener ese aroma metido en el cerebro, y despertó con un jadeo de miedo al sentir una mano ajena en la suya: pero aún antes de abrir los ojos, la reconoció, porque llevaba meses sintiéndola incluso en sueños, una mano que era amada, y familiar y tan característica....- CLINT!-

\- Hola, mi amor.- dijo Clint, y sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y ternura(6). Pepper lloró débilmente un momento, sintiendo las manos de él en su pelo. Despacio, su visión se aclaraba, y su mente con ella. Se sentó en la cama, y se miró las manos, envueltas en guantes quirúrgicas y cubiertas con un gel espeso.

\- Es... la Torre? Estamos en la Torre?-

\- Sí, estás a salvo.- dijo Clint, y Pepper se quedó hipnotizada viendo su rostro tan amado y familiar, tan cerca, mientras estaba rodeada de un espacio tan conocido también. Estaba a salvo, estaba...

\- Dónde está Tony?-

\- Trabajando en tu antídoto. Steve y Natasha vienen en camino con Thor...-

\- Vienen...- la voz de Pepper se endureció.- Dónde estaban? No supieron lo que pasó? Los llamamos...- hubo un siseo, y el gel empezó a gotear de sus manos.- Los llamamos mil veces, Clint! A todos, a ustedes, a SHIELD, y nadie ayudó a Tony, nadie vino...!-

\- Pepper, mi amor... cálmate... cálmate, tu emoción gatilla tu poder, cálmate y deja que te explique...-  
Pepper se tendió inspirando hondo, y el siseo se acabó, pero lágrimas corrían como más gotas de sus ojos. Clint la miraba con arrepentimiento y molestia en los ojos que era puro odio a sí mismo.

\- Estábamos... Pepper, SHIELD fue infiltrada por HYDRA desde hace mucho tiempo. El vicepresidente, y aún no sabemos cuánta gente es posiciones claves, son HYDRA. Natasha y Steve lograron detener un plan para asesinar a miles de personas que podían molestarle a HYDRA. Tony y Rhodey salvaron al presidente. Bruce y yo nos encontramos con una base de SHIELD que estaba llena de HYDRA y trataron de atraparnos. Y Thor detuvo algo cósmico que pasó en Londres... no sé my bien lo de Thor. Pero vinimos en cuanto pudimos, de hecho Steve y Nat vienen en camilla...-  
Pepper gimió, y se echó a llorar otra vez, sus pobres manitos enguantadas en la cara. Clint se sentó junto a ella, la rodeó con sus brazos, sus sollozos al fin calmándose contra su pecho, dándose cuenta que ese hombre no sentía ningún temor de su poder destructivo, ningún miedo a Extremis, porque la acariciaba, la besaba...

\- Clint... Clint, no...- susurró ella, apartándolo, secándose la cara.- No, no hagas eso...-

\- Perdona.- dijo él, mordiéndose el labio.- Perdona, yo... tuve tanto miedo cuando te vi herida, estoy tan aliviado, yo... Pepper, cuando te curen te llevaré a Iowa a descansar, todo puedes esperar un poco mientras te recuperas, sin SHIELD no tengo nada más de lo que preocuparme que de cuidarte, te juro que nunca volverá a...-

\- Clint, no.- dijo ella, y cuando lo miró a los ojos, aún vio tanta confianza, tanto apoyo, que dolía.- Clint, no podemos... no vamos a seguir. Juntos. No... ya no.-  
El parpadeó. Hubo un tick en su cara, que tenía un morado a un lado, y en verdad estaba muy pálido.- Es... porque no llegué a tiempo? Me lo merezco; pero, Pepper...-

\- Clint, Tony y yo... estamos juntos de nuevo.- susurró ella, y vio la cara de Clint paralizarse. Pero no iba a mentirle, ni un segundo. No, porque recordaba claramente: no sólo las súplicas, las palabras de amor de Tony mientras la abrazaba y besaba tras la muerte de Killian, sino que la propia alegría en su corazón, su amor latiendo, y cómo a pesar del horror, del espanto, las armaduras estallando le habían parecido fuegos artificiales.

\- Tony?- dijo él, en un susurro.

\- No quiero que pienses que lo que tuvimos no fue real.- dijo ella, y el rostro de él estaba tan inmóvil que se asustó.- Fue... maravilloso, pero Clint...- susurró, y entonces... bueno, mucho tiempo después, Pepper hubiera querido culpar a Extremis, al shock, al abuso de Killian, al mismo Tony; pero era una mujer honesta, y sabía que no había faltado a la verdad con sus palabras, aunque quizás a la compasión.-... para mí, siempre ha sido Tony.-

Clint se puso de pie tan rápido que la silla se volcó. Pepper se quedó mirando sobresaltada su rostro pétreo, su cuerpo tenso, su absoluta inmovilidad. Y un segundo después, Clint había dejado la pieza, tan rápido como una sombra, apenas un susurro, y ella se sintió como si hubiera matado a alguien, mucho más que cuando Killian había ardido hasta ser ceniza en sus manos. 

****************

Todo era tibio, lechoso. Había un hombre a su lado, tocándola, y Natasha no tenía miedo. Pierce estaba muerto: lo había visto morir. 

Nick estaba vivo.

Una parte de ella no quería abrir los ojos: no quería levantar los párpados, porque en donde estaba todo era tibio y suave, cálido y seguro, y de algún modo sabía que al otro lado de esa luz había miedo, y un dolor extraño, ácido, descompuesto. La invencible Black Widow no quería revivir, no quería alzarse una vez más como un el ser invencible, inalterable que había sido. Quería cerrar los ojos: había sido en paz que había enfrentado a la muerte, con desafío, con orgullo.

Pero no sabía si tenía fuerzas para vivir.

\- Nat, abre los ojos, por favor. Natasha, me oyes?-

Una voz amada. La consciencia de Nat se rebelaba, volvía en goteos: pero alguien, alguien a quien claramente su propia vida no le importaba mucho, pasaba un brazo bajo su espalda y la alzaba suavemente...

Su nariz sintió un aroma familiar, un calor dulce y envolvente. Alguien susurraba: labios carnosos le besaron la frente.

-... Nat, por favor, Clint te necesita...-  
Un parpadeo. Como si sus ojos fueran espuertas, al abrirlos sintió cómo junto con la luz la inundaba las memorias, las responsabilidades, los recuerdos.

Steve, cayendo con los helicarriers.

Sam Wilson, en el Triskelion destrozado con Maria.

Tony, quizá muerto. Y Pepper.

... Phil rodeado de HYDRA sin saberlo... 

SHIELD destruido, y ella... ella había sacado TODO a la luz, quizá había colapsado al país.

E iba a tener que mirar a la cara a Clint tras todo eso. 

Encima de todo eso, el Winter Soldier era... 

… no, no podía ser, pero se había parecido tanto, tanto, tanto que casi... había sido la muerte viniendo a buscarla, verdad? 

\- NAT, RESPIRA!- ordenó Bruce, y la sacudió. Natasha jadeó, el aire entrándole a la garganta dolorosamente: no se había dado cuenta cuándo había dejado de respirar. 

-... Bruce...?- susurró ella, sus jadeos agudos como los de un asmático. Le dolía la garganta, mucho. Le habían puesto un tubo de alimentación, lo sentía, y bajo las gruesas  
mantas, podía sentir una sonda...  
\- Natasha.- dijo él, y no sólo la había alzado: se había acomodado a su lado para alzarla, sostenerla apretadamente(7).- Nat, están todos en la Torre, vivos, apaleados sí, pero vivos. Todos a salvo, tú también, nadie te hará daño...-

\- C-c-lint...? Ph-hil...? S-teve y Ton-n-ny...?- Nat empezó a toser, pero Bruce asintió, mientras le alargaba un poco de agua.

\- Sí, Nat. Sí, sí. Tranquilízate... estás en casa, Nat...-  
Nat inspiró fuerte. Nunca había tenido asma: la sensación de no poder respirar, casi como si un cable le apretara la garganta, era nueva y atroz: y sólo cuando hundió la cara en el  
pecho de Bruce, inhalando ese olor tan familiar que era sólo el doctor: jabón simple, shampoo simple, el detergente de la Torre que era carísimo y fantástico en las ropas: restos del Stark Relief que tanto le gustaba, y Bruce, sólo Bruce, su aroma tibio y terreno, de hombre que por mucho que se bañara y mucho desodorante sencillo que usara aún podía identificar en cualquier sitio. Bruce, el doctor amable que siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharla.

Y Hulk, el monstruo invencible que la protegería...

\- Cómo supiste...?- empezó, pero no tuvo que decir mucho, porque la sombra de humor en los ojos de Bruce era quizá la primera cosa que había visto en lo que parecía meses: un humor que cubría furia, una voluntad imparable y una decisión como un látigo, pero sí, humor.

\- A Darcy Lewis y a tu Sam Wilson se les ocurrió contactarse por Twitter. Clint me hizo meterme en la red, y bueno, fue muy informativo.-

\- Darcy Lewis? La chica de Jane Foster?- Nat parpadeó.- Y no es » mi» Sam Wilson. Es el Sam de Steve.- agregó, la voz baja, pero recuperando algo de normalidad.

\- Perdón por el error.- dijo Bruce, ahora sí puro humor en su mirada.

\- Sigo soltera, Doc.- dijo Nat sonriendo con un poco de temblor, pero esforzándose valientemente en aligerar la voz.- Aún no te intereso...?-

\- Ahora sé que a pesar de la paliza que tienes, el hoyo de bala y ese golpe eléctrico que te paralizó un pulmón, ya estás mejor.- dijo Bruce enderezándos con un sonrisa y alargándole un vaso de agua endulzada.- La mayor parte dice que enfermo que come sobrevive, pero en tu caso... vaya, tu caso...-

Natasha sonrió, cerrando los ojos: el agua se sentía maravillosamente revifificadora.- Dijiste que Clint me necesitaba sólo para que abriera los ojos o por algo más, doc?-

\- Verás...- se quitó los anteojos.- Es mejor que te explique lo que sé...-

*******************************  
\- Clint? Dónde estás? JARVIS dijo que...- Steve, aún cojeando, una bata sobre su camisola de hospital, y sabiendo que tenía los minutos contados antes de que JARVIS pusiera a Bruce o Sam en su pista, giró sobre sí mismo en el gimnasio, que aunque brillantemente iluminado, parecía vacío. Por un momento casi dudó de JARVIS, además que no podía levantar la cabeza mucho sin marearse, pero entonces oyó una voz sarcástica.

\- No te han dicho que uno debería quizá hacer cama, con las dos piernas quebradas?- 

\- También me han dicho que uno debería quedarse en cama con dos hoyos de bala y uno de *bayoneta*, Barton.- dijo Steve severamente, siguiendo la voz y al fin viendo a Clint encaramado en las vigas de hierro del gimnasio, tan arriba que estaba detrás de las luces, así que todo lo que veía era una sombra. - Clint, puedes bajar?-

\- No sé si quieres que baje. Después de cómo me devolviste a Nat, tentado estoy de ver cuántas flechas hacen falta para inmovilizarte.-

\- Y después?-

\- Y después jugamos a San Sebastián.-(8)

\- Clint, por favor.- dijo Steve, apoyándose en la máquina escaladora que Tony y Clint aborrecían y usaban religiosamente, porque correr detrás de supersoldados, dioses y Hulks era un ejercicio de resistencia.- Te necesito...-

Hubo un pausa, y luego el whoosh de una aterrizada perfecta. A pesar de sus heridas, Clint se movía como siempre, pero Steve contuvo una exclamación al verla la cara, los ojos hinchados y la mandíbula como piedra. Había perdido peso en sus aventuras por África, pero Steve lo evaluó en una ojeada y luego empezó a hablar, sentándose en el pedal de la escaladora, porque era cierto que estaba tan débil que le temblaban las piernas.

 

\- No sé si has hablado con Natasha, pero te deben haber contado sobre el Winter Soldier...-

\- Sé quién es y que los persiguió. Asumí que lo habías dejado encajado en un helicarrier a escudazos? No hay más menciones después de tu pelea,.- dijo Clint, y no lo miraba, toda su postura tensa, pero Steve tenía la vista fija en sus manos apretadas.

\- Clint... el Winter Soldier es Bucky.-

\- Qué dijiste?-

\- No sé cómo pasó, no sé que hicieron, pero cuando le quité la máscara lo vi, y cuando peléabamos en el helicarrier... Clint, es él, me reconoció, lo vi en sus ojos, y... no salí solo del agua, alguien me sacó y tiene que haber sido él... Clint, tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo!-

Clint se giró, y lo miró largamente, pero no había sorpresa ni emoción en su rostro.- Steve, te pegaste bien fuerte en la cabeza al caer, o realmente te tienen muy drogado...-

\- Es cierto! Clint, pregúntale a Sam, es cierto, es Bucky! Tengo que encontrarlo! Pregúntale a Nat!Clint...!-

\- No he hablado con Nat.- dijo Clint, y Steve lo miró con incomprensión, pero sin captar la vibración en el tono del arquero.

\- Bueno, ella puede confirmártelo, y necesito...-

\- Me importa un CARAJO lo que tú necesitas!!- soltó Clint en un grito inesperado, áspero. Steve se detuvo, la sorpresa en su cara desnuda y herida.

\- Pero... porqué estás...?-

\- Crees que me gusta ser el chico de los mandados de esta Torre? Te crees que tras patearme medio mundo para traerle Bruce de vuelta a Tony, me muero de ganas de partir de  
nuevo para encontrarte a ese asesino?-

\- Bucky no es...!-

\- Steve, si es que tienes razón, y no digo que la tengas, porque es idiota, pero en caso que la tengas, el Winter Soldier tiene más asesinatos confirmados que Nat, yo y Bruce juntos. El tipo es una leyenda, y lo único que me ofrecería a darle es un tiro en la nuca.-

\- No! No sé qué le hicieron, pero lo que sea, Bucky es inocente! Y no me importa lo que haya hecho...-

\- Tienes la cara de venir a decirme eso a mí?!-

\- Pensé que lo entenderías mejor que nadie.- dijo Steve, decepción y enojo en su voz. Pero cuando levantó la vista, y vio la expresión de Clint, finalmente algo hizo click, y enarcó las cejas.- Porqué estás tan...?-

\- Quemaste SHIELD, Steve.-

\- Estaba lleno de HYDRA! Pierce era...!-

\- Era mi casa, Rogers! Aún no sabemos dónde está Phil! Maria se fue a meter a la debacle sola de nuevo! Tengo una docena de amigos muertos porque se te ocurrió que el mejor modo de acabar con la infiltración era batalla abierta! Natasha no sólo está hecha pedazos, vació toda la inteligencia de Estados Unidos públicamente en internet bajo su propio nombre, de ésta no se escapa! Pepper está en peligro, a Tony casi lo matan, y tú... todo lo que te preocupa es seguir a alguien que es imposible, que es...-

\- Es Bucky.- dijo Steve, los dientes apretados.- Estoy seguro. Y no es más imposible de lo que yo lo soy.-  
Clint parpadeó, y luego lo miró a la cara: había una dureza en él que Steve jamás había visto diriguida a nadie que no tuviera al otro lado del arco.

\- Dónde está Libby?-

\- No lo sé, no contesta el teléfono...-

\- No deberías estarla buscando a ella?!- explotó Clint.- Es tu novia! Estaba con SHIELD en Bangladesh, no has sabido...?!-

\- Fury dijo que averiguaría. Pero Clint, si Bucky vive...-

\- Eres un hijo de puta.- dijo Clint, su voz terminante.- Un absoluto hijo de puta egoísta. Yo sabía que *Bucky* era todo lo que tenías en la cabeza, pero pensé que en dos años nos habíamos ganado algo más que esto, Rogers.-

\- Ustedes estarán bien, están a salvo ahora! Bucky está solo, muchos como tú quieren matarlo, y estoy seguro que no es dueño de sí mismo! Quién sabe qué le hicieron!- gritó Steve, y tuvo que apoyarse en un bicicleta estática porque al tratar de gestualizar se iba de punta.- Tú eres el único que...-

\- Vete a la mierda.-

\- Clint, es necesario.- dijo una voz, y Steve trató de enderezarse de nuevo. En la puerta del gimnasio, apoyada en Sam, Natasha caminaba con decisión, pero el brazo izquierdo le colgaba inútilmente.- Yo no puedo salir sin que me caiga encima la CIA en pleno, pero tú puedes...?-

\- Porqué debería?- dijo Clint secamente, apartando el rostro. Steve miró a Natasha con impotencia, pero los ojos de ella eran muy serenos, muy duros.

\- Porque es necesario. Porque yo también lo necesito, y tú aún más.- dijo ella, y se soltó de Sam para ir a Clint. 

Él retrocedió. Steve sintió frío cuando los dos se miraron, y como siempre, tuvo la sensación de que había una conversación completa, una obra de teatro, horas de discusiones y decisiones cuando los dos asesinos se miraban así a los ojos. Había algo intenso ahora, algo que semejaba estar de pie junto a un río salvaje y ruidoso, algo peligroso.

\- Porqué?- dijo Clint, y su voz era dura, decidida. Natasha dijo una sola palabra, y Steve sintió ese peso, como un ola de frío.

\- Yasha.- dijo ella. El rostro de Clint se endureció, empalideció: había sorpresa, incredulidad, y luego nada. Natasha dio media vuelta y salió sin ayuda, aunque arrastraba un poco los pies. Hubo un incómodo silencio, y finalmente Sam se cruzó de brazos.

\- Sam Wilson, asumo que tú eres Arrowguy. Mucho gusto.-

\- Quién es este tipo?- dijo Clint, su voz sin entonación.

\- No-HYDRA, eso soy. Llevo una semana taponando hoyos en estos dos y tratando de evitar que sigan saltándole encima a todo lo que intente matarlos. Sam Wilson, pararescue y consejero de veteranos.-

\- Tú eres el de las alitas.- dijo Clint. Las palabras eran las habituales en Clint, pero faltaba el humor.  
Sam asintió con un mohín, y Clint asintió a su vez, saliendo.

\- Clint!- exclamó Steve, frustrado: pero Clint sólo hizo un gesto de exasperación y se fue.  
****************************  
Las habitaciones de Thor estaban oscuras, las largas cortinas de terciopelo rojo corridas, el fuego chispeando en la chimenea central, la única luz en la habitación. Natasha se deslizó un poco sorprendida de la sombría habitación, sus pasos aúnn inseguros pero porfiadamente manteniéndose de pie. 

Había un bulto enorme en el sofá. 

Thor estaba recostado contra el brazo del sofá, el largo cabello rubio colgando, su cuerpo recogido y tenso, un leve ronquido mezclándose con un gemido en sus sueños. Su buzo estaba arrugado, y habían manchas oscuras de lo que parecía sangre en la camiseta y el pantalón: y en su mano, estaba enrollada la cinta blanca con borlas negras que Natasha sabía que él usaba para rezar.

Thor lloraba en sueños, y cada aliento parecía provocarle dolor.

JARVIS había dicho que Erik, Jane y Darcy habían venido a la Torre. Porqué Thor estaba ahí, solo?

\- Thor?- susurró, acercándose al bulto que se quejaba. Estaba pálido, marcado de morados: y Nat frunció el entrecejo, porque si ella misma parecía un mapa, sabía que tomaba bastante más que fuerza normal dejarle marcas a Thor. Le tocó la sien, sintiendo tejido hinchado debajo de la piel, y Thor se movió bruscamente, antes de abrir los ojos y mirarla, la mirada perdida y desorientada.

-... mi dama?- dijo en un susurro, y de pronto sus ojos se humedecieron.- Rogé a mi padre que despertaras, supliqué... oh, Natasha, loado sea Ygdrassil...- susurró. Cuando una lágrima se deslizó, por su mentón, sus labios, Natasha trató de secarla con el pulgar, pero entonces Thor la rodeó con sus brazos, la subió a su regazo y hundió el rostro en su pecho con un niño, aunque con cuánto, cuánto cuidado la abrazaba. Los dos estaban heridos, exhaustos, desolados: y con la sensación de tristeza lo sintió sollozar, aún mientras a ella misma se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas que había creído secas. No podía llorar por sí misma, pero sí por Thor...

\- Loki murió por salvarme... y para vengar a nuestra madre.- susurró él, su voz ronca y densa.- y Jane...- musitó, inhalando profundo. Natasha lo acarició, sintiendo cómo, príncipe al fin, luchaba por calmarse.

\- Lo siento, Thor. Sé cuánto lo amabas. Y tu madre... de verdad lo siento.-

\- Ella era fuerte y serena como tú. Y también amaba a Loki, lo amaba tanto y él... se redimió por vengarla, tratando de salvar el universo, Natasha...- susurró.- tanta muerte... hubo tanta muerte en Asgard.-

\- Qué sucedió? Dónde está Jane?-

\- Abajo, en los laboratorios, trabajando con Bruce y Tony para ayudar a la Dama Pepper.-

\- Qué le pasa a Pepper?-

Thor fue quien le narró la historia de todo lo que había sucedido, hasta donde lo sabía: el ataque a Tony, el secuestro del presidente y de Pepper, el asalto a la Torre, y la Convergencia, la muerte de Loki, de su madre, Jane poseída por el Aether... las manos de Thor la apretaron al punto del dolor al susurrar el porqué el Aether había elegido a Jane, y los ojos de ella se humedecieron cuando él sollozó por el espíritu perdido que podría haber sido un hijo. Nat le besó la frente, y las manos de él dejaron a apretarla para acariciar sus muslos, sus hombros, aún inhalándola mientras se calmaba, y cuando su voz se hizo más firme habló despacio:

\- No debería estar trayendo mis penas a tu umbral, mi amada Dama. Enormes peligros y corrupción inconcebible que enfrentaste con tanto valor y tanta determinación... podrías haber muerto también, y habrías apagado una luz brillante en mi vida.- susurró.- Lamento... lamento que la organización que considerabas tu hogar haya tenido que ser cortada como una extremidad infectada. Pero, amada mía, aún desperdigadas cuando un collar se corta, las perlas no pierden su valor ni su belleza, y pueden ser reengarzadas en nuevos diseños. Puede ser que hayas perdido a la organización, pero aquí está tu hogar, y aquellos de esa lista que eran los tuyos, nuestro Clint, el Coronel, la Dama Maria y Phil viven aún y no te han abandonado...- Thor se lamió los labios resecos por el llanto, y sus ojos, tan sufridos, fueron muy dulces al mirarla.- Supe que desgarraste con tus propias manos los velos y todos los secretos para que el sol cure esas heridas y espante los terrores... has sido la más valiente de todos, mi Dama.-

\- Sí, bueno.- dijo ella, un mohín en sus labios.- el gobierno no está de acuerdo con eso y querrán mi cabeza, Thor.-

Las manos de Thor volvieron a apretarse, esta vez en sus brazos, y Natasha comprendió que Thor definitivamente no estaba para chistes.

\- Sobre mi cadáver.- dijo, atrayéndola contra su pecho. Y Natasha cerró los ojos, inhalando ese cuerpo alienígena que de algún modo, sabía ser tan humano. Bruce y Thor la calmaban en su invulnerabilidad, su poder, pero sobre todo, en su bondad inherente.

\- Thor.- la voz de Jane no era una pregunta, no era un duda: era una certeza opaca y cansada. Thor alzó la vista, pero cuando Natasha intentó apartarse, la sujetó.  
\- Jane. Hay adelantos con el suero para ayudar a la Dama Pepper?-  
\- Terminé las matemáticas de esta versión, vengo a bañarme y cambiarme ropa, los cuatro apestamos, Erik fue abajo...- dijo Jane, su rostro pálido y calmado, pero con algo desolado en los ojos. Nat vio la contracción los ojos de Thor, vio los labios apretados de Jane, y cuando ella pasó directo al cuerpo de baño, soltó sin mirarla.  
\- Y no vas a preguntar porqué estoy en el regazo de tu novio, Foster?-  
\- Supongo que no discriminas mucho.- soltó Jane sin entonación. Si hubiera sido otra situación, la alarma en la cara machucada de Thor habría sido graciosa.(9)

\- La pregunta es porqué puedo ocuparlo, cuando tú deberías estar aquí.- dijo Nat con voz sedosa, volviendo a ponerse de pie tan elegantemente como si nunca la hubieran herido. 

\- Porque estoy ayudando a Bruce!- exclamó Jane en puerta del cuarto de baño, dando una palmada contra la madera. 

\- Pues Thor necesita mucho más tu ayuda ahora.- dijo Natasha secamente.- Si no se la das, no molestes.-

\- Mis... damas?- la voz de Thor fue débil, pero luego apoyó la mano en el hombro de Nat; y era grande y pesada, así que ni siquiera Natasha pudo contener el gesto de dolor.- Natasha, lo siento! Por favor... no más palabras duras. No puedo soportarlo.- dijo, con más firmeza.- Estamos todos... heridos y exhaustos. Una vez que la Dama Pepper esté fuera de peligro, hablaremos... hablaremos con compasión y sentimiento y...-

\- Cállate de una vez!- rugió Jane, ojerosa, metiéndose al baño con un portazo. Thor bajó la vista, y Natasha meneó la cabeza.

\- Te diría que te vayas a mis habitaciones. Te van a gritar igual.- acabó con un mohín. Thor la miró con ojos dulces, pero que no se atrevían a sonreír.

********************************

\- Erik?-

\- Colapsado con una toalla en el sofá del apartamento 7455. En serio, es más fan del nudismo que tú, lo que ya es decir.- dijo Tony observando las barras energéticas del experimento #32. - Sigue estable?- 

\- Los cálculos de Jane y Erik nos ahorraron al menos 72 horas. La matemática de Jane es tan increíblemente bella e impacable. La de Betty es más rococó, pero me gustan las volutas...-

\- Sigues baboseando los cálculos de otra gente, Banner? Después de que yo hice todas las integrales?!-

\- Tus integrales son audaces, pero es tu trigonometría la que me encanta.- dijo Bruce. Los dos estaban sucios, enhaustos y malolientes tras cuatro días sin levantar cabeza, los cuales Pepper seguía sufriendo, pero las últimas 48 horas, dopada: el dolor al tratar de alimentarse y los cólicos la habían enfermado tanto que Bruce había tomado la decisión, con la ayuda de Winnie Bryce, de ponerla en coma hasta que pudiesen manejar una cura. Estaban cerca: los experimentos entre el 27 al 31 habían tenido varias horas de estabilidad hasta comerse los sustratos y estallar. 

Erik había encontrado una falla en uno de los cálculos iniciales, y Jane había diseñado un algoritmo para expandir la proteína base y darles más tiempo. Literalmente, lo que estaban haciendo era cambiar el enganche de Extremis del sistema involuntario al voluntario, pasar de DNA a RNA, y luego, un sistema que le daba a los linfocitos k la posibilidad de detectar y eliminar el virus. Tony había diseñado un sistema de diálisis que drenaría a Pepper del virus inactivado sin dañar sus órganos con los peligrosos residuos, y Winnie Bryce había preparado ya un plan de rehidratación y recuperación no sólo para ella, sino para todos.

Incluidos Tony y Bruce.

\- Sí, claro. La trigonometría.- dijo Tony yéndose al rincón, en donde seguía peleando por subir los clearence y los límites de pureza de la máquina de diálisis. - las barras están aguantando, pero podemos programar el experimento 33th mientras acaba esta...- Tony maldijo, porque de repente se le estaba alejando la mesa: Bruca había agarrado su silla con ruedas, y volteándolo, estaba alejándolo del modelo.- BANNER!-

\- Ya estás gritando de nuevo. A la ducha, Stark, y a comer algo. JARVIS, qué hay para comer?-

\- Miss Darcy ha rebuscado en mis protocolos hasta individualizar los deliverys más populares cada Avenger, y ha congelado tres platos y refrigerado dos para cada uno. Además, ha preparado tres litros de cada uno de los siguientes milkshakes con polvo proteico y gelatina: chocolate, plátano y naranja.-

\- Esa chica es un peligro.- dijo Bruce con una sonrisa.- date un baño y ve a comer, Tony. Yo continuaré.-

\- El que tiene que dormir eres tú, no soy yo el que se pone verde cuando le da tortícolis. Y toda esa insistencia por bañarme, uno pensaría que huelo, Banner.-

\- Hueles, Tony.-

\- Ofensiva o sexymente?-

\- De ninguno de los dos modos deberías presentarte ante Darcy.- dijo Bruce con humor, deteniéndose con la silla junto al ascensor, pero cuando se giró, Tony le sujetaba la muñeca.

\- Y tú no vas a descansar? Y también hueles, aunque yo no me quejo.- dijo Tony, su rostro cansado distendiéndose en una sonrisa. Bruce lo miró dulcemente, pero aún cuando JARVIS abrió el ascensor, Bruce inclinó la cara y fue a apoyar sus labios en él, aunque Tony volteó la cara.

\- No, maldita sea. Te dije que no. No apuesto dos veces a robot perdedor?-

\- No es a potro?-

\- Te crees un potro en serio?!-

\- Tony, estás empezando a tener sentido. Claramente tú necesitas dormir y yo no he dormido lo suficiente.- dijo Bruce enderezándose, sacándole otra sonrisa.- hala, vete.-

\- Te traeré el curry del grupo.-

:: Sir, el plato favorito según estadística del Doctor Banner es el spaghetti de calabaza con cheddar.(10)El curry semejante al preparado por el Doctor es el favorito de la Agente Romanov, el Agente Barton, Miss Potts, la Doctora Foster y...::

\- Ya entendí, JARVIS!- gruñó Tony, pero al ponerse de pie, se le durmió una pierna. - Oh, joder...-

\- Deberías haber dormido hace una hora.- dijo Bruce, colocando pausa en una de las pantallas y rodeándolo con el brazo.- Tony, vamos...-

\- Suéltame, no te aproveches...-

\- Eso no es aprovecharme.- dijo Bruce dejándolo apoyado dentro del ascensor.

\- No?-

\- No, esto es aprovecharme.- musitó, inclinando la cara para besarle el cuello, una mano sosteniendo de súbito la mejilla de Tony.

\- SUÉLTAME!-

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron mientras Bruce se ponía los lentes con una sonrisita y salía justo a tiempo, con Tony maldiciéndolo imaginativamente, y Bruce haciéndole gestos burlones de que no podía oírlo.

*******************************

 

Bueno, era cierto que se sentía mejor después bañarse de no estarse oliendo a sí mismo, pero nadie metía a Tony Stark a la cama ordenándoselo, a no ser que eso involucraca látex y gorritos.militares, y vestuario que fuera sólo parches curita de color. Tony se metió a la cocina, que estaba conspicuamente vacía, a pesar de que todos los Avengers estaban en casa: pero ignoró el detalle, notando con aprobación que las cajas de take out en el refrigerador estaban fechadas, selladas y además etiquetadas.  
Sacó las dos más cercanas de squash y arroz frito con tocino, y las metió al microondas, y estaba allí, balanceándose de pie con las manos apoyadas en el counter, sabiendo que estaba tan cansado que si se sentaba colapsaría, cuando sintió pasos y se volteó para saludar a quien fuera con una sonrisa, listo para pelearse por el uso de la tostadora: ya fuera Natasha buscando chocolate, o Clint pidiendo galletas, Thor protestando por la leche descremada, o Steve intentando convencerlo que un vaso de jugo de naranja ayudaría con su estómago...

No era ninguno de ellos, y Tony apretó los labios. Era la amiga de Jane (11) y el nuevo amigo de Steve (12), ella con una caja de medicamentos en brazos y él con unas toallas sucias.

\- Mr. Stark, pusimos a Steve de vuelta en su cama, estaba sangrando otra vez.- dijo Darcy con seriedad, dejando la caja en su sitio bajo el mesón de las verduras.- Thor ya no se desploma como un armario, pero aún le sangra la nariz, y el hombro de Natasha ha parado de supurar...-

\- Darcy, voy a comer, y llámame Tony de una vez.- dijo Tony ajustando el termostato del microondas: el display digital estaba un poco gastado, ahora que lo miraba bien.- Barton?-

\- Lo vi en el gimnasio.- dijo el hombre de color, y Tony le hizo un gesto al refrigerador.

\- Pues es hora de comer, después cacen al pajarito. Wilson, verdad? Bryce revisó a Natasha?-

\- En verdad, la revisé yo.- dijo Wilson, y Tony enarcó una ceja, a lo que el atlético hombre color se enderezó con una simple caja de mac and cheese en la mano.- Soy médico de trauma.-

\- Eres...?- Tony elevó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.- Me sé de uno que va a bailar de gusto cuando sepa que al fin tenemos un médico de choque de verdad en la Torre... ejerces?-

\- No hace año y medio, pero no es algo que olvides. Cuando volví de Afganistán estudié psicología, y tengo grado de consejero para atender veteranos de guerra.-(13)

Tony parpadeó, y luego por un momento le vino un poco de risa tonta (14).- No. No, en serio? Es que... hahahahaha.... me estás... dónde te encontró Rogers?-

\- En un parque, trolleándome mientras trataba de trotar como un tipo normal.-

\- No, es que... hahahaha.... médico de choque y psicología para veteranos de guerra.... Sam Wilson, dónde has estado toda esta vida?- dijo Tony cuando el microondas piteó.- Lo que sea que te pagaran en Washington, lo doblo! Lo triplico! Te hacemos un piso entero con consulta con divanes de cuero legítimo! Eres la primera wea útil que trae Rogers a la Torre, en serio!-

\- Y yo que soy, arroz?- protestó Darcy, pero sonreía.- Y yo me ocupo de Barton, no te preocupes...-

\- Tú eres una molestia, una amenaza y un desastre.- dijo Tony con la cara seria, a lo que Darcy arrugó la nariz.

\- Y también la persona que maneja su Twitter.-

\- Precisamente, tesoro de la Torre, deja de seguir a Jane persiguiendo meteoritos, Thor hay uno solo, no caen hunks así como así a cada rato, no va a caer otro para tí...-  
Darcy, que masticaba una manzana, apuntó con el pulgar a Sam, que se vio halagado. Tony rodó los ojos, pero salió llevándose las cajas calientes.

\- Sam, hasta te tenemos una novia guapa! O novio, también prostituyo a Steve porque te quedes! Alitas incluidas!- exclamó, antes de bajar con las cajas al workshop. La situación era familiar, familiar... bajó la escalera en vez del ascensor, apoyó las cajas, y se volteó...

... y Bruce no estaba allí. Su bata de laboratorio y sus anteojos estaban sobre la mesa, las pantallas mostrando un experimento en marcha, pero...

... Bruce no estaba, 

...Tony no podía respirar.

 

Bruce se había ido y él no podía curar a Pepper solo.

 

Natasha supurante. Steve incapaz de estar de pie. Thor con ojos traumatizados, y Clint... no podía enfrentarlos? había sido él, seguro... qué había hecho para que Bruce se fuera de nuevo? Se había ido, se había ido otra vez, y esta vez sí no tenía a quién mandar a buscarlo, nunca tendrían otro beso, otra sonrisa juntos, no podía salvar a Pepper sin él y nunca habría otro San Valentín(15) u otra Navidad juntos porque lo había rechazado y cuando los volvieran a atacar, un misil iba a bastar y...

Extendió la mano para llamar la armadura y cuando sintió algo en el brazo trató de enderezarse para que el Mark 42 lo envolviera, pero no era el Mark 42, porque el Mark 42 estaba destruido, qué lo envolvía? Qué era? Qué...?

Alguien jadeaba?

\- Tony, respira. Estoy aquí. Tony, Tony... tranquilo, soy yo... no pasa nada...- la voz de Bruce era muy calma, muy serena, y cuando Tony al fin pudo ver su rostro estaba muy cerca, el cabello mojado y rizado goteando, sus brazos envolviéndolo, el aroma de su jabón de Stark Relief que le regalase tan intenso...

Tony jadeó, se movió, y su cuerpo, que había estado rígido esperando la armadura, se aflojó, y pudo apoyarse en un mesón, las piernas débiles.

La comida estaba, gracias a Dios, a salvo en una silla, pero no humeaba ya.

-... Bruce?-

\- Tony, tuviste otro episodio.- dijo Bruce, y había preocupación en sus ojos, y también cálculo.- Te disociaste por completo.- 

\- No, no, fue sólo...- Tony intentó calmarse, pero le dolía el pecho casi como cuando recién se había puesto el reactor, y lo apretó con la mano, forzándose a calmarse.- Pensé que te habías ido de nuevo, es todo.- dijo, dejándose caer en una silla.- Te habías ido a bañar, verdad? Qué gran idiota soy. Ahí... ahí está tu squash, cómetelo.-

El silencio era incómodo, le dolía el pecho, empezaba a latirle la cabeza y asi se la pasaban mandoneándolo que se fuera a acostar. Que no sabía que despertar con el pecho adolorido por el vacío, solo y con pánico era lo peor del mundo? Y el abrazo de Bruce era aún mejor que el del Mark 42. Era mejor que cualquier otro, era mejor...  
Lo que le cayó encima parecía una mantarraya. Tony habría dado un salto de alarma, pero estaba envuelto en dos brazos peludos, un rostro húmedo contra su nuca, todo el torso de Bruce inclinado encima suyo, envolviéndolo como un edredón viejo. Tony arrugó el gesto, aún jadeante, la misma sorpresa quitándole un poco del shock, y palmeó el brazo de Bruce torpemente, y luego más fuerte, porque no veía señales de que lo soltaran,

Su oreja estaba húmeda, y podía ser esas marejada de rizos mojados, o podía ser...

-... perdóname. Perdóname, Tony. No pensé... nunca asumí...-

\- Brucey...-  
\- Nunca pensé que irme iba a afectar tu PTSD. Nunca creí... pensé que al día siguiente estarías bailando en un club o en le cama con Natasha o Pepper, o que apenas te ibas a dar cuenta en lo que volvía... siempre supe que iba a volver en el fondo...-  
\- Oh, Bruce.- Tony apoyó la cabeza atrás, sintiendo el abrazo de Bruce tan amado, tan natural.- No es culpa tuya, es que... con todo...-  
\- Lo sé. Pero perdóname. Te amo, Tony....-  
Tony abrió la boca, pero los interrumpió el pitido de las pantallas. El experimento #31 estaba listo.  
Y era exitoso.

 

************

 

Después de la primera ronda de inyecciones, Tony colapsó en una camilla en el cuarto de al lado de Pepper, y Bruce aprovechó que darle un escaneo mientras esperaba que Pepper despertase. Tony tenía la suerte de tener la resistencia y la musculatura de un huno, pero había recibido una sucesión de palizas, tenía fracturas encima de fracturas y músculos desgarrados con tendones al límite, y Bruce apretó los dientes viendo las lecturas con ojos verdes.

\- Doc?-

\- Clint, me estaba preocupando no verte. Has dormido?- dijo Bruce mirándolo sobre el hombro cuando el arquero entró a la sala. No le gustó la mirada que le echó a Tony, esa  
mirada escudriñadora, la mirada del francotirador en la figura despatarrada del millonario, que a poco Bruce volvía a cubrir con las mantas: pero Clint les dio la espalda, yéndose como siempre al ventanal, en donde tuviera la luz a la espalda y la mejor línea de visión.

\- Cómo va lo de Pepper?-

\- Tengo que esperar que despierte, pero al menos la temperatura se estabilizó al fin.-

\- No puedes...?- dijo Clint, y se frotó los ojos, que estaban bastante hinchados.- Sólo curarla y ya? es necesario que esté consciente? Dolerá?-

\- Clint, es posible que haya encontrado un modo de acabar con el peligro de explosión, pero dejarla con la mejor parte de Extremis, que es regeneración, calor a voluntad... no tengo un cien por ciento de seguridad en nada, es todo experimental, pero la elección debe ser suya.-

\- Pepper no querrá...- Clint bufó, pero luego su cuerpo pareció endurecerse, erguirse .- Puedo acompañarte?-

\- Por supuesto. Le gustará que estés allí.-

Clint parecía tenso, y movió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Cuando fueron al cuarto de Pepper, estaba empezando a despertar, y en cuatro días había adelgazado, los ojos hundidos, y la deshidratación febril le había robado mucha de su radiante belleza. Bruce no dijo nada, enderezando la cama automática y chequeando sondas, pero cuando Pepper parpadeó, y separó labios resquebrajados, Clint estaba allí con un pedacito de hielo y un masaje en su mandíbula, como alguien que conocía bien lo que era despertar de un coma.

\- Pepper, me oyes?- dijo Bruce muy despacio.- Estás en la Torre, estás a salvo, y creo que tengo la cura para Extremis.- musitó, su mano en la suya. Ella parpadeó, y lo miró larga, lentamente a él, y luego a Clint por sobre el hombro de Bruce: y por un momento los dos tuvieron miedo, porque no parecía reconocerlos, pero luego su mirada se suavizó, y aunque había dolor en ella, también había alivio.

\- Bruce... va... va a parar? se acabará...?-

\- Sí, Pepper, linda... pero tienes que oírme primero...-

\- Duele... haz que pare...-

\- Pepper, encontré un modo de neutralizar la termogénesis del suero. Te tomaría un poco de autocontrol, pero te quedarías con los mejores efectos: recuperación epitelial, fuente de ATP, y podrías generar el calor a voluntad... -

\- No me vas a curar?- gimió Pepper. Habían empezado a correr lágrimas de sus ojos, y sus manos se sentían muy calientes.

\- Cálmate. También puedo drenar el suero, creo, gatillar una reacción inmune que lo expulse, pero te sentirás muy enferma mientras ocurre. Pepper, tienes que elegir...-

\- No puedes darle un poco de tiempo?- dijo Clint, su voz suave.- Quizá empezar con lo primero, ver cómo se siente...-

\- No!- exclamó Pepper, y tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre.- Dijiste que me curarías!-

\- Lo haré. Pero puedo enseñarte a controlarlo, si lo prefieres, de a poco. Te curarías tan rápido como yo, y quizá podrías usarlo incluso como arma. Ya resististe la implantación, Pepper... si quieres quedártelo...-

\- Serías una superheroína también!- dijo Clint con alegría, echándole el cabello atrás. - Pepper, imagínate, no hay nadie mejor para ser manejar poderes así...-

\- Dónde está Tony?- dijo Pepper, su voz tensa.

\- Descansando. Estaba agotado.- dijo Bruce con tranquilidad.

\- Quiero que esté conmigo.- dijo ella, con un temblor en la voz.

\- Lo siento, Pepper. Necesita dormir. Vendrá a verte en cuanto despierte, estoy seguro.-

\- Pepper...- empezó Clint, con ella secándose los ojos: pero cuando Bruce alargó la mano, Pepper se volvió a él, aferrándosela en la suya, una mano que de a poco se calentaba y empezaba a brillar.

\- Por algo no quieres que esté aquí mientras decido, verdad? Te creíste que volviendo y salvándome la vida, yo iba a estar tan agradecida que te lo iba a dejar sin pelear?!-

Bruce no se alteró, aunque la piel de su brazo en la mano de Pepper empezaba a enrojecerse.- Te recomiendo que te calmes. Y la elección tienes que tomarla tú misma, aunque en este momento tienes la testosterona y la noradrenalina por las nubes, así que no juzgo nada de lo que estás haciendo como perfectamente sano...- Bruce meneó la cabeza, sin retirar el brazo, aunque Clint se veía pálido, porque empezaba a oler a vello quemado.- Pepper, puedes quedarte con ese poder, a cambio de todo lo que te hizo Killian...-

\- Te crees que quiero ser un monstruo como tú?!- dijo ella brutalmente, y cuando su mano lo soltó para tratar de incorporarse, los dedos sisearon en las sábanas.- Crees que ser un monstruo descontrolado es lo que le gusta a Tony, Bruce?! Pues para que sepas te olvidó, y estamos juntos, no había pasado ni un mes y ya estaba conmigo...!!-

\- Pepper, dime si te curo o te dejo los poderes.- dijo Bruce, y su rostro estaba rígido.- Dímelo ahora.- 

\- Cúrame! Clint, no dejes que me mate para quedarse con Tony, no lo dejes...!- sollozó ella, sus lágrimas evaporándose de tan calientes. Clint la sujetó, la alarma en su rostro volviéndose terror cuando el brillo ardiente de Extremis empezó a aparecer bajo su piel, pero Bruce se movió velozmente, y clavó una larga aguja con un líquido azul en su carótida, antes de inyectar otro vial del líquido azul en una vía a su brazo, y atraer un máquina, conectándola a las venas del muslo en cuando la primera inyección funcionó y ella dejó de agitarse, desmayándose.

\- Doc?!- la voz de Clint era espanto, al ver la cabeza de ella colgar atrás, los ojos abiertos. Pepper convulsionó, pero el calor y la luz ardiente bajo su piel se desvanecían, y los dos la sujetaron, hasta que una de las cánulas clavadas en su pierna, que iban a la máquina dializadora de Tony, empezó a mostrar como sangre de un color naranja sucio volvía purificada a la arteria de Pepper...  
Las convulsiones se enlentecieron, y al fin ella reposó, los labios entreabiertos. Clint se secó lágrimas con furia, su corazón calmándose, porque las constantes en la pared se veían normales.

\- Vigílala hasta que venga Bryce.- dijo Bruce, ya en la puerta. Clint levantó la cara para preguntarle adónde iba y entonces tuvo un sobresalto, porque la cara de Bruce tenía los ojos completamente verdes y había verde también en su cuello, sus manos...

\- Bruce?!- Clint lo siguió hasta la puerta, pero Bruce huía corriendo tan rápido como podía, y Clint, incapaz de dejar a Pepper, lo siguió hasta la escalera, para ver a Bruce, su espalda rasgando la camisa y el delantal, saltar por las escaleras tropezando rumbo al piso 88, en donde estaba la sala de contención para Hulk.

\- JARVIS! LLAMA A THOR!- gritó Clint, pero la llegó la voz ahogada de Bruce por el parlante, a través de JARVIS.

:: No llames, no digas nada... estaré bien... sólo déjenme solo... cuídala! Déjame... estaré...::

Lo último se cortó con el sonido de los sellos hidraúlicos de lo que Tony llamaba el Hulk Kinder, y luego, el bramido de Hulk, furioso, ronco y herido. 

***********************************

:: Thor?::

\- Amigo mío.- el alivio en el rostro de Thor al ver a Clint en su umbral era claro, y aunque se levantó con intenciones de abrazarlo, pero los dos estaban tan machucados que su intento al fin fue una pantomima extraña y Clint, nunca alguien sin sentido del ridículo, gorgoriteó.- Clint, mi querido amigo... qué tan duras fueron sus aventuras? El buen doctor está exhausto, tú tan herido, y tus energías tan...- su mano fue a la mejilla derecha de Clint, la única sana, y la acarició con el pulgar.- Qué sucede, Clint?-

\- Quería avisarte que Bruce se transformó y está en el Kinder, por si algo pasa, JARVIS te avisará...- dijo Clint, las manos en los bolsillos. - Las chicas? y Selvig?-

\- Jane y Erik duermen tras los dos días en el laboratorio para ayudar a la Dama Pepper. Cómo está ella?-

\- Bruce le inyectó el suero experimental antes de transformarse, y ya llegó Bryce a vigilarla. JARVIS?-

:: El estado de Miss Potts es satisfactorio y avanza según las proyecciones biomédicas, Agente Barton. La tasa de expurgación de Extremis es de 3ml por hora, lo que calcula una hora de término de las cinco de la mañana, actualmente completa en un 39 %.::

\- Gracias a All Father. He rezado por todos, pero en especial por ella.- dijo Thor, sus ojos tristes.- Ver a una dama tan bella y tan pura atacada por la maldad, infectada en su propia sangre, ha sido horrible, y de no estar muertos ya los perpetradores, no habrían escapado mi cólera.- 

\- Ojalá hubieras estado aquí...- dijo Clint, y entonces se sobresaltó, porque los ojos de Thor se habían llenado de lágrimas, pero había apretado la mandíbula en un esfuerzo por controlarse, y le temblaba.- Thor, qué pasó...?-

\- Fue la Convergencia.- dijo la voz de Erik, y lo vieron medio dormido, el canoso pelo en todas direcciones, asomándose del dormitorio en donde resposaba, y sin nada más encima que calcetines, zapatos y briefs, lo que es terrible en un hombre guapo y criminal en un caballero de mediana edad como él. Erik fue vagamente a la cocina, y Clint, que lo conocía bien, lo siguió, para verlo con medio cuerpo dentro del refrigerador ( aparentemente sin que le molestara asomarse sin virtualmente ropa al freezer) hacer un sonido de confusión y salir con una jarra de jugo de piña y un bol vacío.

\- Dónde está el muesli? Se lo comió Sofía? Dónde está la caja...?- dijo, entregándole el jugo a Clint y el bol a Thor.

\- No... hemos preparado?- dijo Thor confuso, mientras Clint fruncía el ceño.

\- Sofía siempre tiene un bol, joven, y recién preparado es malísimo, no es posible que en todo Estoc...-

\- Estás en New York, Erik.- dijo Clint en voz baja. Erik parpadeó, y de pronto un sofoco cubrió su cara y pecho, al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en el refri.

\- ... New York? Pero cómo...?- su voz tomó un reborde de miedo y desconfianza y trató de dar un paso atrás, pero tropezó y habría caído de no sujetarlo Thor.- Quién... Sofía!-

\- Tu esposa falleció hace diez años, Erik.- dijo Thor, terrible compasión en sus ojos. - Erik, amigo mío, calma, y recuerda... recuerda...- repitió, y Clint y él lo sentaron en una de las elegantes sillas talladas de la cocina, en lo que Erik los miró alternativamente, traspirando, y tras unos minutos, se secó la cara con el paño de cocina, y su vista se aclaró.

\- Jesús.- musitó.- Dios mío, estoy disociando temporal y perceptivamente.- susurró, su voz exhausta.- Por Dios...- (16)

\- Selvig, sabes dónde estás? sabes quién soy?-

\- Sí, Barton, ahora sí.- dijo Erik, y su voz estaba triste y cansada.- Por Dios, no debieron haberme dejado salir del loquero!-

\- Esto no es locura ni senilidad, Selvig, es PTSD.- dijo Clint con firmeza.- Y sí, necesitas cuidados, pero mejorarás.-

\- Crees eso? Crees que después de que Loki me hiciera la cabeza puré alguna vez voy a...- Erik se contuvo al ver las ojeras de Clint.- Oh, por la mierda, lo siento!-

\- Tengo que creerlo.- dijo Clint, su voz igualmente cansada.- Pero necesitas reposo, no estrujarte las meninges por ayudarnos. Nunca dejamos de molestar, somos como alimañas...- dijo meneando la cabeza.

\- Te llevaremos con un sanador, alguien que ayude...- dijo Thor, su rostro lleno de remordimientos como siempre que Clint y Selvig recordaban lo que Loki les hiciera.- Te llevaría a Asgard si eso ayudara...-

\- Thor, lo último que necesitamos es más irrealidad.- dijo Clint , apoyando la nuca en la pared.- Descansa mientras yo hago unas llamadas, sé de un experto en este tipo de problemas.-  
\- Gracias, Barton.- dijo Erik, su voz sombría. Mientras él se duchaba, Clint ayudó a Thor a preparar desayuno, pero mientras el agua hervía, Thor se quedó junto a Clint, todo su cuerpo indicando que quería decir algo y no sabía cómo.  
\- Si me pides perdón de nuevo por Loki, te tiro este tomate.-  
\- No, es... aunque debería...- Thor al fin sonrió cuando Clint lo amenazó con la verdura.- Es... el especialista de la mente que sugieres para Erik, también podría...?-  
\- Verme a mí?-

\- Ver a Jane.-

\- Qué le pasó a Jane?- dijo Clint, enderezándose. Era cierto que en su aventura en Puente Antiguo se había hecho amigo para siempre de la expansiva Darcy, pero Jane y su eficiencia había ganado su afecto también.

Thor se apoyó en la mesa, y habló. Habló de la Convergencia: habló del Aether, de la angustia y del dolor. Clint, anonadado, se sentó en una silla y cuando la voz de Thor falló al hablar de Loki, su mano fue a la grandota del asgardiano.

\- Debimos estar ahí.-

\- Los llamé.- dijo Thor, y había el dolor del abandono en sus ojos, pero no juicio, ni reproche. Clint se mordió los labios, los ojos humedeciéndose.

\- Joder, cuánto nos odia el universo! Si todo esto no hubiera pasado junto... si todo esto... joder, es tan malditamente injusto!-

\- Qué es tan injusto?- dijo Darcy, entrando a la cocina. 

\- Como está Jane, Darce?- dijo Clint, tendiéndole la mano, y Darcy se enrolló en ella para sentarse en su pierna sana.

\- Eh...-

\- Está enojada conmigo.- dijo Thor, en voz baja.

\- Pero durmió, comió, y ahora que Brucey confirme que el antídoto funcionó, se quiere ir a casa. No a Londres, no tiene ganas de aguantarse al M16 en la nuca, quiere que nos  
vayamos a Copenhage, a casa de Erik.- 

\- Erik probablemente necesite un descanso.- 

\- Qué, se puso loquito again?-

\- Darce.-

\- Oye, no juzgar, a todos nos pasa de vez en cuando, a él con más motivo que a la mayoría!- Darcy se cruzó de brazos.- Yo me llevo a Jane a Strudel-landia mientras tú te ocupas de Erik y te acabas de reparar, Thor, si aún pareces una berenjena de oferta.-

\- Pero salvaste al universo mientras yo salvaba una villa africana y me apaleaba un grupo de HYDRA en Zanzíbar. Tú sí que sabes hacer sentir a un tipo inadecuado.- dijo Clint, y aunque había una risa autodespreciativa en su cara, cuando intentó levantarse, Darcy se le colgó del cuello.

\- Hey! Nada de eso. Habría sido bueno tenerte allá, pero todos héroes, todos, sin importar, dí que me crees o me iré a mi camita a llorar porque insinuaste que soy superflua! Si piensas que no haces suficiente, qué queda para mí!-

\- Darcy...- dijo Clint, y sus ojos eran tristes pero dulces al mirarla.- Oh, nunca diría eso, Darcy...-

\- Además eres tan guapo! Y tienes una CEO que parece la muñeca Barbie en tu cama, demonios! - dijo Darcy, enderezándose para ir a atender la tostadora. Thor vio cómo Clint lo ocultaba, pero hubo una contracción en sus párpados, a pesar de la cara de francotirador, y la alarma se pronunció cuando Clint se puso de pie.

\- JARVIS, cómo van Pepper y Bruce? Y dónde están Steve y Nat?-

\- Depuración al 44%, sin problemas. El doctor Banner aún se encuentra como su mitad irritada, pero Sir ha ido a hacerle compañía. El Comandante Rogers se encuentra desayunando con el capitán Wilson, y la agente Romanov está en su sala de ballet.-

\- No he compartido apropiadamente con Capitán Wilson.- dijo Thor con sencillez, mientras en un patético esfuerzo de estar más presentable se hacía un manbun.- debería ir a acompañarlos, si es amigo del nuestro capitán debe ser un hombre cabal...-

\- Sí, bueno, Steve es el que está hecho un idiota en este momento. Si intenta salir huyendo así como está, siéntate encima. O fíjalo con el Mjolnir, joder.- dijo Clint con irritación.- Te contaría, pero que te cuente él, si el tarado no habla de otra cosa.-

\- Quédate a desayunar...- protestó Darcy al verlo empezar a retirarse. - Barton! Quiero esas panquecas de corazoncitos que haces lindas!-

\- Que Thor te haga panquecas. Tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo Clint, y cuando alguien lo siguió, pensó que era Darcy, pero fue la voz de Thor la que habló muy cerca, cuando ya estaban en la puerta.

\- Hermano mío. Jane, ha expresado su deseo de... apartarse de mí por ahora.- dijo Thor suavemente, y el dorso de su mano rozó el hombro de Clint.- Si algo así llegara a sucederte, estaré aquí para hablar de ello. Y sin duda Tony querrá beber contigo por ello, y escucharte... quizá hay canciones de la música que los dos aprecian que nos consuele...(17)-

Clint se mordió el labio, una sonrisa sardónica, antes de mirarlo sobre el hombro.

\- Te han dicho que acá no es normal llorar por rupturas y pateos? Se supone que los hombres no andan consolándose unos a otros.-

\- Pues entonces tengo suerte de haber sido criado de un modo diferente.- dijo Thor sin siquiera inmutarse. Clint, que había sonado cruel, se volteó, y en contravención a sus propias palabras, lo abrazó: y un momento luego se iba.

\- Ve a ver a Natasha, Clint.- dijo Thor, pero Clint movió la cabeza y salió.

*************************************************************

\- Verdecito!-  
A pesar del estrépito de unos pedazos de concreto machacados hasta ser polvo, de algún modo, Hulk reconoció esa voz, y se detuvo, volviéndose para avanzar en manos y pies como un orangután adonde, relajado como si la sala irrompible no estuviera cubierta de pedazos de roca y deformadas tiras de metal, Tony, con las zapatillas desabrochadas, en jeans roñosos y una camiseta arrugada por el sueño avanzaba con los brazos abiertos.

\- THOOONY!- bramó el monstruo, y luego dio un bramido furioso.- THOONY!!-

\- Qué pasa, no te alegra verme?- dijo Tony sin inmutarse.

\- THONY HERIDO!- pataleó Hulk.- HULK VUELVE Y THONY HERIDO!- siseó.- HULK MATARLOS A TODOS! HULK MATAR A TODOS!-

\- No hace falta, los mató Pepper.- dijo Tony sonriendo, aunque se le habían humedecido un poquitín los ojos.- me estoy mejorando, Verdecito... están todos en casa, pero me alegra que salieras, quería verte...-

\- THONY SE QUEDA AQUI CON HULK! THONY NO SALE MÁS AFUERA! AFUERA DAÑO!- bramó Hulk, poniendo ambos puños a los lado de Tony en el suelo, encerrándolo efectivamente entre sus bíceps. Tony, sin impresionarse, dio un paso más, y le echó los brazos al cuello a Hulk, inhalando su olor animal y químico.

\- No es una mala idea, pequeñín.-

\- THONY MUERTO? DIJERON THONY MUERTO!-

\- No tienes que creerle a nadie que te diga eso. Tony es tu Metal Man, y Metal Man promete no morirse sin ti...- dijo Tony, la mejilla apoyada en la carne verde.- Lo prometo, Hulk.-

\- DEDITO.- dijo Hulk, y a Tony le vino la carcajada. porque a saber de qué memoria infantil, a Hulk le había venido extender el meñique. Tony tuvo que estrechárselo con toda la mano, pero cuando hizo eso, el monstruo se calmó y sentó en el suelo con un retemblar de metal.  
\- JARVIS, me ha dado hambre. Pide 90 pizzas, por favor.-  
:: 90 pizzas, Sir?::  
\- Sí, y chop chop, son todas para esta pieza, si alguien más quiere que se pida las suyas. Voy a tener una cena romántica con este caballero.-  
:: Pido velas y servilletas, Sir::  
\- Haha, muy gracioso. Ahora que lo pienso, pídeme los spinners más grandes que encuentres, y jarras industriales de jugo de durazno.-  
*****************  
-... oh, por el amor de Dios...- Bruce, semidesnudo, volvió en sí, para darse cuenta con disgusto de que estaba durmiendo encima de pizza fría a medio comer y que tenía todo el pelo con provolone. Un poco más allá despatarrado en el suelo, Tony dormía en no mucho mejor estado, un montón de spinners rotos desperdigados por el suelo, mezclándose con cajas de pizza retorcidas en formas extrañas, y más costras del borde de pizzas...- Tony?-  
\- ...Uhn...- Tony rodó, el vientre visiblemente hinchado, se sacó un pedazo de pepperoni de la mejilla, lo miró, y le vino un ataque de risitas. Bruce, que miró con desánimo su propia panza hinchada, sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo caer aceitunas, y lo miró con disgusto.- Tony, qué es esto...?-  
Tony, caído de espaldas y aún riéndose, se frotó la panza.- Verdecito y yo tuvimos una fiestita. Un » celebremos que Tony no está muerto» party. Verdecito es mucho mejor novio que tú, que todos, es el primero en celebrar conmigo!-  
\- Revolcándose en pizza?-  
\- Oye, yo no juzgo, Verdecito no creció con un mayordomo enseñándole a comer...- Tony se retorció para poder mirarlo sin levantarse del suelo.- Y le gustaron mucho los spiners!-  
\- De acero reforzado?-  
\- En realidad son hélices de bote, pero dejémoslo así.-  
\- Tony, párate, estás asqueroso... oh, por Dios, mi estómago...-  
\- Verdecito come como un hombre, tú eres tan pussy.- Tony intentó enderezarse, pero todo su cuerpo protestó con crujidos.- Oh, joder...-  
\- No estás en edad de dormir con una aceituna de almohada!- reprochó Bruce, aún adolorido como estaba, tironeándolo para ponerlo de pie.- Porqué no esperaste que pasara y ya?!-  
-No hay caso que me creas que tengo una relación con Verdecito, verdad? Para que sepas... me preguntó si iba a ir a darme besos con Krystle. Asumo que es Pepper.-

\- Krystle...- fue a Bruce a quien le vino la risa entonces.- Oh, por Dios. Mi madre veía Dinastía.(18)-  
Tony estalló en una carcajada y tuvo que apoyarse en Bruce mientras salía, goteando aceite y salsa de tomate medio seca de la sala reforzada. En el pasillo, Tony se apoyó en la pared, aún riéndose, y Bruce se volteó para cerrar la puerta con el código de seguridad, aunque alguien sin duda tendría que venir a limpiar.

\- Tony, no me importa si tengo que compartirte con Hulk o con quien sea, yo...- susurró, volteándose. Ya era la mañana.  
En la mitad del pasillo, Pepper, pálida y apoyada en Winnie Bryce los miraba, envuelta en una bata que le quedaba grande, y los miraba con los ojos líquidos.(19)  
Y entonces Bruce notó que las mangas demasiado grandes de la bata daban la impresión de estar, aglobadas, un segundo antes de que a Tony le volviera la risa histérica y a él se le contagiara, exhausto, deshecho y derrengado por todas esas transformaciones, el esfuerzo y las noches sin dormir, y los dos colapsaron en su propia mugre en el suelo, riendo hasta que les dolió es estómago distendido. 

Cuando volvieron a mirar, ella se había ido. Y aunque a los dos les corrían lágrimas por su histérica hilaridad, Bruce se forzó a ponerse serio, aunque temblaba.

\- Tony... tenemos que hablar. Tienes que hablar con ella...-

\- Sí, por supuesto... ehehehehehe... oh maldita sea... JARVIS, cómo está Pepper?-

:: 100% y cuatro horas de sueño normal, Sir. Sus constantes han regresado al normal de Miss Potts, incluyendo la curación de su anemia, la úlcera estomacal y la duodenal y la torsión cervical que la hacía propensa a ITU.::

\- Algo bueno que salga de toda esta mierda.-

\- Puede que salga algo mejor que eso.- dijo Bruce, débil pero determinado, llevándoselo a remolque a sus habitaciones, directo a la ducha, en donde tras quitarse sus propios harapos y la ropa inmunda de Tony, lo empujó bajo el agua caliente y se metió detrás, alargándole su jabón de bambú.- Estoy bastante seguro que logré aislar el componente que reactiva la información celular como para devolver un estatus totipotencial, lo que tendría usos en medicina que ah, podrían cambiar... me estás oyendo?-

\- heheheheheheheeee...- Tony, desnudo, el agua llevándose restos de salsa, el jabón en la mano, lo miraba recostado en la pared mientras Bruce se frotaba con la esponja enérgicamente, y le volvió la carcajada.

\- Estás histérico.- diagnosticó Bruce, alargando la mano al agua fría, pero Tony se la agarró, y levantó ojos que bailaban de malicia a los suyos.

\- No, no... no te atrevas a dar el agua fría o te meto este jabón ya sabes dónde... es que... hehehehe.... después de pasar noche de parranda contigo y que me arrastres para bañarte conmigo sexymente con espumita... Bruce, te das cuenta que con esos rizos y esa rapidez en desvestirte tú vendrías a ser Alexis Carrington?-

Bruce apretó los labios. Luego se los mordió asintiendo.(20)

Y les volvió a dar, riéndose en esa ducha que olía a pizzería, sus carcajadas resonando en las baldosas. 

 

******************************

 

\- Bryce dice que ya puedes tratar de comer algo.- dijo Clint, dejando el tazón de custard en el velador, sobresaltando a Pepper, que recostada en la cama, dormitaba cubierta con la sábana en el lecho.- Cómo te sientes?-

\- Clint...- Pepper lo miró con desconcierto, y trató de enderezarse, pero la mano de él, áspera, la sostuvo acostada, dando la vuelta para traer una silla a su lado y acomodarse a su costado, codos en las rodillas, toda su atención en ella.

\- No te muevas. Te sientes bien? Más lúcida?-

\- Estoy perfectamente. Me siento...- la voz de ella sonaba baja, pero clara.- Clint, porqué...?-

\- Porqué qué?-

\- Porqué... estás aquí?-

Algo se endureció en la mirada de Clint, pero ella no lo miraba.

\- Ah. Entonces comprendo que lo que me dijiste... que lo que le dijiste a Bruce era en serio?-

\- Pensaste que bromearía con eso?!- soltó Pepper, antes de cubrirse la cara con las manos.- Oh, por Dios.-

\- Aún te sientes rara? Podemos hablarlo luego, no es el momento... no hay ningún apuro. Come algo y descansa...-

\- Clint.- dijo Pepper, y su voz era suave ahora. Cuando lo miró, ahí apaleado y ojeroso, intentando alargarle una cucharada de custard, ignorando sus propias heridas para cuidarla, algo se quebró en ella, y detuvo la cuchara con la mano, antes de enfrentar su mirada de hito en hito.

\- Pepper, no vas a ser feliz con él.- dijo él despacio.- Bruce ha vuelto: lo que haya sido...-

\- Destruyó sus armaduras por mí.- dijo ella, las manos empuñadas. - Dijo que me amaba, dijo... que estaríamos juntos, Clint, él y yo...-

\- Pepper...- Clint la miró largamente, tan largamente que por un momento Pepper sintió miedo: sintió miedo de la cólera de un hombre que sabía matar sin más que las manos, algo que se te olvidaba en absoluto cuando los veías ser tan cálido, tan amable. Pero no podía temerle a Clint, no en realidad; no al hombre que la había amado tan tiernamente, con tanto abandono, con tanto corazón.

\- Él me quiere.- insistió ella, y Clint se encogió de hombros, pero ahora algo parecía más oscuro en el pálido verde de sus ojos.

\- En realidad eso no importa. Lo que importa es que estás dispuesta a dejar todo de inmediato por la posibilidad, y así...- Clint parpadeó.- Yo no te habría dejado, si Natasha me hubiera reclamado.-

\- Clint...-

\- No importa. Debí verlo venir. Estábamos todos locos, heridos, vulnerables, aterrados..-

\- No es excusa, pero...-

\- Por supuesto que no es excusa. No te estoy excusando.- dijo él, una vibración de frío en su voz.- Es en esos casos cuando en realidad sabes quién es la persona que tienes al lado.-

\- Tienes todo el derecho de odiarme si quieres, Clint.- dijo ella con amargura. - Lo merezco, yo...- ella se lamió los labios, y cuando lo miró ahí, quieto y envuelto en miseria, tan quieto, se le cayó una lágrima.- Clint, quiero que sepas que mientras estuvimos juntos, todo lo que dije, todo lo que hice, era de verdad...-  
Clint sonrió, con amargura, y se levantó, mirándola, antes de dar un paso atrás e ir a la puerta.(21)

\- Curioso. Para mí, no hay nunca otra opción...- dijo con dulzura.- Ah, y Pepper...-

\- Sí, Clint?-

\- Si finalmente te quedas con Tony, te sugiero que adoptes.- continuó ya en la puerta.

\- Ah... porqué?-

\- PORQUE CON LO MUCHO QUE SE FOLLA A UN MONSTRUO IRRADIADO, YA DEBE TENER LAS PELOTAS MUTADAS!- vociferó Clint en la puerta, ojos enloquecidos de pronto al voltearse a ella.- Y TE GARANTIZO QUE NO PARARÁN!!- acabó, antes de irse con un portazo que hizo retemblar la pared.

******************************  
******************************

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jS-ffl6zXhc

(2)http://www.latimes.com/resizer/BUoObLZylJUjOHqVJaDuOsAtO4U=/1400x0/arc-anglerfish-arc2-prod-tronc.s3.amazonaws.com/public/KIEGTFAJSBFZVCM2VAIB6WWTWA.jpg

(3)https://hips.hearstapps.com/ell.h-cdn.co/assets/cm/15/01/54a7528abc4eb_-_elle-gabriel-garcia-v-elv.gif?crop=1.0xw:1xh;center,top&resize=480:*

(4)https://78.media.tumblr.com/70138856354978d5a84cab2953f92990/tumblr_mjeq823QrW1qajc4eo2_500.gif

(5)https://media.giphy.com/media/DoAzKWnfosqFG/giphy.gif

(6)https://i.pinimg.com/736x/4e/3c/1f/4e3c1f51d1c33f49ac7c7ae016b2c20c--jeremy-renner-big-noses.jpg

(7)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTNjCXbc-PLtcu69VTPz5yJjjZoEwuLztEjFfCT0qDdAcq7-uwY

(8)https://i.ytimg.com/vi/GvYOnKO-FJs/maxresdefault.jpg

(9)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTRDssD0UYeSOv3f-NDoZ_EQJdKTUzNkIoIygJ_wrx10b69oxMB

(10)https://www.skinnytaste.com/baked-spaghetti-squash-and-cheese/

(11)https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/e/ee/Darcy_Lewis_%28Earth-199999%29.png/revision/latest?cb=20110506142738

(12)http://cdn.collider.com/wp-content/uploads/anthony-mackie.jpg

(13)https://tvgeekingout.wordpress.com/2017/01/20/sam-wilson-to-be-rescued/

(14)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQdc-8_fCk_Ft8HHahqtHpI30hbUenoBHMha4U3yrEF2ngFewEdlA

(15)« SIIIÍ, LÚUUZCANSE, DESGRACIADOS!!!» era parte de lo que la expresión de Bruce decía al observar desde la terraza de la Torre a las parejas que abandonaban el edificio rumbo a una noche de diversión y festejo: era 14 de febrero, y todo New York parecía estar cubierto de corazones, lucecitas rojas y rosadas, y parejas risueñas secreteándose. Natasha había hecho su parte en su entusiasmo habitual, y había tenido éxito con Steve: Clint y ella le habían frotado tanto, tanto, tanto por la cara a Sharon Carter que al fin el pobre Capitán había capitulado y había aceptado salir con ellos para una cita doble ( en la que, Bruce podía jurarlo, Nat y Clint fingirían una pelea y acabarían por dejar a Steve solo con Sharon, la cual no podría haber estado más obviamente tratando de comérselo si hubiera aparecido con tenedor, cuchillo y servilleta al cuello) Tony, por supuesto, se había llevado a Pepper al restaurant más caro de New York, deslumbrantes en tuxedo y satén color perla: Natasha y compañía habían salido más sencillos, pero de todos modos, Natasha en vestido de lana roja era estupidizante.  
Thor, por su parte, había divertido a toda la torre con su angustia de un mes completo en como » celebrar esta festividad apropiadamente, que por primera vez me encuentra con mi corazón en las manos de una dama midgardiana!» durante las cuales, con su habitual afán enciclopédico, se había leído cuánta información existía sobre San Valentín ( y vaya que había costado meterle en la cabeza que el regalo habitual de un jabalí pequeño con un lazo, como acostumbraban los romanos en Lupercalia, no era un buen regalo. Aunque Natasha si había ojeado evaluadoramente el speedo de cuero, aceite corporal y látigo que acompañaban la tradición)  
» No celebran ninguna festividad semejante en Asgard, Thor? Debe haber algo parecido, ustedes no tenían a una diosa... Freya o algo así, dedicada al amor y al matrimonio?»  
» Freya es en realidad una de mis antepasadas, Doctor Banner. Pero sí, tenemos una festividad semejante, dedicada al amor y a la pasión, en que se encienden fogatas, se exalta el amor romántico, se cantan historias alusivas eróticas, se celebra un gran banquete...»  
» La historias de Asgard todas empiezan y terminan con banquetes. Es como Astérix en esteroides»  
( carcajada de Clint en el fondo, mientras Bruce le da un manotón a Tony)  
»... y después del banquete, los amantes se retiran para disfrutar, algunos más aventureros deciden revelar su pasión en público o con amigos...»  
» Hay que puro ir a Asgard!» ( 2do manotón)  
»... pero no hay nada de regalos, excepto quizá juguetes para la cama...»  
» Siempre un excelente regalo»  
» Doctor, controle al animal, que Steve se me muere acá... no te atragantes Capi...»  
» En mi época se regalaban pañuelos y guantes, que a ninguna mujer le sobraban. O un lápiz labial.»  
» Lamentablemente mi amada Jane no usa ninguna de esas cosas...»  
» Ropa interior sexy! No puedes fallar con pedacitos de encaje... ya deja de pegarme, es pura frustración sexual, si me vas a smashear que sea de un modo que nos guste! Natasha le conseguiste cita a Brucey?»  
» Once candidatas, un candidato, y no conseguí que aceptara ni una llamada telefónica»  
» Brucey, qué malo!» Tony se puso las manos en las caderas mirando al científico que se hamacaba del modo menos sexy posible en un sillón, anteojos en la punta de la nariz y taza de té en la mano, Los Cazadores de Microbios en la pierna.» Qué quejoso, no te gustó ninguna de las chicas? Y el chico? Oye cómo es que hay un chico y no soy yo?»  
« Era yo!» ( voz lejana de Clint)  
» Qué diablos! Aléjate de mi Brucey, pajarraco pervertido! No es que estás con Natasha?!»  
» Ella era la número tres de la lista!» ( risa lejana)  
» Ustedes dos me abisman, perversos, descarados... Brucey, no te dejes seducir por los Assasin Twins, yo te protejo de su descriterio...»  
» Gracias, Tony. Estás poniendo la rodilla en mi té. Eh... cuidado con los lentes...»  
» Stark, suéltalo ya!»  
A pesar de todo el humor, era la noche del 14 de febrero y las parejas se habían largado ya, dejándolo solo. (incluyendo a Thor, Jane, un ladrillo de chocolate y tres botellas de licor asgardiano que Bruce sospechaba, muy de veras, Jane apenas alcanzaría a probar antes de caer redonda en los brazos de Thor en la cabaña de Ontario que Tony les prestase para una escapada romántica. Pero después de todo era la idea) Tanto Darcy como Selvig, Maria y Helen habían dejado caer invitaciones sutiles y no tanto sobre compañía: incluso Phil, que tenía una cita misteriosa, ( y Bruce estaba segurísimo era con alguien de SHIELD) había dicho algo sobre volver temprano y ver una película con él. Pero Bruce se había negado, pretextando cansancio, lo que no era mentira.  
Pero la verdad, ni siquiera el sarcasmo era mucho consuelo para pasar el 14 de febrero solo. Podía alegar todo lo intelectualmente que era una idiotez, un constructo comercial, un aprovechamiento de costumbres antiguas ordeñadas por la corrección política moderna, sexista, misógina y normogenérica... pero la verdad, nada de eso evitó un suspiro cuando volvió a sus habitaciones y cerró la puerta, encontrándose con lo habitual: su té, su libro, su estera de meditación, la confortabilísima cama baja con cabecera de bambú de su cuarto, la hermosa vista luminosa de la bahía. JARVIS había puesto un poco de música suave: hacía poco Bruce había vuelto a redescubrir el jazz y sus habitaciones habían dejado de sonar como convención Hare Krishna, o así lo llamaba Tony. Pero por un momento no deseó nada, no buscó nada ni ansió nada, y se preguntó si esa vaga nostalgia atemperada por la soledad era lo que los budistas llamaban felicidad.  
Se sentía... no amarga, pero algo desabrida.  
Molesto consigo mismo, se tendió en el lecho, controlando su respiración, quitándose los slip ons de goma de una patada. Era... un atrevimiento, un egoísmo innombrable pretender nada más. Ya tenía cosas que hace un año habían sido impensables: hogar, amigos, alimentos, un propósito, la posibilidad de ayudar a otros... y se iba a poner sensible por pasar San Valentín a solas? Ridículo.  
:. Doctor Banner?::  
\- Sí, JARVIS?-  
:: Pidiendo disculpas por mi intromisión, me preguntaba si quizás un partido de ajedrez podía interesarle. Sir me ha programado con 180900 algoritmos ajedrecísticos...::  
\- Gracias, JARVIS. Pero creo que preferiría ver una serie antigua, de esas de reposiciones. Hay posibilidad de ver alguna...?-  
Bruce estaba con los brazos tras la cabeza en medio de un maratón de Murder, She Wrote ( Matlock no estaba disponible) cuatro horas luego, un plato de arroz indio en el regazo y su nostalgia olvidada, cuando JARVIS lo interrumpió en la mitad de un largo monólogo del villano de la semana.  
:: Perdón por la interrupción, Doctor Banner. Tiene una llamada de Sir. Puedo conectarlo?::  
\- Por supuesto! Tony? Qué pasa?- dijo Bruce alarmado: su primer pensamiento fue que había una alerta que requería a los Avengers, pero no había sonado ninguna alarma.- Tony?-  
\- Hola, Feliz San Valentín!- sonó la voz, claramente ebria de Tony: y para que sonara así, Bruce sabía que tomaba mucho, mucho, muchísimo alcohol.- Qué estás haciendo, Brucey? Baño de burbujas con velas y aceite en la palma para ponernos románticos?-  
\- Tony, en serio dejaste sola a Pepper para llamarme y saber cómo estoy? Porque honestamente espero que no estés hablando así delante de ella.-  
\- Yo no dejé sola a Pepper... ella se dejó sola a sí misma... no, espera, hay una mejor forma de decir esto...-  
\- Discutiste con ella en San Valentín? Oh, Tony.-  
\- Due por una cosa ridícula... chiquita... se me olvidó algo pero... ahora no me acuerdo qué se me olvidó...-  
\- Dime que vienes en camino a la Torre, no estás en estado de andar por ahí solo!-  
\- Bueno... es que Pepper se fue y mandé al chofer a seguirla y escoltarla... a su casa... o bueno, no sé adónde iba, con mi suerte va a al aeropuerto componiendo su currículum para irse con Justin Hammer...-  
\- Dónde estás?-  
\- No me grites, que estoy sensible. Oye... qué tienes puesto?-  
La voz desolada y ebria de Tony, tratando de bromear, acabó por exasperar a Bruce, que saltó de la cama buscando sus zapatos.  
\- Y te dejó ahí solo y ebrio? No hay otro chofer que llamar?-  
\- Brucey, hijoputa insensible, capitalista malvado... no voy a llamar al chofer de repuesto, es San Valentín, no se lo voy a arruinar a otra chica además de Pepper!-  
\- Donde estás?-  
\- Mmm... es pregunta con trampita?-  
\- Okay, en cuál bar de striptease estás?-  
\- Qué mal pensado eres, a mí sólo me gustan los striptease cuando son sólo para mí, qué te has imaginado...-  
\- Qué piensas hacer? Tomar un taxi?-  
\- Yo no tomo taxis, Banner, a no ser que quiera que los paparazzis me coman vivo. Debe haber media docena afuera... y estoy en un club privado para que sepas, Banner, tú y tus gustos de indigente, striptiseras, habráse visto... -  
\- Entonces cómo diablos piensas volver? No pretenderás que JARVIS te mande el traje!-  
\- Porqué todos asumen que pilotear ebrio es posible? Tienes idea cómo se sacude eso? Sabes cómo es de malo cuando uno vomita el visor?-  
\- Explícame cómo planeas regresar, o parto a buscarte.- dijo Bruce seriamente sin dejarse distraer.  
\- Eh... esperar a las ocho, en que entra el chofer de día a turno, y hacer que venga con una pala y una escoba...-  
\- A las ocho? Es recién medianoche y ya estás ebrio. Si sigues ahí bebiendo a las seis te habrás muerto de intoxicación alcohólica.-  
\- No me pasará nada, Mommy.-  
\- Donde estás, Tony. Puedo hacer que JARVIS te tracee, pero prefiero que me lo digas.-  
Hubo un silencio, y luego la voz de Tony sonó, no burlona ni traviesa, y apenas ebria, cuando dijo en voz baja, asombrado:  
\- ... de verdad me vas a venir a buscar?-  
\- Sólo si sueltas ese bourbon y pides un vaso de agua.-  
\- Te tendré algo mejor que un vaso de agua, Banner, puedo pedirte el mejor cóctel con sombrillita que quieras...-  
\- No es para mí, Tony. Es para ponértelo de sombrero cuando llegue!- bufó Bruce.- Voy a buscarte, no te muevas de donde estás. No intentes manejar en ese estado, por favor.-  
****************************  
El Hogan’s Club era, descubrió Bruce, no un lugar en donde fuera una buena idea llegar en slacks gris verdoso, parka negra, sweater amarillo luminoso manchado ( era una donación de Thor) y slips on de goma sin calcetines. Afuera llovía con ganas, y todo, plus agua, daba un aspecto bastante lamentable, y la cara del mayordomo en la puerta telegrafió un »not, never, not ever» que habría sido gracioso de no ser tan urgente la situación.  
\- buenas noches.- dijo Bruce, al hombre de traje, corte de pelo impecable, la estatura y rostro de Largo de la Familia Addams, pero con acento británico.-Vengo a buscar a Tony Stark.-  
\- Mmm.- dijo el mayordomo.  
\- Me llamó desde aquí. Podría avisarle que le espero, por favor?- dijo Bruce. Como el mayordomo no había retrocedido de las ornadas puertas de vidrio y bronce, aún le llovía sobre la nuca y la mitad de la espalda.  
\- Ah.- dijo el mayordomo.- Quién es usted, hmmm?-  
\- Bruce Banner.-  
Podría haber dicho Jimmy Smith, por la cara impertérrita del mayordomo, y en verdad, suponía que no era sólo su falta de elegancia: Brucey sabía a pesar de sus años de academia, había un deje en su voz tras hablar tantos idiomas en tantos países que entre eso, y su aspecto latino, muchos lo tomaban por un inmigrante.  
\- Puede dejarle un mensaje, si lo desea.-  
\- Vengo a buscarlo para llevarlo a la Torre.- dijo Bruce con paciencia.- Por favor, dígale que lo espero.- agregó, preparándose a aguantar bajo la lluvia. Había vivido monzones, después de todo, y ya estaba mojado.  
Aunque en los monzones de la India, no hacía tanto frío, por supuesto.  
\- El señor Stark no ha indicado necesitar una limosina, que el club proporcionará, por supuesto. Puede dejarlo de nuestra cuenta, * señor * Banner.- dijo el tipo con una mueca expresiva. Bruce, cuya cara era fantásticamente tranquila, se limitó a apartarse los rizos mojados que insistían en caerle en los ojos como los de pooddle.  
\- Que los paparazzis lo fotografíen saliendo de su club borracho perdido es * buena * publicidad, o cualquier publicidad sirve?-  
\- Eso no es...-  
\- HULK!- El vestíbulo, de mármol blanco encerado hasta parecer joya, tenía una magnífica escalera en espiral con baranda dorada: era muy bella, pero horrible para bajar si estabas mareado. Tony había logrado bajar los primeros escalones hasta quedar a la vista, agarrado de la barandilla, pero al verlo extendió los brazos en alegría, y su equilibrio se fue a la mierda.  
Habría sido un desastre si Bruce no se hubiera colado bajo el brazo del mayordomo, hubiera subido en tres saltos y no hubiera agarrado a Tony de los hombros juntos antes de que diera con la nuca en los escalones - Tony, serás...-  
\- Mi Hulk... siempre me atrapas, je... deberías jugar baseball, en serio, eres genial... oye, Floozy, te dije que éste es mi Hulk? Tengi un Hulk ahora que me cuida... verdad que es lindo...? Oye, porqué estás tan mojado? Normalmente cuando le digo eso a una chica es por ser sexy pero en tu caso... mira, bien mirado igual es muy sexy...-  
\- Está lloviendo y vine a llevarte a casa.-  
\- Caminando?-  
\- Me tardé en entrar.-  
\- Floozy, no has estado intentando separarme de mi Hulk, verdad?- dijo Tony, que había echado brazos y piernas alrededor de Bruce, aparentemente sin ninguna preocupación de ser vsto ahí echado en el descansillo de la escalera aferrado al empapado doctor.- Es el Avenger favorito de todo el mundo...!-  
\- Tú eres el Avenger favorito de todo el mundo.- contestó Bruce, y con un esfuerzo, alzó a Tony, para bajar la escalera cuidadosamente. Tony hizo un sonido y se bamboleó, pero se dejó llevar sin protesta en brazos, practicando dejarse caer como un belleza sureña desmayada y luego echándole brazos al cuello como una novia apasionada.  
\- Puedes hacer que alguien traiga el auto a alguna salida de servicio y podamos subirnos discretamente sin que nos vean los paparazzi?- dijo Bruce con paciencia, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y alargándoselas al mayordomo, que aún estaba mudo y fucsia, y se tardó unos segundos en tomarla. Aparentemente entender que el indigente mojado era Hulk le había cortocircuitado algo.  
\- Lo haré yo mismo, señor Banner.- dijo a trompicones.  
\- Es Doctor! Siete veces! Es prácticamente un timelord!- gritó Tony a la espalda del apresurado empleado, y luego movió las patitas, aún en alto.- Te digo lo mucho que me gusta que me lleves en brazos en San Valentín? No te tengo regalito pero puedo improvisar algo...-  
\- Estás muy ebrio, Tony.- dijo Bruce afectuosamente.  
Para alguien que solía pasar de clima controlado a clima controlado, de la Torre a limousinas a las más exclusivas lounges, por supuesto que mirar el pronóstico del tiempo antes de salir era algo completamente inentendible para Tony. Por ello, mientras que Bruce al menos llevaba parka, los dos metros entre el automóvil y la puerta trasera de las cocinas del club bastaron para que la lluvia empapara la chaqueta de diseñador, la camiseta y los slacks elegantes y delgados de Tony, sin contar los delicados wingtips de cuero italiano.  
\- Wow, qué frío hace...- dijo Tony perdidamente mientras Bruce aceleraba en el asiento del conductor. Había sacado a indicación de JARVIS uno de los autos italianos de Tony, que tenían la gracia de ser pequeños y estacionables, en vez de la jodida locomotora que era el Volvo: pero aunque la calefacción era excelente, no era tan veloz, y Bruce empezó a preocuparse al ver a Tony estremeciéndose. El alcohol bajaba la resistencia al frío, y le habría ofrecido su parka- después de todo el no se enfermaba- pero él mismo estaba aún más empapado.  
Y como es de imaginar, una gripe con tos para un tipo con 450 grs de metal encajado en el esternón no es una buena idea.  
\- Tony, estás bien? Háblame.-  
\- Pero si todo el mundo siempre quiere que me calle... oye qué mala la suspensión de esta mierda de auto, todo se mueve...-  
\- No es el auto, Tony.- dijo Bruce, mordiéndose el labio. Extendió una mano para tomar el pulso del ingeniero, pero Tony inmediatamente se alegró, aferrandole el brazo entre los suyos y haciendo soniditos mientras apoyaba la cara en la manga mojada.  
\- Hhmm, sí, abrazos para mantener el calor... hace frío, Brucie...-  
\- Mantente despierto... llegaremos en un momento, voy a tomar un atajo.-  
\- Tienes la manito helada... yo te la mantengo caliente... -* sonido de cierre*  
\- Qué estás haciendo?-  
\- Aquí estará calentita...-  
Bruce soltó una risita, recuperando su brazo con esfuerzo a pesar de Tony manoteando por sujetarlo.- No hago cosas con gente ebria, Tony...-  
\- No, no, no! Así nunca harás nada conmigo! Cambia esa regla ahora mismo! -  
\- Tony, estás con * Pepper*-  
\- Si, por eso estoy con ella en el avión rumbo a las Filipinas, verdad?-  
Bruce se dio cuenta entonces que había cometido un serio error. Un gravísimo error, aún mientras Tony seguía hablando. Como el sobreviviente que era, Bruce ya había estudiado todos lo modos posibles de huir de o a la Torre sin ser detectado, incluyendo un detallado mapeo de la zonas cercanas de New York. Entre ellos, ya había identificado un estacionamiento subterráneo de un mall, en donde atravesándolo se ahorraba el tráfico y el caos de Times Square.  
Pero ahora al meterse, lo primero que notó era que estaba desierto, y enseguida comprendió la razón. Se había inundado, y antes de que pudiera frenar, el motor se ahogó al llegarle el agua , e inmediatamente agua fría y sucia se coló por las puertas, bañándoles los pies.  
\- Oh, no!-  
\- Dammit!-Tony se subió al asiento como un gato y luego se subió encima suyo, intentando escapar del agua.- BRUCE!-  
\- ya sé, ya sé! Bájate, está inundado y el freno no toma...- Bruce abrió la puerta y tironeó a Tony afuera: el auto no tanto seguía avanzando como se deslizaba flotando, pero el agua subía: claramente era más profunda al final del subterráneo. Tony perdió pie y desapareció bajo el agua sucia que Bruce descubrió le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, y Bruce se abalanzó a sacarlo, medio arrastrándolo y medio cargándolo afuera en el cemento resbaloso por el agua, tosiendo y pataleando  
\- Detesto... detesto ahogarme...- Tony se soltó de él y vomitó en la solera, estremeciéndose, y Bruce recordó con una sensación de espantosa culpabilidad que a Tony lo habían torturado ahogándolo en agua sucia. No era raro que la situación le fuera horrible. Supuestamente había ido a ayudarlo, y ahora lo tenía chorreando, medio ahogado y tiritando de frío en la vereda, y eso era intolerable. Bruce podía tolerar en sí mismo cualquiera de esas cosas sin parpadeos ni sorpresa, y hasta justicia fivina le parecían: pero que Tony, su Tony, se tambaleara en ese estado en una esquina de New York desierta por la tormenta, que ya parecía tifón, hizo que se le pusieran verdes los ojos.  
\- Brucie... adónde me llevas, hey... dejame llamar por teléfono....-  
\- Con el que acabas de nadar?-  
\- Oh... maldita sea...-  
Bruce lo rodeó con el brazo y con la fuerza que solía disimular tan bien, lo medio cargó, medio arrastró bajo esa lluvia fría por una calle, un callejón y una esquina, hasta llegar a lo que no eran más que dos puertecitas a la calle en las afueras de Chinatown. Con un tirón de su brazo, logró soltar la cadena que cerraba una reja de protección, y luego se rebuscó hasta encontrar un alambre y hacer saltar el candado.  
\- Qué diablos es esto... seguro que tiene alarma y podemos pedirle ayuda a la policía...- bufó Tony, temblando, pero Bruce lo arrastró adentro y cerró la puerta.  
Parecía ser un restaurante chino viejo, un auténtico hoyo en la pared que había visto días mejores. Tony se quedó ahí goteando mientras Bruce trataba de encender la luz: no había energía, y con un bufido rebuscó en la cocinilla tras el mesón fósforos y al fin con un encendedor pudo iluminar, acercando la llama a seis pequeñas velitas en vasos de cristal de colores que era la única decoración. Las seis mesitas, tres por cada pared eran pequeñas, con desvaídos manteles rojos: decoraciones de plástico, pintadas de dorado imitando metal adornaban las paredes con letras chinas y un par de dragones. Con la puerta cerrada y nada más que las velitas, estaba muy oscuro: pero Bruce rebuscó incansablemente, y al fin se volvió a Tony con brazado de ropa en las manos.  
\- Desvístete.-  
\- vamos a celebrar San Valentin al final!-  
Bruce tuvo que ayudarlo: a pesar de que intentaba sonreír, entre el alcohol y el frío, Tony temblaba y tenía manos y pies entumecidos. Era pleno febrero después de todo, y el agua había sido fría como nieve. Sin embargo, Tony logró emitir un gorgorito, porque con lo que acabó puesto era un traje chino de camarero de un morado violento.  
\- hay... h-hay otro para tí?- tartamudeó Tony, sentándose en una de las bancas forradas en plástico imitando vinyl.  
Bruce le mostró uno rojo, lo que le sacó otra sonrisa. Luego le alargó unas batas de plástico afranelado como abrigo extra, y Tony, al fin seco se arrebujó en ellas mientras Bruce encendía la estufa, el horno y los cuatro hornillos de la cocina, intentando calentar el ambiente.  
\- No me digas... que vienes a comer aquí... con frecuencia...?- jadeó Tony, que aún temlaba.  
\- El pollo sampán es una maravilla. En realidad no tiene pollo, sólo tofu on gusto a pollo, pero casi no se nota.- Bruce volvió a la mesa con dos botellas de porcelana polvorientas, y una caja que sacara de debajo del horno, mientras algo empezaba a oler a comida.- Conozco a los dueños, les pagaré luego. Pero bebe ese té con saké, y luego come un poco de estas hojuelas de camarón. Te afirmarán el estómago.- dijo con dulzura. Tony asintió, aunque normalmente no bebía té: pero el agua caliente especiada calmó sus naúseas y le quitó el regusto del agua sucia, viendo a Bruce al fin relajarse, sus jos volviendo al pardo.  
\- Me traes a una cita a solas, me pones bonito, me das comidita... en serio, Brucie, si querías una cita de San Valentín conmigo sólo tenías que pedirla.-  
\- No bromees. Quería ayudar, pero sólo hice todo peor, habrías estado más seguro en tu club.-  
. Para nada. La compañía es mucho mejor aquí y el té está muy bueno.- dijo Tony con un regusto exagerado, haciendo a Bruce sonreír.  
\- Tony, lo siento...-  
\- Para de disculparte. Soy yo quien te metió en un jaleo, cuando estabas tranquilamente en tu camita.... Bruce, cuando te llamé, no me atrevía a pedírtelo pero... sí, quería que me fueras a buscar, vaya...-  
\- Tendré que ponerte un par de antibióticos cuando lleguemos. A saber qué tenía esa agua en la que te diste el chapuzón.-  
\- Brucey, estás sublimando tus ganas de mirarme el trasero...-  
\- Oh, me has atrapado, qué voy a hacer, me viene una demanda enorme por acoso, no es así...? Y con lo que me gustaba vivir en tu Torre... - dijo Bruce con humor, yendo a servirle un bollo caliente de arroz con carne que había recalentado en el hornito.  
\- Si intentas irte, lo que te va a caer si va a ser enorme.- protestó Tony mordiéndola con energía.- Quién me rescatará en estas situaciones si te largas, eh? Hazte responsable, Banner!-  
Bruce, muy ridículo en el trajecito chino, lo miró por entre las pestañas, una suavidad inesperada en su cara.- Bueno, si lo pones así...-  
\- Tú haces mejor mi vida.- dijo Tony de repente, como sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, y para ocultarlo, se bebió todo el té de un tirón. Bruce se quedó mirándolo, sin señales de su habitual azoramiento, y alargando una mano, entrelazó los dedos con él.  
\- Y tú la mía, Stark. Ahora, evitemos que te enfermes. No te duermas, vamos a bebernos ese sake para mantenerte caliente.-  
\- Hay mejores modos de mantenerme caliente.-  
\- Hay veces que creo que sacas tus diálogos de pornos noventeras con musiquita de jazz de fondo...-  
\- Pero me has pillado!-  
Hablaron... de todo. Hablaron de física cuántica y de sus series de TV favoritas de niños. ( los dos, niño de clase media y niño billonario habían amado a Bill Nye y a los Thunderbirds) Los dos habían sido solitarios en la primaria, aunque Tony se habían convertido en una estrella en la secundaria y Bruce en un paria.  
Los dos casi habían hecho volar sus escuelas. Bruce había acabado en un reformatorio y Tony ganándose el premio anual de la revista Mecánica Popular.  
Tony había tenido su primera novia a los 12: Bruce, a los 23.  
Bruce había soñado largamente con los Viajes al País del Yann, Hyperion, Tolkien y Lovecraft. Tony había amado la detalla ciencia ficción de Asimov y Henlein, y los dos habían cambiado Star Wars por Star Trek antes de los trece.  
Increíblemente, los dos habían visto el estreno de Terminator II en el mismo cine: Bruce en su primera salida con amigos del college, Tony escapándose de su padre, los dos sentados seguramente a unos asientos de distancia en la función de un cine en Park View, en Washington DC. Y sus caminos se habían vuelto a cruzar dos veces más, en una conferencia nacional de ciencia a la que Tony asistiera con el MIT y Bruce con su profesor guía del college en Boston, y en un simposio de Carl Sagan en New York, con ocasión del estreno de Contacto.  
\- Podríamos habernos conocido...- dijo Tony, los ojos entornados.  
\- No te habría gustado.- dijo Bruce, frunciendo el ceño. - Hace veinte años yo era un hijo de puta muy engreído.-  
\- Sartén a la tetera y todo eso.- Tony se encogió de hombros.- Nah. Habríamos sido hijos de puta engreídos juntos. Entre tu inteligencia y mi ingeniería, nosotros...- su voz se apagó, los dos mirándose. En el silencio, los dos hicieron una mueca porque en su imaginación, los dos se habían dado cuenta de algo bastante horrible.  
Con el desprecio a las consecuencia de ambos, con su pasión por las armas, con el deseo de Bruce de ser el mejor indiscutible y de Tony de obtener lo que nadie hubiera podido antes, en el caso de que se hubieran conocido y en vez de odiarse hubieran admirado la mente del otro, hubieran congeniado aunque fuera una parte de lo que ahora congeniaban... pues la idea era aterradora, Con la ayuda de Bruce y sus rayos gamma, Tony sabía que el Jericho habría sido apenas un prototipo.  
Habrían sido mucho más que el Mercader de la Muerte. Habrían sido la muerte en persona...  
Tony miró las manos gastadas de Bruce, que se esforzaban tanto en ayudar. Pensó en sí mismo, restregando furiosamente su legajo día a día tratando de cambiar el legado de Stark Industries. Y pensó en la luz o en la sombra, siempre estarían juntos, y la idea le dio una paz inesperada.  
\- Habríamos sido una pesadilla...- dijo Bruce, que claramente había seguido la línea de su pensamiento.  
\- Para otros.- dijo Tony, ojos oscuros y sin embargo fijos en los suyos.- Habría sido feliz contigo a mi lado, Banner.-  
\- Ahora lo somos... aunque sea en estas circunstancias...- dijo Bruce con un mohín, mirando por la ventanita. La tormenta había arreciado: no se veía un solo auto en la calle.- Se parece un poco a los monzones en Java...-  
\- Viviste en Java?-  
\- Visité. Quieres oír una historia extraña?-

*****************  
UN AÑO DESPUÉS  
*****************

\- Con lo que le pagamos a los Kwan después de esa vez compraron la charcutería del lado y ahora recorren Nueva York con su foodtruck de bollos y dim sum. Todo esto es cocinas, pero han mantenido el minirestaurant por motivos sentimentales y lo abren por las mañanas.- dijo Bruce, cuando tras cruzar el estacionamiento a pie, esta vez secos, se detuvo frente a la esquina del viejo restaurant frente a la bahía. Tony, a su lado, densamente abrigado en un pesado ulster de pelo de camello negro, traje lujoso y paraguas protegiéndolos de la nieve fina como azúcar que caía, miró con curiosidad el frontis, en donde un bollo gigante iluminado daba vueltas alegrando la esquina, anunciando la cocinería Kwan.  
\- Y la gente desayuna bollo de carne con cebolla?-  
\- A Steve le pedí que me comprase una vez y se ha aficionado en su trote matutino.- dijo Bruce abriendo la puertecita con una llave de su bolsillo, y los dos entrando al mini restaurant los inundó con dejá vu. Cuando Bruce encendió las velitas en los mismos vasos de colores, el símil habría sido perfecto, de no ser porque las endebles sillas de plástico habían sido reemplazadas con butacas de cuerina, y que esta vez estaban secos, abrigados y sólo levemente achispados con el excelente vino de una cena elegante.  
Tony había decidido celebrar su San Valentín este año por todo lo alto: había hecho brainstorm de ideas con Rhodey, Steve y Clint: había dejado que Natasha lo disuadiera de sus ideas más imaginativas ( que Natasha llamaba su Christian Grey phase, que incluían autos, ropa de diseñador, cohetes espaciales y anillos de oro sólido) y finalmente, había sido Thor quien le había dado la respuesta más obvia.  
Thor había ido y le había preguntado a Bruce cuál sería su San Valentín ideal.  
Por ello, tras pasar la mañana en cama, y la tarde comprando prototipos novedosos en la facultad de ingeniería y ciencias físicas de NYU, habían tenido una larga y romántica cena pakistaní con abundante vino, suficiente para que necesitarn despejarse con la caminata con la que Bruce lo había sorprendido arrastrándolo a Chinatown.  
\- Así que ésa es tu sorpresa, eh? Tienes razón: no es nuestro primer San Valentín juntos.- dijo Tony, quitándose el abrigo para sentarse a la misma mesita del año anterior, en donde completando la memoria Bruce le servía té.  
\- Este está siendo menos desastroso, al menos.- dijo Bruce con un mohín, sacando una caja de comida de debajo del mostrador. Tony guardó silencio, pero cuando Bruce buscó su mirada, sonreía.  
\- Pues el del año pasado fue perfecto para mí, sabes.-  
\- Sólo la bencedrina evitó que te diera neumonía!-  
\- bah, habría valido la pena.- dijo Tony sonriendo.- Ven acá, Banner. Estaba recordando esa historia que me contaste sobre... era Malasya? No, Java. La del príncipe y la tortuga gigantesca.-  
\- El bestialismo aparece mucho en las historias de origen indoeuropeo, aunque las versiones romantizadas se remontan a los sasánidas...-  
\- Me gusta como en esos cuentos la gente no tiene nombres propios. Hace más fácil identificarse. Me hiciste soñar esa noche con la princesa maga y su forma de transformar la sopa en esmeraldas.-  
\- Te imaginabas como el príncipe emparejado con el quelonio?- dijo Bruce con una risa.- Sí, acabó siendo profética...-  
\- No era un tortuga, era una maga! Me gusta como en esas historias no es que nadie la haya maldito ni nada así, a ella simplemente le gustaba mucho ser tortuga.- dijo Tony, acodándose para mirarlo.  
\- Bueno, el amor la hizo preferir su forma humana.- dijo Bruce suavemente, acabando de poner saké en la mesita y sentándose para coger un bollo.- Y fueron felices.-  
\- A mí no me molestaría si quisiera ser galápago de vez en cuando. Le pondría roquita para que tome sol, le daría su lechuguita...- dijo Tony con firmeza, mordiendo el suyo.  
\- Ya sé que toleras a Hulk, Tony.-  
\- La palabra no es tolerar. Me ha salvado la vida, y lo quiero, caramba. -  
\- Claramente él te quiere a tí. Los últimos Doombots que te atacaron quedaron como un chicle pisado.-  
\- Brucey...- Tony se apoyó en el respaldo.- Cuando me contaste esa historia, sabía porqué se me había quedado en la memoria. Quise ser ese príncipe, desde esa misma noche.-  
\- Tony...-  
-... el tipo casado con lo que todos creían que era una tortuga y resultaba ser una genia maga. Esa noche fue el segundo mejor San Valentín de mi vida, sabes.-  
\- El mejor de mi vida fue en quinto básico cuando Patty Patridge me regaló un dispensador Pez de Star Wars y me dio mi primer beso.- dijo Bruce, la vista baja, disimulando su emoción.  
\- No quieres saber cuál es el primero?-  
\- Hay striptiseras involucradas?-  
\- Es éste, Banner.-  
\- Oh.- dijo Bruce, la vista en la mesa. - Pero aún... no has abierto tu regalo?-  
\- Es un eufemismo para que te desvista?-  
\- No, tonto.- dijo Bruce, sacando una caja envuelta en simple papel blanco. Tony la tomó, curiosidad en sus ojos, y desgarró el papel, con su rostro suavizándose mucho al levantar la tapa.  
Eran entradas para John Oliver en vivo, stand up en Broadway.  
\- Brucey...-  
\- Son para que vayas con Rhodes. Tienes que pasar tiempo con él, también.- dijo Bruce, una sonrisa al ver el mohín de Tony.  
\- Llevan meses agotadas. Cuándo las encargaste?-  
\- Agosto.-  
Tony se levantó, para poder aferrar su nuca entre los rizos y besarlo, profundo y duro.- Eres un loco, Banner...-  
\- Abajo te puse una anilla para herramientas. Para que no sigas perdiendo el antiélector, estará tageado, y JARVIS podrá ubicártelo. Con su ayuda escribimos un programa para numerar las herramientas del workshop... o sea, si quieres...-  
Tony movió la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.- Te adoro, sabes? Vaya, habría traído tu regalo, pero iba a ser complicado. Lo dejé en la Torre, lo veremos al regreso.- acabó levantándose.  
\- Dame una pista.-  
\- Es blanco.-  
\- ... ehm... dime algo más?-  
\- Tiene tres células solares y un gancho Pi de tungsteno.-  
\- COMPRASTE UN ACELERADOR DE PROTONES?- Bruce volcó su té.  
\- Ehm... en realidad lo rediseñé y reconstruí para tí...- dijo Tony, un poco alarmado al ver a Bruce con las manos en la boca.- Eh... como te gustó el de Malibú, pensé... eh, no estás molesto, verdad? Podemos ir a verlo ahora mismo si quieres...-  
\- No.- dijo Bruce, levantándose. - No, aún no.-  
\- Brucey?-  
\- Ven acá, Tony.- dijo Bruce, tendiéndole la mano.  
\- Quieres bailar? No tenemos música pero puedo pedirle a JARVIS que me ponga Physical en el teléfono...-  
\- No, no es bailar lo que quiero.- dijo Bruce empujándolo contra la pared libre, en donde una pizarra anunciaba los precios de la semana. La espalda del elegante traje de Tony se manchó de tiza pero a ninguno de los dos les importó, besándose y aferrándose con fruición: y Tony sonrió en el beso al sentir la determinación de su científico, que le desabotonaba la camisa y metía las manos ansiosamente bajo su camiseta para poder sentir su piel.  
\- Hmm.... sólo por preguntar, no hay cámaras verdad...?-  
\- No. A no ser que eso te guste.- dijo Bruce sorpresivamente, quitándole la camisa de un tirón.  
\- Sabes que no, siempre he preferido hacer a mirar a otros hacer... aunque contigo podría hacer una excepción... - agregó Tony, los ojos brillantes, la sonrisa chispeante halagado por el entusiasmo de Bruce.- Mira, haber sabido que un acelerador te ponía, habría comprado el de hadrones...-  
\- Loco... chalado...- Bruce reía en su boca, y sus manos fueron ansiosamente a meterse en sus pantalones, acariciándolo por sobre los briefs, sus narices tocándose.- ... tienes idea de todo lo que podríamos hacer con un acelerador de protones? las aplicaciones de radiación difásica es...-  
\- Feliz San Valentín, amor mío.- dijo Tony, y cuando tocó el párpado de Bruce con el pulgar, su rostro estaba radiante de alegría.- Así quería verte... justo así...-  
Bruce interrumpió la mirada soñadora de Tony con un beso largo, húmedo, y muy, muy explícito de lenguas, mordiscos y labios húmedos y calientes, succionando, mordisqueando, y finalmente Tony hizo un sonido ronco y apartó la cara, porque Bruce había hundido su lengua en su boca y se frotaba contra su paladar hasta hacer que le vibraran los talones.- No... cálmate...-  
\- No quieres?- susurró Bruce, ardiente contra su cuello, y qué mal juzgaban los demás al doctor, tan educado y modosito, que ahora no lo era tanto con la lengua bajo su oreja y una mano envolviéndole el pene.  
\- Claro que quiero, pero tómatelo con calma, íncubo, que quiero ver amanecer otra vez contigo en este lugar...- dijo Tony en un susurro amoroso, ardiente, que se trocó en un quejido cuando Bruce, sin soltar de donde lo tenía cogido, apoyó una rodilla en tierra y lo miró con ojos salvajes contra su muslo:  
\- No te preocupes, no te dejaré dormir.-  
\- Brucey...- Tony echó la cabeza atrás, agarrándose un banqueta, cuando Bruce, por sobre los pantalones elegantes de habardina de invierno, frotó su cara, lo dejó sentir su aliento, y cubrió de besos y mordiscos sus muslos, los costados de las rodillas, sus manos subiendo y bajando como si adorase cada centímetro. Había algo posesivo, y cuando subió las manos por la tela, la uña de sus pulgares rascando la costura en la cara interna de los muslos, Tony gimió, la vibración sintiéndose exactamente dentro de sus testículos.- Por Dios, cómo me pones...-  
Bruce pegó los labios a la tela que envolvía su sexo, y Tony jadeó, los ojos cerrándosele, cuando Bruce exhaló varias veces contar su entrepierna, hasta que el calor de su aliento llegó a su miembro. A pesar de que se mordía el labio, a Tony se le escapó un sonido sexual, y sus caderas dieron un empujón, haciéndolo apretar los dientes.  
\- No quiero parar ahora...- susurró Bruce contra el cierre de su pantalón.- Tony... por favor...?- añadió, mirándolo hacia arriba entre los rizos, la mejilla conra su entrepierna. La imagen era tan erótica, tan sumisa y a la vez voraz, que Tony supo que Bruce había sentido el estremecimiento en su sexo, la ola de lujuria en su columna.  
\- Mi monstruito, qué vas a hacerme?- susurró, haciendo que Bruce sonriera con todos los dientes.  
\- lo que me moría por hacerte esa noche, mientras hablábamos y seguías ebrio... cuando te ví empapado y transido de frío en esa vereda, supe que no puedo soportar que sufras ni un segundo, pero un poco por el alcohol, un poco por lo íntimo que fue hablar esa noche... cuando te recostaste en mi hombro y miramos el sol salir, quería besarte...-  
\- Debiste haberlo hecho!- exclamó Tony al techo, meneando la cabeza.  
-... quería bastante más que eso...- susurró Bruce, y aferrando el cinturón de Tony, tironeó de él, atrayéndolo encima suyo. Tony perdió el equilibrio, pero Bruce lo sostuvo, y se arrodilló, las piernas alrededor de Bruce mientras le aferraba la cara y el beso seguía, apasionado y lento, una succión que hizo que ahora Bruce jadease contra su boca. Era cierto que Tony Stark era un besador experto y había hecho que hombres y mujeres tuvieran orgasmos vestidos sólo con sus besos: pero sentir a Bruce hirviendo bajo suyo, derritiéndose de deseo, y saber que ya lo había deseado tanto tiempo en silencio lo hacía sentir ebrio de poder...  
\- Ya te quería entonces...- musitó Tony.- Ya te quería... ese San Valentín... después de esa noche me imaginé tantas cosas que podría haber dicho o hecho aquí...-  
\- Como qué?- susurró Bruce, sus besos continuando: pero Tony se detuvo, y levantándose, lo tomó de la mano, y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie cn dificultad, lo llevó a la mesita junto al mesón en donde se habían sentado esa noche.  
\- Tú estabas sentado... allí. Y esa noche, me dijiste...-  
\- Qué?-  
\- Dijiste «Ahora somos felices, incluso en estas circunstancias» y tu cara era tan triste, Brucey...-  
\- No estaba triste! Estaba feliz de estar contigo!- protestó Bruce, negando, pero Tony se acercó y lo aferró de las caderas.  
\- Esto es lo que quería hacerte esa noche, Brucey. Hasta borrarte esa tristeza de la cara.- susurró, haciéndolo retroceder hasta dejarlo contra el mesón. le aferró el muslo bruscamente, y al alzarlo, Bruce quedó medio sentado, medio extendido en el mesón, las piernas separadas: y Tony desabrochó con hábiles manos de ingeniero sus pantalones, deslizando una mano no al sexo palpitante que lo ansiaba, sino más abajo, entre sus piernas, y hundió una mano sin pausa apartándolo, y penetrándolo con dos dedos bruscamente, abriéndolo sin compasión.  
Bruce emitió un quejido y un siseo, pero no se resistió, abriendo más las piernas para darle espacio. Y Tony sintió ese poder como un droga, besándolo hasta que sus lenguas lucharon y se enredaron, la ola de deseo de ese cuerpo tan receptivo inundándolo.  
\- Sabes que hay lugares... en donde verte así sería... ah, la gente me envidiaría tanto...-  
\- Qué? Por mi clase... mi belleza?- dijo Bruce burlándose, apoyado en las manos atrás, aceptando la invasión, moviendo las caderas en un ritmo lento, extendiendo el cuello.  
\- No tienes idea cómo te ves así?- susurró Tony, mordisqueándole un muslo y luego el otro.- Está bien, no tienes que creerme. Pero un día iremos a Ibiza, a un club que yo conozco, y te haré esto en una de las mesas mientras la gente mira y me envidia... vamos... déjame exhibirte...- agregó, y su sonrisa se hizo enorme y descarada al sentir el sexo de Bruce estremecerse contra su muñeca.- Ahá! Así que parece que no te disgusta la idea, mi pequeño monstruito exhibicionista!!-  
\- Tony...- Bruce se mordió los labios, un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no podía negar la erección pesada y bamboleante entre sus muslos. la sonrisa de Tony se volvió mefistofélica, y rodeando el mesón puso una rodilla tras Bruce, ayudándolo a recostarse contra su pecho, arrodillado allí, sentado en los talones, la nuca contra el hombro de Tony, y empezó a besarle la oreja mientras deslizaba las manos por su pecho, abriendo la camisa, arremangando la camiseta...  
\- En Ibiza se mueren por la gente con pinta latina o griega como tú... seguro ya estarían gritándome que te muestre un poco más, que no sea avaro... qué dices, Brucey... los dejarías ver como te gusta que te retuerza los pezones, hmm?-  
\- Tony...- Bruce apretó los dientes, pero Tony desnudó su pecho sin pausa y jugó con el vello, torturó la piel castaña de sus pezones con las uñas, le arrancó un temblor al arañar su vientre...  
\- Imagínalo... hombres y mujeres tocándose mientras te hago esto, ahí frente a sus ojos... el trato es mirar, no tocar, pero seguro las chicas estarían muertas de ganas, sus dedos metidos adentro imaginándose que es esto lo que las penetra...- susurró en su oído, frotando bruscamente su verga y haciéndolo arquearse.- ... hombres mirando entre tus muslos y queriendo tomarte... venga, ábrete, dales un show... déjalos que te vean así... caliente y abierto y tan desesperado... vaya, qué duro te has puesto, mi Brucey...-  
\- Tony!- gimió Bruce, un temblor en sus muslos traicionándolo.  
\- Ah, deja que te miren, cómo vas a acabar tan pronto... tienes ganas de tenerme adentro, Bruce? Para que todos sepan a quien pertenece este culo que envidian? Venga, muéstrame lo que deseas...- ordenó Tony, la voz del showman resonando. Como pudo, Bruce se arrodilló, ya desnudo en el mesón, y se ofreció, muslos abiertos, su pose de sumisión obvia y ansiosa: y Tony le abrió más las piernas, revelando toda su intimidad a la imaginaria audiencia.  
\- Denle una buena mirada a este pobre esfínter, amigos míos.- dijo Tony, masajeándolo con el pulgar.- Porque después de esto nunca será el mismo...- agregó. Bruce se tensó para la penetración, pero lo que sintió fue un ardor. y sus puños golpearon la mesa cuando lo que sintió en cambio fue humedad, y la boca de Tony devorándolo tras haberlo untado...  
... era salsa de tamarindo.  
\- Tony!- gritó, todo el cuerpo temblándole.  
\- Quédate quietito, deja que te tomen buenas fotos... todos querrán ver cuando te corras...- dijo Tony contra su carne, y luego le agarró las manos, obligándolo a erguirse incluso en esas circunstancias. Bruce no pudo más: se corrió, húmedo e incontrolable, y la idea de hacerlo a merced de Tony, y con extraños mirando, hizo que la oleada continuara y continuara sin parar, hasta que jadeó casi sollozando enhausto en codos y rodillas en el mesón.  
Tony se sentó a su lado tras una pausa, besándole el costado, el hombro, la espalda acezante: pero pasó un rato antes de que Bruce lo mirase de reojo, la frente transpirada en el mesón.  
\- Es verdad que puedo llevarte a Ibiza.- dijo Tony, rostro completamente serio.- Ahora, que deje que otros te miren, sin sacarles los ojos...-  
\- Paso bastante tiempo desnudo en público, es absurdo que exhibirme me caliente...-  
\- Si te sirve de consuelo, he visto a Barton mirándote el trasero con interés. Y juraría que he visto a Nat y a Maria relamerse tras mirarte el pene, sabes...-  
\- Cállate!-  
\- Pero es que es muy sexy, tú todo ido y sucio ahí a la merced de esas brujas, porqué crees que siempre te hago guardia?-  
Bruce se echó a reír sin aliento, y apoyó la cabeza en el brazo.- Por Dios, ayúdame a limpiar, la gente come aquí...-  
\- Es justo lo que planeo seguir haciendo.- dijo Tony, arrugando la nariz antes de besarlo. Bruce se movió sin soltar sus labios hasta quedar poder abrazarlo estrechamente, y Tony se demoró en su beso, succionando el labio superior, el inferior, mordisqueando la comisura, deslizando la punta de su lengua con la piel suave de sobre el labio...- quería besarte esa noche y tenía tanto miedo de no aguantarme... sabía que no te era indiferente, sabía que si me empecinaba podía tener una chance de seducirte, pero sabía que si luego te horrorizabas y huías no te encontraría jamás y no me perdonaría jamás tampoco...-  
\- No quiero alejarme nunca de tí...- dijo dulcemente Bruce, devolviendo los besos, suaves y cálidos, persiguiéndolo cuando Tony empezó a retroceder tras cada beso, hasta que logró atraerlo a uno de las bancas forradas, en donde al fin lo dejó rodearlo con el brazo y besarlo largamente a su sabor. Aún quedaba el sabor dulce y picoso de la salsa de tamarindo en los labios de Tony, y Bruce la lamió con fruición, antes de sonreír en su boca.- Ahora no podré comer esto nunca más sin pensar en tí...-  
\- Al contrario, el único motivo por el que yo me como estas cositas saludables es por tí, Bruce...- dijo Tony con una risa, antes de alargar la mano, tomar una ramita de jengibre y deslizarla por la clavícula de Bruce. El aroma los inundó, y Bruce jadeó mientras Tony lo lamía, el sabor electrizante el jengibre mezclado con lsa sal de su sudor, y entrecerró los ojos, abriéndole la camisa de nuevo para tomar la salsa de soya y dejar caer un par de gotas que se deslizaron negras sobre la blanca piel el pecho, desde debajo del reactor hacia el ombligo...  
Tony se dejó recostar mientras Bruce relamía esa sal oscura lentamente, aunque le vino la risa cuando Bruce siguió por sus pantalones.-... hay un handroll por ahí si lo quieres, está sabrosito...- agregó, antes de estallar en una carcajada. Bruce se rió contra su muslo, pero a Tony se le cortó la risa cuando con un movimiento inesperado y brusco, el científico le agarró la piernas, y lo volteó de golpe, dejándolo boca abajo en la banca, una mano posesiva en su trasero por sobre los jeans.  
\- No es en el handroll que pensaba, querido mío.-  
\- Hot! Bruce, mangonéame todo lo que quieras... - Tony dio unas pataditas felices.- Oh, me encanta de verdad...-  
\- No te molesta...?- susurró Bruce, un poco azorado tras su brusquedad.  
\- Amor, nada me gustaría más que verte desatado tomándome como quieras... ah, si quieres peleo y todo antes de ser abusado por mi monstruito... digo que no y pateo, en serio...- la cara radiante de Tony mientras Bruce lo desvestía era humorítica.- ... repto y pido ayuda.... por Dios, sería tan sexy...-  
\- Eso es como... una rape fantasy?- musitó Bruce dudoso.- No sé... no creo que pudiera hacer eso, Tony...-  
\- Nunca has actuado una fantasía?- dijo Tony conversacionalmente, como si Bruce no estuviera bajándole los jeans y empezando a prepararlo con aceite de almendra amorosamente.  
\- Sí, pero bueno...-  
\- Cuéntame. La última cosa que hice de ese estilo fue tratar de follar con el traje, pero el ángulo no es bueno y con sólo los brazaletes, casco y botas me veo ridículo.-  
\- Tony, por Dios...- la risita de Bruce fue enternecida, besándolo aunque el ángulo era incómodo, arrodillado entre sus piernas separadas.- Bueno, no puedo criticar, los mío fue mucho peor... -  
\- De qué te hizo vestirte Betty?-  
\- Cómo adivinaste eso?-  
Tony bufó.- De qué?-  
Bruce frunció la boca.- Santa Claus sexual. Traté de darme valor con una efedrina... me hizo mal efecto con la champaña,  
y me quedé dormido a las diez de la noche en nuestra nochebuena romántica.-  
Tony meneó la cabeza.- Por Dios que tienes suerte de tener esos ojazos, esos labios y ese pico de treinta centímetros porque eres tan desastre, Banner.-  
\- No mide treinta...-  
\- Se siente así cuando está adentro!- Tony siseó, pero no porque Bruce fuera brusco, sino porque el científico acababa de untarle algo frío en el muslo y en la parte de atrás de la rodilla.- Qué es...?-  
\- Wasabi.- dijo Bruce, bajando la boca para lamerlo. Tony se envaró, mirando atrás con auténtico miedo.  
\- No te atrevas... BANNER! El wasabi arde! usa pimientos mexicanos si quieres pero no... no subas con eso... Banner, sádico de mierda, me gusta mi escroto crudo... BRUCE!-  
Bruce no le hizo caso, y con el ardiente condimento en los labios, siguió dando besos quemantes por el muslo, la nalga dura y atlética, y para la mezcla de espanto y lujuria de Tony, siguió un roce ardiente contra la cara interna de su muslo, y luego, en su perineo...  
\- AAH! Monstruo sádico!- bramó, estremeciéndose, pero sin hacer un gesto de escape, mientras Bruce usaba su boca como un arma contra sus sitios más íntimos, haciéndolo sudar.- Bruce, será...!- exclamó, y se cortó, porque Tony Stark, que había probado todos los refinamientos, se quedó sin voz cuando su amante, los labios aún ardientes con wasabi, tomó su glande en la boca y lo succionó sin compasión.  
La mezcla del ardor y el placer hizo que Tony clavase los dedos en la cuerina del asiento y gimiese, pero Bruce continuó con su lenta tortura, mientras tres dedos lo abrían y penetraban sin pausa.  
\- Y así dices que no quieres abusarme... todo amor y besitos y luego wasabi en mi uretra... Brucey, arde, arde...- gimió Tony, quejándose pero sin hacer ni un movimiento para soltarse mientras Bruce continuaba con su boca ardiente en las partes más delicadas...- Aargh, me vas a matar...-  
\- De verdad te gustaría que fingiera violarte? -susurró Bruce, atrayéndolo hacia sí, alineándolo contra su regazo. La espalda de Tony, sólida y musculada, estaba tensa mientras los dedos de Bruce los preparaba, y estaba sudando, pero lo miró por sobre el hombro con ojos brillantes.  
\- No hay nada que no quiera que me hagas, Banner. Lo que sea que se te antoje...-  
\- Quiero saber si te excitaría a tí.- musitó Bruce, mordiéndole el cuello. Tony, que había separado los muslos de buena gana, tomó la mano de Bruce que lo acariciaba entre las piernas, y pasándola por su cintura la llevó a su pene ansioso, empujándose contra el túnel de sus dedos con movimientos bruscos. El wasabi lo tenía bañado en transpiración: sus muslos estaban húmedos.  
Bruce dejó que viera como directamente enfrente suyo, la mano que acababa de dejar su pene tomaba un poco más de wasabi con el meñique, y lo expandía en la palma. Tony emitió un gemido cuando vio esa palma acercarse a su pene de nuevo, pero no se movió, y cuando al fin la mano se cerró en su glande, se arqueó atrás, temblando en la mezcla de placer y agonía...  
El ardor se detuvo cuando la otra mano de Bruce, que había estado oculta, lo tomó: estaba empapada de aceite de coco. Tony jadeó, estremeciéndose en el alivio, el aceite calmando que quemazón, y luego sintió a Bruce aceitándolo, preparándolo...  
\- Sólo hazlo, hazlo ya...- ordenó Tony, pero la voz de Bruce era suave y satisfecha.  
\- Quien dijo nada sobre eso? Sólo quiero acariciarte...- susurró, besándole el hombro húmedo.  
\- Banner!- exclamó Tony, apoyándose en manos y rodillas, sus ojos enfurecidos por sobre el hombro.- Deja de jugar, y métemelo de una vez! Siento lo duro que estás, no finjas!-  
\- Pero es que * quiero * jugar.- dijo Bruce, manteniéndolo ahí en manos y rodillas.- Además, estás muy apetecible así... agregó, continuando con el abundante aceite entre sus nalgas. Tony echo la cabeza atrás, mordiéndose el labio: había tenido sexo en los sitios y con la gente más increíble, pero de algún modo lo anchos y romos dedos de Bruce, pacientemente tironeando, buscando, masajeando, lo hacían sentir estremecimientos de placer que muchos refinamientos no le habían provocado.  
Reconocería esos dedos incluso muerto, pensó Tony en medio de la ola chispeante que era sentir los dedos de Bruce en su próstata, acariciándola, presionándola...  
\- Te quiero dentro de una vez, Bruce!-  
\- No te pongas codicioso- dijo el científico con total calma, y hasta la voz la mantenía desinteresada aunque su pene, ya casi todalmente erecto, palpitaba contra la pierna de Tony.- Ten calma... aprende a disfrutar el camino, no sólo el destino, mi pequeño saltamontes.-  
\- Hijoputa.- gimió Tony, la frente traspirada, casi goteante, en la mesa.  
\- Shhh, calma... no sé, quizá no estamos listos para ir tan rápido con nuestra relación...- Bruce giró un poco la mano y Tony emitió un largo gemido, sintiéndose abierto, expuesto, deliciosamente vulnerable, y ardiendo adentro. Algo del wasabi, a pesar de todo el aceite, tenía que haber llegado a su próstata...  
\- Pervertido.- jadeó Tony, porque le estaban empezando a temblar los muslos.- maldita sea, átame y tómame! Hazme decir que no y suplicarte... quiero sentirte, Bruce, es tan grande y duro y caliente y...-  
\- No me gusta la idea de forzarte, Tony. Y no seas tan inmediatista.- susurró Bruce, y su voz seguía tranquila, pero tantrismo o no, había empezado a jadear.- Además, tenerte así... verte perder la cabeza mientras yo estoy lúcido... me gusta poder apreciarlo mejor...-  
\- Desgraciado.- insultó Tony, la voz agudizada, y Bruce, en castigo, enterró las yemas de sus dedos en su interior. Los ojos de Tony estaban negros de excitación, y se aferró al borde del mesón, corriéndose cn un gemido mientras Bruce lo aferraba del cabello para echarlo atrás y besarlo con extraña dulzura, devorar sus jadeos, sujetándolo con un brazo fuerte y firme mientras seguía besándolo como si fueran dos adolescentes y ese fuera su único alivio, incluso mientras sus dedos seguían en el interior hipersensitizado de Tony. Aún ahogado en placer, Tony adoró el contraste: adoró la dualidad que en Bruce, era tan obvia, con el más amable de los hombres y el más brutal de los monstruos, y sobre todo, adoró que ambos extremos no podían dejar de amarlo...  
Volvieron a la Torre de amanecida, a dormir abrazados en el penthouse que compartían, cansados tras que Bruce insistiese en dejar el restaurant impecable, y Tony les dejara una propina como para comprarse otro. Y Bruce, viendo a Tony dormido en sus brazos, se preguntó cómo alguien podía perder la paciencia, o siquiera pensar en hacerle daño, a alguien tan generoso.  
Por supuesto, no tuvo que preguntárselo mucho.  
************************

\- Tony, podrías...?- Bruce suspiró cuando unos días luego, se volteó en el laboratorio en donde esta trabajando en el problema del aislamiento de los nuevos escudos de energía del quinjet. Esta vez, no había hiperkinético genio detrás suyo con la habilidad en trigonometría de Michael Jordan, sino que estaba solo y no había nadie para comprobar sus cálculos. Tony normalmente tenía que ser arrastrado pataleando y gritando a trabajar como el hombre de negocios que era, y Bruce intentaba no hacer más difícil el trabajo de Pepper quejándose cuando Tony tenía que ausentarse: pero la verdad, aunque sólo estuviera a unos pisos de distancia en la Torre, Bruce se sentía extrañemente solo, él tan acostumbrado a la soledad, sin Tony canturreando y charlando sin parar mientras creaba milagros de la ingeniería a su lado.  
Era casi mediodía, y había trabajado sin parar desde la mañana: sintiendo su estómago gruñir, había ido por un sandwich en el pequeño refrigerador del lab, para quedarse mirando con cierto desánimo el sandwich que le preparase a Tony la noche anterior, uno de esos engendros con queso edam y jamón que tanto le gustaban. Impulsivamente, decidió llevárselo: no estaba lejos, y no tenía que interrumpirlo, pero con lo mucho que le molestaba » adultizar», como solía llamar los días que tenía que ir en persona a reuniones y discusiones, era muy probable que no hubiera comido nada, aún si Pepper había intentado alimentarlo.  
Bruce se dejó puesta la bata de laboratorio mientras tomaba el ascensor, la cajita de cartón en sus manos, pasando a la cocina por una botella de agua con aloe: y aunque quizá hubiera sido sabio refrescarse y arreglarse, se prometió no molestarlo si estaba ocupado. Tony podía despotricar y alegar, y era muy obvio que prefería mil veces estar en el lab cubierto de grasa de avión a meterse en consejos y reuniones, pero la verdad era que, aunque alguno de los Avengers se hubiera sorprendido, Tony Stark era un dragón de los negocios.  
La empresa que Howard Stark dejara era grande: Obadiah Stane la había convertido en una multinacional. Pero había sido la habilidad de Tony que tomando las riendas a los veinte años, había trabajado como un poseso para convertirla en un imperio. Stark Industries había pasado de electrónica y armamento a ser los punteros en informática, tecnología médica, robótica y redes: y aunque el armamento seguía siendo uno de sus bastiones, los trabajos en energía, combustibles alternativos y automatizaciones ya en 1998 eran su marca, las que tomaron precedencia después del cautiverio de Tony el 2008. En parte, lo era porque Tony sabía delegar: tenía un don inesperado para saber quién haría mejor un trabajo, qué se necesitaba y cómo podías ir contra lo establecido para innovar. Pero lo que destacaba a Tony era su capacidad de ingeniero para tomar problemas, retorcerlos, y convertirlos en oportunidades. Esas dos habilidades, junto con su carisma, habían hecho que Tony y su creatividad, capaz de pensar fuera de la caja, hubiera convertido a Stark Industries en el estándar por las que se medían los holdings de ciencia y tecnología.  
A Bruce lo había tomado de sorpresa la increíble capacidad de Tony para ojear un montón de documentos, arrancar una docena de hojas, marcarlas con plumón rojo de garaje y entregárselas a Pepper, que se iba feliz como una pascuas con todas las debilidades con contratos extranjeros detectadas: lo había visto revisar unas proyecciones de impuestos bianuales y aprobarlas o desaprobarlas con una puntería clínica: lo había visto, finalmente, sentarse en una fiesta junto a la dueña de Snap App, que le había dicho a Pepper que nunca jamás le vendería ni un porcentaje, y salir con un contrato por cinco años. Tony era siniestramente hábil: el punto era que era tan bueno, tan bueno, que le aburría.  
Tenía un lado muy tierno que ese mogul de los negocios prefiriese estar jugando con sus robots, y con él, en el lab. Pero la empresa dependía de él, y aunque Pepper fuera brillante y audaz, incluso ella sabía cuando para lograr milagros, necesitaba a Tony.  
Y Tony confiaba en su criterio para, aún quejándose, enfundarse su mejor Burberry, y aguantar por la empresa. Solía volver triunfante pero exhausto y de mal humor, así que no estaba mal que fuera a animarlo aunque fueran cinco minutos, esperaba.  
Suponía que eso era parte de ser algo así... algo muy parecido... al novio oficial.  
Bruce aguantó las ganas de un bufido, pero se sonrojó, al pensar que era bastante de novia ir a llevarle un pancito a su novio en la mitad de sus reuniones: y aunque ya había escuchado todos los chistes sobre 50 Sombras de Grey y lo mucho que tartamudeaba como Anastasia Steele ( Thor, al que le gustaban esas cosas, había hecho el paralelo con humor inocente: Clint y Nat, por supuesto, llevaban seis semanas sin parar con el chiste) era aún peor estar dudando por algo tan simple como ir a decir hola y dejarle un sandwich que si no, acabaría en la basura, porque él no iba a llenarse la tripa de jamón cuando tenía hummus.  
Bruce salió del ascensor meneando la cabeza, pero al ver a un montón de gente elegantísima en un pasillo saliendo de una de las salas de conferencia, se sintió consciente de sus slip on de goma, sus slacks arrugados y desteñidos y el delantal sucio, así que con la práctica de una larga costumbre se coló en una salita, atravesó otro pasillo y se metió en la la salita que servía de vestíbulo a la oficina de Pepper, que Tony solía usar cuando tenía reuniones en el edificio.  
Ninguna de las dos secretarias ni el asistente de Pepper estaban a la vista: hasta donde sabía, uno estaba en Malibú y los otros dos probablemente escoltándola. Por lo que entró a la oficina tras identificarse por voz en la puerta, dejó el sandwich en la mesita frente a la ventana y se permitió un bufido al ver el stack de documentos sobre el escritorio, que era de cuarenta centímetros de alto.  
Pobre Tony, pobre Pepper. Era muy fácil pensar que el dinero simplemente llovía y todo lo que Tony conseguía era simplemente la magia de Wall Street: pero la verdad era que los dos trabajaban, y trabajaban duro.  
Se había quedado en silencio enternecido apoyado en el escritorio cuando oyó una risita.  
-... realmente una niña muy mala, Heather...- oyó la inconfundible voz de Tony en un susurro bajo y travieso, que lo hizo enderezar la cabeza de golpe.- ...sabes perfectamente que Stark Industries siempre ha preferido tu trabajo...-  
-... no sé Stark Industries, Tony, pero al menos tengo claro que *tú* prefieres mi trabajo.- gorgoriteó uan voz femenina. Bruce, incrédulo se quedó pegado en donde estaba, oyendo el susurro acercarse, y un momento luego, la puerta lateral de la oficina se abrió, y Tony entró con una rubia de asombrosa belleza, que estaba besándole el cuello y haciéndolo reír.  
\- Siempre es un placer tratar contigo, Heather...-  
\- Qué formal te has puesto. No fue hace tanto que nos portamos tan mal en Kyoto... tú eres el único hombre que me ha hecho esas cositas, vaya...- la voz de la rubia bajó aún más, y le dio un beso rápido a Tony en los labios, que lo respondió con gusto, manteniéndola abrazada.  
\- Entonces harás el comercial con...?-  
\- Vaya, hola. Sé que eso no te detendría pero tenemos compañía.- dijo la mujer que Bruce acababa de reconocer en medio de una verde sombra de cólera, era Heather Graham.- El doctor Banner, no es así? Lo he visto en fotos...- dijo la actriz, sonriende y avanzando a saludarlo.  
Tony tenía labial Cherry Cherry en Lancôme en la mejilla. Bruce se echó atrás antes de que ella lo besara con el mismo labial, y su mano cuando ella la estrechó era rígida.  
\- Vaya, que honor conocerlo, Bannermed es una de las empresas más altruistas del mercado, y su suero de ojos es una maravilla.- continuó ella en el silencio.  
\- La verdad tenemos poco interés en el negocio del maquillaje.- dijo Bruce con acidez. El suero había sido una petición expresa de Pepper, que al ver cómo funcionaba había bramado hasta patentarlo.  
\- Oh.- dijo ella, antes de agregar generosamente- Bueno, por supuesto que están haciendo cosas mucho más importantes...-  
\- Heather está filmando el comercial para el Starkphone Preen, la estoy convenciendo de que filme el comercial para el Starklap inmediatamente, ya que en el 2001 fue la cara de nuestro primer sistema operativo, y le puso la voz... una voz fantástica para todo tipo de usos...- empezó Tony velozmente, y Bruce sonrió con amablemente.  
\- Oh. Y ya te habías divorciado de Richie Sambora cuando te acostaste con Tony?-  
Tony cerró los ojos inspirando. Heather enarcó una ceja.  
\- No lo sé. Tony? Qué tan drogados estábamos?-  
\- tan drogados que no estoy seguro si bíblicamente en realidad...-  
\- Y han continuado con el uso de drogas en las ocasiones posteriores?-  
\- Es evangelista, tiene un crush en Tony o simplemente maleducado, Doctor Banner?- dijo ella con igual voz meliflua.  
\- Simplemente me disgustan las cazafortunas.-  
\- El 2001 yo tenía más dinero que él!-  
\- Y cómo cambian las cosas, no es así?-  
\- Bruce...- empezó Tony, a lo que Heather rodó los ojos, volteándose a mirarlo.  
\- En serio? Rompiste con la Black Widow por ésto?-  
\- No es exactamente... - empezó Tony, mordiéndose el labio, pero Heather hizo un gesto de disgusto. mirando a Bruce de arriba abajo.  
\- Mira, a Tiberious lo entiendo y a toda tu ristra de modelos, pero...-  
\- Quizá se cansó de venéreas.- dijo Bruce ácidamente.  
\- Le han dicho que es un hombre realmente desagradable con frecuencia?-  
\- Brandy, no tienes idea lo seguido que me dicen eso.- dijo Bruce y sonrió, y Tony se alarmó. Un Brucey grumpy y celoso era una cosa, Bruce cuando empezaba a poner ojos de psicópata era otra.  
Heather entrecerró los ojos, y dando media vuelta se fue a la puerta, no sin mirarlo de reojo.  
\- Tokyo,1997. La próxima vez que te haga rimming pregúntale quién se lo enseñó !- exclamó dando un portazo. Tony bufó y se frotó el entrecejo mientras la oficina reveberaba entera, y Bruce giró la cara muy lentamente hacia él. (a)  
\- Me acabas de costar el contrato para un comercial de cinco millones de dólares, no sé si te das cuenta...?-  
\- No que nunca habías hecho rimming?- preguntó Bruce muy bajo.  
\- Estaba drogado, creo que ya lo establecimos. No recuerdo nada excepto despertar en un tatami con sus sostenes adhesivos pegados en el pelo.-  
\- Mhn.-  
\- Bruce, córtala ya. No iba a hacer nada con ella, son negocios, no es como si fuera primera vez que uso esto para cerrar un trato... qué puedo hacer, soy demasiado apetitoso...- dijo Tony meneando la cabeza.- No voy a negar que me excita que te pongas tan celoso, pero esta vez Pepper se va a... Bruce, tenemos que ir al Kinder de Hulk?- dijo Tony, empezando a alarmarse por su silencio. Se acercó, alargando una mano, y cuando fue a levantar los rizos que ocultaban los ojos de Bruce, la mano de él le aferró la muñeca. Con fuerza.- Brucie...-  
Hubo un tirón, y Tony se halló de pronto de cara a la pared, el cuerpo de Bruce firmemente contra el suyo, la mano que le sujetaba la muñeca como una esposa de acero.  
\- Cuántas veces, estimando, has cerrado un trato firmándolo con tu pene, Stark?- dijo Bruce con voz clínica.  
\- No tantas... oye que esa mano la uso...-  
\- Cuántas, Stark.-  
\- Ninguno este año!- barbotó Tony, retorciendo el cuello para mirarlo. Bruce había apretado los dientes.- Por Dios, cálmate ya!-  
\- No sé cómo puedes tener el descaro de decirme que me calme, pero vamos a dejar clara una cosa: exclusividad, en esta relación, incluye y engloba también tus negocios. Flirtear, sin manos, es el límite absoluto. Me has escuchado?-  
\- Suéltame, que Pepper va a entrar y va a pensar...- exclamó Tony revolviéndose.  
\- Me importa un rábano. No querías que te tomara por la fuerza?- dijo Bruce ásperamente.- Pues mira, para que después de todo sí soy capaz...-  
\- Brucie! No hoy, sí ya sé que te pongo loquito, y me encanta la idea, pero justo ahora tengo reunión, el finde hacemos sex party tú, yo, una piña, lo que quieras, pero ahora no puedo, ahora...-  
\- Tony, si sigues haciéndome esto, no puedo seguir.- susurró Bruce, cansadamente, y apoyó la cara en su hombro, aún mientras sus manos seguían sujetándolo, y Tony dejó de forcejear.  
\- Ni siquiera digas algo así. No era nada... Bruce, te amo, lo sabes...-  
\- Te necesito, Tony.- dijo Bruce, y había tanto desesperado amor allí que Tony se mordió el labio, y asintió, antes de soltarse, y caminar al escritorio de la oficina.  
\- Pues yo diría...- dijo, despejando cuidadosamente el escritorio de Pepper.- que el mejor modo de cerrar un contrato es con mi pene, es más personal que una firma, no crees? Y es mi mejor herramienta!- agregó. Bruce se volvió incrédulo a mirarlo, pero Tony tenía ojos cargados de humor y comprensión, y un desafío afectuoso.- Vas a tener que convencerme de que no lo haga más, parece...-  
\- Tony...- bufó Bruce.  
\- Y si el contratante es sexy y le gusta jugar como a mí, pues...-  
Bruce estaba encima suyo, los ojos verde brillante en unos momentos, y Tony ni siquiera supo cómo se halló boca abajo en el escritorio, la mano de Bruce en su cuello. la otra sujetándole la cintura. Tony le echó una mirada incendiara y forcejeó con fuerza, haciendo que Bruce tuviera que luchar por mantenerlo sujeto y desabrocharle los pantalones del traje. Siguió peleando, retorciéndose como un potro y e intentando quitárselo de encima, pero Bruce había hecho lucha de joven y jui jitsu de adulto, y bastó una llave alrededor del cuello de Tony para que cuando la otra mano le rodeó la cadera y se metió entre sus piernas, alzándolo contra él, Tony quedara colgando de su abrazo, sin apoyo, sin capacidad de defenderse, y sólo sintiendo la verga que conocía bien, buscando su entrada.  
Aún estaba algo dilatado de la noche anterior: de lo contrario, habría dolido. No fue profundo, pero igualmente una invasión: el ángulo lo hacía completamente inerme a los empujones de Bruce, que jadeaba como un fuelle contra su oído, la furia y los celos haciéndolo incansable. Era completamente inesperado, y sin embargo feral y desesperado: y Tony cerró los ojos, absorbiendo esa furia, porque claramente ese veneno de celos que hería tanto a Bruce tenía que salir, o lo envenenaría. Tony sabía lo suficiente para saber que no, no era sano, pero qué piedras tenía él para tirar, la verdad. No era sano que cada vez que él * necesitaba* ser admirado, porque Tony lo necesitaba como las flores al sol, y que Bruce lo pescaba y tenía uno de sus accesos de celos, tuviera que dejar salir esa furia de algún modo antes de poder razonar.  
Y Bruce era el tipo que había tenido que tragarse tanta rabia y tanto daño que había creado a Hulk. Tony no le iba a hacer tragar una gota más, si podía evitarlo. Y si semi violarlo ( semi porque era consensual, aunque la ocasión fuera pésima) lograba que Bruce no ocupara esa furia en lastimarse, lastimar a otros siendo Hulk o la peor opción para Tony, que era salir huyendo a la Antártida para no lidiar con sus sentimientos ( demás está decir que ésas no eran las prioridades de Bruce, al menos no en ese orden) Sí, era jodido, (ha) y loco.  
Pero tener a Bruce así de loco con su pasión posesiva era... era dulce.  
Con un jadeo y un gruñido, Bruce se vino en su interior, dio un paso atrás y cayó de rodillas, a gatas, los pantalones en las rodillas, temblando y transpirando. Tony se giró a pesar del ardor, se arregló la ropa y lo llevó al sillón, abrazándolo, sobándole la espalda, tratando de ayudarlo a calmarse.  
\- Tony... lo siento... lo siento...- los balbuceos eran tan húmedos y desesperados como se había temido: Tony lo aferró de la nuca, y Bruce se cubrió la cara con las manos, inspirando.  
\- hey... hey, está bien, yo lo pedí, no te acuerdas... Brucey, fue muy hot...-  
-... es como... Tony, es como...- Bruce no tenía que decirlo: y Tony, que se había enfrentado a Hulk sin levantar la voz, le dio un cachete.  
\- NO. Banner, escúchame bien.- dijo sacudiéndolo, antes de obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos.- NO. Esto no tiene NADA que ver con tu padre. Sí, eres un celoso de mierda, pero Dios sabe que te doy motivos, y esto ha sido completamente consensual. Te lo había pedido, es sólo el timing...-  
\- Estás seguro?- Bruce estaba hiperventilando un poco, por lo que Tony le dio otro cachete.  
\- Estoy seguro... cálmate de una vez... Brucie, lo peor que haré será coquetear para ganarme un contrato, pero tú eres todo para mí, cálmate...-  
\- Tony...- el beso fue dulce, largo, y sólo se interrumpió cuando una voz femenina habló al mismo tiempo que un portazo los hizo saltar. Pero no era Heather Graham regresando: era Pepper, mirándolos exasperada.  
\- WHAT THE... ! TONY !-  
Bruce dio un salto, porque aún tenía los pantalones en las rodillas, y al tratar de cubrirse el pene, casi se cayó del sillón: pero Pepper cruzó la sala con las zancadas en tacones que demostraban cuán acostumbrada estaba ellos, y lo sujetó, rodeándolo con sus brazos contra su costado.  
\- TONY!-  
\- ...mmm-no, no sé si te diste cuenta, ése es Bruce, yo soy Tony, hola Pepper...-  
\- Qué le estás haciendo a Bruce!? Te ha pegado? - exclamó Pepper indignada, viendo la mano de Tony marcada en la mejilla del científico.- Por Dios, será enfermo! Estabas tratando de forzarlo cuando...- Pepper miró alrededor, vio el sandwich y se enojó más aún.- el hombre baja a dejarte almuerzo y le pegas para violarlo? Pero qué clase de mierda eres, cómo él te tolera, cuando...-  
Tony había abierto la boca para defenderse, y entonces vio a Bruce echarle una mirada, y luego hundir el rostro en el vientre de Pepper.  
\- Lo encontré besando a Heather Graham!- gimió Bruce.  
\- TONY!- bramó Pepper.- Eres último! Intentando forzar a Bruce en MI oficina! Tienes diez minutos para bañarte, arreglarte y partir a la reunión con Elon Musk, y tienes... no, no me hables. No te atrevas! - añadió, índice alzado, ayudando a Bruce a levantarse, que con los rizos revueltos, sudoroso y con la cara marcada, había puesto sus mejores ojos de cachorrito.- Te las vas a arreglar solo con Musk, y pobre de ti que pase algo con el convenio. Me voy a almorzar con Bruce, y sabes qué, después de que seas tan asqueroso, voy a darle lo que me pida. Aunque sea fellatio! vamos, Bruce, deja que te ayude... no, no le hables a este asqueroso! Hphn! vamos, deja que te ate el cinturón...- Pepper se lo llevó abrazado, negándose a escuchar las protestas de Tony, y cuando llegaron a la puerta, Bruce lo miró por sobre el hombro, y le sacó la lengua.  
Cuando la puerta se cerró, Tony se quedó de pie ahí un minuto entero, antes de soltar una carcajada, y apoyarse en una de las sillas. Le dolía el trasero.  
(a)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRD3WiabDcg  
***************************************************************

(16)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTkHRcl2-WfKJ2VNlNeaTi3zCCuS67kuOlqk46XXnCfNOBnxmOR

(17)BORN TO BE WILD- 

** BOOOORN TO BEEE WIIIIIIIIILDD!!!!**

A Bruce casi se le cayó la tetera cuando el alarido resonó musicalmente por la toda la casa a pesar del soundproofing y las sólidas paredes de estuco, pero la potencia de las dos voces desde el workshop había sonado al nivel de tortura... o de un concierto de rock. Bruce se subió los lentes que se le habían caído por la nariz, y Natasha, que se preparaba un sandwich, levantó la voz.  
-JARVIS, podrías mostrarnos qué está pasando en el workshop, por favor?-  
:: Enseguida, Agente Romanov::  
La imagen, sin audio de retorno gracias a Dios, hizo que Steve elevara esa ceja suya de cuando no estaba muy seguro si estaba entendiendo lo que estaba viendo mientras que Thor colocaba su plácida expresión de curiosidad habitual. Natasha se permitió una sonrisita con fruncimiento de labios, que era un carcajada una vez traducida.  
Tony montado en la Harley de Steve, sacudía la cabeza furiosamente mientras levantaba los brazos con las manos en cuernitos, y Clint rebotaba por toda la sala haciendo air guitar.  
\- La están pasando bien, diría yo, eso pasa.- dijo Bruce con su estupenda tranquilidad.- Después de todo, no es raro que tengan gustos musicales que nosotros no podríamos compartir...?-  
\- Eso es música?- la voz de Steve era cortésmente sarcástica.  
\- Gentil Capitán, si algo me han enseñado estos años felices en Midgard es que la clasificación de música es tan amplia como las estrellas en el cielo. Lo que a nosotros puede parecernos absolutamente incomprensible, para otros aparentemente fueron melodías y letras que acompañaron generaciones. Sin ir más lejos, durante la tarde del día de ayer estaba escuchando una compilación de la Dama Darcy y encontré a una trovadora de nombre Alanis...-  
\- No te metas con Alanis.- dijo Bruce plácidamente. Natasha le elevó una ceja exigiéndole explicación, mientras Steve sacudía la cabeza y volvía a sus tostadas y sus informes de SHIELD, y Thor escuchaba con curiosidad.  
Ahora habían cambiado a Dirty Deeds ( Done Dirt Cheap) y ahora eran dos las cabezas sacudiéndose.  
\- Angry chick rock, doc? En serio?- preguntó Natasha, pero su burla se encontró con una mirada sarcástica de Bruce, que se acodó en el mesón.  
\- No que sólo escuchabas música clásica?-  
\- Puedo apreciar las quejas de una mujer enojada.- dijo Natsha airosamente.  
\- Se van a hacer daño si siguen así...- Steve volvió a mirar la pantalla, pero todo el mundo lo ignoraba.  
\- Porqué no estás sacudiéndote allá abajo? Eres más o menos de la misma generación...- comentó Natasha, echándose un tomatito cherry a la boca.  
\- No, en realidad, no.- Bruce movió la cabeza.- Tony absorbió los gustos de una generación mayor que la suya en el MIT, ya que todos le llevaban al menos seis años y por eso ama el rock de los 80. Clint, seguramente en el campo y de viaje, recibió la mayor parte de su educación musical de bares de camioneros, que era lo mismo. Pero yo me pasé la secundaria y la mayor parte del college metido en las escena techno, que era lo que en realidad se llevaba en los 90, y luego el art rock.-  
\- Techno? Como los... Pet Shop Boys?- dijo Thor con cortesía, a lo que Steve lo miró con incredulidad y un poco de vergüenza, porque era cierto que Thor lo dejaba en el polvo respecto al aprendizaje de cultura pop.  
\- Precisamente. Me encantaban las bandas suecas, y luego el rock de garaje de los 2000. Ah, y acompañé a Betty a un par de Lilith Fairs, por eso mi conocimiento de angry chicks.- dijo Bruce.  
\- Lilith Fair! La dama Darcy y mi dulce Jane me han invitado este año. Parece ser un evento muy interesante y comparable los mejores festivales Asgardianos... ardo en deseos de ir! No quieres acompañarme, estimado amigo? -  
\- Thor, la única forma de disfrutar un Lilith Fair es ir con tu pareja.- dijo Bruce con una sonrisita.- Sabemos que cortarme las venas no funciona, pero no vamos a ponerme en la situación de rodearme de parejas felices y babosas para que trate de nuevo.-  
\- Puedes acompañar a la Dama Darcy!-  
\- Puedes invitar a Pepper.- dijo Nat con un mohín.- O a mí.-  
\- Pepper escucha pop. Y a ti...- la cara de Bruce se contrajo aún mientras sonreía.- ... no creo que haya que exponerte a cientos de mujeres berreando contra el patriarcado, o acabaremos todos en Romanovia.-  
Natasha finalmente soltó la carcajada.  
\- Gracias, Thor, pero declinaré, aunque quizá sea una buena experiencia cultural para Steve.- dijo Bruce. aún con la misma sonrisita malvada que le conocían de cuando se sentía travieso.- Seguramente le alegrarías la vida a más de una y más de dos cuando canten «I Need a Hero».-  
\- Eso es, amigo Steven! Puedes escoltar a la Lady Darcy y además alegrar a las hermosas doncellas de Lilith Fair. Qué aventura tan encomiable, no es así?-  
\- Eh, Thor... yo...- Steve se volvió para disculparse mientras llenaba el plato de Thor de bacon y huevos, pero echó otra mirada a la pantalla y su expresión de desconcierto se volvió aún más alarmada.- Eh... eso también es normal?-  
Bruce y Natasha se inclinaron al lado para ver a Clint y Tony con el aspecto de estar declamando poemas épicos, los rostros cargados de amor, dolor y desesperanza. Clint con los brazos extendidos, Tony con las manos en el reactor.  
\- Ésa es November Rain, creo.- dijo Bruce despreocupadamente.  
\- No te inquietes, Steve. Los más rudos y poderosos entre los músicos cultores del género llamado «rock» que el amigo Tony tanto aprecia, han escrito algunas de las más bellas baladas, llenas de altos sentimiento, a sus damas, y las entonan con profunda y conmovedora emoción.-  
\- Están llorando?!- susurró Steve.  
\- Yo me emocioné hasta las lágrimas al escuchar por primera vez «I don´t Wanna Miss A Thing»- dijo Thor con orgullo.  
Natasha susurró algo en ruso.  
\- Qué ha sido eso?- dijo Bruce mirándola por sobre los lentes.  
\- Una muestra de sabiduría rusa.-  
\- Que dice...?- pinchó Bruce.  
\- «Mientras más viejos y peludos, más lloricas»-  
\- Tetera a la olla. » Liability?»-  
\- «Everything I ever do, everything I ever think, it’s a sin»?- recitó Natasha con igual acidez, pero sonreía.  
\- Touché.-

 

(18)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MijaRcVaRK0

(19)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQok1VaIie0YOhjqJoM9Cgno-bNlRuI8iybnPlYmtq95oAavyQS

(20)https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f2/e5/db/f2e5dbefb8fd58bb58d425bfae13c204.jpg

(21)https://i.pinimg.com/236x/64/1a/03/641a03d8b717737b665c0d9c9fed87d8--jeremy-renner-future-husband.jpg


	10. WHAT YOU HAVE DONE

CAPITULO 9  
WHAT YOU HAVE DONE

I forgive you, you know not what you have done  
Ohh I, I forgive you, now it's time for me to move on  
Ohh I, I forgive you, you did not see right from wrong  
Ohh I, and I love you  
Always in my heart you'll live on  
You'll live on  
You'll live on(1)

***********

\- Estoy honestamente ofendido. Después de todos esos besos a la fuerza en el lab, me metes a la ducha desnudo contigo y ni siquiera una jabonada...- Tony protestó mientras se vestían, pero Bruce continuó metiéndose el sweater negro por la cabeza, y sacudiendo los rizos a los que les había costado dos shampoos dejar de oler italiano. -... Bruce?-

\- Tony, tenemos que hablar.-

\- Mis cuatro palabras desfavoritas. Cambia » hablar» por cualquier otro maldito verbo y lo aguanto mejor.-

\- Estás con Pepper?-

Tony, la camiseta limpia de Clean Energy Orders ( verde limón) que Bruce le había entregado puesta sobre el pecho aún húmedo, los jeans grises de Bruce flojos en el trasero, se giró con las cejas fruncidas.- No tengo idea porqué te obsesiona tanto. Bien empleado te estaría que por largarte yo me hubiera acostado con todas las aspirantes a Miss Mundo. Realmente, Banner, tras todo el despelote que tu huida provocó...-

\- No me vengas con que mi huida te puso a insultar terroristas, eso lo haces solito.-

\- Tu huida...- Tony le apuntó con el dedo, antes de dar una vuelta y sentarse en la cama.- Si no te hubieras ido, no habría pasado nada de esto. Yo no me habría puesto odioso, lo que hizo que Steve viniera menos y se metiera más en SHIELD: no me habría puesto a trabajar con los Mark 27 al 42, que con la falta de sueño me puse más saltarín que de costumbre y si no te hubieras ido no me habría acostado con Nat, haciendo que Clint y Pepper estuviera encantados de largarse...-

Pausa.

\- Entonces de verdad te acostaste con Natasha.-

\- Bueno, no bíblicamente. No puse mi pene en su vagina, estrictamente hablando. Fue más bien masturbación mutua, un montón de juguetes, bastante masaje de los pechos pero es que los has visto, son absolutamente preciosos, y...-(2)

\- No estás ayudando!- dijo Bruce severamente, a lo que Tony le echó una ojeada perversa.

\- Nooo? Pues a mí me parece que no está mal recordarte lo bueno... que soy... en algunas cosas.-

\- También te acostaste con Pepper?- 

Tony se puso serio.- Eso fue distinto.-

\- A quién más te follaste, por Dios?!-

\- A nadie más. A tí en sueños, un montón de veces.- bufó Tony.- Y lo de Pepper... fue diferente. Con Natasha, era ella o el whisky, pero eso fue todo. Con Pepper... estaba aterrado, nadie contestaba el teléfono, estábamos solos, y estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico tras otro... perdí el control. Ella olía a casa, y me quería, y yo...- Tony se mordió el labio.- Me aproveché asquerosamente de que me quiere. Le pediré perdón de rodillas como el gusano que soy, y si Clint quiere darme una paliza, me lo merezco.-

\- La... forzaste?-

\- Qué diablos...? NO! La SEDUJE; que es distinto, te crees que alguien como yo tiene que rebajarse a * forzar* a una mujer?!- Tony se giró furioso.- Crees que yo haría algo así... que le haría algo así a *Pepper*!-

\- No.- susurró Bruce, y se sentó en la cama.- Pero te veías tan culpable que por un momento me asustaste.-

\- Por supuesto que soy culpable, ella está con Barton!-

\- Ella. Tú no. No la forzaste, Tony. Al menos en lo que a tí contaba, me habías dicho muy claramente que me dejabas, tú estabas libre. Es ella quien le fue infiel a Clint...- dijo Bruce, con voz lenta y dura.- A Clint, que no *paró* de hablar de ella todo el tiempo, que estaba listo para un proyecto de vida con ella, granja comprada, sueños preparados... Esto va a dañarlo en serio, y encima de lo de SHIELD... puede lastimarlo mucho, Tony.-(3)

\- Ya sé cómo te pones con la infidelidad, Banner. Pero Clint la ama, la perdonará, y además no tiene porqué saberlo...-  
\- Ya lo sabe. Tony. por lo que dijo Pepper, creo que ella piensa que... su relación está activa de nuevo. Que estarás con ella, que destruiste tus armaduras por ella...-(4)  
\- Pepper estaba volando en fiebre y yo no sabía lo que decía, pensé que la había perdido... y las armaduras las destruí porque además de ser una mierdas, manejarlas a control remoto ya sabes lo que hace, destruye los algoritmos de navegación, si las seguía usando iban a matar a alguien, y además el cierre blue seal es una mierda, todas reventaban en impactos de 10 kgs...-(5)

\- 10 kgs? Pero qué mierda? deberían poder aguantar 1000 kgs cinéticos! Qué le hiciste a esos diseños!-

\- Pues no lo sé, o ya lo habría arreglado!?-

\- Tony... tienes que hablar con ella. A no ser que...-

\- Qué? Dilo.-

\- A no ser que esta sea tu chance de quedarte con ella. A no ser que de veras todo esto te haya hecho entender que es a ella a quien quieres.- dijo Bruce, la vista en  
el suelo.

Tony guardó silencio un segundo. En el momento siguiente lo había derribado en la cama, todo su cuerpo encima suyo, presionándolo de un modo terriblemente delicioso, y su boca cubría la suya con hambre, en un beso largo, húmedo, posesivo; y cuando Tony apoyó la rodilla entre las piernas de Bruce y * empujó* su pelvis contra la suya, Bruce dejó escapar un gemido.

\- Tengo que hacerte un diagrama?- susurró Tony. Bruce inspiró por la nariz, pero tras una pausa, volteó la cara en la colcha cuando Tony fue por otro beso.

\- Lo aceptaría.-

\- Ah?-

\- Si quieres a Pepper. Si ella acepta, yo podría...-

\- Me estás ofreciendo poliamor? Un trío? Una relación trípode?- Tony se sentó en su cadera, tan descolocado que se le había pasado la excitación.- Que los tenga a los dos por separado, o quieres estar con ella también?-

\- Lo que quieras. Como quieras...- Bruce suspiró, antes de mirarlo a los ojos.- Lo que sea necesario.-

\- Bruce, tú eres mister monogamia, míster fidelidad, qué diablos?-  
\- Y estoy con Míster playboy extraordinario.- Bruce se sentó en la cama, acercándose, sus rostros juntos: y la desnuda necesidad de Bruce conmovió a Tony.- Aceptaré cualquier arreglo, el que quieras, y aprenderé a controlar mis celos, pero... no me dejes.- susurró, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.- No soporto... no quiero estar sin ti de ninguna forma nunca más, sólo... déjame regresar contigo. Por favor, Tony...- suspiró.  
Tony lo miró, y sus ojos castaños eran enormes y suaves.- Ni siquiera tienes que pedírmelo...- susurró, antes de besarlo ferozmente, posesivamente. Pasaron un largo rato de besos y mordidas, y Tony se mecía en su regazo cuando al fin Bruce echó atrás la cabeza para respirar.

\- Tony...-

\- No quiero a nadie más. Hablaré con Pepper. Me someteré a las puteadas de Barton si es necesario. Pero te quiero a ti, en absoluta exclusiva, que ya sé que putear yo te daría permiso para ir a jugar por ahí y eso sí que no lo aguanto. En algún cumpleaños más adelante invitaremos a Nat, porque de veras que quiero verte con la cara entre sus piernas, pero... somos tú y yo, Bruce. Nada más, nunca más.-

 

***********************

 

-... Barton?-  
Con un gesto de triunfo y alivio, Clint elevó las manos al cielo y con los ojos cerrados se dejó caer en el escritorio, en donde su computador lleno de pantallas, sus audífonos y el cableado extra de JARVIS para mandar la señal a variados satélites le había permitido hacer la llamada más compleja, secreta, protegida y cargada de su vida.(6)

Y además una de las más emocionales, aunque nadie lo diría al oír ambas eficientes voces.

\- Phil.-

\- Nat?-

\- Torre.-

\- Fury?-

\- No sé.-

\- Maria?-

\- En camino a tí. No sé nada de nadie más.-

\- May está conmigo.-

\- Bien!-

Los dos inspiraron al mismo tiempo: había más que eso, en lo que eran semejantes. Clint podía oír el mismo alivio que lo inundaba de saber que en medio del cataclismo en sus vidas, al menos quedaban cosas a salvo. Personas que amaban.

Saber que el otro estaba bien y vivo, era...

\- Phil, dónde diablos estás? Necesitas extracción? Tu team está bien?-

\- Uno de mi team era HYDRA.- dijo Phil en un susurro.- John Garret también.-

\- Oh, fuck.-

\- ... pero a pesar de todo estamos bien.-

\- Phil...- la voz de Clint se ahogó, pero un segundo luego se forzó a calmarse.- Cómo querría que estuvieras conmigo ahora.-

\- Y no sabes lo feliz que habría estado yo de tenerlos conmigo en este minuto. Estoy rodeado de bebitos, excepto May. Pero... por otro lado me alegro. Me dijeron que tú tuviste un Hulk que te cuidara y Natasha un Capitán América.-

\- No la cuidó muy bien.- dijo Clint, y su voz estaba cargada ahora, porque los dos sabían que el gobierno de EEUU iba a querer la cabeza de la Black Widow, y ellos...

\- Puedes sacarla del país?-

\- Es lo que debería hacer, pero nos cazarán como animales. Creo que está más segura aquí pero...-

\- Crees? No lo han hablado?- la voz de Phil traicionó alarma.- Barton, qué pasa con ustedes dos?-

\- Phil, no es nada, es...-

\- Barton, ve inmediatamente a hablar con ella. Va a pensar que la odias por haber destruido SHIELD.-

\- No es eso! Cómo se te ocurre que...?-

\- Barton, todos estos años y aún no te das cuenta que la única aprobación que le importa a Nat en el mundo es la tuya?-

Hubo un silencio tenso e incómodo. Había exasperación y también afecto en la voz de Phil, el afecto cansado de un padre o un hermano mayor harto pero paciente aún.- Clint, por favor, no dejes que se la lleven. No puedo hacer nada desde aquí...- continuó, y había impotencia en su voz. 

\- Sabes que no voy a permitirlo.- dijo él, su mano apretando el teléfono.- Aquí está... mejor protegida. Pero, Phil...-

\- Qué?-

Hubo una larga pausa, y Phil inspiró por la nariz, dos hombres que se conocían de casi todos los modos posibles. Phil había metido dos dedos en el vientre de Clint y había sujetado su cava cerrada con los dedos mientras esperaban ayuda de urgencia médica: Clint se había abierto paso con un cuchillo y las manos a través de una docena de soldados de asalto chinos para sacar a Phil de una prisión sumerguida.  
Clint había comido todos los platos que Phil era capaz de preparar con recursos limitados en casas seguras perdidas en sitios imposibles, y Phil había estado allí, con analgésicos y agua cuando se despertaba gritando en las noches. Algunas noches, se había tendido a su lado y lo había dejado dormir contra su pecho para que no se revolviera, con huesos rotos o heridas de bala.

Y Clint sabía que de estar en las manos de Phil, tras el millón de órdenes imposibles y planes locos que Natasha y él habían sacado adelante no sólo porque era lo correcto, no sólo porque lo ordenaba SHIELD, sino porque él se los pedía, Phil nunca les negaba nada si podía evitarlo.

\- No.- dijo tras una pausa.

\- Phil...-

\- Ustedes son Avengers. Y si traes a Natasha acá, con mi gente, que ya está en entredicho con lo de Ward... lo siento, Clint, Pero no habría dejado que nada los pusieren riesgo a ustedes cuando estaban a mi cargo. Le debo la misma cortesía a ellos.-

\- Phil!- exclamó Clint, su voz ronca.- SHIELD ya no existe! No le debes nada a nadie! No querías una cabaña en Sudáfrica cuando te retiraras? Pues es el momento, usemos las cuentas, Nat limpia, yo cocino, tú...- su voz se quebró y sonó ahogada.- Lo soñamos un montón de veces.,...-

\- SHIELD está en ruinas, sí. Pero no voy a dejarla ahora. No somos » Agentes» simplemente, Clint. Somos Agentes de SHIELD: eso tiene que significar algo, o todo hasta ahora...-(7)

\- No vas a parar y te van a matar al final.- dijo Clint cansadamente.

\- Ya hicieron eso, pero me mejoré.-

\- Tu propio Capitán América amado destruyó SHIELD!-

\- Sí. Y apuesto que va a seguir adelante, igual que yo.-

\- Phil...- la voz de Clint se oía débil, y estaba recostado en la silla con los ojos en la muñeca, algo derrotado en su postura.- No me vengas con ese hijo de...-

\- Steve hizo lo que tenía que hacer, Clint. Lo mismo que yo. Y lo mismo que vas a hacer tú ahora.-

\- Que sería?-

\- Lo que debes. Ve por Nat, ya. Ustedes dos juntos son invencibles.- dijo Phil, y el orgullo en su voz era indiscutible, pero cuanndo la pausa se alargó, habló  
despacio.- Tengo que irme pero... qué pasa, Clint? hay... algo más? -

\- Nada. Vete a cuidar tus polluelos. Barton fuera.- acabó Clint rápidamente, apoyando ambos puños en la mesa. La voz de Phil lo había estremecido, pero ahora, con esa última puerta cerrada... porque irse a ser la sombra tras Phil era algo familiar y amado, un paso atrás en su vida que podría permitirle al Clint Barton que había sido los últimos quince años seguir siendo quien era.

Seguir vivo.

Ahora.... ahora, en realidad, Clint se sentía como una cometa con el hilo cortado, porque lo había dicho Phil era cierto. Para él, ser un Agente de SHIELD no había sido un premio en sí mismo: Clint era un ave solitaria, no un pájaro de grupo. Como fuera, iba a seguir ayudando a la gente: pero no necesitaba un uniforme, una orden o una red burocrática para hacerlo. No era una opción seguir siendo un agente de SHIELD: y ahora, no quería ser un Avenger.

Con pasos pesados, Clint cargó un bolso con lo que era suyo, suyo de verdad: su arco retráctil y el largo, un centenar de flechas, un par de jeans, sus camisetas moradas favoritas, un par de libros que amaba, el sweater que Bruce le regalase, sus botas de combate, un estuche de básicos de higiene que se comprara en Venecia en una misión. Se llevó el Starkphone, pero dejó los comunicadores de los Avengers sobre la mesa.

Las gafas de diseñador violeta con antirreflejo y deflector solar que Pepper le regalase también quedaron sobre el counter, en su estuchito.

**********************************

 

\- Aunque me siento muy halagado de que me hagas caso, me pregunto porqué.- dijo Sam al regresar al apartamento de Steve, en donde se estaba quedando. Steve que no había aguantado una hora más acostado, se había arrastrado en muletas a la cocina y estaba comiéndose pacientemente una cuarta caja de su curry favorito, su tablet abierta delante suyo, la vista pegada a las imágenes, el rostro tenso, aunque su look en pantalón de buzo de Stark Industries rojo y la camiseta de merchandising de Hulk, verde vivo encima, no se condecía con su seriedad.- Podrías comer algo menos picante para tratar de recuperarte, sabes.- acabó, extendiendo su propio Starkpad sobre la mesa y sacando un vaso de jugo de naranja.- Tu estómago no debe estar muy allá que digamos...-

\- Necesito recuperarme lo más rápido posible. Si Clint no quiere a ayudarme a encontrar a Bucky, lo haré yo mismo.- dijo Steve con rencor, metiéndose otra cuchararada de pavo picante en la boca.- Calculo que en dos días ya podré moverme normalmente, y voy a empezar por Washington, alguien tiene que haberlo visto...-

\- Steve.- dijo Sam, lamiéndose los labios antes de empezar con paciencia.- Entiendo que quieres encontrar a Bucky, o al menos averiguar sobre lo que le pasó. Pero ni siquiera sabes si está vivo.-

\- Por supuesto que está vivo! Y ya lo di por muerto una vez y me equivoqué, no voy a abandonarlo de nuevo!- bramó Steve, cuyo temperamento parecía colgar de un  
hilo.

\- Steve, lo que quiero decir...- dijo Sam, y lo miró fijamente, pesando sus palabras, pero cuando habló había un poco de exasperación en su tono.- No tengo idea de cómo funcionan los Avengers, pero dudo que a esto lo llames normal. Para decirlo en plata, por lo poco que he hablado con todo el mundo, el único que no tiene PTSD es el mayordomo cibernético, están todos como para estar acostados en una unidad de cuidados intensivos, y francamente, si se supone que es tu team...-

\- Todos ellos tienen experiencia y pueden arreglárselas.- dijo Steve airadamente.- Bucky me necesita!-

\- Tu compasión es conmovedora. Natasha tiene experiencia en qué? En que todo el gobierno quiera su cabeza, eso además de perder la organización que si entendo bien era su casa? Y que el tipo con el que dormía casi se muriera? Y que el tipo que entiendo que es su ex, parece que le echa la culpa de todo el desastre?-

\- Clint jamás la culparía...!-

\- Sí, bueno, bastante bruto de tu parte ir por favores cuando literalmente les derrumbaste la casa sobre la cabeza...-

\- Tú crees que yo quería hacer eso? No había otro modo! Sam!-

\- Sí, señor Frodo, yo estaba allí, pero ellos no, cómo pretendes que adivinen? No es lo menos que les debes darles una buena explicación? Al menos preguntar  
porqué nosotros peleamos contra HYDRA; derribamos tres helicarriers y un edificio y nos enfrentamos a un ejército, y el millonario, el doctor, la CEO, el arquero y el alien, todos se ven más machucados y traumatizados que nosotros, eh?-

\- Tengo que ir por Bucky.- digo Steve con reconcentrada decisión, tragando voluntariosamente otra cucharada y siguiéndola con un largo trago de jugo. Estaba claro que se estaba forzando a comer, pero continuó metódicamente con la ensalada.

\- Steve, estás en el edificio más famoso de New York, con la A en el costado de diez metros, y cualquier niño estadounidense puede decirle a Bucky que sí, el Capitán América vive en la Torre de los Avengers. No es más lógico que te quedes en donde es obvio que deberías estar, fácil de encontrar, y ayudes a tu team...?-

\- A Bucky lo estará buscando el gobierno, HYDRA, todas las agencias, y está solo!-

\- A Natasha le va a caer encima todo el gobierno!-

\- A ella la protegerá Tony y Clint, no corre...-

\- Steve, lo hizo bajo tu mando, ayudándote a tí!-

\- Ayudando a Fury y al país, no a mí!-

\- Ordenes del Capitán. No fue eso lo último que oyeron un montón de agentes de SHIELD antes de morir en el tiroteo?! Natasha puede ser otra baja aceptable, total, el precio de la libertad...-

\- Bucky fue el primero en morir bajo mis órdenes! No voy a abandonarlo, digas lo que digas, Sam.- dijo Steve, frío, en vez de alterarse. Sam se controló, pero aunque había cólera en sus ojos oscuros y amables, también había temor.

\- Ayudaría que testificaras por ella.-

\- Veremos. Pero iré a Washington.-

-... por Bucky, verdad?-

Steve lo miró, y Sam se alarmó un poco, porque había visto esa mirada en el rostro de yihaddistas, listos para morir por su Guerra Santa y Alah. Y por un momento, deseó que el Winter Soldier nunca hubiera aparecido, porque temía por la cordura de Steve, pero más temía por cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerse delante.

 

*****************************

 

Natasha lo había sentido entrar a sus apartamentos, estaba claro, pero confiaba lo suficiente en él para seguir en la ducha. Una ojeada a la cocina con platos sucios en la encimera y con la sala de danza desordenada, su toalla en el suelo, una botella de agua en un rincón, sus mallas tiradas en el suelo junto con vendajes sangrientos: Natasha estaba duchándose, no dándose una de sus amadas tinas, lo que claramente indicaba que aún sangraba lo suficiente para no querer una tina que acabaría rosada. Clint se detuvo en el estante junto al baño, y entró con dos grandes toallas rojas, que era las que usaban cuando estaban heridos.

Natasha siguió lavándose el cabello, pero cuando cerró el agua, y en medio del vapor y del aroma de jabón de genciana que tanto le gustaba a Clint, Natasha se quedó ahí quieta, y luego se giró, desnuda y magnífica a pesar de las heridas, los cortes, la negruzca quemadura, grande como una mano, en su hombro, la herida de bala aún roja debajo. Aguantó los ojos de él, catalogando sus heridas, observando su desnudez, y cuando él abrió los brazos desplegando la toalla roja, ella avanzó y se giró en sus brazos, y él la envolvió en un abrazo delicado con la toalla, cubriéndola por completo hasta que ella apoyó su peso en él.

\- Viniste a besarme, lyuba?- dijo en voz muy baja, quieta en su abrazo.

\- Quieres que te bese?-

\- Dijiste que ...- la voz de ella era tenue, cargada de duda, su cabello mojado en la cara.- ... que me besarías una vez más al menos, antes del final.-  
\- Este no es el final, Nat.-

\- No vienes...?- Natasha dio un paso, se apartó, y había dignidad en ella a pesar de todo cuando se ajustó la toalla y se apartó el cabello eficientemente, sujetándolo con una cintita.- No vienes a arrestarme?- acabó con firmeza.  
Clint hizo un sonido de cólera, y se sentó en el toilet, mirándola peinarse con incredulidad.

\- Pensaste eso?!-

\- Con el dolor que había en tus ojos cuando me miraste en el gimnasio, perdona el egocentrismo pero no sabía que más podía estarte provocando semejante agonía si Pepper está mejor, según JARVIS, y...- Nat se detuvo, su mano en alto con el lujoso cepillo de mango de carey.-...Phil?-

\- Está a salvo. Él y su gente, aunque tenían un infiltrado. Me mandó que viniera a protegerte.- dijo Clint, cruzándose de brazos.- Pero no nos quiere cerca de su gente, para que no le contaminemos a los niños, supongo.- 

\- No seas rencoroso. Si quiere salvar SHIELD, lo lógico es que parta de un core base joven, de lo que tiene... es obvio que él o Maria serán los nuevos directores.-

\- Que pasó con Fury?-

\- Europa, de incógnito. Creo que pretende acabar con algunos núcleos SHIELD/HYDRA él sólo.- 

\- Podría habernos llamado.-

\- Desconfió de mí.- dijo Natasha con rencor, antes de mirarlo de costado.- Me alegra saber que tú no.-

Clint rodó los ojos.- Natasha, si fueras HYDRA, podrías haberme matado cien veces nuestro primer año juntos, sólo quedándote quieta y no actuando cuando te necesitaba. Es más fácil que tú desconfíes de mí.-

Natasha movió la cabeza, y de pronto emitió una risita, amarga pero clara. Clint la miró hacia arriba, y ella le echó el cabello atrás, los brazos de Clint rodeándola con la familiaridad de siempre.

\- En estos momentos, si fueras HYDRA, si fueras... Clint, me daría lo mismo, francamente.- acabó, y se le cayó una lágrima. Clint le secó la mejilla haciendo un sonido como hubiera hecho para una niña, y cuando ella inclinó la cabeza, sus frentes se tocaron y los dos inspiraron en el espacio del otro, abrazados y quietos por unos momentos.

\- Nat... iré a buscar la información que necesitas.- dijo Clint despacio, tras una pausa.- Pero estás segura?-

\- No estoy segura de nada.- dijo Natasha, y había algo derrotado en ella, algo exhausto.- No sé si HYDRA me borró algo, me implantó alguna memoria, no sé qué hice mientras estaba en SHIELD que pudiera ser atribuible a ellos, no sé si...- su voz se agudizó, y se cubrió los ojos con las manos, como si temiera mirarlo. Clint no podía resistir eso: la rodeó con sus brazos, la meció, y habló en su pelo.

\- Nada, nada porque yo estaba allí y lo habría sabido. Y lo que hayamos hecho, para lo que nos hayan usado, fue juntos. Yo fui quien te trajo. Yo pensé que te liberaba. Fui yo quien te sacó de la sartén al fuego lento, pero...- la voz de él se quebró, ahora, y fueron sus lágrimas las que cayeron en los cabellos rojos.- Nat, perdóname, no sabía! No sabía!-

Natasha lo apretó contra sí, y los dos se quedaron abrazados, hasta que él se soltó, se lavó la cara, y yéndose a la cocina preparó café mientras ella se vestía. Pero cuando ella entró a la cocina, el aroma perfumado de su samovar en el aire, y observó su espalda inclinada, la forma de sus hombros, el silencio se alargó mientras el pitido del samovar se hacía más y más agudo según el agua hervía.

Él la quitó bruscamente del fuego, y la miró por sobre el hombro, antes de cortar una rebanadas de pan.

\- Dame toda la data que tengas. Voy a encontrar la verdad sobre el tipo, por lo menos ahora no tenemos precisamente escasez de HYDRAS que apretar...-

\- Clint... qué pasa? Pasa algo más? Qué pasa? Qué les pasó a tí y a Bruce en Madagascar?- los ojos de Natasha, aún en medio del caos y la incertidumbre, se fijaron en él y lo leyeron, claro como si estuviera escrito.- Clint?- preguntó, yendo a él, su mano yendo a su cara, pero Clint se la sujetó, y apartó la vista, sus labios tensos.

\- Háblame sobre el tipo. Phil va a flipar si todo esto es cierto. todo su foro de Captain America Fans va a estallar en confeti.-

\- Clint...-

\- Y no te mueves de aquí. Si vienen a buscarte, me avisas de inmediato y te saco. Pero no tengo ninguna duda que por ahora, aquí estás más segura que en cualquier otro sitio.- dijo con un suspiro. Había duda, y curiosidad, y angustia en los ojos de Natasha al leer los suyos, pero al fin se apartó, para volverse al muro blanco de su pared.

\- JARVIS, por favor, muéstrale a Clint las grabaciones del puente sobrenivel de Washington...-

 

*********************************************

 

\- Bruce? Nos vamos.- Jane estaba pálida, pero tranquila, en el umbral de la cocina esa tarde, la primera tarde de sol de esa primavera. Bruce estaba solo en la cocina, y Darcy, que seguía a Jane, le lanzó un beso y se metió al ascensor con Sam Wilson, que le cargaba una maleta roja con flores, pero Jane se quedó ahí en el umbral, su mochila a la espalda, mirando a Bruce, que se veía pálido y descompuesto también.

\- Se van? Pero... y Thor?- preguntó Bruce, yendo hasta él.- Aún está herido, no debería viajar... y tu gobierno? Las llamaron de Greenwich?-

\- Sí, pero... nos vamos a casa de Erik. Él necesita tratamiento, y yo... también. Lo del Aether fue...- Jane sacudió la cabeza.

\- Deberíamos haber hablado más sobre lo que te pasó. Lo siento, Jane. pensé que querrías estar con Thor...-

\- Sí, bueno, eso... eso ya no será así.- dijo Jane, la vista baja, pero al levantarla, se sobresaltó al ver la de Bruce endurecida.

\- Qué dijiste?-

\- Thor y yo ya no...-

\- Acaba de perder a su madre. Y a su hermano. Y por lo que entiendo, también...- Bruce se mordió el labio.- En serio lo estás dejando justo ahora?-  
Jane lo miró de frente, un destello belicoso en sus ojos, frío, cuando ella nunca había sido fría antes.- Sí, y tiene gracia que me lo reproches considerando que tuvieron que mandar a Clint a buscarte después de tu última huida...- 

\- No lo mandaremos detrás tuyo, por mucho que le guste a Darcy.- dijo Bruce severamente.- Jane, Thor te necesita, ahora...- 

\- Pero él es lo último que yo necesito. Por una vez... estoy cansada de mirar a las estrellas. No te das cuenta que casi me muero, casi se acaba el mundo, y lo único que te importa es...-

\- Lo único que me importa es que los que amo sufran lo menos posible. Y ustedes se quieren, Jane.-

\- No.- dijo Jane con dureza.- Ya no. No puedo. No, no puedo más.-

Bruce se quedó mirándola, pero no dijo nada. Jane le besó la mejilla con labios fríos, murmuró algo sobre irse a cuidar a Erik y se fue, y Bruce había vuelto a sentarse solo y tenso, con su taza de té entre las manos, cuando regresó Sam Wilson.

\- No sé qué habríamos hecho sin Darcy.- dijo estirando dedos adoloridos por el peso de las maletas.- Vio las fotos en el instagram, doctor Banner?-

\- Ah?- Bruce parpadéo y buscó su teléfono, pero Sam le alargó el suyo. Para su espanto, Darcy debía de haber aprendido más que a beber tequila de Clint, porque había una foto de él y Tony en el laboratorio, Tony peleando con un diagrama con ojeras de panda en la cara, y él mismo, dormitando apoyado en un infralector, la cabeza en el brazo sobre la mesa, etiquetados » Science Bros resolviendo la amenaza de las bombas del Mandarin».Había otra de Natasha, las piernas vendadas, acurrucada en un sillón: una de Thor sentado con las manos heridas en el regazo. #ourwarriors (https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/4/4e/Age-ultron-movie-screencaps.com-2111.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/640?cb=20170505191106)

Tenían 3 259 003 corazones.

\- La opinión pública está a favor de Natasha, de Steve y ustedes... quizá la habrían crucificado estando sola, pero aquí, como Avenger, entre Thor que salvó Greenwich y Tony que salvó al presidente con War Machine y fue víctima de terrorismo, no pueden sino mirarla como heroína. No dudo que el gobierno sigue furioso con ella, pero no se atreverán con la opinión pública canonizándolos, vaya.-

 

*************************************

 

\- Se puede saber adónde carajos vas?- la voz de Tony recorrió el pasillo que conectaba la escalera de los ascensores en el tercer piso con el descansillo que llevaba al lobby: era el camino más rápido para abandonar la Torre desde los pisos privados con un sólo ascensor directo, pero Clint había evitado, simplemente por costumbre, en algo que solía hacer para desafiar sus propios sistemas de seguridad, las cámaras y sensores, así que cómo Tony lo había pescado siendo un ninja, no lo sabía.

Tampoco importaba a mucho, la verdad.

\- No asunto tuyo, Stark.- (8)

Tony bajó los escalones detrás suyo, tan rápido como se lo permitían sus moretones y machucones, pero Clint, ahí de pie con la casaca negra de cuero grueso viejo que usaba cuando sentía frío, sus botas de combate y el bolso cruzado a la espalda, ligero, pero completo, no dijo nada porque en realidad no hacía falta. Los dos hombres, ojerosos, heridos, y exhaustos, se miraron, y Tony se lamió los labios, gesticulando sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Al menos espera que se te curen bien las costillas.-  
Clint frunció la boca, negando en leves movimiento.

-... o al menos saber qué pasa con Nat, no dudo que van a mandar a alguien y nos necesita, y mira cómo está Thor, Bruce se va a preocupar, y...-

\- No.-

-... y aún tienes más sangre afuera que adentro del cuerpo, Barton, al menos quédate unos días y come para reponerla, no puedes irte así como así, no te dejaré...-

\- Tú no decides nada que yo haga o deje de hacer, Stark.-

\- No me hagas el número de teenager ahora.-

\- Lo disfrutaste, Stark?-

\- Qué?- Tony alzó ojos exasperados y al ver el rostro fijo y afilado de Clint ahora mirándolo, bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Por la puta, Barton...-

\- Lo disfrutaste? Saber que si llamabas, ella volvía contigo en un suspiro? Que yo sólo la tendría hasta que se te antojara?-

\- No fue así. Para nada. Nunca fue así. Ella te quería, era feliz contigo....- ofreció Tony, pero Clint apretó los dientes y alzó una mano como si declinara un pedazo de pan.

\- No, Stark, cállate.-

\- No entiendo porqué carajos sales huyendo como un adolescente porque lo dejan! Clint, ella acaba de mirar la muerte a la cara, no está en sus cables, y aunque te dejara no puedes irte así, no simplemente porque...- Tony apretó los puños.- Maldita sea, si quieres te vas a la mansión en Boston, tiene una pajarera...-

\- Gracias. Me cansé de recibir tus sobras.- dijo Clint sombríamente.

\- BARTON! Nunca ha sido eso!- bramó Tony.- Qué le digo a Steve cuando pregunte? A Bruce?-

\- Sí, me pregunto cómo le vas a explicar a Bruce que tras todo ese escándalo, lo vas a dejar por Pepper.- dijo Clint con un mohín.

Hubo un silencio.

Un segundo después, Clint había agarrado a Tony del cuello y su nuca había chocado dolorosamente con la pared.

\- STARK!- gritó Clint.- No puedes... eres un... -

\- Nunca dije... nunca pretendí... suéltame!-

\- Ella de verdad creyó que tú la había elegido!!- Clint lo soltó, pero no porque quisiera: se echó atrás cubriéndose la boca como si tuviera naúseas, y Tony sintió un  
ramalazo de miedo porque los ojos de Clint, rojos y hundidos, se habían humedecido.- Qué mierda pensabas? Qué le dijiste?! Tan desesperado estabas por meterlo que...?!-

\- Creí que se había matado!!- gritó Tony, enfrentándolo al fin con la cara roja de furia.- Creí que estaba muerta, y estaba drogado, histérico, no sé que dije, la abracé y la besé pero no creí que pensara...!!-

\- Y entonces te acostaste con ella?!-

\- No, eso fue... antes...- Tony, hizo una mueca, los dientes apretados.- Estábamos solos y teníamos... yo tenía miedo, pero Barton...- agregó, inspirando hondo, volviendo los ojos al techo.- Fue un error, nada más.-

\- Le vas a partir el corazón otra vez. Bruce sabe?-

\- Él no...-

\- Sabe?-

\- Sí.-

\- Y aún con su manía por monogamia, te aguanta sin *vomitar*?- 

Tony asintió, pero el rostro de Clint estaba arrugado y tenso, y gris como un viejo. Cuando ponía esa expresión agotada y disgustada, podías imaginarte que cuando fuera viejo iba a parecerse a Gordon Ramsey.

\- Dios, ustedes dos son...- Clint sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia la escalera, pero Tony le agarró el brazo.

\- Está aún drogada, asustada, Barton, porqué no esperar....-

\- No, gracias.-

\- Clint, si tienes que odiar a alguien, ódiame a mí, me lo merezco, pero no le digas nada más, fue mi culpa, toda mi culpa, pero si pudieras volver a intentarlo...-

\- No, gracias, Stark. No te das cuenta? El problema no es que se haya acostado contigo, aunque no me haga gracia.- digo Clint, la vista en sus botas.- Es el que  
siempre, siempre, dejará caer todo cuando tú la llames. Y volverás a hacerlo. Sí, lo harás de nuevo.-

\- Clint...- la voz de Tony era baja culpable.- Clint, por favor. Dime qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo. No soporto que... no soporto...- Tony sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos  
oscuros expresivos.- Clint, tú y yo somos hermanos.-

\- No eres el primer hermano que me estafa, Stark.- dijo Clint, y la decepción, fría e impermeable en su voz hacía daño.

\- Clint...-

\- Y yo de ti, mandaría a Pepper a Boston o a algún otro lugar lejos para que se recupere. Ahora ni ella ni tú están a salvo.-

\- Me estás amenazando, Barton?-

Clint sonrió, y su sonrisa era durísima.

\- No, Stark, no me importas tanto. Pero sospecho que Nat no va a estar feliz contigo.- agregó, yéndose en sus pasos silenciosos, mientras Tony apretaba los puños  
en sus bolsillos como si castigara su propia impotencia. - Adiós, Stark.-

 

*******************************

 

AVENGERS TOWER

STEVE ROGERS: THE GYM.

467.  
Puedo hacer esto. Las piernas todavía no me soportan como para correr, pero los brazos están curados, y la herida de bala en mi hígado cerró,y ya está todo como corresponde.  
Sólo faltan mis piernas.  
Por ahora, puedo concentrarme en recuperar la fuerza de los brazos: puedo hacerlo, y lo necesito, para el escudo.

468.  
Los brazos suben mi peso con un poco de esfuerzo, pero continúo... 500 repeticiones, y luego abdominales contra el resorte de vibranium que Tony instaló, hasta que pueda, pueda... 

500\. haré quinientos.  
Si mi cuerpo no me falla, si la curación no me falla, y nunca me ha fallado, debería estar completamente curado, o al menos lo suficiente para empezar, el jueves. Ya tengo pasajes comprados, y empezaré por el Triskelion, en círculos concéntricos: tengo fotos impresas de Bucky, tal y como se veía ahora con ese pelo largo, y fotos de antes, por si alguien le prestó más atención a su cara. Las mujeres siempre le prestaban atención a su cara, esos ojos...

469.  
Me arde el cuerpo, pero no importa. Nada importa. Bucky está vivo, y cada vez que mi mente intenta pensar cómo, CÓMO, puedo ocurrir, las ideas que me asaltan son tan horribles, tan espantosas, que lo único que puedo hacer es cerrar una puerta en mi cabeza y decidir conscientemente NO pensar en eso, porque ya habrá tiempo, ya existirá el momento para pensarlo, una vez que lo encuentre, haya masacrado a quien quiera que lo retenga, y lo tenga a salvo, conmigo, en mis brazos.(9)

Bucky.

Bucky.

Bucky.

» Stevie, vuélvete a la cama inmediatamente! Pero si no te tienes de pie! Sopa con albóndigas si te acuestas, lo prometo. Tres albóndigas! No, es que yo ya me comí las mías, si sabes como soy... vete a la cama ya!»  
Junto con el sudor, quizá a Steve le corrían lágrimas por la cara, pero continuó forzando su cuerpo hasta la flexión 500 con los brazos. Luego colgó allí un minuto en silencio, los ojos en la noche, y si se podía rezar desde el corazón, si se podía rogar en absoluto silencio en un gimnasio silencioso, su oración era más sentida que la mayoría de las que se oyen en las iglesias.

«Dios mío, tráelo de regreso a mí, a mí, y nunca más en mi vida te pediré nada para mí... devuélvemelo, deja que lo salve, y daré lo que sea, renunciaré a lo que sea...»  
BEEEP.

Su celular. Steve se tomó un momento mirando el número, parpadeando en absoluto desconocimiento, y entonces, recordó como una ducha de agua helada.

 

* LIBBY*

 

\- Libby!?- contestó, voz jadeante.

\- Steve. Hola!-

\- Estás bien? Qué pasó en Bangladesh? Te enteraste...?-

\- Todo está bien. - la voz de Libby era serena.- Lo siento, Steve. Están todos bien allí?-

 

\- SHIELD... que pasó con tu unidad? Con la base...?-

\- Steve, no puedo hablar mucho, pero acá está todo bien... tengo que quedarme, porque aún hay un desastre, pero...- la señal era mala, y Steve se dio cuenta de súbito que aunque sentía alivio de saber que Libby no había tenido problemas, y que estaba bien, al igual que su team ( después de todo, porqué iba HYDRA a infiltrar a los médicos?) debía decirle...

... Bucky.

Debía decirle? 

Por supuesto que debía decirle!

\- Libby...-

\- ... se me corta, me comunicaré cuando pueda, volveremos a fin de mes...- 

El corte de la comunicación le quitó la decisión a Steve, que se quedó mirando su teléfono en silencio un minuto, y luego, lo guardó.

Su prioridad era encontrar a Bucky. Todo lo demás podía esperar. 

 

******************

 

Bruce se había dividido entre el deseo de ayudar y el deseo de no entrometerse: por eso, cuando al día siguiente a la partida de Clint ( al cual había llamado 14 veces tras enterarse y casi Hulkearse, y habría sacudido a Tony por dejarlo irse en el estado en que estaba de no ser porque Tony era el equivalente entre parches, costurones y pedazos añadidos de un camión redneck) había rondado largo rato el pasillo de la enfermería en donde Tony se había encerrado a hablar con Pepper, pero finalmente, y sabiendo que era cobarde, se había dirigido a las habitaciones de Steve, a quien no había visto desde que llegase.  
Había dejado en el horno una lasaña vegana, porque sospechaba que después de esto, Tony iba a necesitar mucho, mucho apoyo. Dijeran lo que dijeran, no había nada que Tony odiase más que hacer sufrir a la gente que amaba, y esto iba a ser atroz.

\- Steve?- dijo asomándose al dormitorio, y ahogó una exclamación de incredulidad, porque una mano a la espalda, el Capitán América estaba haciendo tiburones.-  
Pero por la recontracresta, deberías estar en cama!- ladró furioso.

\- No tengo tiempo para eso, Bruce.- dijo Steve arrodillándose y secándose el sudor de la cara con una toallita.- Tengo que moverme, ya.-

\- Moverte...? Steve, te dejaron con los huesos hechos confeti. No vas a ninguna parte antes de un mes, máxime con el gobierno realmente ansioso por ponerles las  
manos a tí y a Nat encima...-

\- Eso no me importa. Y sé cómo evitar que me encuentren-

\- Sí? Y vas a dejar a Nat y Sam Wilson a enfrentar la música solos, Rogers?- Bruce se cruzó de brazos con desaprobación.

\- Natasha juega a este juego mucho mejor que yo...-

\- Lo juega mucho mejor, cuando tiene a SHIELD a la espalda. Ahora, todos hacen mutis por el foro y la dejan en el patíbulo? La palabra del Capitán América tiene bastante peso, sabes. Si organizamos una estrategia con Tony que maneja la media...-

\- Hagan lo que estimen conveniente. Pero yo me tengo que ir.- Steve levantó la vista, para ver los ojos verdosos de Bruce, pero en vez de retroceder, alzó el mentón con acidez,- No es como que tú puedas venir a tirarme piedras por dejar todo y largarme, doctor.-

\- Sabía que te había enfurecido.-

\- Es un tema de lealtad. Y por lealtad que tengo que irme, Bruce.- dijo Steve, y había un brillo fanático, febril en sus ojos. Bruce se mordió el labio, su enojo dando  
paso a inquietud.

\- No puedo tomarme bien que te largues así, no con todo lo que pasa. -

\- Lo siento.-

\- Al menos puedes explicarme porqué?-

Steve parpadeó, inhaló lentamente, limpiándose las manos con una toalla. Cuando se sentó frente a Bruce, su voz era tenue.- No me vas a creer. O vas a reaccionar como reaccionó Clint.-

\- Si es algo increíble, pues digamos que tengo más experiencia de primera mano.-  
Steve al fin sonrió, pero había algo tenso en su sonrisa. Aunque aún cojeaba, se movía con energía, precisión: y Bruce tuvo un leve sobresalto al ver la luz en sus ojos, la decisión, la línea recta en que se movía: ése no era el Steve, que paciente y afectuoso, vagaba por la Torre descalzo, hacía panquecas con todo el tiempo del mundo y pasaba horas jugando tableros o caminando por New York de incógnito, buscando algo que le llamara la atención. No era el Steve que conocía, que podía gastar horas en conversaciones filosófica sy nietzchianas., a pesar de su inherente norte moral. No: éste era el Capitán América, el hombre que nunca daba tres pasos si podía dar dos, y que solía coger los problemas del cogotito y procedía a apalearlos hasta que se rendían.

Este era Steve en misión, y ya sabían que ni amor ni dinero ni súplica podía mover al misil tierra aire con orejas que era Steve en esos casos.

\- Es... HYDRA envió a un asesino a matar a Fury y luego a Natasha.- dice, y Bruce apreció que intentara explicarse: pero también se dio cuenta que lo hacía porque estaba calculando que podía usarlos.

Bruce hubiera deseado no ver la estrategia en sus ojos, pero Steve era a pesar de todo, un estratega, un general en batalla.

Y ya había decidido que Nat era una pérdida aceptable para su misión.

\- El asesino que enviaron tenía el nombre código Winter Soldier. Es temible. Casi mató a Fury, a Nat, a Sam y a mí.- dijo despacio.- Pero lo reconocí. Es Bucky.-

Parpadeo.

\- Come again?-

\- Es Bucky. HYDRA lo retuvo, le lavó el cerebro, no sé qué atrocidades le hizo, pero está vivo...- agrega, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- Bucky está vivo, Bruce.-  
Bruce se paró, dio unos pasos, inició varias palabras, se interrumpió, se rascó los rizos con ambas manos.

\- Bucky.-

\- yes.-

 

-James Buchanan Barnes?-

\- Yup.-

\- Está vivo y trabajando para HYDRA?-

\- Así es.-

\- Te enfrentaste a él, sigue suelto y quieres ir a ...- Bruce se detuvo.- No es para entregárselo a la justicia que vas a buscarlo, verdad?- acabó.

\- No.-

\- Steve...-

\- Nadie toca a Bucky hasta que yo... hasta que yo hable con él. Tú sabes lo que puede hacer HYDRA, y él no recordaba... no me recordaba, algo le hicieron a su mente, lo sé!-

\- Libby sabe esto? A todo esto, dónde está tu novia?- exclamó Bruce alarmado.- No estaba con SHIELD? No le hicieron daño? Ella...?-

\- Está bien, sigue en Bangladesh, y no le diré nada hasta que no vea con mis propios ojos el estado de Bucky.- dijo Steve, mandíbula apretada.- Pero voy a levantar  
cada piedra hasta que lo encuentre...-

\- Steve, si estaba con HYDRA...-

\- Tú mismo me ayudaste a no entregar a Libby!-

\- Libby era una prisionera sexual, una víctima, no una asesina!- exclamó Bruce exasperado.

\- Bucky es una víctima también!-

\- No sabes eso!-

\- Lo sé, mejor que nadie! Yo lo conozco! Y si tratan de usarlo de chivo expiatorio...- gruñe.

\- Me gustaría verte en la misma postura por Nat, Steve.-

Steve baja la cabeza, entrelaza las manos, antes de fruncir los labios.- Tony no dejará que la lastimen.-

\- Eres maquiavélico.- acabo con desánimo.

 

*******************

 

Sam sabía reconocer como de texto los síntomas del PTSD y de la depresión clínica peligrosa: era el primer testamento para todos los consejeros, cuyos veteranos se suicidaban como lemmings, y que sólo a punta de auténtica paranoia lograban salvar a algunos. Por ello, cuando comprendió que algunos de los seres más poderosos del mundo tenían una PTSD rampante, la respuesta normal era miedo: pero al darte cuenta de todo lo que les había pasado, se volvía no sólo creíble sino probable. Todos mostraban signos obvios: Thor, que supuestamente había tomado un curso para servir cafés gourmet, y que se deleitaba con la música, se quedaba horas en silencio en la terraza mirando el cielo. Por lo poco que había visto de Clint antes que se fuera, no se parecía en nada al sonriente arquero cool de las entrevistas. Había estado mudo, y tan nervioso que el arrullo de una paloma en la ventana lo había hecho saltar. Natasha evitaba a toda costa hablar del Triskelion, del Winter Soldier o del maremoto de info que había soltado en internet, prefiriendo hablar de casi cualquier otra cosa: pero estaba claro, que por sus ojeras, que la evitación no ayudaba con el insomnio. Steve tenía obvios flashbacks, en que se quedaba quieto, a veces con el cepillo de dientes o el tenedor a medio camino, y se ponía pálido y descompuesto: pero más obvio era que sus nervios estaban hechos trizas, y estaba listo para empezar una pelea con el primero que le tosiera mal. 

Aunque fuera Thor, distraído y triste.

Bruce parecía acostumbrado a lidiar con sus síntomas y los de los demás con la paciencia de una madre, pidiendo o preparando incontables comidas caseras saludables, persiguiendo gente para meterlas a la cama ( Natasha, Steve y Tony) o para sacarlas de ella ( Thor). parecía lidiar bastante bien con lo que era culpa y responsabilidad desplazada, y aparte de verlo llorar a solas en el balcón, secándose la cara con la manga, sin buscar consuelo pero sin al menos esconderse, Bruce parecía tener experiencia en PTSD. Sam y él parecían ser quienes acababan el día con una cerveza juntos frente al televisor mientras el resto colapsaba, y Sam comprobó con sorpresa en esas conversaciones que era posible que el hombre que portaba a Hulk, el monstruo aterrador, parecia ser el más cuerdo y sano mentalmente de esa Torre. 

Un síntoma que normalmente se veia en niños, y no en adultos, era, sin embargo parte de la Torre. 

Nadie le había dicho a Sam que un superhéroe podía ser, bueno, puesto en plata, tan jodidamente clingy. Tan pegajoso. Para ser honestos, eran francamente  
adhesivos: Natasha se agarraba de Thor como un koala pelirrojo, Steve abrazaba a Sam cada vez que podía ( y en verdad, para un supersoldado de dos metros querer era poder) y Tony... Tony se pegaba a Bruce como un niño, un niño traumatizado, con esa autoconsciencia nerviosa del tipo que sabe que no pasa desapercibido pero que aún así no puedo contenerse, y se colgaba de su cuello, se sentaba descaradamente en el brazo de su sillón o le tocaba el pelo, el pecho, la cintura, con esa necesidad característica de sentir a la otra persona viva.  
Sam sospechaba que Tony literalmente usaba a Bruce de edredón por las noches. Sobre todo después de que Virginia Potts se fuera.  
Le hubiera gustado preguntar, pero Steve seguía comiéndose todo lo que fuera proteína y no se moviera y machacándose en el gimnasio, Thor tenía cara de que se le hubiera muerto su madre ( Sam se enteró luego que efectivamente se le había muerto, junto con la mitad de su país, su hermano, un hijo no nato y luego la novia lo había pateado: ya no era trauma conga line, eso ya era el Shinkasen versión conga) y Banner... para ser el tipo que realmente hablaba con normalidad de todos, se transformaba en almeja cuando se trataba de las intimidades de sus compañeros. Pero bueno, aunque al llegar había pensado que según su lenguaje corporal Banner y el arquero eran pareja, luego resultó que el tan cacareado romance entre Natasha Romanov y Tony Stark era... aparentemente no era cierto. O al menos Tony Stark había estado en realidad con Virginia Potts. La cual era o había sido la pareja del arquero. O el arquero era en realidad el amante de Natasha? Que por un momento, Sam había creído que tenía algo con Steve? 

Y eso sin olvidar que la media tenía como por confirmado que Virginia Potts y Bruce Bannes estaban a punto de casarse, si no estaban casados ya.  
La verdad, el lenguaje corporal de Banner sugería que o había dormido con todos, o con ninguno, o en verdad era un excelente actor, y las más delicados preguntitas no habían conseguido nada. Por eso, al fin Sam esperó una tarde en que Bruce estuviera especialmente cansado, y le soltó mientras comían pierogis:(19)

\- Me gustaría acostarme contigo también, es requisito para ser Avenger verdad? Puedo ser bottom si usas protección, tienen un contrato de poliamor que hay que firmar o es sólo sexual?-

Verlo toser y escupir fue todo un triunfo. Cuando Bruce vio su sonrisa, sin embargo, maldijo, aunque sacudió la cabeza, y al fin Sam pudo ver más de ese humor en sus ojos.

\- Otro jodido troll en la Torre. Eso sí parece ser requisito, dammit. No, Wilson, no hay tratos de poliamor ni nada. Y no te he hecho firmar un contrato de no disclosure, pero debería haber. Ahora, si lo que dice Tony es cierto y planeas ser el terapista de esta Torre...-

\- Jacuzzi en el piso de Rogers, apartamento gratis, delivery de comida, 90 pisos de diversión, y te hago alitas nuevas, Tinkerbell.- dijo Tony Stark entrando a la cocina. - Los únicos requisitos son que no te tomes mi café, no te folles a mi novio, y terapeútanos a todos. Piensa, literalmente tu trabajo estaría a un ascensor de distancia. A unos pasos, si es Rogers.-

\- Tentadora oferta, considerando que me quedé sin trabajo de un paraguazo y el gobierno congeló mis cuentas.- dijo Sam, a lo que Tony Stark, con un pantalón de buzo y una camiseta, el pelo imposible y tan machucado aún que te preguntas cómo caminaba ese primer día, se volteó como un predador.- Pero tengo un par de condiciones...-

\- Oficina con vistas? Plan dental? Oh, ya sé... quieres asistente? Lo vas a necesitar, los puros issues de Nat son como para tres archivadores... y Steve... ah, mejor te compraré un container... -

\- No puedo ser tu empleado si voy a * terapeutearte*- Sam tenía la sonrisa más contagiosa del mundo.

\- Serías empleado de Pepper...- Tony calló, y luego frunció los labios.- Bueno, de Stark Industries. O puede ser de Bannermed? Como quieras, pero necesitamos un terapeuta, y si además de arreglarnos el techo puede arreglarnos las piernas cuando a Doom se le antoja tirarnos misiles, pues mejor que mejor...-

\- Mis condiciones son más simples, necesito ayuda profesional para el grupo de veteranos que estaré dejando en Washington. Llámalo caridad si quieres, pero con el despelote en Washington lo menos que les va a preocupar es apoyar a mi soldados. Si pudieras ayudarme a preparar una oficina, contratar un terapista...-

\- Hecho. Brucey, este es de los tuyos, noto...-

\- Y en segundo lugar... dices en serio lo de las alitas?-

\- Obvio. Nuestro angelito personal para sacarnos cuando nos apaleen, tienes que tener alitas...-

\- No aureola.-

\- Daaaamit.-

\- Creo que lo conoces bien...- Bruce hizo un mohín.

\- Cuando me estaban reencajando los huesos tras el último tour de Afganistán, veía mucho TMZ.- dijo Sam sonriendo. 

\- Debo sonrojarme?- Tony abanicó las pestañas.

\- Oye, has * visto* TMZ?-

 

*********************

 

BRUCE BANNER:

El día que ella se fue, con Winnie Bryce como médico personal, a Europa, había tenido la última de esas largas conversaciones a puertas cerradas con Tony. Lo encontré después de que el Happy se la llevó, delgada y pálida, pero sana, que se fue sin mirarme, sin decirme adiós. Ahora me odiaba un poco supongo.  
Cuando encontré a Tony, estaba gris, apoyado en el mesón del workshop. Sus ojos grandes y expresivos cargaban dolor, vergüenza, impotencia. No había nin una palabra, ni una lágrima, ni un quejido: pero ahí sentado, los brazos alrededor de la cintura como si se abrazara a sí mismo en silencio, me decían todo lo necesario.  
Una parte de mí quería respetar ese espacio, ese silencio, ese dolor. Quería regalarle esa dignidad, porque aunque no sé ( y nunca sabré) qué se dijeron ahora con Pepper, puedo ver cómo sangra Tony, y aún con lo feroces que suelen ser sus enfrentamientos, sé que él se habrá contenido para no dañarla.

No creo lo mismo de ella. Creo que esta vez, Pepper herida, sacudida, de vuelta del borde de la muerte y dolorida, lo habrá atacado con todo lo que podía, con la misma crueldad con que hirió a Clint. La crueldad de una mujer más allá de la compasión o la ternura: una mujer que fue aterrorizada hasta romperse.  
No puedo culparla. No puedo culparla, y aún la quiero, y sin embargo me pregunto si le habría ahorrado dolor a Clint y Tony si simplemente la hubiera dejado morir.

Sí: ésas son las cosas por las que soy un monstruo.

La duda dura, por supuesto, hasta el momento en que Tony suelta un quejido bajo, la cara hundida en el pecho, y mi corazón se rompe. Lo amo, lo amo tanto, y para qué tengo brazos si no es para abrazarlo.  
Tony se mantiene rígido por un momento cuando lo abrazo, como si tratara de negarse en consuelo, como si tuviera algo aún que fingir, una tipo que mantener. Pero luego se da cuenta que soy yo, yo, su Bruce, y parece encogerse al volverse en el taburete, rodear mi cintura apretadamente y disolverse en lágrimas calladas y agónicas. A Tony le duele más ser victimario que víctima: y aunque estoy seguro que las lágrimas de Pepper, el odio que debe sentir por los dos, no debe ser menos amargo, el llanto de Tony hace surgir algo en mí más terrible que Hulk, más temible que su fuerza y su brutalidad. Han herido al hombre que amo, lo han derrumbado como a un castillo de naipes y ahora, mientras solloza, mi instinto asesino grita en mi cabeza....  
\- Te amo, Tony. Lo siento. Te amo...- susurro, mis manos hundiéndose inútiles en su espalda. Ha perdido peso, sus ojos están hundidos en la cuencas, hay algo histérico en sus sollozos. Lo levanto, y lo guío al diván del workshop, un lugar en donde hemos dormido incontables veces, nos hemos amado muchas. Cuando me tiendo a su lado, me aferra como un niño.- Duerme, amor mío. Estoy aquí. Duerme....-  
\- No te vayas...-  
\- No me voy a ningún lado, mi amor.- susurro, mi boca en la suya. Tony hunde el rostro en mi pecho y se duerme, pero despacio lo giro, hasta que su reactor queda cómodo contra mi pecho, y me permito cerrar los ojos unos momentos en sus brazos.  
***************************

 

NATASHA ROMANOVA

 

**Dios mío, cómo ansío los brazos de Clint.  
Oh, seamos honestos. No es sólo sus brazos los que quiero. Yup, es su pene lo que ansío, procaz y desagradable como suena. Supongo que tendría que explicarme, si se lo dijera a alguien. Tendría que expresar poéticamente que amo sus ojos agudos verde claro, que adoro el aroma de su cuello, que encuentro refugio y hogar contra su pecho, en este momento en que el huracán Rogers nos ha volado la casa y los agentes huérfanos que quedamos temblamos como ganado al frío. Pero aunque sospecho que ha tenido una pelea con Pepper ( lo que no es difícil de inferir, probablemente porque esa mujer irrazonable haya confiado en que Clint la protegería, aún desde el el otro lado del mundo, aún mientras SHIELD se caí a pedazos, aún mientras ella solita se dejaba enredar en los líos permanentes de Tony, que tiene más líos que dinero). eso no significa que sea libre, y aunque lo fuera, no lo reclamaría: tomé una decisión y me aguantaré, incluso tras darme cuenta que cuando enfrento la muerte, pienso en Clint, y que cuando el mundo se me cae encima, pienso en Clint de nuevo.  
Está tatuado en el revés de mi piel; así lo siento. Y amarlo no tiene nada que ver con el orgasmos: si se tratara de orgasmos, Tony y los fuegos artificiales que es capaz de crear entre los muslos de una mujer tendría que ser la elección lógica: y ése es alguien que realmente me apena perder por feliz que haga a Bruce, no porque lo ame, sino porque el par de noches que pasamos... digamos que ahora sé cómo se siente una computadora defectuosa cuando manos hábiles la abren, limpian, reparan y resetean. Tony te lleva a tales alturas, que cuando regresas a la cordura, eres otra.  
Clint en cambio es... es una copa de vino. No, de chocolate caliente cuando estás temblando de frío con las uñas azules. Es el calor de una botella de agua caliente en la noche: cuando él me penetraba, y podía sentir su sexo palpitante en mi interior... adoraba esa sensación. Sentir a Clint, cálido y vivo, generoso y ardiente, se sentía como un regalo, un premio, algo que me devolvía el alma: la humanidad: y amaba ese íntimo miembro que se acogía dentro mío inquieto y ansioso, lo amaba con codicia, con el placer de tener parte de él en mí, de saber que le daba tanto placer mientra su calor parecía inundarme, irradiando desde el punto en donde entraba en mi carne. No era menos íntimo o letal que un cuchillo hundiéndose en mi piel, quizá era más terrible, porque era absolutamente el único que quería acoger dentro mío con tanta alegría...  
Oh, mi amor.  
Clint se ha parapetado en el apartamento de BedStuy, que ya es un cuchitril en sus mejores días y ahora parece... parece como lo que suele ser cuando Clint está deprimido, pero a niveles épico, legendarios, como no veía desde Loki. Está dormido en pantalón de buzo y sin camiseta en esta sala helada y llena de corrientes, un brazo sobre la cabeza: tiene los pies sucios porque ni ha barrido ni se ha bañado ni se ha puesto zapatos:y se ve tan patético, tan joven y vulnerable y exhausto, que tras entrar en el apartamento mis pasos van solos a él, mis manos van solas a él, voy...**

 

\- Tu archivo está en la mesa de la cocina, Nat.- dice Clint voz monótona, sin cambiar de posición ahí echado en el sofá.- Hay vodka en el refrigerador y té en la caja de metal de los collies.-

\- Conseguiste algo?- susurró ella.. 

Clint hace un ruido, despectivo y duro, que no suele ser él para nada. Con pasos indecisos, Natasha se asomó a la cocina, que era un desastre épico: claramente Lucky había estado d evisita, porque habían restos de alimento de perro por todos lados. Sobre la mesa, inocente como cualquier carpetita, estaba lo que Nat sabía que era una bomba H.

Y una parte de ella no quería abrirla, pero tenía que hacerlo. una parte de ella quería esconderse, asumir otra identidad, desaparecer, Clint agarrado de la nuca como un peluche amado. Pero se lo debí a Steve. Diablos, si era él... se lo debía a Yasha.

En la primera página había una foto con teleobjetivo del rostro del Winter Soldier en la batalla de DC, en la autopista, y Natasha lo vio y se tuvo que sentar.

Le temblaba la mano al dar vuelta la hoja.

Natasha sólo levantó la vista cuando vidrio golpeó frente a sus manos: era un vaso. Al lado había una botella de vodka, con la que Clint llenó el vaso y se la alargó, dejándose la misma botella para él.

\- Es él?-

\- Sí.- dijo ella con hilo de voz.

\- Mierda.- musitó Clint sin voz, echàndose el pelo grasiento, más largo de lo que nunca Nat se lo hubiera visto, con la palma.- Jesús.-(11)

\- Lo han borrado catorce veces. 1946, 1953, 1969, 1976, 1981, 1988, 1993, 1996, 1999, 2001, 2003, 2005, 2010, 2012.-

 

\- Al comienzo no lo borraban tanto. Porqué?- dijo Clint, tomando parte del archivo, que mostraba a Bucky en su contenedor, los ojos cerrados, criogenizado.

\- Porque nunca dejó de pelear. Y se adaptó... su cerebro aprendió a pelear contra el condicionamiento. Es un super soldado. Su cuerpo... su mente... se defiende. No como yo...- susurró Natasha, su voz quebrada.- Mira...-  
1953.- w.o/szroutine css/NR. 

\- Wipe our, sub-zero routine por crossing Natalia Romanova.- dijo ella en voz baja.- Ese año trató de escapar conmigo... nos atraparon, y cuando trató de salvarme, lo... lo borraron. Cuando lo volví a ver, era una máquina.-

\- Nat...-

\- Sí?-

\- Mira 1988 y 2005.-

1988.- w.o/szroutine css/NR. 

2005.- w.o/szroutine css/NR. 

Ella recordaba sólo una de esas ocasiones. Y la otra? Cuándo había sido la otra? Porqué no lo recordaba?!

Natasha alcanzó a llegar al baño de Clint para vomitar sólo porque era muy veloz moviéndose. Clint le sostuvo el pelo, pero guardó silencio, y la dejó lavarse a solas, para esperarla con un vaso de Sprite junto al vodka. Cuando ella trató de agarrar el vodka, Clint lo cubrió con la mano.

Natasha se bebió la Sprite.

El resto de la tarde y la noche la pasaron reconstruyendo toda la información que Clint había logrado sacar de dieciséis fuentes distintas en un todo; un todo que les hizo acabarse la botella de vodka e ir por otra a una botillería abierta a medianoche. Clint sabía lo que era haber sido usado sin voluntad: Natasha era lo que era haber robada de sus recuerdos y ambos habían sido usados para matar. Bebieron, leyeron, se descompusieron, y se secaron lágrimas al leer la horrible historia; y cuando al fin al amanecer encontraron el vacío desde el 2010 en que el Winter Soldier había sido comprado por Alexander Pierce, Clint se lavó la cara y sin decir nada recogió una manta y se hizo una pelota en el sofá.  
Nat lavó los vasos, limpió la mesa, barrió el piso de la cocina, las tareas meniales calmando de alguna forma su ansiedad. Cuando al fin la luz del día lluvioso iluminó la cocina limpia, Natasha fue al dormitorio, recogió la ropa sucia, inició la lavadora, cambió las sábanas y aireó la habitación, antes de ir a Clint, que no dormía, los ojos fijos en el techo.

\- Ven a dormir en tu cama. Luego, volvamos a la Torre. Tenemos que mostrarle esto a Steve, y se va a caer muerto.-

\- No volveré a la Torre.-

\- Clint, no seas absurdo. Tienes que ir conmigo, tenemos que...-

\- No *tenemos que* nada.- dijo Clint, y había algo metálico en su voz.

\- Es por Pepper? Se ha ido, con el Dr. Bryce como escolta. Clint, con todo lo que le pasó es un milagro que no se haya vuelto loca. Dale un poco de tiempo, ella...-

\- Tony se acostó con ella y la ilusionó a volver. Me dejó inmediatamente por esa promesa, pero eso duró hasta que Tony volvió con Bruce.- dijo Clint sin entonación, sin moverse, sus ojos fijos en algún punto en el techo. Natasha se había quedado absolutamente quieta.- Pero no. no es por Pepper.-

\- Quieres que mate a Tony?- susurró Natasha, el peso de un meteorito en sus palabras.

\- No te pongas estúpida.-

 

\- Clint...-

\- Creo que ya has derramado suficiente sangre, Nat, dejémoslo así.- dijo Clint, enderezándose, el torso desnudo aún lleno de cicatrices. Natasha extendió los dedos, pero se detuvo, y sus ojos fueron a los de él.

\- Es por SHIELD? Me odias ahora?-

\- Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Lo que todo el mundo siempre dijo que ibas a hacer: destruir SHIELD desde adentro. No te culpo, Nat. Pero derrumbaste mi casa sobre mi cabeza, y ahora... no sé. No sé qué debería...- susurró, frotándose los ojos.- No dejo de sentir que debió haber habido otra forma, otro modo...-

\- Pero estaba sirviendo a HYDRA!-

\- Sí, pero los cheques para las viudas y de los huérfanos de los agentes caídos seguían saliendo. La academia seguía funcionando. gente como Phil...- la voz de Clint se ahogó, agitando la cabeza.- No estaba todo corrompido, Nat. Era necesario...?-

\- Steve estaba seguro...-

\- Steve no era SHIELD, Nat! No alcanzó a ser de los nuestros un año! Para él no significaba nada, para tí muy poco, pero para mí...-

\- No me digas lo que significaba para mí.- dijo Natasha con voz fría.- Pero los destruí por tí. No soportaba la idea que hubieras derramado tu sangre por HYDRA...- empezó con pasión súbita, pero Clint la cortó con un gesto frío.

\- Bueno, tú sabes de eso.-

\- Clint...?- susurró ella, un deje de temor en su voz finalmente. La voz de alguien que no entendía, no podía entender, porqué súbitamente el mundo cambiaba. Se acercó, temerosa como un animalito, y se arrodilló a los pies de Clint, sus manos yendo a las muñecas del arquero, que tenía la cara en las callosas palmas.- Clint, no... no me odies...- susurró, y lo atrajo hacia sí, buscando sus labios con los suyos...

\- NO! maldita sea, no, Nat, eso no!- exclamó Clint poniéndose de pie de un salto tan brusco que Natasha casi cayó a atrás. - No! No me consueles con tu cuerpo, no cuando...-

\- Cuando qué?-

-... no cuando sé que irás tras él.-  
Nat se calló, su rostro pálido. Clint la miró largamente, los ojos agudos entrecerrados.

\- Te amó más tiempo y mejor que yo, y murió por tí, más de una vez. A él te lo quitaron, no fue que lo dejaras.- acabó, con un suspiro.- Ve por él, Natasha.-

\- Steve es...-

\- Steve es un idiota y acabará muerto si alguien no lo ayuda, sobre todo sin SHIELD detrás. Vete, pero trata que no te agarren. Tengo que seguir manteniendo a Lila y Cooper en la granja, y si tengo que gastarme los ahorros en ir a sacarte de Guantánamo adiós fondo para la Universidad.-

\- Quería tu ayuda para encontrarlo.- susurró Nat.- Tú eres sniper como él, y sabes...- su voz tembló al ver el rostro de Clint volverse pétreo.- Clint?-  
La voz de Clint era pura seda.- Te lo recordaba mucho, Nat? A veces en la oscuridad podías cerrar los ojos y soñar...?-

\- NO! No, Clint, nunca!- jadeó ella, y era casi un gemido. Clint movió la cabeza, de pie, las manos en la cintura.

\- Pepper quiere a Tony, tú y Steve a Bucky... si tuviera un cerebro en la cabeza, me quedaría en la granja. Al menos Lila, Cooper y Lucky me quieren a mí.- suspiró.- Sé que querías mi ayuda, pero... bueno, supongo que ninguno de nosotros consigue lo que quiere, no es así?-

 

*************************

 

\- Stark.- dijo una sombra. Tony tuvo un sobresalto y se sentó de golpe: e igual que una vez hacía no tanto. Natasha estaba allí, en las sombras del workshop, y Tony sintió algo como una acción de gracias, si hubiera sido religioso, al pensar que los dos habían pasado por el infierno y ahí estaban, de nuevo. Una vez más podía abrazarla, decirle cuánto la quería. Podía quererla, ni siquiera necesitaba que ella lo quisiera...

\- Nat, no te emociones, mi sucubito lindo, que Brucey anda con los nervios de punta y debe estar por bajar, aunque no digo que si quieres...-

\- Estás con Bruce?-  
Tony elevó las cejas, y se volteó, y algo como horror le apareció en el rostro, porque Natasha estaba pálida y parecía vibrar de furia.

\- Nat... a ti si que no te juré amor ni nada... Nat, por favor, no llores, si te quiero muchísimo, es sólo que Bruce...-

\- O sea rompiste lo de Pepper y Clint... por * nada*, Stark? Dónde está Pepper?- la voz de ella era un susurro sedoso ahora, y la mano de Tony se cerró instintivamente en un cortador, porque esa voz en Nat significaba sangre.

\- No fue... no fue así, Nat.-

\- Pepper y Clint estaban perfectamente felices, hasta que lo mandaste a buscar a Bruce. Ahora vuelve y...-

\- Pepper estuvo prisionera, abusada, y casi muere...-

-... y tú y yo sabemos que ella puede soportar todo eso, pero no que tú la reclames. Dime la verdad, Stark. Lo iniciaste tú?-

\- Natasha...-

 

\- Dime la verdad!-

\- SÍ, NAT; FUI YO!- gritó Tony.- Y si vas a culpar a alguien... si quieres cortarle el cuello a alguien... que sea a mí! Ella ya sufrió suficiente, y por mi culpa. Lo que esté sufriendo Clint, lo que está sufriendo ella... hazme pagarlo, si quieres. No tengo miedo a nada, ya.- acabó con un suspiro, sentándose pesadamente en una de sus sillas de workshop, las rueditas deslizándose un poco. Se frotó la frente, y miró a Natasha, pero el rostro de ella era frío, y hermoso, y terrible como la supercélula de un tornado. Cuando lo miró de regreso, era como ver las primera hilas de un tornado tocar tierra...

\- Clint podría perdonarte. Yo jamás.- dijo ella, el rumor ominoso en el fondo de su voz.- Al destruir a Clint, destruiste a los Avengers, Stark. Ni siquiera la idea de mi cólera te hizo detenerte un segundo siquiera?-

\- Tú no estabas, nadie...-

\- No se trata de eso! Bojemoi, Stark! No puedes aguantar un MES solo? un MES siendo... decente, sin BRUCE!!- gritó Natasha, furiosa, antes de agregar con crueldad.- Y aún así tuviste el descaro de proponerle matrimonio, cuando no puedes durar un mes, qué hablar de una vida...!-

\- Estaba desesperado...-

\- Ése es tu estado normal. Desesperado. Siempre, necesitando a otros como un maldito parásito.- soltó Natasha con acidez, y de pronto avanzó, agarrándole el  
brazo, para hablar con un deje sedoso, cruel en la voz, mirándolo a los ojos.- Es lo que eres, Tony. Porqué crees que fui a ofrecerme a ti en cuanto Bruce se fue? Me temía que intentaras algo con Pepper, aunque no quería pensar que podías ser tan asqueroso...-

\- Nat.- gimió Tony, voz aguda.

\- ... y me agarraste con ambas manos... mientras me prostituía contigo, la dejaste tranquila, pero me fui y no puedes sentirte hombre sin metérselo a alguien, verdad...? Verdad?...-

\- no digas eso.- suplicó Tony.- No fue eso... no fue igual...-

\- De veras crees que después de estar con Thor, tú todavía me pareces apetecible?- el humor en la cara de Nat cortaba como un cuchillo

\- Nat...-

\- No nos llames. No nos busques. Dicen que puedes destruir todo con el arma perfecta, pero quién habría dicho que para destruir a los Avengers se bastaba con tu pene?- dijo Natasha con amargura.- Siempre supe que tú serías el punto débil. Por eso no te recomendé.-

\- Estamos todos de regreso, esto no puede ser el fin...- 

\- No? Con Clint sin poder soportar mirarte? Conmigo sin poder mirarte sin querer vomitar? Con Bruce sabiendo que lo engañaste con las dos en cuanto dio vuelta la espalda? Sabes lo asqueados que van a estar Thor y Steve cuando les diga lo que le hiciste a Clint...?-  
\- Natasha, basta!-

-... se ha acabado, Stark. Ahora sí vas a saber lo que es estar solo...- susurró ella, saliendo. Y Tony se apoyó en la pared con manos temblorosas, las piernas fallándole, cuando se sentó en el suelo y sus sollozos fueron roncos y ásperos...

 

BRUCE BANNER:

 

La ida de Pepper lo dejó descompuesto: la ida de Clint lo dejó desolado: la de Natasha, que JARVIS se resistió en ponerme en playback al comienzo por temor a una Hulkeada, lo dejó destrozado. Lo encontré esa tarde al volver de una de las eternas reuniones en las que Maria Hill, que está pensando seriamente en vivir aquí, nos está ayudando a re-vetear a todo el personal con la ayuda de los archivos de Natasha: dice mucho de los cuidados de Pepper con RRHH y las manías de seguridad de Clint que hasta ahora sólo hayamos encontrado a tres HYDRA en un personal de 23.000 personas, pero uno me ha dolido profundamente: Mercedes Cabrera, una de las encargadas de radiación del ala médica, que yo conocía bien.  
Con Pepper ida, necesitamos a Maria, dammit. Le hemos ofrecido por teléfono hasta una mansión a Coulson, pero no quiere dejar su nuevo team y prefiere ser un vigilante a rendirse. Sospecho que como un factor aglutinante, SHIELD volverá a reunirse a su alrededor con el tiempo sin más fuerza que la de su terquedad: es después de todo, el mayor fan de Steve.  
Cuando encontré a Tony esa tarde de pie en el balcón, su expresiva figura traslucía tanta miseria que mi paso se aceleró, mis brazos fueron a rodearlo automáticamente. Se sobresaltó, lo que me dijo de inmediato qué tan ido estaba en sus pensamientos:  
\- Construyamos una máquina del tiempo.-  
\- Hmm?-  
\- Vamos, siempre has querido, no es así, nerd Whovian?  
Hundo la cabeza en su pelo.- para qué la quieres?-  
\- Podríamos volver a la mañana después de Navidad, tú y yo en la playa.- susurra, y tiene la voz ronca. Lo aprieto con fuerza, y él apoya la nuca en mi hombro: se ha quitado las zapatillas con alzas, somos de la misma estatura esta vez.  
\- Te amo.- Le susurro, porque es cierto.- Yo no me iré, Tony.-  
\- Aunque...?- veo venir que quiere confesarme más pecados, pero muevo la cabeza contra su sien.  
\- Aunque todos los » aunques» del mundo, excepto si le hago daño a alguien. Y en eso puedes ayudarme, Tony.-  
\- Qué es lo que quieres?-  
\- Una armadura. El Mark 43.-  
Tony se voltea, y me mira con shock, y sí una brizna de desconfianza.- Para qué diablos quieres una armadura?-  
\- Es mi regalo de compromiso.- digo airosamente, a lo que Tony me alza una ceja.  
\- Regalo de compromiso.-  
\- yup. es todo lo que quiero.- digo soltándolo, atravesando la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos.- Una armadura.-  
\- Estás celoso de Rhodey?-  
\- De Rho... no! No se trata de eso!-  
\- De qué se trata? De que Pepper usó el Mark 42?-  
\- Que se pusiera el Mark 42 no es ni cerca lo que me molesta. Que se pusiera el piloto, en cambio...-  
\- Sabía que íbamos a llegar a eso.- dijo Tony, y la desesperada desolación de sus ojos me conmueve.- Me odias? esperaste todo este tiempo para soltarme tu venganza? Te vas a refocilar con...?!-  
Avanzo. Le aferro la cara. Lo beso.  
Al fin se calla.  
\- No me importa. Nada me importa. Eres todo para mí, y si tuve que encontrar y perder a los Avengers, si tuvo que perderse SHIELD, raptarse al presidente, si tuvimos que sangrar y sufrir y tuvo que salir Pepper y Clint y Nat lastimados para que yo esté aquí contigo, ahora, juntos... todo ha valido la pena.-  
\- Bruce...- susurra con voz quebrada  
\- Te amo, Tony Stark. Y ya te he dicho mi condición.-  
\- Toma lo que quieras, diablos. Aunque no entiendo para qué quieres una armadura, tu eres aún indestructible, a no ser que quieras volar...-  
\- Es para meterte a tí dentro, mi amor.-  
\- Ah?-  
\- vamos a hacer la armadura más poderosa de todas, una armadura que no sólo sea capaz de soportar a Hulk, sino que pueda detenerlo aún si está furioso. Así, aún si me acerco a perder el control, sabré que al menos a tí no te haré daño. Y que podrás... podrás detenerme, si llega a ser necesario.-  
\- Bruce...- susurra, y hunde la cabeza en mi pecho.  
Lo dejo con sus algoritmos, esperanza en sus ojos al fin mientras trabaja, la cabeza gacha, cuando por la noche JARVIS me avisa que Natasha ha regresado y está empacando ropa y armas en sus habitaciones. Ya ha rechazado visitas de Thor y Steve: cuando llego a su puerta, no pido permiso, sino que uso la override de JARVIS de la que sólo yo tengo la clave.  
Tony está trabajando, no checará los feeds.  
\- Natasha?- susurro, deteniéndome en el umbral. A pesar de todo, siento pena: Natasha, a pesar de haber sido la primera en ponerse de pie, continúa delgada, los ojos perseguidos, y está cerrando un bolso de viaje diminuto, lo que usaría una universitaria para ir a sus clases.  
\- Bruce.- musita, continuando con lo que está haciendo.  
\- No puedes irte. Pones un pie afuera y te agarran todas las agencias del mundo, Nat. Snowden y Assange son una alpargata comparado contigo.-  
\- Pensé que venías a patearme con un pie muy grande y verde por insultar a tu novio, sabes. Lo lógico sería que me quieras fuera de la Torre.-  
\- Tony tiene edad para pelear sus propias peleas. Aunque dicho eso, reconozco que has sido cruel, y si llegas a hacer algo así delante mío, vamos a tener unas palabras.-  
\- El y tú ya están...?-  
\- Sí. Le guste o no le guste.- digo plácidamente. Nat me echa una mirada algo alarmada, antes de ponerse una gorra y un canguro.  
\- Y yo que pensé que la consensualidad era uno de tus kinks.-  
\- No, la fidelidad lo es.-  
Natasha se detiene, mirándome fijamente.  
\- Ahora viene la patada?-  
\- No te daré de patadas, Natasha. - digo, sentándome en uno de sus preciosos sofás rococó.- Cómo está Clint?-  
\- Destrozado.-  
\- No contesta el teléfono.-  
\- Probablemente lo tiró al Hudson para que Tony no lo pueda encontrar.-  
\- Nat... a pesar de todo, no es el momento para separarnos y correr más riesgos. Creí que ya habían aprendido la lección.-  
\- Tengo que irme, Bruce.-  
\- Eres la que menos debería salir fuera de esta Torre, por tu propia seguridad.- suspiro.- No te das cuenta que si te agarran, Steve y Tony, y Thor y Clint, y yo, vaya, y Phil, y Fury donde quiera que esté, vamos armar una pataleta para recuperarte que con el clima político como está vamos a acabar en una guerra. Lo digo en serio, Natasha.-  
\- Sigues preocupándote por mí.- dice ella, y dejando su mochila, avanza a mí. No soy un hombre especialmente alto, pero ella es tan pequeña que alcanza a apoyar el mentón en mi pecho y mirarme hacia arriba mientras me rodea la cintura con los brazos.- Debería recompensarte antes de irme...-  
\- Intentar ponerme mal con Tony seduciéndome no es recompensa, Nat.-  
Ella apoya la nariz en mi pecho.- Porqué contigo no funciona, bozhemoi...-  
\- No funciona con nadie que te quiera de verdad. Tony te hizo el amor, no tuvo sexo recreativo contigo. Y digas lo que digas, sé que fue recíproco.-  
\- Cállate.-  
\- Natasha...- digo, echándole los rizos atrás, que recién lavados, están más oscuros y descuidados. No se ha maquillado, y se le notan las pequitas bajo los ojos.- Nat, porqué?-  
\- Porque el hombre que amo está solo ahí afuera.- susurra.  
\- Clint?-  
\- ... él también.-  
\- Vas a contarme?-  
\- Después.-  
\- Natasha...-  
\- Nos veremos en el funeral de Fury.- dice empinándose en puntas de pie y yéndose con un beso en mis labios. Me quedo allí, sentado en ese apartamento tan abarrotado que parece vacío sin su dueña, y allí me quedo hasta que Thor viene a buscarme. Ha cocinado para nosotros: Sam se ha esforzado en darle tareas con la excusa de que Steve está muy débil, Tony aún herido y yo muy ocupado, y Thor, aunque llora por Loki cuando cree que no lo vemos, y por su madre y Jane a pesar de que reza mucho también, parece recuperar algo de su antigua alegría cuando pacientemente prepara un centenar de papitas con queso.  
Con la fidelidad de un perrito, sigue cuidando esta casa semivacía. Somos su refugio, y cuando se echa en el sofá con los ojos en el vacio y los grandes brazos rodeándose a sí mismo, se ve tan triste que parte el corazón.

Por primera vez, estoy molesto con Jane, aunque no sepa qué pasó exactamente con la Convergencia...

\- Amigo Bruce.- dice Thor, que es capaz de moverse muy silenciosamente cuando quiere, levantando cabeza cuando lo encuentro en la cocina, secándose los ojos, sentado con Sam, que, bendito sea, nunca parece desconcertado. No sé de dónde lo sacó Steve pero este hombre es un tesoro: sospecho que he interrumpido una profunda conversación, lo que está muy bien, porque cuánto necesitamos ayudar a Thor, santo Dios.  
A todos. Tengo que lograr que Sam y Clint se encuentren... 

\- Van a preparar la cena? Tony está en el workshop y yo estaré con él, pero contaba con que podamos comer juntos. Dónde está Steve?-

\- Ha salido.- dice Sam, que sigue pacientemente vigilando la increíble recuperación de nuestro Capitán. la verdad si no fuera tan buen tipo Steve sería insoportable: después de curarse a marchas forzadas, se ha pasado las últimas tardes rondando Brooklyn como alma en pena.  
Tenemos que tener una profunda conversación sobre todo esto, pero creo que Sam y yo nos sentimos como ese comercial de cowboys pastoreando gatos. Lo que fuera que le pagaban a Phil Coulson, no era suficiente.  
Tengo a Tony y Thor en el saco. Clint en el viento, Natasha dando vueltas, Steve regresará esta noche. Y aunque tenga que pedirle a Thor que los inmovilice con Mjolnir, que me condene si no voy a reunirlos a todos en la misma habitación para que hablemos, caralho.

\- Thor, Sam... quería pedirles un favor. Es sobre Clint.-  
*************************************  
(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SF0mG2TtGvw  
(2)https://fi.pinterest.com/pin/507288345500809275/?autologin=true  
(3)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PIhtcEyhFA  
(4)https://giphy.com/gifs/iron-man-tony-stark-pepper-potts-A6YyHSvU8ONY4  
(5)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXjZjoMZUpY  
(6)http://caps.pictures/201/5-avengers-ultron/full/age-ultron-movie-screencaps.com-10821.jpg  
(7)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSKMr-Z0NpA  
(8)http://digitalspyuk.cdnds.net/17/27/640x884/gallery-1499438985-jeremy-renner-broken-arms.jpg  
(9)https://static1.squarespace.com/static/551ad85ee4b0a89d855c3ec1/t/552ab772e4b07da9f7ea38f9/1428862857482/?format=750w  
(10)https://78.media.tumblr.com/47772f927407f7799f0fbc7b705ea13f/tumblr_nw6a6m6W4g1slcmgdo1_250.gif  
(11)https://actorheadshot.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/renner3.jpg


	11. WEIGHT OF THE WORLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint ( jockey al revés, haciendo ruidos en el micrófono)  
> Tony ( en el look más outrageous con boa de plumas y jeans de cuero) THE BUCK IS ON DA HOUSE! TUTUTU!

CAPÍTULO 11  
WEIGHT OF THE WORLD  
**********************

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost  
I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands

 

************************

 

El funeral de Fury estaba abarrotado. Era una marea de uniformes: a pesar de que la CIA y el FBI siempre habían considerado SHIELD una espina en sus costados, el ejército había sido suficientes veces ayudados por su servicio de inteligencia y rescatado de forros gracias a los grupos STRIKE y los SPIN. Alguna vez, Coulson había rescatado a una docena de SWATS prisioneros de una guerrilla, sólo con Nat y Clint, y la FARC aún se preguntaba cómo había pasado. Por mucho tiempo, Fury había sido el último recurso, la caballería para las fuerzas armadas: y si saberlos corrompidos y desbandados había sido satisfactorio para algunos, no para el ejército, que sentía que les habían quitado una red de seguridad.  
Por eso, el funeral parecía convención en Camp David, y los ramos de flores de las diferentes ramas eran grandes y sentidos. Alguien preguntó por los Avengers, y la prensa los esperaba, pero cuando no aparecieron, se asumió que dada la reciente debacle, posiblemente se habían alejado para evitar la publicidad. Pero entre tantos boinas verdes y enormes SWATS, Steve por una vez podía pasar desapercibido, y de civil, acompañado por Sam, se quedó atrás, el frío día con sol que prometía primavera en el cementerio llevándose las últimas hojas amarillas, diminutos brotes en algunas ramas.(2)  
Washington había pasado mucho frío ese invierno, y ahora se sentían todavía más desprotegidos, todavía más solos e indefensos. Excepto los Avengers y Maria Hill, nadie sabía que Fury había desaparecido con destino desconocido: pero aún así, Steve sentía el deseo de llorar, no por Fury, sino por lo que se enterraba en ese ataúd vacío. El gran sueño de Peggy Carter,corrompido y destruido. El gran trabajo de Fury, deshecho.  
Sam le puso una mano el hombro, y Steve miró alrededor, estudiando el perímetro.  
No muy lejos, estaban su tumba: aún no habían removido la placa con su nombre, y no muy lejos, estaba la de Bucky.(3)  
Era poco probable que Bucky apareciera en un funeral más vigilado que el de Barbara Bush, pero Steve estaba ahí, y estaba bastante seguro de haberse sentido seguido en los últimos días. Bucky lo había reconocido, estaba seguro de eso, y cabeza vaciada o no por HYDRA, si la organización no lo había recuperado, si seguía suelto... tenía sentido que lo siguiera. 

Por eso, Steve estaba listo para dar media vuelta y atraparlo cuando fuera el momento, pero eso era su plan B.

El A era levantar cada piedra hasta que lo encontrara.

Por un momento se le aceleró el corazón al ver una sombra en la posición típica del francotirador, atrás a la izquierda, con gorra y parka, jeans muy delgados para el frío, la postura tensa y determinada: y odió un poco a Clint al darse cuenta que era él, no Bucky. Quería ir a preguntarle algo, pero lo que Clint miraba atrajo tu atención, y recién entonces reconoció a Natasha de espaldas: y ella claramente no estaba encubierta, con su melena roja alisada radiante sobre una chaqueta negra, y muy conspicuamente sentada en el medio de la concurrencia.

Natasha estaba desafiando al mundo a ir por ella, y Steve sintió un ramalazo de irritación, porque quería preocuparse por Bucky en paz y no tener que preocuparse por Natasha encima. Sam hizo un sonido de admiración a su lado, pero Nat lograba que Steve, que solía ser exquisitamente cortés y que le abría hasta la puertas automáticas a Pepper sin dejarla cargar nada más pesado que un muffin en su presencia, le dieran ganas de agarrar a Nat y sacudirla hasta que entrara en razón. No era raro que ella y Tony se entendieran tan bien: los dos le despertaban el mismo deseo de haber estado a mano a la hora de criarlos.

A palmazos.

Podría haberse pensado que ella ignoraba que estaban ahí, pero, Steve la conocía: y mientras hablaba con Maria después del los panegíricos, le dio una sola ojeada, expresiva y rápida, que lo hizo esperar mientras el lugar se vaciaba. Clint había desaparecido mientras bajaba el ataúd: y fueron tres largas horas antes de que el cementerio se quedara de nuevo en calma, la tumba de Fury cubierta de flores. 

Thor se había negado a venir, diciendo que era irrespetuoso y de mal augurio celebrar el funeral de un hombre vivo, inapropiado para aquellos que sabían la verdad. Tony y Bruce simplemente no habían aparecido, y considerando que Tony había estado en boca de todo el mundo el último mes, era quizá una muestra poco característica de delicadeza. Pepper, que Sam había mencionado se había ido a California sin despedirse, también estaba ausente, y Steve sabía que algo muy malo había pasado con Clint, pero sentía con cierto egoísmo la irritación de que esta vez, en que finalmente él habría agradecido el tener a los Avengers como back up, todos estuvieran envueltos en líos personales.

Pero no importaba. Y se las había arreglado solo antes. Pero al menos, con Bucky.

Fury se le acercó mientras esperaban a Natasha. El muy teatral no había aguantado asistir a su propio funeral, y con ropa de calle, se veía tan extraño que Steve suponía que podía cruzarse en la calle con él sin reconocerlo. Por supuesto, siendo Fury, no venía sólo a pasear: el muy troll, con su habitual calma pasota, lo que quería en verdad, era ir a acabar con las termitas que habían derrumbado su casa.(4)

Muy comprensiblemente.

\- Deberías preguntarle a Barton...- musitó Steve tras que él y Sam se negasen a acompañarlo en su misión. Steve sabía porqué se negaba: Bucky estaba aún antes que la venganza. Sam, no estaba seguro.

\- No, gracias. Puedo enfrentar sólo a HYDRA, pero no a ella.- dijo Fury, yéndose tras que él y Natasha intercambiaran una larga mirada. Había tomado meses que Natasha perdonase a Nick por lo de Phil Coulson:(5) ahora, Steve sospechaba que iban a ser años.

Pero tampoco tenía tiempo para eso. No, porque después de que Natasha dejara claro que no iba ayudarlo ni a él ni Fury en su vendetta contra HYDRA, le entregó el archivo que había conseguido con Clint, y el mundo de Steve se enfocó en un sólo punto: la fotografía de Bucky en sus manos, congelado, criogenizado.(6)

Sentía el estómago como plomo. En la letra pequeña y perfectamente caligráfica de Natasha, estaban las traducciones de las partes en ruso, croata y polaco.

\- Adónde vas?- dijo tras una pausa.- Natasha, tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo...-

\- Rompí todos mis alias, revelé todo... ya no te sirvo para nada, Steve. Soy una espía sin un solo secreto.- dijo Natasha, su voz severa.- Necesito crear... nuevos.-(7)

\- No puedes...?- Steve se interrumpió, al entender que ella se estaba despidiendo.- Natasha, espera.-

\- Steve...- empezó ella, exasperación pero también afecto en sus ojos.- Déjame. Tengo cosas que hacer.-

\- Pero te necesito.- dijo Steve, y qué difícil era negarle nada.

\- Steve...- el celular de Natasha vibró, y abrió un mensaje: y Nat se mordió el labio, los ojos entrecerrándose.

\- Es Tony?-

\- Vienen a buscarme.- dijo ella despacio (8). Sam se enderezó, pero Steve, la vista en el archivo, no entendió, hasta que oyeron el sonido de vehículos pesados abarrotando el estacionamiento del cementerio.

La única entrada.

\- Shit!- dijo Sam.- Natasha, vete de aquí!-

\- Me agarrarán más tarde o más temprano.- musitó ella, y había un sombrío fatalismo en sus ojos.

\- Qué? No!- Steve se irguió, volteándose al fin comprender, pero entonces una flecha se clavó entre ambos, al mismo tiempo que oían voces más allá de los árboles decorativos.

\- Pero qué diablos...!- Sam saltó atrás al flechazo, pero Natasha se giró en la dirección de la que venía, y allá lejos, al fondo del cementerio, había un muro alto en donde había un hombre encaramado. Con un arco.

Natasha bufó, pero Steve no le permitió dudar, agarrándola del brazo y echando a correr. Sam los siguió con un sprint, moviéndose entre las tumbas, y allí, en el muro, en una movida que había practicado un montón de veces, Steve la lanzó sobre el muro, luego lanzó a Sam, y finalmente saltó, los tres cayendo al otro lado con habilidad, en donde Clint esperaba con un jeep y el motor en marcha.

\- Go, go, go!- bramó Sam, porque oían voces directamente detrás del muro. Clint pisó el acelerador, y el jeep dio un salto cuando Steve aún tenía medio cuerpo fuera, pero aceleraron, y por un momento pensaron que estaban a salvo, pero entonces un disparo reventó el vidrio trasero y Clint gruñó, porque le había alcanzado el brazo.

Natasha se movió como una culebra, acomodándose en su regazo y agarrando el manubrio mientras Sam maldecía y aferraba a un Clint que se resistía: la sangre era muy roja y salía a borbotones. En el jeep en movimiento Sam improvisó un torniquete, y Steve, el precioso archivo contra el pecho, soltó una larga ristra de puteadas.

\- Estaban disparando a matar! A matar! Es HYDRA?-

\- CIA.- dijo Clint entre dientes.- son los últimos que deberías dejar que te agarren, qué mierda estabas pensando, Nat!?-

\- Tengo cosas...- Nat apretó los dientes mientras daban un giro apretado y se deslizaban por un camino rural hacia una callecita fuera de Arlington.- Dónde los dejo, haré que me sigan a mí...-

\- Ni de chiste. A la Torre, ya. Los dos!- dijo Steve severamente.- No me importa en qué lío se hayan metido con Tony, lo que quiero de ustedes ahora es que estén a salvo!-  
\- Yo no vuelvo a la Torre!- protestó Clint, pero la herida, que era limpia, no paraba de sangrar.- Mierda! Rogers!-  
Steve oyó entonces lo que Clint ya había visto al mirar atrás. Los seguía un helicóptero.

***************************

\- ... Bruce...- el susuro de Tony era ronco, febril.

Él había estado trabajando con una sensación de extraño, renovado entusiasmo en el Mark 43, que ya había decidido llamar Verónica: si Betty era puro amor con Bruce, él sería quien le diera de palos cuando se portara mal. De algún modo, enfrentarse a problemas que sí podía resolver ( como por ejemplo, el bendito ciere iónico) era mucho más satisfactorio que seguir dándole vuelta a los desastres en su vida: y Tony había estado talmente inmerso en fluidimetría cuando Bruce llegó con un ajustado traje negro puesto, peinado y arreglado, con dos corbatas en las manos.(9)

\- Es mi cumpleaños?- dijo Tony, elevando las cejas, porque en verdad que Bruce, tostado por Madagascar, el traje negro enfatizando sus hombros, los rizos peinado muy hábilmente, y una corbata en cada mano, una gris y otra jaspeada, se veía mejor que en mucho tiempo.

\- tenemos que ir al funeral de Fury.-

\- Ese funeral es una farsa, Bruce.- dijo Tony, volviendo a sus pantallas, aunque mirando de reojo a ese Bruce tan trajeado.

\- Se verá raro si no vamos, y no quiero que Natasha asista sola: es obvio que aprovecharán para atacarla.-

\- Nat se puede arreglar perfectamente y mandarles vuelto, tiene la lengua como una picadora industrial.-

\- Lo sé. Pero tenemos que mantenernos juntos ahora.-

\- No, gracias. Seguro el retorcido bastardo irá a reírse. Ya me han jodido suficiente últimamente. Prefiero quedarme aquí y joderte a ti.-

Hubo un silencio, y Tony guardó el archivo, preparándose para volverse y lidiar con la cara de bulldog de Bruce: pero al volverse de sobresaltó, porque Bruce se había soltado su propia corbata, y en su impecable traje se había arrodillado a sus pie, y aprovechó su vuelta para agarrarlo del cinturón y empezar a liberarlo de sus pantalones.

\- Por mí bien.- dijo Bruce alegremente, echándole una ojeada perfecta.- pensé que nunca lo pedirías...-

\- Banner!- exclamó Tony, con un risa y una protesta, y luego estaba retrocediendo con los jeans cada vez más abajo hasta que Bruce lo empujó al diván del workshop y sin siquiera desabotonarse la elegante chaqueta se lanzó entre sus piernas como un hombre sediento. 

\- Soñaba con volver a tenerte así.- declaró rápidamente antes de acabar de sacarle los jeans de un tirón y tomarlo en su boca hasta la misma raíz, tragando y ondulando su garganta, haciendo que Tony emitiera un grito y un siseo de placer entre los dientes. Bruce no le dio cuartel, hambriento y codicioso, y Tony hundió los dedos en los rizos, masajeando su escalpo con dedos temblorosos, alzando un talón al diván para darle espacio, el placer jamás olvidado haciéndolo abrir la boca, echar la cabeza atrás, los ojos cerrados en la oleada de esa devoción...

No, no quería cerrarlos: quería seguir viéndolo, la cabeza rizada moviéndole, la forma en que lo aferraba contra sí con tanta seguridad. Tony no resistió cuando vino el orgasmo y gimió, soltándolo para no tirarle del pelo sin querer, y se agarró del diván, mientras todo empalidecía y se hacía suave e indistinto: pero enseguida los besos de Bruce lo hicieron extender los brazos ciegamente y encontrarse desnudo, con Bruce tendido encima abrazándolo, aún completamente vestido de traje.

\- Te compraré otro...- susurró, apretándolo, ondulando contra él. El rostro de Bruce mostraba manía, alegría, casi a punto de reír de felicidad: y los llenó de besos, moviéndose insistente contra su muslo, el calor que Tony conocía y amaba tanto envolviéndolo una vez más, protectoramente. Se dejó hacer, deshuesado y tierno: pero en cuanto su visión se aclaró, alargó la mano y la metió en los pantalones, no tan ajustados como los que él solía hacer, para acariciarlo y sentir la turgente ansia.- Estás hirviendo... en mí, Bruce, ahora...-

El gruñido de Bruce, tintado de humor pero a la vez de desesperada lujuria mientras como unos adolescentes se besaban y manoseaban en el divancito de una plaza del workshop estaba cargado de pasión, y le mordió el cuello jadeando, lamiéndolo con fruición, saboreándolo como a un premio, y su aliento se cortaba cada vez más a cada beso.- Sí... te necesito... por Dios que te necesito... te necesité tanto, tuve tanto... miedo, Tony, te necesito...-

\- Lo siento...- susurró Tony, y sus ojos buscaron los suyos, aún mientras le abría la ropa, lo preparaba, gel antifricción lo único a mano, sus movimientos eficientes y rápidos.- Bruce, lo siento... -

\- Ah?-

\- Por todo...- gimió Tony, y aunque seguía preparándolos, sus ojos estaban secos, pero doloridos.

\- No, yo lo siento.- dijo Bruce, y aunque temblaba, su voz era firme.- Un error no deshace todo lo que hemos vivido, todo lo que has hecho. Perdiste el control por un momento ese año nuevo: gran cosa, a mí me pasa todo el tiempo. Fui in justo contigo, pero me asusté y no supe cómo... reaccionar...- musitó, besándole la cara, y cuando Tony se montó en su pecho, desnudo y sudoroso lo rodeó con sus brazos, lo apretó contra sí.- Nunca debí dejar tu lado... no volveré a hacerlo...-

\- Lo siento... por las chicas...- gimió Tony en su boca, y se enderezó para poder recibir a Bruce dentro tras tanto tiempo, en un roce áspero y difícil, un sonido de dolor mientras Bruce se arqueaba y se agarraba del diván temblando a la electrizante sensación.- No dejé... de pensar en tí... Pepper fue locura... y Nat... era... venganza y alivio y... no... no la tomé, no... nunca entré en ella...-

\- Tony.- dijo Bruce con pasión furiosa, aferrando sus muslos, empujándose hast que estuvieron completamente unidos, y Tony cerró los ojos a la presión que había extrañado en su próstata.- No me importa nada! Te felaría aún húmedo de ellas! Te haría esto mientras las tienes en tus brazos! No me importa!-

\- Bruce...!- gimió Tony, y lo montó como a un toro salvaje, aún mientras Bruce se retorcía en inesperada pasión, su acoplamiento violento, salvaje, desesperado. No había dulzura, sino hambre y necesidad en ellos: y cuando Tony empezó a acelerar el paso, Bruce, los ojos verdes y las carótidas también tintadas, se enderezó sin soltarlo, se sentó en los talones y manteniéndolo estrechamente abrazado se movió con tanta fuerza, tantos empujes secos e intensos, que Tony se quejaba como un agonizante mientras agarrado al respaldo por su vida, Bruce se dejaba llevar por su posesivo delirio. 

El rostro pegado al reactor, Bruce estaba ciego en la luz cuando la sintió en el cerebro, entre las piernas, en el pecho, y se corrió dentro de Tony, meciéndose en abandonados paroxismos con su amante pegado al pecho: y Tony, el rostro en esos rizos transpirados, emitió un quejido entre los dientes mientras estallaba, mojando el pecho húmedo de Bruce, estremeciéndose entero.

\- Bruce... Bruce...-

-... mi amor, mi amor...- gimió Bruce, quieto de lado contra el diván, los dos resbalando para quedar abrazados, temblando. Aún no dejaban de besarse, de respirar el uno en el otro, cuando JARVIS habló.

:: Sir, Doctor Banner, perdón por interrumpir su tiempo privado, pero pensé que les interesaría saber que el Comandante Rogers,  
el teniente Wilson, y los Agentes Romanov y Barton acaban de entrar al garage en un jeep, y que el agente Barton está herido::

 

*****************************

 

Tony había remoloneado como un gato al que van a bañar, pero en el momento en que el ascensor reveló a Steve con Clint sangrando a chorros en brazos y protestando, medio ido, con una jeringa con epinefrina en el cogote ( Nat tenía malas reacciones a ver la sangre de Clint, era la pura verdad) Sam lo atendió, porque una bala efectivamente le había rozado la arteria del brazo: y Bruce maldijo mientras le metía expansores plasmáticos, conteniéndose para no echarle una mirada cargada de » te lo dije» a Natasha. 

\- Eran CIA.- dijo ella, los brazos alrededor de su propia cintura. Thor, a su lado, se veía desolado y pálido: se había sentado en el suelo junto al sofá en donde Clint estaba extendido, y había tomado su mano en la suya, los labios temblándole a ratos. Tony bufó, los labios apretados, y Steve, apoyado en la pared, vibraba de irritación.

\- Te buscaban para ponerte una bala en la nuca?- soltó Tony, voz ronca.- Has estado dándole alegres charlitas a más gente que a mí?-

\- Tony, por el amor de Dios...!- ladró Steve, a lo que Bruce dio un respingo.- Casi matan a Clint! No le estés buscando pelea cuando es obvio que es aquí que deberían...!-

\- Yo estoy buscando pelea?- exclamó Tony indignado.

\- La que está buscando algo es Natasha, y lo llamaría suicidio. Tan difícil es dejar de ser Coppelia, no es eso?- dijo Bruce con acidez. Steve hizo otro gesto de exasperación, pero Nat, aunque se lamió los labios, no dijo nada: y fue Thor quien intervino, su voz una queja.

\- Después de todo lo que el destino y los mundos nos han herido, vamos a herirnos entre hermanos?(10)- musitó.- Mi Dama, es tan difícil para tí permanecer aquí en donde eres amada y estás a salvo de ataques cargados de miedo e incomprensión, o intentos de maldad...?-

\- Tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo Natasha con terquedad.

\- Como qué, los cajones de pino están con descuento?- soltó Tony. Steve abrió la boca para ladrar, pero Bruce se enderezó,  
Clint finalmente inconsciente y a salvo, y se quitó los guantes de latex ensangrentados de un tirón, volviéndolos al revés antes de lanzarlos a la papelera.

\- Se callan. Todos. Discutiremos esto, pero después. Esto es la Torre de Babel. Todos estamos hablando en base a experiencias que tuvimos que los demás desconocen, y así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte. Así que cámbiense ropa, pónganse cómodos y regresen aquí, porque nos debemos una larga conversación.- 

\- Bruce...-

\- La primera idea razonable que escucho.- dijo Sam con energía, agarrando a Steve del brazo. Natasha se mordió el labio, mirando a Clint, y salió en silencio. Thor alargó una mano asintiendo, sus dedos rozando los rizos de Bruce con ternura antes de irse obedientemente, y Bruce se volvió a Tony, enarcando las cejas.

\- Brucey, en serio? Pijama party para hablar de sentimientos? Sabía que debí encargar esmalte de uñas rosado.-

\- Te dejaré trenzarme el pelo si te portas bien y tú y Nat dejan de sisearse.-

\- Considerando que podría hacerte una trenza de la oreja al tobillo, eso tiene mucho jugo...-

 

*********************************

 

El primero en volver fue Thor, muy obediente, con Steve a remolque, Thor muy adorable en su viejo buzo Adidas rojo y azul y Steve con una expresión irritable y rebelde, en pantalón de buzo gris y un canguro celeste encima. Steve se quedó junto a la ventana, mirando afuera mientras Thor, con persistencia conmovedora, traía comida de la cocina, arreglaba bebidas y llenaba bols de papitas como si esto fuera una fiesta y no un ladrido de Bruce: y cuando luego bajó Tony, de mejor humor, pero poco característicamente silencioso, había una tensión en el aire que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

La cosa mejoró algo cuando Sam y Bruce bajaron a Clint. Sam se había puesto un pantalón de pijama con disonantes rayas rojas y amarillas, y Bruce se había cambiado a uno de sus perpetuos buzos gris oscuro con camiseta negra: pero Clint era una cosa primorosa, porque al arquero drogado e inconsciente los muy hijos de puta le habían puesto el pijama rosa con cerdicornios (11) amarillos y nubes celestes con estrellitas más llamativo posible, almohadita en forma de nube incluída.

\- Qué diablos es eso...?- barbotó Steve distraído de su preocupación al ver las pantuflas en forma de zarpitas puestas en los pies de Clint.- Esto les va a costar una docena de flechas en la jeta, saben.-

\- En realidad era su regalo de cumpleaños, que es la próxima semana, Cap, pero ya que necesitaba algo limpio ahora...- dijo Bruce con una sonrisa, acariciando el pelo mojado del arquero, que ya tenía mejor color. - Y Natasha?-

\- Seguramente va a llegar con body paint. O un negligeé, solamente para ponernos incómodos.- gruñó Tony del bar, en donde mezclaba unos cócteles en vasos del tamaño de floreros y ya había sacado las botellas de licor asgardiano. Pero se tuvo que callar sus palabras, porque Natasha volvió con el pelo lavado, sin maquillaje, una pantalón de pijama que le flotaba que claramente era de Clint, de un púrpura neón, y una camiseta gris de SHIELD muy lavada a la que ya se le habían borrado parte de las letras. 

\- Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- dijo Steve al fin tras una pausa incómoda mientras veían a Natasha encaramarse en el respaldo del sofá en donde Clint dormitaba, apropiarse de un bol de nachos y empezar a comérselos mecánicamente.- Para qué nos ordenaste venir, Bruce? Todos tenemos cosas que hacer.-

\- Si escucho una vez más lo » tenemos cosas de hacer», me transformo y te dejo el escudo puesto, Steve.- dijo Bruce con acidez, pero su autoridad arruinada por el bol de cerezas en su regazo.- Ésto- añadió señalando a Clint con un palito de cereza.- es el resultado de que nos larguemos a hacer cosas solos, pensé que tras todo lo que nos ha pasado, eso les habría quedado claro.-

\- No puedes pretender...-

\- Steve, por una vez cállate y escucha. Sé que callarte tu opinión hace que te salga sarpullido en forma de estrellitas, pero si hasta yo estoy escuchando...- protestó Tony.

\- Creo que el Doc tiene un punto.- dijo Sam, asintiendo.- Qué piensas tú, Thor?-

\- Que esta vez quizá, nuestro sabio Doctor se equivoca.-

\- Ah?-

Thor no había tomado un bol ni un vaso: sentado en el sofá junto al de Clint, había cansancio y nerviosismo en sus ojos.- la lucha de Aether y los elfos oscuros me costaron a mi madre, mi hermano, mi reino, Jane...- agregó, la voz quebrándosele.- No querría verlos en riesgo, amigos míos.- 

\- Ese mismo razonamiento mío acabó con Pepper raptada, Thor.- dijo Tony tras una pausa, en voz baja.- Thor, puedes contarnos lo que pasó con detalle? tenemos toda la noche.-  
Y Thor habló, empujado por preguntas expertas de Sam, comentarios de Bruce. Clint despertó por la mitad y ni siquiera sus ganas de irse le hicieron interrumpir a Thor, que hablaba de la muerte de su madre mientras gruesas lágrimas le caían por la cara. Reveló la muerte de su hijo no nato, la ira de su padre, la muerte de su hermano, la forma en que la locura empezaba a afectar a Erik y había afectado a Jane: se culpó a sí mismo, por no ser más fuerte, rápido, inteligente, por no poder protegerlos, por no saber lo suficiente. A Tony a Bruce se les arrasaron los ojos, porque ellos habían podido resolver la Contingencia mucho antes y mejor que Erik; Steve se cubrió los labios mientras Thor hablaba de su ruptura con Jane, y Natasha apretó los puños al oír sobre la muerte de Frigga.

Clint empezó a patalear ridículamente en cuanto la historia hubo terminado.

\- Quédate quieto, tú no vas a ninguna parte.- ordenó Bruce, pero Clint siguió pataleando.

\- Déjame pararme... déjame pararme, tengo que abrazarlo... Thor, Thor lo siento... si hubiera podido, habría ido a ayudarte, lo juro...!- la voz de Clint, drogada pero sincera, hizo que Steve chasqueara los labios y se levantara para abrazar a Thor, mientras Natasha le traía algo para limpiarse la cara y Tony le mezclaba una segunda bebida más fuerte. Hubo un rato en que todo fue como antes, porque ninguno de ellos había dejado de querer en lo más mínimo al pobre y sufrido Dios del Trueno, y cuando Clint barbotó un drogado » Si Jane te ha dejado puedes ir a acostarte conmigo, estoy soltero, sólo no lleves a Mjolnir...» Sam fue el primero en soltar la carcajada.

\- Mi Capitán...- dijo Thor tras esa risa, el licor en su mano.- Qué fue lo que les sucedió en tí, a la Dama y al amigo Sam en la ciudad de Washington? No he oído más que fragmentarias explicaciones sobre la corrupción y caída de la noble casa de SHIELD...-

Steve miró a Natasha, y fue ella quien habló. Ni siquiera Clint sabía todo, y escuchó, su rostro contrayéndose de ira a ratos, de desolación a ratos. Natasha habló de las sospechas de Fury, de cómo había puesto a Phil, a Clint y a ella fuera de peligro asignándolos afuera de SHIELD: habló de la corrupción de Pierce, pero cuando llegó a la desconfianza de Fury en ella, se le quebró la voz.

\- Le meto una flecha en el otro ojo.- gruñó Clint con pasión desde su sofá. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa un poco exhausta.

\- Fury sabía más de lo nunca dijo, pero era una situación límite y realmente... un paso en falso y...- Steve se mordió el labio.- Cuando... cuando creí que había muerto, y nadie contestaba el teléfono, temí por todos. Y Natasha...- agregó con un mohín avergonzado.

\- Tampoco confiabas en mí.-

\- Estabas más paranoico que una película ochentera de Robert Redford, eh?- dijo Tony, pero inesperadamente, Steve lo miró y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos.

\- Vi la noticia de tí muerto y...-

-... y tuvo un auténtico ataque de histeria.- suplementó Sam con claridad, desde su percha en una de las sillas de bar, un airoso martini en su mano ( en vaso de whisky) - Hipidos, moco, todo lo que se te ocurra... pensé que era tu novio, honestamente...- agregó, haciendo que Steve elevara las cejas y Tony se viera confuso.

\- Porqué lo recibiste en tu casa, la verdad? Aparte de para que te moqueara la camisa?-

\- Soy consejero, tengo costumbre de recoger veteranos de guerra maltratados en casa. Aunque reconozco que esta situación fue algo especial, al menos nadie me vomitó esta vez, me pasa al menos una vez a la semana...- Sam movió la cabeza a las carcajadas.- Sí, ríanse, desgraciados, sigan bebiendo el licor asgardiano y luego veremos...-

\- Sam.- dijo Bruce con determinación.- gracias por ayudarlos. De verdad.-

\- Nadie puede decir que no cuando el Capitán América aparece en tu puerta, pidiendo tu ayuda para salvar el mundo.- dijo con despreocupación, pero había una chispa en sus ojos que Tony reconoció. Podían no reconocerlo, pero Sam era un hombre de acción, y había estado esperando claramente el momento de regresar al combate, de un modo u otro.- Juré proteger a mi país, después de todo.-

\- Nunca lo has protegido mejor que ayudando a Maria a bajar esos helicarriers del infierno.- dijo Tony con rabia.- Yo les rediseñé las turbinas... por suerte su trabajo de soldaje es pésimo y lo hicimos nosotros, así que nunca les di planos.-

\- Eso es tranquilizante. Y esos algoritmos de búsqueda de disidentes?- dijo Bruce mordiéndose el pulgar.  
Tony apretó los labios.

\- El concepto era mío, pero modificaron el programa... como tenía un seguro les habría fallado tarde o temprano.-

\- Iban a matar a millones entretanto.- dijo Steve sombríamente. 

\- Es la modificación del programa de drones, Rogers! No lo hice con genocidio en mente, maldita sea!-

\- Tony...- Bruce alzó la mano.- Lo sabemos. Esto es culpa de HYDRA, no de ninguno de nosotros. Que pasó después?-  
Steve guardó silencio, sus ojos encontrándose con Natasha y con Sam, antes de lamerse los labios y hablar lentamente.

\- Como le conté a Bruce, el Winter Soldier con el que nos encontramos, es...- musitó, antes de poner el archivo sobre la mesa y cubrirse la cara con las manos.- Díganme que no estoy loco, por favor.-  
Bruce era el forofo de la historia: Tony tomó los diseños del brazo y el injerto. Natasha, abrazándose a sí misma, le leyó a Clint, al que aún le costaba enfocar, la lista de misiones del asesino de HYDRA, con variados “ sabía que había sido HYDRA!” “ Mira el hijoputa...!” “ Pero cómo consiguió ese tiro!” mientras Thor miraba con ojos agrandados y cargados de disgusto las fotos quirúrgicas. Steve no soportaba mirarlas: Sam las apartó de su vista.

\- Primero Libby, luego Bucky... cuánta gente más de tu pasado va a salir viva al final?- gruñó pensativamente Clint.

\- Mientras no sea mi padre todo bien, yo lo mato.- dijo Tony con acidez.- Dios mío, que le hicieron a este pobre desgraciado?-

\- Tortura, criogenización y condicionamiento.- dijo Bruce, y hubo una larga pausa. Les tomó un momento, y luego Clint se removió inquieto: pero estaba claro que a quien Bruce miraba era a Natasha.

\- Qué?- dijo ella con aspereza.

\- Algo que aportar?- dijo Bruce con engañosa calma.

\- Bruce...- empezó Clint, con voz suplicante.

\- No, no más secretos ni mentiras. Stark Naked Lady, no era así? Echaste todas tus identidades al agua con ese derrame de información. Vamos, Natasha.-

\- Nat?- dijo Steve, y había una luz de pánico en sus ojos, porque estaba claro que si descubría que Natasha aún le mentía tras confiar en ella ciegamente, ahí si perdía la cabeza. Pero Nat sacudió la cabeza, una, dos veces, y al fin habló con voz muy baja.

\- No estuve segura hasta que Clint y yo compilamos el archivo. Pero a él... yo lo conocía.-

\- Conociste a Bucky?- dijo Steve sin voz.- Cuándo? Sabías que era él?! Cómo no me dijiste nada?!- explotó.

\- No sabía que era tu Bucky! Para mí, era James, mi entrenador.- dijo Natasha despacio.- Y si lo que desenterramos cuando estuve en Europa con Thor es cierto, me entrenó en los años cincuenta. Él y yo estábamos... cerca.- susurró.

\- Nat.- dijo Tony, y había tanta compasión en sus ojos. Clint, torpe por las drogas, le tomó la mano.

\- Es el hombre que me atacó en Varsovia, estoy seguro.- dijo Thor, ceñudo.- Debí notar que tu estilo de combate y él presentaban muchas semejanzas.-

\- Tan cerca... hemos estado tan cerca...- dijo Steve, los ojos húmedos.- Nunca tuviste una sospecha...?-

\- Sabía que el ya no me reconocía. Cuando casi me mató en Odessa, sabía que era él.- dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio.- Pero no lo supe hasta ahora. Si hubiera estado segura... pensé que podía ser muy semejante, o un clon, o... quizá qué horripilancia se le había ocurrido a HYDRA con mi Yasha...!!- exclamó al fin en furia, con una maldición en ruso, saltando del sillón al ventanal y de ahí afuera, en donde llovía. Hubo un silencio sobrecogido, y miradas fueron a Clint, que apartó la vista y guardó silencio.

-Vamos a buscarlo verdad? Hay que ayudarlo!- dijo Thor tras una pausa.

\- Antes quiero saber dónde carajos estabas mientras pasaba todo esto. No te enteraste de nada en África?- dijo Steve, mirando a Clint. 

\- Me enteraron a balazos en Zanzíbar, sin Verdecito no me salva ni Dios.- dijo Clint, su voz lenta y drogada.- Me metí confiadamente en la base, y nos estaban esperando. Eran todo HYDRA... Brucey me sacó de ahí, pilotó un quinjet y evitó que me desangrara.-

\- Sí, pero no es mi hobby favorito. Córtala ya con esto, te he cosido tanto que estoy a punto de hacerte broderie.-

\- Te robaste un quinjet? Dios mío, somos una pésima influencia en tí.- dijo Natasha con una sonrisa.

\- Liberé de HYDRA, haz el favor.- Bruce, que comía maní, hizo un mohín, haciéndolos reír.- Se me pasó la mano con las drogas para Clint, y cantó a ABBA todo el camino.-

\- Eres un mentiroso, Banner!-

\- Yo no me sabía la letra de Dancing Queen, créanme que ahora me la sé a la perfección.- suspiró Bruce.

\- Nat!-

\- Qué, quieres que lo mate? Porque no se puede...- dijo Natasha con su sonrisita malvada.

\- Dile que deje de ser malo conmigo!-

\- Si le cantaste Dancing Queen por 16 horas tienes lo que te mereces, nada más.-

\- Qué mala eres.-

\- Oye, le admiro la paciencia. Yo te taseé tras una hora de Mamma Mia.-

Incluso Steve rió. Bruce las narró su aventura en Madagascar y cómo finalmente habían sido Darcy y Sam quienes salvaran el día a fuerza de Twitter: y fue entonces que todos miraron a Tony expectantes, esperando la historia que faltaba.

Tony se frotó manos temblorosas, pero se forzó a respirar hondo: y con la mano de Bruce a su costado, empezó a hablar sobre el Mandarin, la info que Fury le diese y la amenaza al presidente. No habló de su desesperación, de su miedo, de su angustia: se apegó a los hechos, fue exacto, casi clínico, hasta humorístico. Pero el silencio que siguió a sus revelaciones fue denso, pesado: y cuando levantó el rostro esperando enfrentar disgusto, o ira, lo que vio fue el rostro desencajado de Thor, la ira de Steve, el compasivo de Sam, el triste de Clint y los ojos doloridos de Natasha, mientras que Bruce le apretaba la mano.

\- Por Dios, qué montón de mierda nos cayó encima a todos al mismo tiempo!- exclamó al fin Clint, su rostro pálido cargado de disgusto.- Es lo más monstruoso que he oído, carajo! Dónde está ese hijo de puta?-

\- Killian es ceniza en el Pacífico gracias a Pepper, el “Mandarin” está con toda la máxima seguridad que le puede caer por raptar al presidente Ellis, y Maya fue asesinada ante mis ojos.- suspiró Tony, un dolor tras su frente, que apagó con otro sorbo de alcohol.- y Pepper... está curada de Extremis, pero la tuvieron prisionera tres días y no sé... no sé qué más le hicieron, no me dijo, pero Killian era un bastardo absoluto.- susurró.

Clint aferró su vaso e iba a lanzarlo, pero Natasha lo agarró en el aire.- No.-

Los ojos picándole, Clint ocultó la cara. Tony, exhausto, se frotó la frente y miró alrededor, conmovido al no ver odio ni juicios, sino sólo compasión en sus compañeros, y en los ojos de Thor, lágrimas. El Dios del Trueno lloraba por él...

\- Parece increíble... y sin embargo, ha pasado.- dijo Natasha, añadiendo con un puteada en ruso.- Realmente alguien allá arriba nos odia.-

\- Al contrario, nos ama. Salimos todos vivos, incluyendo, increíblemente, el amiguito de Steve.-dijo Bruce sombríamente.- Steve, no puedes dejarlo así.-

\- Por supuesto que no voy a dejarlo así! Voy a encontrarlo! Bucky me necesita, voy a ponerlo a salvo de HYDRA, tengo que...-

\- Steve, comprendo, y apoyo ciertamente que lo que sea que hayan hecho a tu amigo, es horrible. Pero si el Winter Soldier es la mitad de lo peligroso que dicen...- empezó Bruce.

\- Lo que yo digo. Ya te dejó medio muerto una vez, si tienes tantas ganas de que acabe el trabajo...- añadió Sam.

\- Un momento. Lo voy a encontrar para ayudarlo, no para que lo tiren a la cárcel.-

\- Le haría compañía a Natasha en una prisión militar.- gruñó Clint con acidez.

\- Steve, si no puedes contenerlo...- continuó Sam.

\- Perdón, pero hemos contenido a Hulk.- dijo Clint mirando a Bruce.- A Hulk! Y si alguien se va a poner a tirar piedras contra un tipo al que le lavaron el cerebro para que ser un arma, que venga y me lo diga en la cara.-

\- Tú no estás drogado?-

\- Por eso hablo, Stark, porque el cuello me duele como mil diablos.- Clint reposó la cabeza atrás en el sofá, y tras una pausa manoteó hasta poder echarse un poco más atrás y apoyar la nuca en el muslo de Natasha, enderezándose un poco. Ese gesto de comodidad hizo más que mil palabras: un poco exhaustos, un poco temblorosos, todos se repatingaron en sus asientos, todos dejaron sus miradas vagar, la catarsis del alivio dulce tras tanta angustia y tantos miedos. Sam le trajo más pañuelos de papel a Thor y Tony: Bruce y Natasha trajeron té, café con leche. El silencio se extendió, a pesar de que era tarde, pero no lo rompieron excepto en susurros, hasta que Tony se rascó el cabello y le alargó la mano a Steve.

\- Okay. Si no logro pillarte a Full Metal Gear en tres días, me como el escudo. Venga ese puto archivo.- 

 

********************

 

\- Es el mismo software de reconocimiento de Insight?-

\- Como te decía, es mi idea y mi programa, pero esos idiotas de SHIELD/HYDRA lo bastardizaron, el original es tan bonito, igualito a mí.- dijo Tony a la mañana siguiente, bañado y vestido, manos volando sobre sus pantallas, mientras Steve bajaba al laboratorio con su mochila al hombro.- Adónde se supone que vas? Te imaginaba dormidito abrazado a tu angelito.-

\- Sam es heterosexual, Stark.-

\- Los angelitos son pansexuales!- alegó Tony, alargándole una taza desde la cafetera, que preparaba un brebaje como para disolver vibranium.- En serio, cásate con él por el equipo, Capi. Es tan decente que hace ver a Brucey francamente irritable. Venga, necesitamos un poco de ese dulce chocolate en nuestras vidas... ponle el anillo!-

\- Tengo novia, Stark.- Steve al fin había vuelto a sonreír, mirando las pantallas en donde el scan de reconocimiento facial peinaba toda la costa este en busca de los rasgos de James Buchanan Barnes.

\- Sí, y anda por ahí correteando con una modificación corporal impresionante estilo Bladerunner, pero como está brainwasheada y trató de matarte no sé si están como para corazones... de verdad, quédate con la chica buena que es Sam, no con la chica mala, las bad girls con terribles para la salud, mírame a mí...-

\- Tengo a Libby...- dijo Steve, pero su ceño fruncido y su gesto confuso hicieron que Tony le diera una palmada en el hombro.

\- Sí, bueno, bienvenido al club. Parece que el único que cayó de pie en todo esto fue Brucie recuperando a su novio millonario y baboso, todos los demás salieron de esto con corazoncitos smasheados...-

\- No es...- Steve parpadeó.- Dónde está Bruce?-

\- No hay Bruce.- dijo Tony, mordiéndose el labio.- Hulkito está jugando con crayones y aspas de avión en su pieza, Bruce leyendo el archivo llegó a la parte en donde a tu amigo le desollaron las bolas para sacarle espermios y pasó lo que tenía que pasar.-

\- Oh, por la mierda.-

\- Estará bien, le llevaré un centenar de donuts en un rato. Verdecito y yo...- la sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Tony fue suave, afectuosa: bastante diferente a la habitual, y Steve encontró sus ojos castaños, ojerosos pero bastante más cálidos.- Tweety tiene razón. Que considerando esta avalancha de mierda hayamos salido todos vivos ya es un milagro. Lo demás lo arreglaremos... pero tengo a Bruce en casa y eso ya...- Tony cerró los ojos.- Dios mío, estoy hecho un cursi intragable!- bufó, recuperando su tono habitual.- De verdad lloraste a mares por mí, Capi?-

\- Con hipidos y mocos, como dijo Sam.- dijo Steve sin ninguna vergüenza.- Creo que tuve un ataque de histeria completo. Tony...-

\- ya, no, nada de abrazos, no te pongas Thor, es tan... oh, okay... Dios, te han dicho que tienes más tetas que las Kardashians?-

\- Natasha repite eso todo el tiempo.- dijo Steve sin soltarlo, en su pelo.- Tony, Sam y yo estaremos recorriendo Washington y Boston, los lugares más probables. Según los archivos de Nat, es donde hay más bases de HYDRA: vamos a hacerlas saltar todas.-

\- Ya.- dijo Tony, con un parpadeo, antes de mirarlo a la cara, manos en la cintura.- Entonces vamos a seguir haciendo esto.-

\- Haciendo qué?-

\- Avenging?- 

\- Ahora tengo más motivos que antes.- dijo Steve sombríamente.- Pero, si no quieres...-

\- Sólo chequeaba.- Tony movió la mano.- Quiero decir, ahora no tenemos a Papá Oso para que nos mande.-

\- En realidad, Fury nunca nos mandó. Eran... sugerencias.- dijo Steve, y le brillaban los ojos.

\- Es muy Capitán América, tierra del capitalismo, privatizar algo que era estatal...- respondió Tony con los ojos igualmente brillantes.- Tú sabes que cuando el gobierno se encuentre los pies al fin, nos van a venir a webear.-

\- Obviamente. Y correspondería, que lleguemos a acuerdos.- asintió Steve, su sonrisa regresando feral.- Lo que no significa que tengan ni una chance de pararnos, debo mencionar.

\- Obviamente.- asintió Tony, colmillos a la vista.- Ahora, a tí te toca convencer a Tweety, que ahora quiere mi cabeza en la picota.-

 

*************************

 

Bryce alivió un poco la culpabilidad de Tony, enviándole a Bruce noticias semanales sobre el estado de Pepper, a la que la curación de Extremis había tenido estupendos resultados físicos, pero no tan buenos psicológicos: estaba luchando con una depresión mayor, pero el virus había puesto a funcionar todas sus células madre de tal modo que incluso la había hecho pasar por que le salieran nuevas muelas del juicio. No le quedaba ni una cicatriz de la infancia, e incluso una miopía desarrollada con los años de pantallas y archivos se había ido. Pero con su depresión mayor y rasgos psicopáticos con pesadillas y paranoia, Bruce no se atrevía aún a declararla completamente libre de secuelas, sin saber si eran efecto del virus o de la espantosa experiencia que pasara en su secuestro. Bruce y Tony se abocaron a los algoritmos de los Legionarios que les darían autonomía sin necesidad de engancharlos a la mente de Tony: pero al mismo tiempo, diseñaron y prepararon un sistema de reconocimiento que en ondas concéntricas, peinaría todo Estados Unidos partiendo por New York via satélite buscando con reconocimiento facial a James Buchanan Barnes, llamado el Winter Soldier.

Steve enviaba novedades a diario: él y Sam, a veces con Natasha, a veces solos, peinaron la Costa este completa recorriendo cuantas bases de SHIELD, HYDRA o ambas hallasen. Cuando encontraban agentes de SHIELD aún honestos, asustados y perseguidos, lo ponían en contacto con Phil: cuando encontraban agentes de HYDRA, Steve, sin alterarse, no les daba cuartel, pero trataba de mantenerlos vivos, no por compasión, sino para preguntar por el Winter Soldier.  
A veces, encontraba a científicos ahorcados con cordones: a veces, a maestro de HYDRA aparecía electrocutado o con una sola flecha. Steve no hacía preguntas si Natasha o Clint no comentaban nada. Nunca lo hacían.  
Pero dos veces habían encontrado a científicos en pedazos, sus extremidades arrancadas mientras aún estaban vivos, y Steve sabía que esas no eran las manos de Clint o natasha. Aunque Sam no lo dijera, los dos sabían que esa brutalidad vengativa tenía que ser Bucky, y era un poco horrible que tras encontrar hombres destazados así, Steve quisiera dar gracias a Dios porque eso significaba que Bucky vivía y estaba libre.

Libre para matar y destrozar, pero aún libre. 

Un mes y 23 bases luego, Steve por un lado y la gente de Phil por el otro, habían logrado limpiar buena parte de la costa, con un par de tips llevándolos tan lejos como Ohio. Pero con la noticias de Fury- quien sabe cómo- habiendo recuperado varios de los antiguos centrol de control de SHIELD, Tony estaba suficientemente satisfecho como para sugerir una fiestita, a pesar de que Steve estaba de un humor de perros, al no haber encontrado más que algunos HYDRA tan felices de ser tomados en custodia por tener pánico a que el Winter Soldier suelto llegase a por ellos.

Dos veces habían encontrado a científicos agonizantes. Tenían que haberlo perdido por una o dos horas, no más, y Steve estaba que se comía el escudo de rabia.

\- Porqué no quiere hablarme? Porqué me huye? BUCKY, MALDITA SEA!- había gritado frustradamente al vacío en la última base, camuflada en el sótano de una bodega de retail.- BUUCKYY!-

\- Man, cálmate...- Sam, que esos casos era el único dispuesto a lidiar con el vociferante capitán, trató de calmarlo alargando una mano.- Steve, si él no viene...-

\- Es porque hay extraños, si estuviera solo, vendría, lo sé! Próxima misión iré solo!- bramó Steve furioso.

\- Pero, Steve...- interrumpió Thor, que había venido a ayudar.

:: Déjenlo que entre solo, cuando le metan una bala en la cabeza al malagradecido de mierda, tampoco se va a encontrar con su Bucky:: soltó Tony irritablemente por el comunicador, que los había guiado a través del laberintino sótano vía satélite en tiempo real.-:: Rogers, eres un animal::

\- Tony, lo que quiero decir...-

:: Aún así estás invitado a la fiestita, Bruce está haciendo un curry que huele a foie gras, te perdonaré si me das tu parte::  
Steve inhaló y no respondió, claramente los nervios empezando a fallarle. Entre Thor y Sam se lo llevaron tan amablemente como pudieron al quinjet, pero el silencio frustrado de Steve pesaba en el ambiente, y nisiquiera el curry que se deshacía en la boca aligeró el ambiente, que ya era tenso por la conspicuas ausencias de Natsha y de Clint, los que no habían vuelto a poner un pie en la Torre.

Lo único esperanzador, quizás, era ver a Thor, Tony y Bruce recuperados y sanos físicamente. Steve tenía ojeras, había perdido peso y tenía las manos perpetuamente hinchadas a pesar de su factor de curación por todas las peleas y entrenamientos a los que se había sometido: pero aunque había aguantado, Sam empezaba a tener miedo de qué iban a hacer si Bucky no aparecía pronto, y sabía que los demás tenían la misma preocupación.

Thor se había embarcado en la anécdota de cómo Sif había hecho equipo con la gente de Coulson para detener a una peligrosa hechicera y seductora asgardiana, la cual había intentado seducir a Phil sin éxito, el consenso siendo que si Phil había pasado años expuesto a la seducciones de Natasha ya tenía un callo en esa zona del cerebro. Sam estaba comentando sobre cómo a los mega poderosos asgardianos parecía gustarles tanto buscarse personal de lo que llamaban » frágiles midgardianos, y Thor iba a contestar cuando hubo un suave * ping*y Tony, tras dejar su plato limpio, preguntó:

\- Qué pasa, JARVIS? Algún gato que ir a sacar de un árbol?- preguntó con cierta irritación, porque sin SHIELD, y excepto con algunos mensajes de Phil, la mayor parte de sus misiones eran sacadas ahora por el software de * buscaproblemas* que le habían diseñado entre Bruce y Tony a JARVIS, y que, para enojo de Tony, rara vez encontraba una misión que ameritara sacar el traje.

:: Posiblemente si se trata de una metáfora poética, Sir. El scan de reconocimiento facial ha encontrado un match para los rasgos del sargento James Buchanan Barnes, sir::

\- DÓNDE!?- gritó Steve saltando sobre sus pies.

:: En Instagram, Comandante Rogers::

\- Qué?- preguntó Sam incrédulo mientras una sombra de humor aparecía en el rostro de Tony y Bruce la sacudía la cabeza para que se guardara el comentario sobre cómo debía llamarse el instagram.

La imagen que JARVIS proyectó en la pared hizo que a Steve se le escapara ago que sonó como quejido. Era bastante mala, tomada con un celular, medio cegada por luces estraboscópicas y cuerpos moviéndose: pero mostraba claramente a un hombre sentado contra la pared, en las minimalistas mesitas de un club, recostado contra el muro, los brazos flojos, y ojos gris pálido que reflejaban la luz de un modo increíble. Con manchas negras alrededor de los ojos, el cabello en la cara y ropas negras, quienquiera que hubiera tomado la foto, había posteado.(12)

«No sé si esto es » metal gothic» o whatever pero lo que sea, yo lo quiero! #beautifulstranger #gettingcouragetoaskhimout»

\- getting coura...- Bruce parpadeó.- Oh, no.-

\- JARVIS!- gritó Tony.- Dirección!-

 

*****************************

 

(13)Chett Poukinn era un reconvertido club que ( Tony arrugó la nariz al tratar de explicárselo a un Steve frenético) imitaba a un bar estilo WWII, bombardeado. Steve estaba demasiado histérico para su habitual explosión de abuelito de que los millenials estaban locos, pero cuando llegaron, a pesar de que Sam y Bruce razonaron y rogaron, lo más que consiguieron fue que Steve aceptara que entre Thor, Tony y Bruce vigilasen las entradas de bar y Sam estuviera en el auto con el teléfono listo para pedirle socorro a Natasha si no había más remedio.

El bar era muy popular, aunque Steve se encogió un poco al ver que la parafernalia, de bastante mal gusto, incluía simuladas figuras quemadas contra los muros.(14) Por suerte, aparentemente la chica había desistido de ir a hablar con el » bello extraño» y Steve sintió que su pulso enloquecía al mirar a las mesitas del fondo, y sí, ahí entre dos mesas ocupadas, estaba sentado Bucky, peso grasiento en la cara, una camiseta negra con mangas cubriendo su brazo de metal, recostado atrás, jeans ajustados sucios negros también, un vaso vacío a su lado. Miraba la pista de baile con tal concentración que era un poco inquietante, y Steve pudo ver que más de uno y más de dos de la pista parecían fascinados por su mirada mientras seguían bailando al ritmo... de cómo se llamaba esa canción que Thor ahora canturreaba mientras cocinaba, siempre interesado en el último hit: Wake Me Up, de Avicii.

 

Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start  
They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me

 

\- Bucky?- dijo Steve, casi sin voz, acercándose como para no asustar una paloma. Pero Bucky pareció no notarlo mientras se acomodaba en la silla enfrente suyo, separados por una mesita no más grande que un block de dibujo, la vista en la pista de baile. El ritmo sincopado continuaba y la gente seguía bailando, y Steve sintió una gota de sudor resbalarle por la sien: estaba temblando. Bucky estaba ahí, tan cerca que si se movía podía tocarlo, podía aferrarlo, y no sabía si era el sudor lo que le hacía picar los ojos, pero entonces tras ojear la pista de baile tratando de entender qué había capturado tanto la atención de Bucky, volvió la mirada a él...

... y se encontró con que Bucky lo miraba.

\- Buck.- susurró. Bucky, ojos tristes y enrojecidos, pero cuerdos, le dirigió una sonrisa tenue.

\- Hola, Stevie.-

Steve trató de hablar y se horrorizó al darse cuenta que se le había cerrado la garganta. Bucly devolvió la vista a la pista de baile, y sus dedos metálicos, ocultos en un guante de cuero, tamborilearon al ritmo de la música en la mesa. 

 

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know? I was lost

 

\- Míralos, Stevie. Podría matarlos a todos. Me tomaría cuarenta minutos, calculo. Cuarenta y cinco, si el tipo en la mesa del fondo con la chica de violeta lleva el arma oculta que creo.-  
\- Bucky.- gimió Steve. - Bucky, no.- 

 

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
I hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans

 

\- No tengo que hacerlo, continuó Bucky, voz suave y deliberada, como si le hablara a un niño.- Podría, Stevie, pero no tengo que hacerlo. Nadie me lo ha ordenado. Puedo sentarme aquí y verlos bailar vivos. Me gusta ver a la gente bailar.- añadió, soñadoramente. Steve, sin saber si sentirse aliviado, horrorizado, o una mezcla de ambos, se esforzó en hablar aunque su voz era un graznido.

\- Bucky, no tienes que matar nunca más, nunca más, eres libre... porqué no viniste a buscarme? Te he buscado por toda la costa, temí... Bucky, debiste venir a mí!-

 

I wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game? made for everyone  
And love is the prize

 

\- No podía, Stevie.- dijo Bucky, y había ternura en su voz.

\- Porqué no?!- gimió Steve, sabiendo que se acercaba al borde de la histeria. Había planeado tanto ser fuerte, seguro, determinado, una roca en la que el perdido Bucky pudiera aferrarse: pero esto no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado, y este Bucky calmo y racional tampoco se parecía en nada a lo que había esperado.

\- Porque aún queda gente que puede darme órdenes.- dijo Bucky despacio, la vista en la gente divirtiéndose.- Y aunque no me importa matarlos a todos, no quiero que me ordenen matarte a ti. No me gusta eso.- agregó, frunciendo el ceño. Steve sintió que se le humedecían los ojos, y alargó una mano a la mano enguantada de Bucky que metálica descansaba en la mesa, tamborileando con la música, pero cuando iba a tocarlo, él la retiró, para volver su vista a él.- Cuando los haya masacrado a todos, vendré a buscarte. Trata de no hacer tonterías hasta entonces.- agregó, levantándose con elegante fluidez. Steve saltó tras él, y no era el Capitán América, no era el jefe de los Avengers quien corrió detrás, sino que era una vez más el pequeño y enclenque Stevie Rogers, corriendo tras su Bucky, que lo dejaba para irse a la guerra.

\- NO! No, Bucky, podemos hacerlo juntos, déjame ir contigo, no puedes...!- exclamó, y se calló de pronto, porque Bucky había volteando y de la nada, la mano de metal se le había cerrado al cuello. Oyó movimiento en su comunicador, y supo que aunque Tony le había prometido privacidad le habían mentido y ya se estaban moviendo al ver a Winter Soldier atacarlo: pero Steve supo que era Bucky quien lo sujetaba, porque la mano no había apretado, porque los ojos eran tristes.

\- No, Stevie.-

\- Porqué no!?-

\- Porque si me ordenan matarte y una vez más te rindes y me dejas, voy a destruirlo todo.- dijo Bucky, y la locura, el odio, en sus ojos fue apabullante. Steve se quedó mudo, y entonces Bucky lo empujó brutalmente entre los bailarines, en donde cayó gatillando una avalancha de cuerpos. Cuando logró salir de entremedio, gritando el nombre de Bucky, ensordecido por la música, había desaparecido como una sombra, había perdido el comunicador y creyó que iba a ponerse a bramar como un niño.

 

************************************** 

 

\- Deberías saber que nunca va a dejar de perseguirte.- dijo una voz cuando Bucky se descolgó en el callejón del edificio de enfrente, en donde se había deslizado bajo la nariz de los Avengers rodando bajo un auto * en marcha* Bucky no se giró, encuclillado junto a una chimenea, pero la voz femenina a su izquierda era fácil de identificar.- Porqué mejor no hacer lo que en realidad quieres hacer, y dejas que te agarre?-

\- Predatelya.- fue el susurro de Bucky, y entonces... su salto fue imposible, el ángulo... había rebotado en una sola pierna? y de repente, de la nada, estaba detrás de Natasha. Sólo los reflejos de Nat le permitieron esquivar la mano que iba agarrarla de la nuca, pero al moverse adelante Bucky le pateó la pierna, y cuando rodó, de súbito él estaba allí, tras ella como una pantera...

\- Yasha, soy yo, si recordaste a Steve...-

\- U menya yest' zakazy.- dijo él, y Natasha sintió el estómago pesarle. Se había atrevido a encontrarlo tras verlo tan lúcido hablando con Steve, pero ahora...

La había llamado traidora. Había dicho » tengo órdenes».

\- Ya no tienes que seguir órdenes!- le gritó, intentando una patada a su costado, pero Bucky agarró el tobillo, la alzó en el aire, y de pronto su rostro estaba en el suyo.

\- Tenía órdenes de meterte esa bala y luego follarme el agujero.- dijo él brutalmente en ruso.- Lo sabías, perra traidora?-

\- Yasha... James!- exclamó ella, peleando por soltarse.- Tu nombre es James! Y ahora eres libre, y no tienes...-

\- Seré libre cuando todo HYDRA esté muerto empezando por tí.- dijo él con terrible calma, y Natasha sintió el click de una pistola al que le sacan el seguro...

El zzz-thak de la flecha en la carne hizo a Natasha gritar y a Bucky maldecir. Retrocedió, torpemente, dejándola caer, y Natasha vio la flecha que protruía, no más que unos centímetros: Clint literalmente había metido la flecha desde abajo justo arriba de la rodilla haciéndola llegar hasta la pelvis, efectivamente inmovilizándolo del modo más efectivo posible. Pero Bucky se retorció como una culebra, rodó en el suelo, y le apuntó con la pistola a la cara, y entonces...

... le cayó encima un rayo.

\- No!- gritó Natasha, al mismo tiempo que Thor caía de pie junto a Bucky, y el resplandor celeste se desvaneció para revelar a  
Bucky, inconsciente pero vivo, y con el pelo hecho un desastre.

\- Por favor, querida Dama, coméntele a nuestro Capitán que le tengo un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.- dijo Thor con una sonrisa.- Me temo que he freído otro comunicador...-(15)

 

*****************

 

Aunque Bruce había calculado que a Barnes le tomaría al menos unas seis horas despertar de su electrocución por Mjolnir, Natasha había desconfiado, quedándose a la mano, y efectivamente tres horas luego, el Kinder de Hulk sonaba como si tuviera dentro a un Tyranossaurious Rex. Steve gimió al ver a Bucky arrojándose contra los muros con su hombro metálico por delante, logrando abollar el adamantium, y Tony emitió un silbido impresionado.

\- Joder que es un mal bicho, pero su bichinez es admirable. Más duro que una cucaracha...-

\- Tony, cállate ya.- 

\- Pero si lo digo con admiración!-

\- Tengo que entrar a calmarlo, está como loco, pobrecito!- gimió Steve, que parecía que iba a llorar.

\- Está como Winter Soldier. Quieres quedar como ese muro?-

\- Se está arrojando contra la paredes!-

\- Tú hiciste lo mismo cuando despertaste y no eran de adamantium. Thor hizo lo mismo.- dijo Bruce con sarcasmo.- Es como un tema recurrente acá entre nosotros y las paredes...-

\- Déjenme pasar, se está haciendo daño!-

\- Prefieres que te haga daño a tí?-

\- Déjalo que bote un poco de vapor y se calme, nos salva trabajo que se apalee él mismo...-

\- Bestias! Monstruos! Fuera de mi camino!-

\- Todo eso si quieres, pero date cuenta... si se te tira encima como contra esas paredes, vas a ser puré patriótico.-

\- Bueno, con Libby le funcionó bien.-

\- TONY!-

\- Sólo digo que cuando tienes a Marylin Monroe en casa no persigues a Marylin Manson!-

Steve los ignoró y se metió dentro del Kinder con los demás apelotonados en la sala de control como espectadores de una pelea de gallos, Bruce al medio rodando los ojos y frotándoselos. Pero no debía haber temido, porque el Winter Soldier que abollaba el vibranium aporreándolo con el hombro, vio a Steve, patinó y retrocedió atrás con el pánico del meme del gato y el pepino.

\- Bucky?-

\- Nyet! Nyet, nyet, nyet, nyet!- vociferó Barnes, retrocediendo hasta quedas pegado a la pared abollada y tratar desesperadamente de fundirse con ella.- No, vete! Vete, quienquiera que seas, vete! No! NYET!!-

\- Bucky, soy yo, soy tu Steve, no voy a hacerte daño, deja de lastimarte...- Steve extendió las manos, pero Bucky apartaba la  
mirada, temblando como una hoja. 

\- Vete.- jadeó, pánico en su voz.

\- Bucky...-

\- pochemu ty tak menya nakazyvayesh?!- la frase en ruso dejó a Steve confuso y quieto, pero antes de que JARVIS pudiera traducirle, Natasha se coló dentro de la habitación, y le respondió con su exquisita dicción:

\- Nadie te castiga, James, es verdaderamente Steve quien está aquí. Y no tienes que matarlo, esa misión ha sido eliminada...-

\- STEVE, APÁRTATE DE ELLA!- exclamó Bucky sin siquiera escucharla, y un momento luego se había colado entre ambos y había atacado a Natasha furiosamente. Esta vez, ella había estado preparada: y los dos se enfrentaron en una batalla que era una danza y eran los segundos antes de un homicidio y que era gore a punto de ocurrir, tan veloces, tan brutales, y tan idénticos que cortaban el aliento. Tony, con su ojo para la violencia, los miró admirativamente y Thor, el guerrero, se cruzó de brazos impresionado: pero Bruce, que jamás disfrutaba esas cosas, tecleó rápidamente y fue JARVIS quien habló en perfecto ruso:

-ostanovis' teper', soldat, ya prikazyvayu tebe!-

La pausa fue suficiente para que Natasha se apartara, sudorosa, y el Winter Soldier detuviera su avance mortífero, erguido y desconfiado. Steve avanzó, las manos tendidas: y había en su voz tanta desolación, tanto frustrado amor, que conmovía.

\- Bucky... escúchame por favor, soy yo... nadie quiere hacerte daño, estás conmigo... no tienes que pelear más...-

El soldado le echó una mirada de arriba abajo, y apartándose, se sentó en el rincón, una pierna recogida, el brazo metálico extendido, como aguardando un ataque con paciencia, su vista fija y dura. Los brazos de Steve se aflojaron: lágrimas le corrían por la cara. Natasha lo agarró y lo sacó con ella, y para nadie pasó desapercibido el vivísimo odio con que Barnes la miraba.

Cuando se quedó solo, el soldado se quedó quieto. Y Tony, moviendo la cabeza, miró a Thor y Bruce, que parecían igualmente desanimados.

\- Joder.-

*******

Lamentablementte ( para Steve) sentarse en plan Hachiko las 24 hrs a ver al Winter Soldier dormir siestas de gato, despertar en su semi catatonia, dormir otra siesta, despertar como un tigre epiléptico, comer la comida que le dejaban, romper sistemáticamente todo lo que le pusieran a mano en micropedacitos, volver a dormir, no era factible. Esa semana fue la semana en que a) llegó una citación para Steve, Sam y Natasha a una audiencia en el Senado: b) Jane llamó a Thor, se reunió con él en un café en Oslo, y rompió con él de un modo tan torpe, tan nerd y tan coherente con su personalidad bordeando el Asperger (» En realidad siempre supe que no podía funcionar, pero me gustaba tanto estar contigo, pero ya no es bueno, ni divertido..., y no me gusta estar todo el tiempo preocupada de tí») que Thor lloró desde Oslo hasta New York, provocó tal tormenta en el Atlántico que después tuvo que volver humillado a desarmar un tifón, luego se encerró en su habitación y destruyó cosas en plan Winter Soldier Nº2, y finalmente se fue al apartamento de Clint a tratar de ver si con licor de Asgard los dos lograban intoxicarse, y c) fue la semana elegida para que después de una llamada de Bryce usando un montón de eufemismos para decirles que Pepper se había encerrado en su cuarto y estaba haciendo Winter Soldier Nª3, Tony se llevó la mano al pecho, gimió y se desplomó.

\- No es un ataque de pánico. Tienes la creatin kinasa MB en el techo.- dijo Bruce cuando despertó más conectado que un enchufe de rodoviario.- Tony, tenemos malas noticias.- 

\- Esto era lo que en verdad...?-

\- No, mi amor. Sí tienes PTSD, pero eso estaba enmascarando... esto.- dijo Bruce sentado en la cama. Tony había despertado arropado en el diván: Bruce, que se paseaba por el workplace, había instalado algunas de las máquinas del laboratorio médico entre las prensas y una unidades de montaje. Se veía severo, pero tranquilo, y al atraer una silla con ruedas y sentarse frente a Tony, el ingeniero tuvo un sobresalto, porque a pesar de su calma actitud y la tranquilidad en su voz, los ojos eran verdes como el veneno.- No sé qué de todas las locuras estos meses desestabilizó la metralla en tu pecho, pero el músculo miocárdico en donde estaba alojado... empezó a ceder, Tony. Hay necrosis en dos puntos de tu corazón, e impulsos eléctricos irregulares, en el vértice de la tricúspide.-

\- Necrosis?- Tony se lamió los labios, y trató de sentarse, pero se sentía aún mareado.- Mi corazón está... está fallando?-

\- Sí.-

\- Tiene arreglo?-

\- Hay opciones, pero muy invasivas y sin muchas posibilidades de éxito. La principal es, por supuesto, un trasplante.- dijo Bruce, y su misma calma asustó a Tony.

\- Eso significa que podría morir.-

\- Sin un trasplante, ciertamente.- dijo Bruce, y aún parecía muy sereno. Tony sintió el impulso de abrazarse a Bruce: el deseo de llorar de rabia: el deseo de sacudirlo, y preguntarle si no le importaba. Pero bajó la vista, y trató con voz que pretendía ser humorística.

\- No había dicho algo sobre ir a cortar corazones del mercado negro para mí...?-

\- Hay una mejor forma.- dijo Bruce, y la determinación en su voz era de acero.

\- Brucey...?- Tony quiso reír, pero su voz se quebró a la mitad.- Me voy a morir, eh? Ahora sí?-

\- No.- dijo Bruce, y la palabra fue como cuando Hulk golpeaba el suelo con el puño, retumbante.- Voy a sacarte cada una de esas esquirlas infernales y voy a reemplazar la miosina dañada con tu propio tejido tratado con Extremis in vitro.- dijo Bruce, fríamente, quitándose los lentes, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió eran castaños de nuevo, y miraban a Tony con dulzura desesperada.- Sé que lo dice el tipo que creó a Hulk, pero por favor confía en mí. No te dejaré morir, lo juro!-

\- Por supuesto que confío en tí.- susurró Tony, y Bruce se le fue encima besándolo, el brazo rodeándolo con tanta fuerza que hacía daño, Tony hundiendo los dedos en la carne de su cintura, porque en los brazos del monstruo nada lo asustaba, ni siquiera la muerte.

********************  
La audiencia en el Senado, que Steve había ignorado por completo para continuar su vigilia de Bucky, y que Sam había sido aconsejado por el team legal de Tony no obedecer, habría sido simplemente una llamada vacía si, como los demás, Natasha no hubiera aparecido.

Bruce y Tony, que habían dejado a JARVIS vigilando al vigilado y al vigilante, se enteraron cuando el Twitter de CNN les avisó que » The Black Widow has entered the court»(16) y la retahíla de insultos que Tony largó no se condecían con un enfermo al corazón. Sam, contraponiendo los insultos de Tony con sus comentarios sobre que Natasha estaba de atar, se unió a ellos mientras Bruce se plantaba una chaqueta y Tony encontraba sus zapatos para ir por el automóvil: pero les sorprendió ver una motocicleta seguirlos, porque significaba que Steve por un momento había dejado a Bucky solo con JARVIS para tomar tras ellos la carretera a Washington.

Cuando llegaron, lloviznaba, y la entrada era un mar de fotógrafos: pero entre los periodistas y las cámaras, podías reconocer el gesto severo y las posturas firmes de agentes de paisano, y el ojo entrenado incluso podía notar que eran CIA, no Interpol ni FBI. A pesar de la prisa con que viniesen, la audiencia había terminado cuando llegaron: y Natasha, que bajaba sola la escalinata, majestuosa y sin embargo vulnerable, tan pequeña entre todos esos micrófonos y hombres gritando, no los vio, la vista por una vez reconcentrada, algo en su expresión que les decía que sabía lo que había hecho, y lo que había hecho no era bueno para sí misma.

\- Perdón, perdón, coche para la dama, un Avenger no toma el metro...- Tony se abrió paso con el poder de su presencia, y Bruce, detrás suyo, se movía con la seguridad de la pelota de piedra de Indiana Jones; era sorprendente como a veces, sin transformarse, incluso para aquellos que no sabían que era Hulk, lo semejaba.- Permiso... sácame ese Samsung Galaxy 7 de la cara, me da sarpullidos, para eso trae una tableta sumeria... Arañita linda, por aquí.-

Natasha se paró en seco, y Tony, que avanzaba a ella tuvo un placer que no conseguía con frecuencia: la había desconcertado. Claramente no había esperado el rescate de Steve, Sam y Bruce, y oh, vaya, Clint y Thor avanzando desde detrás del auto, de todo el poder de los Avengers junto: pero definitivamente, no había esperado que Tony Stark fuera a plantarle cara al gobierno americano por ella.

» No van a arrestarnos, porque nos necesitan»

Lo había lanzado como un dardo, pero era la pura verdad. Con SHIELD cortado a la raíz, sin más  
que Coulson, que se parecía tanto, tanto a Peggy Carter, sosteniendo a un puñado de fieles, con la CIA y el FBI como perros de presa detrás. el ejército nerviosísimo y paranoico como nunca antes, y ellos, que una vez habían sido la respuesta a sus plegarias, ahora mirados con duda en el mejor de los casos, con odio paranoico en el peor. Y sin embargo, todas esas peleas significarían nada frente a a siguiente invasión o al siguiente supervillano: todos sabían qe cuando eso pasar, los Avengers volverían a levantarse al llamado, porque eran héroes sin reservas ni sarcasmos: ni más ni menos que un soldado o un enfermero, el deber llamaba, y ellos irían. 

Y si en realidad el miembro de los Avengers que había abierto de un tajo una herida en el vientre infectado de América y lo había dejado a sobrevivir o morir como pudiera, el miembro que más los inquietaba, Natasha Romanova, la Black Widow, les era inaceptable, la presencia de seis hombres ahí de pie aguardándola con inmovilidad estatuaria en los escalones del Senado, era una declaración de principios obvia como un escritura en el cielo.

Es una de nosotros.

Nos tienen a todos, o a ninguno.

Si intentan tocarla, tendrán que vérselas con nosotros.

Y Natasha, cualesquiera fuera su control sobre sí misma, se detuvo porque de esos seis hombres, quizá Sam Wilson era al único al que nunca le había hecho daño. había dormido con Tony a espaldas de Bruce: había destruido SHIELD sobre las cabezas de Clint y Steve: había complicado la vida de Thor: había, finalmente, atacado a Tony con toda la furia de sus palabras. Y sin embargo ahí estaban como otros tantos perros guardianes, esperándola, vigilando, intentando protegerla.  
Nat sintió deseos de menear la cabeza, de burlarse, de aullar a los cielos qué tenía que hacer para librarse de esa manga de auto-sacrificio, devoción estúpida y fidelidad mal diriguida. Era el tipo de fe que acababa con la gente muerta, le habían enseñado. Era el tipo de amor que siempre acababa en sangre.

Sin embargo, cuando Tony le tendió el brazo, ojeroso y sin embargo con una sonrisa ganadora y presumida para las cámaras, Natasha lo tomó y se dejó conducir al auto, apretándolo más de lo que debía. Steve los siguió en la moto: Bruce y sorprendentemente Clint se metieron en el asiento trasero, mientras que Thor y Sam los seguían en un taxi. Hubo un silencio en el automóvil, y luego Tony, porque era Tony, lo rompió.

\- Te he vuelto a querer por decirle al gobierno que se meta sus desconfianzas en el culo. Eso es tan yo que me han conmovido.- 

\- Se los dije en serio.- dijo Natasha, aflojándose la ajustada y elegante chaqueta.

\- Ya.-

\- Lo que te dije a ti no era en serio.- completó, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Ajá.-

\- Estoy tratando de disculparme, Stark. Puedes ayudar?- gruñó ella.

\- Mmm. No. Revuélcate un poquito más, vamos.-

\- Ahora sí que no podrás moverte libremente por un buen tiempo.- dijo Bruce interrumpiéndolos con severidad: los dos intercambiaron miradas semejantes y sarcásticas.- El que hayas arruinado su intento de echarte toda la culpa encima los va a enfurecer, y si éste era el modo legal, ahora van a ir por los menos legales.-

\- De veras crees que me preocupa lo que me puedan tirar encima? Sus SWATS son un chiste...-

\- Un tiro en la nuca es un tiro en la nuca.- dijo Bruce con dureza.

\- Y tú que opinas?- dijo Tony, mirando a Clint en el espejo retrovisor, que la vista en el pelo alisado de Natasha, la apartó y miró la ventana.

\- Opino que Nat puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. Después de todo, nadie aquí le debe nada a nadie, excepto Bruce a tí unos cuantos orgasmos.-

\- Sabes que tenemos invitado en la Torre verdad? Steve trajo otro desmemoriado de 1940.- 

Clint se envaró, pero no dijo nada. Natasha, que lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor de su costado, pareció contrariada, pero luego relajó el rostro.

\- Qué planeas hacer con él, Stark?-

\- Yo nada. Quizá retapizarlo cuando lo logren domesticar, ya sabes, que acepte la traílla, haga en su cajita, todo eso... mi padre era muy fan suyo, la verdad tapizado bien era muy lindo...- comentó, pero aunque bromeaba sus ojos se habían vuelto serios.- Lo que HYDRA le hizo a él, a Libby... vaya, no tiene nombre. Si el gobierno no pretende darle la bienvenida con confeti y bailarinas que se merece al prisionero de guerra con más años que tenemos, vaya, pues se la daré yo.-

\- Hizo cosas terribles como el Winter Soldier, Tony.- dijo Natasha sin entonación.

\- Y tú los mismo cuando estabas bajo control del Red Room. Y Barton bajo Loki. Y Bruce, cuando recién era Hulk. Y yo, cuando era un idiota descerebrado y dejé que Obadiah surtiera a todo el medio oriente con mis armas.- dijo Tony con decisión. - Lo que nos hace tener derecho a seguir respirando es que en el minuto en que tuvimos control sobre nosotros mismos hemos peleado por no hacerle daño a nadie más. Y estamos tratando de ayudar, vamos. Es algo que probablemente el team angelitos que nos sigue no lo entiende, pero por Dios que los de este auto lo entendemos.- acabó, acelerando. Natasha no dijo nada, y tampoco Clint, pero la mano de Bruce oprimió el hombro de Tony, algo dulce en su mirada.- Ahora, yendo a cosas más importante, Tweety, porqué no tratas de hablar con el emo ese, de tipo que se encarama en las sombras a tipo que se encarama en las sombras?-

\- Déjame en BedStuy. Me voy a casa.- 

\- Hmm. No. Esos jeans te quedaban bastante mejor la última vez que fuiste a la Torre. No me importa si no me hablas, pero al menos ven y cómete un par de platos de pasta.-

\- Déjame bajar, Stark.- siseó Clint.

\- Nu. Ya he hecho tantas, cosas, secuestro es nada... Barton, ódiame todo lo que quieres, pero ninguno de mis Avengers puede andar por ahí como un muerto de hambre, te has lavado la cara esta semana?-

\- Asado y licor asgardiano no es una dieta saludable, Clint.-

\- Vete a la mierda, Natasha.- soltó Clint con veneno.

\- A mí también me vas a dar un picotazo?- dijo Bruce con mucha calma.- Porque no suele ser buena idea. Además, yo te debo una ida a buscar, plus secuestro...-

\- No me debes absolutamente nada.-

\- Considerando todo lo que pasó mientras estabas cuidándome, sí te lo debo.- dijo Bruce, apretándole el brazo. Clint se soltó, pero no de mal modo, y dejó de discutir; pero era más una rendición exhausta que acquiescencia. 

\- yay, cena familiar incómoda y obligada.- dijo Tony con una sonrisa cortante.- Cómo me recuerda a mi infancia...-

************

BARNES:

El techo de la habitación no le era familiar.

Bucky se enderezó despacio, tenso, atento a su entorno. No parecía haber señales de vigilancia o de comando, pero ya sabía que eso no significaba que no los hubiera. No recordaba órdenes, cumplidas o incumplidas: eso, también sabía por amarga experiencia, tampoco significaba nada. Pero no tenía las quemaduras en la sienes de una Limpieza: tampoco, los dedos de manos y pies adoloridos y quemados de un Descanso.  
Debía venir de un Trabajo, pero era levemente alarmante que no recordase los detalles. Pero o no necesitaba recordarlos, o ya se los harían recordar. 

Bucky investigó la nueva habitación con la eficiencia de una vieja costumbre: y aunque un poco sorprendido por el tamaño, la seguridad era la habitual, y encontró un baño y ducha privados, simples pero utilitarios. Con el alivio de un hombre práctico se bañó y aseó rápidamente, aprovechando las comodidades y el lujo del agua caliente: si las habían dejado a mano, incluyendo decadentes materiales de aseo occidentales, era para que las aprovechara, y aunque fueran mugre capitalista y no estuviera especialmente sucio esta vez, él no era un idiota que le dijera que no a Head’n Shoulders de menta para cabello rizado cuando era el tipo al que frecuentemente lavaban con una manguera de pie en la nieve.

Una vez lavado, más investigación le reveló un cajón lleno hasta arriba de bloques de pasta de algún tipo de nuez cubierta de masa, y había agua libre y sin regustos químicos en la llave del baño. Era raro que darse una panzada fuera una posibilidad, por lo que Bucky comió hasta que calculó que empezaba a comprometer su capacidad de movimiento, y luego yació un momento, permitiéndose refocilarse en el alivio físico que lo inundaba.

Bienestar era tan poco corriente que se sentía como felicidad.

Bucky cerró los ojos, y se perdió en uno de los pocos sueños que le quedaban, uno de la docena que aferraba con la desesperación del pobre: el roce contra su mejilla de cabellos sedosos, muy finos, rubio ceniza, algunos brillando casi blancos al sol, otros con el caramelo pálido de la miel recién hervida...

El sonido de una puerta. Se enderezó, su cuerpo listo para obedecer o atacar. El hombre en la puerta no le era familiar, pero tampoco estaba en la lista de sus blancos.

Si hubiera tenido que matarlo, lo habría sabido.

Si tenía que matarlo, se daría cuenta.

El hombre, esbelto y de color, se sentó junto a la puerta, un gesto de saludo en su mano, antes de acomodarse como para una larga espera. Traía un cojín, y un libro en inglés en su mano, su gesto era cansado y paciente, y aunque parecía bien alimentado, tenía ojeras y la rigidez de alguien curándose de heridas. Alguna especie de guardia o vigilante, entonces.

Bucky lo ignoró, cerrando los ojos.

Pasó un largo rato, y entonces el guardia habló, con un inglés con acento americano del medioeste.

\- Tienes hambre? hay lasagna de verduras y está muy buena. Pero nada me convencerá de ir a comerla con la reunión familiar from hell allá arriba, no me pagan suficiente para eso.- dijo conversacionalmente, destapando el primero de tres contenedores. Bucky movió la cabeza, pero no con desconfianza, sino sólo por estar lleno de esas barras de pasta.

\- Más para mí.- dijo el guardia. Era del tipo hablador: con frecuencia lo eran. Bucky esta acostumbrado a ignorarlos: si molestaban demasiado, procedía a estrangularlos. 

Curiosamente, éste no le producía ni una ni otra sensación.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo no te estás perdiendo de nada. Nadie diría que ya debería ser primavera, no ha parado de llover y tras la mojada de hoy, los ánimos están hechos un asco.- continuó conversando mientras comía con apetito. - Pero supongo que lo importa es decir que aquí estás seguro, que nadie te obligará a hacer nada, que sólo queremos que te recuperes y que por supuesto, preferiríamos que no mates ni lisies a nadie, si es posible.-

Ah. Un lugar para reparaciones. Bucky nunca había sido puesto en uno, pero sabía que existían. Las reparaciones, para él, siempre habían sido del tipo brutal y directas, así que se envaró un poco, pero con el tipo comiendo ahí la probabilidad de escalpelos y electroshocks parecía menos alta que de costumbre.

Había veces en que Bucky agradecía los escalpelos y electroshocks, porque lo distraían de las puntadas en su cabeza, que se sentían horriblemente semejantes a alguien retorciéndote un dedo hasta arrancártelo. ( y su conocimiento de eso no era metafórico) Pero aunque le parecía que había tenido algunas recientemente, no parecía que hubieran sido demasiado severas, todavía.

Tarde o temprano siempre lo eran, lo suficiente para hacerlo suplicar por el Descanso...

-... lleva tres días seguidos lloviendo, el tráfico es un asco...-

Ah. Tres días de lluvia. Trata con treinta y cinco noches de cellisca a la intemperie, y luego habla, americano miserable. No era por poesía que lo llamaban el Winter Soldier.

En ocasiones, el mejor modo de matar a un blanco era simplemente sobrevivirlo. Arrastrarlo una situación en donde sólo uno saldría caminando, y ése era invariablemente él.

-... qué te gustaría para mañana? Banner cocina comida oriental, pero podemos mandar a pedir lo que sea que te guste.-

\- Zharkoye.- dijo Bucky con un encogimiento de hombros. 

\- No sé lo que es.- dijo el guardia con curiosidad.- Es dulce?-

\- Sopa de carne.- fue un comentario indiferente, pero de pronto Bucky, a pesar de estar lleno, sintió el deseo de ese plato tan contundente, y apartó la mirada.

\- No sé si lo encontraremos en New York, pero trataré.- dijo el vigilante. A veces tocaba uno que era amable, pero no había que acostumbrarse. Podía ser amable, o podía ser uno de los que pedían algo a cambio de la comida, o uno de los que les bastaba con botar la comida al suelo y verlo comerla del cemento para ser felices.

A Bucky le importaba muy poco, mientras el fin del asunto fuera comida.

Así que estaba en New York... tenía la vaga idea que alguna vez le habían prohibido, o algo parecido, la entrada a New York.  
Algo asociado con un castigo, o violencia... pero sin embargo, New3 York tenía alguna asociación con su cabeza no completamente negativa. Algo que le daban ganas de mirar afuera, pero claro, estaba en una celda sin ventanas.

Había sido hacía muchos, muchos años que había pisado New York...

\- Me imagino que tienes un montón de preguntas.- dijo el vigilante, que acababa su plato relajadamente.

Bucky lo miró con absoluta incomprensión. Preguntas? Qué era esto? Desde cuándo él hacía preguntas? El sólo daba respuestas, a veces bastante gory. Con frecuencia, él *era* la respuesta.

Había tenido handlers... cuidadores? jefes? diablos, el tipo sujetando su traílla... handlers más o menos amables, pero que le hablasen directamente para más que darle una orden ya era bastante rarito. Pero tampoco era su trabajo opinar sobre handlers.

\- No.- respondió, tan deferentemente como pudo. Las cejas del tipo expresaron su sorpresa, pero analizar expresiones de handlers, nup, tampoco su trabajo.

\- Ni siquiera quieres saber porqué estás aquí?-

\- Cuál es mi misión?- preguntó Bucky al fin, ya que el tipo parecía tan ansioso de que mostrase interés. Argh, americanos. 

El hombre se mordió el labio un momento. Ahá, no tenía una respuesta inmediata? Eso solía significar una misión compleja.  
Como Dallas el 71. O Ciudad de México el 83. o Burundi el 85.

\- En verdad, no estás aquí para una misión.- acabó el tipo, pensativo.

Bozhemoi.

Bucky contuvo las ganas de gritar y patalear: las cosas no acababan bien para él en esos casos. Pero no misión, y no Descanso, significaba una sola cosas: testeo o castigo, con frecuencia ambas cosas. Y ambas cosas dolían como el demonio.

\- Entendido.- musitó con obediencia, pero frío en el pecho. Si morir funcionara. Si alguno pudiera equivocarse y matarlo alguna vez. Pero ya lo habían traído de regreso suficeinetes veces para saber que a no ser que se quemara a lo bonzo, siempre encontraría como traerlo de regreso, y eso... todo eso era dolor.

Resistencia es inútil. Órdenes son órdenes.

Soblyudat'.

*********************************************************

\- Okay, la lasaña es gratis, las caras largas son propina... por el amor de Dios, tiene queso Edam, al menos eso debería hacerlos sonreír...- bufó Tony, Bruce alzándole una ceja en advertencia. Era cierto que el silencio en la mesa era ensordecedor: Steve y Thor comían cabeza gacha, Clint observaba su plato como si fuera a atacarlo, Natasha estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, la vista en la ventana.

\- Casi siento pena por mis padres durante mi adolescencia. Casi.- musitó Tony, mientras Bruce acababa de servir la ensalada. Tony ofreció cerveza y vino, pero todo el mundo se apegó a su vaso de bebida, y el silencio parecía pesar una tonelada.

\- Esto es ridículo.- dijo Bruce tras una larga pausa.- por el amor de Dios. basta, tenemos que hablar como adultos, porque si no presentamos un frente unidos...-

\- Es lo que acabamos de presentar.- dijo Steve con severidad.- El gobierno quería usar a Natasha como ejemplo pero...-.

\- No finjas que te presentaste ahí por Nat, Steve.- dijo Clint con aspereza, comiéndose con pésimas maneras sólo el queso de su plato.

\- Porqué sino lo iba a hacer...?- Steve alzó un rostro sorprendido.

\- Porque te conviene que se siente la jurisprudencia de que alguien coercionado por HYDRA no es responsable de sus actos.- completó Clint, los ojos duros. Steve se quedó como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago: Natasha parpadeó dos o tres veces, lo que era bastante emoción de su parte. Thor se veía alarmado y asustado como un adolescente viendo a sus padres pelear, y Tony se cubrió los ojos.

\- Anda, niégalo.- pinchó Clint a Steve, que apretó los labios.

\- El que pueda servir para ayudar a Bucky no significa...-

\- Oh, bozhemoi.- Natasha esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

\- Vas a seguir pinchando a todo el mundo sobre mi lasaña? Esta reunión es para reestructurar a los Avengers, no para sacarnos la piel a tiras.- dijo Bruce con irritación.

\- Reestructurar?- dijo Thor con voz desmayada. El deje de horror en su voz hizo que al menos Clint dejara la chispa de crueldad de lado.

\- Con SHIELD caído, no tenemos una liason con el gobierno.- dijo Bruce.- Queremos tenerla? Queremos seguir...?-

\- Siendo » Avengers»? No.- interrumpió Clint haciendo comillas con las manos.- No. Confiaba en Nick para decidiera dónde mandarnos, y me equivoqué medio a medio. No más.-

\- Clint...- empezó Bruce.

\- En mí no confías?- inquirió Steve, su mirada dolida en el arquero.

\- Después de cómo estás tratando a Libby? Nope.-

\- Clint, no se trata...!!-

\- Stark, no te metas, estamos hablando de logística acá, no de cómo la idea de seguir en un team contigo me revuelve el estómago.-

Tony arrojó sus lentes sobre la mesa.- sabes qué, Barton. Me cansaste con tu drama. Vamos arriba, y ma pateas a tu gusto, o me follas o lo que prefieras, pero resolvamos esto de una vez. Nos guste o no, hemos armado algo bueno, y ya vimos lo que pasó la última vez que nos separamos, así que...-

\- Clint...- musitó Natasha, y eso pareció acabar con la paciencia del arquero, que echó la silla atrás y se levantó.

\- No. Saben qué? No. Me metí en esto concuso y muerto de remordimientos, no sé cómo se me ocurrió que iba a acabar bien. Y seamos honestos, no es como que realmente *necesitaran* a un tipo con un arco y flechas...-

\- Clint, eres nuestro sniper...-

\- Steve, hay uno mucho mejor encerrado allá atrás, en cuanto Brucey te ayude a domesticarlo: ojalá no lo botes como a Libby.-  
Clint frunció las cejas, y hubo algo de amargo humor en su cara.- Sabes, ahora entiendo tantas cosas. Porqué te apegaste a mí.  
Porqué Nat confió en mí...- susurró, y Natasha se puso de pie de un salto.

\- Ukochany!!- exclamó, pero Clint se volteó a ella y alzó el índice, aún mientras caminaba al ascensor.

\- No. No, Nat. O te juro por Dios que esta noche sí será el último.- musitó. Dio una mirada circular, algo cansado y avergonzado en sus ojos, y moviendo la cabeza, se volteó al ascensor.

\- Barton, por favor.- intentó Tony en un susurro.

\- No es... no es tan importante. No se trata de que ella y tú...- Clint movió la cabeza sin volverse.- Pero pienso en cómo estaba Pepper cuando se fue y no lo soporto, Tony.-

El silencio continuó cuando al ascensor se fue. Thor tenía los ojos húmedos. Nat, las manos en el regazo, por una vez parecía un animal perdido.

\- Sam quiere ser parte de esto. No digo que sea un reemplazo, pero él quiere...- Steve suspiró: parecía dolido, pero el más sereno de la mesa. Bruce tenía los labios apretados con disgusto, pero se suavizó al mirar alrededor.

\- De eso deduzco que el resto piensa quedarse.-

\- Yo...- la voz de Natasha estaba por una vez tenue, dudosa, pero sus ojos fueron al ascensor, y luego a Steve, que tenía en el teléfono enfrente el Whatsup de Sam abierto.-... sí. Por ahora.-

\- Esperanzador.- dijo Tony fríamente.- Rogers?-

\- Por supuesto. Después de SHIELD, no quiero la responsabilidad sobre nadie que no seamos nosotros mismos.- respondió con energía. Bruce se limitó a asentir, con un mohín, y Thor asintió vigorosamente, aunque aún parecía dolido por la partida de Clint.  
Ese tipo de rechazo venenoso parecía serle familiar.

\- Cuando Bucky... bueno, si necesita tiempo, se lo daré, y estaré con él.- dijo Steve despacio, alzando la vista a Tony.- Pero estamos haciendo lo correcto.-

\- No las tengo todas conmigo sobre no tener *ninguna* supervisión, Steve.- dijo Bruce con severidad.- Pero ya veremos qué puentes creamos más adelante, porque tendrán que crearse.-

\- Quieres tener al ejército metido aquí? La CIA?- soltó Natasha.

\- A pesar de Thor, no somos dioses.- respondió Bruce, y miró a Tony a los ojos.- la arrogancia es el camino al infierno. Es fácil saber qué hacer cuando llueven aliens del cielo o cuando Doom decide atacar un meeting de la ONU: pero los Avengers pueden, y deben hacer mucho más que eso, y no podemos subestimar este poder. No somos un grupo de ataque glorificado, no somos SHIELD, no somos action heroes. Hay que pensar muy bien qué somos.-

\- Tú eres el filósofo. A mí me basta con partirle la cara a todos los que nos venga a buscar cosquillas.- dijo Tony con seca agresividad.

\- Eso también sirve.- dijo Natasha inesperadamente, y Thor al fin sonrió.

\- La batalla vendrá a buscarnos, y protegeremos a los inocentes. No hay un llamado más noble que ese, mis amigos.-

\- No es...?- la voz de Steve se suavizó.- Después de todo lo que pasó con el... la piedra esa, y tu familia... está bien que te quedes, Thor? -

\- Asgard no vendrá a buscarte hecho una furia?- concluyó Tony.

\- ... tengo que volver, sí, pero será breve. Mi padre... mi gente me considera, me temo, parcialmente respionsable por llevar el Aether a Asgard, y también mi amor por Jane y mi rescate de Loki les fue... desagradables. Después de presentar mis respetos y condolencias como se acostumbra, es mejor que me aleje por un tiempo.- suspiró.- Eso, si mi presencia les es aceptable...- acabó, su voz tenue.

\- Esta es tu casa, grandote.- dijo Tony con énfasis.- además, no es malo que haya alguien acá que pueda sujetar a mi primito cuando se ponga loquito. -

\- Tu primo...?- balbuceó Steve.

\- Stark? Winter es Coming? Cómo es que tengo que explicarles los chistes si...- Tony se calló: era un chiste que habría hecho gorgoritear al nerd de Clint inmediatamente.

En el silencio que siguió, Tony se colocó los lentes de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Como por el... sabático que se está tomando Pepper voy a tener que estar en sus zapatos, y qué lindas se me ven las piernas con stilettos... mi gente de Legal se ocupará del papeleo, quiero que todos le den una mirada, tú en especial, Nat, y Brucey y yo tenemos un montón de ciencia que hacer, pero nuestra misión número uno será reordenarle la cabeza a John Wick. No como que no tengamos práctica, vaya.-

\- La última vez acabaste...-

\- Si, ya sé, y prefiero el destornillador a tus numeritos de salir huyendo a tener sexo con lemures. Esta vez el riesgo vital que se lo lleve otro. Algo más?-

\- Supongo que Steve querrá una cama más grande.- retrucó Natasha con voz tan inexpresiva que hubo una larga pausa antes de que ella completase.- Sam es alto y James...-

\- NAT!-

 

************

 

Bruce le había pedido a Thor, Sam y Steve mantuvieran un ojo en Clint, pero la verdad, no había necesidad de pedírselo. Una hora tras de que acabara la incómoda reunión, Thor y Steve se encontraron en el estacionamiento, Steve siguiendo a Thor en su moto, ya que a Thor le encantaban los taxis (17) pero cuando tenía que manejar, agradecía una enorme Harley que Tony tenía guardado al fondo del garage. Clint aún estaba herido, y tras toda esa amargura, tanto Steve como Thor ni siquiera tuvieron que hablar para conducir hacia BedStuy, en donde Clint tenía su departamentito. (18) Sam se quedaría vigilando a Bucky, que dormitaba: pero Steve sentía que de algún modo tenían que reparar ese puente con Clint, o de algún modo, nunca podrían.  
Bruce había dicho que Clint estaba tan acostumbrado a alejarse o ser alejado, que sabía vivir con un corazón roto, desgarrado incluso, que alejarse y echar a volar, cortando lazos, era siempre su primer instinto.

Pues Steve pensaba amarrarlo de una pata si era necesario. No Avenger, okay. No amigos, no era aceptable.

**********************

Bruce había quedado monitoreando a Bucky mientras Sam ordenaba el Kinder de Hulk, con cuidado de no despertar al Soldat dormido. Era limpio como un gato: había roto un montón de muebles, pero se mantenía aseado, a pesar de que sus intestinos eran una fiesta hawaiana: claramente, muy poco de lo que comía se quedaba dentro. Con obvia malnutrición, los niveles de vitamina E en el suelo y a pesar de su factor de curación, riñones, hígado y páncreas bastante maltratados, Bruce se preguntó con exasperación si al tipo lo habían mantenido vivo a base de suero glucosado y epinefrina.

\- da frío pensar en qué carajos le hicieron que no sabemos, verdad?- dijo Sam, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Con la fantástica naturalidad de un profesional, pasar la mopa y asear baños le parecía lo más simple del mundo, y tras lavarse preparó té para ambos, lo que Bruce le agradeció. De algún modo, Sam siempre parecía prever lo que todo el mundo deseaba, aún antes de que ellos mismos los supieran, y qué superpoder tan maravilloso era ése.

\- Borradas de memoria, condicionamiento... son el resultado. No con qué. Los archivos son amplios, y aún no tengo tiempo de revisarlos todos, pero sospecho que nunca lo sabremos. Probablemente ni siquiera él está consciente de todo lo que le hicieron.-

\- Tal vez sea más sano. Tal vez son memorias que en verdad no le hacen falta.- Sam sorbió su té.- Banner, si no me equivoco tú eres experto en radiación y eso, verdad?-

\- Mi foco primario, yep.- dijo Bruce, aún revisando los valores metabólicos de Bucky. En la salita de observación junto al Kinder de Hulk en donde Bucky estaba recluido.- Por?-

\- Así se creó a Hulk?- dijo Sam con calma. Bruce plegó los labios en una sonrisa, nada de alegre.

\- Steve realmente tiene un ojo para elegir gente, no es así?-

\- Sólo pregunto... y probablemente estoy opinando de algo que no tengo ni la más vaga idea, pero si tú logras regresar de esas... ocasiones, no hay técnicas para hacer que la mente de este tipo regrese de ese... estado en que estaba?-

\- Tú sabes que se puede brutalizar a alguien hasta que pierda su humanidad: lo has visto en la guerra.- dijo Bruce, y se arrepintió, porque todo el ser de Sam se tensó y endureció, pero luego fue como si se forzara a calmarse.

\- Pero Steve necesita que lo intentemos, y yo...-

\- BRUUCE!!- el grito de Nat atravesó las paredes: Bruce lo oyó como si ella hubiera gritado junto a su oído. Se lanzó pasillo abajo, alcanzando a ver a Sam Wilson emitir una exclamación y meterse en la sala, y allí pudo ver...

Tony, en el suelo, convulsionando. Nat había sujetado su cabeza y mantenía el cuello inclinado, cuidando que no se ahogase, pero Tony se retorcía con tal fuerza que lograba remecerla. Wilson, médico entrenado, metió rápidamente primero la mano y luego un tarjetero decorado que había encima de una mesita para evitar que mordiera, y los ojos se habían ido atrás, mientras sus pies descalzos pateaban débilmente, el aire entrando en sollozos agudos...

\- Tiene epilepsia?- preguntó Sam, sujetándolo de la cintura, manteniendo su columna derecha.- Grand mal? O es el reactor...?- exclamó- Tiene medicamentos?-

AVENGERS TOWER, BRUCE BANNER:

Por Dios, esta Torre consume más Haldol que un hospital, caralho.

Saco los estuches mi bolso de medicamentos, y pincho a Tony con Haldol, un relajante muscular y le unto el interior de la mejilla con una mezcla herbal opiácea. Unos jadeos más, un temblor más, y de a poco, su cuerpo finalmente de afloja, reposando en nuestros brazos.

\- Tony...- susurro, palpando su cuello empapado de sudor.- Su pulso está bajando... oh, gracias a Dios.- suspiro, enfrentando el silencioso horror de Natasha y el shock de Sam.- No, no es epilepsia. Es una convulsión... una especie de reseteo... que su cerebro hace cuando se ha forzado demasiado. Sospecho que hay cosas que no me ha contado. Pero si usó la tecnología de los Legionarios en esa montonera de armaduras mierderas que hizo en California, y pilotó remotamente más de una por horas... es un milagro que no tenga el cerebro hecho paté. La mente humana no está hecha para eso, y los algoritmos no estaban ni cerca de ser completados, maldita sea. -

\- Estará bien?-

\- Correré toda una batería para revisarlo, pero cada vez que ocurre parece ser más brutal.- musito mientras lo levantamos, y Sam me ayuda a subirlo al dormitorio, para quitarle la ropa mojada de sudor y pasarle una esponja húmeda antes de acostarlo con un pijama limpio. El rescatista, manos en la cintura, observa severamente a Tony adormecido mientras Natasha le limpia la cara con una toalla, sus manos suaves.

\- Y es realmente necesario que haga eso? Si le hace tanto daño, digo.- dice Sam, preocupado.

\- En realidad no, pero sabiendo que puede hacerlo, siempre encontrará un motivo.- digo con desesperanza.- Es cool, sabes. Tony es un total whore for cool.-

Natasha emitió un sonido que es una mezcla entre risa y llanto, y nos da la espalda. Yo me siento en la cama, acariciando el pie de Tony bajo las mantas.

\- Ve a ocuparte del tuyo, yo sigo con esto.- digo cansadamente.- El tuyo no es menos cabezón...-

\- Si me necesitas llámame.- dice Sam asintiendo, dejando el dormitorio. Continúo ahí, viendo a Tony tan pálido respirar trabajosamente, y pregunto al fin sin volverme.

\- Y qué pasa con el tuyo?-

\- Clint me llamará cuando esté listo.-

\- Volverá?-

\- Lo dudo.-  
\- Nat, haz que vuelva. Además, tu tampoco deberías salir de la Torre: con todo el gobierno bramando por tu sangre... si tu pellejo te da lo mismo, piensa que a él también lo meterán en cana si lo hallan contigo.-

Ella hace un gorgorito.- Honestamente, el FBI nos da risa, Bruce.-

\- Nat...- suspiro, y mi cansancio se hace más profundo.- Lo amas?-

\- A Clint? Siempre.- dice ella sin una duda.

\- A Tony. Sé que tú y él...-

Natasha mueve la cabeza.- No. No es lo que ustedes tienen. Tony me entiende.- susurra.- Pero jamás lo perdonaré por destruir lo que tenían Clint y Pepper.- 

\- Él no...-

\- Si Tony se hubiera guardado su pene en los pantalones, habrían sido perfectamente felices. Tony es el único talón de aquiles de Pepper, y para qué?- musita, y su voz es oscura y venenosa.  
\- Nat...-

\- Si yo estuviera contigo.- declara, volteándose, manos en la cintura.- Si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos, y Clint me reclamase... crees que me acostaría con él?-

\- Sin dudarlo.- respondo, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Así es. Y es por eso que sé que él nunca, nunca, nunca lo haría. Clint es más hombre y más recto que yo, que tú, que todos...- Natasha aparta el rostro, y veo un destello húmedo en sus ojos verdes.- Clint te quiere, jamás te haría eso, ni a tí, ni a mí. Tony, simplemente... no le importó lo que destruía, como siempre.-

 

****************************

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know? I was lost

 

***************************  


[](http://s120.photobucket.com/user/Sailor_Cosmos/media/We%20Will%20Meet%20Again/The%20Halls%20You%20Walk/Bucky%20Instagram.jpg.html)

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y_KJAg8bHI  
(2)https://cdn.pixabay.com/photo/2015/08/05/00/59/arlington-875457_960_720.jpg  
(3)https://i.pinimg.com/originals/df/58/b1/df58b166d8d17d141fdb4ab8f384fdac.jpg  
(4)https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/e/e2/Secret_Fury_3.png/revision/latest?cb=20140805041605  
(5)Tony lo había descubierto, Natasha había ardido en una furia, Clint se había deshecho como papel mojado, Steve había tenido un shock, Thor se había regocijado y Bruce había tenido una Hulkeada. Todos sumado, le dijo Fury a Maria mientras le desinfectaba las heridas el cuello en donde Natasha le había clavado las uñas al tratar de estrangularlo, nada mal.  
(6)https://i.stack.imgur.com/xlcG1.jpg  
(7)https://static1.squarespace.com/static/551ad85ee4b0a89d855c3ec1/t/553d488ee4b0bfb5914e4118/1430079631818/  
(8)https://i.pinimg.com/564x/98/2e/38/982e380ed878abae13278a9ba609342c.jpg  
(9)https://imgix.ranker.com/user_node_img/50011/1000219647/original/mark-ruffalo-in-2-button-peak-tuxedo-all-people-photo-u1?w=650&q=50&fm=jpg&fit=crop&crop=faces  
(10)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT3INdGCkdA8TKhAfwF9L4x-rPPEGs-yNmbwJdz53O69i6T0FzA2g  
(11)https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/vp/b47ed5a8c3c36b714a181f74bb125df9/5B5F7211/t51.2885-15/s640x640/sh0.08/e35/25010378_155028555127711_2847852153798656000_n.jpg  
(12)http://s120.photobucket.com/user/Sailor_Cosmos/media/We%20Will%20Meet%20Again/The%20Halls%20You%20Walk/Bucky%20Instagram.jpg.html  
(13)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y_KJAg8bHI  
(14)http://www2.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Chris+Evans+Playboy+Party+W+Scottsdale+During+LDC_bSUPNwal.jpg  
(15)https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9b/a8/09/9ba809a8151a8380dcbb6d3ae973b4be.jpg  
(16)https://img.cinemablend.com/cb/8/4/e/6/4/8/84e6483e781069ddd12a38de97befcfacba76c7f62227c8b9f1d9a394db19e8a.jpg


	12. CATCH MY FLOW

Capítulo 12  
CATCH MY FLOW  
\-------------------------  
I step up for the slammy, I know who to thank  
When I swagger on stage  
I got this in the bag  
Check the hashtag  
You could never hold this swag  
You could never be this stylin' (Yeah)  
You could never catch my flow (Uh huh)  
I hear the whole crowd admiring  
Check my status  
(Are you serious bro?)  
(She's so damn bad for me...)  
************************  
Sus curvas eran suaves y sedosas a la luz de la mañana. (2)  
El cuerpo de Darcy era muy diferente del de Jane. Darcy era suave, generoso: la promesa de sus rojos labios carnosos y sus grandes ojos expresivos se repetía en sus protuberancias y depresiones, una mapa de carne caliente y sabrosa que creaba recovecos mágicos y espacios dulces. Thor la observó dejar su toalla y vestirse con la elasticidad de ese cuerpo sereno, que no tenía nada del nerviosismo, la fragilidad de Jane, y se sentó en el lecho, desnudo, observándola.  
Los dos se habían encontrado yendo a ver a Erick Selvig, el que había aceptado nuevamente ser recluido en un sanitarium para tratar sus síntomas esquizoides, y aunque mejoraba, era difícil de ver, así. Thor no había protestado ni dicho nada cuando Darcy lo tomó de la mano tras la visita, lo llevó al hotel en donde se estaba quedando, y tras dejarlo en la tina y volver con una provisión de comida, había charlado con él sentada junto a la tina hasta que tras un rato, se había quitado la ropa y se había metido dentro.  
Recostada entre sus piernas, lo había besado. Cuando Thor la había abrazado, le había devuelto el abrazo, los senos plenos contra su pecho, sus labios expresivos, hambrientos.   
\- Sé que la quieres. Sé que no la olvidarás, como yo jamás podría olvidarla.- dijo Darcy en su boca, sus ojos azules y suaves fijos en los de Thor, que siempre necesitaba más amor que explicaciones.- ^Pero aunque fui feliz contigo y ella, y soy feliz con ella, el que te alejes me duele porque te quiero, Thor, y siempre te querré, Jane o no Jane. Soy suya, pero no dejaré de quererte. Podrás quererme de la misma forma, Thor?-  
Darcy tuvo su respuesta con la boca de Thor, con sus manos, su cuerpo, con la delicadeza con la que el amor de la tormenta sabía amar: y durante esa larga noche, Thor le probó esa ternura que se parecía tanto al amor que le permitía entregarse igualmente y con la misma devoción a quien lo reclamase. Esa generosidad, intensa y personal aunque no fuera exclusiva, se sentía más libre, más pura y bella, y Darcy en algún momento, recostada en brazos incansables, amada y cubierta de besos bajo ese cuerpo poderoso, supo porqué los humanos habían soñado con amar dioses. Thor era carne, viva y sensible, y gemía como cualquier hombre bajo sus manos, bajo su boca, bajo el abrazo húmedo e inmortal de la suave entrada femenina envolviendo su masculina rigidez: pero también había un extraña sabiduría en sus ojos, el amor que algunos sienten por el arte al mirarla, ese tipo de temblor en sus manos de aferrar algo precioso. Darcy pudo gritar su orgasmo contra el pecho de Thor una y otra vez, pero también gimió por la seguridad, la emoción, el calor que parecía chispear en su interior, despertar algo diferente y divino en su insistencia. Se aferró a él, arqueándose como una planta trepadora alrededor de un tronco: pero aunque podía apretarlo y engancharse a él, el cuerpo de Thor, invulnerable, era fuerte y resistía todos sus embates, todas sus convulsiones y abrazos con estoicismo como roca...  
... excepto en su corazón. Darcy podía ver como cada gemido, cada suspiro de placer llenaban a Thor de felicidad, y esa mañana siguiente, viendo cómo la miraba vestirse ahí sentado desnudo en el sol blanco que era la primavera en Oslo, Darcy se sintió orgullosa de haber sido capaz de alejar un poco el dolor y la tristeza en esos ojos celestes, al verlo mirarla como si la diosa fuera ella.  
Les costó separarse: y cuando Darcy explicó que tenía que ir a ayudar a Jane, pudieron hablar de ella con tristeza, pero sin amargura. Thor la llenó de besos: no la soltó hasta que no hubo más remedio: y aunque Darcy sabía que algunos besos querían ser un regalo, inocuo como unas flores, para Jane, otros, un millón de otros, eran suyos y solo suyos.  
Cuando Darcy se fue, Thor se permitió unas horas en ese lecho, descansando en el aroma de una mujer amada, antes de vestirse y volver a América. Porque tras asistir a la curación de Erik y ser curado un poco por Darcy, quería ayudar a la curación de los Avengers.  
» Darcy?» había preguntado, mientras la veía sonreír a su teléfono y guardarlo tras una rápido tecleo. » Siguen intercambiando mensajes por las redes sociales con el nuevo amigo de mi Capitán, el aéreo Teniente Wilson?»  
«Sam está lleno de buen sentido. Todo el buen sentido que Dios no le dio a ninguno de ustedes seis, siete con Coulson, alcanzó para formarlo... y forrarlo de chocolate en una formas que yum...» Darcy movió la cabeza » No te pongas celosito. Toda chica quiere variar!»  
» Planeas... tener intimidad con él?»  
» Thor, ya ha visto mis fotos de Tinder, qué más íntimo se puede ser? No, no estaría mal...» Darcy expandió su sonrisa, que era muy grande y blanca. «Quiet custodes custodes, tenemos que formar nuestro propio grupo de apoyo, porque por Dios que ustedes dan trabajo...!»  
**************************  
AVENGERS TOWER, NEW YORK.  
Tony había alegado que estaba perfectamente y se había metido al workshop por 48 hrs para huir de las puteadas de Natasha, Bruce y algunas, más educadas pero no menos sentidas de Sam. Con su habitual aire de que la única opinión que le importaba era la suya, Tony esperó a que Natasha lo maldijera y se largara, Sam bufara y se largara, para echarse en el diván y aceptar los analgésicos que Bruce le inyectó. No tenían que decir nada. Tony se quedó con una mano sobre los ojos, la cabeza apoyada en el muslo de Bruce el resto de esa tarde, y Bruce se quedó estudiando ecuaciones con su mano grande y callosa masajeándole las sienes.   
Cuando Tony subió del workshop, Steve estaba en la cocina, nerviosamente bebiendo un té que hacía mucho rato debía estar frío. Una medida de su nerviosismo era la cocina era una patena: incluso los paños de cocina habían sido hervidos.   
Bruce había aceptado evaluar a Bucky. A su sugerencia sobre si necesitaba ayuda o vigilancia en caso de que Bucky se alocase, le había rodado los ojos.  
Así que Steve estaba solo en la cocina con una taza de té, al menos dos horas por delante en que comerse las uñas ( y podían ser su cena, porque se regeneraban bastante rápido) y una expresión tan perdida (3) que Tony se apiadó cuando se apoyó en el refrigerador buscando un poco de helado.  
\- Mi novio le puede pegar a tu novio.- dijo, con un mohín, sentándose frente a ñl con medio kilo de » Pistacchio’s Dream», helado de crema, helado de pistacho, separados por una gran cantidad de pistachios macerados en brandy dulce.  
A Steve le gustaba el helado de vainilla simple.  
\- Y estoy agradecido por eso, de otra forma no dejaría a Bruce solo con él. No después de lo que pasó contigo.- dijo Steve con severidad, el gran mug de »I’m a ray of FUCKING sunshine» que Clint le regalase hacía unos meses en sus manos lleno de té de canela hasta arriba.  
\- Corta la paranoia.- dijo Tony hundiendo un tenedor en el helado.- Bruce es jodidamente bueno en eso. O sea, trata conmigo. Con Zazu como el nuevo residente, tenemos dos expertos en vez de uno, ellos arreglarán lo que tenga arreglo de tu Gerard Way.-  
\- Tony... eso es un tenedor? Gerard Way? Zazu? y « lo que tenga arreglo?»?-  
\- Quiero helado. Si no es suficientemente solido para el tenedor no me lo como, ya es milkshake, y no me gusta el milkshake, quiero helado. Irrelevante, película que tienes que ver para vernos a mí y a Brucey en versión animada, y por supuesto es lo que tenga arreglo. Todos acá estamos armados a base de mucho alambre y un montón de voluntad, no empieces a pedirle a la gente que hace lo que nosotros hacemos que sean dechados de sanidad mental. O sea, al tipo le metieron una batidora en el cerebro según los archivos de Red, el que camine y hable sin babear ya es un triunfo.-  
Steve recostó la cabeza atrás, permitiéndose un gesto de agotamiento que normalmente contenía.  
\- Mi primer instinto fue ponérmelo bajo el brazo, huir a un lugar seguro, y dedicar todas mis horas que esté sano en cuerpo y alma.- susurró Steve, una mano sobre los ojos.  
\- Es lo que sentí yo la primera vez que vi a Brucey. Lo que apuesto que Clint sintió cuando te conoció, Coppelia.- dijo Tony, y Steve tuvo un sobresalto: en su absoluta inmovilidad, no se había dado cuenta que Natasha estaba instalada a unos pasos, la mirada en el ventanal, las piernas extrañamente recogidas. En calzas negras y una camiseta gruesa con mangas, era patéticamente pequeña, e inmóvil, sólo sus ojos se movían siguiendo la niebla afuera.- Pero en ningún lugar estará más seguro que aquí, y si intenta escapar o hacerle daño a alguien, pues... estamos nosotros a la mano 24/7. Qué más se puede pedir? - suspiró.- Dijiste que le lavaron el cerebro. Cómo?-  
Steve apretó los labios, pero dejó su taza y fue por la carpeta que Natasha le entregara. La mirada de los dos fue a las fotos, desvaídas, y terribles, y tras un asentimiento, Tony sacó los archivos de su carpeta y los extendió en la mesa, dejando a JARVIS escanearlos.  
\- Mantén la copia en servidores seguros.- dijo Natasha en voz baja.  
\- * Todos* mis servidores son seguros.- soltó Tony ofendido.  
\- Nada es cien por ciento seguro.- susurró ella, los brazos cruzados bajo los pechos, las rodillas recogidas.  
Tony gruñó, pero él y Steve se concentraron en el archivo que Natasha y Clint habían reunido. Era largo y extensivo, pero con apreciables vacíos: las fotografías, que mostraban procedimientos médicos atroces ( Steve, que había vivido WW2, tuvo que respirar con la cabeza entre las rodillas al ver a cirujanos rusos posando sonrientes con Bucky extendido en una mesa, el brazo destruido cortado a un lado en pedacitos y todos los nervios del hombro a la muñeca aún enteros, extendidos como un encaje que colgaba del muñón, con una regla al lado y Bucky, atado, aparentemente consciente y gritando) y escenas de los asesinatos perpetradas por el Winter Soldier, incluyendo una en donde una familia de 17 personas había sido asesinada y posada para una foto, con las palabras en ruso * Superb!* escritas debajo como comentario por alguien, a lápiz.  
Tony tuvo que ir por bourbon tras esa.   
\- Red? Vodka?-  
Ella movió la cabeza negativamente, sin hablar. Tony regresó a los archivos, no sin servir otro bourbon con gotas del alcohol de Thor y ponérselo enfrente a Steve sin preguntar.  
\- No puedo...-  
\- Lo necesitas. Luego Bruce te dará comidita.-  
\- No voy a pedirle...-  
\- Que no has notado que cuando queda irritable se pone a demoler patatas y a hacer picadillo brócoli? Después de que acabe de averiguar todo esto que le hicieron a tu amigo, Mr. Empatía nos va a dar una cena de cinco platos.-  
\- Y todos de verduras.- señaló Steve.- Oye, pensé que Thor era Mr. Empatía.-  
\- También.- suspiró Tony.- mejor que no vean esto...-  
JARVIS les ayudó con las traducciones de las partes en ruso que Clint y Natasha no habían anotado: algunas palabras ella las susurró, aunque parecía cada vez más retraída. Tony se permitió gruñidos al ver la lista de asesinatos confirmados: aunque estaba incompleta, era impresionante, incluyendo varios asesinatos sin resolver bastante famosos y muchos que habían parecido casi imposibles.  
\- Wow.- dijo al llegar a la muerte en una habitación cerrada de Gorman Elspeth, un político irlandés con lazos con la mafia europea cuya cabeza había aparecido en la piscina de un hotel y el resto como para recoger con esponja en su suite de alta seguridad, 87 pisos más arriba. - Cómo carajos...?-  
\- Granada de vacío disparada desde el balcón haciendo rappel.- dijo Natasha.- El Winter Soldier era el hacha cuando las Black Widows éramos el escalpelo. Nosotras debíamos jamás ser descubiertas: él en cambio, debía inspirar miedo.-  
\- Ustedes hacían que parecieran accidentes, él era el terrorista.- dijo Tony, mordiéndose el pulgar inconscientemente.  
\- 200 asesinatos?- susurró Steve, voz agudizada.- 200...?-  
\- Lista incompleta.- ofreció Natasha.  
\- Gee, gracias.- soltó Steve, dejando los horribles archivos para caminar unos pasos sin rumbo, los puños apretándose nerviosamente, sus movimientos cada vez más tensos, hasta que apoyó la frente en la pared y sus puños...  
\- Steve no, para eso está el gimnasio, anda a asesinar bolsas de arena por favor, deja mis paredes...- musitó Tony con parsimonia.-... necesito paredes, son importantes...-  
Steve asintió, pero su cuerpo era una pieza de roca.  
\- debí saltar detrás.-  
\- Qué?-  
\- Mi primer instinto fue saltar tras él y aferrarlo... si nos matábamos, que fuera juntos, que si caímos, cayéramos...- su voz de quebró.- Debí hacerlo! Debí...!-  
\- Fantástico. Así los rusos y el Red Room habrían tenido doble Winter Soldier, la parejita.- soltó Tony.  
\- No. A él lo habrían matado. Sólo habría quedado el más fuerte.- dijo Natasha, voz monótona y fría. Steve se estremeció de horror: le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas.  
\- Cap... tu amigo está vivo, de vuelta, y a pesar de todo esto, ahora está a salvo. No digo que todo esto no sea una cantidad de mierda inconmensurable, pero lo que venga tiene que ser mejor.- susurró Tony, su voz dudosa, nada acostumbrada a consolar, pero tratando. Steve se secó la cara y lo miró de reojo.  
\- De cuándo tan positivo, eh?-  
Tony hizo mohín estirando la boca.- Seguimos todos vivos a pesar de los esfuerzos de el Universo y adyacentes. Eso me hace sentir, bueno, no exactamente, pero al menos... algo así como la O de optimista...-   
Hubo una larga pausa. Steve se secó los ojos y volvió a la mesa, su paso inseguro, el pelo revuelto.  
\- ... me quedé paralizado cuando cayó. Parecía algo irreal, algo que... después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, que fuera la * gravedad* lo que lo matara parecía... parecía... fue como si con él cayeran mis tripas, y no me podía... no podía moverme...-   
\- Steve.- dijo Tony con voz firme.- hablas con el otro pobre desgraciado que sabe cómo se siente eso. Cuando vi caer a Pepper, yo...- la sonrisa contraída de Tony, que era todo menos sonrisa, se tensó más.- Estoy acostumbrado a poder volar, mis armaduras habían estado sirviéndome de red, había un montón de posibilidades, y sin embargo cuando no la aferré... podría haber gritado un algoritmo, podría haberme lanzado, y no pude, no reaccioné. Me quedé plantado como un imbécil.- suspiró.  
\- Pepper es tu Bucky?- dijo Steve, parpadeando. Tony asintió, inclinando la cabeza. (4)  
\- Pone todo en pespectiva. Quemarías el mundo por tu amigo, no? Pepper es eso para mí.- acabó, cerrando los ojos.- Un consejo: no te lo folles. Arruina todo, en serio.-  
Steve miró a Tony y aunque tenía los ojos rojos, se echó a reír, uan risa quebrada y estúpida e inapropiada, y a Tony le vino a misma risa, los dos hombres juntos, tan distintos, carcajeándose como tarados en medio de los desastres que tenían por vidas. Tony levantó su copa y Steve alzó la suya, y brindaron, antes de vaciarlas y acabar al fin en calma, a pesar de todo el horror desparramado por la mesa.  
\- Cómo hago que regrese de todo esto...- musitó Steve, la mano abierta, pero sin tocar los montones de archivos.  
\- Le preguntas a alguien que ya lo hizo. Hey, Trostky, aparte de darte THE D qué más hizo Tweety por tí? Nat?- dijo Tony volteándose en la silla, y sólo entonces notó que algo iba mal. Natasha se había empotrado en el espacio entre los gabinetes la cocina y el mueble esquinero, las piernas recogidas, su espalda contra la pared: sus ropas negras no dejaban ver cómo estaba plegada para caber en un espacio de menos de medio metro cúbico.   
Pero entre sus pies, todos los cuchillos de cocina normalmente enganchados en un bloque de madera con ranuras estaban amontonados.  
\- Nat...?- la voz de Steve sorprendida hizo que ella se tensara más: con el pelo en la cara, sus ojos se veían muy grandes y muy brillantes.- Nat, sal de ahí...- (5)  
\- Oh, shit.- susurró Tony, extendiendo un brazo para detener a Steve, que como siempre iba a extender las manos y hacer las cosas a lo bruto.- Oh, maldito Clint.-  
Steve miró desconcertado a Tony, que se mordía el labio.(6)  
\- Nat, el Red Room no va a volver a buscarte. Sé que te hicieron muchas de esas cosas que leímos, pero estás a salvo, nunca permitiremos que te agarren de nuevo. Y así como tú te arreglaste, arreglaremos a Barnes... Nat? me oyes? Soy yo, Tony. Tu hijoputa regalón... Natasha, vamos...- dijo Tony acercándose muy despacio.  
Solo escapó el arco rasante de un cuchillo cuando el animal acorralado que era Nat se lanzó a cortar y regresó a su rincón con la velocidad de una araña porque Steve lo agarró del brazo y tiró atrás.   
\- Qué diablos pasa con las mujeres que alocan en esta Torre y mi pecho?!- exclamó Tony sin alterarse, pero mirando frustrado a su camisa Choi con un corte sobre el reactor, aunque no había logrado alcanzar la piel.- Nat, ya me sacaste el corazón con cucharita no hace mucho, no hay necesidad de seguir tratando...- Tony giró la cabeza para ver a Steve sacando el teléfono.- Qué, estás llamando a la Guardia Nacional?-  
\- Clint debe saber qué hacer!-  
\- Clint se largó y la dejó sola con todo esto encima! Olvídate de ese bastardo!- siseó Tony, quitándole el teléfono y dejándolo de un golpe sobre la mesa.- De esto nos ocupamos nosotros, no vas a delegar a Nat!-  
\- Si yo no estoy, estarías destripado!- gruñó Steve.  
\- Eso quizá la sacaría de su pataleta.- Tony se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Steve frunciera las cejas con enojo.- Hey, Nat. Naaaat!- canturreó Tony alegremente volteándose a la cosa asesina en el rincón.- Te dije lo rica que te has hecho con las ventas del Stark Naked Lady? Te mencioné que te regalé un 17% de las ventas, no? Pues se ha vendido como pan caliente, para la primavera queríamos sacar una nueva versión, verde agua como tus ojos... estarás de humor para mostrar esas boobies preciosas en el anuncio? pensaba en tú, yo, un bote en un lugar paradisíaco, y un bikini así de chiquito...-  
Natasha no respondió, su cuerpo inmóvil. Su hermoso rostro estaba inexpresivo, pálido y fino como una máscara de porcelana, pero la viva inteligencia, aún desapegada como era que conocían tan bien, estaba ausente de sus ojos.  
Parecía una muñeca, bella y vacía.(7)  
\- Natasha!-  
\- Oh, por el amor de Dios, estamos todos traumatizados, nos alocamos todos a la vez...- suspiró Tony, sus ojos suavizándose aún mientras Steve se veía cada vez más alarmado.- Naaat, linda... -  
Un brillo plateado rasante: un vez más sólo los reflejos de Steve salvaron la vida de Tony cuando el cuchillo pasó rozando su cuello y Natasha dio un voltereta, apoyó un pie en un reborde, rebotó contra la pared, y huyó como la sombra de un relámpago. Literalmente, Steve alcanzó a rozar su cabello entre los dedos, pero aún saltando adelante, era como tratar de atrapar un fantasma.  
Un salto, un pie en la encimera, manos enganchadas en la ventilación, voltereta contra el mesón y desapareció por el pasillo, lanzándose por el hueco del ascensor.  
\- JARVIS PÁRALA... oh, maldita sea..- los dos se asomaron al agujero, negro y vacío como si ella nunca hubiera pasado por ahí.- JARVIS! ARAÑITA SUELTA! Encuéntrala antes de que pique a nadie!-  
:: Sir, las arañas muerden, no pican.:: la voz de JARVIS hizo que Steve se cubriera la cara con un bufido.:: Protocolo Hunting Ground en marcha, Sir::  
\- Es muy peligroso... no están las cosas como para que aloque y lastime un civil... no con el gobierno muerto de ganas de tirarla en alguna celda... oh, no podía simplemente llorar y moquear como una niña linda y consolarse en el pecho de... si hay pechos suficientes en esta torre para consolar a un ejército de cheerleader llorosas, le presto mi pecho peludito favorito para moquear si quiere, o el tuyo todo inflado, o el de Thor...-  
\- Hay que encontrarla y pararla... cómo hablas tanta estupidez...!!-  
\- Hey, el que tú no prestes el pecho de Wilson tras moquearlo tanto, egoísta....- Tony se volteó a los mapas de la Torre que JARVIS proyectaba en la pared.- Dónde está mi arañita Charlotte, JARVIS!-  
\- La agente Romanov ha logrado evadir los sensores visuales pero uno de presión se ha activado en el piso 36, en el ventilador de la cafetería, Sir-  
\- maldita sea, a esta hora está llena de gente!- gruñó Steve.- Voy!-  
\- Pero qué está haciendo ahí?- bufó Tony.- Steve, deja que evacúe primero a la gente...-  
\- No hay tiempo, si se sale de la Torre...-  
\- Seguramente irá por su pajarito.- dijo Tony, ampliando el mapa y empezando a activar varios dispositivos de seguridad.- Y el que se le cruce...-  
\- Llama a Thor.- dijo Steve mientras corría al ascensor.- No quiero hacerle daño pero no dejaremos que lastime a nadie.-  
******************  
Cuando la puerta del departamento de BedStuy se abrió, Thor por un momento sintió un golpe de pánico. Había tenido pesadillas parecidas: pesadillas en que su larga vida le hacía ver en sueños visiones de volver de Asgard o de una misión y que el tiempo se le hubiera escapado como arena entre los dedos, y al volver, encontrase a sus amigos cambiados inesperadamente. El hombre en la puerta podía ser Clint, con veinte años más y bastante abuso de comida chatarra y alcohol: pero en medio del vértigo que Thor sintió, se dio cuenta que la expresión en los ojos del hombre, que eran pardos y no verdosos, nunca podría de ser de Clint. Era una expresión calculadora, rapaz, que jamás había visto en ninguno de los Avengers, excepto quizás en Tony al posar los ojos en la tecnología asgardiana.(8)  
\- Whoa.- dijo el tipo, su ancha y blanquísima sonrisa mostrando aún un poco de encanto, un poco de carisma que debía ser herencia de los Barton.- Thor en persona!-  
\- Buenas tardes.- Thor asintió, sin su característica inclinación, sin su deferencia habitual: aunque no hubiera sabido anda sobre Barney Barton, su agudo sentido de las personalidades ya le había dicho que se encontraba con alguien con quien no quería ser amable.- Busco a Clinton?-  
\- Pasa, pasa... mi hermanito no está, se ha largado. Ha dejado algo para tí, dijo que vendrías.- comentó Barney. El departamento había sido limpiado y ordenado, pero ahora olía a tabaco, y también había perdido el característico olor de Lucky, el perrazo que Clint compartía con su amiga Kate.  
\- Adónde ha ido?- preguntó Thor, sintiendo una nueva alarma.- sabes si está bien?-  
\- Oh, está muy bien. Le cambié mi Chevrolet por el apartamento, y se ha ido a la granja con una chica y el perro. No dudo que va a pasarla bien.- añadió con guiño que no le pareció gracioso a Thor.- Yo le dije, necesita el aire de casa, Clinton se pone tonto cuando pasa mucho tiempo lejos de Iowa...-  
\- Dijo cuando volverá?-  
Barney, que se había metido a la cocina, volvió con una caja de cartón en las manos, malamente cerrada con cinta adhesiva, y arrugada en un costado como si Lucky hubiera tratado de investigarla. La caja estaba helada: debía haber estado refrigerada.  
\- Cuando se le acabe la morriña? Clinton siempre hace estos numeritos. Se mete en algo, se entusiasma, se le acaba el entusiasmo, se deprime... yo le dije que trabajar para el gobierno era una tontería...-  
\- Clint era un agente ejemplar. Y es uno de los Avengers.- dijo Thor con voz profunda, pero claramente a Barney no le impresionaban esas cosas, y torció la boca con un gesto despreciativo.  
\- Tsk... mucho nombre rimbombante y plaquitas bonitas y celebridad, pero en cuanto a dinero, mi hermano sigue viviendo como un miserable... supongo que no le pagaban mucho! Claro que eso de aprovechar la riqueza de Stark en esa Torre, ahí sí fue vivo, vivir a cuerpo de rey por un rato...-  
\- Ésa era su casa.- dijo Thor, y si Barney hubiera sido más vivo, habría detectado el trueno lejano en su voz.  
\- Lo vi en fotos con esa rubia rica y guapa... mi hermanito estuvo a punto de clavar algo que valiera la pena, era nena es millonaria creo, pero tenía que regarla como siempre. No le habré dicho yo que la preñara rápido, pero mi hermano tiene agua en las venas... con lo rica que está... estúpido tenía que ser, estaría confitado en dinero... pero bueno, se ha ido a la granja con la morochita que tiene allá de segunda opción. Si peor es nada.-  
\- Está con una dama?- preguntó Thor con un parpadeo, a lo que Barney le guiñó el ojo.  
\- A los Bartons nunca nos faltan! Además, tiene un hija que es un cheque a fecha...-  
Para Thor ya fue demasiado, e incluso Barney Barton vio el resplandor del relámpago en sus ojos. Afortunadamente para él, alguien tocó la puerta, y cuando Thor se apartó y Barney asintió, dos transportadores entraron llevando un lujoso sofá rojo de cuero, antes de llevarse el viejo y maloliento sofá de lana café de Clint. Barney firmó el recibo, pero cuando cerró la puerta, se encontró de frente con los pectorales de Thor.  
\- Ehm... oye, grandote, ya tienes la caja esa...-  
\- Los papeles por ese mueble están a nombre de Clinton Barton.- dijo Thor despacio.- Qué más has adquirido con los recursos de mi amigo? Y cómo sabes cuánto ha ganado en sus años de heroísmo y entrega?-  
\- Eh...- Barney retrocedió. - Él dijo que le comprara unas cosas...-  
\- Te estaremos vigilando, Bartholomew Barton. Respecto a tener un hermano mentiroso y amigo de lo ajeno, Clint y yo compartimos una maldición.- dijo Thor secamente, antes de salir por la puerta.- Piénsalo una vez más, y respeta al hombre que Clinton es, y que tú no quisiste ser.- agregó, con un portazo. Mientras bajaba la escalera, sacudió los hombros con disgusto: pero al subirse al taxi y sacar el torpe envoltorio, una sonrisa conmovida distendió su hermosa cara.   
THOR, decía arriba con la letra apretada y mezquina de Clint, y dentro de la caja habían dos docenas de dulces árabes (9) envueltos en papel, a los que Thor se había aficionado y que Clint solía comprarle en sus paseos con Lucky por el Bronx.  
“ Thor, me quedaré en Iowa con una amiga por un tiempo. Necesito aire y pensar... o no pensar. Te dejo esta nota para que no estés preocupado. Tampoco dejes que nadie me siga o le meteré una flecha en la jeta a Tony. Te dejo los dulces para que sepas que la nota es mía y no de nadie más. Cuida a Nat. Te extrañaré Pikachu.  
PDTA: Ése es mi hermano, no hagas comentarios, no tienes piedras que tirar.  
PDTA DOS: No te comas los dulces si ya pasó el miércoles.”  
************************************************  
El gran Stark Tower Feast Court ( o, en el argot de los empleados de Stark Industries, » Pott’s Café») poseía en abundancia tres cosas que hacían famosa la marca Stark: era elegante, era lo más novedoso en el área, y era roja. El piso estaba decorado en mosaicos de terracota, y en el piso 33 de la Torre Stark, tenía una vista fabulosa de New York, sin contar que sus terrazas contaba con largas piscinas decorativas adornadas con nenúfares que daban la impresión de estar en una isla en el medio de la ciudad. Tony y Pepper no habían escatimado en concesiones: los 215 empleados de la Torre podían elegir entre once menús, beber gaseosa, café o agua espumante a libre acceso ( el café era un derecho humano, había declarado Tony) incluyendo libres de gluten, libres de carne, y libres de azúcar, pero también algunos que incluían todo eso. Pepper misma en ocasiones bajaba por una ensalada como cualquier empleada, y Tony era conocido por bajar personalmente para testear las mezclas más excesivas y exageradas de café y declararlas el especial del día, gratuito.  
Aunque había una nave central, con mesas móviles, rodeando las zonas de cocina en el centro, todo el borde contaba con una espiralada y graciosa veranda, en donde podías, en relativa privacidad, comerte tu comida en paz en mesitas de dos y cuatro, semiocultas por pilares decorados en futuristas arabescos. En el centro del salón habían un reactor anticuado, hecho por Howard Stark, cubierto con un artístico juego de vitreaux que daba luz en los días sombríos: y el efecto era amplio que acogedor, y muy atrayente. (10)  
Era la hora de salida en la que los cambios de turno pasaban por su merienda y los oficinistas diurnos solían disfrutar su último café del día, eso sin contar los padres que llevaban a sus hijos por helado tras sacarlos de la guardaría para empleados. habían más de cien personas en la cafetería, Steve se sabía terriblemente reconocible, y no tenía la menor idea de en dónde se había metido Natasha.  
No había sido una buena estrategia, supo, cuando tuvo que abrirse paso entre padres que querían poder decir que el Capitán América había estrechado el puñito de sus hijos, y entre todas las chicas que habían aceptado un trabajo en la Torre con la esperanza de exactamente esta situación. Con la velocidad del sirope en un día frío, Steve buscó con desolación, asintiendo y saludando, y buscando infructiosamente la esbelta pequeña figura negra, la melena rojo cereza...  
\- JARVIS, no se ha salido, verdad?- susurró alarmado en el teléfono.  
:: Hay una interrupción de su estatura y peso aproximado en sus ocho, Capitán, en el espacio entre pilares detrás de la luz, encima del reactor....::  
\- Pero conociéndola puede que no sea ella.- dijo Steve, apretando los dientes y moviéndose a prisa hacia esa esquina.  
No llegó a tiempo.  
A un costado del reactor, una carga explosiva detonó, haciendo que las suspensiones de los arcos chirriaran ominosamente. Sin importar cuántas operaciones y ensayos de emergencia se agendaran, cuando un ser humano oye una explosión y la Torre en que está oscila, corre instintivamente, y la gente se apresuró, no con total pánico pero sí con nerviosism y gritos a atiborrar ascensores y escaleras de emergencia. Steve se giró en el centro del caos, desolado y boquiabierto.  
\- Qué cree que está haciendo? Quiere volarnos en pedazos?! Por Dios, Natasha, para!!- gritó en el comunicador, oyendo las maldiciones de Tony y los tonos calmantes de JARVIS que diriguía la evacuación.  
Tres minutos, cinco segundos, y entonces, la Torre entera se remeció en una segunda explosión.  
\- TONY! Qué fue eso!?- bramó Steve, que acababa de pastorear los últimos empleados a las escaleras de emergencia. Antes de que acabara la frase, las luces parpadearon y se apagaron, y Steve oyó a Tony gritar furioso:  
\- La muy ZORRA se echó mi rejilla energética! Tengo setenta y dos personas atrapadas en mis ascensores poniéndose histéricas, cuando la agarre la meto a ella en una caja a ver si tanto le gusta...!!-  
\- Tony, si abres las puertas se va a salir...!-  
\- No puedo mantener a mis empleados en un edificio que se ha vuelto una zona de guerra, Rogers! Pondré todo el poder de JARVIS abajo en los scanners... déjame rerutear la energía del reactor para reactivar los ascensores... qué carajos pretende?!... Rogers, baja y plántate en el lobby y agarra a todo lo que parezca siquiera un poquito insectoide porque le voy a dar de nalgadas y ni siquiera a va a ser sexy...!!!-  
*************************  
Los tres seguros energéticos que bloqueaban la celda habían sido reruteados, y Natasha no tuvo demasiados problemas con el cuarto. Con todo el edificio en caos, se coló en la tronera de seguridad, se deslizó por la rejillas de observación, y con un golpe de su táser, el falso espejo irrompible ( irrompible por un solo lado) del Kinder de Hulk cedió del marco, y pudo deslizarse dentro de la celda.  
\- Yasha, mi Yasha.- susurró en ruso, y el soldado, que llevaba un rato oyendo la conmoción y estaba encuclillado junto a la puerta, la miró con ojos inexpresivos.- Yasha, soy yo... he venido a rescatarte.-  
El hombre parpadeó lentamente, como una serpiente. (11)  
\- Yasha, vamos.- ordenó Natasha en ruso, yendo a él, extendiendo una mano mientras mantenía la placa de espejo falso entreabierta con la otra.- Yasha!-  
\- Viniste.- dijo el soldado sin entonación, antes de ir a ella con los ojos entrecerrados.- Qué debería decir?-  
\- Deberías explicarme cómo fue que nos atraparon los americanos, porque no recuerdo.-  
\- Tampoco yo.- dijo él, mirándola con mucha atención, ya de pie frente a ella pero sin tocarla.  
\- Pero a mí me recuerdas, verdad? Confías en mí?- preguntó ella, ansiedad en sus ojos. Cuando él no respondió de inmediato, Natasha le tomó la mano metálica, la hizo sujetar el espejo, y rodeándolo con los brazos, lo besó, un beso breve y profundo que parecía una promesa de calor. Sin decir más, volvió por donde había venido, y él la siguió, moviéndose rápido aunque su rostro seguía inexpresivo.  
Se deslizaron como el derrame de aceite de un carguero: y el poder en sus cuerpos atléticos se sentía tan mortal, tan determinado, que fue una suerte inenarrable que las bombas de Natasha hubierann despejado el camino y por ello tuvieran vía libre, sin encontrar ningún desgraciado guardia que con toda probabilidad habría muerto masacrado. El la seguía, y Natasha se preguntó porqué, confusa, cuando él solía ser quien planeaba sus movimientos: luego supo que ella de algún modo reconocía este edificio/prisión americano, y despues de todo, el unico modo de escapar de un rascacielos es hacia abajo. Ella conocía el lugar, y lo guió a la armería, en la que aunque el scanner la reconoció la puerta no se abrió y Yasha tuvo que romperla con la mano.  
Natasha lo guió a través del magnífico montón de armas, algunas tan avanzadas que no las reconocían: pero entre todas esas armas futuristas habían un arco grande y pesadísimo, con un carcaj de flechas que parecía llamarla. Sin entender cómo sabía, Natasha lo tomó, y también el carcaj, mientras el Winter Soldier se atiborraba de cuchillos, automáticas y rifles de asalto.  
Y los dos echaron a correr con pasos muy semejantes, aéreos y ligeros, hacia lo que al verlo Natasha entendió, era el helipuerto. Yasha la miró expectante, pero cuando ella intentó tensar el arco, preparar una flecha, comprendió y lo tomó de sus manos.  
Porqué verlo tensar ese arco le provocaba un mareo, un dolor en las tripas?  
Yasha disparó, y una línea para escapar quedó tensada en entre el helipuerto y el edificio más cercano, a cincuenta metros. El cable era fino, fuerte e irrompible.  
Yasha estaba sosteniéndolo con una mano mientras Natasha ataba el cabo a un pilar, cuando el Soldado alzó la mano y detuvo un escudo de vibranium en vuelo rasante.   
\- Bucky, Nat, deténganse!- suplicó una voz, y allí estaba un hombre alto y rubio que los detuvo a los dos en seco.  
La rapidez de Natasha era sobrenatural: la forma en que saltó y le cayó encima a Steve como un huracán de filos fue tan increíble que Steve ya tenía dos cortes antes de darse cuenta siquiera de lo que pasaba.  
Detrás de ellos, un hombre alto de color con físico de militar le apuntó a Bucky con lo que parecía un táser.  
\- Viejo.- dijo Sam con seriedad, el arma firme en su mano.- Nadie quiere hacerte daño, pero nadie te dejará lastimar a otros, okay?-  
\- De verdad crees que puedes detenernos, nigger?- soltó Natasha en su ruso acentuado, y si hubo un parpadeo súbito en Sam, su voz era estudiadamente ligera.  
\- No, probablemente, pero mejor yo que el tipo que está detrás mío.- canturreó, y detrás suyo Natasha vio una sombra: la sombra d eun hombre sencillo, estatura media, peso medio, aspecto inofensivo, y ojos amables que de repente gatillo una ola de pánico insoportable en ella, haciéndola dar media vuelta y correr, correr hacia el vacío.  
\- NO! TONY!- gritó Steve, y dando un salto la logró agarrar, aunque casi encima de Bucky, que lo agarró a él, y entonces Natasha se volteó y como un tigre furioso, apuñaló dos veces a Steve, en el bícep y en el pecho.  
Todo pasó tan rápido, que vieron la sangre saltar, Steve se dobló atrás soltándola, ella saltó hacie el vacío,..  
...y Bucky la agarró del tobillo con el brazo metálico, la revoleó en el aire como una muñeca, y la estrelló, la cabeza por delante, contra el suelo, con un grito de furia, los ojos claros y vivos, la cara desencajada de furia.  
\- NO MI STEVIE BRUJA ZORRA!!!-  
\- Bucky?- tosió Steve, adolorido y alarmado, extendiendo el brazo porque de no ser por los reflejos de Natasha, Bucky le habría partido el cráneo, pero parecía a punto de lanzarse a acabar el trabajo,- Bucky, no! Ayúdame!-  
\- ... Yasha?- gimió Natasha desorientada en el suelo, mareada, intentando enderezarse en manos y rodillas.- Yasha, soy yo, soy tu Natalya...- añadió en ruso.  
\- Linda, no tengo la menor idea de quién eres, aparte de un escape!-  
\- yasha...!- gimió Natasha, y entonces, misercordiosamente, Bruce le cayó encima con un jeringa, y la drogó: estaba inconsciente antes de que Bruce se volviera a Steve, a quien Bucky sostenía.  
\- Sal del medio, déjame ayudarlo!- ordenó Bruce con autoridad, y Sam y él se inclinaron dejando a Steve en el suelo, que agitaba las manos diciendo que no era nada, que estaba bien, que Bucky...-  
\- La subclavia y la radial. Un hombre normal ya estaría muerto. Nada, las pelotas, Rogers! A la enfermería, ya!-  
********************  
Lo bueno de tener un médico de choque en el team, pensó Tony, era que mientras Bruce se largaba con Natasha a cuidarla- porque era el único con el que si se ponía loquita, la que salía perdiendo era ella- era que ahora tenían quien supiera coserlos y arreglarlos a un estado no-sangrante. Tony había alcanzado a plantarse los guanteletes con repulsores, y los tenía discretamente ocultos en los bolsillos de la casaca mientras veía a Sam trabajar. pero la verdad, el tan cacareado monstruoso ogro de URSS se veía hasta tierno, y más pequeño que Steve, que todo dicho era gigantesco la verdad, sosteniéndolo en brazos mientras Sam cosía con puntaditas diminutas de tía solterona el corte en el pecho. Pero Steve sólo tenía ojos para Bucky, que a su vez lo miraba de un modo que te hacía pensar que en cualquier momento empezaba un montaje con luz dorada y cámara lenta y extra close up para que no fuera porno.  
\- Bucky... sabes quién soy?-  
\- Steve, si me preguntas eso una vez más te boto. Realmente, te conocería aunque no hubieras tenido esa transformación absurda de grano de arroz que echan a lo olla y sale gordo y esponjoso...-  
\- Pero... cuando estabas en la celda...-  
\- Cállate y deja que este tipo te cosa. Muy buen médico, este tipo, te acuerdas los zurcidos horribles de Morita...-  
\- Bucky!- Steve, los ojos cargafos de lágrimas, lo aferró con el brazo sano, moqueándole el cuello, lo que Bucky pareció tolerar con la paciencia del hermano introvertido con un hermano extrovertido, mirando alrededor como si estuviera disculpándose por el número que Steve armaba.  
Daba incluso la impresión que tenía mucha, mucha práctica en eso.  
\- Te conozco de alguna parte?- preguntó tras una pausa, palmoteando al mamut gimiente en sus brazos.- Eres un Stark, verdad?-  
\- Me estabas cayendo bien, por favor no digas que te recuerdo a Howard Stark.-  
\- Tú te vistes mejor.-  
\- Sabía que me caías bien por algo.-  
\- Qué año es?- dijo Bucky, ojos vivos y despiertos.  
\- 2014.- soltó Tony antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada: además Steve se estaba sonando la nariz y Sam cortaba el catgut.  
\- Uh.- dijo Bucky sin asombrarse.- Vaya.-  
\- Barnes, dinos qué piensas, porque si planeas empezar a acuchillar gente de nuevo.-  
\- Yo no acuchillé a Stevie. Fue esa pelirroja demente. Y lo único que pienso es que mientras no intenten hacerle nada más a Stevie...-  
\- Bucky, ellos son mi colegas.- dijo Steve con voz temblorosa.- Bucky, de veras eres tú? Suenas tan normal...-  
\- ROGERS.- soltó Bucky exasperado.- Qué quieres que diga? Que me pasé años comiéndome la sopa de garbanzos que te daba la vecina del 4c, porque se suponía que era para fortalecerte pero tú la odiabas y tu madre se enojaba si te negabas? - dijo con una sonrisa torcida extremadamente carismática.- Por algo yo era uno y medio tú en todo sentido...-  
A Steve le volvió a dar y Bucky intercambió una mirada alarmada con Tony y Sam, los cuales se encogieron de hombros con la expresión universal de » pero si ya sabes cómo se pone...»  
*************************  
(12)  
\- Sabes, vamos a tener que dormir juntos, uno para que quedes a mano con Tony, y dos para ponerle un poco de pimienta a esta relación. Eres el segundo hombre que pasa más tiempo conmigo en la cama y no es para nada divertido...-  
\- Oh, a mí me divierte muchísimo encontrar nuevos modos de reencajarte la cara, en serio.- dijo Bruce sin levantar la vista de donde entablillaba la muñeca de Natasha, tamaño pomelo.- Cuántos doctores Banner ves?-  
\- Sólo mi favorito.-  
\- Cuéntame qué recuerdas?-  
\- Estaba con Steve y Tony en la cocina, hablando sobre el archivo de Barnes.- dijo Natasha sin dudar, antes de levantar una cara alarmada, bastante hinchada.- Bruce, que pasó? Se escapó?-  
\- Todo está en orden, excepto tus cervicales.- dijo Bruce, que había acostado a Natasha en la cama rococó con sábanas azul cielo, edredón blanco y oro y volutas de rosas de bronce en la cabecera, que era parte el excesivo, decorado y opresivamente femenino dormitorio.- Por Dios, Nat, quédate quieta, aún no reviso tus costillas...-  
\- No me sobaste mientras dormía?- Natasha le hizo un puchero, patético porque tenía los labios amoratados.  
\- Estabas inconsciente, no durmiendo, y no, no sobo pacientes. Si quieres llamo a Sam para que le patees el profesionalismo a él...?-  
\- Wilson es un excelente médico, pero tú eres * mí* médico.-  
\- Te recuerdo que no soy médico.-  
\- Bien, sin juramento hipocrático puedes acostarte con tus pacientes!!- dijo Natasha, girándose inesperamdamente echándole una pierna al cuello, pero Bruce en vez de resistirse, sólo giró la cabeza para besarle el muslo y apoyó una mano en su vientre, la mejilla contra la tierna piel en la cara interna de su pierna.  
\- Nat, estás asustada, verdad? No recuerdas nada? Deja de tratar de distraerme. Te explicaré que pasó, pero estás a salvo ahora, y no, te disociaste pero no le hiciste daño a nadie, y nadie ha tomado control de ti ni nada por el estilo.-  
Natasha parpadeó lento, la seducción, que era un máscara, abandonándola. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, y Bruce vio sus ojos húmedos. Con mucho cuidado, Bruce se tendió a su lado en la absurda cama de princesa, y la rodeó con el brazo, y cuando se ella se acomodó contra él, Bruce le besó la sien, uno de los pocos sitios que le quedaban intactos.  
\- Duerme. Yo estaré aquí. No puedes hacerme daño, Natasha. De ninguna forma, de ningún modo, y no puedes matarme, pase lo que pase.... antes, te mataría yo a tí. No puedes nada contra mí...-  
Ésa era la canción de cuna más dulce que Natasha podía oír, y cerró los ojos en los brazos de Bruce, con un suspiro, su cabeza perdida y confusa pero con ese brazo reteniéndola mejor que unas esposas, se durmió en paz.  
*******************  
\- ...me da miedo preguntar algo y regarla como suelo, pero, en serio, déjame decir... WTF? En serio, WTF??- gesticuló Tony en voz baja cuando Sam se reunió con él en el pasillo, dejando la puerta entornada en donde el Winter Soldier, el terror ruso, estaba sentadito en un taburete con la mano de Steve entre las suyas, al que había costado un vaso de agua fría que dejara de gimotear. Bucky se veía muy tranquilo, muy sereno y muy paciente, y claramente su única preocupación era que Steve no se tironease los puntos antes de que se cerraran en unas cuatro o cinco horas.   
No había hecho ninguna pregunta por sí mismo: no se había interesado más que en el año, y toda su energía parecía puesta en Steve. Su serenidad era más enervante que nada, y habría despertado la paranoia de Tony si no hubiera tratado antes con Nat y Libby: pero esa mirada de Buda lejano y desconectado, la mirada de alguien que ha tenido mucho tiempo acostumbrado a que el mundo no tenga sentido y ya no hace preguntas, ahora la reconocía a la perfección.  
\- El punto es qué hacemos ahora.- dijo Sam, quitándose los guantes de látex con un snap y acabando de ordenar la enfermería que Tony, buscando lo que Sam le había pedido para coser a Steve, había desordenado.- Sospecho que si le sugiero a Steve encerrarlo de nuevo se lo pone bajo el brazo y corre. Y los dos corren más rápido que nosotros.-   
\- No se me escapó la Black Widow, no se me va a escapar ese par de la Torre. Thor debe estar por llegar, además. Pero... me da un poco de lata, míralos.-  
\- Te estás conmoviendo, Stark.-  
\- Se acaban de encontrar por fin de verdad tras setenta años. Bruce se me desapareció tres meses y me puse frenético.-  
\- Tú crees que...?- Sam echó una ojeada a la habitación, sus ojos especulativos.  
\- Pero míralos!- bufó Tony, y luego bajó la voz de nuevo.- Te recuerdo que Steve tiene una novia que es de la misma época, que está desaparecida del mes pasado, que se ve como la jodida Barbie y a la que claramente no le ha dedicado un pensamiento, qué decir una llamada, desde que apareció este tipo? Qué más tiene que hacer, ponerse uniforme arcoiris?-   
\- Tiene novia? Empezaba a pensar que era imaginaria.- dijo Sam incrédulo.  
\- Siéntate ahí mientras pido sandwiches y café para todos. Esta es una historia que tienes que oír sentado, Wilson.-(13)  
*********************************  
\- Buck, cómo es que...?-  
\- Cómo es que qué?-  
Steve luchó con las palabras: era muy elocuente cuando era el Capitán América, pero en expresar sus sentimientos era un desastre. La lucha en su cara era tan obvia y terrible que cuando al fin fue capaz de mirar la cara a Bucky, el sniper tenía los labios fruncidos como pato intentando no reírse.  
\- Bucky!-  
\- Cómo llegué aquí, quieres saber? Ni idea. Mejor no especular. Estoy aquí contigo, y mataré a cualquiera que te amenace.- dijo con firmeza, su voz muy cuerda.- Todo lo demás, no importa.-  
\- Buck...-  
\- También mataré al que intente sacarme de tu lado.- dijo Bucky con terrible calma. Steve levantó la cabeza, que aún tenía un corte por uno de los filos de Natasha.  
\- Preferiría que no uses la violencia...-  
La mirada del soldado fue despreciativa, y - Steve no podía creerlo- humorística.  
\- ... de cuándo tan papista Stevie... mira, en cuanto estés en condiciones de defenderte de un bebé con sonajero, yo encantado de dejarlo, pero así como estás... veinte años evitando que te pateen y ahora » no uses la violencia...» - acabó refunfuñando, haciendo que las cejas de Steve se fruncieran coléricas.  
\- Tú no...! me defendía solo! Podía defenderme solo! Hubieron veces en que no llegaste a salvarme...!-  
\- Sí, por eso acabaste en el hospital seis veces sin que tuviera nada que ver el asma.- gruñó Bucky, los puños apretados.- Oh, por Dios, no hagas pucheros, es absurdo cuando eres del porte de un paquidermo...-  
\- Bucky... - Steve inspiró hondo, apoyando la nuca en el respaldo de la camila inclinada.- ... dime, qué recuerdas...?-  
\- Esa trompa de resentido para empezar.- soltó Bucky ácidamente, antes de sonreír leve, un hoyuelo insinuándolo.- Eres tan absurdo, Stevie.- acabó sacudiendo la cabeza, y su melena despeinada le cubrió la cara un momento, pero luego levantó los ojos a los de Steve.- No quiero recordar nada ahora, ahora sólo quiero mirarte...-   
\- Estoy aquí, Buck.- dijo Steve, y cuando el sniper alargó la mano normal y le acarició la cara con fácil familiaridad, Steve la aferró entre ambas suyas.- Es un milagro, es... Bucky, no te dejaré solo nunca más, nunca...-  
\- Ya te vuelve a dar. Cuando eras pequeño no eras nada llorón, Stevie, ese suero te agrandó las glándulas lacrimales también?-  
\- Idiota!-  
\- Sabemos que no te encogió las pelotas. Ni el...-  
\- Buck- Steve reía entre lágrimas, buscando vagamente con qué limpiarse la nariz. Bucky le alargó un rollo de toallas de papel, pero al verlo manotear con su brazo herido, con total familiaridad sacó un par de toallas y le sonó la nariz.  
\- Deja de pelear, me pasé veinte años entre tus vómitos y mocos... a veces creo que tenías más mocos que sangre adentro, era increíble cómo algo tan chico podía producir esos océanos de moco cuando tenías neumonía...-  
\- De todas las cosas de las que te podías acordar...-  
\- Es que eran memorables. Tan coloridas. Ya sabía que cuando se ponían café era hora de ir al hospital... oye, te acuerdas esa vez que te ahogabas y un médico te hizo una llave y escupiste una cosa café del porte de un jabón de lavar y rebotó por el suelo? Yo quería recogerlo y ponerle » Stevie Jr»...-  
\- Jetón asqueroso!- Steve se cubrió la cara con la mano sana. Empezaba a vibrar de risa.  
\- Oye salió de tí, no de mí!-  
\- Esas son las memorias que elijes guardar? Entre las pocas...?- empezó Steve con los ojos chispeando, pero se puso pálido y cerró la boca.- Dios mío, Buck, lo siento...-  
\- Nah, está bien.- Bucky , que había vuelto a tomar su mano, la oprimió, mirándola como si no se cansara de verla.- Stevie, cuando me vuelvan... cuando haya otro Descanso, si las olvido... me alegra que tú recuerdes.-  
\- Descanso?- la cara de Steve se envaró, porque Bruce le había dicho lo que significaba.- Buck, no. Nunca más te sentarán en esa silla...-  
\- Stevie, no entiendes. Hay que hacer eso, o tendré que darme un tiro.- dijo Bucky dulcemente.  
\- Qué? NO!-  
\- Mientras más tiempo paso fuera del tanque, más mi cabeza se pone... rara. Y duele. Y me pongo más... más violento, sabes? En esos casos, lo único que funciona es la silla...-  
\- Bucky...-  
\- Es que de verdad duele mucho, Stevie.- susurró el soldado. Steve se sentó con un esfuerzo brusco, y aunque Bucky lo maldijo e intentó sujetarlo, Steve le echó los brazos al cuello y lo apretó ferozmente contra sí.  
\- No. No más de eso, te ayudaremos, no sé cómo pero te ayudaremos, encontraré la forma de...!!-  
\- Ay.-  
\- Buck?-  
\- Mi nariz! Suéltame! Abrazas como tía judía vieja! Podrías romper un adoquín con esos pectorales! Son anormales, te digo!-  
\- Es porque no has visto a Thor.-  
\- Qué es, un flotador de playa?- Bucky se palpó la nariz y trató de mirársela, con los que se le juntaron los ojos.- Stevie, dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Si es 2014...-  
\- Bucky, si hubiera sabido que estabas vivo...!-  
\- NO. NO! YA PARA DE LLORAR! En serio, todo este tiempo te tuvo el gobierno trabajando o...?-  
\- Estuve congelado.- dijo Steve con un hilo de voz.  
El rastro de Bucky se demudó, cubriéndose de cólera.- QUÉ?-  
\- Buck...-  
\- TE METIERON EN UN TANQUE ESTOS DESGRACIADOS A TÍ TAMBIÉN...?!-  
\- No, no Buck...-  
\- Fue Stark, verdad? LO VOY A...-  
\- BUCK! NO! Estrellé un avión en el Ártico y quedé congelado 70 años!!- ladró Steve, logrando que a Bucky pasara como por quince expresiones antes de cruzarse de brazos y sentarse.  
\- Como Shackleton? Bueno, no sé que decir a eso. Diría que es lo más ridículo que he oído pero...- Bucky enseñó los dientes en una mueca.- Vaya... tenemos para elegir...-  
\- No fue a propósito.- dijo Steve, el puchero de vuelta.- Bueno, no la parte de... EEP!- exclamó cuando la mano de Bucky se movió como una pinza y le agarró la oreja. La mano de metal.  
\- CÓMO ES ESO? -  
\- No fue... tenía una bomba! El Red Skull iba a bomba--- bombardear América y tenía... no tenía como... AY! No tenía cómo volver ni cambiar el... el curso! BUCKY! No supe qué más... OYE, no sé si partes arrancadas se regeneran, suéltame...!!!- (14)  
\- No supiste qué más hacer que suicidarte, y pico para los osos polares de paso?!-  
\- Buck...!- Steve se frotó la oreja enrojecida con lagrimitas cuando al fin Bucky lo soltó.- No se me ocurrió nada más... y te creía muerto y...-  
\- Eres un... un imbécil, dramático, absurdo, ridículo... - Bucky se paseó mesándose el cabello.- 70 AÑOS? Te descongeló el calentamiento global o qué diablos...?-  
\- Estaban taladrando por petróleo...-  
\- Criminales ecológicos!-  
\- Buck?-  
\- Hace cuánto... volviste?-  
\- Eh, tres años y algo...- Steve se desconcertó al ver a Bucky mover la cabeza tristemente. - Qué?-  
\- Te perdiste los 80, la revolución sexual, los hippies, los mods, MTV... oh, Stevie.-  
\- Ah?-  
Bucky esbozó esa sonrisa lenta, con ojos dulces, que alguna vez había vuelto locas a las chicas en los salones de baile.- Aunque sabes, agradezco que no me hayas visto con pantalones rayados multicolores pata de elefante...-  
\- En serio?-  
\- Yup. A la cadera. Y con cinturón. Y una camisita de damasco con flecos.-  
Steve temblaba de risa, sus ojos luminosos fijos en la sonrisa de Bucky, su Bucky, su mano apretando la suya tan estrechamente como podía. Era como volver al pasado: como si Bucky jamás se hubiera ido: como si todos los años y pesadillas y distancia fueran sólo un mal sueño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Steve sentía de nuevo tierra firme bajo los pies: sentía que su mundo tenía sentido de nuevo y por eso, fue con una sensación de dislocación que vio entrar a Sam y Tony, incluyendo un segundo ( del que luego se avergonzó) de » quién es esta gente?»  
\- Steve. puedes sentarte? Quiero que tomes algo de líquido. Barnes, quieres algo? Hay zumo, batido proteico y café...- sugirió Sam, inclinándose junto al refrigerador de la enfermería. Tony, que se había cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la puerta, sólo miró la escena, los ojos entrecerrados.  
Hubo un destello de tensión, algo como un envaramiento en Bucky cuando Sam se acercó y le dio una botella de zumo de piña a Steve y una de batido proteico con sabor a chocolate a Bucky. Sam ignoró el movimiento, aunque seguramente no se le pasó desapercibido: pero pasó a sentarse a un par de metros, al otro lado de la camilla, sabiamente manteniendo la distancia.   
\- Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Steve, con voz ansiosa, enderezándose , tratando de llevarse la botella a los labios torpemente hasta que Bucky, sin una pausa, le metió una almohada tras los hombros.  
\- Reposo, revisar las heridas en cuatro horas, una buena cena...-  
\- Me refiero con Bucky!- se exasperó Steve, a lo que Sam frunció las cejas.  
\- Nada, Rogers. Creo que como llevan 70 años haciendo cosas * con * èl, sería bueno que abras la jeta y preguntes, dado que está a tu jodido lado.-  
Bucky esbozó una sonrisa beatífica, a lo que Steve parpadeó, vista baja.- Lo siento, Bucky...-  
\- Oh, es Libby parte 2 todo de nuevo...- bufó Tony, rodando los ojos.  
\- Libby?- preguntó Bucky, frunciendo el ceño, y Steve en el mismo momento se puso color cereza y pareció haberse atragantado con algo, aunque sólo tenía jugo en la boca. Tony no dijo nada más, pero el bailoteo en su mirada decía claramente que de un modo, perverso, quería ver al Capitán explicar ésta.  
Sam lo salvó.  
\- Barnes? Te puedo llamar así?-  
Bucky asintió, mirando a Sam con curiosidad.  
\- Sospecho que en toda la hora que llevan hablando no han siquiera mencionado el tema, pero aunque me alegra verte consciente y lúcido, hace un par de días no estabas tan lúcido y hace unas horas estabas tratando de huir de aquí. Podemos hablar de eso?-  
Hubo un lento parpadeo, y Bucky se lamió el labio: Steve, que lo miraba con atención de una mascota favorita, alargó una mano, y de verdad había súplica en su voz.  
\- No, Sam, por favor...-  
\- Es importante.- dijo Tony, con voz tranquila. - Estás en la Torre de los Avengers, el supergrupo de superhéroes del que el súper Capitán América que criaste es el líder. Y no me mires así, si me inventara algo, sería mucho mejor.-  
\- Ya.- dijo Bucky, su voz baja.  
\- Los rusos te tuvieron prisionero mucho tiempo, y los alemanes, e HYDRA... te suena algo de eso?-  
Bucky guardó silencio. Sam hizo un gesto.   
\- Cómete el batido, Barnes, reseco es malo...-  
\- Bucky se queda conmigo.- dijo Steve, y Tony rodó los ojos, porque herido y todo, Steve acababa de poner la cara que había adornado cómics y pósters por 70 años, la cara que era 50% mandíbula cuadrada y que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento un águila calva chillaría y se posaría en su hombro.  
\- Bueno, éste es el lugar más seguro...-  
\- Y el kinder de Hulk....-  
\- No; se queda conmigo, en mis habitaciones, acaso no lo oyeron? No necesita una celda...!-  
\- Steve...- empezó Sam, extendiendo una mano.- Después de lo que pasó con Natasha, no sería mejor que subamos la seguridad en vez de bajarla? Hay tiempo para...-  
El sonido de una arcada y vómito incontenible los hizo saltar a los tres. Bucky había dejado caer el batido, había devuelto lo poco que había ingerido, y había pasado de la silla en donde había estado sentado al suelo, el pelo en los ojos, todo su cuerpo arqueado como un gato erizado.  
\- Bucky...?- jadeó Steve.- Bucky, tranquilo, no es...-  
\- Nayti obrabotchik.- dijo Bucky sin entonación, y en un movimiento fluido y terrible, agarró la pata de la silla de metal, la giró en el aire y la estrelló con tanta fuerza en la camilla de Steve que le deformó, y probablemente lo habría decapitado de no haberse escapado por los pelos con los reflejos de un super soldado.  
\- BUCKY NO!-  
Hubo un ping, y luego el crujir de la electricidad. Tony había levantado el guantelete y disparado un táser, y había una red de electricidad envolviendo la espalda de Bucky, que cayó convulsionándose.  
Y se giró en el suelo.  
Y empezó a arrastrarse hacia Tony, los ojos fijos en él, los dientes con sangre, los ojos dilatados. Tony había creído que ya no le tenía miedo a nada, pero ver a ese asesino seguir avanzando con 500 voltios en el cuerpo, electrificado, ojos de loco...  
\- Bucky NO! TONY! TONY PARA!- Steve se lanzó a sujetarlo, lo que habría acabado con los dos soportando la electricidad: Bucky no tenía pinta de detenerse. Tony dudó y subió el amperaje a 800, pero el Winter Soldier seguía arrastrándose con el pelo erizado...  
Y entonces se oyó un solo golpe y Bucky cayó inconsciente, Sam habiendo usado una caja de primeros auxilios como porra. Tony soltó el táser, y Steve se arrodilló junto a Bucky, alzándolo en brazos.  
*********************************  
\- Necesito un TAC de su cabeza.- dijo Bruce cuando bajó al workshop, encontrando a Tony montado sobre una forma vaga en metal, martillando a más y mejor lo que parecían los nuevos cierres iónico con un martillo de goma, empotrándolos en posición.- Tony, por la reputa, dijimos no esfuerzos bruscos!! Tu presión! Tu aurícula no está para hacer tanto esfuerzo!- bramó.  
\- Tan malo, eh? - dijo Tony sudoroso sentado a tres metro de altura entre el metal, la camiseta de Earth, Wind&Fire pegada a la piel, las gafas de soldar en la frente.- Qué te dijo? Si es la mitad de malo de esos archivos...-  
\- Hablo de Natasha. Tenemos suficientes escaners previos para saber si lo que la gatilló fue precondicionado. Cómo está Barnes?-  
\- Ehm...- Tony se mordió el labio.- Un poquito pateado...-  
\- Se puso loco después?-  
\- Háblalo con Cap, pero... estaba charlando la mar de contento con Steve como si nunca se hubieran separado, hasta que le dimos de comer batido proteico y se vomitó entero, se volvió psicópata y casi tuve que freírlo para que no me estrangulara. Cap debió decirnos que no le gusta el de chocolate.-  
\- Oh. Vaya. Donde está?-  
\- En el cuarto de Verdecito, con Rogers durmiendo prácticamente encima. Creo que he visto devoción así antes, pero normalmente requiere una sotana.-  
\- El que lo digas tú, y que me lo digas a mí, tiene bastante gracia.-  
\- Yo no te pongo ojos de bassengham, Banner. Cool hasta el final. Ojos de predador, quizás...-  
\- Quiero un TAC de la cabeza de Nat, pero también de Bucky. Ahora, cómo meter al tipo con el brazo de metal en un magneto gigante?-  
\- Hello? Problemas de ingeniería, my job.- Tony se apuntó a sí mismo con los pulgares.- Te haré un TAC inalámbrico de doble irradiación como para que pilles puntas partidas de pelo, y todo con un lazo, ya viene tu cumpleaños!-  
\- bueno, uno que no afecte a metales sería muy útil en las zonas de guerra, considerando balas...- dijo Bruce mordiéndose el labio.- Pero tengo la sospecha de qué nos vamos a encontrar en la cabeza de Barnes, Tony. No se lo digas a Steve aún, pero sospecho que el daño cerebral que tiene no será reversible.-  
Tony hizo una mueca.- Debiste verlo arrastrarse mientras lo electrocutaba. Tu sabes que no soy un cobarde pero se me encogieron. Lo que le han hecho...-  
\- Lo criogenizaron. Una y otra vez. Cosnciente. Cómo su cabeza no es una masa de cicatrices, no lo sé. La versión del suero del supersoldado de Zola debe haber estado mucho más cerca que la mía, ciertamente, pero aún así... -  
\- Ya veo, estás celosito!-  
\- Tony, no seas... bájate de ahí, no vas a distraerme!-  
\- Mm. No. Aún me quedan nueve sellos que ajustar.-  
\- Yo lo hago.- dijo Bruce, dejando los lentes en la mesa, quitándose el sweater y la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo y trepando ágilmente por todo el metal con sus slacks y el torso desnudo, plantándose las gafas de soldar al llegar arriba.  
Tony le echó una mirada extremadamente apreciativa.  
\- Mira, quiero protestar, pero tú me distraes con el mar de pelito y yo...-  
\- Dame ese martillo y explícame qué hacer. Extremis aún no está listo: si te falla el corazón antes de que lo esté, juro por Dios que me vuelvo supervillano, hago un cyborg con tu cadáver y me dedico a vengarme del mundo.-  
\- Está mal que eso me caliente un poco?-  
\- Debería enternecerte...- dijo Bruce, sosteniendo el primer cierre iónico.  
\- Mmm. No. Mira, toca acá.-  
\- ... eso no es un cierre iónico.-  
\- Pero está caliente! Y duro!-  
Bruce soltó la carcajada: el mal humor se había ido. Los dos estuvieron martillando, sellando, y también pasando un poco del rato besuqueándose, todo sea dicho, por varias horas, hasta que los cierres estuvieron armados equidistantes, esperando los arcos voltaicos del cableado.  
\- No hay necesidad que le metas tanta prisa.- dijo Bruce cuando bajaron sudorosos, Tony de un salto, Bruce más circunspectamente pisando en las articulaciones de la armadura.-No puedes hacer tanto esfuerzo físico brusco, ni trasnochar, ni...-  
\- Vaya, pensé que había terminado con Pepper- soltó Tony asperamente, pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor o decir algo más, los mismos brazos anormalmente fuertes que habían encajado esos cierrer lo rodearon, oprimiéndolo con firmeza.  
\- Ciertamente eso espero.- dijo Bruce, casi en su oído.- Ahora, donde estábamos con eso de que te quedaras quieto...?-  
\- Me quedo quieto feliz aquí...- dijo Tony con un suspiro, dejándolo sostener su peso.  
\- Tienes que darme un poco de tiempo. No pueo equivocarme esta vez, con Extremis. La mutación del virus tiene que ser perfecta.- acabó Bruce inspirando en su cuello.- No soportaría sí...-  
\- Tampoco soportaría New York probablemente.-  
\- Muy gracioso, Tony.-  
\- Por eso, Verónica tiene que estar lista para sujetarte si eso pasa.-  
\- Verónica?- preguntó Bruce, mientras tony hacía un gesto descuidado a la armadura, aún con los ojos cerrados.  
\- Como en Archie? Betty te daba puro dulce amor, Verónica te dará de palos... son palos con amor, pero al fin...-  
Bruce soltó la risa contra su sien, y Tony al fin gorgoriteó contra su cuello.  
**************************************************************  
-IOWA, BARTON FARM-  
(15)  
Eran las ocho treinta y cinco.  
A esa hora, Steve ya habría vuelto de correr y la cocina empezaría a oler a panquecas. Thor, levantado con el sol y con una camiseta de algodón y shorts cruzaría descalzo la sala, bostezando y con el pelo de un león, yendo directo a ocuparse del café para todos. Natasha aún estaría en su cama preciosista, envuelta en su lujoso edredón, en tibio duermevela, quizá levantándose por una taza de té y una galleta antes de volver a dormir un poco más, o bajar con su camisola sedosa a beber el latte de Thor y luego sentarse adormilada en un sofá. Si Tony estaba en el workshop, Bruce estaría con él, pastoreándolo a la cocina en cuanto el desayuno estaba listo: si Tony estaba durmiendo o en Malibú, Bruce estaría hecho un loto en el balcón, meditando con la vista en la ciudad.  
Clint a veces se emperchaba en el borde, mirando la ciudad amanecer con él, acompañándolo en silencio. Otra veces, era quien despertaba a Natasha, recostándose a su lado en el lecho de sábanas bordadas, dejando que el aroma de un té de mandarina la despertase, acariciando su cabello hasta que los ojos verdes estaban completamente lúcidos. Sólo en la Torre Stark la veía dormir así, tan profundo que le costaba despertar: en cualquier otro sitio, pasaba del duermevela a la consciencia en segundos.  
A Clint le pasaba lo mismo. A veces se despertaba de golpe, en la mitad de la noche, y miraba alrededor, encontrándose en su habitación en la Torre. Lo que sentía, que era alivio cada vez, era una sensación que suponía era lo más cerca de estar en casa que él podía sentir: a salvo, pensaba medio dormido. No tienes que levantarte ahora mismo. También, Nat está a salvo. Y con frecuencia, awww, sí, almohada, casa, qué bien.  
A Steve le gustaba hacer las panquecas solo y canturreando, pero no le molestaba que Clint pusiera las noticias, y se colara a veces a preparar una jarra de jugo de naranja recién exprimido por ahí cerca. A veces le comentaba alguna de las aventuras de su jogging en la mañana, pero lo habitual era que los dos vieran las noticias en silencio, a veces murmurando un “ Muy mal” “ Qué están pensando en Washington?” y la favorita de Steve, “ Inaceptable, inconstitucional además!”.  
Cuando Thor estaba ahí, utilizando la máquina de café ultra profesional que se había comprado, que a Clint le parecía una astronave pero que daba los mejores cafés del mundo, a veces pedía que le explicaran alguna noticia. Pero le encantaban los segmentos de interés humano, y más de una vez lo habían pillado haciendo evoluciones por la sala cuando había algún segmento de aeróbica.  
A las ocho treinta y cinco, la granja estaba en absoluto silencio. Laura se levantaba a las cinco a ordeñar a las dos vacas en su establo, y a las seis ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo en el silencio del campo, mientras que Lila y Cooper dormían hasta las diez. Clint era el único despierto: no había podido dormir en toda la noche.  
Ni siquiera después del sexo.  
Debería haber sentido vergüenza: disgusto consigo mismo, pero no podía reunir ni siquiera la energía para eso. La llegada de Barney a su apartamento, como siempre sin dinero, con la policía detrás y la necesidad de esconderse un tiempo tras su última estafa lo sacó de la inmovilidad en la que había estado sujeto. Sabía que se había estado aprovechando de la gentileza de thor y la amabilidad de Bruce para, en realidad, marcar el punto de su enojo: sabía por supuesto, que sus rabietas, borracheras y descuido le eran informados con detalle a Steve, Natasha y Tony.   
Pero eso era infantil. Infantil porque Tony, con Bruce de regreso, claramente no podía estar menos preocupado: infantil porque Steve y Natasha, con Barnes/Yasha de regreso, tenían algo mucho más interesante en lo que pensar, claramente. Lo mejor que podía haber hecho, era largarse: y cuando Kate, su alumna de arquería, se ofreció a pasar a dejarlo a la granja junto con Lucky, Clint decidió impulsivamente venir.  
En algún momento, como todo en su vida, había parecido una buena idea.  
Ver a Lila y a Cooper tan recuperados gracias a los tratamientos antiradiación que Bruce diseñase y SHIELD costeara fue bueno, pero reavivó su ira contra Natasha y Steve: la destrucción de SHIELD afectaba a muchos más que a sólo los agentes, mucho más que sólo al gobierno. Laura y sus hijos habían contado con los cheques que la comisión de seguridad nacional les hacía llegar tras el accidente a través del departamento de compensación económica de SHIELD, y habían contado con todos los tratamientos gratis: ahora, eso se había acabado y Laura estaba comprensiblemente asustada. Clint le había ofrecido la casa de campo en un arranque de generosidad práctica: él nunca estaba en la granja, pero dejarla desocupada era invitar a Barney a aprovecharse y tampoco quería venderla. A Laura le había venido bien un lugar en donde sus hijos y ella misma pudieran convalecer tras el accidente radiactivo de Detroit.  
Había sido un arreglo simple.   
Había dejado de ser simple cuando tras una visita con Natasha hacía unos meses, Natasha lo había mirado al regresar en el auto y le había dicho “ Laura se ha enamorado de tí, te has dado cuenta supongo?”  
“ Estoy con Pepper, Nat” había dicho él, aunque había sonreído halagado. Era cierto que le tenía afecto a los niños y bastante admiración a su valiente madre: pero Avenger, celebridad, pareja de Pepper Potts y agente de SHIELD, su vida era otra cosa.   
Ahora parecía como un sueño, y Clint caminó al porche en la niebla del invierno, pensando en ir por leña para avivar las brasas en la cocina de hierro anticuada: el mismo camino que alguna vez había recorrido para su madre. Hacía tanto frío que incluso Lucky se había negado a seguirlo.  
Cuando llegó, Clint se preguntó si realmente había sido una buena idea: pero el tener que mantener cierta normalidad por los niños lo había obligado a asearse y mantenerse sobrio, y al menos, pensar en otra cosa. Otra cosa diferente que en cuánto había perdido, en cuánto extrañaba a esa vida , en cuánto endiabladamente extrañaba a Natasha. Acaso no es peor tener una familia y que te la quiten, a nunca haberla tenido?  
Laura lo recibió con los brazos abiertos: lo atiborró de guiso, lo envolvió en felpa, y cuando comprendió que había roto con Pepper lo miró con tanta compasión que Clint se sintió avergonzado. No era el primer hombre sobre la tierra que pateaban, diablos: y cuando hacía pocas noches Laura y él acostaron a los niños y cerraron la casa, mirando la escarcha en las ventanas, se habían sentado a charlar con un café cargado de crema irlandesa casera, y de repente ella había dicho:  
\- Asumo que dejando los Avengers querrás la granja de regreso.-  
Clint había parpadeado. La verdad no había hecho planes: le había bastado con levantarse, comer, hacer tareas por el campo, comer de nuevo, jugar con los chicos y Lucky, volver a acostarse en su antiguo dormitorio en el ático. Desde que dejara la Torre, no había pensado: ni siquiera se había molestado en planear un día adelante. Todo lo que había hecho, había sido sobrevivir.  
Tenía dinero, más que suficiente: entre el hazard pay de SHIELD, sus beneficios, el pago gubernamental de ser un Avenger más el trabajo de seguridad de Stark Industries, y una buena cantidad de dinero que amasara aquí y allá en misiones irregulares, Clint no tenía que preocuparse por sus finanzas, por una vez en la vida. Natasha lo había obligado: cuando la conoció, vivía del pago y le duraba justo hasta el día antes.  
Después de todo que podía hacer un Avenger o un agente desempleado? Phil no lo había querido en su grupo de rebeldes: no podía volver a trabajar con Tony. Posiblemente la CIA, la DEA o el FBI lo recibirían, pero la idea de volver a confiar en las órdenes de alguien y equivocarse le daba naúseas.   
Y sin embargo, esa expansión blanca y desnuda en su futuro resultaba aterradora...  
Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, y recién entonces notó las manos apretadas de Laura en su taza.  
\- Laura... no, espera... adónde pretendes ir con los niños?-  
\- No lo sé, no creo que sea una buena idea volver a Detroit. - dijo ella, y su voz era valiente, aunque había miedo en sus ojos.- Pero ya has sido más que generoso, no podemos seguir aprovechando...-  
\- Pero lo niños aman la granja!- protestó Clint, y era verdad.- Además, el sistema inmunológico de Cooper...-  
\- Sé eso. Pero no es mi casa, Clint.- dijo Laura con calma.- Este año ha sido maravilloso, pero con todo lo que te ha pasado, mereces alguna paz en tu hogar...-  
\- Laura, si los niños y tú se van, y me quedo solo acá, te garantizo que después de un par de meses de alcoholismo voy a acabar colgado con la cuerda del arco. No es por chantajearte ni nada...- se burló Clint.  
\- No digas eso! Ni siquiera lo pienses!- A pesar de que había sido una broma, Laura se había enfadado de verdad.- Clint, entiendo que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido atroz, pero no puedes pensar...!-  
\- Cálmate, está bien...- Clint alzó manos en derrota.- Okay, lo siento. Pero lo que quiero decir, es que prefiero con mucho que se queden. También comprendo si estás harta de aislamiento, sólo salías a llevar a los chicos al tratamiento y vuelta, y si quieres volver a la ciudad, bueno, lo entiendo. Pero... qué voy a hacer yo solo con la granja?-  
\- Algún día quizá quieras traer a al alguien.- dijo Laura con suavidad, su mano sobre la de él.- Natasha no puede...?-  
\- No, no puede.- dijo Clint terminantemente. Ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería Laura, pero lo que fuera que imaginaba a Natasha, no.  
\- Clint. Sé que las cosas paracen malas ahora, pero... el accidente, atroz como fue, y sus secuelas, cambió las vidas de Lila, Cooper y la mía, y hay cosas... maravillosas ahora. Me permitió conocerte, por ejemplo. Las cosas mejorarán, ya verás.- dijo Laura, y en su suave rostro sin maquillaje había un sonrojo, pero sinceridad. Clint movió la cabeza enternecido.  
\- Son felices aquí, Laura?-  
\- Sí, lo sabes.-  
\- Entonces por favor no hables más de irte. Por favor.-  
\- Clint...- Laura se mordió el labio.- Con el pago gubernamental terminado, tengo muy pocos ahorros y...-  
\- Laura, por favor no hables de dinero ahora! Tengo suficiente para ambos...-  
\- No puedo utilizar tu dinero, no seas...-  
\- Laura, es dinero que me pagó HYDRA haciéndose pasar por SHIELD. Créeme que mi primer instinto es echarlo al río, pero si no quieres que lo usemos, te juro por Dios que me voy al primer refugio de perros que encuentre, lo convierto en bacon y nos morimos todos de hígado graso. Tú eliges.- acabó, haciéndola reír. Laura tenía una risa muy alegre.  
\- Vas a contratarme, entonces? Como tu ama de llaves?-  
\- Ya eres la nanny de Lucky, ese perro desgraciado te prefiere a tí antes que a mí. Yo me haré cargo de todo, pero, por favor, no te preocupes por nada. Y no vas a ser nada tan sexista como mi ama de llaves, no tengo tantas llaves. Puedes ser mi cuidador... cuidador de la granja, de Lucky, de mí...- Clint sonrió, pero era una sonrisa amarga.- No vendría mal que alguien nos cuide, vaya.-  
Los ojos de Laura eran muy suaves y líquidos cuando se levantó de su silla, y echándose el cabello atrás, se apoyó en su muslo y lentamente se inclinó para besarlo. Las manos de Clint fueron a su cintura, porque lo correcto habría sido detenerla. Lo correcto era decirle que no estaba en condiciones de intentar una relación, que no era el tipo que aceptaba limosnas, que no era justo si ella tenía sentimientos por él, que él la tomase sin más que ternura: que acaban de hablar de dinero, que dado que vivía en su casa era complicado, que no estaba bien, que no era justo para ninguno de los dos.  
Que aceptar el amor y el consuelo de una mujer que lo amaba cuando él sólo sentía angustia era algo bajo y ruin. Si había tenido la fuerza para resistirse a Natasha cuando ella había estado frágil y vulnerable, y luego cuando ella había dicho no: si había tenido la fuerza de alejarse de Pepper a su orden, Clint tenía una buena opinión de su fuerza de voluntad. Pero esta vez ese beso confiado y amoroso derribó sus defensas, y por una vez no tuvo fuerzas: el beso continuó, tibio, inundándolo, y el ser tocado con amor por un momento fue aire, fue una necesidad. Laura lo llevó de la mano al dormitorio y le hizo el amor simple, tiernamente: el cómo lo deseaba se hizo obvio cuando aunque él respondió muy poco, ella climaxó empapada en sus brazos.   
Y cuando ella se durmió, Clint huyó al porche, la cabeza entre las manos. No se merecía su calor confiado ni sus besos al despertar. No se había merecido ese consuelo.  
Por Dios, era exactamente lo mismo que Tony había hecho...  
Sentado solo al amanecer en la leñera, el hacha en la mano, a Clint por fin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y se echó a llorar calladamente, con la cara hundida en la camiseta que olía a Laura.  
************************************************************************************************************  
AVENGERS TOWER  
++++++++++++++++  
\- Aún no despierta?-  
\- El táser hizo su trabajo, pero por Dios que es duro de bajar.- dijo Tony en un susurro, mientras él y Natasha observaban en el monitor a Sam gesticulando furiosamente hasta lograr sacar a Steve del Kinder de Hulk, en donde se había pasado siete horas vigilando al asesino inconsciente, y no había comido nada, lo que para su metabolismo equivalía a 24 horas en alguien normal. Sam debía haber revertido a un lenguaje muy fuerte porque Steve al final lo siguió, cabeza gacha.  
Natasha y Tony susurraban porque Bruce se había quedado dormido y roncaba espectacularmente, tras revisar a fondo los TAC de Natasha. Ella, aún en la bata de papel, estaba pálida y con un hematoma gigante en la cara por ataque del Winter Soldier, pero bebía un batido de leche y observaba al inconsciente soldado de un modo que partía el corazón.  
Tony apretó los dientes a su lado. No podía olvidarla perdiendo el control, el modo que esos ojos verdes se habían enturbiado como dos sombras. Tony no había visto a Clint poseído, pero asumía algo semejante: y era raro enfrentarse con saber que la quería tanto, que al verla homicida, al igual que le pasaba con Hulk enojado, su primera preocupación no había sido por su propia seguridad, sino lo que la haría ella despertar y encontrarse con que les había hecho daño.  
En realidad ella y Bruce si tenían mucho en común. Pero al ver a esa mujer pequeña y pelirroja, con el cabello desarreglado pero aún hermoso como sangre, ahí sentada con ojos desolados, Tony no lo aguantó y colocándose detrás, la rodeó con sus brazos.  
Malditos fueran Clint y el tal Barnes. Maldito fueran todos los que la habían dañado.  
Y ella, en vez de rechazarlo, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.  
\- Te hice daño? No recuerdo nada...-  
\- Siseaste mucho. Ah, y detonaste unas granadas.-  
\- Bozhemoi.- gimió ella, cerrando los ojos.  
\- Hiciste un simulacro de bomba en el edificio realmente muy realista. Con bomba y todo.-  
-... sabes que deberías echarme con viento fresco, verdad? Soy un peligro para todos.-  
\- Sólo tuviste suerte porque no estaba Thor y yo no tenía la armadura a mano. Nos pillaste desprevenidos, eso es...-  
Natasha al fin sonrió tristemente a las explicaciones de Tony.- Clint habría sabido...-  
\- Sí, bueno, pero el pájaro de mierda no está acá, y lo resolvimos, y nosotros estamos contigo, él no, así que bórrate a ese desgraciado de la cabeza.- exclamó Tony con exasperación.- Si lo que quiere es ser un emo queen porque le derribaron su club de agentes y le importa un carajo que nosotros sigamos acá, pues se puede ir a...-  
\- Tú también lo extrañas. Con quién vas a bailar ahora?- dijo Natasha, y Tony había abierto la boca para recordarle que normalmente bailaba con ella, cuando le golpeó la memoria y apretó los labios.(16)  
\- Aún te tengo a tí. Que te dé pena él, yo te tengo a Brucey y a tí para jugar, él si se calienta tendrá que llevarle heno con un lacito a una vaca...-  
Natasha al fin sonrió, meneando la cabeza, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en la pantalla.  
\- Lo querías mucho, Nat?- preguntó Tony. Era obvio que hablaba de Barnes.  
\- Él era todo mi mundo.-  
\- Tienes una cosa por los snipers dramáticos, verdad?-  
Natasha movió la cabeza con fuerza, pero sus ojos estaban líquidos. Tony le frotó la espalda, mordiéndose el labio, un tic junto a su ojo izquierdo.  
\- Nat, no lastimaste a nadie en realidad, Cap se cura, no pasa nada...-  
\- No seas...- Natasha se frotó los ojos.  
\- Pero si no has visto lo que le gusta que Barnes le pegue? va y le busca a cada rato... si es masoquista, te digo...-  
\- Hablaré con él luego. Si él opina que es mejor que me vaya...-  
\- Esta es mi casa, te lo recuerdo.-  
Los ronquidos habían cesado, pero sólo se dieron cuenta cuando Bruce habló desde atrás.  
\- Además podrías habernos destripado como caza a los tres y Steve seguiría sin dejar que te fueras. Pero no es porque te quiera o algo así: es porque con Clint y Fury idos, tú eres la única que tiene una chance de descubrir cómo desprogramar a Barnes. Yo puedo tratar de arreglarle lo físico lo más que pueda, y evaluarlo, pero como me canso de decirles, no soy psiquiatra.-  
\- Estamos grumpy, eh? Duérmete un rato más.- dijo Tony por sobre el hombro, pero Bruce miraba la pantalla, y había algo evaluador y frío en su mirada.   
\- Consígueme esos TACs de su cabeza, Tony. Tengo una sospecha...-  
********************  
Esto era, suponía, un poco de su propio chocolate. Tras el último número de cortedad de aliento y palpitaciones, Bruce y él habían intercambiado posiciones, aparentemente: Bruce se quedaba trabajando hasta que caía, ignorando la irresponsabilidad que eso significaba con respecto a Hulk, y era Tony quien tenía que perseguirlo con sopa y almohadas para que descansara y durmiese, porque Extremis era un virus extremadamente difícil de domar. Bloquearlo y matarlo ya lo había logrado: también, exitosamente, crear un antivirus. Pero usarlo en tejido específico sin propagación obligaba a literarmente retroingeniarlo y recrearlo de nuevo con nuevos marcadores virales, y Bruce tras pasarse una semana retroingenieriándolo en moscas de la fruta, se declaró listo para testeos y se puso a trabajar con la sangre de Tony.  
Fue una semana frustrante que su ánimo estuvo terrible a pesar de todo el Zen. Aunque seguía visitando a Bucky a diario, tampoco habían muchos avances y la doble frustración lo tenía tan irritable que volvió a sus habitaciones para dejar a Tony dormir, ya que tenía insomnio y no podía estarse quieto. Extremis lo tenía tan distraído que abandonaba tazas por todas partes, dejaba las cosas a medio cocinar y escribía ecuaciones en cualquier papel que encontrase; y cuando Steve intentó hablarle de ello y trató de conseguir que se enfocara más en el tratamiento de Bucky, Bruce explotó y lo mandó a la mierda de un modo tan furioso, vicioso y colorido que por un minutito les quedó claro cómo había sido Robert Bruce Banner antes de Hulk.  
-... porque si pretendes una carta Gantt de cómo arreglarle la cabeza a tu Bucky ya te estás yendo a joder a otra parte, Rogers! Estás jugando a tratar de hacerme culpable por no dedicarle todas mis horas? Pero es que te has creído que ustedes dos tienen el monopolio de la miseria en este mundo?! NO PIENSO DARTE EN EL...!!-  
\- Who, whoa, tigre, cálmate, carajo, cálmate, ya... shhh...- Tony se metió al medio, sintiéndose muy raro en el rol pacificador, pero por suerte Steve decidió ser el adulto y se largó, aunque no tan adulto que no diera un portazo.  
Tony sospechaba que de no ser por el secreto que Bruce le guardaba sobre los problemas en su corazón, Steve habría comprendido mejor: pero estaba claro que la falta de sueño, el agotamiento y sobre todo la frustración de aún no encontrar la solución tenía a Bruce al borde de sus nervios. Sabiendo que era precisamente verlo enfermo lo que lo alarmaba, Tony se había obligado a prevenir todo lo que podía sus problemas, descansando y comiendo bien, y era en verdad un extrañísimo cambio de situaciones.  
\- Steve está insistiendo ni más ni menos que si fuéramos tú y yo... vamos, cálmate, volcán...- insistió, sobándole la espalda. Bruce se había cubierto la cara, respirando hondo, y apoyó la frente en la mesa: aunque no había habido verde mientras se gritaban, ahora había un poco en el cuello, la nuca.- Ya, ya... después se arreglan cocinando esas horripilancias con verduras que tanto les gustan... Brucey, cálmate ya...-  
\- Les dirás antes de operarte?- preguntó Bruce, girando la cabeza en el mesón.- Asumiendo que logro crackear ese virus maldito?-  
\- Natasha y Sam ya me vieron hacer una Regan....-  
\- Les dije que era sólo la convulsión por lo que le hace tu pilotaje en 4 dimensiones a tu cabeza, no les he hablado de tu corazón. Es tu secreto, pero creo que deberías decirles.-  
\- Tengo que?- musitó Tony, arrugando la cara.  
\- Deberías. Después de la histeria que provocaste con tu último intento de obituario, creo que les debes eso.-  
\- Mmm, verdad... Quién crees que se puso más loquito?-  
\- YO.-  
\- No, quiero decir alguien que no se haya acostado... no tú!-  
\- Nat, creo.-  
\- Porqué dices eso?-  
\- Porque cuando volvió, y lo echaste a broma, creí que de veras te partía el cuello.-  
\- Awww... Amorosa, la arañita, no es así?-  
*********************************  
Cuando Barnes despertó, no reconocía nada, hablaba en monosílabos, y pidió sopa rusa de nuevo, que Sam le trajo. Con poco éxito, porque se la comió y la devolvió toda, y cuando intentó comérsela de nuevo, Sam y Thor tuvieron que intervenir, y asear el cuarto mientras Bruce le ordenaba bañarse y luego le ordenaba tragarse una crema de verduras enriquecida con proteínas. Bruce había aprovechado su inconsciencia para tomarle sangre y hacer una estudio de su estado metabólico: y no sorprendió a nadie cuando quedó claro que tenía los síntomas de meses de ayuno, que seguramente en realidad eran un par de semanas pero que con el metabolismo de un super soldado, pues, sus enzimas se estaban comiendo a sí mismo, ya había acabado con grasas y músculos y estaba empezando osteoporosis.   
\- primero hay que salvarle la vida, y sospecho que la posibilidad de que me deje clavarle una aguja para meterle vitaminas intravenosas es muy baja. hay que encontrar un modo de que coma... con qué te alimentó a tí Clint cuando te encontró, Nat?-  
\- Helado de chocolate y chaparritas.-  
\- Oh, ese descriteriado...-  
\- Bruce, lo que importa es que me reconozca, él me habló... era Bucky! Porqué no me recuerda ahora? En cuanto me recuerde yo lo ayudaré a recuperarse, pero tenemos que hacer que me reconozca de nuevo, qué tan dañado puede estar su cerebro, voy a matar a todos los HYDRA que encuentres, los voy a matar...!!!-  
\- Steve, siéntate!- exclamó Tony rodando los ojos, porque Steve era incapaz de quedarse sentado mientras discutían qué hacer con el prisionero.- Y haz caso, ya te arreglamos la novia, deja que Brucey te repare al novio...-  
\- STARK!-  
\- Te das cuenta que ser irte a ser el Vengador Vengativo contra HYDRA es incompatible con ser su enfermera, verdad? O cuentas con que otros nos ocupemos de esas tareas cuando te dé por una u otra?- soltó Bruce, cuyo humor iba peor y peor.  
Steve, como siempre que Bruce decidía pincharlo, se quedó sin palabras, indeciso, pero también dejó de pasearse.  
\- Pero... tengo que hacer algo.- musitó, mirando a Bruce con desolación. Era imposible seguir enojado con él cuando ponía esa cara, por muy bruto que fuera a veces.  
Bruce suspiró.  
\- Natasha, me permites que les muestre tu TAC?-  
Natasha se encogió de hombros asintiendo. Bruce extendió en una pantalla de JARVIS lo que era claramente una un corte transversal de un cerebro, algo que interesó inmediatamente a Steve y Thor, mientras que Tony se distraía acariciando el brazo de Natasha. Sam se recostó en la silla, en cambio, mirando el TAC en su totalidad.  
\- Qué es...?-  
\- Esa zona oscura? Es el punto en donde le metieron los fierros de la máquina en Siberia.- dijo Bruce, haciendo que Thor frunciera un ceño terrible.- Como pueden ver aquí, aquí y aquí hay cicatrices semejantes. Exceptuando esta en el lóbulo frontal, todas son quemaduras parietales, que sugieren que borraron su memoria con altas descargas localizadas. La copia del suero del supersoldado parece ser lo único que evitó que el daño se expandiera y el tejido se necrotizara, dejándola vegetal.-  
Thor estaba sufriendo con la sola idea. Sam tenía una mueca de simpatía por Natasha. Steve sólo miraba al archivo de Bucky a un lado.  
\- Ese es el TAC de Bucky?-  
Bruce lo desplegó, y Sam emitió un quejido. En vez de los cuatro puntos de quemadura, el cerebro de Bucky parecía un tablero de ajedrez. No habían menos de veinticinco puntos ennegrecidos: también había claramente espacio que parecían que literalmente alguien le había taladrado el cráneo y metido una tijera de uñas adentro para cortar pedazos.  
Steve se puso verde. Tony le alargó un vaso de whisky con hielo, y Steve se lo tomó al seco.  
\- Cómo carajos está de pie...- musitó Sam, los brazos cruzados, su empático rostro generoso tenso.  
\- Tengo teorías al respecto.- dijo Bruce.- Pero para eso, necesito que Steve se mantenga una semana sin verlo, y que Tony logre hacerle un TAC todos los días. Y por supuesto, que encontremos algo que pueda comer sin vomitar. De algún modo sospecho que su estómago hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no recibe comida normal.-  
\- Se suponía que lo habían descongelado hacía poco.- dijo Natasha con un susurro.- Y antes de congelarlo, lo hacían pasar dos semanas de ayuno...-  
\- Probablemente tiene las vellosidades intestinales atrofiadas y nada de flora comensal. Empezaremos por eso...- suspiró Bruce.  
Fue Natasha quien se pasó una noche entera leyendo y revolviendo internet hasta encontrar una sopa que fuera saludable, suave y rusa. La sopa kapusta tenía carne de cerdo, pero hervida hasta deshacerse: una gran cantidad de zanahoria rallada en puré, calabaza y picadillo de trigo, lo que la hacía cremosa y sabrosa. (17) Ver a Natasha cabeza gacha en la cocina picando calabaza, con un tablet con la receta, la ayuda de JARVIS y el delantal de Thor, sola de amanecida, era una imagen extraña e increíblemente conmovedora, y Steve se detuvo en el umbral, mirando cómo ella, que era increíble con los cuchillos en el combate, tenía parches curita en la punta de dos dedos.  
\- Te agradezco de todo corazón lo que haces por él, Nat. No sé que haría en esto sin ti.- dijo Steve, sin temor de sobresaltarla: aún con tres ollas hirviendo, la Black Widow siempre estaba atenta a su entorno. Natasha continuó rallando un poco de cúrcuma.  
\- No me des las gracias hasta que lo pruebes. Cocinar no es lo mío, Rogers.-  
\- Nat...- dijo Steve, mirándose los pies.- Te debo una disculpa. No pensé que lo que pedirte ese archivo podía significar. No pensé...-  
\- No pensaste en nada excepto Bucky desde el momento que lo viste, Rogers. Y está bien.- dijo ella, su voz firme.- Sigue así.-  
\- Nat...-  
\- Nadie ha pensado en él en décadas, Rogers. Los dos lo creímos muerto y lo abandonamos, lo olvidamos, continuamos nuestras vidas. Nadie ha pensado en él excepto como un objeto, un arma.- agregó, y aunque su voz era firme, había agonía en sus ojos.- Si vas a dejar todo de lado por él, si vas a enfocarte exclusivamente en ayudarlo, a mí me parece bien, muy bien...!- agregó, y entonces sí se le quebró la voz. Steve cruzó la cocina, las luces radiantes del techo haciéndola deslumbrante en los detalles de madera pulida y cerámicos lujosos: y contra esa luz intrusiva la abrazó contra sí, estrechamente, su aliento agitado. Natasha no lloró, pero la mejilla de Steve estaba húmeda contra la suya.  
\- Lo siento... no pensé en lo que te hacía pasar... no pensé en SHIELD, en Clint...-  
\- No hables de Clint.- la voz de Natasha sonaba ahogada. Steve le acarició las sienes con los pulgares, y Natasha miró el rostro angustiado, en el que la preocupación había conseguido marcar ojeras, sombrías e inflamadas.  
\- Está siendo injusto... no estaba ahí, no sabe cómo fue...-  
\- Calla.- ordenó ella, sus cejas finas fruncidas, algo muy humano tras su cara de muñeca.- Era su casa. Imperfecta, brutal, incompetente como era a veces SHIELD... era su casa y la amaba.- suspiró.  
\- Ésta es su casa.-  
\- Pepper y Tony se encargaron de eso, no es así?-  
Steve la miró con creciente desconcierto.- Pero... Tony y Bruce...?-  
Natasha bufó, apartándose de él. Sólo entonces notaron a Sam en la puerta, envuelto en los más ridículos pantalones de pijama negros con pequeños pollos amarillos estampados, su musculoso torso desnudo y una jarra en la mano.  
\- Tenía antojo de leche y cierto supersoldado se bebió toda la del piso.- dijo con naturalidad, sin hacer comentarios a su estrecho abrazo.- Eso huele bien, Romanova. Es para Barnes?-  
\- Sí.- dijo ella, volviendo a las zanahorias.  
\- Cuál es tu historia con él?- dijo Sam, abriendo el refrigerador, su voz muy, muy tranquila.  
\- Sam...- empezó Steve, pero Natasha rodó los ojos.  
\- Rogers, no empieces a dar tú lecciones de tacto, por favor!-  
\- Pude ver que tienen historia en común, y que una antigua tú estaba dispuesta a todo para salvarlo. Eran compañeros?-  
\- Fue mi maestro.- dijo ella sin inflexión. Sam le echó una mirada de arriba abajo, al verla, en calzas y camiseta púrpura, descalza en una cocina industrial, preocupándose que todos los pedacitos de verdura tuvieran el mismo tamaño para que tuvieran el mismo tiempo de cocción, y asintió, sus ojos muy comprensivos.  
\- Ya.- musitó, acercándose con su vaso de leche.- Pero él no te reconoce por todas esa borradas de memoria.-  
\- Sólo reconoce a Steve, aparentemente, y no siempre.- dijo Natasha con voz neutral.  
\- Sí, Banner y yo tenemos una teoría al respeco. Muy listo, el tipo. Me dijo que habían hecho algo semejante con tu novia, la que aún no conozco?-  
\- No has tenido noticias de Libby? La has llamado al menos, esperpento?- soltó Natasha.  
\- Llama tú a Clint primero.- soltó Steve de brazos cruzados.  
\- De verdad los dos están en el comportamiento adolescente de “ no llamo a mi novia porque no la he llamado en mucho tiempo y va a gritarme?” En serio?- comentó Sam, bebiéndose su leche.  
\- Tú no tienes novia?-  
\- Si, Rogers, tengo cinco, no ves como me siguieron llorando desde Washington? - dijo Sam ásperamente.- Si tuviera novia, ya la habrían visto al menos veinte veces, ya habrían cenado con nosotros, y no estarían preguntando eso!-  
\- Tu estás asumiendo que ella cocinaría.- dijo Natasha, el humor volviendo a su rostro.  
\- No, yo cocino. Ella lavaría los platos en ropa interior.- dijo Sam, agrandando su sonrisa.  
\- Saam.- gimió Steve.  
\- Okay, el punto es que si eras su compañera, y lograste liberarte de ese control, da para pensar que él también podrá. Pero sería bueno saber cómo lo hiciste.- continuó Sam, tan tranquilo como si siguiera con el mismo tema.  
Steve, que sabía que Natasha se cerraba como una almeja cada vez que alguien sacaba el tema de su desprogramación ( y Clint normalmente hacía un chiste y cambiaba el tema igualmente hermético) la miró con súplica, pero Natasha tenía la vista en el tablero de cocina, que a pesar de ser una aleación tan fuerte como la armadura ( idea de Tony) mostraba las señales de haber sido usado por Thor y Steve. Por un momento temió que Natasha estuviera disociándose de nuevo.  
\- Hace un tiempo, Clint y yo tuvimos que infiltrar la mansión de un líder paramilitar en Eslovenia. Coulson lo planeó, y saltamos de un helicóptero midnight sun a 7000 mts en el único punto ciego de su radar. Tenía una guardia de elite de cincuenta expertos en combate, metralletas montadas, y se suponía que la mansión estaría virtualmente vacía. Sin embargo, la intel estaba errada, y no sólo estaba la guardia de elite, sino que el líder y una docena más de guardaespaldas armados. El tipo estaba planeando un asalto bacteriológico, y Coulson decidió con nosotros detenerlo a cualquier costo. Detonamos un AMP en el entretecho de la casa, pero para llegar ahí, tuvimos que abrirnos paso entre un escuadrón completo. Clint estaba herido cuando hizo la detonación desde otro edificio con una flecha.- acabó, su voz sin emoción.- Cuando estábamos huyendo, hicimos saltar los seguros del garaje para robarnos el jeep de nieve del militar este. El garaje tenía perros cuidándolo, dos pastores alemanes gigantes que se nos echaron encima en cuanto abrimos, y yo iba a dispararles cuando Clint me gritó que no lo hiciera. Le estaban comiendo la pierna, pero Clint, que ya estaba hecho un desastre, se puso a hablarles y a razonar con ellos como si fueran personas. Fue... perdimos doce minutos valiosísimos mientras el idiota razonaba como si no fueran perros asesinos. Luego, les puso correa y los echó al auto, me dijo que habían estado asustados y se desmayó.-  
\- Solamente Barton...- suspiró Steve.  
\- Y qué pasó con los perros?-  
\- Los llevamos a SHIELD. Eran unos monstruos asesinos entrenados para matar. Lo mordieron treinta y cuatro veces. Clint les puso un collar de Disney a cada uno, les puso Ewey y Dewey y los sacaba a pasear por la base. Se pasó un año entero siendo mordido, ignorando eso, y sentándose a ver películas con ellos, sobarles el lomo y seguir haciéndolo aunque lo mordieran... cuando los bañaba, el agua salía roja.-  
\- Y luego?-  
\- Esos perros llevan tres años viviendo con la familia de Elizabeth Warden, y son unas bolas obesas a las que los niños se les sientan encima.- suspiró Natasha.  
\- O sea a tí aún te falta tratamiendo, para ponerte obesa y que se te sienten niños...-  
\- Cállate, Rogers.- dijo Natasha, meneando la cabeza.- Hubo... tratamiendo psicológico, y reeducación, pero a pesar de que habían tratado con agentes condicionado en el proyecto MKUltra, yo fui la primera. Algunos agentes con habilidades mentales ayudaron, pero la mayor parte la fueron inventando según reaccionaba. -  
\- Qué fue lo primero que hicieron cuando te recuperaron, después de tenerte encerrada?- preguntó Sam, su voz tan cálida incitaba a la confianza. Natasha se lamió los labios.(18)  
\- Clint me sacó de paseo contra la opinión de todo el mundo. De Fury para abajo pensaban que me escaparía y mataría a una docena de civiles en el camino.-  
\- Y no lo hiciste?-  
-... traté de escaparme y corrí por todos los campos de Philadephia. Corrí hasta Vermont. Clint me siguió a paso tranquilo. Me siguió hasta que me cansé de correr, me subió a su jeep, y me llevó a comer, antes de explicarme que podía huir cuando quisiera, pero que si empezaba a huir ahora iba a huir toda mi vida.- la voz de Natasha dejaba claro que nunca había contado esa historia. Los ojos de Sam estaban enternecidos.  
\- Un tipo con mucho sentido común, ese arquero. Dijo qué lo había inspirado? Clarke?-  
\- Pepe le Puf, le dijo después a Coulson. A Fury casi se le revienta algo.- Natasha acabó, apagando la olla, que dejó de hervir, dejándolos en silencio, y le sirvió a cada uno un pequeño pocillo para que probasen la sopa. Sam rió, moviendo la cabeza.  
\- Oye, esto está muy bueno.-  
\- Si Bruce está de acuerdo, podríamos sacarlo al sol...- musitó Steve, aún perdido en la historia.  
\- No creo que podamos hacer eso aún, pero hay otras maneras.- dijo Sam pensativamente. En el silencio que siguió, la pantalla de la cocina se encendió, con la página de CNN.  
\- JARVIS?-  
:: Me disculpo por la interrupción, pero hay una emergencia en proceso en la escuela New Harvest de New Jersey, Sir. Una pareja de tiradores ha sido reportado tomando a la escuela rehén y ya ha baleado al menos a seis personas. La respuesta oficial no parece organizada, y el gobernador ha dado la orden de no entrar::  
\- Cuánto tiempo lleva dentro?- preguntó Steve, viendo a Tony y Bruce apareciendo desde los laboratorios, Tony bostezando y Bruce quitándose la bata de trabajo.  
:: Once minutos. Hace dos minutos hubo una llamada desde la biblioteca, indicando que son dos los tiradores, con armamento de tipo militar::  
\- Dio los nombres de los tiradores?- Tony ya estaba llamando la armadura.  
:: No, pero aparentemente, Sir...::  
\- Qué pasa?-  
:: Uno tiene un arco compuesto::  
El grupo entero se congeló, y luego, como un solo hombre, miró a Natasha, que se erizó igual que un gato furioso.  
\- Nadie ha dicho nada pero... es extraño...- dijo Buce extendiendo una mano, porque Nat parecía a punto de Hulkearse.- Nat, cálmate, sólo pregunto...-  
\- No. Jamás!- siseó Natasha, dándoles la espalda.  
\- Vuelve acá, Natasha! No estás en condiciones de ir!-  
\- me van a dejar acá sola con James tras mi intento de escape con él?- gruñó Natasha, a lo que Bruce movió la cabeza, pero Steve habló con autoridad.  
\- Natasha necesita buena prensa: todos lo necesitamos. Bruce puede quedarse con Bucky; el resto vamos. No hay tiempo que perder.-  
*********************  
Al ver el sitio del tiroteo desde el quinjet, Sam maldijo sonoramente, y Tony, los dientes apretados, se volvió a Steve. (19)  
\- No sé si te han dicho, pero desde 1998 que han habido un montón de tiroteos en las escuelas...-  
\- Tony, no tienes que preocuparte por mis nervios. Cuando tengas tiempo, googlea la masacre de la escuela de Bath.- dijo Steve poniéndose el casco de su traje.- Natasha, qué información hay?-  
\- Poca. Y tampoco confiable.- dijo Natasha inclinada sobre una tablet. Estaba pálida y rígida, pero su voz era tan profesional como siempre.- Han recuperado siete muertos, dos de ellos con flechas en la nuca. Y hay tiradores en la azotea, ya mataron a un paramédico tratando de ayudar y a varios estudiantes en intentos de escape.-   
Para este tipo de casos es que hacían falta Coulson o Clint, pensó Tony con alguna frustración, pero no lo dijo: Steve ya se veía suficientemente tenso. Natasha y él, al igual que Sam, estaban inclinados sobre el mapa que Tony lograse escanear del lugar, JARVIS ayudando a registrar todos los datos conocidos: pero Tony sabía que él y Thor eran bastante inútiles en una situación que hacía falta una pinza, no un martillo, lo que era muy frustrante.  
\- Una parte de mí quiere entrar ahí disparando y dejar a esos piscópatas como pulpa, pero sé que sólo lo haría peor.- suspiró, sentándose junto a Thor. Había un ceño en el rostro de Thor.  
\- Hay leyendas para ilustrar la cobardía de aquellos que atacan niños y mujeres, pero de joven pensaba que eran exageraciones para descrédito de nuestros enemigos. Esto es... deshonorable al extremo.-  
\- Y es una epidemia en nuestro país, con el control de armas laxo, porque todos se creen cowboys.- dijo Sam irritablemente, pero su expresión era muy profesional al mirar la pantalla.  
Trinity School contaba con un campus amplio: era una de las secundarias más caras del East Side, con varias hectáreas de parque y canchas de deporte, su propio auditorio, y un bosque de maples que debía ser bello en otoño. Ahora, los árboles aún estaban desnudos por el invierno, y habían ofrecido muy poca cobertura. Desde del quinjet habían visto al acercarse pequeños bultos color amarillo oro en el bosquecito: eran escolares caídos, al que al intentar ayudar un sniper en el techo del colegio ya había matado a dos paramédicos.  
De ahí se pasaba al campus, que formaba dos cuadrados, uno grande y otro más pequeño, un edificio cúbico enorme con pocas decoraciones y moderno, con mucho cristal y cemento, que contenía las aulas y laboratorios, y uno más pequeño, acomodado en diagonal, más anticuado y gótico, con las oficinas y biblioteca, una ornada escalinata de piedra gris en el frente.  
En la escalinata yacían otros dos alumnos, aparentemente lanzados de la azotea, a seis pisos de altura.  
Tony apretó los dientes.  
La policía de NY habían logrado rescatar a algunas decenas de estudiantes, incluyendo a una muchacha que había caído por la escalinata, tiritando en una manta, y que había dicho que conocía a los tiradores, estudiantes de último año, los que estaban armados con rifles de asalto y una ametralladora. Habían identificado a siete tiradores: era el grupo más masivo de asalto en la historia de ataques en colegios, decía el HuffPost.  
Hacía una hora, un muchacho había caído, rompiendo una ventana, y había golpeado contra una balaustrada de fierro abajo. Pero ya estaba muerto, una flecha en el corazón.  
Análisis inflarrojos eran inútiles hasta ahora: la caldera anticuada del colegio, de aceite, creaba líneas como una red y mantenía todo el colegio caliente en ese frío comienzo de primavera. Tony estaba moviendo los satélites Stark lo mejor que podía para tratar de capturar mejores imágenes, pero tomaría tiempo, tiempo que no les sobraba.   
\- Qué vamos a hacer, Cap?- preguntó Natasha, su rostro profesional. Steve observaba el mapa intensamente, pero luego alzó la vista.  
\- Qué opinas, Sam?-  
Sam se vio sorprendido por la pregunta, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron tras las antiparras antireflejo que Tony añadiese a su traje. Aunque el traje era un prototipo, estaba claro que Sam adoraba volver a volar.- Lo primero es neutralizar ese sniper en el techo para que podamos sacar a los heridos. Acá hay un patio interno y apostaría que ahí hay más víctimas: casi todas las operaciones de protección de los colegios sacan a los chicos a esos patios internos como sitio seguro. Thor y yo podemos meternos ahí a rescatar tantos como podamos, mientras Iron Man neutraliza al sniper.-  
\- Y Natasha y yo entramos a agarrar a los tiradores.- dijo Steve, asintiendo.- Tiene mucho sentido, Sam. Déjame ver un poco más el mapa y vamos.-  
\- Hay algo que no cuadra aquí.- dijo Natasha, los brazos cruzados.  
\- Lo dices por esa flecha?- preguntó Tony, que aterrizaba el quinjet lejos de la vista, detrás de los árboles.  
\- No, es porque el ataque ya lleva una hora, y a pesar de que la policía ha intentado contactarse, después de la primera llamada a 911 no han habido más, tampoco demandas... y sin embargo, los ataques por muy concertados que estén nunca toman tanto tiempo. Columbine fue una de las más largas y fue una hora.-  
\- Beslan fueron tres días.- retrucó Sam.  
\- Ese era político y se reivindicó de inmediato.- continuó Natasha.- Vamos. Pero luego de que acabes con ese sniper, Tony, sigue buscando información. Algo pasa.-  
\- Araña desconfiada del mal. Ni siquiera ver escolares desangrándose te descoloca, eh?- soltó Tony, haciendo que Steve elevara las cejas, Thor se enfadara y Sam se viera horrorizado, pero Natasha sólo sonrió.  
\- Me trae recuerdos de mi infancia...-   
******************************  
James Barnes se despertó confuso, pero acostumbrado a las confusiones, y sintiendo un aroma extraño. Se enderezó en el cuarto, que le era familiar pero extraño a la vez, sintiendo hambre y sed, pero encontrándose más descansado de lo que recordaba en mucho tiempo.  
El aroma era dulce y tenue. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa, y en la mesa, una maceta.  
Era una maceta de plástico con peonías en flor. De un amarillo mantecoso y alegre, las hojitas eran muy verdes y nuevas. Las tocó con poco interés, aunque algo en el aroma le era vagamente familiar.  
James Barnes rodeó la mesa, y extendiendo la mano normal, rozó las hojitas, naturales, un ceño pensativo en sus ojos.  
\- Buenas tardes, Barnes.- dijo Bruce, abriendo la puerta con mucha lentitud, cargando las cajitas de plástico con la sopa caliente y pan fresco.- Espero que tengas hambre, te han cocinado bastante esta vez... me gustaría que empezaras con esta polenta fresca.-  
\- Año?- preguntó James sin mirarlo.  
\- 2014.- dijo Bruce sin cambiar el tono, aunque sus ojos se enfocaron más.- Me recuerdas?-  
\- Sé que hemos hablado, tovarish.- dijo James con un leve hoyuelo en su mejilla.  
\- Estás en un lugar seguro. Recuerdas dónde?-  
James se encogió de hombros. Había mucha más expresividad en su rostro que normalmente, aunque no tanta como cuando había hablado con Steve. Había suspicacia en sus ojos, pero vida, y aunque la amenaza estaba patente, la inteligencia, que parecía tan animal en el Winter Soldier, aquí era humana.  
\- Una base como todas las bases.- dijo con cinismo. Bruce se apoyó en la mesa, su lenguaje corporal completamente no confrontacional.  
\- New York, la Torre de los Avengers. Estás aquí porque queremos ayudar a que te recuperes. Estás en manos americanas, y a salvo de HYDRA y el Red Room, James.-  
Los ojos de James se dilataron, pero luego se volvieron fríos, calculadores.  
\- Mi lealtad es a la Madre Rusia, tovarish. Muy bueno tu inglés, en todo caso.-  
Bruce esbozó una sonrisa.- Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte que soy americano y que estás en América? Canto Dixie? Te recito todos los equipos de fútbol de la Costa Oeste?-  
\- Tu inglés es bueno, tu acento no tanto.- dijo James con la misma sonrisa.  
\- Viví mucho tiempo afuera.-  
\- Ya, sí.- el sarcasmo en los ojos de James era sutil pero estaba allí.  
\- Tú tienes algo de acento ruso, a pesar de tu inglés de Brooklyn.- dijo Bruce con paciencia.  
\- Rumano.- dijo James con calma.- Exactamente qué debo hacer, entonces?-  
\- Descansar, relajarte, y contestar a mis preguntas, si quieres.- dijo Bruce despacio.- Te parece bien eso?-  
El parpadeo de James fue la única señal de su incredulidad, pero también había un deje práctico de “ lo disfrutaré mientras dure”. En vez de la resignación fatalista del Winter Soldier y su inhumanidad, en vez de la alegría irreprimible y valiente del Bucky que había hablado con Steve, James Buchanan Barnes era un sobreviviente, un perro viejo resistente, feroz cuando necesario, paciente cuando no. había algo muerto también, algo cansado que era característico de la gente a la que le habían hecho mucho daño, que había perdido mucho: pero sin embargo, el espíritu era irreprimible.  
\- Si es intel lo que quieres, te equivocaste de fuente, compadre.- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.- Aunque me saques las uñas o me inyectes pentotal no tengo mucho que decir. Músculo contratado, éso soy yo.-  
Bruce asintió mansamente.- La única información que me interesa es sobre tu bienestar, James.-  
\- Quieres saber cuántas veces voy al baño al día?-  
\- Si te sientes inclinado a contarme esa información. Aunque si en realidad te alegra contármelo, quizá debería ver un tratamiento psucológico.-  
El rictus de James al humor de Bruce mostraba un poco de incredulidad.-... como tú digas, camarada.-  
\- Prefiero que me hagas preguntas tú a hacerlas yo, la verdad.- continuó Bruce.- Puedo conseguirte libros, películas, internet... lo que quieras, para que te convenzas que estás en América, New York, 2014.- dijo, haciendo un gesto a la pared. JARVIS proyectó CNN y la página de inicio de Google al mismo tiempo, y aunque hubo un respingo en Bucky, y una extraña expresión triste pasó por sus ojos, avanzó, el rostro tenso de interés, mirando, mirando.  
Bruce esperó con paciencia, porque sabía que CNN iba a cubrir el tiroteo en donde los Avengers se habían ido a meter. Previsiblimente, había footage de Iron Man y Thor sobrevolando la escuela, footage de un news anchor comentando la situación, un magnífico shoot de Falcon haciendo un vuelo rasante hacia el estacionamiento del colegio, dejando caer algo...  
… Natasha, fina y letal, como una sombra junto a una azotea, invisible a no ser que supieras justo lo que tenías que mirar.  
Bruce no alcanzó a ver el movimiento. James se movió como un rayo, el ataque letal como el salto de una sierpe de cascabel. Bruce simplemente se halló de espaldas en el piso, James Barnes montado en el pecho, y un puñetazo brutal de la mano de metal le sacudió la cara, antes de James alzara el puño de nuevo y hablara con temible calma.  
\- Dónde está ella? Llévame con ella!!- gritó.  
\- De verdad no deberías pegarme de nuevo...- tosió Bruce, nariz y boca con sangre.- Ehm... en serio no quieres hacer eso...-  
\- Qué le han hecho? Cómo es que está libre?- exclamó James, alzándolo del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo.- HABLA!-  
-... creo que me tragé un pedazo de diente...-  
\- Natalya está libre?-  
\- Nat fue rescatada... y recuperada... como estábamos tratando de hacer contigo...- Bruce escupió sangre, haciendo una mueca al ver que había tejido entremedio.- Ehm... aunque ella fue un poquito menos violenta...-  
\- Mientes! Ella es soviética, no tenían porqué rescatarla...!-  
-... deja de sa-cu-di-dir-m-m-me y te explico... mira, no somos muy discriminadores con eso, al tipo que mandaron a cazarla se le confundieron un poco las cosas...- Bruce tosió.- nadie le ha hecho daño... está a salvo con nosotros... igual que tú podría estar...-  
James soltó a Bruce y retrocedió, y el humor se había ido de su rostro.  
\- Cómo sé que no es un truco? Cómo sé que no la obligan o no le han lavado el cerebro...- susurró, más para sí que para Bruce, mientras el científico se sentaba en el suelo y trataba torpemente de estancarse la sangre con la manga.  
\- Bueno... tú al conoces no? Si la traigo para que hable contigo en cuanto vuelva, prometes no hacerle una llave y arreglarle la cara. Ya ha estado bastante...-  
\- Quién la hirió?-  
\- Tú mismo tratando de huir.- gruñó Bruce, y Bucky calló al fin, demudado, retrocediendo, mientras Bruce cojeaba a la puerta.- Cómete la comida, Barnes. Te la preparó ella misma.- acabó, antes de irse con un suspiro.  
En las pantallas, JARVIS grabó las imágenes del temible Winter Soldier, los codos en las rodillas, la cara hundida entre las manos.  
************  
\- Capitán, es para usted.- dijo con desconcierto un patrullero, abriéndose paso bajo el día gris, que amenazaba lluvia, hacia en donde junto a las verjas en la entrada sur del colegio, una docena de patrullas de la policía y tres ambulancias se discutía furiosamente con padres aterrorizados y periodistas teniendo el gran día. El capitán Dylan Mckenzie, en cambio estaba teniendo el peor día de su vida, con dos paramédicos muertos, dos policías muertos a tiros y uno despachado de emergencia al hospital con un tiro tras la oreja: habían logrado rescatar una treintena de alumnos, y una docena de heridos, pero aparentemente al menos la mitad de los 724 alumnos reportados seguían dentro. Cuando le alargaron un teléfono entre la cacofonía de gritos, discusiones y preguntas histéricas, Mckenzie no estaba de humor, su úlcera estaba teniendo una rabieta, .  
\- Quién carajos es?-  
\- Dice que es Iron Man.-  
\- Si esto es una broma...- Dylan McKenzie tomó el teléfono, pero la sensación de inmenso, inconfesable alivio que lo llenó al oír un sonido de motores, y una voz que la televisión había popularizado hasta hacerse inconfundible, lo inundó de pies a cabeza.  
\- Hola, Capitán. Nos permite ayudar, porfis? Nuestro capitán va para allá ahora mismo para que tener una charlita con esos tiradores...-  
\- Stark. Qué pretenden hacer?- susurró MacKenzie.- Hay jóvenes adentro, si toman una mala decisión podrían...-  
\- Sobre nuestras cabezas, capitán.- dijo Tony, y su voz se había vuelto muy seria.- tenemos un experto, el tipo de las alitas, no sé si ya lo viste...-  
\- Qué tipo de... HOLY SHIT!- MacKenzie apenas alcanzó a hacerse a un lado, cuando directamente del cielo cayeron un vikingo enorme y un tipo con alas, cargando cada a uno a un muchacho sangrante y sollozante.  
\- Necesitan ayuda médica!- ladró el vikingo, y fwoosh, los dos de vuelta al cielo. McKenzie recogió el teléfono, mientras los paramédicos empezaban a moverse como rayos trasladando a los dos chicos histéricos.  
\- Acabo con el sniper del techo y les aviso para que avancen, Capitán. Mi gente sacará a los de adentro.- dijo Tony, y Mckenzie elevó la vista, porque si sabías cómo buscarlo, había una manchita muy arriba del colegio...  
\- Y los tiradores?! Pueden tener rehenes, Stark...!-  
\- No por mucho rato. La Black Widow va por ellos.- susurró Tony, y hubo un sonido de turbinas. Algo como un misil cayó en la azotea, pero tenía forma humana: y como un arco volvió a elevarse, para luego pasar por sobre ellos y dejar caerle casi encima a McKenzie un muchacho de unos dieciocho años, pálido, su rifle de asalto retorcido e inútil en las manos, su rostro espantado.  
\- Juro que no q-queríamos...- gimió.  
****************************  
\- Quizá sería más efectivo que aprietes a ese chico hasta que hable.- dijo Steve, mientras él y Natasha, ocultos por unos árboles, se colaban por una ventanal de donde no había salido ningún tiro, en el primer piso del edificio viejo. Resultó ser una sala de música, y Natasha se apegó a la puerta, escuchando.  
\- Mejor no. Para escuchar llantos de emos llorosos me basta contigo.-  
\- Serás...- Steve calló al abrir la puerta a un pasillo, y su mandíbula se apretó. Una docena de cuerpos enrojecía la alfombra beige: por todo el largo del pasillo, ricamente empanelado en madera ahora salpicada de sangre, habían estudiantes caídos, las manos tendidas a ellos. Los habían baleado huyendo, estaba claro: ninguno se movía ya.  
Natasha se movió entre ellos como una sombra: Steve, el escudo a la espalda, la siguió. Como veterano de WWII ya había visto suficiente gore y horror, pero suponía que el día que el corazón dejara de dolerle al ver adolescentes muertos, estaría listo para retirarse, porque no podías no sufrir por ello y seguir siendo humano.  
Por otro lado, Natasha seguía el rastro en su silencio de lobo y al salir a un hall sombrío, lleno de vidrio porque las vitrinas de trofeos habían sido destrozadas a balazos, se movió sin hacer un ruido entre los vidrios y fue directo a una gran escalinata antigua de madera barnizada muy oscura, que se separaba en forma de T al subir al piso siguiente y que cavernosa, continuaba en los pisos superiores con sus balaustradas a la vista.  
Deja que vaya yo delante, tengo el escudo, hubiera querido decir Steve, pero Natasha se cubrió los labios con un dedo y le señaló el pasillo. No había forma que un hombre de su tamaño en pleno traje de combate pudiera subir esa escalinata sin ruido, pero mientras él revisaba los pasillos, vacíos o con sólo muertos en ellos, Natasha subió como una sombra, en manos y puntas de pie los últimos escalones antes de asomarse al piso siguiente, apenas alzando lo justo para ver, como un caimán en el agua, al nivel del piso.  
Y entonces una puerta tras de Steve se abrió de golpe y sonaron los tiros. Steve, el escudo protegiéndolo a la velocidad del rayo, de movió elevándose y cayéndole encima al tirador con ciento veinte kilos de músculo y doce de vibranium: hubo un crujido de metal, otro de hueso, y un grito que se cortó en silencio cuando Steve noqueó al muchacho de un puñetazo: pero entonces dos tiradores intentaron bajar corriendo la escalera, y Nat se levantó de los escalones inesperadamente, les agarró los tobillos, y tras una voltereta espectacular los dos quedaron colgando cabeza abajo de la misma atadura, pataleando y soltando sus rifles, mientras Nat ataba el cordón traspasándolo de su cinturón a la balaustrada.  
\- Cuántos son?- preguntó Natasha, prácticamente, mientras que Steve se acercaba, preguntando con más elocuencia y más rabia “ porqué?! Eran sus condiscípulos, eran jóvenes como ustedes...!?”  
\- Eric dijo...!-  
\- No te voy a decir nada, zorra rusa, el gobierno debería...!-  
\- Te preguntó cuántos!- Steve agarró al primer chico, un muchacho alto de color con rastas, y el chico se orinó.  
\- once...- gimió el otro chico, un pecoso más atlético. Natasha le lanzó a Steve una cinta adhesiva que usaban para silenciar cuando era necesario, que era casi imposible de sacar sin el solvente. Steve les pegó la boca sin ninguan compasión y siguió a Natasha escaleras arriba, porque lo que hubiera alertado el tiroteo lo habrían alertado los gritos...  
\- Once, cómo carajos once... qué es esto, un club de suicidio...?-  
\- Se nota que no pasas suficiente tiempo en tumblr.- dijo Natasha sin alterarse cuando en el segundo piso, un chico de no más de dieciseís años apareció gritando y arrastrando del pelo a una pequeña rubia de unos catorce, que sollozaba a gritos.  
\- QUIETOS O LA MATO! QUIETOS O LA...!!!-  
El escudo saltó, noqueó al chico, rebotó en el techo, volvió a la mano de Steve, que en el otro brazo había sostenido a la muchachita histérica con gesto veloz. Natasha rodó los ojos y lo pasó, en la dirección adonde había venido el chico con su rehén.  
Junto a los ascensores, un pasillo mirador, completamente de plexiglás, comunicaba el segundo piso de ambos edificios, y por lo que podían ver, el cuarto y el sexto, encima de ellos. Podían oír gritos desde el edificio más moderno.  
Natasha y Steve cruzaron la mirada, y Steve alzó el escudo, los dos lanzándose como rayos. Como era de esperarse, vigilaban desde los ventanales y puentes superiores: una ducha de balas y metralla hizo saltar el plexiglás en pedazos, y los dos tuvieron que lanzarse de cabeza al otro extremo para llegar antes de que el puente se deshiciera bajo sus pies. Natasha gruñó, y Steve vio que tenía sangre en la espalda: pero entonces oyeron un grito, y una chica gruesa y fuerte, el pelo en ornados caracoles coloridos, cayó desde altura, golpeó los restos del puente y aterrizó dos pisos más abajo con un sonido húmedo.  
Los ojos de Steve se dilataron y aferró a Natasha: la chica había tenido una flecha en el pecho.  
\- Clint?- susurró ella, echando la cabeza atrás, tratando de ver: pero el día gris se había convertido en lluvia, y empezaba a caer torrencialmente. Steve le tiró el brazo: mudamente, sus ojos decían que no había tiempo para eso, y los dos se lanzaron por un estrecho pasillo, oyendo ascensores funcionar, pasos en las escaleras, y en medio de la barahúnda, una chica que gritaba histéricamente.  
Natasha siguió los gritos, abriendo una puerta, en donde de inmediato los gritos fueron coreados por un grupo de muchachos ocultos bajo las mesas de lo que parecía una sala de informática arrasada. Había sangre en el suelo, y Natasha se hizo a un lado mientras Steve, su traje de Capitán América aparentemente lo más familiar y consolador posible para adolescentes aterrados, era sepultado bajo una avalancha de jovencitos. Había un motivo para eso, por supuesto.(20)  
Desde una esquina, pudo mirar por la ventana como los paramédicos y la policía, seguramente ayudados por Thor, Sam y Tony, habían logrado cubrir el campus y empezar el traslado de los heridos en los terrenos. Se oían los repulsores de Tony cerca: seguramente él mantenía las ventanas de ese lado vigiladas, para que a ningún tirador se le ocurriera hacer blanco en los rescatistas. Un poco más lejos pudo ver a Thor aterrizar con dos chicas abrazadas sujetas, que entregó a los paramédicos y regresó hacia el edificio: él debía estar evacuando heridos.   
:: Falcon?:: preguntó, a lo que sólo le contestó el silencio. Ese silencio a su respuesta en los comunicadores los erizó a todos inmediatamente.  
:: Sam, repórtate!:: ordenó Steve, que estaba haciendo un torniquete en la pierna de un chica sollozando aferrada a su manga.  
Silencio aún. Luego, un toque largo, otro largo, corto, largo, corto, largo-largo, largo largo, en el botón de trasmisión.  
G-Y-M, en código Morse.  
\- Balwan!- puteó Natasha en polaco, lo que demostraba su afecto por Sam, la verdad, o al menos su deseo de que no lo mataran. Steve se retrasó unos segundos asegurándole a las chicas que las sacarían, que estaban a salvo ya que no dejarían a nadie bajar a ellas y que el puente al otro edificio estaba roto: pero Nat ya había abierto el hueco del ascensor y estaba trepando como un mono, hablando probablemente con JARVIS. Steve la siguió, escuchando: ya no se oían más tiros.  
La entrada al gimnasio estaba en un pasillo del tercer piso, con una escalera de piedra gris dando vuelta a un recoveco. Había otra entrada más grande para partidos, a nivel del primer piso, pero estaba cerrada con candados. Steve sintió el ruido leve de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo mientras subía por hueco del ascensor, pero incluso para Natasha, era una marca que cuando llegó arriba, estuviera parada sobre los cuerpos de cuatro chicos armados, los cuales había puesto fuera de combate sin un tiro, en menos de cuarenta segundos.  
\- Dime que están vivos.-  
\- Por supuesto que están vivos. Pero lo lamentarán cuando despierten.- dijo ella mientras se colaba por la puerta entreabierta. La puerta era de metal, anticuada: pero podía verse que el gran gimnasio era modernísimo, estaba equipado con todo para gimnasia deportiva de alto vuelo y la cancha central estaba atiborrada de alumnos asustados.  
Había una par de chicas desnudas atadas a las barras asimétricas, las colchonetas empujadas a un lado, y colgaban dolorosamente de las muñecas. Siete chicos estrafalariamente vestidos, con los rifles de asalto apuntando a sus condiscípulos, rodeaban a los alumnos, y cerca de la cesta de basketball, habían dos o tres cadáveres en un charco.  
En el extremo contrario de gimnasio, de pie en lo que debía ser la caja de dirección de sonido, estaba Sam, gesticulando, y discutiendo con dos chicos mayores, los dos con sus armas bien sujetas, pero escuchándolo. Sam había dejado sus alas a un lado, y parecía razonar, las manos tendidas. Un chico se quitó el el gorro de lana que llevaba y lo tiró a un lado: el otro avanzó hacia Sam, el rifle colgando, también gesticulando con enojo.  
Sam se mantuvo firme. Steve oyó a Natasha sacar su pistola, algo que no había hecho hasta ahora.  
\- No...- musitó Steve, alargando la mano. Los dos muchachos seguían gesticulando furiosamente, pero Sam seguía hablando y acercándose. Pasó un minuto, que fue una eternidad para Steve, y entonces uno de los chicos se abalanzó, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Sam, y ambos les entregaron sus armas.  
Natasha dejó escapar un suspiro, y entonces uno de los muchachos armados que aún rodeaban a los estudiantes se puso a gritar histéricamente y apuntó a la cancha.  
***********************************************************

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-F1Stpj7jWc  
(2)https://t00.deviantart.net/tHpx4nlcq-i5AK1AFp3Xp7q4f7s=/fit-in/700x350/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre00/9fe6/th/pre/f/2017/061/7/6/kat_dennings_nude_fake_02_v05_by_keiraknightleylatex-db0zqdz.jpg  
(3)http://theplaylist.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/Chris-Evans-in-Gifted-2017-1200x520.jpg  
(4)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTkTi1I9uUAVxmV01nYZxYDbmic-9LzAckQGIOOr3bDRdsxntYb  
(5)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ1o900Cx1ajhWpP1QkvzjE0sxIZvFLW_0z3bpOANBaFGn_IkBAHg  
(6) La verdad, Steve nunca había visto a la Black Widow vulnerable: Tony, que sí, sintió el deseo de darse un cabezazo contra la mesa. Estaban tan mal acostumbrados en asumir que Natasha era invulnerable e impermeable, que tendían a olvidar que ella había sufrido el abuso más brutal en mente y cuerpo a manos de los rusos, y después de todo, si la revelación de que la organización para la que había trabajado no era más que otro nombre para sus antiguos captores, verse tracionada por aquellos en los que confiaba, destruir la organización, ser culpada públicamente por hacerlo y amenazada con cárcel política, ser culpada por ello por los dos hombres que más amaba en el mundo, encontrar a un antiguo y muy importante amante intentando matarla, leer sobre ese hombre siendo literalmente torturado por setenta años y viéndose abandonada por el hombre de su vida... bueno, si todo eso no bastaba para provocar una reacción en alguien, Tony supuso que ya había que sacar una picadora de carne.  
(7)http://cdn2-www.comingsoon.net/assets/uploads/2016/04/scarjobar2.jpg  
(8)https://imageresizer.static9.net.au/nfgDCsW7AvdnE9Orb4asJxM63vI=/1024x0/smart/http%3A%2F%2Fprod.static9.net.au%2F_%2Fmedia%2F2018%2F03%2F01%2F13%2F20%2Fgordonheader.jpg  
(9)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTEAZ4ZYfSZkF9I_A3xwn70JxNl7lfczEM497mh5BRTmwL_K__G  
(10)https://img00.deviantart.net/c1cf/i/2012/007/4/0/retro_food_court_by_maharette-d4lo2pn.jpg  
(11)https://weheartit.com/entry/266568965  
(12)https://hdqwalls.com/download/scarlett-johansson-on-bed-2560x1700.jpg  
(13)https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-PtD1OlEyGqA/VRB6rYtRf2I/AAAAAAAAO4I/esPhHnMyPjI/w500-h403/RDJ+GIF+(3).gif  
(14)  
SAM: Te dejo cinco minutos y... Ése no es Steve pidiendo ayuda!? Lo está atacando?! Stark, porqué te ríes? Y ésas son PALOMITAS?  
(15)https://fineartamerica.com/featured/the-farm-dawn-currie.html  
(16)RIOT--  
(Hacía casi exactamente un año, habían sido invitados a una celebración LGBT en la Film Fest, en la cual se exhibiría un mini documental sobre la Batalla de New York ( hecho por un director muy talentoso, muy brillante y muy gay, al que claramente se le caía la baba por Thor) Después de ese documental y varios, los habían llevado a la fiesta final en un club de moda, y aunque habían declarado que sólo podían quedarse un ratito, Pepper le había susurrado por teléfono a Tony que si se iban temprano, eso iba a repercutir en la reputación de los Avengers. Con él como póster boy del 1% y Steve como el símbolo de la América blanca de los años 40, lo último que necesitaban era fama de bigots.   
Habían firmado autógrafos, habían bebido y habían conversado un poco, pero la tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Tony, que estaba acostumbradísimo a focos y público, había notado a los activistas y artistas LGBT mantener su distancia, en especial de Steve, que tampoco podía disimular mucho su curiosidad: y la forma en que la gente se apegaba a las paredes y los miraba, la pista de baile vacía.  
Natasha parecía incómoda bajo los focos: Bruce a su lado, parecía simplemente estar tratando de desaparecer contra el fondo de cortinas oscuras; Thor estaba inmóvil, desconcertado por el ambiente frío y nervioso. Entonces había encontrado la mirada de Clint, al que le habían chispeado los ojos, y Tony se había levantado, se había girado, y le había tomado la mano para llevárselo a la pista de baile, en donde los dos habían sacudido todo lo que tenían lo suficiente para que el shock del público pasara a la envidia y a la emulación, parejas del mismo sexo rodeándolos bailando con ganas. Steve había hecho soniditos cuando Thor se lo llevó a la pista: Bruce se había resignado cuando Natasha lo arrastró a una esquina a bailar con ella. Pero Tony sabía que en esos casos le bastaba encontrar la mirada de Clint, porque cuando a él se le antojaba hacer algo loco, el arquero era su mejor cheerleader.  
True Long Island story  
Could fill an hour  
They call me iron man  
I got the power  
I turn it up  
Tan bed and speedo  
Chicago crowd going loud for the greatest guido  
Coulson había estado TAN celoso que había sido hilarante, la verdad. La comunidad LGBT había adorado sus comentarios luego.  
HAWKEYE “ En serio me van a decir que después de matar docenas de Chitauris y ser parte del team de SWATS glorificados que somos, me van a llamar pansy? O sea qué tiene que hacer un tipo? “ “ No disparo con el pene, porqué les preocupa tanto lo que haga con él?”  
IRON MAN “ O sea... un tipo puede salir a comer con un amigo, beber con un amigo, ver películas con un amigo, viajara con un amigo, vivir con un amigo... pero bailar con èl es raro? * mueca*”)  
(17)https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/23362/kapusta/  
(18)  
** - Arriba, arriba, osita rusa. Los pajaritos cantan, el sol ha salido, por fin está llegando la primavera...- la voz de Clint la había sacado de su sueño/vigilia con un sobresalto que no dejó deslucir, incluso cuando entró el tipo, de civil con buzo de algodón, ninguan protección en absoluto, una jarra de plástico en la mano y un brazado de ropa en la otra, su rostro sonriente.- Quieres salir hoy? Hay un parque aquí cerca para ir a disfrutar el solcito, y apuesto que como todos los rusos ves un rayo de sol, te desvistes y te tiras al suelo para disfrutarlo... es una compulsión, verdad? - canturreó.- Te traje yogurth de durazno, que sé que no te gusta el de vainilla, y algo fresco para ponerte, ese buzo que te pusieron es demasiado grueso para el sol...-**  
(19)http://cdn.colourmylearning.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/Trinity_college_library800.jpg  
(20)https://78.media.tumblr.com/9a75183bcb547551e3ae6b9864dada83/tumblr_o5vcknyzaG1v4kg9ao1_500.jpg


	13. Promise of Time ( borrador)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( borrador)

PROMISE IN TIME

https://genius.com/Sam-tsui-and-casey-breves-this-promise-lyrics

Your hand in mine and we are running like two flickering lights  
Out past this moment, we are flying through the days and the nights

I'm trying to keep this image I see  
I know we can't stay there  
But still I believe that this you and me  
Will always be somewhere

'Cause I swear  
That when "forever" fades into a memory  
Nothing will ever take, take you away from me  
This promise of mine is a promise in time  
And as we're looking back on who we used to be  
With everything I am, I swear you'll always see  
This promise of mine is a promise in time

El escudo voló, pero no fue suficientemente rápido. Una flecha se clavó profundamente en la cadera del tirador, que se dobló y cayó al suelo. Steve se giró con el corazón en la boca, porque había esperado ver a Clint: el tiro era largo, casi imposible, de lo alto de unas gradas muy atrás. Pero no era Clint: era una chica de pelo largo negro, rostro fino, vestida con un buzo de gimnasia arrugado de un color púrpura violento que sí era familiar, y llevaba además, un arco de aluminio y acero pintado de negro que les era muy, muy conocido.  
Natasha hizo un sonido bajo, un poco semejante a un gato indignado, pero no había tiempo para admirar la puntería de la jovencita. Cuatro de los tiradores se habían acercado a Sam y entregado sus armas ( uno parecía estar sollozando en su costado) y el de la flecha estaba en el suelo, pero otros dos discutían furiosamente, uno con el arma aún en ristre...  
El escudo voló, dos de los discos táser de Natasha también, y los muchachos cayeron al suelo. Hubo un silencio por un momento, y entonces se desató el histerismo: los chicos en el centro del gimnasio empezaron a llorar y a gritar, otros a caer encima de Steve o Sam aferrándolos con pánico, mientras otros intentaban atacar a los tiradores inconscientes o soltar a las chicas atadas. Natasha esquivó el caos, llevando la mano a su comunicador y subiendo derecho hacia la chica del arco, de pie en una de las gradas más altas.  
:: Resuelto aquí adentro, que por favor entren las fuerzas del orden antes de que linchen a los tiradores con lapiceras, Stark::  
:: Pensé que estabas por la justicia del pueblo, Staliniskaya::  
:: No me tientes, Stark::  
:: Uuuh, y me dices eso por vía abierta?::  
Natasha cerró la comunicación y tras dar una ojeada a Steve y Sam diriguiendo envolver a los tiradores aún rebeldes con las mallas de volleyball, se enfrentó a una adolescente esbelta y pálida, con largo pelo negro muy alisado, ojos castaños con un deje asiático y una expresión de terquedad bajo las más estilosas gafas púrpura.  
Tenía que ser púrpura, por supuesto.  
\- Hola, Black Widow.- dijo la chica, alzando el mentón.- Soy Hawkeye.-  
\- Hawkeye es un poco más... rubio.- comentó Natasha con acidez.  
\- No te habló de mí, veo. Pero a mí si me habló de tí.- dijo la chica con desparpajo, lo que contrastaba con su educada voz.  
\- De dónde conoces a Hawkeye? Y de dónde sacaste ese arco?- continuó Natasha con acidez.  
\- Él me dijo que desconfiarías.- dijo la chica con un mohín inquietantemente semejante a Clint. - me atacaron en Central Park y él me ayudó. Cuando supo que practicaba arquería, me regaló este, y nos hemso encontrado algunas veces para practicar.-  
\- No tienes 18, verdad?- soltó Natasha.  
\- Practicar *arquería* , por si no fui clara.- remarcó la chica. Natasha enarcó las cejas, pero estaba más que acostumbrada a que mujer que entraba en contacto con Clint por más de tres semanas era mujer que acababa persiguiéndolo ( y Clint no era una presa muy difícil), testigos Bobbi Morse, Jessica Drew, Jessica Jones, como cinco vecinas y una par de repartidoras de pizza, además de incontables damiselas en peligro.  
Claro que después lo botaban, como Pepper, y ella tenía que recoger los pedazos, aunque nunca había sido tan brutal como esta vez...  
\- Van a querer tu declaración, por los tiradores que asesinaste. No menciones a Hawkeye.- ordenó.  
\- Es por el jaleo con SHIELD, no? No pensarán que Clint es HYDRA supongo...- dijo la chica, antes de darle una ojeada que decía mucho sobre quién, en cambio, no sólo el gobierno, sino la opinión pública pensaba que era HYDRA, y Natasha se hartó.  
La chica era de su estatura, pero cuando Natasha avanzó de repente, la chica acabó sentada en la grada.  
\- No te metas en esto. No hables de Clint a nadie. Y bozhemoi, guarda ese arco! No te atrevas a echarle la responsabilidad de las muertes que...-  
\- Fue defensa propia!- se atrevió a protestar la chica, cuyo hoodie tenía escrito en el pecho K. Bishop, pero se calló de inmediato al ver la expresión de Natasha. Era una impresión irritada, exhausta y sí, habían celos en sus ojos.  
Ahora mucho de lo que Clint * no* había dicho tenía sentido.  
\- Oye... Clint está mucho más feliz en su granja, tú sabes...- ofreció Kate. Natasha la miró, apretó los dientes, y se largó.

 

***************************

 

Pasaron dos horas antes de que pudieran desocuparse del despelote, el caos, y todos los testimonios que Sam insistió en dar, lidiando expertamente con la policía, los grupos de asalto especializados en tiroteos y la oleada de médicos y psicólogos que populaban tratando de ayudar con el desastre. Tony, adolorido porque un tiro afortunado le había trabado el repulsor derecho por unos momentos y se había dado un costalazo muy humillante en la azotea, le elevó una ceja a Natasha mientras esperaban en el quinjet: era fantástico tener a alguien que no sólo evitaba que Steve o Thor abrieran sus bocazas demás, sino que ayudase tanto con las relaciones públicas. Falcon for the win.  
Sam se hubiera quedado más rato ayudando, pero Steve, pensativo, insistió que acabada la emergencia, se retiraran: aún estaban definiendo el rol de los Avengers, y Tony estuvo de acuerdo en que no les correspondía más que resolver la emergencia. Sin embargo, sacar adolescentes aterrorizados de Steve, Thor y sobre todo de Sam fue todo un trabajo, y ya había empezado a atardecer cuando al fin el quinjet se estacionó en el helipuerto de la Torre.   
Nat se había quedado algo distraída, piloteando tras esa conversación con Kate Bishop: Steve y Sam estaban cansados, y Tony los seguía volando en la armadura, sin ganas de pasar por el trabajo de quitársela manualmente en la cabina, ya que era un modelo antiguo ( el Mark IX, reparchado) Thor había recibido un tiro rozando el bícep, pero ya se lo habían curado, y venían discutiendo la epidemia de armas en América y los tiroteos en las escuelas cuando Tony soltó una maldición en el comunicador.  
\- Amigo Tony, estás bien?- exclamó Thor, que habían notado, estaba francamente aprensivo con * todos* ellos.  
\- Bruce!- gruñó Tony, y Natasha exclamó algo en ruso. En la pantalla del quinjet, pudieron ver lo que las miras telescópicas del traje de Iron Man ya habían visto: Bruce había salido al helipuerto, a su lado estaba el Winter Soldier, y Bruce tenía la cara como si se hubiera encontrado con un camión de mudanzas.

Pero extendía la mano, como si dijera que todo estaba bien. 

Steve estaba intentando bajarse aún antes de Natasha acabara el aterrizaje, pero Tony por supuesto, llegó antes, el repulsor cargado y la cara iracunda.  
\- Qué te hizo este desgraciado...? Y qué hace suelto...?-  
\- Tony, cálmate. Fue un malentendido. Barnes no va a hacerle daño a nadie.-  
\- Mira cómo te dejó la cara!-  
\- Ay, por favor, sabes perfectamente que se arreglará... lo que se puede... que no es mucho...- Bruce movió la cabeza.- Barnes, están...-  
Steve había bajado con Sam, sus pasos veloces, y la vista de Barnes fue a la rampa del quinjet, el viento haciendo volar su pelo, los ojos entrecerrados. Quizá fue eso lo que hizo que no viera en un primer momento a Steve, o que el Cap llevaba su uniforme más discreto, azul marino: podía ser que simplemente, el cabello rojo de Natasha era mucho más llamativo.  
Barnes fijó la vista en Natasha, que descendía la rampa con la vista fija en él, y en el silencio que siguió a que se apagaran los motores del quinjet sólo se oía el viento, y luego un suspiro de Bucky.  
-...slava bogu... vi zhivy...- susurró. Natasha se quedó quieta, los ojos dilatados: la voz de Barnes había sonado diferente, profunda... emocionada. Y entonces ella lo miró como buscando algo en su rostro, y Barnes se movió como un rayo, a pesar de un grito de Tony y de Thor empuñando su martillo y se lanzó contra Natasha.  
La abrazó. La apretó contra sí. La besó ferozmente, balbuceando en ruso, y el nombre: “ Natlya, Natlya”  
\- Yasha?- susurró ella, pero Barnes la apretaba tanto, la besaba tanto que no podía hablar aún mientras el hundía las manos en su cabello, musitaba contra su cuello, sus labios, sin más ojos el uno que en el otro. En el silencio podrías haber oído caer un alfiler: a Bucky parecía importarle un carajo mientras seguía balbuceando en ruso “ te creí muerta, te creía vaciada... si hubiera sabido que vivías... si te hubiera recordado... ah, Natlya, amor mío...”  
\- Te han hecho daño?- susurró al fin, apretándola contra su pecho, su mirada en derredor pesada y amenazante. Natasha empezó a asegurarle que estaban a salvo, que estaban entre amigos, y entonces Bucky vio a Steve, y fue como si le hubieran pegado con un ladrillo.  
\- Bucky...?- preguntó Steve, y Buck, los labios aún enrojecidos en tantos besos, retrocedió, sin soltar a Natasha.- Bucky, soy yo...-  
\- Nyet...- musitó Barnes, y por su cara, era claro que no recordaba haberlo visto antes. El shock en su rostro era siniestramente semejante a al Alzeheimer de Peggy, y su expresión, desconfiada y dura, se mezclaba con la impresión.- No te acerques!-  
\- Buck, soy yo, no me reconoces...?- la voz de Steve estaba desolada, y avanzó a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sam por detenerlo. Bucky empujó bruscamente a Natasha detrás suyo, y todo en su cuerpo dijo que iba a saltar para defenderla, pero Steve extendió los brazos.- Bucky, soy yo, tú sabes que soy yo... mírame... tú me recuerdas-  
\- Rogers, quédate quieto!- gruñó Natasha, pero Steve siguió avanzando, y Bucky vaciló, un tic en su ojo izquierdo, antes de mirar a Natasha de reojo.  
\- Natlya... lo conoces...?- musitó, incredulidad y esperanza en su voz.  
\- Es Steve Rogers. Tu Steve.- dijo ella, renuencia en su voz. Bucky empalideció, mirando a Steve que avanzaba como si no pudiera creerlo, como si el impacto lo paralizara, y cuando Steve estaba a punto de tocarlo, le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla sin afeitar.  
\- Esto es un sueño, verdad?- musitó en ruso, y un segundo luego los ojos se le fueron atrás y convulsionó violentamente. Natasha y Steve lo sostuvieron mientras se retorcía en lo que parecía un ataque epiléptico en toda regla. Bruce abalanzándose entre ambos aguja en ristre.  
\- Por el amor de Dios, ustedes dos lo van a matar! Apártense!- exclamó enojado, su rostro aún más amenazante con los morados y sangre en el pómulo.- No pueden dejarlo que mire un poco a su alrededor, sin que... Wilson, ayúdame, o se tragará la lengua!-  
\- No podías dejarme con él un minuto?- exclamó Natasha, pero no a Bruce, sino a Steve, los dos retrocediendo mientras sam y Bruce trataban de contener la convulsión, Thor añadiéndose cuando se hizo claro que la fuerza aumentada de Bucky era mucho para ellos.- No podías... -  
\- Qué?- Steve, desconcertado, la vista en Bucky, apenas notó los ojos húmedos de Natasha, pero Tony avanzó y con armadura y todo la rodeó con el brazo.  
\- Hijoputa egoísta.- susurró Tony.  
\- Por un minuto fue él...- Natasha suspiró, y se secó los ojos, dándoles la espalda. Tony se quedó ahí, la columna de titanio sirviéndole como apoyo y escudo: pero finalmente, Bucky se desmadejó bajo las inyecciones de Bruce y Thor pudo llevarlo en brazos con Sam a sus habitaciones.  
\- Voy a sugerirles que se abstengan de tironearlo como dos padres divorciados.- gruñó Bruce, a lo que Tony le plantó cara irritablemente mientras lo seguía adentro. - Lo último que necesita es que sus memorias de 1945 y las de la guerra fría le hagan cortocircuito!-  
Steve se veía contrito: Natasha, impasible de nuevo.   
\- Pero había estado tan lúcido, tan...- Steve, frustradamente, se dejó caer en una silla, aún sucio de sangre, en la terraza, tratando de no manchar nada, como si a Tony le importase.  
\- Steve, ya te pasó estó con Libby. No te aceleres. Deja que él se recupere, deja que nos diga qué sucede y pregunte, no lo atosigues...- suspiró Bruce, Tony a su lado en la puerta de la terraza activando la pasarela que le quitaría la armadura.- sabes algo de ella?-  
\- Nada. Coulson prometió avisarme, pero creo que están con muchos problemas en europa aún...- Steve se frotó la cara, mientras Bruce iba por un poco de té para Natasha, que seguía callada. Se quedaron así un rato, sin más ruido que el metalizado ronroneo de las máquinas de Tony que JARVIS dirigía quitándole la armadura sin esfuerzos, y entonces Thor, que regresaba y se había quedado parado en la puerta boquiabierto, los hizo saltar.  
\- POR ODÍN!-  
\- Thor, qué pasa?- Tony, que había tendido los brazos y al que el soporte automático estaba quitándole la armadura a piezas, se enderezó a medio proceso, girándose para ver a Thor: y entonces fue Bruce quien emitió un sonido, y tanto él como Sam se lanzaron adelante, mientras que Steve exclamaba:  
\- TONY, SANTO DIOS!-  
Y era porque la camiseta gris de manga larga y los jeans a la piedra raspados de debajo, estaban, del omóplato izquierdo a los talones, negros de sangre.  
\- Oh, joder, yo sólo pensé que estaba traspirando mucho...- musitó Tony, retorciéndose para mirarse sobre el hombro, dejando sus talones ensangrentados marcados en el suelo. - Bruce, no me duele nada, fue un rasguño...-  
\- Rasguño las pelotas!- siseó Natasha, arrancándole la camiseta y agarrándolo de los jeans, haciéndolo trastabillar a los brazos de Thor, que lo sujetó del costado, mientras Sam se arrodillaba a quitarle las zapatillas y Bruce iba a la carrera por su caja de urgencias.  
\- Oigan, si está bien, tengo fantasías gangbanging que empiezan así, dejen que me bañe primero...  
\- Cómo no dijiste que estabas herido?- gritó Steve, pálido.- Tony por Dios...-  
\- Aquí hay al menos medio litro, mírame, voy a tomarte la presión...- Sam le sujetó los antebrazos mientras Natasha le pelaba los jeans pegajosos de sangre, pero entonces Bruce intervino.  
\- No más de 200 cc. Pero la herida no debe ser... oh, ya veo.- dijo Bruce, cuando Thor giró a Tony y para el desconcierto de Sam, todos pudieron ver dos cortes, casi apenas una rasmilladura, sobre el omóplato izquierdo de Tony, al que habían dejado desnudo como un gusano.  
\- Ahora te curas?- musitó Steve desconcertado, ya que era como habitualmente aparecía su ropa, con manchas de sangre sobre heridas ya casi curadas.  
\- No, es... Tony, eres hemofílico?- preguntó Sam con ojos espantados.  
\- Eso es la gente a la que le excita la sangre? No, probé y no me gustó...-  
Bruce se frotó la frente.  
\- Como puede tanta sangre brotar de una herida tan ínfima...?- exclamó Thor, mientras Natasha entrecerraba los ojos, y se volvía a Bruce.  
\- Qué diablos es esto? Tiene que ver con Extremis y todo el tiempo que te pasas en el lab?- exclamó ella, con su astucia habitual.  
\- Bueno...- dijo Bruce, mordiéndose en labio, y sacando unas gasas para empezar a limpiar la herida, mientras Thor envolvía a Tony en su capa, que le quedaba como sábana.- ... Tony está en un tratamento anticoagulante.-  
\- En serio.- dijo Steve, un deje colérico en su voz.- Te fuiste a meter en una balacera, en tratamiento anticoagulante.-  
\- Protegido por dos pulgadas de aleación de titanio!!- bramó Tony, a lo que Natasha le hizo un gesto amenazante para que quedara quieto.  
\- Y porqué estás tomando anticoagulantes, a no ser que tengas un problema de salud serio que NO es el mental que habíamos visto... qué no nos has DICHO?- siseó ella.  
\- No es... argh, Brucey, diles ya.- dijo Tony con un bufido, frotándose los ojos, aunque seguro no se imaginaba que Bruce iba a vomitar la historia completa.  
\- Tony tiene en este momento daño miocárdico. Nuevo, quiero decir. Necrótico. Y fatal.-  
\- No.- susurró Thor, y su palidez fue tan intensa, que Steve lo agarró del brazo.  
\- Thor siéntate...-  
\- No por Odín...-  
\- Estoy trabajando en una solución, con la ayuda de Extremis!- interjectó Bruce rápidamente, porque Thor realmente se había puesto más pálido que Tony y realmente parecía a punto de derrumbarse.- hasta entonces, Tony tiene que cuidarse, es todo, encontraré la solución...-   
Tony le palmeó el hombro a Thor, tratando que no se le cayera la capa que lo cubría como toga, pero Thor inmediatamente lo rodeó con sus brazos, balbuceando en asgardiano juramentos y promesas, los pies de Tony dejando el suelo mientras Thor lo mecía en su desesperación. Bruce movió la cabeza conmovido, pero entonces notó a Steve apretando la mandíbula, la vista en Tony y a Natasha, cuyos ojos verdes relucían con algo que era amenaza y determinación a la vez. Sam, un poco más allá, parecía pensativo.  
\- Supongo que entonces no debería someterse a cambios de presión. A los pilotos nos piden una batería de exámenes para asegurarse que nuestros corazones pueden soportar el esfuerzo.- dijo con preocupación. Bruce asintió, sabiendo lo que se venía.  
\- Iron Man está fuera de servicio, entonces, a no ser que haya una emergencia.- declaró Steve.   
\- Gracias, pero si hay una emergencia...- empezó Tony por encima del bícep de Thor.  
-... llamaremos al Coronel Rhodes.- completó Steve. Tony intentó replicar, pero entonces Thor le agarró la cabeza y le besó la frente mientras seguía murmurando oraciones en asgardiano, y luego abrió los ojos, con la determinación de un labrador que ve la pelota rodar por una pendiente y se lanza detrás.  
\- Si con simple voluntad se puede mantenerte a salvo, lo lograremos, amigo Stark! Anthony, no tenga miedo, con nosotros estarás a salvo!- declaró, sus ojos feroces como si fuera a una batalla. Tony, alarmado, cruzó una mirada con Bruce, que sonrió beatíficamente.

 

******************

 

Y la vida de Tony Stark se convirtió en un infierno espantoso, que en su horripilancia casi le hacía ansiar la muerte. La vida así no valía la pena ser vivida.  
Steve recorrió la Torre de arriba abajo, hizo un paquete con todo el alcohol, bacon, chocolate, patatas fritas, los menús de pizza, el paté de pato, el edam y todo lo que era delicioso, lo donó a un refugio , y se dedicó a vigilar que cada cosa que Tony se pusiera en la boca estuviera libre de grasas y sal.  
Natasha se compró un manómetro de contacto, y con su habilidad para moverse sin ser detectada, el único aviso que Tony recibía - en el workshop, en el auto, en la ducha, en su jodida cama- era la presión de la plaquita helada en el punto de pulso y Natasha anunciando su presión arterial al mundo, que en cuanto pasaba de once despertaba la paranoia general. Natasha le quitaba sus inventos, sus lecturas, hasta a Bruce de la mano en medio de unos besos, y se llevaba a Tony a reposar al balcón, en donde le leía Dostoviesky hasta que su presión se normalizaba.  
Tony, sin Pepper, había tenido que tomar una docena de tareas como CEO de Stark Industries: pero Steve mentía con la cara totalmente seria y declaraba que Tony estaba ocupado en tareas de Avenger, y bueno, quién podía dudar de Capitán América; y cuando el Dow Jones mostró unos puntos en bajada por las ausencias de Tony para la industria, Natasha, como la asquerosa que era, salió una noche ( en hotpants y peto con lentejuelas) y al día siguiente había una docena de secretos insdustriales y patentes ajenas en los servidores de JARVIS, lo que los recuperó en medio día..   
Thor había decidido convertirse en su guardián y asegurarse que Tony » descansara» y su versión de descanso era no sólo llevarlo en brazos a cualquier sitio que le pareciera que era demasiado agotador que llegara por sus propias piernas ( cualquier cosa sobre tres escalones) sino que caerle encima con mantas y almohadas cada cuatro horas para que tomara siestas, literalmente quitarle de las manos absolutamente cualquier trabajo y tomarse las explosiones al respecto con una ecuanimidad y una paciencia que desarmaba, incluso cuando lo arropaba en un sofá hasta la nariz e insistía en cantar narrarle historias de Asgard hasta que dormía.   
Cuando insistió en ayudarlo a bañarse, Tony había finalmente aferrado su toalla, berreado, y se había atrincherado en el baño: con su habitual bien sentido, había tenido que intervenir Sam. ( que insistía en manejar él la medicación de Tony). Y ni siquiera podía pedirle ayuda a Bruce, a quien los demás mantenían en el laboratorio para que encontrase lo más rápido posible el modo de neutralizar y usar Extremis.  
Y la ayuda para eso vino del lugar más inesperado. Le preocupación por la comida de Tony al menos había evitado que Steve se pasara las veinticuatro horas del día intentando ser una pieza de ropa de Barnes, lo que le había permitido a Barnes charlar con un poco más de tranquilidad con Bruce y con Sam: después del número reciente, no habían vuelto a ponerle a Natasha al frente, y ella tampoco había insistido, contentándose con observarlo a través de los monitores, con la misma fruición, aunque fuera más sutil para ello, que Steve. Sin embargo, Sam era quien más había logrado hacerlo hablar, y una tarde, hablando sobre heridas, Bucky había comentado cómo una oreja desgarrada a mordiscos en una pelea con unos lobos que habían tratado de desayunárselo al encontrarlo en la tundra con seis balas en el cuerpo, había vuelto a crecer.  
Bruce lo había oído sin realmente escucharlo, pero esa noche tras una horas de cansado duermevela ( y Tony se quejaba por la falta de sexo como por una tragedia mundial, pero la verdad, entre el agotamiento de Bruce y los nervios de ambos unos besos era lo más que lograban) de repente se sentó en la cama, sobresaltando a Tony, que insomne tras cinco siestas al día veía The Bachelor con audífonos.  
\- Barnes.- dijo Bruce con decisión.  
\- No empieces tú también con la obsesión. Hola, soy Tony. y vale que no soy mucho como novio en este momento pero sólo te doy a mi rosa a ti...-  
\- Barnes!- exclamó Bruce, saltando de la cama y corriendo al ascensor sin nada más encima que unos alegres pantalones de pijama regalo de Tony con zuchinnis con sombreros de chef en línea de conga. Rascándose la nuca, Tony lo siguió, sabiendo que no era ninguna emergencia ya que JARVIS les habría avisado de cualquier otra novedad: y Bruce no había corrido tampoco al Kinder de Hulk en donde Barnes dormía, sino que al laboratorio principal de Bannermed, que era su espacio más personal.  
En una unidad refrigerante con más seguros que el Fuerte Knox, Bruce guardaba en medios separados muestras de los Avengers, y las suyas propias. Steve se había opuesto al comienzo, hasta los testeos de Bruce le habían permitido detectar una enzima osteoporótica en Clint y solucionarla a tiempo. Ahora, entre la de Nat y la de Steve estaban las muestras que tomara del Winter Soldier, que había comparado detalladamente con ambos, y ahora sacó el suero de Barnes, amarillo pálido pajizo, y lo llevó a sus equipamientos, encendiéndolos rápidamente.  
\- Tiene que ser el sintetizador mitocondrial de ARN.- dijo, con voz febril.- es en la replicación, que la versión del suero de Barnes es mejor que el de Steve y Natasha. El de Natasha la hace más ágil y agudiza sus sentidos, el de Steve lo hace más fuerte y veloz, pero el de Barnes... lo hicieron para aguantar daño, y es la renovación peptídica lo que...-  
\- Qué estás haciendo?-  
\- Infectando estos mitocondrias con Extremis. Si en vez de poner Extremis directamente en tus células lo que hacemos en ponerles el ARN resintetizado como un virus a tejido in vitro y luego lo injertamos, quizá, quizá...-  
Steve los encontró cuando bajó de amanecida a chequear a Bucky ( que todo sea dicho, dormía como un oso doce horas al día) y puso el grito en el cielo al ver a Tony dormido en una silla con la cabeza colgando mientras Bruce seguía trabajando furiosamente, pero Bruce lo ignoró incluso cuando se llevaron a Tony ( bajo protesta) a desayunar y bañarse. Natasha bajó luego con té y tostadas para Bruce, aguardó pacientemente que estuviera distraído y empezó a ponerle la taza y las tostadas en el camino a cada rato, en vez de lápices y viales, hasta Bruce desayunó ausentenmente, la vista en las pizarras. Tuvieron que repetir eso al almuerzo, y a la cena, y al desayuno del día siguiente: y estaban discutiendo cómo lograr acostarlo mientras preparaban almuerzo, (seis espárragos con salsa de yogurth y mostaza, medio huevo hervido, un tomate y una taza de garbanzos. Tony iba a comerse su propia pierna con ajo si alguien no le daba carne de una vez), cuando Bruce, zombie y tembloroso, con ojeras como hematomas, se apoyó en la puerta de la cocina.  
\- Se está curando solo.-  
\- Qué?- Steve, confuso, se giró de donde picaba tomates.  
\- El cerebro. Se mieliniza a una tasa de 0,2 cm por semana. Tiene siete clusters de curación. Por eso duerme tanto... no hay que hacerle nada, sólo dejarlo y manejar los síntomas... epilepsia, fiebre, PTSD. Si mantiene esa tasa de remielinización, su cerebro debería estar sano en 7,3 meses.- dijo, yendo al refrigerador, sacando el contenedor del yogurth casero que mezclaba con aloe ( y que nadie más se comía porque tenía un aspecto horroroso) y se bebió casi un litro.  
\- Hablas de Bucky.- dijo Steve, los ojos dilatados, volcando la mayonesa.- Bruce, dices que se sanará? Se sanará?! Se sanará solo?!-  
\- Se sanará el hardware, no dije nada del software, pero es una buena noticia de todas formas...- balbuceó Bruce, tragando yogurth,.  
\- Pensé que estabas trabajando en Extremis.- interjectó Thor, cuya mano había ido al hombro de Natasha, que se había quedado muy callada.  
\- Ah, sí, lo terminé anoche. Ya pedí quirofano para el martes, a Rodríguez y a Sven Ballard, aparte de Cho.- dijo Bruce frotándose la cara.- El domingo pondré a madurar una docena de células miocárdicas tuyas, y tendremos tejido el martes por la mañana.-  
Tony apretó la mandíbula, y parpadeó, pero Brace no lo miraba: fue Sam quien palmeó el hombro del doctor exhausto.  
\- Hey, buen trabajo. Tu también asistirás?-  
\- No.- dijo Bruce seriamente.- No, no puedo. Steve tampoco, porque se quedará a sujetar a Barnes.-  
\- Ah?-  
\- Voy a necesitar mi cuarto de vuelta. Mientras operan a Tony, tienen que tenerme en el kinder de Hulk, y si algo sale mal, necesitamos a Clint.-  
Natasha maldijo larga y expresivamente en ruso, bajándose del stool en donde estaba encaramada, saliendo con pasos irritados. Tony la siguió con la mirada, pero Thor lo tenía abrazado contra su costado, y eso equivalía al abrazo de todo un equipo de fútbol, vamos.  
\- Nada va a salir mal, tú eres un genio.- dijo Sam, su voz profunda y tranquilizante.- Porqué no ven los detalles con Tony mientras nosotros acabamos el almuerzo? Y después te echas a dormir, tienes que estar al 110% para hacer esa magia el domingo.-  
Sam lograba que la gente le hiciera caso, sólo sonando tan razonable. Bruce siguió a Tony a la sala, y allí se dejó caer en un sofá, las rodillas crujiéndole, y luego la espalda, y el cuello. Cerró los ojos en el dolor, y cuando los abrió, Tony estaba de pie enfrente.  
\- Así que a Barnes se le está curando el cerebro solo? O sea Dios realmente escucha las oraciones de Rogers, después de todo?.-  
\- Quizá deberíamos decirle que rece por tu aurícula....- bufó Bruce.  
\- Que se metan sus oraciones por donde quepan. A mí me va a curar la ciencia, y la mejor que existe.- dijo Tony, sus manos yendo a los hombros de Bruce. Su barba de dos días era áspera, pero el beso fue largo y apasionado. Bruce se relajó en sus brazos, pero luego entrecerró los ojos.  
\- JARVIS... recalcula todas las ecuaciones... revisa la gramática de las cuadráticas.. JARVIS...?-  
\- Yo lo haré con él. Ahora descansa.- susurró Tony, besándole la nariz.  
\- Revísalo a fondo...-  
\- Por supuesto, es mi cuchara lo que está en juego. Pero ahora déjame quedarme aquí un minuto. Mi héroe...- susurró Tony, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.   
Cuando Steve se asomó para decirle que el desayuno estaba listo, Tony le hizo un gesto imperioso y mudo para que se callara: Bruce se había dormido en su hombro, y exhausto como estaba, ni siquiera notó cuando lo acostaron tendido en el sofá y lo cubrieron con una manta. Tony le puso un cojín tras los rizos, y entonces notó que Steve se secaba los ojos.  
\- Lloras por Barnes? Pero si lo que te dió son buenas noticias...- susurró, mientras lo seguía a la cocina, pero no se esperaba que Steve lo agarrara de los hombros y lo apretarse contra sí como si fuera un peluche ( y la verdad, Tony empezaba a hartarse de vivir con gente incontinente abrazatoria con superfuerza, a los cuales no quedaba más que aguantar cuando les bajaban las manías).  
\- Estoy feliz por tí. Sabía que lo lograrían, y que Bucky de algún modo haya ayudado... a salvarte... un poco, de alguna forma, es... hace que valga un poco la pena todo, que lo hayas recibido, que lo estemos cuidando acá... Tony, estoy tan feliz de que vayas a estar bien...-   
\- Por Dios, qué llorón que eres. Ya, ya. Rogers si moqueas mi camiseta de Studio 54 te mato...-

 

**************************

 

La convulsión de Bucky tras el que reconociera a Natasha había sido violenta: Steve se había asustado, pero tras que despertara desorientado y silencioso una vez, al día siguiente había amanecido tranquilo, cooperativo y con hambre, y reconoció a Sam y a Bruce, aceptando la comida.  
\- Mientras te recuperas, podrías entretenerte con algo.- dijo Sam, que le había traído una camiseta amarilla con las letras de la Universidad de Columbia, y qué tan joven se veía con ella puesta.- Puedes leer, dibujar, algún juego que te guste?-  
\- No soy muy de juegos, tovarish.- dijo Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía no cuestionar su encierro en absoluto, y soportaba las horas en paz, la vista fija, inexpresivo, las manos quietas, a veces pareciendo inquietamente muerto: pero otra veces se abrazaba las rodillas, y la expresión de su rostro le partía el corazón a Steve, porque era triste y resignada.   
\- Puedo traerte un naipe, una libreta... lo que te guste.- dijo Sam, cuya simpatía por Bucky se hacía más obvia cada día. Después de todo estaba tratando con un veterano traumatizado, y ésa era su vocación.  
\- No sé qué me gusta.- dijo Bucky simplemente, pero Sam sintió que le habían dado un puñetazo, y la ira contra HYDRA, la ira tranquila y metódica de Sam Wilson, le latió en las sienes, y se sentó a su lado, ignorando el peligro inherente.  
\- Me imagino que quieres salir de aquí...-  
\- No, gracias.- dijo Bucky, dedos entrelazados. Las ojeras del Haldol eran como arrugas bajo sus ojos.- Estoy bien aquí.-  
\- Te traeré unos libros, okay? No quieres algo para anotar tus pensamientos o...?-  
\- No. No hay nada que quiera... registrar, Escribirlo lo hace real.- dijo volteándose a Sam, y sus ojos tan claros estaban llenos de exhausto dolor, ese dolor que hace que la gente elija la eutanasia.- Estoy bien, por favor déjenme aquí.-  
\- No hay nadie a quien quieras ver...?- ofreció Sam, pero Bucky movió la cabeza y se negó a decir más.

 

******************************

 

\- Se come a Nat, no la conoce, se cuelga de Rogers, no lo conoce, quiere escapar, no quiere escapar, quiere comer, vomita todo... siento que tenemos como cinco prisioneros, perdón, visitas sin derecho a picaporte en este momento.- Tony se rascó las cabeza, paseándose olvidando que llevaba una camisola de papel de hospital que le dejaba el trasero a la vista, uno bastante atlético. Bruce, que preparaba las agujas para tomar las células directamente de su columna. - Brucey,esas diferentes personalidades que tiene... tiene que haber un modo de solucionarlo, como lo que hiciste con Libby...-  
\- No creo que se el momento para recordarte lo mucho que metí la pata con Libby. Y en ese momento había sólo una opinión, que era la de Steve. Si algo aprendí de eso, es que debimos dejar que Libby misma eligiese lo que quería preservar o no; y ahora, entre Steve y Natasha... si los hacemos elegir qué personalidad de Bucky quieren rescatar,vamos a tener un duelo.- Bruce guió con la mano a Tony que se tendió de boca abajo en la camilla, y se quedó quieto mientras Bruce le pasaba un hisopo desinfectando la zona entre la C3 y C4.- Ahora, puedo pedirle a Thor que te sujete, o...-  
\- Como si fuera la primera vez que me metes cosas con esta posición.- bufó Tony. - Hazlo de una vez!-  
\- No se sentirá exactamente igual...- dijo Bruce moviendo la cabeza, pero Tony le echó una mirada incendiaria por sobre el hombro.  
\- Te calienta clavarme esa agujota, Brucie?-  
\- Ya deberías saber que no tengo issues sobre tamaño, y sobre meterte cosas...- Bruce se inclinó inesperadamente y le besó el hombro antes de clavar la aguja y que Tony gimiese y se tensara.-... hay una docena de cosas más entretenidas que preferiría usar.-  
-Ah, sí?- jadeó Tony, los ojos contraídos por el dolor- Nómbrame algunas...-  
\- Cuando te recuperes.- dijo Bruce, al fin retirando la aguja y llevando el trócar al gabinete aislado en donde, detrás de un flujo laminar y vidrio antibalas, sus mezclas de Extremis esperaban. Tony aguardó, sintiendo unas gotas de sangre resbalarle por la espalda: pero una vez Bruce hubo realizado las siembras volvió de inmediado, y un algodón con anestésico calmó el dolor en su espalda.  
\- Deberíamos irnos de paseo.- dijo Tony, enderezándose en las rodillas tras una pausa, aunque aún le sangraba la espalda. No hay nada más que hacer que esperar que el bizcocho de mí suba... no hay necesidad que estemos aquí. JARVIS nos avisará si algo pasa.-  
\- No me gusta la idea de que viajes así, Tony...-  
\- Pero no lejos... vamos, Bruce. A todos nos serviría el paseo, si nos quedamos aquí viendo las células crecer lo que nos a va dar es tanta neura que yo tendré un ataque y tú un verde momento. No que Natasha dijo que que a ella le sirvió que Barton la sacara al sol? Saquemos a Barnes de paseo, aunque sea con bozal...-  
\- Adónde quieres ir?- dijo Bruce, limpiando sus instrumentos y quitándose guantes y mascarilla.  
\- Tengo una idea.-

 

************** 

 

Ese día fue, en cierto sentido, un día feliz: en situaciones y habitaciones separadas, tanto Bucky con Bruce despertaron, comieron, y se volvieron a dormir: Natasha, su postura triste pero tranquila, anunció que había hablado con Clint y que vendría a cuidar a Bruce durante la operación, y Steve, que no podía dejar de mirar los TAC comparados día a día de Bucky, sus ojos desentrenados encontrando, o al menos esperando encontrar diferencias, levantó la vista a Tony.  
\- Porqué Bruce exige a Clint? Thor es mucho más apropiado si la ansiedad lo hace transformarse, como teme. Y de todas formas la sala de contención de Hulk funciona de maravilla.-  
\- No es para contenerlo.- dijo Tony, su voz apagándose de repente. - Merida tiene una flecha que podría matarlo, si hace falta. Y creo que si me muero en la operación, Bruce se creerá responsable, y eso bastaría para que mi pobre Verdecito salga hecho un basilisco. Creo que Bruce pretende que Clint lo mate antes de que eso suceda.-  
\- No.- susurró Steve, cerrando los ojos. Natasha apretó los labios, pero Thor, su rostro sabio y triste, sonrió sin alegría.  
\- Un pacto de muerte, amigos mío? Digno de un amor como el suyo...-  
\- No puedes condonar...!- empezó Steve.  
\- Es un asunto privado.- dijo Thor, su tranquilidad desolada paciente.  
\- No va a pasar nada.- dijo Natasha con firmeza.- Ni lo piensen. Ahora, quién le va a avisar a Pepper? Lo hablaste al menos con alguien de la empresa? La gente va a notar que te metiste a un hospital, Stark. Mejor das la noticia tú, a que alguien te vea en la clínica, y el rumor desate pánico y se caigan los stocks de Stark Industries. Eso sin contar que no faltará quien opine que con Iron Man hospitalizado es el momento para hacer alguna movida.-  
\- Eres tan paranoica y mal pensada que deberíamos casarnos.- dijo Tony soñadoramente.- Así, sí me muero, te conviertes en la socialité más perra de todas.-  
\- La media aún cree que soy tu novia. Aunque hay unos editoriales llorosos, llorosos de verdad, por la ruptura de Bannerpotts. Le echan la culpa a Bruce: la media sigue demonizándolo...-  
Tony frunció los labios. Como no podían revelar, so pena convertirlo en un fugitivo de nuevo, que Bruce era Hulk, sus variadas apariciones con los Avengers habían dejado muy claro que era un consultor cercano. Entre eso y el ascenso meteórico de Bannermed, y su discreción para hacer caridad, había bastante gente que opinaba que Bruce Banner era un trepador y tiburón de cuidado, que se aprovechaba de su “ consultoría” con los Avengers y su apoyo científico para avanzar sus negocios bajo el amparo de Stark Industries. Y posiblemente su romance por Pepper Potts, CEO de la empresa, había acabado cuando la empresaria se había negado a seguir amparando su ambición a costa de Stark Industries. Dado que la CEO se había largado a California y se había tomado un sabático ( supuestamente de salud, pero todo el mundo asumía un corazón roto) y Bruce seguía en la Torre, los comentarios sobre como el tóxico bro-code y el habitual machismo de Tony Stark apoyando a su compadre y no a la mujer que había trabajado diez años para él y era su ex, extensivo al resto de los Avengers, no se habían hecho esperar.  
\- Diremos que Tony está tratándose unas piedras renales y que el trabajo de CEO lo tiene agotado.- dijo Natasha, encogiéndose de hombros.- Ya tengo falsificado el papeleo al respecto. Duelen como diablo, así que a nadie le extrañará la recuperación... oh, por Dios.- agregó con una mirada sarcástica en derredor.- Ninguno de ustedes nunca ha tenido, veo... digamos que son el motivo por el que a Bruce le gustan tanto las verduras.-  
\- Qué es eso?-  
\- Algo bastante corriente en hombres de mediana edad.- dijo Tony, un mohín en su cara.- Y serían un motivo más que suficiente para que Hulk aparezca hecho una furia, por supuesto...- agregó con un gorgoriteo.  
Thor preparó leche con chocolate, tibia y sin grasa, con esencias, y la repartió, al fin una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Natasha apreciarla lamiendo la espuma del borde. Y se quedaron juntos, en silencio, leyendo y viendo noticias, hasta que por la noche apareció la última información sobre los tiradores en la escuela. Sam, que se les había unido para una cena temprana, emitió una exclamación.  
CNN revelaba que los muchachos habían sido simpatizantes de un grupo extremista online, el cual, revelaba una periodista, había resultado nada más que un frontis de HYDRA, los que les habían proporcionado las armas. En la audiencia preliminar, aparecía Maria Hill, testificando sobre la presencia y capacidades de HYDRA, y posiblemente, fue su testimonio lo que evitó a los muchachos no acabasen presos de por vida, considerando la insidiosa maldad de HYDRA. Sam de todas formas estaba furioso al ver que en verdad habían hecho un ejemplo de los muchachos, dándoles entre veinte a cuarenta años de presidio: y la discusión de animó, con Thor citando leyes asgardianas muy del tipo ojo por ojo, Tony protestando que si no hubiera sido HYDRA habría sido otra cosa, pero habrían acabado igualmente cometiendo violencia, y Natasha alegando que sería muy cínico de su parte no creer en la rehabilitación. La discusión estaba animada, cuando de pronto Steve se detuvo en el umbral, pensativo, un paño de cocina apretado en las manos.  
\- Maria Hill va a ser un blanco para HYDRA, ahora.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Natasha, no hay forma que la convenzas... no podríamos...?-  
\- Pensé que Maria se iría con Coulson, pero aparentemente no está el horno para bollos.- dijo Natasha, las piernas recogidas, su rostro airoso.- Y dudo mucho que quiera venir a trabajar para Stark Industries, como Bryce y otros.-  
\- Porqué?-  
\- Es muy amiga de Pepper. Y quiere a Clint más que a todos nosotros juntos, Coulson y yo incluidos.- dijo Natasha sin entonación.  
\- No! Barton pasó por ahí?- comentó Tony con aire de comidilla.  
\- No, pero no por falta de interés de parte de ella.- acabó Natasha con la misma voz.  
\- Oh, por Dios, este grupo es una secundaria.- Sam rodó los ojos.- Y así es como los romances definen a los superhéroes, defensores del planeta...-  
\- Incluso el guerrero más implacable tiene corazón, amigo Sam.- dijo Thor meneando la cabeza.- Pero el arrastre del amigo Barton hay que verlo para creerlo.-  
\- Si te sirve de consuelo, Melinda May, Bobbi y Maria han comentado en público que tú eres un sueño.-  
\- Pues conmigo su interés no iría en vano!-  
Steve se cubrió la cara con el paño de cocina mientras Tony manoteaba - Ven? Ahí tenemos gancho para que venga a trabajar con nosotros! Ella puede ser nuestra representante, y se ve mucho mejor que yo en tacos! Y conoce a todo el mundo en el área, y además aprendió la cara de culo de Fury... es perfecta, Natasha dile que Thor se prostituye alegremente si se viene!- alegó, enseñándole al divino guerrero con ambas manos, que reía.  
Natasha se lamió los labios. - Le diré. Mañana me iré a dar una vuelta a Washington, y veremos.-  
\- No me gusta mucho que salgas, considerando que aún todos los servicios secretos tienen bife contigo.-  
\- Sam me acompañará, y yo de paso lo acompañaré a él a por sus cosas en Washington.- dijo Natasha girándose al médico, que asintió con una sonrisa sorprendida.

 

******************************

 

Natasha y Sam se fueron en un discreto Chevrolet anticuado y rojo, de la colección de Tony: y luego Tony alegó, razonó y rogó: y al fin, el resto partió temprano en la mañana, con Bucky dormido y sujeto en un saco acolchado con malla de titanio, pero la cabeza en el regazo de Steve y los pies en los muslos de Thor, con Bruce y Tony charlando en los asientos enfrente y Happy manejando el par de horas hasta Montauk. 

La primavera estaba llegando: una vez que abandonaron New York, el camino a Montauk estaba bordeado de aromos cargados de flores amarillas , y manzanos con sus primeras flores blancas. El cielo estaba azul, nubes blancas y suaves en el horizonte: y aunque había llovido, y aún habían manchas de nieve bajo los árboles, el sol relumbraba en el pavimento.  
La idea había sido de Tony: y con las células cargadas realmente no había más que hacer que esperar, y con ese nerviosismo, la Torre y sus 88 pisos se sentía intolerablemente claustrofóbica. Qué memoria, qué recuerdo, qué reflexión sobre su mortalidad o instinto empujaron a Tony a sugirir un paseo a los Hamptoms? Era quizá el recuerdo de la perdida casa de Malibú, el deseo de ver el mar como un modo de desafiar a la muerte, o simplemente el visitar un paisaje de su infancia? 

Como fuera, Steve no se imaginó que Tony lo incluía a él y a Bucky en el viaje, pero al ver a Bruce cargando su bolsito, mirándolo interrogantemente en el umbral del Kinder de Hulk, lo desconcertó.  
\- No tienes algo más ligero que ponerle? Le pasaría una camiseta, pero seguro que las mías no le quedan.-  
\- Tony sugiere...?- Steve parpadeó, la boca abierta.- Pero no estaba... no pensé que...-  
\- Natasha dijo que sacarla al sol le había servido, en su época. Y hay unos días hermosos. Vamos Thor, tú, yo... por muy loco que se ponga, el estado y la playa son privadas, y confío en que podremos contenerlo.- dijo Bruce con su calma habitual. - ya sé que son famosas últimas palabras, pero todo saldrá bien.-  
\- No soporto la idea de que Tony de algún modo... que esto afecte o...-  
\- Steve.- dijo Bruce tranquilamente, pero sus ojos eran intensos.- Déjalo hacer esto por tí y tu amigo. Déjalo hacer lo que quiera. Se lo merece, y tú también.-  
Steve tenía un millón de objeciones, pero las calló: y se sintió conmovido cuando Thor apareció con un buzo azul y una camiseta blanca, en la que le ayudó a vestir a Bucky como a un niño dormido, la increíble delicadeza con que lo sostenía, la ternura con la que cepilló el cabello largo y lo ató en la nuca con uno de sus propios elásticos de pelo.  
\- Thor...- Steve, sintiendo que no podía pensar siquiera en engañar a Thor aunque fuese por omisión, le tomó la mano mientras el divino guerrero, sentado en el suelo, acomodaba zapatillas de goma sin cordones en los pies de Bucky, con el cuidado que hubiera puesto en un hijo.- Tú sabes... bueno, Bucky, dominado por HYDRA, hizo cosas...-  
\- Y Loki también hizo cosas. No son comparables, pero digamos que el que lo ames igual y estés dispuesto a dar tu vida para traerlo de regreso a la luz es algo que me toca muy de cerca.- dijo Thor, su rostro determinado, asegurándose que los calcetines deportivos no quedaran arrugados y no fueran a incomodar al hombre dopado.- me llena el corazón de alegría que tengas una opción de luchar por alguien que amas, de retornarlo a casa...- agregó, la voz firme. Después de eso, Steve no podía hablar, pero le apretó el brazo, y Thor pudo sonreír con esa sonrisa sabia, triste pero profunda, que había adquirido junto con tanta dura experiencia.

 

Una vez, Long Island y los Hamptoms habían sido el hogar de verano de lo más elitista de New York, de poetas y pintores: ahora, con sus mansiones de los años 50 y sus enormes estados, era el reino de millonarios de la tercera edad. Por eso, se encontraron con las carreteras semivacías, y llegaron mucho más temprano de los esperado.   
La mansión ( no podías llamarla casa) era todo lo opuesto que pudieses imaginar a la perdida casa de Malibú. En un estilo de Nueva Inglaterra clásico, la casa era color pizarra con acentos de un blanco luminoso, tejas de madera, chapiteles y grandes ventanales, y dos piscinas en escuadra creaban el reflejo del cielo en medio de pastos verdes. Enormes aromos y magnolias rodeaban la casa, protegidos del viento del mar por unos altos pinos y robles hacia el lado de la costa: un sendero engravillado plata y blanco llevaba hacia la playa, detrás de una colina. El suave lomaje creaba la ilusión que el pasto, como en el mar en el horizonte, se sucedían profundidades y verdes y claros azules: y varios edificios anexos rodeaban la propiedad, encerrada en altos muros blancos y cercos forjados.

\- Era de la familia de mi madre. No mi estilo... aunque a Jarvis ( Edwin Jarvis, mi mayordomo) le encantaba.- dijo Tony, abriendo la ventanilla para que sintieran el viento frío y salobre.- Creo que no lo he pisado desde el 2002, en que Pepper insistió en venir a inventariar los cuadros.-  
\- Cuadros?-  
\- Aún si Darth Vader decide irse en plan Bella Durmiente todo el fin de semana tendrás diversión, Rogers. Hay un Picasso, un Malborough y una chica regordeta de Rubens, además de un Van Gogh y un par de Cezánne. Puedes mirar pinturas al gusto de tu corazoncito pussy.- dijo Tony, girando la cabeza.- Y la costa es suficientemente brava para que disfrutes surfear, aunque el agua esté helada, Thor.-  
\- Mi corazón se siente inclinado a vagar por estas bellas estancias, y oír lo recuerdos guardados en sus salones.- dijo Thor.- Pero eso no evitará que cuidar de ti sea mi prioridad, mi astuto amigo.-  
\- Argh.-  
\- Bicho malagradecido.- Bruce le dio un manotazo, pero Tony le atrapó la mano y la sujetó entre las suyas.  
\- Y tú que quieres hacer, Brucey?-  
\- Un plato de galletas y un libro es toda la paz que necesito, contigo sentado al frente. Además quiero hacer unas llamadas.- 

 

**************

 

La palita de las zanahorias voló certera y dura. A pesar de su uso habitual, habría sido letal si hubiera alcanzado el cuello al que iba dirigida, pero cuando Natasha se dejó caer del árbol, la tenía en la mano inofensivamente, y Clint, arrodillado en la huerta, se frotó la cara interna de la mejilla con la lengua.  
\- Una llamada previa prevendría eso.- comentó, mientras ella, viéndose como una estudiante cualquiera de no ser por la belleza de su rostro, cruzó el campo en jeans y un canguro gris ( que hey, era suyo) y se instaló con un saltito en la carretilla de herramientas, cogió una zanahoria recién cosechada del montón a su lado, la limpió con la manga y la mordió.  
\- Probablemente haría que te escondieras bajo todo el heno por dos días y mandaras decir que no estás aquí.-  
\- Me encontrarías.-  
\- Eventualmente.-  
\- Nat, qué haces acá?-  
\- Comer zanahorias. Y espero que me sirvas algo más sustancioso después, me aguanté tres horas con Sam Wilson en un auto cantando todo el soundtrack de Dreamgirls, me merezco al menos sopa...-  
\- Nat.-  
\- Le dije a todo el mundo que había hablado contigo y que habías dicho que sí. Me dejarás de mentirosa?-  
\- Dicho que sí a qué?-  
\- Stark necesita tu ayuda.-  
\- Pero por la puta, NAT!-  
-... qué te ha hecho esa zanahoria?-  
\- Agradece que no te la meta en algún sitio!-  
\- Considerando como está mi vida romántica ahora si me dice un par de palabras dulces primero y está soltera...-  
Clint soltó una risa, pero era exasperada y bastante amarga.- Estás muy segura de que si llamas voy corriendo, verdad?-  
\- Estoy muy segura que no eres el tipo que deja a sus amigos botados cuando lo necesitan, aunque te quejes, gruñas y patalees como una señora vieja.- dijo Natasha, con una mirada circular.- Aunque mira, me gusta lo que has hecho con el lugar... se ve... pacífico.-  
En verdad, la granja claramente necesitaba otro par de manos: el pasto estaba alto, las verduras tempranas a medio cosechar, y bajo los manzanos y ciruelos habían ramas caídas. Pero el viento rielaba el pasto, y los árboles frutales empezaban a cargarse de flores blancas.  
La casa se veía invitante, humo en la chimenea y en el cañón de la anticuada cocina a leña, las ventanas limpias y brillantes, los arriates de lavanda y clavelinas atendidos. Natasha miró la casa y una sombra pasó por sus ojos, una sombra que Clint podía leer: celos, no específicamente de la mujer dentro de esa casa, sino de lo que significaba, la promesa que simbolizaba. Luego miró a Clint a la cara, y rodó los ojos, porque como siempre lo leía como a un libro.  
\- Bozhemoi, es que eres incorregible... conocía a Kate también. Y así y todo... por Dios, si podías controlarte, haberme llamado a mí!-  
\- No fue no * poder controlarme*, Nat! Laura... me quiere de verdad.-  
\- Por supuesto que te quiere de verdad, eres un héroe romántico versión lumberjack, eres el tipo que salvó y protegió a sus hijos, les dio el cielo y encima con esos ojos y esos bíceps! Hvasanya, Clint!-  
\- Hace tiempo que no es asunto tuyo con quién me acuesto!-  
\- Lo dice el tipo que puso el grito en el cielo porque fui a jugar con Stark dos noches!-  
\- No compares ese bicho tóxico con Laura, Nat!- exclamó Clint, a lo que los ojos de Natasha se entrecerraron como un leopardo en una rama viendo pasar un antílope.  
\- Ah. Es serio, entonces.-  
\- Nat...- Clint se puso las manos sucias de tierra en la cintura, mirándola ahí tan cómoda en su carretilla de herramientas.- Qué diablos le pasa a Stark?-  
\- Su revolcón con Killian hizo que se moviera la metralla en su corazón. Se va a morir si no se opera, y Bruce ha desarrollado una versión de Extremis a partir del suero de Pepper que debería salvarlo. Debería poder sacarse el reactor.- dijo Natasha, su entonación tan exenta de emoción como cuando leía reportes. Sin embargo, Clint la miró de hito en hito, y nadie podía ocultarse de esos ojos penetrantes. A pesar de su belleza, Natasha tenía ojeras, la piel con diminutas arrugas bajo los ojos, un deje amargo en sus labios, una tensión en su parpadeo.  
\- Y para qué me quiere?-  
\- Para que acompañes a Bruce en el Kinder mientras lo operan. Con la flecha.-  
Clint alzó la vista al cielo, los brazos, y se dio una vuelta, agitándolos. Se frotó la cara, su rostro incrédulo y furioso, y fue sólo tras varios intentos que logró apuntar a Natasha con el índice.  
\- A la mierda, Nat!-  
\- No hay nadie más, Clint! No hay SHIELD ni Strike Teams que puedan ocuparse de Bruce si enloquece! A quién quieres que llamemos, a Ross? No te das cuenta que sólo saberte ahí lo tranquilizará, mucho más...-  
\- No soy el osito de felpa de Hulk, Nat!-  
\- No, ése es Tony. Tú eres la mantita de seguridad de Bruce.- dijo Natasha sin humor.- Clint...-  
\- Cómo está Yasha?- interrumpió Clint, y había algo en sus ojos que sólo solía aparecer cuando tenía el arco en las manos. Natasha le enfrentó la mirada, pero bajó la vista a sus labios al hablar, la intensidad en su voz volviéndose más apagada.  
\- Mejor. Bruce dice que su cabeza debería curarse sola, si le dan tiempo, por su factor... pero es su cuerpo, no sé que pasará con su mente.-  
\- Te ha reconocido?- Hubo un minúsculo gesto en sus párpados, y el rostro de Clint se ensombreció.- Ya. -  
\- Reconoce mucho más a Rogers.-  
\- Pero a tí te reconoció con lengua, no?-  
\- Clint...- Natasha al fin extendió las manos, su rostro cansado dejándole ver lo muy al límite que estaba. No era la esfinge orgullosa que parase a un comité del senado en seco, ni la asesina legendaria que derrumbase SHIELD: era la mujer atlética, pero exhausta, sentada ridículamente en una carretilla con los pies con botitas forradas embarradas colgando.- No tengo la menor idea qué pasará con Yasha. O con la idea de los Avengers. Podemos por favor concentrarnos ahora en que Tony sobreviva, Bruce no se aloque y hunda Manhattan, y en que no haya ningún jaleo extra...-  
\- Kate me llamó, me contó del tiroteo. Y de que le siseaste.-  
\- Es cínico que lo diga yo, pero deberías abstenerte de recoger chicas adolescentes con un crush en ti a tu paso, Clint.-  
\- Todo lo que hice fue salvarla, tarde, de unos violadores, interesarla en la autodefensa, y regalarle mi arco viejo.-  
\- Pues no es autodefensa que está realmente interesada, diría yo!-  
\- Es una niña!-  
\- Es una niña con hormonas ya, y en tu léxico el “ no gracias” se usa muy, muy poco!- bufó Natasha, enderezándose, limpiándose pasto seco de los jeans, y dando unas pataditas para despegar barro de las botas. - Apuesto que fue justo lo que te faltó con Laura...-  
\- No era que querías que tuviera casa, mujer, hijos, y me dejaste por eso? Qué, ahora te molesta?- dijo Clint, y había una sombra hiriente en su voz, pero Natasha lo enfrentó con brío. No era el tipo de mujer que se dejase amilanar, sin temor a mirarlo a la cara muy cerca.  
\- No pensé que te ibas a conseguir la promoción tan rápido!- acabó ella, y pesar de los celos, había humor en sus ojos. Y sí, algo en sus ojos: algo un poco, un poquitín desolado.  
Los labios de Clint se separaron al suspirar, porque increíblemente, intolerablemente, había visto en un segundo, en una rendija de los ojos de Natasha, que ella lo amaba aún, lo deseaba aún, y qué amargo era ahora ese conocimiento.   
\- Me alegro por tí, Clint. De veras.-   
\- Pero?-  
\- Pero nada.- dijo ella, severamente, alzando el mentón.  
\- Nat...-  
\- Vamos, tienes que presentarme, para que no se espante que te vayas a New York por unos días. Además, tengo que aprobar su comida, es requisito...- dijo ella, con una risa.- le has dicho a Phil? Va a lanzar confeti, y Melinda perderá la apuesta con Maria...-  
\- Natasha.- dijo él, y su mano fue a su nuca, atrayéndola a sus brazos. Nat hizo un sonido sorprendido, pero se quedó quieta mientras Clint la oprimía: pero aunque la sintió estremecerse por un segundo, luego inspiró profundo, y al seguirlo rumbo a la casa, su rostro era perfectamente tranquilo.

 

****************************

 

La última vez que el Winter Soldier había abierto los ojos bajo el cielo así, había estado desangrándose, los tímpanos rotos y los órganos internos deshechos por una explosión en Kuwait. Pero abrir los ojos bajo el cielo, perdido, siempre lo retraía a la memoria de ese despertar helado, con un dolor tan intenso que era parte de su ser, en la nieve, con un brazo inútil y el otro nada más que una mancha de sangre. Sin importar cuánta tortura, tiempo o electricidad le metieran entre las sienes, esa memoria no se iba: y con ella, la sensación, porque no era palabras, de mirar al cielo pálido y pensar: al menos Steve está bien.  
Como si la memoria fuera algún tipo de oración, ese rostro más familiar que el suyo propio apareció en su campo de visión, iluminado por el sol de un mediodía frío y hermoso. Era un rostro estatuario, perfecto, pero que al mirarlo estaba cargado de tanta preocupación y tanto afecto, que parecía ser parte de ese cielo y esas nubes. Bucky extendió una mano y lo tocó, y el rostro de Steve se iluminó más que por el sol.  
\- Estás despierto? Cómo te sientes?-  
\- Bien.- dijo Bucky, sentándose. Estaba muy arropado en una reposera de madera, cubierto con un alegre edredón grueso anaranjado, y Steve, sentado en otra, estaba muy cerca, vigilándolo.  
\- Tienes sed?- Steve se hizo un lío con las manos, pero logró alargarle una botella de plástico con té frío. Bucky la bebió, miró alrededor, y su rostro se animó con ese humor sencillo y abierto que Steve podría haber reconocido en cualquier parte. Era su Bucky, su amigo, la mitad de sí mismo.  
\- Stevie, nos morimos y llegamos al cielo de la gente rica?-  
\- Es la casa del hijo de Howard, Tony... es 2014, Bucky.- dijo Steve, conteniendo el aliento, pero Bucky solo asintió tras echar una ojeada a la casa y a la costa, y volverse a él.  
\- Tu estás bien?-  
\- Cómo me preguntas eso...- Steve parecía a punto de emocionarse, pero cuando Bucky se desenlazó del edredón, y bajó los pies a la gravilla, poniéndose de pie. Estaba muy pálido por el encierro, pero la comida regular había normalizado un poco esa figura de perro de caza que había tenido, y sus pasos, al avanzar por la gravilla y mirar el mar en la lejanía, eran equilibrados.  
\- Es todo lo que me importa.- musitó Bucky, y su sonrisa quitaba el aliento. Cómo podía sonreír? Cómo carajos podía parecer tan normal, tan en paz? No hacía mucho había estado besando a Natasha como un hombre dispuesto a matar o morir: Steve había visto al Winter Soldier, y también a la cáscara vacía e inmóvil que podía ser, catatónico y perdido. Pero en esos momentos, ahí los dos solos, era su Bucky, exactamente su Bucky, y hacía parecer todo lo demás un mal sueño.  
\- Estamos... estamos tratando de ayudarte. Bruce, nuestro científico, dice que tu cerebro se está curando, que pronto estarás mejor, y podrás, podrás...-  
\- Qué podré?- susurró Bucky, mirándolo por sobre el hombro. Igual que un animal, alzaba la cara al viento, y parecía inhalar todo ese espacio, aunque su cuerpo seguía vuelto un poco hacia Steve.  
\- Podrás recuperar tu vida, hacer lo que quieras... ser libre. - musitó Steve, tomado de sorpresa. Se levantó para seguirlo cuando Bucky empezó a caminar, siguiendo la loma: pero no corría, ni parecía querer huir, sino que simplemente caminaba como si no pudiera evitarlo, como si la fronda de los árboles o el rumor del mar lo llamase.- Buck?-  
\- Steve.- dijo Bucky, sus ojos muy suaves, mientras su mano humana rozaba las hojas verdes y frescas de un roble en primavera.- Esto... es real?-  
\- Por supuesto que es real.- dijo Steve, y la apretó el hombro.  
\- Te vi caer al vacío. Al agua.-   
\- Me salvaste.- dijo Steve, y su voz se agudizó.- Saltaste detrás mío, como yo debí haber saltado detrás tuyo...-  
\- En el tren?-   
\- Recuerdas eso?-  
\- Lejos. Como si le hubiera pasado a otro, no a mí.- dijo Bucky, antes de que sus labios se tensaran en algo como una mueca, al mirar el mar.- No puedo nadar... no muy bien. Me hundo.-  
\- Pero me salvaste.-  
\- Fue la desesperación, supongo, Stevie.- Bucky movió la cabeza, y Steve no pudo aguantarse, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Que Bucky respondiera a su abrazo era un milagro que le hizo asomar lágrimas a los ojos: sentir su aliento en el cuello, el apretón de esos brazos, uno tibio y uno frío, hizo que se le apretara de garganta de alegría.  
\- Tienes que vivir conmigo, conocer el siglo XXI, te enseñaré todo lo que haga falta, te...-  
\- Seguro que programo mejor que tú una computadora. Eras tan negado siempre para la tecnología, jodido artista.- Bucky aflojó el abrazo, y Steve soltó una risa sorprendida.- No tengas miedo, Steve. Nada nos separará.- dijo con tranquila seguridad, volviéndose al mar.- Aquí de nuevo, los dos juntos...-  
Steve parpadeó al notar la disonancia.- Pero nunca habíamos estado aquí antes, Buck.-  
\- Es exactamente el lugar en donde soñaba que estaríamos, mientras caminábamos entre la nieve de los Alpes, en la guerra. Adonde quería llevarte, cuando se hacía escarcha en las ventanas por dentro de nuestro apartamento.- dijo Bucky, y al mirar al cielo tras las altas ramas sobre ellos, sus ojos eran enormes, dulces y alucinados.  
\- No es un sueño! es real, Buck!- protestó Steve.  
\- No importa si es real o no, pal.- dijo Bucky, antes de rodearle el cuello con el brazo humano, y besarlo.  
Steve inhaló de la sorpresa, y se encontró con la boca de Bucky aprovechándose de eso, el beso profundo, decidido, el mismo espíritu que en un salto al vacío: un beso intenso, ambos brazos reteniéndolo, un beso que parecía no acabar nunca con el sonido de las olas en lo oídos y la presión de ese brazo frío en un cuello, un beso que llevaba tanto esperando... no los besos voraces y hambrientos que le había visto darle a Natasha, sino que un beso decidido, posesivo, inexorable, que no se detenía...  
Buck, no, quería decir Steve, y al mismo tiempo su cabeza no lograba procesar un porqué no, porque todo su cuerpo parecía gritar sí, por favor, sí, por favor más. Todo en Bucky, su contacto, su abrazo, su aroma, su fuerza, todo le era familiar y amado: y se sentía tan incapaz de deshacer ese abrazo, del que sus labios en los de él era sólo parte, como habría sido de arrancarse el agua de los labios tras un viaje por el desierto.   
\- Bucky...- gimió, pero el soldado lo había empujado contra el tronco del roble, y cuando sus cuerpos se alinearon, Steve no pudo sino asentir y buscar más, más de esos besos, más de ese calor... 

 

****************

 

\- Debí imaginarme que estarías aquí.- dijo Tony al ver a Bruce repatingado en uno de los sofás blancos más bajos y confortables, que su madre había amado, en la biblioteca de la casa de Montauk. Si en la mansión de Boston y en la casa de New York, la biblioteca había sido un espacio de cuero oscuro y alfombras rojo vino privada de su padre, la biblioteca de la casa de Montauk, con sus arreglos de flores de cera, floreros de cerámica chica, sillones bajos de lana de seda, algunos blancos, otros estampados en colores pasteles, los airosos cortinajes de damasco envejecido con brocado y la madera clara de los anaqueles era muy femenino, muy relajante, y muy privado de Maria Stark. Tony había odiado la habitación de niño al estar cubierta en colores pálidos en los que la más mínima mancha era una tragedia: y como había odiado toda la casa, anticuada y opresiva y oscura en otoño, esa habitación había sido un símbolo del estatus de su madre, un estatus cuyas obligaciones Tony aborrecía en su infancia y adolescencia.  
Ahora, viendo a Bruce hundido en uno de los sofás, sonriéndole con esa mirada que parecía despertar de un sueño al quitarse los anteojos y bajar Persuasión a su regazo, Tony podía apreciar la habitación desde otra perspectiva.  
\- No que Thor te había dejado durmiendo en tu cunita tras unos arrurrúes vikingos?-  
\- Ja, ja. Dónde están todos? Dónde metieron a Edward Elric?-  
\- Asumiendo que te refieres a Barnes, lo dejamos arropado en la colina con Steve. Si corre a un lado, no hay más que campo cercado, al otro lado está el mar.-  
\- Y así Steve gasta energía corretéandolo como un perro ovejero.-  
\- Es un modo de gastar energía, y así dormirán bien.- dijo Bruce cínicamente, retornando a su libro, pero Tony se montó en su muslo.  
\- Muy buen consejo!-  
\- No sé lo has notado, pero cada vez que te pongo las manos encima alguien chilla. No deberíamos hacer nada que te suba la presión.- dijo Bruce, pero sonreía.  
\- Si te quedas quietito...-  
\- Tony, baja los pies del sofá, es blanco!-  
\- Es MÍO!-  
Bruce dejó el libro a un lado y maniobró hasta que Tony, riendo, cayó de espaldas en los cojines, medio sentado en su regazo, las piernas extendidas en direcciones opuestas.  
\- Hey, Brucey... ya que me tienes aquí echado en un lugar blandito y los niños han salido a jugar, qué me vas a hacer, mm?-  
\- Tomarte la presión de nuevo?-  
Tony le dio con la rodilla en el pecho.- Serás! No estamos tan viejos como para eso, carajo!-  
\- Tony, nos hemos aguantado precisamente para cuidarte. Sería absurdo, humillante y ridículo que tras tanto esfuerzo, algo te pasara por ponernos locos dos días antes de la operación. Eso sin contar que me haces un numerito, y yo te hago el mío, y esta casa preciosa a la puta.-  
\- Te gusta la casucha, no, eh? Jodido snob... cómo no usas casaca de tweed con parches de cuero en los codos...-  
Bruce distendió los labios en una sonrisa, los ojos chispeantes.- Tenía una. Me la compré cuando me dieron el cargo titular de astrofísica en Culver.-  
\- Qué edad tenías? -  
\- 27.-  
\- Engreído ridículo.-  
\- y tú usarás camisetas de The Doors hasta los 70.- Bruce se encogió de hombros.  
\- Gracias a tí. Después de salvarme la vida repetidamente, de todos los modos que se la puedes salvar a alguien, vas a tener que hacerte responsable de mí... las cosas buenas y malas que haga, sobre tu cabeza.- dijo Tony, volteándose hasta quedar boca abajo, con las caderas en el regazo de Bruce, atrayendo un cojín apara abrazarlo y ponérselo bajo el mentón, mirándolo de reojo.  
\- me estás insinuando algo?- dijo Bruce.  
Tony onduló el trasero imperativamente. Con un fingido bufido, Bruce empezó a masajearlo con la mano, y Tony se estiró como un gran gato, disfrutando el contacto, completándolo al robarse la mano la libre de Bruce y oprimirla contra su pelo.  
\- Verónica está casi lista. Si algo sucediera, Rhodey podrá pilotarla.-  
Bruce asintió, sin decir nada.  
\- Y lo demás... todo está detallado y legalizado, pero necesito que firmes algunos documentos.-  
\- De qué estás hablando?- susurró Bruce.  
\- Stark Industries irá a Pepper, con el codicilio de un fuerte porcentaje que se usará para sostener a los Avengers, que tendrá su propia fundación, jefe Maria Hill, si logramos que acepte. Hay otro codicilio para materiales, reparaciones e investigación de armas exclusivamente para cada uno, con nombre, como granteo anual para gente como Helen Cho u otro ingeniero que valga la pena, y Bannermed...-  
\- No hables tonterías...- dijo Bruce sin voz.  
\- Estoy tratando de ser responsable, qué quieres que si muero el gobierno de aproveche y se ponga a incautarnos? Aparte de varios laboratorios y el terreno de Upstate, quiero que tú te quedes con los derechos sobre las armaduras. A Rhodey se las quitarán, pero a tí, quién se atrevería a quitarte algo...-  
\- Tony, no puedo...-  
\- Tienes que poder. El reactor es mi legado, pero las armaduras y los Avengers son mi alma.- dijo Tony, vista fija en el vacío, el mentón apoyado en las manos.- No podemos permitir que las usen para hacerle daño a nadie.-  
Hubo un largo silencio, y la mano de Bruce se soltó de las suyas, antes de hundirse en su pelo. No hubo un sí, pero un largo beso en un cabeza, y luego Bruce se tendió a su lado el sofá floreado, rodeándolo estrechamente con sus brazos.   
\- Los Avengers deberías dejárselos a Steve. Son su alma también.-  
\- Eso pensaba, pero... creo que es mejor Maria. Claramente, Steve tiene todas las neuronas puestas en Barnes ahora. Y no puedo culparlo. Esos tres meses contigo lejos fueron... digamos que Killian fue sólo la guinda de la torta. La verdad, cuando Fury llegó con lo del Mandarin, sentí que era casi... que me ayudaría a dejar de pensar en ti.-  
\- Tony...- Bruce meneó la cabeza.- Jamás pensé... lo siento.-  
\- Promete que nunca más volverás a correr lejos de mí, mejor.-  
\- Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso.-  
Tony se enderezó, sentándose al fin con un bufido, pero no pudo acomodarse normalmente como la gente, sino que eligió echarse en diagonal en el sofá.- aunque sea digitalmente, quiero saber en donde estás. Ahora que tengo a Verónica, voy a ser tu primer disuatorio, Banner.- agregó con aspereza.  
\- No se trata de eso. Se trata...- Bruce inspiró profundo.- No te has preguntado a veces si tenemos derecho a hacer lo que hacemos?-  
\- Ah?-  
Bruce se cruzó de brazos, hundiéndose más en el sillón.- No digo que evitar que una abuelita se atropellada no es importante, detener un tiroteo en las escuelas pero... eso no debería hacerlo la policía? No crees que seguir creando armas para detener a HYDRA y semejantes es un poco parecido a una carrera armamentística?-  
\- Cuando Thor cayó del espacio se acabó la carrera armamentística, Brucey.- dijo Tony fruncendo el ceño.- A qué viene esto? No te gusta la idea de hacerte responsable de nuestros planes? Qué, me vas a decir que lo único que te interesa es...-  
\- Lo único que me hace quedarme eres tú. Por los demás vendría, ayudaría, pero tú eres mi hogar aquí, y si no estuvieras, no podría soportarme quedarme.- musitó Bruce: lo articulado en su voz decía claramente que lo había pensado largamente. La expresión de Tony era irritable y conmovida a la vez.  
\- Cuando dices esas cosas, me dan ganitas de palmetearte y de comerte a besos al mismo tiempo, me conflictúas, Banner.-  
\- Pues no estás en estado de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, y hoy te acuestas temprano.-  
\- Ya no me lo dices con interés. - dijo Tony estirándose.  
\- Me odias por mis razonamientos, verdad?-  
\- Alguien tiene que ser el odioso, agradezco que seas tú, porque a tí nadie puede odiarte.- dijo Tony con ligereza, y lo miró por sobre el hombro con ojos muy determinados.- Si no fuera por tí, y por Wilson ahora, el resto de nosotros, que somos más bien brutos, nunca nos cuestionaríamos nada. Así que ya ves lo importante que eres, Banner... ahora que los Avengers son libres... unplugged... te toca ser nuestro Pepito Grillo. -  
\- No soy un poco grande para ser Pepito Grillo?-  
\- Eres verde, yo te consigo la chistera.-  
\- Vete a...-

 

**************

 

\- Bucky... para...- gimió Steve, pero su cuerpo se había aflojado, recostado contra el tronco del roble, la cabeza dándole vuelta. Bucky se detuvo, pero no lo soltó, sus labios enrojecidos casi en los suyos mientras jadeaba, los ojos dilatados, asustados pero determinados, una decisión imparable en su expresión.- Buck...-  
\- Si esto es un sueño. no se acabará sin que sepas...-  
\- Qué quieres decir?-   
\- Siempre fuiste tú. Siempre... dolió menos perder un brazo que alejarme de ti cuando me fui a la guerra...-  
\- Bucky... Bucky, no, espera...-  
\- Y cuando apareciste en Azzano... te habría estrangulado. Me salvaste la vida y estabas... sano como nunca antes, pero... ahora tenías cómo meterte en todo el peligro, ahora podías ser un héroe... ahora... todos te miraban, te deseaban, te admiraban, como si te hubieras quitado un disfraz en vez de ponerte uno, y yo... tú eras mío, siempre habías sido solamente mío y ahora todo el mundo quería que fueras suyo...-  
\- Pero si nadie más me importaba! Nadie más me importa, Buck, nadie...-  
\- Tampoco a mí.- susurró Bucky, y su boca estaba de nuevo en la suya, y Steve no podía moverse, no podía soltarse, le zumbaban las orejas, Bucky se presionaba contra él con la confianza de saber que sus cuerpos, resistentes y fuertes, podían soportarse el uno al otro, los dos podían... podían...  
Steve recuperó la cordura al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo respondía con furia. Todo su cuerpo decía SÍ; mientras que sus labios decían NO, y cuando Bucky lo miró tras casi perder el equilibrio, los dos jadeantes entre los árboles, el viento de primavera se levantó, y una nube tocó el sol, ensombreciendo todo. Steve sintió que había perdido algo, algo valioso, y extendió las manos, sin voz, pero Bucky no se movió, no huyó: sólo se enderezó, despacio, el cabello oscuro que una vez había sido grueso y brillante y ahora era fino y lacio, moviéndose en el viento.  
\- Bucky...-  
Bucky siguió inmóvil. Steve avanzó, sintiendo las piernas inseguras, su cuerpo aún latiendo, los labios húmedos... por un momento, todo en su mente se había enfocado en un solo sitio, en un solo momento y eso no le ocurría... no le había ocurrido fuera de una batalla desde 1944.  
Desde ese beso, del que ahora recibía... una segunda parte imposible, una segunda parte que no tenía sentido, que sí, como había dicho, tenía que ser un sueño.  
\- ... Bucky... háblame por favor...-  
\- Error del operativo. Correctivo necesario. Asset a su disposición, sir.- dijo Bucky, su voz horriblemente libre de entonación, y se arrodilló en el pasto, alzando la cara a la luz. El sol volvió, iluminando ese rostro tan delicado, la luz en sus ojos haciéndolos ver casi incoloros.

But I can’t look away from you, I can’t look away  
I’m trying to face the truth from the mess that we made

Steve no pudo contener un gesto de culpa y angustia, y el Winter Soldier - no: Winter Soldier era cuando tenía una misión, y ahora, quieto como un muñeco, sólo era el Asset, una entidad vacía con menos personalidad que un perro.- hizo un diminuto gesto en respuesta. El gesto de quien espera ser golpeado, pero no esquivará el castigo.  
Steve se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos, lágrimas en sus ojos, meciéndolo contra su pecho, y el Asset se dejó hacer sin protesta, porque estaba muy bien entrenado, aunque éste fuera un handler muy extraño.

 

*****************

 

»... We create our own demons. Everything we do in our lives. Every minuscule event, every conversation, every time we step outside our home, we create impacts. They might be small, a slight variation the size of a granule of sand. Other times they are colossal, meteor sized crevices in the wake of our actions. No act is insignificant. We create demons and we often aren’t even aware that we are doing such...»

El crescendo de la música despertó a Bruce, que levantó la cara despeinada y desorientada del espacio en donde estaba dormido, que era el borde de la gran cama en el cuarto principal, traspirando bajo todas las mantas que habían sido pateadas hacia su lado, y ocupando tres cuartos de la cama, Tony estaba desplegado a todo lo que podía, ocupando un espacio notablemente extenso considerando que no era en realidad un hombre tan grande. Los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes estaban algo enrojecidos, pero le diriguió una sonrisa amplia al verlo abrir los ojos como un poodle soñoliento, mientras que en el ángulo del techo, una pantalla proyectada tenía los créditos en blanco y negro de una película antigua.  
\- Oh Hey! te has despertado, por fin! Te has perdido la mejor parte, el monstruo se lleva a la chica semidesnuda al lago montada en su enorme bícep, que no digan que las películas de la época de Rogers eran sutiles... venga, con quién te identificas más? Con el Monstruo de La Laguna Negra o con La Momia, Brucey?-  
\- En este momento, con el Gabinete de Caligari.- dijo Bruce mirando en derredor.- Oh, cierto. Los Hamptoms... - bostezó, frotándose los ojos.- Es de noche o son esas cortinas ridículas que pones es todas partes?-  
\- 3:55 am.- Tony se sentó, rebotando en un poco en la cama, haciendo que Bruce emitiera un gemido.- Esto es culpa suya, me han hecho dormir tanto que ahora no puedo dormir! Hazte responsable!- agregó, rebotando otro poco en la cama, sus pantalones de pijama a cuadros castaños resbalándosele sin que le importara mucho a cada movimiento, los ojos chispeantes.- Brucey, que hay un límite a la de películas de terror que puedo ver para no aburrirme... la voy a emprender con los autos en el garage si no me das algo que hacer... cuando despiertes de nuevo serán autos con opiniones políticas! Brucey! vamos, Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, Bruce....!-  
\- Y QUÉ CARAJOS QUIERES QUE HAGA YO!- ladró Bruce enderezándose en una explosión de mantas, pero Tony sólo se qiedó allí quieto sin impresionarse. Bruce se cubrió la cara con las manos.- Mira lo que me haces hacer... tú realmente no le tienes ningún miedo a Hulk!!-  
\- Oye, gran idea, Verdecito jugaría conmigo...!-  
\- Ni.Se.Te.OCURRA. - Bruce se frotó la cara: todo en él era suave y pasteloso a esa hora, mientras que Tony parecía cargado con pilas.- Qué quieres que hagamos, Tony?-  
\- SEXO!-  
\- Ni de chiste. Nada que te agite.- musitó Bruce, pacientemente buscando sus chinelas a un costado de la cama.- Quieres té?-  
\- Vale que no me agite, pero te vas al otro extremo... tampoco quiero una mecedora, un gato ni palillos de tejer...-  
\- Podemos ver otra película?-  
\- ya vi cuatro. Traté de despertarte en la mitad de Casablanca para mirarnos los ojos y prometer que si me muero te vas con Pepper y no con Betty, pero roncabas como una cigarra jurásica.- Tony se cruzó de brazos, esquivando su mirada.  
Bruce suspiró, pero se enderezó, rascándose la nuca.  
\- Si te hago un chocolate caliente con amaretto te quedas quieto para disfrutarlo y no me acusas con Steve? Me tomaría uno...-  
\- Hay un motivo por el que te aguanto, Banner.- dijo Tony esbozando una gran sonrisa al fin, un poco de calma en su voz nerviosa.- Anda, malcríame, no le diré a papi...-  
Efectivamente, el chocolate caliente logró que Tony se sosegara cuando se instalaron en la biblioteca, ignorando el peligro de los tazones y su líquido grasiento respecto a los blancos tapices: y Bruce logró distraer un rato a Tony con unas compilaciones que JARVIS le encontró, que criticaban diferentes anticuadas películas de horror, comparando efectos y comentando tramas, de Mark Gatiss. Acodado en su hombro, y con los pies en la elegante mesita de caoba, Tony se tranquilizó bebiendo el chocolate hasta que cerca de las seis, cuando Bruce empezaba a adormilarse en los mullidos sofás, dijo de pronto en la mitad del review de Friday The 13th:  
\- Te has dado cuenta como normalmente en esas películas el villano es finalmente un jetón al que le hicieron algo y viene por venganza? Y cuando trata de vengarse en inocentes jode, pero cuando agarra a los que en realidad eran responsables, gana con gore extra?-  
\- Mphn. Supongo.- dijo Bruce, que había hundido el rostro en su cuello, y no sólo porque el review de The Fly lo ponía mal.  
\- Creo que no les dije toda la verdad sobre Aldrich Killian.- dijo Tony tras una pausa, y le dio un codazo.- Despiértate.-  
\- Qué... de qué...?- Bruce se reacomodó los lentes torcidos.- De qué hablas...?-  
\- Has oído eso de que uno crea sus propios demonios, verdad? No se quién lo dijo. Alguien lo dijo. Alguien debe haberlo dicho, además de mí, claro, bueno, ahí ya hay dos tipos famosos que lo dijeron. Pero el punto es... no sé dónde estabas para el año nuevo del 2000, pero yo estaba...-

 

**********************************

 

Laura recibió a Natasha con los brazos abiertos, preguntó por Libby, insistió en prestarle un sweater más grueso - que siendo Laura una mujer alta, a Nat le caía hasta las rodillas- y procedió a ponerle enfrente la carbonada caliente más espesa y sabrosa que Natasha, con su estómago caprichoso, hubiera comido. El rostro de Clint se suavizó al ver a Nat rebañar el plato con el el pan casero y escucharla charlar de eventos recientes con Laura, que sobre todo considerando que él había estado desconectado y fuera del caos, era más abierto y completo que hacerle las preguntas él mismo. La conocía lo suficiente para leer entre líneas, saber qué decía y qué no decía: y aún mientras hacía una torre de Legos con Cooper, con Lucky desestabilizándolos con frecuencia o trayéndoles un lego medio masticado y baboso que creían perdido, supo que ella sabía que él la escuchaba, y por ello le contaba toda la historia a Laura, una historia que él se había negado a escucharle.  
En medio de la hogareña sala, Clint alzó ojos agudos, y se encontró con la mirada de ella, apologética y sumisa, secando los platos que Laura lavaba, apena sun segundo de quietud antes de volver a ser la encantadora, dulce Natasha que solía ser con niños y viejos, que era menos un disfraz y más un peinado y un traje presentable que se ponía cuando quería usar su mejor comportamiento.   
Una lluvia de primavera con granizo típica de Iowa empezó al atardecer, sin viento, simplemente cortinas de plata cubriendo el paisaje: y cuando Clint alzó la vista y tranquilizó a Lila, temerosa por un trueno lejano, Laura le ofreció de inmediato a Natasha quedarse por la noche y ella asintió, tan claramente como si su postura no hubiera impulsado a Laura a hacer el ofrecimiento. Clint conocía sus trucos, yup: y cuando Laura subió a darse una ducha antes de preparar la cena, Clint fue a beber agua al lavaplatos y habló, sin siquiera mirar a Natasha, que hacía rosas de tomates.  
\- Qué estás haciendo?- dijo, y su voz era dulce, casi tierna.  
\- Control de calidad.- dijo Natasha, echándose una rodaja de tomate a la boca y ofreciéndola otra, que Clint tomó con los labios sin protesta.  
\- No compares a Laura con...-   
\- Me refiero a tu hogar. Dejaste nuestra casa en la Torre, tiene que ser por algo mejor, o no tendría sentido.- dijo ella, con extraño fervor. Clint parpadeó a su intensidad, y luego meneó la cabeza.  
\- El curry de Bruce es insuperable.-  
\- La sopa estaba sabrosa.- Natasha acabó de deslizar su cuchillo y los pétalos, finos como papel bajo su habilidad, se veían rosados en el plato blanco.- le conseguiré la receta.-  
\- Nat...-  
Y ella sonrió. Honesta, satisfecha, dulcemente: una sonrisa real, directa, y aliviada, y Clint sintió que nunca la había amado tanto como en ese momento.

 

********************

 

Los niños habían adorado a Natasha: y Natasha había sido como una niña también, tendida en la alfombra con ellos resolviendo un puzzle ( pingüinos en un paisaje nevado, 5000 piezas: Clint tenía un lado perverso) hasta que los pequeños empezaron a bostezar. El abracito confiado de ambos la dejó en silencio, y cuando Laura se los llevó para meterlos en cama, Clint le alargó a Natasha un vaso de la mistela de ciruelas que Laura había preparado.  
\- Te preparé el cuarto del ático, las mejores líneas de vigilancia.- dijo él en un susurro. Ella bebió, sonriendo aún, pero se apartó, su mano yendo al puzzle, rodeado de juguetes infantiles, algunos cojines de las rústicas otomanas, el vaso de plástico de Hello Kitty de Cooper.  
En ese mismo sitio, cuando Clint visitó por primera vez la granja semiabandonada hacía dos años, habían arrastrado un colchón viejo, lo habían cubierto con sábanas nuevas y se habían hecho el amor todo el fin de semana en la casa polvorienta y silenciosa, un fin de semana de verano sofocante. El pasto alto y seco afuera había tintado la luz de oro, y aunque las cañerías sonaban y tuvieron que caminar hasta el pozo porque el agua salía café de las llaves, y tomó un día entero que funcionara el alcantarillado, en el silencio de ese verano y con el cantar de las cigarras en las noches, Natasha había sido feliz en sus brazos, dibujando palabras de amor en cirílico en el polvo del suelo con el dedo, besándose a la luz de la luna que entraba por los cristales rotos, comiendo juntos una bolsa de patatas fritas y bebiendo tequila a las nueve de la mañana.  
Todo era caos, desastre y mugre, y habían sido más felices que en ningún hotel cinco estrellas adonde fuesen encubiertos alguna vez.  
Ahora, el mismo espacio relucía, primorosamente arreglado. El estampado de pinos de los cojines en los sillones combinaba con las cortinas verde musgo y contrastaba con el alegre mantel amarillo con girasoles. El counter de la cocina, en donde Clint había dejado señales de sus uñas cuando Natasha lo sentó ahí y le hizo sexo oral hasta que sollozó, ahora estaba lijado, barnizado, y cubierto de cestitas de pan y frutas, el tejido de Laura y una caja de té con hierbas caseras.  
Lo único recordaba al Strike Team Delta era el arco doble de Clint, y sus armas, en un closet junto a la entrada: el arco simple estaba apoyado junto a la puerta de la cocina. Los campos cuidados se extendían frente a los ventanales, y bien abrigado con camisa de franela y uno de esos sweaters de cadeneta, a Clint ya no se le notaban las costillas, ni tenía las mejillas hundidas. Ni siquiera tenía un sólo parche curita a la vista.

Natasha cerró los ojos, e inspiró el aroma de hogar, de ese hogar.

Missiya vypolnena

Misión cumplida. 

El cuarto de ático era luminoso, la vieja cama de madera muy limpia con un colchón nuevo y un edredón anaranjado que combinaba con las paredes de madera clara descascaradas. Un anticuado ropero dominaba una esquina: a los lados, dos camas de madera antiguas aún sin colchón esperaban apiladas, pero la alfombra de nudos bajo los pies de Natasha era nueva y suave.  
\- Esta será mi habitación cuando venga, entonces.- dijo ella dejando su bolsito en una de las camas vacías. - Está quedando hermosa la granja.- acabó, sentándose en el lecho.  
\- Ven cuando quieras. Le diré a Lila y Cooper que le dibujen una araña a la puerta.-  
\- Eso me gustaría mucho.- dijo ella, su mano en la colcha, una sonrisa secreta, la vista baja. Clint avanzò, y tomándole el mentón, la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.  
Los de él estaban llenos de amor. Los de ella, eran ilegibles.  
\- Esto es lo que querías para mí, Nat?- susurró él en polaco.  
\- Es tu sueño.- respondió ello.  
\- Puedes compartirlo como desees. Lo mío siempre ha sido tuyo.- dijo él, ambas manos yendo torpemente a acariciar sus sienes, sus orejas, hundiéndose en los rizos esponjosos. Natasha cerró los ojos como un gato, pero luego sus labios se tensaron.  
\- Mira lo que hice con el último que me invitaste a compartir...-  
\- Hiciste lo que creías que tenías que hacer. Yo no estaba allí, no debería opinar.- suspiró Clint, antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa torcida.- Ves? Los niños me ponen más razonable.-  
\- Clint.- dijo ella, y sus manos hicieron un gesto torpe, ella, que era el epítome de la gracia. Todo en ella ahí sentada quería hundir el rostro en su vientre, abrazarlo, reclamarlo, y no podía: pero con el control de un Black Widow, se contentó con tomar la mano callosa entre las suyas y besarla con la devoción de una acólita.  
\- Corta ya con eso...- Clint rió, y le besó el pelo.- Estarás cómoda aquí? Necesitas algo? Vodka, por ejemplo?-  
Ella negó, una sonrisa al fin regresando. Cuando Clint se fue a acostar, Natasha se puso la camiseta y pantalón de buzo púrpura que él le facilitara, pero no se acostó: se encaramó junto a la ventana del ático, y observó la niebla envolver la casa, la noche llenando cada rincón de ese campo silencioso.  
Laura dormía con el sueño de quien tiene que saltar a las cinco de mañana para ordenar. Por si acaso, Natasha había colado unas gotas de relajante muscular en su bebida.  
Con pasos inaudibles, Natasha bajó la escalinata y fue al segundo piso, en donde primero checó que Lila y Cooper durmiesen profundamente. Luego, cuchillo en mano, se acercó al dormitorio de Clint.  
Bajo la manta de lana escocesa, tanto Laura como Clint y Lucky a los pies dormían abandonados. El relajante muscular hizo su efecto: ni Lucky ni Clint se movieron tampoco.  
Natasha los observó, la cabeza oscura acunada contra el brazo de arquero que conocía bien, el bulto de Lucky como una masa rubia contra la pierna de Clint. El rostro de él estaba relajado, tan joven sin las marcas de preocupación, sin pesadillas, aunque aún había alguna tristeza en las comisuras de sus labios.  
Natasha, el cuchillo en mano, otro objeto en la otra, los miró como una sombra, y luego se arrodilló, a gatas junto a la cama. Mientras trabajaba, recordó que no sólo había bailado Odette y Coppelia: también había bailado la Sirenita cuando niña, que no se llamaba Ariel y no tenía un final feliz. Al final de la historia, la Sirenita, cuyo amado prefiere a una princesa humana, los mira dormir, cuchillo en mano, sabiendo que si mata al príncipe, su sangre le devolverá su cola y volverá nadar libre como una sirena.  
La sirena prefiere la muerte a lastimarlo.  
Alguna vez se había preguntado qué iba a hacer si mataban a Clint, aparte de volverlo completamente loca, por supuesto. Ahora comprendía que renunciar a él, muerto o vivo, era la misma agonía.  
Por eso, cuidadosamente levantó la tabla bajo la cama sin ruido, depositó allí la lámpara que Thor le regalase a Clint hacía un par de años y que Clint le había entregado a ella, y la ocultó ahí, desde donde “ espantaría las sombras de sus sueños”. Ni idea si era magia o no, pero funcionaba.  
Natasha dejó todo como estaba, y se volvió a su habitación, no sin una última mirada. Las pelotas de Trostky. Si tenía que sufrir así, para que él fuera feliz, pues que fuera por una buena causa, bozhemoi. 

 

************************

 

Steve no se atrevió a salir a correr a la mañana siguiente: cerca de medianoche, Bucky al fin había levantado la cabeza del sillón en donde se había repatingado, y tras mirar alrededor, había clavado la vista en él con algo que le había hecho pensar que lo reconocía. Steve lo había llevado a las dos habitaciones en ensuite que Tony les ofreciera, y tras traerlo de regreso Bucky se había sentado en un sofá y allí se había quedado.  
Ahora que al fin había de regreso inteligencia en sus ojos, Steve se enderezó anhelante de la silla en donde se instalase, pero Bucky sólo había hablado sin entonación.  
\- A la espera de órdenes.-  
\- Puedes asearte y acostarte, Bucky?- dijo Steve, la voz dolida. Bucky asintió, y procedió al cuarto de baño, se desvistió, aseó y se puso sin chistar un pantalón de buzo de STARK Industries y una camiseta, e inexpresivamente volvió al cuarto, se metió en la cama, que era ridículamente lujosa con abultado edredón de plumas y sábanas de antiguo lino, se tapó con eficiencia y cerró los ojos.   
Steve suspiró y apagó la luz, sólo encendiendo un anticuado apliqué en el velador, y allí se apoyó en la ventana tras correr las cortinas.  
Bucky... Bucky lo había besado. Porqué? Qué había sido eso? Lo había besado como a Natasha, lo había besado...  
Un gemido lo hizo voltearse y tener un sobresalto. A diferencia de la luz blanca e intensa de los LED, la ampolleta del apliqué era una vieja ampolleta amarilla; y bajo esa luz, el rostro de Bucky, que lo miraba, era inconmensurablemente familiar.   
\- Bucky...?- susurró, y el hombre acostado abrió ojos dolorido, asustados, y sin embargo dulces.  
\- Stevie... , Stevie ...?-  
\- Buck, estoy aquí, te duele? Te traeré algo para el dolor, te...-  
\- No, no, sólo... sólo quédate conmigo...- el brazo humano de Bucky le aferró la manga y Steve torpemente se subió el lecho, sin darse cuenta hasta que la cabeza de Bucky descansó en su regazo y se halló acariciando el pelo suave y liso que tanto había crecido de lo que estaba haciendo. Era igual a como su madre y Bucky lo había atendido cuando sufría fiebre de muchacho.  
Y ahora la frente de Bucky también ardía.   
\- Buck...-  
\- Duele mucho... no te vayas...- dijo Bucky, los ojos entrecerrados como por una migraña. Steve lo acarició tan tenue como pudo, la luz de la luna trazando la forma de las bisagras de la ventana como una jaula sobre Bucky: y Steve odió esa sombra, sintiéndose súbitamente protector, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Su Bucky nunca más estaría encerrado, sin importar cómo merecía estar libre, libre...  
Habían lágrimas en las oscuras pestañas, y Steve se debatió entre el deseo de ir a pedirle ayuda a Bruce y Tony y el saber que Tony tenía que descansar, que podía ser que interrumpiera quizá la última noche de amor de Tony en este mundo. No debía pensar así, pero la impotencia de no poder ayudar a Bucky y no poder ayudar a Tony lo desolaba, y por un rato ni esperanza pudo tener, recostándose junto a Bucky y rodeándolo con sus brazos como un niño mientras su amigo se debatía en la jaula de su mente, tembloroso e ido.  
Bruce había dicho que estaba curándose. Pero porqué tenía que ser tan terrible? Porqué él se preocupaba de un beso, una caricia que no era más que una muestra de la mente fracturada de Bucky, en vez de encontrar cómo ayudarlo, cómo hacer más por él? Bucky le había dedicado su vida veinticinco años y él... él sólo podía abrazarlo mientras sufría.  
\- Steve?-   
La voz de Thor lo hizo enderezarse de golpe. Se había dormido abrazado a Bucky, que también dormía misericordiosamente, al menos a salvo por unas horas de ese dolor entre sus sienes. Thor, en pijama, con una jarra en la mano, lo miraba desde el umbral, su rostro amable y compasivo preocupado, tierno en su gesto al llamarlo. Era conmovedor ver a alguien tan grande moverse con tanto cuidado para no despertar al soldado dormido.  
A la luz del pasillo, su pelo dorado suelto parecía una aureola como en las vidrieras de las iglesias, y Steve tuvo un momento de religiosidad, preguntándose si a esos » dioses» nórdicos eran a lo que los antiguos habían llamado ángeles.  
\- Tengo té y unos sandwiches. Nuestros amigos ya se han retirado a descansar, pero no dudo que tienes hambre y necesitas mantenerte sano, amigo mío.-  
\- Thor, no tenías que preocuparte.- susurró Steve mientras lo seguía por el pasillo.- Tengo que cuidar a Bucky, estoy bien, y hay que preocuparse de Tony...-  
\- Eso está muy bien y es muy característico del Capitán que tanto respeto.- dijo Thor con calma prosopeya.- Pero por eso mismo, mientras mi Steve toma cuidado del sargento y de nuestro Anthony, yo tomaré cuidado de nuestro Steve también.- agregó, y su gran mano se hundió en el cabello de Steve, despeinado, casi pudiendo sostener su cabeza en la gran palma.- Ambas cosas no son exclusivas, y alguien tiene que mantenerte fuerte, porque todos te necesitan tanto, mi querido Steven.-  
Steve cerró los ojos, demasiado exhausto para resistirse, demasiado drenado emocionalmente para protestar como de costumbre, y con un suspiro reposó la cabeza en esa manaza, antes de asentir y seguir a Thor a su habitación, en donde Thor le atrajo una silla, le puso enfrente tres sandwiches y una enorme taza de té, y se sentó en frente, su ancha y simpática cara pendiente de él.- Después de comer puede dormir unas horas, amigo mío: yo vigilaré el sueño del sargento. Cuando despiertes, puedes relevarme. Pero mantener la vigilancia en este hogar, tan lleno de aquellos que amo, es un privilegio para mí.-  
\- Gracias, Thor.- dijo Steve con voz ahogada. Thor le palmeó la mano, y buscando su celular, entretuvo su cena enseñándole una foto de Bruce dormido roncando y babeando la almohada que Tony les enviase, y un corto video de Clint cosechando zanahorias y maldiciéndolas con lenguaje muy expresivo, filmado desde lo alto de un árbol. Steve se rió, y al fin logró relajarse un poco, lo suficiente para dormir hasta que Thor lo despertó a las diez de la mañana siguiente para irse a surfear.  
\- El sargento Barnes ha dormido toda la noche en absoluta paz. - Dijo Thor con dulzura al irse.- Estaré en la playa si me necesitan.-  
Steve asintió, sin palabras, porque lo que quería decir era tan simple y tan cruel como decir que si Loki no había sido capaz de apreciar al hermano que había tenido, pues había merecido la muerte: y que si Jane no había apreciado al hombre que tanto la había amado, pues tampoco se lo merecía. Y viéndolo cruzar la explanada con el cabello relumbrando al sol, Steve se prometió que pasara lo que pasara, aún con Bucky de por medio, no iba a ser otro de los que tomaba a Thor por descontado. 

 

***********************

 

Thor se quitó la ropa, y quedándose en briefs, - estilosos Calvins blancos, por supuesto- dijo una oración y de un salto, se lanzó desde una alta roca al mar. Nadó, deleitándose en la fuerza y potencia del mar primaveral, sin importarle el agua helada, o que las olas eran altas y salvajes: rió al ser arrastrado en la corriente, pero tras un rato se sumergió, se concentró en el agua oscura, y buscó cuidadosamente una roca plana, de bordes suaves. Luego, salió del agua, nadando vigorosamente: se había alejado un poco de donde dejara sus ropas, pero el viento no le molestaba. Cargando la roca, buscó en la orilla en donde dos piedras emergiesen a no más de unos palmos de distancia, y cuidadosamente colocó la roca plana en una, asegurándose que quedara lo más firme posible.  
Luego buscó, una tras otra, más rocas planas, y de rodillas en el agua, formó un pequeño puente de arco entre las dos rocas, ajustando y acomodando las rocas cuidadosamente, preocupándose que quedaran tan sujetas por la misma gravedad como pudiese. Al fin despacio, aflojó las manos, y el puente se sostuvo, las piedras aún húmedas relucientes, mientras Thor lo rodeaba y se arrodillaba en frente.  
Finalmente, las nubes abandonaron el sol, y el reflejo convirtió en agua en un espejo: y Thor juntó las manos sumisamente, e inclinando la cabeza con sus guedejas mojadas, se concentró en la ojo que formaba el puente y su reflejo, y oró, sentidamente, a su padre y a Yggdrassil, por que la vida continuara fuerte y determinada en Tony, porque la alegría regresara a Clint, porque Steve y Bruce pudieran tener a aquellos que amaban de regreso, y porque Natasha recibiera el reconocimiento y la paz que merecía. Rogó porque Coulson y los suyos estuvieran a salvo: rezó porque Pepper y Maria regresaran a salvo a la Torre.  
\- Oh... perdón!- oyó Thor, una voz femenina, y el - Cuidado!- sólo le permitió voltearse, con los reflejos de un guerrero. El Beardie que le cayó encima no sólo estaba empapado, parecía determinado en lamerle toda la cara, y lo sumerguió por un momento con su peso, antes de que pudiera enderezarse, voltear al perro que pesaba como los osos que alguna vez persiguiera en Asgard, sino que pataleaba como un gato y trataba de saltar para seguir lamiéndolo, su cabezota golpeándole el mentón.- Darcy, ven acá!!-  
Thor se permitió una risa mientras se enderezaba, el pecho enrojecido en donde el perrazo forcejeara, y vio a una mujer en la orilla, sus ropas claras sucias de arena y agua mientras el animal bailaba a su alrededor.  
Parado en dos patas, era casi tan alto como ella.  
\- Darcy, soségate.- ordenó en asgardiano, y el perrazo, que como todos los animales parecía reconocer la vibración de su voz, se sentó, aunque la lengua le colgaba de felicidad y sacudía la cola en la arena tan rápido que apenas era visible.  
\- Lo siento tanto, te arañó? No sabía que había nadie aquí o no le habría quitado la correa, deja que te vea...- la mujer se calló de súbito cuando Thor se puso de pie, y goteante, salió del mar para quedarse de pie en la arena, tan confortable como si fueran viejos amigos, y acarició la cabeza de Darcy, que parecía a punto de tener un aneurisma de felicidad.  
\- Es un animal de compañía vivaz y sano, y bienamado.- dijo con tranquilidad.- Vive por acá, hermosa dama?-  
La hermosa dama se sonrojó, aunque era difícil de saber si era por el término o por los Calvins traslúcidos de agua que hacían muy poco para disimular la majestuosidad de Thor. Pero el sonrojo que le quedaba bien, porque tenía todo el cabello blanco, y aunque atlética y con ojos muy claros y vivaces, no podía bajar de cincuenta años.  
\- Cerca de la curva... allá. A Darcy le gusta mucho correr por esta playa, sé que es propiedad privada y no deberíamos pero como nunca hay nadie... lamento mucho que te molestáramos!- dijo contrita, aunque había una elegancia, una suavidad en su voz que lo hacía sonar menos ansioso y más dulce. A diferencia de Jane, su voz revelaba a la dama, y Thor tenía experiencia en ello.  
\- Una de mis amigas se llama Darcy.- dijo Thor, rascando la oreja del perro, que no aguantó más, se derrumbó al suelo, mostró el vientre peludo y se retorció como una culebra orgiástica.- Asumo que han sido nombrados debido a la popular historia de romance tan apreciada por las damas, de la narradora Jane Austen?-  
\- Lees los libros de Austen?- dijo la mujer, con una risa incrédula, antes de alargar la mano.- Discúlpame, presenté a Darcy en vez de... soy Julia. Julia Hepburn. Es un placer conocerte, y de nuevo, discúlpanos. Te dejaremos para que continúes con lo tuyo...-  
\- Estaba creando un puente cairn, para enviar buenos deseos a mis amigos. Puedes añadir tus deseos, antes de que el agua lo reclame.- dijo Thor sonriente, enseñándole la pequeña estructura.   
\- Oh, es ... wicca? No, vikingo...- Julia se inclinó, extendiendo una mano, y realizando el gesto correcto de la runa T, elevó su plegaria en silencio. Thor a observó conadmiración, cuando se levantó, sin señales de incomodidad.  
\- Conoces la costumbre.-  
\- Soy profesora de mitología comparada en la Universidad de Long island. - dijo ella, alzando la cara para mirarlo, pero no mucho: era una mujer muy alta.- He perdido la cuenta sobre las preguntas que he recibido sobre su persona en mis clases, Mr. Odinson.-  
\- Me has reconocido.- dijo Thor, su sonrisa ampliándose.  
\- Los terrenos de la casa de Maria Stark, y su rostro... me he tardado, pero era bastante obvio.- dijo ella con una sonrisa, poniéndole la correa a Darcy.- Me disculpo una vez más por molestarlo...-  
\- Quédate, por favor.- dijo Thor con calor.- No deseo la soledad, una vez completos mis deberes. Deseo compañía femenina, si eso te es agradable y aceptable, mi dama.-  
\- Supongo que no hay problema, pero...- Julia movió la cabeza.- La diferencia de edad lo hace un poco... El Graduado, no?-  
\- La diferencia de edad lo hace más bien Twilight, estimada amiga, pero espero que sabrás perdonarme...-  
Julia rió: tenía una risa chispeante. Thor también, y Darcy tomó ese momento como señal que era hora de derribarlo y tratar de comérselo.

 

**********************

\- Dónde está Bruce? -  
\- Bruce? Qué Bruce? No tengo idea de quién estás hablando. Oh, el doctor Banner debe andar por ahí, pero dado que la gente que significa algo para otra gente no se quedan dormidos, cuando les están abriendo el corazón, PUN INTENDED, ese tipo no es nada mío, nope..."  
\- Se han peleado? Por Dios...- Steve se frotó la cara -Qué estás haciendo?-  
\- Buscando restaurantes que despachen, qué crees que planeo cocinar?-  
\- Déjame ver qué hay y Bruce y yo...-  
\- Ni me menciones a ése...-  
\- Qué ha hecho Bruce?-  
\- Después de ignorarme ha ido a llamar a Betty Ross con todo el descaro. A Betty Ross! Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?-  
\- Eh, senos?-  
\- Me pongo senos en la operación, qué diablos! Si me van a cortar igual...- Tony se volteó del sofá en donde estaba echado, viendo a Steve en el umbral de la sala - Y tu apéndice malvado?-  
\- Entró en mode... ese modo en que hace caso a todo lo que le dices. Le pedí que descansara y se durmió. Se veía muy tranquilo, le llevaré cena luego, yo...- Steve se interrumpió cuando oyeron pasos en la entrada y Thor regresó, despeinado por el viento, trayendo consigo no sólo a una mujer esbelta, sino también a un Beardie de sesenta kilos.  
\- Hola, dónde están Barnes y el doctor? Quiero presentarles a Julia, comerá con nosotros hoy... y ésta es Darcy.- declaró Thor airosamente.- Iré a cambiarme de ropas, estoy lleno de arena por quitármelas en la playa y volver a colocarme, y es una sensación muy áspera. Julia, ellos son Tony y Steve. Tony es el dueño de casa, que está delicado de salud, y Steve te servirá algo de beber. Regreso en un momento.- acabó, saliendo por la puerta. Tony parpadeó, un tanto desconcertado, antes de esbozar su sonrisa más publicitaria, e inmediatamente Darcy saltó sobre Steve, lo derribó y lo lamió como a un helado.

 

**********************

 

Los alaridos apenas dejaban escuchar en el teléfono. Bruce saltó sobre sus pies, el estómago apretándosele, volteándose con el teléfono tan apretado en la mano que la pantalla se nubló, la voz trabándosele en la garganta, saliendo ronca...  
\- BETTY? BETTY? QUÉ PASA?-  
\- Oh, hola, Bruce... dame un segundo, la procaína está funcionando, es sólo que... eso, muerde mi dedo... no tan fuerte... eso... -  
Los alaridos cesaron de a poco, se intercambiaron son sollocitos y ronroneos, y al fin Betty volvió a coger el teléfono.  
\- Me preguntaba cómo estabas. Lamentablemente no he tenido un segundo de vida, y no es metafórico, para llamarte desde Año Nuevo. Quiero disculparme, realmente tenía las hormonas postparto vueltas locas y tú en tuxedo... vi las noticias, están todos bien?-  
\- Qué era todo eso?- Bruce había empezado a sudar, aunque en la terraza de la mansión, el aire marino del atardecer era fresco y agradable.  
\- Dentición.-   
\- Oh, por Dios...- Bruce se sentó, sudando.- Motivo número 4975 por el que no debería tener bebés, casi me he muerto del susto...-  
\- He preparado una base suave de procaína, funciona mucho mejor que la lidocaína y se metaboliza natural.- La voz de Betty se hizo más suave.- No quieres venir? Te garantizo que no gritarán mucho y puedes ayudarme con los paseos, dos pares de brazos hacen más que un solo par...-  
\- Betty, no debí molestarte, es que...- Bruce se rascó el cabello, alzando la vista a los árboles contra el cielo lila.- ... es que quería tu ayuda pero no consideré que podía estar, quiero decir que estás, muy ocupada con el postnatal...-  
\- Bruce...- Betty suspiró en el teléfono.- No voy a mentir y decir que no querría que me llames de vez en cuando y no sólo cuando quieras mi ayuda, pero con todo lo que pasó con Tony Stark según las noticias, con él salvando al presidente... supongo que ayudaste desde detrás de cámaras, ya que no hubo ningún avistamiento de Hulk, bueno... comprendo que han estado ocupados.-  
\- Betty, no. es... - Bruce suspiró.- necesito que revises unos algoritmos biológicos míos. Son muy privados, es... es explosivo, pero si pudieras revisar la teoría, ver que esté todo bien, me quedaría mucho más tranquilo, eres la mejor metabióloga que conozco.-  
\- Es trabajo para Bannermed?-  
\- No... no sé aún. Quizás, si funciona, pero es... es personal, Betty.-  
Hubo una pausa, acompañado de un sonido de succión que le sugirió a Bruce que Betty amamantaba mientras charlaba, y la sola idea le hizo brotar una sonrisa tierna.  
\- Por supuesto, mándamelos. Para cuándo los necesitas?-

 

*****************

 

\- Bruce? Pensé que no vendrías a cenar, te pongo un plato de inmediato...- dijo Steve levantándose de la mesa mientras Bruce parpadeaba en el umbral. Había una mujer desconocida sentada a la mesa, todos estaban con ropitas decentes, y Bruce apenas alcanzó a notar que había una cena muy buena servida, antes de que algo grande y peludo lo derribara y empezara a frotarse contra su cabeza.  
\- Vaya, ahora sí encontró un semejante con quien aparearse.- comentó Tony ignorando el show y cortando delicadamente su pata de pavo ( sin grasa ni mantequilla y sólo sal de soya) Thor ayudó a Bruce y devolvió al perrazo a su plato de alimento con salsa, y Bruce se sentó a la mesa con el pelo hecho más desastre de lo habitual, ojeras, slip ons de goma y un jeans manchado de pasto bajo una camiseta descolorida. Comparado con Tony y Steve, con camisas claras y Thor con un estiloso caftán asgardiano verde oscuro, pues parecía el jardinero.  
\- La dama Julia, profesora de mitología. El doctor Bruce Banner, investigador y maestro.- dijo Thor con mucha prosopeya mientras Steve le ponía un puesto y le traía la comida. Bruce intentó estrechar la mano de Julia, se dio cuenta que estaba entera goteando en baba, trató de limpiársela en la camiseta y con la servilleta, y finalmente huyó a la cocina a limpiarse rojo como un tomate, mientras Steve parecía dolorido y Tony seguía masticando sin levantar la vista del plato, aunque había un rictus de humor junto a su boca.  
\- No sabía que había un maestro entre los Avengers. Qué fascinados estarán mis colegas cuando lo mencione.- dijo Julia afablemente, volviendo a la ensalada gourmet que Tony había hecho traer.- Ha sido una tarde realmente llena de sorpresas.-  
\- Espero que hayan sido agradables.- dijo Thor con la misma afabilidad, sacando su séptimo trozo de carne.  
\- Ciertamente. Quizá pueda parecer muy audaz de mi parte aceptar una invitación tan a priori, pero a mi edad las alegrías se toman donde se encuentran.-  
\- A mi edad pienso lo mismo. Pero nosotros somos pollitos jóvenes, qué opinan los abuelitos de la mesa? Rogers?- Tony esbozó una sonrisa dientona, a lo que Steve le echó una de sus miradas ácidas antes de echarse más lechuga a la boca. El regreso de Bruce le evitó contestar, que esquivó a Darcy saltando de un sofá al otro como una ardilla voladora y se acomodó en la mesa, estrechando la mano con Julia, finalmente limpio.  
\- Mucho gusto. No eh, no nos hemos... no nos han presentado antes, ehm... Thor, quién es?-  
\- Una dama conocida a la sombra de un puente cairn debe ser adecuadamente atendida, o puede ser una deidad disfrazada que venga a poner nuestra valía a prueba.- dijo Thor, y sonreía con coquetería.- Qué mejor modo de probar mi valor que presentarle a mis amigos?-  
\- Y son amigos muy famosos, y por sus hechos, no sus palabras.- dijo Julia, su vista posándose en cada uno.- Debo reconocer que en su momento me sentí incrédula de las historias sobre la longevidad del Capitán América, la generosidad de Tony Stark y la modestia del dueño de Bannermed, pero he acabado convencida.-  
\- No, eh...-  
\- Eso, eso es...-  
\- Deja que tartamudeen como idiotas, gracias por el halago.- dijo Tony con donaire, rellenando la copa de Julia.- Sí, él realmente viene de 1940: lo verás cuando traiga sus panquecas de postre, * nadie * nacido después de 1970 le pone semejante cantidad de grasa y azúcar a un postre... sí, Banner es tan hippie que el que tu perro lo revuelque es una mejora, y sí, Thor es un alien, aunque no es el dedito lo que se le ilumina cuando conoce amiguitas. Sírvete otra porción de ese quiche de verduras, por favor, que si no intentarán metérmelo a mí y cuéntame: casada, soltera, o intentando acostarte con Thor?-  
\- Viuda y no absolutamente opuesta a la idea.- dijo Julia sin alterarse, sus ojos igualmente chispeante.- Me alcanza las arvejas, señor Stark?-  
Tony se las alargó, mientras Steve se cubría la cara con las manos, Thor seguía comiendo y Bruce se frotaba el entrecejo.- Te pregunto no por intereses procaces, aunque ciertamente no serías mi primera cougar, nadie ha hecho más que yo por la conservación de esos felinitos en mis años mozos, pero considerando que a mi amigo aquí presente recientemente otra chica con una mascota de nombre Darcy igual de peluda le usó el corazón como alfombra del baño, prefiero...-  
\- Agradezco tu preocupación, amigo Stark, pero no requiero tan exhaustiva...- Thor, que no sabía lo que era azorarse, vació su copa.  
\- Diría que sí. Ya hay suficientes corazones dañados en esta mesa.- dijo Tony con determinación.- las cosas claras son mejores, no es así?-  
\- Ciertamente.- dijo Julia, sin señal de ofenderse ni impresionarse.- Debo asumir que mi estimado Thor no es el único soltero en esta mesa?-  
\- Bueno, Steve tiene novia. Una hermosa dama de nombre Libby, con cabellos de sol y ojos como el cielo de verano.- dijo Thor animosamente, Steve poniéndose más rojo, Julia asintiendo, a lo que entonces se oyó un gemido.  
Darcy se había escondido tras el sofá, el hocico bajo el mueble, y en el umbral, vacilando un poco con los ojos muy abiertos, el pelo en la cara y una camiseta de Thor que le caía hasta medio muslo sobre un pantalón de buzo negro de Stark Industries, estaba Bucky inmóvil.  
\- No.- dijo Bucky, moviendo la cabeza, su expresión desorientada.- No, Libby es mi novia, no la de Stevie...- musitó, claramente perdido. Steve y Bruce saltaron de sus sillas: Tony volcó su copa, y la enderezó llenándose las manos de jugo con una maldición, pero Bucky cruzó la sala ignorando al perro asustado, y le tendió la mano humana a Julia, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.- Hola. Bucky Barnes.-  
\- Julia Hepburn.- dijo ella, sin intimidarse, y Bucky se sentó frente a ella, con mucha elegancia, su rostro reanimándose, recuperando el color. El resto de la mesa estaba petrificado, Steve aparentemente estupidizado, hasta que Bruce hizo unos gestos espásticos.  
\- Voy por otro plato...- musitó volando a la cocina. Steve agarró el brazo de Bucky con sorpresa.  
\- Te sientes bien? Quiero decir...- balbuceó, volteándose a Julia.- Ha estado... enfermo, pensábamos que dormirías hasta mañana...-  
\- Sentí olor a meatloaf y me gusta mucho.- dijo Bucky, arrugando la nariz de un modo encantador.- Hola, Howard. Te sirvo más vino?-  
\- Por favor.- dijo Tony sin alterarse.- Y mira, que uno de dos se acuerden que Libby existe...-  
\- Tony...!- gruñó Steve, a lo que Bucky habló con mucha calma mientras Bruce le colocaba delante un plato, tenedor, cuchara y copa, notoriamente sin cuchillo.  
\- Imposible olvidarte que tienes novia cuando es tan guapa como la mía. Si he estado enfermo es justo quien necesito que me cuide, es enfermera, y realmente te devuelve el vigor verla...- agregó, su sonrisa amplia y blanca muy seductora.- Julia, me alcanzas esas arvejas?-  
\- Es grande la alegría de verte tan recuperado, amigo Barnes.- dijo Thor, su estupenda naturalidad sirviendo de contrapunto, porque Bruce y Steve seguían paralizados en sus puestos.  
\- Sí, bueno, tenía hambre.- dijo Bucky, su gesto completamente normal, arriscando la nariz cuando Steve, con un movimiento nervioso, le quitó la copa y se la cambió por jugo.- Pero Stevie...-  
\- Estás con medicamentos.- dijo Bruce, saliendo de su inmovilidad. Bucky hizo un puchero hacia Julia, y luego se volvió a su plato, devorándose el meatloaf con toda urbanidad.  
\- Bueno. Eso pasó.- dijo Tony en la pausa, antes de continuar con su puré de patatas.- Qué bueno que te guste. Julia, aparte de Falcor, con quién más vives? No se si has oído pero los Hamptoms ya no son tan seguros como eran, y si eres mi vecina podríamos extender el perímetro de protección de esta casa. No que no crea que el dragón ese es una buena alarma, pero...-  
\- Tengo un buen sistema de alarmas, pero siempre más seguridad es bienvenida, gracias, Sr. Stark.-  
\- Oh, por favor, llámame Tony. -  
\- Bucky, seguro que te sientes bien?  
\- Me sentiré mucho mejor cuando me acabe esto, está realmente sabroso. Mucho mejor que la carne enlatada de los packs de soldado, no es así, Steve?- dijo Bucky masticando con energía.- Por qué nadie más come?-  
\- Yo estoy bastante repleta, pero acepto más vino, sr. Stark.- dijo Julia, a lo que Tony le llenó la copa: y aunque sus ojos se demoraron un momento en Bucky, y luego en Steve, no dijo nada por un momento y luego se volvió a Thor.- Puedo contar con que me escoltes a casa luego con Darcy? Si no es así, no debería beber más: el viento de primavera es fuerte en estas fechas.-  
\- De qué otro modo que acompañarte a casa podría tener el privilegio de ser invitado a compartir tu lecho, amiga mía?- dijo Thor con tanta elegancia, que a todo el mundo le tomó un segundo procesar lo que había dicho. Las mejillas pálidas de Julia tomaron color, pero aunque parpadeó, su expresión fue contenida y formal.  
\- La noche es joven, mi estimado Thor.-  
\- Ciertamente.- asintió él, sonrisa luminosa. Steve, que iba de shock en shock, miró a Bruce, que no estaba verde, pero miraba a Thor como si no pudiera creerle a sus orejas, y luego a Bucky, que ignoraba todo para llenarse la cara de meatloaf.  
Tony tenía una cara que decía que aunque era increíble que ésta fuera su vida, la disfrutaba mucho, caramba.

 

Cuando al fin acabaron la cena ( y Bucky dejó de rebañar los platos) Bruce se llevó a Tony a la cocina bajo la guisa de servir algo de champaña con helado, y en cuanto la puerta de resorte se cerró se giró a Tony, ambas cejas elevadas.

\- Qué cree que hace Thor? Qué cree que hace Steve? Qué diablos... se largan Nat y Clint y todos pierden la cabeza!-  
\- Thor puede acostarse con quien sea que se le dé la gana, la señora es muy simpática, y aunque es más del grupo etáreo de Steve yo nunca le diría que no a un GILF. ...- Tony se cruzó de brazos tras descorchar la champaña. Bruce, que cortaba helado como si le hubiera hecho algo, gesticuló con la cuchara.  
\- Y Bucky?!-  
\- Pues sí que tiene buen apetito...-  
\- Tony!-  
\- Qué quieres que diga? Que hay que meterlo de regreso al sótano, cuando está todo sonrisales y hablando con mejor gramática que nosotros?-  
\- Pero y si se pone... loquito? No sabemos qué tanto control tiene, no sabemos si es un peligro...?- Bruce captó la mirada de Tony y se cubrió la cara.- Qué carajos estoy diciendo?-  
\- Sí, bueno, te lo iba a mencionar...-  
\- Tengo una escasez de piedras que tirar, no?-  
Tony se cruzó de brazos, y finalmente se echó a reír a carcajadas.  
\- Qué? Qué? Qué carajos? Tony!-  
\- … es que amo mi vida ahora, Brucey. No me puedo morir, me divierto demasiado, nuestra vida es tan ridícula, absurda, tan...- Tony se frotò los ojos con la manga.- Ah, cómo te amo.-

 

************

 

Steve se había devanado los sesos, pero fue Julia quien encontró un tema de conversación adecuado para Thor, Steve, y de paso también para Bucky sin saberlo: habiendo estudiado sobre el huracán de 1938, estuvieron hablando sobre la experiencia de la Coste Este en ese año, en obvia primera persona Bucky y Steve, con interés de historiadora Julia, y con la curiosidad de quien es obedecido por el clima, Thor.  
\- Pero de verdad puedes hacer llover?- había dicho Bucky con incredulidad, tras contar cómo ese invierno del 38 lo habían pasado a oscuras porque el granizo era tan grande que hacía saltar los vidrios y habían tenido que tapiar todas las ventanas. Thor rió, una copa de agua llena de vino especiado en su mano, que no lo afectaba para nada pero le recordaba el hidromiel de su patria.  
\- No lo llamaría * hacer*, amigo Barnes. Pero puedo sugerir, convencer. Podrías comparar mi poder sobre los cielos con una danza, en donde estudias a tu compañero, y con quien si está dispuesto, y logras fundirte con él, puedes hacer grandes cosas.-  
\- Ya veo. Tù romanceas al cielo, eso es lo que es.- dijo Bucky, hoyuelos en sus mejillas al sonreír. Thor se echó a reír, antes de mirar a Julia significativamente: era una mirada carnal, pero muy limpia.  
\- Nada sobre o bajo el horizonte que pudiera compararse a la tibieza y magnificencia de una mujer, amigos Barnes, pero el símil no es incorrecto.-  
\- Ciertamente nada se compara a eso.- dijo Bucky, repantingado allí en su sofá, cerca de la chimenea.- Aunque siempre es …-  
\- Hey, Barnes.- dijo Tony, que regresaba, mientras Bruce, que aún parecía descolocado, repartía platitos de cristal con el más desigual postres de champaña, helado y fresas.- Voy a poner música, qué te gusta? Has oído algo bueno recientemente?- preguntó, de pie frente a uno de los parlantes empotrados tras un panel de madera. Steve abrió la boca para interrumpir y preguntar qué creía que a Bucky le ponían de música en HYDRA, cuando Bucky hizo un sonido, su rostro animado.  
\- Tuut tuut tuut, tut tut tut tut--- algo de Deep Purple. Smoke in The Water me ha encantado, no sé si ya la has oído, Stark.-  
\- Deep Purple it is, so.- declaró Tony, y los acordes del guitar riff inundaron la sala. Bucky se veía satisfecho, Thor curioso como el melómano que era, pero a pesar del rostro desconcertado de Steve, Bruce y Tony se miraban y era claro que sus mentes iban a kilómetros por hora.  
Después del helado, Julia se retiró, y Darcy, que no había vuelto a asomar la nariz tras que apareciera Bucky, se disparó corriendo por la playa mientras Thor la seguía, Julia en vuelta en su capa despidiéndose con sonrisas. Thor se fue con ella sin pretensiones ni falsos pudores, y ni siquiera Tony tuvo maldad suficiente por molestarlo por el sexo que muy claramente iba a tener: pero se quedó en el porche, observando en mar tras esa partida, Bruce a su lado, la luz de la sala en donde Steve y Bucky estaban solos creando cuadrados de oro en el cuidado césped del frontis.  
\- Hay veces en que eres tan listo que me dejas boquiabierto.- dijo Bruce en un susurro, y Tony, que pensaba que la modestia era una extraña palabra francesa, echó la cabeza atrás en el anticuado sillón balancín de hierro blanco y estampado de florecitas que invitaba a reposar mirando la costa. Bruce, apoyado en la balaustrada, tenía el viento del mar en el pelo, pero Tony estaba a recaudo, echado como gato regalón.  
\- Sólo testeaba una teoría alternativa, Banner. Algo que podría ayudar a explicar mejor todas las personalidades de Libby y las manías de Natasha.-  
\- Lo estabas pensando desde que Nat hizo ese número tratando de rescatar a Bucky, no?-  
\- James. Para ella es James. Y considerando la mucha lengua que él le metió delante nuestro, yo diría…-  
\- No estarás celoso!-  
\- Bah. Un poquitín.-   
-Lo que sugieres podría revolucionar varias teorías de la psicología, sabes. Me vas a dejar pensando en esto toda la noche.-  
\- Claro, para eso * sí* te mantienes despierto, desgraciado.-  
Bruce rió.- Serás idiota, Stark. Cómo vamos a titular la monografía? “ Usos del rock pre-zeppeliano para situar y estudiar disgrafias de personalidad inducivas del PTS en militares retirados, A, Stark, R, Banner?”-  
\- Nunca dije que serías mi compañero.- Tony hizo un mohín.- Qué le pasó a “ no soy ese tipo de doctor”, eh?-  
\- Reconoce que es fascinante.-  
\- Se acabó, hoy duermes solo!-  
\- Estabas pensando en la misma línea que yo de esa biografía, verdad? “ Ante preguntas por sus famosas visitas a los salones de baile, y a pesar de la historiografía que lo pintaban como el quintaesencial mujeriego, Barnes expresó en no menos de tres ocasiones que era la música – los comienzos del jazz, y jazz de negros, en el origen del género en esos años, y ciertamente no siempre en lo que llamarías lugares recomendables- lo que lo atraía…”-  
\- Tu capacidad de citar libros de memoria es hot en serio. Está bien, dormirás en el sillón pero conmigo encima.-

 

*************************************

 

La biografía en la que Tony y Bruce pensaban era de Edison Orville, y qué feliz habría estado el viejo si hubiera sabido que sus comentarios sobre “ Steven Grant Rogers y James Buchanan Barnes: la época, el mundo y los secretos de dos muchachos de Brooklyn en los años 30” que habían sido tachados de indecentes, antiamericanos, pedófilos y perversos, simplemente por sugerir tabla de desarrollo freudiano en mano que en dos muchachitos apartados de mujeres por una estricta crianza católica apostólica romana ( Steve) y secretamente judía y abiertamente protestante ( Bucky, cuya madre era Rumana) la más probable fuente de primeros sentimientos eróticos y experimentaciones habían sido el uno con el otro, y dada la intensidad de su famosa amistad luego, probablemente jamás resueltos ni consumados, pero sin duda no ausentes. El viejo se habría sentido vindicado sólo con ver la fascinación idiota con la que Steve miraba a Bucky, que estaba hojeado revistas atrasadas de ciencia y tecnología en la mesita de centro de la sala: y aunque los dos levantaron la vista bruscamente al oír una carcajada de Bruce afuera, volvieron a aquietarse, la mano de Bucky yendo por su vaso de jugo ya vacío.  
\- Te traeré más.- dijo Steve, nervioso como una recién casada.- hay algo más que quieras…? No quieres preguntarme nada…?-  
\- Qué te pasó en el pelo? Pareces Amish.-   
\- No es… es la moda ahora.-   
\- Conseguir un forro de película y tratar de arruinarlo cortándole el pelo con lanzallamas... asì nunca vas a conseguir una chica, Stevie.- dijo Bucky enderezándose, su cuerpo elástico sin nada de la rigidez frankensteinesca del Winter Soldier.- Dijiste que Libby estaba cerca? Dónde está? Quiero verla. Y por verla me refiero…- agregó, un gesto pícaro en los ojos. Steve se levantó sin saber lo que hacía, y balbuceó.  
\- Pero me estabas besando en la tarde?-  
Hubo un tick en los ojos de Bucky, pero lo ocultó rebuscándose los bolsillos.- necesitas toda la práctica que puedas conseguir, compadre.-   
\- Buck… no pareces…- Steve enfrentó esa mirada en Bucky, punzante y dura, tan espantosamente normal y fría, y supo sin género de duda que lo que miraba en esos ojos no era su Bucky.- Sabes quién soy, verdad?-  
La mirada de Bucky fue exasperada.- te conozco desde que el gato promedio podía darte una paliza, Rogers, no hables tonterías. Lo que no entiendo es a qué viene tu cara… y por el amor de Lenin, es que en ningún sitio de este maldito lugar hay cigarrillos?!- explotó Bucky su mano yendo a estrellar su vaso contra la pared en súbita furia, a lo que Steve lo agarró del brazo, y enseguida estaban cara a cara.  
\- Cálmate!-  
\- Su+eltame, Steve! Qué te crees que haces!?-  
-Buck, cálmate ya, todo lo que hago es tratar de salvarte de que le hagas daño a alguien más…-  
\- Salvarme? SALVARME!?- el rostro de Bucky se desencajó, y algo como histeria y locura inundó su rostro tan razonable hacía unos minutos.- Salvarme a mí? STEVE! ES MUY TARDE! YA NO LLEGASTE A SALVARME! Que no ves que estoy muerto? QUE ACASO NO ME VISTE CAER?-  
\- Buck…!- Steve estaba pálido como el papel.  
\- Y si yo estoy muerto y tú también lo estás, porqué aún estamos vivos? No debería estar aquí! No puedes estar aquí!- gritó Bucky, y con un gesto brusco y entrenado agarró la garganta del paralizado Steve, y apretó. Hubo un jadeo, un gemido de Steve, que no se defendió, y luego un portazo, y Bucky soltó a Steve, se volvió, dio dos pasos y se desplomó.  
Bruce tenía una pistola en la mano.  
\- Bruce qué hiciste…?!- gimió Steve.  
\- Dardos del agente neural que desarrolló la chica de Coulson.- dijo Bruce muy tranquilo, guardándose la pistola.- Mi variación de su “ nighty-night” gun se llama la “ soségate” gun… ocho horas de sueño sin control de sistema parasimpático, asì que ayúdame a sondearlo o se hará pipí en la cama.- acabó.  
\- No pensarías que íbamos a traerlo sin correa si no había cómo pararlo si se ponía loquito, verdad?- comentó Tony, casualmente levantando la cabeza de Bucky y colando un cojín debajo.  
\- Pensé que Thor…-  
\- Deja que Thor folle tranquilo. En serio, las mayorcitas saben uno que otro truco interesante… aunque mayorcitas que tú tienen que ser nonagenarias.,..-  
\- Bruce.- Steve dejó a Tony hablando solo, arrodillándose junto al inconsciente Bucky, tan inconsciente que tenía los ojos entreabiertos.-Lo viste? Me odiaba! Ahora me odiaba! No entiendo…- gimió, y se cubrió la cara, lágrimas escapándosele en los dedos. Bruce le apretó el hombro.  
\- Tony tiene una teoría. Ayúdame a acostarlo y te contaremos… Tony, no hagas fuerzas, quédate acá mientras nosotros lo acostamos. Y sé que esa licorera esta ahí, cuántos ml de cada cosa tiene que la botella que dice agua tiene vodka: te sientas al piano y cantas en voz muy alta hasta que vuelva, aunque tengas que hacer yodeling entre canciones.- dijo Bruce alzando a Bucky. Steve, se secó la cara, y miró a Tony, que le rodaba los ojos a Bruce.  
\- Tony?-  
\- Ése.- dijo Tony mientras salían, mordiéndose el labio.- Es Bucky Barnes… circa 1954.- 

 

**********************************

 

Clint y Laura se despertaron con una casa tan silenciosa que los dos se miraron con el pánico habitual de aquellos que tienen niños o mascotas y de repente sólo oyen silencio. Tampoco se oían mugidos de vaca enojadas que demandaran su ordeñada de madrugada, y los dos habían dormido tan profundo que increíblemente, eran más de las diez cuando despegaron los ojos.  
Laura tenía ojos de preocupación: Clint sintió un pánico profundo, un horror visceral de pisar vacío cuando bajó hecho un rayo disimulando ante Laura y vio los cuartos de los niños vacíos y la cama de Natasha hecha en el ático.  
Fue cuando miró por la ventana que se odió por esa aguja de pánico. Era un idiota paranoico, era un imbécil, y si aún tras años de amor podía desconfiar de la cordura de Natasha, o por lo menos de su autocontrol, nunca se había merecido sus besos.  
Natasha estaba hecha un arco en el pasto, en sus movimientos habituales de yoga, en que podía arquearse hacia atrás hasta aferrar sus propios tobillos. Lila y Cooper, en sus pijamas, intentaban imitarla al sol de la mañana, riendo a carcajadas: y la puerta de lechería estaba abierta, las vacas claramente ya aliviadas de su hinchazón, pastando. Lila al fin dio un salto y derribó a Natasha, que rodó por el pasto riendo y siendo sandwicheada por Cooper, y Clint, a solas en la habitación del ático, sintió una oleada de amor subirle desde los pies, una visión estúpida y cruel ahora, pero tan clara Dios mío, de Natasha y unos niños adoptados en el pasto de esa granja, jugando y riendo, siendo suyos, suyos. Le dolían las palmas de las manos de desear tocarlos, abrazarlos, cerrar los ojos, y por un momento soñar con ese futuro que ella no había querido.  
Clint se lo habría dado. No existía nada que no le hubiera dado.  
Y él era último al seguir soñando con una mujer con el cuerpo aún entibiado por otra. Último.  
Clint sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la sala: Laura ya había visto la fiesta en el patio desde la puerta de la cocina, y estaba preparando el desayuno con una sonrisa viendo a Cooper, cuya vida había estado en juego después de sus operaciones, persiguiendo a Natasha con gritos alegres. Lila jugaba a enrollarse en la mat de yoga de Natasha como un burrito, y cuando Natasha la cargó tal cual y la balanceó Lila agitó los brazos feliz.  
\- Esa mujer necesita una casa, niños y un marido.- dijo Laura, picando manzanas en un bol.  
\- Nah, Nat no es...-  
\- Nosotros podemos darle todo eso.- dijo Laura con seguridad, y Clint se atoró en el vaso que había sacado del balde de leche fresca en la mesa.  
\- Laura...-  
\- Cuánta gente ha salvado, Clint? Probablemente miles, sólo el día de la Batalla de Nueva York. Y ése fue sólo un día.- dijo Laura, y su voz era muy serena.- Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que Natasha sea más feliz, lo haré, sea lo que sea que signifique. Ustedes tienen historia, yo sólo soy una recién llegada: y sin embargo estoy aquí, en tu cocina y en tu cama. No me dejes hacer daño, déjame hacer algo bueno por ambos...- musitó, y Clint dejó la leche y fue a abrazarla y besarla, porque excepto quizás Thor, nunca había visto tanta entrega, tanto amor, tanta falta de orgullo. La besó hasta que el sonido del pan saltando del tostador y de los niños entrando en tropel con Nat al aroma del desayuno lo hizo apartar sus labios de la boca cálida y suave de Laura, y cuando vio a Natasha mirándolos sin ninguna amargura en los ojos, sonrió ampliamente.  
\- Los sujeté todo lo que pude para que tuvieran una mañana en privado, pero tenemos hambre.- dijo Nat riendo.  
\- Se agradece el esfuerzo de corralear a este par de búfalos...- dijo Laura, y cuando se miraron, Clint sintió que algo pasaba entre ellas, algún tipo de palabras mudas privadas entre mujeres.- Qué quieres de desayuno? Tengo de todo, elige lo que quieras...-  
\- Gracias.- dijo Natasha, y se quedó en silencio, antes de servirse el mismo cereal colorido y el yogurt de frutilla de los niños. Laura besó a sus hijos, e inesperadamente, acarició el pelo de Natasha, cuyo gesto confuso y conmovido tocó el corazón de Clint.  
Después de eso, Clint quedó encargado de los niños y de asear la cocina y preparar el almuerzo, y Natasha fue a bañarse. Cuando regresó, observó a Clint picando patatas en la cocina, respondiendo a mil y una preguntas de los niños, y salió a la huerta atrás de la casa, en donde Laura, acompañada por Lucky, recogía unas calabazas tempranas.  
\- Clint y yo estuvimos juntos antes de Pepper. Lo terminé porque no puedo hacer... esto. Y esto es lo que él quiere.- dijo Natasha de sopetón. Laura se limpió las manos, una calabaza de un bello anaranjado en el regazo.  
\- Lo suponía.-  
\- Laura, él y yo ya no...-  
\- Lo quieres, verdad?- dijo Laura suavemente, y sus ojos oscuros eran muy suaves al mirar a Nat, ahí sin palabras entre las plantas de tomate.- basta con verlos juntos. Y él también te quiere, Natasha.-  
\- Eso no es...-  
\- Es una decisión entre ustedes. Pero me alegra que lo quieras tanto.- dijo Laura, enderezándose.- Y soy egoísta, porque eso significa que cuando vuelva a ser un Avenger, lo cuidarás por mí.-  
\- Laura...-  
\- No puedo ofrecerte lo mismo porque no me gustan las mujeres, pero ésta es tu casa, Natasha. Y si no puedes amarlo de una forma, no está bien amarlo como se pueda, y ser felices?- agregó, dulcemente.  
\- No puedes ser tan generosa. Tanto miedo tienes que te quite a Clint?- soltó Nat con aspereza, pero Laura no la miraba, sus manos acariciando la calabaza como si le pidiera perdón por sacarla de la planta y comérsela.  
\- Sí, pero más miedo tengo de que la muerte me lo quite. El no es como ustedes, por muy fantástico que sea, y mientras la mitad de su vida sea proteger a otros, que lo es siempre, siempre será mitad tuyo, y no disputo eso.-  
\- Laura...-  
Ella sonrió, alzando la cara, su pelo liso y oscuro despeinado en los hombros de la camisa de mezclilla.- Vi la muerte muy de cerca, la muerte de mis hijos a centímetros, si no hubiera sido por ustedes. Frente a eso todo palidece, Natasha: frente a eso, no podría encontrar razones para ser mezquina. Esta puede ser tu casa, y yo tu amiga, si quieres.- dijo con dulzura.  
\- La última amiga que tuve le hizo daño a Clint.- susurró Natasha.  
\- Eso no pasará conmigo, menos con Lila y Cooper al medio.- dijo Laura con decisión, y le tendió la mano. Natasha la tomó, y se halló abrazada por una mujer de cuerpo suave, no las duras líneas de un luchador ni la esbelta delicadeza de Pepper: y tras un momento de sorpresa, apoyó el mentón, porque Laura era más alta, y se quedó quieta antes de cerrar los ojos.  
El cielo se abrió tras el mediodía, y Natasha se despidió tras el café: cuando los niños se quejaron y le pidieron que prometiese otra visita, se quedó visiblemente desconcertada, pero acabó prometiendo volver antes de fin de mes, y con tantos caramelos como pudiera cargar. Laura empujó a Clint a escoltarla hasta la carretera en su camioneta, ya que los caminos rurales de Iowa tras la lluvia se ponían pantanosos, resbaladizos y con frecuencia impasables: y tras un poco de pie de manzana, Clint, con casaca de cuero y sombrero de campesino siguió en su apaleada camioneta a saltos y rebotes el jeep de viaje que Natasha había conducido hasta la granja, hasta un colina cuyo camino enripiado descendía a la ruta IWT-3.  
Allí, Natasha estacionó, y Clint se bajó de la camioneta, sacudiéndose un poco de pelo de perro de la chaqueta. En el asiento del copiloto de Natasha iban no sólo unos dibujos de Lila y Cooper, sino que una caja con medio pie y un sandwich de queso que Laura le había preparado: el viaje por la carretera hasta Cedar Rapids eran casi tres horas, y de ahí el vuelo a New York serían cuatro.

 

Hot dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends  
Our clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

 

\- Entonces tengo que estar ahí el 22?- dijo Clint tras una pausa, no porque no recordara la fecha de la operación de Tony, sino porque quería llenar el silencio. Ella asintió, y aunque sonreía, sus ojos era bajos.  
Clint la rodeó con el brazo, y el aroma de su pelo, bajo los árboles que bordeaban el cruce, le trajo miles de recuerdos de misiones y aventuras, de sueños y pesadillas: y la sensación de dislocación, de cómo sólo con inhalarla el hombre que había sido y que estaba dejando atrás regresaba lo golpeó, lo inundó: no sólo la memoria del Strike Team Delta y de los Avengers, sino de tardes con Phil llenando papeles, y noches comiendo pizza gourmet y riendo con Tony, y amaneceres con ella en sus brazos, seguros en la Torre, lo suficientemente seguros para amarse en libertad.  
Había sido feliz porque otros habían sido responsables de todo. De sus armas, de su lecho, de su comida: de todo se había ocupado Phil, Tony, Nick, Steve. A Clint le había bastado con saber a qué disparar, y que podía descansar a salvo luego.   
Ahora estaba solo, era responsable no sólo de sí mismo sino de otros porque así lo quería, y con ambos pies bien firmes en el suelo, podía mirarla a los ojos y aceptar su rechazo sin más resentimientos. Hawkeye había pasado un infierno soportándolo, pero Clint Barton era más fuerte.  
\- No volverás a la Torre, Clint?-  
\- No me necesitan, Nat.-  
\- No te pregunté eso.-  
\- No puedo.- dijo Clint, y suspiró, pero luego levantó el rostro al cielo, a los árboles.- Me gustar estar aquí. No es que no los extrañe... más adelante, volveré, aunque sea de visita... Nat, si de veras, me necesitan, si se arma un verdadero desastre, por supuesto que puedes...-  
\- Te necesito.- dijo ella, los ojos aún bajos. El rostro de Clint se aflojó en una pausa, buscando palabras, y las que halló fueron:  
\- Y Yasha?-  
\- … se está recuperando. Bruce dice... Bruce dice que podría quizá recuperarse por completo.-  
\- Ahí tienes el tipo que debería llenar mis zapatos. Reclútenlo. Dónde, sino, podría encajar el pobre desgraciado?-  
\- Siempre querré a Yasha... a James, Clint.- dijo ella, y su mano fue al pecho de Clint bajo la camisa de franela, sacándole briznas de pasto seco prendidas a la tela.- Pero, a ti...-  
\- Shhh.- dijo Clint moviendo la cabeza, sus ojos tibios y amables.- Me porté como un bastardo celoso y resentido. Ayúdalo si puedes. Sé cuánto significa él para tí...-  
\- Estoy tratando de decirte lo que tú significas para mí, aunque no, aunque...-  
\- No es nuestro estilo. Y lo sé, Nat. Paraste balas con tu cuerpo por mí, me arrancaste de las garras de Loki, me diste un hogar con los Avengers... lo sé, Nat. Lo sé.- susurró él, y cuando la apretó contra sí, algo en ella se aquietó como el agua al fin reposa en un vaso, como una ola entre las rocas deja de salpicar junto antes de retirarse.  
Y cuando ella se retiraba, Clint la tomó la cintura y con decisión, con determinación, tomó su boca en la suya en un beso caliente y hambriento, un beso que era deseo, amor y devoción mezcladas: el contacto cálido de noches de pasión y noches de combate y horror: de amaneceres en azoteas en vigilias heladas en que sólo la voz del otro era su único anclaje a la realidad, de huidas en atardeceres polvorientos, carreteras perdidas, en que hombro con hombro habían estado listos para morir juntos.

 

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

 

Natasha le respondió el beso con toda su alma y luego comprendió y sintió que se moría: y si él sintió su vacilación, ese momento de desolada comprensión, luego inhaló en su boca porque Natasha lo aferró de los hombros y le devolvió ese beso desesperado con todo el fuego que poseía.  
Cuando al fin sus labios se apartaron, sus cuerpos se quedaron pegados, sus mejillas juntas como si paladeasen ese último beso, guardando cada segundo en su memoria con triste codicia.  
\- Te quiero.- barbotó Clint, y Natasha lo rodeó con brazos celosos, posesivos, protectores, a ese hombre que le había enseñado lo que era reír, lo que era amar, al hombre que no había temido a los muslos de la Black Widow y había puesto su cabeza entre ellos y hasta había dormido allí como si no fuera como ponerla en la guillotina.  
\- Adiós.- susurró ella, y la terrible finalidad pesó en la palabra, haciéndola balbucear, a ella, que nunca perdía el control, que jamás tartamudeaba.- Te veré en la clínica, o en la Torre, es muy importante, es... Bruce te necesita...-  
Clint la calló con un abrazo, y luego los dos estaban volviendo a sus vehículos, dándose la espalda, separándose tan rápido como podían, y era bueno que los dos hubieran sido entrenados hasta ser los mejores agentes secretos del mundo, porque aún ciegos por las lágrimas, ninguno de los dos se llevó nada por delante al acelerar, alejándose el uno del otro tan rápido como podían.

 

Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?


	14. LIKE ITS THE LAST

LIKE IT'S THE LAST

Lately our conversations  
End like it's the last goodbye  
Then one of us gets too drunk  
And calls about a hundred times  
So who you been calling, baby?  
Nobody could take my place  
Youngblood  
Say you want me, say you want me back in your life  
So I’m just a dead man crawling tonight  
'Cause I need it, yeah, I need it all of the time (1)

*****************************************

 

Llovía inesperadamente cuando regresaron de Montauk (2) el lunes por la tarde para preparar a Tony para su operación. Pero se salvaron de estar tensos, porque Tony estaba lleno de entusiasmo con su teoría sobre la mente de Bucky, y mientras el susodicho, que había despertado de su forzado descanso con la * soségate* pistola que Bruce desarrollara como alternativa ( porque era verdad que gastaban más Haldol que un hospital) de lo más quieto y obediente, aunque sin personalidad como un perrito entrenado, se vino mirando por la ventana con toda la expresión del helecho promedio, Tony ocupó todo el viaje en barbotar entusiásticamente.

Su teoría era revolucionaria, por decir lo menos. Tony estaba convencido que tenía razón. Las diferencias en las reacciones de Barnes, aseguraba, no eran en verdad un trastorno mental sino su cerebro, curándose por secciones, accediendo aleatoriamente a diferentes sets de memoria, que no eran acumulativas debido a los cortes que HYDRA había hecho en sus recuerdos. Tony estaba seguro que se encontraban alternativamente con el Bucky de WWII, que adoraba a Steve y al que nada más le importaba: el Bucky de la tortura de HYDRA en los 50, aterrorizado y herido: un Bucky posterior, que estaba resentido contra Steve y asustado, y también otro posterior, que parecía más razonable y sereno, y también mucho más listo. Eso sin contar el que amaba a Natasha y actuaba como un ruso por completo, y el Winter Soldier, el dócil o enloquecido vegetal que ahora tenían en frente.

Bruce tenía que reconocer que la teoría tenía sentido: que la mente de Barnes había intentado proteger cada set de memorias por separado bajo las cuchilladas de HYDRA en su cabeza, encerrándolas en algo que más que personalidades distintas, eran diferentes Buckys en diferentes momentos de su vida.

\- Eso significa que cuando su cerebro se cure, qué?- preguntó Steve ansiosamente, y Bruce, que fruncía el ceño, meneó la cabeza.

\- Supongo que al fin las memorias se acumularán y se activará su capacidad de retener experiencias de nuevo, supongo.- dijo Tony airosamente, pero Bruce le echó una mirada irritada.

\- Por el amor de Dios, no es un disco duro que rebootear. No sabemos qué le pasará y ya, pero lidiaremos con ello.-

\- Sería bueno poder detectar cuál es la personalidad... las memorias que porta en cada despertar, para actuar en consecuencia. Quizá si pudiéramos actuar en mayor consonancia, habría una mejora más patente.- dijo Thor pensativo. Había regresado de casa de Julia tranquilo y sonriente, había ido al pueblo a comprar aparentemente todas las rosas rosadas que poseían, que era como medio centenar, y tras visitarla una vez más, había regresado a tiempo para ayudar a instalar a Bucky y se había mostrado muy solícito con Tony.(3)

\- Barnes adoraba la música, peor que tú, Thor.- Tony había insistido en manejar, pero se volteaba tanto atrás para charlar que Bruce ya estaba de los nervios, sobre todo cuando se ponía a gestualizar y dejaba el volante a su aire.- Si tenía conciencia, debe haber puesto algo de atención... incluso cuando no, se ha demostrado que los pacientes comatosos reconocen música que han oído durante su inconsciencia...-

\- Cuánto te volviste experto en neuropsiquiatría?-

\- Anoche CUANDO TE DORMISTE, Banner.-

\- Vas a seguir con eso...-

\- Qué estás sugiriendo?- Steve interrumpió que claramente iba para largo.

\- Un experimento, por supuesto. Ponemos al Soldado Confuso separado de tí y de Nat, que lo ponen nerviosito, y repasamos discografía según décadas, durante, pon tú una semana. Si no hay un efecto, Brucey se bebe una botella de licor asgardiano de Thor.-

\- Porqué yo?-

\- Yo voy a estar convaleciente, no seas animal!-

\- Bruce?- Steve buscó, sus ojos llenos de confianza a Bruce, que se encogió de hombros, aunque mantenía un ojo en la carretera.

\- Bueno... qué tienes que perder?-

El resto del viaje y de la tarde lo ocuparon discutiendo posibles playlist, pero según se hacía de noche ya en la Torre y se acercaba la hora en que Tony debía dejar de comer o beber - a las 21:00, ya que la cirugía estaba programada para las 9:00 de la mañana siguiente- Bruce se fue a chequear las células y preparar el envío de ellas a la sala especial del Hospital Mount Sinai (4) en donde Manu Rodriguez (5) y su team lo operarían. Casi todo el equipamiento era Stark, pero Manu había insistido en operarlo en donde hubiera una UCI a la mano, y Bruce había aceptado.

\- Rogers, un minuto.- dijo Tony cuando Bruce se fue al lab. Thor los miró y con un gesto de comprensión alzó a Bucky, que se había dormido en el viaje, y lo llevó al Kinder de Hulk. Y Steve se quedó solo con Tony, que sentado en el sofá de la terraza, se habí quedado de repente callado y serio. (6)

\- Dime, Tony.-

\- Quiero que me prometas algo, antes de que me rajen.-

\- Tony, no va a pasar nada, no es...-

\- Rogers, cállate y escúchame, por la puta.- dijo Tony con aspereza, y entrelazó los dedos con un gesto nervioso, llevándolos a sus labios.- No digo que vaya a pasar nada, pero... shit happens. Shit siempre happens cuando se trata de mí. Esto no es miedo, Rogers. Es precaución. Lo hablé con Bruce, pero tú sabes lo ansioso que se pone. Y si algo me pasa...- Tony frunció los labios.- No es engreimiento decir que si algo me pasa, o si no quedo en buen estado después de esto, Brucey posiblemente no va a estar del mejor humor para papeleos y responsabilidades. Necesito saber que los Avengers van a estar bien, Steve.- dijo tras una pausa, sorpresa en los ojos del otro, porque Tony rara vez usaba su nombre.- Quiero que firmes unos documentos, para traspasarte dominio sobre parte de los assets de los Avengers. No podemos permitir que se aprovechen que no estoy para que el gobierno trate de tomar el control, y necesitamos...-

\- Te das cuenta que nos preocupa más que venga el gobierno por nosotros a que nos ataque un ...- Steve hizo comillas con las manos.- HYDRA o un “supervillano”?-

\- Bienvenido al mundo real, Cap, en donde tirarse los trastos con Doom es menos estresante que explicarle al Senado porqué.-

\- Tony, no quiero tu dinero, ni que me regales...-

\- No te estoy regalando nada, te estoy pasando el cacho de todo esto. Alguien tiene que poner la cara, tú eres nuestro líder de campo, y al Capitán América no se van a atrever a webearlo mucho. Los que te respetan te respetan demasiado y los que no se van a encontrar con el tanque Rogers. - Tony movió la cabeza, pero cuando volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos eran intensos, casi suplicantes.- Te tengo que rogar? Steve, por favor...-

\- Tony, no... no es eso. Cálmate. No he dicho que vaya a defendernos. Pero no te angusties así, no debes...-

\- Rogers, si me muero mañana los Avengers es la única cosa buena que he hecho en mi vida!!- exclamó Tony.- Crees que quiero ser recordado como el mercader de la muerte? Crees que quiero ser recordado como el playboy puto que se acostó con seis calendarios seguidos? Rogers, si tú te mueres, los Avengers son sólo una nota en tu epitafio, una aventura más en tu saga heroica, pero para mí...- Tony se frotó la cara, y estaba claro que lo avergonzaba decirlo, pero al fin se lanzó con un gesto exasperado.- Son mi legado. Mi orgullo. Steve, tienes que traer de vuelta a Clint, si me muero no tendrá porqué negarse, y ese ridículo saltaría al fuego por ti. Steve, por favor, sé que tienes la cabeza en tu Barnes y lo entiendo pero justo ahora...-

\- Haré todo lo que quieras, pero nada malo va a pasarte, Tony.- dijo Steve, su mano yendo a apretar el bícep de Tony.- Tengo toda la fe en el cerebro de Bruce...-

\- Sí, pero mira, la fe no gana guerras, Rogers. Mientras Nat esté a tu lado no los agarrarán, ella los verá venir, y con Thor acá no se atreverán a meterse con Asgard, y tampoco con Stark Industries si logro que Pepper vuelva a hablarme, pero... tienen que estar preparados.-

\- Estarás aquí para ser quien los enfrente. Tù y Nat pueden ganar todas las batallas que a mí no se me dan.- dijo Steve, pero luego sus ojos se endurecieron, y su mano apretó la de Tony.- Tuve que destruir el legado de Peggy, y eso lastimó tanto a Nat y Clint. No voy a destruir el tuyo, ni el hogar que nos has dado. Incluso si...-

\- Recluta a Rhodey. Mi muffin de chocolate se merece algo mejor que el puto ejército...-

\- Lo haré.- dijo Steve antes de esbozar una sonrisa.- Qué serían los Avengers sin Iron Man?-

 

*****************************************************************

 

El Winter Soldier estaba tendido en el suelo, el oído pegado al sitio en donde había percibido una de las vigas estructurales del edificio. había una vibración nueva, que venía de muy arriba: un helicóptero, helipuerto? Era bueno saberlo. Podía percibir la vastedad, y muy vacío que estaba el edificio, y también cómo ahora estaba más vacío que antes.  
El hombre de los rizos, el hombre peligroso, estaba en la puerta. Tenía una la mano una vianda cubierta, que emitía un poco de vapor, pero los platos eran de espuma impermeable.

\- Te traje el almuerzo.- dijo con su calma habitual.- Cómo te sientes hoy, James?-

Lo miró, asintió. No tenía calificativos, pero buscó uno en su memoria.

\- Operativo.-

\- Eso es bueno, pero estarás mejor cuando hayas comido. Esto debería quedarse en tu estómago, espero.- dijo colocándolo en la meta atornillada al suelo que había soportado los tirones de Hulk, empotrada en un rincón: Tony estaba muy orgulloso de ella.- Necesitas algo más? Un corte de pelo? Alguna prenda de vestir en particular?-  
\- Misión?- dijo él, en voz baja. Bruce sintió una enorme compasión por el hombre que buscaba, vagamente, algo que hacer. Había inteligencia en sus ojos, pero embrutecida, empujada, encajonada 

\- Estás en New York, 2014. Estás a salvo. Tu última misión en manos de HYDRA se ha acabado.- dijo Bruce con voz tranquila mientras el Winter Soldier lo miraba con la inmovilidad de un predador.- Nadie va a hacerte daño.-

\- Decomisación?-

\- No, Barnes. No como piensas.- dijo Bruce, y el destello en sus ojos seguía verde.- Estás aquí para recuperar la salud. A salvo de HYDRA y de todos lo que te han hecho daño.-

\- Mi misión no ha terminado.- dijo él: pero aunque frío, sonaba confundido.

\- Sí, está terminada.-

\- Debía matar a un hombre y una mujer...- musitó el soldado, y hubo un parpadeo de confusión en sus ojos.- Lo hice?-

\- Esa orden fue anulada.- dijo Bruce con voz firme.- No tienes ninguna misión en este momento.-

\- El hombre que debía matar... - la voz del Soldado se apagó, y la fijó en Bruce, que mantuvo su quietud.- Yo lo conozco.- agregó, y hubo un temblor, algo en su mandíbula.

Bruce se movió levemente, y el Soldado se echó atrás como si esquivara una bala, tan brusco que su espalda y nuca golpearon contra la pared, el reflejo como rayo.

\- Barnes, no!- exclamó Bruce.- Cuidado!-

El soldado se quedó quieto, sus ojos fijos en sus manos. Bruce las extendió, vacías, y hablo con mucha firmeza.

\- Nadie va a hacerte daño por recordar. Ayudaría que nos hables de lo que recuerdas. Queremos ayudarte, Barnes. Puedes usar todo lo que está aquí: hay crayones, papel... los servicios de aseo y la comida son regulares y tuyos en privado. Puedes solicitar cualquier cosa que desees.-

\- Quieren que... espere?-

\- Sí.-

\- A qué?-

\- A que te sanes.-

\- Efectividad actual 97%.- dijo Bucky, y como en una demostración, su mano metálica extendió los dedos. - Estatus, operativo.-

\- Es tu mente la que debemos curar, Barnes. Para ello, tendrás descanso y cuidados. Cualquier cosa que desees consultar u obtener, cualquier información que requieras, aquí estaré.- dijo Bruce, poniéndose de pie.

\- No HYDRA.- dijo Barnes tras una pausa.

\- No.-

\- CIA? SHIELD?-

\- No.-

\- World Council?-

Bruce frunció el seño. Hasta ellos lo habían usado? Definitivamente su paranoia ni siquiera había rascado la superficie: realmente daban ganas de encerrarse en la Torre y sisearles a todos.

\- No.-

La confusión en el rostro del Soldado era casi conmovedora. Cuando lo miró levantarse e irse y extendió una mano, fue el gesto más humano que hiciera desde que Bruce entrara al cuarto.

\- No habrá Descanso?-

\- Puedes descansar cuanto gustes.-

\- No, me refiero... al tanque.- dijo Barnes. Por un momento, Bruce no entendió, y cuando entendió, la vena del cuello se le puso verde.

\- No. No más tanque de criogenización.-

\- Nunca más?- dijo Barnes, y había desconsuelo en su voz.

\- Quieres uno?- dijo Bruce desconcertado.

\- Es... para dormir.- dijo Barnes, y había algo acosado y exhausto en sus ojos.- Dormir de verdad. Dormir sin imágenes.-

Dormir, sin soñar. 

Bruce se lamió los labios, buscando las palabras, los ojos humedecidos.

\- Ayudaría si me cuentas sobre las imágenes.- dijo con dulzura, antes de retirarse. Cuando Bruce se fue, Bucky se sentó, en mentón en las manos, la vista fija en el cojincito, y luego lo tomó y lo llevó con mucha delicadeza a un rincón, dejando claro que no iba a usarlo porque no le pertenecía.  
Bruce, con el Kinder de Hulk ocupado, se apresuró a la habitación de Tony, se desvistió por el camino, y al llegar largó la ducha tibia, se encuclilló debajo y llamó toda su voluntad, porque los ojos heridos de Barnes le habían llegado al corazón y la furia por ese daño amenazaba con soltarse.

\- Le diste de comer?- dijo Tony apoyado en la puerta del baño, los brazos cruzados.

\- No es un perro, Tony.- dijo Bruce con aspereza, antes de enjugarse la cara bajo el magnífico chorro de agua y frotarse el cabello con violenta, haciendo espuma con el shampoo. Suspiró, y se volvió a Tony, que seguía así sin moverse.- Perdona. Es que...-(7)

\- Puedes seguir balbuceando, yo estoy muy cómodo aquí mirando tu peludez mojada.-  
Bruce al fin sonrió, los ojos entrecerrados.- Gracias por la distracción, pero ni aunque estuvieras sano, estaría de humor para nada más.-

\- Las células estaban bien?-

\- Ya las envié. Tu tejido replicado con el Potatolímero y Extremis parece dar un match perfecto con el HLA.-

\- Entonces no haya más que hacer que relajarnos hasta mañana, yay.- dice Tony, y su forzada, dura alegría, es casi conmovedora.- No te molestes en ponerte el pijama, no soy fan de envolver los regalos...-

\- Métete a la cama de una vez.- Bruce cerró el agua, y se secó con brusquedad.

\- Uy, estás mandón hoy. Qué le pasó a Barnes que te puso de los nervios?-

\- No es Barnes, Tony. Es... todo. Pero no pretendamos que es buen momento para mis traumas, cuando yo debería estarte escuchando a tí.-

\- Pero si es buen momento. Puede ser el último...- Tony esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, pero incluso él tuvo un sobresalto cuando los ojos de Bruce destellaron verde antes de que se los cubriera.

\- Serás hijo de puta.-

\- Mira, qué bueno que Nat consiguió la palabra de Tweety para mañana, estás hecho un basilisco, Banner.- Tony retrocedió con las manos en alto y un suspiro.- Mira, yo quería que me trataras bien esta noche...-

\- Acuéstate.-

\- Ni un por favor, ni unas palabras dulces...?-

\- A la cama, Tony.- dijo Bruce, y lo siguió al dormitorio, bajando las luces con un gesto. Tony se quitó los jeans y camiseta bajo su mirada, y cuando Bruce le alargó el pantalón de pijama, se lo puso, rascándose el cuello. Bruce se quitó la toalla y se quedó desnudo, y mirándolo como si nunca se fuera a cansar de mirarlo, avanzó y lo besó tan profundamente que Tony tuvo que agarrarse de él. 

\- Brucey...- 

\- Quédate quieto.- susurró Bruce, y Tony, debilitado por el ayuno antes de la operación, se tendió en el lecho, preguntándose qué pretendía Bruce, porqué sus ojos habían parecido tan duros, tan feroces. Pero los labios de Bruce se pegaron al hueso de su tobillo, y Tony sintió con incredulidad a Bruce lamiéndolo, mordisqueándolo, besándolo desde la planta de los pies, lenta y exhaustivamente, con paciencia obsesiva. Su pasión era silenciosa, sólo quebrada con jadeos y algún suspiro: y Tony cerró los ojos, sus dedos yendo a los rizos cuando los tuvo al alcance, la garganta cerrándosele cuando esa adoración llegó s sus muslos.

\- No me voy a morir, Bruce. Las pruebas dieron un 97,8% de seguridad, no hay prácticamente...-

\- 2.2%. Jodido, maldito, 2.2%- susurró Bruce, la mejilla contra su muslo, sin perder el ritmo de lo que hacía.

\- Un tipo tan grande como tú no puede estar asustado de algo tan chiquito como un 2.2%...- dijo Tony, la cabeza en la almohada. Bruce lo apretó con más fuerza contra sí, quieto por un momento, y luego continuó con sus besos y su exploración, besándolo sin pausa, mordiéndolo a veces, Tony abandonado en sus brazos hasta que al fin puso besar sus labios y ahí si lo agarró de los rizos y se esforzó en tomar el control, su deseo de tranquilizarlo, de ayudarlo tan obvio que Bruce se apartó, su mano acariciando su pecho, circundando el reactor.

\- No tienes que consolarme a mí, Jesús, Tony! El que está... el que podría...- Bruce se echó atrás, sentándose en los talones, sus manos yendo a su rostro, respirando hondo.- Por Dios, esto es una locura, necesitamos otra opinión, no puedes poner tu vida en mis manos...-

\- Ciertamente puedo. Y quiero hacerlo.- dijo Tony con voz serena.- Confío en tí, Bruce.-

\- No deberías.-

\- Tú tampoco deberías confiar en mí pero lo haces de todas formas. No puedo... nunca dudaría de tí. Se te olvida que yo soy el tipo que revisa tus matemáticas y sé lo brillante que eres. Puede que nadie más lo entienda, excepto quizá Jane, Richards, McCoy y Pym, pero... yo sé quién eres, Banner.- susurró tendiéndole los brazos. Bruce no pudo resistirse: podría haber llorado, pero lo que hizo fue amar a Tony con una dedicación, una obsesión, pulsante, fija, incansable, su cuerpo fuerte y tenso como el acero mientras continuaba y continuaba. 

Cuando al fin se tendió a su lado, oprimiéndolo contra su pecho, fue Tony quien inspiró, e inesperadamente, se echó a llorar silenciosamente contra su cuello.

\- Tony...- susurró Bruce, la voz ronca.- Tienes miedo?-

\- No...-

\- Porqué lloras entonces?-

El gemido fue bajo, avergonzado.

\- ... por mi reactor...-

\- Oh, Tony.- los brazos de Bruce no se hicieron esperar, apretándolo, oprimiéndolo, y Tony se dejó llevar, sollozando lágrimas embotelladas por mucho tiempo, hasta que Bruce, que no había dejado de murmurar sonidos de apaciguamiento y comprensión, al fin hiló una frase, o quizá recién entonces las palabras de Bruce penetraron su consciencia.  
-... ha sido parte de ti por mucho tiempo, te ha definido... pero es sólo la expresión de tu voluntad de vivir, Tony. La verdadera luz inextinguible ha estado en ti todo este tiempo, mi faro...- susurró, y Tony le dio un manotazo débil en el pecho con la mano mojada.

\- Cállate o seguiré llorando como idiota...-

\- Crees que se sentirá solo, que creerás que lo expulsas, cuando ha hecho tanto por ti?- continuó Bruce con una sonrisa. Tony sonrió al fin también, enarcando una ceja, y acarició con el dedo el metal.

\- Sí, pobrecito, y me ha salvado la vida.-

\- No lo dejaremos que se sienta solo. Dormirá aquí con nosotros. Si fuera más pequeño, te diría que te lo cuelgues del cuello, pero al menos... bueno, al menos lo quiero acá por la noche.-

\- De verdad?-

\- Sí, porque si despierto y no está la luz del reactor, si no me da el infarto al menos me transformo.- dijo Bruce expresivamente. Los dos rieron bajo, los ojos húmedos, estrechamente abrazados.

A pesar de que necesitaban descanso, hablaron. Hablaron toda la noche, a veces abrazándose estrechamente en la mitad de estúpidos comentarios sobre cómo Tony prefería la lechuga hidropónica pero tendría que comer kale mientras se recuperaba: de los otros usos que podía darle Bruce a Extremis, como quizá ayudar con eso a Nat y a Clint, incluso a los chicos de Coulson. Como incluso quizá Extremis podía arreglar el cerebro de Barnes…

****************

Tony se fue muy temprano al hospital sin avisarle a nadie más que a Bruce: cuando Steve subió al penthouse, se encontró con que el pajarito había volado. Literalmente. En la armadura.

Con la alergia de Tony por las situaciones emocionales, no se despidió de nadie, y ya lo no lo verían consciente. Bruce lo siguió, para hablar con Rodríguez y acompañar a Tony mientras lo anestesiaban, pero el resto los seguiría más tarde, tras poner a Bucky a buen recaudo, que había amanecido muy dócil y tranquilo.  
Natasha estaba coordinando telefónicamente la llegada de Clint, y las notificaciones de prensa a través de Happy: Thor le sirvió un latte y ella le esbozó una sonrisa, pero a pesar de que había llegado seria y ojerosa, su preocupación por Tony era patente en su rostro, algo que era muy poco corriente en la inexpresiva Black Widow. Se había puesto su ropa de Natalie Rushman, formal en un Dolce & Gabanna negro, (8) y Steve, en jeans y zapatillas la miró con una ceja alzada.

\- Es necesario que me cambie...?-

\- No, Rogers, la que tiene que poner cara soy yo.- dijo Nat con un mohín, teléfono en mano mientras se subían al auto que Happy había traído para llevarlos al hospital.- Como la prensa ya me conoce, qué mejor que me vean como la novia de Tony aún. Seguramente el board va a chillar porque con todo lo que opina el gobierno de mí aparezca con Stark Industries, pero fuck them, se entretendrán gritando por mi causa en vez de chillar porque Tony está hospitalizado.- dijo ella agudamente. El maquillaje la hacía ver tan hermosa que incluso las ojeras parecían tiernas en preocupación por su “ novio”, pero mientras bajaba eficientemente dando órdenes y enviando mensajes, Steve, que la seguía con Thor y Sam, tuvo la súbita sensación que quizá la eficiencia de Natasha podía ser mejor para cuidar de un Bucky convaleciente que su inhabilidad para separar sus sentimientos de sus acciones.

Cuando Bucky lo había besado, se había petrificado, pero no podía negar la explosión de alegría en su pecho. Cuando le había gritado, y lo había acusado luego, se le había partido el corazón.

Natasha soportaba lo mismo; esa misma indecisión para saber si Bucky recordaría amarla, si la odiaba por abandonarlo, la culpa de no saber qué más le habían hecho. Pero su mirada era clara y efectiva, y cuánto más capaz parecía...

Steve le tomó la mano en impulso y la apretó, bellamente manicurada en gris plata, entre las suyas. Hubo una contracción de sorpresa en su rostro, pero Natasha continuó con su llamada, dándole unas líneas llenas de humor a un host de un programa radial sobre las molestias urinarias de Tony y cómo ella había tenido que pasarse noches en vela cuidándolo, pero lo que no era una queja, ya que su estado era “ dolorido pero funcional” ( insert risita pervertida) Cuando colgó, había un silencio en el auto, pero Thor la miraba con dulzura.  
\- Era necesario eso?- suspiró Sam.  
\- Para algunos que han vivido siempre en el estrado, las personas públicas son tan importantes como un brazo o una pierna.- dijo Thor con suavidad, sus manos entrecruzadas, comprensión en su rostro: él también, en Asgard, era tan celebridad como en la Tierra.- Y salvarlas, tan importante como salvar uno de esas extremidades. Nuestro Anthony sabe manejar la opinión de los demás como una espada o una red a su deseo: la Dama lo ayuda a mantener esa habilidad en buen estado.- acabó con una sonrisa a Natasha.-  
Ella asintió, pero había algo triste en sus ojos.  
\- Su persona pública es importante no sólo para él y los Avengers, sino para Stark Industries y los trabajos de miles de personas. Ya sea como reputación ... o como legado.- acabó ella en un susurro.  
\- No hables así, ni lo pienses...- dijo Thor tristemente. Los ojos de Natasha eran atribulados pero dulces.  
\- Hay que estar preparados para la perfección y para el desastre. Así nunca le fallas a los que dependen de ti.-  
Hubo un silencio, y luego Steve echó un brazo atrás y la apretó contra su pecho, y Natasha, en vez de envararse o resistirse, se dejó acurrucar, cerrando los ojos.

*********************************

Los médicos, guiados por Manu Rodriguez, estaban felices de tener testigos: si algo iba mal, el hospital prefería claramente que la demanda que les iba a caer fuera al médico que metiera la pata y no a todo el sistema. Ya estaban en posición cuando ellos llegaron a la salita privada, y Tony ya estaba allí, inconsciente entre sábanas azul frío, el pecho desnudo a la luz, y por Dios, se veía tan pequeño y quieto.(9)

Ver a Tony quieto era... inquietante. 

Steve se apoyó en el borde del ventanal que daba al teatro operatorio, y se dio cuenta, no con poca sorpresa, sobre todo porque su cabeza y su corazón habían estado llenos a rebosar de Bucky desde hacía dos meses ya, de cuán desesperadamente quería a Tony Stark y cuánto miedo le daba verlo quieto y anestesiado en una mesa de operaciones. Al verlo quieto notabas las canas que le habían aparecido en este tiempo, las suaves líneas de expresión junto a los ojos: veías lo que normalmente parecía - porque él lo hacía parecer- una afectación estilosa, y veías en cambio, su mortalidad. El corazón de Steve dolió con una pasión inesperada, sabiendo que a no ser que una batalla se lo llevase antes, inexorablemente iba a enterrar a Tony ( y a Clint, y Sam, y...): y ese conocimiento, al que normalmente se resistía porque lo empujaba a profundidades de angustia que amenazaban su sanidad mental, ahora, aunque temperado porque sabía que Bucky, como Natasha, permanecería a su lado al menos más tiempo.... ahora, era innegable, viendo a Tony tan pequeño y gastado en esa mesa.   
Pero saber que perdería a Tony, quizá hoy, era como un ataque de asma, de cuando era niño. Se le cortaba el aliento. El corazón... parecía apretarse, retorcerse. 

Tony quieto era algo tan antinatural. Tony nunca estaba quieto, ni siquiera dormido, ni siquiera ebrio: siempre balbuceando, moviéndose, sus manos mágicas y más poderosas que las de cualquiera de ellos, Dioses o supersoldados, creando, dando vida de la nada a protecciones, a conceptos, a ideas. Verlo así, ver a la vista el reactor, que Tony había convertido en un símbolo de esperanza y en una fuente de su poder, te recordaba de pronto que lo que en verdad era, era una herida grotesca que le habían infligido en un intento de matarlo. Tony la lucía como una joya que hubiera elegido, y gracias a su magia te lo creías, pero ahora... si, ahora no habían disfraces, chispas y secretos. Sólo había...

Steve había estado en las filas que adorasen a Judy Garland en su momento, su corazoncito de artista conmovido, y ahora comprendía mejor la necesidad de mantener el secreto, de que Oz el Grande y Terrible era un simplemente un hombre tras una cortina. Pensar que entre el monstruo irradiado, el supersoldado, el alien, el arquero chispeante y la belleza inenarrable, el primero en llamar la atención siempre era Tony, radiante, más vivo que la vida... y ahora estaba allí frágil como una velita que podías apagar de un soplido.

La sala desde donde verían la operación era discreta, elegante, acomodada con unos divanes y levemente elevada respecto al quirófano: en los elegantes sillones azul oscuro, había estado encaramado Clint, mirando a Tony, cuando entraron. Thor fue directo a abrazarlo, y en verdad, Clint, como contraste, se veía mucho mejor que al irse: algo de su dureza amenazante había desaparecido de su rostro, algo de esa desolación que el doble golpe de la pérdida de Pepper y de SHIELD se había suavizado, aunque aún había melancolía en sus ojos. A pesar de que aún no era verano, tenía la piel tostada y se veía sano, y aunque en vez del arco tenía una pistola tranquilizante ( una de esas nighty night de Coulson) en la mano, no había ninguna tensión en su expresión, y lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza por sobre el hombro de Thor.

\- Y Banner?- preguntó Sam, que había revisado visualmente a los cirujanos y personal abajo, chequeando que no había ninguna marea de rizos bajo una gorrita. 

\- Viene enseguida.- dijo Clint, aún encaramado en el respaldo de un sofá. - Lo están durmiendo. A Tony, quiero decir. Manu y yo revisamos a todo el puto hospital: no hay HYDRA infiltrados, estoy razonablemente seguro.-

\- Tú has estado bien?- preguntó Steve, acercándose a abrazarlo, pero Clint le mantuvo la mirada fría.

\- Cómo está Barnes?-

 

\- Mejor en lo físico al menos.- dijo Sam por sobre el hombro.

\- Su mente sigue fragmentada, por ahora, pero está sanando.- dijo Natasha con voz firme, pero cuando miró a Clint a los ojos fue una de esas viejas conversaciones que ellos mantenían con sus miradas. Steve los dejó, su mirada yendo hipnotizada a Tony quieto tan pequeño...

Entonces, se abrió la puerta y todos dieron un respingo, porque habían esperado ver a Bruce, pero quien entró, pálida como un fantasma y tiesa como un clavo era Pepper, seguida por Rhodey, los dos tensos y ojerosos. Ninguno de los dos llevaba sus uniformes habituales, ni el traje oscuro militar de Rhodey ni los radiantes y poderosos trajes sastre de Pepper en tonos claros: los dos, con jeans, despeinados, podrían haber sido dos universitarios, y si en el rostro de Rhodey había temor, en el de Pepper había horror.(10)  
\- Qué han hecho? Qué están haciendo?- exclamó Pepper, su voz aguda y penetrante.- No pueden quitarle el reactor, se morirá, su corazón no aguantará...!!-

\- Cómo te enteraste...?- Natasha se irguió como una cobra, su mirada yendo acusadora a Clint, pero Rhodey enseñó los dientes.

\- Banner me avisó.-

\- Tienen que detener esto, no pueden...-

\- Las esquirlas se movieron. No hay otra forma.- dijo Steve con firmeza, su voz calmante y llena de autoridad. Rhodey empalideció: Pepper se llevó las manos a la cara y emitió un gemido, un gemido muy distinto a los chillidos que le habían oído cuando Tony la abrazaba cubierto de grasa cuando ella estaba vestida con un Ferragamo, o su quejido cuando Clint tenía una pulga en la ropa de tanto jugar con perros callejeros.

\- Pero es el reactor que lo ha mantenido vivo! Tiene el corazón dañado, cómo va a...!- protestó Rhodey.

\- Yo tengo el poder legal sobre Tony incapacitado, y nadie me ha...!- gritó Pepper a la vez.

\- No, Pepper. Ahora lo tengo yo.- dijo Bruce en el umbral, que avanzó, marcas de talco de haber estado con guantes de látex en las manos. - Firmamos los papeles el fin de semana. Y créeme que si hubiera una mejor opción la estaríamos tomando.-

Pepper se secó los ojos y miró a Bruce de hito en hito, y ese algo inflexible, ese acero en ella tan disimulado bajo seda relució, mientras que en cambio Rhodey, el intimidante militar, parecía a punto de llorar.  
\- Cuáles son las chances? Los porcentajes?- Pepper, tras una pausa, se volvió a Bruce, que miraba a Tony como si nunca más se fuera a mover de donde estaba.- Qué están haciendo?-  
\- Como le expliqué a Rhodey, no había más opción que quitar el tejido dañado, reemplazarlo con un tejido HLA compatible y esperar que el poder de Extremis sea suficiente para curar las uniones. Era eso o un trasplante completo.- dijo Bruce con voz muy serena, pero en vez de mirarla a ella, le dio una ojeada a la pistola de dardos en la mano de Clint, y al encontrar sus ojos, su rostro se relajó un poco. Clint asintió, su expresión dulce.  
\- Cuáles son los porcentajes?- repitió Pepper, su voz endurecida.- Mayores al 95 porciento?-  
\- Mejores que eso.- dijo Bruce, pero luego apoyó, con un susurro tembloroso la frente en el vidrio.- O al menos eso creímos, pero...-  
\- Hicieron todo lo posible, Bruce.- dijo Steve rápidamente , e intentó colarse entre ambos, pero Pepper era inamovible hasta por un supersoldado.  
\- Así que ahora tienes tú el poder de decidir por su bienestar? Qué, se casaron?- 

\- No, sólo soy su médico.- dijo Bruce con parsimonia.

\- Y estaba completamente sano cuando firmó eso?-

\- Puedes juzgar cuando lo estimes conveniente con abogados, pero sigues siendo su heredera universal, si eso es lo que te preocupa.- dijo Bruce con un rictus en su cara. Por un momento pareció que Pepper iba a atacarlo, antes de que siseara casi en su cara.

\- Si tengo que explicarte que la empresa no es…-

\- Pepper, si todo sale mal en media hora no tendrás que explicarle nada a nadie nunca más, pero por ahora cállate.- gruñó Bruce, los puños apretados en los bolsillos.

\- Si todo sale mal va a ser culpa exclusivamente tuya! Lo habrás matado!-

\- LO SÉ!- bramó Bruce, y en el silencio que siguió, apoyó la frente en vidrio, temblando ligeramente.

\- Amigos míos…- empezó Thor.

\- Tony estaría enfurecido de verlos tratarse así.- dijo Steve con severidad. Hubo una larga pausa, y luego Pepper inspiró.

 

\- Mírame a la cara.- ordenó ella, y sus ojos relucían. Bruce giró la cabeza, y detrás de ellos, Clint sujetó el brazo de Natasha, que ya iba a meterse en medio.- Bruce, mírame y dime...-

\- Me importa un carajo si se quedaba contigo o lo que haya pasado entre ustedes o si lo quieres de regreso. Sólo lo quiero vivo.- susurró Bruce, y entonces Pepper asintió, poniendo una mano en su brazo.

\- Pienso lo mismo.-

\- Mala hierba, ya saben...- comentó Clint, y cuando los dos se volvieron, él les sonrió, los ojos suaves aunque su voz era muy normal.- Tranquilos los dos. Tony a ha sobrevivido con odds muchísimo peores.-

\- Están empezando.- dijo Rhodey, y Pepper observó un segundo mientras empezaban a trabajar en Tony antes de avanzar hacia Clint y tenderle la mano.

\- Como estás?-

\- Bien. Y me alegra verte aquí...- dijo Clint enderezándose, su mano manteniéndose en la suya. Cuando se levantó y se miraron a los ojos, Pepper pudo ver esa nueva calma, melancólica pero no dolorosa en Clint, y él pudo ver cómo Extremis le había robado tantas señales de la edad a Pepper, pero le había dado una firmeza, una endurecida en su expresión que no era áspera. Ahora, él se veía mayor que ella.

\- Clint, todo...-

\- Lo sé. Lo sé, linda.- dijo él, arruguitas en sus ojos al sonreírle con esa tristeza que no parecía abandonarlo.- Está todo bien. Estuvimos bien juntos, no es así? Nadie podía prever todo lo que pasó. Me alegro que ya estés mejor, en serio.-

\- Lo que pasó... todo lo que pasó, a Tony y a mí... casi nos destruyó.- Pepper negó con la cabeza.- Si esto no sale bien, no...- susurró, los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

\- Está en las mejores manos, Pepper.- dijo Steve, y ese algo indefinible que hacía a Steve confiable, que hacía inverosímil pensar que el Capitán América pudiera equivocarse, o mentir, inundó a Pepper al mirar esos honestos ojos azules. Él le frotó el brazo, y ella asintió, yendo al vidrio para mirar a Tony, los brazos cruzados, dominando un temblor en su aguzada mandíbula.

Thor se había quedado en un silencio tenso cerca, también apoyado en el vidrio. Su rostro era vulnerable y asustado, apoyando la frente en el vidrio y cerrando los ojos: estaba rezando. Sam, que sabía bastante de cirugías, se paseó, los brazos cruzados, las manos en las axilas.

\- Van a abrir ahora.- 

Sólo Steve se mantuvo firme mientras los cirujanos abrían el pecho de Tony y despacio, retiraban el reactor con envoltura y todo, encendiendo un zumbante generador que reemplazaba electromagnéticamente el poder de reactor. Sin el reactor, se hacía muy claro que el hoyo en el pecho de Tony era algo grotesto y enorme, un espacio cortado de sus costillas, el esternón virtualmente acabando a la altura de su estómago, nada más que frágiles varillas de fibra de vidrio protegiendo sus órganos en un simple enrejado al frente, con el espacio y armazón para el reactor. Steve se sintió un poco nauseado de pensar que con el pecho así, Tony había enfrentado peleas, batallas y encontronazos, había luchado, reído y bailado, y sin embargo eso tenía que doler: no había forma que no doliese. Era una monstruosidad, y sospechaba de que no ser por la actitud de Tony, por su orgullo y su descaro, que lo habían mirado como un superhéroe en vez de cómo lo veían ahora, lo que realmente era:

Minusválido. Deshabilitado. Inválido. Sobreviviente.  
Desahuciado.

Cómo alguien podía tener un hoyo de ese tamaño en el pecho y vivir todavía?

\- Dios mío, ése es su corazón?- dijo Steve sin poder contenerse con voz ahogada cuando levantaron el órgano ennegrecido, ensangrentado y lleno de venas oscuras, que colocaron sobre un soporte de metal y empezaron a cortar. Al mirar ese órgano negruzco, incluso Natasha parecía en shock: Sam estaba boquiabierto y Bruce y Pepper hundieron la cara en el hombro del otro, un gemido en la garganta de Rhodey,...

\- Y eso que aún no vemos el hígado.- dijo Clint con voz tranquila. Pepper y Rhodey alzaron la cabeza como cobras enfurecidas, pero al ver el rostro de Clint, tenso y sin embargo sereno, toda ira se desvaneció: sus ojos eran amables, conmovidos, apenados. 

\- Cómo ha seguido vivo con eso...- gimió Pepper.

\- Epinefrina y la suerte del diablo.- retrucó Rhodey, pero no podía seguir mirando y dio la espalda, respirando hondo y deliberadamente.

\- Sabía que era malo, pero no esperaba que fuera tan extenso el daño.- susurró Bruce. Estaba temblando, y Natasha y Pepper lo sentaron en uno de los sofás, porque se había puesto muy pálido.

Clint se había colocado entre Thor y Steve, que seguían mirando: Natasha se coló a su lado y él, sin darse cuenta, le echó el brazo alrededor.   
Parecía algo íntimo: casi demasiado íntimo estar viendo cómo ese órgano vital era recortado, reformado y parchado como una camisa vieja con los trozos de Potatolímero tratado con Extremis, con Manu cosiendo con diminutas puntadas que parecían desaparecer a cada segundo devolviéndole la forma normal. Thor hizo un sonido cuando una parte del corazón, que había estado color tiza y ceniza, se había sonrosó de repente cuando Manu rehizo el piso de la aorta. 

Steve no había rezado en años, pero se halló rezando, no sabiendo si era a Dios, a Yggdrassil como Thor o a algo desconocido. Manu unió otra pieza, y Helen Cho, que monitoreaba la perfusión de Tony con el corazón/pulmón sintético que por ahora lo mantenía vivo, asintió cuando Manu tomó la tercera y última. que iba debajo del árbol pulmonar.

El tejido se sonrosaba a ojos vista: y aunque habían líneas ensangrentadas en donde Manu había cosido, las gotas eran muy lentas y pequeñas. El corazón en las manos de Rodriguez se veía más y más normal, y cuando finalmente apartaron el reactor y las piezas de miocardio cortadas, y atrajeron una pieza de acero quirúrgico envuelto en la solución de hueso prensado que Bruce desarrollara para reemplazar el esternón y las costillas que habían sido retiradas para encajar el reactor, se dieron cuenta que estaban listo para rehacer a Tony, y saber si al fin el corazón reparado funcionaría. Todo dependía de qué tan confiable era el tejido, y de qué tan fuerte era el factor curativo de Extremis.  
Bruce y Pepper se tomaron de las manos. Rhodey se cubrió la boca. Natasha estaba parada muy derecha, pero de repente tenía las manos de Steve y Thor en las suyas.

El corazón descendió a la caja torácica, pero podían verlo en un monitor. Helen Cho volvió a desviar el flujo de sangre que pasaba por el pulmón y corazón artificial, unas máquina enormes, y que mantenían vivo a Tony, a la aorta, y fijó la vista en el porcentaje de sangre perfundiendo el órgano.

10%... 20%. Nada. El corazón no sólo debía aguantar el flujo sin desgarrarse en las nuevas costuras, sino que debía volver a latir por sí mismo ayudado por un marcapaso temporal que Manu injertase, pero uno de los disparadores de los latidos, el haz común, estaba justo en el tejido nuevo, bajo la costura. Si no partía, tanto daba tratar de reemplazar su corazón con un ladrillo para lo que serviría.

30%. Nada. Helen subió el flujo a 50, y todos contuvieron la respiración , porque unas gotas de sangre se escaparon por una costura. Helen maldijo, desanduvo el flujo, y Manu tuvo que volver a sacarlos, descoser, y volver a coser: pero mientras cerraba, levantó la vista y les enseñó el pulgar, y al ver más de cerca en la cámara Bruce emitió un gemido de alivio.  
Extremis funcionaba: las otras costuras ya casi habían desaparecido de la vista. El tejido se unía, fuerte y sonrosado como un corazón nuevo.

De vuelta al torax y a la perfusión. 40%, 50%... con 63% hubo un estremecimiento, pero no latió. Manu lo movió un poco, lo reacomodó mientras Helen seguía subiendo, pero al llegar a 70, los ventrículos ya se veían hinchados y tumescentes. Si la sangre no pasaba a los ventrículos, rasgarían el tejido.

\- Tony, por favor...- gimió Pepper: Rhodey, el cool militar, tenía ambas manos empuñadas en el vidrio y musitaba » vamos, vamos».

80\. Se estaba poniendo morado, y Tony, mortalmente blanco. Helen movió la cabeza: 30 segundos más y tendrían que volver a los órganos artificiales o arriesgaban daño cerebral.

El cuello de Bruce empezaba a ponerse verde. Clint, muy discretamente, se enderezó, la pistola en la mano.  
\- Tony...- musitó Natasha, y Steve, el valiente, el incólume Steve, hundió la cara en su pelo, no soportando mirar más.

85%. Manu y Helen levantaron la vista, y Pepper miró a Bruce, que estaba temblando, muy finamente, pero aún con los ojos verdes, asintió. Un último intento, y luego aceptar el fracaso…

95%. 

Todo fue muy rápido: el corazón se estremeció al borde de romperse, Rodríguez metió la mano para tratar de masajearlo y contenerlo, y Thor gritó enderezándose de repente, la mano tendida:

\- NO! Anthony! Por Odín, no morirás!!-

Tony se convulsionó entre destellos eléctricos mientras Manu Rodriguez caía atrás y rebotaba como si algo lo hubiera empujado. Las luces parpadearon, la pantalla se apagó, Bruce emitió un alarido ronco al caer de rodillas tratando de contener la transformación mientras Natasha y Clint se le encaramaban encima, Rhodey retrocedió sollozando abiertamente, y entonces la voz de Sam pareció desgarrar el pandemonium:

\- Miren los sensores! Está latiendo! Está latiendo bien, mírenlo!-

La luz parpadeó, pero podían ver en un monitor caído de lado, el latido fuerte y regular, rojo y azul, presión normal, ritmo casi normal. Cuando la luz regresó al fin, Tony estaba tendido quieto, pero respiraba normal y tenía excelente color.

Manu Rodriguez, asistido por Helen y dos enfermeras se ponía de pie, pero tenía las rastas tan erizadas que se le había caído la gorrita.   
Y Thor aún chispeaba como un cable pelado, la mano tendida, la boca abierta.

\- Thor, electrocutaste al doctor?!- exclamó Steve incrédulo, pero enseguida Pepper le cayó en los brazos a Thor, y lo besó, Rhodey detrás, los dos sollozando.

\- Gracias! Gracias, oh Dios mío gracias....-  
****************************

\- No fue... realmente a propósito, ni sabía que podía proyectar mi poder...- balbuceó Thor luego muy avergonzado hundido en un sofá que lo hacía muy bajito (11) ( dentro de lo posible) mientras atendían a Manu por sus quemaduras superficiales en las manos y Tony, sonrosado y con pulso firme estaba en post operatorio vigilado por Helen y Natasha.   
Pepper y Rhodey, tras chequear a Tony, se habían estacionado uno a cada lado de Thor, aferrando sus brazos, y mirando con aire beligerante a cualquiera que se acercara: estaba claro que el poder de Thor le había salvado la vida a Tony, y aunque le diera un golpe no menor de electricidad a Manu, ciertamente todo el poder de la milicia y de Stark Industries que estaba al alcance de esos dos, iba a ser usado en arrancarle la cabeza al que dijera algo derogatorio sobre Thor.

Steve, de brazos cruzados, se mordía el labio, pero la verdad era que el alivio lo hacía sentir tan eufórico que se sentía casi mareado. 

\- Nunca habías proyectado el rayo así antes?-

\- No sin la guía de Mjolnir. Pero, de algún modo, fue como si pudiese percibir en las profundidades del corazón de Anthony un rayo llamándome, una chispa que necesitaba mi ayuda, mi poder... respondí a su llamada, de una forma instintiva, mi alma encendiéndose...- Thor gesticuló tratando de explicarse, pero Pepper y Rhodey volvieron a cazarle los brazos, manteniendo sus agarres de pug.- Fue algo nuevo, pero esa chispa... era su vida, Steven, era la propia vida reclamando mi asistencia...!-

\- Thor, está bien, te creo, y ha salido de maravilla, aunque le debemos una disculpa a Rodríguez. Y si aprendes a proyectar tu poder, podría ser muy útil en batalla...-

\- Ya salió el estratega.- Natasha se asomó con una sonrisa, los ojos brillantes.- Pepper, Tony está despertando.-

\- Y Bruce?- dijo ella, y había un mar de generosidad en esas palabras.

\- No hasta la noche, creo.- dijo Natasha, un mohín en su cara. Con ella montada en los hombros, Bruce había estado jadeando y conteniendo la transformación cuando Clint se había inclinado y le había susurrado a Bruce que mirase a Tony, que estaba salvo, y le había disparado la pistola de Fitz-Simmons en la nuca. Bruce había caído como un cadáver, y le estimaban unas buenas ocho horas más, acostadito en recuperación en una sala contigua a Tony. Clint se había largado tras eso, sin despedirse: estaba claro que aunque recuperado, no estaba listo para más. Pero verlo bien los había tranquilizado, aunque se notara que encontrarse con Pepper a pesar de su amabilidad, le había hecho daño.

\- Creo que si Bruce no puede ir, que vaya Rhodey. O Steve.- dijo Pepper, tras enderezarse. Su renuncia a Tony estaba escrita en su cara, y aunque nadie dijo nada, había admiración por su fortaleza cuando Thor la ayudó a levantarse, y Rhodey le besó la mejilla. Los dos soldados fueron a atender a Tony, y Thor se levantó, musitando algo sobre ir a ver cómo estaba Rodríguez.  
Pepper se apoyó en la puerta y miró a Natasha de frente.

\- Cómo no me has cortado el cuello todavía, no me lo explico.-  
Natasha se mordió el labio.- No eres la única que se ha visto atrapada entre tratar de cuidar a dos hombres que amas.-

\- Clint y tú no...?-

\- Encontró a alguien, pero es a Tony a quien no ha podido perdonar.-

\- Clint se merece toda la felicidad.- y había un suspiro, más renuncia, y más remordimientos en la voz de Pepper, tan cansada para ser tan joven.- Ni siquiera pude pedirle perdón y ya me había perdonado...!-

\- Extremis salvó a Tony. Espero que eso te de alguna paz.- dijo Natasha tras una pausa. Pepper asintió, pero ya en la puerta, se volvió a la mujer con que la había reído en un jacuzzi, en una Navidad que parecía muy lejana.

\- Si en algún momento te hartas en Anaheim hay un bar nuevo. Tiene unos tragos inspirados en política muy imaginativos. Por si quieres llevar a alguien.-

\- Te llamaré si voy a la Costa Oeste.- dijo Natasha con voz suave.

Pepper asintió, y sólo entonces pareció mirarla a la cara.

\- Ha sido duro? Sè que has estado cuidando de Tony...-

\- Hay más, pero... ya te contaré.- suspiró Natasha.- Con un trago. Aún no puedo perdonarte totalmente, pero, lo haré.-

Pepper asintió y se movió, su cuerpo aguzado rodeando con brazos delgados a Natasha un segundo antes de irse, y Natasha, que se había quedado quieta como una araña asustada, la miró yéndose con una nueva paz en el corazón. Por un momento había estado segura que iba a matarla: que iba a matar a su amiga, porque había dañado a Clint y en el el Red Room no le había enseñado en absoluto nada sobre el perdón.

Pero Clint, y Coulson, y Tony, y Thor... todos habían intervenido. Con sorpresa, Natasha se dio cuenta que era capaz de perdonar, y era una sensación tan nueva que podía achacar a eso, o quizá a todo el miedo de la operación, o a James aún encerrado que se le humedecieran los ojos. Después de todo, era normal llorar en los hospitales.

 

***********************************

 

El que las lecturas de los equipos ( y la sonrisa de Helen Cho) trasmitiesen que todo iba bien con Tony no se condecía con lo que esa tarde Steve observó, algo preocupado. Rhodey había derramado lágrimas de alegría, pero había bromeado cuando un Tony absolutamente groggy parpadeó, balbuceó algo sobre “ jimmy osito llorón” y se había vuelto a dormir; pero después de que Rhodey se fuera prometiendo volver mañana ( y dándole azúcar a la prensa que acampaba afuera, creando el mito de que Tony había escondido una botella de whisky en su cama de hospital y estaba atendido por dos Playmates) Steve se quedó, aunque Sam le había preguntado si quería que lo llevara a la Torre, y al ver su expresión, comprensivamente ofreció ir a chequear a Barnes mientras Steve se quedaba con Tony un poco más.

Steve sólo quería verlo despierto, y por esta vez, en vez de ir a Bucky, eligió a Tony. Se quedó sentado a su lado unas horas, leyendo y levantando la vista cada cinco minutos de Heavier Than Heaven, una biografìa de Kurt Cobain que había dejado a medias con lo de Bucky. Sin embargo, leerla ahora, al igual que cuando leyó la de Steve Jobs, lo hacía pensar en Tony.

La operación lo había sonrosado, y las líneas junto a sus ojos se veían menos pronunciadas, los labios más rojos, sin señales de ese deje amarillento que Steve había visto en suficientes soldados agonizantes. Ver morir a un hombre no era algo que pudieras olvidar fácilmente, y Steve había visto una quota mucho antes de ir a la guerra: su madre era enfermera, él había pasado más tiempo en el hospital que un médico de turno, y su barrio era pobre. Había crecido viendo a su madre consolar a moribundos a los que no podía ofrecer más que poco de su precioso laúdano y sus palabras: y Steve no se lo había confesado a nadie, pero si la medicina moderna aún le parecía cosa de magia, aún no lograba sacudirse el horror de 1940 a la cirugía : ver a Tony salir del quirófano como una rosa era algo que no le entraba en la cabeza.

Pero a pesar de su buen aspecto, empezó a removerse nerviosamente cuando se hizo de noche, y al rato, a quejarse, sus manos tratando de ir a su pecho. Steve había visto la herida tras la primera revisión de Cho, y parecía cosa de sueño: dos costuritas de nada sosteniendo el parche de piel sintética que Bruce preparase, el agujero en su pecho y las piezas de hueso nuevos y todo, oculto por lo que no parecía más serio que una quemadura. Era increíble. Pero sabía que era aún muy frágil, y se levantó para sujetarle las manos, temiendo que en su dolor dañase el fantástico trabajo.

\- Tony, quédate quieto, estás a salvo... –

\- Nhh…. Aaah… NNHHH!!!!-

\- Tony, no, no... quédate quieto... Tony, estás a a salvo, están en la clínica, vamos, todo está bien...- continuó, sujetándole las muñecas con más fuerza. Tony reaccionó con inesperada violencia, y Steve hubiera querido llamar a una enfermera, pero la estilosa clínica tenía cuartos enormes, y el botón para pedir asistencia estaba fuera de su alcance, sus dos manos en Tony. El ingeniero se remeció con sorprendente fuerza tratando de soltarse, y Steve tuvo que poner una rodilla contra su pierna para tratar de inmovilizarlo.- Tony! Cálmate! Stark, estás en la clínica, estás a salvo, todo salió bien...!!- 

Tony abrió ojos enloquecidos como los de un perro con rabia, echó la cabeza atrás, lo escupió y trató de morderlo, revolviéndose como un gato que van a bañar. Steve tuvo que subirse encima, alarmado cuando Tony tensó con brazos con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de dislocarse algo, jadeando y farfullando, pánico y furia abyectas en su rostro. 

Steve sólo lograba captar dos palabras en su tirada, entre un sinnúmero de insultos: “no haré una mierda!” y “no es para ustedes!”.

En medio de ese pandemonium de un sólo hombre, Steve comprendió con desánimo que entre drogas fuertes, la anestesia, el dolor y la ausencia del reactor, Tony creía que lo habían secuestrado para robárselo y obligarlo a crear armas, y vaya, no era un temor irrazonable, y estaba demasiado drogado para convencerlo de que no era así, excepto...

\- Tony - insistió, y con su fuerza superior lo rodeó con sus brazos, lo meció como a un niño, manteniéndolo abrazado con el cuidado de no apretar su pecho recién trabajado, oprimiendo su mentón contra la cabeza de Tony.- Soy yo, Steve, estoy aquí, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño... estás a salvo, yo te protegeré, nadie podría.... nosotros te cuidaremos, Tony...-

La furia de a poco se calmó, transformándose en gemidos de dolor y angustia, y mientras Tony sollozaba contra su pecho y balbuceaba culpas y pesadillas que Steve no había imaginado en el orgulloso ingeniero. Mientras lograba llamar a a la enfermera, Steve oyó palabras como viejo, inútil, asesino, incapaz, pervertido y estúpido: e incrédulo, buscó la mirada de Tony, y la mantuvo aún mientras la asistencia lo llenaba de drogas como para noquear a Hulk.

\- No eres nada de eso. Eres valiente, desinteresado, heroico y compasivo, y más inteligente que nadie. Y eres mi amigo, Tony.- insistió, sosteniéndolo por el mentón. Hubiera jurado que había algo de lucidez, incrédula y agradecida antes de que las drogas actuaran y volviese a dormirse como un tronco: pero por temor a esas pesadillas, Steve se quedó haciendo guardia hasta que Thor, aún entristecido por lastimar a Rodriguez, se apoyó en el umbral, y al fin pudo sonreír al ver a Tony dormido tan profundamente.

\- Cómo está nuestro querido Anthony?-

\- Todo lo bien que se puede, creo que incluso mejor.- Steve meneó la cabeza.- Despertó un rato muy desorientado, pero según Cho está quemando las drogas mucho más rápido que antes. Aparentemente Extremis o el suero de Bucky han mejorado su metabolismo. Va a estar feliz si eso significa que podrá engullir más pizza.- acabó, mirándolo por sobre el hombro.- Estabas con el Doctor Rodriguez? Cómo está?-

\- Gracias al Allfather, mi exabrupto no tuvo consecuencias permanentes para el generoso doctor, que ha tenido la gentileza de perdoinarme.- dijo Thor con un suspiro. - Pero estaba con la Doctora Helen Cho, que ha insistido en asegurarse que el relámpago llamado no me hubiese afectado y no ha aceptado un no sin revisarme. Verdaderamente la gentileza de los hombres y mujeres de ciencia en Midgard no conoce límites!-

\- Helen Cho?- dijo Steve, recordando a la doctora coreana amiga de Bruce y Tony que había monitoreado la perfusión: se suponía que era una autoridad en tecnología médica, la mezcla perfecta de médico e ingeniero.- Pero ella no es…-

Thor se encogió de hombro, y tras un rato se rascó ausentemente el pectoral, retirando un residuo de pegamento.- insistió en revisar mi corazón con sus máquinas, como las que ahora vigilan al amigo Stark. Pero los sensores y el gel que usan son un tanto molestos, aunque agradezco de todo corazón tanta preocupación por mi persona…-

\- Insistió en chequearte, ya veo. Con un electrocardiograma?- dijo Steve, empezando a olfatearse el asunto.

\- Sí, ése fue el término.-

\- Sin camisa?-

\- Por supuesto.-

\- Te puso los sensores después de untarte el gel verdad?-

\- Su amabilidad llegó hasta a limpiármelo con alcoholes luego, pero no salió todo…- Thor parpadeó.- Steven, porqué esto te causa risa…?-

*******************************  
*Maldito seas, Clint!*

En justicia, Clint no podía haberlo sabido. No lo habían previsto: nunca había pasado antes al menos en el tiempo que conocían a Bruce. Normalmente, tras algo que lo pusiera a dormir antes de transformarse, despertaba con dolor de cabeza pero lúcido y tranquilo. Por eso, Clint se había ido y se había llevado la pistola que Coulson le regalase.  
Para Natasha todo pasó muy rápido: un momento estaba sentada junto a la camilla en donde había arropado a Bruce dormido, y cinco segundos luego Bruce se había removido en sueños, había gruñido, se había sentado bruscamente y la ropa había hecho RIIP.

Por suerte temiendo transformarse en la operación, Bruce, tan pudoroso, se había puesto su trajecito de Potatolímero, así que Hulk quedó ahí sentado en el suelo ( la camilla no aguantó las dos toneladas) y miró fijamente a Natasha, que por una vez tenía las cejas en el pelo, y estaba sorprendida de verdad. Costaba mucho sorprender a la Black Widow.  
Hulk suelto en un hospital?

Dammit. ( en ruso, y harto más colorido)

\- THOOONY!!!-

\- Hulk... cálmate...- Natasha se levantó tan poco amenazante como podía, retrocediendo, pero colocándose entre el enorme ser verde y la puerta. Al menos no parecía loco de furia, pero sí respiraba agitadamente y abría y cerraba las enormes manos.

\- THOOONYYY!!-

\- Tony está bien!-

\- THOONY DAÑO!-

\- No, Hulk, está bien, estamos con los doctores...-

Error. Hulk avanzó con los puños levantados, arrinconándola contra la puerta cerrada.

\- TONY DAÑO! QUIEN DAÑÓ A THONY???!!!-

Por supuesto. Las únicas memorias de hospital del pequeño Bruce Banner habían sido post palizas de su padre a él y a su madre.

\- Los médicos ya lo han reparado... Banner ayudó mucho.- intervino Natasha, ojos verdes en ojos verdes, esforzándose en no reaccionar como todo el mundo instintivamente reaccionaba con pánico a Hulk. - Hulk, te doy mi palabra que está bien!-

\- RED MIENTE!- ladró Hulk, y eso dolía: dolía porque era cierto, y dolía porque significaba que Bruce, en el fondo de su corazón, seguía creyendo que ella mentía. Pero Natasha se mantuvo firme, aunque Hulk seguía avanzando a la puerta. Tenía que pensar rápido, rápido, porque no iba a dejar de moverse hasta que lo convencieran. Y podía llamar a Thor que lo convenciera a golpes, pero cualquier tipo de pelea iba a dañar el hospital.

Ella... una vez había quemado un hospital. Con los pacientes adentro. Natasha vaciló a la memoria de ese horror que la golpeó, y Hulk alargó las manos para sacarla del camino.

\- NO, espera, Hulk!- dijo Natasha, con autoridad.- Yo te llevaré a ver a Tony! Sígueme, por acá!-

Una ventana era más fácil de reemplazar que una pared. Natasha chequeó que abajo en la vereda no hubiese nadie, y Hulk destrozó la ventana sólo con el brazo antes de mirar el vacío con un aire escéptico que era puro Bruce.

\- THONY NO AQUI RED! RED MIENTE!-

\- No, mira... aquí al lado. Sales por esa ventana y entras por la ahí, ahí está Thony pero con mucho cuidado o le harás daño, okay?- suplicó Natasha, atreviéndose a poner una mano en el gigantesco vientre. Hulk la miró, y entonces hubo algo dulce al mirar su mano; y de inmediato, una chispa de inteligencia.

\- RED VA CONMIGO.- dijo, y se la echó al hombro como si hubiera sido un gatito. Natasha no pudo siquiera protestar, y sólo pudo moverse rápidamente fuera del camino de los vidrios ( que, al revés de las películas de acción, en la realidad basta una punta aguzada para matarte) cuando Hulk saltó al reborde de la ventana, se agarró de una cornisa y pasó a las ventanas siguientes, Nat colgada como la proverbial araña.

\- NO THONY!- bramó Hulk al colgarse de la ventana siguiente. Natasha cerró los ojos, porque estaba segura que cuando a quince metros de alto, esas pobres enfermeras en su break en la salita contigua se encontraron con un monstruo verde que bramaba en su ventana, iban a renunciar a sus cargos.

\- La ventana que sigue, Hulk! - ordenó Natasha, repitiéndose que la situación era muy seria, pero tenía que estar pegándosele la histeria de Rhodey o el humor de Tony, porque le estaba costando no reírse.

Hulk trepó trabajosamente a la ventana que seguía, e inmediatamente, Steve, que estaba sentado junto a la cama, se cayó de la silla. Natasha no pudo aguantar y se rió, y Hulk emitió un gruñido que era pura ansiedad, e hizo pedazos el vidrio en una entrada apresurada.

Tony parpadeó y se enderezó en la cama, y sonrió como si fuera lo más normal que toneladas de monstruo verde hicieran otra entrada en su ventanal y se personaran a los pies de tu lecho.

\- Verdecito!- exclamó alegremente, aunque tenía ojos muy drogados.

Si por un minuto se había temido que Hulk fuera brusco con Tony, Natasha debería haberse avergonzado: Hulk se encogió y arrodilló junto a la cama como un niño, y sus manazas con fueron mucha, mucha delicadeza a Tony.

\- THONY DAÑO... QUIÉN DAÑO THONY!? HULK SMASH!!- amenazó, pero sus movimientos eran minuciosos y controlados. Tony le sonrió, su rostro inundado de paz al mirarlo.  
\- Nadie dañó a tu Tony, Tony sólo tenía que venir al doctor pero ahora está bien... me recuperaré, Verdecito mío. Tony enfermo, no herido.-

\- THONY ENFERMO.- Hulk repitió, y con comprensión en sus ojos, frunció el ceño.- THONY SIEMPRE DESABRIGADO!-

\- Ya está, te has cocinado, ahora te van a obligar a andar con bufanda.- musitó Steve del piso, en donde parecía muy entretenido observando la situación. Natasha se había descolgado de Hulk y se había instalado en la puerta para explicarle a todo el personal que a pesar de la escandalera de la ventana rompiéndose, Tony Stark estaba perfectamente, pero que era mejor que nadie se acercara por ahora.

Hulk se instaló como un perro fiel en un rincón junto a la cama, su mano en la colcha, y Tony se tendió de costado para poder mirarlo y sonreírle, aunque las drogas lo durmieron pronto. Hulk se quedó ahí, vigilante, y sólo tras un rato frunció la nariz, dirigiéndose a Steve y a Natasha, que se habían sentado al otro lado de la cama.

\- CUARTO FRÍO.-

\- Sí, bueno... es que ya no hay ventana, Hulk.- dijo Steve con un mohín.

\- HULK ROMPIÓ VENTANA. THONY CON FRÍO.- el remordimiento en la cara del gigante era desolador.- HULK TORPE.-

\- No te culpes, le ha hecho feliz verte. Ves como sonríe dormido?- dijo Natasha, y era verdad: Steve asintió al notar que las pesadillas de Tony parecían haber desaparecido con la visita de Hulk.

******************************

Los primeros doce días habían estado cargados de dolor y debilidad: hubo que retirar quirúrgicamente varios coágulos, y tener a Tony vigilado las 24 horas por la posibilidad de un derrame. La elasticidad de su nuevo corazón había puesto en shock a sus órganos, acostumbrados a una perfusión al ritmo del aceite viejo: y aunque lo mantenían dopado por el dolor, sus constantes eran fuertes y su cuerpo reaccionaba inmejorablemente. Helen Cho estuvo primero extática, segundo fascinada, y luego intrigadísima, por cómo Bruce había logrado crear un implante 100% compatible tan exacto y con clara curación exacerbada. Bruce no soltó prenda, en cambio manteniéndose instalado junto a la cama de Tony, retorciéndose de manos y cargado de angustia excepto en los momentos en que el ingeniero abría los ojos, en que fingía su mejor calma zen; y los demás se turnaban en visitas y vigilancia, Manu Rodriguez disfrutando de regalitos asgardianos cada vez que Thor pasaba de visita.

 

En el quinto día de cuidados y vigilancia cuando Betty Ross se había personado en el hospital, (12)con un gorrito ocultando su cabellera, ropa de universitaria y gafas, y tras colarse con la habilidad de alguien acostumbrada a darle esquinazo a la policía militar desde la adolescencia se metió al piso en donde Tony Stark estaba recluido, sólo para encontrarse con Natasha Romanov de frente. Tuvo suerte de que esos ojazos azules eran fàcilmente reconocibles, porque Natasha, exhausta por su conmuting entre ayudar a Coulson y volver a vigilar a Tony estaba con la mecha muy corta: pero alcanzó a guardar los cuchillos en su simple nondescript jumpsuit no negro y ajustado, sino blanco y con florcitas, que la hacía parecer una estudiante. Dónde se guardaba las armas en ese pedacito de tela, ni idea.

\- Doctora Ross.- dijo con su acento más helado.- El domicilio de Bruce sigue siendo la Torre si desea visitarlo.-

\- Con todas sus evasivas asumí que estaba durmiendo acá a los pies de la cama de Stark. Cómo está?-

\- Calmado.- dijo Natasha, aún cerrándole el paso en la escalera de servicio.

\- Me refiero a Stark. Tiene que haber sido serio si tuvieron que investigar algo capaz de autoreplicar ARN cuaternario.- dijo Betty, su inteligente rostro brillante de interés. El rostro de Natasha se endureció.

\- Bruce le envió información, veo. Pero si lo que busca es el suero del supersoldado...-

\- Si Bruce tuviera el suero del supersoldado ya se lo habría entregado a la OMS. Pero no hay que ser un genio para entender que si están trabajando en algo que replica tejidos y acto seguido Stark se hospitaliza, algo pasa.- acabó, tras una pausa.- Porqué me mira así, Miss Romanov? Nunca le haría daño a Bruce.-  
Los ojos de Natasha trasmitían su desconfianza, aún sacando su teléfono y enviando un mensaje rápido. Bruce apareció en unos minutos, y aunque estaba ojeroso, su rostro se iluminó al verla: pero Natasha lo vio bajar con ella a la cafetería con una extraña aprensión, y sin decir palabra fue a instalarse junto a la cama de Tony, los dedos entrecruzados, tensión en su expresión.

Dios sabía que la Black Widow no solía tener mucha opinión sobre nada en especial, pero Betty Ross la ponía de mal humor. De muy mal humor.

\- Recupérate pronto, Stark.- le susurró a Tony inconsciente. – Hay otros gatos rondando tu platito!-

************************************************

-… debí saber que ibas a darte cuenta de algo. Pero, necesitaba que alguien corroborara mis cálculos aparte de Tony, y no podía confiar en nadie más…-

Con un muffin delante, Betty lo escuchaba, la casaca verde de hombre que llevaba disimulando su figura, el largo pelo ahora suelto sobre los hombros. Su rostro estaba lleno de comprensión, pero la viva inteligencia de sus ojos azules era curiosa.

\- No podías esperar que no me interesara. Soy bióloga, las constantes que me mandaste eran imposibles, y sin embargo la matemática cuadraba, Bruce, si pudieras patentar ese método salvarías millones de vidas…-

\- No puedo patentarlo!- dijo Bruce cortante, levantando de la vista de su taza de té. Había poca gente en la cafetería del hospital a media mañana, pero de todos modos más de uno levantó la vista al tipo de mediana edad hablándole tan brusco a una hermosa mujer. 

\- Porqué? No es exitoso?- Betty frunció las cejas.- Por Dios, no me digas que lo están testeando en ustedes mismos y por eso Stark está hospitalizado? Pero es que no aprendes?-  
\- Betty, no fue…- Bruce agitó las manos nerviosamente, mordiéndose los labios, su angustia patente en la forma en su se echó atrás los rizos, sacudió la cabeza.- No fue así, no es como suena, por favor no le digas nada a nadie…-

\- Pero por quién me has tomado? Por supuesto que no le he dicho nada a nadie. Pero no puede no intrigarme que teniendo en las manos el premio Nobel de medicina estés dando largas, Bruce, eso podía curar el maldito cáncer…-

\- No lo sabemos. Es experimental. Ya gente murió por esto. Su creadora, sin ir más lejos. Betty… es un conocimiento peligroso. Nunca pretendí pintarte otra vez un blanco en la espalda con esto, sólo… no sabía a quién más recurrir y tenía miedo…-

\- Bruce, cálmate.- la mano de Betty tomó la suya, y cuando su rostro enfrentó al suyo atribulado, Bruce encontró como siempre paz en esos ojos tan turquesa, tan únicos en el mundo.- No vine a acosarte por los cálculos, aunque reconozco que me dan curiosidad, y ya te dije, la matemática es perfecta, si las aplicaciones son así de exactas… vine, por otra cosa.-

\- Tus bebés están bien? Necesitas algo?- dijo Bruce atropelladamente, preocupación en sus ojos.

\- No se trata de eso, aunque una visita tuya no iría mal, vaya.- Betty sonrió, sus dedos aún entrelazados. Los dos habían vivido años juntos y se conocían íntimamente: aún, probablemente siempre, pensarían el uno como algo del otro. Incluso ahora en esa mesita de cafetería había algo familiar: la presión del anillo de cornalina verde de Betty en su apretón, el aroma de su té con vainilla favorito, del té de manzanilla de Bruce.- Vine porque estaba preocupada.-

\- Por Tony?-

\- Por mi padre.- 

Bruce empalideció, enderezándose en su silla.- Tu padre? Le… pasa algo?-

\- No vendría a pedirte que lo ayudaras ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la Tierra, hay un límite para la mansedumbre!- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza, quitándose la pañoleta que había escondido sus hombros y parte de su mentón.- No, Bruce. Sabes que aunque no me hablo con él, me mantengo atenta a sus asuntos.-

\- pensé que habías cortado relaciones con él.-

\- Lo hice, pero es estúpido no vigilar una avispa si está en tu cuarto. Ya sabes que tras el despelote con Blomstky y luego con la base en Detroit, mi padre perdió mucha influencia   
en el ejército. Pero hace poco supe que había regresado al país después de estar destacado en el Líbano, y mis contactos fueron incapaces de decirme más que que había tenido una reunión con los altos mandos. Perece ser que está en algo con un alto nivel de secreto, y dado su historial…- 

-… temes que venga por mí de nuevo.- dijo Bruce con un suspiro. Betty asintió, su hermoso rostro disgustado, meneando la cabeza.

\- Sé que cree que atrapar a Hulk y entregar su ciencia al ejército es el trabajo de su vida, y con como están las cosas en el Líbano, no creo que haya regresado más cuerdo de lo que estaba. Pero supe que se pasó este mes en Washington en reuniones con el departamento de Defensa, y por eso, temo, Bruce. Por favor, ten cuidado, y si necesitas ayuda…- Betty se encogió de hombros.- Hay poco que yo pueda hacer que Tony Stark no, pero…-

\- Gracias por intentarlo.- dijo Bruce, y algo muy dulce pasó por sus ojos.- Bastaba con un mensaje, Betty, no quiero que tengas que enfrentarte a tu padre de nuevo por mí, es…-

\- Quería verte.- dijo ella, y había un temblor en su voz. Bruce se quedó mudo, sin saber qué decir, torpemente con la vista en su taza, sus manos temblando un poco. Se veía tan frágil y sobrepasado por la situación que Betty suspiró, comparando a ese hombre ojeroso con el tipo lleno de confianza y calma que había ido a verla a su oficina hacía seis meses, y se preguntó qué diablos había devuelto a Bruce al manojo de nervios e inseguridades que hace mucho tiempo había sido.- Bruce, si hay algo…-

\- Tony está despierto y pregunta por ti, perdón por interrumpir. Hola, soy Sam Wilson.- dijo la educada voz, reluctante pero serena, y los dos levantaron la vista, Bruce echándose atrás como si hubiera hecho algo malo al tener la mano de Betty entre las suyas. Con un gesto culpable, casi temeroso miró a Sam, pero el piloto estaba embobado porque Betty también había levantado el rostro, y era cierto que la primera vez que la veías te quedabas sin habla: estaba claro que entre Nat, Pepper, Darcy y Betty, Sam, que era un heterosexual rampante, estaba opinando que su cambio de vida tenía varias cositas positivas.

\- Voy… tengo que ir.- dijo Bruce levantándose de golpe, casi volcando el té, y moviéndose torpemente un paso, regresó, gestualizando, sus brazos espásticos.- Lo… lo siento. Gracias por en aviso, pero no… es mejor que no… bueno, gracias.- acabó, yéndose, rascándose la nuca, olvidando su vaso de plástico. Betty hizo una mueca, y Sam se mordió el labios, las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, una sonrisa insinuada en sus ojos.

\- Perdónalo, se pone así con las mujeres guapas…-

\- La verdad se pone así con todas las mujeres.- contestó Betty, apoyándose en el respaldo y sorbiendo su té con un mohín.

\- Amigos de hace tiempo?-

Betty señaló a sí misma con el pulgar en un gesto digno de un camionero.- La Ex.-

\- Oh.- Sam enarcó cejas en un gesto de auténtica admiración, antes de dejarse caer en la silla de enfrente y agarrar el vasito de té abandonado.- Es muy disgusting de mi parte que me ponga cotilla?-

Betty soltó la risa.- Dale nomás. Falcon, verdad?-

\- Yup.- 

\- Militar?-

\- Pero si ya me creció el pelo…- Sam estiró la trompa decepcionado a ser tan obviamente identificado.

\- No, no. Me he pasado toda la vida entre militares.- dijo Betty con una sonrisa, a lo que Sam asintió comprendiendo.- por algo me enamoré del hippie…-  
-... que ahora está con el capitalista.-

\- No es lo más extraño de todo esto.- dijo Betty alzando su taza como para brindar.- Cuánto tiempo llevas con…-

Un pitido los interrumpió: Sam maldijo, sacando su celular y viendo el rápido texto de fondo rojo que JARVIS enviaba como la llamada a Assemble. Betty que comprendía perfectamente asintió, mientras Sam, mucho más smooth que Bruce, anotaba algo en la servilleta, y salía trotando tras encogerse de hombros disculpándose.

Betty tomó la servilleta y emitió un gorgorito. Era un handle de twitter: 

 

********************************  
@bettyjoiry a @flyingsam  
Todo salió bien, asumo?

@flyingsam a @bettyjoiry, @mrsdarcy  
Sus peludas preocupaciones no sólo están perfectamente, sino que los hubieran visto jugar tenis con el científico loco de turno. Y nadie se preocupa de este pobre servidor, sob.

@mrs darcy a @flyingsam, @bettyjoiry, @IAMTHOR, @Steve.Rogers.  
Pájaro llorica. Cuál es el de ella? Yo soy la ex de Thor, la futura de Barton, la amante de Wilson y la eventual señora Rogers.

@Steve.Rogers a @mrs darcy, @flyingsam, @bettyjoiry, @IAMTHOR.  
Wait, what?

@IAMTHOR a @mrs darcy,@flyingsam, @bettyjoiry,@Steve.Rogers.  
El vigor de mi adorada Lady Darcy está a la altura de tan ambiciosos desafíos!

@bettyjoiry a @Steve.Rogers, @mrs darcy, @flyingsam, @IAMTHOR.  
Okay, ahora * tengo* que conocer a mrs.darcy.

@IAMTHOR a @mrs darcy,@flyingsam, @bettyjoiry, @Steve.Rogers, @ineedmorearrows, @IronStud, @Bannermed.   
Lo que sería una visión divina para ojos cansados!

@Bannermed a @bozhemoi  
Oh, Dios.

**********************************

Los días en el hospital habían sido una docena, la décima parte de lo que normalmente un operado cardíaco debía quedarse: pero todos respiraron más tranquilos cuando Manu y Helen aceptaron turnarse en ir a chequearlo cada día, y autorizaron que trasladaran al billonario a la Torre. 

\- Hogar dulce hogar.- dijo Tony con cinismo cuando la limosina pasó frente a la entrada de Stark Tower, que estaba atiborrada de paparazzis y medios, incluyendo camiones de prensa. Se había negado a ambulancia: se había negado a una van secreta en la mitad de la noche: se había negado a Thor volando con él en brazos, y había amenazado que él salía del hospital en limosina, en el traje de Iron Man o en un ataúd. Bruce estaba suficientemente exasperado por su porfía que ya estaba que le daba en el gusto, pero Natasha intervino con una limusina cómoda para todos y un Armani negro, varias tallas más pequeño de lo normal, que obviaría un poco cuánto peso había perdido el billonario.   
Tony con ella se dejó guiar, pero porque ella conocía y entendía su orgullo: y cuando se armó la previsible pataleta de Métanse la Silla de Ruedas en la Raja, Natasha, en vez de pelear, y vestida con el más sexy minivestido rojo de lunares, le arregló la corbata, y metió el hombro bajo su axila, apretando sus senos contra el costado de Tony de un modo que iba a envidiar cada hombre, pero en el que era una muleta muy efectiva, su brazo fino pero fuerte como acero sosteniéndolo de la cintura. (13) 

Apoyado en ella había llegado a la limousina y le había dado su famosa V de la victoria a los curiosos, calándose los anteojos tintados: y si al meterse al auto y reposar, una mano en el esternón, jadeando y transpirando, había asustado a los demás, Natasha sólo le alargó una toalla y una botella de agua mientras Bruce mantenía a mano una pastilla de nitroglicerina.

La entrada de Stark Tower era peor que el hospital, y hubo un reborde verde en las pupilas de Bruce al ver la multitud de curiosos esperando tener una ojeada al convaleciente Iron Man. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Tony deslizó un dedo por los labios de Natasha, tomando algo de su labial, se tiñó expertamente las mejillas pálidas a un tono más sonrosado, y antes de calarse los anteojos rojizos de nuevo, oprimió los labios contra los de ella, dejando que el maquillaje enrojeciese sus labios también.

Natasha no se resistió al beso, aunque había algo afectuoso más que la pesada sexualidad que siempre existía entre ambos. Pero hecho eso, Tony le ordenó a Happy que se detuviera en la entrada principal, y a pesar de que por los carros de prensa bloqueaban tanto las veredas que tendrían que caminar el doble que de costumbre para entrar a la Torre, Tony se bajó, y flanqueado por los demás, se enderezó, Natasha firme sosteniéndolo, y avanzó con una sonrisa radiante, saludando y guiñando el ojo a las cámaras.

\- Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark! Cuál fue el motivo de su estadía hospitalaria? Es cierto que se trataba de una condición que puso en riesgo su vida!-

\- Tony, mira para acá, es verdad que te falló el hígado finalmente! Hepatitis alcohólica?-

\- Fue otra sobredosis? Cómo puede el pueblo americano soportar que un drogadicto maneje el equivalente a una cabeza nuclear con piernas?!-

\- Son complicaciones del SIDA que portas desde el 91?-

\- Es cierto que Stark Industries ha perdido 11 puntos Dow Jones desde tu internación?-

\- Completaste los pasos de Alcóholicos Anónimos?-

Bruce tenía ya no los ojos, sino las uñas verde césped, pero Tony, tras varias muecas, se detuvo en lo alto de los tres escalones que llevaban al lobby, y con la spuertas de vidrio con el logo de la compañía a la espalda, habló, quitándose las gafas de un tirón, manteniendo a Natasha abrazada, Bruce y Sam, y Steve y Thor a sus lados.

\- Cómo te atreves a llamarme eso, Katie... habré sido alcoh?lico pero nunca anónimo... no tengo SIDA, Paul, mis clientes militares siempre me insistieron que con casco a todas partes... cómo pueden hacer tanto escándalo sobre una piedrita en mi weenie... que dolió como diablo, lloré como una nena, ciertamente preferiría tener hepatitis alcohólica, al menos hacerte una es divertido... felicítenme como una madre, he parido una piedrita, pronto les presentaré a Tony Jr... y puede que sí me tenga que unir a Alcohólicos Anónimos, no han oído eso de que te dan cerveza para bajar los cálculos? Porqué creen que me llevé a todos los muchachos, no me gusta beber solo... oh, y hablando de eso, Sidney lamento cortar esto tan de pronto, pero a no ser que quieran una golden shower como la de PornTube tengo que ir a un sitio con baño, con los cálculos tus esfínteres se portan tan mal como cuando te meten sondas vibradores en el...-

Bajo una tormenta de flashes, Tony se metió a la Torre abrazado a Natasha, y los Avengers se metieron con él al ascensor al penthouse: y en el momento en que se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, Tony se desmadejó en los brazos de Nat, la cabeza yéndose atrás, Natasha arrodillándose para sujetarlo mientras Steve y Thor lo aferraban, manteniéndolo de pie. Sam le tomó el cuello para sentir sus latidos mientras Bruce retrocedía, jadeando, los ojos verdes: pero fue sin más incidentes que JARVIS les abrió las puertas y lo llevaron a su cama, acomodándolo en su lecho con Tony aún consciente, pero tan débil que no podía abrir los ojos.

\- Presumido imbécil, posero estúpido...- balbuceaba Bruce, las palmas en los ojos, el verde retrocediendo lentamente.

\- Lo ha hecho por Stark Industries, no seas injusto.- dijo Natasha tapándolo amorosamente.- Verlo bien y bromear le sirve más a Stark Industries que todos los comerciales del mundo.-

\- Cuídenlo. Voy a ver a Bucky...- dijo Steve, Sam echándole una ojeada aún mientras contaba los latidos de Tony, cron?metro en mano.

:: El Sargento Barnes no ha mostrado ninguna variación en sus patrones de comportamiento desde su último chequeo ayer a las 00:40, Capitán Rogers.::

\- Alguna otra novedad, JARVIS?- preguntó Natasha mientras arropaba a Tony.

:: 14 llamadas de la estación de bomberos de la 42 y 12th, dos del municipio.:: dijo JARVIS prontamente, a lo que Tony abrió los ojos.

\- Qué carajos pasó? JARVIS, reporte...!-

\- Tú te quedas ahí quieto aunque se caiga el mundo, Stark!- bramó Bruce.

:: Choque en cadena causado por un terrorista doméstico de extrema derecha que ha involucrado once autos y un carrier de fuel de doce toneladas, la esquina sur del puente y el pilar del tren suspendido. El choque ocurrió hace diecinueve minutos y veinte segundos::

\- Y el terrorista?- dijo Natasha enderezándose.

:: Se ha dado a la fuga::

\- Envía sus datos a mi comunicador.- dijo ella, saliendo al pasillo de inmediato ya desabrochándose el enterito de verano. El resto miró a Steve, que oprimió los labios, mirando a Tony, ojos entrecerrados.

\- Ni siquiera se te ocurra...-

\- Diecinueve minutos y la prensa seguía esperando a Tony en vez de cubrir ese desastre? Qué hijos de puta.- musitó Sam, los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Bruce, quédate con Tony y Bucky. Thor nos dará apoyo aéreo, iré a tratar de ayudar a la gente atrapada y a mover autos, es...-

\- Yo también voy.- dijo Bruce.

\- Es mejor que...-

\- Steve, mírame.- dijo Bruce, y sus ojos verdes parecían arder.- ha sido demasiada tensión, demasiado todo... voy a transformarme igual, al menos que le sirva a alguien.- dijo con un suspiro tembloroso.

\- vayan, todos, no necesito nanny, tengo a JARVIS.- Tony entreabrió los ojos.- Vayan y muéstrenles que los Avengers funcionan perfectamente.-

-...- Steve se puso de pie, y estrechó la mano de Tony en la colcha, antes de asentir: algo pasó entre ambos, algo entre los dos líderes de los Avengers, y la voz de Steve se volvió la voz del Capitán América.

\- Sam, sobrevuela la zona y dame una opinión sobre si esto es coordinado o solitario, y trata de mantener contacto con Nat antes de que empiece a dejar tripas. Thor, Hulk, ustedes conmigo a sacar heridos, estabilizar ese puente y los pilares del tren, y a asegurarnos que esto no sea el comienzo de algo más.- acabó. Bruce ya tenía el cuello verde cuando besó a Tony y salió, quitándose ya la chaqueta en el mismo gesto veloz de Natasha: Thor lo siguió, y al igual que Bruce y Steve, tocó a Tony antes de salir. 

Cuando se fueron, Tony se quedó quieto unos momentos, porque era verdad que estaba insoportablemente mareado. pero tras unos minutos, abrió los ojos, vivos y determinados, y habló con voz firme.

-JARVIS, abre comunicadores y ponme todo lo que se esté emitiendo respecto al ataque- ordenó, y muy lento, apartó la ropa de cama, y bajó los pies desnudos al suelo. Sólo le habían quitado la chaqueta y la corbata: despacio, Tony se enderezó, y mantuvo la vista fija en el espejo de su habitación mientras lentamente, muy lentamente, se desvestía.  
Tras cinco años, mirarse el pecho desnudo al espejo sin que el reactor lo cegara parecía imposible, impensable... pero ahí estaba. Su pecho, tal como había sido alguna vez, liso y firme, los pectorales formados aunque nunca musculosos, la suave indentación de sus costillas, el espacio en donde se reunían sus clavículas. Todo normal, la piel con color suave y natural, y en el centro un círculo de carne viva y rosada que de a poco se curaba. Sólo eso y unas líneas ya casi curadas por completo, sin señales de puntos o costuras, señalaban en donde había tenido metidos tres kilos y medio de aleación de titanio por tanto tiempo. 

Tony deslizó los dedos. La piel se sentía más suave, menos elástica en donde era nueva, más fina. Pero el efecto era tan natural que si entrecerraba los ojos, podía casi creer que nunca había habido reactor, nunca había habido Afganistán, quizás nunca había habido Iron Man.,.. nunca Avengers, nunca Bruce…

Sacudió la cabeza como un perro. No. Esta era su vida, y era mejor, aún mejor de lo que nunca había soñado, a pesar del dolor, los riesgos, de todo lo que habían pasado. Si tenía que aguantar un infierno para tener lo que había adquirido, pues lo aceptaba...

\- J, quién soy?-  
\- Anthony Edward Stark, socio mayoritario de Stark Industries, inventor de 247 patentes entre las que se encuentran el vibranium sintético, el reactor miniaturizado, la fusión fría y el acelerador de electrones bifróstico, sin contar la armadura personal de combate con tecnología de repulsor, el traje de Iron Man, y varias inteligencias artificiales entre las que me cuento con modestia inexplicable ya que soy hecho a su imagen y semejanza…-

\- JARVIS…- dijo Tony, la boca seca, pero bebió un largo trago de agua de una botella en el velador y luego se frotó los ojos. Al fin podía mirarse al espejo sin ver aún al mercader de la muerte, sin ver a su padre. Ahora, su pecho libre de la luz del reactor que solía ser tan cegadora como un flash, podía ver allí a un hombre un poco delgado con ojos intensos. A su espalda, en una pantalla, podía ver como las noticias ya trasmitían la mancha roja que era Thor en el cielo, la mancha tricolor de Steve en una azotea, y la verde de Hulk sosteniendo el puente destrozado hasta que todos los automóviles estuvieran a salvo.

Y si era el inventor de los Avengers, y podía llamarse colega del Capitán América, de Thor y de Hulk, pues era un héroe, y dejarse de mariconadas, que tenía trabajo, pensó, enderezándose. Killian no había podido matarlo, y Maya no había podido destruirlo. Había regresado, más fuerte que antes. 

Yup, soy Iron Man. Y aún antes que eso, soy Tony Stark, mierda. Soy un puto fénix.

*********************************************************

Las teorías del desgraciado incel alt right extrema derecha, que tenían que vez con la inferioridad de las mujeres, se fueron directamente a la mierda cuando Natasha lo agarró, lo pateó, electrocutó y llevó a rastras humeando a la policía del precinto víctima de terrorista. Una foto tomada de ella alzando al tipo casi a pulso se hizo viral, y las feministas, que ya adoraban a Natasha, se pusieron abiertamente locas por ella. Esa noche, al regresar triunfantes a la Torre, aunque cubiertos de polvo y cemento pulverizado, Tony los esperaba con pizza y bebidas que había ordenado, y aunque sólo podía estar echado en el sofá y se quedaba dormido a cada rato, se negó a meterse en la cama y asistió a su comida de la victoria, intercalando ocasionalmente opiniones, y haciendo que JARVIS tocase muy alto Vibeology (14)como marcha triunfal cuando Natasha regresó de la ducha, con una toalla en el pelo y calzas. El tipo ni siquiera había podido tocarla.

El alivio de todos era tan palpable que tanto Sam como bebieron un poco más de los aconsejable, mientras que la risa estruendosa de Thor retumbaba y Steve, la tensión al fin yéndose de su cara, brindaba con Nat. Se quedaron vigilando las noticias, pero aún antes de que aparecieran en pantalla el jefe de policía de New York, Josh G Villeveu, tuvo la deferencia de llamarlos para darles las gracias y comentarles no sólo que el terrorista estaba a buen recaudo, sino que la información que Natasha le había sacado aterrorizándolo con el Widow’s Bite en las bolas los había guiado para desmantelar una peligrosa red de incels violentos, los cuales estaban todos ahora bajo estrecha vigilancia. Hubieron brindis, y vodka, y un poco de asombro a que Villeveu fuera tan amable con ellos cuando normalmente la policía de a pie no tenía la mejor opinión de los superhéroes; pero la gratitud del anciano era bien patente, y Natasha acabó sonriendo a su reconocimiento.

Gracias a los Avengers, no había habido más muertos que las ocho personas que el terrorista atropellara en su ataque inicial.

Bebieron y celebraron hasta que Bruce se quedó dormido con Tony apoyado en el muslo, Natasha se recostó llena de pizza en un sofá e hizo lo mismo, y Thor se dirigió a la cocina para asear vasos y platos: y entonces Sam, sonrojado por el alcohol, le dio un codazo a Steve.

\- Le llevamos algo de pizza a Barnes? Quizá un buen pot pie neoyorkino le traiga alguna memoria extra…-

\- Gracias, Sam.- dijo Steve, su rostro iluminándose. Los dos recalentaron un poco de la pizza de jamón que quedaba, y bajaron en el ascensor al Kinder de Hulk, en donde Bucky seguía encerrado, no sin que antes Sam pusiera una manta sobre el cuerpo dormido de Natasha.

\- Fue toda una heroína hoy… Dios y qué gusto da verla trabajar.- dijo Sam, su sonrisa un poco ebria.- No sé si es el karma por ser héroes, pero ustedes se rodean de las mujeres más bellas que he visto… Natasha y esas curvas de atleta, la ex de Barton que parece un sueño californiano, la doctora asiática de Tony, Darcy… y la ex del doc, que es infartante, la vi en el hospital, y esos ojos, Dios mío, un hombre podría caer de rodillas y pedirle matrimonio sólo por esos ojos…-

\- Conociste a la doctora Ross?- dijo Steve, extrañado.- Bruce no mencionó que lo visitara.-

\- No? Estaban hablando en la cafetería, tomados de la mano… no digas que yo dije pero es obvio que donde hubo fuego, brasas quedan y en cantidad, vaya, quién puede culpar al tipo…-

\- Bruce sólo piensa en Tony…- dijo Steve meneando la cabeza.- Y es… muy estricto con los temas de la fidelidad, te sorprendería. Por él pongo mis manos al fuego.- agregó, sosteniendo la pizza con una mano para que los scanner de JARVIS reconocieran sus huellas y los dejasen entrar a la zona fuertemente protegida.- Pero te concedo que la primera vez que vi a Betty Ross, vaya. Uno se queda sin habla.-

\- Verdad que sí? El doctor tuvo mucha suerte!- dijo Sam con calor, pero su risa se calmó al entrar a la salita desde donde podía vigilarse el Kinder. Allí Bucky estaba echado en la cama, las manos sobre el vientre, el rostro tranquilo, y aunque tenía buen aspecto, y se veía calmo, el rostro de Steve mostró su desánimo.

\- Dios mío, no podemos tenerlo aquí encerrado para siempre!-

\- Te recuerdo que la última vez que se soltó nos dio salsa a todos y casi le rompe el cuello a Natasha?-

\- Lo sé. Lo sé, lo sé, pero… míralo.- Steve miró a Sam de reojo.- No quiero alterarlo… le llevarás la pizza?-

\- Por supuesto. Criminal internacional y todo lo que quieras, pero privar a la gente de pizza va contra los derechos de Génova, digo yo.- dijo Sam con su sonrisa relajada, agarrando la bandejita.- aquí voy!-

Sam se coló en la sala tras que más seguros lo reconocieran, y Steve observó, sus manos tensas, a Bucky levantar la cabeza.

\- Hey, soldado.- dijo Bucky tras una pausa, arrastrando las sílabas en el viejo acento de Brooklyn.- Eso es pizza caliente o estás contento de verme?-

Steve buscó una silla sin mirar y se instaló, los brazos cruzados, viendo a Bucky sonreír a Sam mientras se devoraba la pizza. Sentado entre ese mar de revistas ( y las de ciencia, mucho más hojeadas que las de celebridades, notó) Bucky se veía cómodo, asintiendo, algo que no era exactamente su Bucky en su rostro pero muy familiar, al oír su voz, el acento de Brooklyn…  
\- Si nos hubieran puesto pizza como esta en las raciones, habríamos ganado mucho antes.-

\- Habla por ti. Yo soy piloto, si comiera esa pizza a diario no podría elevarme ni con un globo aerostático.-

Bucky rió, sus dientes blancos y parejos a la vista.- Siempre puedes caerles encima de una altura a los alemanes y aplastarlos…-

\- Yo no luchaba contra los alemanes, iba contra los iraquíes, pero la idea no es ganar la guerra a fuerza de gordura.- Sam picoteó las aceitunas de la lonja que Bucky dejara a un lado.

\- Qué nos hicieron los iraquíes?- dijo Bucky con una fruncida de ceño, su vista yendo a las revistas. Estaba claro que había leído cosas, y claramente podía pensar y razonar, en apariencia normalmente. Steve quería sentirse agradecido, pero eso… extraño… en su expresión, lo incomodaba. Pero la forma en que se limpiaba salsa de los labios, se aseguraba de no tener las manos grasientas para tomar las revistitas, todo era tan familiar, que podía creer que era sólo Bucky simplemente.

\- Hay diferentes versiones.- Sam hizo un mohín, pero Bucky movió la cabeza con cansada sapiencia.

\- Como de todo, pal.-

\- Quieres que te traiga algo más? Creo que hay helado en la cocina, si te gusta ese tipo de cosas. O una gaseosa?-

\- Apreciaría una Coca-Cola, si la tienes.- dijo Bucky, y Steve se mordió el labio al ver a Sam esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Como sabías que aún existe?-

\- Anuncios en las revistas?.- 

Bucky seguía siendo inteligente: seguía siendo mucho más atento a los detalles que él. Steve se quedó perdido mirándolo, y no reaccionó hasta que Sam regresó con varios vasos de cartón llenos. Cuando le alargó uno a Bucky, hubo una mirada de comprensión en su cara: era obvio que nadie iba a darle algo como una botella de vidrio, ni siquiera de plástico a un asesino legendario. Pero Bucky tomó con confianza el primer vaso, y le dio un sorbo, antes de hacer una mueca.

\- Esto es… agua café con burbujas.- musitó, mirando a Sam que reía.- Qué se supone que…-

\- Esa es Coca Cola Zero. Sin azúcar.-

\- Para masoquistas?-

\- Prueba la Diet Coke.-

\- Pffft. Tiene gusto a anticongelante de suelos.-

\- Cómo diablos sabes a qué sabe el anticongelante?-

\- Pal, cómo se nota que los iraquíes pegaban menos duro que los alemanes.-

\- Vete a la puta, Barnes. Y yo trayéndote Coca Cola clásica puro caramelo para ti, cómo eres…-

Bucky hizo manos voraces y Sam le entregó un tercer vaso, sentándose en el suelo y bebiéndose la Diet Coke abandonada.

\- Aaah.- Bucky sonrió, los ojos cerrados, el rostro relajado.- Así es. Vaya, sabe igual…- musitó, antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a Sam de frente.- Una pizza, y Coca Cola, es como los buenos tiempos.- 

-Todo lo que puede necesitar un tipo.- dijo Sam, apoyándose en un codo en el suelo, tan relajado como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Steve miró a Sam, y aunque comprendió que Sam usaba sus habilidades de consejero, imitando los gestos y la entonación de Bucky, esforzándose por mantenerlo hablando mientras trataba de hacerlo probar la Pepsi, de repente comprendió con vergüenza lo que lo hacía sentir tan inquieto. 

Bucky no sólo no lo había mencionado, no había mostrado ninguna señal de recordarlo esta vez, ni había siquiera preguntado por él. Estaba claro que esta vez, ese Bucky, ni siquiera portaba una memoria suya: verlo comer y bromear con Sam le había despertado celos, unos celos de Sam que no se había creído capaz de sentir. Sam, que sólo quería ayudar, pero que como soldado abusado y exhausto de la guerra, parecía tener mucho más en común con Bucky que él....(15)

Se veía tan sereno, tanto mejor. Cuando Sam lo dejó al fin de vuelta a sus revistas, parecía tan calmo, tan normal. Y aunque Steve sabía que ese normalidad no duraría, no podía menos que desear… casi desear un cambio que le devolviera al Bucky que lo recordaba.

\- hey, Steve.- 

No quería mirar a Sam: Steve sabía que era el peor mentiroso de la tierra, cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. Y lo último que quería era ofender a Sam con sentimientos ridículos que…

\- Hey.- dijo Sam, una mano en su espalda. La salita de vigilancia estaba a oscuras, y Steve podía ver el reflejo de la camiseta blanca claro en el vidrio.- Te habría gustado ir a probar las bebidas?-

\- No me gustan esas gaseosas edulcoradas.- 

\- Qué antiamericano.-   
\- Sé que cuando me ve, o a Nat, se altera, pero no sé… no sé qué vamos a hacer, no podemos tenerlo encerrado para siempre, pero no veo mejoras y no quiero…- la voz de Steve se apretó, y miró con desolación al hombre de la melena que sentado en una silla y balanceándose en dos patas leía una Cosmo paladeando su vaso de Coca Cola.- … Bucky merece mucho más que esto!-

Sam guardó silencio, y cuando al fin Steve se levantó para poder mirarlo de frente, se había cruzado de brazos y se veía pensativo: pero había una tensión en su rostro amable, algo de esa lenta implacabilidad ante la injusticia que parecía ser parte de Sam. 

\- La verdad no importa lo que tù y yo creamos: lo importante es lo que él quiera. Pero es injusto, es cierto. Bucky, y todos los soldados desmovilizados merecen mucho más de lo que este país les da.- dijo con un suspiro.- Steve, què piensas de la idea de Stark, de tratar de activar sus memorias con música?-

\- No me gusta mucho que experimenten con él, Sam.-

\- Si quieres que algo cambie, vamos a tener que hacer algo, y eso es muchísimo menos invasivo que la mayor parte de las opciones. Si Banner tiene razón, y creo que la tiene, cuando su cerebro acabe de curarse, es posible que veamos una mejora. Pero por ahora, cualquier cosa que nos ayude a entenderlo mejor será bueno.-

\- Me da un poco de miedo. Y si pierde el control?-

\- Por lo que he oído, no es algo que sea tan inusual en esta Torre, sabes.-

\- Mmm. Okay.- (16) Steve se frotó el pelo.-No sé nada de esto. -

\- Entonces confiar en los tipos que saben, no?- dijo Sam con una sonrisa, y Steve se relajó con un suspiro.

\- Gracias, Sam. No sé qué haría sin ti… te agradezco tanto ayudarme con él, preocuparte y atenderlo como lo haces es pura amabilidad y…-

\- Steve, esto no es amabilidad. Es furia.- dijo Sam, y sonreía, y sus ojos eran como dos carbones en la penumbra. Steve se sobresaltó al verlo apretar los dientes mirando a Buck, y luego el modo en que su cuerpo duro de pronto ya no parecía un amable enfermero, sino que un arma.

\- Sam?-

\- Lo que le hicieron fue monstruoso. Barnes no es sino uno más de los hombres y mujeres que he tratado de ayudar, brutalizados, doloridos, destrozados. La capacidad, la monstruosidad, de nuestro país tomando a jóvenes idealistas y convertirlos en bestias no tiene fondo. Lo que le pasò a Bucky es el absoluto pozo, pero su caso no es el único, Steve, no el único… y ya hay tanto que no he podido salvar.- dijo, una mano frotando su rostro, y aunque su voz no se quebró, Steve podía oír la aspereza en su garganta.- Si él puede retornar, significa que cualquiera debería poder. Si lo logramos con él…- acabó con una inspiración, antes de darle la espalda y pasar unos momentos inspirando hondos, las manos empuñadas en las caderas.- Soy un consejero, Steve, se supone que estoy aquí para ayudar veteranos de guerra. Me has puesto a la encarnación de mi objeto de trabajo enfrente.- dijo, apretando los dientes.- Pues bien, déjame trabajar.- 

*******************

El experimento empezó ese viernes en la noche, y en realidad era lo mejor que podían hacer con Tony, que aborrecía estar inmóvil y más aún el que levantar un vaso de plástico con una pajilla era un esfuerzo tan grande que lo dejaba agotado y se dormía cada dos frases. ( Pero lo intentaba igual) Era una muestra de confianza que les mostrase esa debilidad, y tanto Steve como Sam y Thor se daban cuenta y lo apreciaban: Bruce, cuya ansiedad se había calmado bastante al ver a Tony recostado en su sofá, protestando por el jugo sin azúcar y con buen color para estar recién operado, estaba ayudando, si bien su conocimiento popular de música no clásica era bastante más limitado. Tony, que era un adicto a la música terrible y lo suficientemente hipster para tener un tocadiscos funcionando que era una obra de arte, sirvió de punto focal mientras Thor traía sus listas y en una gran pantalla táctil, investigaba, escuchaba y ordenaba una playlist. 

Steve se maldijo varias veces por ser tan indiferente al tema y haber ignorado las sugerencias de todo el mundo, apegándose ( en los escasos momentos en que le daba por oír música) por escuchar antiguas Big Bang o algunas baladas: pero Thor era un obsesivo del tema, y se dieron cuenta que no sólo se había dedicado a buscar lo que le gustara, sino que de un modo muy pedagógico, había rebuscado hasta crear una comprehensiva, completa muestra musical de Midgard, claramente con interés de educar a sus compatriotas algún día.

Nada mal para un tipo que todo el mundo asumía era un berseker con el mismo CI de una bola de demolición.

Steve era bastante mas cinéfilo: pero no se acercaba ni a los pies del afán enciclopédico de Thor, que podía citar fechas, artistas y trivia como para ofrecerle un grado académico sobre música popular. Cuando el Dios del trueno, con el apoyo intermitente de Tony, se sentó en un cojín con frente a la playlist y reunió más de 1200 canciones una a una en orden cronológico esa noche, Steve se sintió conmovido por ese deseo de ayudar.

\- Tienes que poner Hit the Road Jack. Es lo que sonaba en los bares en esos tiempos, si estaba en Europa...-

\- No deberíamos investigar... pop ruso o algo así? No se oía lo mismo en la URSS, que yo sepa.- dijo Bruce con mucho buen sentido, pero Tony se enderezó en un codo para alegar.

\- No es que hubiera mucho pop en la URSS, y hasta en la Alemania comunista se escuchaba a los Beatles, sólo que ocultamente... si lo sacaron a misiones, algo tendrá que haber escuchado.-

\- Y tengo a Shostakovich y otros autores rusos entre mis selecciones, varios son del gusto de la Dama Natasha.- dijo Thor, muy concentrado ahí en su buzo viejo, una Poptart en la boca.- Cubriremos todas las posibles vías, a alguna de esta música debería responder...-

\- Pero eso no asegura que la haya oído en ese momento, o...-

\- Steve, no molestes.- bufó Tony, al que Bruce había vuelto a obligar tenderse con un solo gesto amenazante.- Los Soviet le metieron quien sabe cuántos gatillos a tu amiguito, veremos si podemos encontrarnos algunos nosotros, vaya. Si los rusonski creen que pueden venir y recuperarlo, va a ser sobre mi cadáver...-

\- No me acaba de gustar testearlo como un hámster!- 

\- Necesitamos tener una mejor idea de dónde anda su cabeza, Steve, si vamos a ayudarlo.- dijo Sam.- Okay. Empezamos?-

**************************

Secándose el sudor, Clint levantó la vista del gallinero, cuya paja sucia acababa de palear a un carretón, para llevársela a fermentar al compostaje. Las gallinas hacían sonidos de arrullo como palomas, en sus cubículos, sólo unas pocas aventureras asomándose a afuera en búsqueda de deliciosos gusanos, ya que Laura, al igual que su madre, les dejaba el saco de alpiste abierto para comer a discreción, y por ello era que cada vez que cocinaba una estaban tres días comiendo pollo. La docena de plumíferos estaban más que nada por los huevos, que eran enormes, y Clint se sentía cómodo con las realidades de la granja, aunque oliesen pésimo.   
El parche de patatas bajo plástico estaba salvo de las heladas: la huerta, que había envuelto en una cabaña de plexiglás, estaba perfectamente protegida. Laura era bastante frugal, pero Clint, que al revés de ella había sido pobre de niño, se había buscado una pelea volviendo de cada visita del pueblo con torta, pizza, chocolates y todo lo que Lila y Cooper se les pudiera antojar. Siempre prometía no volver a hacerlo y siempre volvía con una veintena de donuts, lo más escandalosas y golosinescas posible: y Laura ya lo había amenazado con dárselas todas a Lucky si seguía llenando a sus hijos de azúcar.

Entre eso y noche con pizza, puzzles de 5000 piezas y que Clint se supiera todas las canciones de todas las películas Disney, Lila y Cooper lo adoraban. Cooper en especial lo seguía como un perrito, y había empezado a usar camisas de franela moradas como las suyas.  
Mientras cerraba el compostaje con hojas secas, y se lavaba a pesar del frío en la bomba de agua, el torso desnudo, Clint pensó que había visto a Natasha hacer esto tantas veces que ya debía ser natural. Natasha estudiaba la situación, se pasaba unas horas callada, abrazándose las rodillas y pensando, los ojos lejanos, y de repente... blam. Como si la poseyera otro espíritu, de repente su cara cambiaba de expresión, su voz de timbre, y listo, era el personaje perfecto para la situación que requerían. No era una actuación: Natasha respondía preguntas, aseveraba hechos de su vida... reía... reía diferente, sonreía diferente, lloraba, si hacía falta, diferente. Clint la había visto ser una actriz australiana de telenovelas en vacaciones: una bailarina rusa retirada, tímida y asustada: una divorciada de New Orleans, sureña y vulgar: una irlandesa alcohólica y adicta al juego, una sexy millonaria ninfómana lesbiana de Mónaco, una azafata novata nerviosa, una abogada recién titulada sexy pero insegura.

Cada vez, era tan real. Natasha lograba creérselo por completo; y cuando regresaba, pasaban otras tantas horas en silencio hasta que Natasha fuera su Natasha, y sus ojos fueran los suyos.

Ahora, la pala en su mano, su camisa en la otra, Clint levantó la vista en el atardecer y detrás del granero, vio las luces de su casa entre la neblina que se levantaba, el humo de la chimenea trayéndole el aroma de la comida, la paz pastoral del campo entre los arrullos, y los mugidos de una conversación de vacas.

Podía creer que nunca había salido de la granja: que en realidad, su padre no había destruido a su familia, que todo había sido una larga pesadilla. Que Barney se había ido y él se había quedado, y que la mujer que esperaba en la casa era su mujer, y los niños sus hijos: y que había soñado en ser un superhéroe entre poderes imposibles, que había soñado con ser una celebridad, un agente secreto, amar a una mujer fatal y ser amado por una millonaria rubia, había soñado una vida imposible en un segundo, en un momento. Los sueños de cómic y televisión de un granjerito de Iowa.

No podía haber sido verdad. Y si lo creía, si se convencía, pues... podía, como Natasha, cerrar los ojos y cuando los abriera, Hawkeye nunca habría existido, y el sería, sería...  
Cerró los ojos. Pero el árbol de magnolia de una esquina de la casa le trajo una vaharada de unos brotes temprano, y olían a ella, a ella, olían a incontables noches de pasión y otras de vigilancia: olían como su piel, a aventura y promesa y peligro. Natasha.   
\- CLINT!- la voz de Cooper, y unos ladridos. El campesinito se deshizo como si nunca hubiera existido: el parkour de Clint lo hizo moverse como el rayo que era, saltando el porche, precipitándose a la cocina, en donde Lila estaba asustadísima y Laura, de pie pero en una posición extraña, estaba afirmándose en la mesa.  
\- Laura!- exclamó, alzándola en brazos. Tenía las pupilas muy pequeñas y temblaban...  
\- Estoy bien...- susurró ella.- Me dieron naúseas y cuando volví... me mareé de repente...-  
\- Laura, petequias, sangre?- preguntó en Clint en voz baja, recostándola en el sofá.- Lila, trae la manta de mi cama. Cooper, un vaso de agua con limón y tres cucharadas de azucar muy revueltas.- indicó, y los niños fueron a cumplir sus tareas, que Clint les diese más bien para calmar su temor, y por si Laura tenía que contarle algún síntoma que pudiera asustarlos.- Tu visión? el oído?-  
\- Estoy bien, está pasando... y fueron sólo naúseas, nada raro...- Laura apoyó la cabeza atrás.- Estoy bien, de verdad...-  
\- Médico el lunes.-  
\- Pero Clint...- Laura suspiró, y apoyó la cabeza en su cuello.- Okay, la cena...-  
\- Oh, quédate ahí. Esto es una excelente excusa para una noche de pizza.-

 

***********************

 

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nK_OAW47Brw  
(2)https://fineartamerica.com/featured/rainy-afternoon-at-montauk-barbara-barber.html  
(3)Obviamente todos se morían de ganas de preguntarle qué había pasado con Julia, pero Thor nunca era más principesco que cuando se limitaba a sonreír misteriosamente.   
(4)http://gmesolutions.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/Mount-Sinai-Hospital.jpg  
(5)https://ep01.epimg.net/elpais/imagenes/2018/04/19/gente/1524134097_079328_1524135415_noticia_normal.jpg  
(6)https://d919ce141ef35c47fc40-b9166a60eccf0f83d2d9c63fa65b9129.ssl.cf5.rackcdn.com/images/118603.max-620x600.jpg  
(7)https://i.pinimg.com/564x/49/40/c4/4940c44fb320585fc7047cfa4790ef0e--mark-ruffalo-shirtless-male-celebrities.jpg  
(8)http://www.fabzz.com/wp-content/uploads/celebrities/scarlett-johansson/at-67th-annual-tony-awards-in-new-york/Scarlett-Johansson---67th-Annual-Tony-Awards-in-New-York--01-720x1080.jpg  
(9)https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/b/b4/Tony_operation.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130819020030  
(10)https://hips.hearstapps.com/elleuk.cdnds.net/15/37/2048x2730/2048x2730-947e9ce0-29f9-11e6-8b3d-65b6cf33d3f2-assets-elleuk-com-gallery-16469-1348738040-gwyneth-paltrow-jpg.jpg  
(11)http://d2eohwa6gpdg50.cloudfront.net/content/uploads/2017/09/28040733/web-chris-hemsworth-765x511.jpg  
(12)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQvCUSgxX4tdfvWmo4KhsFXWnev4h_FnnKHTgiOSr2-7-iZmBMIqQ  
(13)http://storage.torontosun.com/v1/dynamic_resize/sws_path/suns-prod-images/1297969898479_ORIGINAL.jpg?size=520x  
(14)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEFExaigKEE  
(15)https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/_Srlc8IlzKQS8AQEqyDXGp2-7gA/fit-in/1024x1024/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2014/01/30/857/n/1922398/a6668c6588164a3d_thumb_temp_image337190541390598097/i/Chris-Evans-Interview-Captain-America-Winter-Soldier.jpg

(16)NO CONTROL-Una de las principales ventajas de vivir en una Torre llena de gente con superpoderes, en especial superfuerza, era que en el hipotético caso de que alguno de ellos perdiera el control ( y aunque al decirlo, nadie miraba a Clint, todos sabían que la sola mención de posesiones hacía que Clint empezara a acumular cuchillos) había una Natasha llena de recursos, un Thor imposible de derrotar y un Bruce increíblemente observador.   
Tenían la habitación de Hulk, para emergencias, o para lo que Bruce solía llamar su » perpetua emergencia» ( era una cita de Thoreau.) tenían una enfermería extremadamente bien stockeada, y adfemás, Tony había insinuado que aparte de las esposas de vibranium entre el armamento, el tenía unas peluditas lindas en su closet que no eran menos firmes, por si a alguien le daba por portarse mal.  
Nadie había contado, por supuesto, con la tozudez del capitán América.  
El efecto de gas verdoso del Duende los había noqueado a todos, excepto a Hulk, y el gigante no sólo había dejado al duende con el deslizador encajado en la jeta, sino que había cargado a todos sus compañeros en brazos al quinjet, en donde se despertaron hechos un nudo, con Tony celebrando desde abajo de la pila que por fin habían tenido la orgía que merecían. Steve había recibido la mayor parte del gas, pero se aguantó el mareo en silencio, y cuando al llegar a la Torre la mayoría ya se sentía recuperado y se fue directo a comer, Steve se retiró a sus habitaciones.  
Cuando una hora después Tony se dio cuenta que no había vuelto y le pidió a JARVIS que le avisara que había pasta caliente, la voz de JARVIS fue más bien dudosa.  
\- Le he avisado, Sir, pero quizá sería bueno que alguien fuese a encontrarlo al ascensor. El Capitán parece encontrarse... con la coordinación afectada por los psicotrópicos de Mr Osborn.-  
\- Ah? Pero cómo no avisa...- gruñó Tony, diriguiéndose al ascensor, porque Clint estaba colando los tallarines, Natasha estaba picando tomates, Bruce estaba revolviendo la salsa pacientemente y Thor ponía la mesa: como siempre, Tony sólo supervisaba.- Capi? Mareadito aún? Necesitas comer, eso es lo que te hace falta...- señaló en el pasillo, viendo las puertas del ascensor abrirse: y allí, apoyado en el mismo borde estaba Steve, sin camiseta, los pantalones de buzo bajos en la caderas, el codo apoyado en la pared al nivel de la frente como si necesitara sostenerse, y kilómetros, kilómetros de pecho abultado expuesto.- Oye, si no tienes que pagar por la comida dándome lindos espectáculos, no ves que le puede dar hambre al arácnido residente... Cap, estás bien?-  
\- Calor...- susurró Steve, frotándose los ojos.  
\- deja que te ayude. Apóyate en mí, ya sé que es como el chihuahua y el Gran Danés, pero... EEP!- exclamó Tony, porque tras ofrecer el brazo a Steve y agarrarlo para guiarlo a la cocina, acababa de sentir el rebote de que en vez de tirar él, Steve había plantado los pies y lo había tirado a él de regreso al ascensor, atrapándolo contra la pared.  
\- Quiero... tocarte...- balbuceó Steve, y lo siguiente que supo Tony era que el Capitán América lo había arrinconado y lo había rodeado con brazos como tentáculos, había hundido la boca en su cuello y lo apretaba, levantándolo contra sí como un peluche.- Mmm, Tony... te quiero...-  
\- No vi venir esto.- dijo Tony, mirando al techo mientras Steve le hociqueaba el cuello.- Nup, no lo imaginé, JARVIS debería pedirte musiquita sexy o debería pedir ayuda? Qué opinas?-  
\- Considerando la posibilidad de que Mr. Howard Stark haya contribuido en el diseño de la anatomía actualmente en...-  
\- JARVIS, una palabra más y te descargo en un CD-ROM. Comunícame con la cocina, por favor...- Tony se lamió los labios, mientras Steve seguía murmurando y frotándose contra él, y le palmeó el pelo rubio como un perrito antes de chillar.- HEEEELLLLPPPP!! -  
Para indignación de Tony, tomó la fuerza de Thor despegarle a Steve, que inmediatamente lo olvidó y empezó a frotarse con Thor, demandando abrazos y llenándolo de besos.  
\- Thor, te quiero... eres tan grande... me siento chiquito de nuevo...-  
\- Estás a salvo y bajo mi protección, sobre todo en este estado, mi querido Capitán.- había dicho Thor, manteniéndolo sentado en su regazo, los fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura.- Cuándo se estima que pasará el efecto, sabio doctor?-  
Bruce había movido la cabeza, regresando del laboratorio adonde había ido a testear una muestra de la sangre de Steve.- Bueno, está volando más alto que Skylab. Hay un tercer compuesto formado con el compuesto original y el suero, muy interesante pero muy lábil: calculo en unas seis horas habrá descendido como para minimizar los efectos.-  
\- Seis horas de besitos patrióticos. Después de Thor sigo yo!- había gritado Clint jubilosamente.  
\- Nada de eso, animales! Lo encerramos en su cuarto hasta que se le pase!- había reclamado Natasha indignada.  
\- Pero no quiere estar solo, lady Natasha.- había dicho Thor, acariciando la espalda de Steve, que se había derretido en su regazo.- No hay porqué abandonarlo cuando sus deseos sólo son cercanía y apego...-  
\- No es dueño de sí, Thor.- dijo Natasha con acidez, pero el semidiós sonrió noblemente.  
\- Yo tomaré la responsabilidad, entonces.-  
\- Bruce... a tí también te quiero... ah, me gustan tanto tus rizos, son tan suaves...- por sobre el hombro de Thor, Steve había alargado la mano y acariciaba a Bruce, que se lo tomó con la parsimonia con lo que se tomaba todo.  
\- Gracias, Steve.-   
\- También te adoro a tí Nat... eres tan pequeñita y linda...-  
Natasha ocultó la cara entre las manos. Clint a su lado aulló de risa.  
\- Clint... Clint ven, quiero abrazarte...-  
El arquero no se hizo de rogar, sentándose en la otra pierna de Thor y procediendo ronronear como gato, dejándose besuquear mientras el semidiós los miraba beatíficamente. Tony y Natasha intercambiaron miradas de » estás viendo lo que estoy viendo», pero el horror sólo aumentó cuando Bruce sacó con mucha parsimonia su anticuado celular y empezó a fotografiar la escena.  
Siete horas después, por supuesto que hubo que poner a Steve en suicide watch. La humillación no se le pasó hasta que dos meses después, pudo devolver el favor cuando tras que Thor se pasara una semana cuidando a Jane y Darcy afectadas por una mala influenza, estuvo unos días quejándose de solores musculares y sensibilidad a la luz, y súbitamente tras acostarse temprano una noche con dolor de cabeza, un asgardiano en calzoncillo invadiera de pronto, Mjolnir en mano y lazo sujetando su pelo en alto, la sala en donde el resto del team veía Chicago.  
\- No han oído el llamado de su príncipe, sirvientes!?- bramó Thor, ojos inyectados en sangre, la cara roja, agitando Mjolnir.- Su príncipe tiene sed, ineptos!!- gritó. Hubo un momento de absoluta pausa, de desconcierto y de cinco pares de ojos en lo que eran unos briefs de algodón con estampado de cebra extendidos al límite su capacidad: pero Natasha, la más rápida y adaptable, habló la primera.  
\- Su Alteza, lamentamos el descuido. Puedo servirle jugo de frutas? Agua? Cerveza?-  
\- Zumo con trozos de hielo, y apresúrate, pequeña.- dijo Thor con aspereza, diriguiéndose a la sala, en donde le dio una mirada expresiva al boquiabierto Tony en el sillón central.- Sal de mi reposera, sirviente!-  
\- Por supuesto, su Alteza!- exclamó Bruce, sacando a Tony de un tirón. - Tiene hambre su Alteza? Puedo prepararle algo de comer... algo de carne y queso fresco, mi señor?-   
\- Muy bien, esclavo. Apresúrate!- ordenó Thor, a lo que Bruce arrastró a Tony a la cocina. El asgardiano se volvió a Steve, que se veía completamente desconcertado, y a Clint, que seguía encaramado en el respaldo del sofá comiendo palomitas.  
\- Qué ha sucedido, hermano-escudo? Mi cabeza se siente extraña.-   
\- Has sufrido daño en batalla y estás recuperándote, Thor.- dijo Steve con dulzura, su rostro conmovido a que Thor al menos lo asumiese un guerrero.  
\- Y ese escudero es tuyo?-  
\- Sí.- interrumpió Clint antes de que Steve dijera nada.- Rincewind, para servirle!-  
\- Cántanos algo para que mi hermano-escudo y yo disfrutemos nuestra comida.- ordenó Thor, a lo que Clint se cruzó de piernas, y les regaló toda la discografía de Lonely Island, hasta que la morfina que Bruce le había inyectado a la carne en el plato de Thor lo noqueó y pudieron - entre cinco- volver a meterlo en cama y cuidarlo durante un muy violento caso de influenza.  
La devoción de Clint acompañándole, leyéndole y trayéndole helado a escondidas se vio recompensada cuando apenas dos semanas después, una misión en Sumatra de SHIELD acabó tan mal que Natasha regresó sola y furiosa, porque a Clint lo habían dejado ordenando el desastre, que incluía a las víctimas de un atentado que no habían logrado detener. La misma Natasha había vuelto al borde de las lágrimas, a pesar de su estoicismo habitual: cuando Clint no apareció a la hora acordada dos días luego, y Coulson les avisó que había regresado pero no se había reportado al Triskelion tampoco, el grupo completo se había dedicado a rastrearlo, hasta que Natasha lo había localizado en un bar de camioneros en Des Moines.  
Cuando llegaron a buscarlo en el quinjet, una mesera les confirmó que llevaba 48 horas bebiendo sin parar, y que ya lo habían echado de tres bares distintos. El único lugar en el que no le habían negado el alcohol ya era lo que parecía una parodia de bar de carretera, y cuando Tony entró al local, con piso de planchas de madera y paredes de latón corrugado, hubiera hecho un millón de comentarios de no ver a Clint encogido en la barra, un vaso de vidrio grueso cargado de ron enfrente.  
\- Oye...- dijo con suavidad.- Porqué estás aquí bebiendo mierda en vez de beber en mi Torre? Tengo mejor alcohol. Y mejor compañía. Y a ti ni siquiera te gusta el ron, te gusta el tequila...-  
\- Ya me bebí todo el tequila del pueblo.- dijo Clint. Tenía los ojos tan inyectados de sangre que Tony dio un respingo: pero su voz era suave y lúcida aún.- vete, Tony. No necesito que me vengan a rescatar, estoy bien.-  
\- Puede que estés bien, pero no te ves bien y ciertamente no hueles bien. Y si te metes en una pelea de bar y estás tan borracho que te partes la mano en la cara de alguien, quién va a pilotar mi quinjet, eh?-  
\- Tú?-  
\- Nah. No solo. Quién va a cantar Van Halen conmigo?-  
\- No te vas a cabrear hasta que suelte el ron y acepte irme contigo?-  
\- Yup. Hey, compadre, cuánto debe mi socio? Yo pago.- dijo Tony, sacando un billete de cien.- No, mejor ni me digas cuánto le estabas cobrando por ese pipí de gato o em dará un ataque... vamos, Barton. No estás feliz que viniera yo y no la arañita?-  
\- Mejor que no, Natasha me quita el alcohol y se lo bebe ella.-  
\- Esa mujer es el mal, Barton, la tradición oral de femmes fatales empieza con ella... Thor también quería venir, pero pensé que con una borrachera de 48 horas lo último que quieres es a alguien que nació con un megáfono incorporado.-  
\- Cap no se ofreció?-   
\- Serás malagradecido... querías que Rogers te sacara en brazos como una heroína puta?-  
\- Lo más probable es que me pusiera su cara patentada de Capitán América n*12, la de » me has decepcionado, pero sobre todo a tu país, hijo»-  
\- Sí, esa cara la guarda para cuando bebemos.-Tony meneó la cabeza.- Querías eso? O prefieres que venga Brucey y se ponga a hablarte de filosofía y de cómo el alcohol en tu vaso es sólo relativo y en verdad no existe pero tú tampoco en la metafísica...-  
\- Dios, no. Con su historia con el alcohol, a verdad prefiero que no me vea así.- susurró Clint sombríamente. Tony, veterano de cien borracheras, había traído el descapotable y varias botellas de agua: pero Clint sólo durmió la hora y media de camino sin más show, pero cuando despertó ya en la Torre, el viaje había hecho efecto y había perdido toda lucidez. Tony era fuerte, y Clint era sorprendentemente ligero para su capacidad de combate: pèro apenas había tenido que sacarlo del asiento en el garage de la Torre cuando Thor estaba allí, alzando a su hermano-escudo como si fuera de porcelana.  
\- Demasiada bebida con tristeza es una muy mala elección.- suspiró mientras subía en el ascensor con Tony, la cabeza de Clint contra su hombro.- e incluso los corazones más fuertes se agotan de ver tanto sufrimiento...- musitó, apoyando los labios en su frente, susurrando un rezo asgardiano.  
\- Sí, amén a eso.- dijo Tony, meneando la cabeza.- Te encargas de que no se ahogue en su vómito esta noche?-  
\- La dama y yo lo atenderemos.- dijo Thor afectuosamente. Clint estuvo avergonzado y muy callado a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó arropado y extendido en el gigantesco sofá de Thor, viendo al dueño acomodado en una poltrona con Natasha dormida contra el brazo, los dos aparentemente toda la noche viendo películas y comiendo galletas mientras lo vigilaban. Podía haber sido la resaca, que era brutal, pero cuando Bruce le trajo una de sus mezclas herbales de laboratorio y le volvió el color a la cara, su silencio sólo podía tener una explicación.  
Pero no lo dejaron así: y si Natasha no era la mejor para tratar con un Clint deprimido, no importaba. No importaba porque Steve estaba dispuesto a desafiar a Clint a una tarde de boliche, el único con alguna posibilidad de derrotarlo: no importaba porque al regreso Bruce había hecho curry y Tony había conseguido una copia adelantada de un par de películas de acción: no importaba porque Thor había invitado a Darcy y a Jane, y Darcy, bueno, siempre lograba hacer reír a Clint.  
Natasha tuvo que pagarle a Tony con una foto suya en lencería, porque antes de 48 horas, Clint había vuelto a reír. Tony adoró la foto, que era bastante reveladora, con un conjunto de encaje fuchsia tendida en sábanas crema, y comentó extensivamente sobre sus curvas, baboseó sobre sus pechos y extrapoló matemáticamente cómo sus piernecitas cortas eran perfectas para su estatura en proporción: pero, sin embargo, cuando unos meses luego Natasha apareció desnuda en el penthouse a las cuatro de la tarde, no reaccionó con fotos, comentarios ni bromas: simplemente agarró una manta de lanilla mexicana que Bruce dejara en el sofá, la envolvió, y empezó a hablarle con mucha suavidad.  
\- Por Dios, está inconsciente...- dijo Steve, que volvía de la cocina y casi se le había caído el té. Habían tenido una misión brutal el día anterior, y Natasha había acabado, para la furia de Thor, atrapada entre unas docenas de fundamentalistas sureños que la habían pateado en el suelo antes de tratar de violarla. Thor y Clint les habían caído encima y la verdad, no se habían contenido para nada hasta que llegó SHIELD a detener lo que había partido como un rally confederado y había acabado en un intento de linchamiento de periodistas hispánicos inocentes. Cuando al fin pudieron traer a Natasha a la enfermería, estaba blanca de dolor: una costilla rota le había perforado el bazo. Bruce había tenido que operar a toda velocidad con Manu Rodriguez en el teléfono, y aunque había parado el sangramiento e inmovilizado la costilla, el dolor era tan salvaje que le había plantado un parche de liberación prolongada de novocaína en el cuello.  
Natasha estaba tan drogada que estaba durmiendo de pie, pero cuando Tony la sujetó en la manta y sostuvo su peso con toda la delicadeza que podía sin presionarle el vientre, Natasha emitió un gemido agudo y Tony comprendió con espanto que no sólo estaba dormida y sonámbula, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y no había forma de despertarla con toda la droga en su cuerpo.  
\- CLINT!- llamó ansioso, mientras Steve sostenía las piernas de Natasha y Thor hacía otro tanto con su cabeza: era tan pequeña que a los tres les chocaban los hombros para poder sostenerla a la vez. - Steve, tiene una pesadilla, qué...?-  
\- No por favor... duele... no, paren... duele... no, por favor...- Natasha gimió y gritó en sueños, y su voz era la de una niña, una niña torturada, y su voz cambió al francés, suplicándole a una madre inexistente. - maman, haz que pare... MAMAN!-   
Lo que hubiera sido, Tony no tuvo ninguna duda de que había sido real y seguramente la vieja hijoputa de Madame lo había observado impertérrita, que Dios la hiciera arder en el infierno por toda la eternidad. Había gente malvada en el mundo, pero ella...  
Natasha seguía sollozando, con un gemido resignado y dolorido que partía el corazón: pero cuando Steve trató de tocarla ella sólo gimió más fuerte y se revolvió, tratando de escapar del contacto. No era muy difícil imaginar qué pesadilla estaba teniendo, y Tony sintió que le faltaba el aire de angustia: Thor tenía los ojos húmedos y estaba rojo de rabia, mientras que Steve parecía a punto de ponerse a maldecir.  
\- Natasha, lyuva, ya, ya...- Clint entró a la carrera: JARVIS lo había llamado, y Tony sintió un alivio que le subía por las venas cuando Clint se coló entre ellos, abrazó a Natasha por la espalda y se acurrucó con ella en el mismo suelo, tendiéndola de costado, envolviéndola con su cuerpo sin ninguna vergüenza, musitando una mezcla de ruso y polaco bajo y tierno. Natasha sollozaba, pero dejó de revolverse, y de pronto se volteó, agarrándose a Clint con brazos y piernas y empezó a balbucear en su oído con esa voz extraña y tan dolorida e infantil.  
Tony sabía suficiente ruso para entender algunas palabras, pero tuvo que irse, porque lo que no podía entender cómo Clint seguía tan sereno con ella revelándole tanto horror. Con decir que tras oír la mitad, Thor no sólo tuvo que salir de la Torre, sino que se largó una tormenta salvaje con lluvia y relámpagos que duró doce horas en la mitad de agosto.  
Steve, en cambio, estuvo maravilloso, ayudando a acostarla, limpiándole la cara cuando al fin se durmió, mientras Tony le llevaba un tequila doble a Clint, que definitivamente lo merecía tras oír todo eso. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero cuando Bruce regresó de ayudar a atender a unos agentes de SHIELD irradiados en el desastre y le contaron, Bruce, sintiéndose culpable, se sentó junto a la cama de Natasha toda la noche, y estuvo de humor de perros una semana luego.  
Nada comparado sin embargo, con unos meses luego cuando en otoño, Tony empezó a notar que Bruce perdía peso. Durante un buen tiempo, y con las manías de Bruce sobre que no quería caridad ( que eran muy cínicas, porque él mismo hacía bastante caridad! Y se ofendía si lo rechazaban, el descarado!) Tony había circunnavegado su orgullo pasándole ropa suya, que aunque Bruce fuera más ancho de huesos, estaba tan delgado que le quedaba bien. Ahora, esa misma ropa empezaba a colgarle: y Tony, que estaba muy en contacto consigo mismo y con su líbido, y no tenía ningun problema en reconocer que miraba suficientemente los traseros de sus compañeros como para poder reconocerlos en una pasarela doble ciego policial, bueno, el trasero de Bruce se había perdido en algún sitio, y era una lástima.  
\- Brucey...- había comentado al verlo distraídamente subirse las mangas de su vieja camisa beige y yup, en los antebrazos podían ver la diferencia entre radio e ulna con claridad. Se había transformado tres veces en el mes, lo que era bastante, pero nunca le había afectado tanto: y tenía ojeras, la piel opaca, y un brillo febril en los ojos.- Hey, Brucey...-  
\- Estoy ocupado, Tony.- soltó el doctor, con una acidez que Tony muy rara vez escuchaba dirigida a sí mismo de parte de Bruce.- Lo que sea, puede esperar.-  
\- Mira, lamentablemente, no. No sé si estás audicionando para La Pesadilla Antes de Navidad, pero no puedo evitar notar...-  
\- Cállate de una vez, Stark!- exclamó Bruce, y la emoción, extraña y salvaje en sus ojos, lo hizo estremecerse, mientras que Tony lo observaba con las cejas alzadas.  
\- Okay, qué está pasando? Lo pregunto no sólo como tu amigo, sino como un tipo preocupado por la infraestructura.-  
\- No pasa nada.-  
\- Y un cuerno. Estás quedándote trasparente. Dí la verdad, te comiste unos gusanos en tu último viaje o realmente estás haciendo huelga de hambre hasta que el Tíbet sea libre?-  
Bruce se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito, pero en vez de ira, Tony vio agotamiento y también agradecimiento a su insistencia, a pesar de todo, el rostro dulcificándose. Tenía la piel reseca, tanto que se veía mucho mayor.  
\- He estado... practicando yoga Vivanayoga. Ayuda mucho con el autocontrol, pero exige ayuno.-  
\- De cuántas horas?-  
\- Ehm... de quince...-  
\- De quince?-  
\- De quince días...-  
\- TE VOLVISTE LOCO BANNER?-  
\- No es como si me fuera a morir, te recuerdo que no me PUEDO morir, y obviamente comería antes de que algo sucediera, déjame en paz, Tony!- exclamó Bruce exasperado.- No me voy a Hulkear de hambre, no es primera vez que lo hago...-  
\- Pero tiene que haber otra forma que no sea tan absurda! Deja que yo...-  
\- Deje que qué? Tú no puedes controlar al monstruo, nadie puede, NADIE puede ayudarme y nadie puede enfrentar esto por mí! NADIE!- bramó Bruce, la furia en su rostro triste, aunque ardía.- Así que no vengas a juzgar cómo lidio con esto!-  
\- Brucey...- Tony trató de ser conciliador: sólo por Bruce sujetaba su propio genio vivo.- No soporto que te tortures...-  
\- Déjame en paz.-  
Por supuesto, fue un desastre. No porque a Bruce se le llenara el pelo de canas inesperadas, ni porque incluso Fury comentara el aspecto de Bruce: fue, simplemente, porque les cayó inesperadamente encima el Doc Ock tratando de robarse un prototipo Stark, se derrumbó un edificio sobre ellos, Hulk salió hecho una furia y le arrancó las seis patas mecánicas a Ock, y estaba tan enojado que de verdad temieron que fuera a arrancarle las dos humanas también. Hulk no escuchaba a Steve, no escuchaba a Tony, y cuando al fin soltó al Doctor Octopus y los enfrentó rugiendo, fue Clint al que se le encendió la ampolleta.  
\- Hey! Verdecito!Hace hambre verdad?- dijo, apareciendo de la nada y en la mitad de la batalla con un balde familiar de Kentucky Fried Chicken.- Ven a comer!-  
Funcionó. Apenas. Thor se fue y regresó con un centenar de donas: Tony llamó y consiguió una veintena de pizzas. Natasha y Steve compraron una máquina expendedora de jugo, y después del segundo balde de jugo de manzana, al fin Hulk se calmó, su ceño suavizándose.ç  
\- HULK... TENÍA HAMBRE...- musitó, sentado en el medio del edificio destruido, con el resto sentado alrededor en la zona de desastre. Thor se acababa una pizza como si fuera un taco, Clint sorbía jugo y Natasha se las arreglaba para que comer pollo frito con la mano se viera elegante.  
\- Todos nos ponemos idiotas cuando tenemos hambre.- dijo Steve palmoteando su rodilla, una dona en la mano.- nadie está enojado contigo, Hulk.-  
\- Con puny Banner, por otro lado...- gruñó Tony.  
Bruce recibió un rapapolvo formal de Steve, una tanda de gritos de Pepper, media docena de los guisos caseros vikingos de Thor y la Mirada De La Muerte de Natasha, y durante una semana Clint insistió en pesarlo, medirlo y leerle en voz altas Tips Para Combatir La Anorexia En Adolescentes. Sin embargo, el más efectivo fue Tony, que de tenía a JARVIS como aliado para investigar sus gustos, y que con una persistencia conmovedora lo arrastró por toda la costa oeste en una ruta gastronómica hecha para tentar su cosmopolita, ascético corazón. Tony se tragó cuanto curry, verduras especiadas y ghee fuera necesario para hacerlo feliz, y cuando al fin el brillo regresó a sus ojos y su pelo, y Tony pudo volver a hacer chistes sobre su trasero, Bruce sabía que estaba en deuda con el ingeniero, al menos, aún más en deuda no por la comida, no por la paciencia, sino por su afecto.

Tuvo una oportunidad de ponerlo a prueba, porque dos días después de una cena grupal en que se habían comido el equivalente a una rueda de carreta de paella, con Bruce cocinando, en la mitad de una batalla contra unos piratas congoleños una explosión ridículamente enorme agarró a Tony en pleno vuelo, sobre el mar, y lo único que pudieron ver fue cómo la figura rojo y oro se estrellaba contra las olas. Steve, horrorizado, se puso a gritar en el comunicador: y por un momento todos temieron que dañado en la explosión, Tony no los oyera, aún mientras Clint pilotaba a toda velocidad una lancha tratando de acercarse al sitio, Bruce conteniendo apenas a Hulk mientras pedía ayuda a la Guardia Costera. Pasaron unos segundos interminables, y entonces oyeron a JARVIS:  
:: Capitán, las comunicaciones con el HUD de la armadura están operativas, pero Sir no puede contestar::  
\- Está inconsciente? Está herido? JARVIS...-  
:: No, está teniendo un ataque de pánico.:: dijo JARVIS con su voz delatando imposible temor.:: La doble aleación ha cedido en partes y el vacío está comprometido, han entrado 0,8 litros de agua salada al encapsulado::  
\- Bozhemoi, el agua...- dijo Natasha con una voz más neutral que la de JARVIS, pero había horror en sus ojos. Era todo lo que Bruce necesitaba: se transformó, se metió al agua, y guiado por el ojo certero de Clint, puso sacar a Tony a la playa antes de que llegara la Guardia Costera, mientras Steve y Thor acababan con los piratas con extrema dureza.  
Cuando Hulk arrancó el casco de la armadura, Tony estaba sollozando de pánico, blanco como un espectro. Y Natasha lo abrazó en silencio, inesperada y dulce, porque ella comprendía: a Tony lo habían torturado con ahogarse: su PTSD era obvia, dolorosa, arraigada. Sin más testigos que Clint, que la conocía, y Hulk, que no hablaría, Natasha lo meció contra su pecho: le besó la frente salada de agua de mar y sudor, le habló con voz muy suave y paciente para hacerlo mirar el cielo azul, el sol, la tierra firme mientras le quitaban la armadura, pieza a pieza. Pasó un rato hasta que Tony dejó de gemir, un rato amargamente largo: y cuando al fin calló, el rostro hundido en el pecho de Natasha, y sus brazos dejaron de apretarla con tanta histeria, levantó la cara torpemente, esquivando su mirada, y trató de enderezarse del espacio en donde estaba acurrucado contra su regazo.  
\- Perdona... el show.- dijo con voz ronca, tratando de limpiarse la cara y maldiciendo porque estaba lleno de arena.  
\- Es un terrible privilegio.- dijo Bruce, que se había destransformado y detrás suyo, le ofrecía una botella de agua, que brillaba al sol. Tony se mordió el labio y no dijo nada más, mientras Natasha se enderezaba en piernas adormecidas. Clint le palmeó la espalda para quitarle arena y cuando Steve y Thor llegaron, le ayudaron a cargar la armadura inutilizada de regreso al quinjet: pero en el silencio de esa tarde, Tony los esquivó, tras meterse al workshop.  
\- JARVIS-  
:: Sir?::  
\- Cómo podría... debería, a Natasha, a Bruce, a Clint...- Tony meneó la cabeza, acodado en el mesón.- Debe haber alguna forma, verdad?-  
:: Estamos hablando de reciprocidad, Sir?::  
\- Por algo te hice tan listo.-  
:: Es posible que las acciones de la Agente Romanoff ttengan algo de recíproco a su comportamiento durante la crisis que ella sufrió con la novocaína. O es posible que se deba a su renovada vigilancia de la alimentación del Doctor Banner. O quizá a su visita a Texas...;;  
\- JARVIS, cierra la jeta.-  
:: Sólo puedo concluir con que son comportamientos habituales de lo que normalmente se llama " tener un team", o más coloquialmente, " amistad"::  
\- JARVIS?-  
;;Sir?;;  
\- Vete a la mierda.-


	15. PRAY FOR ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Playlist- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Al8UHnjusq0&index=7&list=PL8UrQMyS3yLmNeiASqckJZtMOYoy8iKBg

CAPITULO 16  
PRAY FOR ME

I'm always ready for a war again  
Go down that road again  
It's all the same  
I'm always ready to take a life again  
You know I'll ride again  
It's all the same (ooh, ooh, ooh)  
Tell me who's gon' save me from myself  
When this life is all I know  
Tell me who's gon' save me from myself  
Without you, I'm all alone

Who gon' pray for me?  
Take my pain for me?  
Save my soul for me?  
'Cause I'm alone, you see  
If I'm gon' die for you  
If I'm gon' kill for you  
Then I spilled this blood for you, hey

I fight the world, I fight you, I fight myself  
I fight God, just tell me how many burdens left  
I fight pain and hurricanes, today I wept  
I'm tryna fight back tears, flood on my doorsteps  
Life a livin' hell, puddles of blood in the streets  
Shooters on top of the building, government aid ain't relief  
Earthquake, the body dropped, the ground breaks  
The poor run with smoke lungs and Scarface  
Who need a hero? (Hero)  
You need a hero, look in the mirror, there go your hero  
Who on the front lines at ground zero? (Hero)  
My heart don't skip a beat, even when hard times bumps the needle  
Mass destruction and mass corruption  
The souls of sufferin' men  
Clutchin' on deaf ears again, rapture is comin'  
It's all prophecy and if I gotta be sacrificed for the greater good  
Then that's what it gotta be (1)

 

******

Sam y Thor se turnaban vigilando a Barnes para que Steve estuviera tranquilo: después del numerito de Nat, ella se mantuvo a distancia, aunque pasaba bastantes horas sentada en la sala de observación, mirándolo sin parpadear, y le cocinaba comida rusa con persistencia conmovedora, incluso cuando el estómago de Bucky se portaba mal. Bruce había tenido razón: Steve ni siquiera había parpadeado ni comentado nada, y había sido quien al fin, le había pedido a Thor que la vigilase a ella también.

\- Esto parece una película de Agatha Christie. - protestó Tony tarde una noche, mientras Bruce analizaba los TACS que lograse tomarle a Barnes durmiendo.- Todos vigilamos al emo, todos vigilamos a Nat, y tú me vigilas como un puto halcón, no digas que no.-

\- Te vigilo porque es mi experimento, nada más, señor Stark.- dijo Bruce muy pretenciosamente, mirándolos a trasluz de las pantallas, paseándose alrededor de Tony que leía informes de Stark Industries, recostado en un sillón tecnificado que habían acondicionado como camilla de emergencia. Por supuesto Tony Stark, si tenía que andar en silla de ruedas, sería en una silla que levitaba, era más compleja que un jumbo jet y tenía cuero rojo y metal dorado, por supuesto.

\- Tu experimento ha sido un éxito, pero quizá requiera un poco de … personal touch?- Tony le movió las cejas desde su sillón, echándose atrás para mirarlo: la verdad es que excepto unas naúseas ( que eran dolorosas con su esternón recién instalado) y algunos mareos ya que su presión aún no se estabilizaba y seguía baja, Tony parecía haberse recuperado meses en tres semanas.

\- Nada de personal touch hasta que tu presión esté en 11/7.-

\- Maldición.- Tony volvió a su texto, que marcaba flojamente y arrojaba con gestos a diferentes carpetas y papeleras holográficas que JARVIS proyectaba a su alrededor a una velocidad de vértigo, y Bruce había dejado los TACS y empezaba a leer las listas metabólicas de Bucky cuando su Starkphone le vibró en el bolsillo.

 

*********************************

 

Clint lo esperaba con una hamburguesa enorme, patatas fritas y una jarra del té especiado que a Bruce le gustaba y que nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrar en la cafetería retro del Bronx en donde lo había citado. (2) Seguía con buen aspecto, aunque las ojeras seguían siendo notorias: y aunque tamborileaba en la mesa y se veía distraído, Bruce sabía que los ojos agudos de Clint lo había visto desde que se bajó del taxi, cruzó la calle soleada y entró a la cafetería.

A uno se le olvidaba que cuando Clint sonreía de verdad y su rostro su iluminaba, esos ojos claros podían trasmitir tanta alegría: y abrazó a Bruce con fuerza, con ganas, que hicieron que le salieran los colores a la cara.

\- Doc, qué bien te ves... qué bien te hace estar en tu ecosistema de tubitos y maquinitas. Estás positivamente resplandeciente...-

\- Me pediste una hamburguesa?-

\- Es una veggie burger. Acá hacen unas fantásticas, con queso real y todo.- dice haciendo gestos que se sentara frente a la gigantesca preparación, una no menos impresionante frente a él, aunque cargada de jalapeños.- Gracias por venir, Doc. - agregó, golpeando el mango de su tenedor contra la mesa, una energía nerviosa en sus gestos, mordiéndose el labio, los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Bruce, evaluando, considerando. A Bruce nunca habían molestado esas largas miradas de Clint mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos, y bebió calmadamente té, pidió un plato de chips aparte, y observó el lugar, con sus bancas acolchadas de viejo látex, las decoraciones de fotos de autos clásicos de los años 60 enmarcadas en plástico y patentes anticuadas de todo EEUU, los colores claros y alegres algo desvaídos por el tiempo pero aún cálidos. Pero cuando la pausa se alargó, vio a Clint con la vista baja jugando con sus jalapeños, y finalmente enarcó una ceja.

\- Qué hiciste, Clint?-

Hubo un parpadeo, pero el rostro de Clint se aflojó en una sonrisa.- Team Mom al rescate! Siento que debería ponerme las manos a la espalda y empezar a mover los pies...-

\- Clint, si me pediste que viniera porque estás arrepentido de haberte largado de un team de 6 personas que te adoran por pelearte con una, nada de esto hace falta. Tu apartamento sigue esperándote, nadie ha tocado nada, y tu puesto sigue siendo...-

\- No se trata de eso, jeez. Aunque puede que no andes tan lejos. Y tendrás que disculpar mi acidez con tu ex linterna de dormitorio por bastante tiempo.-

\- Pajarraco rencoroso.-

\- Repollito fácil, fácil...- Clint sonreía meneando la cabeza con una patata frita en la boca.

\- Dónde te has metido estos meses, Barton? Asumía que estabas con el agente Coulson.-

\- No, Phil no...- Clint se encogió de hombros.- No, he estado... por ahí. Pero no, no te pedí que vinieras porque quiera regresar arrastrando la cola. Bruce... metí a alguien en un lío.-

Bruce asintió y mordió su hamburguesa.- Debí suponer que querías ayuda para alguien, es muy tu estilo. Qué pasa, que necesitas a los Avengers en esto?-

\- No necesito a los Avengers. Necesito a Bruce Banner.- dijo Clint mordisqueando un jalapeño sin arrugarse.- Brucey, qué tan confiables son los test de embarazo que venden en las farmacias, dime?-

Bruce se frenó, dejó la hamburguesa en el plato, y tragó antes de hablar.- Barton, dime que no es la adolescente que Nat conoció en ese tiroteo...-

\- Qué adol... qué? NO! Kate no es... Kate no... Kate es una pendeja, Banner, pervertido de mierda, cómo se te ocurre...-

\- A quién preñaste?- soltó Bruce, gesticulando con los ojos muy abiertos.- O fue Lucky? No usaste un test de detección de embarazo en humanos para una perrita, no...-

\- Doc, no es que sea un inconsciente, siempre tomo... precauciones, mierda, pero pensé...- Clint se rascó la nuca: había perdido obviamente el apetito.- Bueno, te necesito en esto.-

Bruce se mantuvo empático, pero había una dureza en su rostro.- Clint, no es que no haya hecho mi tasa de abortos en países donde era la mejor opción, pero no soy un profesional licenciado. Hay clínicas...-

\- No se trata de eso! O al menos no todavía, joder.- Clint echó la cabeza atrás, y Bruce pudo notar lo abrumado que estaba.- Cuán certeros dijiste que eran esos test?-

\- 87% de certeza diez días después de la fecha en que debería haber aparecido menstruación, más menos 10% dependiendo de la mujer debido a los niveles propios de estradiol.- recitó Bruce, antes de inclinar la cabeza a un lado, pensativo.- Realmente, no soy tu mejor opción para tratar a un embarazada...-

\- Sí a ésta.- dijo Clint e inspiró hondo. - Es Laura Torrance. La recuerdas? Es...-

\- Claro que la recuerdo, pero eso no es posible. Lo más probable es que se trate de un mioma o...- Bruce parpadeó.- Es tuyo? Estás con … Laura Torrence?-

\- Desde hace unas semanas, sí.-

\- Vaya. Eso es.... bueno, debería felicitarte no?- Bruce meneó la cabeza.- En un par de semanas tienes más relaciones de las que yo nunca he tenido en mi vida...-

 

\- No sé si es para felicitarme con una smasheada en la mitad de la jeta.- Clint movió la cabeza.- Debería ser imposible, pero empezó con mareos y ojeras, le llevé un test y dio  
positivo, le llevé otro y... bueno, enseguida te llamé. Si alguien sabe sobre gente irradiada eres tú.-

\- Y te debo un montón de favores.- dijo Bruce, estrechando su mano, que Clint se limpió de mayonesa antes de apretársela bien.- Clint, tienes que estar consciente de que lo más probable es que no sea viable, aún si está...-

\- Lo único que me importa es que no vaya a pasarle nada malo a Laura.- dijo Clint, y apretó los labios.- No por culpa mía, encima de todo lo que le ha pasado, sería...-

\- Necesito verla, y unas muestras de sangre.-

\- Por supuesto.-  
\- Necesito verla en donde tengo mi equipamiento.-  
\- Como digas.-  
Bruce inclinó la cabeza al lado elevando las cejas. - Tengo mi equipamiento en la *Torre*.-  
\- Oh.-  
\- Sí, Oh. - Bruce mordió su hamburguesa, masticando con parsimonia - Y antes de que siquiera sugieras meterla por los conductos de ventilación...- (3)  
\- Okay, okay. Okay.- Clint se mordió en labio, echándose atrás en la banqueta con las piernas separadas.- Fuera cualquier otro asumiría que lo haces de troll, sabes, pero como se trata de san Brucey de Calcuta...-

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.-

\- Mmm.- Clint suspiró, pero luego mordió la hamburguesa con energía.- Cómo está el rusonski a todo esto?-

\- Estamos intentando una idea de Tony...-

\- Oh, Dios.-

 

************************************

 

THE BUCKY PLAYLIST.

40's

Ni Bésame Mucho ni Polka Dots and Moonbeams tuvieron éxito. Frenesí tampoco. Pero una versión renovada que Thor encontró de Round Midnight (4) hizo que Bucky, que se había hecho una pelota en su catre y no levantaba cabeza, se enderezara, se sentara, y se rodeara las rodillas, apoyando el mentón en ellos con una actitud más pensativa. Cuando la canción acabó, levantó la cabeza, los ojos cerrados como si esperase que continuara. Thor lo complació, desde la salita de controles.

\- Te gusta esa canción, Barnes?- preguntó Bruce al entrar más tarde, a dejarle su bandeja. Bucky asintió, y aunque sus ojos eran tristes, había un hoyuelo de sonrisa en su mejilla.

It Happened in Monterey y Mona Lisa de Nat King Cole tuvieron el mismo efecto: después estaba mucho más dócil y tranquilo, y durmió sin retorcerse en sueños. Tony asintió orgulloso de su deducción, y Steve, que no se despegaba del vidrio aunque había prometido que ni él ni Natasha iban a acercarse para no alterar los resultados, también durmió más aliviado, ahí sentado en la salita de control. Hubiera ayudado que Steve hubiera recordado más de la música de los 40's, pero claramente no tenía oído ni había prestado mucha atención, aunque podía recordar cada fotograma de Blancanieves y de cada película de Jean Harlow.

\- Score uno para team musiquita.- dijo Tony, chocando cinco con Thor que lo hizo con mucha delicadeza, observando cuán tranquilo estaba Bucky oyendo esa música. -Si esto no acelera la remielinización de su cabecita, que Bruce me joda en diagonal.-

\- No soy tan atlético como para eso, dile a Clint.- dijo Bruce sin azorarse.

 

1950's

Bruce había asumido que dado que había sido la época en que Barnes había estado en poder de los alemanes, le habían torturado e implantado el brazo, y además le habían lavado el cerebro aparentemente con técnicas más brutales que esa silla maldita, podían prepararse a una reacción violenta: Thor había estado a la mano mientras colocaban Peggy Sue y otras canciones de Buddy Holly, Harry Belafonte y Johnny Lee Lewis. Thor probó con algunas melodías tradicionales rusas, y unas pocas canciones alemanas de posguerra, sin movimiento.  
Y entonces llegaron a the Banana Boat Song (5) y se armó el despelote. Bucky saltó de la cama, la arrancó aunque estaba atornillada al piso, y procedió a destruir todo lo que se le puso a mano. Cuando Thor y Sam entraron, Thor a sujetarlo y Sam a sedarlo, se revolvía como un animal salvaje, pateando, mordiendo y escupiendo, y requirieron una buena cantidad de Loxapina, porque el Haldol no era suficiente con Bucky, para noquearlo.  
\- Whew.- dijo Sam, que había recibido un manotazo de refilón que tenía marcado en el costado.- Por Dios, qué le hicieron mientras escuchaban esa canción? Lo condicionaron o qué?-  
\- No sé si debemos seguir con esto. Su reacción fue...- alegó Thor, devolviendo la cama a su sitio, acostándolo con cuidado. Steve, que se había quedado en la sala, aunque estaba pegado al vidrio, agitó la cabeza bruscamente.  
\- No, tiene que servir de algo.- suplicó. - Sigamos...- ordenó, aunque tenía los ojos húmedos.  
Afortunadamente, ninguna otra canción de los 50 durante ese día provocó ningún efecto. Chequeando el archivo, Steve sospechaba que habían sido los años en que había estado encerrado, pasando de un cirugía a otra, de un condicionamiento a otro, con poca interacción fuera de los alemanes. Natasha había calculado que debía haber pasado a los rusos alrededor del 50 o 51: y a pesar de la habilidad de los rusos, Steve había emitido una risa amarga cuando Tony decodificó unos números.  
1953: 32. 1954: 41 1956: 2.  
Eran los guardias, asistentes y ocasionales científicos rusos a los que Bucky Barnes les había echado mano y había matado. Amputado, herido y torturado, aún así había seguido defendiéndose.  
Aparentemente, 1955 había sido el año que habían logrado dominarlo.

Cuando llegaron a Twilight Time, (6) fue la única canción que tuvo un efecto, y uno más calmante. Bucky abrió los ojos y se giró para escuchar mejor, pero luego los cerró y se recostó en el suelo, hecho una bolita, musitando algunas palabras que JARVIS les dijo, eran las lyrics en alemán.

*Heavenly shades of night are falling, it's twilight time  
Out of the mist your voice is calling, it's twilight time  
When purple colored curtains mark the end of day  
I'll hear you, my dear, at twilight time...*

 

********************************************

 

\- Me permito sugerir, que el que tiene piernas funcionales de los dos, se vaya a dar un paseíto.- Tony, que leía los últimos datos sobre los scans que JARVIS hacía todos los días del soldado prisionero, estaba echado en su silla cibernética mientras Steve seguía conmovedoramente sentado junto al vidrio. Había veces en que los niveles de miseria de Steve superaban todo miseriométro. En verdad, estaba como para cantarse Los Miserables entero él sólo.

\- Estoy bien aquí, Tony. Además te hago compañía.-

\- Si quisiera esa clase de compañía con esos ojos deprimentes tendría un bassengham.- dijo Tony, con una mueca mientras movía los brazos con soltura: tenía tantas pantallas abiertas a su alrededor que parecía un campo de fuerza.- Rogers, en serio largo: el experimento va a tomar al menos dos semanas, no necesitas estar cosido aquí a permanencia.-

\- No pude verlo en años y años, déjame verlo...- susurró Steve, y había tanto amor en su voz, en su mano en el vidrio que Tony arrugó el gesto.

\- Te tomo un póster tamaño natural. Una almohada japonesa de esas para abrazar en la noche.- Tony rodó los ojos.- En serio, Capi, basta. Largo de aquí. Si sigues acá de guardia voy a pensar que no confías en mí, que bueno, lo acepto, pero están Bruce y Thor, no es como que me vayan a dejar sacarle el brazo a tu monstruito...-

\- Tony, no es eso...-

\- No he dicho que no hagas mal en desconfiar, mis ganas de sacarle ese trasto y ponerme a trabajar en Bracito 2.0 son altísimas, pero como las probabilidades de que Brucey me deje follármelo están directamente proporcionales a qué tan bien me porte, pues...- Tony suspiró y lo miró de reojo.- … oye, dónde anda mi verde debilidad a todo esto?-

\- Salió temprano con su bolsa de la compra ecológica.- dijo Steve, sin apartar la mirada de Bucky, que hoy era el Soldado, y estaba inmóvil, una pierna estirada y la otra recogida, sentado en el lecho con una quietud inquietante.

\- Porqué no vas a ayudarle a Nat a patear traseros HYDRA? Sam y Thor le ayudan con frecuencia. Por lo que sé, cada vez que el equipo de Phil se encuentra con algo muy grande para ellos, le manda mensajito y Nat va a desestresarse.-

\- Ah?-

-Ya le he dicho que no debería salir tanto. Es riegoso.- Tony suspiró.- El gobierno aún no acaba con ella, y aunque el Senado la haya dejado en paz, las agencias se la tienen jurada.- acabó Tony antes de girar la cara para mirarlo con más ironía.- No te preocupes, no dejará de venir a hacerle esos caldos rusos mutantes a tu esquizofrénica mitad.-

\- Por muy extraño que suene, aprecio a la chica en nuestro grupo más que sus habilidades en la cocina, no sé si me estoy adaptando al futuro.- soltó al fin Steve mirándolo con irritación sarcástica.

\- Eso! Eso! - Tony aplaudió.- Te prefiero grumpy a tan deprimido. Hala, vete a dar la vuelta, que hay sol afuera, deja que yo vigile a Giles de Rais, al menos así me siento útil aunque parezca tortuga de espaldas.-

\- Tony...-

\- Steve, es como la historia de los bebés en incubadora. Barnes ni sabe que estás aquí y hoy está en su mode gomero, así que largo. No le haces ningún bien ahí, y probar tu fidelidad acabando de boicotear tu pobre y miserable salud mental no ayuda. Vete, ve a comer helado, llama a Libby, pavonéate en esas camisetas tatuadas que te gustan, ponte al sol... por Dios, haz lo que puedas para juntar reservas que cuando Barnes acabe de repararse el cerebro, ahí sí te va a tocar estar de enfermero 24/7. -

\- Estoy recibiendo instrucciones de autocuidado de Tony Stark, el tipo que se subía a los Fórmula 1 sin casco.- dijo Steve, al fin sonriendo.

\- Eso. Patético, no?- Tony levantó la cara, y luego pataleó porque Steve le había besado la frente antes de largarse.- NO! Abuso de poder! Fascista desgraciado, cómo te atreves! Repulsorazo en la jeta si lo intentas de nuevo!-

 

*****************

 

1960's

La música de los 60 fue una marcada mejora: al menos ninguna lo hizo convulsionar. Pasaron por la mayor parte de los grupos Motown sin ninguna señal de interés, los que eran bastante del gusto de Thor: y aunque Bucky se veía notoriamente más sereno y tranquilo oyendo música más que sin ella, no hubieron reacciones hasta que llegaron a Frankie Valli y su protoversión de I Can’t Take my Eyes Off of You.(7)

Steve casi se cayó de la silla en la que vigilaba y llamó a Tony de un grito. Sam, a su lado, que leía mientras vigilaban, apartó su libro de medicina, y los tres observaron a Bucky de pie en el centro de la salita,(8) vacilando un poco, su cuerpo meciéndose lentamente, el brazo humano rodeándole la cintura como si se abrazase.  
Y entonces unos pasos, una mano tendida torpe e indecisa: lento, muy lento, giró, sus ojos, idos, miraban al vacío, desenfocados mientras se mecía.

\- Está bailando?- murmuró Sam incrédulo, pero Tony se mordió el labio, meneando la cabeza.

\- …Está bailando con alguien.-

\- Qué carajos le hicieron hacer?- escupió Steve, pero Sam le agarró el brazo.

\- Mírale la cara, Steve. Míralo…-

El rostro de Bucky se había suavizado, y aunque inexpresivo, había algo como paz en sus rasgos.

Will you Still Love Me Tomorrow (9) sacó otra sonrisa de Bucky: se veía tan pacífico que cuando Sam entró, se atrevió a sentarse cerca, después de traerle un tazón de plástico con chocolate caliente.

\- Man, esa canción… recuerdo haberla bailado en secundaria con mi primer crush, tenía tanto miedo que tenía los pies dormidos.- dijo al pasar, llevándose un par de platos que Bucky, muy higiénicamente, enjugaba justo tras de comer en el lavamanos del pequeño baño.

\- La escuché la primera vez conduciendo junto a un río, creo. Habían puentes a mi derecha… llovía y había un montón de hojas amarillas. Casi atropello a una chica de amarillo, con minifalda, por quedarme mirándole las piernas.- dijo Bucky inesperadamente, y sonrió, su rostro adquiriendo una expresión levemente pícara, el gesto amplio. No tienes… The Wanderer? Otra canción… creo que se llamaba así.- dijo mordiéndose el labio.- Era París…-(10)

Según los archivos, la carpeta que nunca estaba muy lejos de la mano de Steve, las primeras misiones del Asset habían sido en Europa Oriental, y parte del sur. No lo habían llamado Winter Soldier hasta 1974. 

Había visitado París tres veces, al menos documentadas: pero sus palabras pintaban un paisaje distinto a lo que Steve había imaginado, de coerción y tortura. Bucky parecía recordar casi con ternura, con una sonrisa, y eso le apretó el estómago, lo asustó más que la mirada muerta que ponía a veces.  
Podía ser posible que Bucky los hubiera traicionado de verdad? Hubiera servido de buena gana los rusos? No podía ser, verdad?

Mr. Sandman, (11) en cambio, lo hizo ponerse tenso: Steve lo vio flexionar el brazo metálico, un gesto peligroso mientras se paseaba. Bruce, que le había pedido que completara unos formularios, no comentó nada al verlo abandonarlos y pasearse, pero cuando le preguntó si quería más ginger ale, Bucky soltó:

\- Seguro que quieres ser tan atento con un asesino, doctor?-

\- No eres el primero ni el último al que le sirvo ginger ale.- dijo Bruce con un fruncimiento de labios y un mohín.- Siéntate. Barnes. Esa canción te ha hecho pensar en algo?-

\- Nada que te gustaría saber.- 

\- Sé qué textura tiene la gente cuando queda atrapada entre el suelo y dos toneladas cinéticas. No tienes el poder de impresionarme, Barnes.- 

\- Atiendes… a más como yo?- dijo Bucky, tras una pausa. Su gesto se había calmado.-

\- Podría decirse.-

Los formularios mostraban cómo variaba la mente de Bucky: de copias en las que era capaz de hacer complicados ejercicios matemáticos, a otros que sólo destruía, o que sólo podía escribir su nombre y luego se paralizaba. Bruce ya había calculado que en los que había hecho con música de los años 30, escribía su nombre y realizaba algunos ejercicios de inteligencia sin problemas. Los de los años cuarenta acababan destruidos, y los que resolvía con música de los años 60 – desde Michelle Ma Belle y Wild Thing para adelante, en 1965- no sólo era capaz de resolverlos en tiempo récord sino que los completaba como si tuviera una potente base en trigonometría, cálculo y física, los suficientes para tener un título de ingeniero. 

\- Aparentemente los rusos lo educaron bastante bien. Recuerda que a Libby también le dieron una buena educación, y Natasha, bueno, podría pasar por una princesa si quisiera…-

\- Gee, Bruce. Supongo que deberíamos estar agradecidos de la beca HYDRA.- soltó Steve, rojo de furia.

\- Steve…- empezó Sam, pero él se cubrió la cara. En la salita, Bucky resolvía un test de colores canturreando Here, There and Everywhere. (12)

 

***********************

70’s

El comienzo de los 70’s fue aún mejor. Bucky mostraba interés en las selecciones, e incluso fue capaz de recordar media docena de canciones por nombre y pedirlas, entre las que estaban más canciones suaves y melódicas; Aretha Franklin, John Lennon, Stevie Wonder… Bucky parecía perdido en sus memorias, pero mientras llenaba los formularios con facilidad y letra pareja, sus respuestas fueron más reservadas, quizás más inteligentes. Había un chispazo de astucia en sus ojos que antes no había estado allí: una chispa de personalidad, más dura, más madura. Y en su rostro, los ángulos empezando a suavizarse gracias a los guisos que Natasha le encontrara y que se quedaban en su estómago, y ese rostro suavizado se volvió más expresivo: con algo que a veces, parecía el reborde de una pregunta.  
Bruce sabía que Bucky estaba preparándose para pedir algo, probablemente exigir su libertad o enfrentarlos si era necesario. A propósito empezó a dejarle el tenedor y el cuchillo, su vaso, a pesar de que todo era plástico, mostrándole de a poco que confiaba en él.  
Fue un error. Ninguno de ellos había esperado a que de pronto, el miércoles en la mañana, escuchara dos líneas de Tiny Dancer, de Elton John(13), se levantara, y volviéndose al espejo se clavara el cuchillo de plástico justo bajo la oreja dos veces. Si hubiera sido metal y no plástico, no lo habrían alcanzado a salvar. Estaba gritando y sollozando cuando lograron inmovilizarlo y drogarlo, y necesitaron microcirugía para arreglarle la carótida.

\- Por el amor de Dios! Por el amor de Dios!- gritó Steve horrorizado.- Qué estamos haciendo, qué…!-

\- Bruce, llama a Nat y pregúntale si esa canción significa algo para ella.- dijo Tony sin hacerle caso, las cejas contraídas.

\- Mejor le digo que venga. Seguro que anda con cuchillos y no son de plástico.- retrucó Bruce.

 

*******************************

 

Natasha había estado ocupada trabajando con Coulson y Maria en la lucha contra HYDRA y tras la advertencia de que esa semana experimentarían, manteniendo a Steve y ella alejados de Bucky, ni siquiera se había asomado a la Torre: pero tras la llamada de Bruce, prometió estar allí al día siguiente. 

Lo que fue escrupulosamente cierto: eran las 3 am cuando JARVIS le abrió el ascensor privado, y cojeando, envuelta en una parka gruesa que evitaba que sangrara en la alfombra, Natasha se movió como una sombra por su piso, tras advertir muy severamente a JARVIS que se callase su estado. No era nada que pudiera considerarse grave: una rozadura de bala en el muslo, un tajo en la pantorrilla, un golpe con rotura de la piel en el codo. 

Normalmente no la herían, pero bueno, habían sido 14 combatientes HYDRA, y ella sólo había tenido dos cuchillos.

 

Phil le había comentado que parecía más sedienta de sangre que de costumbre (14), su gesto estudiadamente relajado.

 

Era cierto, pero aún mientras se lavaba sangre que no era suya en la ducha mezclada con la propia goteando, no le había respondido: ni ella misma sabía si era por no tener a Clint a su lado, o por parar los golpes en vez de que le cayeran a los niños de Coulson, o era el deseo de venganza contra HYDRA por SHIELD… o por James. Por lo que fuera, había deseado sangre y la había tomado, sin Steve mirando sobre su hombro y quejándose de exceso de fuerza.  
Dormiría un par de horas y luego a preocuparse de lo que fuera que necesitaran para James. Natasha estaba segura que Bruce no la habría llamado por otra cosa.  
Estaba en toalla, secándose el cabello, cuando golpecitos en su balcón la hicieron morderse el labio. A pesar de la hora de madrugada, allí estaba Thor, en pijamas, pero con una vianda en la mano y una bolsa en el otro, haciéndole gestos como su algo de su tamaño pudiera pasar desapercibido.

Su rostro se veía tan feliz de verla que cuando le indicó a JARVIS que soltara el sello de la puerta ventana del balcón, no pudo menos que sonreír a su prisa por dejar sus provisiones en el sofá y avanzar a ella a zancadas para tomarla del cuello y besarle la frente con fruición, y vaya que tenía que agacharse para mirar en sus ojos, sus pulgares acariciándole las mejillas.

\- Mi adorada Dama... Natasha mía, he rogado a Yggdrassil mismo que te devolviera sana y salva... has visto a mi hermano Clint? Está bien?-

Ella asintió, el calor de sus manos maravilloso. El rostro de Thor se expandió en pura felicidad de saber que Clint estaba bien , 

\- Me imagino cuán exhausta estás, pero me urgía tanto verte y saber noticias de mi querido arquero… además, hace mucho tiempo que no me permitías el privilegio de ofrecerte una cena y pensé que estarías hambrienta…- dijo destapando la vianda, que olía delicioso a guiso alemán, y abriendo la bolsa con pan fresco- Puedo dejártelas, calentarlas mientras te acuestas o…-

\- Thor, cena conmigo, por favor.- dijo ella con una sonrisa cansada pero sincera. Thor se iluminó, y puso la mesa en tiempo récord, ya que sabía perfectamente dónde estaba todo, y le llenó un plato de comida hirviente.

\- El alado Sam Wilson se ha instalado con alegría en la Torre. De eso sospecho que su salida de Washington no fue tan traumática podría haber sido, gracias a ti.- dijo Thor mientras comían. Natasha sólo se permitió un leve hoyuelo junto a la comisura de los labios, pero Thor la conocía.

\- Sólo hablé con alguien que conocía a alguien, y el dinero de Tony hizo el resto, pero no le digas. Estaba muy apegado a su trabajo como consejero de veteranos, pero en verdad puede hacer mucho bien aquí, eso sin contar que… bueno, algunos de sus antiguos pacientes lo consideran una especie de traidor ahora.-

\- Eso es injusto, y heriría su corazón.-

\- Y por eso no le diremos nada. Ya tiene suficientes pacientes aquí ahora.-

\- Ha sido muy amable y muy hábil en tratar al Sargento Barnes, en verdad.- dijo Thor, su mirada fija en su plato, generosamente no notando que la impertérrita Black Widow había dejado de masticar por un momento.

\- Cómo está él?- dijo ella, y lo directo de su pregunta era un modo de aceptar la amabilidad de Thor.

\- Uno de los motivos por lo que Bruce insistió en llamarte fue porque empezamos… una terapia con él.- Thor le contó la idea de Tony, y aunque Natasha elevó cejas escépticas, acabó asintiendo cuando Thor habló de las memorias sobre París.

\- Tiene sentido. Cuando lo llevaron a entrenarme, se suponía que era el patriota perfecto. Tienen que haber confiado en él más de lo confías en alguien sin mente, o sin voluntad.- dijo Natasha meneando la cabeza.- Y debe haber tenido al menos cinco años de misiones exitosas a la espalda. En esa época había caído Irán, había explotado la Primavera de Praga, Francia estaba saliendo de las manos laboristas… fue la época de oro de los espías…- agregó, con un parpadeo.- Bozhemoi, debo haber estado activa ya en esos años, pero no recuerdo nada.-

\- Cuál es tu primera memoria de él?-

\- De él recuerdo todo. Pero las misiones… deben habérmelas borrado. – dijo Natasha, con un suspiro.- Tengo algunos flashes, pero no más. Si Bruce quiere que revise sus recuerdos y trate de encajarlos con los hechos de esos años…-

\- Lo que Tony sugirió es que nos dijeras si una canción que pareció afectarlo te era familiar, si podía ser un trigger, algo programado o…-

\- Está bien James?- preguntó ella, tensándose.

\- Está bien. Pero sería bueno saber…- Thor le trajo una taza de té, y se sentó en el sofá, cómodo a pesar de los hiperfemenino, rococó de la decoración.- La música nunca me había parecido tan interesante en Asgard. Allá acompaña, pero acá... realmente su poder para narrar emociones, trasladar sentimientos al oyente es mágico y poderoso. La idea de nuestro Anthony de estudiar sus reacciones a través de los años escuchando música en orden cronológico ha sido digna de su genio.-

\- Cuál es la canción que afectó a James?- dijo Natasha, revolviendo su té. Thor fue a un anaquel de cristal rosado y madera rojiza, y tomó con familiaridad una botella panzona y ámbar, que no era el vodka favorito de Natasha, sino una mistela de frutas que habían preparado juntos hacía un tiempo, y sirvió dos vasos, antes de pedirle a JARVIS:

\- Amigo JARVIS, podrías tocar una selección de las últimas canciones que hemos usado en la terapia del Sargento Barnes, para que la Dama las escuche?- sugirió, volviendo al sofá y alargándole un vaso a Natasha. Ella sonrió, aunque era un mohín, sus cejas alzadas como si en realidad agradeciera el esfuerzo pero le tuviera muy poca fe a su efectividad, siendo la pragmática rusa que era. Natasha reposó a su lado, recogiendo los pies descalzos, en camiseta y shorts flojos que se había puesto tras quitarse la toalla de baño, acomodada en el sofá, y apoyó la melena húmeda en su hombro, los dos sorbiendo el tibio alcohol sin palabras.

Natasha escuchó sin chistar varias canciones, tarareó en impecable francés “le mer… a bercé mon c'ur pour la vie...” pero levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes al oír los primeros acordes de “Will you love me tomorrow”.

\- Thor… ven, conocías esa?-

\- La había oído y me había conmovido su letra.-

\- No sé James, pero recuerdo haberla bailado… vamos, párate… ven, acá, pon tu mano en mi cintura, no te hagas, si sé que sabes bailar, tú tienes el ritmo que la naturaleza le negó a Rogers, vamos, así, derecha, izquierda, tu cadera y…- Natasha lo guió en el baile, y era un poco parecido a ver esos grandes trasatlánticos remolcados por un diminuto pero empeñoso barquito en los puertos. Thor la siguió sin esfuerzo y a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño, había gracia mientras la seguía en el baile, el simple mecerse al ritmo, los grandes pies de Thor en zapatillas cuidadosos de ni siquiera rozar los desnudos pies de Natasha. Era tan alto que ella no podía colocar cómodamente una mano en su hombro, pero Thor lo solucionó con gracia sosteniéndola contra su corazón.

\- Tienes costumbre de bailar con mujeres pequeñas...- dijo Natasha cuando él la hizo dar un giro con gracia, trayéndola de nuevo a sus brazos.

\- Jane no gusta de bailar.- dijo él tras una pausa.- Tampoco gusta de mí, ya, oficialmente...- agregó con un suspiro, y Natasha, que claramente había hecho el comentario esperando esa reacción asintió, llevando un pulgar a su mejilla.

\- Está bien, Thor. Ella se lo pierde...- dijo antes de apoyarse en él para hacer otro giro.- Me han contado que ahora te has estado prodigando?-  
El rostro sombrío de Thor recuperó el humor, un deje smug en su rostro.- Las noticias tienen alas, o simplemente nada puede ocultarse de tus muchos ojos, mi arácnida amiga?-

\- Un poco de ambos. Mientras a tí te divierta...-

\- Digamos que he intentado comportarme como un hombre midgardiano en mi romance con Jane, manteniendo la monogamia tan querida de ustedes. Como aún con eso no he conseguido su amor, pues he decidido comportarme como el asgardiano que soy, y ofrecer mis afectos libremente a aquellas que considere mis amigas. Los asgardianos somos, para ustedes, supongo que muy liberales: mientras ambas partes estén de acuerdo en disfrutar del placer juntos, y sea explícito el nivel de aprecio y el compromiso de ambos, no vemos ningún mal en ello.-

\- Yo tampoco veo ningún mal en ello. JARVIS, prográmale Don Juan de Marco en la lista de películas que Thor * debe* ver- indicó Natasha, su sonrisa más amplia, apoyando la mejilla en su amplio pecho.- Puedo suponer que tengo esperanzas entonces, ya que estás aquí bailando conmigo e intentando embriagarme?-

Los ojos de Thor se suavizaron.- Ciertamente, aunque tú no serás nunca simplemente una amiga para mí, mi adorada dama. Pero tu palabra es mi orden, sobre todo si eso ayuda a calmar el dolor que este viaje te ha causado.-

\- No, eso no es...- Natasha hizo un mohín, una perfecta actuación, y se le cayó una lágrima. Y luego, otra y otra. Thor hizo un ruido y se detuvo, manteniéndola apretada contra su pecho, pero el rostro de Natasha estaba inmóvil a pesar de los regueros en sus mejillas, y luego hubo desconcierto cuando alzó la vista a él.

\- No, no entiendo... no es, no estoy llorando, porqué...?- musitó.

Llevaban 23 segundos de Tiny Dancer en el sistema de sonido de JARVIS. Thor la llevó al sofá y allí Natasha, con el shock de quien no puede dominar su cuerpo, se echó a llorar inconteniblemente contra su pecho, a veces resistiéndose, balbuceando incrédulas protestas, pero Thor no la soltó, sus fuertes brazos rodeándola mientras ella sollozaba y JARVIS detenía la música. Pasó un largo rato antes de que ella pudo calmarse, limpiarse la cara, y se quedó allí, el pañuelo en sus manos, sus ojos recuperando una expresión dura y calculadora.

\- Le pasó esto a James, verdad? Es esa canción?-

Thor asintió, sin más detalles.

\- No recuerdo nada al respecto, no tengo...- Natasha sacudió la cabeza frustrada.- No sé que significa, aunque es sugerente, supongo...-

\- Es respuesta suficiente. Lo que el Red Room e HYDRA hicieron a sus mentes es inmoral y atroz, pero encontraremos cómo deshacerlo, si hay justicia en los hados.- dijo Thor, con severidad, yendo a su lado.- Debes descansar ahora. JARVIS, por favor comunícale este desarrollo a nuestros científicos.-

Natasha asintió, perdida en sus pensamientos. Thor le besó el cabello, y se volvió al balcón para irse, pero entonces se dio cuenta que la mano de Natasha lo sujetaba de la camiseta.

\- Pensé que querrías irte a la cama ya.- dijo con dulzura, yendo a tomarla en la suya.

\- Pero no sola?- dijo ella, y por fin había un poco de alegría, algo de vida en sus ojos.

\- Oh, mi Natasha.- dijo él, yendo inmediatamente a reclamar su boca con ansiedad no disimulada. Natasha se dejó llevar en sus brazos, y retrocedió llevándolo a su dormitorio: Thor, con una risa, sus ojos tan sabios y tan infantiles a la vez mirándola era la calidez personificada mientras la colocaba en el centro de la cama, y que quitaba camiseta y zapatillas de un tirón, yendo a tenderse entre sus muslos tan rápido como podía, su cuerpo caliente como un edredón pesado y familiar. Ella sonrió bajo sus besos, se aferró sus hombros y se quitó la larga polera de algodón que había sido de Clint, y cuando él deslizó las manos por sus costados, y rodó para recogerla en su regazo, manteniendo sus senos en sus manos tibias, arropándolos con las mantas, Natasha dejó escapar un largo suspiro satisfecho bajo sus besos en el cuello.

\- Thor... gracias...?-

\- Gracias por devorar un festín?- susurró él tiernamente, oprimiéndola contra sí. Los dos se quedaron quietos, abrazados, disfrutando el calor, el aliento de ella en su brazo, y la inmensa suavidad con que él le acarició el costado, le besó el hombro, era una promesa: que no estaban solos, que lograrían recuperarse de sus corazones rotos por Jane y por Clint: Jane, que era fina y pequeña y compleja como Nat: Clint, que era honesto y afectuoso como Thor. - Todo mejorará, mi Dama.- susurró él tras una pausa.- Tras pruebas como las últimas que vivimos, todo no puede sino mejorar. Quizás nuestras vidas adquieran diferentes configuraciones a las que teníamos, pero todo mejorará y volveremos ser felices.-

\- El sol siempre volverá a salir, dicen los rusos. Claro que a veces nuestras noches duran tres meses.-  
Thor inhaló tras de su oreja, haciéndole cosquillas.- Eso explica tu resiliencia, mi Dama? Y una noche de tres meses, pues podría ser una bendición para unos amantes entusiastas.-

Natasha rió, oprimiendo su sinuoso cuerpo contra él, y luego se irguió, a horcajadas en el fuerte muslo de Thor, quitándose la ropa que le quedaba, sonriéndole. Él hizo sonidos apreciativos según su cuerpo se revelaba, pero había ternura mezclada con el deseo mientras deslizaba sus manos acariciándola, algo protector en las grandes palmas envolviendo sus curvas. Se sentó, los músculos de su vientre tensándose, y demandó sus labios, para luego cubrir sus senos de besos cálidos y húmedos.

\- La última vez, estábamos... no estaba en mi mejor forma.- dijo Natasha, hundiendo los dedos en el pelo en su nuca para mirarlo de cerca.- Ahora sí me siento más inspirada. Un cuerpo como el tuyo, se merece entusiasmo...- dijo ella, picardía en su voz, y Thor se echó atrás, las manos tras la cabeza.

\- Orgulloso de ser tu campo de juegos, Dama mía. Por favor... si algo en mí te apetece, sólo tómalo...- agregó con suavidad. Natasha hizo una “ yay!” muy gracioso antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas separadas, y empezar una exploración cuidadosa, yendo al grano con besos y mordiscos en sus caderas, volteándolo con un asado para masajearle el trasero y jugar con la línea de vello bajo su ombligo, para luego subir por su pecho, mientras él la miraba con ojos entrecerrados. En cuando la tuvo a su alcance volvió a besarla con tanta dedicación, tanta intensidad, que Natasha se detuvo para devolverle el beso: pero luego volvió a descender por su pecho, sonriendo al verlo cerrar los ojos cuando sus pechos suaves rozaron, y luego acunaron, la turgente erección de Thor.

\- Me dices si algo no te gusta.- susurró Natasha, echándose el pelo atrás, lamiéndose los labios con clara intención. Thor sólo entrecerró los ojos, pero en él todo estaba inmóvil y dispuesto.

Y Natasha era una artista en esto, no sólo en sentido de conocer las posiciones, gestos, técnicas y artes para enardecer a alguien. No: se trataba mucho más de que de eso, de experiencia o de destreza. Se trataba más bien de ese talento maravilloso y aterrador de leer a la gente, de intuir y adivinar a través de los más mínimos gestos, de los más pequeños movimientos, lo que se deseaba, lo que se amaba, lo que se odiaba. Esa habilidad, que a veces parecía sobrenatural, y no sólo de adivinar, sino de metamorfosearse justo en lo que esa otra persona deseaba o temía, la hacía terrible en el campo de batalla, invencible en los duelos de espionaje, pero sobre todo, la fuerza dominante en un lecho, jamás dominada. 

Y sin embargo Thor la ponía en un dilema con su desafío simple y temible. Porque de ella, Thor sólo deseaba ser amado, no con exigencias de para siempre, de intensidad, de más o menos que a otros, sin comparaciones, sin ningún requisito. Thor sólo quería ser amado y que le permitiesen ofrecer su amor, que lo disfrutasen sin tapujos, y por lo tanto, metamorfosearse en lo que él quería, para ganar como siempre, implicaba… rendirse. Era una razonamiento espiral, un conundrum sin solución. 

Pero sus besos eran tan dulces, y Natasha había tenido tanto frío desde la ida de Clint y esa única noche loca y salvaje con Tony, que cerró los ojos, y en vez de preguntarse, como le habían enseñado, casi como un reflejo qué era lo que él deseaba y cómo ´darselo, Natasha se preguntó qué deseaba ella, y con un movimiento ágil y diestro lo volteó boca abajo, Thor emitiendo un gruñido de sorpresa, y procedió a besarlo, morderlo y estimularlo con manos y boca desde la nuca hasta la planta de los pies. Descubrió que los poderosos hombros eran sensibles a los besos: que el orgulloso cuello se rendía a sus mordidas: que la clara piel enrojecía y se amorataba fácil con succiones expertas: que la cara trasera de los muslos de Thor eran un punto erógeno que lo hacía gemir y suplicar. Que cuando lo dejó sentir su humedad mientras le besaba la espalda, su sexo montado contra la abultada pantorilla, Thor emitió un gemido que era puro sexo, y musitó algo en asgardiano antes de echar una mano atrás y entrelazar los dedos en los suyos, deteniendo los deditos perversos en su próstata.

\- Qué has dicho?-

\- Que podrías… doblegar a un Dios, adorada mía.- jadeó Thor, y era extraño verlo con los ojos tan oscurecidos, las pupilas tan dilatadas que su claro iris azul cielo no era más que un halo en sus ojos.- Natasha mía, debo… debes permitirme tocarte ahora si eso deseas, porque mi autocontrol pende de un hilo bajo tu arte…- susurró, y era una súplica. 

Con su famosa sonrisa, Natasha se tendió, tomándole la mano, atrayéndolo a sí, pero Thor la alzó en sus brazos, y sin ningún temor atrajo sus muslos letales a su rostro, hasta que Natasha se halló sentada en su cuello, con Thor succionándola, y lamiéndola con persistencia hambrienta, su lengua tan profundo dentro de ella que sólo una experiencia y habilidad que superaba lo humano podía enseñar. Para él, separó los muslos, y lo dejó explorar, saborear, devorarla como quisiera: pero Thor parecía desear ahogarse en ella, y no se detuvo hasta que la tuvo cabalgando su rostro, soportando todo su peso contra él, las manos ásperas de guerrero que con tanto poder podían llamar el rayo tironeando sus muslos, aferrando sus nalgas para poder succionarla y mordisquearla más intimo y profundo, con tanta hambre y furia que Natasha no puso evitar sacudirse contra él, empujarse contra esa boca que la follaba tan expertamente, y cuando se vino con un gruñido ahogado, su sexo liberando un squirt de humedad incontrolable, su orgasmo se hizo aún más intenso al sentir con cuánta hambre él seguía devorándola, con cuánta violencia seguía azotándose esa lengua caliente dentro suyo.

Con muslos empapados que temblaban un poco Natasha trató de dejarlo respirar, pero Thor no permitió pausa, sus dedos yendo a reemplazar su lengua para seguir estimulándola sin darle un segundo de reposo, aún mientras se acomodaban, ella a gatas en la cama, Thor de rodillas a su lado y maniobraba para poder alinear sus pelvis juntas, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño. Con él sentado en los talones, Natasha descubrió que tenía la altura perfecta para jugar y seducirlo frotándose contra la cabeza de su orgulloso miembro: y si el conocimiento de que probablemente esto debía haberlo perfeccionado con Jane, seguramente lo única otra mujer tan pequeña que alguna vez follara, en vez de molestarla, la enardeció más. Sabía que no era normal en eso: la idea de ver a Thor, hermoso y vigoroso, y tan viril, poseyendo a otras, haciendo sollozar a placer a otras mujeres, le parecía increíblemente sexy, y la enardecía. Igualmente había deseado poder ver a Tony, que hacía el amor con precisión clínica y habilidad matemática: a Bruce, que estallaba como un volcán de pasión furiosa: a Steve, que se dejaba llevar en oleadas incontrolables y vulnerables: a Sam, que se intuía tierno y dominante. Sólo Clint nunca le había gustado la idea de verlo con otras u otros, a pesar de su hermoso cuerpo: podía ser porque sabía que el sexo no era generalmente una fuente de disfrute para Clint, sino algo que hacía más bien para complacer a otros, pero también porque Clint era el único hombre en la Tierra que la volvía celosa.

No podía estar pensando en Clint en este momento, con un Dios entre las piernas, y con un empuje brusco y casi cruel, se movió contra Thor, haciendo que la cabeza de su sexo, que era preocupantemente enorme, la dilatara y penetrara de golpe, abriendo la carne caliente y húmeda. Las manos de Thor se engarfiaron en su cadera al relámpago de placer sin aviso, pero se quedó quieto; y el flash de placer y dolor de esa penetración vació efectivamente la mente de Natasha, haciéndola jadear y apoyarse en manos y rodillas para moverse, los dientes apretados, traspirando mientras el placer se mezclaba con la presión insoportable de esa verga gigantesca. Oh, Natasha había tenido que tolerar los juegos más perversos posibles en manos de diferentes hombres en tantas misiones que ya había olvidado muchas: no era extraña a torturas sexuales, dildos monstruosos, pervertidos que disfrutaban más del hacer daño que del sexo en sí, y su cuerpo, resistente y resiliente más allá de lo humano le había permitido recuperarse de abusos que suponía habrían destrozado los cuerpos y mentes de otras mujeres. 

Debía estar agradecida quizá de todas esas memorias, porque eso le permitía aceptar a Thor sabiendo que el dolor pasaría y el placer vendría una vez que su cuerpo se adaptara. 

Pero había un placer sórdido y a la vez intoxicante en esa presión salvaje y en los gemidos inarticulados de Thor, que con fuerza de voluntad como acero aguantaba, inmóvil y tenso como una pieza de acero que ella le indicara moverse, que ella le diera el permiso de al fin follarla con la seguridad de no lastimarla.  
Una parte de Natasha, que era perversa, quería saber qué tomaría romper esa voluntad y lograr que Thor perdiera el control y la poseyera violentamente, incapaz de tomar en cuenta posible daño: pero también sabía que su primera experiencia no consensual juntos ya le había traído mucho dolor, y que tras sus experiencias con el Red Room, Thor probablemente se odiaría a sí mismo. Ella había llegado a quererlo demasiado para hacerle eso.  
Por eso, se movió expertamente, disfrutando sus gemidos, hasta que el roce se calmó, el ardor se desvaneció, dejando sólo la deliciosa fricción jugosa de su unión, cada desliz más placentera que la anterior. Ella misma guió las manos de Thor a sus caderas: y él la rodeó son los poderosos brazos, moviéndose con empujes suaves y profundos que le sacaban siseos temblorosos a cada roce en su cérvix, y más allá. Por Dios! Lo milagroso había sido que no hubiera embarazado a Jane veinte veces, no una: con semejante verga, Thor disparaba directo dentro del útero de una mujer pequeña. No era raro que hacer el amor con él te hiciera sentir cosas totalmente distintas que la mayoría de los hombres!

Con ese autocontrol divino, Thor la dejó moverse un largo rato a su gusto, sus manos sosteniéndola más que sosteniéndose. Natasha no supo cómo, sin más que verle la nuca y la espalda Thor pudo saber exactamente el momento en que el placer la llevó al borde, pero en ese mismo momento se detuvo y tendiéndose a su lado, la acunó con el brazo, atrayéndola más, esa sonrisa pícara y afectuosa en sus labios aún con los ojos negros de lujuria. Natasha, acomodada contra su costado, guió el muslo sobre los suyos y Thor estuvo de nuevo dentro con una exclamación de alegría, moviéndose en un ritmo suave e intenso a la vez, aferrando la almohada con una mano y luego colocándola tras la espalda de Natasha sin dejar de moverse, concentrándose luego en besarla con pasión mientras la oprimía entre su cuerpo caliente y la blanda almohada. Natasha se dejó llevar, gimió bajo los besos en su cuello, el modo en que Thor acariciaba y besaba sus pechos con fruición: pero sobre todo por como inexorablemente iba girándose hacia ella, hasta que sus movimientos se hicieron más duros, y ella pudo ver el deseo al fin desatándose en sus ojos cuando se tendió sobre ella.

Había tanta pasión en sus ojos que el darle lo que deseaba tanto no era ningún esfuerzo, y sin ningún miedo Natasha lo dejó verla disfrutar, verla entregarse sinceramente mientras las oleadas de un poderoso orgasmo. Para ella, era un alivio, el final desate de la tensión que acumulaba: y saber que Thor disfrutaba tanto en sus brazos lo hacía aún más dulce. Thor necesitaba esa fisicalidad tanto como ella, y cuando aún mareada de placer la recogió para acomodarla en su regazo y dejar que lo montara de nuevo como a un indómito pura sangre, fue Natasha quien lo llenó de besos, el deseo de proteger que para ella era la más auténtica expresión de amor, porque Thor, Dios, alien, guerrero imposible, que podía volar, que podía destruir acero con las manos desnudas, que había enfrentado monstruos y demonios, era vulnerable, vulnerable y había sido herido tanto, y sin embargo, seguía sonriendo, seguía acercándose al mundo con las manos abiertas y seguía intentando ofrecer su amor y su afecto con todo su corazón. Natasha se permitió mostrarle su propia vulnerabilidad en respuesta, y al sentir su alegría en respuesta, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Thor la rodeó con sus brazos, y tomándola de la cintura la ayudó a moverse con experticia en su regazo, el sudor de ambos humedeciéndoles el cabello, lubricando sus cuerpos mientras seguían amándose con energía: y había algo del orgullo de atletas en la persistencia de sus movimientos, en el modo en que continuaban y continuaban sin cansarse, sin rendirse, desafiando al otro a mantener el paso. Los ojos de él ardían de alegría cuando la sintió climaxar de nuevo: ella rió y le mordió la oreja cuando él tuvo que echar una mano al costado de su cama, y apretarlo aunque crujió, para controlarse bajo las olas de placer.

\- Oh mi dama... mi Natasha...- gimió Thor, el rostro hundido en sus pechos, aferrándola contra sí, y Nat abrazó la cabeza rubia, mientras las manos de él se apretaban en sus costados cuando sus caderas al fin se movieron con brusquedad y lo sintió arquearse, sus músculos abultándose en la convulsión, pero sus manos aún manteniéndose suaves en su carne.- Oh, mi amor...!- jadeó antes de algunas palabras en asgardiano, y estalló explosivamente, chispas de electricidad invisibles en los músculos de Natasha, la sensación eléctrica y deliciosa. Thor se derrumbó de espaldas, apretándola contra sí, y tras unos momentos de jadeos temblorosos, llenó su cabello de besos, la abrazó estrechamente, y sólo entonces reposó, una mano en la frente, el pecho jadeante. No tenía que preguntar cómo había estado: los dos eran amantes expertos. Tampoco necesitaba saber si ella quería más: si era así, lo dirían. Con esa oleada de confianza, Thor se inclinó de lado tras un rato para apoyar el rostro en su seno, el otro acariciado con el dorso de la mano delicadamente.

Natasha sólo tenía que mirar en sus ojos para ver las palabras de amor que Thor se retenía de decirle. Porque era claro que con su sabiduría, con su conocimiento, Thor sabía que el corazón de Nat ya estaba bastante herido y dividido, y que sin importar qué tan bien se acoplaran, se comprendieran, lo que había entre ellos, aunque podría haber sido amor en otra vida, aquí sólo podía arder como la más calurosa de las amistades. 

Ahora, nadie había dicho sobre cuán fuerte podía ser ese lazo, y cuando Natasha le besó los ojos húmedos, y se quedó quieta en sus brazos, saboreando esa liberación entre tanta confianza, Thor los cubrió a ambos con el decorado edredón tipo gobelino de ella, y bajó la luz con un susurro.

\- Deseas que te deje descansar ahora, Dama mía? Comprendo si estás exhausta tras tus misiones y esfuerzos, puedo traerte algo de beber antes de retirarme…-

\- No. Quiero bañarte en la mañana.- dijo ella, su voz determinada en su oreja: y Thor comprendió sin ofenderse que con su presencia ahí, era un escudo para los pensamientos sobre Clint, sobre Bruce, sobre Tony, sobre Barnes, sobre el gobierno cazándola, SHIELD, Phil, Pepper… parecía demasiada carga para esos hombros delicados y ese espinazo grácil, y Thor besó esos finos huesos bajo la piel, bien dispuesto a ser su escudo y edredón y oso de peluche, si era lo que la más fuerte e indestructible de las mujeres necesitaba como descanso. Nadie podía decir que Thor no era generoso, sobre todo con su propio corazón.

\- Descansa entonces en sueños tan bellos como el que me has regalado, mi adorada Natasha.-

\- Gracias, Thor.- dijo ella, y la luz tenue acabó en completa oscuridad.

 

******************************

 

1970's

Steve había alegado y peleado por descontinuar el experimento: Tony había pataleado a favor, y Thor y Bruce habían sido desagradablemente cautos y neutrales: pero finalmente accedieron a continuar cuidadosamente, y a diferencia de las décadas anteriores, casi no hubieron canciones a las que Bucky no levantara la cabeza, o sonriera, o incluso tararease para sí. ( “Stuck in the middle With You”(15) hizo a Sam declarar que el chico realmente tenía oreja, y el que enarcara las cejas a las canciones de ABBA y las ignorase, aún más) También canturreó para sí mientras se duchaba Midnight Train to Georgia, (16) lo que hizo que Sam insistiese en que le caía bien el chico.  
Su sonrisa con Hot Stuff había casi noqueado a Steve al verla: había sido viva, alegre... increíblemente dulce. Había sido la sonrisa de alguien que recuerda ser joven y divertirse, pero mientras que Steve babeaba esa expresión, Tony se habìa inquietado, preguntándose qué memorias serían esas.  
Bruce había preguntado finalmente al verlo moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de “25 or 6 to 4.”(17)  
\- Recuerdas en dònde oíste esa canción?-  
\- Estaba de moda mientras andaba por Londres. La moda era... indescriptible (18). Eran años muy locos, todo estaba cambiante. Las chicas, con su pelo largo y fluyente, y los chicos, con joyas de fantasía y camisas de colores... recuerdo observar como grafiteaban las calles con flores...- dijo Bucky soñadoramente. Se veía feliz en sus recuerdos, y comía con apetito, su acento neutro al hablar, una profunda calma en sus ojos.  
Steve estaba feliz de verlo tan bien, tan relajado. Cuando Bucky le preguntó a Sam si podía leer algo se habían temido que demandase periódicos o revistas que pudieran tener gatillos o información incómoda, pero lo que pidió fueron libros de biblioteca juvenil anticuados, lo que hizo que a Tony le entrase la risa tonta, porque podía ser tierno pero ver al asesino más temible del siglo XX echado sobre el vientre leyendo Mujercitas era cuando menos un poco grotesco. 

Pero su debilidad por riffs y su interés por el rock clásico hizo a Tony prestar atención, porque en contraste a las sonrisas a esa música airosa y sexy de comienzos de los 70, cuando empezaba a sonar American Woman o algo de los Rolling Stones, Bucky hacía calistenia. No era una vista que hiriese a nadie, vaya. Born to be Wild habían sido 2,6 minutos de sólo abs...

Seasons in the Sun (19) fue la primera canción que lo dejó silencioso: las canciones posteriores, pensativo. Pero el según la música avanzaba por los años lo tensó, desanimó: y cuando dejó dos comidas sin tocar, a pesar de que Natasha le había preparado suave caldo, y pan casero. Estaban alrededor del 76.

\- Barnes? Deberías comer algo, no te ha gustado? - Sam se sentó a su lado con el relajo que empezaban a adquirir a su alrededor: y era claro que Sam se había empezado a encariñar con el lastimado POW. - Te puedo traer otra pizza...-

\- No es... no tengo hambre.- dijo Bucky, abrazándose las rodillas en el lecho.- Cuándo voy a salir de aquí?-

\- Adónde quieres ir?-

\- No he dicho que quiera ir a ninguna parte. Quiero saber cuándo... cuando tendré que trabajar?- dijo Bucky, y había algo tenso y temeroso en sus ojos.

\- Te ha traído malas memorias esa música?-

\- Es... no me gusta el calor. Esa canción.- dijo Bucky en voz baja. Estaba sonando Fortunate Son(21).- Recuerdo una jungla... fue...- agregó, y sacudió la cabeza, interrumpiéndose.

\- Estuviste en 'Nam?- dijo Sam con tanta calma como pudo, su empática voz cargada de tristeza.

\- Sí.- dijo despacio.- Saigón y Corea... todo cambió, sabes?- dijo Bucky, y echó la cara atrás, la vista en el techo, los ojos enrojecidos.- Otra persona... había alguien que cambió...- agregó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Quién?-

\- No lo sé, alguien... quien me daba órdenes. - dijo tras una pausa.- Cambió, no más... después de eso, fue sólo guerra... fue la guerra, pero solo...- acabó, las piernas apretadamente recogidas, los ojos vacíos. Tony y Thor cruzaron una mirada y pasaron rápido por finales de los 70, comienzos de los 80. Coincidencia o no, al escuchar *Imagine*, Bucky lloró: pero se calmó rápidamente y volvió a comer, aunque no vieron más de esa sonrisa.

Confortably Numb (20) lo dejó inmóvil sin embargo tanto rato que Sam volvió a entrar, y se sentó cerca, dándose cuenta que Bucky no había respondido a su pregunta, aunque su rostro, así echado con el pantalón de buzo remarcando sus piernas aún enflaquecidas, el polerón colgando un poco de los huesos marcados de su hombro humano. Bucky tenía un rostro hermoso: a pesar de los años de abuso, el suero había asegurado que al igual que Steve y Natasha, el tiempo no tocase con señales obvias sus cuerpos. Pero Sam empezaba a pensar que podía notar algo, algo diferente al común de la gente en sus ojos, en sus expresiones, algo que los hacía distintos de la mayoría. Era... como una profundidad, lo que solías ver en los ojos de la gente vieja.

Sam, también un veterano de guerra y de pérdida, se sentó ahí sin decir nada, dejándose llevar por un minuto por la melancolía de Pink Floyd.

\- Si pudieras quedarte acá para siempre y no salir... a trabajar.- dijo Sam, su voz suave, forzándose a usar el léxico de Bucky.- Te gustaría eso?-

\- Obedeceré órdenes.- dijo Bucky, rápidamente, una respuesta claramente aprendida, memorizada.

\- Pero te gustaría eso?-

Bucky no respondió, pero la luz desesperanzada de sus ojos era suficiente. Y Sam tuvo que largarse tan rápido como pudo, porque no era justo. No era justo y se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, a él, el consejero acostumbrado a oír historias horribles de sus soldados veteranos destrozados y seguir entero para aconsejarlos, contenerlos. 

Pero era injusto.

Él mismo se conocía lo suficiente para saber que la paz, la absoluta tranquilidad, lo ponía de los nervios. Entre los Avengers, y por supuesto que no era coincidencia, todos excepto Bruce eran luchadores de corazón. Thor, Steve, Natasha, Tony, incluso el elusivo Clint y el amable James Rhodes... no habían sido hechos para la paz, anhelaban la batalla, la emoción, la adrenalina. Su primera reacción siempre era lanzarse adelante y enfrentar: rage, rage y fight. Sólo Bruce era el tipo de alma gentil y dañada además, cuya tendencia ante los golpes era hacerse bolita. 

Era cruel e irrisorio a la vez que Bruce fuera Hulk. Era aún más cruel que al tipo que inherentemente sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz, lo hubieran conscripto, mandado a WWII, convertido en un cyborg asesino, usado como arma por 70 años y metido en cuanta guerra hubiera. Porque era claro: en James Barnes no había deseo de batalla, no había esa ferocidad sutil que decía que si empujabas, te empujarían de vuelta. 

Sam había visto esa mirada en veteranos de guerra que siendo conscriptos o yendo por convicciones o emulación habían acabado encontrándose con que no tenían lo necesario. 

Pero eran pocos: la mayoría, morían.

A Barnes no lo habían dejado morir, y eso quizá era lo más terrible de todo.

 

*********************************

 

* ombra mai fu*(22)

\- Oye, Nat.-

\- Clint, es algo urgente? Porque estoy encaramándome a un helicóptero HYDRA en este minuto.-

\- No me habrías contestado si no te estuvieras aburriendo.-

\- Siempre te contesto, Barton.- * sonido de patadas* 

\- Y se acaban los HYDRA y empiezas a aburrirte en 3, 2...1...- Clint, sentado en una bala de heno de la cual era sumariamente sacudido porque las vacas habían empezado a mordisquearla, se quedó ahí balanceando las piernas, hasta que oyó la voz familiar de nuevo, un poco sin aliento.

\- Qué necesitas?-

\- No puedo llamarte sólo para saber de tí?-

\- Barton, dime qué necesitas de una vez.-

\- Hmm, hmm, estamos ariscas hoy... qué, Barnes no está respondiendo bien a los mimos?-

\- De quién? De Sam Wilson? Steve tiene prohibido sobarlo, aún no completan el experimento que se le ocurrió a Tony.-

\- Mira considerando que Libby les quedó bastante bien, yo confiaría... oye, la prohibición de sobamientos se extiende a tí también?-

\- No me falta lo que sobar, Clint, a diferencia de Steve no me paso el día adherida al vidrio de esa sala.-

-... Sobar? Finalmente has logrado comerte al Doc?-

\- * gruñido*-

\- Aún no se deja? Vaya, si cumple el año le compro un galvano... cómo está Stark?-

\- Sufriendo, aunque lo oculte. No sólo por la operación, sino por la inmovilidad... pero se ha controlado bien. Está ocupado haciendo el trabajo de Pepper, pero siendo honestos, no ser Iron Man lo mataría más rápido que la falla cardíaca.- Natasha suspiró.- Aunque no digas nada, sé que eres incapaz de desearle que reviente, a pesar de...-

\- Nada de eso. Pregunto porque tengo que... bueno, tengo que hablar con el tipo.- La inspiración de Nat en respuesta hizo que Clint suspirase.- No, Nat, no he dicho que vaya a volver. Sólo necesito una charlita con Stark, si está en condiciones.-

\- Quieres que lo arregle?-

\- No, no es ése el favor por el que te llamaba. - dijo Clint, y Natasha podía oír su sonrisa, esa sonrisa pícara que amaba desconcertar a la impasible Black Widow.- Oye, Nat, si te dejo dinero para pizza y me aseguro que se vea Netflix, sería babysitter por unos días...?-

 

*********************************

80's

Si bien no había mostrado más que pasivo interés en la música los primeros años, Thor, que se sentaba a vigilar a Barnes mientras charlaba por teléfono con sus amigas, notó ciertos cambios sutiles. (23)

Pero a pesar de su agitada vida social ( el Instagram de Thor era irregular, pero muy seguido) Thor siempre encontraba tiempo para vigilar a Barnes, colocar sus playlists y estudiar sus movimientos. Incluso charlando por teléfono su atención se mantenía en el camaleónico prisionero, que a veces despertaba bramando y destruyendo todo y a veces despertaba dulce y razonable, sin más peticiones que un poco de jugo, por favor. Bruce estaba seguro que la teoría de Tony era correcta, y que no se trataba de varias personalidades o de un desorden neurológico, sino que en realidad, separados por esas quemaduras en su cerebro que empezaban a curarse, estaban viendo a ratos al amable Barnes de 1945, al asustado soldado secuestrado en los 50, al adiestrado agente en los 60, al experto asesino de los 70, a un silencioso y desconfiado francotirador en los 80, un mercenario de guerra en los 90 y a la máquina inhumana de los 2000. Cada uno parecía independiente de los demás, pero Barnes era inteligente, y mientras que a veces colaboraba y revelaba que recordaba y que no, otras veces mentía expertamente - el de los 60- o se negaba a colaborar - 70 y 80.-  
El Barnes de los 40 pedía jugo. El de los 50 una peineta. El de los 70 siempre tenía hambre y pedía comida rusa. El de los 2000 no parecía saber comer. El de 2015, tampoco, ni mostraba interés en bañarse o cambiarse de ropas.

El de los 80 se veía inmóvil como el de los 2000 y al igual que el de los 70, cuando pasaba un rato con música metalera, con frecuencia se ejercitaba en una rutina invariable, paciente y experta ( a escondidas de Steve, Tony, y con diversión que bordeaba la crueldad, había comprobado ” Runnin' with the devil”(24) siempre lo ponía a hacer flexiones en el suelo, duro como una placha, sin importar cuántas veces en sucesión la colocasen) a pesar de su debilidad, y que sólo recientemente la comida se quedara en su estómago. ( la lista de cosas que podía comer era bastante baja, y no siempre consistente) ( Bucky toleraba al comienzo sólo agua glucosada y un poco de pan: los batidos proteicos le daban náuseas, pero parecía tratarse más de un rechazo psicológico. Cuando estaba en mode Winter Soldier con frecuencia se negaba a comer, pero como el Bucky más razonable de los 60, 80 y 90, podía comer pan, patatas, arroz, verduras hervidas, pollo y pescado, y huevos, siempre y cuando fueran aderezados sólo con sal. Las cosas dulces, o fritas, o especiadas, enviaban su estómago a dolorosos paroxismos: ni hablar de grasas o refinados. La única excepción era el de los 70, que pedía descaradamente pastelería y asados rusos, y contra la opinión de Bruce, Sam se había apiadado y le había traído un trozo de pernil de cerdo asado con mostaza que no sólo se devoró y royó el hueso como un perro, sino que no le hizo ningún mal. Había sido un alivio verlo comer con tanta satisfacción sin efectos adversos, y su sonrisa al acabárselo había sido conmovedora. Desde entonces, claramente el Bucky de los 70 prefería a Sam, y pasaba horas charlando con él, hablándole de aventuras en Europa y Asia durante esos años.

Pero con la música de los 80, el cambio sutil que Thor detectó era una desconfianza, una astucia, una sombra de orgullo en su mirada que era dura y solitaria a la vez. El de los 70 era un perrazo con ganas jugar: el de los 80 era un lobo con cicatrices. Sus conversaciones con Sam eran más reservadas, más secas: las con Bruce, eran más astutas, más exactas.

Thor entrecerró los ojos mientras sonaba “Money for Nothing”(25). Bucky, que se había pasado horas sepultado leyendo novelas de literatura juvenil, que acababa en una tarde ( al de los 50 le había encantado la escapista Las Aventuras de Dick Turpín) llevaba veinte minutos sin volver una hoja.

Y aunque el cabello le cubría la cara, tenía la vista fija en... en qué? En una sección de pared, en el frente. No era que el Bucky post 2000 no se pasara horas con la vista fija catatónicamente. Pero esta vez, había inteligencia: inteligencia y ferocidad en sus ojos. Qué estaba planeando?

Las sospechas de Thor crecieron cuando Sam le trajo el almuerzo, que incluía pasta, albóndigas, ensalada de verduras cocidas y pastel de vainilla: claramente, Bucky no soportaba lácteos aún. Bucky agradeció la comida y se la comió sin dejar ni una miga, y luego se acomodó supuestamente en una siesta, aunque Thor habría jurado que no había dormido nada.

 

\- JARVIS puede vigilarlo un rato, puedes venir a comer. Steve ha cocinado su pasta hoy.- dijo Sam asomándose a la salita de vigilancia.- Y Stark está en uno de sus moods, ha vuelto a la oficina y le tenían una celebración, ha subido torta como para un regimiento, y se ha echado como César a atender asistentes. Tienes que verlo.-

 

Por supuesto Tony no se había dejado ver por Stark Industries ni por la Torre hasta que su presión arterial se había estabilizado, y ya podía darse algunas caminatas de una o dos horas. Bruce había hecho pucheros, pero la verdad era que el Dow Jones había acusado algunas bajadas de la empresa, y Tony se lo había tomado como un insulto personal. La mayoría de los Avengers habían asumido que Tony había heredado una empresa y que Pepper era el genio que la había mantenido a flote: pero Natasha sabía, por ejemplo, que aunque Tony había heredado la fortuna, el nombre y el genio de Howard ingenieril de Stark, gran parte de la transformación de la empresa de armamento a la enorme multinacional tecnológica de vanguardia era el genio de Tony, y no sólo en los laboratorios y workshop. Tony había crecido entre tiburones de los negocios, y entre su encanto, su capacidad de ignorar psicopáticamente sus propios sentimientos, su desprecio por las reglas y su enorme penetración de la gente alrededor suyo, no era raro que fuera de temer a la cabeza de su monstruosa empresa.

Pero Sam, que lo había conocido como un superhéroe y un convaleciente exhausto y maltratado, se quedó un poco alelado al ver a Tony (26), con una elegante corbata roja y pantalones de traje recostado en el sofá rodeado de dos docenas de asistentes, dando órdenes con una maraña de pantallas alrededor que en vez de mostrar diseños y tuercas mostraban contratos, índices, gráficos y otras informaciones económicas. Tony no parecía prestar total atención a nada: sus ojos y dedos saltaban de pantalla a pantalla a velocidad de vértigo, haciendo preguntas a los representantes que tenía en llamadas internacionales de todo el mundo, y dando órdenes a los asistentes que desaparecían de a uno con tareas puntuales, o que se apresuraban en establecer contactos o conseguir informaciones exigidas a velocidad de metralla. Al comienzo parecía caos, pero a Sam de pronto le pareció encontrar el mismo orden que militares muy brillantes encontraban en el campo de batalla: y Tony chispeaba, su ceño fruncido, los ojos vivos, su voz elevándose en órdenes, peticiones o indicaciones rápidas y económicas, a veces el gruñido de un problema haciéndolo cruzarse de brazos y tamborilear frustrado en el brazo del sofá, a veces una solución brillante haciéndolo mostrar los dientes en una sonrisa carnívora. Con verlo así, moviendo millones y economías, poniendo mercados de cabeza y retorciendo el mundo a su gusto podías entender mucho más del genio de Tony Stark: y si a Thor le recordaba un poco el modo en que su padre se las arreglaba para balancear todos los aspectos de la corona, y a Steve y a Sam a aquellos que batían las guerras, Bruce, que acababa de regresar estaba apoyado en umbral de la sala con su bolsito modesto de tela de lona al hombro, cruzado de brazos, mirándolo, y en verdad, estaba casi babeando.

\- Yo ya te hacía en Kenya.- dijo Tony con acidez por sobre el hombro, pero Bruce se limitó a fruncir un lado de la boca en una sonrisa privada.

\- Ya fui y volví, traje repollitos y zanahorias frescos, fui exclusivamente a buscarlos para tu cena.-

\- Ah, sí? Pues haberme traído carne de fiera o algo así, eres tan poco romántico, Banner.-

\- Oh, el tigre lo tendrás, vivo, en tu cama, si te portas bien.- Bruce se encogió de hombros, mientras Sam soltaba la risa, y tras chocar cinco, chocaba puños con el doctor.- Mientras terminas de ser un rockstar de los negocios, checaré a Barnes y empezaré la cena, si te parece bien.- agregó desapareciendo por el pasillo con Steve charlando sobre pasta, mientras Tony volvía a su firma en una tablet murmurando cosas.

\- Dónde te metiste todo el día, Banner?-

\- Entre otras cosas había una protesta por la contaminación fracking de Roxxon...- empezó Bruce de la cocina, a lo que Tony rodó los ojos.

\- Para qué diablos pregunto? Ya abrazaste a tu árbol hoy, ecologista?-

 

**********

 

Vigilar a Barnes era fascinante, y Bruce ya había llenado un archivador de tests y observaciones, Tony confiando en JARVIS para extrapolar información y registros. Pero tal como había demostrado el tiroteo en la escuela y el rescate tras el atentado en el pueblo, aunque las agencias siguieran detestándolos, la policía normal no tenía ninguna vergüenza en llamar a los Avengers cuando se enfrentaban a algo que los superaba, y mostraban total confianza en que el Capitán América y los suyos los sacarían del forro. 

Por ello, la paz de una tarde en que Barnes estaba tranquilito charlando con Sam sobre sus aventuras en la Berlín comunista, en donde había cazado disidentes y apoyado la causa rusa como mano derecha de la policía militar, (27) fue rota cuando JARVIS le pasó a la llamada de un capitán de policía de Nuevo México a Steve. El pobre capitán Erzast estaba a punto de tener un aneurisma, porque reportes de un chupacabra y de aliens en el desierto había acabado en lo que parecía una invasión alienígena de docenas y docenas de desgarbados monstruos humanoides aterrorizando la zona en dirección a Nevada. Por supuesto, los militares ya estaban en alerta y amenazando ponerse en su postura habitual de bombardear hasta a los cactus, y Steve agarró al grupo, minus Tony, y partió a meterse en medio tratando de evitar un ataque que iba a acabar dejando igual número de muertos que los aliens. 

\- Déjenme hablar con ellos. Como no midgardiano, verán que puedo ser un enviado neutral, y sin importar su origen, respetarán al hijo del Allfather.-

\- Y si no te respetan, Thor?- dijo Steve mordiéndose una uña.- No nos vamos a arriesgar.-

\- Si no me respetan, pues a martillazos.-

\- Ha hablado el diplomático.- comentó Bruce desde el rincón del quinjet, mientras Natasha pilotaba con ayuda de JARVIS a toda velocidad hacia Nevada. Esperaban interceptarlos antes de que llegaran a Las Vegas, no sólo por el daño que podían hacer, sino porque con todo lo que Tony había gruñido de perderse la acción, no iba a haber forma de evitar que viniera aunque fuera en la silla a ver aliens persiguiendo estriptiseras.

:: ETA menos 0:21:: dijo la voz de JARVIS en el quinjet, en donde se mantenía conectado.:: Sir me pide que le entregue el reporte metereológico a Mr. Wilson, en donde habrá viento del noroeste a 25 kms/hora a partir de las 23:00 hrs, y alrededor de las 6:50 am se pronostica lluvia::

\- Condiciones ideales para mis alas, vaya. Quieres que haga un paseíto exploratorio, Cap?-

\- No hasta que tengamos una visual, no sabemos si tienen proyectiles o algo semejante.- dijo Steve con severidad, un brazo en la cintura, el otro en el mentón.- Bruce, tú y Natasha en el quinjet monitoreando. Sam y Thor harán una pasada exploratoria en cuanto tengamos referencias y yo...-

::Tenemos visual, Capitán Rogers::(28)

\- Pero cómo, si aún faltan 150 kilómetros... oh.- dijo Steve, parpadeando, al ver en la pantalla las imágenes divididas de cámaras, con obvio contraste de visión nocturna, impecable.

Parecía una película de zombies. Docenas, si no cientos, de figuras macilentas avanzaban por el desierto, sin ningún orden, de grupos o aisladas, algunas más rápido, otras apenas. Podía verse la luz de una granja a los lejos, apagándose ominosamente, y luego otra, y otra, y en otro recuadro, la luz anaranjada una carretera cercana dejaba ver figuras de pesadilla vestidas con harapos, ojos enormes o inexistentes, rostros desfigurados...

\- Oh, por Dios, alguien largó el apocalipsis zombie...- musitó Sam: estaba gris.

\- Nuestra prioridad es sacar a los civiles de enmedio y establecer un perímetro. Y si son racionales, saber qué quieren.- dijo Steve tras inspirar: su calma en esas situaciones, mientras el resto guardaba un silencio shockeado, era impresionante.- JARVIS, de dónde estás sacando estas imágenes, se puede saber?-

\- Ehmmm.- empezó Bruce con un parpadeo.- Hmm, creo que a Tony se le olvidó decirme que te dijera, pero... uhmm... bueno...-

\- Drones?- 

-... creo que Tony ha soltado a los Legionarios. (29)-

\- Si se ha conectado la cabeza a esos robots se la corto.- dijo Natasha con hielo desde la cabina.

\- No, no, ya completamos el algoritmo para que los maneje JARVIS... JARVIS, tú los estás manejando no? Porque si no es así, de verdad va a haber un decapitamiento sin que Nat se ensucie las uñas.- dijo Bruce con mucha calma.

:: Así es, Dr. Banner. Yo me encuentro sirviendo como sistema de guía vía satélite de los 6 Legionarios:: 

\- Gracias por las cámaras, JARVIS. Mantente como vigilancia por ahora.- dijo Steve, y había admiración, aunque también el deje de irritación habitual de que Tony hiciera cosas sin informarle.

\- Bueno...- dijo Bruce rascándose el mentón. No se había afeitado esos días mientras cuidaba de Tony, y en verdad nunca había parecido más el distraído profesor, en su traje de Potatolímero () bajo un buzo viejo de algodón, previamente de Clint. Bruce rebuscaba ropavejeros y se apropiaba de buzos y pijamas semidestruidos por Steve, Clint, Tony, Happy ( incluso alguna vez lo habían visto metido en calzas viejas de Nat celestes con estrellitas) para tener ropa que no le importase destruir en sus transformaciones. Era una manía absurda, pero Bruce oía sus protestas como quien oye llover y se había resignado a entregarle camisetas manchadas y pantalones descosidos, porque la otra opción era pescarlo visitando basureros y mercadillos. Sí, su manía ecologista no tenía límites. 

\- En realidad no parecen aliens.- dijo Natasha con calma, Thor mirando la pantalla de la cabina por sobre su hombro.

\- No, uno lleva una camiseta de la empresa Pepsi.- dijo Thor, entrecerrando los ojos.- Y otro tiene una muñeca Barbie...-

\- Qué?- Sam y Steve se apegaron a esa pantalla mientras Bruce se plantaba un headset y se inclinaba sobre la tablet portátil que había enlazado a las cámaras de los Legionarios.  
Efectivamente, a pesarde la lejanía, podían ver cosas decididamente humanas en los aliens, que hizo que Bruce frunciera el ceño. Los grupos de " zombies" se movían de un modo que parecía aleatorio, pero Bruce creyó detectar un patrón y Steve lo puso a estudiarlo mientras aterrizaban a un par de kilómetros al sur y Sam y Thor se elevaban mientras Steve y Nat, en motocicletas adaptadas para arena, se separaban en rumbos hacia un rancho al norte y un poblado alrededor de una gasolinera al este. Había un poco de viento frío y el cielo estrellado, sin ninguna contaminación lumínica, era asombroso: pero no había luna, y la escasa luz y horizonte liso y lejano hacía muy difícil estimar distancias y alturas. 

\- Asumo que es terreno familiar para tí, Sam.- dijo Bruce, headset en su cabeza mientras seguía trazando ecuaciones en base a lo que los Legionarios grababan. 

\- El secreto para volar en el desierto es colocarte en perpendicular al viento, y puedes ver las ondas en la arena que provoca cualquier objeto... Doctor, hay niños entre ellos!- exclamó Sam, su voz llena de compasión. Efectivamente, ahora podía ver con claridad que los grupos que vagaban estaban salpicados de algunos " zombies" más pequeños, sucios y flacos.

Una explosión fue como un amanecer naranjo en la carretera casi en el horizonte, y Thor y Sam se giraron hacia allí, viendo lo que parecía un pequeño auto volcado en llamas. 

Más llamas iluminaban la gasolinera a la que Nat se había dirigido, siguiendo la carretera más al norte: en el rancho al que Steve se diriguía, se oían disparos. Era increíble qué tan lejos viajaba en ruido en el desierto.

Con desánimo, Bruce habló mientras cuadrangulaba las visiones que le ofrecían las cámaras espía de los Legionarios:

\- Steve, hay ocho camiones frente al rancho. Es el rancho Spreet, tiene seis mil cabezas de ganado, y más de cuarenta trabajadores con sus respectivas familias, sin contar los dueños, los Spreet- White. Thor, hay una caravana llevando equipamiento petrolero y, maldita sea, ácido clorhídrico en vagones rumbo a ese pedazo de carretera. No responden a los llamados por detenerse... Thor, saquen ese auto de ahí!-

\- No sé si puedes ver lo que está pasando aquí, pero los aliens se han tomado la gasolinera.- dijo Nat en el comunicador.- Al menos hay cuarenta. Voy a tratar de evacuar a la gente.-

\- No te metas sola...- empezó Steve, a lo que Natasha dio un bufido.

\- Lo que tú estás haciendo en ese rancho, no?-

 

Steve agradeció las cámaras de los Legionarios: eso le permitió rodear el rancho en rumbo al tiroteo, encaramándose en lo que parecía los techos de un granero, para ver a un grupo de hombres asustados a medio vestir, cargando rifles y escopetas, linternas y mazas, y cualquier arma que pudieran haber agarrado. Era obvio que estaban aterrados, pero ya habían hecho por lo menos una descarga: en la explanada encementada que conducía al rancho, habían varios cuerpos de los invasores.Steve le susurró eso a Bruce, oyéndolo guiar a los Legionarios hacia los cuerpos, y enseguida se dejó caer en un pasillo entre dos cercados, acercándose a los rancheros con las manos en alto.

\- Capitán América!- la voz de los rancheros cargaba tanto alivio, tanto respiro, que steve no pudo evitar pensar que el que creyeran que un hombre desarmado era tanta ayuda, era un poco conmovedor, pero también un poco lastimoso.- Capitán, gracias a Dios!-

\- Cuál es la situación? Quiénes son esos invasores?-

 

\- Doc, no pensé que una carretera en la mitad de Nevada podía estar tan concurrida.- comentó Sam sin aliento. Tras que Thor lograra apartar el auto en llamas de un martillazo, los dos había visto cómo los aliens, que habían retrocedido al verlos, volvían avanzar al notar que las luces de automóviles se acercaban. Sam había aterrizado a un costado de la carretera, sus anteojeras de visión nocturna mostrándole al menos catorce autos en camino a punto en donde al menos dos docenas de los zombies avanzaban por el asfalto, pero antes de que pudiera decir más Thor, la capa quemada a un lado por las llamas, avanzó hacia los aliens, las manos abiertas tras dejar Mjolnir junto a un cactus.

\- Amigos, no hay necesidad de violencia! Soy Thor de Asgard, hijo del Allfather, y si me explican qué desean los ayudaré a resolver esta situa...-  
Sam no había creído que algo menos que un locomotora pudiera agarrar a Thor y lanzarlo contra el auto en llamas con semejante fuerza. Thor golpeó duro, rebotó, y rodó por la arena, quedándose inmóvil, y Sam, horrorizado, alzó vuelo para protegerlo, su voz ronca de comando entrenada en el ejército:

\- Atrás! No queremos hacerles daño pero no dejaremos que lastimen a nadie! Apártense de la carretera!!- 

Entendían? No entendían? Era difícil saberlo. En medio de el silencio de esos invasores, Sam aterrizó junto a Thor y lo volteó: tosía y tenía algunas quemaduras expuestas, pero parecía más bien atontado por el golpe.

\- Thor, mírame, estás...-

\- Teniente Wilson, lo que me golpeó fue...!- empezó Thor, pero entonces unas luces cegadoras, un jeep de doble cabina a toda velocidad se precipitó por el asfalto, y ante sus ojos incrédulos y el grito de Thor fue apartado a un lado como si chocara contra una pared de piedra cuando el primero de los invasores que avanzaba por la carretera extendió una mano. El jeep se abolló a la mitad de su tamaño, y en pleno vuelo cambió dirección directa hacia ellos.

\- NO!- gritó Thor, y llamó a Mjolnir que saltó a su mano, aferrando a Sam con el otro brazo y saliéndose de en medio en el último segundo. 

\- Doc, creo que acabamos de ver telequinesis, vio eso!?- gritó Sam por el comunicador.

 

Natasha era simplemente otra sombra acomodada en las vigas del anticuado ex-Walmart abandonado a un lado de la gasolinera, que parecía una torta de picnic abandonada: los invasores la habían inundado como hormigas y la mayor parte de los habitantes del pueblito se habían atrincherado en la iglesia del mini pueblito, poco más que granero de madera con una cruz encima. Los invasores mostraban poco interés en ellos: un par había intentado patear la puerta y había algunos asomándose por las ventanas con más curiosidad que agresividad, aunque igual eran recibidos con gritos de histeria y proyectiles. Natasha se coló por una puerta trasera tras forzar una bisagra con un esfuerzo antes de recordar que Tony la había equipado con láser capaz de cortar metal: muy tarde, pensó con una sonrisita. No estaba acostumbrada a estar tan fantásticamente equipada todavía: Si el Red Room había esperado que hiciera milagros con un pedazo de alambre y dos tornillos, SHIELD no era tacaño ni pobre de ninguna forma, pero nada se comparaba a tener el inventor loco por antonomasia y billonario encima a la espalda.  
O en el frente, pensó con un mohín antes de rodar tras una cajas y darle una ojeada a los aterrados pueblerinos.

\- Vengo a ayudarlos junto con los Avengers. Soy la Black Widow: cuál es la situación?-

 

Aparentemente habían habido años y años de leyendas sobre esos aliens o seres deformados (30) : alguno avistamientos escasos, y historias sobre abigeatos inesperados o lúridos cuentos sobre chicas secuestradas. Pero la verdad nadie había tenido evidencia real, y ahora, verlos en masa había paralizado de miedo a hombres listos para defender sus hogares a tiros. Steve los escuchó de brazos cruzados, observando las figuras pálidas moverse entre las dunas, con un extraño flashback de Normandía: pero al escuchar a los hombres pedir que el ejèrcito los protegiera, tuvo la mala sensación de saber que esto iba camino a una masacre.

\- Alguien ha tratado de hablar con ellos? Qué quieren?- dijo Steve, en el silencio los rancheros mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

\- Lo único que van a recibir son unas balas si se acercan!- los rancheros estaban en pie de guerra, y Steve se frotó la frente, sospechando que no iba a sacar mucho más de ahí.

\- Trataré de hablar con ellos. Por favor, no tomen ninguna acción hasta que regrese.- rogó, echándose el escudo a la espalda y dejando a los rancheros boquiabiertos. Se volteó para salir por el portón principal, pero uno de los peones, un hombrón de aspecto latino, le agarró el brazo.

\- Capitán, no puede salir ahí, si lo matan! al menos deje que mis hombres lo escolten, Capitán!- rogó, y había auténtica preocupación por Steve en sus ojos. Steve se conmovió un poco a su solicitud.

\- Cómo te llamas?-

\- Pedro Osses, para servirlo, Capitàn.-

\- Pedro, es más probable que no me consideren una amenaza si voy solo.- dijo Steve, y un ranchero panzón con camisa a cuadros snorted.- Perdón?-

\- Es el Capitán América, es más peligroso que todos nosotros juntos!- dijo el hombre, rubicundo.- Al menos deje que ponga a un francotirador a la vista, Capitán... si le hacen algo...-

\- Si me hacen algo, viene Hulk y los pisa.- dijo Steve flemáticamente, llevándose la mano al comunicador.- Bruce, voy en misión de reconocimiento, has escuchado?-

:: Gastaría en decirte que esperes a Sam, pero como sé que es inútil, al menos acepta la ayuda de esos rancheros. Tendré un Legionario vigilándote:: 

\- Gracias, Doc. Ustedes, por favor, paciencia.-

 

El poder de mover objetos con la mente era muy temido en Asgard, una hechicería riesgosa.Thor se enderezó a gatas y se lanzó para colocarse entre los automóviles en camino a 200 km por hora y los invasores, pero fue inútil: lo lanzaron a un lado de nuevo, y el primer automóvil se estrelló contra esa barrera invisible, creando un monstruoso choque en cadena. Sam se elevó, desesperadamente tratando de alertar a los siguientes automovilistas, volando casi al nivel de los parabrisas en una pasada rasante, arriesgándose a quedar atrapado: pero los invasores rodearon la confusión de autos estrellados y siguieron avanzando, sus manos al moverse lanzando automóviles llenos de gente en todas direcciones.(31)

\- PAREN! PAREN!- gritó Sam, y Thor volvió a levantarse para meterse sin dudar en medio del metal ardiente y la gasolina inflamada para sacar a víctimas que gritaban heridas y aterradas, la capa encendiéndose, ignorando quemaduras y riesgos. Su fuerza le permitía arrancar puertas deformadas, pero también sacar delicadamente gente herida a un lado de la carretera, y Sam al elevarse de nuevo vio que la caravana que al fin se detenía viendo el choque y las explosiones cubría casi un kilómetro.

Y toda esa gente estaba a merced de esos invasores. Sam sintió que se le subía la bilis de espanto al pensar en la masacre que podía crearse, pero entonces oyó la voz de Bruce en su oreja.

\- Sam, estoy viendo... los Legionarios van crear una barrera medio kilómetro más abajo,pero no logro enfocar bien a los que están en la carretera... es como si hubiera interferencia...- 

\- Debe tener que ver con sus poderes!- Sam vio con impotencia a uno de los alien volcar un auto de donde salían gritos agudos, y se le acabó la paciencia. Las alas tenían bastantes explosivos y misiles como para detener un Humvee, pero Sam portaba además dos Glocks con balas punta de titanio, y le apuntó al alien, su voz de ex sargento resonando.

\- DEJA A ESA GENTE EN PAZ O DISPARO!-

\- SAM!- gritó Thor, aunque el alien no se detuvo, y sólo entonces Sam vio detrás suyo a un automóvil en llamas alzarse y lanzarse hacia él como un toro furioso.

\- Come oooon!- bramó Sam, saltando al aire, el auto persiguiéndolo como un misil. Thor se giró y lanzó Mjolnir, que destruyó el auto en pedazos evitando que aplastara a Sam, aunque los pedazos lo golpearon duro; pero el alien movió otra mano y un segundo auto, del que aún se oian gritos se elevó y aplastó a Thor.

Y Sam tuvo suficiente: había pasado el tiempo de hablar. Se movió como un rayo, haciendo una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire, murmurándole a Bruce, y dos Legionarios le cayeron encima a los aliens, confundiéndolos lo suficiente para que sam pasara en vuelo rasante, agarrara al que movía las cosas y se elevara con él lejos, sujetándolo firmemente.

\- Te quedas quieto o te suelto, desgraciado!- le gritó en la confusión, mientras Bruce llamaba a Thor por el comunicador.- Suficiente violencia por hoy, monstruito!-

 

Había algo que no le estaban diciendo. Natasha podía leer a la gente como quien lee el diario, y junto con su siniestra habilidad adquirida en el Red Room había que considerar también los extras que aprendiese en SHIELD, y la no despreciable cantidad de entrenamiento que era mirar a Coulson, el que con su habitual cara relajada y amistosa podía hacer que yakuzas duros como clavos cantasen óperas completas. Pero aunque Natasha espantó a tiros a los aliens más curiosos, permitiendo a los refugiados hacerse con una van y escapar, sabía que algo le estaban ocultando, y se encaramó en el techo de la bencinera, una con las sombras, pensando, pensando. 

\- Doctor, algo parece muy extraño aquí...- musitó, antes de apoyarse tras un letrero viendo a los aliens tambalearse bajo el peso de la comida y los recursos robados, corriendo sin ton ni son por el desierto.- Doc, me oyes?-

:: Fuerte y claro, Natasha.- dijo Bruce, y se oía el furioso teclear de sus dedos desde el quinjet. Perdón por la falta de tus aerodeslizadores favoritos, pero he estado mapeando la zona y encontramos el punto desde donde se desató esta diáspora.::

:: Es una nave espacial? Algún tipo de portal?:: la voz de Thor sonaba agitada, como si estuviera combatiendo, y Natasha se giró hacia la carretera, en donde se podía ver el resplandor anaranjado de un incendio.

:: La verdad parece ser las torres de petróleo al sur, francamente. Tengo a un Legionario sobrevolando la zona, pero aún no encuentra nada más que una grietas en la roca de la colina natural::

:: Apreciaríamos un poco de ayuda aquí, si fuera posible:: la voz de Sam también sonaba ahogada.:: Donde está Cap?::

 

Sam había logrado noquear al alien que movía cosas con la mente, pero los demás se veían igualmente dispuestos a reventar todo automóvil que se acercara, aunque un par fueran atropellados en el intento. Thor estaba desarmando autos en llamas y sacando gente de las ruinas humeantes sin parar, su bellos rostro angustiado: pero Sam se elevó, y finalmente pudo llegar más allá de los invasores en la autopista para dejar caer entre ellos y los automóviles una sucesión de los proyectiles lumínicos con los que Tony y Bruce lo equipasen. La luz era tan violenta que los autos empezaron a frenar desde lejos, al fin deteniéndose antes de meterse en el caos: y Sam se volteó hacia los invasores, que de repente se le hicieron familiares, a pesar de sus rostros deformados y extraños rasgos. 

Había visto grupos de refugiados huir así de las guerras. Intentando luchar, atacando todo a su paso, manteniéndose de pie con una mezcla de furia, voluntad y pánico: y de repente en sus ropas desgarradas y sus caras macilentas vio a afganos, iraquíes, kurdos... 

\- Déjenme ayudarlos!- exclamó, moviéndose antes de siquiera pensarlos.- Soy sam Wilson, Falcon de los Avengers, nosotros podemos ayudarlos, no hagan más daño! Sólo dígannos qué quieren!- pidió, los brazos extendidos, avanzando sin miedo.- Por favor, díganme cómo ayudar!-  
Porqué le creyeron? Porqué se detuvieron? Sam no estaba seguro. Pero uno de los aliens se adelantó, y luego otro, y cuando uno tomó su brazo, Sam no vio sino humanidad en su rostro que semejaba a un pez blanquecino.

\- Nos están matando...- musitó en perfecto inglés.

 

:: Cap, no son aliens, es una tribu!:: Bruce, que había recibido el informe de Sam con horror, hablaba :. Cap, Nat, donde están?::

Steve había cerrado los coms: con la habilidad adquirida en los bosques de Francia, Para su tamaño, Steve podía ser muy silenciosocuando quería, y a pesar de la poquísima cobertura que el desierto le daba, se movió entre dunas y grietas dando un rodeo antes de atravesar unos arbustos resecos y colarse entre los rezagados de la masa invasora. A pesar de la escasa luz y el poco contraste en ese desierto gris de noche, Steve tenía ojos todo lo agudos que el suero podía darle, y pudo ver a una figura esquelética tropezar, vacilar, y caer en la arena, jadeando como un fuelle. 

Steve era un soldado, pero jamás había sido cruel, aunque se sabía rencoroso. Pero el patetismo de la delgada figura era demasiado, y abandonó su cobertura para arrodillarse a su lado, voltearlo de cara al cielo.

\- Hey.- susurró.- Hola, puedo ayudarte...?-

En la luz gris, su rostro era deforme, algo ratonil en los rasgos aguzados, pero era imposible no reconocer la expresiòn de asfixia y agotamiento en su cara. Había sangre en los orificios de su nariz: y Steve sentó a lo que parecía un hombre viejo y horriblemente esquelético contra su torso, tratando de hacerlo respirar mejor.

\- El gas...- tosió, en perfecto inglés el pobre ser.- Los volvió locos... los muertos...-

\- De dónde vienen? Quién les hizo daño? Porqué nos atacan?- preguntó Steve, el corazón del hombre con la arritmia del agonizante, latiendo bajo la mano que lo sostenía.  
\- Siempre hemos... aquí...- tosió el hombre, convulsionó y se quedó quieto. Pero Steve vio su mano alzarse y en un último movimiento señalar el horizonte, en donde dos enormes torres petroleras se elevaban, y las cejas de Steve se fruncieron mientras apoyaba cuidadosamente el cadáver entre los arbustos y se enderezaba.  
:: Bruce, traten de socorrer a los civiles evitando enfrentamientos abiertos con los invasores. Estoy siguiendo una pista sobre el origen de esto. Mantengan la comunicación mínima:sospecho que aquí hay más de lo que parece. Cap fuera.::

 

Bruce hizo un gesto cuando uno de los Legionarios aterrizó junto al quinjet, dejando caer un sangriento trofeo: Natasha, con su habitual expediencia, había buscado el cadáver de un invasor, le había cortado una mano y se la había enviado para análisis. Estaba corriendo un DNA y en una corazonada, un test de toxinas, cuando el mensaje de Steve le sonó en los auriculares y casi inmediatamente el de Sam, atropelladamente.  
::... están drogados, parece... Bruce, no sé que son pero parecen humanos, alguien los soltó aquí y todo lo que quieren es detener el tráfico, están dispuestos a arrojarse sobre los autos si es necesario pero no consigo que me expliquen porqué, todo lo que dicen es que alguien trata de matarlos... no podemos contener esto solos!...::  
\- Oh, Dios.- musitó Bruce, no sólo porque con los ojos en la altura que eran los Legionarios le permitían ver que más allá de la carretera cada vez más atestada, la caravana de equipamiento petrolero seguía abriéndose paso con intención de pasar, sino porque en el horizonte se veía algo que Bruce había aprendido a temer con un temor primario: helicópteros Nightsun militares. El ejército jamás había desescalado una situación definitivamente,y Bruce tenía memorias de combatirlos en un desierto poco más al sur.  
El pequeño equipo portátil de western blot que Tony había acomodado en el laboratorio del quinjet emitió un pitido, y con manos mecánicas, Bruce leyó el informe, sus cejas elevándose, el verde extendiéndosele por el cuello.  
\- Escúchenme todos.- dijo con voz ronca.- Los análisis dicen 97% humanos, y están envenenados. Los gasearon con una mezcla de CO2 con benzamina. Están drogados, pero no son más que humanos mutados. Y los militares vienen llegando.-

 

No era un desierto blando y arenoso como en las películas: los desiertos de nevada y el Antiguo Oeste eran Steve cruzó la arena, cada vez más escasa, los grises de esa noche sumerguiéndolo en un deja vu porque de un modo muy semejante había corrido por las costas de Italia, el norte de Francia, así había corrido por las llanuras del sur de Alemania, la tierra excoriada por las bombas igualmente vacía y quebrada. la ilusión se completaba con el resplandor de las llamas en la autopista, el sonido lejano de los helicópteros, las enormes torres petroleras hacia las que corría cubiertas de malla y verjas de alambre en una parodia siniestra de los campos de concentración, y Steve se halló subiendo una colina antes de bajarla, viendo con más claridad los tres kilómetros de vallas que rodeaban las torres, sus luces eléctricas apagadas.

Se suponía que nunca debían estar apagadas, no es así? Y sus guardias?

Steve descendió la colina corriendo casi sin ruido en la noche, y rodeando el cerco pudo ver una zona en que el alambre estaba hundido, doblado: uno de los pilares había desaparecido, tragado por una grieta.

La grieta cruzaba por el complejo y salía hacia la colina; Steve se deslizó allí, tropezando en algunas piedras sueltas y soltando algunas maldiciones que no por anticuadas eran menos coloridas y que habrían hecho las delicias de Tony, notando que la grieta tenía que ser reciente: un cobertizo estaba ladeado, y había un jeep a medio enterrar en donde aparentemente la ruptura los había tomado por sorpresa. Logró calcular el punto en donde una estaca del armazón de fierro que había sostenido las rejas le permitiría sujetarse, y con cuidado en la oscuridad y entre las piedras sueltas, Steve se asomó a la grieta, preparándose para saltar adentro del complejo petrolero, pero lo que vio en la grieta lo hizo inspirar hondo, y mandando el sigilo a paseo, encendió el LED que Tony le había cosido a la muñeca del guante, iluminando el espacio.

Y había otro paralelo con WWII.

Cuerpos. Docenas, quizá centenas de cuerpos: cuerpos caídos, contraídos, en intentos de fuga: cuerpos grandes y pequeños, en grupos o solos, manos tendidas, piel cerúlea. 

Todos muertos, vestidos con harapos: todos abandonados ahí, en un montón, en plena huida.

Steve sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel de horror y compasión. Pero no alcanzó a más, porque sólo años de experiencia y sus sentidos aguzados le permitieron oír amartillar un rifle, y sus reflejos fueron apenas suficientes para cubrirse con el escudo cuando le dispararon por la espalda. Steve se agachó, mentalmente calculando el fuego, el ángulo, la distancia, y largó el escudo con su fuerza demoledora que rebotó como una pelota de pinball en el poste, un muro, y luego con un sonido ahogado, en carne. Al pobre tipo que lo recibió en pleno pecho no hacía falta nada más para ponerlo fuera de combate, porque que te diera el escudo del Capitán América era peor que te atropellara un jeep. ( 32)  
Al resto, les cayó encima el Capitán. la cara contraída de furia, su habilidad imposible en el combate haciendo que tres puñetazos fueran tres guardias fuera de combate, dos huyendo y uno colgando del arnés de su rifle cuando Steve lo alzó y sacudió como una alfombra.  
\- Qué le hicieron a es gente?! Qué está pasando aquí?! Qué monstruosidad han hecho?!-

 

\- Roxxon Oil, una de las empresas más desprestigiadas del mundo, vaya.- dijo Natasha con acidez, acelerando en la arena en su motocicleta con los helicópteros pasando rasantes y deslumbradores con sus focos por encima suyo, contestando a los comentarios de Bruce en el comunicador.

\- Esa estación petrolera es de Roxxon Oil y aparentemente una de las más fructíferas que tienen: dos millones de barriles en el 2013.- dijo Bruce, leyendo la información que JARVIS le había recabado entretanto, su voz dura y desconfiada.- Y te alegrará saber que según JARVIS, es una subsidiaria de Exxon, que a la vez tiene al vicepresidente y a 14 miembros del congreso en su nómina.-

\- Por ende el apoyo del ejército es probablemente no neutral, no?- comentó Natasha con acidez.- Lo que quieren es proteger la planta, al diablo con los civiles.- 

\- Eso no es todo, Natasha.- dijo Bruce, y su voz se apagó un poco.- han enviado un destacamento, con Ross al mando. Oh, caralho.-

 

 

Bendito fuera el Allspeak, y las habilidades de Sam. Entre balbuceos, quejas y drogados comentarios. Sam y Thor al fin había logrado entender la mayor parte de la historia de los " zombies invasores alienígenas" que no eran ni zombies, ni invasores, ni aliens.

Eran Morlocks.

Thor por supuesto jamás había oído de ellos: Sam había oído alguna leyenda alguna vez. Eran mutantes, no muy diferentes a los famosos mutantes de Xavier, pero a la mayoría en vez de fantásticos poderes, lo que la mutación les había dado era un tipo de monstruosidad y enfermedad que los había aislado de la gente. Los Morlocks, como se llamaban a sí mismos, solían buscar zonas deshabitadas y preferían vivir bajo tierra: y habían vivido por décadas en las zonas abandonadas de Nevada, en las cuevas volcánicas que habían expandido cuidadosamente hasta formar un auténtico pueblito, bajo el tácito amparo del gobierno es Estados Unidos. 

Pero el amparo no había servido de nada.

Sam lo oyó con compasión y horror: Thor, en cambio, a cada momento parecía más pétreo, más furioso, y mientras la única Morlock que hallasen no completamente drogada balbuceaba su historia, la vista de Thor fue a la carretera, a un lado aún en llamas por los automóviles destruidos, algunos con gente que ni siquiera ellos habían podido salvar adentro, y al otro lado, con el montón de autos que quedaban formando taco, aunque la gran mayoría al ver el desastre habían dado media vuelta y se habían largado. Media docena de civiles que se habían identificado como enfermeras o médicos de civil se habían ofrecido a ayudar y con Sam a la cabeza atendían los heridos, aún aguardando las ambulancias y equipo de rescate que Bruce llamase, pero estaban lejos del centro médico más cercano y aunque algunos automovilistas se habían ofrecido a llevarse heridos en busca de ayuda en sus vehículos, aún quedaban demasiados heridos. Los fuertes brazos de Thor, ignorando sus quemaduras, habían armado una barrera que se veía desde lejos con restos de metal ardiente, y Sam había reunido a los morlocks a un lado con ayuda de Gaiina, la única de ellos que estaba lúcida. Sentados en la arena, acurrucados, parecían más niños perdidos que otra cosa: y aunque la mayoría de los automovilistas los miraban con desconfianza o aprensión, algunos ofrecieron botellas de agua, vendajes improvisados, un sandwich. 

\- Fue el gas...- susurró Gaiina, cuyo rostro parecía cubierto de ampollas, pero tenía grandes ojos oscuros expresivos.- inyectaron algo, en los túneles. Yo estaba afuera cuando ocurrió, pero todos empezaron a huir, y sólo pensamos... queríamos correr, pero Peer dijo...-

\- Peer?-

\- Es... uno de los líderes. El telequinético.-

\- Oh.- dijo Sam, volteándose a la noche. No estaba muy seguro de adónde lo había tirado, la verdad.

\- ... dijo que nos estaban ahuyentando para exterminarnos, y que había oído que vendrían con armas...- su voz tembló, y se abrazó a sí misma temblando.- Dijo que si algunos los parábamos en la carretera quizá los demás podrían escapar...-

\- Gaiina, es un error, nadie quería exterminarlos, quizá fue gas natural o algo...- empezó Sam, tratando de calmar a la temblorosa chica, pero Thor se irguió, Mjolnir en mano, ignorando su capa quemada, sus ampollas, todo el hollín que tenía encima. Entre el bullicio de automóviles en marcha, los ya destruidos que ardían, los gritos de los heridos y los chirridos de frenos, todo era un pandemonium, pero entonces Thor alzó el martillo, y un trueno ensordeció todo, resonando largo y amenazante, un relámpago unos segundos después sobre ellos.

\- No temáis.- dijo con suavidad.- Estáis inermes y heridos, y habéis sido perseguidos. Ahora estáis bajo mi protección, la de Thor, hijo de Odín, príncipe de Asgard, y ni hombre ni Dios podrá haceros más daño.- acabó, su rostro compasivo volteándose pétreo hacia la carretera. En el silencio, sólo roto por el crepitar de las llamas, de pronto pudieron oír lo que hasta entonces había sido sólo un ruido ahogado: el sonido de maquinaria pesada en el asfalto, de dos enormes máquinas escoltadas con Humvees militares, que ya se adivinaban en la lejanía y que se abrían paso hacia ellos, enormes y amenazantes, de metal, tumbadas sobre un camión transportador. Parecian nuevas torres, listas para armar, y más maquinaria para cavar por petróleo, seguidos por nueve enormes camiones-tanques.

Thor se colocó en la mitad de la carretera bloqueando el paso, y sujetó Mjolnir.

:: Ehm... Thor, esos militares vienen armados, es mejor que esperes que venga Cap y Nat... Thor!:: exclamó Bruce con desánimo por el comunicador, un Legionario sobrevolando dejándolo ver toda la acción. Sam, que estaba lleno de buen sentido, en vez de tratar de pararlo, se lanzó a sacar heridos y drogados Morlocks del camino,poniéndolos a buen recaudo en una sima junto a la carretera: pero no había alcanzado a sacarlos a todos cuando los Humvees ya estaban sobre ellos, y a la luz de las llamas, efectivamente los jeeps venían armados con ametralladoras montadas.(33)

Porqué alguien llevaría ametralladoras a trasladar un material de perforación petrolera?! 

\- Quédense abajo...!- le ordenó a los Morlocks, pero al ver a militares descender armados, algunos Morlocks, que no sabían seguramente quién era Thor, se lanzaron para no dejarlo solo enfrentando los rifles de asalto.

\- Thor.- dijo una voz, y vieron entre los soldados a un hombre alto con uniforme, un capitán, que se levantó la visera observando al asgardiano especulativamente.- Thor de los Avengers? Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. Despejen la carretera: no vinimos a dañar a nadie, sólo a escoltar estos materiales por robos repetidos. Por favor, no nos obligues a usar la fuerza: estos materiales deben ser entregados según la agenda.-

\- Soy el teniente Wilson de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos.- dijo Sam yendo al lado de Thor.- Con quién hablo?-

\- Capitán Rockwell, de la base de Cincinatti, en misión especial. Por favor, teniente, apártense, esto no tiene nada que ver...-

\- No pueden dejar eso para luego y ayudarnos con los heridos?- exclamó Sam incrédulo.- hay heridos por un desastre natural, y por accidentes! No es más importante? Descarguen su material y llevemos a los heridos...-

\- Hay personal en camino.- dijo Rockwell fríamente.- Ahora déjenos pasar.-

\- No.- dijo Thor, monolítico ahí en medio de la carretera en la noche.- No, sus palabras apestan a mentira, capitán. No comprendo bien sus intereses, pero a máquinas no les hará ningún mal esperar, y a estos seres por los que muestra tan poca compasión sí, lo que me demuestra su posición errada. Atrás.-

\- Estamos autorizados para usar fuerza activa para pasar, Thor.- dijo el capitán moviendo la cabeza.- Apártense, porque no me gustaría usarla... no quiero ser famoso como el tipo que mató un Avenger.- acabó.

\- Trata.- dijo Sam, al fin enojándose, lo que costaba bastante.

\- Apártense o los vamos a atropellar.- dijo Rockwell volviendo al Humvee, el jeep blindado de combate, y tras él, la caravana se puso en marcha, los enormes camiones con las torres petroleras a cuestas avanzando, cinco metros de altura de acero en marcha hacia ellos. Thor apartó a Sam suavemente, pero el piloto lo miró con temor: Dios o no, asgardiano o no, parecía demasiado para que la figura de Thor, de repente chiquita, pudiera detener. eran toneladas de acero, pero Thor seguía ahí, el rostro contraído de furia, Mjolnir en la mano, listo para aguantar el golpe y combatir...

Y no tuvo que hacerlo. 

El aterrizaje de Hulk entre él y los camiones resquebrajó el asfalto, el rugido ensordeciendo la noche, y Hulk agarró como si fueran camiones de juguete los transportes y los echó a un lado y al otro como un niño arroja LEGOS; dejándolos semienterrados, ruedas en alto, inservibles en la arena. Y rugió de nuevo, desatando pánico, pero Thor a su lado gritó de alegría, y mientras Sam dirigía a los civiles a huir en retroceso por las carretera y a los Morlocks a ponerse a cubierto, Thor aferró Mjolnir y detrás de Hulk se lanzaron sobre los militares, atrayendo sus balas lejos de los inocentes y yendo directo a desarmarlos con extremo prejuicio.(34)

 

Bruce no contestaba, y Steve, tras encerrar a los guardias de la base petrolera, recorrió los pasillos, cada vez más alarmado y cada vez más inquieto. Parecía imposible que una base tan enorme estuviera completamente vacía: habiendo suficientes camas como para un hotel, lo que era lógico tan lejos de cualquier poblado importante, era obvio que normalmente contaba con personal 24/7. Gatilló alarmas al meterse en zonas obviamente prohibidas, pero no había cerrojos ni candados que pudiesen contra un buen escudazo, y Steve descendió escaleras metálicas y recorrió salas de maquinaria abandonada, antes de sacar una conclusión muy, muy desagradable.

Esa masacre había sido controlada. Lo que fuera que iba a pasar, al menos los jefes de la base lo sabían, y evacuaron a su personal. Habían sabido que los Morlock estaban ahí? 

Probablemente. Era impensable que hubieran prospectado, ya no cavado, sin haber revisado toda la zona con infrasonido e infrarrrojos. En el mejor de los casos, negligencia criminal. En el peor de los casos, homicidio calificado.  
Roxxon Oil iba a estar bajo mucha mierda cuando ésto se supiera, y con los Avengers en medio ciertamente se sabría. 

\- JARVIS?- musitó al asomarse a lo que parecía una bodega de alimentos, algunos tan frescos como de una semana antes según las fechas en los paquetes.- JARVIS, Bruce no contesta, puedes...?-

Debía haber sido por su preocupación por Bucky distrayéndolo, lo que no lo hacía menos su culpa, entiéndase bien: Steve no podía culpar a nadie excepto a sí mismo cuando una mano lo agarró de la nuca sin que oyera nada, le arrancase el escudo, y empezara a estrangularlo. Era una distracción imperdonable que el tipo de dos metros quince, doscientos kilos de músculo y traje de kevlar rígido que estaba estrangulándolo, en vez de recibir un escudazo en la cara y caer inconsciente, recibiera nada más que un puñetazo que lo hizo gruñir, pero que siguió apretando su cuello. Steve empezó a ver manchas, y vagamente pensó que lo tenía bien empleado, no sólo por distraerse, sino porque al meterse delante y dejar a Thor y Sam lidiando con los vehículos afuera, se había quedado en donde nadie podía verlo y ayudarlo. Le había gustado chillar algo en el comunicador, pero no podía hablar y todo se ponía gris: estaba claro que el tipo no buscaba ahogarlo, buscaba romperle el cuello, y oír crujir tu propio atlas ominosamente era horroroso. Luchó con súbita furia, no sólo por sí mismo, sino con un nuevo deseo de vivir, un nuevo motivo incluso entre la niebla roja en sus ojos, porque Bucky lo necesitaba y lo esperaba; no podía darle la bienvenida a la muerte, no así. 

Pero no lograba soltarse, y las oscuridad seguía a la niebla roja...

Después comprendió que el tirón que sintió, que por un momento creyó era su propia muerte, ocurrió cuando el mercenario que lo mataba abandonó el suelo. Exacerbado por su propio peso e inercia, el mercenario no sintió llegar la muerte cuando Natasha, que se había colgado de una viga y rodeado el cuello del tipo con las piernas, con un esfuerzo hérculeo tiró hasta levantarlo del suelo y en el mismo movimiento romperle el cuello con un torsión feroz. Steve rodó y quedó atrapado bajo el corpachón del muerto, la vista nublada, tosiendo y jadeando, hasta que pudo levantar la cabeza y vio a Natasha en el suelo, arqueada de dolor, los dientes apretados.

\- Nat! Nat!- gritó, medio tropezando, medio resbalando hasta llegar a su lado: pero Natasha, los dientes apretados y pálida de dolor, aún así mantenía la voz tranquila.

\- Eres un descuidado idiota, Rogers.- siseó. No era extraño que se hubiera lesionado: Steve calculó que entre el tipo y él, los dos debían haber pesado juntos media tonelada, y ella los había alzado sin más soporte que una cintura que Steve podía abarcar en sus manos. Lo increíble era que lo hubiese logrado.

\- Por el amor, de Dios, tu espalda!- las manos de Steve fueron a tratar de levantarla, pero Natasha alzó una mano.

\- No me muevas... déjame aquí... se curará pero es mejor en el suelo rígido... los temps, Steve...- musitó, sus manos yendo torpemente a su propio cinturón tratando de soltarlo.

\- Te molesta la ropa? nat?! Te duele? - Steve, ansiosamente le desabrochó el cinturón y empezó a quitarle las calzas de kevlar con bolsillos, pero Natasha le dio un golpe leve en la sien.

\- no me desvistas, idiota... no así, al menos... cena primero... Thor siempre me da sopa...- al ver el rostro desolado y alarmado de Steve, Natasha no pudo evitar una sonrisa.- Es la araña de Tony... en mi cinturón...-

\- Araña?- dijo Steve desconcertado, rebuscando y sacando un diminuto pendrive usb de acero, con extrañas tenazas en el frente, que Natasha le indicó cómo destapar.

\- Busca un computador, cualquiera... enciéndelo y conéctalo... JARVIS violará todos los registros de este lugar, no se le escapará nada...-

\- Pero y tú?-

\- Después vienes por mí...- susurró ella. Steve, que comprendía la ley de los soldados, partió en búsqueda de un terminal, dejándola de espaldas en el cemento de esa sala: y aunque Natasha tenía a mano sus pìstolas, todo en él protestaba a abandonarla así herida.

\- JARVIS nos oyes?- exclamó.- JARVIS, puedes entrar en la data de esta base, necesitamos pruebas...!-

::Enseguida, Capitán. Como actualización, Mr Odinson, Mr Wilson y Hulk están combatiendo con el ejército de los Estados Unidos a ocho kilómetros suyos, los hombres del rancho Skeet se están enfrentando a los Morlocks, y los helicópteros de la Armada con el general Ross a bordo acaban de aterrizar en la base en la que se encuentra.::

\- Genial.- dijo Steve con desánimo.- Oh, fan-fuckin-tástico.-

 

Hulk era un disuasor terminante, sin contar que ver a Thor destrozar rifles con las manos desnudas ponía al más pintado de los soldados a temblar por mucho que se creyera Rambo. Las ambulancias al fin había llegado en la mitad del desastre, y decía mucho sobre la decencia de los estadounidenses que a pesar del extraño aspecto de los Morlocks, la mayoría no se opusiera a compartir sus ambulancias con los drogados e intoxicados mutantes. Sam, sin embargo, se sintió inquieto al ver los ojos aterrados de Gaiina cuando la subieron a uno de los vehículos, y tomó la decisión en una fracción de segundo, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Cap, JARVIS, me iré con los Morlocks heridos al hospital, necesitan alguien que hable por ellos, los drogaron con algo y algunos tienen poderes, si se asustan podría acabar en un desastre... Cap, JARVIS; me oyen? necesitamos ayuda, Thor y Hulk han arrinconado a los militares, dónde está la Widow?-

:: La agente Romanov se encuentra fuera de combate. El Capitán Rogers se encuentra en la base petrolera al sur:: ofreció JARVIS con solicitud, pero lo interrumpió Thor, que volvía a la carretera y a Sam.

\- Ve con ellos si así deseas, y que se sepa que están bajo mi protección y la de Asgard.- dijo Thor con mucha seriedad, aunque estaba sucio de hollín y arena, tenía sangre en el bícep y un corte en el costado.- Nosotrois llegaremos al fondo de esto, amigo Wilson.-

\- pensé que no estabas en las mejores relaciones con tu casa?- murmuró Sam, porqe no era el momento de ponerse delicados. Thor sonrió inesperadamente.

\- Sí, pero ellos no lo saben.-

 

\- Rogers.- dijo el general Ross, descendiendo del helicóptero, mirando a Steve que ahí, en posición de firmes, aguardaba solo casi al pie de la torre petrolera. El cielo se estaba poniendo más pálido en el horizonte. Faltaba poco para amanecer. (35)  
Habían tres helicópteros más aterrizando, hombres armados descendiendo. Steve entrecerró los ojos, alerta, pero no menos apenado de estar mirando a soldados de Estados Unidos nuevamente como enemigos.- Debí imaginarlo, aunque supuse que sin SHIELD a la espalda, no se atreverían a seguir metiéndose en donde no los llaman.-

\- Los Avengers fueron creados como una alternativa a SHIELD, no parte de SHIELD mismo. Y nuestra misión no ha cambiado, General.-

\- Corta ya el panegírico, Rogers. Fury era el único motivo por el que el Consejo Mundial toleraba sus acrobacias. Si Stark no hubiera salvado al Presidente, hace rato que ya habría una orden ejecutiva desbandándolos, y recuerda que a Ellis sólo le quedan dos años más. Cuando acabe su gobierno, el siguiente les va a dar una patada tan rápido que no van a saber qué les pegó.-

\- Esa es * su* opinión, general. Tiene todo el derecho a *su* opinión. Mientras tanto, los Avengers continuaremos con nuestra misión.-

\- Y cuál sería esa, Rogers? Ilumíname, por favor.-

\- Proteger a los inocentes y detener a los violentos, General. Y créame que encontrar una respuesta a esa masacre ahí atrás entra perfectamente en nuestros intereses.-

\- Y quien diablos los llamó a ustedes?- 

\- Somos bastante populares entre las fuerzas del orden, General. Mucho más que el ejército, debo decir.- Steve sonrió, aunque no había alegría en su sonrisa.

\- No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Rogers. Menos en una instalación que el gobierno acaba de reclamar como propia. -

\- Propio ese intento de genocidio también? la información ya ha salido, general. Más vale que piensen muy bien cómo explicar esto.-

\- Nadie pidió que...-

\- Le sorprendería enterarse que las fuerzas del orden, que * no * tienen nada que ocultar, nos llaman sin problemas! Qué oculta el ejército esta vez, General?! O también están infiltrados por HYDRA? De usted lo creería!!-

\- No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, Capitán. Esto... me lo vas a pagar. Ya te estás largando...-

\- Pues yo sí tengo tiempo, General. Todo el tiempo del mundo.- dijo Steve, sin moverse de donde estaba parado. 

 

 

\- Arañiiiita, Arañiiita.- canturreó la voz de Tony. Natasha abrió los ojos, y los volvió a cerrar al sentir las olas de dolor en su espina dorsal: pero lo que estaba inclinado sobre ella no era la armadura rojo y oro de Iron Man, sino el grisáceo metal de un Legionario, uno de los robots que JARVIS controlaba como cámaras que Bruce y Tony habían estado desarrollando. Natasha inspiró antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero su rostro se contrajo de rabia de inmediato.

\- Stark! Desconéctate de inmediato!-

El legionario movió la cabeza con un gesto demasiado humano, demasiado expresivo para estar controlado por una inteligencia artificial: era claro para los ojos entrenados de Natasha que quien lo controlaba era una mente humana, y sólo había alguien capaz de hacer eso a distancia, pero resultaba que era alguien convaleciente de cirugía experimental y que no hace mucho había tenido convulsiones por ese esfuerzo.

\- No se puede, hay que sacarte de aquí y Steve está histérico pensando que si te movemos al quedas paralítica... en serio, quién te manda a tratar de estrangular un camión tres cuartos, se me ocurren mucho mejores usos para esos muslitos tuyos...-

\- Te está gustando mucho sacarme de edificios enemigos en brazos, que no se te haga costumbre, Stark.- bufó Natasha, y luego se aguantó mientras Tony, con las manos del Legionario, deslizaba una plancha de metal bajo suyo manteniendo su espalda herida nivelada, antes de alzarla como un sushi en bandeja.

\- Es como los Fabulosos Baker Boys.- dijo Tony, y Natasha ahogó un gorgorito a pesar del dolor mientras el Legionario sostenía firmemente la plancha y la sacaba tan rápido como podía del edificio, aprovechando la poca oscuridad que quedaba, rumbo al quinjet.

 

:: Arañita a salvo. Ya puedes mandar a paseo a ese hijoputa y su bigote de porno:: dijo Tony en el comunicador de Steve, que ahogó un suspiro de alivio, antes de acercarse al lívido General. Decía mucho sobre la fama del Capitán América que a pesar de demorarlo veinticinco minutos discutiendo, ningún soldado se había atrevido a atravesar el perímetro nque Steve demarcase. Lo que era muy bueno, porque vaciar los archivos de Roxxon Oil en el pendrive que los enviaba automáticamente a JARVIS antes de autodestruirse había tomado 11 minutos, y sacar a Natasha herida sin que Ross la viera, 18.

\- Pueden declarar todo esto secreto nacional y material sensible, pero el mundo sabrá lo que ha pasado aquí, y si intentan cubrirlo, será peor.- dijo Steve con dureza.- Creía que había dejado atrás ese horror del asesinato de inocentes en la guerra, pero nunca creí verlo en mi propio país, General!-

\- Se ha tratado de un desgraciado accidente, Rogers, no harán ningún bien creando más problemas de los que ya hay!- le ladró Ross.- Han atacado un convoy de material crítico, se han inmiscuido en los asuntos del gobiernos, en terreno propiedad de ejército... están en serios problemas, tú y los tuyos!-

\- Ni la mitad de los que va a estar el gobierno cuando el público vea la monstruosidad que han hecho.-

\- Monstruosidad? Es muy gracioso que tú hables de monstruosidad. Tenemos imágenes de Banner destruyendo automóviles en la autopista con civiles adentro! Què tienen que decir a eso!?-

\- Bruce... Hulk no ha tocado los autos. Esos fueron los Morlocks, drogados por ustedes mismos...!- Steve perdiò la paciencia, su voz elevándose.

\- Eso no es lo que sugieren las fotos que hemos divulgado, Rogers.- dijo Ross con crueldad. Steve empuñó las manos y estaba listo para largarle un puñetazo y rango a la corneta, pero hubo un movimiento en el aire, y Thor cayó del cielo con un chispazo de electricidad a su lado. 

\- Me he comunicado con la gente de la ONU, Capitán.- dijo olímpicamente ignorando a Ross.- vendrán a ofrecer asistencia y apoyo a los Morlocks heridos y a estimar el tamaño y responsabilidades del desastre. Este país tiene mucho a lo que responder.- agregó ácidamente, al fin mirando a Ross.- Me quedaré con ellos hasta que lleguen los curadores y diplomáticos de las Naciones Unidas. Nuestro Falcon está con los heridos.-

\- Y el maldito monstruo, Thor?- inquirió Ross, a lo que Thor le echó una mirada despectiva.

\- Se refiere a sí mismo en tercera persona, General?En Asgard eso es un rasgo de senilidad incipiente...-

Ross se puso morado y Steve al fin, pudo aliviarse en una sonrisa. 

 

Bruce era un bulto sucio, tembloroso y nauseado: bajo las cuidadosas indicaciones de Thor, había abierto los autos aplastados de a uno como quien casca un huevo, buscando en su mayoría muertos, pero también heridos aún atrapados entre los fierros. Había sido con enorme delicadeza que entre ambos habían rescatado una docena más de personas: pero luego Bruce se había destransformado, cubierto en gasolina, sangre y mugre, y Steve comprendió porqué Thor había insistido en que se fuera a casa en el quinjet, ya que Bruce claramente necesitaba ayuda y vulnerable como estaba, no podía dejarlo por ahí al alcance de Ross. Fue con una sensación de impotencia y desánimo que dejó Nevada pilotando el quinjet con la asistencia de JARVIS, sabiendo que a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Thor y Sam, iba a ser difícil ayudar a los pobre Morlocks, y probar ese intento de genocidio poco menos que imposible: y sí, tras el shock de ese horror necesitaba ver a Bucky, saber que estaba bien. No le gustaba dejar a Thor y Sam atrás, y menos le gustaba Bruce tan deshecho y saber que Natasha estaba herida, eso sin contar el esfuerzo riesgoso que había tenido que pedirle a Tony: saberse el único sano en toda la Torre era bastante aterrador. Con más razón aceleró, oyendo a Bruce quejarse semiinconsciente: y por la velocidad y el pilotear solo tenía que poner toda su atención en los controles, aunque sin poder evitar interrumpir a JARVIS:

\- JARVIS, Tony está bien? Nat llegó a salvo? Qué sabes de Thor y Sam...?-

:: Mantenga la dirección estable, turbulencia a la 1 en punto... Capitán, no hay novedades, excepto que la Agente Romanov y Sir están en la Torre ambos relativamente sin daños::

\- Relativamente?- Steve no alcanzó a decir más antes de que los vientos de Nevada sacudieran el quinjet como una matraca, y oyera a Bruce golpear al caerse de la camilla detrás suyo con un quejido.- Bruce, sujétate!-

 

\- ... Mira, sé que el dolor es intolerable, pero me tienes que decir cuando es un poco menos intolerable pero no demasiado tolerable, porque si es muy tolerable me habré pasado con la anestesia y en unos minutos vas a estar volando tan alto que capaz y te me mueras... Nat, Natasha, arañita de mi corazón, háblame, vamos, insúltame un poco...- Tony, una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza pegada con unas tiras de velcro, intentaba torpemente dirigir la atención de Natasha tras que el Legionario la depositara, gracias a Dios sin incidentes, en la enfermería: pero después de hora y media de vuelo a la intemperie y con dolor, Natasha estaba blanca y demacrada, y Tony suponía que sin su factor curativo se habría muerto de shock hacia rato ya. Se recuperaría, suponía, pero aunque Helen Cho venía en camino y sólo lo había diriguido para doparla con una vía a fin de alejar el peligro de shock, Tony realmente se sentía fuera de su área tratando de ser enfermero, máxime con la migraña de haberse conectado a distancia en la cabeza.- Nat, ayuda, la idea no es dejarte vegetal, aunque serías una lechuguita linda, muy de esas pornos pervertidas en que a pacientes en coma guapas las despiertan con el poder de un pene sanador... mira lo que me haces decir... no que yo jamás haya visto esos pornos... Nat, vamos, gente que matar, gente que follar, perfumes que vender... me caso contigo si me hablas, piensa en cómo te forrarías con el divorcio...-

\- Así no vas a lograr que hable.- susurró ella, y Tony inspiró hondo al ver la lucidez en los ojos verdes a pesar de la piel cerúlea.- Stark, deja de balbucear y haz tu testamento. Cuando Bruce sepa que pilotaste a distancia de nuevo nos va a dejar como okonomiyaki a los dos.-

\- No de un modo sexy, no?-

\- No.- dijo Natasha, y entrecerró los ojos.- Aunque si fuera una opción...-

Tony al fin sonrió aliviado, y apoyó por un momento la dolorida cabeza en sus pechos: la anestesia ya funcionando, Natasha pudo respirar hondo, apoyando una mano en su nuca traspirada, en el grueso cabello oscuro. Todo bajo la cintura se sentía dolorido y adormecido, pero ya no en llamas. Sin duda se había dislocado, sino reventado, un cojinete de la columna. 

Pero Steve seguía vivo, así que había valido la pena.

\- Tony?- musitó ella. Rara vez lo llamaba así, en en esa dulzura Tony giró la dolorida cabeza en sus pechos.

\- Sí, preciosa mía?-

\- Deja de sobarme el escote y ponte a revisar todos los archivos que te envió mi pendrive. Quiero que le volemos la raja a Roxxon Oil, capitalistas bastardos.-

\- Dicho como la soviética comunista que eres.-

\- Muévete!-

 

-... solo porque tenemos una suerte infernal Ban Ki Moon y el rey T'chaka estaban en Minneapolis estos días y se vinieron de inmediato con un contingente acá. El gobierto hasta ahora está en plan " fue un accidente con gases subterráneos" y han accedido a mantener el enfrentamiento con Thor y Hulk secreto siempre y cuando los Morlocks y nosotros aceptemos tratados de confidencialidad. Con tal de que los dejen salir del país e irse con la ONU, yo quisiera aceptar, pero... no es mi autoridad.- dijo Sam en el comunicador, mientras Steve aterrizaba en la Torre. Bruce, tembloroso y pálido, se había sentado en el suelo junto a la consola para oír mientras Steve aterrizaba el quinjet, aunque se estremecía violentamente.- Thor está negociando con ellos. -

\- Qué hay de Ross? Está allí?- preguntó Steve con voz ronca, a los que Bruce tembló más sin poder controlarlo.

\- No, no se aparecido. Asumo que están sacando los cuerpos, el hijo de puta, antes de que la prensa los vea.- suspiró Sam.- Thor y yo nos quedaremos acá hasta mañana, Ragnar no se quiere mover hasta que vea el último Morlock vivo recogido y embarcado a un campo de la Onu en Canadá, como primera instancia.- 

\- Sam, debes estar agotado. Descansa un poco, es una orden. Tú y Thor han hecho un muy buen trabajo.- dijo Steve, al fin apagando los contactos y agachándose para alzar a Bruce contra el costado.- por favor, mantente en línea todo lo posible y Thor y tú no se separen.-

\- Entendido, Capitán paranoia.-

\- Ross nos va a salir con algo, lo conozco.- dijo Steve, dejando el quinjet y bajando al helipuerto de la torre, JARVIS abriéndole las puertas.- JARVIS, sit rep?-

\- Sir está esperándolos en...- JARVIS se interrumpió cuando Tony apareció trotando en el pasillo, los brazos tendidos para agarrar a Bruce.- La Agente Romanov en las manos de la Doctora Cho. La Agente se encuentra estable-

Estable, con la espalda hecha trizas.- gruñó Steve, trasladando el peso de Bruce, que se tambaleaba, a Tony.- Clint me meterá una flecha en un ojo si se entera.-

\- El pajarraco no puede opinar, no está aquí.- bufó Tony.- Por Dios, a la tina contigo, apestas, Banner, que yo les dejo un científico bonito oliendo a Stark Relief y me devuelven una piltrafa...- Tony siguió maldiciendo mientras se llevaba a Bruce al ascensor, y exhausto, no menos sucio y deprimido, Steve dejó el escudo apoyado en la armería y aunque quería ver a Natasha, era mejor dejarla en las manos de Helen. Con pasos que se movían casi sin voluntad consciente, Steve descendió unos pisos en la Torre, y se halló frente al Kinder de Hulk casi sin quererlo, en donde Bucky estaba despierto y aparentemente de buen humor, acabando una bandeja de verdura cocida en salsa, leyendo una anticuada Selecciones de Readers's Digest y canturreando para sí.

Se suponía que no tenía que entrar: se suponía que no lo vería, hasta que el experimento acabara. Pero sus manos parecían tener voluntad propia, y desarmó el seguro, entrando en la sala antes de pensarlo más.

\- Stevie.- dijo Bucky, y su voz era tranquila y serena. Steve dio gracias desde lo más hondo de su alma: este Bucky lo conocía.- Qué te pasó?-

\- Una misión... una misión muy dura, Bucky.- suspiró, antes de dejarse caer en una silla, frotándose la cara. Bucky se movió, y cuando Steve alzó la vista, Bucky le ofrecía un vaso de plástico con jugo de arándano, su rostro amable y compasivo. Era como cuando tras una misión con los comandos en WWII, había regresado deshecho, más de una vez. Era Bucky, comprendiéndolo aunque no tuviera que deciur nada más...

A Steve se le humedecieron los ojos, y bebió el jugo, esforzándose por controlarse. Pero los ojos suaves de Bucky parecían atravesarlo.

Estaba sonando I Want Love, de Elton John, en la playlist. (36)

\- Habían tantos muertos, Bucky.- murmuró Steve sin poder controlarse, y hundió el rostro en las manos, los hombros estremeciéndose. Hubo un silencio, y luego sintió las manos de Bucky, una fría y la otra caliente el los hombros, y de repente estaba ahí, arrodillado frente a él, tan sereno, tan normal, sus ojos color cristal en los suyos.

\- Pudiste salvar a alguien?-

\- A varios...-

\- Están mejor de lo que estaban cuando llegaste?- insistió Bucky.

\- Ahora están al cuidado de las Naciones Unidas, al menos están protegidos...-

\- Entonces has hecho una diferencia, no es así?- dijo Bucky, y lo sacudió un poco.- Stevie, hacer una diferencia aunque sea pequeña es todo lo que puedes hacer a veces...-  
Era Bucky, su Bucky, y Steve sintió ese pulgar rugoso de sniper en su mejilla, secándole una lágrima que no había sentido escaparse. Era una sensación tan familiar que se sentía, no como un sueño, sino como lo único real, lo único verdadero, todo lo demás sueño.- Además hirieron a mi compañera por protegerme...-

\- Se recuperará?-

\- Sí, pero...-

\- Seguro ha pensado que valía la pena.- dijo él despacio.- Podrías llevarle un osito mientras se recupera. O unas flores, o naranjas... llévale algo que le guste.- dijo Bucky, una sonrisa pícara que nunca estaba muy lejos de ese Bucky, del real Bucky.- Es guapa?-

\- Oh, Buck...- murmuró Steve, riendo entre sus lágrimas, y como cuando era pequeño se dejó abrazar, su cabeza apoyada en ese hombro tan, tan familiar, en donde había una vez creído que vivía toda la paz del mundo.Y se quedó dormido.

 

************

 

\- Cómo está Nat? Cómo está Nat? Y Sam, Thor...?- Bruce volvió en sí de golpe y casi se resbala: desnudo y metido en el jacuzzi caliente de Tony, tragó algo de espuma antes de levantar cabeza, jadeante y desconcertado, un siseo al llevarse las manos a la cabeza.- Tony?-

\- Quédate quieto, que no eres un delfín para estar haciendo acrobacias en el agua.- Tony lo agarró de la nuca, y Bruce, desnudito como el día que nació y sumerguido hasta el cuello en el agua caliente, miró sobresaltado a Tony, que aún con los briefs rojos que tanto le gustaban puestos estaba sentado en el borde del jacuzzi, sosteniéndolo recostado contra sus rodillas.

\- Todos razonablemente bien, aunque Nat tiene por delante un par de semanas de dormir en una tabla. Tú, en cambio, parecías algo que trajo el gato.-

\- Los Morlocks...-

\- La ONU se está encargando.-

\- Los registros!-

\- JARVIS se está ocupando de eso.-

\- Sam y Thor...-

\- Pidiéndole autógrafos a Ban Ki Moon.-

\- Natasha...-

\- Helen toqueteándola, y yo perdiéndome ese girl on girl, vaya, por espulgarte a ti. Por Dios que has llegado sucio, Banner, esta es la tercera vez que vacío y relleno el jacuzzi, parecías perro revolcado en barro.-

Bruce movió la cabeza, al fin sonriendo.- Tu cabeza? Rescataste a Natasha con un legionario, entiendo?-

\- No me grites. Habría dejado que la sacara Cap pero con los militares ahí para qué tentarlos, con las ganas que le tienen a Nat.- 

\- No te grito. Debí estar allí para ayudar, eso es todo. Como está tu cabeza?-

\- Tres Percocet, y estoy como nuevo. Y tú?-

\- Sólo necesito una taza de té...-

\- Brucie, hace mucho tiempo que una transformación de Verdecito no te dejaba tan para el arrastre.- intervino Tony, y su mano le acarició los rizos mojados, que Bruce notó se sentían recién lavados y acondicionados con el carísimo bálsamo de ámbar de Tony. 

\- No fue... oh, déjame, no tenías que hacer esto, podría haber dormido la transformación cualquier parte y luego asearme...- Bruce se sacudió, levantándose ne piernas muy dormidas, tratando de salir del agua tibia aunque claramente los pies no le obedecían.- No fue... ah, no es nada importante. Hulk obedeció a Thor y Sam, no es así?-

\- Pensabas que no lo haría?- Tony se metió de un salto al jacuzzi y lo sujetó de la cintura.- Quédate quieto y mírame a la cara. Te transformaste por Ross, verdad? Cuando oíste su nombre, te cambió la voz.- dijo despacio.- Aún te aterra, Bruce?- 

Bruce hizo un ruido, pero sacudió la cabeza sin responder, sus manos yendo torpes como si no supieran adónde iban arriba, a su cara, o los hombros de Tony, para acercar o alejar, indecisas. Pero Tony avanzó y lo abrazó, apretándolo con fuerza contra su pecho ya casi curado.

\- No tienes que tener miedo. Estás conmigo. Y si vuelve a meterse contigo, nos tienes a todos a la espalda, Bruce. Nunca volverá a hacerte daño.-

\- Eres tú quien... estás convaleciente, traer a Nat era necesario pero no necesitabas bañarme y atenderme, cuando deberías...- 

Tony calló sus protestas con la boca, los dos ahí envueltos en el vapor, el relajo del agua caliente, y luego habló contra sus labios húmedos:

\- De verdad crees que le iba a dejar a otro el gusto de jabonarte enterito y toquetearte? No me has dejado hacer nada en meses...- susurró en su oído.

\- Operación cardíaca experimental, te suena?- soltó Bruce con sarcasmo, aunque inspiró hondo cuando la mano de Tony fue directamente a sujetar su sexo y empezar a friccionarlo con un experto giro de muñeca.- Tony... aún no deberías...-

\- Tú te aseguraste que siguiera vivo, déjame vivir, Banner.- dijo Tony con intensidad en su oreja, y se lanzó a devorarlo con manos y boca. No habían intercambiado más que castos besos desde su primer grand mal, y había algo desesperado en los besos de Tony, y en el modo en que Bruce se los devolvió, como si aún no pudieran creer que con todo lo que los rodeaba y amenazaba, aún pudieran besarse libremente en ese espacio seguro. Ninguno de los dos estaba para refinamientos y demoras: Bruce, débil y dolorido por la transformación, se recostó en la porcelana tibia del jacuzzi y cuando Tony se inclinó a succionarlo, apenas alcanzó a manotear en protesta.

\- No, no... ya forzaste... tu cabeza...--

\- Oh, Brucey, de todo lo que me he metido en la cabeza hoy, prefiero tu pene a cualquier algoritmo.- soltó Tony sin sonrojarse, y la risa de Bruce se cortó en un gemido cuando se vino en apenas unos segundos. Luego fue su turno, y Tony se dejó ir mientras se besaban larga y apasionadamente envueltos en gruesas toallas. Apenas alcanzaron a limpiarse cuando ya se les cerraban los ojos: pero al fin se acomodaron en la cama de Tony, bien arropados y abrazados, y en paz.

 

Aún dormían cuando cinco horas luego, Helen Cho, (37) la única despierta en la Torre tras drogar a Natasha hasta el pelo antes de acomodarla para asegurarse que la almohadilla de su columna se curaría bien y no quedaría con daño permanente, recibió una llamada de portería. Eran las 11:25 de la mañana y Helen no había dormido ni una pestañada: y estaba exhausta, media zombie y con un té ya frío de jazmín contra la frente cansada, porque en qué líos se metían los Avengers, joder, técnicamente ese esfuerzo debería haber partido a Nat en dos...

\- Miss Cho? Ehmm... perdone que la moleste pero es urgente. Acaba de venir un General del ejército con una orden de cateo y aprehensión. Por favor avísele al señor Stark, no contesta, y este General viene con la policía, el FBI y un escuadrón completo. No los pudimos parar, están subiendo...-

 

********************************** 

 

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptJVWT6Oco4  
(2)https://i.pinimg.com/236x/f7/03/95/f7039576993f82ab196a0b3195446a71--clint-barton-jeremy-renner.jpg  
(3)https://akns-images.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2015324/rs_600x600-150424070216-600.Mark-Ruffalo-Instagram-Takeover-J4R-42415.jpg  
(4)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEaDj6TXiQQ ELLA FITZGERALD ROUND MIDNIGHT  
(5)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMigXnXMhQ4 HARRY BELAFONTE THE BANANA BOAT SONG  
(6) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGwa2tw7Vws  
(7)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcJm1pOswfM  
(8)http://gossipandgab.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/d47e0c473444d6b7_MCDCAAM_EC183_H.xxxlarge_2x.jpg  
(9)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3irmBv8h4Tw  
(10)https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1d/58/32/1d5832dd41b6138a3c6ad2698622f9a6.jpg  
(11)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNUgsbKisp8  
(12)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHLQs6u9wXw  
(13) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Al8UHnjusq0  
(14)https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/5/56/Black_Widow_Deadly_Origin_Vol_1_2_Textless.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/180?cb=20091001125826  
(15)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WROJl6QtNMk  
(16)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sC3QEXqDNQ  
(17)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nb13I34J8K4  
(18)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1eD2JIbq6k  
(19)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYsrKDSKzWg  
(20) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpqjEnRU6uM  
(21)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7qkQewyubs  
(22)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9Jh7DF1nxY  
(23) Steve no quería preguntar. Natasha descaradamente se sentaba más cerca para oír las conversaciones sin ninguna delicadeza. Sam rodaba los ojos pero a veces se le escapaba la cara de asombro. Bruce renegaba y se ponía a limpiar sus anteojos y a arrugar la trompa como si tuviera media docena de cosas que criticar y se contuviese. Y Tony, Tony incluso en los días en que apenas se podía mover, se hinchaba de tanto orgullo, y se ponía tan feliz, que acababa encargando absolutamente cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese para premiar a Thor, como si se tratara de su perro de caza particular depositando una presa a sus pies y moviendo la cola. Oh, Thor se había hecho amigas, además de Julia, y era una colección de lo más variopinta. También algunos amigos entremedio. Con cuántos se acostaba? El estimativo promedio era que con bastantes, y quién podía culpar a esa gente. Había una saxofonista de un bar de moda: un artista callejero de murales; un mesero de un restaurant lujoso; un actor de Broadway tratando de hacerse popular, al que Thor le había permitido contar sobre ambos en su Instagram y subir una artística foto de ambos desnudos. Había una banquera de Wall Street, una repartidora de sushi: una bailarina de ballet aún más pequeña que Jane, y una madre de cinco cuya única hora personal era el jogging que hacía por las mañanas, en la que Thor a veces la acompañaba y Steve se les había unido un par de veces. Una locutora de radio: una periodista de una revista femenina, y una abogada de familia. Una pianista ciega, y un profesor de música, y un percusionista brasileño. Sí, era un grupo variopinto, pero cuando les narraba sus aventuras con la gravitas de una gesta nórdica, Thor parecía recordarles que había un mundo normal allá afuera, que la gente seguía existiendo afuera de esa Torre, afuera de sus problemas y preocupaciones. La verdad, todos seguían sus historias con interés, y que el que quien les recordase lo que era la normalidad fuera el príncipe alien espacial tenía la verdad mucho jugo.  
(24)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bl4dEAtxo0M  
(25)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7GroZ60UYc  
(26)https://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--2Lr4Npgo--/c_scale,f_auto,fl_progressive,q_80,w_800/rbbotmo6eoqks6kkh0kv.jpg  
(27)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcREn2cS61vSaMss0P9Sda3bFaSZ7ryFdJRLGgtwaGldESork_2z  
(28)https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9b/08/91/9b089145bc731cb2926f86108f808219.jpg  
(29)https://www.pinterest.cl/pin/609323024557823799/  
(30)https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/timemachine/images/a/aa/Morino_Morlock.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20111026053251  
(31)https://www.680news.com/wp-content/blogs.dir/sites/2/2017/11/01/CPT101434545_hd.jpg  
(32)(Steve era temible en pinball. Con las habilidades matemáticas de Tony y los ojos de Clint, el primer y último torneo entre los tres había durado 72 horas, y Steve había ganado simplemente por su capacidad de aguantar más despierto, y porque Clint habìa mandado todo a paseo para irse a comer)  
(33)https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Nlbi6vk22NM/maxresdefault.jpg  
(34)http://cdn.collider.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/infinity-war-images-hulk.jpg  
(35)https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/4/48/General-Ross-Guns-Down-TIH.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150604223323  
(36)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufbexgPyeJQ  
(37)https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-8Nyu8-we8Yk/WmUb3WDDMZI/AAAAAAAAUQs/VlqdLm1AgCc-W15Gwy7w-JI2z8mWoLDrgCLcBGAs/s400/Helen%2BCho.jpg


	16. IN YOUR HEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuatro capítulos más y esto se acaba ;) agárrense para la tormenta, y una cantidad de emparejadas y desemparejadas que voy a tener que leer a Anais Nin para inspirarme. Ahora, a explicar porqué en el comienzo de Ultron todo está como está.

IN YOUR HEAD  
******************  
Another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence caused such silence  
Who are we mistaking?  
But, you see it's not me  
It's not my family  
In your head, in your head  
They are fighting  
With their tanks and their bombs  
And their bombs and their guns  
In your head in your head they are crying  
We must be mistaken  
It's the same old thing since 1916  
In your head, in your head  
They're still fighting  
With their tanks and their bombs  
And their bombs and their guns  
In your head, in your head they are dying  
What's in your head?  
In your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie (1)  
*****************************

La voz de Helen había sonado tan temblorosa que Steve apenas se había acordado de encerrar a Bucky, que seguía durmiendo, cuando JARVIS le trasmitió la llamada de la espantada doctora. Había subido la escalera a carrera, y aún así había llegado antes que Tony y Bruce, que asumía estaban aún en la Torre. Eso si con el aviso de Ross Tony no había agarrado a Bruce y se habían largado con el traje a Indochina por lo menos.

\- General, alto ahí!- exclamó al llegar acezante al vestíbulo de la Torre, en el tercer piso, en donde la gran escalinata acristalada de la Torre Stark se dividía en docenas de ascensores y escaleras mecánicas. Allí estaba Ross, radiante en su uniforme formal con las charreteras en los hombros, el quepis en ángulo en la cabeza, tan perfecto como si estuviera de parada y no en una misión de puro bullying(2): y no estaba solo. Steve contó más de sesenta soldados inundando todas las entradas, jeeps y Humvees afuera, el sonido de un helicóptero o dos rondando, más soldados afuera. Ross había venido con un destacamento completo, pero no sólo venían soldados: había una docena de agentes de traje, ostentosamente CIA, y otros que parecían FBI o Seguridad Nacional.

Por el amor de Dios, esto iba a acabar en sangre.

\- Ross, qué cree que hace?- soltó Steve. Nunca le había faltado valor animal para ponerse de pie ante un enemigo , pero se le encogió el corazón al ver a los asustados empleados Stark echados a un lado como ganado, a los guardias de Tony, enseñando los dientes y con expresiones beligerantes, rodeados por soldados armados(3).- Deja en paz a los civiles, ya!-

\- No es nuestra intención alterar el funcionamiento de las Empresas Stark, Capitán Rogers.- dijo el general, una mano en la cintura, la otra cargando un fajo de papeles.- Estamos acá en una misión simple, y los civiles no tienen nada que temer.-

\- Si crees que...-

\- Tengo una orden ejecutiva firmada por la Corte Suprema de los Estados Unidos para llevarme a un sospechoso de alto espionaje, traición y homicidio masivo para ser interrogado con detalle, Capitán. No se opondrá a la Corte suprema supongo?-

\- Tu obsesión por Bruce Banner ha atravesado todos los límites, Ross!.- dijo Steve sintiendo que la hervía la sangre. Pero entonces se abrió la puerta del ascensor privado tras él, y en el mismo momento en que Ross le alargaba el fajo de papeles, Tony, hecho una furia, y Bruce, pálido como un espectro, aparecieron en el piso.

\- Medícate y trátate, Ross, como general eres un muy buen perdiguero.- siseó Tony, los puños apretados, la camisa a medio abrochar, todo el aspecto de que lo habían sacado de un sueño muy profundo: entre él y Bruce en jeans y camiseta, y Steve aún en el uniforme entierrado y mugriento, los tres contrastaban con los soldados y agentes de punta en blanco, pero los empleados, acostumbrados a los caos habituales que conllevaba trabajar en la Torre de los Avengers, se irguieron al ver llegar a su jefe. 

\- Le dije que se arrepentiría de su arrogancia, Capitán.- dijo Ross con voz lenta y determinada.

\- Sácame a todos estos pelados de mi Torre, Ross, ahora mismo, o vamos a ver de quién es el suelo en el que estás parado. Tu acoso me ha superado el mierdómetro: si en verdad te crees que puedes tocar a Bruce...-

\- Banner?- dijo Ross, alzando la vista a Bruce, que empalideció, dio un paso atrás, y se quedó ahí cazado mirándolo a los ojos.- Estás equivocado, Stark, como siempre. No es Banner a quien vinimos a buscar.- 

\- Ah?- dijo Tony desconcertado, volteándose a Steve que leía las hojas con la cara pálida y los ojos muy abiertos e incrédulos.  
Bruce les dio la espalda, respirando hondo, y con paso inseguro se metió en el ascensor, y huyó.

\- Bruce...!-. exclamó Tony.

\- Es Natasha.- dijo Steve casi sin voz.- Es a Natasha a quien vienen a arrestar.-

\- Finalmente supongo que saben que era cuestión de tiempo, no es así? Una ex agente rusa, misteriosamente en el medio del colapso de la agencia de inteligencia más secreta de Estados Unidos? Es obvio que queremos interrogarla.-

\- Ya la interrogó el Congreso!- exclamó Steve, los puños apretados.

\- No lo ha hecho la CIA y las demás agencias. Tenemos otros... métodos.- dijo un hombre de impecable traje al lado de Ross. A Steve le dieron naúseas, que podían ser pánico en el vientre: Tony le había quitado las hojas y las revisaba febrilmente, su mente buscando, buscando una salida, un loophole, un espacio en donde apoyar una defensa, y el sudor en su sien le dijo a Steve que no lo había, que esta vez sí estaban atrapados porque Ross había pensado en todo.

\- No está aquí.- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió a Steve balbucear.- No está aquí, se fue con los Morlocks, ella...-

\- Entendido, Capitán. Sin embargo como espía enemiga y poseedora de esos truquitos de ladrona, no te molestará que revisemos que cada uno de tus empleados sea quien dice que es? No, no te molestes, tenemos la nómina completa. Y tenemos también una orden de cateo para revisar tu Torre por si la rusita esa se ha ocultado en algún rincón chiquito, como la cucaracha que es.- 

\- No va a revisar...-

\- La orden de cateo es exhaustiva y amplia, Stark. Puedo revisar hasta debajo de tu cama, y si no tienes nada que ocultar, pues nada que temer entonces. Sólo quiero a la espía esa.- dijo Ross con severidad.- Entonces, empezamos?-  
Tony estaba helado, sabiendo que no podían mover a Natasha con la espalda como la tenía.  
Si hubiera estado de pie, la habría metido en un traje y se hubiera escapado volando: si hubiera estado de pie, probablemente ella misma hubiera rapeleado la Torre, camuflado entre los soldados, los empleados, diablos, escapado disfrazada de bote de basura. Jamás la podrían agarrar, o retener.

Excepto hoy.

Y si registraban la Torre, Natasha no ear el único agente ruso que iban a encontrar. Iban a encontrar al Winter Soldier, y eso acabaría de dos formas: con Nat y Bucky cada uno con un tiro en la nuca, o con una pelea campal con el gobierno que iba a costar la vida un montón de soldados y empleados inocentes. Ambas opciones eran inaceptables, ambas opciones era intolerables, ambas opciones...

No habían más opciones.

Steve volteó ojos aterrados, ciegos de pánico a Tony, y Tony volteó ojos horrorizados a Steve, y los dos fue como si sacaran fuerza el uno del otro, forzándose a calmarse, a endurecerse, decidiendo.

Decidiendo ir a la guerra, y si era necesario morir, morirían.

Tony abrió la boca para decirle a JARVIS que aislase el piso y le mandara la armadura con el escudo de Steve en la mano, cuando Ross se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó un Starkphone, que vibraba.

\- Hola? Mmm. Pero qué... oh.- un largo silencio, y Ross meneó la cabeza, aunque su rostro se hizo más atento, y al fin se relajó.- Vaya. Entendido. De acuerdo. sí, está bien.- agregó antes de cortar la llamada.- Tienes la suerte del demonio, sabes, Stark?-  
Tony y Steve observaron incrédulos a Ross discutir con las agencias - que se pusieron furiosas pero sólo podían obedecer- y finalmente guiarlas afuera, regresando para agarrar las hojas de las manos de Tony.- Parece ser que tienen amigos en lugares altos... hagan que la rusa llame al Attorney General y bastará con un nuevo testimonio. Han tenido suerte esta vez, pero no cuenten con mi amabilidad dos veces.-

\- Tu amabilidad...!!- empezó Steve, pero Tony lo retuvo de la manga.

\- Anotado. Ahora, lárguense.-

 

*********************************

 

Cuando subieron, temblorosos de adrenalina, Tony apoyado en el costado de Steve, Bruce estaba cocinando. Tenía los ojos rojos, pero no había rasgo de verde ni de destrozos, y todo en penthouse olía a curry ya.(4)

\- 24 horas de paz, es todo lo que pido.- gimió Steve derrumbándose en un sofá.- Por Dios, pensé que nos tenían.-

\- Phil vendrá a sacar a Nat para ponerla a resguardo por si acaso de amanecida. Y Thor y Sam vienen en camino, llegarán por la mañana.- dijo Bruce con voz suave.- lamento haberlos dejado abajo con todos, cuando vi a Ross pensé que...- 

\- No digas nada más.- dijo Tony, abrazándolo por detrás. Bruce soltó la cuchrara de cocina y le oprimió la mano en silencio un momento,un gesto amoroso y angustiado, antes de volverse y besarlo con soltura que normalmente no usaba delante de nadie. A Steve no podría haberle disgustado menos, y le sonrió por sobre el respaldo del sofá, antes de apoyar el mentón en el brazo.

\- Lo siento, Steve...- dijo Bruce tras una pausa, la cabeza aún en el hombro de Tony.

\- No lo sientas, si te ofreces tú a ser su cena, más curry para mí.-

\- Natasha está dormida. Helen pasó un susto y está poniéndole más suero mientras insulta en coreano, es muy expresivo.- telegrafió Tony, que había abierto una pantalla- Su espalda se ve mucho mejor en la tomografía, parecía un cubo rubik en la anterior.-

\- Le llevaré cena a Helen también cuando acabe de atender a Nat.- dijo Bruce con dulzura. - Descansen un rato: en media hora les sirvo.-

\- Te adoro, Banner.- dijo Tony despacio, el rostro hundido en los omóplatos del físico, mientras Steve asentía, y sin tener que explicarlo se escapaba para llamar a Sam y chequear a Bucky. Con Bucky despierto y desayunando enfrascado en unos libros, Sam anunciando el triunfo diplomático de Thor al asegurarle a los Morlocks sobrevivientes un refugio permanente cerca de Niágara, en el lado canadiense, y una foto del triunfante diplomático dormido con la jeta abierta y roncando en el avión que tomasen de Florida a DC, todo parecía normalizarse. Steve se quedó un rato mirando a Bucky enfrascado en su libro, riendo a veces para sí, tan calmo y sereno; y volvió con alivio y apetito a tragarse el curry, que estaba delicioso y muy picante, y Bruce había preparado como para un ejército.

 

_...

 

 

_...

Cuando Steve despertó, Sam estaba abofeteándolo.

\- DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!-

\- ... sam? Qué? SAM? Qué ha...?-

\- Amigo Tony,qué les ha pasado?!- la voz de Thor sonaba alarmadísima.

Steve se sentó en el sillón en donde había estado recostado sintiéndose atontado y torpe, un pánico extraño y sin forma en la cabeza, la lengua pastosa, garganta seca. Qué había pasado? Qué era... no recordaba... 

\- EL MUY HIJOPUTA NOS DROGÓ!!- la voz de Tony lo sacó de su vacío mental con un sobresalto, y el cuerpo de Steve se enderezó de golpe listo para lanzarse pasillo abajo, pero Sam le agarró el brazo.

\- Cálmate, ya chequeé a Bucky, está durmiendo tranquilo, no pasa nada...-

\- THOR NO TE COMAS ESO! - gritó Steve al comprender de repente, muy a tiempo porque Thor tenía la olla en la mano.- Es el curry! Bruce nos drogó! Es el único que sabe cómo drogarme!-

\- El doctor los... pero por qué?- exclamó Thor desconsolado, él y Sam viéndose exhaustos, mal vestidos con ropas compradas de camino, el cansancio de sus esfuerzos humanitarios en la cara.

\- JARVIS LLAMA A BRUCE!-

:: El teléfono registrado a nombre del Doctor Banner se encuentra en las premisas, actualmente, sir::

\- LLAMALO DE TODAS FORMAS!- bramó Tony, la cara roja de furia.

El pitido de " The Journey Begins" ( 5) sonó desde la cocina, y Tony fue y volvió con el Starkphone en la mano, poniéndose púrpura de la rabia.

\- ESA LLAMADA A ROSS FUE DE ÉL! SE CANJEÓ POR NAT! Y EL VIEJO DEBE HABER EYACULADO DE LA ALEGRÍA!!-

\- Pero cómo tenía el número..?-

\- JARVIS!!-

:: El Doctor Banner sabe que tengo la capacidad de hackear cualquier teléfono que se encuentre físicamente en mi espacio, Capitán. El doctor me pidió que hackease el del General Thaddeus Ross ayer a las 11:23 am, hora de Nueva York::

\- Y NO SE TE OCURRIÓ DECIRME?-

:: Nadie me realizó tal indicación, Sir.::dijo JARVIS, y aunque había algo humanamente desconcertado en su tono, era una computadora: una computadora, que no había previsto lo que Bruce estaba haciendo, no podía razonar para entender lo que estaba pasando. 

Ellos, en cambio, debían haber sabido.

Tony se dejó caer en el sillón, las palmas en los ojos, y Thor y Sam miraron a Steve esperando algo, alguna acción o explicación, y Steve se quedó mudo, atontado un momento, antes de al fin enderezarse.

\- JARVIS, tienes registrado el teléfono de Ross verdad? Pues rastréalo!-

\- Bruce tiene un chip.- dijo Tony en voz baja, inspirando para calmarse.- deberíamos poder rastrearlo. Se lo puse yo. Casi me sacó la cabeza cuando se enteró, pero...- Tony alzó las manos antes de que me pegues, Rogers...-

\- Me parece una fantástica idea. Deberías ponernos a todos.- dijo Steve, sin hacer caso la cara de disgusto de Sam.- Si tu padre me hubiera puesto un chip, me habrían encontrado en el hielo, en menos de 70 años!-

\- Puedes pesquisar la ubicación de nuestro Doctor, amigo Tony?-

\- Puedo, se supone.- dijo Tony, alargando una mano a la pared.- JARVIS? Dónde se lo ha llevado Ross?-

La pared mostró un mapa de América, y luego se amplió, mostrando un punto que se movía con alarmante rapidez paralelo a California. Tras una pausa, apareció un segundo punto, unos centímetros más abajo.

\- Está... sobre el Pacífico? Adónde carajos va, el celular de Ross lo va siguiendo, se escapó y Ross lo está siguiendo o...-

\- O simplemente van en aviones separados. JARVIS, estimando la ruta de vuelo y el combustible estimado según el tipo de avión, adónde?-

:: Alaska, Sir. Hay tres bases militares en posible alcance.::

\- Cuáles?-

:: Fort Greely, Wainwraight y Elmendorf.:: JARVIS proyectó la información sobre cada una en la paredes, y los cuatro la leyeron ávidamente: pero antes de un minuto Tony hizo un sonido, Sam maldijo y Steve asintió apuntando a una que en el mapa estaba acomodada entre dos cadenas montañosas, a más de 100 millas de todo poblado civil.(6)

\- Apuesto que es esa.- dijo Steve frunciendo los labios.- Aislamiento para testeo de armas, justo lo que Ross piensa que Bruce es. Si venía por Nat, no tuvo tiempo para preparar mucho: seguro que está armando todo sobre la marcha.-

\- Va a necesitar gente fiel. JARVIS, tiene Ross lazos con...-

:: Tres años en la base , en 2002, sir::

\- Es ahí, entonces. Qué tan rápido podemos llegar? Ese bastardo no va alcanzar ni a mirarlo bien si puedo evitarlo, si puedo...-

:: El quinjet tomaría 2.15 hrs, la armadura 3.75::

\- Muy bien.- dijo Tony, un puño golpeando su palma abierta.- JARVIS, carga el quinjet, vamos a testear mi nuevo prototipo de camuflaje antiradar y antisatélite. Banner, te voy a traer a casa con correa, y luego de eso te corto las piernas!-

\- Esa es una base de investigación militar, Tony.- dijo Sam, claramente exhausto.- No va a ser fácil entrar.-

\- Tenemos un Thor.- dijo Tony señalando con el pulgar, a lo que el Dios asintió.

\- Para cuando acaben de demoler la base, Ross ya lo habrá sacado de alguna forma. Tiene todo el ejército de los Estados Unidos a su espalda. Y recuerden que no deberíamos... no podemos... no deberíamos pelearnos con todo el ejército! No podemos empezar una guerra abierta...!- Sam los miró con algo de espanto, porque ni Tony, ni Steve, ni Thor parecían descartar la idea.

\- Han tratado de llevarse a la Dama a pesar de su dedicación a su causa, y ahora tratan de maltratar a nuestro Doctor.- dijo Thor con dureza.

\- Puede que no sea el ejército en sí, sólo Ross... o no, pero no vamos a permitir que lastimen inocentes, o a Bruce, por eso.- dijo Steve, determinado.

\- Si siguen hinchándome pelotas, nos mudamos a Dubai y somos los Avengers India edition. Y a ver cómo se las arreglan si me llevo todos los trabajos de Stark Industries de golpe a Asia.- Tony dio una palmada en la mesa.- Nos están persiguiendo como si fuéramos los supervillanos, diablos, y estoy harto!-

\- Desde su punto de vista no ha de haber mucha diferencia.- dijo Sam sombríamente, a lo que los demás lo miraron ofendidos, pero Sam alzó las manos.- Lo hablaremos después. Qué hacemos con Barnes?-

Steve se paró en seco un momento, pero luego frunció el ceño.- Tú no vas.-

\- Ah?- 

\- Tú no vas: aún tienes una carrera con el ejército, aún trabajas con ellos. No tiene sentido meterte en este fregado. Si sale mal, nuestras reputaciones... Nosotros no tenemos nada que perder con levantarnos y largarnos, pero tú tienes tu familia y una vida, todo aún aquí.-

\- Pero, Steve...-

\- Rogers tiene razón. Si logramos que Natasha se infiltre... oh, maldita sea, no hay Natasha!- Tony se mesó el pelo.

\- Clint. El amigo Clint puede hacer eso.- dijo Thor con certeza.

\- Crees que vuelva a pesar de...?- Tony se volteó dudoso, pero Steve ya estaba marcando el teléfono y yendo a la enfermería a ver a Natasha y a Bucky.

\- Por Bruce? Va a traer flechas termonucleares.- se oyó la voz de Steve mientras se alejaba.

 

***********************?

 

Las puteadas en ruso de Nat al oír lo sucedido habían sido feroces y furiosas, y por las cosas que había amenazado hacerle a Bruce cuando lo hallase parecía que en verdad el tipo podía estar más a salvo con Ross. Fueron tan coloridas que incluso Sam, que con una expresión mulística por quedarse atrás, no tuvo la paciencia de quedarse a acompañarla en lo que llegaba Phil a buscarla, y se fue a acompañar a Bucky, que estaba viendo la segunda temporada de Little House on The Prairie y realmente se veía interesado en las aventuras de Laura Ingalls. 

\- No esperaremos a Clint?- dijo Thor mientras él, Steve y Tony subían al quinjet.

\- Phil puede llevarlo tras de nosotros, es...-

\- No es necesario. Le dejé un regalito a Tweety con JARVIS que le va a encantar.- 

\- Tony...- la voz de Steve era suave, a pesar de que estaban poniéndose ya los cinturos de seguridad y las turbinas empezaban a rugir.- Pierdo mi tiempo recordándote que estás convaleciente, y que quizá...-

\- Cállate, Rogers. Si por culpa de esto me caigo muerto, es todo culpa de Bruce, que lo coloquen en mi lápida! Si después se pone todo Heathcliff conmigo es su culpa!-

\- No bajarás a no ser que no haya otro modo. Maneja los Legionarios, si quieres, desde el quinjet.- dijo Steve tras una pausa.

\- Eres un...-

\- Y Thor, quítate la armadura. Hay trajes negros acolchados que podemos usar. No hay necesidad de ir con banderas al descubierto.- 

\- Tú, Mr. estrellitas en el culo, dice sin banderas al descubierto?- 

\- Sí, yo lo digo.- dijo Steve sin alterarse.- Y si podemos sacar a Bruce sin escándalo, mejor.-

 

\- Habla por tí. Una vez que agarre a Bruce, ahí sí me vas a ver hacer escándalo.- gruñó Tony.

 

 

************************

 

-... y un cañón de plasma.- dijo Phil Coulson sin mucha entonación, regresando a la sala de enfermería en donde Natasha seguía maldiciendo extendida como una mariposa clavada a un tablero y Clint, inclinado sobre ella, asentía obedientemente.- FitzSimmons lo han llamado " un quinjet en esteroides remojados en ketamina. Y una RedBull. En enema."- citó Phil con su habitual cara de palo. Su gente había estado investigando y poniendo a punto el quinjet armado que Tony le dejase a Clint para que los siguiera, mientras Helen preparaba a Natasha para el traslado: pero Clint no le había dado más que una mirada a la nueva ( y agresiva) nave, para sentarse junto a la cama de Natasha y quedarse allí. Phil se apoyó en la puerta observándolos, y aunque los tres habían cambiado mucho desde la Batalla de New York, eso sólo parecía subrayar lo que era idéntico. 

Tanto Clint como Natasha habían perdido ese aspecto de perros hambrientos, y había una nueva serenidad, bella como tristeza en los de ella: en las de él, una chispa de alegría viva que pocas veces antes había podido ver que un deje y que ahora parecía un fuego fuerte y firme. Esos tres años con los Avengers los habían cambiado para bien, a pesar de todos los descalabros.

Y Nat y Clint podían decir hasta cansarse que ya no eran pareja, pero qué importaba, si seguirían siendo el uno del otro hasta que uno muriese, y quizá más entonces?

Phil sacudió la cabeza: los últimos hechos con SHIELD lo habían vuelto un morboso, pero ver a Natasha inmovilizada le había erizado el lomo de un modo que ni siquiera ver a Skye muriéndose le había provocado. Podía decir que ellos, su primer team, ya no lo necesitaban, que después de todo, el nuevo SHIELD no tenía ningún derecho sobre ellos, y no que el antiguo hubiera tenido muchos. Pero saber de Natasha inmovilizada y cazada por el DOD lo había electrizado: todas las consideraciones sobre su nuevo grupo se habían ido a paseo, porque Nat y Clint habían sido suyos alguna vez y lo seguían siendo. Así como no podía negar que al verlos, esa primera vez, había pensado en que ese par incontrolable, letal y explosivo, sólo podía pertenecerle a él y a nadie más.

Phil se enorgullecía de no ser el tipo al que sus emociones mandaban, como otros: se dedicaba honestamente a su deber con una pasión tranquila, calculada y temperada. Pero había descubierto su veta protectora con ellos, y de a poco, se había ido expandiendo a proteger a cada uno de los agentes bajo su mando. Ellos habían sido los primeros, sin embargo...

-... y le ponen fruta caramelizada adentro... creo que era pera...- 

No eran las drogas hablando: Phil había oído a Nat y a Clint tener conversaciones igualmente inanes mientras uno le sujetaba las tripas al otro. 

Esto podía no parecer tan malo, pero en verdad para Natasha estar inmovilizada era uno de sus grandes pánicos: y el que estuviera quieta y no se hubiera rebelado arrastrándose decía mucho sobre la confianza que tenía en esa Torre y a sus habitantes. También decía mucho sobre los dos el modo en que Clint, sentado en el borde de la camilla a la altura de su cintura no había tenido más que ojos para ella desde que llegara, a pesar de que Tony le había dejado de regalo el equivalente a un tanque con alas, y de que Bruce Banner estaba en peligro. 

Clint tenía ambas manos a los lados de los hombros de ella, e inclinado la escuchaba hablar sobre un sandwich que había probado en una nueva tetería hipster hacía unos días en el Bronx, y Phil sabía sin mirar que aún mientras hablaban trivialidades, los ojos verde oscuro y los verde pálido tenían una conversación propia, intensa, privada y absolutamente secreta.

\- Nos movemos ahora. Stark ya está sobre Cincinatti.- dijo Phil con serenidad, Helen Cho a su lado.- tenemos que moverte, Romanov. Quieres que te dopen un poco más?-

Los dos le echaron una mirada tan ofendida e idéntica que Phil casi sonrió, más cuando Helen y Melinda Mei empujaron la camilla con cuidado mientras Clint caminaba al lado, charlando como si no hiciera nada de particular, manteniendo el ritmo como si no se fijara adónde iba, su mano en la de Natasha. No la dejó hasta que estuvo instalada en una cama de el Bus, los agentes de Coulson fangirleando alrededor de la Black Widow, y entonces volvió hacia Phil, los brazos cruzados a la espalda, algo pensativo en su rostro.(7)

\- Barton ya sé lo que pasó con Potts, pero no crees que si en realidad no pensabas asistirlos era menos desgraciado simplemente decirles que no que dejarlos plantados?-

\- Pero si ya voy, Phil, cálmate. Nadie va a dejar botado a tu adorado Capitán América ni a tu doctor favorito. Pero Nat y yo tuvimos una misión en Fort Xian hace unos años, que es una fotocopia de Fort Greely, y para meterte ahí, nadie más habría podido hacerlo.-

\- Ustedes dos son excepcionales, pero seguro que...-

\- Phil, no estoy exagerando. No es ego. El único modo que se me ocurre de meterse ahí, es con una Black Widow y un Hawkeye. Tenemos un Hawkeye: de dónde me saco una Black Widow?-

\- Melinda...-

\- Melinda es fantástica, pero necesito el entrenamiento de Nat en la tundra, Phil. Y para eso... tengo que presentarte a alguien, si estás dispuesto a mantener el fangirleo al mínimo.-

\- Barton...-

\- Tuuut tut. Promételo.- Clint se mordió el labio.- Hhhm, me vas a deber una botella de tequila de esas con gusano adentro cuando lo veas, con todo y sombrerito.-

 

************************

 

Delta Junction es el pueblo en donde se acaba la carretera de Alaska y empieza lo salvaje(8): y poco antes, al oeste, entre dos cadenas de montañas siempre nevadas y un lago congelado, está Fort Greely, la más norteña de las bases en territorio americano. El terreno es levemente cóncavo y duro, y las banderas ondeaban en vientos que nunca bajaban de los 35 KM/hr En vez de un solo edificio, hay 22 edificios y hangares rectangulares en una cuadrícula: y aunque a cuarenta kilómetros están el campo de aterrizaje Allen, tiene su propia pista en una plataforma de roca natural.

Estaba pensada para ver a cualquiera acercarse a kilómetros. Bajo cielos azules o grises, el viento siempre llevándose niebla o nubes, acercarse era virtualmente imposible. Tony esquivó el radar volando muy bajo y se posó entre dos picos montañosos, asegurándose de quedar a cubierto, al norte, a unos ochenta kilómetros: y los tres miraron con desánimo la base al atardecer, con sus silos sin disimular y las gigantescas antenas de vigilancia desplegadas.(9)

\- Bruce aterrizó hace cinco horas, Ross hace tres. No podemos esperar mucho más. Seguro que sabe que vendríamos, maldita sea. Nos debe estar esperando.-musitó Steve mirando hacia afuera.

\- Y además de misiles debe estarnos esperando con cámara IMAX y palomitas. Estoy seguro que el desgraciado sabe que si nos graba atacando una base estadounidense nuestra credibilidad se va a la puta. La única forma sería sacar a Bruce de aquí y presentar cargos por rapto y tortura, pero...

\- Pero después de SHIELD, ni siquiera yo podría garantizar que la Corte Suprema hiciera lo correcto.- suspiró Steve, a lo que Thor los miró a a ambos y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, hablando con voz suave.

\- Nuestro buen Doctor sufre abuso y coerción en ese lugar. Todo lo demás es solucionable, pero dejarlo ahí un minuto más es impensable.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Maldita sea, porqué no nos dijo! Porqué diablos se entregó así? Era más fácil defenderlo que rescatarlo! Maldita sea, Bruce!- exclamó Tony, que se había mantenido calmado todo el vuelo. Pero ahora, al ver al complejo, los silos, las barreras, era claro que nada menos que un ataque frontal en plan salvaje les permitiría entrar, y los tres sabían lo que eso iba a significar.(10)

\- La primera salva de esto no la disparamos nosotros, fue el Departamento de Defensa tratando de llevarse a Nat. Y en gran parte es por mi culpa, por destruir SHIELD. Yo me llevaré la culpa si es necesario.- dijo Steve al fin con dureza.- Vamos. No nos han dejado más opciones.-

\- No esperaremos a Clint?- dijo Thor, agarrando su martillo, aunque estaba vestido como operativo de negro de pies a cabeza.

\- No.- dijo Tony tras una pausa.- No, vamos.-

\- Siempre me sorprendió que lo dejaras irse tan fácil, Tony. - dijo Steve tras una pausa.- A pesar de lo que haya pasadao entre...-

 

\- No se trata de eso! Por Dios, ustedes de veras crees que por un par de insultos me voy a olvidar de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos?- dijo Tony, los dientes apretados. Se había puesto el traje de Iron Man, pero había activado algún tipo de camuflaje que lo haría invisible al radar y que opacaba el rojo y dorado a un gris acuoso.- Pero era mejor que me odiara y se fuera, vaya.-

\- Eh?-

Tony emitió un bufido, y con un gesto, en la pantalla del quinjet apareció un cálculo.

 

AVENGERS DEATH & INJURY CHART, «Proyección de heridas 2015»  
//VARIABLE: DESAFILIACIÓN ACTIVA SHIELD STRIKE TEAM DELTA//  
// VARIABLE: DESAFILIACIÓN ACTIVA SHIELD //  
VARIABLE: DESAFILIACIÓN ACTIVA AVENGERS INITIATIVE//  
HAWKEYE: Heridas habituales y porcentaje de probabilidad 2015: Caída de altura, 1% Heridas de bala, 5%. Ondas explosivas: 1%. Suicidio 4% probabilidad actual de muerte durante 2015: 2%. A cinco años: 6%. A diez años: 14% Secuelas: 3 tendón de A2/5 inflamación permanente, movilidad reducida en 3%. 

\- Eso es un chart de nuestras posibilidades de... muerte?- dijo Steve incrédulo.

\- Te dije que planeo para TODO. Las de todos nosotros cayeron 25% cuando pusimos los Legionarios en funcionamiento, para que sepas.-

\- Quién tiene la probabilidad de muerte más alta este año?- dijo Steve con dureza.

\- No vas a estar feliz si te digo que no eres tú, verdad?-

\- Quién?-

\- Nat.- dijo Tony con un suspiro.- Sin Clint, con Wilson en apoyo aéreo y yo con Extremis y la armadura... siempre va a ser Nat.-

\- Maldita sea.-

\- Oye, cuando era Strike Team Delta era 30%. Con nosotros a la espalda, y ahora con los Legionarios, bajó a 19%.-

\- Aún muy alta.- Steve se mordió los labios, antes de mirar hacia la base en las pantallas. No habría noche: estaban tan al norte, que en el verano boreal, la luz bajaría hasta una penumbra y allí se quedaría, sin cambios.

\- Podría quizá convencer a las nubes de darnos una mejor cobertura? Oscurecer un poco más?- dijo Thor pensativamente.- Percibo que el clima aquí es violento e indócil, pero cabe la posibilidad que oiga mi voz.-

\- Puedes, grandote?- dijo Tony, asintiendo.- Sí, sería una buena idea. Truenos y relámpagos, es de rigor para jugar a Frankestein...- acabó con rencor. Thor salió, el viento agitando la coleta que había hecho con su pelo, y con Mjolnir en su mano, caminó por un risco, acercándose al borde peligrosamente sin siquiera mirar abajo. En lo alto, el cielo era tan inmenso, las nubes tan gigantescas, que deberían haber empequeñecido a cualquiera: pero cuando Thor alzó Mjolnir al cielo y las nubes empezaron a explotar como supercélulas, obedientes a su poder, y empezó a caer tal tormenta de lluvia que radares a la puta, no se veía un metro.(11)

\- Esto va a ser un desastre.- susurró Tony. - Cuando tengamos a Bruce de vuelta, le clavo los pies al piso, palabra.-

\- Aún no puedo creer que nos haya drogado para venir a entregarse! Salvar a Nat no es excusa! Si Ross logra duplicar el suero de Hulk va a ser una pesadilla!.- dijo Steve, colérico. 

\- Lo hizo porque no vio otra salida. Además, ya sabemos que cuando se trata de Ross, Bwucey no es muy racional que digamos.- dijo Tony, mientras Steve negaba con la cabeza. El soldado se ató una cartuchera, y se echó un rifle de asalto a la espalda, mirando el cuchillo en su mano como si no se creyese que iba a tener que usarlo en soldados americanos.- Tony, Ross lo ha atrapado antes, no es así? Qué le ha hecho?-  
Tony movió la cabeza, aunque el dolor de sus ojos era claro. Iba a hablar, cuando el comunicador del quinjet se encendió.

:: Entreprise, aquí DeathStar. Me extrañaban?:: 

\- Ya estaba bueno que aparecieras, animal.- soltó Tony.- No te dejo un arma de destrucción masiva para que no la uses.-

\- Voy a pedirte que me des ese comentario firmado, Stark.- dijo Clint, su voz tranquila.- Novedades del Doc?-

\- JARVIS, dale a éste la información de los trasmisores que tenemos.- dijo Tony. Hubo un largo silencio, y luego oyeron a Clint inspirar, mirando los mapas.

\- Mierda.-

\- Gracias por el análisis, Barton!- ladró Tony.

\- Déjate los calzoncillos de titanio puestos, Stark, estoy viendo esto. Cuál es el plan hasta ahora?-

\- Entrar por el frente a escudazos.-

\- ... ha hablado el genio táctico, el mejor estratega de la historia.- dijo Clint con humor, y al menos, eso los hizo sonreír.

\- La señal de Bruce está en el búnker bajo la puta base. Pero al menos Ross no está con él. Y Bruce está inmóvil, lo deben tener dopado.- dijo Tony, obsesivamente pendiente del pequeño puntito verde en el mapa.

\- Hay mejores formas de recuperar al doc que cargar como búfalos en celo. Pero sugiero que ustedes hagan una distracción suficiente, sin que los identifiquen por supuesto, y dejen que yo me ocupe de jugar a encontrar el monstruito.-

\- Crees que puedes infiltrarte, Clint?- dijo Steve con esperanza en la voz.

\- Vamos a fingir que no me ofendí por ese comentario.- dijo Clint, y luego suspiró.- No creo que les gusten mis métodos, pero Ross no va a hacerle más daño a Bruce si puedo evitarlo.-

\- Haz lo que se te antoje, pero rescátalo.- la voz de Tony estaba cargada de controlada furia. Había algo cálido en el tono de Clint ahora.

\- Confíen en mí. Ahora, empiecen el escándalo.-

 

**********************

 

Tony se sentó ante el tablero del quinjet mientras Steve y Thor, vestidos de negro, aprovechaban la penumbra y las nubes que Thor conjurase para moverse entre las quebradas de la zona montañosa. Tony sabía que al departamento de defensa le daría un ataque de saber algunas de las armas con las que contaba y había creado: pero si alguna vez había considerado facilitárselas, la corrupción y caída de SHIELD le hacía felicitarse de ser tan desconfiado. Uno de sus juguetes más secretos era lo que solía llamar la Jabalina, un juego de antenas satelitales miniaturizadas capaces de crear redes detalladas de topografía en tiempo real para su uso: y con alguien como Thor y Steve dispuestos a lanzarlas, pues en media hora tenía un mapa perfecto de la base, incluyendo las guardias que, allí en el culo del mundo, debían ser muy, muy aburridas.

Excepto hoy.

Thor y Steve dejaron fuera de combate a la estación de guardia principal en quince minutos, y en cuanto entraron a la zona periférica de la base guiados por Tony en los auriculares, él activó un pulso radiográfico, que no sólo jodió el radar y las comunicaciones de los pobres soldados, sino que hasta los walkie talkies. Y con suerte, cualquier maquinita con la que pensaran hacerle cosas a Bruce, aunque Tony sospechaba que Ross era un tipo de alicates y navajas. Tradicional, vaya.  
Iron Man era demasiado reconocible, aunque tenía la armadura lista por si la necesitaban, pero le daría una oportunidad a Clint: ya le había rescatado a Pepper y a Bruce antes. Aunque sabía que había mucho que todavía tenían que hablar, confiaba ciegamente en el amor de Clint por Bruce como para siquiera pensar que arruinaría el rescate a propósito como pago por su desastre con Pepper. 

Y una cosa que lo calmaba era saber que aún conociendo a Bruce, aún sabiendo que había ido por su propio pie, ninguno de ellos siquiera se había cuestionado su libre arbitrio o si debían respetar su decisión. Sabía que excepto quizá Steve, nadie estaba pensando en el suero de Hulk, Abominaciones o en los usos que le daría Ross. No, todos tenían un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: Bruce era suyo y lo querían de vuelta para ayer.

Bruce era suyo propio, y Ross iba a aprender a dejar de alargar las manos o iba a tener que aprender a comer de una pipeta como un hámster.

***************************************

Uno de los lugares más guardados de cualquier base es el silo, pero también es el último sitio en donde alguien se imagina que podría ser invadido. 

Porque hay que ser un loco suicida, me refiero.

Seguido por su sombra, Clint se trepó por un drenaje, se encaramó en la torreta y de ahí saltó a la azotea del edificio cercano, derecho hacia una de las antenas de comunicaciones empotradas ahí. Habían explosiones y disparos al norte, en donde claramente Thor y Steve hacían de las suyas: pero Clint esperaba que lo detectaran en la azotea, y una puerta trampilla se abrió, soltando a una docena de soldados armados, los que se arrojaron sin preguntas ni intimaciones de que soltaran las armas.

Muy bien, pensó Clint, rifle de asalto en la mano, cuchillo al costado, arco a la espalda. Gracias por abrirnos la puerta, chicos, qué amables.

No les tomó más de treinta segundo despejar el paso y meterse por la trampilla, dejándose caer sin ruido en un pasillo de cemento desnudo con su sombra detrás. Pero con las comunicaciones cortadas, la sorpresa estaba de su lado, y se deslizó por los corredores,  
Era una misión de rutina para Clint, después de todo: meterse por la fuerza en bases para rescatar operativos secuestrados había sido su pan y su queso por ocho años, y ni siquiera era la primera vez que tenía que meterse en una base americana, maldita fuera la rivalidad entre FBI, CIA, NSA, y SHIELD. El que fuera Bruce le hacía hervir la sangre, y tampoco le molestaba menos que Tony se las hubiera arreglado para perder a Bruce de nuevo: después de todo, se lo había ido a buscar a puto Madagascar hacía menos de seis meses. Y tan bien que había salido eso. 

** Si lo pierdes por tercera vez, Stark, lo iré a buscar, pero no te lo devolveré, vaya**

Sin embargo, la experiencia también le decía que no sólo esta base estaba mucho más protegida que las típicas, sino que habían estado preparados para esperar a los Avengers.

Pero ciertamente *no* al Winter Soldier. Para eso lo había traído, y después de Tony había dicho “ Para qué te dejo un arma de destrucción masiva si no la usas?”

El quinjet era fantástico, pero el Winter Soldier…

Lo iban a matar por traer a Bucky Barnes como apoyo y a Sam Wilson como rescate. Pero uno juega con las cartas que tiene, y Clint no iba a apostar menos que todo por rescatar a Bruce, máxime si lo había hecho por Natasha.

Clint era un tipo práctico, y admiró profesionalmente el modo en que James Barnes cortaba por entre los soldados, disparándole a uno en la cara, destripando otro con el revés de su cuchillo y pateándole el pecho con un crack a un tercero todo a la vez: y su puntería con los cuchillos era algo que incluso Clint encontraba remarcable. Había mucho de Natasha en como combatía: esa eficiencia fría y exacta, esa crueldad inherente impersonal que ni siquiera parpadeaba ante la muerte le era familiar: y esa obediencia ciega, silenciosa, también. (12)

Clint no había tenido más que decirle tres palabras que Natasha le indicase, y el Winter Soldier lo había seguido dócil como un perro de caza. Si dominar la voluntad de otro le daba repelús, flashbacks y lo disgustaba, Clint no se había negado a la idea de Natasha. Era por Bruce. Podía estar en el fondo de la lista de cosas que haría por el Doc, pero estaba en la lista.

Unas escaleras de metal los dejaron bajar y Clint aprovechó el caos para quitar dos cascos y dos chaquetones de combate a dos de los infortunados soldados que se habían encontrado con el Winter Soldier ( y tuvo que cambiar uno, porque ese puño de metal había convertido el primer casco en una dona y la cabeza dentro en un adorno abstracto) y se los arrojó. Regla uno de la infiltración: verte como lo que infiltras.  
Incluso un mal disfraz es mejor que ningún disfraz: en el momento en que se demoran de captar que “eso no es esto” ya tienes un disparo de ventaja.

Lo que Clint llamaba misiones Rambo no eran su fortaleza: lo de entrar como un elefante en una tienda de porcelana nunca había sido su mejor habilidad, aunque Dios sabía que se le daba bien cuando era necesario. Lo suyo era dar un único tiro en la nuca de alguien específico y cambiar con eso panoramas políticos enteros: pero ahora no le hizo ascos a matar y a soltar al Winter Soldier sobre un equipo de guardia que encontraron en un pasillo, antes de meterse a unas salas enormes embaldosadas que eran las cocinas.

Muy bien. Las cocinas, aparte de tener un buen resupply de cuchillos, solían estar desiertas en las emergencias.

Y en las bases con muchos niveles, solían tener un montacargas para subir y bajar comida a diferentes pisos. Yup.

Bucky se metió sin chistar en el montacargas, y Clint lo siguió, encaramándose en el techo de la caja que fungía como contenedor. No tomó ningún esfuerzo romper el suelo del montacargas para ese brazo de metal, y en los cables que colgaban se descolgaron a toda velocidad.

\- Ese brazo cubre el tuyo o es una prótesis?- preguntó Clint al llegar abajo, al nivel inferior en donde Tony le había informado que tenían a Bruce. Bucky lo miró de hito en hito, un vest de Clint que le quedaba estrecho protegiéndole el pecho, unos pantalones blindados de Steve que le quedaban grandes haciéndole bolsas en el trasero, el casacón del ejército apretado rajado en el hombro de metal.

\- No.- dijo y caminó por el pasillo

El non sequitur era tan Natasha que Clint tuvo que apretar los labios para no sonreír con humor negro. Algo le hacían los rusos a sus assets, que la locuacidad era no sólo eliminada, sino regada con sal y agua hirviente.

***************************

Bruce sabía que esta vez iba a morir.(13)

No lo tenía claro, no sabía los detalles. Pero por un lado, sabía que Ross ya había aprendido que retenerlo vivo era imposible, y que por muy genio que fuera, el poder en sus venas y en sus células era mucho más importante que lo que pudiera ofrecerle su mente al mundo. Ross quería su cuerpo, y en verdad le servía más muerto como vivo. Esta vez, seguro que habían preparado algo capaz de matarlo.

Y si no lo habían preparado, Bruce encontraría la forma, porque era algo que tenía que hacer. Ya lo había pensado antes. Uno de los motivos por los que huía de Ross no era solamente el miedo al dolor que Ross le había infligido, a la pérdida de su libertad, a las atrocidades médicas que Ross quería hacerle para tratar de recuperar la posibilidad de Hulk de sus venas. Huía, porque no se le ocurrían peores manos que las de Ross para el poder de Hulk.

El General lo quería muerto, ojalá troceado, para que fuera más difícil de recuperar. Y en el fondo, Bruce siempre había sabido que Ross acabaría costándole la vida. Ese convencimiento casi, casi había desaparecido gracias a la intervención de los Avengers la última vez, pero ahora al verlo de pie en el lobby de la Torre, Bruce lo sintió como se siente el dolor fantasma de un hueso roto cuando viene tormenta.

Razonó con tanta frialdad como pudo que lo único que detendría a Ross y le daría a Natasha tiempo para escapar de esa injusta cacería sería entregarse: razonó que había tenido tiempo extra suficiente, que había sido feliz, que era un sacrificio que no había que pensarse. Lo habría hecho por cualquiera, pero por Nat lo hacía de todo corazón; y como siempre era injusto que esto sucediera en el único momento en que ella no podía defenderse, pero al mismo tiempo, pensó en cuán obvia le había parecido la idea de entregarse a Ross, como si al fin vivir ese peor temor lo liberase de alguna forma. De algún modo, Tánatos aún lo llamaba: de algún modo, quería dejar de temerle, dejar de escapar.

Tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar después de que sus amigos cayeron inconscientes, se encontró con los militares que envió Ross a buscarlo, y lo metieron, capucha en la cabeza, en un helicóptero. En la oscuridad de la capucha, Bruce se quedó tranquilo, esa certeza en su vientre de que las cosas eran como tenían que ser.

Iba a morir, y tenía una forma de dejar a Ross con un palmo de narices. Después de todo, se suponía que era un genio.

(Y sin embargo, en medio de ese zumbido y ese abandono, había algo que peleaba; algo que sonaba como Tony, algo que no quería morir, algo que no quería dejar la Torre, abandonar a sus amigos, abandonar a Tony, que siempre iba a ser el amor de su vida. Había sido feliz, había sido llamado héroe, había tratado de ayudar todo lo que podía... y algo en él había concebido esperanza, la esperanza que quizá, esto no se lo quitarían. Pero aunque sabía mejor que nadie que elevarse es sólo prepararse para caer, había sido feliz, y casi, casi había creído…)

No tenía miedo en la oscuridad: apenas aprensión de lo que le esperaba. Pero extrañaría a Tony y rogaba que los demás comprendiesen que era lo mejor. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, y esta vez, al menos podía decir que había sido por salvar a una amiga. 

Ross no debía adquirir el poder de Hulk: nadie debía. Y Bruce pensó que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no iba a pensar en Tony o le fallaría el valor.

Nadie preguntó nadie, nadie dijo nada a su alrededor: nadie parecía necesitar hablar de lo que estaban haciendo. Lo escoltaron entre veinte soldados, todos con rifles de asalto, tras el largo viaje en helicóptero, sujetándolo bajo los brazos, por una rampla de cemento, en el aire frío y fresco de lo que parecía una explanada vacía. Luego doble oscuridad y más cemento, y el aroma del limpiador industrial típico de las bases. Se golpeó contra un muro en un pasillo estrecho, y en el silencio que siguió, el sonido con los que amartillaban sus armas, supo que esos soldados le temían a Hulk y sabían con quién trataban: pero Bruce sólo se enderezó, sin que lo soltaran.

\- No se preocupen chicos. No sale por un tropezón...- musitó, pero nadie respondió, y siguieron llevándolo por rampas hasta que calculó que estaban a cuatro o cinco pisos de profundidad, suponía que a una celda, o al menos había sido siempre ese el proceso.

Aunque la verdad, generalmente había partido por un dardo en su nuca. Estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió el aroma a químicos y ese algo indefinible en los sonidos que le dijo que estaban en un laboratorio, en donde podía sentir el olor de un desinfectante distinto, más fuerte, y de éter.

Le temblaban las manos. Podía forzarse, pero su cuerpo no quería dolor, y de pronto sintió pena por Hulk, que se había acostumbrado a comer, a jugar, a compartir con los Avengers, que los llamaba amigos, y que ante Tony no era más que un niño devoto. Pobrecito, asesino o no, monstruo o no, nadie merecía conocer un hogar y que se lo quitaran así. 

Excepto él quizás.

La orden de * tiéndanlo* lo sobresaltó al darse cuenta que iban a empezar de inmediato, sin darle un segundo más para prepararse. Seguramente tras tantoos escapes, Ross tenía pocas pocas ganas de darle espacio para huir. Lo ataron, el clic de esposas gruesas como neumáticos en sus manos y pies ya casi familiar, y luego tijeras, cortándole del cuerpo todo hilo de ropa. Bruce se quedó quieto, la nuca en el metal de la camilla, que de pronto notó tenía una depresión en el centro.

Claro. Para que los fluidos corrieran sin molestar. Era una camilla de disección.

***********************************************************

Había que concederle algo a HYDRA y al Red Room: era una asquerosidad pensarlo, y Clint se odiaba por eso, pero por Dios que eran buenos sus operativos y fantásticos para comandar. Cuando Bucky se encuclilló a su señal en un rincón entre dos cajas de extracción de aire y desapareció de la vista, Clint admiró la sombra letal que lo había seguido tan obedientemente y que había estado a punto de llamar Nat tres veces. La gente normal tiene un segundo antes de apretar los gatillos y disparar, un momento en que reconocen “ enemigo, no amigo, está bien” antes de soltar una bala. 

Natasha y Bucky no tenían ese momento de demora, no cuando estaban bajo órdenes, controlados. De pronto Clint se preguntó si Loki había sentido esa misma admiración por su efectividad, y le dio náuseas, pero necesitaba la cabeza en la misión, porque sacar a Bruce de aquí iba a ser más difícil que la última vez, cuando habían arrancado a Nat de las garras del Red Room.  
Lo había oído a través de una rejilla de ventilación: una de las ventajas de joderles las comunicaciones a tus enemigos era que tenían darse la información a viva voz, y Clint podía tener un oído con un enabler, pero los soldados básicamente corrían en círculos gimiendo “ viene bajando el General!”.

\- What's in your heeeeeeeead?- susurró para sí, encaramándose sobre una rejilla y de ahí corriendo sobre la baranda como el artista circense que nunca había dejado de ser, descolgándose en un pilar de resistencia y saltando al suspensorio.  
Yup, era Ross, y Clint contuvo el deseo de menear la cabeza. Entre él y lo que suponía era la Zona UltrasecretaEn Donde Hacemos Cosas Malas de la base, había una mampara reforzada que no abría con menos de un jumbo jet, pero cómo le picaban ciertos dos dedos de meterle una flecha en la nuca a ese hijoputa.

Desde alcanzó a ver con sus ojos agudos la clave que Ross tecleaba en el seguro de la mampara, pero como solía ser en estos casos, requería una tarjeta, Y reconocimiento ocular, Y reconocimiento de huellas mano completa. Qué carajos tenían ahí, aparte de Bruce?  
Iban a tener que atravesar esa mampara del modo bruto, estaba claro. Alguien podría haber dicho que seguramente Clint no tenía explosivos suficientes en sus flechas para ir en el plan habitual de tick tick boom, pero quién necesitaba acarrear cabezas nucleares por todos lados cuando solías meterte en SILOS?

**************************************

\- Le doy diez minutos más al pajarraco y me meto: la señal de Bruce está estacionaria, y no se ha transformado.- dijo Tony en el comunicador, paseándose por el quinjet. El pecho le dolía, pero sus vitales estaban estables: aunque por un momento había temido que la presión de altitud y el stress hubieran hecho algo con las zonas aún convalecientes de su pecho, le había preguntado a JARVIS y el AI le había respondido con su mejor voz de profesor de kinder que la sensación de angustia y de opresión en el pecho era lo que popularmente se conocía como un corazón roto y que podía colocarle como soundtrack “ Here with Me” de Dido, “How I am suppossed to live without You” de Michael Bolton o Unbreak my Heart de Toni Braxton, a elección. Tony lo mandó a la mierda, pero peleando con JARVIS podía mantener los nervios enfocados. Ya se volvería loco después. Ahora, tenía que rescatar a Bruce no sólo de Ross, sino de esa estúpida, enfurecedora, imbécil manía de sacrificio que tenía. Le iba a arrancar la cabeza! Lo iba a encadenar a la cama! Josef Fritzl iba a ser una alpargata al lado! Una alpargata!

:: Thor y yo estamos retrocediendo otro poco más para despejar, pero están sacando jeeps blindados, Tony. Atacamos con todo o nos retiramos?:: la voz de Steve lo devolvió a la pantalla en vez de donde un punto verde estaba inmóvil mientras otro se acercaba inexorablemente, a la pantalla en donde un punto azul y uno dorado ( en forma de martillito) estaban cubiertos de lo que parecían hormiguitas verdes.

\- Apártense, me toca desestresarme. Yo era muy muy bueno en Space Invaders.- dijo Tony con intención, y sonrió al oír el susurro de Thor a Steve.” eso es un videojuego con bombardeos… mi sugerencia es ponernos a cubierto, mi Capitán.”.

Gracias por educar a nuestro Labrathor, Darcy.

El fuego del cielo que le cayó encima al escuadrón que perseguía a Thor y Steve desde la armadura manejada a remoto iluminó todo el valle de naranjo y amarillo antes de volcar cuidadosamente cada jeep blindado. En la confusión, Thor y Steve regresaron para inutilizar las metralletas montadas en los Humvees, y en medio de las explosiones, Tony hizo pasar a Iron Man en vuelo rasante para traer a Steve de regreso, con Thor siguiéndolos, al quinjet. 

***************************************************

Las inyecciones no eran la peor parte: Bruce estaba acostumbrado. Tampoco el dolor paralizante del pinchazo en la médula, o las vías que le metían en las arterias del brazo, que se sentían mucho más violadoras que todo jugueteo sexual. La peor parte era el momento en el que sentía a Hulk removerse, y el modo en que las drogas lo retenían. Era como sentir que se había tragado algo vivo y rebelde, que quemaba y arañaba por dentro, tratando de salir, desgarrándolo. Pero Bruce aguantó en silencio, manteniéndose quieto. Ross no debía sospechar que algo iba mal. Ross no debía saber nada...

\- Tanto escapar, sabiendo en donde ibas a acabar, no es así Banner?- dijo la voz de Ross. Había llegado, y Bruce se forzó a abrir los ojos y mirarlo, aunque el dolor de tener a Hulk rabiando por soltarse y detenido por las drogas era brutal.- Te ha gustado jugar al héroe, pero es mejor así, Banner, aunque parezca cruel. Así no le harás más daño a nadie.-

-... nunca quise hacerle daño... a nadie...- susurró Bruce, su voz baja y temblorosa.

\- Pero nunca tuviste voluntad para evitarlo.- retrucó Ross con sequedad.- Empiecen la exsanguinación, ahora. Tenemos poco tiempo antes de nos caigan encima los Avengers, sospecho, ese pulso EMP tiene toda la pinta de ser de Stark.-

\- Han... venido...?- la voz de Bruce era desolada. Los había drogado, les había mentido... y si habían venido...- No los... lastimes, ellos sólo... es por lealtad...-

\- Si esperas que te rescaten, piénsalo de nuevo, Banner. En unos minutos empezamos a cortar, y si quieren rescatarte, van a tener que pasar por un * montón* de sitios para poder reunir todas las piezas.-

\- Señor, dos AH están contra la unidad 6 en el cuadrante C, sir!-

\- Vuelan?-

\- Eh... no, están luchando...-

\- La pareja de asesinos, seguro.- dijo Ross con desprecio.- El alien está en Florida, y Stark supuestamente convaleciente... y dudo que el Capitán América, a pesar de su bocaza, se atreva a atacarnos. Parece que sólo han mandado a los sirvientes por tí, Banner.-  
Bruce cerró los ojos. Si Nat estaba herida, quiénes estaban peleando? Clint? Sam? Si los herían por su culpa... 

\- No te preocupes, cuando hayamos acabado de cortar les avisaré que ya no vale la pena.- dijo Ross, los brazos cruzados.- Empiecen!-

 

******************************

 

El primer grito de Bruce era toda la señal que Clint necesitaba, y detonó la mampara atiborrada de explosivos con un sonido que reverberó por todo el valle. Por un momento temió haber exagerado la cantidad de explosivos cuando se derrumbaron unos pilares, pero la base aguantó, y Clint se lanzó por el pasillo lleno de humo, sus googles de protección cubriéndole los ojos, permitiéndole ver con mayor claridad que ninguno de los pobres y desgraciados soldados que enviaron a pararlos, los que despachó sin mayor esfuerzo. El sonido del grito de Bruce, que continuaba, era perfecto para guiarlo sin error entre el humo y las luces parpadeantes, por horrible que resultara: y entonces le llegó algo más, junto con el olor súbito a sangre: el sonido de una ráfaga de balas, que fue contestada por sobre su hombro: el Winter Soldier lo protegía, tal como Nat había prometido.

Clint penetró la sala, atravesando una segunda mampara de vidrio antibalas con una de sus flechas explosivas, y se metió en lo que era otra de esas pesadillas médicas que parecían aparecer a cada rato en sus vidas. Bruce estaba desnudo, y sólo su torso y caderas eran visibles: brazos, piernas y cabeza estaba completamente envueltas en aparatos de metal con pantallas que parecían bombear, o cortar, pero aún entre todo el metal, lo oía gritar, y Clint se llevó las dos automáticas que cargaba a la altura de los hombros y usó doce de las veinticuatro balas en matar sin una pausa a los doce científicos y soldados que rodeaban a Bruce, sin dejar a ninguno de pie, antes de localizar a Ross, que parapetado tras la masa metálica en donde debía estar la cabeza de Bruce, abrió fuego en respuesta.  
El viejo tenía buena puntería, y le rozó la cintura, pero Clint llevaba la versión de “ taco de kevlar y vibranium” que Tony patentara, y la bala se encajó en la tela sin alcanzarlo, al mismo tiempo que él disparaba y le metía una bala en la mano derecha al maldito viejo. Se te acabaron los años de disparar armas, desgraciado!

El sonido de repulsores y de puñetazos no muy lejos (14) hizo que Clint respirase aliviado, porque no tenía idea cómo parar la máquina que hacía gritar a Bruce, pero rodó para aferrar a Ross, y arrastrarlo atrás mientras el viejo le gritaba algo sobre haber asaltado una base norteamericana, sobre atacar a soldados americanos…

\- Haz que pare!- gritó Clint, oprimiéndole el cuello, pero Ross seguía gritándole. Las máquinas hicieron un ruido más fuerte, y los gritos de Bruce recrudecieron: ahora que el humo se aclaraba, Clint podía ver unas mangueras llenas de sangre que parecían fluir desde todas sus extremidades.

\- Para esto, Ross!- ladró, y entonces Ross dejó de gritar, mirando por sobre el hombro de Clint. Pero no eran Tony y los demás quienes habían entrado, era el Winter Soldier, y Clint lo vio cruzar la habitación con paso rápido y decidido, derecho a las máquinas.

\- Barnes, no, NYET! SOLDAT!- gritó Clint, pero Bucky lo ignoró, y aferrando la máquina que envolvía un brazo de Bruce, simplemente la destrozó con las manos desnudas. El brazo que apareció estaba desollado, enormes agujas colgando de cada arteria derramando sangre a chorros, pero Bucky no de detuvo y fue a la cabeza, en donde al destrozar la máquina, a Clint se le aflojaron la piernas al ver el rostro de Bruce rojo de sangre, los rizos colgando en trozos de escalpo, los músculos del cuello a la vista llenos de agujas…

El piso se llenó de sangre en momentos, y ese fue el momento en que Ross hizo una llave, se sacó un cuchillo de la cintura, se lo clavó en el cuello a Clint y lo agarró firmemente

\- Ahora le dices al monstruo ese que nos deje salir o saco el cuchillo de donde es lo único evitando que te desangres en segundos.- dijo, oprimiéndolo, Clint paralizado de dolor en su agarre.- Ni tu Dios del Trueno te salva ahora si muevo esto un centímetro a la derecha… camina, Barton!-

\- Yo… no.. lo… controlo… Bruce!- gritó Clint, sintiendo un hilo de sangre por el borde del cuchillo. Tenía minutos, quizás segundos, pero Barnes parecía más preocupado de destruir ese aparato monstruoso, y los ignoró mientras Ross lo arrastraba a la salida.  
Bruce ya estaba casi libre, pensó Clint, el mundo poniéndosele gris. Al menos Tony y Thor vendrían y salvarían a Bruce por horrible que lo hubieran dañado… a él lo salvarían… 

\- BRUCE! CLINT!- la voz de Steve, que atravesó la puerta, se cortó de súbito al ver a Bucky, y a Bruce ahí colgando desollado y lleno de sangre. Se quedó tan paralizado que Thor y Iron Man casi lo derribaron al entrar, y por un momento todo fue un tableaux inmóvil: Bruce en la camilla ahí sangrando a chorros, Bucky de pie a su lado, y Ross al otro lado con un cuchillo clavado en el cuello de Clint.

\- No me hagan moverme, Stark.- dijo Ross con brusquedad, Clint con la cara echada atrás, sujeto en sus brazos.

\- Hijoputa desgraciado!- bramó Tony, arrojándose sobre Bruce, dejando la armadura atrás en la mitad de un paso.- Bruce, Bruce! Suelta a Clint, Ross! AHORA!-

Steve se había colocado delante de Bucky, que estaba inmóvil, un arma en su mano aún: y Thor echó a caminar hacia Ross, la mano tendida.

\- Suéltalo y vivirás. Si tomas la vida de mi amigo nada te salvará, Thaddeus Ross.- dijo en voz baja, chispas en sus ojos.  
Ross entrecerró los ojos, y por un momento todos creyeron que iba a arrancar el cuchillo y dejar que Clint se desangrara, pero entonces se movió, de lado como un cangrejo, con el arquero firmemente sujeto.

\- Atrás!- gritó Ross.- Nos vamos! Sujeten a su monstruo… - dijo, un gesto rudo de mentón hacia Bucky. Ross fue a una de las máquinas destrozadas, y abriendo un costado, sacó un grueso tubo intacto, forrado en plomo, que todos supieron estaba lleno de la sangre de Bruce. La electricidad crujió alrededor de Thor, pero nadie se atrevía a moverse. 

Y entonces Bruce se sentó en la camilla ensangrentada (16), haciendo que Tony casi se cayera atrás. Bruce estaba tan rojo que sólo sus ojos eran blancos, su cuerpo desnudo cargado de agujas aún, chorreante, con pedazos de piel como la cera de una vela colgando de las extremidades. Si estaba loco de dolor o zombie por las drogas, no podías saberlo, pero cuando se enderezó todos se quedaron inmóviles de horror, hasta que tendió una mano, y algo como una gárgara salió de su garganta.

\- Déjalo…- musitó.- Dé…jalo…-

\- Bruce, no.- Clint apenas se atrevía a modular, pero se le escapó a pesar de la cuchilla metida en su cuello, a pesar de que se le doblaban las piernas.

\- Si estás intentando cambiarte otra vez, ya no me sirves, Banner, ya tengo lo que necesito… y tú te estás muriendo. Con la droga nada va a evitar que te desangres y acabes de una vez. Ahora sal de mi camino…-

\- Tú. Hazlo… tú…- murmuró Bruce, y se cayó de rodillas en carne viva a los pies de Ross. Algo había en sus miradas, algo que helaba.- Déjalo… y hazlo tú… es lo que querías…- 

\- Bruce…- Clint no podía hablar ya: el cuchillo se movió un centímetro y un hilo de sangre como el vino de una botella le bajó por el cuello.

\- No, no, NO, NO!!!- gritó Tony, y un montón de cosas ocurrieron a la vez. Thor se lanzó adelante rápido como un centella y aferró a Clint en sus brazos, su mano yendo certera a sujetar el cuchillo firme bloqueando el sangrado cuando Ross lo soltó y empujó a Clint adelante. Ross se agachó, buscó en uno de los soldados caídos y aferró un arma, que disparó con certera habilidad contra Tony, Steve y Bruce mientras corría hacia la salida. Bucky se lanzó como un sombra iracunda hacia él sin aparentemente tomar impulso, pero Steve lo aferró y derribó bajo el escudo, sangrando del brazo. Tony, el tiro de Ross rebotando en su guantelete, se lanzó tras Ross patinando en la sangre, la cara deforme de rabia.

Y Bruce resbaló y se despatarró en el suelo, un tiro exacto y perfecto en su frente.

\- NOO!- gritó Thor, sosteniendo a Clint, su rostro demudado de pánico. Al oír su grito, Steve y Bucky se voltearon, y Tony frenó ya con medio cuerpo afuera de la habitación, para voltearse con ojos dilatados. Tanto Steve como Tony patinaron en la sangre radiactiva en el suelo para llegar a Bruce: y los dos arrodillados en el charco, lo voltearon, para ver el agujero en su cabeza, los ojos vacíos, el cuerpo destrozado que había sido Bruce Banner…

Tony estaba mudo, ojos dilatados, manos tiesas. Steve estaba gritando, pero Tony no podía oírlo, un zumbido en su cabeza, un sonido agudo como interferencia, y de repente pensó: el piso se me mueve, me voy a desmayar? Es esto el shock de un desmayo?  
No era un desmayo. Hubo un crujido, un temblor, y de repente, más rápido de lo que nunca había ocurrido, el cuerpo de Bruce se convulsionó, se retorció como una marioneta, y surgió Hulk, enorme, furioso, monstruoso, su rugido ensordecedor.

-… graciasadiosgraciasadiosgraciasadios…- musitaba Steve contra el hombro de Tony, en donde habían acabado empujados por la transformación. Hulk parecía fuera de sí, incontrolable, y empezó a destruir la sala con tanta furia que en menos de un minuto las llamas ya devoraban todo. Hubo un segundo de shock desconcertado antes de que Steve le gritase a Thor que se moviera con Clint: que Tony se metiera en su armadura de un salto, y que agarrando a Bucky del brazo, que lo siguió obedientemente, Steve echase a correr detrás de Tony, que iba despejando el camino a fuerza de repulsorazos. No había mucho que despejar: al rugido de Hulk y el ruido de la destrucción que dejaba, los soldados habían huido como cualquiera: pero el ascensor parecía detenido en lo alto, no habían escaleras a la vista, y Steve estaba listo para empezar a trepar por el hueco cuando hubo el sonido de turbinas, y Sam, las alas sosteniéndolo, cayó por el hueco, tendiendo los brazos.

\- Está herido? Dios, mío, Barton…-

Entregarle Clint al médico de combate hizo que Thor respirase hondo de alivio: Sam se elevó con Clint en brazos y Thor se volteó a Tony, salpicado de sangre.

\- Y el amigo Bruce? Estaba…?-

\- No sé cómo, pero supongo que las drogas habían cedido… con tanta sangre perdida…- murmuró Tony, mirando atrás, en donde en el pasillo, entre llamas, destrucción y cadáveres, Hulk rugía.- tenemos que calmarlo para poder llevárnoslo… HULK! Verdecito, soy yo!-

\- Tony, está drogado, no va a escucharte!- dijo Steve, agarrándolo del brazo, pero cuando Tony se volteó agresivamente, se encontró con Bucky Barnes, rifle en la cara, apuntándole desde detrás de Steve.

\- Qué hace éste aquí?!-

\- Clint debió decirme… nunca, nunca debió traerlo!- dijo Steve, y estaba rojo de rabia.

\- Saca a Barnes de aquí. Tony y yo nos ocuparemos de Hulk.- ordenó Thor, metiéndose entre ambos, apartándolos. Tony lo siguió, y Steve apretó los dientes, pero agarrando a Bucky, fue hacia el hueco del ascensor.

El edificio retemblaba. 

\- Puedes subir? Seguirme? Bucky?- preguntó, dispuesto a noquearlo y echárselo a la espalda, pero Bucky asintió, y trepó como un mono, ignorando las explosiones y algunos cascotes que caían por el hueco.  
Era una subida dura y brutal: 25 metros en vertical, sin más que los cables del ascensor como soporte, pero Bucky subió sin aparente esfuerzo, y cuando a media subida lo que parecían unas mesas en llamas cayeron tras una explosión desde una de las puertas de ascensor más arriba, hizo una torsión con el brazo, se balanceó en la cuerda y se aplastó contra Steve, protegiéndolo mientras se agarraba con la otra mano de una saliente en el muro.

\- Bucky...- musitó Steve, el duro cuerpo contra el suyo manteniéndolo inmóvil. En un segundo vio los ojos de Bucky tan cerca: vio en ellos lucidez, y el deseo de protegerlo, aunque parecía mudo. Pudo sentir la fuerza increíble del cuerpo de Bucky cuando lo aferró, empujándolo hacia arriba para salir justo a tiempo: un Hulk descontrolado era una unidad de demolición por sí sola, y lenguas de llamas bañaron el hueco del ascensor segundo después de que salieran, ondas expansivas destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Steve, se que había lanzado a ras de piso para soportarlas, se arrodilló y corrió con Bucky afuera, rogando que lograran salir vivos: y sin embargo a pesar de todo había algo exhilarante en volver a correr con Buck a su lado escapando de una explosión, por una base enemiga, los dos saltando justo a tiempo afuera para rodar por el suelo cuando una segunda onda expansiva los alcanzó. Qué estaba pasando allá abajo?

\- Sam, Tony, me oyen?- gritó Steve por el comunicador, viendo casi con incredulidad el completo edificio retemblar, y luego ceder, primero inclinándose a un lado, luego cediendo, pulverizando las paredes, hundiéndose en la tierra. - SAM, TONY!-

:: Aquí estamos, Cap.:: la voz de Sam sonaba calma, y el piloto venía en el quinjet, que se sostuvo encima del desastre, como una sombra bienvenida.:: Barton necesita un hospital, nos vamos ya?::

\- TONY!- bramó Steve, y tras una pausa que los tenía a todos con el corazón en un puño, algo se removió en los escombros, y Hulk salió, Thor inconsciente bajo un brazo y Iron Man también lacio bajo el otro, dio unos pasos hacia ellos, y se desplomó, destransformándose antes de golpear el suelo como un Bruce entero, intacto, increíblemente sucio pero vivo. Bucky se llevó el rifle a la cara al verlos, pero Steve agarró el cañón con un * no!* determinado y Bucky obedeció, su rostro sin expresión.

Por supuesto en ese momento saltó un grupo de Humvees entre la destrucción a perseguirlos: los militares habían regresado tras huir del derrumbe, y venían tan furiosos y feroces como era de esperarse. En medio de la balacera, Sam aterrizó el quinjet y bajó corriendo, y Tony, volviendo en sí, arrastró a Thor a bordo mientras Steve cargaba a Bruce y con Bucky de la mano se metía al quinjet. Tony le soltó uno de sus misiles a los Humvees, volcándolos pero sin mayores daños.

Huyeron Sam pilotando como un murciélago escapado del infierno, a pesar de que aún no conocía bien la nave. Tony se arrojó por la carlinga forrado en el traje, justo para hace detonar en el aire un par de misiles que la base lanzó detrás de ellos: pero la explosión fue enorme, ya que no eran simples tierra aire sino que auténticos transcontinentales. El humo los ocultó, y Tony, un poco concuso, aterrizó al otro lado, lo justo para activar a JARVIS y subirse al quinjet-tanque de Clint, con el que hizo una pasada sobre la base, desorientando a sus radares antes de enfilar al norte, tan alto como podían aguantar, alejándose al fin del caos.

\- Por favor alguien dígame que ese viejo está muerto.- dijo Tony en el comunicar, oyendo un silencio funerario en la otra nave.- Thor? Cómo está Clint?-

\- Lo dopé y le sujeté el cuchillo con pegamento médico, pero cuando le saquen ese cuchillo va a estar bueno.- dijo Sam en el comunicador, su voz exhausta.- Por Dios, Stark, un tirón y...-

\- Sí, lo sé.- dijo Tony en voz baja: casi se alegraba que Natasha hubiera estado out, porque que Clint cayera herido, y no que nunca hubiera pasado, solía poner a la arañita en mode psycho.- Brucey? Está despierto? Está...?-

\- Inconsciente, pero vivo y entero.- dijo Steve, su voz metálica y acerada como cada vez que tenía que aguantar una emoción y pasar a su Modo Capitán América, en que era puro granito.- Debajo de las manchas de sangre, la piel está intacta, pero está muy blanco.-

\- Bruce contaba con eso, es obvio. Si lo herían lo suficiente, si lo cortaban lo suficiente, las drogas antiHulk salían de su sistema con la sangre, Una vez que sangrara lo suficiente, podría transformarse. - Tony asintió, los dientes apretados, los ojos húmedos.- Es tan obvio, pero sólo él se dio cuenta!- musitó, antes de levantar la voz.- Thor está bien? Verdecito lo estampó contra el suelo...-

\- Estoy bien, amigo Stark. Hulk sólo estaba aterrorizado y defendiéndose.- dijo la voz de Thor, pero era ronca y realmente muy exhausta.- Sólo... necesito sentarme un rato, yo cuidaré al amigo Clint y a nuestro Bruce...-

\- Steve, Barnes está bien?- continuó Tony.- Yuhhhhu? -

\- Estatus operativo.- dijo Bucky antes de que Steve contestara. En el quinjet original, tanto Sam como Thor y Steve se voltearon a verlo sentado rígidamente en uno de los asientos, manos en las rodillas, tres rifles apoyados en el muslo y la cara del soldado inmóvil aunque tenía sangre en la sien.

Steve se fue encima a revisarlo de pies a cabeza: Sam abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Cap le echò una mirada tan hirviente que se calló mientras Steve emitía sonidos cada vez más agudos al encontrar una rasguño de bala, un corte y un montón de machucones. Bucky se dejó hacer sin parpadear: era obviamente el Winter Soldier, aunque no el de los últimos años, y obedecía sin chistar. La furia de Steve, el temor de todos cada vez que el quinjet atravesaba una turbulencia, el obvio agotamiento de Thor y Sam, todo hacía que le tensión se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo: pero aún así Thor cubrió a Bruce con una manta, y lo acomodó, dulcemente, quitándole parte del la mugre que lo cubría, retirando pedacitos de cemento de entre sus rizos.

\- Como veo que nadie está preocupado...- la voz de Tony continuó en el comunicador.- JARVIS dice que no nos están siguiendo, probablemente porque les inutilicé la torre de control, de nada. Y tampoco se ha movilizado nadie a invadirnos la Torre, pero por si acaso llamaré a Rhodey y averiguaré lo que pueda.-

\- La Dama Natasha está a salvo?- preguntó Thor. Tenía sangre en la nariz que se limpiaba despacio, porque claramente le dolía.

\- JARVIS, llama al superagente para saber si tiene nuestro bichito venenoso en su terrario...- Tony chequeó el espacio aéreo, que seguía limpio: aparentemente, no sólo su pulso, sino que Hulk habían hecho daño suficiente para que se hubieran atrevido a mandar más misiles o aviones tras ellos.- Cómo vas, Blackbird?-

\- Manejar tu quinjet es una maravilla, Stark.- dijo Sam con un suspiro. Era obvio que estaba aún más exhausto que Thor, pero pilotaba con manos firmes, aunque tenía los ojos enrojecidos y había un tick en su mandíbula.- Derecho a New York? O pongo otro curso...?-

\- El curso es...- Tony se interrumpió cuando sonó el click de JARVIS.- Hola, hola, agente! Acá hay ciertos dioses asgardianos nerviositos que quieren saber cómo está Strawberry Shortcake (16), no se ha salido del terrario?-

\- Aparte de amenazar a todo mi personal si le toman fotos dormida, está acostada viendo The Secret Life of Kittens(17). Barton está herido?-

\- Tienes la bola de cristal en la pelada, Coulson?-

\- No, sólo llené en papeleo de 11 sobre 11 ocasiones en las que Clint se metió en algo estando Natasha ausente y un catálogo de sus heridas. No es adivinación, es estadística.- dijo Phil fríamente.- Stark, ya que acabas de patearle los testículos al ejército, qué tal si NO te vas al edificio shiny con la A al frente? -

\- Te recuerdo que mi otra casa ahora está de acuario...-

\- Hay una base muy cerca de donde están, y así desaparecen rápido de radar y satélite. Métanse ahí y dejen que mi gente averigüe si la Torre está vigilada. Tengo a Winnie Bryce para que los parche, si quieren, le ha puesto a Barton más puntos que un sweater.-

 

*********************************

 

La base de Alaska de Coulson era absurdamente secreta, increíblemente desierta, y con la excepción de un agente gordito a cargo, Bryce, que como siempre los recibió a maldiciones, y un poco de staff clerical que los ayudó a bajarse del quinjet y los escoltaron a las habituales barracas poco alegres que habían sido características de SHIELD, no había nadie más que la gente de Phil. (18)

Sam, cualquiera fuera su preparación y energía, le entregó Clint y Bruce a Winnie Bryce e hizo un faceplant en un sillón, al fin el agotamiento superando la adrenalina; y Thor se lo llevó muy delicadamente a un dormitorio, le quitó las botas y luego preguntó con sus exquisitas maneras por un lecho disponible, en donde hacer su propio faceplant. A Steve y Tony parecía sostenerlos una energía febril y enfermiza, y aguantaron hasta que Bryce le enganchó tantas bolsas a un poste de cirugía y las enchufó todas a Clint que parecía un árbol de Navidad, y que Bruce, balbuceante e incoherente, se tragó dos batidos proteicos, una botella de agua y colapsó en una camilla cercana hecho una bolita. Sólo entonces  
Tony miró a Steve, cuyos ojos habían pasado de la preocupación a la furia contenida que en Steve costaba más apagar que un incendio forestal, brazos cruzados.

Había dejado a Bucky en una de las habitaciones. Tony no quería saber cuánto le había dolido, pero lo había esposado, porque no se iba a jugar las vidas de los agentes de Coulson, pero era claro que estaba furioso.

\- Grítame a mí si quieres. No se me ocurrió, pero si se me hubiera ocurrido, lo habría hecho. Clint le salvó la vida a Bruce, Steve.-

\- Debió usarnos a nosotros. Debió... debió haber otra manera. -

\- No puedo juzgarlo, estoy demasiado feliz de que Bruce esté de una pieza. Aunque eso no quita que le vaya a volar su verde culo a patadas cuando despierte.- Steve se frotó la cara, su rostro exhausto y dolido. Tony le aferró el brazo.-

\- No le grites a Wilson y a Clint, por favor. Hizo lo que podía, y salió bien... grítame a mí, mejor. Ya tengo costumbre...-  
Steve se contuvo: Tony lo vio, cómo se tragaba la furia, la emoción, el cansancio, la angustia. Luego se enderezó, y por un segundo Tony tuvo miedo al ver a ese hombre como un monolito que cruje pronto a desgajarse, y luego lo vio inspirar, como si le recordara que era carne y no piedra.

\- Estaré con Buck. Avísame cualquier cosa. En cuanto Sam y Thor estén de pie deberíamos volver a la Torre con Bruce. No porque no sea inseguro, sino porque no hay muchos más lugares en donde podamos contener a Hulk y a Bucky.- acabó, mordiéndose el labio.  
\- Volveremos en cuanto Rhodey me avise cómo se lo ha tomado el ejército. Le mandé algunas grabaciones del lugar, sabes.- Tony entrecruzó los dedos bajo la rodilla.- Estoy bastante seguro que buena parte de lo que había en ese sub-subterráneo no puede estar aprobado oficialmente.-

Steve asintió, pero sus hombros hablaban de desánimo y decepción mientras se iba a su cama. En otras circunstancias, Tony le habría tomado el pelo por ir a compartir cama con el esposado Barnes, pero esta vez, sólo por esta vez, se calló la boca, y buscando una silla, fue a instalarse junto a la cama en donde Bruce, inconsciente, gemía y tiritaba en sueños. Con mucha delicadeza, al fin se sentó en la cama y atrajo la cabeza rizada a su muslo, en donde Bruce delirante se aferró y al fin cayó en un sueño profundo. Sólo entonces, una mano en los rizos, un bluetooth en la oreja con la línea de JARVIS abierta, Tony pudo dormir.

 

******************

 

\- ... le juro que hace tres minutos estaba aquí.- dijo Jemma Simmons azorada,(19) tras usar un emplasto de potatolímero congelante en la herida de Clint, conseguir que Rodríguez, que era neurocirujano, guiase las manos de Fitz cosiendo los vasos cortados y finalmente fijaran la herida con suturas sintéticas. Jemma había dejado a Clint estabilizado y supuestamente con tranquilizante para paquidermos, pero ahora, al volver con Coulson y Skye tras avisarles que el arquero estaba fuera de peligro, pues había regresado para encontrarse con que el pajarito había volado, dejando todas las bolsas de sangre y fluidos que le habían enchufado goteando en el suelo.

\- No te preocupes, sospecho donde está.- dijo Coulson con su habitual parsimonia, aunque había más exasperación que preocupación en su rostro. Echó a caminar al otro lado de la base, y tras bajar unas escaleras, abrió sin tocar en el cuarto en donde Natasha Romanov aún tenía las piernas en tracción.

Bajo la manta, había un bulto demasiado grande para ser sólo el cuerpo de la pequeña asesina. Ella, que mantenía la vista en una pantalla en donde adorables gatitos se bamboleaban en zarpitas torpes y se peleaban con menos agresividad que un mashmellow, le levantó una ceja como si no hubiera nada particular.

\- Barton y su Natasha-tropismo. Simmons, éstos son los Fitzsimmons originales.- dijo Coulson, yendo y destapando a un Clint, que babeante por las drogas, estaba inconsciente abrazado como un koala la cintura aún paralizada de Natasha.- Como te dije, afortunadamente salvaron a Banner. No tan afortunadamente, Clint acabó con un cuchillo en el cuello.-

\- Ross?-

\- Sí.-

\- Y no pensaste que podía ser pertinente informármelo.- Natasha mantenía la vista en los gatitos.

\- No tengo interés a que te vayas a perseguir a Ross pilotando con los dientes.- respondió Coulson con ligereza.

\- Primero tortura a Bruce, luego lo secuestra en repetidas ocasiones, después lo chantajea con encerrarme en Guantánamo, lo vuelve a torturar, le clava un cuchillo en el cuello a Clint y tú pretendes que me quede tranquilita?-

\- Qué, piensas atropellarlo con una silla de ruedas motorizada?- 

\- Coulson, qué ableista de tu parte.- comentó Skye con voz relajada, a lo que Coulson se volvió a sus dos nuevas agentes con cejas tan alarmantes que Skye desapareció como por arte de magia y Jemma se arrodilló sin perder un segundo más para volver a colocarle sangre y calmantes en la vía del brazo a Clint, que tras haberse revuelto como un pez en la anestesia, ahora estaba completamente lacio abrazado a la Black Widow.

\- Cuando despierte tendrá una migraña monstruosa por el rato que estuvo con riego sanguíneo disminuído, es importante que se hidrate...- mencionó, voz algo tensa porque el team del Bus, con la excepción de Melinda May, aún le temían a Natasha como al fuego.- traigo... puedo traer una camilla para que no te, eh, moleste...?-

\- Están acostumbrados.- dijo Phil, un retintín en su voz, Natasha ignorándolos a los dos mientras acariciaba el pelo de Clint y se concentraba el segmento de " mi Primer Baño" con maulliditos.

\- Los demás están bien? Thor y Sam? Tony?-

\- El Capitán tiene una cara de cinco metros, pero asumo que Clint te explicará cuando despierte. Los demás, sólo exhaustos. Te recomiendo que si lo estrangulas cuando despierte trates de no rajarle los puntos. Ahora me voy, y cerraré la puerta por FUERA. Confío que el preocuparse de las heridas del otro hará que por esta vez se queden quietos.-

\- Tan alterado, Coulson.- dijo Natasha con un retintín, aunque en sus ojos había un brillo homicida aún mientras seguía echada viendo gatitos.

**********************************************

-... no tenías que haberlo hecho.- 

Bruce estaba sollozando cuando Tony se despertó, sus gemidos roncos e incoherentes. Tony se halló con la garganta apretada, incapaz de hablar al oír a Bruce llorar, repetir que era inútil, que no valía la pena, que tarde o temprano Ross lo agarraría, que había estado listo para morir. Que había sabido que acabaría en las manos de Ross hacía bastante, pero no había tenido valor para hacerlo, porque estando en la Torre había creído, sí, en finales felices.  
Había estado listo para morir, y había querido abandonar todo e inmolarse con la base, porque esa sangre irradiada, las muestras que Ross había robado, sólo crearían más monstruos, más horror del que él tenía la culpa, y había sucedido, había sucedido a pesar de todo... Ross tenía las muestras, Clint había muerto tratando de salvarlo y los Avengers estaban en desgracia y en la ruina por su causa...

\- No, no... Banner, cálmate... cálmate.- Tony frotó la espalda acezante: Bruce respiraba como con un ataque de pánico.- Barton está vivo, Wilson lo salvó, y gracias a todos los cielos que tenemos a ese hombre... tú sabes que Clint es un gato que siempre cae de pie. Detendremos a Ross, pero suicidarte no es la jodida forma, no es la maldita forma, porqué no confiaste en nosotros, maldita sea... en mí?-

\- En tí es en quien menos confío! - ladró Bruce.- Tú no sabes cuando has sido derrotado, y no quiero tu sangre en mi cabeza! Te amo y te quiero a salvo!-

\- No se te ocurre que yo siento lo mismo?- dijo Tony en voz baja, densa, sin explotar como solía. Bruce hundió la cara en las manos y sollozó su pánico a Ross y que se liberase el poder de masacre de Hulk, y Tony se quedó quieto abrazándolo, prometiéndole en silencio que hallarían una solución.

 

**********************************************

 

-... Stevie? Steve, despierta. Steve, dónde estamos?- la voz lo sacó del sueño de su agotamiento, Steve despierto de golpe al reconocer la voz que tanto amaba. Bucky estaba lúcido, el rostro desconcertado, la muñeca humana encadenada a la cabecera de metal de la cama, la luz encendida: Steve se había quedado dormido vestido a su lado, sin sacarse el sucio uniforme.

\- Buck, tranquilo... tranquilo, estamos en un lugar seguro.- dijo enderezándose, frotándose la cara y alargando una mano a su cinturón, le quitó la esposa a Bucky sin pensarlo mucho. - Tuvimos una batalla, pero todo salió bien...-

\- Te hice daño...- dijo Buck, su rostro endureciéndose cuando alargó una mano a su cara, en donde más las explosiones que soldados habían dejado algunas marcas, un morado lívido en su sien.- ... porqué? La nave... te caíste...- musitó, frotándose la frente. Con desánimo, Steve comprendió de qué hablaba. 

\- Buck, no. Ya pasó tiempo desde que nos enfrentamos en el helicarrier. Ya pasó... y me salvaste, Bucky.-

\- Estaba... matándote.- dijo Bucky, voz temblorosa y áspera. - Te disparé! Estaba... porqué? Porqué te ataqué? Steve, no entiendo...!-

No era un momento para un ataque de nervios: a Steve le dolía todo el cuerpo. No tenían como contenerlo: ni siquiera podía confiar en llamar a Bruce para que lo drogase. Steve, cada vez más alarmado, alzó las manos, levantándose para acercarse, pero Bucky retrocedió, tropezando en una mochila en el suelo, chocando con el velador, con la otra cama simple, sus ojos de animal atrapado buscando la salida.

\- Mira, no tengo heridas de bala, ves? Fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora estamos bien...!-

\- No! Tú eras mi misión! Tu... tú eres...- Bucky se llevó las manos a la cara, estremeciéndose, y se arrodilló, su voz un gemido quebrado.- Tú eres mi misión, teníamos... que morir, tenía que morir...-

\- Bucky, no, no, ya pasó todo eso, ahora estamos bien, estamos a salvo, Bucky escúchame...-

Bucky gimió, aferrándose a su brazo, su otra mano en su propio cráneo con tanta fuerza que Steve se asustó temiendo que se hiciera daño. Lo abrazó, lo meció mientras Bucky gemía y gruñía, y cuando al fin se quedó en silencio tras un largo rato y dejó de estremecerse, Steve se dio cuenta que balbuceaba algo.

\- Buck, qué dices, qué es...?-

Bucky tenía los ojos dilatados, las pupilas diminutas, y estaba blanco. No parecía verlo, y el horror se le subió a la garganta cuando vio que sólo inhalaba con brevísimas aspiraciones convulsivas, y en sus gemidos estaban las palabras...

\- Kyoto to the bay! Kyoto to the bay!-

\- Bucky, cálmate, qué quieres que...?- Steve tuvo que soltarlo cuando Bucky se retorció de pronto y una convulsión salvaje lo hizo revolverse, doblándose y estirándose como un resorte, golpeándose contra el piso con la violencia de su ataque. Steve intentó llamar a JARVIS antes de darse cuenta que en donde estaban no tenía esa presencia reconfortante: que estaba solo, y llamó a voces, desesperado, mientras Bucky seguía revolcándose con sangre en la boca.

\- Steven!- la voz de Thor fue el único aviso antes de que la puerta se abriese de una patada y el asgardiano, el torso desnudo se arrojó al lado de los dos, sujetando el brazo metálico y el hombro en el que estaba enganchado, sosteniendo el cuerpo en reposo y de costado con esfuerzo. Steve corrió pidiendo ayuda a voces: gracias a Dios, sus habitaciones no estaban tan lejos de la enfermería y de Bryce, que se había levantado a chequear a Bruce. Con la ayuda de la gente de Coulson, y de Bruce, que pálido y envuelto en una bata cojeó hasta la puerta del dormitorio para guiar a Winnie Bryce con las cantidades astronómicas de benzos que tomaban poner a Bucky a dormir, al fin acabaron con todo el mundo en la habitación, Bucky inconsciente y Steve con la cara sucia de lágrimas mientras Thor levantaba al dopado soldado del suelo.

\- Okay, nada más que ver, todo el mundo fuera de aquí... Skye (20), si encuentro una entrada de blog sobre esto, te boto del Bus sobre el Erie.- dijo Coulson, las manos en la cintura.- Dios mío, de veras es Bucky Barnes...- susurró, la voz baja y asombrada. Steve se secó los ojos y lo tapó con la manta, pero estaba claro como estaba al borde del shock.

\- Cap, nos volvemos a la Torre.- dijo Tony en el umbral, detrás de Bruce, que se veía culpable y tenso.- Llamó Rhodey. Por ahora, estamos a salvo.-

\- Me estás diciendo que el gobierno de Estados Unidos va a hacer la vista gorda a que nos hayamos tomado una base, matado soldados, y...?- exclamó Steve, la voz agudizada de la incredulidad que bordeaba en histeria.

\- Te estoy diciendo justo eso. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo: vístelo y nos vamos.-

\- Amigo Tony.- dijo Thor, y su voz estaba cargada de cansancio.- A pesar de las actitudes de mi padre, Asgard aún está abierto para ustedes... para todos ustedes, si llegara a ser necesario.-

\- No creas que no he pensado que si todos son como tú, allá haría mucho menos daño, vaya.- dijo Bruce n un suspiro. Eran las primera palabras racionales que pronunciaba, pero Tony apretó los labios, aunque sus ojos eran suaves. 

\- Aún no es necesario salir por piernas, grandote, pero gracias. Lo tendré en mente, aunque sospecho que acabaría hecho un pickle en ese hidromiel.- dijo Tony, su voz tranquila haciendo milagros para calmar la ansiedad en la habitación. - Vamos, Capi. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.-

\- Y Clint?-

\- Papá Coulson se hace cargo de los ninjas. Capi, ve a despertar a Chocobird. Con cinco horas de sueño, eres el único que se merece la ristra de puteadas que va a soltar. -

 

**********************

 

La rapidez con la que Tony, que de un modo increíble seguía de pie, pilotó de regreso a la Torre era inquietante, pero en el duro ambiente dentro de la nave todos estaban agradecidos de no pasar allí más horas de las estrictamente necesarias. Thor se forzaba a estar despierto, vigilando a Barnes derrumbado en una camilla: Sam, que se había hecho una pelota semiinconsciente en un asiento, roncaba en sueños y se despertaba a sí mismo. Steve no había soltado el brazo de Bucky: no podía, simplemente: y cuando Bruce había intentado acercarse, sus manos acariciándose los nudillos con nerviosismo, Steve le había echado una mirada tan resentida que el científico se había vuelto a su rincón sin una palabra.

\- Por qué desconfiaste de nuestro afecto, amigo Bruce?- dijo la voz de Thor, cuando el horizonte de New York estaba a la vista y el amanecer volvía todo plateado.- habríamos hallado otra forma, amigo mío.-

\- No... no quería que se involucraran...- dijo Bruce en voz baja, pero Thor se sentó a su lado como si no quisiera perderse palabra. - No... no se me ocurrió otra cosa.-

\- Y una mierda.- dijo Steve ásperamente, haciendo que Tony levantara la vista de su pilotaje con expresión precautoria.- Tuviste la idea de drogarnos, los medios, el escape... eso no se planea en segundos. Lo tenías pensado!- estalló, los ojos chispeantes.- Y sabías que iríamos a rescatarte, sabías que iba a acabar en sangre, que el ejército y nosotros...!-

\- No! No! No quería eso! Pensé que entenderían...!- gimió Bruce, pero Steve parecía de hielo.

\- Entender qué? Qué siempre has querido suicidarte y que por fin estuviste cerca?-

\- Rogers, basta!- exclamó Tony, Steve alzando las manos en exasperación.

\- Qué? No me digas que le vas a dar confites por hacernos esto...!-

\- No, le voy a sacar la piel a tiras, eso va a ser una vez que estemos todos en casa, alimentados, dormidos y cuerdos! Ahora, ocupémonos de  
Barnes, que dos supersoldados alocados a la vez es mucho para mis nervios! Que estoy operado del corazón, hijoputas!-

Steve se sentó, los brazos cruzados y murmuró algo.

\- Qué fue eso?- gruñó Tony con voz exasperada.

\- Que no pondré a Bucky en sus manos otra vez! Creí que podía confiárselos, pero me equivoqué!-

\- Steve, no había tiempo...- empezó Sam desde su sillón, pero Steve puso una cara pétrea, se cruzó de brazos, y frunció un ceño tan amenazante que Sam se rindió antes de siquiera empezar a alegar. Para nadie fue sorpresivo cuando llegaron a la Torre, que Steve cargara a  
Bucky en brazos y enfilara a su piso sin decir nada más, ignorando incluso un poco esperanzado murmullo de Thor " pero si aún no acabamos el experimento, falta la música del los 2010, no oye aún a Pharrel Williams..." y les cerró el ascensor en la cara.

\- Bueno. - dijo Tony con un suspiro.- Lo peor que hará será apalear a Capi, y qué satisfactorio es decirle " te lo dije" al Capitán América.-

\- Satisfactorio después de unas horas de sueño. Por mí puede jugar al básquet con su cabeza, necesito mi cama.- confesó Sam, a lo que Thor le palmeó el hombro.

\- Te has portado como un héroe, amigo Sam, no hagas caso del Capitán hablando con más nervios que corazón...-

\- Sam, descansa, que sesión psicológica vamos a necesitar a mares, a mares después de esto.- dijo Tony mientras bajaban en otro ascensor.- Pero antes de eso, Thor, te necesito. Y en cuanto a ti...- agregó, una mirada súbitamente dura y acerada a Bruce.- Te quedas en la Torre o por Dios santo que te encadeno!-

 

**************

 

Nadie habría dicho a la mañana siguiente que Tony Stark tenía más que una de sus resacas habituales: y de algún modo, a pesar de llegarle al hombro, irradiaba tanta seguridad que él y Thor caminando juntos, (21) los dos resplandecientes en Versace, y rodeados de un cardumen de abogados de Stark Industries, se veían igualmente imponentes. Cuando los dos subieron la escalinata del edificio de la ONU, a Thor lo recibieron como un viejo amigo: y mientras las secretarias y asistentes aleteaban como pollos sin cabeza intentando sacarse selfies con disimulo y intentar llevarles café sin volcarlo de los nervios, los dos fueron instalados en una salita mientras sus abogados empezaban a discutir con los de la ONU.

\- Quizá el Capitán, que entiende mejor las sutilezas de este mundo, te habría sido más útil. O la dama.- dijo Thor, un auténtico modelo masculino, sentado ahí en perfecta postura.

\- El concepto del Capi de negociar es… cómo decirlo? Viste como quedó el Triskelion? Estas batallas no se ganas a escudazos. Y Natashita, como buen camaleón que es, se pone bruta cuando está mucho tiempo alrededor de ese ariete humano. Amal! Qué gusto verte, preciosa!- Tony saludó enderezándose al ver pasar por el pasillo a la señora de George Clooney.- Cómo está Georgie, aún no lo dejas por mí? Déjame que te presente a Thor…-

Rhodey y una delegación de la Fuerza Aérea se presentaron cerca de una hora luego, seguidos por una delegación del ejército. Thor se tardó en comprender adónde iba todo eso, porque Tony se puso a bramar sobre los Morlocks, sobre una segunda Genosha, sobre cómo el gobierno podían haber actuado tan nazistamente, y sobre cómo debían haber llamado a Ammnesty, a todas las organizaciones de los derechos humanos, a la Interpol para constatar los crímenes del ejército contra los Morlocks…

Fue por ahí que Thor empezó a notar una cadencia familiar en la voz de Tony y sonrió para sí. Tony tenía un plan, y estaba luchando un juego de ajedrez desesperado, pero no jugaba solo, y no estaba indefenso: porque Thor tenía experiencia escuchando al mismo Dios de las mentiras, y había aprendido una o dos cositas. 

Antes del mediodía, el testimonio de Thor de lo que viera y su opinión sobre inquietante que era para Asgard ver que ése era el trato que le daba Midgard a los que eran diferentes, había puesto a los representantes militares a traspirar. La gente de la ONU, representada por la estricta Hedda Kurchwold, se había pasado del bando de “ ya está solucionado, tratemos de llegar a un acuerdo que beneficie a todos” a “ marrditos amerrricanos, siemprrre metiéndose sus prrropios ideales de liberrrtad en el culo!” y el ejército no sabía adónde mirar. Estaban peleándose con la Fuerza Aérea por el uso de drones en Nevada cuando el representante del ejército contestó una llamada, y tras un rato, colgó, sonrojado.

\- Señor Stark. Mis superiores me indican que deberíamos hablar sobre un ataque a una base…-

\- Ah, no ahí sí que no.- Tony se enderezó de golpe, su expresión ofendida.- No voy a tolerar que continúen con esta cacería ridícula con mi gente. Primero Bruce Banner, que es un pan de Dios y lo único malo que hace es perder el tiempo Youtube en vez de darles más patentes de medicinas. Luego Natasha, después de que la chica literalmente les limpia la casa. Después quién sigue? Me van a salir con que el Capitán América anda atacando bases americanas?!-

\- Señor Stark, lo que quiero decir…-

\- No, y no, y no, diablos.- Tonu arrojó los lentes en la mesa.- Me firmas un affidavit aquí mismo, con Asgard de testigo, que se dejan de perseguir Avengers por cosas anteriores a esta fecha. Es ridículo que se la pasen buscando cargos que echarnos encima, es insultante… deberíamos nacionalizarnos en otro país, éste nos trata pésimo…-

\- No podemos darle una carta blanca a todo lo que se le antoje hacer a tu gente, Tony.- dijo Rhodey con buen sentido, a lo que Tony agitó las manos en el aire.

\- Estoy hablando de cargos antiguos, tan antiguos que están grabado en un disco de 3 y ½… a ver los cargos contra Natasha. Pon ahí “ absolución de actividades ilegales antes de 2014. ” Ponle “ Independiente afiliación” si quieres, no es como vayamos a molestar a Thor por sus actividades cuando recién llegó… Amal, ayúdame aquí, esto es una campaña de desprestigio…-

La puerta se abrió antes de que Amal contestara, aunque asentía: y Thor sintió que se le erizaba el vello. En la puerta de la salita, perfectamente atildado en uniforme azul marino y con un brazo en cabestrillo, estaba el General Ross.

\- Stark.- dijo en un susurro.- Tu descaro no conoce límites.-

\- General.- dijo Tony con calma, aunque se había puesto pálido: Thor en contraste estaba rojo.- Tiempo sin vernos!-

\- Atacaste una base de los Estados Unidos, asesinaste a soldados, bastardo...!- empezó el general, avanzando con los ojos inyectados en sangre, pero Thor se desdobló de su silla como un poste muy, muy alto, y lo miró de frente:

\- Este es un lugar de diplomacia y de paz. Debo suponer que este hombre habla por el gobierno de su país?-

\- No.- dijo Rhodey, y esa sola palabra hizo que el general se voltease hecho una furia, y se contuviera, aunque le ardían los ojos.

\- Como estábamos diciendo.- continuó Tony con voz muy aburrida.- tenemos que hablar sobre lo que le hicieron a Morlocks, de lo que somos testigos, y hay que hablar de esa acusación ridícula que le echaron encima a la Black Widow. Como que las dos cosas encajan juntitas de maravilla, no?-

\- Estás diciendo que si el gobierno retira todos los cargos contra tus Avengers, ustedes guardan silencio sobre el abuso de los Morlocks en Nevada?- dijo Amal Clooney, la nariz fruncida en disgusto.- Y se llaman héroes, Stark?-  
Tony retorció la puntita del mantel.- Esas son cosas de los periódicos, Amalcita. Nosotros somos un grupito de Swats glorificados, pero por algún motivo al público le gustamos más que todas las fuerzas armadas, el Senado y Beyonce juntos...-

\- Y tu oficina de PR de 74 personas no tiene nada que ver seguro.-  
Tony se subió las gafas con el dedo y sonrió beatíficamente.- Uno juega con que tiene... bueno, llegamos a algo o hacemos una pausa para cafecito? Me muero de hambre.-

\- Si tú pagas los muffins...- Amal se encogió de hombros y Tony hizo un gesto de repartir billetes, haciendo reír a los soldados y a Rhodey rodar los ojos. - Soborno a punta de pastelitos!-

El personal de la ONU envió a buscar un coffee break, y estaban todos repartiéndose el contenido de una caja rebosante de muffins cuando Stark, café en mano, se acercó, paso tranquilo, a Ross, que se mantenía de brazos cruzados a un lado, y lo miró por sobre las gafas. Thor, que no hacía mucho había visto al general casi matar a Clint, dispararle en la cara a Bruce y tratar de balear a Tony y a Steve, se cruzó de brazos a pocos metros: pero Tony, como si fueran los mejores se lo llevó al rincón y le echó un brazo al cuello, atrayéndolo abajo, porque Tony era bastante más bajo que el general. Ross intentó soltarse, pero era como si fuera el brazo de Iron Man.

\- Teddy, si crees que lo que hicimos anoche era nosotros molestos, no nos has visto todavía enojados de verdad. Te vas a callar la jeta sobre lo que pasó si pretender que nosotros nos callemos la nuestra, vas a renunciar muy calladitamente al ejército y vas a poner la sangre de Bruce en un container y nos las vas a devolver.-

\- O qué? Crees que puedes amenazarme, Stark?-

\- Ciertamente puedo. Te diría que vamos a hacer público todo lo que le has hecho a Bruce... te diría que vamos a arruinar tu reputación, pero sabes qué? No necesita hacer nada de eso.-

\- Porqué?-

\- Porque en este momento eres hombre muerto, Ross. Le clavaste un cuchillo en el cuello a Clint Barton, e hiciste sufrir mucho, mucho a Bruce Banner.-

\- Y?-

\- Y si nosotros no conseguimos lo que queremos, vas a haber convertido a la Black Widow en una fugitiva sin nada que perder. No te das cuenta que el que siga siendo Avenger es tu única salvación?-

 

********************

 

\- Me estás babeando.- se quejó Natasha, sintiendo un parche húmedo sobre el pijama en su cintura. Clint hizo unos cuantos sonidos más bastante animales, y al fin levantó la cara con los ojos diminutos, el pelo imposible y la cara más estúpida que darse pueda.

\- Mpfh? Nat? Holi...-

\- Nada de holi, quédate quieto, aún te están pasando sangre.-

\- Nfgh?- Clint enterró la cara de nuevo en su vientre.- fh.-

\- Y drogas buenas, supongo. Barton, estás hecho un asco.- suspiró Nat, las piernas aún paralizadas.- Te duele?-

-... me diste vodka de nuevo?-

\- No, imbécil. No es una resaca! No te acuerdas de lo que pasó?-

\- Hmm, bebimos mucho y luego nos patearon y luego hicimos cositas... ah, cómo te amo, lyuva...?- musitó Clint contra su piel, bostezando, y dándole un beso baboso en el pecho. Algo debió notar, a pesar del dolor de su cabeza, porque entonces levantó la cara y la miró, y Natasha vio la lucidez regresar a su cara por etapas. Lo conocía lo suficiente para leer el “ Hey, pero si ya no estamos juntos” “ Pero si estoy con PEPPER!” “ No, Santo Dios, no con Pepper, estoy con LAURA!” “ Oh por DIOS, ella está paralizada y yo estaba...!”

\- No me has estado haciendo nada, sólo te dormiste a mi lado como un gato.- interrumpió Natasha, agarrándolo porque había sacado ambas manos de su cuerpo como si se quemara, y dado que tenía las piernas enganchadas en las suyas, se iba a caer de la cama como el idiota que era.- Clint, soségate! Te metieron un cuchillo en la carótida, es un milagro que estés vivo!-

Clint apoyó ambas manos a los lados de ella tras aletear unos minutos, pero sólo apretó los labios al comentario.

\- Te duele la cabeza, verdad?-

\- Peor me dolió esa vez que me desafiaste a beber Old Glories (22) hasta que me caí de la silla.- bufó Clint, su equilibrio al fin dejándolo salirse de encima de ella y tenderse a su lado en la cama hospitalaria, plegado en un espacio no mayor a treinta centímetros.

\- Clint...- dijo Natasha muy dulcemente.- Si Ross sigue vivo, le arrancaré la vesícula.-

\- No estoy seguro... creo que sigue vivo, pero tendrás que hacer fila.- dijo Clint despacio, la voz ronca y rara. El cuchillo le había rozado la tráquea, pero gracias a Dios no había tocado la zona de las cuerdas vocales. Clint había estado a nada de ahogarse en su propia sangre, y Natasha sintió la furia posesiva cristalizarse dentro suyo como una estalagmita.- Lo que le hizo a Bruce... Dios mío, Nat, creo que vi sus huesos...- musitó, y habían lágrimas en los ojos verdes. Natasha movió los brazos que era todo lo que podía mover todavía, y atrajo la cabeza de Clint a su seno, en donde el arquero derramó unas lágrimas en silencio.- Quieres... quieres que me vaya?-

\- Quédate ahí. Estoy viendo gatitos y necesito algo que acariciar.-

*********************************************************

Mientras Tony se había ocupado convirtiendo parte del piso de Steve en un apartamento para Sam. Steve, que simplemente había ignorado el espacio extra, había aceptado con alegría que Sam fuera su vecino, de un modo un poco conmovedor: Pepper, que era perceptiva, habría notado con culpabilidad que lo que en realidad Steve había querido era menos espacio entre él y otros, él criado en apartamentos del tamaño de un dedal para inmigrantes en Brooklyn. Pero Pepper no estaba para hacer el comentario, y aunque Tony sólo se había tomado una semana en armar el depto para Sam, Steve había estado feliz con Sam en su cuarto de invitados, remozado a toda prisa, y hasta había hecho pucheros cuando Sam se había ido… al otro lado del pasillo.

Era ese cuarto de invitados en el que depositó a Bucky ahora, que seguía silencioso y tenso, sus ojos mirando alrededor con la tensión de un animal acorralado. Cuando Steve le tomó la mano humana y la acarició, dio un respingo, pero pareció aliviarse un poco al mirar a Steve a los ojos, inspirando profundo.

\- Stevie…- murmuró.- Es tu apartamento?-

\- Sí, es mi casa, nuestra casa, y estás a salvo siempre en mi casa.- dijo Steve con firmeza. Bucky asintió, ahí sentado en el buzo de Stark Industries negro y rojo que lo hacía muy pálido. De algún modo, el buzo molestó a Steve ahora: le parecían ropas de prisionero.

\- Por qué no te das una ducha y comemos algo? Tengo ropa que te quedará más cómoda que esa.- sugirió, viendo los ojos de Bucky iluminarse , y dirigirse obedientemente a la ducha. Sólo mientras Steve rebuscaba entre sus cuatro pares de jeans (24), oyendo la ducha, se dio cuenta que de la misma forma que había hecho con Libby, estaba de nuevo tomando decisiones, ordenando y guiando, del modo en que naturalmente hacía planes y estaba acostumbrado a decidir siempre la siguiente acción. Y Bucky había obedecido dócilmente.  
Steve empuñó las manos y dio un golpe en su closet, antes de buscar el sweater más suave que tenía. Era un idiota. A Bucky ya le habían quitado tantas elecciones, y ahora quitarle más, era...

Con un suspiro, dejó la ropa en una silla junto a la puerta del baño,y tuvo el cuidado de dejar dos sweaters distintos, uno rojo oscuro y otro crema, ambos de cachemira, y dos pares de calcetines, para que al menos Bucky pudiera elegir algo. Luego, se metiò a la cocina, y con esa misma idea, preparó sopa instantánea, café, avena, leche con vainilla, galletas, sandwich de queso, sandwich de huevo, fruta picada y tostadas con mermelada, y lo arregló en diferentes platitos por la mesa.

Bucky no hacía ni un ruido: un momento estaba la cocina vacía, al siguiente Bucky estaba de pie allí, el pelo estrujado pero aún goteando, la piel sonrosada por la ducha, las manos ocultas en las mangas demasiado grandes. Miraba la comida con una expresiòn de sorpresa, pero antes de que dijera nada, miró a Steve de hito en hito.

\- Yo viví en tu apartamento... antes. Vivíamos juntos.-

\- Sí, Bucky. Sí.- dijo Steve, con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Te oí moverte mientras me bañaba y sabía que eras tú.- dijo, acercándose a la mesa, y en un gesto extraño, alargó la mano como si fuera a tocar las tostadas, pero sólo acarició el aire sobre ellas, como si sentir el calor de ellas en la mano fuera suficiente.- Y antes tambièn cocinabas para mí...-

\- Pasaba mucho tiempo enfermo y sin poder trabajar así que...- Steve se frotó la nuca.- Por favor, come lo que quieras...-  
Bucky se sentó, subiéndose las mangas. Para el desánimo de Steve, llevaba ambos sweaters y posiblemente los dos pares de calcetines encima. 

Pero Steve no dijo nada, y Bucky, aunque le echó una mirada que parecía pedir permiso, eligió la sopa y el sandwich de queso y empezó a comérselo con entusiasmo. Era diferente: el Bucky de su niñez había odiado el queso y todos los lácteos, pero se arrojaba sobre huevos diez de cada diez veces. También eligiendo el silencio, Steve agarrò el sandwich de huevo y empezó a comerlo, esforzándose en guardar silencio. 

Paciencia, paciencia, porquè era tan malo en tener paciencia...

Se forzó a tenerla, sin embargo. Después de la comida, Bucky apiló los platos vacíos y los llevó al lavaplatos, poniéndolos a remojar con lavaza tal como hacían en su juventud, para ahorrar agua. Luego, tras mirar en derredor inútilmente, se volvió a Steve.  
Steve se dio cuenta que Bucky buscaba la tetera, para servirle té, como siempre hacía después de comer, que aromatizado con eucalipto y menta ayudaba a su antigua asma.

\- Ya no tengo tetera, Buck, pero podemos...- musitó, haciendo un gesto al hervidor de agua. Bucky, que se había puesto a abrir y cerrar anaqueles, al fin exclamó en triunfo, y puso a hervir agua en una olla pequeña.

A Steve le tembló la mandíbula cuando Bucky preparò dos tazones, economizó con la misma bolsita de té para ambos, la dejó en un plato para luego mezclarla con tierra y usarla en los almácigos de hierbas medicinales. Apenas pudo musitar * gracias * cuando Bucky le entregó su té, endulzado con la miel del refrigerador, y luego Bucky fue a colocarse junto al ventanal, que miraba desde Manhattan hacia Brooklyn.

\- Yo... trabajaba en los puertos, verdad?-

\- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo.- dijo Steve, quieto, apoyándose en el brazo del sofá.

\- Hubo un accidente? - preguntó Bucky tras un momento, mirando a Steve.- Este brazo... no es una prótesis. No es removible, ya traté en la ducha...-

\- Bucky, por Dios!-

\- Es un prototipo, verdad? Por eso estamos aquí, en la Torre Stark?-

Steve parpadeó.- Cómo supiste...-

\- El monograma de la alfombra? Y quién sino Howard Stark tendría un lugar tan futurista en Manhattan y podría darme un brazo nuevo, Stevie, aunque no entiendo porqué accedió a ayudarme, porqué vives aquí...- Bucky se volteó, y había inteligencia y astucia en sus ojos, que de repente se trocó en horror al voltearse a mirarlo. La taza se le escapó de la mano, aunque estaba casi vacía, y rebotó en una silla sin quebrarse, pero manchando el tapiz azul con té.- Pero DIOS SANTO...!!- exclamó.

\- Bucky, qué pasa, qué es...?-

\- Qué te hizo? Qué carajos te hizo?!- soltó Bucky yendo a tocarlo, a medirlo con las manos, y Steve se dio cuenta que en todo el rato que llevaban juntos en su shock, Bucky, ese Bucky de 1938, no se había percatado de que su Stevie no medía metro y medio ni estaba en los huesos.

\- Bucky, está bien. Estoy sano ahora.- murmuró, mientras él lo miraba incrédulamente, palpándolo.- Estamos bien, los dos, pero...- y tuvo que tomar aire.- Han... han pasado muchas cosas. Perdiste la memoria. Estamos en el 2014, los dos... viajamos en el tiempo y esta Torre es del hijo de Howard, Tony, que es mi amigo.-

Bucky lo miró con aún más incredulidad, y luego miró por el ventanal. El paisaje de New York titilaba, cargado de luces, y tras una pausa, Bucky habló apoyando la frente en el vidrio.

\- No están las Torres Gemelas.-

\- Hubo un atentado el 2001.- dijo Steve, yendo a su lado, su mano yendo a cubrir la de Bucky en el frío vidrio: y tras una pausa, Bucky se apoyó en su hombro.- Me crees, Buck?-

\- Mi Stevie jamás me mentiría, aunque...- Bucky esbozó una sonrisa aguada y le palmeó el pecho.- ... aunque te hayan puesto inyecciones de levadura por todos lados. Si pareces un pan francés...-

\- Buck!-

\- Me contarás qué pasó... oh, mi cabeza...- suspiró Bucky, frotándose la frente, y Steve, en vez de sentar a ese Bucky en su sala y narrarle toda su historia como se moría de ganas de hacer, se preguntó "Qué haría Bruce?" en su lugar, y oprimió las manos de Bucky.

\- Ya ha sido mucho shock por hoy, y es una historia larga... porqué mejor no vienes a dormir?- sugirió, el atardecer lila sobre New York dando paso a la noche.- Mañana seguimos habando. Tenemos todo el tiempo, Bucky.-  
Bucky asintió, aunque su mirada seguía en la línea de los edificios, tan semejante y a al vez tan cambiada desde su época. Con pasos lentos siguió a Steve, y no protestó cuando Steve lo llevó a su habitación, se descalzó y metiéndose en la cama King con sábanas blancas y edredón gris le tendió la mano. Bucky se tendió obedientemente a su lado, el hombro humano contra el suyo, e inspiró, cerrando los ojos.

\- Apuesto que es todo tu culpa, truhán.- dijo tras una pausa, con una voz tan natural, tan Bucky, que Steve se derritió aunque los ojos le ardían.

\- Enterita.- asintió. 

Aún no era medianoche cuando Steve se despertó, sintiendo a Bucky moverse. Y a la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales, lo vio, los ojos dilatados, enderezándose.

\- Bucky?-

\- Mis hermanas! Dónde están mis hermanas? Y mi mamá? Ellas saben esto? Steve!- exclamó, buscando sus zapatos, como si esperase vestirse y volar a Brooklyn a verlas. Steve, el corazón partiéndosele, encendiò la luz del velador, y trató de encontrar palabras.

Bucky lo miró a la cara ahí a medio vestir, y su rostro se demudó, cubriéndose la boca con las manos, paseándose sin sentido unos momentos, y luego huyendo al baño, en donde cerró la puerta, y Steve lo oyó sollozar, gemir, y luego vomitar.

\- Bucky... Bucky ábreme, vamos...-

\- 2014?- gimió Bucky, y Steve oyó el modo en que la mano de metal hacía crujir el asiento del váter al aferrarlo mientras vomitaba.- Todas... muertas? Estàn todos muertos? Todos muertos!! Y yo hecho esta monstruosidad, y TODOS MUERTOS!- bramó con histeria. Steve no aguantó más, hizo saltar el seguro, y al ver a Bucky hecho una pelota sollozante junto a la tina lo alzó, lo abrazó, sus propias lágrimas mojando el pelo de Bucky.

\- Lo siento... lo siento... aún me tienes a mí, estoy aquí, nunca jamás te dejaré... Bucky lo siento, es mi culpa, perdóname... Bucky...-

Bucky lloró hasta dormirse, desolado como un niño. Steve, el corazón apretado, vio amanecer con su rostro húmedo contra el pecho, sintiéndolo temblar a veces, el sonido ahogado de los servos del brazo artificial moviéndose en sus sueños. No salió a correr, no intentó moverse, no hizo nada sino quedarse ahí inmóvil sosteniéndolo: y cuando cerca de las diez Brucky emitió un gruñido y se despertó, lentamente, por incrementos, el pelo deshecho en la cara, el rostro desorientado, Steve no sabía qué decir.

\- Buck...-

-... mi aliento es terrible...- susurró Bucky, levantándose en piernas tiesas, yendo al cuarto de baño. Steve lo siguió inútilmente, y cuando Bucky intentó cerrar la puerta, se dio cuenta que estaba descuadrada por la violencia de la noche anterior.

\- Es que vomitaste, y te dormiste sin...-

\- Cállate, Steve.- dijo Bucky. Tenía los ojos rojos, pero la cara, si no tranquila, al menos estoica: y le levantó las cejas mientras se cepillaba los dientes, con lo que un avergonzado Steve se puso a tratar de arreglar la puerta.

\- Cuántos formularios más falsificaste para entrar al ejército? El tipo que te aceptó estaba ciego, sordo y muerto?- preguntó tras escupir y enjugarse. Steve, de rodillas arreglando la bisagra doblada, agachó la cabeza.

\- No, no es eso... me... alisté a través de un experimento que era... bueno, era experimental.-

\- No me digas.- dijo Bucky severamente.- Un experimento experimental. Y qué seguridades te dieron de que el " experimento expermental" no te mataría, Rogers?!-

\- Ehm... no hablamos de eso.-

Bucky giró sobre sí mismo, las manos alzadas, porque no podía pasearse en el pequeño baño.- Por Dios, eres todo lo que me queda en el mundo y tienes menos sentido de autoconservación que un lemming, Steve!-

\- Perdón?- musitó Steve desde el suelo.

\- Párate de ahí y dame café. Tengo un millón de preguntas y... ooh...- Bucky, que había empezado a caminar con decisión a la cocina, vaciló.- Oh, por Dios... es como si tuviera un taladro dentro...-

\- Es tu cabeza? Bucky resiste... tiéndete, vamos...-

\- No en la alfombra del baño, cerdo!- gimió Bucky, tropezando hasta el pasillo y allí dejándose resbalar por la pared al suelo.- Duele...-

\- Voy a llamar a Bruce! Aguanta, ya vengo ya...- Steve dio un patinazo cuando intentó levantarse, correr a su teléfono y pedir ayuda todo a la vez, porque Bucky le había sujetado la mano como un ancla.- Buck?-

\- No llames a nadie... oye, quién es Bruce?-

\- Un amigo... es doctor... bueno, no doctor-doctor pero... Bucky, te sientes mejor?-

\- Sí, estoy... fue como una puntada, ya pasó, es... Steve...- la voz de Bucky se suavizó, descorazonada.- Steve, los chicos... Morita y Dum Dum y...-

\- Morita aún vive. Nos llamamos a veces, pero no le he dicho que tú... no aún.-

\- Dernier? Gabe?-

Steve movió la cabeza, y Bucky hundió el rostro en las muñecas, sus manos en el pelo, y sollozó por sus hombres, por lo que habían sido como hermanos. Mientras lloraba, Steve hizo ruidos a su lado que querían ser consoladores: se sentó a su izquierda para abrazarlo, y luego se cambió torpemente a la derecha porque el imposible pasarle un brazo por encima cómodamente con un Brazo Asesino Of Doom. Bucky se calmó pronto con un esfuerzo, y había desolación en su rostro cuando se levantó, Steve aleteando tratando de sostenerlo y ayudarlo.

\- Estaba aquí cuando... pasó todo? Contigo? O tuviste que enfrentarte a esto solo?- dijo Bucky de repente, su rostro tenso. Steve abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces Bucky lo agarró de la camiseta.- Dios santo, Peggy!-

Steve le tomó la mano. Hubo una pausa, y le temblaron los labios, pero su voz fue serena cuando le palmeó los nudillos, su rostro intentando mantenerse entero.- ... ella, bueno, se casó con Gabe. Fueron muy felices. Ella... vive, está en una casa especial para gente que tiene... problemas de memoria,es una enfermedad y ella... bueno, no va a mejorar, pero voy a verla y a veces me reconoce, y...- Steve inhaló.- Tiene 93 años.-

Bucky movió la cabeza y se frotó la cara como si no pudiera creerlo.- Es... injusto, es jodidamente injusto, es... oh, Stevie...- suspiró, antes de parpadear y mirarlo agudamente.- Problemas de memoria? Yo tengo lo mismo? La enfermedad? Porquè no estoy en una " casa especial"?-

\- Lo tuyo es distinto.- dijo Steve.- Muy distinto!-

\- A mí me suena que coleccionas desmemoriados, pal.- dijo Bucky con un bufido, y aún con los ojos rojos, los dos se rieron, breve y áspero, en el pasillo.

 

*****************************************

 

Cuando Tony y Thor volvieron casi al amanecer, el alivio hizo incluso que el Dios Asgardiano se derrumbase en la silla de la cocina, un suspiro cuando echó la cabeza atrás y se soltó la coleta. Tony, que aún parecía lleno de energía, tiró la chaqueta en una silla, y dejó la carpeta llena de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Un poco más allá, Sam demolía una caja de cartón con donas, muffins y panquecas de delivery, y les alargó a los dos sus propias cajas, jarras de café y vasos de jugo sin hablar, porque estaba ocupado masticando.

\- Bruce?- preguntó Tony tras un largo trago de café. Thor se había comido dos donas en dos mascadas. Sam, que tenía unos jeans viejos de solemnidad y una polera manchada encima, movió la cabeza.

\- Se encerró en el laboratorio y no ha salido. JARVIS dice que está bien, igual que Steve y Barnes. Yo dormí 12 horas, en cuanto acabe con la segunda caja dormiré otras diez y luego estoy operativo.- dijo Sam, masticando. Aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y heridas en las manos, pero su rostro se veía sereno.- Tony, sobre asaltar la base del ejército...-

\- Te libero de toda responsabilidad, Wilson, excepto para agradecerte que ayudaras a rescatar a Bruce. Tú y Clint, y Robocop, vamos, están en mi lista de regalos de Navidad desde ya.-

\- Qué le estaban haciendo, se supone? Tratando de duplicar a Hulk?-

\- Eres el pajarito más listo de esta Torre, Wilson.- Tony se acabó con waffle, pero no parecía tener tanto apetito como los otros dos. Afuera, a pesar de la fecha, se había puesto a llover suavemente.

\- Ese hombre malvado, que no ve a Bruce como un ser humano, y él, tienen una larga historia.- dijo Thor despacio. - El daño que ha hecho, no lo pagaría muriendo por él cien veces.-

\- Pero Banner se fue por su propio pie? Porqué?- dijo Sam desconcertado.

\- Ross trajo una orden de captura para Natasha cuando estaba inmovilizada. Con cateo. Para toda la Torre, con Barnes aquí.- dijo Tony, y Sam silbó.

\- Comprendo, pero...- sus cejas se fruncieron.- Hay una orden de captura para Romanoff?-

\- Había.- dijo Thor, y le brillaron los ojos de admiración.- El amigo Tony se ha encargado de eso.-

\- Sí, bueno.- dijo Tony, arrojando sobre la mesa el archivador con sus hojas impresas a toda prisa.- Amal nos hizo el favorcito y ya tenemos la firma de Ban Ki Moon. Y como el presidente Ellis es amigo mío y sabe lo que pasa si a Stark Industries le da pataleta en Wall Street, pues hemos solucionado al menos parte de este despelote.-

\- Qué esto... Stark! Esto es una enmienda!?- exclamó Sam desconcertado, releyendo el documento con tamaños ojos.- Conseguiste la enmienda de un decreto?-  
\- Es más bien un “ como nos tienen de las pelotas ante la comunidad internacional con el desastre de los Morlocks, aquí tienen un perdón que cubre cualquier crimen no federal que alguien en la nómina de los Avengers haya cometido” Es un borrón y cuenta nueva para Brucey, Nat, Steve derrumbando el Triskelion, hasta Phil si las cosas se ponen calientes. Maria, cuando regrese. Y Barnes, si logramos que se una: me aseguré que invocando el archiconocido pasado de Nat colocar la línea “ incluyendo afiliación coercionada a HYDRA”. Oye, si lo de genio no es pura publicidad.-

\- Y entonces?- dijo Sam, el alivio en su cara.

\- Ustedes dos pueden seguir ayudando a los Morlocks todo lo que quieran, porque ahora están bajo bandera canadiense esos pobrecitos. Pero yo tengo que ir a refregarle esto en la jeta a alguien, no me esperen despiertos, si escuchan gritos no vayan a ver, o vayan a ver con palomitas. Tatá.-

\- Amigo Stark, necesitas descansar. Has superado con mucho las energías contenidas en tu cuerpo.- dijo Thor con dulzura, una mano en el hombro del genio, que la palmeó con afecto.

\- Dame media hora y ve a ver como pateo a Brucey, y verás cuánta energía me queda todavía. JARVIS?-

::Sir::

\- Avísanos si Barnes se pone violento, de acuerdo? Un par de pencazos no cuenta pero si las cosas se ponen feas suena la alarma.-

:: Por supuesto, Sir. Debo considerar también * un par de pencazos* como límite para interrumpir su reencuentro con el Doctor Banner?::

\- Yo te creé tan listillo, no?-

*************************************

 

El laboratorio de fisiología y biología molecular que era el favorito de Bruce y que guardaba los archivos que eran el corazón de Bannermed estaba en silencio, las luces encendidas: había tanto silencio que podías oír el zumbido de los LED. Todo el piso estaba desierto, los otros laboratorios cerrados: Tony se dio cuenta con un sobresalto era sábado, y sólo el staff de limpieza se había cruzado con él en el ascensor. 

Había algo de película de terror en ese silencio, en los ventanales cargados de lluvia intensa, en los pasillos vacíos. Pero claro, Tony iba a buscar el monstruo en persona, en vez de huir de él. El ambiente de horror se completó cuando al abrir la puerta del lab tras que leyese sus huellas, sintió inmediatamente olor a sangre.  
\- Qué diablos?- exclamó, al ver sobre una de las mesas una placa clínica bañada en sangre, material de extracción, algo de tejido y un montón de jeringas. Habían unas gotas en el suelo, y más allá, un espectofotrómetro y un HPLC marchando alegremente, y Bruce, sentado frente a computador, el pecho desnudo y vendado, un equipo de ecografía manchado de sangre en una esquina, la piel de Bruce muy pálida, una toalla sucia en el regazo.

\- No toques nada, ya sabes que mi sangre en radioactiva.- dijo Bruce con voz calma.- Qué... cómo está Clint? Sabes algo de los demás... Thor cómo está?-

\- Lo que importa soy yo, quieres saber cómo estoy? Estoy a punto de estrangularte, así estoy. Qué mierda estás haciendo? No crees que ayer ya te cortaron lo suficiente?! Por el amor de Dios, en verdad eres masoquista y no me habías dicho!-

\- Tony, no...- Bruce bajó la vista, y luego fue a la pantalla. Tony leyó las lecturas del HPLC y de los espectofotómetros sin comprender, y al leer mejor, vio una fórmula química que se le hizo familiar.

C19H16O4. 

\- Qué carajos es eso? Porqué tenías eso en tus sistema?-

\- Me lo inyecté antes de ir con Ross.- dijo Bruce en voz baja.- Sabía que me pondrían un supresor de Hulk, y cuando eso pasa, no soy más un humano corriente. Y eso envenenaría mi sangre lo suficiente para que no pudieran usarla con nadie más.-

Tony se quedó mirándolo con desconcierto antes de hablar.- JARVIS, qué es esa fórmula?-

:: Las fórmulas detalladas en la pantalla, de las que ahora sólo quedan trazas en el sistema circulatorio del Doctor Banner, son warfarina y dimetilmercurio, DMC, Sir.::

\- TE METISTE VENENO?-

\- No me haría nada, hasta... - Bruce suspiró.- Ahora, ya no lo necesito, y no quiero envenenar a nadie con contacto error, así que me saqué los ganglios más contaminados.-

Tony se quedó quieto, y luego atrajo una silla de laboratorio, la atravesó y se sentó al revés, cruzando los brazos en el respaldo y hundiendo el mentón allí, para mirar a Bruce fijamente.

\- Qué?- dijo Bruce tras una pausa, su cuerpo recogido en su silla en cansancio y dolor.

\- Me estoy preguntando cómo me fui a enamorar yo de un sujeto tan, pero tan, jodido en el techo, Banner.-

\- Nadie te obligó, Tony.- dijo Bruce con un susurro, alzando el rostro al techo, más para apoyar el cuello en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos.

\- Tú me obligaste con la cara de mártir, pero se te olvidó decirme que lo de mártir no era la pura cara.-

\- Tony, no quería hacer esto, pero no ví otra solución.-

\- Cuando ves a Ross te pones en full mode Richard Kimble, lo sé.- suspiró Tony.- Si te consuela, Natasha está curándose la espalda mientras es   
regaloneada por Coulson, Clint está con ella en lo que se arregla el cogote y Thor y Sam se están comiendo su peso en panquecas en la cocina.-

\- Y Steve, aún quiere arrancarme el espinazo?-

\- Yo quiero arrancarte el espinazo. Steve está furioso que lo hayas engañado, pero más furioso está porque Clint se llevara a Barnes de refuerzo   
al rescate con ayuda de Sam, y sirvió todo hay que decirlo. Verlo en combate... te hace pensar en esas películas japonesas de pelea, vaya. Le falta el láser en la el brazo de metal tipo Cobra Canon... (25) oye, si se se mejora se lo pongo y lo hacemos gritar los ataques cada vez, sería tan entretenido...-

\- Clint se llevó...? Están bien ahora?-

\- Bueno, tuvo suerte de que Ross le clavara el cuchillo, porque si no Steve le clavaba el escudo. Estará bien. Steve se llevó a Barnes en sus habitaciones en plan “ la pelota es mía y nadie más juega”, pero aún no chorrea sangre por la ventanas.-  
\- Es peligroso!-

\- Lo dice el enfermo que acaba de arrancarse unos ganglios solito!-

\- Tony...- Bruce dijo al fin, con un suspiro, llevándose las manos a la cara.- Quieres que me vaya? Debería irme. Debería irme ahora mismo.-

\- Me he pasado veinte horas tirándole de los testículos al gobierno para conseguir esto, Banner.- dijo Tony alargándole la carpeta que había dejado en la mesa.- Léela y me dices qué opinas. Pero, Bruce...- dijo Tony con un encogimiento de hombros.- Te puedes ir al carajo si eso quieres.-

Bruce asintió, mientras Tony llegaba a la puerta, y allí, se volteó, una sonrisa impenitente en su cara.- … sólo no asumas que te vas solo!-

 

************************

 

El resto del día fue igualmente intenso: para Steve era una tortura mezclada con alegría que lo hacía sentir torpe, una emoción que se mezclaba con agonía y felicidad. Tortura, porque cada nueva puntada de dolor en su cabeza hacía a Bucky recordar más y más memorias: su entrenamiento en el ejército, zarpar a la guerra, decirle adiós a todo lo que amaba de Brooklyn y su hogar: su cautiverio en Italia, los brutales experimentos de HYDRA, y el rescate, reencontrar a su Steve convertido en el capitán América, unirse a los Howling Commandos. Alegría, porque cada recuerdo, dulce y amargo, traía más de ese Bucky, el exacto Bucky que tanto había amado y tanto había extrañado: y las historias de esos días más simples, más monocromos, se sucedían hasta que parecían más reales que el futuro tras los ventanales. Ahí acurrucados en un sofá, tazones de café en las manos, el pasado revivía.

Y Bucky cambiaba. Tras llorar por el adiós a su hogar, ese adiós que ahora sabía había sido definitivo, Bucky había estado callado, dolorido, cuando en 1940 había sido desafiante y forzadamente optimista. Tras recordar su cautiverio a manos de HYDRA, había estado descompuesto, tenso, asustado: y Steve, con el desánimo inundándolo, había visto renacer en sus ojos la mirada de desconfianza, de paranoia, que adquirían los hombres tras la guerra y la tortura, que no había tenido el Bucky que despertara en sus brazos hacía un día. Cada memoria, cambiaba a Bucky, como si envejeciera en horas...

Pensando en lo que aún le quedaba por rememorar, Steve apretó en sus manos las patatas que pelaba para prepararle guiso casero, y sólo cuando bajó la vista se dio cuenta que iba a tener que hacer puré, porque las había destrozado.  
Cuando Bucky recordase...

El ruido de risas y voces ajenas lo hizo parpadear, antes de comprender que Bucky debía haber encendido la pantalla. Preguntándose si eso lo habría descolocado o asustado, se asomó, pero Bucky estaba sentado ante la pantalla con toda tranquilidad, una sonrisa en su rostro, su habitual interés por lo novedoso pintado en la cara.

\- Hey...- musitó.- Stark logró imágenes catódicas en color?- preguntó por sobre el hombro.

\- Algo así.- dijo Steve, tranquilizado al ver su sonrisa. Lo dejó, y al oírlo reír en algún momento, y más tarde silbar, fue como un bálsamo en su corazón: muy de Bucky absorberse y encontrar alegría en el progreso del mundo moderno, algo que para él no había sido sino un cansado proyecto. Cuando tuvo listo el guiso de patatas, se lo llevó en un bol caliente al sofá en vez de tratar de llamarlo a la mesa. pero al volver a la sala tuvo un pequeño sobresalto: en la pantalla, una chica rubia se quitaba el sostén sin muchas timideces, su amante ya de rodillas besándole el vientre en un dormitorio azulado...

\- Eh... Buck...?- dijo, preguntándose porqué carajo se sonrojaba por algo que era bastante softcore para esta época y, seamos honestos, bastante softcore para los salvajes años de la guerra. 

\- Shhht, le va a decir que estuvo con su hermano antes...!- Bucky agitó el brazo sin mirarlo. Con una risa, Steve se sentó a su lado, y los dos comieron viendo el episodio de algo que para Steve no tenía ni patas ni cabeza pero que para Bucky parecia absolutamente fascinante, mientras hacía soniditos alegres a la aparición de algunas cosas en pantalla, y sonidos de disgusto a otras. (26) 

Cuando al fin acabó, Bucky se puso a hacerle preguntas sobre la televisión, lo que en realidad no tomaba más explicación que un » uh, igual que los seriales de matiné, pero en la pantalla que quieras, y también de adultos, no sólo infantiles» versus la larga explicación que le hubiera soltado alguien que no hubiera vivido en los cuarenta.  
Steve se estaba acabando su bol cuando Bucky miró a la lejanía, el lápiz con el que anotara el nombre de la serie en una libretita aún en la mano.

-... Oye... yo tenía una novia?- 

Igual que en un romcom, Steve se atragantó, pero se atragantó de verdad, tosiendo como el asmático que había sido. Dos vasos de agua y un Bucky bastante asustado luego, la pregunta olvidada, Steve de rodillas limpiando puré escupido de la alfombra ( y la mesa de centro, y la pared, y la pantalla en la pared...) y Bucky duchándose para sacárselo del pelo ( y bromeando que al menos esta vez tenía agua caliente para sacarse vómito de Steve, el precio de vivir con alguien con más enfermedades que un hospital) cuando recién se detuvo, esponja en una mano y paño seco en la otra, y se enfrentó al hecho que hacía tres o cuatro semanas que no sólo no hablaba con Libby, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Podía pensar que la situación había sido límite, podía pensar que se había abocado a resolver lo que tenía encima, podía razonar que el regreso de Bucky superaba a absolutamente cualquier otra preocupación en su cabeza: pero ahí de rodillas con las manos con espuma, Steve tuvo que enfrentarse a dura realidad de que había creído amar a esa chica, había vivido con ella, dormido con ella, perdido su virginidad con ella y ensoñado una vida con ella, y no la había amado, no como amaba a Bucky. Había querido protegerla, habría muerto por ella, había encontrado alegría a su lado y había agradecido su amor con corazón palpitante, pero no sentía ese lazo, esa conexión imposible de arrancar que parecía enterrada en sus tripas y que lo unía a Bucky.

Podía vivir con ella, cuidarla con su vida, quererla intensamente: pero para vivir por alguien, tenía que llamarse Bucky Barnes.

Con la sensación de que el piso se movía, Steve comprendió con una mezcla de horror y desolación que lo que había sentido por Peggy, lo que aún sentía por Peggy se parecía más a lo que sentía por Libby que lo que sentía por Bucky...

\- Vuelvo en un momento! JARVIS avísame cualquier cosa!- tosió, medio ciego, porque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y empezaban a caérsele mientras huía, las manos aún llenas de jabón, volando al ascensor y marcando, casi por costumbre, el botón que lo llevaría al gimnasio. Cuando llegó fue tropezando que salió hasta que logró agarrarse de algo, que resultó ser una bolsa de arena: y Steve arrugó la cara al darse cuenta, porque era gracioso que la cosa que lo sostuviera era la cosa a la que más le pegaba. Respirando hondo, apoyó la cara en el plástico reforzado, inhalando, y trató de calmarse, trató de pensar con claridad, pero le latía la cabeza. 

Podía estar equivocado. Pero tenía que saberlo. Necesitaba saberlo.

Parpadeando, caminó hasta la colchoneta gruesa en donde Natasha y Clint solían practicar sus caídas, y se sentó, buscando su teléfono.   
Pasándose una mano por la nuca, buscó el número familiar, y presionó el ícono de del telefonito verde.

LIBBY.

LLAMADA RECHAZADA.

Steve gruñó, mirando la pantalla con amarga comprensión. No, no era raro que incluso una chica tan dulce y comprensiva como Libby se hartase de él. Quizá había tratado de contactarlo sin respuesta. Quizá había ignorado su llamado sin darse cuenta. Quizá, (y se puso rojo al pensarlo) Clint, tan amigo suyo, o Natasha, o Thor, habrían hablado con ella.

Quizás alguien le había dicho que Bucky vivía? Después de todo, nunca le había pedido a ninguno que * no* le dijera... oh, por Dios.   
Anonadado, Steve se abrazó las rodillas en un gesto mucho más coherente con el muchachito que había sido que con el hombrón que era ahora. Libby había confiado en él, lo había amado, y él... 

... la había amado como a un memento de Bucky.

No, no, gimió, las manos en la cara, sumerguido en lo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía: vergüenza, intensa vergüenza. 

 

************************

 

Cuando Steve volvió a su apartamento, olía delicioso. 

\- Qué estás haciendo?- dijo desconcertado en el umbral de la cocina. Bucky, un tenedor agarrado en la mano metálica, batía con pacientes movimientos algo en un bol, y tenía sobre la mesa un bizcocho un poco irregular cortado en capas, y en otro bol, algo que humeaba y olía muy dulce. Lo miró y Steve sintió algo suyo dentro aflojarse, porque Bucky sonreía, aún con los ojos rojos.

\- Recordé... recuerdas ese Mayo en la Auvernia? hacía tanto frío, y recordaba haber estado hablando de pasteles con Dernier. Dernier insistía que el mejor pastel del mundo es el de bizcocho de chocolate con crema de chocolate y relleno de chocolate, pero yo le insistía por la tarta de miga de mi madre, la de duraznos... y me dí cuenta que tenías todo para hacerla y tenía tanta hambre. Te acuerdas lo mucho que le gustaba a mis hermanas?- añadió, dejando las claras batidas a nieve a mano a un lado.- Bueno, no hambre. Un antojo... me ayudas a armarla? Se me desmigajan las capas con esta mano...- dijo suavemente. Steve asintió sin voz, y tras lavarse las manos entre los dos armaron la tortita, un poco ladeada, pero innegablemente sabrosa con el confite de durazno caliente que Bucky armara. (27) La metieron al congelador tras eso, y mientras Bucky se quedaba mirando los bols sucios, y empezaba a enjugarlos como si se sacudiera un sueño, Steve preparó té para ambos y se sentó a la mesita de la cocina.

No hacía tanto, había estado en esa misma posición con Libby, incapaz de hablar, casi paralizado. Pero por Bucky tenía que ser capaz de hablar, de ayudar. Por él, era capaz de todo.

\- Los doctores dicen que recordarás todo lo que ha pasado. Que estás curado, pero va a ser... recordar todo lo que te ha pasado va a ser muy duro...- intentó. Bucky parpadeó, lamiéndose ausentemente el pulgar salpicado de durazno.  
\- Estuviste conmigo ese tiempo...?- empezó. Cuando Steve negó con la cabeza, Bucky pareció sorprendido, pero luego asintió.- Ya.-

\- Hubiera querido estar contigo...!- exclamó Steve, el rostro contraído, tratando de dominarse. Bucky volvió a asentir, pero parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Steve?-

\- Sí?-

\- Estarás conmigo ahora... durante...?-

\- Nada podría separarme de tí ahora.- dijo Steve con firmeza, y su mano fue a la mano de Bucky, oprimiéndola. Bucky asintió de nuevo, y apretó   
la mandíbula.

\- Bien.- dijo estoicamente, y se levantó para acabar de guardar bols y servicios lavados. Steve lo miró, incapaz de hablar; pero nunca había admirado tanto como en ese momento a Bucky, la camiseta salpicada de merengue, ordenando la cocina mientras esperaba pacientemente las memorias que podían destrozarlos, manteniendo esa calma.

Steve había creído que no podía querer más a Bucky de lo que lo había querido durante su infancia y su adolescencia, pero ahora, viéndolo enfrentar esa pesadilla sin más que determinación en sus ojos, Steve se dio cuenta que podía quererlo más, mucho más.

 

*******************************************

 

La noche fue extrañamente pacífica. Bucky se acostó obedientemente en el cuarto de invitados, pero Steve no lograba aquietarse, paseándose, observando la noche en New York: y acabó acomodándose en el sillón, por un lado odiando esa espera a que como un alacrán, las memorias horribles atacaran la mente de Bucky, y a la vez, bendiciendo cada minuto de paz que disfrutaba, cada segundo en que la memoria no venía y aún podía estar tranquilo, seguro y a salvo, sin más que el dolor de su familia perdida. A diferencia de Steve, cuya madre ya había muerto en el 40, Bucky había dejado atrás padres, hermanas y un centenar de primos, amigos y novias a los que sin duda había extrañado cruelmente. Pero nunca se había quejado: ni siquiera ahora se quejaba.

Steve nunca le había dedicado un pensamiento a cuánto Bucky había renunciado para quedarse con él en el frente, y ahora, de sólo pensarlo, se sentía nauseado. La noche fue larga y silenciosa, y Steve, ahí en esa vigilancia, vio amanecer con la sensación de haberse quedado perdido en un sueño.

Volvió en sí con un BIP, y al mirar su celular, tuvo un sobresalto. Era Libby, llamándolo.  
\- Hola?-

\- Steve, perdona por no contestarte antes! Estábamos en vuelo, y por todo lo que ha pasado, nos pidieron que mantuviéramos silencio... aterrizaré en DC en dos horas. Estás en la Torre o en el apartamento?- sonó la voz de Libby, alegre y dulce, en su oído.

Steve sintió que ahora sí se mareaba.- En la Torre...-

\- Están ocupados? Quieres que vaya a New York?-

\- No, yo...- Steve tenía la boca seca.- Yo iré, no te muevas, descansa... salió... salió todo bien?-

\- Sí.- dijo ella y sonaba feliz, feliz y cansada, y muy muy tierna.- Quiero verte, Steve...-

\- Claro. Yo... te aviso. De...descansa.- balbuceó Steve y, cuando se cortó la comunicación, jadeando se llevó las manos a la cabeza, el corazón saltándole. Oh Dios, oh Dios...  
No sabía si se había quedado paralizado un minuto o una hora cuando oyó a Bucky moverse en su cuarto. Toda su atención se fue a él, y cuando oyó un sollozo, el corazón latiéndole fue directo a su puerta, que estaba entreabierta.  
Bucky, su brazo metálico y el muñón de carne que lo unía a su cuerpo estrechamente apretado contra el vientre, hecho una bola protectora alrededor se mecía, el pelo en la cara, las sábanas enrrolladas a la cintura, murmurando y estremeciéndose. Steve avanzo, llamándolo, pero   
Bucky alargó la mano para detenerlo, el sudor marcándole los músculos del cuello.

\- No te acerques... - susurró.- No... Steve, no, por Dios...-

\- Bucky, qué...?-

\- Me caí del tren. No me agarraste.- susurró Bucky, y sus ojos eran muy grandes y doloridos.- la caída... recuerdo la caída, pero no cómo llegué abajo... Steve, debería estar muerto!-

\- Estaba seguro que estabas muerto.- gimió Steve, arrodillándose junto a la cama.- Estaba seguro, fueron miles de metros... estaba seguro, no, no sabía que vivía os habría ido por tí, debí ir de todas formas...!!- exclamó agarrándose dle borde de la cama, pero los ojos de Bucky estaban vacíos y perdidos.- No sé cómo sobreviviste...-

\- Desperté... en un quirófano.- dijo Bucky estremeciéndose.- Estaban... terminando de cortarme. Cauterizando. Me desperté con la quemadura y alguien dijo... alguien dijo que yo era gegenstand, Zola gegenstand... el experimento de Zola. Ellos sabían de mí. Y luego me drogaron... sólo recuerdo drogas, y mareos... recuerdo como un entrar en un sueño y nada más...- Bucky jadeaba, su rostro alterado y asustado. Steve no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, sus manos temblando buscando la de Bucky.

\- Estás aquí ahora, estás a salvo.- fue todo lo que pudo decir, pero aparentemente fue lo correcto. Había aún angustia y preguntas en los ojos de Bucky, pero parecía más calmado cuando se levantó de la cama, tropezó y con un bufido se quitó la camiseta mojada de transpiración.

Y entonces Steve vio por primera vez el brazo anclado en su carne de cerca, algo que no había visto. Con la ansiedad de una madre había checado mientras había estado inconsciente esas semanas que las señales de la sed y el hambre que claramente había pasado desaparecieran de su cuerpo, así como las heridas que se autoinflingía en sus ataques de rabia: que las manchas de mapache desaparecieran bajo sus ojos, que las costillas dejaran de vérsele aún a través de la roipa, que dejara de vomitar. Pero a pesar de que Tony había sido muy expresivo en su interés en ese brazo cibernético, Steve de algún modo había sentido que era violar su intimidad, que era algo personal, tan privado como si hubieran querido darle una ojeada y revisar su miembro. Había algo pornográfico en la idea de estudiar y analizar ese brazo sin su consentimiento, pero ahora Steve también se daba cuenta que había huido de esa evidencia palpable del daño que le habían hecho, del horror que Bucky enfrentase, porque era indeleble y clara. Mientras que si sólo miraba su rostro y esos ojos tan inolvidables, podía creer que aún era 1945, pero al ver todo ese metal...

Steve sabía que aunque todos dijeran que era valiente, era un cobarde, porque no había soportado mirarlo, y ahora el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver tan cerca suyo, a la luz blanca de los LED del techo, esa evidencia de cuánto ese hombre ahí de pie no era el Bucky de 1945. La carne terminaba en un reborde enrojecido, endurecido como cuero: el efecto, comprendió con horror nauseante, de piel cauterizada. Pero los músculos continuaban bajo el metal, supo, y todo el húmero y la articulación de la axila estaban recubiertos con esas placas, aunque debajo aún había carne. Carne prisionera de ese metal de HYDRA; aún esclavizada.

Y sin embargo, había una belleza en el modo perfectamente simétrico en que el metal imitaba el otro brazo de Bucky, sus músculos y formas, la curva esbelta y dura de su hombro, la agudeza de su codo. El brazo metálico era algo más abultado que el humano, pero Steve podía adivinar que cuando decentemente alimentado y ejercitado, esos eran los músculos que Bucky podía llegar a tener.  
Bucky, ignorando los pensamientos de Steve, se fue a la ducha, ausentemente, quitándose el pantalón de buzo que llevaba de un tirón, y desnudo jabonándose con eficiencia aún antes que el agua acabara de entibiarse, la puerta del baño descuidadamente abierta. Para 1942 no había ya mucho que Steve no conociera de Bucly y viceversa: pero ahora, como si se tratara de un extraño, Steve le dio la espalda, sonrojándose al ver la espuma descender por el metal, el modo casi punitivo en que Bucky se bañaba, rascándose el escalpo con movimiéntos mecánicos.

\- No... no pasa nada si le entra agua?- dijo con torpeza.

\- No, creo que no.- dijo Bucky tras una pausa, y se quedó observando su propio brazo.- Steve... este brazo no me lo dio nuestro lado, entonces-

Steve tragó y negó, sin volverse. Saber que Bucky lo observaba desde la ducha hizo que se le erizara el pelo, pero no se sentía capaz de volverse y enfrentar sus ojos. 

Lo sintió apagar la ducha, secarse, moverse. El aroma del shampoo y jabón le llegó a la nariz: su olfato era suficientemente agudo para odiar a Tony cuando bañaba a Bruce en Stark Relief. En el silencio, casi podía oír su corazón.

\- Steve.- dijo Bucky tras una pausa, y de pronto estaba frente a él, en un buzo limpio de la docena que Steve tenía, todos simples y funcionales. En las manos, tenía la ropa con la que durmiera, enjugada en la ducha.- Dónde cuelgo esto?-

Que a pesar de todo lo que sucedía Bucky lavara su ropita y se preocupara del aseo era tan su Bucky que Steve tuve que asentir porque no podía hablar. Una vez que Bucky colgó su ropita en el balcón interno del apartamento, porque Steve aún no aprendía a manejar bien la secadora, estaban en la cocina y pareció natural empezar a buscar algo de comer para desayunar, y ausentemente preparó café y revolvió huevos mientras Bucky colocaba tazones y platos. La extraña normalidad de eso tenía a Steve nervioso, pero eso no fue nada comparado cuando, gracias a Dios sin nada caliente en las manos, la pantalla se encendió de golpe y de repente Bucky estaba entre él y la pantalla, los dos cuchillos más grande de la tabla de picar uno en cada mano.

Defendiéndolo.

Tony en la pantalla elevó una ceja, los miró por un momento y luego inspiró.- Buenos días, hermanos Elric. Cómo está el pronóstico del tiempo? Muy psicopático hoy?-

\- Qué pasa?-

\- Pura y simple preocupación humana, Rogers, asegurarme que no te haya comido el gato... les mando comidita? Qué están haciendo? Hola, Barnes. Cómo está tu cabeza, eh?-

\- Stark.- dijo Bucky, y era claro que recordaba las palabras de Tony. Bajó los cuchillos y se enderezó, y hubo una luz en sus ojos, algo suave y afectuoso.- Te han dicho que eres una copia al carbón de tu padre?-

\- Mira, yo te llamo ofreciendo bacon y tú me insultas!-

\- Gracias por alojarme. Gracias por alojar a este idiota también.- dijo Bucky con sencillez, y había algo tan sincero en su sonrisa que incluso el rostro de Tony se suavizó.

\- Barnes, Bruce te tiene analgésicos y lo que sea que necesites. Estás convaleciente, y está seguro que vas a tener unos dolores de cabeza horribles, así que si algo pasa sólo dinos. No tienes porqué sufrir de más, entiendes? Ya hemos ensayado todas esas drogas con Mr. America aquí, son seguras, puedes confiar en nosotros.-

\- Preferiría no tomar drogas.- dijo Bucky, su vista en sus manos, pero asintió.- Lo pensaré.-

\- Te mandaré bacon entretanto, que es la mejor droga del mundo, y cuando te sientas mejor bajen a darse una vuelta.-

\- Gracias, señor Stark.-

\- Llámame Tony. Y eres tan simpático, cómo es que tu mitad rubia es tan bruto, eh?- Steve hizo un sonido de protesta , pero Bucky simplemente enarcó una ceja.

\- Y eso que se ha tranquilizado cuando le pusieron los polvos de hornear mágicos. Cuando era pequeño, era igual que tener un chihuahua furioso.- soltó Bucky, y Tony largó la carcajada, antes de enseñarles los pulgares y desaparecer de la pantalla. Al ver a Bucky sonreírle cómplicemente, Steve creyó que iba a llorar otra vez, y lo ocultó sacando platos.

\- Bueno... bacon.- dijo Bucky con un gesto de alivio.- Trabajas para él, supongo? Ya que vives aquí...- dijo tras una pausa, sentándose frente a su taza de café.

\- En cierta forma.- dijo Steve, dudoso. Bucky se recostó en la silla, y cruzó los brazos, alzando una ceja, y Steve sintió que de nuevo tenía doce años y tenía que explicarle a Bucky porqué tenía los nudillos desollados y un ojo negro cuando se suponía que iba a pasar la tarde dibujando en casa.

\- La guerra acabó?- preguntó Bucky tras una pausa.

\- Sí, ganamos.-

\- Eso es bueno.-  
Steve asintió, sin saber cómo empezar.

\- Entonces? Trabajas en algo? No me hagas asumir que te mantienen por tu linda cara o... no estás casado verdad?-

\- No. No. No!- Steve se frotó la cara con exasperación.- No, escúchame, es... recuerdas esos comics, los de Capitán América?-

\- En donde soy un enano? Sí.- Bucky sonrió.- Qué, ahora los dibujas y te ganas la vida en eso...?-

\- No...- Steve al fin sonrió en respuesta.- No, es... bueno, cuando regresé, todos pensaban que era algo así como un héroe, y... SHIELD, que era la nueva versión de la SSR, reunió a un grupo de gente, un grupo de gente que... son héroes. Y yo, algo así como que... bueno, soy el estratega.-

\- Como los Howling Comandos?-

\- Un poco así, sí.-

\- Y ya tienes sniper? Digo, por si te hace falta.- dijo Bucky, y era una broma claramente, pero a Steve se le secó la boca.

\- No.- susurró.- Justo ahora no tengo, el que teníamos lo perdimos...-

\- Lo siento, Steve.- Bucky se puso serio, pero Steve agitó las manos.

\- No, no es que se haya muerto. Se tomó unas vacaciones, por un lío de faldas...-

\- Oye, suena como yo...-

\- Deberías conocerlo. Él es... todos son héroes, héroes de verdad, son...- Steve sacudió la cabeza.- Nos atacaron los aliens y luchamos juntos. El hijo de Howard lucha con una armadura voladora... hay un alien capaz de llamar el rayo, y una espía, y un científico que se transforma en un monstruo enorme y...-

\- Alguna chica guapa? te has conseguido novia?- dijo Bucky, sus ojos brillando como si oír su historia lo hiciera feliz.- No lo puedo creer, eres jefe de un grupo de super héroes, es increíble... -  
Y era el momento. El momento en que Steve debería haber abierto la boca y haberle dicho, haber hablado de Libby, haberle explicado la historia.   
Pero no podía. No podía, no le salía la voz.   
Los interrumpió el bacon, y una docena de platos que Tony había hecho que les bajaran. Mientras Steve los recibía, su teléfono sonó, y sin mirarlo, sin permitirse siquiera un parpadeo, lo apagó.

La tarde fue tranquila, y aunque Steve le mostró algunos de sus dibujos, y fotografías de los Avengers, estaba tenso cuando en una de las imágenes apareció Natasha, en un vestido rojo en la primera de las galas; pero Bucky silbó a su belleza y continuó curioseando sin aparentemente reconocerla. Al menos no había aparecido aún en sus memorias. Al menos hasta ahora, lo tenía para él solo...  
Steve sabía que esa ola de posesividad y negación era enfermiza: sabía que esos celos, el deseo de tapiar puertas y ventanas y encerrarse con Bucky y paralizar esas memorias en su mente para quedarse con el amigo que le habían quitado en 1945, justo en donde estaba ahora, era cruel y espantosamente egoísta. Pero no podía evitarlo. No podía. Lo acompañó charlando sobre cosas inconscuentes sobre el futuro mientras devoraban el desayuno: lo sostuvo mientras vomitaba luego, porque incluso un estómago no delicado se habría opuesto a todo ese bacon. Se bebieron una jarra de té de hierbas, y luego sopa, mientras charlaban, charlaban sin parar, y era igual a antes, era exactamente igual que antes y   
Steve quería llorar de felicidad.

***************************************************  
(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XaS93WMRQQ  
(2)https://blogdesuperheroes.es/wp-content/plugins/BdSGallery/BdSGaleria/2738_big.jpg  
(3)https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7b/a6/77/7ba67798fd635aa10ebf928ef9d064c9.jpg  
(4)https://mark-ruffalo.com/gallery/albums/directory/Appearances/2015/2015-07-20-MammaAgata/thumb_004.jpg  
(5)oh la ironía... ( está en los samsungs)  
(6)https://www.google.cl/maps/place/Fort+Greely,+AK,+USA/@63.8564271,-145.9990267,10z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m5!3m4!1s0x5134eda098edf313:0x1776c7555f8b8485!8m2!3d63.8858021!4d-145.607616  
(7)https://pics.me.me/coulson-hawkeye-%F0%9F%98%98-%F0%9F%91%BB%F0%9F%91%BD%F0%9F%8E%83-happy-halloween-weekend-be-safe-5656751.png  
(8)http://www.gobikeride.com/t15_Skagway/t15_Pho_Skagi.htm  
(9) https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/a/ac/Fort_Greely_ALASKA.jpg/1200px-Fort_Greely_ALASKA.jpg  
(10)http://s1.1zoom.me/b5050/520/421674-sepik_1280x800.jpg  
(11)http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-o_GF4EfMO94/VRmc5eSgBwI/AAAAAAAAzQI/miu3PPScEgI/s1600/Thor-Concept-Art-by-Ken-Matheson.jpg  
(12)https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3b/25/a9/3b25a9d7e48f62fce577df258023d210.jpg  
(13)https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ad/d9/82/add982a079c2ca8856c4f1c2ac936437.jpg  
(14)Steve: Esperaremos una señal?   
Base: *KABOOM*   
Tony: Yup, ése es Clint.   
(15)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73I7PZgeBaU  
(16)https://worleygig.files.wordpress.com/2008/06/strawberryshortcake.jpg?w=714  
(17)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFWEPGbLW4Y  
(18)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sT8uuA75OeQ  
(19)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQhqt-JOUlpszuWiBYwbCJd2Yv_H3m_nGz7PXQ7om8e8_HO7zkb  
(20)http://static.tvtome.com/images/genie_images/news_hub/uploaded/thekaitlingnews138248309348/Skye600.jpg  
(21)https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BMTA4ODYzNDY0MDdeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDIyNTU4MzY@._V1_SX1500_CR0,0,1500,999_AL_.jpg  
(22)https://www.townandcountrymag.com/leisure/drinks/g3077/vodka-cocktails/  
(23) Steve, todo sea dicho, no había utilizado ni la mitad de su espacio asignado, a diferencia de los demás: Thor tenía una sala- museo atiborrada de tesoros asgardianos y midgardianos, junto con de otros mundos, que cuidaba como un anticuario, Natasha su estudio de danza, Clint una biblioteca despelotada y una habitación para Lucky (y para en ocasiones de perritos rescatados que hacía pasar por Lucky: una vez había tenido el descaro de traer un Doberman y fingir que era el mismo perro. Lucky era un golden retriever, Santo Dios) y Bruce un pequeño dojo en el que disfrutaba meditar.  
(24) Más dos slacks beige, dos trajes formales y un tuxedo: ése era todo su vestuario* ( aunque de Armani a Gucci seguían enviándole ropa gratis en esperanzas de seducirlo como modelo?))  
(25)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSSjIFc6YYfc0XJDT2QSxSgUsVxkeCitDZzV-_mfZ5f3MssBoG0  
(26)( * en orden: minifaldas, escotes, blusas transparentes, una cortadora de césped tipo motocicleta, una piscina enorme, un chow chow, un abrigo de cuero castaño hasta el suelo. De disgusto, pantalones a la cadera masculinos, calzoncillos a la vista, bling bling, una chica de color con un vestido de abuela, una chica rubia vestida de camo neon de pies a cabeza, un Corvette rojo sangre y unos bofetones entre chicas)   
(27)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQmgmlZk4QncW21NxDve38PwYB0gx6RdqVOE8TPaQC3do9feFJC

El Curry de Bruce Banner.  
Calentar dos cucharadas de aceite de oliva en un sartén grande a fuego medio y agregar una cucharada de jengibre ( ojalá fresco en rodajas) y una cucharada de ajo ( igual) más 4-5 cucharadas de pasta de curry o 2 cucharadas de curry en polvo Dejar que se fría un minuto, y añadir 800 ml de leche de coco.  
Una vez que hierva, revolver y una vez que el aceite brille en la superficie, añadir carne ( o patatas si eres vegetariano) picada en dados, junto con tres tiritas de cáscara de limón. Una pizca de azúcar y un chorrito de salsa de soya, y una vez que esté cocida la carne o papas, sacar el fuego y rociar con perejil fresco. Servir sobre arroz con azafrán o jazmín, decorar con almendras.


	17. Better Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siganme en Instagram! @foxgalv

BETTER DAYS (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98-FfApNaMs)

All this time it was never enough  
So please don't frown  
I was trying to find my way get back to you  
Taking the long way  
Running on empty  
I'll be better this time around  
I'm going for you if you let me  
I promise you better days.  
Only better days... 

 

SAM WILSON  
AVENGERS TOWER, NEW YORK

Definitivamente no esperaba esto cuando decidí trasladarme a la Torre y convertirme en un super-héroe.

Oh, mis sobrinos estaban extáticos. Mi madre, aunque tratara de disimularlo, también. Después del susto que le hice pasar a mi familia en Afganistán, y luego, cuando tras la caída de SHIELD y el despelote en Washington llegara todo el mundo de la CIA al FBI a revolverles la casa y decirles que yo era un fugitivo buscado por la ley, culpable de actividades antiamericanas, nada menos, que acabara en fila entre el Capitán América y Iron Man... bueno, mi madre hubiera preferido eso a todas las medallas del mundo. 

Largarme ahora le rompería el corazón.

Pero si tengo que ser honesto, todo esto me está inquietando más de lo que esperaba. Por un lado, encontrarme con que el gobierno no sólo tenía a esos pobres mutantes viviendo en condiciones monstruosas en el desierto, sino que cuando una empresa los gaseó ( por error... dicen) y los volvió locos de pánico, respondieron con balas para los pobrecitos. Luego me encuentro con que después de que Steve, Maria Hill, Natasha y yo frenásemos a HYDRA de convertir EEUU y el mundo en un maldito estado policial, ( y con la venia de gente no HYDRA en el gobierno, estoy seguro, maldita sea, republicanos totalitaristas hay en todos lados) a Steve y a mí, ex soldados, nos han dado una palmadita en el hombro, a Maria la han dejado desaparecer, y a Natasha la querían crucificar en público porque bueno, a alguien había que culpar, y qué mejor que la agente rusa misteriosa.

Y cuando estoy tratando de convencerme de que el gobierno comete errores, y que entenderían lo de Natasha si se explicaba la bien ( la cara de palo arrogante que ella tiene tampoco ayuda, vaya, sobre todo cuando no está el arquero, que parece encargado de subtitularla de un modo muy poco feminista) el ejército acepta cambiar una orden de búsqueda y captura de Natasha por ponerle las zarpas encima a Hulk. Que no me malentiendan, no es precisamente aprobado por Ginebra soltarle a nadie un monstruo verde salvaje, pero lo que le hicieron a Banner... son cosas que yo pensaba que sólo ocurrían en, ponte, Corea del Norte o algo así. Ese tipo de horror en que los derechos humanos no son ni considerados por nuestro propio ejército, me revolvió el estómago. Steve puede llenarse la boca hablando de América, pero no, no somos mejores que los que dejaron a Barnes con daño cerebral. 

De alguna forma, siempre había pensado que el trabajo de los super héroes era más... glamoroso. Supervillanas en mallitas. Ir a patear a los malos, y volver relajados como después de un partido, a ser adorados por el público, en nuestra Torre hiper-lujosa, echado en un jacuzzi mientras veo en las noticias cómo me adoran. O al menos así me imaginaba a Tony Stark.

Pues resulta que no es nada así, vaya. Sí, la Torre es hiperlujosa, y el sueldo que me paga la Sociedad Avengers (que en realidad seamos honestos, no es más que Stark Industries, ahora que SHIELD no existe) es una asquerosidad, hago en seis meses mi sueldo de los últimos tres años. Técnicamente soy mi propio jefe: excepto encargarme que parche gente o que los escuche, no se podría decir que Stark o Steve me hagan más peticiones. Sólo tengo que avisar en donde estoy, y adónde planeo moverme, si es que lo hago.

Me han pagado todos los viajes a Canadá a ver en donde han acomodado a los Morlocks, que reconozco es un paisaje hermoso, pero inhóspito: sin embargo, aunque el cambio entre el desierto de Nevada y los riscos neblinosos de Lac Brochet, las cabañas, recursos y apoyo médico que les habían ofrecido está a otro nivel. El tercer día que estuve allá ( y Stark hasta me mandó con una casaca negra con rojo con la A en la espalda, y FALCON debajo: me sentía como un rock star!) me presentaron a Marrina Smallwood,(https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/e/e7/Marrina_Smallwood_%28Earth-616%29_Alpha_Flight_Vol_4_6.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131209050756) de Alpha Flight, y boy... no sabía mucho de ella, pero me sentí chiquito al conocerla. Es la mujer más delicada que he visto, una cosita de metro y medio ( en serio, porqué excepto Virginia Potts todas las mujeres por acá son tamaño arveja?) con unos ojos mutantes verdes enormes y una expresión... no sé, cuando se sentó a hablar con los Morlocks y ayudó a acomodarlos, sirviéndoles de representante y puente con el gobierno canadiense, me costó creer que es miembro de ese grupo de tanques canadienses que se supone que es Alpha Flight. Era tan dulce, tan preocupada, tan firme en su bienvenida, que me sentí un novato a su lado a pesar de toda mi experiencia con veteranos traumatizados. 

Y a pesar de todo su estatus y su fama, cuando estábamos descargando raciones de comida blanca de unos camiones, fue a ayudar, y a pesar de su tamaño, cargaba de veinte kilos cada vez.

\- No sé cómo agradecerte la bienvenida de tu gobierno, cuando esto pasó... bueno, no había protocolos para esto que yo supiera.- dije, tratando de ser atento. Ella sonrió, pero sus ojos eran tristes.

\- Oh, hay protocolos, Falcon. Pero generalmente son genocidios. El poder salvar aunque sea unos pocos, aunque sea...- suspiró.- Aunque sea de esta forma, sin más que la voluntad de unos pocos, es algo nuevo. Pero el abuso hacia los mutantes es sistemático, y en pocos lugares peores que en EEUU. Canadá no puede recibir a todos tus perseguidos, aunque quisiéramos.- agregó, y se enderezó para mirarme a los ojos.- No sería aún mejor que no tuvieran que huir?-

Me quedé sin palabras, y profunda, profundamente avergonzado. Ella continuó cargando bultos, mientras que a mí... a mí me dolía el corazón. 

\- Qué puedo hacer?- dije al fin, y ella sonrió, mirándome hacia arriba con ojos dulces.

\- Sigue siendo un buen hombre, Falcon. Pero si tienes que elegir entre ser un guerrero o ser un sanador, elige con cuidado según tu corazón.-

Damn. Me volví de Canadá sacudido: las palabras de Marrina me han dejado con una sensación de angustia. Después de todo, está claro que ser un Avenger es peligroso: en los videos no se nota, pero la verdad desde que los conozco, no hay UNO SOLO de ellos que no haya visto apaleado/al borde de la muerte, y estamos hablando de jodido Thor! Me alegra haber estado ahí para salvar a Barton de desangrarse, pero de verdad que aunque actué por instinto, de algún modo no esperaba que nunca tuviese que pelear la guerra en casa.

Y los Avengers no parecen estar muy seguros de quién es el enemigo, o simplemente tienen demasiados. En qué me he metido?  
Ninguno de ellos es lo que esperaba, tampoco. Thor, el temible Dios del Trueno, es la persona más amable que he conocido. Es exquisitamente consciente de sus palabras y de sus actos, pero hay en él algo que asusta un poco, y que me dí cuenta hace pocos días qué es. Thor es absolutamente incapaz de aceptar o emitir falsedades. Incluso cosas tan tontas como Stark en la cocina sacando una bandeja de waffles y declarando que se acabaron, no hay waffles, ninguno, lo desconcierta por un minuto: me imagino que su sociedad debe ser o muy sanguinaria o muy pacifica, si todo el mundo dice al verdad desnuda todo el tiempo. Por eso mismo, es casi imposible mentirle, darte aires o fingir frente a él: un simple “ estoy bien” cuando volvíamos de Florida, un moretón en mi costado que me tenía tieso como poste dejándome de mentiroso, lo indignó tanto que lo tuve de calmar. Aparentemente, mentirle a los amigos para un asgardiano es poco menos que una atrocidad. Esa capacidad suya para vivir con la absoluta verdad lo hace más alien que ese martillo suyo, vaya.

Sobre la Black Widow… no sé lo suficiente. Creo que podría luchar veinte años a su lado y aún no sabría lo suficiente: la chica es una almeja, chistes sexistas nothwithstanding. 

Creo ( creo) que quiere profundamente a Barton. Y a Banner. Y a Stark. Y a Thor. Creía, la verdad, que ella y Rogers eran un item, y luego la veo apoyada en el pelado con traje y estoy seguro de que me equivoqué y ése es su marido. Todo eso me desconcertó hasta que mi sobrina me llamó con un ataque de fangirlismo chillando que su tío estaba saliendo con la Black Widow, y me envió una foto del lobby de la Torre, de Natasha apoyada en mi brazo después de esa ida a Washington, y Jesucristo en bicicleta. Es su lenguaje corporal: no importa con el tipo con el que esté, te podría hacer creer que es el amor de su vida, y de paso venderte un buzón, un puente y un refrigerador en el ártico. No se necesita mucho más para saber cómo la usaban los rusos, pero sospecho que con una docena de esas, habrían ganado la guerra fría, Kuwait y lo que hiciera falta. 

Y sin embargo, a veces se queda callada mirando a alguno de los Avengers, y me entra la duda. Siempre es uno diferente: siempre es una situación diferente; pero aún mientras sus expresiones te hacen dudar sobre si puedes confiar en ella o no, lo siguiente que veo es una cazuela rusa hecha a la perfección para Barnes, o la salvada de pellejo que hizo por Steve que la dejó grave, y me avergüenzo de dudar. 

De Barton no sé mucho, excepto que si supuestamente Natasha era su compañera el tipo no puede ser tan relajado como aparenta. La caída de SHIELD le ha pegado duro, pero creo que es de esa gente que rebota de las situaciones tras un minuto. Sino, tampoco podría ser el humano más vulnerable entre esta panda de superhéroes. Él y yo tenemos mucho en común, pero cada vez que lo veo con ese perfil de ave de presa, cada vez más me convenzo que yo soy el curador y no el cazador. Lo que sea que lo empuja a la violencia y a seguir peleando con un cuchillo metido en el cuello, yo no lo tengo.

Y sobre seguir peleando. Steve, Dios mío, Steve Rogers, el héroe de tres generaciones… Dios me libre, América me perdone, pero que jetón tan intragable, exasperante, alterado y cabezón es! Y se ve tan decente! Está muy claro que no hay un solo Avenger que no lo idolatre, pero en este momento, Steve es como un Pokemón que sólo repite BuckuBuckyBuckyBucky. Y aunque no pueda culparlo, espero que cuando se dé cuenta que tiene alrededor gente que lo ama tanto como ese pobrecito POW lo amaba, no los haya exasperado demasiado. En especial a Stark, que notoria paciencia le tiene, vaya.

Sobre Stark y Banner… son la caricatura de los científicos locos, pero aunque jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza al verlos en fotos, por Dios que están enamorados. Sería patético sino fuera tan conmovedor: sería hasta absurdo, porque de veras que recuerdan a Timón y Pumba, vaya, si no fueran dos de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo. Sobre todo porque son tan simpáticos, y cualquiera de los dos podría acabar con tu vida en segundos, pero yup, siguen siendo tan simpáticos.

 

**********************

 

Por fin había paz en la Torre. Tras todo el despelote, Thor, tras asegurarse que nadie más tenía planes por si había que ir a sujetar a Bucky, había salido, avisando que no llegaría por la noche, seguramente a ver a sus amigos y a pasear: definitivamente, debería escribir libros de autocuidado, porque sabía exactamente qué hacer para ponerse en condiciones tras una debacle, especialmente con su corazón. Sam se había recompuesto a fuerza de panquecas y ya se había ido a meter a una reunión con la división de la Fundación Xavier para conseguir ayuda transnacional a los Morlocks mientras charlaba con el líder, Abbie, en el teléfono, y con la gente de Alpha Flight: y Bruce, tras que JARVIS le respondiera unas preguntas sobre las vitales de Bucky, había acabado de revisar que su cuerpo estuviera libre de venenos y se había encontrado solo en la Torre.

Dónde estaba Tony?

\- JARVIS, me puedes tratar los teléfonos de Natasha y Clint?-

:: El teléfono del agente Barton se encuentra sin señal, el de la agente Romanov está desconectado::

\- Puedes dejarles un mensaje pidiéndole que se llamen en cuanto sea posible? Coulson está contestando?-

:: Sí, Doctor Banner. Quiere que le hackee el teléfono a él también?-

Bruce, que iba subiéndose al ascensor rumbo a sus habitaciones, se detuvo.- JARVIS?-

:: Hackear el teléfono del General Ross fue coadyuvante a su plan de suicidarse en sus manos, lo que cuenta como un daño a Sir, y resiento ser usado para dañar a Sir.::

\- Quería salvar a Natasha y no se me ocurrió otra cosa... si lo miras como un simple problema de lógica, JARVIS, era una ecuación bastante simple. Evitar un enfrentamiento en la Torre, lograr que dejaran en paz a Nat, acabar la persecución de Ross a mi persona e inutilizar mi sangre lo suficiente para que no pudieran usarla. Era... la solución a todo eso.- suspiró Bruce, entrando al ascensor.

:: Pero no era un simple problema de lógica. El que no haya creído que lo irían a buscar creo que es el factor más hiriente para sus compañeros y Sir en este momento, doctor::

\- ... no ví venir eso, JARVIS. Me disculpo por haberte utilizado así, pero estaba desesperado y salvamos a Natasha.-

:: Debo asumir que volvería a hacerlo para salvarla?::

-... me dejas caer con ascensor y todo si digo que sí?- Bruce apretó los dientes esperándose que JARVIS lo dejara caer 84 pisos, lo que no iba a matarlo, pero no era nada agradable.

:: Ese mismo es el razonamiento de Sir y sus compañeros respecto a su persona, Doctor Banner.:: dijo JARVIS con sencillez, dejándolo salir en su piso sin ningún daño.:: Sir lo espera::

\- Ah? JARVIS!- Bruce se quedó desconcertado un momento, antes de entrar a su apartamento, dejando el viejo chaleco que llevaba encima en un rincón. Se había bañado al llegar, pero la extracción del veneno lo había hecho sudar de dolor, y se rascó los rizos, deseando otro baño y notando en el silencio de la habitación, que había pensado dejar estos cuartos para no volver nunca más.

Era bueno estar en casa, se dijo acariciando los sofás de ratán que tanto le gustaban, su alfombrita india que había encontrado en un ropavejero y restaurado amorosamente, los maceteros con sus helechos y sus alegres begonias. En el counter de la cocina americana, aún estaba la bella caja de té de latón que Natasha le regalase, rebosante de canela.

Sobre el ventanal, una cortina de cuentas de madera que Clint le trajese de Myanmmar por su cumpleaños. El florero regalo de Jane: el estante que Steve le había ayudado a colgar con sus libros de ciencia ficción. 

Y todo, todo , recuerdo de Tony. 

\- JARVIS? Dijiste que Tony me esperaba? Dijiste...- Bruce se interrumpió al entrar a su cuarto y ver dormido encima de la colcha a Tony, abrazado a una almohada, en boxers y camiseta, las ojeras marcadas en el rostro, absoluto agotamiento su figura. Por supuesto que estaba exhausto, y lleno de moretones: pelear dentro del traje, aún con todos los acolchados del mundo, era pelear dentro de una armadura de metal: y Tony no había parado, no había dormido, no había comido, hasta que supo que todos y cada uno de ellos, Morlocks incluidos, estaban a salvo. 

A Bruce se le cayó a una lágrima: quería besarlo. 

Pero en vez de eso, fue a la cocina, puso a preparar un poco de guiso de verduras y cortó queso fresco, y cuando todo estuvo listo, sirvió dos bols de arroz caliente con guarnición y lo puso en una bandeja, llevándolo a la cama con un jarro de agua de jengibre.

\- Hey.-

\- ... mpgf. Hey tú. Son estas horas de llegar a tu cama, Banner?-

\- Es hora de comer.- 

\- Huele bien. De qué es el guiso? Percocet gratinado?-

Bruce se mordió el labio.- me merezco eso, pero no, no es Percocet... anda, come, Tony. Todo ese esfuerzo que hiciste, convaleciente, y pilotar... podría haber salido muy mal...-

Tony le agarró la mano.- Si te hacen daño a ti me lo hacen a mí, y no hay lugar en el mundo ni fuera de él adonde yo no iría a buscarte. Te amo como un loco y esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás. Te lo meteré en esa cabezota tuya aunque sea con fórceps!- gruñó. Bruce no aguantó más al ver esos ojos castaños apasionados que eran capaces de mostrar cuánto lo amaban tan desnudamente, y aferró los hombros de Tony para atraerlo y besarlo con todo el corazón, sus besos continuando, ignorando la comida, hasta que sintió a Tony empezar a trabajar en su cinturón.

\- Tony... no, tu corazón...!-

\- Banner, si no me morí de infarto con eso, ya no me muero con nada!- 

\- Tony...- 

Tony manoteó el cinturón un poco más, hasta que Bruce le sujetó la mano, pero luego se quedó quieto, la cabeza inclinada, su mano en la suya.

\- Te vi muerto. Te vi muriéndote, y luego muerto y... había tanta sangre y tus huesos... ví tus huesos...- 

\- No pienses en eso.-

\- No voy a pensar en nada más que eso por mucho tiempo, Banner!- dijo Tony con furia, secándose los ojos bruscamente.- Si me vuelves a hacer algo... algo así, no diré que te dejo porque sabiendo el mártir de mierda que eres lo aceptarías, pero haré algo horrible, te juro que encontraré cómo hacer algo horroroso!-

\- Tony, nunca quise que sufrieras...-

\- Pues acostúmbrate a que si te haces daño es como si me lo hicieras a mí!- dijo agarrando su bol y llevándose la cuchara a la boca con resentimiento.- Y apúrate en comerte eso, que tenemos que bajar al lab.-

\- Ah?-

\- Necesito que me hagas toda la batería de test, porque vamos a tener sexo tan pronto como tenga el alta!-

 

**********************

El Bus de Coulson (https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSEiWjUmXWkBswbAAhBzbbQfRtdgB_IuwzezOzJi3Xin_20JMgBaA) aterrizó aprovechando las noches neblinosas de Iowa, y Laura Torrance se encontró patidifusa al ver lo que parecía la caricatura de un agente federal golpeando su puerta a medianoche, con una expresión lo más tranquila que se puede. Laura ya había acostado a los niños, y en atención a las extrañas molestias que aún no estaba convencida de llamar embarazo, dijeran lo que dijeran los exámenes, bebía manzanilla mientras leía cuando vinieron los educados golpecitos en la puerta. Quizá habría desconfiado, pero Lucky le hizo fiestas de inmediato al Agente Coulson, a quien luego recordó vagamente haber conocido cuando el desastre en Detroit.

\- Laura Torrance? Soy el agente Coulson. Por favor, perdóneme por molestarla a esta hora. Clint Barton está con mi gente, porque fue herido en su última aventura con los Avengers, tanto él como la Agente Natasha Romanova. Él nos ha indicado que los dejemos aquí, en esta casa. Es eso aceptable?-

\- Esta es la granja de Clint.- dijo Laura con un asentimiento nervioso.- Está herido? Él y Natasha? Por Dios, están bien? Qué sucedió?-

\- Es... extremadamente clasificado, pero Clint necesita sólo un poco de reposo. Natasha, en cambio, se está curando un daño muy serio y necesita al menos dos semanas más de absoluta inmovilidad. Puedo mantenerla en el Bus, pero Clint dijo, patudamente como es habitual, que la dejásemos aquí.-

\- Por supuesto. Por supuesto... prepararé los dormitorios, de inmediato...-

Coulson se fue a la mañana siguiente, tras que Laura insistiera en alimentar a toda su tropa ( y Skye en dormir con Lucky abrazado) y para Natasha empezó uno de los interludios más raros y confusos de su vida. No era que no hubiera sido cuidada antes: SHIELD Medical, comandado por Elizabeth Warden, era extremadamente atento, y ni Phil ni Clint la hubieran dejado sola. De los Avengers, Tony y Thor, Steve y Bruce, todos tenían su lado de gallinas cluecas. Pepper y ella habían sido, francamente, las menos maternales de ese grupo.

Pero nada se comparaba a los mimos de Laura, Santo Dios.

Bandejitas de desayuno a la cama: era normal que te alimentaran así cuando no te podías poner de pie, pero Laura no se limitaba a traerle comida. Una bandeja con mantelito, florero con una rosa que traía Cooper y la leche caliente en un jarrito, que lo traía Lila. Laura le hacía panquecas con su mermelada favorita de frutillas, hecha en casa: le hacía sopas campesinas llenas de carne: se esforzaba por tentar su famosamente caprichoso apetito con bollitos a media mañana y galletas por la tarde. Natasha había tenido la experiencia de la compasión antes, pero excepto con Clint, nunca con tanta devoción, tanto absoluto cuidado. Incluso Tony, que era el más generoso de los hombres y la había puesto de pie tras acabar con Madame y el hoyo en su cabeza, era la persona que te ayudaba a levantarte y a correr de nuevo, no a cuidarte cuando estabas caído. Ciertamente no podía imaginártelo como Laura, que ponía los pies de Natasha en su regazo sin arrugar la nariz por las callosidades poco atractivas de una bailarina, y limpiaba cada recoveco con ternura, friccionándolos para hacer fluir la circulación. 

Clint era quien con una aguja esterilizada testeaba sus reflejos, y fue con alivio que al tercer día ya estuvieron seguros que efectivamente la parálisis se iba, cada día la sensibilidad permitiéndole detectar el pinchazo aún más abajo. El viernes siguiente ya podía sentarse en la cama y comer normalmente: pero Clint, que sabía que las memorias de estar encadenada a la cama no eran pocas, la cargaba en brazos con exquisito cuidado al sofá, a la cocina, o al patio si había sol, en donde Laura la ponía a trabajar pelando patatas y ayudando en el homeschooling de los niños (* te puedes imaginar lo buena que era en Historia del siglo XX, la verdad. Matemáticas también se le daba bien)  
Era fácil y extraño a la vez acostumbrarse a la vida en la granja. Fácil, porque Clint y Laura se desvivían por ella: aparte de cederle su dormitorio y el baño, de planear sus comidas, de cuidarla como a una inválida, lo hacían con tanta naturalidad, tanta simpleza, como si hubiera sido una hermana de Clint, familia toda la vida. Extraño, porque para Natasha esos cuidados amorosos, femeninos, eran una absoluta novedad, y con frecuencia se quedaba azorada, incapaz de agradecer como hubiera debido, o de expresarse con la soltura que solía. Sobre todo porque aunque quizá en otra mujer podría haber detectado una nota de falsedad, haber dudado si tanta amabilidad podía ser real, cada día que pasaba con ellos se daba más cuenta cuán parecida a Clint era Laura, cuanta naturalidad había en su compasión. 

No se tardó en notar que parte de la fascinación para los niños, y también parte de la soltura de Laura, se debía a que no hacía mucho, ambos niños habían estado postrados e impedidos por las operaciones del accidente radioactivo: para ellos, ver a otra persona herida recuperarse era una identificación fácil. El amor de niños era algo que, más allá del fan mail que recibía a veces, era completamente nuevo: y armar rompecabezas con ellos, leer con ellos, sentir cómo esas personitas absorbían sus palabras y experiencia como enseñanzas la sorprendió y sobresaltó no poco. 

No era raro que a la cuarta noche se despertara chillando, porque en sueños había vuelto a ser una niña, estaba en el Red Room y Lila y Cooper eran sus compañeritos y sus víctimas. Natasha se despertó retorciéndose, inmovilizada bajo el cuerpo de Clint montado en su cintura sujetándole las muñecas, evitando que se dañara la columna convaleciente en su pánico, y abrió los ojos en la penumbra a su mirada, iluminados apenas por la luz del pasillo.

\- … Estás conmigo, lyuba. Conmigo. Respira, Nat…- repetía Clint, y Natasha, estremeciéndose, al fin se aflojó, las imágenes frescas y horribles en su mente.  
\- Desperté a alguien más?-

\- No. Es sólo que conozco tu voz y tengo buen oído.- dijo Clint quitándose de encima suyo con mucha suavidad.- necesitas que te lleve al baño?-

\- No…- ella negó con la cabeza, pero aun sentía los ojos húmedos. Clint trajo una toalla y le limpió la cara, y luego fue por dos tazas de té, sentándose junto a ella en el lecho.

\- Qué te estaban haciendo tus maestros en el Red Room en el sueño?- preguntó. En esa penumbra, porque Clint no había encendido la luz, era fácil confesar en un susurro.

\- No era a mí. Era Lila y Cooper…- 

\- Lo siento, Nat…- dijo Clint, su mano libre apretando la suya. 

\- No es su culpa que yo esté loca, Barton.- musitó ella, sus manos apretando la tacita caliente. Clint le soltó la mano, pero fue sólo para rodearla con el brazo y acomodarse como para una larga vigilia a su lado.- Qué te crees que haces?-

\- Lo que siempre hago, Pinky.- dijo Clint, y se recostó hasta quedar tendido a su lado por encima de las ropas.- Cuidar lo que es mío.-

 

*************

 

-... y cuánto quieren esperar? A que veamos pasar el cadáver de Steve por las ventanas?- Tony, que irritantemente jugaba a acelerar sus pulsaciones jadeando y dando patadas con los cables del electrocardiograma puestos, se apoyó rebeldemente en los codos, mientras Bruce intentaba calibrar el equipo a pesar de sus tonterías. Con el pecho desnudo, pero imposible gritarle: aán quedaba una zona en carne delicada y rosada, aunque ya había cubierto el nuevo hueso, del porte de una taza de café en el centro. Los dos estaban solos en la enfermería de la Torre, y Bruce estaba completando la batería de test post operación que sus aventuras habían interrumpido en el tipo que se suponía estaba convaleciente.

\- JARVIS nos avisará si a Barnes le baja la weá.- dijo Bruce, que movía gráficos en una pantalla.- Ahora, o te quedas quieto, o juro que...!-

\- No amenaces al enfermo, te acusaré a Sam!-

:: Puedo ofrecerle video de la situación para su defensa, Doctor Banner::

\- Gracias, JARVIS-

\- ATARI TRAIDOR!-

:: Sir, tiene una llamada entrante, es...::

\- JARVIS, estamos ocupados.- soltó Bruce con acidez.- No lo notas acaso?-

:: Con mis disculpas, Doctor Banner, Miss Potts tiene precedencia sobre la * suya* en la aceptación de llamadas para Sir::

\- Pepper?- Tony se enderezó, y su rostro se suavizó cuando la CEO, muy tostada y con el pelo en una cola, apareció en pantalla. Estaba bebiendo algo: un batido, o una taza de yogurth, con un número como una taza de Starbucks.

\- Tony, como estás?- dijo ella de inmediato, su vista yendo a su pecho y empalideciendo.

\- No, no es nada, estoy mucho mejor, mírame la cara, ojos acá arriba, pervertidilla... Pepper, estoy bien, tu estás bien? Qué pasa? Vamos, linda, estás bonita, es el sol el que te ha puesto tan morena o es Extremis y vas a acabar negrita y sexy como...-

\- Tony.- dijo ella, y sostuvo la taza entre las manos.- Sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Y... me gustaría que le dijeras hola a Clint de mi parte. O a Nat.- dijo ella con voz suave.  
Tony parpadeó.( Nota de A: en AoS, Maria y Pepper charlan muy notoriamente como comadres por telefono tras la caida de SHIELD) 

\- Si quieres, aunque suena como que quieres que me asaeteen y luego electrocuten... bueno, tengo que hacer ejercicio y todo es aeróbico, cuándo vuelves, Pepper...- la llamada se cortó, y Tony se quedó allí boquiabierto.- What the fuck? Brucey? Brucey,qué diablos?-

\- Pepper no era alérgica a las frutillas?- dijo Bruce tras una pausa.- La tacita tenía frutillas estampadas.-

\- Eh? Pues asumo que la curaste de eso también...- 

\- Tony. Te dijo que hablaras con Clint o con Natasha. Agitó una taza de algo que sabes que es alérgica en tu cara. Te llamó, aunque Dios sabe que no debe tener ninguna gana de hablarnos a ninguno de los dos y podría conseguir mucho más fácil noticias de tu estado a través de Bryce, Rodriguez o hasta Steve. Si ese " 3845" que tenía escrito la taza tan visible no significa nada, me como el estetoscopio.-

\- Porqué Pepper estaría mandándole mensajes a Clint o Nat a través mío, eh?-

\- Quién está tan perseguida como Nat, volando bajo y confía en Pepper como para enviarnos mensajes a través suyo? Es por Maria, Tony.- dijo Bruce ásperamente.- Voy a llamar a Nat y Clint.- 

\- Y después sexo?-

\- Primero ecografía.-

\- Podemos al menos tomarnos de las manos e ir a tomar un café juntos, mi virginal novio?-

\- Quizá de las manos, tienes prohibido el café hasta nuevo aviso.-

\- BANNER! ESO SÍ QUE NO!-

 

*********************************

 

Steve se había dormido mientras Bucky se recostaba en el sofá contra su muslo, viendo con mucho interés qué era capaz de lograr que la pantalla empotrada en la pared le mostrara, jugando con el control remoto. 

Era obvio que su Bucky estaba feliz de verlo: estaba claro que quería estar a su lado. Pero Steve notó con un desánimo bastante vergonzoso, que para el Bucky de 1945, Steve era algo tan familiar y simple como un helado de vainilla, y que por ello, en vez de estar adherido a su lado las 24 horas como a él le habría gustado, abrazado y repitiéndole que estaba bien, Bucky tenía curiosidad.

Por todo.

La pantalla, que aprendió a manejar en media hora, lo llenaba de entusiasmo. Una tablet, que hurgueteó hasta que se encendió, y comprendió rápidamente que era una biblioteca digitalizada, se quedó pegada a su mano para googlear todo lo que le llamaba la atención. Bucky miraba fascinado a New York desde los ventanales, inclinado adelante con el cabello agitándose en el viento, y su sonrisa al descubrir un landmark restaurado, o un edificio moderno llamativo ponía luz en sus ojos, vida en sus gestos. A Steve le dolía el corazón de alegría, y a pesar de su energía de supersoldado, se quedó dormido dos o tres veces mientras Bucky seguía hurgando wikipedia y registrando youtube.  
Steve, al despertar, había querido saber sobre la guerra. Sobre los derechos de la gente de color. Sobre las enfermedades. Sobre las condiciones de los trabajadores y de los militares y los cambios en la constitución.

Steve se había echado encima Vietnam, Hiroshima, Nanking y los disturbios de los 60 a la semana de despertar.

Bucky quería saber sobre el origen de la minifalda y porqué los pechos de los mujeres ahora tenían otra forma. Quería saber sobre la gente con pelo de colores, y porqué los autos eran tan chiquitos. Quería saber sobre qué hacía la gente para divertirse, qué eran todas esas series en televisión, cómo los teléfonos eran tan mágicos sin cordones, y si habían ido a la luna. Si Central Park estaba techado y si finalmente habían construido un canal en Panamá, y qué pasaba con la medicina.

Y cuando abrió una página con diferentes tipos de restaurantes en New York, la cara se le deformó de gusto. La enorme variedad en comida y entretenimiento, que a Steve le había dado palpitaciones y un ataque de pánico la primera vez que se metió a un supermercado, hizo que Bucky casi vibrara de entusiasmo y de ganas de probarlo todo, visitarlo todo, recorrerlo todo. Era obvio que quería salir de la Torre, recorrer, visitar, y a Steve le partía el corazón no poder permitírselo.

\- Porqué diablos no?- exclamó, frustrado como un niño, agitando una imagen en la tablet de un festival de música arábiga en Greenwich Village.

\- Porque estás convaleciente, y puedes tener una recaída, o ...- Steve, sentado en el sofá, extendió las manos con impotencia.- Bruce dice que recuperarás todas tus memorias como has ido recuperando hasta ahora, y si ocurre cuando estemos fuera, si tienes una convulsión o algo...?-

\- Y cuánto se va tardar eso?-

\- No lo sé.-

\- Y pretendes tenerme encerrado una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo por temor a que * algo* pase?- dijo Bucky con voz muy seca.

\- Buck...-

\- No. Es estúpido. Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- aleteó Bucky, moviéndose por la amplia sala. Steve lo miraba con adoración y pena a la vez, pero Bucky alzó un índice.- No me pongas los ojos de cachorrito, no deberían funcionar desde que eres tamaño ballena! Por Dios, Steve, tan malas son esas memorias? No puedes simplemente decirme...?-  
La angustia en Steve era palpable, y bajó la vista, rascándose la cabeza, sus labios moviéndose pero incapaz de hilar un respuesta, y Bucky, las manos en las caderas, las espalda erguida miró al soleado exterior. 

\- Stevie, si son tan malas, pues déjame hacer algo ahora que me siento bien. No nos angustiemos por las cosas malas que puedan pasar, disfrutemos las buenas que están pasando... no decía eso tu mamá, Dios la guarde?- 

La pena inundó a Steve, pero después de todo no era raro. Como si en verdad hubiese vivido las décadas, Steve reconoció en la actitud de Bucky la actitud tan familiar, que había sido incluso suya propia, de los años de la guerra. Qué importa lo que nos depare el mañana, que probablemente es la muerte? Si el dolor es seguro, no tiene más sentido entregarte a la alegría ahora, disfrutar lo que puedas ahora? No dice la filosofía “ comamos y bebamos, que mañana moriremos?”

\- Bucky…-

\- No puedes contarme?- dijo él tras una pausa.- Supongo que es importante que yo las recupere y por eso no puedes decirme?-

\- Bruce dice...-

\- Vas a tener que presentarme al tipo si va a tener tanto peso en mi vida.- Bucky sonrió. 

-… le preguntaré.-

 

*************************

 

Para estar aún paralizada de las rodillas abajo, Natasha se las arreglaba muy bien en una silla de ruedas, pero a Tony le dio verdadero horror cuando supo que había insistido en darle esquinazo a Clint ( y casi matado a Laura del susto) al levantarse en muletas, haberse descolgado al quinjet de Clint y haberlo pilotado sólo con las manos de regreso a la Torre. El aterrizaje a medianoche había sido impecable, pero cuando Natasha le solicitó muy urbanamente a JARVIS que llamase a Thor para bajarla de la carlinga porque no podía apoyar los pies, Tony y Thor le protestaron todo el camino hasta sus habitaciones, Bruce la regañó todo el rato que la revisó, y cuando finalmente los tres se largaron en búsqueda de a) herramientas para modernizar una silla de ruedas b) alimento para ella c) medicinas y analgésicos, Natasha abrió los ojos tras reposar un rato, y se encontró con Steve Rogers, fuente última de su herida, de pie a un lado de la cama.

\- Rogers?- la voz de Natasha sonaba cansada, a pesar de sus habituales aires de invulnerabilidad: estaba claro que el viaje la había cansado.- James está bien?-

\- Hola, Nat.- dijo Steve, y habían tantos remordimientos en sus ojos al mirarla.- JARVIS me avisó que habías llegado. Perdona… perdona por no llamarte antes…-

\- No hacía falta.- dijo ella sin entonación, apoyándose en los codos, y la verdad, aparte de sus pies paralizados, se veía bien, rosada y guapa, con el pelo limpio y los ojos brillantes. La habían cuidado de maravilla, era obvio. Ella lo miró a la cara, continuando la pregunta con su expresión, y Steve tragó, porque era Natasha, que para todas sus famosas mentiras y disfraces con él siempre era dura, dura y honesta, quizá hasta vulnerable.

Quizá el pensar eso lo hacía idiota: quizá no era más que otro de sus camuflajes, otro de sus trucos de camaleón. Para Tony era una seductora traviesa, perversa y vivaz que lo desafiaba: para Thor es una noble y efectiva guerrera: para Bruce era una devota guardiana: para Clint... no, Steve no podía presumir de saber qué era para él. Pero para Natasha era la mejor y más fuerte de sus amigos, y así...

... le tendió los brazos escondiendo la cara, y Natasha se quedó quieta y lo dejó sollozar en su vientre, abrazado a sus caderas, las manos de ella acariciando sus hombros, las de él manos empuñadas en la tela de sus jeans, sus lágrimas empapando la piel desnuda y dulce de su estómago justo en donde... sí, en donde una bala de Bucky había dejado cicatriz.

\- Es James?- susurró ella, y Steve sintió sus manos ansiosas en la cara: pero cuando la alzó para mirarla, había una belleza tan serena en su rostro que era como mirar a la cara de una madonna, de las iglesias de su niñez. Se sentía niño de nuevo...

\- Es Libby.- dijo, y cerró los ojos como un pecador porque no quería ver el juicio en sus ojos, el juicio que le habían dicho que le había caído encima como un tanque a Tony. El único de ellos que era capaz de enfrentar a Natasha sin miedo era Bruce.- Bucky... Bucky la recordó y preguntó por ella.-

Y entonces Steve vio una contracción en su rostro, aún bajo todo su control, y de repente se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando a Nat de un hombre que ella amaba, o amó.  
Que está preguntando por otra mujer. 

(«Porque no puedo callarme la boca, por la recontra puta!!??»)

\- Todavía está...- Natasha tragó e inspiró.- Recordando los años 40? No ha recordado nada más?-

\- No aún.- 

\- Eso es... bueno, supongo. Que se tome su tiempo.- dijo ella, e hizo esa cosa con los ojos que Steve odiaba, que era como si cerrara unos postigos y algo se polarizase en sus pupilas, guardándose algo que sabía y no pensaba decir.

\- Porqué?- Steve era pésimo para los secretos. Peor para dejar las cosas ahí. Y terrible para fingir, por ejemplo, no darse cuenta de las cosas.

La verdad si no era de agarrar cosas a puñetazos, las cosas y Steve Rogers no tenían una buena relación.

\- Porque el final de los cuarenta no fue bueno para él, no?- Natasha lo miró largamente, antes de rodar los ojos exasperada.- Pero Rogers, es que tu escuchas a Bruce cuando te habla? No oíste lo que te dijo? El suero hizo en Bucky lo que nunca pudo hacer conmigo! Sus memorias son suyas finalmente, todas conectadas y abiertas para las recupere, y las está recuperando y reviviendo en orden secuencial, en vez de a flashes desordenados, como le había pasado, como a mí, sin barreras entre ellas... ahora, cuando recupera una memoria no olvida las anteriores, no lo entiendes? Está reexperimentando... reviviendo su vida!-

\- Toda su vida?- exclamó Steve, y se enderezó de golpe casi derribándola, los ojos dilatados.

\- Si su suero es todo lo que Bruce dice que es, y espero que lo sea, su cerebro se ha reparado casi por completo, debería poder...- y hubo una sombra dulce y amarga a la vez en sus ojos, y también ansiosa.- No es raro que pregunte por Libby...-

\- Oh, Santo Dios...- Steve se cubrió la boca.- ... HYDRA... la tortura! Va a recordar todo eso?! Va a REVIVIR todo eso?!-

\- Son sus memorias, Rogers, suyas solamente. No te atrevas a intentar decidir sobre eso.- dijo Natasha con súbita frialdad.

\- Es tortura! Qué pasa si pierde la razón? Ya viste como quedó una vez!! NAT!-

\- Es la memoria de la tortura, no la tortura misma.-

\- Pero TODA A LA VEZ!- bramó Steve, volteándose al pasillo con furia.- JARVIS, llama a Bruce, necesito hablarle...!.- exclamó ya en mitad de una zancada, pero Natasha se había prendido de su brazo y era extrañamente inamovible.

\- Si intentas meterte en medio de que recupere su alma, Rogers, te vas a encontrar conmigo.- dijo ella con voz lenta y temible. Steve la miró a los ojos, y eran el legendario objeto inamovible contra la fuerza irresistible.

\- Si pretendes que lo deje sufrir un dolor más innecesariamente, pues me enfrentaré contigo con gusto.- dijo él con voz cargada de determinación. Y se alejó hablándole a voces a JARVIS, aunque sus lágrimas aún se secaban en el vientre de Natasha.

\- Le vas a hablar de Libby?- llamó ella cuando ya iba por la puerta.

\- No necesita más historias de horror y es mi última palabra! Déjenlo en paz!- gritó Steve saliendo a sus habitaciones.- BRUUCE!-

 

***********************

 

@Mrs.Darcy a @FlyingSam Pajarito pajarito, estás en New York?

@FlyingSam a @Mrs.Darcy [foto del Empire State]

@Mrs.Darcy a @FlyingSam Pajarito mío, voy a New York la próxima semana. Posibilidades de alojarme en el ultra lujoso hotel Stark? Ver a Thor? Sobar a Clint? Defenestrar unas  
cervezas contigo?

@FlyingSam a @Mrs.Darcy Siempre disponible para defenestramientos. No puedo responder por las sobaposibilidades de otros pero no dudo que a Thor le alegrará verte. 

@Mrs.Darcy a @FlyingSam En verdad necesito una charlita con Thor y los demás pero ya sabes cómo es sano, por cada 20 minutos de cosas serias, 40 de diversión, o a esta chanchita le da depresión.

@FlyingSam a @Mrs.Darcy Trataré de conseguir que estén todos juntos sin matarse en la misma sala por 20 minutos, pero no hago promesas…

@Mrs.Darcy a @FlyingSam Cuál es la fuente del despelote esta vez? Stark? 

@FlyingSam a @Mrs.Darcy Aunque no lo creas ha sido Banner. No hace mucho drogó a todo el mundo…

@Mrs.Darcy a @FlyingSam Cuenta, cuenta, Jane tiene que escuchar esto sobre su canonizado Brucey! 

***********************

::Llamada entrante del Capitán Rogers::

\- Steve?- preguntó Bruce cuando JARVIS hizo la conexión.- Todo bien?-

\- Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, es una orden, no necesitas las manos para hablarle!- ordenó Tony, boca abajo en una toalla de playa puesta sobre el edredón, porque Bruce  
era generoso con el aceite de cacao con el que le daba largos masajes corporales, evitando la atrofia de su musculatura acostumbrada a esfuerzos duros, y que, para qué fingir, eran un placer para ambos, generalmente con Tony refocilándose cual gato desnudo y cubierto de diferentes aceites o cremas de dulce olor, y Bruce indulgiendo en su propia fijación manual, tocando a Tony de pies a cabeza y gozando masajearlo hasta que el hiperkinético ingeniero era masilla en sus manos.

Lo que era muy romántico, pero Tony rodó los ojos y le hizo una cara al espejo cuando Bruce, sentado en su trasero en calzoncillos, allí a caballo sobre Tony, detuvo sus ministraciones y levantó la cara para hablar con a Steve a través de los altavoces de JARVIS.- Steve, pasa algo con Barnes?-

\- Dijiste que Bucky estaría experimentando sus memorias de nuevo...-

\- Sí, eso está pasando?-

\- Hasta ahora sí, y va como en orden… pero igual ha estado aprendiendo cosas nuevas, y…-

\- Eso es fantástico, Steve. No hay convulsiones? Sigue recordando son olvidar lo anterior?-

\- Así es. No sé si es lo que hicieron con la música o es el suero, pero está recordando… va como en 1945.-

\- Te dije que funcionaría!- canturreó Tony.- Me alegro, es tan simpático el tipo… te dije que funcionaría, Brucey! Cronológicas, secuenciales y acumulativas!-

\- Has mantenido un entorno controlado? No lo atosigues. - dijo Bruce saliéndose de encima de Tony, el rostro cargado de interés, mientras Tony se desplomaba como un muerto con un bufido de frustración y daba pataditas.- Ahora seguirá recordando hasta el día de hoy.-

\- Va a recordar todo? Tiene que hacerlo?-

\- Claro que va a recordar todo, si sigue curándose como va ahora. No lo habías entendido?-

\- Quizá si te quedaras a escuchar en vez de salir huyendo como Errol Flynn con la chica en brazos, ROGERS?!- añadió Tony.- Claro, AHORA quiere las explicaciones! Ahora!-

\- Tony...- Bruce continuó con su masaje, pero su voz era conciliadora.- Steve, si su cerebro se ha acabado de sanar físicamente hablando, va a recuperar tantas memorias como tenga, lo que por supuesto no incluye las que le hayan borrado, perdido o sean subconscientes. Pero es su mejor chance de recuperarse a sí mismo.-

\- Pero es horrible.- dijo Steve con voz quebrada.- No podemos... frenar? No podemos evitar que recuerde las cosas horribles? Estaba tan bien cuando despertó! No es cruel dejar que...?-

\- Ah, qué lindo. HYDRA le revuelve el cráneo para tener la versión que más les gusta y tú quieres hacer lo mismo? Te consigo esa sillita del demonio, Rogers? Si lo que querías era un muñeco inflable que dijera » te quiero Stevie»v y que se dejara llorar encima...!!- estalló Tony, que claramente estaba harto de la situación. 

\- Y si pierde la razón?- ladró Steve desesperado.

\- Pues es su prerrogativa.- dijo Bruce con severidad.- Pero piénsalo fríamente, Steve. Quieres protegerlo de esas memorias para que no recuerde el dolor, o para que no se entere que no lo pudiste salvar?-

Steve cortó la comunicación.

 

************************

 

A la mañana siguiente, Tony se despertó relajado por el masaje, pero frustrantemente solo. Bruce sólo había musitado cosas sobre llamar a Clint y salir con Thor a hacer unas compras antes de desaparecer: y el que Bruce se desapareciera aunque fuera unas horas con todo lo anterior, le daba acidez, no podía negarse, aunque irse al extremo Rogers de coserse al pobre desgraciado como el soldadito hacía con su amiguito estaba demasiado por debajo de la dignidad de un Stark. Aunque quizá clavarlo al piso o encerrarlo en una armadura no estaba tan por debajo, pero lamentablemente se le había ocurrido obsesionarse con justo, justo, JUSTO el jetón amoroso, tierno y tímido al que cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja era un rinoceronte verde.

El único modo de enfrentar eso, por supuesto, era café. O alcohol, pero Tony sabía que la gritadera por pescarlo tomando café antes del alta iba a ser enorme, pero si lo pescaban con alcohol, la cosa podía acabar con llamadas a Pepper.

Pero había que ser… cauto.

Aunque era absolutamente exasperante que entre Wilson, Bruce y Steve hubieran limpiado la Torre de café. Lo conocían, carajo. Empezó a enojarse cuando ni la cocina principal, ni la del penthouse, ni el coffee bar de la sala resultaron completamente vacíos de café: cuando JARVIS reveló que estaba programado para negarse a pedirle café de delivery, y consideró ir a buscar la armadura cuando su mayordomo cibernético se negó a abrirle los apartamentos de los demás Avengers, ni siquiera el de Clint, que ya no vivía ahí: y cuando incluso se negó a accionarle el ascensor para salir a buscar café, Tony lo mandó a la mierda y bajó los treinta y siete pisos hasta la cafetería de los empleados de la Torre, el pecho doliéndole, pero su terquedad casi permitiéndole * oler* el café.

*Necesitaba* ese café, demonios.

Las dependientas del Starkbucks de la cafetería habían sido aleccionadas. Igual el personal de seguridad. Tony estuvo al borde de rogarle a sus propias empleadas, pero entonces recordó: la oficina de Pepper tenía una bolsa de granos aromatizados con bergamota que adornaban su escritorio. Subió una docena de pisos, y estaba traspirando cuando entró a la oficina vacía: una muestra de su adicción era que no sintió la habitual tristeza al encontrar cosas de Pepper, que le recordaban que ella no estaba.

Allí estaba la bolsa, perfumando el ambiente. Tony se echó un par de granos a la boca y los mordió, sintiendo el picor del grano en sus dientes, haciendo un ruido de alivio, porque a pesar de la bergamota, un deje a caramelo, podía saborearlo, podía oler la cafeína...

Un minuto. Esos granos no tenían olor a moka, pero olía a moka en la oficina de Pepper. Olía a moka y a café caliente y a....

\- Por la recontra xuxa, hijoputa. Que no te han dicho que estoy operado el corazón?- soltó, girándose. Los pies en el asiento, el culo en el respaldo, emperchado como un pájaro curioso, con jeans negros y el más feo de los sweaters color avena en cadeneta, Clint Barton estaba acomodado en uno de los bergeres que usaba Pepper, ostensiblemente para visitas, pero en verdad para dormitar entre reuniones.

Y tenía en las manos una taza de Starbucks, doble expresso, shot de crema dulce, cargado de caramelo, como le gustaba al infantil bastardo.

\- Hola, Stark. Iba a ir a hablar contigo. Porqué te estás comiendo los adornos del escritorio?-

\- Es un modo complejo de duelo por tu partida.- soltó Tony.- Todo culpa tuya. Dame ese café, desgraciado.-  
Clint se lo alargó, y Tony se bebió medio vaso de golpe, antes de dejarse caer en el otro bergere con los ojos cerrados en deleite.

\- Te han dicho que haces sonidos sexuales cuando bebes café?-

 

\- Cállate, Barton, este reencuentro es más importante que reencontrarme contigo. Hola, café, te amo, no vuelvas a irte, mi vida no tiene sentido sin tí...- musitó Tony, haciendo a Clint sonreír. Cuando al fin Tony pudo despegar los párpados cerrados en deleite, observó a Clint con sus jeans y sweater de papá suburbano y elevó las cejas.

\- Cómo te metiste sin que JARVIS me alertara?-

\- Yo diseñé tu sistema de seguridad, Stark. Nunca habrá forma de que puedas esconderte de mí o de Nat.-

\- Oye, qué reconfortante.- dijo Tony cruzándose de brazos.- Y aparte de venir a lloriquear en la oficina de tu ex, a qué se debe la visita, hada del café moka?- dijo tras una pausa, ojos intensos en el rostro de Clint. En ese par de meses, había cambiado: su rostro parecía más lleno, su cuerpo menos duro, se había dejado una barba rubia, más rubia que su pelo, y parecía muy bien alimentado y nada bebido: pero tenía oscurísimas ojeras, los ojos inyectados, y un temblor en las manos siempre tan certeras hablaban de noches y noches de insomnio.- Charlotte llegó anoche, supongo que sabías, con algunas de sus abundantes patitas aún tiesas.-

\- No puede caminar aún: la verdad, nunca la había visto tardarse tanto en curarse. Está frustrada, por eso me quitó el quinjet.- dijo Clint cruzándose de brazos.- Según lo que me dijo Bruce, creo que al menos se entretendrá descifrando esa pista que envió Maria a través de Pepper.- suspiró.- Además, creo que está preocupada por James y por Bruce.-

\- Qué Ja… ah,. Barnes.- Tony paladeó su café.- Dile que no se preocupe por Barnes, que Steve está de perro del hortelano, y sobre Bruce, ya me ocupo yo.- acabó, enarcando una ceja.- Lo buscabas a él?-

\- Ya he visto a Bruce, pero le pedí que no te dijera. Es a tí quien vine a ver.- dijo Clint, el verde pálido de sus ojos muy vivo contra las ojeras.

\- Oh. Vaya. Qué halago. Sacaré el juego bonito de té, no nos hemos visto desde que me mandaste a la mierda en mi propio lobby hace tres meses....-

\- En verdad te vi recién operado, pero les pedí que no te dijeran tampoco.- dijo Clint, a lo que Tony bufó.

\- Animal.-

\- Tony.- dijo Clint, con firmeza, enfrentándolo de hito en hito.- Necesito un favor.-

Tony se recostó en el bergere.- Si necesitas mi ayuda es que te metiste en un forro absolutamente épico. Si estás * dispuesto* a `pedirme ayuda... no, no lo imagino. Qué mierda has hecho esta vez, Barton?- 

Clint suspiró, frotándose la cara.

\- Es dinero? Porque Nat podría reventar la mitad de las cuentas de HYDRA si lo necesitaras. Si es dinero... a quién le debes un billón...?-

\- No es dinero, Stark! Joder...- Clint se rascó la sien.- es... oh, maldita sea.-

\- Escupe, ahora me tienes curioso.-

\- Lo hablé con Bruce. Pero no soy... no podría...-

\- Mi Bruce no te lo llevas sin pelear, pajarraco aprovechado!-

\- No es eso... aunque te estaría bien empleado, y el doc sería muy feliz en la granja saltando por las colinas con mis chivos y Lucky...- comentó Clint, al fin su rostro tenso y exhausto distendiéndose en una sonrisa.- leche al pie de la vaca, pan amasado, cocina a leña, campos sembrados ... a Bruce le gustan esas cosas...-

\- Bastardo!-

\- Sexo en una mantita a cuadros rojos en el manzanar!-

\- Le compraré todos los manzanares que quiera, de lo otro tengo...- protestó Tony, y al fin los dos rieron, vagamente, Clint dejándose caer del respaldo para sentarse en el bergere como la gente normal.

\- No es eso, Stark. Aunque sería justicia divina levantarte al Doc. Pero, no, es... él... él va a ayudarme viendo a alguien pero tiene que ser en su lab, y su lab, bueno, está metido en tu Torre, con tus recursos.-

\- En realidad los lab son de Bannermed.- dijo Tony, y rodó los ojos con exasperación.- Es un favor para alguien? Porqué no me sorprende? Por tí mismo te caerías muerto en la calle antes de pedirme ayuda, pero por ayudar a alguien no hay límites a lo que eres capaz de hacer... quién es, Barton? Es una chica guapa, seguro, eres tan débil...-

\- Está embarazada.- barbotó Clint, y Tony enarcó las cejas.

\- Humana?-

\- ...qué mierda?-

\- Puede ser una perrita o una gatita conociéndote... espera, no es una de tus vacas?-

\- Es Laura, Laura Torrance. - dijo Clint secamente.- La recuerdas? Del caso en Detroit.-

\- Espérate, a ella no le había pegado una radiación como para convertirla en Hulkina? No debería tener el útero como una pasa?- exclamó Tony.

\- Sí, bueno, eso pensaba yo. Y resulta que no.-

Hubo una larga pausa, y Tony levantó la cabeza de golpe con un respingo de repente.- ES TUYO?-

Clint asintió. Tony se recostó con una mano en la boca, y tras una pausa sus cejas se fruncieron coléricas.

\- No hay necesidad que vayas por repulsores.- Clint leía su cara.- Ni siquiera había considerado nada con ella hasta un mes después de que Pepper me patease.- 

\- Cómo la preñaste tan rápido? Diablos, cómo la preñaste punto, debe haber sido el óvulo más solitario del mundo en plan La Madre Sarah...-(https://images.gr-assets.com/books/1374682421l/180614.jpg)

\- Hola? Hawkeye? La mejor puntería del mundo.- suspiró Clint apuntándose a sí mismo con los pulgares, y a Tony le vino una carcajada, a la que el exhausto Clint se le unió, un poco de histeria en su voz.

\- Bueno... felicidades?-

\- Tony! 25 000 terarads, con la suerte que tengo Laura va a dar a luz a la criatura de la Laguna Negra!- gimió Clint, los dedos en el pelo.- necesito a Bruce en esto! No puedo solo con esto!-

\- Ya, Barton, shh, shh.- Tony se movió al brazo del sillón de Clint y le palmeó el rebelde pelo ceniza.- ya, soségate, trae a tu pajarita y su huevito. Veremos cómo arreglar el empolle.-

\- Esto me va a costar, verdad?-

\- Bromas malas, café clandestino, y * mataría* por ese pollo sureño marinado tuyo.-

\- Tony...-

\- Viste a Pepper? Si viniste a mi operación viste a Pepper.-

\- Sí. Se ve... mejor. - Clint inspiró.- Te informo que cuando entré estaba abrazadita a Bruce, como comentario. Esos dos están que te botan y se van juntos, si la prensa lo dice..-

\- Si, lo sé. - Tony hizo un mohín.- Es que tiene sentido.-

\- Tiene mucho sentido.- dijo Clint, suspirando.- Si se van juntos, yo te doy sexo ebrio y autocompasivo.- ofreció con una mueca.

\- Hecho.- Tony le palmeó la rodilla.

 

******************************

 

\- Así que le ha dado la idiotez.- comentó Sam cuando Natasha acabó de resumirle, vestida y paseándose con sus muletas en su apartamento, la situación de James Barnes, o de Steve, más bien.- Y quieres que yo intervenga?-

\- Intervengo yo y Rogers me rompe lo que me queda de espina si hago que le vengan memorias prematuras a James.- dijo Natasha con severidad.- Además, cae dentro de tu trabajo de terapista.-

\- Romanoff, estás estirando mucho la definición de mi profesión, sobre todo porque son las seis de la mañana.-

\- 24/7, dice tu contrato.-

\- Qué contrato?-

\- El que puedo hacer falsificar si no mueves el trasero, Wilson!-

\- Por Dios, mi mamá me dijo que pelirrojas no por algo!

 

***************************

 

SAM WILSON:

Y fue así que mientras los Héroes Más Asombrosos del Mundo se ocultaban como gusanos en sus habitaciones, fue este pobre y sufriente servidor el encargado de ir, con una caja de medicamentos y otra de galletas finas ( entregada por Natasha, que en serio espero no tengan veneno o psicotróopicos) a la puerta del irrazonable Capitán América. Parte de mí sospecha que está metido en cama con Barnes abrazado como un peluche, en plan doberman con un hueso, pero al menos tengo que intentarlo.

\- Natasha te mandó, uhm?- dice Steve, tras una pausa, mirándome de arriba abajo. Está ojeroso, pero hay algo en él que se ve mejor, más vivo, más vibrante. Yo conocí a un tipo semiaplastado para una depresión clínica, al que habían sacado del hielo pero no el hielo de él: si cuando vio a Barnes empezó un descongelamiento, esto es la cascada en primavera.

\- Las mujeres no me mandan, Rogers, excepto mi mamita.- le digo tan airosamente como puedo.- Puedo chequear a Barnes? Bruce está con las manos llenas de Tony y además no quiere. Puedo despegártelo con espátula un minuto para saber como está?-

\- No sé…-

\- Steve? Quién es?- dijo Bucky, asomándose, y dando un paso atrás de inmediato, tensándose.

\- Bucky, es Sam, un amigo mío.- dijo Steve rápidamente.- Es médico, lo mandaron a saber si estás bien…-

\- Para qué?- dico Bucky bruscamente, y nos da la espalda. Steve me mira con desánimo, y noto la palidez de Bucky: pero antes de que ninguno pueda decir nada más, Bucky sacude la cabeza, inspira y se voltea, los ojos aclarados.

\- Perdona. No sé porqué dije eso. Todo amigo de Steve es amigo mío también. Soy Bucky Barnes, aunque asumo que lo sabes.- dijo tendiéndole la mano, que le estrecho un poco desconcertado.- Eres médico entonces?-

\- De combate, no como Bruce. Pero también soy terapista, y sé un poco de lo que te ha pasado.- digo moviéndome despacio para no sobresaltarlo, acomodándose en el sillón más cercano a la puerta.- No sé si Steve te ha dicho…-

\- Sabe lo de sus memorias.- me interrumpe el grandote.

\- Fantástico. Sabe hablar también seguro, así que sé el dechado de educación que todo el mundo supone que eres y haznos té mientras hablo con el caballero.- le suelto, a lo que Steve rueda los ojos, y se va a la cocina, aunque sea con la trompa obcecada suya. Me vuelvo a Barnes, y veo que tiene hoyuelos: está conteniendo una risita.

Por el amor de Dios, qué gusto me da ver al pobre desgraciado en tan buena forma, vaya. Si la técnica con la música de veras funcionó, obligo a Banner a escribir la monografía y se la llevo a todos mis veteranos, carajo.

\- Cómo te sientes, físicamente? Adolorido, convulsiones, naúseas, calambres? Problemas de visión, palpitaciones?- sugiero, a lo que Barnes se muerde el labio un momento, y entrecruza los dedos de metal y los de carne para clavarme unos ojos muy inteligentes.

\- Me siento muy curioso. Qué diablos me pasó, doctor?-

\- Teniente.- corrijo con un gesto.- Y no tengo total libertad de discutirlo, pero seguro que ya sabes lo más importante. Fuiste prisionero de guerra, y la severidad de todo lo que te pasó requiere cuidados.-

\- Pero no es el gobierno quien está cuidándome.- dice. Joder, es listo el chico.

\- No.- concedo.- Steve, y Tony Stark, y yo, pertenecemos…- me callo, porque es difícil encontrar como ponerlo en palabras, y si me cuesta, es porque algo esta mal, algo que debería estar claro. Cómo lo puso Stark en los papeles que paseó por la ONU? -… a una organización sin fines de lucro coadyuvante del gobierno de Estados Unidos, pero independiente, para ayuda internacional en situaciones de crisis. Y en este momento, cuentas con nuestra completa protección. Lo único que necesitamos de ti es que te recuperes.-

\- Para qué?- dice Barnes, y veo en su cara de desconfianza. Yup, no sólo es listo, es precavido. No como otros, que preguntaron como a los dos años quién había pagado por su descongelada.

\- Eres un héroe de guerra para Estados Unidos. Una leyenda, si quieres, y el ejército debería pagar, al menos, tu servicio. Yo trabajo con veteranos de guerra, y su recuperación, aunque no es todo lo prioridad que yo quisiera para el gobierno, posee su propio departamento ministerial y el apoyo estatal. –

\- Y soy libre? Puedo recuperarme aquí con Steve, o … irme a Hawai, a sorber ron en la playa entretanto?- pregunta. Me quedo sin saber cómo responderle, pero Rogers regresa con un azucarero en la mano. ( * Steve sí de veras pensaba que los endulzantes, cremas en polvo, y demás liofilizados de cafetería eran hechos por el demonio) 

\- Porqué querrías irte lejos? Yo voy a cuidarte, después de todos los años en que tú me cuidaste a mí…!- barbota, pero Barnes no aparta la mirada de mí, y luego se recuesta en la silla. Está pálido de nuevo, pero muy tranquilo.

\- Entonces soy peligroso. O sé cosas, o…- agrega pensativamente flexionando la mano metálica.- Esta mano no me la dieron para que me viera más bonito, no?-

\- Bucky…- murmura Steve, y y yo no puedo evitar una sonrisa amarga. Yup, no podía ser el Winter Soldier si es que era idiota: claramente, tiene las neuronas conectadas, aunque todo lo demás se lo hayan revuelto.

\- No. Pero ya eras peligroso antes de que estuvieras prisionero. Confío en que no corremos peligro, no de ti.- acabo, y ´él asiente, lentamente, considerándolo. Tras una pausa, me mira pensativo.

\- Te conozco de antes, verdad? Antes de que despertara aquí estaba en algo… en una celda o algo, y me llevaste comida…?- agrega, antes de apretar los dientes y sujetarse la sien. Steve y yo saltamos: yo lo ausculto rápidamente. Su presión está firme, pero el modo en que sus músculos se agarrotan es muy característico de los pacientes con daño cerebral.

\- No te fuerces a recordar, deja que venga solo. Nadie tiene ninguna maldita prisa.- le ordeno, y saco la caja de analgésicos relajantes que Bruce le preparó.- Esto calmará el dolor y te permitirá dormir, pero no más de cuatro al día. Y aliméntense bien, por Dios.- agrego, dejando la caja de galletas en la mesa.- Estás reteniendo bien la comida?-

\- Más o menos.- concede Bucky, a lo que miro a Steve, que tiene esa cara culpable que me dice que ha estado tratando de alimentar a un tipo convaleciente con frituras.

\- Les mandaré comida, y cualquier cosa, estoy al otro lado del pasillo.- digo enderezándome: pero cuando me estoy poniendo de pie, la mano de Barnes de pronto sujeta mis dedos. Hay algo triste, un poco desesperado, en el modo en que no me mira al hablar en voz baja.  
\- No me dejen hacerle daño a nadie.-

\- No te preocupes.- musito. Él asiente, algo agradecido cuando cierra los ojos. Steve empieza a asegurarle que todo estará bien mientras le trae agua para la pastilla, pero cuando cierro la puerta detrás mío con cuidado, lo que pienso es que no tiene que preocuparse, y Steve no lo hará, pero el que va a preocuparse soy yo. 

 

*****************************

 

Había unas bolsas de la compra sobre el counter de la cocina, y varias ollas y sartenes ya puestos a mano. Tony, taza de té con cinco bolsitas dentro, única forma de aguantar su necesidad por café, se quedó en el umbral un poco desconcertado, porque Bruce no solía comprar tantas cosas a la vez, sino lo justo para preparar un plato, y Thor solía traer las cosas listas de su apartamento. 

Sobre el counter, había un frasco de cubos de caldo Bou, los más baratos del mercado y los más básicos. Tony se quedó mirándolos, sintiendo cómo le brotaba la sonrisa, vaciando la taza de a poco. Solamente uno de todos los Avengers compraba semejante mierda para cocinar. ( Steve hacía el caldo a la antigua, por supuesto)  
En especial para una receta. 

\- Stark!-

\- AAH!- la taza voló por el aire, y Clint la agarró al entrar a la cocina tras darle el susto con sus patas insonoras de gato. - Lo haces a propósito, Barton!-

\- Testeando tu salud cardíaca, nada más, no que nuestro doc está tan preocupado...- Clint dejó la taza en el lavaplatos, y se lavó las manos, subiéndose las mangas de su camisa a cuadros.- Bruce está viendo a mi amiga, y me han echado, así que he decidido hacer algo útil mientras, tengo hambre.-

\- En serio?- Tony enarcó una ceja.- No se te ocurre nada más para entretenerte?-

\- Nup, Natasha está durmiendo, Thor salió y no conozco tanto a Wilson como para ir a molestarlo a él. Y tampoco soy tan suicida para intentar ir a despegar a Rogers de su Winter Soldier para hacer miguitas con él.- dijo Clint, y su voz sonaba extraña.- Realmente no tengo nada más que hacer, ya me leí todas tus revistas de autos de la mesita del ascensor y también tu acuerdo con la ONU por el pellejo de Nat.-

\- Ah.- Tony asintió, mientras investigaba las bolsas de la compra.- Uhn, no hay café?-

\- En cuanto Bruce te de el alta te llevo a Starbucks y tomamos café hasta que vomitemos.- dijo Clint, y su voz se había enronquecido más.- Y ahora te voy a hacer una bandeja entera de pollo marinado, para tí solo, demonios.-

Tony se calló, azorado por la emoción en la voz de Clint. Tras una pausa, fue a buscar cerveza para ambos, buscó una silla, y se sentó al revés, destapándolas con pésimas costumbres contra el counter.

\- Realmente te la veías en Guantánamo, eh?-

\- Realmente la vi con un tiro en la cabeza, o deportada, que es lo mismo.- dijo Clint tras una pausa. - Tú y Bruce le salvaron la vida.-

\- Sí, bueno, Brucey está tratando de salvarle al espalda ahora, realmente se la jodió bien jodida... Barton, estás llorando? No moquees sobre mi pollo.-

\- Yo podría haberme fugado con ella, habernos escondido en algún lado, vivir nuestras vidas bajo nombres supuestos con paranoia hasta que algún desgraciado con suerte acabara con nosotros.- dijo Clint, y sus manos fileteaban el pollo sin fallar aunque seguramente no veía lo que cocinaba, de tan congestionado que sonaba.- Somos buenos, pero no invencibles.-

\- Habla por tí, no por Modesty Blaise, Barton -

\- Tony...- dijo Clint, y secándose la cara con la manga porque tenía las manos con ajo, tragó y se controló, aunque el que usara su nombre y no su apellido, lo decía todo. Tanto, que Tony empezaba a sentirse incómodo con el habitualmente pasota arquero poniéndose tan emocional.

\- No lo hice por tí, Tweety.-

\- Lo sé. Y eso hace que... bueno...- Clint finalmente puso el pollo en la fuente, lo metió en el horno, se lavó manos y cara y tras secarse, se quedó allí un minuto inmóvil, mientras escuchaban crepitar la salsa en su ollita. Olía a laurel.

\- Estaré en el workshop, invita a tu amiguita a cenar si quieres, avísenme cuando se desocupen.- dijo Tony cuando la pausa fue demasiada larga, pero estaba dejando la cerveza vaciada en el basurero, cuando de repente Clint le volteó, y lo aplastó contra el refrigerador con un abrazo profundo, apretado, una brusca inhalación contra su cuello. Tony se quedó como si hubiera caído el techo.

\- Todo el pollo para mí?- dijo tras una pausa, y Clint inspiró de nuevo, y se apartó de inmediato, su tono más normal ahora.

\- Siempre y cuando no regrese Thor a tiempo...-

\- Apúrate entonces.-

\- No tengas síndrome de hijo único y convida. No es como que vaya a ser el último que te hago, ya que voy a estar acá, te mantendré surtido.-

Tony se detuvo en el umbral para mirar a Clint, que se había puesto a picar zanahoria para coleslaw en lo que estaba el pollo.

\- Qué bueno que vuelvas. Trae a la chica si quieres, podemos hacer una gran baby shower para la creatura de la Laguna Negra... ya desocuparon el kinder de Hulk además...-

\- Muérete, Stark.-

*****************

 

@Mrsdarcy a @IAMTHOR Sammiboy dice que Clint está de vuelta, sujétalo para cuando llegue nos vayamos de tequila. Hace mucho que no le sobo los brazos, mis sueños están llenos de bíceps.

@IAMTHOR a @Mrsdarcy Esas son noticias maravillosas para mi corazón, mi querida Darcy. Junto con tu visita, la próxima semana será una ocasión cargada de alegría. 

@IAMTHOR a @Mrsdarcy Y mis brazos siempre están disponibles para cubrir tus necesidades.

@Mrsdarcy a @IAMTHOR Cuento con ello, grandote. Cómo está Nueva York? No peleen con supervillanos en lo que queda de semana, quiero pasearme por la Quinta Avenida sin robots volando en pedazos.

@IAMTHOR a @Mrsdarcy Haré lo que pueda para satisfacer tus requerimientos, querida Darcy.

@Mrsdarcy a @IAMTHOR Para que sepas, voy a hablar algo con sentido. Y llevo a Jane, que ya está bien que ustedes dos hablen sin nada explotando alrededor.

 

Podía llamarse aprensión a la sensación medio esperanzada, medio nerviosa que inundó a Thor mientras estacionaba el Mercedes que Tony le ayudara a elegir y que solía ser su automóvil en New York. Era una máquina noble y poderosa, que le recordaba a los deslizadores asgardianos de su infancia: pero se sentía cómodo en su tamaño y peso, disfrutando los paseos. Se había detenido para responder los textos de Darcy en el subterráneo que hacía de garaje personal de Tony, una bolsa de pastelería en su mano: con la noticia de Natasha y Clint de regreso, ameritaba celebrar que todos los Avengers estuvieran en casa.

Había pasado la noche bebiendo y celebrando con unos amigos brasileños, y parte de la mañana con Roz Solomon, una ex agente de SHIELD que lo había invitado a salir. Se había divertido mucho, y nunca se cansaba de experimentar nuevas aventuras en Midgard: pero ahora, la posibilidad de ver a Jane le había llenado el corazón de ansiedad.  
Y ésas eran preocupaciones que sólo podía compartir con sus amigos, sus verdaderos hermanos.

Estaba esperando el ascensor cuando sintió pasos, y para su sorpresa, del ascensor secundario emergieron nada menos que Steve y su Bucky Barnes, los dos abrigados, Bucky con un chaquetón de tweed que hacía doler los estilosos ojos del Dios del Trueno y que le quedaba como saco.

\- Eh... Thor.- dijo Steve con un sobresalto, pero Bucky tras él sonrió.

\- Él es el alien?-

\- Buck!- exclamó Steve, con reconvención, pero Thor sonrió de regreso al ver a Bucky tan lúcido, llevándose una mano al pecho en una reverencia.

\- Mis felicitaciones en tu mejoría. Es un placer verte tan recuperado, amigo Barnes. Thor Odinson, a su servicio.-

\- Tú... también me conoces.- dijo Bucky tras una pausa, antes de asentir y estrecharle la mano.- Es cierto que llamas el rayo?-

\- Buck!-

\- Qué? Nunca había conocido un alien! Es bonito de donde vienes?-

\- Mi hogar es muy hermoso. Si tenemos tiempo, estaré encantado de satisfacer tu curiosidad, que es muy bienvenida, amigo Barnes.- 

\- Wow… - Bucky expandió su sonrisa, y Steve se quedó ahí idiotizado, mientras Bucky admiraba a Thor, que se quedaba ahí quieto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Planean salir? Hay un día hermoso de verano.- dijo Thor con un gesto a la soleada entrada del estacionamiento.- Puedo ofrecerte mi automóvil Steven? Dudo que el amigo Barnes aprecie tu falta de circunspección en tu monociclo…-

\- Motocicleta.- corrigió Steve aunque sospechaba que Thor lo hacía de troll.- Tomaremos un taxi, es mejor. Volveremos muy pronto, pero queremos… quiero sol, es…-

\- De verdad, usen mi auto. Y no tienes que explicarme el deseo por los espacio abiertos.- dijo Thor con suavidad, y palmeó su hombro.- Pero estaré atento a mi aparato teléfono si deseas mi compañía en cualquier momento. Disfruten su día, amigos míos.-

Steve sabía que Thor se ofrecía para ir a buscarlos si Bucky se alocaba: que no le diría a nadie que habían salido: que ni siquiera era capaz de discutir su juicio en sacar a Bucky por las calles de New York. Si hubiera podido abrazarlo, lo habría hecho, pero en vez de eso asintió, tomó la mano de Bucky y caminaron hacia el sol.

 

*********************************

 

\- La ecografía 3D está bien de aspecto, al menos, déjame esperar la resonancia.- dijo Bruce, deteniendo a Tony que tras darle una ojeada a los números en la pantalla, se había puesto a hacer una macarena de la victoria. Tony lo ignoró y siguió bailando, agarrando a Butterfingers por el camino, mientras Bruce revisaba cuidadosamente las lecturas de todos los exámenes que estaba realizándole estos dos días a Tony. Los últimos dos habían salido aún mejores que los que Tony tenía registrados a sus veinte años: saturación, pulsaciones, densidad de miosina... su nuevo corazón latía sano y regular, y el hueso, recuperándose con la ayuda de las agujas de hueso que Bruce había inventado con fundas de potatolímero solubre, estaba adquiriendo la densidad correcta. Aún no podía pretender parar una pelota de fútbol con el pecho, pero el efecto de los tejidos tratados con Extremis era asombroso.

\- Ni siquiera hace falta. Nunca me había sentido mejor, Brucey.- sonrió Tony, estirándose, un poco de pancita repleta de pollo al aire. Había perdido músculo con el reposo, los duros deltoides de herrero de los que solía estar privadamente orgulloso, pero más delgado se veía más joven, la ilusión completa con los ojos grandes que eran el mayor atractivo de Tony. Con su cabello oscuro que no tenía más que unos hilos plateados en las sienes ( y sólo a veces, porque engreído como era, Tony se los cubría religiosamente) y la sonrisa chispeante, parecia rejuvenecido, lleno de energía, y aunque los primeros días Bruce había estado inquieto de que la dosis de analgésicos y antiinflamatorios fuera muy alta, con los días comprendió que lo que veía no era sólo la euforia de estar vivo, no sólo el alivio del temor de morir, sino el cómo el dolor crónico que Tony cargase por cinco años había desaparecido. la gente tendía a olvidar que tres kilos 800 gramos de acero, titanio, cobre y vibranium en el pecho era... bueno, era imposible que no doliesen, encajados en el hueso y usando electromagnetismo para mantener un corazón latiendo: y al haberlos retirado Tony se había quitado muy literalmente una estaca del pecho. 

Bruce aún soñaba con el agujero negruzco y necrotizado que había visto de refilón en el pecho de Tony cuando los cirujanos sacaron el reactor.

Ahora, cuando se iban a la cama, Bruce acomodaba el reactor, que vivía en su velador, entre ambos, y apoyaba la mano en la piel rosada y aún frágil que cubría el pecho curándose de Tony. Se dormía, con la luz del reactor en la cara y los latidos contra la palma. Y Tony dormía como un bendito, que aunque podía achacársele a las drogas, Bruce había comprendido que ese dolor crónico había sido tan culpable de su famoso insomnio como su genio.

\- Deberías patentar tu Extremis. Maya ya no lo hará.- continuó Tony, colocándose el parche de Potatolímero con el que cubría la piel nueva para protegerla, así como el hueso nuevo aún poroso de su esternón, y encima una camiseta roja de Led Zeppelin.- Ha sido... me siento de maravilla.- acabó, estirándose.- Bannermed podría hacer mucho bien, y muchísimo dinero de paso.-

El silencio de Bruce hizo que Tony inclinara la cabeza, para mirarlo en donde se había quedado quieto, los ojos perdidos con las manos aún apoyadas en el ecógrafo.- Hey. Brucie? No tienes que hacer nada si no quieres, sólo pensé que con lo que te gusta ayudar a otros...-

\- No puedo.- dijo Bruce, y sacudió la cabeza. Había un temblor en sus manos, y Tony las aferró, las cejas fruncidas en preocupación, tironeándolo un poco, porque el científico estaba rígido.

\- Hey, hey. qué dije? Qué pasa? Háblame, Big Guy.- 

\- Es que... tuvimos suerte, aún no es seguro, y habría que experimentar y no... no quiero experimentar. Después de Hulk no podría... no podría someter a nadie...- dijo Bruce y se pasó la mano por los ojos. - Pero está mal, verdad? Te ha ayudado... podría ayudar a muchos, pero... Tony, no podría verlo mal usado, no podría ver esto armamentizado o algo así, no lo soportaría.- susurró, sentándose en una de las banquetas de instrumentos.- Es como la paradoja del puente.-

\- Qué paradoja?-

\- Hegel. Cuando estás en un puente resquebrajándose, y si te mueves puede ser que mueras de inmediato, pero si no te mueves morirás eventualmente. Un tipo de gente se mueve, otra se paraliza. Yo siempre he sido el tipo que se paraliza.-

\- Bruce...-

\- Se supone que la paradoja te muestra qué tan atraído a tánatos estás. Luego, la paradoja te pone un bebé en brazos, y todo se complica cuando hay otra vida en juego. Éticamente es inmoral quedarte donde estás a riesgo de morir ambos, pero también es inmoral actuar y fallar costándole la vida a un inocente. Son el tipo de elecciones en que no hay una buena elección.- acabó Bruce, echando la vista atrás, los codos en las rodillas. Se veía tan miserable que Tony se acercó para oprimirle los hombros, aunque hizo una mueca cuando Bruce al fin encontró su mirada.

\- Te das cuenta que te estás angustiando porque tus cálculos salieron perfectos, yo estoy como nuevo y Extremis funcionó de maravilla? O sea, tiemblo de pensar en tu cara si algo hubiera salido mal...-

Bruce se lamió los labios y al fin recuperó su sonrisa.- Soy un drama queen, no?-

\- Un poco.- dijo Tony, dándole golpecitos en la sien con el índice.- Y mira, se me ha ocurrido una forma de... circunnavegar esos escrúpulos tuyos.-

\- Así nada más.-

\- Oh, no es como si se me hubiera ocurrido justo ahora, es que...- Tony se giró y se sentó a su lado, extendiendo las piernas.- digamos que hiciste esta teoría fantástica, sexy sexy... pero como el holgazán que eres, testearla es largo y pajero, pero podrías, no sé, poner garante un proyecto en Bannermed, ofrecerle a un par de científicos de tu confianza que la testeen y encuentren aplicaciones con tu derecho a veto, y bueno, sentarte a esperar que caiga el dinero...-

\- Y en qué científico... perdón en qué biólogo esperas que confíe como para...?- Bruce se calló, y sus cejas se elevaron, parpadeando. Luego se giró a Tony, y sus ojos eran muy suaves, casi tiernos.

Tony estaba siendo generoso, porque las dos única biólogas en las que podían confiar, eran Helen Cho y Betty Ross, a las cuales les caería de maravilla una investigación financiada, y que pondría a Bruce en contacto permanente con dos de sus mejores amigas.

Una de las cuales no sólo era una ex, era La Ex.

\- Porqué?- preguntó Bruce tras una pausa.

\- Bueno, porque es un enorme avance, porque vas a acabar con más dinero que yo si logras patentarlo, ayudar a tanta gente que quizá al fin dejes de lloriquear por Verdecito, y además...- Tony suspiró.- Bruce...-

\- Qué?-

\- Extraño a Pepper. No, no de esa forma.- agregó rápidamente.- Pero... la extraño en mi vida. Sé que soy un hijoputa egoísta, sé que me gusta que la gente orbite a mi alrededor, pero... Pepper me quiere y le hice daño. No sólo ahora, sino que de tantas formas, Bruce. Y ahora la extraño, y es injusto que pretenda que te aguantes extrañando a Betty, o a Helen, o a Jane. Quizá mirándote aprenda cómo es que lo haces para no herir a nadie...-

\- Hablas con Hulk.- dijo Bruce, su rostro atribulado.- Lo que más hago es lastimar gente...-

\- Lávate la boca antes de hablar de mi Verdecito.-

\- Preguntaría si tienen la ropa puesta, pero supongo que JARVIS me habría advertido.- dijo Natasha, sobresaltándolos: sus pasos, a pesar de ir en muletas no habían hecho ningún ruido, y allí estaba, en el umbral de la sala de implementos médicos del piso 56. – Clint me habló de un mensaje antes de irse a dejar a Laura, Bruce.-  
\- Sí, es por Pepper.- dijo Bruce, a lo que Natasha parpadeó.

\- ... yo no le he hecho nada.-

\- No es eso.- Tony le echó una mirada llena de reconvención.- Pensamos que “ the problem of Maria” puede… estar en un´problema. O al menos Bruce lo piensa, con sus manías de Agente 86. Mira, Pepper me llamó y estaba rara...-

Bruce tomó la nota mental de tratar de evitar que por ahora Nat y Pepper se encontrasen: el rostro de Nat se había vuelto severo al ver la grabación de la llamada, pero luego se concentró, y sus ojos brillaron.

\- Es un mensaje de Phil, ciertamente. 3845 hace referencia a uno de los viejos códigos de SHIELD.- dijo Natasha, yendo a una pantalla.- Pero a unas claves que sólo teníamos Phil, Clint y yo. Ni siquiera Fury... JARVIS, voy a ingresarte una docena de números telefónicos, puedes chequear si ha habido actividad en alguno de ellos?-

:: por supuesto, agente Romanov::

\- JARVIS, ya no soy agente, puedes llamarme como prefieras.-

\- Puedes llamarla Mrs Barnes...- empezó Tony, a lo que Nat le echó tal mirada que se escondió tras Bruce.- Estoy convaleciente, convaleciente!!-

\- Doc, puedes controlar a tu paciente?-

\- Su boca? Ni con Extremis.-

\- Pero normalmente te gusta mi boca! Te gusta cuando...!-

\- Y tu nombre de pareja de celebridades sería WinterWidow, pensándolo bien, es aliterativo...- continuó Bruce, a lo que Nat le echó una mirada traicionada.  
\- Et tu, Bruce?- 

 

:: Miss Romanov, los números 27 y 29 de la lista presentan actividad complementaria ayer a las 09:34, 09:45, 23:12 y 23:58 en las cercanías de Arnen, Alaska; y en Augusta, Maine ::

\- Qué carajos anda haciendo Maria en Maine?-

\- Mejor Maine que Alaska otra vez...- comentó Bruce con un estremecimiento.

\- Qué tienes contra los pinitos?-

\- Ningún problema con los pinos, es problema es que en Maine y Delaware están las bases de Port Newman y Greenlord, las bases favoritas del General Ross.- dijo Natasha cruzándose de brazos. - Voy a hacer unas llamaditas. Cómo sigues, Tony? Listo para unos esfuerzos físicos?-

\- Tienes en mente una aeróbica desnuditos los tres?- 

\- Nada de eso hasta que te acabe de revisar estos exámenes!- gruñó Bruce, y tanto Natasha como Tony lo miraron con ojos brillantes y súbitas sonrisas, que en verdad parecían de tiburón.

\- O sea cuando me dé el alta, party?!-

\- Lo ha dicho, no puede desdecirse, JARVIS y yo de testigos.- comentó Natasha santurronamente. Bruce se cubrió los ojos con un bufido mientras Tony ofrecía chocar cinco a Nat.- Pero lo decía porque sospecho que con quien estaba hablando Phil es Maria, y si nos ha mandado el mensaje, es porque Maria necesita ayuda.-

 

******************************************  
STEVE ROGERS

Por favor, Dios, déjalo tener este día.

Sé que JARVIS le dirá a Tony: sé cuánto van a bramar, y Bruce gritará hasta ponerse verde, pero no puedo negarle esto, no puedo quitarle esto. bajo el cielo azul, con una camiseta mía de manga larga del mismo color y jeans flojos de un celeste lavado, Bucky se ve joven y convaleciente aún, ojeroso, un guante de lanilla en su mano para ocultar el metal. Dejamos la ventanilla abierta, y mientras el sol y el viento acarician su cara, su sonrisa es tímida pero fascinada, observando la gente, volteándose en el asiento a veces para mirar descaradamente en todas direcciones. Puedo ver sus cejas elevarse y su sonrisa ampliarse al ver cosas llamativas: un despligue de globos en la entrada de un restaurante, un paseador de perros con seis collies, una chica escultural con una solera roja y unas botas de diseño en una esquina, las pantallas de propaganda en las esquinas. Bucky parece beberse toda esa animación con los ojos dilatados, y el corazón se me aprieta . Mi Bucky, tan vivo y curioso, gozando el mundo con hambre mientras yo, yo he pasado tres años como un gato aterrado encaramado en una torre alta, y él baja corriendo con los brazos abiertos al mundo, el mismo mundo que le ha hecho tanto daño...

\- Por Dios, qué hermoso...- musita Bucky, viendo pasar a una pareja de chicas de la mano, una de las cuales lleva el pecho a la vista con una camiseta traslúcida, que oculta muy poco de un enorme tatuaje de unicornios, su compañera una rubia alta con mechones rosados en el pelo.- Steve... nadie va a hacerles nada, verdad?- acaba con algo de ansiedad, y me recuerda mi ataque de pánico al ver a Tony y Bruce besarse.

\- Puede que alguien les grite algo, pero son los menos.- 

\- Cuando deberían pagarles por darnos un show tan lindo...- acaba, y saca las manos por la ventana enseñándole los pulgares en alto, a lo que las chicas le sonríen extrañadas, pero responden el gesto. Nadie podría no hacerlo, cuando Bucky se ve tan feliz.

\- Me encanta el futuro!- me comenta regresando con un risa, aunque su atención está muy poco en mí y la reclama un Corvette rojo que nos adelanta.- Los autos son tan bellos... aunque no vuelen, hay que cobrarle esa al hijo de Tony. - dice soñadoramente, antes de voltearse como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea horrible.- Steve, aún hay milkshakes, verdad?-

Milkshakes. La obsesión de Bucky, una de las cosas que más extrañaba en la guerra. Para su cumpleaños, cuando estábamos estacionados en Colmar, Peggy logró conseguirle un milkshake de moras hecho en lo que parecía un florero y se puso feliz como un niño. Le sonrío tranquilizadoramente.

\- Oh, hay y de muchísimo sabores. Hacen helado de lo que se te pueda ocurrir...- 

\- Bien!- dice animosamente, asintiendo, mirando en derredor. Al ver pasar a alguien con audífonos me pregunta de inmediato, y cuando le explico que puedes tener discos completos de música en esos diminutos aparatos, puedo ver su asombro y su deseo por uno. Si con música pudiera inmovilizarte así, mi amor, te regalaría todas las bibliotecas de internet para que sólo te llenaras la cabeza de música y el horror no pudiera tocarte.

\- Es aquí, estaciónate!- ordena, cuando nos acercamos a Greenwich Village. Antes, esta era una zona peligrosa, con lo más duro de los inmigrantes alemanes, al menos los sobrevivientes del General Slocum desde el 1904.

Ahora, es colorida y artística, lo que antes eran las colonias en Montauk y Chattanoga. Bucky se baja antes de que acabe de estacionar y va derecho a los murales que decoran la calle, graffitis brillantes y expresivos, y luego se queda mirando los toldos que al sol están llenos de adornos.

Se vuelve y me tiende la mano, y comprendo con algo como un mareo y ganas de llorar que quiero abrazarlo, besarlo, devorar esa alegría contra mi corazón, porque sin tí no he tenido alegría, ninguna verdadera, porque sin tí no tengo corazón, Bucky...

Tú eres mi corazón, y cómo duele ahora que has vuelto y recuerdo lo que es...

\- Comida! - su mano alcanza a estar 0.5 segundos en la mía antes de que vea algo que le interesa más, que es una barra de colorida pastelería. Sólo entonces lo veo rebuscarse los bolsillos con un gesto de frustración, y entonces me mira con algo parecido al espanto en sus ojos.

\- No tengo dinero!- exclama, enarcando las cejas.- O sea no es novedad, pero maldita sea...-

\- En realidad sí tienes.- miento, abriendo mi billetera.- Pero lo guardo yo por tu enfermedad... cuánto quieres?-

\- Quiero unos dulces... unos diez centavos?-

Cuando acabo de explicarle sobre la inflación y cuánto cuestan las cosas, Bucky se ha acabado sus dulces a pesar de haberse atragantado varias veces al calcular que con el coste de ese puñado de almendras y masitas habríamos pagado la renta del mes en 1938. Lo saca de su sorpresa el ir a meterse a las tiendas de adornos tejidos y de artesanías: los dos reímos, recordando que hace años, en una de mis estadías en cama, Miss Bevisham del piso 27 me enseñó a tejer, pegar botones, pegar cierres y zurcir, y qué útil y orgulloso me sentía de poder hacer algo, incluso derrumbado en cama. Bucky tuvo varios chalecos tejidos por mi, que no serían bonitos por la lana reciclada de otros, pero que lo mantenían caliente. 

\- Son lindos, pero no tan lindos como los que hacías tú.- miente Bucky asquerosamente cuando nos paramos a ver las primorosas obras.- Oye, porqué no le compras algo a la chica en tu grupo? Dijiste que había una chica.-

\- Eh... se vería mal que le lleve cosas, siendo que soy su jefe, podría interpretarse como un tipo de acoso...- balbuceo. La verdad, aunque a Nat le quedaría hermoso un sweater verde que estoy mirando, no quiero que Bucky piense en ella, no aún.

\- Pero no era pelirroja? mira esa bufanda crema con mariposas... venga, si llevas tres años con ellos y no has hecho una movida no creo que ella se vaya a espantar ahora... o es la chica de otro de tu equipo?-  
\- Era.- musito, perdido. No quiero hablar de Nat y Clint ahora. Sobre todo porque recuerdo a Clint sollozando ebrio, y de pronto me siento culpable de no haberlo llamado, ni siquiera haber preguntado por él en tanto tiempo...

\- Pues a consolarla, con ese forro que tienes ahora puedes darle más de una alegría...-agrega, pellizcándome el costado.

\- Ya córtala...! - exclamo, pero nos interrumpe música sincopada, y un grupo de chicas embozadas en tul negro, con vientres a la vista y senos móviles forrados en gasa roja dividen la multitud, para empezar a bailar una danza alegre y sensual. Lo festivo de su colorido al sol me captura: sus movimientos de hombros y caderas, sinuosos y naturales, son fascinantes. Mis dedos desean un lápiz o un pincel para capturar su belleza, sus cabellos al viento, pero Bucky las mira, y hay una chispa en sus ojos que conozco bien, que conozco a la perfección, y que me provoca el mismo vacío en el pecho que hace 80 años.

Bucky es, como dirían hoy en día, hetero. Straight. Ama a las mujeres, idolatra a las mujeres, le obsesionan los senos. Una chica bella le hace dar vuelta la cara: una chica vivaz y chispeante lo embruja: una chica seductora y sexy lo emboba. Conmigo, Bucky fue dulce, paciente, enérgico: pero frente a una chica que le preste atención, la coquetería lo volvía más vivaz, más alegre, más radiante, hasta que no podías sacarle la vista de encima. Bucky era puro carisma, pero nunca tanto como cuando quería impresionar a una chica.  
A la única que nunca logró impresionar fue a Peggy. Y Dios sabe que trató.

Porqué trató, ahora que lo pienso? Tenía a Libby...

Estoy siendo un idiota: Bucky viene de horrores indecibles, de terror y sangre, no va a estar ni mental ni físicamente preparado para relaciones ni ahora ni en un futuro próximo. Y sin embargo, traidoramente, cuando veo a una pareja de chicos riendo y besándose entre la multitud, me dan celos, junto con la súbita realización que el pensar en que Bucky es straight con tanta frustración significa... significa que yo no lo soy?

Tonterías. Peggy, Libby.

Natasha. Betty Ross. Dios, la docena de chicas que admiré y envidié a Bucky por salir con ellas...

... o que envidié a ellas por...

No, por el amor de Dios, qué diablos estoy pensando, y aunque así fuera, aunque fuera -queer-, gay, o como se llame hoy en día, mi preocupación ahora es Bucky, no mi sexualidad.

Inexistente sexualidad.

Dónde mierda se ha metido Bucky?!

Lo encuentro sentado en el santo suelo, atendiendo con atención el arte de una artesana que engancha diminutas cuentas de vidrio para crear joyas y mantelillos, adornos de cabello y flores falsas muy hermosas. Bucky se queda embobado, y está charlando a más y mejor con la mujer en polaco, creo, lo que me alarma: mi Bucky no sabía polaco. Pero luego le compra una cuerdecilla elástica decorada para sujetarse la melena, y algo como una traba de pelo, que es una gran flor blanca perlada con una mariposa roja en la esquina.

\- Para la chica.- dice con una sonrisa, metiéndomela en el bolsillo, tras agradecer con otra retahíla de polaco a la artesana.- Ven, mira, hay más...-

Toda la tarde soy arrastrado por Bucky por la plaza, que no sólo se detiene a mirar performers y tiendas: vaga a las calles cercanas, observando vitrinas, los posters en las calles, la gente: cuando unos poodles acompañando a sus amos le hacen fiestas, Bucky se arrodilla en el suelo para ser lamido y cubierto de pelo. Está feliz, y a mí casi me explota el corazón de alegría cuando tras corretear por un parque y meter las manos al agua de una pileta, se vuelve a mí sonriendo.

\- Dilo, Stevie. Yo tenía razón.- dice, estirándose, su brazo de metal enseñando unos centímetros entre la manga y el guante de cuero con el que lo cubre. Dada la cantidad de veteranos heridos que se ven por todos lados, la gente asiente y respetuosamente no lo mencionan aunque lo noten: es conmovedor pensar que en verdad, no se equivocan.  
\- Tú tenías razón, Buck.- repito sin rencor: le encantaba esa frasesita desde que éramos chicos.- Ahora, comida?-

\- Estás tratando de engordarme.-

\- Estás convaleciente.-

\- Corta ya con eso, me siento perfectamente.- dice, y tras una pausa, se apoya en un banca y se acomoda en ella.- No lo sé seguro, pero es uno de los mejores días que he tenido, no es así? Gracias, Stevie.-

\- No me des las gracias, yo...-

\- No vas a llorar otra vez?-

\- Cállate.- digo secándome los ojos con los dedos, él palmeándome el hombro con una sonrisa afectuosa.- Vamos, comida.-

No hay forma de que lo meta a un restaurant como la gente. Está fascinado con el concepto del food truck, y después de perseguir media docena, es un festín el que extendemos entre los dos en una banca del parque. Hamburguesas y pizzetas crujientes: queso asado, pretzels, tacos, arepas, okonomiyakis, un palito de kebab cada uno y un hotdog cargado de mayonesa. Sospecho que el estómago frágil de Bucky se quejará luego, pero al verlo morder con tanto entusiasmo los tacos crujientes de verdura, no puedo negárselo, y comemos juntos al atardecer, los dos sentados a caballo en la banca y manchándonos de salsa como dos mocosos.

Es tan absurdo que sólo ver su sonrisa llena de mayonesa me den ganas de abrazarlo...

Bucky se pone a charlar sobre todas las mejoras que detecta, completamente fascinado por cómo las comunicaciones han cambiado y todo el mundo tiene teléfono, cámara y diario de vida en la mano. Yo lo escucho mientras atardece, y cuando fin se calla, lamiendo la salsa de las arepas que le quedó en las manos, observando a la gente pasar con esa alegría dura y decidida que le recuerdo de plena guerra. Ni el cautiverio, ni los horrores de la batalla, ni perder amigos, ni el hambre y la pobreza de nuestra infancia le quitó el amor por la vida. Y yo preservaré eso a como dé lugar. Si alguna vez sentí que la tierra se me había puesto de cabeza, que no debí sobrevivir, que todo esto era en vano ahora comprendo que si sobreviví hasta ahora era para traer a Bucky de regreso. La idea de Bucky solo en este tiempo, perdido y sin nadie que lo reconociera y salvara de HYDRA me dan ganas de vomitar.

Dios mío, una vez pensé algo parecido sobre Libby.

Es como si pensar en ella la invocara. Suena mi teléfono, y es ella. Cuando corto la llamada sin contestar, Bucky me mira curioso.

\- Quién es?-

\- Nadie.-

\- Déjame ver, esos aparatitos son fascinantes...-

\- No es nada...-

\- Déjame ver, porqué lo ocultas, es sobre mí? O es una chica? Te están llamando para retarnos por habernos escapado? Y si es una emergencia de tu grupo de superhéroes? Déjame ver, déjame ver...-

\- No, no, Bucky suelta... no, déjalo...-

-... quiero ver, quiero ver...!-

El teléfono vuelve a sonar y para mi horror, Bucky me lo quita, contesta expertamente y se lo lleva a la oreja.- Bucky Barnes al habla. Quién es?- dice, y eleva las cejas, antes de tendérmelo.- Es para ti...-

Tomo el teléfono con manos temblorosas, y cuando veo el nombre casi me desplomo de alivio. Es Tony.

\- TE VOLVISTE LOCO, ROGERS?-

\- Buck quería sol...-

\- HAY LÁMPARAS DE PAPA FRITA EN EL SPA! HAY 14 TERRAZAS! 14!!- 

\- Tony...-

\- VUÉLVETE INMEDIATAMENTE VUÉLVETE INMEDIATAMENTE! Hay cena de gala, Clint y Nat están en casa, si primero Bruce, luego ellos, ahora ustedes, es como pastorear gatos!!-

\- Cena de... no hace falta, no te preocupes...-

\- ROGERS! Natasha anda con muletas por todas partes por salvarte el pellejo, jodido desagradecido, ven a poner el culo a comer con ella en mi mesa, maldita sea!-

\- La hirieron por tu culpa?!- comenta Bucky meneado la cabeza, y saca la traba de pelo con la flor blanca y la agita hacia mí severamente en su bolsita.

-... ya vamos, Tony...- susurro. Dios mío, no puedo contra los dos.

 

***************************************************

 

En el gimnasio, podía oírse el golpe de cuero contra cuero: Natasha, guantes hasta la muñeca, sentada en un taburete de respaldo alto practicaba con una pera de box. Cómo se había instalado, ni idea: Bruce se detuvo en el umbral y suspiró. 

\- Clint se fue con Miss Torrance, verdad?-

\- Sí, pero volverá por la noche. Quiere esperar los resultados para saberlos el primero por la mañana.- dijo Natasha sin apartar la vista de la pera que azotaba con la perfección de una máquina.

\- No sé si deberías estar ejercitándote aún...-

* golpes más fuertes*

\- ...porque el abuso que le diste a tu pobre columna fue realmente inconsciente.- completó Bruce, que venía del laboratorio, la cara muy seria mientras se quitaba los lentes.- Si  
me lo permites te daré una revisada luego, no me gusta que te estés curando tan lento, seguro hay...-

\- Ni de chiste me pones las manos encima.- soltó Natasha con acidez, y su voz sonó tan agresiva que Bruce dio un respingo.

\- Natasha?-

\- No puedes ser tan cínico de criticar que salvara a Steve a costa de mi espalda, cuando tú trataste de salvarme a costa de tu vida, con tortura para colmo.- dijo Natasha con furia, al fin dejando la pera en paz para volverse a él con los ojos oscuros de rabia.- No sé qué te has imaginado. Lo que me echen, puedo soportarlo, ir a hacerte el héroe...-

\- No, no.- dijo Bruce, y había algo humorístico y resentido a la vez en su rostro. Ignorándola, miraba sus lentes.- Los héroes son los otros, yo lo más que hago es ir a que me pateen.-

\- Ibas a dejar que te destriparan para que a mí no me agarrara la CIA! Si fueron a enfrentarse al gobierno por salvarte a tí, podrían haber planeado algo mejor por mí, eso si yo no salía sola, no es como que fuera incapaz...!- explotó Natasha.

\- No se me ocurrió otra cosa. Me asusté.- dijo Bruce, una mueca de autodesprecio en su rostro. Natasha calló, desarmada, pero meneó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, su rostro traicionando su frustración.

\- Eres un imbécil. Y te odio por esto, Bruce.-

\- Ya sé que casi hice que mataran a Clint, pero no pensé que iban a ir a rescatarme...!- Bruce se acercó torpemente al verla aferrar las muletas para levantarse, pero Natasha le agarró la mano, y con la otra le dio súbita y contundente, una de las bofetadas más fuertes que recibiera en toda su vida. 

\- No se trata de Clint! Se trata de ti, tupoy ublyudok!! No quiero que mueras mí, no tú! Nunca tú!- gritó, y cuando Bruce levantó la cara con su mano marcada, ella lo aferró del cuello con ambas manos, y hundió el rostro en su pecho con una maldición.

\- Lo hice con... no diré con gusto, pero lo haría otra vez, Nat.- dijo Bruce despacio contra sus rizos, y Natasha movió la cabeza en desesperanza, pero no levantó el rostro.- Y era... no era un mal plan...-

\- Tú quieres otra bofetada?- gruñó ella, la voz ronca.

\- Cualquiera de nosotros moriría por tí con alegría, Nat.- susurró él, y la rodeó con sus brazos, con mucho cuidado.- No te merecías que te encerraran, que te juzgaran...-

\- Me merezco eso y mucho más, Bruce.- dijo ella aún contra su pecho.- Me merezco un pelotón de fusilamiento de los catorce, y lo sabes.-

\- Si es por eso, que Ross me pelara como plátano no es justicia por toda la muerte que Hulk ha creado?-

\- Hulk no mató a propósito en el comienzo!-

\- Pero yo lo creé a propósito! Y tu eras una niña adoctrinada brutalmente!-

-... podemos seguir con esto mucho rato, parece.- dijo ella secándose los ojos y apartándose.- Bruce... - suspiró.- No sé... no sé cómo tratarte ahora.-

\- Nat, todos nos hemos salvado la vida alguna vez. Sam salvó a Clint, los chicos a mí, antes de eso tú a Steve...-

\- No, es diferente.- dijo Natasha,. y se levantó con dificultad: claramente los brazos cansados por el ejercicio le costaba aferrar las muletas.- Yo peleé por Steve. Todos, si es necesario, pelearíamos por los demás hasta la muerte, incluso Tony. Pero tú fuiste a entregarte como un sacrificio, y eso, no lo puedo aceptar. Si lo vuelves a hacer, yo...-

\- Qué?- dijo Bruce con su sonrisita sarcástica.- No hay mucho con lo que puedas amenazar a un tipo como yo, Nat. Qué puedes hacerme que no haga salir a Hulk y poner en peligro a otros?-

\- Me enamoraré de tí de verdad y te haré la vida imposible.- dijo Natasha, inclinándose hacia él, y luego se dirigió a la puerta, dejándolo ahí patidifuso por un momento. Ella saboreó su triunfo mientras se metía a las lujosas duchas ( Tony las había hecho rosadas por pura maldad para diferenciarlas de las masculinas) del gimnasio y se apoyó en la banca acolchada para quitarse la camiseta sudada y las zapatillas.

\- Para seducirme, tendrías que tener sexo conmigo?- dijo Bruce del umbral, haciéndola elevar las cejas.

\- Eventualmente.- dijo Natasha desatando los cordones de sus zapatillas.

\- Tendrías que desvestirte y permitirme que te toque para eso.- dijo Bruce, entrando en el vestidor y acercándosele con tanta decisión que era un poquito alarmante.

\- Generalmente, aunque hay opciones.- dijo Natasha con un parpadeo, pero siguió con los calcetines en sus pies paralizados.

\- Entonces no tienes objeciones a que te toque, Nat?- dijo Bruce, y su determinación al inclinarse y acariciarle la mejilla la hizo detenerse desconcertada, ahí sentada en su sostén de deporte y las calzas arremangadas.

\- No, pero...- Natasha nunca lo había visto moverse tan rápido, porque era un movimiento de taichi. Bruce la tomó del brazo, la alzo, la giró y la rodeó con sus brazos,  
osteniéndola con un brazo bajo los senos mientras su otra mano iba directamente a acariciar su muslo, la nalga y luego se detenía justo encima del cóccíx.  
\- Es aquí que duele, verdad?-

Natasha le echó una mirada sorprendida, y luego una muy, muy irritada.

\- Serás desgraciado, me estaba haciendo ilusiones!- 

\- Deja de resistirte y deja que te examine, caralho! Con tu suero del supersoldado, ya deberías haberte curado, Barnes o Steve ya estarían saltando la cuerda! Algo no está bien y tienes que dejar que averigue que es!-

\- Ocúpate primero de Laura y Tony.- dijo Natasha con sequedad, tratando de soltarse, pero Bruce la retuvo con firmeza.

\- Me da el cerebro para ocuparme de tres pacientes.- dijo Bruce ásperamente.- Tengo un cerebro grande, lo único que tengo grande.-  
\- No lo único.- dijo Natasha y le agarró el pene con una sonrisa, a lo que Bruce la soltó como una patata caliente.

\- NATASHA!-

\- Bah, tú empezaste- dijo ella volviendo a seguir desabrochándose con las calzas con aire de gato triunfante.

\- Quiero un MRI de tu trasero y veremos qué diablos, okay?- dijo Bruce, ahora sí muy enojado, y muy rojo.

Ella suspiró con un asentimiento. Bruce bufó y se giró para salir, antes de que Natasha preguntara en un tono nada juguetón.

\- Laura está embarazada?-

\- No.- dijo Bruce, y él también suspiró.- No, es sólo una mórula deforme, sus óvulos están todos irradiados y mutados, no es viable. La ayudaré mañana con eso.-  
\- Quieres que le diga yo a Clint?-

 

\- Por eso te escapaste y te viniste? Querías que ella se preocupara de sí misma, verdad?-

\- No.-

\- No?-

\- Si estaba embarazada y todo estaba bien, no estoy segura que hubiera soportado.- dijo ella en voz baja. Bruce regresó, y le besó el pelo, antes de irse.

\- Siete de la tarde en el lab, Nat.-

\- ya, yaa.-

 

****************************

 

\- Rogers volvió?- Tony sacó otra cerveza del refrigerador al ver a Sam hablando por teléfono mientras salía del ascensor, a lo que Sam se encogió de hombros en ignorancia, pero aceptó la cerveza que Tony le tendía, el atardecer llenando de luz anaranjada el penthouse. Tony gruñó, y volvió a textear a Steve, mientras que Bruce subía de los laboratorios con el ceño fruncido y una taza de té vacía en la mano.

\- Qué está mal? La pollita de Barton, yo o Nat?- preguntó Tony al verlo lavar la taza y agarrar un contenedor de yogurth con semillas.

\- Tú eres el único que está bien.- bufó Bruce, meneando la cabeza, la vista en unos informes en su mano. - Clint no ha llegado?-

\- Viene en camino.- dijo la voz de Natasha, para continuar mientras Thor, con toda prosopeya, la cargaba en brazos desde el ascensor a la cocina, en donde Tony había puesto bandejas de delivery rodeando lo que quedaba del pollo marinado, que no era mucho.- sobre Maria... debe estar metida en un forro muy feo si Phil quiere que la saquemos nosotros.-

\- Tú no estás en condiciones de nada excepto hacer planes malévolos.- dijo Tony poniendo un cojín en su silla y un taburete, a lo que a su cara de vinagre añadió.- Ah-ah-ah-ah! Nada de caras, señorita! Me cuidaron como un feto prematuro cuando yo estaba enfermo, ahora es tu turno y te aguantas!-

\- Es nuestro privilegio, mi querida Natasha!-

\- Indeed.- dijo Nat, echándole una mirada severa a Tony, que hizo que tanto Bruce como Thor agarrasen sus bebidas y se largaran. Tony parpadeó, antes de apuntar a sí mismo.

\- Qué hice ahora?-

\- Sírvele un trago a esta dama y llévame a la terraza.- dijo ella, recostándose en la silla, a lo que Tony obedeció, sacando el vodka y el jugo de mandarina del refrigerador.

\- Puede ser en vaso de plástico? Tienes cara de cortarme el cuello si te doy un tumbler. Sin hielitos? Para que no me los metas en el traste?-

\- Tony, cállate y dame vodka.-

\- Yes madam.- Tony sirvió los dos tragos, y tomándola de la cintura le sirvió de muleta hasta la terraza, en donde se sentó a su lado, de frente al atardecer. Natasha le dio un sorbo a su vodka, preparado a la perfección, y se recostó, sus piernas extendidas con gracia a pesar de la parálisis: al verla sentada, nunca hubieras asumido que estaba inválida.  
Tony se bebió su scotch, agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, tamborileó con los dedos en donde solía tener el reactor, y finalmente se volteó a ella, apoyando los codos en el respaldo el brazo del sofá.

\- Okay, odio el suspenso. Si me vas a gritar hazlo ya, qué hice ahora, lo que sea no fue a propósito, fue accidente, full accidente, no sé cómo es que me pasan siempre accidentes a mí...-

Natasha apoyó su mano en el muslo de Tony y el miró la manita letal como si fuera una tarántula.

\- No me castres, por favor.- rogó.- Es que aún no logro meter a Bruce al saco desde la operación y tengo tantísimas ganas.-

\- Tony.- dijo ella y sonreía, aunque eso no era un indicador en la Black Widow.- Qué le ofreciste al gobierno para que te firmaran ese perdón para mí?-

\- Nada, absolutamente nada.-

\- Tony.- dijo ella, y apretó la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

\- … puedo haber sugerido que nos quedaríamos callados con el despelote de los Morlocks, pero qué importa, Harper y la ONU se están ocupando, no es...-

\- Nada de tecnología? No vendiste tu pellejo? Las armaduras? Stark Industries?-

\- Nada de eso, Nat.- dijo Tony con súbita suavidad, al darse cuenta de donde venía esa charla.- Eh... me sueltas el pellejito?-

\- Si me has mentido me enteraré y te arrancaré las bolas.-

\- Eso estaba implícito! Tácito! Tu lenguaje corporal ya me lo había dicho!- dijo él, al final tomando su mano entre las suyas. Ella se bebió el vodka, y luego soltó la mano para agarrarlo de la solapa y atraerlo hacia ella.

\- Ay no, ay no, no me pegues, socorro, Bruce, Thor, ay ay ay ay...- Tony calló aunque había cerrado los ojos y tensado la cara imaginándose palmetazos y en cambio sintió los labios de ella suaves contra los suyos, entregándose de inmediato en un beso largo y cálido. Tony participó de inmediato sin una queja, y estaban entrando en la etapa lenguas cuando sintieron cada uno una mano en sus hombros y al levantar la vista como adolescentes sorprendidos se encontraron con Bruce mirándolos de pie tras el sofá.  
\- Hola?- dijo Tony, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- A mí bofetadas, y a él besos, en serio?- dijo Bruce con un mohín.

\- Él se los ha merecido.- dijo Natasha, revolviéndose hasta quedar recostaba en Tony, que sirvió de respaldo de buena gana, los dos asumiendo una posición de portada de revista, con idénticas sonrisas, el brazo de Tony bajo los pechos de Nat.

Ella le agarró el pulgar hundido en carne blandita e ignorando sus sonidos de “ ay, ay, ay” lo retorció hasta dejarlo en una posición respetuosa sobre las costillas, sin perder su beatífica sonrisa.

Bruce movió la cabeza exasperadamente, sonrió lamiéndose los labios, agarró el vodka de Natasha y se lo bebió volviendo al penthouse.- sem vergonha...-

\- Hey, sandwich!- dijo una voz alegre, y las risitas de Nat y Tony se trocaron en quejas cuando setenta y nueve kilos de arquero se les desplomó encima sin ninguna cincunspección, agarrando la cerveza de Tony y bebiéndosela.

\- Y de dónde ha salido esto?- se quejó Tony de debajo de la pila, mientras Clint se frotaba en el pecho de Natasha.- Si se sube encima Thor o Rogers llamo la armadura!-

\- Habías invitado a cenar, no? Yo te di de comer, tú me das comida a mí ahora.- dijo Clint, desvergonzadamente aún abrazado a Nat.- quién falta? Thor, ven a subirte encima! Wilson!-

\- No!- ( Tony y Nat a coro)

\- En atención a la espalda de la dama, contendré mis ganas de jugar, pero creo que la cena ya está lista.- dijo Thor ofreciendo una nueva cerveza a Clint, que manoteó como gato, pero la mantuvo suficientemente lejos que al fin tuvo que abandonar su posición de rey de la pila para ir a tomarla.- Steven me ha enviado mensaje que ya vienen de regreso.-

\- Inviten a Barnes a comer, es muy simpático y está muy recuperado.- dijo Tony, aún despatarrado bajo Nat.- Wilson? Tú tienes jeringuita a mano si sale el direwolf?-

Clint soltó la carcajada a la referencia de Game of Thrones y Tony sonrió mientras Sam ayudaba a Natasha a cojear hacia la mesa. Clint, aún sonriendo, le tendió la mano y Tony se puso de pie, arreglándose la camisa arrugada

\- Hey... - dijo sin soltarle la mano, los dos cerca.- Todo bien? -

Clint asintió, aunque había una seriedad en sus ojos. Pero se volteó con una sonrisa, porque en el umbral estaba Steve, solo, la piel un poco enrojecida por el día al sol, las manos en los bolsillos de su hoodie de algodón azul.

\- Hey! Y al Hombre de Lata dónde lo dejaste!-

\- No tenían que preocuparse de que saliéramos. Si pensara que Bucky es peligroso, tendría el criterio de no sacarlo.- dijo Steve severamente, echando una mirada en derredor.- me alegra verlos tan contentos, pero tengo cosas que hacer.-

\- Trae a Barnes y coman con nosotros...- empezó Sam, pero Steve le echó una mirada dura y luego a Clint, un tensión en su mandíbula.

\- Bucky no está en condiciones de eso, y menos de ir a atacar un bunker en Alaska! Por Dios, Sam, Clint...!-

\- No le grites a ellos, todo fue idea mía.- dijo Natasha con frialdad.

\- No me sorprende.- dijo Steve con la misma frialdad: cuando se enfrentaban los dos, era notorio que ninguno se paraba en cortesías.

\- Pero lo hicieron por salvarme a mí.- intervino Bruce, enderezándose.- La culpa es mía, Steve.-

\- Ciertamente que la culpa es tuya! Nos drogaste, Bruce, drogaste a tus propios amigos para poder ir a suicidarte! Ir a suicidarte como un idiota además en las manos de Ross, si tan poco te importa tu maldita vida, al menos piensa en que podrías haberle entregado Hulk a Ross! Al menos piensa en Tony, que tanto dices que lo amas! Qué clase de relación pueden tener si eres capaz de drogarlo y mentirle así…!!-

\- Cuando se trata de Ross, se le borra el cerebro, y las ganas de vivir, y yo.- bufó Tony con acidez, Bruce encogido en el sofá.

\- Nos mentiste, y tanto repites que morirías por nosotros…!!- bramó Steve furioso.

\- Bueno, eso justo estaba haciendo, por mì.- retrucó Natasha, y había burla en su cara.- Que me habría podido defender sola de no haber tenido la espalda jodida, debido a... vaya, vaya. Marea un poco, no?-

\- Nunca te pedí que me salvaras...!- empezó Steve, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Steve!- exclamó una voz, y todos dieron un respingo cuando el temible Winter Soldier, una flor blanca en la mano, el rostro también sonrojado de sol y con ese hoodie de Steve que le caía en las caderas se abrió paso, plantándose en la habitación con expresión severa. Todo el mundo, incluso Sam y Bruce se tensaron, preparados para la violencia: pero el Winter Soldier, el acento de Brooklyn clarísimo, ladró- Steve! Debería darte vergüenza! Discúlpate inmediatamente!-

\- Bucky...-

\- No, nada de " Bucky" a mí! Esta gente es tu team y estoy seguro que te han tenido santa paciencia! Deja de ser un punk y discúlpate ya mismo, en especial con la señorita! Tu mamá no te crió para ser un desagradecido!-

Y ocurrió un milagro, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista. Steve relajó la postura, se rascó la nuca, e increíblemente, deslizó un pie por la alfombra en la más clásica expresión de azoramiento.

\- Yo... lo siento, chicos.- 

\- Mejora eso!-

\- Estoy tratando, Buck!-

Bucky echó una mirada circular, y asintió con un mohín.- Sí, de verdad está tratando, pero les juro que siempre ha sido igual de bruto, no es con ustedes nada más...- suspiró, y viendo a Steve aún compungido, meneó la cabeza y se acercó a Natasha.- Gracias por salvarle la vida. No sabes cómo lamento que te hayas herido por salvarlo, cómo va la recuperación?-

El rostro de Natasha era un poema, suavizado por completo.- Estoy mejor, gracias...-

\- Esto es para tí, y si hay algo que él o yo podamos hacer...- Bucky le tendió la traba de pelo en forma de flor con la mariposa, y se enderezó, paseando la mirada alrededor, sin orgullo, pero con dignidad. - Asumo que ya todos saben mi historia, posiblemente más de lo que yo mismo sé ahora, pero, bueno, déjenme presentarme. Soy James Barnes, me llaman Bucky, y he sido amigo de este punk desde siempre. Les agradezco que me permitan quedarme aquí, y recuperarme. Gracias por todo, señor Stark.- dijo, mirando a Tony, que asintió con ojos cálidos.

\- Llámame Tony, Barnes.-

\- Gracias. Sam?- dijo volviéndose al piloto, que asintió.- Gracias por tu apoyo el otro día. Thor Odinson?- confirmó, volteándose al asgardiano.- Muchas gracias por permitirnos usar tu auto, es una maravilla. Quién es Bruce?-

\- Soy yo, Barnes.- dijo Bruce, que se veía un poco nervioso en su silla, su taza de té entre las manos.- Porqué?

\- Tú eres el doctor, no?-  
\- Siete veces doctor, tiene siete doctorados, chasconcito como lo ves, creo que va para el octavo, es como una adicción suya, es un kink...- interrumpió Clint vigorosamente, a lo que Bucky entrecerró los ojos.

\- Y tú eres el sniper de los líos de faldas...-

\- Qué mentiras horribles le has dicho?!- bramó Clint fingiendo horrorizarse mientras el resto soltaba la carcajada, Clint llevándose las manos al corazón.- Injurias y calumnias!!-  
\- Barnes, siéntate y sírvete pizza, no te quedes ahí como poste.- dijo Tony generosamente. - Steve, ve a buscarle algo de beber. Eres un host horroroso, este pobre cabro estaría mejor conmigo!-

\- Tú sólo quieres agarrarle el brazo...- suspiró Bruce, una disculpa en su tono.- No hagas caso, Barnes, aquí hay pizza vegetariana si prefieres...-

\- Mi brazo?- dijo Bucky, haciendo que Steve regresara con dos botellas de soda en la mano y las cejas elevadas.

\- No, Buck, jamás sin tu permiso, Tony nunca... no dejaríamos que te toque, no te asustes...-

\- Stevie, cállate.- gruñó Bucky.- Tony? Si entiendo bien este brazo me lo puso el enemigo, no? Tú entiendes su tecnología? Eres ingeniero como tu padre?-

\- Como mi padre no, yo soy un genio.- dijo Tony, haciendo que se rodaran un montón de ojos a su alrededor.- Si lo reviso, sin duda lo entiendo.-

\- Y porqué no lo has hecho?- dijo Bucky, y su voz sonaba desconcertada y casi enojada.- No tienes idea si tiene una bomba adentro? O algo que lo haga atacar sin aviso? Gas mostaza? Tiene una fuerza letal, y me has dejado aquí en tu casa?-

\- Mira, el único aquí que no tiene una fuerza letal en los brazos soy yo cuando estoy sin armadura.- dijo Tony, los brazos cruzados.- No eres nada especial aquí, pollín. Y como nos tomamos los temas de consentimiento muy en serio, nadie iba a hurguetearte nada sin tu permiso.-

\- Pues lo tienes. Te lo pido por favor, Tony.- dijo Bucky, su voz preocupada.- No quiero hacerle daño a nadie...- acabó, con un suspiro. En ese mismo momento Clint saltó sobre sus pies, pero era porque había notado que Natasha había hecho un movimiento brusco, y sin decir más le sirvió de muleta, con ella esforzándose en salir, el rostro tenso.  
\- La he...?- Bucky miró a Sam y Steve, atribulado.- He dicho algo que la...?-

\- No ha sido tu culpa, amigo Barnes.- dijo Thor despacio.- La Dama Natasha fue cautiva de los mismos enemigos que te retuvieron, y son memorias duras.- dijo con sencillez, ofreciéndole otro vaso de soda. Bucky tomó el vaso, pero sus ojos traicionaron por primera vez cólera.

\- Cautiva? Dios mío, pobrecita.- suspiró.- Se va a poner bien?-

\- De eso me ocupo yo, Barnes.- dijo Bruce, mientras Tony insistía en llenar en plato de Bucky con pizza hasta arriba.- Si todo sale bien, tú también.-

\- Gracias.- dijo Bucky, y había tanto agradecimiento en su sonrisa. 

 

*************************************

 

\- Natasha está bien? Por Dios, Barnes no es para nada como lo imaginaba, quien quiera que diga que él y el Winter Soldier son la misma cosa es un idiota.- dijo Bruce con aspereza, acabando de apagar equipamiento en el laboratorio. El resto había continuado con su esparcimiento luego: Thor se había llevado a Tony, Steve y Barnes a un juego de pool, pero Bruce había bajado a los laboratorios a revisar tests que había dejado en proceso, incluyendo los que a las siete, había tomado de Natasha. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Clint bajar la escalera, y a él había dirigido su pregunta.

\- Dímelo tú. Cómo está su espalda?-

\- Según el MRI, una de las vértebras soldó mal, y está presionando un nervio. Puedo tratarla, pero se tardará en curarse.-

\- Mierda! Cuánto?-

\- Considerando el suero, seis meses.-

\- Qué?-

\- Otra persona simplemente * no* se recuperaría, Clint.-

-...- Clint se mordió una uña, encaramándose en un mesón.- Y si usas en ella esa cosa que usaste en el corazón de Tony?- 

Bruce bufó, agitándose los rizos de la frente, y se acarició las manos como siempre que estaba nervioso.

-... eso pensaba hacer.-

\- Bien!-

\- Es experimental, Clint!-

\- Confiamos en tí, doc.- dijo Clint, antes de morderse el labio.- Y de Laura... no, si ya sabía la respuesta. Si hubiera estado todo bien y normal me habrían esperado con un baby shower...-

\- Lo siento, Clint. Pero la mórula es totalmente anormal: lo mejor es que la elimine de inmediato.-

\- Puedes hacer eso?-

\- Puedo conseguirle los medicamentos, prepararle algo.- suspiró Bruce.- Pero un ginecólogo lo haría mejor.-

\- Laura está harta de médicos, Bruce.- Clint meneó la cabeza.- Oye, tu Extremis no puede arreglar eso también?-

\- Arreglar qué?-

\- No el Chulthu que tiene en el útero. Sus ovarios, me refiero. Como lo del corazón de Tony? Ovarios nuevos?-

\- No me atrevería, es de genética que estamos hablando, quizá qué podría pasar...- Bruce meneó la cabeza.- tantas ganas tienes de tener hijos con ella?-

Clint se mordió los labios, y Bruce se acercó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, y entonces Clint lo miró a los ojos.

\- No es sólo en Laura en quien pensaba.-

Y Bruce comprendió, y se le apretó el corazón. La vista de los dos fue a las muestras de Natasha, y hubo un largo silencio.  
\- Ah, te traje algo.- dijo Clint, dejando una caja envuelta en una bolsa plástica en una silla del laboratorio. Bruce fue a mirarla, y elevó las cejas confundido al ver lo que parecía un pijama de algodón, grueso y sin forma, suficientemente grande para que hubiera cabido Thor adentro.- Es... le habría puesto un lacito pero es tan gay eso...-  
\- Un pijama?- Bruce parpadeó sin entender.

\- En realidad compré dos, pero dejé el otro en la granja para cuando vayas. Es tranquilo, Laura cocina fantástico, y a tí te encantan los niños... les vendría bien que un profesor de verdad vaya a enseñarles un poco de ciencia. Y para cuando quieras escaparte un poco de Tony y sus locuras...- dijo Clint rascándose la nuca.- Bueno, te traeré cardamomo y verduras frescas de la granja cuando viaje, pero yo... estaré aquí, de nuevo.- dijo, antes de cruzarse de brazos nerviosamente.- sabes, yo... siento que todo esto es karma.-  
\- Qué?- dijo Bruce, un poco conmovido.

\- Cuando Pepper me dejó yo... perdí los nervios y le dije... bueno, le dije algo cruel. Respecto a tí.- confesó Clint, apoyándose en el counter, la cabeza gacha sobre los brazos cruzados.- le dije que si tenía hijos con Tony iban a ser mutantes, ya que Tony te había follado tantísimo, y la radiación...- Se frotó los ojos.- Y el que salió con un hijo radioactivo fui yo!-

\- Clint, estabas furioso, y todo lo que pasó...-

\- No, no hagas eso!- Clint le apuntó con el dedo.- No te pongas todo comprensivo y mamá, por favor! Yo dije esa idiotez, y luego tú dejas que casi te rebanen como boloña para salvar a Nat, y luego Tony... Tony le salva la vida, evita que ella vuelva a las sombras, los dos...- con las manos vacías, Clint las empuñó e hizo un gesto impotente.- sé que enfrentarte a Ross es la cosa a la que le tienes más miedo en la vida. Yo... frente a eso, lo que había pasado antes no tiene comparación, yo... no tengo cómo agradecerte.-  
\- Clint, tú fuiste el primero en llegar a mí. Y casi te matan por salvarme.-

\- Si, en realidad tenemos que parar con la adicción a la adrenalina, esto se está poniendo ridículo.- dijo Clint, y cuando Bruce lo abrazó, se relajó.- Oh, okay. Sí, más abrazos y menos feelings, es mejor, mm, mm... das unos abrazos ricos sabes? Y oye ahora que lo pienso Nat y Tony no se callan nunca sobre tu trasero...- * ambas manos*

\- Todos ustedes necesitan refrescar esas clases sobre acoso sexual, realmente.- dijo Bruce, sintiendo la sonrisa de Clint contra su sien..

 

************ 

 

\- Así que está despierto?- 

:: Esperándolo, Sir, pero el doctor Banner me pidió que no lo apresurara, pero le indicase que lo esperaba porque tenían que hablar::

Tony subió al dormitorio de a dos escalones, gruñendo al comentario de JARVIS. Era muy típico de Bruce, desvergonzado como era y tras el número que se había mandado - y Tony no estaba seguro de qué tan pronto iba a perdonarlo: el miedo que había pasado, la angustia, y el soberano desprecio de Bruce por su propio pellejo eran bastantes cosas que le daban ganas de encerrarse y hacer estallar cosas.- el pretender que una charlita juntos a solas en el dormitorio, con llantos incluidos, arreglara todo: pero Tony sabía que esta vez tendría que ponerse firme y no dejarse ganar por ojos llorosos y autosacrificios. Esa ridiculez suicida de Bruce se acababa aquí, se acababa ahora: las palabras de Steve habían picado, y claramente a Bruce también si lo estaba esperando. Pues lo iba a oír, ciertamente lo iba a oír esta vez...

... y Tony se quedó sin habla cuando al entrar a su dormitorio vio una docena de velas ambarinas, la cama tendida con sus  
sábanas color rojo oscuro favoritas, y Bruce en una bata de satén negro de su pertenencia desabrochada y sin nada debajo, colocando en una mesita junto a velador TODO el contenido de su maletín de juguetes sexuales.

Y del maletín antiguo en el tercer cajón del closet.

Y de la bolsa de juguetes nuevos que aún ni le sacaba las etiquetas. 

Y lo que parecía unos cuantos instrumentos del laboratorio.

Encima de todo, Bruce tenía el descaro de sonreír como un tiburón.

\- Hola, Tony.- dijo ladeando la cabeza especulativamente.- Desvístete.-

Explicaba una buena parte del atractivo de Bruce para Tony el que el científico fuera una de las pocas personas en el mundo que podía dejarlo boqueando boquiabierto como un pez por un minuto entero, pero tras la pausa de oxígeno ante esa postal erótica, Tony avanzó, y tocó las esposas y cadenas fijas a cada extremo de la cama.

\- Pretendes que usemos todo eso esta noche? Yo te hacía en un rincón llorando por Steve…-

\- Steve lo que se está buscando es una larga conversación mañana cuando suelte al pobre Bucky por un rato, es como Elvira de Animaniacs.- dijo Bruce, las manos acariciando que lo que por Dios, era una fusta de cuero.- Pero sí, pretendo que usemos todo esto esta noche, si te parece bien.-

\- Estás sugiriendo que te ate a la cama y te destroce hasta hartarme para hacerte pagar el susto que pasé, y que así te perdone por completo por el numerito con Ross? Crees que haciéndote sangrar que se me va a pasar el trauma, como si no te hubiera visto sangrar la suficiente…?-

\- No estoy sugiriendo para nada eso.- dijo Bruce, sus ojos más angelicales mientras apoyaba los hombros en el respaldo de la silla, tan sereno y científico como si no hubiera una docena de dildos a un lado.

\- Entonces no entiendo nada. Es un fengshui con vibradores?-

\- *yo* voy a usar todo esto en *ti*.- dijo Bruce, su cara muy tranquila.- Una vez que te ate, te voy a hacer todo lo que se me ocurra, más algunas cosas que tuve que googlear, vaya.-

Sí, lo amaba. Amaba los orgasmos salvajes, pero era cierto que Bruce podía cortocircuitarle el cerebro hablando.-… come again?-

\- A pesar de que estabas convaleciente, volaste un quinjet, Legionarios, y el Mark 44.- dijo Bruce santurronamente a lo que Tony levantó la vista al techo y bramó:

\- PARA SALVAR AL LOCO SUICIDA DE MI NOVIO!- 

\- Bueno, no te dio un infarto, y los tests que te he hecho luego dan muy buenos resultados.- Bruce continuó sin darse por aludido.- Pero aún no estoy conforme, porque te conozco. Eres un absoluto inconsciente, y no tengo dudas que en el futuro intentarás lanzarte al espacio, entrar en 10G, meterte en explosiones o sòlo beber y drogarte a la vez mientras te revuelcas con prostitutas…-

\- Cuánte fe en mí, amor mío.-

\- Tony.- dijo Bruce, y estaba muy serio.- Si confías en mí tiéndete, porque voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que te falle el corazón, y si al amanecer sigues sin arritmias, pues te daré el alta y te consideraré curado. Estás de acuerdo?-

Hubo una pausa, pero no muy larga, aunque seguramente a Bruce, a pesar de su tono seguro de sí mismo, se lo pareció: luego, Tony se quitó camisa y camiseta, desabrochó sus jeans, que con la cantidad de tornillos y circuitos que siempre andaba trayendo en los bolsillos golpeó el suelo de inmediato, y cuando se quitó los zapatos de una patada, sonreía.

\- En el extremo de “totalmente en desacuerdo” a “muy de acuerdo” estoy tan a la derecha que me caí de la página.- dijo tendiéndose en la cama con una sonrisa brillante, extendiendo brazos y piernas.- Hey, necesitas que me bañe primero? Si me vas a cortar o algo…-

\- Yo lo hago.- dijo Bruce con tranquilidad, y aunque había algo suave en sus ojos, también había algo que rara vez podías ver en el amable doctor Banner, y no era lujuria, o al menos no era sólo eso. Había orgullo, energía, deseo reconcentrado: esa hambre por poseer, por reclamar, que en un hombre que había perdido y le habían quitado tanto parecía francamente fuera de lugar. Sí; era extraña y anormal, y por eso mismo, tremendamente excitante.

Se inclinó, y esposó los tobillos de Tony a la cama, muy separados, antes de esposar sus muñecas, Tony dejándose de buena gana. Incluso cuando Bruce sacó una larga jeringa cargada, apenas elevó una ceja.

\- No me irás a dopar, quiero disfrutar esto, puedo con lo que me eches…-

\- Cuánto es la dosis más alta que cocaína que te has puesto, Tony?- dijo Bruce conversacionalmente.

\- Ocho shots de 0,9 en una noche.- 

Bruce parpadeó.- Cómo diablos no caíste muerto?-

\- Iba con fenobarbital y unas benzos.-

\- Loco idiota.- dijo Bruce, clavándole la aguja en el muslo, a la salida de la porta, en donde más se tardaría en metabolizarse. Tony se hamacó en la cama, echando la cabeza atrás y mordiéndose los labios, los ojos brillantes.

\- Qué malito estás, uy!-

Bruce le acarició las mejillas, tras dejar la jeringa a un lado.

\- Confías en mí a pesar de que te drogué y te mentí, Tony?-

\- Sé porque lo hiciste. Y aunque aún quiero gritar porque no hayas encontrado otra solución, sigo confiando más en tí que en mí mismo.- su voz estaba llena de decisión, los ojos castaños alzados a él, tan grandes y expresivos. Bruce asintió, y como llevado por un impulso lo besó, luego le besó la frente y se quedó ahí unos momentos, inhalándolo.  
Bruce se enderezó luego, y cuando abrió una bolsita de cuero a un costado y sacó algo envuelto en papel esterilizado, Tony agitó sus veinte dedos en entusiasmo.

\- Qué es eso? Qué es eso, qué es eso?-

\- Una de las cosas que no te va a gustar, pero esta noche no me importa que no te guste.- dijo Bruce colocándola sobre su pecho, debajo de la cicatriz del reactor. Tony elevó las cejas al ver una docena de agujas, y se mordió el labio al ver a Bruce colocarse guantes de látex con un snap.

\- Uhm… -

\- Quédate quieto, Tony. No querrás que me equivoque.- dijo Bruce dulcemente, y untándose una mano en alcohol, se inclinó sobre la axila derecha. Tony se estremeció, y sintió  
el roce de una de las agujas debajo del brazo, pero nada más, y cuando Bruce se apartó y fue al otro brazo, le elevó una ceja.

\- No me vas a clavar esas agujotas?-

\- ya te clavé la primera. Sentirás pronto los efectos, es acupuntura.- dijo Bruce, yendo a su pierna y haciendo algo en el costado de su rodilla. Tony intentó girarse incrédulo pero no veía la aguja: y Bruce estaba haciendo algo con su pie derecho cuando sintió un hormigueo, extraño y cálido, en el brazo, luego en el otro. Era como si uno de sus músculos, dentro de la carne, se licuara, desapareciera, se volviera toffee caliente, derritiéndose: y con cierto temor trató de empuñar las manos, pero no le obedecían.

Muy pronto, los pies tampoco. Podía sentirlas con claridad, pero lo más que conseguía era una aducción floja.

\- Qué es esto… joder, eres un supervillano, sabes?- musitó, el corazón golpeándole, suponía que por la dosis de cocaína. 

\- Aún ni siquiera empiezo. Todo esto es preanalítica.- dijo Bruce, palmeándole el muslo. Las únicas agujas que podía ver estaban clavadas de un modo alarmante en los costados de sus rodillas, pero no había dolor, sólo hormigueo y esa sensación de deshuesamiento.

\- Y con qué empezarás?- suspiró Tony, sintiéndose sonrojado al placer de la sensación.

\- Con esto.- dijo Bruce, sacando uno de los Tony’s Toys de su caja. Tony parpadeó, porque era el más gigantesco dildo negro, que vibraba con tanta violencia que casi se escapaba de la mano, y cuando Bruce lo sostuvo y se inclinó entre sus piernas sin siquiera lubricarlo primero, Tony emitió un sonidito.

-… me vas a romper?-

\- Shhh.- dijo Bruce, pasando un brazo por el costado para alzarle las caderas y hábilmente encajar el dildo entre sus nalgas, apoyando la dura y ancha cabeza en su esfínter. Tony abrió la boca para expresar cortés incredulidad a que eso fuera a funcionar, pero Bruce simplemente acomodó el dildo entre sus piernas y bajo sus testículos, e inmediatamente lo encendió a full potencia.

Tony se golpeó la cabeza en la cabecera de tan brusco como se retorció, la sensación violenta, extraña y excitante.

\- Habías hecho esto antes?- dijo Bruce conversacionalmente, frotándose en las manos enguantadas lo que parecía una crema médica.

-… dejar que me… metieras cosas… uhm, me parece… que sí…-

\- Acupuntura.- dijo Bruce sonriendo, yendo a sus pies y embardunando la planta con la crema, antes de ir a sus manos.

\- No…- dijo Tony, la oleada de placer exacerbada con esa sensación de calor en sus músculos, el hormigueo misterioso de las agujas.- no, porque… la acupuntura… son monsergas de los hippies… oye, qué es eso, merengue…?-

\- Un opiáceo tópico.- dijo Bruce sonriendo. Había seguridad, y un dominio áspero y perentorio en su rostro, cuando agarró unas correas, y procedió a abrocharlas eficientemente bajo las rodillas, codos, y finalmente al cuello de Tony, ajustados como un choker. Tony jadeó en respuesta, pero Bruce sólo asintió, como contento con su trabajo, y sacó un anillo de pene de látex.

\- No vas a andar con remilgos, eh?- Tony jadeó e intentó mover la pierna, porque tenía las nalgas adormecidas ya por vibración: pero estaba tan atado que no podía moverse. De a poco las correas iban cortándole la circulación, y supo, como el experto en flujometría que era, que Bruce inexorablemente aumentaba la presión encajonando su sangre en su torso, cabeza y entrepierna, alejándola de sus extremidades.

Excepto de una, pensó con humor. 

\- No, no eres el tipo de persona que aprecia las sutilezas.- dijo Bruce con voz firme, y aferrando su pene con ambas manos, empezó a masturbarlo, bañado en lubricante. Tony jadeó y se arqueó, asombrado a cuán claramente podía sentir cada aspereza, roce, falange de las manos de Bruce: era como si esa tumefacción hubiera hecho su sexo hipersensible, como si al robarle la sensibilidad a sus manos y pies Bruce hubiera hecho a todas sus neuronas concentrarse entre sus piernas. Jadeó, no queriendo acabar tan rápido, pero su habitual autocontrol de acero parecía haberse ido en el cóctel de drogas y se vino con grito ronco, rápido y duro.

\- Bien.- dijo Bruce sin cambiar su expresión, y apretó el anillo de pene, ajustándolo tanto que Tony se retorció, la presión dolorosa en su sexo sensibilizado.

-… Bruce…-  
\- Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad, Tony? Si necesitas que pare, debes decírmela.-

\- Nunca he tenido una palabra de seguridad, qué te has creído…- Tony se retorció con los dientes apretados.

\- Entonces la elegiré yo. Si quieres que me detenga, di “ hadropolarización”-

\- Eso lo serás tú…- retrucó Tony riendo, pero entonces se cortó con un gemido de verdad, porque Bruce acababa de plantar las uñas en su hipersensible muslo.  
\- Haz. Caso.- dijo Bruce severamente. Ese Bruce dominante con ojos brillantes y lujuriosos era tan inesperado y tan deseable que Tony asintió, estirando el cuello todo lo que podía hacia él.

\- Hadropolarizaciones y todo lo que quieras, pero bésame!- gruñó, aunque arquearse así presionaba aún más sus testículos contra el vibrador que no dejaba de moverse, una tortura en su pene recién vaciado. Bruce lo complació con unos besos largos y potentes, y luego empezó a lamerlo, la caricia caliente de su lengua tras su oído, en sus labios, bajo su mentón, torturantemente insistente en su manzana de Adán. Tony inspiró entre los dientes, sin poder ver la sensación vaga que sentía de una mano de Bruce moviéndose sobre su pecho: pero podía ver que con la otra, Bruce se masturbaba mientras lo besaba con tanto abandono, y ese gesto tan abierto y expuesto en su habitualmente recatado científico hizo que a pesar de la presión del anillo de pene su sexo empezara a palpitar de nuevo.

Cuando Bruce al fin detuvo un beso asfixiante, una lengua que llenaba su boca con insistencia, y se apartó, Tony parpadeó con admiración, porque Bruce le había colocado a la perfección y completamente a ciegas, pinzas en los pezones, que ya estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. Y decía mucho sobre lo drogado que estaba que apenas había sentido nada ahí. 

\- Mmm…- dijo Bruce, volviendo a su entrepierna.- Creo que necesitamos un poco más de estimulación aquí…- agregó, sacando sin contemplaciones el dildo vibrador y echándolo a un lado, haciendo que Tony jadeara de alivio.- Nada de esto servirá si no te hago llegar a las 200 pulsaciones por minuto…-

\- Dame más besos y llego solito...-

\- Shh, Tony...- dijo Bruce, y sus manos, tras acariciar y masajearle los muslos, se ocupó de hacer un reguero caliente de besos antes tomarlo en la boca y paladearlo sin moverse, haciendo que Tony gimiera y se arqueara, tratando de conseguir, movimiento, fricción en esa boca caliente...

La mano de Bruce buscó entre sus muslos, y dedos lubricados lo prepararon y abrieron, un sonrojo cubriendo el rostro y el pecho de Tony. Era imposible pensar en nada ante esa doble estimulación: y cuando los dedos de Bruce se movieron dentro con más libertad y presionó su próstata con certera seguridad, Tony jadeó y gimió su nombre en voz quebrada.

\- Bruce... vamos, ahora tú...- gimió, ondulando, pero Bruce lo soltó y apoyó el mentón en su pecho, justo debajo de la herida del pecho, tironeando juguetonamente las pinzas en sus pezones.

\- Sabes? Creo que hablar, expresarte, siempre ha sido no sólo un arma, sino un alivio para tí. Tu elocuencia es un modo de liberarte... está comprobado, sabes, que decir groserías cuando algo te duele aumenta la dopamina. - acabó con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, que parecían arder.- Vamos a solucionar eso. Ahora, tu palabra de seguridad es círculos con el índice, okay?-

\- Eh...? BRUCE!- Tony, se sobresaltó, pero un momento luego tenía una ballgag en la boca, y Bruce abrochaba las cuatro correítas a los lados de su cabeza, imposibilitándole nada excepto el más ronco de los sonidos. La pelota tenía agujeros que lo dejaban respirar perfectamente por la boca si quería, pero estaba tan apretada encajada en sus dientes que ni siquiera podía emitir una sílaba.

\- Tony Stark silencioso. Habría que vender entradas.- se burló, una sonrisa malvada distendiendo sus labios enrojecidos por lo que le había hecho. - Ahora, dónde estábamos? Uhm, eso dan ganas de insertarte más cosas...- dijo tomando tres pequeñas bolas vibradoras con cordón y poniéndolos a vibrar en el vientre de Tony. - veamos cuántas te puedo meter acá...- agregó, agregando una varilla vibradora, luego otros dos más pequeños, y finalmente un dildo enorme, cuya cabeza se movía en círculos full articulado. Tony había abierto tamaños ojos.  
Bruce sonrió beatíficamente, y partiendo por la pelotita más pequeña, detuvo su vibración y le besó el pecho, antes de deslizar la boca y morderle los duros músculos del estómago. Había adoración y reverencia en sus besos, pero también un hambre intensa, peligrosa, ansiosa, y la mano que le separó los muslos y le abrió las piernas atando una barra de expansión a sus rodillas era bruscamente eficiente, algo casi científico en su acercamiento.  
Tony gimió y agitó la cabeza, pero no se resistió cuando el primer vibrador fue empujado dentro suyo; tampoco a la segunda, ni a la tercera bola. Pero cuando Bruce las siguió con el dildo, empujándolo abierto más y más, sus pies se arquearon y cerró los ojos.

Y los abrió de golpe, el corazón saltándole, cuando Bruce bajó la cabeza y siguió excitándolo con la boca, las drogas haciéndolo estar listo de nuevo en momentos, la tumefacción intensa en su pene, retenida y aumentada por el anillo en la base. Gimió tras la mordaza cuando Bruce encendió la función de los vibradores y del dildo, todo ese movimiento en su interior haciendo que le corriesen gotas de sudor la cara mientras Bruce seguía succionándolo con lo más parecido a una tortura que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Seguramente su pulso hacia mucho que ya no era 200 e iba por 300…

Trató de gemir su nombre, de alertarlo, porque sentía como a pesar del anillo iba a correrse con una fuerza intensa: pero Bruce se alzó, y para su espanto, tomó una sonda de polímero dura como vidrio.

Pensó en negarse, en hacer el gesto que era su safeword, porque sentía la entrepierna en llamas y temblaba como si tuviera fiebre, el deseo de correrse insoportable: pero cuando Bruce lo miró buscando su aprobación, Tony vio iris enteramente verdes y pupilas como cabezas de alfiler, y al ver a Bruce así de lleno de deseo, se dejó caer atrás y se abandonó, aunque se arqueó cuando Bruce aferró su pene inflamado y empujó la sonda lubricada sin detenerse hasta la raíz, efectivamente bloqueando toda descarga de semen. Entonces aferró sus testículos, y los masajeó bruscamente, y Tony abrió ojos enormes y gritando tras la mordaza se corrió sin que escapara una gota, la presión ardiente y dolorosa pero erótica, y aún mientras gritaba, sintió a Bruce quitándole el dildo del recto, aunque no los vibradores, e inmediatamente le soltó una de las esposas de tobillo para alzar su pierna y empujarse adentro con un grito de triunfo. 

\- Así quería… tenerte…- susurró Bruce, y su voz estaba quebrada por los jadeos. Cada sitio en donde sus manos tocaban a Tony, lo sujetaban aferraban, se sentía como si lo rozara algo eléctrico: Tony no sabía si eran las drogas o la presión, las ataduras o simplemente ver a Bruce tan libre y ansioso, pero cada presión, y la forma en que se sentía dilatar y dilatar a cada empuje lo hacía sentir todo el cuerpo vivo e hipersensible.- Quieto… callado por una vez… resistiendo… todo mío para hacerte gritar… Tony, te amo… te amo siempre, te amo cada día más pero cómo, cómo te amo ahora…-

Tony gimió tras la mordaza, pero Bruce seguía empujándose, en un ritmo castigador y violento que no era para nada el ritmo firme y seguro de maestro Zen. Bruce parecía fuera de sí, el cuello teñido de verde mientras se movía con potentes y rápidos empujes, y cada empuje presionaba los vibradores contra la próstata de Tony, haciéndolo ver manchas blancas en su visión. El orgasmo sin eyacular seguía ardiéndole entre las piernas: el sonido ronco y jadeante que inundaba el cuarto era emitido por sí mismo, pero Tony ya ni siquiera podía darse cuenta, seguro que estaba lleno de lava y estallaría en llamas como una víctima de Extremis. Gemía y suplicaba contra la mordaza aunque no eran palabras, no era nada reconocible: pero Bruce entendía su desesperación, y tras besarlo a través de la mordaza, y besar su sien sudorosa, Bruce lo miró a los ojos, deteniendo sus empujes, una mano yendo a sostener la sonda.

\- Quieres correrte, Tony?- susurró, y Tony le hubiera metido los dedos en los ojos al ver que Bruce aún conservaba mente para que hubiera una chispa de humor en ellos.- Quieres que te deje correrte, o es otra cosa lo que quieres?-  
\- MM! UUUOMMM AAAMMM!-  
\- Te dejaré correrte con una condición…- jadeó Bruce en sus labios.- Y es que luego me dejes ponerte la sonda de nuevo, porque te quiero erecto cuando acabe… y aún me falta bastante para acabar… te tengo una sorpresa más, amor mío…-  
\- MMMM!-  
\- Sientes esto, Tony?- musitó Bruce, y onduló las caderas. Tony, en medio de la bruma de su presión por las nubes y las olas de placer y dolor, sintió un roce raro dentro de su recto: como si Bruce tuviese puesto un condón de esos con ribeteados y texturas, pero más áspero de lo normal. Tony entrecerró los ojos tratando de juntar neuronas para comprender qué era eso, pero entonces Bruce se lubricó la mano, y los masturbó furiosamente mientras volvía a empujarse frenético, para que justo cuando los gritos de Tony se volvían agudos, arrancarle la sonda de la uretra y la combinación de dolor, orgasmo y liberación hizo a Tony correrse con una convulsión salvaje; probablemente se habría dislocado algo rebotando en la cama si Bruce no lo hubiera sujetado. Estaba retorciéndose, arqueado aún cuando sintió un pinchazo en su interior, y vio a Bruce apoyar una mano en la cama, con un sensor o algo semejante en lo otro.

Era algo como un control remoto, y cuando apretó el botón antes de que Tony bajara por completo, la escarga eléctrica desde ese condón hizo que ambos gritasen, una descarga que hizo que los dientes de Tony se clavaran en la mordaza y Bruce se arquease con toda la piel verde, lujuria y terror haciendo que Tony gritase su nombre…

 

************ 

 

\- Bueno, ciertamente es encantador.- dijo Sam cuando se asomó al apartamento de Steve por la mañana, en donde el soldado estaba despierto, preparando café, su buzo arrugado pero limpio: claramente venía de la ducha.- Stark está listo para adoptarlo, te garantizo que él y Banner están planeando cómo arreglarle el brazo y ponerle una capa para que sea Super Steel Arm o alguna idiotez semejante.-

\- A ti te pusieron alitas.-

\- Yo tenía alitas, y el proyecto se llamaba Falcon!-

\- Sí, sí.-

\- Quieres que vaya a despertar a Barnes y le diga que estás siendo grosero de nuevo? Man, puedo pagar por ver cómo te xuxea. Es como un madre… te pega también si no te lavas los dientes y te cambias ropita interior?-

Steve le arrugó la nariz, pero era claro que estaba feliz: Sam nunca lo había visto tan radiante, tan contento.

\- Está dormido aún, no debimos darle cerveza ayer pero no se puede jugar pool sin cerveza.- agregó sonriendo.- Sam, ayer era… es exactamente como lo recuerdo. –  
\- No tenemos idea cuánto va a durar esto, así que disfrútalo.- dijo Sam, a lo que Steve frunció el ceño, pero no se detuvo en su trabajo de hacer desayuno.- Steve, no estoy completamente contigo en lo de sacarlo de paseo, pero entiendo que no puede estar encerrado siempre. Lo que quiero decir es que me sumes a tus paseos, backup nunca está demás.-

Steve, que había empuñado la paleta de cocina, se relajó.- Tienes razón. Además está la oferta de Tony…-

El teléfono de Sam sonó, Lets Marvin Gaye Get It On resonando inesperadamente ruidoso. Sam contestó de inmediato, pero apenas se lo había llevado a la oreja y salido al balcón cuando Steve oyó caer cosas, y al asomarse alarmado, vio a Bucky en cuatro patas en el pasillo, los briefs grises que llevaba puestos arrugados como única ropa, intentando ponerse de pie y moverse a la vez hacia la cocina.- Buck?!-

\- Comida.- dijo Bucky con voz ronca, y tropezando, se lanzó sobre la frutera, aferró una manzana y se la tragó en cinco mascadas, agarrando la jarra de jugo de pera y bebiéndosela desesperadamente. Steve, sin saber que hacer, trató de sujetarlo, pero Sam se movió más rápido, y sacando pan fresco de una bolsa se lo alargó.  
\- Come más lento, mordidas pequeñas… qué pasa, Barnes? Soñabas?-

Bucky, que jadeaba ruidosamente, se frotó la cara, estremeciéndose, un brazo sobre el vientre.

\- No… no era sueño, era… tenía hambre. Tenía tanta, tanta hambre, y dolía y… podía sentir la sed otra vez…- gimió, sin soltar la jarra.- estaba atado y me echaban agua fría del cuello abajo pero no me dejaban beber… pasó tanto tiempo, tanto…- gimió estremeciéndose, y Steve, la cara pálida de horror, lo sostuvo, sin saber qué decir, sus manos crispadas en los hombros de Buck.- Fue… fue espantoso…-

\- Debe ser espantoso recordar que te morías de hambre después de nueve pedazos de pizza, un bol de patatas bravas y cinco cervezas.- dijo Sam con tranquilidad. Bucky parpadeó, y justo cuando Steveempezaba a pensar en lanzarle la jarra por la cabeza a Sam, Bucky respiró mejor, se enderezó, y al fin sonrió, dejando la jarra y tratando de limpiarse la cara vagamente.

\- Toma, hay más paños de cocina.- dijo Sam alcanzándole un trapo, dándole una palmadas en el hombro. Bucky al fin rió, tras sonarse la nariz, y apoyó, táctil como siempre la frente en hombro de Sam.

\- Creo que sólo fueron ocho.-

\- Es porque eres un ser asqueroso que le come las aceitunas y el salami al último trozo y deja la masa, Barnes.- dijo desenvolviendo unos bagels.- Qué tal si te vistes y vamos a comprar almuerzo? Banner está encerrado en el lab con Natasha y Clint, y no creo que esté de humor para cocinar, y Thor salió de nuevo a desayunar con una de sus amigas…-

\- Ése es el vikingo verdad?- dijo Bucky, tras un último sorbo de jugo, levantándose para ir a la ducha.- No es sorprendente que alguien como él tenga un montón de amigas!-  
\- Rogers Cara de Tragedia acá demuestra que todo está en la actitud.- dijo Sam juguetonamente, a lo que Steve le sacó la lengua y siguió bebiendo café.- Thor solo hace todo el RRPP que puede necesitar este grupo.-

\- A mí no me digas nada, estoy tratando de conseguirle novia desde 1927.- dijo Bucky encogiéndose de hombros, y volteándose antes de salir a la ducha se giró a Sam.- Y cómo es que tú no tienes novia?-

Sam abrió una imagen en su Starkphone y se la mostró: era una foto de Darcy que alcanzaba a enseñar su escote.

\- Esto me viene a ver el lunes, bit-ches.- dijo Sam meneando la cabeza como una queen.- so who’s the man?-

\- Darcy? Mejor tú que yo.- dijo Steve con un suspiro.- La última vez insistió en wáter polo a las cuatro de la mañana en la piscina, con ropa, tras estar bebiendo, y en una pelea de caballos marinos contra Thor y Jane usando a Clint de caballo.-

\- Y quién ganó?-

\- Natasha se subió a mis hombros y los demolimos.-

\- Cada vez me gusta más esa chica.- dijo Bucky metiéndose a la ducha, y Sam y Steve intercambiaron miradas inquietas. 

 

****************

 

Natasha, tendida en la camilla boca abajo, le había dicho adiós a Clint con el corazón apretado: estaba claro por su rostro que la snoticias que le llevaba a Laura no eran buenas, aunque como siempre, parecía tragarse su propio dolor para concentrarse en mejorar el de aquellos que lo rodeaban. Bruce, ojeroso pero tranquilo, tras despedirlo cargado de cajitas y un calendario de visitas, se había concentrado en ella, en lo que sería una operación con anestesia local a fin de corregir la vértebra mal soldada. Decía mucho de la confianza de Natasha en Bruce que aceptara una intervención que la tendría sujeta a la camilla, semidesnuda y medio dopada con los dos a sola en el lab, sólo JARVIS monitoreando sus vitales: pero no había sido capaz de pedirle a Clint que se quedara, con Laura esperando esas noticias.

Además, Bruce le había dado un poco de jugo antes de la anestesia, había bromeado al colocarle las sujeciones, necesarias para que no fuera a hacer algún movimiento involuntario mientras Bruce tenía instrumentos tan cerca de su médula espinal, y le había besado el cabello antes de mostrarle cómo funcionaban los aparatos que usaría.

\- Estás contento.- dijo Natasha, apoyada en el cojín de vinyl de la camilla improvisada, una sábana estéril cubriendo su desnudez, dejando a la vista sólo la base de su columna y el comienzo de sus nalgas. Bruce, aún con guantes de examen, limpiaba a fondo la zona con un bactericida, preparando la piel con fluido hemostático.

\- Estoy listo para declarar a Tony de alta, Barnes está todo lo bien que se puede, la amiga de Clint se recuperará de esto y él está de regreso, y estoy razonablemente seguro de que esto saldrá bien. Eso sin contar los perdones que consiguió Tony para Barnes, tú y yo.- dijo Bruce, cambiándose guantes por unos quirúrgicos, y dándose una larga rodada en silla girostática de su mesón de pruebas a ella. – JARVIS, monitorea todas sus constantes, que voy a abrir. Dime lo que sientas.- comentó, agarrando con experticia sus escalpelos láser y algo que parecía un secador de pelo.- Primero pulverizo, luego aspiraré…- agregó, el escalpelo trazando una línea en la piel blanca de Natasha, que sólo derramó una o dos gotas de sangre.

\- O sea estás para cantar canciones de musicales de Broadway. Me imagino que te morías porque Tony estuviera sano para poder volver a su cama, no?- dijo Natasha, la voz tan tranquila que era claro que la anestesia local funcionaba a la perfección. 

\- Mmm, sobre eso… sí, podría decirse…- murmuró Bruce tras la mascarilla, pero ni eso podía disimular su sonrisa mientras aplicaba el secador de pelo, que en realidad disparaba micro pulsos electromagnéticos.- Dime si sientes eso.-

\- Es como una vibración, nada más. Qué me estás haciendo allí abajo?- se burló Natasha, oyendo que empezaba a sonar algo que parecía un torno de dentista, y era una micro aspiradora, que entrando por la incisión retiraba los restos pulverizados de hueso, que Bruce acababa de pulir de la soldadura mal hecha.

Natasha podía ver a Bruce en el reflejo metálico de unos aparatos enfrente, concentrado en su columna, aplicando ahora un jeringa con las gotas de la esencia replicada de Extremis, 0,1 ul por célula ósea viva en la zona que querían se reparase, y luego, gotas de plasma extraído de la misma sangre de Natasha al nervio. Bruce exclamó con alegría al ver en la visión microscópica que JARVIS le proyectaba al lado el nervio recubrirse como esperaba de las proteínas terciarias, disminuyendo desde ya el dolor y prometiendo una completa remielinización del nervio. 

\- Tiene un muy buen pronóstico, Nat. Voy a dejar unas pocas células acá en extremis en caso que necesites un injerto de piel luego, a futuro.- dijo Bruce dejando los escalpelos de lado y empezando a cerrar las capas de piel con absoluta delicadeza: los músculos de Nat, fuertes y densos, no los había cortado, sino apartado con la delicadeza que apartas los pétalos de una flor sin romperla.

\- No tienes que coserme como una pelota de básquet. Un poco de pegamento quirúrgico y ya, no me quedan cicatrices…- musitó Nat, que lo miraba en el reflejo.

\- No me perdonaría si te quedara algo, lo que sea. Tu piel es tan perfecta aquí.- dijo Bruce, y su sonrisa la conmovió, al verlo con tanta atención suturando, y más aún cuando al acabar la limpió y parchó con exquisito cuidado, trayéndole jugo para calmar la sed de la anestesia y su bata, que le puso al revés cubriéndole el pecho, dejando su espalda y nalgas aún envueltas en las sábanas estériles.

\- Puedes dormir un rato si quieres, te he puesto un sedativo suave. Yo te cuidaré mientras reviso un poco de papeleo.- dijo Bruce tras quitarse guantes y desconectar equipamiento.- No haré ruido, descansa.-

\- Bruce?-

\- Hhm? Te duele o…?-

\- No hay nada que hacer con lo de Laura?-

\- No, me temo.-

\- No hay forma que pudieras… con Extremis, sus ovarios…?-

Bruce se quitó los anteojos.- sabes que piensas igualito a Clint, eh? No soy Dios, Nat.-

\- El mundo sería mejor si Dios existiera y fuera bondadoso como tú.- dijo Natasha con ternura, manitos bajo la mejilla como un niña en la almohada.

\- Duérmete.-

 

************

 

Laura había llorado, pero con el estoicismo que la caracterizaba, se había calmado rápido para que los niños no la viesen afectada: se había tomado los medicamentos, y los siguientes tres días había soportado la hemorragia y la pérdida en silencio. Clint la había tenido abrazada toda la noche calmando sus calambres: la había llevado al baño, había cocinado y limpiado, y la había mecido mientras lloraba en silencio, dándole su calor e incontables bolsas de agua caliente para mantenerla cómoda. No había sido tan traumático como había temido, porque Laura no había alcanzado a cumplir el mes: pero había habido sangre, calambres y náuseas, y Clint había sido todo lo que el más devoto esposo y padre podría haber sido, incluso en esas circunstancias.

\- Si de veras quieres más niños, hay otras formas… eres una madre estupenda, Laura…- había susurrado mientras ella lloraba despacito en su pecho, al amanecer. Ella había meneado la cabeza.

\- Lo quería porque era tuyo. Siempre lo querré porque era tuyo.- dijo Laura, con un suspiro.- Te quiero, Clint Barton.-

\- Laura…- susurró él, oprimiéndola contra sí, los dedos de ella en su cintura bajo las mantas. Clint se había acostado vestido, considerando la posibilidad ínfima de si tuviesen que ir a un hospital, sería más rápido.

\- Volverás a la Torre, verdad?- dijo ella tras una pausa contra su hombro. Clint asintió, y ella deslizó el dedo por en donde un vendaje aún ocultaba la costra curándose de su cuello. 

\- Me odias por eso?- susurró él tras una pausa, y ella sonrió, acurrucándose un poco más.

\- Te querría menos si te quedaras por lástima, u obligado… - Laura acalló sus protestas con los labios.- No, no. Ve a ser el héroe que eres, Clint. Pero vuela de regreso cuando puedas…- susurró, sus dedos en sus cabellos, y Clint suspiró contra su pecho, queriéndola con todo el corazón.

 

************************************************************

 

:: Sir, tiene una llamada.::  
\- … que te instalo en un Mac, JARVIS.-  
:: Sir, es el quinto intento de hackear mi firewalls, por lo que me siento compelido en avisarle::

\- Échales encima toda tu furia vírica y déjame dormir.-

:: Es que este intento ha sido exitoso, millonario vago hijoputa, 1% asqueroso::

Tony se sentó en la cama de golpe, lo que era una muy mala idea para alguien que por muy de alta que lo hubieran declarado, se había pasado la noche en lo que una convención de fans del marqués de Sade habrían llamado excesivo. 

\- JARVIS?! Quién mierda se atreve…?!- Tony tropezó para salir de la cama, resbaló y con un flick de su muñeca abrió una pantalla táctil, JARVIS proyectándola obedientemente a pesar de los insultos.

Efectivamente, dos barritas de las 907 que formaban los diseños de JARVIS estaban rojas y llenas de manchitas en el código. Con una maldición, Tony las cortó, y se las alargó a su programa espía y cazador, que actuaba de modo no muy disimil a una jauría de sabuesos rabiosos.

Los largó a perseguir la intrusión, pero ahora más despierto, ya sospechaba de quién era ese mensaje tan alegre y tan comunista. Tal como imaginaba, en el fondo del programita hacker había una ristra de números sin sentido, que resultaron ser el código para sacar un archivo de la nube por k.jg, y allí estaba el mapita de marras de Maine que se esperaba.  
Dios, la gente de Coulson era muy capaz, pero joder que eran exasperantes.

\- Acabo de recibir un mensaje de la hacker justiciera social de Coulson.- dijo conectándose al comunicador de los Avengers.- Nos vamos de paseo a Maine? Hay que rescatar a una doncella en aprietos entiendo.-

**************************

\- Maria te va a desollar cuando le diga que la llamaste doncella en aprietos.- contestó Clint.- Voy saliendo, encuéntrenme en la I-24.-

**************************

\- Por supuesto que iremos en ayuda de la encantadora teniente Hill.- dijo Thor poniéndose los jeans y despidiéndose de su amiga de turno.- Llegaré a la Torre en cinco minutos.-

**************************

\- Ni de chiste que te paras de esa camilla.- dijo Bruce severamente.- Natasha aún está fuera de combate, pero yo estaré listo en diez minutos.-

\- Qué bonito, doctor.- dijo Natasha, lo suficientemente alto para que se oyera.- Dejas a un chica desnuda, acostada, incapaz de levantarse por tus acciones y te largas así?-

**************************

\- Qué dijiste, zorra comunista?!-

**************************

\- Bucky se queda, por supuesto. Yo… debería, pero…-

\- Steve, ve a tu misión, no va a pasarme nada. Podemos estar comunicados con estas maravillas, si quieres.-

\- No lo sé…-

\- Yo confío en Barnes. Wilson y Rogers, en camino.-

************************** 

\- No estoy muy seguro si deberías ir...- dijo Bruce mientras cargaban el quinjet, todos acomodándose en sus asientos, extraño volver a ponerse los uniformes todos juntos tras tanto tiempo. Tony, que pilotaba en lo que pasaban a buscar a Clint, Iron Man y los seis legionarios siguiéndolos bajo el control de JARVIS, miró por sobre el hombro indignado.

\- Estoy de alta! DE ALTA! ME DISTE DE ALTA, no empieces de nuevo!-

\- Sólo digo que ayer... bueno, hiciste ejercicio un poco intenso.- dijo Bruce en su buzo viejo, apropiado para romper si tocaba transformarse, la vista baja y un rubor en las mejillas.

\- Qué le hiciste anoche a este pobre sujeto?- dijo Sam con una sonrisa, a lo que Tony alzó las manos en exasperación y Bruce se echó a reír.

\- Celebro que reine la paz de nuevo en la Torre, amigos míos.- dijo Thor afectuosamente mientras se elevaban, Steve sentado distraído con los impresos de la gente de Coulson en la mano, pero la vista en la Torre que se empequeñecía- Capitán, el amigo Barnes se veía perfectamente, y JARVIS lo mantendrá a salvo en lo que rescatamos a la Dama Maria.-

\- Yo sospecho que Barnes va a disfrutar librarse de tí y tu pegajosidad, Rogers, el pobre sujeto debe querer aire.- dijo Tony con los audífonos de piloto en la cabeza.- Querrá pajearse en paz a alguna hora...-

\- TONY!-

\- Oh, por Dios...-

\- Es una necesidad comprensible.- Thor se encogió de hombros leyendo parte de los informes, Steve enojado.

\- No se trata de eso, me preocupo, es...-

\- Preocúpate de la misión un poquito, hazme el favor.- gruñó Tony.- Que recién me han dado de alta y no quiero acabar de nuevo en medical antes de vengarme de este caballero!-

\- Qué me vas a hacer...?- Bruce puso carita de susto.

\- SERÁS CÍNICO!-

 

******************

 

Se pusieron serios al llegar a Maine, pero era de esperarse: incluso los informes de Coulson se habían quedado chicos para lo problemático de la situación. No sólo era un bunker bastante bien defendido, ( oculto bajo un Radio Shack cerrado, santo Dios) sino que estaba justo en la intersección entre tres pueblitos, perfecto para que explosiones, debris y demás lindezas crearan daños importantes. Steve se concentró en analizar la situación, mientras Thor se paseaba con no pocas ganas obvias de echarles encima unos cuantos rayos: Phil le había enviado mensaje a Clint que tenían a Maria, y la estaban torturando.

\- Tienen al menos 600 soldados, los tres pueblos son virtualmente rehenes inconscientes... no sé, esto se ve mal.- Clint, que traía la última info, se había metido en el quinjet con la moto desde la misma carretera: sí, estaba completamente loco. Sí, Tony igual, gracias.

\- No hay una forma de pasar desapercibidos, ni tiempo que perder. Necesitamos un ataque rápido, directo, y hábil. Thor y Hulk, directo al centro y a destruir cuanta infraestructura de su base puedan. Clint y yo entraremos a por Maria. Sam y Tony, se mantienen en la periferia deteniendo a los que huyan y evitando riesgos a civiles.- dijo Steve, su voz adquiriendo la serenidad del Capitán América. Tony le enseñó el pulgar y con un gesto, conectó una feed al quinjet que mostraba a Bucky echado en el apartamento con un libro en la mano, pero con toda su atención en el televisor, que estaba pasando Raiders of The Lost Ark.

Steve meneó la cabeza y sonrió.

\- Tu chico tiene buen gusto, te apuesto que Nat está de nuevo sumergida en películas de maremotos o terremotos o incendios, algo así...-

\- Porqué le gustan tanto las películas horribles?-

\- Dice que le hacen sentir más ganas de vivir. No me miren a mí.-

 

******************

En verdad, Natasha se había dormido dopada viendo un documental sobre la Caza del Skinwalker, libro que Clint le había hecho leer hacía un tiempo, y Bucky, tras poner a JARVIS a buscarle toda la filmografía de Karen Allen estaba conmovidísimo con Manhattan y tenía a Malcolm X en fila, levantó la cabeza cuando JARVIS detuvo la película.

:: Debo advertirle que han llegado visitantes, Sargento Barnes. La Agente Romanov está dormida, pero les he dado acceso a la sala del penthouse, en donde esperarán el regreso de Sir y el Team.::

\- Quiénes son los visitantes, JARVIS?-

:: Son visitantes habituales de la Torre, Sargento, de total confianza. Se trata de la doctora Jane Foster...-

\- Doctora?-

:: En astrofísica::

\- Las mujeres pueden hacer eso ahora? Oye, Banner no es doctor en eso también? Es su novia?-

:: No, son amigos. Aunque la doctora Ross, otra de las visitantes es también amiga personal del doctor Banner... también ha venido la Doctora Cho, otra amiga...::

\- *tres* doctoras? Y son guapas? Esto tengo que verlo!-

\- Pero Sargento...-

***************

BUCKY BARNES:

 

Bueno, esto es hablar.

No me sorprende que un Stark en cualquier generación se rodee de mujeres hermosas, pero incluso para él esto es tener suerte. En la sala hay alguna de las mujeres más guapas que he visto en la vida, con caras animosas, vivaces, figuras atractivas y vestidas con esta moda actual que me gusta tantísimo, que deja bastante al descubierto. Hay una chica de cabellos lisos y castaño miel, con ojazos pardos muy dulces, que habla con animación, y es diminuta y delicada: a su lado creo que está la chica de Sam Wilson, que tiene un busto de infarto, rizos, y el rostro de una italiana traviesa. Sentada descansando los pies en alto hay una oriental de rostro suavísimo en un vestido rosa tan corto como para alegrarle la vida a cualquier tipo: y con ella hay una chica morena enfrente con curvas, qué caderas, y unos ojazos azules que quitan el hipo. Por Dios, qué mujer tan hermosa!

Veo que ser superhéroe tiene perks en serio, si le añadimos la pelirroja. Es muy divertido imaginarme cuál es de quién... asumo que la más grande es de Thor y de ahí abajo? Dios, Steve debe estar ciego, sordo y muerto por dentro! El hielo le congeló todo si ni con ver este ramillete se entusiasma!

Cuando sus rostros se vuelven al oírme entrar, por primera vez me siento un poco azorado: y no, no es por el buzo que llevo, aunque me cambié camiseta, ni por mis pies descalzos ( las zapatillas de Steve me nadan, parecen de mi padre) Es por el brazo artificial, pero aunque la oriental clava la vista de inmediato en él, lo que veo es semejante a lo que vi en Stark: admiración, interés, hasta un poco de codicia. La sonrisa de la morena de ojos azules es encantadora al avanzar de inmediato y tenderme la mano.

\- Hola, soy Betty Ross. JARVIS nos había dicho que no había nadie en casa?-

:: Lo que dije es que no había nadie disponible:: dice JARVIS y hay un deje de viejo cascarrabias en su voz, ese acento inglés es lo más.:: La Agente Romanov se encuentra descansando tras una intervención menos y el Sargento... ::

\- James, por favor.- digo, estrechando su mano, un poco apabullado por su sonrisa. La chica de rizos se acerca riendo, comentando algo sobre como soy todo un cinammon roll ( asumo que eso es halagador)

\- Darcy, y tú eres justo lo que faltaba en esta Torre, eres amigo del pajarito? Tienes cara de francotirador...- dice con una risita, y vaya que es aguda.- Como sea, eres mi cita para esta noche!- agrega besándome las mejillas, a lo que no me resisto para nada, vaya.

\- Helen.- dice la oriental, que no parece tan comunicativa, aunque me sonríe, los ojos aún clavados en mi brazo.

\- Atrás, dejen respirar al pobre sujeto...- protesta la diminuta chica del comienzo, su pelo castaño despeinado, lentes en la punta de la nariz.- Soy Jane Foster, tú también eres un superhéroe?-

\- No, no...- respondo riéndome.- Sólo un amigo de Steve, en tratamiento con el Doctor Banner...-

\- Ese brazo te lo puso Bruce o Stark? No me dijo nada sobre eso! Es el potatolímero?!- exclama la japonesa, y avanza con tal decisión que de pronto estoy rodeado de chicas, y qué foto tan linda sería esta para mi sepultura, porque empiezan a tironearme la camiseta.

\- No, no...- digo, aunque me entra la risa. Por mí bien que las mujeres sean más agresivas hoy en día, vaya, pero no con las novias de los amigos de Steve!- Perdón, sus novios no objetarán a esto, supongo?-

\- Quizá Sam objete, porque es mi novio, pero Clint no porque es casual, y Thor es mi marido y Steve es mi OTP...- empieza a listar Darcy con los dedos, el resto riéndose, y entonces a la japonesa le suena el teléfono y lo contesta apartándose un poco.

\- Natasha?- dice, y oigo a la que supongo en la pelirroja hablando al otro lado, pero entonces me distraigo cuando entra un hombre mayor, alto y nórdico con unas bolsas de delivery acompañado con una mujer rubia con un moño.

\- Comida!- exclama Darcy, palmeándome el hombro mientras corre a sostener cajas.- ven a ayudar, James, usa ese brazo futurista para destapar las cervezas...-

\- La única que tiene novio aquí es Libby.- comenta, algo a destiempo, la chica de pelo castaño, Jane, yendo a coger una caja. Yo levanto la vista porque el hombre me tiende la mano y se está presentando, pero entonces se me llenan los oídos de un ruido como las olas del mar cuando miro a la chica rubia.

Es Libby. Mi Libby. 

Doy un tropezón y Betty, la morena de ojos azules me sujeta con notable fuerza.- hey, hey! Helen, Libby, ayúdenlo, qué pasa...? -

\- James...?- dice ella y aunque se vuelve del color de la leche cortada, su voz acaba con cualquier duda y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Dios mío no merezco tanto, no merezco recuperar a Steve y ahora encima a Libby, no merezco tanta suerte, Dios mío ella vive! Mi novia de la guerra, mi chica, yo pensé que nos casaríamos algún día!

\- Libby!- exclamo y se me va el cuerpo, la abrazo, la aprieto... conozco este tacto, este aroma, conozco todo de ella. Ella parece a punto de desmayarse pero no me importa, la beso y la siento responder, siento humedad entre nuestras caras que no sé si son sus lágrimas o las mías, y la quiero, la quiero tanto... Oh, Dios mío gracias...

\- No, esperen...!- exclama Helen con el teléfono en la mano, en el mismo momento que Betty se lleva las manos a las sienes.

\- Yo conozco esa cara... James... James Barnes!-

\- BARNES?- exclama el hombre, pero nada de lo que dicen me importa. Tengo a Libby abrazada, y quiero estar con ella ahora mismo, ahora...

Ella... tampoco parece horrorizada por mi brazo: su vista está en mi cara, incrédula, shockeada, pero de a poco inundándose de una felicidad luminosa.

\- James, James...- susurra, hundiendo el rostro en mi cuello, y entonces la italiana suelta algo que me petrifica.

\- Pero tú no eras la novia de Steve, Libby?!-

Siento como ella se pone rígida en mis brazos, y cuando bajo la vista, veo cómo un rubor oscuro le llena la cara, tan oscuro como los que solían sonrojar a Steve.

\- Es... pensamos que estabas muerto...- susurra, y me suelta, cuando todo lo que quiero es abrazarla.

\- Steve no sabía que yo vivía?- musito, mirando en derredor, desconcertado.- Pero... cómo pasó eso? Estaba... cuánto tiempo..?-

\- Hijo, si tú eres el James Barnes que yo creo, todo el mundo cree que estás muerto desde 1945.- me dice el hombre, Betty tomándome del brazo porque siento que me voy a caer.

\- Pero... si estamos en el 2014...-

\- Bruce me hizo unas preguntas sobre contención y daño cerebral. Infiero de eso que recién te han recuperado este año.- dice Betty, su voz compasiva, ayudándome a sentarme. Libby se ha puesto las manos en la cara, y tiene lágrimas en las pestañas.

\- Steve no me había dicho nada!- gime.- Estuve fuera... yo venía a verlo ahora... apenas me ha contestado en meses...-

\- Si, bueno, ahora ya sabes porqué, no es que tuviera otra, tenía otro...- comenta con acidez la italiana, aunque me sirve un vaso de jugo con amabilidad.- James, bebe algo, ni los cyborgs se ven bien de color azul...- agrega alargándole otro a Libby.- Si venías a patearlo por ignorarte, pues ahí tienes una venganza alta y morena y bastante sexy...-

\- Darcy!- exclama Jane Foster.- Cállate ya!-

\- No sabían que el otro vivía...?- murmura Betty, sus ojos suaves.- eso es muy... oh, vaya. Mejor los dejamos solos para que conversen sin comentarios.-

\- Sí, ya veo como van a conversar con lengua.- murmura Darcy, y Jane le da un codazo. Le tiendo la mano a Libby, que asiente, secándose los ojos, y nos vamos arriba, en silencio, sintiendo el calor de su mano en la mía. Estamos bajando la escalera a las habitaciones de Steve cuando Libby intenta decir algo, y la interrumpe JARVIS.

:: Sargento Barnes, tiene una llamada de la Agente Romanov::

\- Sí, díganme.-

:: James...:: es la voz de la pelirroja, y suena tentativa, y bastante drogada :: James, estás con Libby? James, por favor no hagan nada, Steve debió decirles, no se vayan... no vayan a salir...::  
\- No saldremos.- dice Libby, sus ojos húmedos.

\- Libby, que él aún está, se está recuperando, no recuerda todo...-

\- Recuerdo lo necesario. Gracias, Agente Romanov.- sonrío. Por Dios, los amigos de Steve son ángeles.- Gracias por su preocupación. Recuerdo que amo mucho a esta mujer...- suspiro, y Libby vuelve a sonrojarse, pero avanza y nos besamos contra la puerta del apartamento. No me importa en dónde estemos, lo que hagamos... es mi Libby, dulce y suave, y cuando entramos tropezando y besándonos no quiero contenerme, y no tengo porqué.

Quienquiera que me haya dado esta segunda oportunidad de vida no voy a despreciarla. Y nada es tan un gracias a la vida como hacerle el amor a la mujer que amas. Libby me besa sin parar, y cuando me quito la camiseta besa el punto en donde la carne se une al metal, correosa y maltratada, y no parece molestarle. Su aceptación, la luz en sus ojos, me llena de algo parecido a la euforia, y volver a sus brazos es como regresar a un lugar amado y familiar en medio de todo lo que ha cambiado con el tiempo. Ella sigue siendo la misma, y siento el mundo firme como cuando abrazo a Steve, como cuando miro el cielo azul...

Dios mío, gracias, soy tan feliz.  
************************


	18. TO TAKE CHANCES; PARTE UNO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte uno de un megacapitulo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tenganme fe y no me maten... todavia.

TO TAKE CHANCES  
Capítulo 17 ( parte uno) 

Beautiful, crazy, he can't help but amaze me  
The way that he dances, ain't afraid to take chances  
And wears his heart on his sleeve  
Yeah, he's crazy but his crazy's beautiful to me  
He's unpredictable, unforgettable  
It's unusual, unbelievable  
How I'm such a fool, yeah I'm such a fool for him

*******************

Meterse a sacar a Maria en la base no había sido lo problemático: lo problemático era hacerlo sin reventar los pueblos cercanos y sin evacuarlos antes, pero los Legionarios de Tony solucionaron el asunto. Los androides, guiados por JARVIS, se posaron en las carreteras de salida, bloqueando el paso, y la verdad nadie se quedó ahí mirando al ver el droid posarse, sino que todo el mundo al verlos enfiló a alejarse. Con esa preocupación aliviada, el plan de Steve funcionó como magia, la mayor parte de los guardias y soldados, que no eran más que pobre gente de los pueblos ganándose un paycheck, arrojaron sus armas y huyeron al ver a Hulk y a Thor en el cielo.   
En el interior de la base fue otra historia, y Clint, que perdió veinte minutos emparedado entre dos grupos de lo que habían parecido soldados HYDRA al uso y habían resultado ser una mezcla de ninjas y SWATS, había necesitado a Steve apoyándolo antes de poder soltarse de la pinza con una flecha explosiva.

\- Joder, cambiaron el proveedor.- gruñó en las coms.- tengan cuidado, no es sólo los soldados... tienen algunas armas que no le había visto en la vida a un HYDRA de a pie.-

\- Delante tuyo ya en eso, pajarito.- dijo Tony en respuesta, que había dejado a Thor alegremente inutilizando a martillazos unos tanques con ametralladoras y se había plantado en la entrada de la base a hacer volar a todo lo que tratase de huir.- Estoy viendo cañones de plasma y unas muñequeras con flechas y de táser de lo más inspiradoras, esta gente estaba lista para pelear con nosotros.-

\- Pensé que los habíamos dejado de traste en Rusia y con lo de SHIELD.- gruñó Steve, que había identificado las celdas, que eran más bien cámaras de tortura, y había liberado a una docena de prisioneros, entre ellos un periodista de CNN y el hijo de un senador desaparecido a los que reconocieron por archivos de SHIELD: pero no Maria, y empezaba a temerse lo peor.

\- Justo cuando necesitamos a Nat para que apriete gente.- murmuró Tony con un bufido, enfrentándose con un grupo de tipos armados con Uzis modificadas capaces de hacer a Iron Man tropezar.- Muy bien, bichos malvados, se acabó, todos los juguetes son míos ahora porque yo lo digo, suelten sus armas o no van a tener manos con las que sujetar nada nunca más!-  
Los soldados asumieron posesiones de pelea, y Tony se resignó a aguantar heavy fire para poder acercarse y agarrarlos: adiós linda pintura del Mark 47. Pero entonces se oyó un rugido, y enseguida, SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT.  
\- NO DISPAREN A THONY!- bramó Hulk, y a pesar del gore de Hulk saltando sobre los soldados y rugiéndoles ( como si les quedara posibilidad de aprender una lección de esto) a Tony le entró la risa, mientras en el comunicador Sam hacía sonidos de asco.  
\- Verdecito, mi chiquito, eres mi héroe!-  
\- HULK DEFIENDE THONY.- dijo Hulk con una patada añadida a la pulpa de soldado bajo sus pies, y se fue a seguir la pelea a otra parte, mientras Tony recogía las armas no pisadas con un sonidito de alegría.  
\- Alguien tiene alguna pista de Maria? No la encuentro y acá hay incineradores...- dijo Steve en comunicador entretanto, su voz sombría. Había encontrado una sala con cadáveres, muy semejante al incinerador y los hules en donde una vez encontrase a Thor, pero a pesar de destapar los rostros de los muertos y fotografiarlos para su posterior identificación, no había señales de Maria, a no ser que ya fuese ceniza.  
\- Tanta eficiencia HYDRA me está poniendo saltón.- dijo Clint, metiéndole flechas explosivas a una docena que lo seguían por unas troneras, derrumbándoselas encima, que ya había descubierto era el único modo de pararlos.- No que eran más bien inútiles? Quién le dio un upgrade a esto desgraciados?-  
\- No lo sé, pero ustedes, los ninjas, averigüen quién mientras yo averiguo con qué...- dijo Tony, que ya tenía una pila de juguetes que llevarse en un rincón.- Nada sobre Mary Poppins aún?-

\- Es disturbing que esa sea tan buena comparación...- dijo Clint, y en ese momento oyeron unos gritos. Los que estaban afuera pudieron contemplar a Thor, Dios del Trueno, levitando contra el cielo nocturno con dos soldados HYDRA, uno en cada mano, y como tras su amago de dejar caer uno desde veinticinco metros de altura, ambos gesticularon furiosamente.

\- La Dama Maria estaba supuestamente prisionera en el nivel 6C, sea lo que eso sea, para interrogación, pero al saber de nuestra llegada la trasladaron al nivel 7A para fusilamiento.- dijo la voz dolorida de Thor en los comunicadores, .- Es todo lo que saben estos hombres, maldito sea su espíritu si han osado apagar...-

\- Estoy en el nivel 7A y ya revisé todos los cuerpos, no está aquí... Iron Man, qué es eso?- exclamó Steve. 

Había un temblor de tierra leve: el sonido ronco y metálico de turbinas y engranes, y Steve apoyó una mano en una pared retumbante con un muy mal presentimiento, rodeado como estaba de muertos y ceniza. 

Pero ni él ni Clint, desde dentro de la base subterránea, podían ver lo que Tony y Thor veían con incredulidad: cómo a un lado de la base la tierra se abría, revelando una nave oscura y grácil, semejante a un F-14, que se disparaba como un cohete hacia el cielo...

\- THOR NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ ESE ESO PERO AGÁRRALO!- gritó Tony saltando al cielo, pero entonces antes de que él o Thor llegaran a la nave, Hulk dio un salto, agarró la cola de la nave y la destrozó entre sus manos como si fuera de cartón.

\- THONY DICE NO TE VAS!- gruñó Hulk, y cuando uno de los motores de la nave saltó en pedazos, irritablemente le dio una patada al otro, haciéndolo volar contra la base y explotar alegremente.- THONY DICE... MARY POPPINS.- gruñó, y arrancó la tapa de la carlinga como si hubiera sido la concha de un molusco. Espantado, un hombre calvo soltó a Maria, a la que sujetaba contra sí como escudo y rehén en su puesto de pilotaje para dispararle a Hulk,que sólo hizo un ruido irritado y le quitó la pistola quebrándole la mano mientras Tony levitaba cerca y Thor se dejaba caer en la armazón del avión, para quitarle Maria al tipo de los brazos y dejarlo atontado de un golpe.

\- Thooor, nooo, que necesitábamos infoooo...- protestó Clint al oír la conmoción.- María está bien?-

\- Herida y deshidratada pero viva.- dijo Tony cuando Thor se la entregó, envuelta en su capa, escaneándola con los sensores del traje.- La llevaré a recibir atención médica, ustedes averiguen quién es este hijoputa.-

\- Cómo es que Tony siempre sale con las chicas semidesnudas en brazos cuando el príncipe eres tú, Thor?- preguntó Clint por el comunicador mientras Steve bufaba en alivio y Thor alzaba al hombre calvo del cuello de la chaqueta, las cejas fruncidas.

\- Por esta vez acepto el cambio, porque tengo mucho interés en saber qué quiere decirnos este caballero.- dijo con severidad. El calvo intentó resistirse, antes de rendirse, paro gritarle desafiante:

\- Nunca conseguirás nada de mí, alien! Hail Hydra!-

Thor lo giró, elevando una ceja.

\- Bueno.- dijo con parsimonia.- Habla con él entonces.-

Hulk le rugió en la cara.(2)

 

*************************

\- Pensé que pasaría más tiempo disparando misiles que poniendo vías, pero no me quejo.- dijo Sam quitándose los guantes estériles tras parchar, sedar y coser a Maria Hill, dormida en una camilla mientras el quinjet levantaba vuelo de regreso a casa, mientras Phil Coulson peleaba allá abajo con el general Talbot por la custodia de los prisioneros y la información rescatada. 

Tony, que confiaba en que Phil les diría lo que necesitaban saber, prefería largarse: era cierto que tenían un tratado firmado con el gobierno por sus miembros más conflictivos, pero no quería tentar a la suerte paseándose por delante de generales por ahora.

Steve había sostenido a Bruce recién destransformado que tembloroso y débil, pero con mejor aspecto de lo habitual, se había despatarrado en uno de los asientos y bebía su segundo litro de jugo: Thor acompañaba a Clint en el pilotaje mientras Tony acomodaba amorosamente media tonelada de armas y artilugios liberados de HYDRA.

\- Eres un pajarito muy útil, Wilson, no como otros.- dijo Tony, acariciando el pelo sucio de Bruce mientras le mostraba unos tableros de control que parecían muy intrigantes.- Oye, Rogers, cómo está tu minidemonito? Lo captan? Sam es su angelito guardián, que fitting que el Capitán America tenga un demonito guardián que habla ruso...-

\- JARVIS, muéstrame a Bucky por favor.- dijo Steve sonriendo al mal chiste, dejando el escudo a los pies de la camilla de Maria y volviéndose a la pantalla de la nave ( 110 pulgadas, alto hdtv, 1780 pizeles por cm)

Cuando todo el mundo vio la imagen de Bucky desnudo con Libby en el regazo arqueada contra su pecho, sus enérgicos movimientos ( y el sonido, el sonido era alta fidelidad por supuesto) hubo un silencio en la nave que se habría oído caer un alfiler, hasta que Clint, que no podía ver nada desde el puesto de piloto habló.

\- Hey, qué es eso, Barnes está viendo porno oh... OH HOLY SHIT, WHOA!-

\- JARVIS apaga eso!- exclamó Tony saliendo de su inmovilidad, para voltearse a Steve que estaba petrificado y a Clint que boqueaba. Las cejas de Thor se habían ido al techo.

\- Ésa no era Libby?- exclamó Clint, a lo que Steve se giró hacia él y Clint huyó a la cabina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Pues... eso parece...- Tony se lamió los labios, volteándose despacio con los ojos brillantes y curiosos, pero Bruce, a pesar de su migraña, encontró su mirada y agitó la cabeza en negativo, haciéndolo callar.

\- Así que se siente mejor.- largó Sam, cruzándose de brazos. Steve se frotó la frente, y al fin se dejó caer sentado a su lado. Sam lo miró con curiosidad.- Así que ésa era tu famosa novia?-

\- Es... complicado.- dijo Steve débilmente: parecía que le habían dado un batazo en la nuca.- Era su novia... antes. Y yo no le dije... él no sabía.-

\- Y Steve ni le ha hablado a Libby en seis meses!- gritó Clint de la cabina, a lo que Thor movió la cabeza y Tony se cruzó de brazos con el gesto de “ ven si yo decía”.

\- Estaba ocupado, Barton!- ladró Steve, al fin saliendo de su shock.

\- Mi hermano, perdón por opinar pero estas son cosas privadas que deberían conversar los tres aludidos primero en privado. No es nada que nos competa...- dijo Thor con su   
elocuencia bien educada, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sentándose al otro lado.

\- Venga, Thor, Bruce solía comentar tus asuntos en público con rabieta incluída!- protestó Tony, a lo que Bruce le entrecerró los ojos. ( Et tu, Tony?)

\- Eso, eso, estamos en familia, todo el mundo comentaba mis cosas con Nat y Pepper y Laura y Kate...!- canturreó Clint de la cabina.

\- Somos unos chismosos cotillas.- dijo Bruce frotándose los ojos.- Pero ocupémonos de Maria y de saber quién es ese pelado con monóculo y de dónde HYDRA se ha sacado semejantes armas, que es más urgente. Ya nos contará Steve que pasa.-

**********************************

Efectivamente, había suficiente que hacer como para que incluso Steve olvidara un poco el asunto, supervisando a los Legionarios con Tony descargando todas esas armas cuando llegaron y preocupándose de que Thor, que había dado un grito de alegría al ver a Darcy en la Torre, acomodara a Maria con Betty Ross y Helen Cho, también en la Torre, haciéndose cargo de la apaleada agente.

Clint, y todos, se habían puesto a maldecir al enterarse nada más llegar a la Torre que a Talbot se le había escapado el pelado secuestrador, pero al menos la gente de Coulson había logrado identificarlo como un tal Von Strucker, y tenían sus huellas y DNA en archivo ahora: y Bruce, tras abrazar a Jane y a Erik, había movido la documentación digital que encontraran en la base a los servidores y se había puesto a trabajar con JARVIS. 

Había tanto que hacer, que no fue hasta que Steve se encontró con Natasha sentada, envuelta en vendajes, junto a la cama de Maria no menos envuelta en vendajes, que recordó la situación. Algo en la cara de Natasha, normalmente tan cerrada, tenía algo culpable y herido a la vez, y aunque no supo en un comienzo porqué mirarla le había hecho pensar en Bucky y Libby, después se dio cuenta al meterse en el ascensor a sus habitaciones, de que él tenía la misma cara culpable y herida.

\- Se recuperará, y volveremos a agarrar al desgraciado que le hizo daño.- dijo Steve, antes de irse, tratando de ser reconfortante, poniendo una mano el hombro de Natasha, que asintió, pero un momento luego le agarró la mano sin mirarlo.

\- Al menos trajo mucha información, suficiente para parar a HYDRA... ella diría que valió la pena.- dijo Natasha en un susurro, antes de sacudir la cabeza, sus ojos fijos en el rostro golpeado e hinchado de Maria.- Steve, sobre James, traté de advertirles pero...-

\- Yo me ocupo de eso.- dijo Steve, mordiéndose los labios.- ustedes, recupérense, las dos, por favor...- agregó, con un suspiro. 

Había estado a punto de perder a Natasha, que de a poco se había vuelto una hermana: María casi había muerto, una mujer tan valiente, que se había puesto de su lado sin dudar cuando destruyó su propia organización. Frente a esas situaciones de vida o muerte, qué era dejar a Bucky y Libby ser felices? Estaban juntos, se amaban, como correspondía que se amaran tras medio siglo separados. Y los dos estaban vivos, vivos y a salvo: acaso algo más importaba? Verlos juntos y felices era todo lo que necesitaba, Dios sabía que se habían ganado esa felicidad y él estaba dispuesto a morir por dárselas.

Y sin embargo al llegar a la puerta del apartamento le temblaban las manos.

Abrió la puerta, musitando para sí mismo “ get a grip, Rogers”. Se quedó ahí parado en el umbral, porque claramente la oleada de pasión debía haber sido increíble: la lámpara de pie del pasillo estaba derribada, la camiseta de Bucky tirada en la mitad del pasillo, y un montón de ropa en el umbral del cuarto de invitados de Steve, incluyendo una blusa de Libby.  
Steve conocía esa blusa, rosa con florcitas blancas. La habían comprado juntos. Tenía la memoria incluso de haberla desabotonado y haber dado un beso por cada botón en la piel clara y suave de su pecho. Y luego...

No supo que lo dominó: una parte de él sólo notó que la puerta del dormitorio de invitados estaba abierta de par en par, y alargó la mano dando pasos rápidos como para ir a cerrarla, pero en vez de hacer eso, se encontró entrando en la habitación, aunque algo en su cerebro le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que qué diablos estaba haciendo.

Sí, realmente la pasión debía haberlos arrebatado, porque estaban absolutamente inconscientes los dos. Libby estaba tendida de espaldas, los brazos echados atrás en la almohada, la cara de lado con algo del cabello claro cubriéndola, los labios rojos e inflamados de besos entreabiertos. Bucky estaba completamente desnudo tendido un poco a través entre sus piernas, apoyado el el hombro y la cadera, sus brazos rodeándola, el muslo de ella atrapado bajo su cintura, el rostro contra los pechos de ella.

A la luz de la mañana, a pesar del brazo de metal que descansaba inofensivo contra la colcha, los dos parecían dos ángeles respirando profundo dormidos y confiados, sus cuerpos inmóviles y vulnerables. Ella era tan hermosa, y Bucky... a pesar del abuso, a pesar de sus años como el Winter Soldier, seguía siendo espléndido, a los ojos de Steve. Cuando vio su propia mano yendo a tocarlo, Steve se preguntó por un momento de quién era esa mano, porque se sentía como gravedad, tenía que tocarlo, tenía...

(Iba a dibujar esta escena, lo sabía: y sabía que sin motivo, sin sentido, iba a ser una orgía de dolor y auténtico arte pintarla, reproducirla, y seguía pensando eso cuando vio su mano ir al hombro de Buck...)

La mano de carne de Buck aferró la suya, y sus ojos perfectamente despiertos se encontraron con los suyos. No había expresión en ellos, por un momento, y Steve sintió que el estómago le pesaba de pronto cuando la idea horrorosa de que quizá no había sido Bucky, había sido el Winter Soldier quien tomase a Libby lo aterró: pero el pensamiento apenas había alcanzado formarse cuando Bucky se movió con la agilidad de un gato, cubrió la desnudez de Libby con la sábana, y echándose el pelo atrás lo agarró del brazo y salió con él al pasillo, tomando al pasar sus pantalones de buzo y plantándoselos en dos pasos.  
Bucky olía a sexo. Olía a Libby, un aroma que él conocía bien, ese deje de algo floral, y a Bucky, un aroma que habría reconocido entre miles. Mezclados, eran...

Estaban mal. No podía soportarlo.

Steve se volteó y se fue a la cocina, encendiendo la cafetera, pasándose una mano por la cara, recién entonces dándose cuenta que aún llevaba el uniforme, casco incluido, el escudo aún en su mano. Lo dejó a un lado, se quitó el casco, se frotó el pelo, y soltó las correas del arnés, antes de volverse a Bucky, que lo miraba con ojos fijos y esa dureza en su mandíbula que decía que tenía mucho que explicar.

\- No me mires así, no sé por donde empezar.- suspiró al fin Steve.

\- Por el principio es un buen lugar.- dijo Bucky, y tragó, su manzana de Adán moviéndose mientras también parecía tratar de decidir qué decir.- Porqué no me dijiste que ella también estaba viva? Y por lo que entiendo tampoco le dijiste a ella. Es porque soy peligroso? O es porque tú y ella...?-

\- Te enteraste de eso.- dijo Steve, y se pasó ambas manos por la cara, dejándose caer sentado frente a Bucky en la silla.- Dios, Buck, no sé qué decir...-

\- La quieres?-

\- Por supuesto que sí, pero es tu novia...-

\- Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?-

\- La rescatamos de HYDRA con los Avengers hace como año y medio. Hemos estado juntos, ese tiempo... más o menos...- suspiró Steve, entrecruzando los dedos en la mesa, forzándose a mirar a Bucky a los ojos.

\- Conmigo sólo estuvo siete meses, pal.- dijo Bucky con un mohín, frunciendo los labios.

\- No ha sido exactamente...- empezó Steve, pero Bucky lo interrumpió.

\- Vivían juntos?-

\- Sí. No aquí, en Washington. Teníamos... un departamentito.- musitó Steve, de pronto atenazado por la nostalgia de esos días tan simples en el Triskelion. Esos días en que había creído tenerlo todo, excepto a Bucky.

Ahora había perdido todo eso pero tenía a Bucky, y por Dios, habría hecho el cambio de nuevo en un parpadeo. Steve fijó la vista en su amigo, ahí sentado medio desnudo, con marcas de besos en el cuello y el pecho, el pelo hecho un nido y esa expresión belicosa, y le brotó una sonrisa que no pudo contener.

\- De qué diablos te estás riendo, Rogers?-

\- No es nada, Buck. Es que no es primera vez que llego a casa para encontrarte enredado con una chica y acabamos hablando de ello en la mesa de la cocina. Por Dios, no has cambiado nada, eres...-

\- Stevie, no seas antipático.- dijo Buck, y la densa tensión de disipó cuando de frotó la cara, un deje de modestia en su cara.- Perdona... el espectáculo. Cuando la vi, me volví loco, no esperaba...-

\- Está bien, es comprensible, y nosotros... bueno, no estábamos juntos hace tiempo, no pasa nada...-

\- Creo que corresponde que le preguntemos a ella.- dijo Bucky con un suspiro.- Steve, no volví de dondequiera que me tuvieran, a robarle la novia a mi amigo!-

\- Fui yo quien hizo eso.-

\- No sabías que estaba vivo. Y Libby te conocía, y es tan bella, y...- Bucky se mordió el labio pensativo, y Steve esperó su siguiente frase con el corazón apretado, pero Bucky se distendió en una sonrisa.- Aunque de ser tú, habría ido por esa morena de pechos grandes y ojazos azules que es doctora, me la presentaron recién, es más tu tipo vaya...-

\- Buck!- ladró Steve, y los dos se deshicieron en una risitas, pero la de Steve se cortó de repente, porque al levantar la vista vio en el umbral de la cocina a Libby envuelta en una sábana blanca.

Y estaba igual de blanca.

\- Libby!- los dos casi se tropezaron al saltar de sus sillas, mirándola expectantes, y en verdad, era una situación bastante ridícula, dos a medio vestir y el otro sucio con uniforme de combate, los tres mirándose las caras con la misma expresión, shock, duda y confusión, eso hasta que Libby, tras quedarse unos momentos mirando a Bucky con adoración, bajó la vista, y dio un paso al costado, acercándose a Steve.

\- Libby, está todo bien.- dijo él sin voz.

\- No, no lo está.- dijo ella, y se mordió los labios, antes de negar con la cabeza.- No, está todo mal..- musitó, levantando una mano para secarse las lágrimas que empezaban a perlarle las pestañas.- Bucky, yo... me alegro tanto que estés de regreso, que estés bien, que... estés... aquí...- acabó, e inspiró fuertemente: y como hacía mucho tiempo, fue como si Libby diera un paso atrás y Steve reconociera a Lydice, la versión última y controlada de Libby, la que él había conocido pero era una extraña para Bucky. - No debimos... lo siento, fue mi culpa. Pero yo, yo estoy con Steve.- dijo con claridad, apoyando una mano en el pecho sucio del uniforme de Steve.- Yo... quiero a Steve.-

Hubo un silencio, Steve boquiabierto. Se le habían ocurrido muchas versiones de cómo iba a salir esto, incluyendo épicas versiones con soundtrack de Howard Shore de él siendo el padrino de boda, mejor amigo para siempre, posiblemente el padrino también a cargo de un Stevito Barnes: nunca se había imaginado que Libby, que en sueños repetía el nombre de Bucky tan lastimeramente, lo fuera a elegir a él. Y en vez de lo que en su caso habría sido sacar pecho, hacerse el duro y aguantar, vio a Bucky dulcificarse, sin un deje de envidia o dureza en los ojos.

\- Por supuesto, Libby.- dijo Bucky tiernamente.- No volví para hacerles daño, nunca. Pe...perdonen esto, la culpa ha sido mía, fue la emoción y yo... no sabía. Estoy feliz por ustedes.-

\- No, Buck, Libby, esperen...- balbuceó Steve desconcertado, mirándolos sonreírse como si se estuvieran despidiendo. Esto estaba mal, muy mal: Libby lo había amado tanto, y Bucky por Dios que se merecía lo que quisiera, lo que él quisiera.

Ciertamente lo que quería no era a Steve, sino que ( Dios, era tan lógico) tenía que querer a la chica rubia, curvilínea y que lo amaba tanto, que por milagro había sobrevivido para encontrarlo a través de los años tras sufrir abuso a las manos de los mismos villanos!

Cómo diablos podía Libby no querer a Bucky? Como podía alguien no quererlo!!?

\- No tomemos... no decisiones, ahora, esperen...- barbotó, sus manos levantadas como si tratara de detenerlos a ambos.- estamos, estamos todos un poco en shock, hablaremos luego, déjenme... déjenme que me bañe y me cambie y nos sentamos a comer algo y discutir bien esto... -

\- Pal, está bien.- dijo Bucky, y su sonrisa era amplia, y tan dulce.- Siempre te dije que los dos, tú eres el mejor hombre, no me molesta perder contra tí.-

\- Steve, es que ya no me quieres?- dijo Libby, y su voz era honestamente confusa, los ojos azules en él. Steve parpadeó desolado, y miró a Bucky que lo miraba como si empezara a elevarle una ceja por dejar a Libby ahí esperando, los brazos de ella vacíos.

\- No es eso, Libby...- dijo, y extendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella dio un paso y se abrazó a su pecho con un suspiro, y Steve no sabía que hacer, excepto que Bucky había sonreído al verlos como un amanecer.

**********************

El día estaba nublado, aunque con retazos de cielo azul: y la brisa era fresca pero no fría, agitando el pasto en un pequeño parque cerca de las iglesias de Tribeca. El restaurant favorito de Tony, que servía simple comida italiana pero hecha a la perfección, estaba bastante desierto un martes por la mañana, pero no era un problema: había sido también el favorito de su madre, por lo que Tony siempre dejaba una propina tras la comida como para que cubrieran los gastos del mes.

\- Entonces lunes y martes tú con Bannermed y yo con la empresa, miércoles y jueves con los proyectos de nuestra comunidad nerd, y viernes y el finde semana con la armadura nueva.- dijo Tony, dibujando en una servilleta un calendario mientras Bruce seguía comiendo.- sabes que ni Pepper nunca logró meterme calendarios, verdad?-

\- La diferencia es que yo te meto otras cosas.- dijo Bruce beatíficamente limpiándose salsa de la cara, porque se estaba comiendo una montaña de tallarines con salsa de nuez y tomate.

\- Banner!- Tony se echó a reír, la copa en su mano.- van a decir que soy una mala influencia para tí!-

\- Ya lo dicen, trabajo activamente en que digan eso.- Bruce, los ojos brillantes, agarró la botella de vino y rellenó ambas copas.- No me digas que no estás disfrutando nuestra comunidad nerd...-

Tony, que se había acabado sus ravioles con edam, se echó atrás en la silla.- Tú dices, mi harén de cerebros...-

\- Te estás buscando una demanda por sexismo objetivizando a Jane, Betty y Helen.-

\- Sólo te objetivizo a tí y a Erik mejor? O objetivizo a Thor y sus lattes.- Tony rodó los ojos.- Tan políticamente correcto que seas. Y si le pones uniformes a tus chicas de Bannermed? Unos bien elasticaditos?-

\- Claro. Scrubs con la parte de arriba verde y pantaloncitos violeta, muy apropiado.-

\- Las tres son Team Brucey, tiene sentido!-

\- Y cuando vuelva Pepper le regalamos uno rojo y dorado?- Bruce tragó, pero luego suspiro.- Perdona, eso fue insensible, fue...-

\- No, está bien. Hablé con ella por teléfono el otro día. Quería avisarle que Maria estaba con nosotros, y a salvo...-

\- Se me olvidaba que son buenas amigas.- Bruce se limpió con la servilleta y dejó su plato de lado.- Está bien, Tony?-

\- Sonaba bien, sonaba... sana, y contenta, pero cuando acabamos de hablar de negocios, se puso rara de nuevo. Creo que aún me odia, y está en su derecho.-

\- Pepper no podría odiarte aunque quisiera.- Bruce meneó la cabeza.- Y necesito hablar con Pepper, pronto. Un día de estos la llamaré y volaré a Los Angeles.-

\- Porqué quieres hablar con Pepper?- dijo Tony con desconfianza.

\- Por Bannermed.- dijo Bruce con seguridad.- Con Betty y Helen a cargo, necesitamos reestructurarnos. Y quiero que un porcentaje de las ganancias se destine a los Avengers. No tienes que sostener al team tú solo.-

\- No te olvides de Thor y su arriendo en gemas. Sotheby’s casi tuvo un infarto cuando Pepper les llevó un rubí de 700 gramos.-

\- Necesitamos una estructura económica que nos sostenga, pero también una legal, Tony. Aunque ese perdón y enmienda que te formó Ban Ki Moon y el presidente Ellis es amplio, no detalla mucho, y el ejército y las agencias aún nos detestan. Necesitamos algo más firme para...-

\- Para qué?-

\- Para tener alguna autoridad haciendo lo que hacemos. Moral, también.-

Los dos dejaron el restaurant un rato luego, tras atacar el carro de postres. Era un día tranquilo, y aunque Tony nunca había sido muy amigo de caminatas sin dirección, siguió a Bruce, los dos bien abrigados, cruzando el parquecito, admirando el modo en los árboles formaban con cuidadosa jardinería resplandecientes arcos verdes contra el cielo sobre ellos.

\- Oh por Dios. Recién salimos de ese jaleo y ya te estás calentando la cabeza con más?-

\- Escúchame.- dijo Bruce, las manos en los bolsillos, yendo a una banca y acomodándose ahí. Para la sorpresa de Tony, sacó del bolsillo una servilleta, y de ahí, la mitad del pancito de cortesía del restaurant, que empezó a desmigajar. Como era de esperarse, una docena de palomas nada estúpidas empezaron a acercarse dando saltitos.

\- Tenemos que movernos nosotros para definir esto, antes de que alguien intente hacerlo por nosotros.- dijo Bruce, la vista en los pichones, pero en realidad no parecía verlos. - Tony…- dijo Bruce, y su mano abandonó los restitos de pan para ir a sostener la suya.- Te preguntas a veces si tenemos derecho a hacer lo que hacemos?-

\- Esta conversación deberías tenerla con Steve creo.-

-Te pregunto a ti.-

\- Ayudar en Gulmira me hizo dormir mejor que nunca en mi vida. Puedes decir que es una cosa de ego. Una cosa de no dejar que pasen cosas que me disgustan. Que es imponer quizá mi moralidad a otros.- Tony hizo un mohín sin humor.- Pero es lo que siento que es correcto, Bruce. Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Tengo el poder de Iron Man, no hacer nada me parece inmoral, y no confío en entregarle ese poder a otros.-

Bruce lo miró largamente.- Entonces sí has pensado en todo esto.-

\- Por supuesto que sí, no soy un idiota.- 

\- Pues creo que deberíamos sentarnos y asegurarnos que todos pensemos lo mismo. Y si es así, creo que deberíamos… firmar algo. Hacer una promesa o algo así, como hacen policías o doctores. Es un trabajo, Tony: una responsabilidad, y no podemos seguir dejando esto en el aire, confiando en que todos entiendan tácitamente… si somos un equipo, debería estar todo claro.- dijo Bruce con énfasis, antes de sacudirse las últimas migas.- No creas que yo tengo todo claro. Una parte de mí sigue irritándose de que vayamos tras ladrones, y no tras lo que ponen a una persona en posición de tener hambre. Vamos tras hombres enloquecidos, pero no tras los que lo volvieron loco. No estoy seguro de que siempre hagamos lo correcto, y tampoco quiero ser el que en una misión ponga objeciones de conciencia y desestabilice el grupo. Tenemos… tenemos que conversar esto.- 

\- Me amas, Brucey?-

\- Con toda el alma, Tony.- dijo Bruce en voz baja.

\- Te juro que nunca te chantajearé, usaré o obligaré a hacer algo que objetarías. Ni a ti ni a Verdecito.- dijo Tony, y sus ojos eran muy vivos y firmes. Bruce le sonrió, una sonrisa aliviada, conmovida, que le dijo que ese temor había existido.

\- Gracias, Tones.- agregó, y a pesar de que estaban en público, se inclinó hacia a él, con un beso rápido y cálido. Tony sonrió contra sus labios, animándonos.

\- Entonces, después de esa reunión, party y nos vamos de luna de miel a un lugar caluroso?-

\- Tengo planes de llevar la antitoxina en la que está trabajando Betty a su primera ola, en Pakistán. Quería hablar con Libby, ya que ella y su grupo habían estado trabajando con la gente que sobrevivió al cólera en Bangladesh.-

\- Aparte de ella, no sé quién más ha regresado de su team, pero veamos si puedes contactar a Rodriguez. Y ofrecerle trabajo!- Tony rió un poco para sí.- Por mientras, podemos disfrutar del triángulo amoroso más geriátrico del mundo…-

\- No te burles...-

\- Cómo quieres que no me burle!- Tony meneó la cabeza.- por una vez la Torre parece una telenovela, y yo soy el que no está metido, con mi relación estable y todo. Envídienme, desgraciados. Vengan a que papá Tony les explique cómo se hace esto.- agregó, echándole un brazo por los hombros y canturreando. -“And it makes me sad for the lonely people, I walked that road for so long... Now I know that I'm one of the lucky people...Your love is making me strong!"-(3)

\- Cursi, Tony.- dijo Bruce, pero se había sonrojado.- Estoy preocupado por ellos. Libby quiere de verdad a Steve, y Bucky no está estable ni de chiste para nada de eso.-

\- Estable no sé, pero firme sí que estaba... no te vayas! No me dejes hablando solo!- Tony persiguió a Bruce, que se había parado y se había ido con un bufido.- Te estás riendo, lo sé!-

\- No debería, pero en perspectiva es una maravilla estarnos preocupando de líos románticos y no de cuál de nosotros está a medio destripar o con un clavo en el cerebro.- dijo Bruce deteniéndose a esperarlos.- Si mal no recuerdo, Bucky era su novio de la guerra. Y por lo que capté, Steve no le había dicho una palabra sobre Bucky a Libby.-

\- Le hizo una Coulson (). Eso amerita al menos un puñetazo en la jeta, desde mi punto de vista.- Tony, caminando hacia atrás, se encogió de hombros aunque llevaba ambas manos en los bolsillos.- Crees que no quería decirle, porque sabía que lo iba a botar por Bucky?-

\- Si he juzgado bien la devoción de Steve por Bucky, creo que tenía más que ver con la estabilidad mental de Barnes y el temor a que salieran lastimados. No hace mucho que Libby estaba controlada por la misma gente...- Bruce suspiró, meneando la cabeza.

\- Pues se pueden curar juntos con muchísimo sexo!-

\- Y Steve qué?-

\- Tengo que contarle sobre el concepto de los tríos, vaya...-

Bruce soltó la carcajada, asustando a unas palomas que rondaban buscando más migas.- Está muy mal que te diga que eso tengo que verlo?-

\- Los tríos son la mejor idea de la vida. Thor ciertamente debe tener hasta de a siete con esa energía suya, pero lo que tenía con Darcy y Jane... Darcy puede bromear mucho, pero está claro que lo quiere, y si Jane deja de ser tan cabezona y acepta que aún lo quiere, porque quién podría no querer a Thor...-

\- Obviando tu obvio cartel sobre los tríos, no creas que no lo noto, Tony, Jane tomó una decisión y es respetable.-

\- Thor sigue llevándole bollos de girasol con ojos de cachorro! Que tú crees que se la pasa metido en Nerd Headquarters porque realmente somos tan interesantes?-

\- La verdad jane está harta de los bollos de girasol, me los he estado comiendo yo.- Bruce se mordió el labio culpablemente.

\- Cerdo! Y a Jane, también te la estás comiendo tú?-

\- En serio me estás preguntando eso?-

\- No, sólo noto que Sam Wilson también nos ronda bastante, no? Bromea con Darcy, pero le pone ojos a Betty.-

\- A Betty?-

\- Te molesta eso, Banner?-

\- No, pero me sorprende.- dijo Bruce, aunque inclinó la cabeza a un lado y aunque había una chispa de celos posesivos en sus ojos, también había algo suave.- Sam como pararescue, intercesor de los Morlocks y consejero humanitario... la verdad es justo la clase de hombre que Betty admira.-

\- Yo les pago la boda. Las citas. La luna de miel!- dijo Tony con energía, a lo que Bruce meneó la cabeza, porque era obvio porqué Tony estaba tan ansioso de ver a Jane y a Betty emparejadas.

\- Y entonces, yo me tengo que preocupar de lo muy agradecida que podría estar Maria por tu galante rescate?-

\- A Maria y a Helen se les cae la baba por el asgardiano.- Tony agitó el brazo como si barriese polvo de una mesa.- Si Thor se presta para el trío podrían pasarla bien y ayudar a la recuperación de Jane Bond...-

\- Helen es tan hermosa...- dijo Bruce con voz soñadora, y cuando Tony lo miró alarmado, soltó la carcajada, a lo que Tony bufó.- Tony, no puedes ser tan celoso!-

\- ya te he dicho que la única con la que te compartiría, y sólo por una revolcadita, es con Nat. Es como los pumas, tienes que darle de vez en cuanto un poco de carne si no quieres que salte las verjas y se coma tres vacas de una.-

\- Yo soy el ganado en esta metáfora?-

\- Tú eres el herbívoro.- Tony se encogió de hombros.- Bien sobre el grupo... quieres que prepare una reunión con PowerPoint y gráficos para que discutamos nuestra Constitución? Unas cuantas águilas calvas, banderas, y buffet prepicado para que no hayan cuchillos en la mesa?-

Bruce asintió, antes de dar media vuelta antes de empezar a caminar hacia el BMW que los trajera, Happy esperándolos pacientemente.-Sí, empieza a prepararlo si quieres. Y lo otro también.-

\- Qué otro?-

\- El trío con Nat.- sonrió Bruce.

 

*********

 

Tony se había propuesto preparar una reunión toda regla como las que hacían para los inversores de Stark Industries: si había algo que conocía como la palma de su mano eran ese tipos de meetings, en donde se negociaba largamente, se intercambiaban sonrisas y después de seis horas y jarras de café y carísimos almuerzos, la gente acordaba hacer tit, si tu hacías tat, y todos se separaban sonriendo y odiándose a muerte. Había logrado planear la reunión aún sin Pepper. (4) . No era como que JARVIS no pudiera conseguirle esa información, pero se había ayudado con esa agenda para planear una reunión por todo lo alto, que partiría desde el amanecer ( bueno, las diez) en la oficina más grande de la Torre, con sillones de cuero, pantallas planas, el mejor café del mundo y té de hierbas local para Bruce, tablets para todos y papel impreso adicional para Steve... algo tan serio como el destino de los Avengers, tenía que ser tratado con la misma seriedad que una enmienda de la constitución, vaya.

En cambio, acabó tratándose del modo más informal, y realmente Tony no lo vio venir hasta que sucedió. Antes de que siquiera él o Bruce pudieran sacar el tema, o que él pudiera planear bien la famosa reunión, una noche, alrededor de las dos de la mañana, en que los dos científicos subían del workshop cansados y apaleados tras trabajar todo el día en la base del Mark 44, oyeron a Natasha y a Steve discutiendo en la sala del penthouse. A ratos sonaba la baja voz de Thor: y Tony recién había escuchado a Steve decir " No puedes golpear preemptivamente, no puedes predecir a los seres humanos, Nat!" cuando llegó Clint, que en jeans y casaca de cuero entró al penthouse con las llaves de la moto en la mano y su típica cara de " no me hagan preguntas y no contaré mentiras"

 

\- Ya se están peleando otra vez? - preguntó, metiéndose al refrigerador a sacar unas cervezas.- Doc, Stark, cerveza para los dos, nada de café, necesitan dormir antes de que de pura falta de sueño se pasen a supervillanos en ese taller...-

\- Porqué piensas que nos volveremos supervillanos?- protestó Bruce, pero aceptó la cerveza, Clint balanceando otras tres con su equilibrio circense en el brazo.  
\- Pero si mira la cara de Stark, dos tazas de café más, un poco más de ojeras y empieza a pedirle tormentas eléctricas a Thor y a gritar " He is alive!!!"-

\- Yo soy Igor en esta metáfora, verdad?- dijo Bruce para sí mientras los otros dos se metían a la sala.

\- Se puedes saber porqué se están peleando ustedes dos de nuevo a esta hora? No, chist, no, tú tampoco, Red, que me explique Thor, país neutral en esto... -

\- Es sobre los refugiados en Gaza. han habido reportes sobre maltratos entre los grupos de apoyo.- dijo Thor con calma.- Y la situación de revueltas armamentísticas que preocupa a Lady Libby en Bangladesh también ha sido discutido. -

\- Sí, oí que en la zona entre Rusia y la India las cosas están pésimo. Conozco bien la zona, viví en Pakistán, unos amigos me mencionaron que el influjo de nuevos armamentos y los desastres naturales recientes han creado una olla a presión.- dijo Bruce sentándose con un bostezo, rascándose el pelo.

\- Deberíamos hablar con la ONU o algo así? - dijo Steve, acomodándose en un sillón. Clint, que estaba claramente un poquito bebido, se tendió con su equilibrio habitual en el respaldo del sillón como un gato.

\- Si hay abusos a los derechos humanos, si bastaría con remover esos cabecillas...- empezó Tony.

\- SHIELD solía ocuparse de * removerlos*.- dijo Nat, la entonación de su voz muy clara.

\- SHIELD. O HYDRA.- dijo Steve, lo que hizo que Nat y Clint dieran respingos irritados.

\- Eso... bueno, eso es imperialismo, vaya.- dijo Bruce, cruzándose de brazos, y Thor asintió.

\- Erik me enseñó que cada uno de sus países tiene diferentes costumbres y leyes, y que un país no debería intervenir en los asuntos de otro país, a no ser que sea una situación de crisis. Eso puso bastante de cabeza lo que fui instruido en Asgard, pero veo su sentido.- 

\- Hello, crisis humanitaria en camino!-

\- Clint, ése es el mismo razonamiento de Pierce para intentar meterle una bala a medio mundo como " precaución"- protestó Steve.

\- Hay unos cuantos a los que yo le metería una bala y pediría las disculpas después.- bufó Tony, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Imperialismo ético, encima.- gruñó Bruce, sacando otra cerveza. Hubo una pausa, y Steve miró en derredor, el ceño fruncido. Tenía ojeras.

\- Quisiera decir que no, pero cuando oigo a Tony pienso en HYDRA; y no puedo estar en desacuerdo.-

\- Pero entonces estamos en desacuerdo.- dijo Bruce, meneando la cabeza.- Steve, pensé que estabas de mi lado en definir que Estados Unidos no es la policía del mundo. Y me niego a ser el perro de ataque de América, llevo años resistiéndome a eso.- acabó con tanto pesar, que hubo un silencio denso, resentido, hasta que Clint miró a Natasha.

\- Wooof, woof.- 

\- Wooof.- ladró ella de regreso, y haciendo gala de su elasticidad, se rascó el cuello con el pie con calcetines en un gesto muy perruno, haciéndolos gorgoritear.

\- No quería ofenderlos...- musitó Bruce, a lo que Clint meneó una cola imaginaria, haciendo que Tony contrajera la cara en una sonrisa.

\- No creo que HYDRA se haya atrevido a pasarle muchas a Phil o a Fury, no se sientan tan mal.- dijo Clint descuidadamente.

\- Chicos... si planeamos seguir con lo de Avengers, tenemos que definir esto. No podemos tener diferencias ideológicas sobre cómo se usa nuestro poder...- dijo Steve, poniéndose serio.

\- No podemos verlo caso a caso?- dijo Thor, rascándose la barba, trayendo más cervezas. Eran un grupito muy pequeño e íntimo, ahí acodadados y repantigados en una esquina del living, las luces bajas, Thor en su antiguo buzo Adidas rojo y azul, Clint en jeans y camiseta rockera, Steve de buzo, Tony y Bruce en overoles de trabajo sucios, Natasha en calzas de danza y una camiseta vieja de Thor que le caía hasta las rodillas. Era tan tarde que incluso la famosa ciudad que no dormía no era más que una alfombra de luces quietas a sus pies: tan tarde, que con la cervezas y ese silencio, había la intimidad de familia mientras estaban ahí tan juntos.

\- No, porque hay varios casos en que no pueden razonar conmigo si soy Hulk.- dijo Bruce con un suspiro.- Necesito poder confiar... necesito saber que no despertaré para encontrarme con algo...-

\- Eso no pasará.- dijo Tony severamente.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que nos usen nunca más.- dijo Natasha en voz baja, y Clint asintió, apoyándose en un codo.- Pero mi cara se ha hecho demasiado conocida, demasiado popular... no puedo volver a hacer lo que hacía antes, ni para la CIA ni para nadie.-

\- Es complejo decidir sobre hasta dónde debería llegar nuestra intervención, o si deberíamos hacerlas. No tenemos ningún derecho, en realidad.- dijo Steve, acabando su cerveza.

\- Estás renunciando?- dijo Tony son sorpresa.

\- No. Nunca. HYDRA es mi prioridad.- dijo Steve destapando otra.- Pero no obligaré a nadie a seguirme si no cree en ello.-

\- Ni podrías obligarme aunque quisieras.- musitó Bruce, algo oscuro en su voz, algo que también anidaba en los ojos de Nat.

\- Amigos... mis hermanos.- dijo Thor alzando las manos.- Perdónenme, pero creo que estamos yendo a esta conversación de un modo equivocado. Es, como decimos es Asgard, poner la cerca sin saber cuántas gulpesnigge tenemos. Pensemos primero en lo que decimos sí antes de qué decimos no, me enseñaron en diplomacia, concentrarnos en lo que nos une y nos beneficia a ambos antes de pensar en lo que nos separa o menoscaba.-

\- Y la gente cree que tú eres el rubio idiota.- dijo Tony, volteándose a Steve tras mirar a Thor. Steve rió, bebiendo cerveza.- Okay, que hable el diplomático. Qué sugieres, Thor?- 

\- Si mi comprensión de vuestros deseos es correcta, deseamos continuar siendo Avengers, del modo creado por el Coronel Fury e inspirado por el hijo de Coul, pero bajo nuestras propias directrices; estamos todos en acuerdo de esa noción?-

\- Continúa.- dijo Natasha, que había estado sentado algo aparte, frente al televisor, ahora acercándose para sentarse en el brazo del sillón de Thor, aceptando una cerveza de su mano mientras el asgardiano seguía hablando. Hubo una ronda de asentimientos, pero Thor extendió una mano.

\- Porqué? Pensémoslo.-

\- Porque yo no voy a dejar de ser Iron Man, pero...- Tony se mordió el labio.-considerando cómo me fue el verano pasado, me gustaría tener back up, vaya.-

\- Yo he jurado proteger este reino, pero es mucho más difícil sin guías que me ayuden a hacer mi protección útil y no dañina. Además, le debo mi venganza a HYDRA.- dijo Thor.

\- Lo mismo. Me dieron el suero para que hiciera algo, y como soldado... vaya, no estoy acostumbrado a la idea de pelear solo. Y enfrentémoslo, puedo dar buenos puñetazos, pero sin la info y los recursos, no voy a hacer mucho.- confesó Steve.- No puedo confiar en el gobierno ni a las agencias. No quiero ser usado.-

\- Lo que él dice, x2.- dijo Clint mirando el techo. 

\- x3000.- dijo Bruce, sus ojos tristes.

Todos miraron expectantes a Natasha, la que por un momento tenía los ojos más tristes del mundo, expresivos, doloridos. Pero de repente fue como si cayera una máscara en su cara, y recostándose en el brazo del sillón de Thor en perfecto equilibrio, se volteó hasta quedar tendida con la cabeza colgando y las piernas sexymente enroscadas en el respaldo.

\- Pues tendré que quedarme para ayudar a guiarlos, los van a matar si no me quedo, vaya, muchachitos mìos.- comentó, logrando beber cerveza de su botella sin que se le cayera una gota aunque estaba cabeza abajo.

\- Y nos cambiamos el nombre al Harén de Nat.- dijo Tony, humor en sus labios fruncidos.

\- Si nos quedamos, hay que pensar cuál es nuestra directriz principal. En qué momento nos vestimos y salimos, sin discusión.- continuó Thor.

\- Cuando haya un desastre natural en el que podamos ayudar significativamente. Si hay servicios de apoyo apropiados no, pero si se activa la Falla de San Andreas o explota el Mt. Helena de nuevo, pues...- dijo Clint.

\- A nivel mundial?-

\- A nivel mundial. Sólo dije eso porque son las que conozco más.- confirmó Clint. Todos asintieron, y luego Steve levantó la cabeza.

\- HYDRA.-

\- Por Dios, estás obsesionado.-

\- Antes de HYDRA, en donde quiera que haya un ataque terrorista o militarista sin previa declaración de hostilidades.- dijo Tony. - Para eso empecé, es lo que yo...-

\- Siempre y cuando no haya una respuesta apropiada de forma local. No nos vamos a ir a meter a todas la guerrillas de la Franja de Ghaza.- dijo Bruce terminantemente.

\- Son gente desesperada, con hambre...- 

\- Para eso hacemos diplomacia, apoyo humanitario, servimos a la ONU... pero no como guerreros.- dijo Bruce con seguridad. Hubo una pausa, y Thor asintió.

\- Es sabio. Proteger al inocente en momentos extremos, pero... sólo somos seis.-

\- Es cierto, corremos el riesgo de enredarnos en demasiados problemas locales que con mucha frecuencia, no entenderíamos.- dijo Steve asintiendo.- Es como Libby... está obsesionada con la situación en Bangladesh, quiere que Bruce y yo al menos vayamos a solucionarla, pero no está bien.-

\- Pensé que iba como enfermera?-

\- Algo de Lydice ha quedado y se ha puesto a hacer activismo.- dijo Steve, meneando la cabeza.

\- Libby es una buena persona. Si puedo y no molesto, los acompañaré.- dijo Bruce, vaciando su cerveza.

\- No les arruines su luna de miel de barras y estrellitas al Capitán América y Liberty Bell haciendo justicia en tierras exóticas! Si quieres tú y yo vamos a tener la nuestra a Benghazi!-

\- Oh, por Dios.- Clint dejó colgar la cabeza desde el respaldo del sofá.- Por favor Thor redondea esto para no escuchar más burradas...-

\- HYDRA.- repitió Steve, y todos gruñeron.

\- Dijimos toda acción con pérdida de vidas que no pueda ser enfrentada por los organismos corrientes. HYDRA y otros " supervillanos", por falta de un mejor término, son terroristas por definición. A ellos los cazaremos a punta de inteligencia y contactos.- dijo Natasha.

\- Pero nadie mueve una mano hasta que podamos probarles al menos un crimen cometido.- dijo Clint, a lo que Steve y Nat hicieron ruidos de protesta, pero Clint alzó una mano.- Oigan, estoy siendo práctico. A no ser que los masacremos a todos, no digo que no pero acabaríamos a corto plazo siendo perseguidos nosotros como villanos, esos hijos de puta suelen tener gente infiltrada en todas partes. Si no tenemos al menos un crimen que probar ante La Haya o las cortes internacionales, nunca vamos a lograr que encierren a nadie de verdad. -

\- Pajarito, tienes que beber con más frecuencia, se te revive el cerebro.- comentó Tony.

\- Estoy tratando.- dijo Clint volviendo a tenderse. 

\- Tendremos permisos o carta blanca para operar en otros países? Necesitamos eso. Si nos ponemos a esperar invitaciones, pues vamos a acabar sin nadie a quien rescatar.- dijo Tony, a lo que Nat asintió.

\- Para eso necesitamos a tus contactos, con que pase por Interpol y nos den permisos... Maria y yo tenemos contactos. Podemos pasar bajo la misma enmienda que Médicos sin Fronteras.-

\- Y quién elige las misiones?- dijo Tony, a lo que todos los demás apuntaron a Steve, que tosió en su cerveza y Tony alzó las palmas.- Sólo confirmaba...-

\- No... no yo solo, no es...-

\- Confiamos en tu criterio, amigo mío.- dijo Thor, tomando sus seis botellas vacías y yéndose a la cocina, Natasha aprovechando su movimiento para saltarle a la espalda y usarlo de taxi sin que él se inmutara.

\- Pero...-

\- Déjenme la última...-- Clint rodó al suelo y de ahí a la cocina en un salto, y Tony se rió, siguiéndolo.

Steve miró a Bruce con desconcierto.

\- Hacerte el responsable último no sólo significa que confiamos en tí, sino que esa misma presión te hará ser más circunspecto moralmente, con precauciones que no tomarías por tí solo.- dijo Bruce sin cambiar de expresión, a lo que la boca de Steve se torció abajo.

\- Ya veo.-

\- Puedes tener a Maria, Nat y Clint en tu estado mayor. A Tony y a mí déjanos en nuestro taller, que es donde nos gusta estar. Confío en tí, Steve. No me decepciones.- dijo Bruce, levantándose. Steve se enderezó, y le tendió la mano: y cuando las estrecharon, el pacifista y el soldado se hallaron compartiendo la misma sonrisa.

\- Quiero uniformes nuevos. Y chapitas.- dijo Tony desde la cocina, a lo que se oyó un comentario ahogado de Nat, y luego la voz de Tony de nuevo.- Y qué importa? Pues los uso dentro de la armadura!-

 

*******************

 

Maria Hill no era el tipo de mujer que se quejaba, y menos aún una mujer que pudieran impresionar fácilmente. Había sido un navy brat, y tras vivir en los cuatro rincones del mundo, continuar con la tradición familiar de enrolarse a los 18, conociendo todos los recovecos del sistema y siendo fuerte, ágil, inteligente y sumamente perceptiva, había trepado los rangos como un mono sin problemas: en cinco años, era teniente. 

Había sido en un confuso incidente, cuando tenía veinticuatro años, que tras defenderse sin muchos problemas del acoso de un capitán, había desenterrado una larga ristra de abusos sexuales y maltratos dentro de la institución hacia reclutas, y con una tozudez admirable, había intentado una demanda militar, para encontrarse con la resistencia de sus superiores. Maria, tras intentar el camino normal, al encontrárselo cerrado, no se había demorado ni cinco minutos en tomar el siguiente camino, que había sido filtrar la información, armar una demanda civil y dejar tal patapío que la Armada estuvo años tratando de recuperarse y tuvo que pagar millones de dólares en restituciones.  
Por supuesto que encontraron la forma de encontrarle una falta y tirarla a una corte marcial inmediatamente después de eso: había implicado hasta a Almirantes en el despelote. Y fue en una celda esperando su juicio por " desobediencia contumaz" que Nick Fury se asomó y le preguntó si tenía ganas de ir a ser desobediente a SHIELD.  
Maria le contestó con frialdad que ella era una militar, no una espía, que no le gustaban las mentiras ni las desobediencias y que los que estaban desoyendo el orden correcto de las cosas era la Armada, no ella.

Fury desenterró tal cantidad de mierda sobre cada uno de los encargados de la corte marcial que finalmente la soltaron, y Fury, que era un asshole, gestionó su mudanza a SHIELD sin decirle hasta que estuvo completa. Se dejó caer en su celda para llevársela aún atada como un rottweiler mordedor, y cuando le explicó que la quería no para jugar a los espías, sino para mantener a los espías en forma y asustados, María frunció la trompa, lo pensó cinco segundos, y dijo que podía trabajar con eso.

En realidad, Maria más que rottweiler, se ganó la fama de ser el doberman de Nick Fury: rápida, exacta y una vez que agarraba su presa, lo sacudía hasta sacarle la cabeza. Phil Coulson, encantado de dejarle el trabajo de segundo de Nick para volver a ser encargado de campo y poder trabajar directamente con sus dos encantadores nuevos pollitos convertidos, Barton y Romanoff, admiraba su eficiencia y su capacidad de cortar el bullshit que tanto le gustraba a Sitwell y simplemente llamar las cosas por su nombre. Y el que pudiera aguantar a Clint, y más de cinco minutos a Natasha combatiendo, le había ganado el respeto de ambos agentes. No que no gozaran haciéndola chillar de vez en cuanto, pero eso sólo significaba que Maria les caía bien. 

Por eso no era nada raro que cuando Maria despertó, adolorida pero llena de drogas buenas para calmar las molestias, los dos agentes estuvieran uno a cada lado de su cama, Clint sentado en un mesón emperchado como pájaro y Natasha recogida en una silla como la araña que era.

\- Uhmm... dónde cresta estoy?- gruñó Maria, los ojos apenas abiertos.

\- El hospital secreto del tío Tony y el tío Hulk. Te trajimos porque las camas son muy calentitas, sábanas de verdad, Tony será muchas cosas pero no es amarrete.- canturreó Clint.

\- Strucker... lo agarraron?-

\- Thor lo agarró, pero no le dejaron martillarle las piernas, se lo dimos a Phil, a Phil se lo quitó el general Talbot y a Talbot se le escapó.-

\- Oh, joder.-

\- Cuánto tiempo te tuvieron prisionera?- preguntó Natasha, su rostro sombrío, porque ella sabía perfectamente las cosas que era capaz HYDRA con sus prisioneros.

\- Dos semanas, creo. Les vacié los putos archivos en una cloud segura, pero me agarraron cuando iba de salida. No saben que los vacié, espero.- dijo Maria, pasando de la nube de la inconsciencia a estar completamente despierta en 0.5 segundos.- Tráeme algo para darles la dirección. Necesitan revisar esa información ya mismo, esta nueva cabeza de la HYDRA es peligrosa, tengo que decirles...-

\- Maria, tienes las dos piernas quebradas, ambas manos sin uñas, el atlas, seis costillas y una docena de fracturas hilo, dos heridas de bala y una punzante, además de tres muelas taladradas. Realmente no estás como para ponerte a trabajar ahora mismo.- dijo Natasha leyendo el chart a los pies de la cama. Maria frunció las cejas.

\- Lo dice el par que se escapaba de la enfermería con la excusa de " pero si la sangre ya no me salta del cuerpo".-

\- La comida aquí es mucho mejor.- retrucó Clint, con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, ustedes dos están gordos, cuando me ponga de pie los voy a poner en forma.-

\- Porqué?- dijo Natasha, la vista seria.- Ni él ni yo somos ya parte de SHIELD, ni estamos bajo tu mandato.- 

\- Eso no quita que te conocí 38C y ahora eres por lo menos doble D.-

\- Celos cochinos.- dijo Nat tras una pausa, sacando una risa inesperada de Maria.

\- Es muy típico de ustedes dos venir a hacer reír a alguien con fracturas.- dijo Bruce, entrando en la enfermería, que Clint tenía razón; era muy lujosa.- Buenos días, teniente Hill. Confío en que el dolor no es muy insoportable?-

\- Me siento bastante bien, por lo que asumo que me tienes drogada hasta el pelo.- dijo María lúcidamente mirando a Bruce Banner checar sus constantes y darle una sonrisa.

\- Él está más gordo que nosotros.- comentó Clint, a lo que Natasha le tiró una caja de medicamento por la cabeza.

\- Él estaba en los huesos, descriteriado!-  
\- Niños, niños.- Bruce meneó la cabeza.- Fuera de aquí los dos. Pueden venir a jugar a la hora de cenar. María, me permites revisar tus vendajes?-

\- Porqué debería? Tú no eres médico.- dijo Maria con aspereza. 

\- No, sólo me gusta ver chicas heridas semidesnudas.- dijo Bruce con su tranquilo sarcasmo.- Puedo llamar a Sam si prefieres, y creo que Winnie Bryce está de vuelta en la costa este.-

\- Yo diría te aconsejaría que si Bruce Banner se ofrece a ponerte las manos encima, digas que sí y des las gracias, lo digo por experiencia.- comentó Natasha mirándose las uñas con un gesto picaresco.

\- Es que no quiere que Tony Stark la persiga con un hacha luego.-

\- No es con un hacha con lo que me persigue a mí...-bromeó Natasha

\- Largo, ustedes dos!- dijo Bruce, pero sonreía.- Maria, llamo a Sam?-

\- No, supongo que está bien.- dijo la desconfiada Maria mientras los dos ex asesinos salían, asegurando que le traerían muffins de cena.- Llevas tiempo haciendo de doctor, después de todo.- agrego, intentando sentarse, pero deteniéndose cuando el dolor quemante en sus costados despertó.

\- Quédate quieta.- dijo Bruce con suavidad, y alargando una mano aumentó el flujo del suero que supuso Maria contenía las drogas, porque el dolor se calmó rápidamente. Maria se quedó quieta mientras Bruce la auscultaba, pero cuando terminó de revisarla y revendarla, lo miró con curiosidad.

\- Me estaba preguntando cómo era que no habías salido corriendo de América tras el último número con Ross, Banner.-

\- Me tomó tiempo darme cuenta que estoy más protegido aquí que en ninguna otra parte.- dijo Bruce calmadamente, quitándose los guantes, antes de volverse a ella con un suspiro.- Maria, llevas cuatro días inconsciente. A la luz de lo que encontré al revisarte cuando te trajeron, tomé la decisión de darte dos dosis de ulipristal. Un anticonceptivo post...-

\- Sé lo que es.- dijo Maria con calma, sus manos vendadas encontrándose sobre su vientre en el único gesto a la conversación.- Gracias.-

\- Si necesitas hablar con alguien, Sam es consejero y hay más personas en la Torre que...-

\- Estoy bien. No necesito un consejero ni... ughn, no, para nada.- Maria se mordió el labio y movió la cabeza.- Gracias por la decisión. Es lo que te habría pedido de estar consciente.-

\- Lo suponía, pero no me gusta no estar seguro de esas cosas, y como no podía pasar de 72 horas... en fin. Tony y Steve quieren hablar contigo, y por supuesto Clint y Natasha van a acampar acá si los dejo, pero las visitas tienen que ser autorizadas por tí, así que si te molestan, sólo haz que los echen. Después de lo de SHIELD estamos con la paranoia a tope, así que Helen y yo nos haremos cargo de todo lo que necesites. Si nos requieres, sólo háblale a JARVIS y vendremos.- dijo Bruce levantándose. Maria asintió, recostándose en silencio.

*************************

Esa reunión de madrugada había respondido la mayor parte de sus dudas, pero durante la siguiente semana, Steve se encontró asaltado en los momentos más absurdos por las dudas de sus compañeros. Al comienzo trató de tener paciencia ( y recalentar su café dos veces seguidas, cuando primero Bruce y luego Sam se habían puesto a debatir con él sobre si debían registrarse con FEMA o no, imposibilitándole su salida a correr matinal) 

\- Y si las agencias nos piden ayuda?- dijo Clint a media tarde dejándose caer de un ducto de ventilación y casi matándolo de un infarto mientras leía un libro de arte cubista en su estudio.

\- No a no ser que hayan civiles en peligro inmediato, y USA LA PUERTA!-

\- Y si algún gobierno nos pide prestados, para resolver conflictos internos?- preguntó Natasha de repente, su voz sonando tan cerca de la puerta acristalada de la ducha en donde se bañaba que lo hizo dar un salto.

\- NAT! SAL DE MI BAÑO!-

\- Respóndeme!- * apertura de puerta de ducha*

(Voz de Bucky del umbral) - Oye, métete en la ducha con él o que él salga, pero soy yo el que trapea, no mojen la alfombrita!-

\- Qué hacen todos en mi baño!?-

Voz de Libby del pasillo - Pregúntale si se va a demorar mucho más para que desayunemos todos juntos...?- 

*SLAM*

*************

\- Tony, Steve ya rompió la puerta de su ducha de nuevo...- Natasha, que ya caminaba normal pero andaba descalza por todas partes para recuperar su postura, bajó al taller en donde Tony y Bruce seguían trabajando en el Mark 44, que era del porte de Hulk.

\- Te fuiste a meter a su ducha?- la voz de Tony, risueña, resonaba porque estaba dentro de la pierna de la armadura. Bruce, que sacaba cálculos en una pantalla a unos pasos, bufó.

\- Fuiste a meterte a su ducha a ver si a Libby le daban celos o a ver a si Bucky le daban celos, Nat?-

\- Pues los dos me ofrecieron desayuno sin inmutarse.- dijo Nat cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oh, pobrecita, aún no te invitan a la orgía geriátrica...-

\- Estoy esperando que me inviten ustedes.- dijo ella con humor, extendiéndose sobre una de las mesas de trabajo.

\- Absolutamente nada de eso por tres meses, tu columna no está como para eso.- dijo Bruce con sequedad, recogiendo unas hojas impresas, los lentes en la punta de la nariz.

\- Qué, temes que Tony me disloque una vértebra?- dijo Natasha, sonriendo, pero Bruce le echó una mirada oscura tras meterse en la otra pierna de la armadura. 

\- Linda, no es por Tony por el que tienes que preocuparte!-

\- WHOA!- gritó Tony alegramente desde su espacio, y Natasha se echó a reír. Era bueno verla reír de nuevo.

 

********

 

:: Oye, Capi...?::

\- Tony son... las * tres* de la mañana!- Steve abrió los ojos adormilado, oyendo la voz de Tony a través de los parlantes de JARVIS directo en su habitación.- Qué diablos quieres?-

:: No te hagas, seguro que estabas besuquéandote con Miss America...::

\- Estoy solo, Tony.-

:: Qué loser que eres. Tienes a la chica durmiendo sola? No te da miedo que vaya por el osito Bucky de nuevo?::

\- Seguro que no me llamabas para conversar eso.- dijo Steve con un gruñido, volteándose en la cama boca arriba, su camiseta blanca toda arrugada en el pecho, y pateó las mantas abajo, rascándose el abdomen expuesto.- Qué quieres, es serio?-

:: Qué pasa si el país entre en guerra? Te alistarías? Deberíamos alistarnos? Qué pasa si las cosas se ponen feas de nuevo en medio oriente y nos mandan otra vez? Una cosa es quitarle mis bombas a Al-Quaeda, pero otra sería que nos metieran en una guerra.::

Steve se sentó en la cama, y estirándose, se levantó, reacomodándose los boxers azules que usaba apara dormir.- Yo fui un soldado, Tony, pero claramente ya no lo soy. Tampoco lo es Sam, ni Bucky, y si el Coronel Rhodes quisiera unirse formalmente, me temo que tendría que pedir la baja. Una de las cosas más importantes de nuestra nueva formación es ser independientes... de verdad independientes a todo lo demás. Por eso, Maria Hill va a tener que decidir si trabajar para Phil o para nosotros, pero no podemos cargar con lealtades externas.- 

:: Primero Maria tiene que encontrarse unas costillas que le dejaron como parqué.:: suspiró Tony :: Bruce vio sus radiografías y casi se hulkeó::

\- Como sea, esta vez tenemos que hacer esto bien.- dijo Steve, y tomando la botella de agua de su velador le dio un sorbo, mirando con intensidad a la noche luminosa de Manhattan, a una ciudad de gente dormida.- Prefiero equivocarme y salvar unos culpables a dudar y dejar a unos inocentes a su suerte. Pero no le puedo exigir las mismas convicciones a todos.-

:: Igual me sirve el “ porque el Capitán América dice” :: dijo Tony con voz burlona, pero había un deje de respeto en su voz que hizo sonreír a Steve.

\- El capitán América dice que te vayas a acostar y dejes de molestar.-

:: Iron Man dice que dejes de dormir como oso y vayas a molestar a tu novia::

:: Hulk dice que te vengas a la cama ahora mismo o te voy a buscar en versión verde:: interrumpió otra voz, haciendo que Steve emitiera gorgoritos.

:: ya voy, mira cómo me tratan, todo es amenazas y maltratos...::

\- Buenas noches, Tony, Bruce.- dijo Steve con dulzura. La alegría en la voz del par de genios de mediana edad de la Torre era una fuente de consuelo para todos: Tony nunca había sido tan chispeante y sereno a la vez, a Bruce nunca lo habían visto reír tanto. Steve, sentado solo en su cama, se acabó la botella de agua, pero cuando se levantó a buscar más al baño, oyó movimiento en la cocina.

Libby se había quedado en una habitación en los cuarteles de invitados, cerca de las de Jane y Darcy, Betty y Helen ( Sí, Tony ya había bautizado ese piso como “ The Sorority”) Venía a desayunar con ellos, y cenaba generalmente con todo el mundo en el penthouse, pero salía buena parte del día a reunirse con varios equipos locales de apoyo al sur de Asia y asistía a unas reuniones en la ONU. La verdad, Steve no sabía más.

La verdad no había preguntado más, pensó con un bufido. Asomándose al pasillo, vio a Bucky sentado junto a la ventana en uno de los sofás, la ventana abierta aunque el viento en el balcón era muy frío, envuelto en un canguro gris sobre el pijama, abrazándose a sí mismo.

\- Te vas a helar...- musitó. Bucky dio un respingo y lo miró, y Steve sintió que plomo le llenaba la panza al ver relucientes rastros de lágrimas en su rostro.- Buck, qué pasa...?- preguntó avanzando con los brazos tendidos.

\- No te acerques!- dijo Bucky, y su voz fue casi un grito, pero luego se replegó más en sí mismo, recogiendo brazos y piernas más apretadamente como si quisiera hacerse más pequeño.- No me toques, Steve.-

\- Pero... qué pasa...?-

\- Por favor no me toques. Siéntate... siéntate ahí...- murmuró Bucky, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la mano, los músculos de su cuello tensos mientras respiraba hondo, cerrando los ojos, cruzando los brazos sobre las rodillas que aferraba.- Dios, Stevie. No es nada... nada contra tí, es...-

\- Recordaste algo? Más tortura? Hambre? Te traigo algo?- la voz de Steve estaba aguda en su desesperación por ayudar, y Bucky le sonrió, algo desolado en su sonrisa.

\- No, sólo... quédate ahí, por favor? Unos minutos?-

\- Qué recordaste?- murmuró Steve, sintiendo una sospecha horrible al ver el que modo en que Bucky se abrazaba a sí mismo, la mandíbula aguzada de tensión, los ojos rojos.

Bucky cerró los ojos, un músculo tensándose en su mejilla, y cuando lo miró, Steve supo qué estaba recordando, y una ira homicida, una ira que no había conocido antes lo inundó potente como una droga, mezclada con una oleada de compasión y amor tan grande que su cuerpo no parecía capaz de contenerla. 

\- Ellos... ellos te...-

\- Ssh. No quiero hablar de ello.- cortó Bucky en voz baja.

\- No tienes que soportarlo solo...- gimió Steve.

\- Tuve que soportarlo solo.- dijo Bucky con frialdad, y fue como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en las tripas a Steve, que sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Avanzó, a pesar de la mirada alerta de Bucky, y se arrodilló enfrente del sillón, sin tocarlo.

\- Pero ya no estás solo.- dijo Steve, su mano lentamente acercándose a la suya. El rostro de Bucky seguía pétreo, pero cuando la mano de Steve envolvió la suya, su rostro se suavizó y cerró los ojos.

\- Por Dios, Stevie, debería darte asco tocarme, si supieras...-

\- No hay nada que pueda hacer que me des asco.- dijo Steve con dureza.

\- No sabes las cosas que me hicieron, lo que me hicieron hacer...-

\- Eso no importa ahora.-

\- Si hubiera recordado esto antes jamás habría tocado a Libby!- gimió Bucky.- Dios mío, Steve!-

\- Bucky, fue tortura, no fue...-

\- No!- exclamó Bucky, y se soltó de su mano, levantándose del sofá de un salto, moviéndose por el living con los pasos inseguros de alguien con las piernas dormidas, sus gesticulaciones torpes y temblorosas.- No lo entiendes? No sólo me... no fue sólo que me usaran y me hicieran...- Steve vio el momento en que el rostro de Bucky empalideció y se tensó, y se forzó a usar las palabras.- … me violaran. Fue que me dieron a elegir entre eso o más tortura y yo... yo lo elegí, yo quería...-

\- Tú no querías! Estabas prisionero!-

\- Me hicieron hacer cosas... era su juguete, Steve...- gimió Bucky, cubriéndose la cara como si no pudiera soportar mirarlo. Steve no pudo aguantarlo y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras Bucky sollozaba, todo el cuerpo de Steve rígido de ira mientras Bucky, tras luchar unos momentos en sus brazos se disolvía en lágrimas, que a diferencia de todo acceso que hubiera tenido antes, ahora sí estaba acompañado de gemidos e hipidos de puro horror.

Dios mío, Steve no sabía que hacer. La situación de repente se le hizo familiar y recordó a Natasha drogada semidesnuda una vez, musitando historias de abuso y pidiendo ayuda: el modo en que Clint la había envuelto en una manta, y rodeándola con todo su cuerpo, la había mecido por horas, hasta calmar el ataque. Clint había sido otra manta, suave y blanda, y Steve se forzó a suavizarse, abrazándolo.

\- Nunca más te tocarán... nunca dejaré... Bucky, lo siento tanto, mi Bucky...- Steve gimió cosas sin sentido, besándole el pelo, apretándolo contra su pecho, ese dolor atenazándolo como el suyo propio, maldiciendo las memorias que como animales de presa parecían aguardar en los rincones oscuros para atacarlo. Había estado tan bien, tan feliz...- Los derrotaremos y nos aseguraremos que nunca más puedan hacerle daño a nadie...- susurró, llevando a Bucky al sofá con él. Bucky, que había luchado a su contacto, ahora se le aferró con tanta fuerza que la presión de sus dedos de metal dolía, pero Steve sólo lo apretó más, sosteniéndolo contra sí con la misma fuerza con la que alguna vez habían combatido.

El amanecer los encontró aún abrazados, dormitando a ratos, pero sin ningún deseo de soltarse. Steve hubiera querido no soltarlo jamás: mantenerlo escudado en su carne, con su cuerpo, de cualquier otro de daño: pero de repente vio sus ojos endurecerse, su mandíbula apretarse, y soltándolo, se enderezó, su espalda irguiéndose, los puños apretados. 

Había algo amenazante, algo sombrío en él, y Steve se quedó quieto, preguntándose si estaba viendo al Winter Soldier regresar, pero Bucky juntó las palmas sobre su boca y parpadeó, apretando los ojos con fuerza mientras caminaba hacia el ventanal.

\- Buck…-

\- Libby.- dijo Bucky, y su rostro se contrajo.- Y la pelirroja pequeñita, Natasha? También?-

Steve se mordió el labio al comprender lo que Bucky le preguntaba y asintió, bruscamente.

\- Dios. DIOS!- dijo tras un momento, y se secó los ojos con la manga bruscamente.- Steve, tenemos que matar a esos desgraciados. Si tú no puedes lo haré yo!- gritó, los ojos llenos de furia. Pero era Bucky, no el Winter Soldier, y Steve sintió un enorme alivio, unas ganas de abrazarlo: Bucky, su Bucky, que había gemido en horror bajo las memorias más espantosas que podían tenerse, se había rehecho en unas horas sólo pensando que esos monstruos habían lastimado a otros…-

\- Chicos, están despiertos?- la voz de Libby los interrumpió, y Steve le echó una ojeada malhumorada. Estaba más guapa, algo más regordeta y sonriente de lo que solía ser, pero al verlos, su sonrisa se congeló al encontrarse con la mirada de Steve, que no sabía disimular. Bucky intervino, tomándole una caja de donas que seguro trajera para desayunar, y tras darle un apretado abrazo, largarse a la ducha, el rostro aún manchado de lágrimas: pero aunque Libby lo miró irse con aire suspicaz, había algo como temor cuando se volvió a Steve.

\- Pesadillas?-  
\- Memorias, que es peor.-dijo Steve secamente, dejándose caer en el sofá. – Es temprano para que vengas…-

\- Esperaba encontrarte antes de que te fueras a correr. Después, siempre estás ocupado con un Avenger u otro.- dijo ella, acercándose despacio. Steve bajó la cabeza y se frotó la nuca, incluso su resistencia quejándose tras las horas abrazado a Bucky en el sofá, y Libby se sentó en un sillón cerca, pero sin tocarlo.

\- Lo siento, Libby.- dijo él con un suspiro, sin levantar la cabeza.

\- Ya tengo… he estado hablando con Lorna y Remy, y creo que volveré a Bangladesh a fin de mes. He logrado reunir donaciones de varias organizaciones… me acompañarás, Steve?-

Steve se había metido en algunos líos admirables en su vida, pero tenía que reconocer que éste era un caldo del que en realidad no sabía cómo salir. Libby se había puesto a hablarle de cómo su grupo SHIELD, aislado en Bangladesh con la caída de comunicaciones por el terremoto ( al final, había sido un temblor de tierra y no un atentado lo que hundiera la fábrica textil, desastre que había sido el comienzo de su asignación allí) habían quedado ignorantes de toda la debacle con HYDRA y , afortunadamente, ninguno de los ocho miembros había resultado HYDRA. La crisis humanitaria en Bangladesh no había parado hasta hacía apenas unas semanas, pero aislados allí, habían tenido que tomar avión a Rusia y luego a Sokovia, desde donde habían saltado a París y recién entonces, a través de una embajada americana que los había tenido poco más que prisioneros y los había revisado hasta por debajo de la lengua, al fin a tierra americana. De sus colegas, tres o cuatro habían decidido volver a la vida civil, entre ellos Saul Holstein y Manu Rodriguez, el médico que los había ayudado más de una vez. Lorna McKenzie se había prometido volver a Bangladesh para seguir ayudando en la crisis humanitaria – porque todo pintaba a que sería un segundo Sarajevo, con el terremoto acabando de desatar la tensiones raciales y religiosas- y Libby planeaba regresar con ella.

\- Steve… tenía la esperanza que quisieras ir conmigo. A ti te escucharían, y hay tanta violencia… entre Bangladesh, Sokovia y Macedonia, la violencia es inminente, y con la crisis… si la prensa supiera que vas allí, llamaría la atención del mundo…-

Steve se mordió los labios, una ira irrazonable en su garganta.- pensé que habías vuelto porque me querías.-  
Libby parpadeó mirándolo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza.- Ni siquiera te he besado o te he dicho que te extrañaba y ya te estoy pidiendo cosas, verdad?-

Él se arrepintió de su frase al ver el honesto dolor en sus ojos.- Libby, no, lo siento. Es sólo…-

\- Es sólo que me arrojé sobre Bucky en cuanto lo vi.- dijo ella, y se cubrió la boca con las manos, meciéndose un poco en el bajo sofá en el que estaba sentada.- No puedo creer que esté vivo, y no puedo…- negó, antes de ponerse de pie de un salto, pero se le había quebrado la voz. – Le preguntaré a Thor, seguro él querrá acompañarme. Y quizá el doctor Banner…-

\- Libby, no.- rogó Steve, aferrando su brazo.- No… no les digas.-

\- Pero seguro dirán que sí.- protestó ella, y su rostro era tan incomprensivo que Steve se enderezó para mirarla a los ojos, porque sabía que lo que estaba diciendo sonaba extraño.

\- Thor… ésta puede ser su única chance para recuperar a Jane, Libby. Y Bruce y Tony la han pasado tan mal y están tan felices… no quiero tentar más a la suerte. Maria y Nat están recuperándose, Clint tuvo un disgusto muy grande hace poco… Libby, por favor déjalos en paz.-

\- Pero… se supone que son Avengers. Héroes. Esto que son, vacaciones?- dijo ella, y había un retintín duro en su voz.- Y tú, Steve?-

\- Bucky me necesita.- dijo él, pero bajó la vista, porque le costaba decirlo en voz alta. La miró a la cara, y le dolió, porque los ojos de Libby decían sin palabras que ella también lo necesitaba. Steve quería dividirse, quería ayudarla, quería encontrar una solución: pero aún mientras discutían, una parte de él estaba pendiente de que ya no se oía el ruido de la ducha, pero aún no oía la voz de Bucky. Estaría bien? Estaba bien? Qué estaba haciendo? Después de lo de anoche, no podía no preocuparse….

\- Te lo volveré a preguntar antes de irme.- dijo ella en voz baja, y salió: y la tristeza de Steve se diluyó al ver a Bucky, ojos inflamados pero serenos, aparecer en el umbral con una toalla en el cuello y un pantalón de buzo.

\- No va a desayunar con nosotros? Steve, qué le dijiste?- dijo, y hubo algo como pánico en su rostro al oír la puerta.- No le habrás dicho algo sobre mí, algo… Libby!-

\- Bucky, no. Sólo… sólo le he dicho que no iré a su misión en Bangladesh con ella. Sobre las memorias de su abuso con HYDRA y los rusos, ella… ella se había disociado, no sé explicarlo bien, y Bruce y Clint hicieron que esas memorias fueran… más lejanas. Quieres que les pregunte si pueden hacerlo por ti?-

Bucky calló, y luego se sentó, apoyándose en una de las sillas de la cocina, secándose el pelo con la toalla. Seguía largo y espeso, y tan sedoso que parecía imposible tras tantos maltratos, pero el suero tenía algunas ventajas. Steve se acercó, tras tanto rato en silencio, y puso agua a hervir para el desayuno, observando de reojo a Bucky, cuya piel brillaba de limpia al sol de la mañana. 

Tras esas memorias, seguro se había restregado hasta hacerse sangre…

Steve le puso una mano en el hombro y Bucky saltó medio metro, y Steve hubiera querido agarrarse a escudazos a sí mismo.- Buck, perdona, yo no…-

\- No, no.- dijo Bucky, con extraño enojo, y tomando su mano la puso en su propio hombro.- No. HYDRA no me quitará esto. Y tampoco… tampoco necesito que tus amigos me borren nada. Serán horribles memorias, pero son mis memorias, y me servirán para tener aún más ganas de atraparlos y no dejar que lo que me hicieron a mí y a esas pobres chicas se lo hagan a nadie más jamás.- acabó con severidad, y sus ojos relucían.- Eso te lo juro en la tumba de nuestras mamitas, Stevie.-

\- Estaré contigo a cada paso.- susurró Steve, y hubo una pequeña, muy pequeña sonrisa de Bucky en respuesta.

 

**************

 

No podía negarse que el influjo de féminas en la Torre había tenido efectos ( 5) pero el más feliz era obviamente Thor. La presencia femenina claramente lo ponía muy contento, y no sólo por Jane. (6)

Los grupos estaban bien definidos, pero Thor era quien se intercalaba en todos. Si no estaba llevándoles comiditas y hablando de ciencia alien con los científicos, estaba practicando en el gimnasio con Steve, Clint, Nat, Bucky y los otros: o iba con Sam y a veces Bruce a reuniones cn la ONU por motivos humanitarios y apoyo a los Morlocks, o estaba jugando con Darcy en el penthouse a algún juego de mesa que lograba unir a algún otro incauto. Salía con frecuencia a ver a sus amigos, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo escalera arriba y escalera abajo, y Tony y Steve no estaban completamente seguros si era algo asgardiano o era simplemente Thor, pero estaba claro que mientras más gente lo rodeaba y más vida palpitaba a su alrededor, más feliz era Thor.

Sobre todo cuando Betty lo dejaba que se llevara a sus bebés a tomar el sol el Central Park, en donde le habían tomado una foto haciendo a los bebés reír rodando con ellos por el pasto, y se había caído Twitter por el tráfico inmediatamente. Jane había tenido que tragarse tanta baba al ver la foto entre las exclamaciones de las demás chicas que no le había hecho falta el almuerzo. (7)

Después de algunas propuestas, Jane se había puesto a trabajar en el mapeado y cartografía del Bifrost junto a Erik, estudiando condiciones que a Tony le interesaban para preparar sus armaduras y los quinjets para posibles viajes: Betty y Helen estaban trabajando con Bruce en aplicar, Helen el Metalímero y Betty la regeneración celular in vitro de Extremis, a usos médicos. 

El piso 73 era por lo tanto un chirpeo de científicos permanente, y había un propósito, una seriedad en sus esfuerzos, que era admirable. 

Thor y Darcy, (que era quien se ocupaba de coordinar a la docena de científicos asistentes que hacían parte de las pruebas y testeos, entre ellos Lyndsay Wu, una antigua física de SHIELD que ahora trabajaba para Tony y tenía un enorme talento en cuántica aplicada que con frecuencia le ganaba la apreciación de Iron Man) ponían como quien ceba una trampa alrededor de las seis de la tarde una cesta con pastelitos y bollos y café de excelente calidad en la terraza a la que daban todos los pasillos y laboratorios del piso, y alí migraban los científicos hambrientos en búsqueda de azúcar y cafeína, para acabar en revisiones informales del día con todos acodados en banquetas de laboratorio o unos sofás emplasticados. Esos atardeceres de discusión científica servían como antítesis al, a veces frustrante, trabajo: y las ideas iban y venían, a veces brillantes, a veces estúpidas, pero siempre vivaces. Thor, que leía ciencia asgardiana con la misma atención con que estudiaba música, se quedaba a escuchar con frecuencia y aportaba como podía: pero era obvio que Jane, Betty, Helen, Tony, Erik y Bruce gozaban esas rarificadas conversaciones con el disfrute de quienes raramente pueden hablar con sus iguales. 

Eran ratos en que con frecuencia alguien lograba encontrar una nueva mirada al problema de los otros, y rutinariamente donas y cafés eran abandonados a medio comer para correr a testear alguna teoría al laboratorio: pero ese ambiente cargado de propósito y posibilidad parecía ser sol y agua para una planta, y era claro que esa media docena de científicos prosperaban.

\- Es para estrangularlos...- comentó Darcy una tarde, recogiendo migas, mientras se oía la voz de Tony y la risa de Betty haciendo un baile de la victoria, porque habían logrado recalcular un impulsor del Mark 48 para viaje espacial de un modo que supuestamente, ofrecería oxígeno inagotable para el piloto.- No pueden terminar un proyecto antes de meterse en otro? Parecen niños!-

\- Al contrario, verlos tan felices me inunda de alegría a mí.- dijo Thor, rescatando lo que quedara de pasteles y unas mandarinas que Bruce había aportado.- Viéndolos así, parece una crueldad inusual sacarlos de este ambiente para obligarlos a ir a la batalla. Como obligar a un pez a salir del agua... someter mentes tan brillantes al riesgo y la amenaza de la muerte no es sólo injusto, creo que es hasta poco ético.- agregó pensativo.

\- Poco ético es dejar a la gente morirse para que èstos puedan jugar con protones.- dijo Darcy con determinación antes de robarle un pastelito.- Pero importante es “ què quieren hacer ellos”? Nada menos ètico que obligar a la gente, digo yo, y asì tienen ambos mundos.-

\- Tu sabiduría nunca deja de asombrarme, mi querida Darcy.-

\- Lo ves? Si soy un portento...-

 

**************************

 

Con ayuda de Darcy, Natasha le había traído ropa a Maria cuando se levantó, y ropa que, con sensibilidad, era lo que solía usar: colores oscuros, cuellos subidos, dobles y triples capas. Si se trataba de una tendencia a la androginia, una preferencia personal, un sentido de la moda o simplemente la costumbre del uniforme militar, nadie lo sabía: pero Maria, aunque más delgada con la convalecencia, se veía formidable cuando empezó a moverse por la Torre, y Clint, Nat y Darcy le ayudaron a instalarse en uno de los cuartos de invitados en el piso de The Sorority, a la derecha de Jane y enfrente de Helen. Su eficiente personalidad, su directa forma de hablar y la solidez de su personalidad la hizo simpática para las chicas de inmediato, y Helen en especial se aficionó bastante a unas charlitas en que destrozaban como dos leopardas todo lo que les cayera mal. 

Maria había pasado una semana de pie y estaba empezando a hacer pesas para tratar de recuperar la densidad muscular, cuando sintió pasos en el gimnasio, y a su espalda en el reflejo cromado de las pesas pudo ver a algo muy grande y muy rubio. 

Tenía gracia que era la Torre era el único lugar, excepto quizá los vestidores de la WWF, en que podías mirar y no estar seguro de quién era semejante cosa.

Los espejos le mostraron a Steve Rogers, camiseta de deporte sudada, buzo arrugado y la cara más tranquila que la serotonina del deporte podía darte. Estaba sonriendo para sí, y parecía calmado y entero de un modo que Maria le sorprendió verlo. En SHIELD había habido incontables apuestas y comentarios sobre porqué, afuera de las misiones, al Capitán América parecía que alguien le había atropellado la madre: y aunque Maria había tratado de mantener el cotilleo al mínimo, era humano preguntarse porqué semejante ejemplar seguía con ojos de bassengham, cuando todo el equipo femenino de SHIELD y más de la mitad del masculino estaban listos para darle alegría a ese cuerpo macarena. 

Ahora se veía... más tranquilo y satisfecho de lo que jamás lo había visto, y aunque Maria sabía que su novia, esa enfermera curvilínea había vuelto hacía poco, sospechaba que había algo más en esa calma en sus ojos. 

\- Maria? Perdona que te moleste. Podría hablarte un momento?-

\- Por supuesto, Comandante Rogers.- dijo Maria, dejando las pesas de lado y secándose la frente. Por un momento pareció que Steve iba a comentar que esas pesas eran muy grandes para alguien curándose un montón de heridas, pero seguramente tanto cinismo de alguien que jamás le hacía caso a la pridencia habría hecho que se cayera la Torre. 

Steve se limpió las manos en el buzo, y luego le tendió una.(8)

\- Sería posible que te invitase a una taza de café?-

Maria parpadeó, porque había auténtico entusiasmo y hasta humor en la cara de Steve, incluso el poquito de ansiedad tan querida por las comedias románticas chico conoce chica.

Ella miró esos ojos azules, esos bíceps, y luego pensó que habían mucho peores elecciones que tomar.

\- Por supuesto, Comandante. Pero tendrá que esperar que me duche, a no ser que vayamos a un sitio en donde eso no importe?- (O pretendas que le lleve el paso a un supersoldado, lo que seguramente me va a hacer sudar muchísimo más que unas pesitas.)

\- Claro, claro. En verdad, quiero hablar contigo... me gustaría hacerte una propuesta.- dijo Steve asintiendo para sí mismo. El gesto en la mayoría de la gente se veía débil, pero en él, con esos ojos vivaces, se veía muy tierno.

(Okay, pensó Maria, a nadar o ahogarse.)

\- Si quieres proponerme ir a cazar a HYDRA juntos tengo que declinar, tu uniforme tricolor no se presta para el espionaje y para ser francos tu actitud tampoco. Pero si me estás invitando a una cita, mencionaré que tienes novia hasta donde yo sé, lo que debo reconocer no es un absoluto deterrente.-  
Pepper y Natasha habían tenido todo ese tiempo antes razón, en la primera fiesta que había asistido en la Torre: ser tan blanco y rubio era una maldición a la hora de sonrojarse, porque Steve parecía una sandía. 

\- Ehm, no perdón... perdón si te di esa impresión, es sobre negocios, estrictamente sobre negocios, es...- Steve dejó de aletear, alzando las manos en súplica, y María reconoció para sí, aunque nada se notase en su cara, que lo adoraba, porque nadie podía ponerse tan ansioso por los posibles sentimientos heridos de otro.- No que no me gustaría. O sea, si pudiera. O sea, si estuviera soltero. O sea si mis sentimientos... si no fuera... no te ofendas, Maria, por favor, eres una mujer bellísima y capaz y admirable y yo, bueno, cualquiera, o sea no cualquiera pero...-

\- Rogers, tienes que decirle dos líneas a alguien pero te las arreglas para meterte la pata en la jeta. Cómo es que eres tan elocuente con uniforme pero de civil eres un patoso inenarrable?- Tony Stark entró al gimnasio de la Torre aunque claramente no a hacer ejercicio: llevaba un Lacroix de dos piezas negro con camisa de un prístino lila, una corbata púrpura y gafas a juego, una carpeta a mano.

\- Y así y todo tenía mejores posibilidades él solo que contigo, Stark.- dijo Maria. Sí, estaba agradecida de los Avengers por rescatarla, de Phil y Pepper por avisarles, de Tony por alojarla mientras se recuperaba: pero no podía evitarlo, el bocazas millonario le caía mal, profundamente mal, aunque ocasionalmente la hiciera reír. Es que para alguien para quien disciplina y honor había sido la definición de su vida, Tony Stark era un engendro.

\- Oh, yo no vengo a gimotear. Vengo a decirte que * vas * a trabajar para los Avengers, de paso para mí.-

\- Tony!-

\- Y en qué se basa esa afirmación, Stark?-

\- En que tienes que trabajar para mí para reembolsarme el costo de tu rescate, tratamiento y alojamiento.- dijo Tony con los ojos brillantes.

\- TONY!- bramó Steve, a lo que el billonario agitó la mano como quien espanta una mosca.

\- Y cuánto tiempo tendría que trabajar para ti para lograr pagarte la deuda, Stark?- siseó María. Tony hizo el teatro de que usar una calculadora que JARVIS hizo aparecer en el costado de un equipo de spinning.

-... 7 horas y veinte minutos, seré generoso con los 12 segundos. Yup, así de bien pienso pagarte, Lady Fury.-

Steve bufó y meneó la cabeza. Maria se cruzó de brazos, aunque aún le dolía las costillas hacerlo.

\- Y qué diablos esperan que haga? No veo qué utilidad tengo yo entre Thor y Hulk, Stark. No es como que vayas a sacar figuritas de Super Agente Hill.-

\- No creas, tenemos una figurita lista para Phil con pelada y todo.- Tony se paseó, alargándole la carpeta.- Contrato, seguros, etcétera, etcétera, aburrido, aburrido, pon tu firma en la línea de puntos y ya. Y tómate ese café con Steve antes de que se deprima, que cada vez que llora se muere un águila calva y están en extinción.- dijo Tony largándose, diciéndoles adiós con la mano por sobre el hombro. Steve se mordió los labios, su rostro indeciso, pero María se quedó allí mirando al millonario irse.

\- Dos meses.-

\- Ah?-

\- Máxime dos meses antes de que le haga tragarse esas gafas.-

Steve se echó a reír, yendo a sentarse en una banca. María fue a sentarse con él, y lo miró de reojo, viéndolo suspirar, su mano yendo a la carpeta que Tony trajese.

\- Hemos... hemos estado hablando sobre quiénes somos, quienes queremos ser, a quiénes queremos y podemos ayudar. Está todo ahí, Bruce lo redactó, pero... es más simple que todos esos incisos y desgloses.- dijo Steve, y ahora le sonrió, con esa sonrisa cálida y tan segura que decía que sí, creía por completo en lo que decía.- Maria, juntos tenemos mucho más poder que separados, y juntos... tenemos mucho más juicio. Es posible que cometiéramos errores, todos los hemos cometido, tratando de arreglar el mundo solos: el verano pasado fue un buen ejemplo de eso. Pero todos tenemos buenas intenciones, y simplemente queremos ayudar: teniendo todo este poder, no usarlo para ayudar sería un pecado. Tú quieres lo mismo, lo vi en tí y en los agentes de SHIELD que eran fieles: y si alguien puede tomar el lugar de Fury y ayudarnos a ser efectivos, a navegar las complejidades del mundo y realmente salvar a todos los que podamos, eres tú. Te necesitamos, te necesitamos tanto... por favor, María, ayúdanos. Ayúdame.- musitó, mirándola a los ojos. (9)

Y en ese momento, Maria se enamoró.   
No de un modo sexual, ni siquiera romántico: pero la sensación que ya había tenido durante la caída de SHIELD, el estremecimiento de fe y emulación que el discurso de Steve había producido ahora parecía magnificado, algo vivo que parecía inspirarla, elevarla. Alguna vez había querido servir a su país y al mundo con la esperanza y la devoción de una niña, y luego, como todos, se había vuelto cínica.

Ese cinismo parecía deshacerse ante los ojos de Steve Rogers. Si alguna vez se había burlado de la devoción de Coulson, y de Clint, y de vaya, todos, por el Capitán América, ahora tenía que tragársela, porque simplemente decir no era imposible, impensable.

Cuando dijo sí, el rostro de Steve se iluminó como un amanecer y María habría muerto por él en ese mismo instante sin una queja, aunque no se le notaba. Ni se le notaría.

*******************

Thor también pasaba tiempo con las convalecientes Natasha y Maria, las cuales a pesar de todos los bramidos de Bruce, se habían levantado y empezaban a entrenarse con apoyo mutuo, recuperando las habilidades que las hacían tan letales. Sam solía aparecerse por el gimnasio, y en vez de gruñir como Bruce, traía unguentos y vendajes de kinesioterapia para ayudar, y por eso las dos temibles espías no lo echaban, sino que lo dejaban acompañarlas en sus entrenamientos, y reír de los comentarios de sus agudas lenguas y no menos agudas técnicas de combate.

\- Sí, si son las técnicas de combate lo que vas a admirar, Wilson. María y Natasha en calzas rodando juntas por la colchoneta, que linda vista es esa.- comentó Clint una mañana que Sam interrumpió su desayuno para irse al gimnasio.- Se te van a poner los brazos como los de Thor, Wilson.-

\- Porqué?-

\- De tanto estar sentado en la máquina de pesas para disimular!-

La carcajada de Sam concedía la verdad, pero era cierto que más allá de la belleza de ambas, se podía aprender mucho sobre combate de las dos espías, las cuales estaban bastante bien emparejadas para practicar. Clint también visitaba el gimnasio, a veces colaborando con ojo crítico: y a pesar del severo daño que ambas habían sufrido, se recuperaban a ojos vista, y en verdad estaban ansiosas por una misión.

************************

Y no eran las únicas. Tony estaba aburrido: una petición sollozante de la OMS sobre una antitoxina para un alegre brote de malaria mutada en Egipto tenía a la prensa histérica, a todos los laboratorios de investigación del mundo cabeza gacha y al OCD vetando la entrada de cualquiera que siquiera hubiera pisado arena alguna vez en su vida a EEUU, al igual que una veintena de países. Bruce se había encerrado con Betty, Helen, Darcy y Jane de asistentes, y hasta Nat había estado llevando y trayendo botellas de agua, ensaladas rápidas y alguna almohada. Tony podía operar un espectofotómetro con los mejores, pero el tipo de minucioso pajeo que significa crear una antitoxina específica era algo que realmente, habiendo gente más capacitada, se le ocurría era lo equivalente a sacarse pelos de a uno para divertirse. Al menos hacía poco había updateado y mejorado algunos de los equipos del laboratorio de Helen, en donde estaban instalados, así que con suerte, la panda de nerds encontrarían la solución antes que el instituto Pasteur o la Clínica Mayo, a los que querían derrotar.

Pero claro, después de asegurarse que hubiera tofu como para un ejército, Tony se encontró... aburrido.

\- Oye, Barton... Me contó un primo tuyo que se te ha visto por los bares tocando el piano y cantando Torn(10) con cara llorosa últimamente. – soltó Tony sin preámbulo, dejándose caer sentado en el sofá del penthouse en donde Steve, Bucky y Clint veían Cosmos, y compartían un bol de papitas de bolsa. Sólo los reflejos de Clint evitaron que Tony acabara sentado en el bol.

\- Primo?-

\- Un pajarito!-

\- Tony, si en vez de pajarito era una arañita…-

\- No tengo duda que la arañita sabe hasta que tengo puestas pantaletas de mujer con polka dots rojos, pero no me cambies el tema, Barton. Porqué vas a bares a lloriquear?-

\- Habiendo un piano y buen alcohol dices tú?-

\- También, pero de un modo bruto y sin tacto Tony quiere saber porqué estás triste.- intervino Steve, la vista en la pantalla. 

\- Ir a bares no es estar triste, Stark, tú deberías saberlo. Al menos no a cantar, peor sería si en vez de 50% cantar y 50% beber fuera 100% beber.-

\- Cantar Torn y Adele es peor que…-

\- No canto Adele, qué te has creído!!-

\- Ni siquiera el cover de Clash?-

\- Cállate, cursi, es terrible que sepas…-

\- O vuelven al tema importante, o se van a presumir de su cultura rockera a otra parte.- dijo Steve, confiscando el bol y dándole un codazo a Tony.

\- Y soy yo el indelicado.- gruñó el susodicho, intentando morder el codo ofensor.- Pero es que Torn es de teenager angry de los noventa, Barton!!-

\- Yo era un teenager angry en los noventa.- Barton se encogió de hombros.- White trash, blue collar. Supongo que en el fondo nunca he dejado de serlo.-

\- El tipo que le pedía Riesling y no Cabernet blanc para servirle a Pepper porque las notas de limón del Cabernet le dan acidez a Pep? Ese tipo?- dijo Tony con una ceja alzada.

\- El tipo que habla nueve idiomas y puede insultar en catorce?- comentó Steve sin sacar la vista de la panralla.

\- Yo hablo tres y eso incluye binario!- añadió Tony.

\- Si esto es una intervención o un intento de que vaya a terapia, aparte de recordarles las ensaladas psicológicas que duermen en los otros pisos, les voy a decir que para mí, un piano y contarle mis cositas a José Cuervo suele bastar y sobrar. Ahora voy a ir a buscar más papitas y cuando regrese, hablamos de Cosmos, o me pongo a ver Dog Cops y los ignoro.- dijo agarrando el bol y yéndose a la cocina, pasando ágilmente por el respaldo del sillón. Tony observó el perfil de Steve, que se veía severo.

\- No estás de acuerdo? Tiene un punto…- suspiró Tony

\- Qué punto tiene?-

\- Si a él le funciona esa terapia…-

\- A ti te parece bien?- gruñó Steve.

\- Bueno, yo prefiero a Johnnie Walker pero…-

\- Tony!-

\- No seas gruñón, aparte de acompañarlo para hacer el dueto de “ I don't wanna miss a thing” qué carajos quieres que haga? El que puede solucionar esto no soy yo!- agregó Tony con un bufido.

\- Qué estás insinuando…?-

\- Está así desde que perdieron a ese bebé con Laura. Bruce es el que tiene muestras de los tejidos de su chica, Extremis, un posgrado en biología molecular y un cerebro del porte de ese bol!- siseó Tony.

\- No voy a…-

\- Pues digámosle a la gorda entonces!- 

\- No!- protestó Steve, cruzándose de brazos, escandalizado. Tony lo ignoró, recostándose con el control remoto en ristre, sacando la ciencia para poner Dog Cops, capítulo de la collie mimada y carterista.

\- Tony?-

\- Hmmm?-

\- De los óvulos de qué chica estábamos hablando?-

Tony frunció los labios.- Tú eres el estratega, Rogers. Dedúcelo tú.-

 

**************************************************

 

La solución de la antitoxina estuvo lista, el protocolo despachado a las 22:34, casi media hora antes de que el instituto Pasteur dijera que estaba listo para sintetizar. Bruce se dio la ducha descontaminante y anduvo como zombie hasta su habitación con Tony, despatarrándose en la cama hecho una esvástica con una sonrisa: Jane y Darcy se dieron una ducha cada una, y mientras Darcy se plantaba con un litro de helado frente al televisor dispuesta a comer hasta caer en un coma diabético, Jane volvió, ya en camisola y bata, gruñendo porque para variar, había dejado su teléfono en el laboratorio de Helen.

Y su lápiz colgante favorito, y su libreta, y aparentemente unos calcetines. Los había tenido puestos al levantarse, pero no había aparecido al desvestirse.  
Jane introdujo la clave para la puerta del laboratorio de Helen, entró, y se encontró la espalda de Thor. Thor era tan ancho, que le tomó un momento darse cuenta que tenía a Helen en brazos, alzada contra su pecho. 

\- Oh.- dijo, y se quedó ahí como poste. Podía culpar al cansancio, pero no se le ocurrió nada más inteligente.

\- Jane.- dijo Thor, y aunque hubo un deje de sonrojo en su piel clara, no se mostró azorado.- Sostén la puerta, la llevaré a su cuarto, está agotada...-

Jane se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar, y aunque por un momento fue a preguntarle si después de servirle de corcel hasta su cuarto, pensaba quedarse sirviéndole de potro, le falló el valor y se quedó callada. Se puso a trabajar con terquedad, mordiéndose los labios: pero cuando Thor volvió unos minutos después, si hubiera cerrado los ojos, Jane no habría podido decir que tenía en las manos.

\- Ha sido un trabajo magnífico, pero me temo que nuestros científicos han quedado demasiado exhaustos por su deseo de ayudar.- dijo Thor con gentileza, recogiendo unas tazas de cartón vacías y servilletas cargadas de azúcar flor de las superficies que normalmente eran usadas para ciencia- Su devoción es admirable.-

\- Estás saliendo con Helen?- dijo Jane, intentando sonar casual, pero con voz tan aguda que podía notar sus nervios hasta ella misma. 

\- Sólo la llevé a su habitación, mi estimada Jane. Pero la Lady Helen es una dama de singular inteligencia y amabilidad, que me ha hecho el honor de ser mi amiga…-

\- Corta ya! Para nadie es secreto que te acuestas con todas tu amigas!- soltó Jane, los ojos ferales y despectivos al voltearse y arrojar a un rincón lo que recién entonces era un   
calibrador de proteínas. Oops.

\- Jane…- dijo Thor, y había una chispa de enojo, pero mucha más curiosidad en sus ojos.- Si es así, porqué te molesta?-

\- Porque es humillante! Que yo te tenía amarrado acaso, que te solté y te pusiste… te pusiste a perseguir mujeres como un salvaje, como si simplemente lo que tuvimos no hubiera significado nada…-

\- Jane, lloré amargamente nuestra separación. Pero es precisamente tu adiós el que hizo buscar nueva compañía, y lo que hace de estas preguntas un contrasentido a la vez.- dijo Thor. Se había puesto serio y tierno, y eso acabó de exasperar a Jane.

\- Asumo que al menos tomarás precauciones!- exclamó, encendiendo un computador con un gruñido. Hubo un largo silencio, antes de que Thor se dirigiera a la puerta.

\- No creo necesitar amuletos de defensa o hechizos, a pesar de lo que muestran las series del Warner Channel Midgard no posee grandes hechiceros…-  
Jane sintió que se le soltaba la mandíbula.- THOR! HABLO DE CONDONES, POR LA REPUTA!-

\- Si te refieres a los profilácticos de látex, pues no parecen ser muy populares entre mis amiJANE! AY!- gimió Thor, porque Jane había dado media vuelta, un saltito ridículo, y lo había agarrado del pelo de la sien. Thor, que estaba perdonablemente orgulloso de su pelo, sufría del mal de la gente de cabello grueso, a los que agarrarles un mechón es como un agarrarles un nervio, y gimió mientras Jane lo llevaba de un modo ridículamente semejante a un niño con un caballo de la brida a la salita de toma de muestras de Bruce, lo empujaba a la silla y le subía la manga de un tirón.- Jane, qué pretendes…?-

\- Quédate ahí quieto, cállate y no te quejes!- exclamó ella, y sus suaves cejas estaban casi juntas de cólera.- Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente! A saber cuántas venéreas te has pegado! Quieto ahí, por Dios, cómo es que ninguno de los chicos te ha dicho nada, cuando Stark debe conocer la batería de exámenes como el catecismo!-

\- No sé de qué… Jane…- Thor hizo un mohín asustado al ver a la diminuta doctora blandir una aguja, y como todos los hombres musculosos y de piel gruesa, gimió cuando la aguja tuvo que atravesar la pared de ladrillo que eran sus músculos para puncionar la vena del codo.- Jane, duele!-

\- Más te va a doler que se te caiga el pene por sífilis!-

\- ESO PUEDE PASAR?- Thor estaba horrorizado, tanto que la dejó sacar sangre sin chistar.

\- Tienes que cuidarte! Que no entiendes que es peligroso?- reprochó Jane, dejando la bandejita a un lado.- Thor, idiota...-

\- No sabía que en Midgard podías ponerte en riesgo amando a otros. Qué cosa tan horrible.- dijo Thor con desánimo.- Comprendía que diferencia de Asgard, acá los bebés no son siempre bien venidos, pero enfermedades... creo que no había entendido eso.- suspiró. Se veía tan triste que Jane le acarició el pelo que le había tirado.

\- Thor, no es sólo que tú te vayas a contagiar, sino que puedes contagiar a otros, a todos tus contactos... y hay enfermedades que quizá no sean peligrosas para tu fisiología asgardiana pero pueden ser letales para los humanos.-

\- Por Odín, Jane.- dijo Thor, con auténtica angustia.- Jamás me perdonaré si he dañado a alguien...-

\- Quizás seas como Bruce, que resiste todas las infecciones, o como Steve. Pero no quiero que nada te pase.- dijo Jane, quitándose los guantes de látex y alejándose un poco. 

Hubo una larga pausa, y Thor se enderezó.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, querida Jane.- dijo con dulzura.- Y por... señalarme mis descuidos y errores. Lo aprecio, de verdad.-

\- No digo que esté mal, sólo ten cuidado...- Jane trajo un parchecito, y lo colocó, ridículamente diminuto sobre la punción en el enorme brazo. Thor cubrió sus manos con la suya, y la miró con tanta ternura, que Jane tuvo que tragar para controlarse. Es que nadie podía resistirse a Thor: cuando te miraba así a los ojos, te hacía sentir ingrávida.  
Y luego te haría sentir grávida si no arreglaba sus costumbres, pensó con súbito cinismo, rompiendo el hechizo.- … y por el amor de Dios, no andes repartiendo bebés por ahí, la prensa ha sido buena con ustedes pero ya tienen bastante con la fama de reputazo de Stark, no necesitas que aparezcan una docena de demandas de bebés abandonados por tí para que...-

\- Si crees que abandonaría a un hijo es que no me conoces, JANE!- explotó Thor de súbito. Su voz retumbó en la sala como un trueno, y Jane casi dio un tropezón al verlo tras tanta suavidad, pálido de rabia, como un día soleado se vuelve tormenta de repente.- Si piensas eso de mí no es raro que me hayas dejado!-

Vaya. Aparentemente esa insinuación era realmente insultante para un asgardiano, incluso para Thor, que cuando lo molestaban por cargar a Steve contra su voluntad sobre si se estaba llevando novia rubia al modo vikingo se reía y hacía bailes con Steve a cuestas.

\- Thor...-

\- Ningún asgardiano digno de ese nombre haría eso! Me insultas como al peor de los esclavos! Mi padre recogió a mi hermano, aún siendo de otra raza, aún siendo el hijo de un enemigo, y tú crees que yo podría... podría abandonar a mi propio hijo? Porqué monstruo me tomas?- bramó, y entonces la puerta de abrió y Clint parpadeó a la escena, viendo a Jane parapetada tras una banqueta y Thor con aspecto homicida.

\- Es necesario que hagas que se nuble uno de los últimos días de sol? Ha estado poniéndose frío...- dijo con estudiada parsimonia. Thor movió la cabeza como si quisiera aclarársela, antes de musitar vagamente que estaría en sus habitaciones, y se largó, sus zancadas rezonando en el pasillo. Clint, a su modo usual, le limitó a torcer la cabeza como un pájaro y mirar a Jane de reojo expectantemente. Ella bufó, frotándose la cara, los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas, y Clint avanzó y la abrazó, dejándola calmarse contra su pecho.

\- Aún lo quieres tanto?- murmuró.

Ella asintió, secándose los ojos con las mangas. El meneó la cabeza con ternura, antes de suspirar.

\- Vamos por café helado. Yo invito. Esta Torre tiene más corazones rotos que un reality, te digo...-

 

*********************

 

Tony podía tomarle el pelo respecto a sus salidas, pero Natasha estaba haciendo esos gestos que ponían a Clint incómodo, porque significaban que estaba preocupada por él: y era cierto que el arquero tenía ojeras de pateárselas, y la cara adelgazada de insomnio y comida esporádica. Thor había hecho ruiditos de preocupación, y Steve, a pesar de su permanente foco en Bucky había ido a preguntarle si se encontraban bien al encontrarlo dormido en la máquina de bíceps del gimnasio. Pero la verdad, es que Clint estaba teniendo pesadillas, y aunque eso eran casi de rigor para un tipo con un pasado como el suyo que había descubierto que en los años anteriores había servido a HYDRA sin saberlo, la verdad las pesadillas de sangre y guerra ya no lo despertaban gritando como antes.

Las pesadillas que lo despertaban temblando de pies a cabeza eran las de Loki. (11) Y esas noches, en que soñaba con ese dominio en su mente como un calambre que no se pasaba, en que se levantaba y se miraba al espejo viéndose los ojos azules, gritaba, se despertaba de nuevo, se miraba al espejo, seguían azules y volvía a gritar, y así por horas hasta que despertaba de verdad bañado en traspiración, sabía que tratar de volver a dormir era inútil. Agarraba las llaves del jeep y salía por la ciudad a algún mirador que lo tranquilizara: se iba a meter a algún bar conocido que le pagaba en tequila sus canciones al piano: o simplemente vagaba por la Torre hasta acabar en la A en el costado, mirando amanecer y dormitando a noventa pisos de altura. Siendo Clint, lo hacía descalzo porque una vez se le había caído una zapatillay aparte de tener que bajar a buscarla,   
JARVIS le había contado a todo el mundo.

Una de esas noches en sus paseos noctámbulos, en los que aprovechaba de revisar la seguridad, de la que aún se hacía cargo, se detuvo al oír un ruido muy tenue en una de las salas de reuniones. Frenó, y alargaba la mano al picaporte, cuando la voz de JARVIS sonó en el audífono que llevaba para monitorear los turnos de los guardias de seguridad.

:: Perdóneme, Agente Barton. Es el sargento Barnes quien se encuentra a solas en esta sala, yo se la he abierto::

\- Qué carajo hace aquí solo a estas horas? Que Steve está con Libby y le puso un calcetín en la puerta?-

:: Estaba enterado que la costumbre es una corbata, Agente::

Clint hizo un gesto con la mano.- Eso es para los ricachones. Los muertos de hambre no tenemos corbatas.- dijo agarrando la manija y entrando, para encontrar una sala vacía. Como estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con la Black Widow, alzó la vista y lo encontró de inmediato, encaramado en un ángulo de la habitación, en pantalón de buzo, camiseta de Doraemon y un cuchillo en los dientes.

\- Hola.- dijo con un bostezo Clint.- Qué haces ahí? Cap te ha echado por conviviencia?-  
Bucky hizo algo extraño con su cara, y al soltarse y caer a sus pies sin ningún ruido- sus talentos era admirables- Clint se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos hinchados de lágrimas.

\- No.- dijo sucintamente, pero su cara se suavizó luego, mientras se la limpiaba con la mano.- No quería asustarte.-

\- Y tampoco querías despertar a Steve Oído de Supersoldado + Mama complex teniendo una crisis de llanto e histeria, verdad?- dijo Clint elevando una ceja. Bucky lo miró con desconcierto, y Clint se rebuscó y le alargó unos pañuelos de papel, que en verdad todos compraban por cajas.

\- Nunca me acostumbraré a estas cositas.- dijo Bucky con un suspiro, tratando de sonreír tras limpiarse.

\- Oye, ahí hay un buen regalo para ustedes tres, pañuelos de tela, si los hacen en alguna parte aún.- dijo Clint, recostándose en la puerta.- Quieres ir a mi cuarto? Tengo un montón de libros, una cafetera genial y me queda media olla de gumbo para recalentar.-

\- Qué es eso?-

\- Ah, niño de ciudad. Ven conmigo.- dijo Clint, y se lo llevó escaleras arriba. Media hora luego los dos tenían tazones de café y un bol del guiso caliente(12), y Bucky, observando la eficiencia de Clint, probó la comida y esbozó una sonrisa.  
\- Tienes un talento para esto?-  
\- Comida sureña poco saludable. Muy apropiada para cuando uno está tristón.- dijo Clint, rascando la olla.- Steve te mantiene a bistecs, he oído.-  
\- No le vendrían mal unas clases de cocina.- dijo Bucky, saboreando el guiso.- No es... no estaba con Libby ni nada de eso. Sólo se angustia cuando me encuentra despierto, por eso...- dijo tras una pausa.- No hay problemas con que pasee por la Torre, no?-  
\- Mientras no me mates ningún guardia, que harto me cuesta encontrar ex Fuerzas Especiales que no sean cabeza de músculo.- dijo Clint.- Nadie ha dicho lo contrario. El temor que puedan tener de que salgas es que te venga una memoria muy atroz y colapses o te dé una convulsión y nadie esté allí para ayudarte.- dijo con naturalidad. El rostro de Bucky se ensombreció, pero Clint siguió charlando y comiendo.- A mí igual me tenían con arresto domiciliario y vigilado como panda bebé después de que me lavaron el cerebro.-  
\- Oh, por Dios, a tí también? HYDRA?- Bucky se cubrió la boca.- Pero es que esos bastardos...-  
\- No, no. Lo mío fue con magia, pero digamos...- Clint tragó.- Digamos que hay motivos por los que yo, y Nat, al menos, estamos 100% en tu campo, vaya.-  
\- Gracias, Barton.- dijo Bucky, en voz baja.  
\- Trata de tener tus colapsos en superficies blanditas, Bruce gruñe mucho cuando nos lastimamos de torpes.- agregó Clint antes de señalarlo con la cuchara.- Y cuál es el lío con Libby? Steve sigue con ella? La he visto más tomando té contigo...- Bucky guardó silencio, pero Clint le pateó el tobillo.- vamos! Todos cotilleamos acá, es el deporte de la Torre! Te ha dicho Steve que Thor es el ex de Jane, la astrofísica tamaño arveja?-  
\- Me ha dicho que tú eres el ex de media Torre.- dijo Bucky, una chispa de humor en sus ojos.  
\- Calumnias! No he pasado por Tony aún, que es el premio mayor con el doc. Venga, Barnes, paga la comida con chismes...-  
\- Libby lo quiere a él, y con mucha razón.- Suspiró Bucky.- No sé porque Steve no responde con más entusiasmo. Siempre parece ocupado para estar con ella, y eso no tiene sentido, soñó tanto con una novia...-  
\- No es el primero que sueña con algo y cuando lo obtiene no sabe qué hacer con ello.- dijo Clint, rellenando las tazas de café.- Pero noto que nunca está demasiado ocupado para irse a dar una vuelta contigo a comer hot dogs, sabes.-  
\- Si insinúas que no le corresponde, lo he pensado, pero eso sería muy triste.-  
\- Siempre pensé que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para ello cuando se juntaron, pero quién soy yo para hablar. Cuando rescatamos a Libby, estaba tan mal como tú, Barnes. Tenía cuatro personalidades, una de ellas catatónica y psicópata, y costó mucho tratamiento y paciencia que se quedara con sólo la mayoría de su personalidad original. - Clint bebió su café pensativamente, antes de mirar a Bucky de reojo.- O será que Steve es tan superficial que ya no la quiere porque está más gordita?-  
\- Ah?-  
-Está más rellenita que la última vez que la vi. A mí me gustan las chicas con curvas pero para los estándares actuales está positivamente gorda.-  
Bucky parpadeó.- A mí me parece extremadamente bella, la que me parece que nunca le han dado comida caliente es la pobrecita doctora oriental y a la ex de Thor...-   
Clint arrugó la nariz.- Sí, el asgardiano atrae a las flaquitas, ni idea porqué...- agregó, los dos en silencio. Bucky tenía una expresión entristecida de nuevo, y Clint lo miró de arriba abajo, antes de rascarse la panza.  
\- Está muy mal que dos tipos tan guapos como tú y yo estemos solos como boyas, la verdad.-  
Bucky, que seguramente había esperado algo con más sustancia, lo miró de hito en hito y soltó la risa. - Ay, Barton.-  
\- Quieres hablar de sentimientos y esas cosas?-  
\- Noto que tú también llevas ojeras.- dijo Bucky con un mohín.- No sería bueno que por agotamiento falles un tiro en batalla. Es el traste de mi Stevie lo que cuidas.- agregó muy serio. Clint se echó atrás en la silla con falsa irritación.  
\- He visto correr sangre por menos que ese comentario. Ven acá. No más sentimientos, vamos a dispararle a cosas.-  
\- “vamos?”- Bucky enarcó las cejas.- Me vas a dejar manipular armas?-  
\- Oh, por favor, tienes un brazo de Terminator, no es como si necesitaras un arma para matar a nadie! Venga, agarra ese rifle. Vamos a hacer mierda los blancos de Stark.-

*************************************************

Cuando menos eran una pareja extraña, y si Steve al verlos tuvo un ataque de celos, Natasha se quedó muda, Sam asintió y Tony se escondió detrás de Bruce declarando que a los snipers los juntaba el demonio, Clint y Bucky siguieron reuniéndose una vez por semana por lo menos a intentar superar los scores de tiro del otro ( aparentemente, Clint era más certero, pero Bucky era más rápido) insultarse mientras revisaban la seguridad del edificio y memorablemente, escaparse un par de noches a bares por la ciudad en donde Clint procedió a probar que al igual que con el suero del supersoldado de Nat, y a diferencia de Steve, sí era factible emborrachar a Bucky lo suficiente para que los dos llegasen cantando a voz en cuello “ A New York State Of Mind”

Some folks like to get away,   
Take a holiday from the neighborhood  
Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood  
But I'm takin' a Greyhound on the Hudson River line  
I'm in a New York state of mind  
I've seen all the movie stars in their fancy cars and their limousines  
Been high in the Rockys under the evergreens  
I know what I'm needin', and I don't want to waste more time  
I'm in a New York state of mind  
It was so easy livin' day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythym and blues  
But now I need a little give and take  
The New York Times, the Daily News  
It comes down to reality, and it's fine with me cause I've let it slide  
I don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside  
I don't have any reasons  
I left them all behind   
I'm in a New York state of mind... (13)

*****************************************************

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZJNTRKqT4A  
(2)https://thumbs.gfycat.com/FirstEverlastingApatosaur-small.gif  
(3)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXfDIn_uT0U  
(4)(aunque había que reconocer que solía consultar seguido la anticuada agenda que ella había dejado en su oficina, codificada con siete tonos distintos de lápices y un montón de etiquetas y marcadores, su letra absolutamente clara y cuadrada, pequeña y formal detallando a qué floristas, catering, servicio de apoyo y transportes se llamaba en cada tipo de reunión)  
(5)como que por ejemplo, Tony ya no se paseaba tanto en calzoncillos cuando su ropa acababa destruida en experimentos, y Steve, que era absurdamente tímido, tampoco salía de su apartamento hasta estar perfectamente peinado y arreglado, incluso para hacer deporte)  
(6)Que con Helen y Betty estaban subdividiéndose el piso 73 para sus laboratorios, entusiasmadas con sus equipamientos y nuevo staff pagados por Bannermed y Stark Industries.   
(7)http://t1.daumcdn.net/movie/gaia/687911fe5d2f8ad2f24cc2c052819ad90b0497a9  
(8)https://ewedit.files.wordpress.com/2015/01/snowpiercer-chris-evans.jpg  
(9)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRbSNMxOU8gy5KNQMxsmzgGVvJE4cFnaTf259QPPGMyb4OJTksi  
(10)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5Cz9DnjbzU  
(11) NIGHTMARES IN BLUE - Háblame un poco de ti, "Barton, Clint".- dijo Loki una vez que Erik Selvig se concentró en trabajar, retirándose a una cómoda sala de reuniones. La base a la que Clint lo había guiado y en donde habían puesto a trabajar a Erik era una antigua base de HYDRA que SHIELD había capturado y sellado, pero no destruido: era el mejor lugar que se le pudo ocurrir para que su señor estuviera a salvo, fuera de los radares y de cualquier amenaza mientras lograban dominar el Tesseract como él quería.  
A Loki le frustraba no poco no ser capaz de enjaezar el Tesseract a su voluntad: pero estaba claro que sin un artefacto, lo único que lograría sería su muerte. Nada de ese poder inenarrable podía ser tan fácilmente dominado, y depender de lo que consideraba mentes inferiores, pero a la vez con tanta habilidad para entender el funcionamiento de las energías lo irritaba bastante.   
Aunque que justo el cerebro que necesitaba para crear el artefacto fuera del mentor y adorado amigo de su odiosísimo hermano Thor era de una ironía deliciosa...  
\- Aparentemente has sido una buena elección, "Barton, Clint"- dijo Loki extendiéndose en un sillón doble, las piernas en alto, la mejilla apoyada en una mano.- Qué tan arriba estás en tu organización?-  
\- Soy un agente nivel 9, señor.- dijo Clint con voz monotona. Se había quedado de pie junto a la puerta, las manos atrás, los pies separados en la perfecta postura de un guardaespaldas, el mentón levantado, los ojos inundados de azul vacíos.  
\- Y eso es bueno?-  
\- Según mi conocimiento, sólo mi superior inmediato tiene el nivel 11.-  
\- Vaya, entonces eres más importante de lo que pensé.- dijo Loki con una sonrisa.- Barton, qué se come acá? Sé un buen agentito y tráeme un repaso contundente. Y haz que le lleven pienso a Selvig, que lo necesito funcionando. Algo para tí, también.- agregó con un gesto de la mano. Clint asintió, y volvió antes de una hora con pizza, sandwiches de boloña y queso, bebidas y cereveza, y Loki lo hizo explicarle qué era cada cosa, antes de masticar un trozo de pizza de aceitunas con interés.  
\- Sabroso, aunque algo grasiento.- dijo limpiándose los dedos.- Como me imaginaba, los gustos de los midgardianos son muy animales.-   
\- Existen platos de verduras picadas, con aceitunas y queso ligero, para los pansies como tú.- soltó Clint, que se acababa la mitad de la pizza en tiempo récord.  
\- Vas a necesitar un poco más de control, veo.- dijo Loki, aferrando su báculo, y con el gesto con que se desenrrolla una sierpe, apuntó a Clint, que se detuvo en la mitad de su comida cuando el azul volvió a llenarle los ojos. Luego se quedó quieto, sus manos quietas en la mesa.  
\- Limpia todo esto haz que preparen mis habitaciones.- dijo Loki con sequedad. Clint había resultado muy útil, pero mucho más rebelde de lo que había esperado: había necesitado un repaso de la dominación cada doce horas, que comparado con la permanente dominación de los demás, debía indicar que el tipo realmente tenía una voluntad de acero. Había que estar atento para que no fuera a sacudirse esa dominación y Loki se hallase de repente con una bala en la nuca.  
Por supuesto, lo más fácil era matarlo, pero había sido tan jodidamente útil. Era obvio que sus superiores, y seguramente todos los encargados del " Consejo Mundial"como Clint lo había llamado estaban buscándolos, pero había conseguido ocultarlos, y también habi sido útil para adquirir un centenar de mercenarios los que un toque de su báculo y estaban listos para morir por él. Sí, muy útil.  
Le recordaba un poco a Sif, con ese mentón levantado, los ojos claros y despejados y esa lengua afilada. Qué divertido habría sido volver a Asgard y usar este poder en Sif; todo el baile que habían hecho por décadas de seducción y desprecios, el obvio deseo de ella por su oscuridad y el interés, sí, de él por su disciplina se habría solucionado en una sola noche.   
Una vez que Midgard fuera suya, ya iría a buscarla y se haría perdonar... o la dominaría, una de dos. Después de todo, la simple guerrera aquí podía ser una Reina.  
\- Tienes una amante, Barton?- preguntó Loki cuando Clint regresó, reportando las habitaciones preparadas y que Erik estaba seguro de acabar el artefacto por la mañana.- Una esposa? Hijos?-  
Hubo una contracción interesante en el rostro de Clint, pero sus ojos seguían con el azul de la dominación.- No.-   
\- Te estás atreviendo a mentirme, Midgardiano?- dijo Loki, girándose el sofá y mirándolo, sólo sus ojos apareciendo por encima de su brazo en el respaldo, de algún modo semejante a un cocodrilo. Y sonreía igual.  
\- No, no es...-  
\- Quién es ella, Barton?- preguntó Loki dulcemente.  
\- Nat... Natasha.Na,Natasha. Natasha Romanova.-balbuceó Clint, y se mordió los labios, su respiración agitándose.   
\- Háblame de ella. Cómo hacen el romance aquí en Midgard?- Loki se recostó más en el sillón, los brazos cruzados sobre el vientre, una pierna sobre la otra en un gesto relajado.- Tienen matrimonios, verdad?   
\- No estamos... casados.- dijo Clint, y estaba claro que hablar le costaba. Loki le apuntó al sillón junto a él, y Clint se sentó obedientemente, pero su rostro estaba tenso.  
\- Porqué tanto secreto? Normalmente, a los amantes les gusta cantar las odas de sus amadas... o no es guapa acaso, Clint?-  
\- Ella es...- la voz de Clint sonaba baja, ahogada.- Hermosa.-  
\- Muéstrame.- dijo Loki con firmeza. A Clint, que no le habían temblado las manos para dispararle a Fury, le temblaban al sacar su teléfono, buscar en la pantalla, y al fin enseñarle unas fotos, descargadas en un servidor con clave. Loki emitió un silbido, y pasó varias, antes de dejar puesta en pantalla una fotografía de Natasha, con un sweater crema de hombre por toda vestimenta, acurrucada en un sillón, el gris de un día nublado reflejándose en us pensativos ojos verdes.  
\- Así que es una agente como tú. Podrías llamarla si quieres... si se te ha resistido, puedo solucionarlo y tendrás tu premio, Barton, que no se diga que no te doy nada.- rió Loki lamiéndose los labios.  
\- Natasha y yo... ella, ella me quiere.- dijo Clint, y cada palabra parecía que se la arrancaban con un sacacorchos. Interesado, Loki alargó la mano al báculo, volvió a dominarlo, y luego se recostó apoyando la mejilla en el puño.  
\- Tanta renuencia me da curiosidad. Venga, Barton, qué tiene de especial la chica, eh?-   
Cuando Clint acabó de contar la historia de la Black Widow, Loki se mordía uña del pulgar, intrigado y un poco irritado. Qué golpe habría haber atrapado a la chica, si era tan buena como Clint decía: y la verdad, con la dominación encima, no le quedaba autonomía suficiente para mentir o exagerar. El mismo Loki había utilizado sin temor sus propios encantos alguna vez para destruir y dominar: tener ese tipo de asistente no habría estado mal.  
\- Se te cae la baba por ella, no? Venga, Barton... si es todo lo que dices, porqué debería prestarte una chica como esa atención a tí? Qué eres fantástico en el lecho, o le cocinas, o qué?-  
\- Ella me quiere.- repitió Clint, los ojos vacíos, la voz muerta. Loki continuaba intrigado, y se tendió de bruces en el sillón, el mentón apoyado en los brazos cruzados.  
\- Pues me pregunto porqué. Desvístete, Barton.- ordenó.   
Si había costado sacarle el mismo nombre de Natasha, sobre sí mismo Clint no parecía tener ninguna de esas timideces. En un minuto estaba de pie sin un hilo de ropa encima, la misma postura de guardaespaldas y los mismos ojos muertos, el cuerpo muy derecho.  
\- vaya, Barton, la ropa oculta bastante... aunque estás hecho una lástima de cicatrices.- dijo Loki con una mirada evaluadora bastante fría.- Incluso una asgardiana se consideraría satisfecha contigo, supongo. Y es con esto con lo que contentas a esa espía zorra?-  
\- Natasha... me quiere.- repitió él por tercera vez, la voz ronca. Intrigado de verdad ahora, Loki se enderezó, los ojos iluminándosele de perversidad.  
\- Ah, sí? Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso? La tal agente se deja dar duro y parejo por tí, pero por lo que me has contado, eres probablemente el hombre número tropocientos en creerse ese verso por tomarla...-  
\- Ella me toma a mí, no yo a ella.- dijo Clint con firmeza inesperada, y de repente hubo un destello claro en sus ojos.- Si no entiendes la diferencia, lo siento por tí, alienígena!-  
Con el movimiento veloz de una cobra, Loki tomó el báculo y hundió la punta en el pecho de Clint, hiriendo la carne, derribándolo al suelo el golpe. Sangrante y desnudo, Clint se quedó allí tendido mientras Loki se enderezaba, pálido de rabia.   
\- Cómo te atreves... gusano, bajo humano, ser inferior, a comparar los... sucios escarceos animales de tu raza con mi, mi...!!- Loki tomó aire y se calmó, alejándose, dejando a Clint ahí tendido inmóvil. Pero tras una pausa, Loki se volteó, una mano en la cadera y avanzó a Clint, golpeando con la punta del pie su muslo, mirando con expresión perversa su cuerpo desnudo ahí expuesto.  
\- Mencionaste a un tal... Phillip Coulson? Tu superior, dijiste?- preguntó, y Clint asintió, a lo que Loki caminó a su alrededor, la vista fija en el musculoso cuerpo ahí tendido. Cuando al fin llegó a sus pies de nuevo, separó sus talones de un puntapié, y se encuclilló entre sus muslos.  
\- Mírame, Barton. Crees que ese tal Coulson te aprecia, verdad? Decías que te cuidaba y que los ha protegido a ambos? Pues te equivocas. Todo lo que ha hecho, ha sido porque se está follando a tu Natasha a tu espalda.-  
\- Phil...?- la voz de Clint era vaga, perdida, pero algo como pánico empezaba a brotar en sus ojos, porque a quien veía inclinado sobre su cuerpo desnudo, un gesto de disgusto en su cara, era a su adorado superior.   
\- De verdad te creíste que te toleraba por tu talento con un estúpido arco, Barton? Ahora que tengo a una asesina diez veces mejor que tú, mejor que regreses al hoyo de donde saliste!-  
\- No...- gimió Clint, y había angustia en su rostro.- No la uses, Phil... me prometiste, ella... que no la usarían... no como ellos...-  
\- Por supuesto que la voy a usar todo lo que queramos. Para qué mas sirve una puta como ella? Y para que sepas, le gusta...- musitó Coulson. La expresión de angustia de Clint se volvió horror, pero antes de que pudieta hacer nada, el Coulson que se inclinaba sobre él alargó una mano y agarrándolo del cuello lo dejó boca abajo en el suelo, un pie con elegantes zapatos de traje empujando su columna dolorosamente contra el suelo.- Qué vas a hacer, Barton? Tienes algo que decir? Vas a tratar de meterme una flecha, acaso?-  
Clint murmuró algo, y Loki, transformado en Coulson, frunció el ceño. - Qué has dicho?-  
\- Hagan conmigo lo que quieran, pero a ella déjenla en paz! No hay nada que ella pueda hacer que yo no pueda hacer...!- musitó, ahí en el suelo. Y Loki se sintió confundido por un momento, antes de que una ira extraña e inesperada se sintiera como un calor extraño en sus sienes.  
Quién podía ser esa zorra para que un tipo estuviera dispuesto a todo por protegerla? Qué podía tener esa famosa Natasha para que alguien pusiera su vida en la línea por ella, cuando por Loki, ni siquiera su propio hermano, ni siquiera su familia, había...?!  
\- Te puedo mostrar lo bueno que soy, Phil.- dijo Clint sombríamente, y Loki tuvo un sobresalto paralizante cuando Clint se movió veloz como un ave de presa de rodillas, atrayendo hacia sí las caderas de Loki, una mano en su cinturón, la otra buscando...  
\- NO!- ladró Loki: un golpe del puño que sostenía el báculo y Clint estaba inconsciente boca abajo en el suelo, sangre en la sien. Por un momento temió haberlo matado en el sobresalto, no que en verdad lo lamentara, pero había sido un buen asistente. Un * entretenido* asistente, pensó limpiándose la mano ensangrentada en la camiseta de Clint.  
Bueno, se podía decir de los Midgardianos que eran sorprendentes.  
Se encuclilló junto al cuerpo despatarrado de Clint, y apoyando una mano en su cabeza, se concentró en leer algunas de sus memorias. Luego, con una sonrisa perversa, se aseguró de implantar otras pocas: Phil violándolo brutalmente en una cama de hospital, Natasha riéndose de él y traicionándolo una y otra vez. Le estaba haciendo un favor de todos modos: para nadie era sano tener semejante devoción a los suyos. O acababan traicionándote ellos a tí primero.  
No es así, Thor?

(12)https://www.delish.com/cooking/recipe-ideas/recipes/a54681/easy-seafood-gumbo-recipe/  
(13)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFfOjf9sWSQ

Continúa mañana ;9. review please?


	19. TO TAKE CHANCES PARTE 2

TO TAKE CHANCES PART II

 

De a poco, se había formado una rutina. Los científicos seguían horarios bizarros, pero generalmente los primeros en levantarse siempre eran los militares y ex militares, Steve, Sam y Rhodey cuando estaban de visita, para salir a correr religiosamente cuatro días a la semana, sol, lluvia o relámpagos. Normalmente Bucky y generalmente Thor ya estaban en la cocina preparando desayuno u mirando noticias cuando los científicos empezaban a aparecer bostezando: primero Eric y Betty, sus bebés ya desayunados en la nursery de la Torre, en búsqueda de jugo con ojitos pequeños de sueño: luego Darcy trayendo de remolque a Jane completamente dormida, las dos hambrientas: después Helen y Bruce, frescos después de su sesión de yoga, y finalmente Tony y Natasha, odiando al mundo y demandando café. 

Clint siempre era el último en aparecer, pero lo era porque le gustaba a diferencia de los demás salir por la mañana a desayunar afuera y leer las noticias y la información clasificada que Phil, Maria y otros contactos le enviaban antes de reunirse con los demás. Después del desayuno y una vez que los cerebritos se iban a meter a sus laboratorios a hacer cosas sonar BOOM, Clint, Natasha, Steve y con frecuencia Rhodey en el ingrato papel de representante del gobierno se sentaban a charlar con Maria sobre inteligencia y los movimientos de HYDRA, ISIS y otros grupos simpáticos de terroristas. 

Steve se la tenía jurada a HYDRA, no menos que Natasha al Red Room y todos los antiguos soviéticos, y a Maria la estresaba la Mano, la red religioso/siniestra de China. Clint en cambio se interesaba más por las mafias americanas y sudamericanas, y la implantación de guerrilleros en líneas de droga: así que no era poco lo que discutían e investigaban, manteniéndose atentos a los movimientos de todos esos monstruos como un salvavidas mantiene un ojo en la línea de oleaje esperando a ver una aleta triangular.

\- Hay veces que creo que tienen mejor información la CIA y la Interpol juntos.- dijo Rhodey en una de esas sesiones, un día de otoño lluvioso en que se habían acomodado en una mesa con luz natural, cubierta de papeles.- ustedes le ponen el * super* a superhéroes.- agregó, bebiendo el fondo de su taza de café. Sam, Natasha, Clint y María revisaban los documentos que la hacker de Coulson, que era una maravilla, había logrado sacar de Asia, con perfectas traducciones de JARVIS al lado para los que no hablaban farsi.

Steve, que cerraba la pantalla satelital tridimensional en la que habían logrado individualizar influencia HYDRA en la franja de Gaza, movió la cabeza entristecido(1).- No somos analistas políticos ni expertos, coronel. Pero de algún modo, aunque me hayan transformado en 1943, de algún modo siento que es éste y no otro el llamado para los Avengers, si vamos a servir para algo sin SHIELD. No se me ocurre un crimen más espantoso, y que más obviamente cualquier ciudadano esté en su derecho de detener si puede, que atentados que cobren vidas inocentes. Detener a estos monstruos del siglo XXI es nuestro derecho y privilegio: si logramos salvar a un solo inocente, todo lo que nos ha pasado para llegar aquí, juntos, tendrá sentido.-

\- Nosotros somos una docena de tipos con algunas habilidades, HYDRA y todos esos son miles de soldados, Cap.- había dicho Clint con un suspiro, pero Steve enderezó la espina tercamente.

\- Y aún así los pateamos con frecuencia.-

\- Eso, eso.- dijo Natasha con su peor sonrisa.- Venga, es como un hobby a largo plazo, y más productivo que tejer...-

\- Corta una cabeza de la HYDRA y saldrá otra.- retrucó Clint fúnebremente. 

\- Lo que significa que seremos * realmente* expertos en eso cuando acabemos con la última.- terminó Steve, con tanta decisión que ni siquiera Clint puedo evitar sonreír.

\- Realmente te ponen mal, eh , Cap?-  
\- Me deben sangre por Bucky, y por todos los demás que han dañado. Creí que había acabado con ellos al final de la guerra. Dejé el trabajo inconcluso y muchos han sufrido por ello.- dijo Steve con rencor.

\- No eres el único que quiere verlos acabados, Steve.- dijo Natasha, los ojos fríos. Hubo un silencio lento e incómodo, pero Clint, que aunque tenía unas ojeras brutales no dejaba de sonreír, torció el gesto, estirando el cuello y echándose atrás en la silla.

\- Te has dado cuenta que actualmente hay más científicos que soldados en esta Torre? Quién hubiera dicho que los Avengers iban a acabar como un think tank nerd...-

Steve esbozó una sonrisa, continuando con el mapa siguiente.- si me preguntas a mí, Clint, considerando que ahora las guerras se ganan con tecnología, pobres HYDRA no?-

\- Sobre todo pensando que la mitad de tus científicos han creado armas imparables, yep.- Maria, la que aún cojeaba pero eso no iba a detener a la agente Hill: y aunque incluso Natasha había alzado una ceja al ver la cantidad de información que rutinariamente traía, era cierto que entre ellas dos y Clint pescando data, las posibilidades que alguien pudiera desayunarse a los Avengers era baja. Después de los de SHIELD, quién podía culparlos por un poco de paranoia?

Bucky entró como solía trayendo una bolsa de papel con muffins para el brunch(2): acompañado por Sam, solía ser quien se preocupaba de que el suero del supersoldado ( y la super-trabajólica personalidad de Steve) no hiciera que las reuniones se extendieran más allá de lo aguantable. Paradójicamente, como Steve estaba tan ocupado, Bucky pasaba más tiempo con Libby, cuando venía, que el mismo Steve. Después de algunas dudas, habían dejado a Bucky suelto por la Torre, y la verdad lo más peligroso que había hecho había sido descubrir los helados de la cafetería y comerse tres litros de frambuesa crema, para agarrarse la madre de todas las gastroenteritis. Así que no era raro verlo paseando, y aunque Tony se ponía de los nervios cuando veía al Winter Soldier coqueteando con las chicas de la cafetería, las salidas, la nueva libertad y su amistad con Clint parecía haberle devuelto un poco de energía. Se veía más estable que la mayoría, vaya. 

Aunque eso no evitaba que tuviera pesadillas. (3) 

Sam, que solía acompañar a Bucky, trajo una cafetera llena, y se sentó junto a Rhodey, con quien tenían mucho en común. Steve estaba ordenando sus papeles ( porque aunque se había adaptado de maravilla a las pantallas de proyección, aún le gustaban sus notitas en libretas) cuando Bucky de pronto habló con voz fría.

\- Yo... conozco eso.-

\- Buck?-

\- Qué conoces?- saltó Clint. Bucky señaló la pantalla de Maria, aún desplegada. Mostraba parte de Pakistán, en donde entre unas colinas, habían fotografías aéreas de lo que podía ser o no, aún no sabían, un complejo posiblemente HYDRA en la selva.

\- He estado en ese lugar.- dijo Bucky. Steve abrió la boca para decirle que no se esforzara, pero tanto Sam como Natasha le hicieron bruscos gestos de chsst, mientras Bucky, los ojos perdidos, mantenía la vista fija en el mapa, muy quieto.

\- Qué es, Barnes?- preguntó Sam con voz muy neutra.

\- Es... tienen armas. Es... es como un silo. Allí iba a probar y llevarme el armamento... siempre tenían cosas nuevas. No sé, no sé hace cuanto tiempo, pero se llegaba por...- Bucky frunció las cejas.- Hay un paso entre las montañas, que sólo usa HYDRA. Las claves... recuerdo sus claves.-

\- Vamos.- dijo Clint enderezándose lleno de energía.

\- Siéntate, Barton. No sabemos si están desactualizada o si...- interrumpió Steve severamente.

\- Serás malagradecido. Para nosotros sólo era un punto posible en el mapa y ahora sabemos que es un silo y cómo se entra. No perdemos nada con darnos una vuelta discreta.- dijo Maria, los brazos cruzados.

\- No estoy seguro de las coordenadas, pero puedo reconocer las montañas.- dijo Bucky parpadeando, sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro mojado. Natasha lo miraba con ternura, y Sam le apretó el brazo.

\- Te duele?-

\- No, no. Es como un vahído, es todo, pero recuerdo...- Bucky se abalanzó sobre lápiz y papel y empezó a dibujar un mapa. Por sobre su cabeza, tanto Maria como Clint le levantaron cejas a Steve.

\- No voy a poner a Bucky a tiro de HYDRA de nuevo!- protestó Steve.

\- Quiero ir.- dijo Bucky inesperadamente y todas las miradas fueron a él. Buck se limitó a elevar una ceja que decía “ qué?” pero puso la vista en Steve, que parecía que alguien le había sacado el aire.

\- Quieres ir a...?-

\- Fui el un arma para ellos no?- dijo Bucky, y al ver las contracciones en los rostros a su alrededor asintió triunfante.- Lo sospechaba. Todo calza. Quiero ir a pelear, Stevie, no voy a ir a repartir muffins! Si la jugada de Stark para librarme requiere que sea un Avenger, pues... déjame ser un Avenger!- protestó Buck, a lo que Clint, que seguía ojeroso y con pinta exhausta, asintió frunciendo la trompa.

\- Sounds logic to me.-

\- Dos snipers mejor que uno.- Sam, que solía ser el vetador de ideas locas, asintió.- Tiene sentido.-

\- Pero...-

\- Tengo más derecho que tú a buscar venganza, Steve.- dijo Bucky, su voz sombría. Steve lo miró de frente, y por un momento, hubo algo intenso entre ellos que intimidó a los demás. Era como si hubiera angustia, un miedo protector en los ojos de Steve: pero en los de Bucky había esa paciencia terrible del cazador, del asesino, del predador, y un dolor lento pero constante. Cuando se miraban así a los ojos, Bucky era más fuerte que Steve.

\- Okay.- dijo Steve tras una pausa.- mantente atrás y mantente atento a mis órdenes.- dijo severamente, temor en sus ojos, pero Bucky saltó sobre sus pies y fue por una casaca blindada con el gesto de un perro al que al fin le quitan la traílla.

\- Harás caso?- preguntó Sam, pensativo y cruzado de brazos, usando su huella dactilar para sacarle armas de la armería, a la que Bucky no tenía acceso.

\- Compadre, llevo haciéndole caso a ese ex enano desde 1935.- dijo Bucky pasándose la casaca por la cabeza y agarrando un rifle de asalto con un sonidito de alegría.

\- Nunca me hacías caso!- protestó Steve del cuarto contiguo.

\- Y por eso fuiste y te conseguiste el grado de capitán moviendo el culo como striptisera mientras yo me partía el lomo para ser un sargento mugriento!- respondió Bucky con burla, atándose una cartuchera al muslo. Sam se mordió los labios para no soltar la carcajada, pero la alegría de Bucky era contagiosa.

Steve apareció en la puerta, aún atándose la correas del uniforme, un enojo que rara vez le veían en la cara sumamente expresivo mientras le apuntaba a Bucky con la mano enguantada.

\- Striptisera o no, me harás caso!-

\- Yes sir, yes sir.- Bucky se cuadró aún con las botas desabrochadas, los ojos vivos y llenos de mordaz humor.

 

 

Bucky había tenido razón. Pillaron a una contingente entero de HYDRA desayunaditos, con un silo con el que podrían haberle hecho un cráter al planeta. Tony, que era sumamente escéptico respecto a la capacidad de los gobiernos de realizar verdaderos desarmes, se entretuvo un mes detonándolos en condiciones controladas y usándolos para testear sus armaduras y protecciones: Bruce, que era un hoarder de corazón, recuperó todo el plutonio y uranio presente y los derivó a su bodega para usos médicos, y Helen bailó de gusto cuando le trajeron de vuelta iones metálicos con los que trabajar hasta el 2050. Tomarse el silo fue menos complejo de lo que esperaban: aparentemente los HYDRAs veían al Soldat y tiraban sus armas de inmediato, para con frecuencia encontrarse con la Black Widow e irse de rodillas. Steve estuvo encantado de regalarle el complejo a la ONU, que inmediatamente lo convirtió en hospital con donaciones de Stark Industries y Bannermed. Todo contado, la misión fue un éxito, y Tony exigió un brindis por Bucky, que se veía casi azorado por tantos halagos.

\- Siempre es un placer tener un segundo par de ojos y rifle allá arriba, pero además de eso es bueno que te vean, Barnes. El convenio requiere que seas visto como Avenger.- comentó Tony poco después, aunque su cara era agria. 

Se debía a que por fin habían tenido tiempo, y con la presencia de Steve, Sam y Bruce, Bucky había exigido que Tony escanease y revisara su brazo, que en palabras, era un maravilla cyberpunk. Era una obra de arte de la ingeniería, casi más arte que ciencia: pero el infantil entusiasmo de Tony se había vuelto acidez cuando Bruce y él habían dado vuelta el escaner, le habían revisado el hombro, y a Bruce se le habían puesto las orejas verdes.

El magnífico artefacto estaba ensamblado en Bucky con una brutalidad inhumana, enganchando nervios y huesos con la misma frialdad con la que habían enganchado acero y fibra de vidrio. El nivel basal de dolor no debía ser poco, y a Bruce se le acalambraron las manos al apretarlas para tratar de calmarse.

\- Por Dios, está lleno de desgarres y cicatrices... Barnes, si me dejas puedo reparar esto, podemos buscar otro agarre, si te han metido unos pernos de camión en el músculo estos animales!-

\- Sólo quiero saber que no haya nada peligroso, nada que pueda hacerle daño a nadie... no hay explosivos, ácido o...-

\- Algunas piezas son de cadmio, Barnes.- dijo Tony subiéndose las antiparras. El resto esperaba pacientemente, sentados a cierta distancia, ofreciendo la privacidad que podían: pero era claro que para Bucky, dejar que unos científicos le hurguetearan el brazo era motivo de estrés. El apoyo era claramente moral, pero Bucky se sentía mucho más tranquilo de tener quien evitara que si se alocaba, lastimara a alguien.- El cadmio se oxida si no es bañado regularmente en un metal conductor, que aleje los iones. Si dejaban de hacerte mantención por un año, el cadmio viajaría a tu flujo sanguíneo y te envenenaría. Es parecido al paladio.- dijo con un bufido.

\- Y puedes... se puede arreglar?- dijo Steve.

\- Por supuesto que se puede arreglar! Me demoro unas horas en copiar esas piezas y reimprimirlas en aleación de oro y vibranium, qué te has creído, que lo voy a dejar por ahí envenenándose?- exclamó Tony indignado.

\- Y además reemplazamos esos pernos gigantes y anclamos ese hueso, que no sé cómo tu hombro ha aguantado, y reforzamos el deltoides y el trapecio, y creo que el serrato con una malla de Potatolímero. Y puedo envolver los nervios intercostales para que te queden aislados, eso también bajaría tu índice de dolor, Barnes.- dijo Bruce, sus ojos compasivos.

\- Para eso, hay que cortar?- dijo Bucky, su voz tenue.- No puedes hacer la mantención y nada más?-

\- Barnes, puedo hacer eso, pero no es mejor solucionar esto por completo? Y estás con dolor, con dolor crónico... no hace mucho yo también tenía un pedazo de metal grafteado al cuerpo y creéme, entiendo cómo se siente el dolor crónico, lo que te hace...- dijo Tony, y estaba muy serio.- Déjame ayudar si puedo, no hay mayor experto en esto que yo.-

\- No, no...- Bucky se incorporó en la silla en donde se había dejado escanear y revisar, su frente arrugándose.- No, es mejor que no, es mejor...-

\- Bucky, tranquilízate, nadie va a hacerte daño.- Steve fue a su lado, pero Bucky se soltó del brazo que trató de pasarle por los hombros.

\- No quiero, no, no, es mejor que no, yo podría...-

\- Barnes, respira hondo, nosotros nos quedaremos inmóviles acá. Nadie va a tocarte, de acuerdo?- dijo Bruce, dándole el ejemplo inspirando lento y profundo. Bucky accedió, obedeciendo, y Sam llamó a Darcy discretamente para saber si podía traerles algo de beber que calmase la situación.

\- Ayudaría a tu autocontrol que estés con menos dolor.- dijo Sam tras una larga pausa.

\- Lo que va a joder mi autocontrol por completo son tipos con batas encima mío con bisturíes. Creéme que tengo meses enteros de memorias de eso, y vamos a acabar conmigo smasheado por Hulk o con mi brazo puesto a través de alguien.- dijo Bucky tristemente.

\- Podríamos doparte...- sugirió Bruce.

\- Y que cuando despierte inesperadamente los vea y enloquezca antes de reconocerlos? No.- dijo Bucky, meneando la cabeza.- Además, lo siento, no es que no confíe en ustedes, pero si se van a meter con este pedazo de metal que tengo pegado al cuerpo, será conmigo con los ojos bien abiertos.-

\- Bucky...- empezó Steve, pero los interrumpió Darcy saliendo del ascensor con una bandeja de cartón que humeaba, y empezó a repartir las tazas de Starkbucks antes de siquiera saludar.

\- Oka, bebidas calientes de emergencia... cuál es la emergencia?-

\- Es largo de explicar, Darcy... - suspiró Steve, mientras Bucky se mordía el labio avergonzado y Tony y Bruce empezaban a hacer la mantención que podían en el pobre brazo. Era bastante obvio que Sam queria ser discreto, porque se llevó a Darcy a un lado para contestar sus preguntas en susurros, pero antes de cinco minutos Darcy había regresado con un brillo en los ojos, cambiándole a Bucky la taza vacía por la de ella llena.

\- Así que te pone nervioso la idea de que te intervengan unos genios dementes en bata blanca, verdad?- dijo sonriendo. Bucky asintió, una ceja alzada, mientras Steve le echaba una mirada exasperada a Darcy. 

\- Solucionar eso- dijo Darcy.- Es muy sumamente simple.-

La operación se hizo un par de días después, cambiando las piezas de cadmio y parte del anclaje muscular, con Bucky drogado pero despierto. 

Con el termostato un poquito más elevado, el trabajo de arreglo y reensamblaje se había proyectado y se ejecutó según las especificaciones de Tony, pero aunque el genio vociferó, rogó y suplicó, no lo dejaron ver el proceso. 

Básicamente porque el proceso, con la astuta decisión de Darcy, había constado de la muy no-amenazante, no-médica, no-aterradora, no-gatillante visión de Betty como médica (4) , Helen como ingeniera, Jane como asistente, Libby como enfermera y Darcy de mirona, atendiéndolo y operándolo semidesnudas en trajes de baño o ropa interior ( Jane llevaba un short de Hello Kitty, y el sostén de de Darcy tenía emojis estampados: Betty y Helen habían aparecido en decentes pero coloridos maillots, y Libby llevaba un conjunto negro digno de Victoria's Secret) no le gatillaran ningún flashback ni lo asustaran, y que cuando Betty lo hizo probar las interfaces moviendo los dedos, Darcy le pusiera en ella un osito de felpa para testear sus reflejos y control de un modo que ciertamente HYDRA nunca hubiera hecho. Cuando acabaron de reemplazar las conexiones, el osito no sólo estaba intacto, sino que Bucky sonreía cuando al fin permitió que lo sedaran por completo. 

Y durante las siguientes semana, ni siquiera Steve, que lo conocía, acababa de creérselo, pero Tony, que había sufrido un dolor crónico, reconocía los síntomas: el fin de ese dolor, provocaba una euforia que era como estar levemente drogado. Bucky estaba tan feliz, tan agradecido, su sonrisa tan amplia y chispeante, sus ojos tan vivos, que habría que haber sido realmente demasiado desconfiados para dudar del tipo. No sólo ellos: la prensa, que había logrado pescar algunas imágenes ya del “ Soldado” en acción, pilló una foto en que no sólo salía cerca y con el sol en el pelo flameante, sino que podía apreciar sus claros ojos y luminosa sonrisa mientras levantaba a una mujer que había sido derribada en la huída de unos maleantes. (5) 

Era muy hueco decirlo, pero su atractivo había hecho mucho y su historia, cuidadosamente editada por Maria para ser una copia de la Nat, hizo el resto para que la opinión pública se pusiera de su lado, y aunque tuvo que tragarse por un tiempo el sobrenombre del “ Black Widow 2”, el jaleo que habían esperado cuando alguien reconociera al asesino de la autopista de Washington no ocurrió.

Parecía casi demasiada suerte. Steve dijo eso cuando leyó los comentarios ( babosos y calientes) que el público le hizo a la foto de Bucky del Washington Post(6), y Bucky le tiró una manzana por la cabeza.

 

Pronto se hizo obvio que Bucky idolatraba a Steve, moriría por él, mataría por él, que lo apoyaba al 100%, pero que lo respetaba nada y le temía aún menos. A pesar de la famosa cara de palo del Winter Soldier, Bucky tenía una cara móvil y muy expresiva, y la forma en que le chispeaban los ojos cuando la media o los civiles se colgaban a adorar al Capitán América, el modo en el que el ejército y la armada se le cuadraban como pollitos y obedecían hasta sus suspiros, y el modo en que la policía esperaba sus indicaciones como perritos entrenados lo divertía un sinfín. No sólo le hacía gracia el corro de fans, aunque tenía la decencia de callarse en público, en privado se divertía pinchándolo al respecto. Y sí que sabía pincharlo: estaba claro que tenía una experticia en ello, tanta, que hasta Tony, que era famoso por lograr que todo el mundo se Hulkease ( menos Hulk) admiraba el modo en que Bucky era capaz de molestar a Steve hasta que el severo y formal Capitán era un chihuahua furioso que ladraba y escupía de furia. Del mismo modo, era capaz de calmarlo: era capaz de sosegarlo o devolverle el sentido común con una palabra.

Y con cero respeto. La cara de Clint en una ocasión en que Steve había intentado saltar sin paracaídas del quinjet había sido épica cuando Bucky agarró a Steve del cuello, le plantó el paracaídas como una madre y se lo abrochó maldiciéndolo y regañando. Le reclamaba cuando intentaba saltar al fuego delante de todos, considerando que existían Iron Man y Thor: lo agarraba del pelo si era necesario antes de que hiciera una de sus famosas acrobacias en vehículos que acababan con explosiones: y bramaba que el escudo era de vibranium, no el resto de él. 

Si alguien podría haber temido que esas escenas le quitaran el respeto de los Avengers, no había tenido motivo. Tony desde ya nunca le había tenido respeto a nadie, y el resto lo habían querido mucho antes de que apareciera Bucky: pero ahora, a riesgo peligro de que Bucky, o Thor, o Hulk, lo sacaran del camino de daño sin miramientos, Steve tuvo que empezar a planear mejor y arrojarse menos ciegamente al peligro. Si todo eso tuvo un efecto en que su estrategia alcanzó nuevas cotas, si pudieron encargar una torta y comérsela con champaña y licor de Asgard cuando cumplieron 16 misiones sin que ninguno recibiera un rasguño, estaban felices como unos ridículos.

Bucky se sumó al grupo de espionaje y data, y sus memorias continuaron siendo muy útiles: recordaba números de cuentas, alias, prontuarios, y mapas con certidumbre, y si a veces forzarse a recordar le traía dolores de cabeza, seguía adelante con persistencia conmovedora para desmantelar a HYDRA. Con ayuda de JARVIS, llegaron a robarles 200 millones de dólares a los malditos terroristas, y con eso Bruce y Betty silbando se pusieron a regalar ambulancias adonde hicieran falta, diseñadas por Tony y equipadas por Helen. Tony había descontado dos millones y medio y con Maria gestionaron identidad, número de seguridad social, cuentas de banco, y demás detalles para Bucky, algo que a Steve ni se le había pasado por la cabeza: y Sam se puso como meta conseguir que le pagaran todo lo que le debían por sus 70 años de servicio, como habían hecho con Steve, aunque Bucky amenazaba con agarrar todo ese dinero y llenarle el apartamento de muffins. Los contactos de Maria ayudaron, pero fue la intervención de Fury desde Europa, aunque no habrían podido probarlo, lo que le devolvió a Bucky dinero suficiente como poder vivir tranquilamente toda la vida que le quedaba.

******************************

Clint se despertó con un grito, un sonido ronco de horror que había salido de su propia garganta. Salió de la cama a saltos y tropezones, precipitándose al baño, llenándose las manos de agua fría y mojándose la cara sin importar si le corría por el pecho y mojaba su camiseta, mirándose con pánico el iris de los ojos, aterrorizado de encontrar azul allí. Pero no, había nada más que el verde amarillento que lo caracterizaba, gris bajo algunas luces, sin pizca del hielo azul que había sido el único signo visible.

Maldijo, porque le temblaban tanto las manos que al tratar de abrirse los párpados con los dedos para mirar bien se metió un dedo en el ojo. Se quedó quieto, jadeando un poco, resoplando, una mano sobre los ojos cerrados, y luego los abrió de nuevo, parpadeando mirando la cara tan asustada y pálida en el espejo, hasta que al fin una arteria en la comisura del ojo dejò de saltar en un tick. 

Pero estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Tenía miedo de quitarse las manos de la boca, porque una vez había tenido un sueño en que al quitársela era la boca de Loki la que sonreía en su cara, y sabía que si eso le pasaba en la vida real, se suicidaría.

Si es que ésa era la vida real?

Clint volvió a lavarse la cara frenéticamente con agua fría, pero su corazón, el sonido de su pulso en los oídos, parecía demasiado ruidoso, y aunque trató de controlarse con los ejercicios de respiración que le enseñara Warden, nada podía calmarlo...

:: Agente Barton?Perdónme por interrumpir, pero desea que llame a alguien? Sus pulsaciones por minuto han entrado a lo llamado taquicardia...::

\- No llames a nadie, JARVIS.- dijo Clint, resoplando, apoyando las manos en el lavamanos de porcelana, todo su cuerpo tenso sosteniéndose allí. tenía que recuperar el control, pero sólo una persona podía enfrentarlo sin temor, mirarlo a los ojos y saber... saber, simplemente. 

Descalzo y sin nada más que boxers y camiseta, caminó sin siquiera pensarlo al pasillo que iba a la habitación de Lucky, ahora vacía porque el perrazo estaba en California con Kate: abrió un ventilador, y se coló por el ducto como un mono, su cuerpo elástico obedeciéndole sin pensamiento consciente mientras se descolgaba un piso entre los ductos en total oscuridad siguiendo un camino que conocía a la perfección. Oh, sí que lo conocía.

El ducto acababa en la encimera de la cocina de Natasha, en donde se dejó caer sin ningún ruido, recolocando la campana de aireación que lo unía al ducto. Nadie corriente habría percibido la invasión, incluso despierto: pero la voz de Natasha fue baja y clara en cuanto dio el primer paso.

\- Qué pasa, Clint?-

Él trato de hablar pero, no pudo. Natasha, una visión de piel pálida y pelo oscuro en las sombras estaba de pie juntoa la cama, y fue rápidamente a su lado, sus manos yendo a sus sienes traspiradas.- Qué ha sido? Pesadillas? Es Loki?-

Ella sabía. Cómo sabía? Parecía imposible. Pero Clint no se cuestionó nada, solo hundiendo el rostro en su hombro, apretándola contra sí como un niño aprieta un peluche, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose sólo en inhalarla, en sentirla, porque para él Natasha era su lugar seguro, su hogar, su Superman y su estampita bendita. Natasha se amoldó a él de inmediato, sin ninguna resistencia: alzó las piernas y las enrolló en la suyas, dejándolo a él sosteniéndola, lo rodeó con sus brazos, y lo empujó a la cama, metiéndolo bajo la colcha de satén con vuelitos y metiéndose con él de inmediato, abrazándolo de un modo que recordaba un poco a los aliens del Séptimo Pasajero.

\- Necesitas... quieres...?- susurró ella, con absoluta intimidad tocándolo en su punto más privado, pero Clint negó con la cabeza y sólo la apretó más contra sí, a lo que Natasha sólo se le abrazó y lo meció despacio, cantándole una antigua cancioncita en susurros.

\- Nat...- gimió él, y su voz temblaba.- Nat, te necesito...-

\- Siempre he sido tuya.- susurró ella, y tras una larga pausa, él levantó el rostro de su vientre, en donde lo había hundido, y la miró en las sombras.

\- Nunca pude entender porque hiciste que lo dejáramos.- susurró, y había tanto allí: un aún "te amo", un "siempre te amo", un aún más intenso, "cuando tengo miedo es solo tu aroma lo que tranquiliza"- No, no estoy presionando, no es que esté...- musitó, y le tembló la voz. A Natasha le gustaba dormir en habitaciones oscuras, pero los ojos de Clint eran suficientemente agudos para darse cuenta que se los de ella se habían humedecida.

\- Quería que fueras feliz, lyuba.- dijo ella, la voz también temblorosa, y Clint apretó los labios en una mueca cansada.

\- Pues... ha salido como las pelotas...- susurró, una media sonrisa irónica muy triste en su cara.- No es primera vez que arruino uno de tus planes, y lo siento, pero lo arruiné con Pepper y con Laura y creo que es mejor que me...-

Natasha lo besó, deteniendo sus palabras, deteniendo las críticas que ni del mismo Clint podía tolerar hacia su Clint. 

Lo besó, atrayéndolo con brazos y piernas, y Clint gimió en su beso, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, su vientre duro contra la tibieza del sexo de ella, el rostro cansado de él yendo luego a esconderse en su cuello, su pecho turgente, inhalando, respirando hondo.

\- Nat...- susurró él, y había adoración, temor, ansia, y paz a la vez. Volteándose de espaldas la atrajo consigo, y los dos acabaron en la extraña posición de Clint con las rodillas de ella bajo las axilas, todo su cuerpo envolviéndole la cabeza, abrazada a él como un araña a su presa, cubriendo sus oídos, su nariz, sus ojos, hasta que todos sus sentidos estaban llenos de ella. Él la retuvo con fuerza allí: y si lloró despacio, en ese espacio cálido y secreto nadie podía saberlo. Sabía y olía a casa.

Amanecía cuando al fin los brazos de Clint se aflojaron y se durmió. Natasha lo tendió de costado, preocupada al ver a la luz del amanecer las ojeras y la palidez de Clint, el modo en que incluso dormido temblaba un poco. Abrazándose a él, por primera vez se cuestionó su decisión: se cuestionó, porque lejos, eran más débiles que juntos, y habían sufrido tanto más. Había sido todo ese sufrimiento su culpa? Si algo los Avengers parecían probar, era que todos eran más fuertes juntos que separados.

Sintiéndolo respirar contra su pecho al fin, Nat cerró los ojos e inhaló su pelo, el olor tan amado y deseado de su Clint. Loco, inconsciente, maravilloso, compasivo Clint: y ella lo había dejado sin escudo contra el mundo, y cuánto daño le habían hecho, por Lenin. Acariciándolo, Nat derramó lágrimas que no sabía derramar por sí misma, y sintió su resolución resquebrarse. Y si se había equivocado? Y si su amor era todo lo que él quería, o lo que tendría, y ella se lo había quitado? 

**************************

\- Hola, mi amor, mucho trabajo?- preguntó Bruce cansadamente, tropezando un poco entre lo que había sido una base de operaciones de HYDRA en Guyana, en donde el gobierno los había recibido con los brazos abiertos para desmantelar la operación ilegal de minería que tenían allí, incluyendo el esclavizaje de unos pueblos indígenas como mano de obra. Clint y Natasha, con Sam, ya habían sacado a los prisioneros y rehenes, Sam como siempre en su salsa atendiendo heridos y guiando rescates, y Thor estaba afuera inutilizando unos tanques recauchados de HYDRA como una unidad demoledora de un sólo hombre. Bruce, con los pantaloncitos de potatolímero, se sentó en un tanque compactado ya por la fuerza asgardiana y estiró las piernas en pose de yoga, mientras Tony, a su lado, estaba de brazos cruzados.

Unos metros más abajo, en lo que quedaba de un patio de prisioneros, los HYDRA habían creído arrinconar a Steve y Bucky, los cuales se habían quedado sin munición y estaban peleando mano a mano contra unos cuarenta soldados. Lo que no habían captado era que quedarte encerrado con dos supersoldados no era una cosa buena.

\- Ya te destransformaste y no alcancé a saludar a Verdecito...-

\- No hacía falta que se quedara, esos dos tienen esto dominado.- dijo Bruce con perfecta calma Zen mientras volaban soldados HYDRA inconscientes sobre su cabeza.- No vas a ayudar?-

\- La están pasando tan bien...- Tony, aún en la armadura, se las arregló para torcer la cabeza humorísticamente a Bruce, que aun con todo lo que odiaba la violencia, sonreía. Los dos supersoldados eran máquinas de combatir, y espalda a espalda, eran una fuerza inconquistable. Bruce entrecerró los ojos, y Tony iba a preguntarle qué iba mal, cuando Bruce habló.

\- Ya sé donde he visto esta escena. Fue en Matrix, es la pelea con los muchos Agentes Smith.-

Tony soltó la risa.- No andabas huyendo por Asia ya en esos años?-

\- Igual la fui a ver. En cantonés. No me enteré de mucho...-

\- Yo la vi en inglés y tampoco.- Tony vio a Natasha, como siempre sin un pelo fuera de lugar volver saltando con gracia de cascote en cascote, y darle una mirada apreciativa a la pareja de supersoldados, se cruzó de brazos como Tony y se sentó junto a Bruce, sin importarle lo sucio que estaba.- Qué pasa, arañita? Ya tienes cara de que se te escapó una mosquita...-

\- Maria se metió remotamente a los servidores una vez la conectamos y están vaciados, Tony. Nada de información, ni sobre Von Strucker ni sobre nada. De algún modo, sabían que veníamos.-

\- Claramente no todos o no seguirían buscándole camorra a Darth Vader y Darth Maul allá abajo.- dijo Tony, encogiéndose de hombros, muy raro el movimiento con la armadura. - Que estás pensando, Charlotte? En que tienen gente infiltrada en el gobierno de Guyana?-

\- Eso, y otras posibilidades.- dijo Natasha, los ojos fijos en Bucky. Bruce frunció el ceño, y cruzó una mirada con Tony, que se había levantado la visera y alzaba esa ceja.

\- En serio? Es ese sentido arácnido tuyo?-

\- Es sentido común.- dijo Natasha, aún tensa, antes de esbozar una sonrisa.- Cómo te sientes, Bruce?-

\- Mucho mejor, no fue una mala transformación... no me abraces que apesto.-

\- Patas fuera, bicho comemoscas!-

\- Oigan!- gritó Steve desde el patio en donde había estado peleando, jadeante y sonriente, con sangre en la comisura de los labios y Bucky, intacto, pero con el brazo de metal bañado de sangre que no era suya, al lado. Steve aleteó los brazos, uno con el escudo manchado.- Nadie podía venir a dar una mano?-

\- Pero si tienes dos y una de vibranium al lado.- contestó Tony, haciendo que Bucky torciera la boca en su sonrisa sarcástica.- No seas llorón, Cap.-

(7)

Steve agitó los brazos en exasperación y pateando una puerta que daba al patio, la abrió, revelando más HYDRAS, Bucky saltando detrás suyo. A pesar de sus bromas, Tony se caló la visera y los siguió: y Nat, que se apoyaba en Bruce, suspiró.

\- Desconfías de él?- dijo Bruce tras una pausa.

\- Desconfío de mi propio deseo de creer en que puedas redimirte por completo.- dijo ella con voz fría y tranquila, pero su mano encontró la de Bruce y la apretó, y Bruce la sostuvo mientras la pelea se aquietaba, hasta que ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro desnudo lleno de tierra.

\- No es malo tener ilusiones, Nat.- dijo él con suavidad.

\- Claro que no, lo malo es creérselas.-

\- Nat... hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, más tarde.- dijo Bruce, su aliento agitando el cabello de ella.

\- Tengo que llevar lingerie para eso?-

\- No se trata de esa conversación.- dijo Bruce con su total calma algo sarcástica.

\- Pero si tú ya estás medio desnudo... extraño la época antes de los pantaloncitos elásticos, sabes.-

\- Te preocupa Barnes, Natasha?-

\- Me preocupa todo.- dijo ella airosamente.- Pero la idea de tener un topo, voluntario o no, que nos traicione a HYDRA, me espanta.-

\- Te consuela saber que no soy yo?-

\- Si fuéramos tú o yo los topos, estarían todos muertos.- dijo Nat con firmeza.- Tú y yo somos los asesinos de este grupo.-

\- Vaya, gracias.- dijo Bruce, su rostro atribulado.- Desconfías de alguien más que....?-

\- Ni Tony ni Clint. Del resto, veremos.-

\- Desconfías de Thor y Steve?!-

\- Desconfío de su capacidad de ser engañados. Igual que de Maria y Phil en ese sentido.- suspiró ella.- Pero que se filtre un poco de información, no me asusta.-

\- Qué te asusta?-

\- Sabotaje.-

***********************

\- Pásame la... gracias.-

\- Tony, hay algo raro en … esta matriz, puedes ver...?-

\- Invertiste el símbolo del signo, ahí...-

\- Oh, dammit, claro...-

\- * CLANG*-

\- Usa el aro 26, no el 28...-

Los científicos seguían arriba trabajando en el potatolímero y las aplicaciones en piel artificial que tenían a Helen extática, y con Extremis, que podía regenerar órganos y con la que Betty ya había acabado un experimento en simulaciones y estaba lista para empezar con DNA humano, pero era sábado por lo que Tony y Bruce estaban en el workshop trabajando en Verónica cuando resonó la explosión. Fue suficientemente fuerte como para remecer la Torre, antisísmica y todo: y Bruce, que se había caído sentado, y Tony, que estaba de rodillas maldiciendo entre un montón de circuitos, se miraron con espanto, porque había sonado…

\- JARVIS, los laboratorios, no?-

:: La explosión se ha originado en el laboratorio 711 y ha involucrado los 812 y 811, Sir::

\- Un ascensor seguro ya!- gritó Tony, y abalanzándose al que JARVIS le señalase se apretó contra Bruce, los dos presionando el botón holográfico del piso 81 al mismo tiempo.- JARVIS, las chicas…-

:: La doctora Cho se encontraba en la cafetería en el momento de la explosión. La doctora Ross y Miss Darcy estaban en el laboratorio 812, pero Mr. Odinson se encontraba con ellas y las ha protegido::

\- El grandote está bien?- gritó Tony, pero era innecesario, porque ya habían llegado al piso en donde estaba todo el mundo reunido frente a un gran cráter en el suelo de uno de los laboratorio, al que también le faltaba una pared. Clint y su gente de seguridad estaban paseándose con extinguidores, y Tony sintió que se mareaba porque en varios sitios aún saltaban las llamitas alegres de lo que había sido muy obviamente una explosión de Extremis.

\- BETTY!- gritó Bruce, los ojos verdes, lanzándose al lado de la doctora, sentada en una silla con su falda blanca a medio quemar, los lentes torcidos y su magnífica cabellera negra con secciones quemadas: a su lado, Jane sollozante ayudaba a Steve a acomodar a Darcy en una camilla, con Sam y Natasha llevándosela a la enfermería: tenía quemaduras, y las manos ennegrecidas. Thor, sentado un poco más allá, respiraba como un asmático, Erik a su lado con una botella de oxígeno y una toalla mojada, y aunque habían algunas quemaduras muy notorias en sus brazos y en su espalda, en donde claramente le había ardido la camiseta en el cuerpo, Thor, sólo gestualizó hacia Darcy cuando vio a Bruce.

\- Ayú… ayúdala…- tosió, ronco. 

\- Yo estoy bien, ella me cubrió a mí y Thor a las dos.- dijo Betty, que estaba pálida y en shock.- No sé… no sé qué pasó… Bruce, te juro que tomé todas las precauciones…-

\- Lo sé. Betty, lo sé...- dijo Bruce, palpándole la cara, las piernas, los brazos, con la fácil familiaridad de un ex amante, antes de volar con Darcy a la enfermería. Tony dio órdenes de asegurar el piso y se llevó a todo el mundo al penthouse, con una ronda de bebidas para todos y Sam atendiendo las quemaduras de Thor en un rincón. Mientras esperaban noticias, y Bucky se paseaba nerviosamente discutiendo con Clint sobre las medidas de alerta, claramente ansioso y asustado por Darcy, que había sido siempre extra afectuosa con él ( y nunca lo había acosado, lo que siendo ella era una gran muestra de afecto) Tony se encontró con la mirada de Natasha, sentada en un rincón, la vista fija en Bucky.

Interrumpiendo su línea de visión, Tony se encuclilló junto a Nat, que sin dejar de mirar a Bucky le colocó una mano en la espalda, sosteniéndolo.

\- Nat?-

Nat se mordió los labios, y luego lo miró. Los dos tenían paranoia en el fondo de los ojos, pero Natasha sin decir nada se levantó, tomándolo de la mano, y los dos subieron al dormitorio del penthouse, en donde Tony cerró la puerta tras ellos, y Natasha se sentó en la cama con su simple edredón rojo.

\- JARVIS.- dijo Tony cruzándose de brazos.- Cómo pasó esto?-

:: La explosión se originó en el gabinete 254 del laboratorio 811, en donde estás las muestras activadas de Extremis. El gabinete se mantiene a -25 grados para prevenir la ignición. El termostato fue desactivado hoy durante la mañana. Cuando la temperatura se igualó con la ambiente, Extremis explotó::

Tony se llevó ambas manos a la cara.- Quién lo desactivó?- 

:: Inconclusivo, Sir. Hubieron cinco visitas hoy por la mañana al laboratorio: Mr. Odinson y el Profesor Selvig a las 9:25, y a las 11:40 el Comandante Rogers con el sargento Barnes y la enfermera Bell::

\- Nadie más, JARVIS?-

:: Todos los demás entraron después de las 12:00, horario que no habría alcanzado a provocar la explosión en el timeframe sugerido::

Tony se volvió a Natasha desconcertado, sentándose a su lado en la cama.- Entonces sí tenemos un saboteador? No me lo creo de Barnes. -

\- Lo vigilaré.- dijo Natasha fríamente.

\- Si fuera HYDRA hace rato que le habría clavado un cuchillo en el cuello a Steve! No tiene sentido!-

\- No- dijo Natasha, y girándose, acarició el pelo de Tony.- Pero yo me ocuparé de encontrarle el sentido. Aunque no puedo garantizarte que te guste.-

\- Hasta entonces, todo con dobles seguros.- dijo Tony.- No hay posibilidad que simplemente la gorda se distrajo pensando en los rizos de mi Brucie y olvidó ajustar el termostato? O que Darcy andaba tonteando y...?-

\- Piensa mal y no te equivocarás.- dijo Natasha con dureza, antes de menear la cabeza.- Y cómo me gusta equivocarme.-

\- Hey. Dile al pajarito que te ayude. No estás haciendo esto sola.-

\- Cuando Steve se entere que estoy sospechando de su Bucky, me va a patear fuera de la Torre tan rápido que...-

\- Es mi Torre.- dijo Tony, y la atrajo a sí, sus grandes ojos oscuros fijos en los verdes de ella.- Y a mi lado nadie te toca si no quieres.-

\- Qué gentilhombre te pones, Stark.- dijo Natasha, pero había algo suave en sus ojos cuando Tony la abrazó. Hubo una pausa cargada y dulce, luego Natasha musitó contra su oreja.

\- Ya te estás poniendo caliente.-

\- Yep.- dijo Tony soltándola, una mueca.- No puedo evitarlo, veo al grandote hecho chicharrón, a Darcyta apaleada, pienso cosas horribles, y entonces vienes y me pones las bubis en el pecho y pof, goodbye, me pongo más caliente que Extremis. Es como pavloviano...- agregó, torciendo el gesto; pero Natasha había vuelto a sonreír, echando la cabeza atrás al salir.

\- Convence a Brucey y nos damos un poco de alegría, vaya.-

\- Estoy contando con inaugurar Verónica con champaña y vibradores.-

\- Eso sería?-

\- Dos semanas más.-

\- Bien!-

********************

 

Durante las misiones con los Avengers, Bucky solía ser tan alegre como Clint y tan sarcástico como Bruce: pero en ocasiones, en especial cuando en vez de lanzarse con Thor y Hulk por delante a patear HYDRAS había que ser un poco más sutiles y quienes tomaban la delantera eran Nat y Clint, Sam notó que Bucky actuaba más reservado, más pensativo, y con frecuencia demostraba habilidades inesperadas. Había desactivado una bomba, forzado una cerradura de alta tecnología y enseñado unas movidas de tae kwon do antes de que Steve al fin se decidiera a preguntarle por eso, y aunque no conseguía mucha respuesta, a veces Sam pescaba a Bucky sonriendo tras demostrar una de esas técnicas. 

\- Dónde aprendiste eso, Barnes?- había preguntado Clint después de que Bucky demostrase una habilidad un poco inesperada en noquear a un traficante de armas con una pelota de golf y un tee de acero.

\- Roma, 1959, creo.- dijo Bucky pensativamente. Esas demostraciones lo hacían más retraído, pero eso no fue nada comparado cuando vieron Day of the Jackal, y después de todos los bramidos de Clint sobre cómo ese francotirador era un inútil, Bucky se quedó muy callado varias horas y en vez de seguir a Steve al apartamento, se instaló en la terraza del penthouse, quieto con una taza de té.

\- En dónde andas, Barnes?- preguntó Sam, sentándose no muy lejos. Bucky le dirigió una sonrisa torcida, pero sus ojos estaban efectivamente muy perdidos.

\- Estaba recordando… algo. Fue tan claro, pero no estoy seguro de cuándo ni dònde, Sam.-

\- Te duele? Llamo a Bruce?-

\- Estoy bien, no duele, es sólo…- se volteó, frotándose los ojos.- Aún hay un muro entre las dos Alemanias?-

\- No.-

\- Bien!- dijo con énfasis, irguiéndose en la reposera.

\- Qué recordaste, Barnes?-

Bucky lo miró de costado, y aunque su rostro era sereno, Sam pudo ver la angustia en sus ojos.- Yo… era bueno en lo que hacía. Pero lo que hacía era bastante horrible.-

Sam asintió, sus ojos castaños tranquilos al enfrentarlo.- Lo importante es que ya no haces esas cosas. Y las hacías porque estabas obligado.-

\- Eso no cambia todo.- dijo Bucky con firmeza.- Pero… no recuerdo. No recuerdo cómo fue que pasé de odiar a HYDRA, de odiar su abuso, lo que… lo que me hicieron, a trabajar para ellos…- acabó, antes de lamerse los labios.- Sam, trabajaba para ellos con alegría.-

\- Te lavaron el cerebro. No fue tu culpa. Tenían máquinas, hipnosis… Barnes… Bucky, te juro que no fue tu culpa.- dijo Sam, y la brusca emoción en su voz sorprendió a Bucky, la bondadosa mano morena en su brazo compasiva pero fuerte.- Concéntrate en el aquí y ahora. Y en usar esas habilidades para ayudar a otros.-

\- Oh, pienso ayudar a HYDRA a irse a la mierda con muchísimo gusto.- dijo Bucky con rencor.

\- Buck? No vienes? Tengo un poco de leche con chocolate caliente…- dijo Steve desde las puertas de vidrio que daban al balcón. Sam vio a Bucky controlar su rostro para quitarse esa sed de sangre, ese dolor y esa amargura, y volver a ser el gentil chico de Broooklyn que hacía tan feliz a Steve: y con un sobresalto comprendió que hacía meses que las memorias había transformado a Bucky, pero que seguía disimulando por amor a Steve. Pero cuando se fue con su amigo, Sam se enderezó con un suspiro pero con algo de alivio, porque Bucky al menos con él había sido sincero. Y Sam podía ser su amigo y guardarle sus secretos. Sí, podía.

 

Con todo eso y su brazo mucho más confortable. no era raro que Bucky sonriese todos los días. Pero Steve, y Tony, y Nat, y Bruce, sabían que eso no podía durar, porque cada día Bucky desarrollaba una nueva habilidad de la nada, y el día que lo encontraron bromeando con Clint mientras hacía unos perfectos huevos Benedict (8) recitando la receta en polaco, Steve se encontró con que Nat lo tiró de la manga y lo empujó al pasillo.

\- En Rusia se pusieron de moda cuando se lanzó el Sputnik. El Soldat estaba activo ese año.- dijo en un susurro tenso.- Steve, eso es...-

\- 1957, lo sé. - dijo Steve, su vista yendo a la sala en donde se oían risas y Great Balls Of Fire, Tony al piano y Thor cantando con perfecto acento americano junto a un risueño Bucky.

Steve vio miedo en los ojos de Natasha mientras oían a Clint meterse con la armónica, y se estremeció.

 

Dos noches después, como siempre, las previsiones de Natasha se cumplieron: Steve se despertó oyendo un auténtico alarido.

\- STEEEEVEEEEE!!!!!!-

Estaba corriendo antes de despertar por completo: pero casi se cayó cuando en el pasillo se encontró con Bucky, que venía corriendo exactamente igual, y que le cayó encima, se le colgó con brazos y piernas, y gemía de tal forma que eran gritos. Oyó pasos en la entrada, y supo que JARVIS había alertado a los demás: pero al verlo con Bucky en brazos, Sam frenó a Clint y Nat, que habían llegado juntos y retrocedieron al pasillo mientras Steve apretaba con fuerza a Bucky en sus brazos, que se le había colgado del cuello de un modo que no hubiera sido un supersoldado, se lo habría roto.

Steve agradeció la presencia de los demás, porque Bucky parecía fuera de sí, y tan deshecho que después de las torturas que le había oído balbucear, de la horrible inferencia de su abuso sexual, lo que fuera que lo había dejado así, tenía que ser algo espantoso...

-... un avión. Moriste en un avión...- gimió Bucky entre sollozos.

Steve asintió tras una pausa, pero se sentó en la cama, y cuando los sollozos de Bucky se calmaron, empezó a hablar con voz tenue.

\- Era un avión con los prototipos de la bomba atómica, y los iban a tirar sobre New York, sobre tus hermanas, tu mamá... no podía dejar de pensar en tu familia, nuestros amigos... sin ti ya nada tenía sentido, y yo... tuve que pensar rápido, lo único que se me ocurrió... no soportaba la idea de seguir viviendo sin ti y yo, bueno... simplemente no quería mirar a la cara a tu madre y decirle que te había dejado en los Alpes, de todo lo que había...-

\- Capitán América... muerto.- susurró Bucky.- Marzo 6, 1945. Capitán América, muerto. Marzo 6, 1945.- repitió. Su voz, mecánica y sin entonación asustó a Steve, que le levantó la cara y espantado, vio su rostro laxo e inexpresivo, aunque aún tenía las mejillas aún llenas de lágrimas, y repetía sin parar la fecha, la frase, y unas frases inconexas sobre un robo, " es el fin del principio" y " Lavalozas DuPont, deja más limpio y deja mejor"

\- Está repitiendo los titulares de un diario.- dijo la voz de Natasha cerca, y antes de que Bucky pudiera seguir, Steve sintió el chispazo, y Bucky se convulsionó en sus brazos cuando Natasha lo noqueó con una descarga eléctrica de su Widow's Bite.

\- NAT!- bramó Steve, pero ella le daba la espalda, dando unos pasos a la sillita en donde Steve dejaba su ropa ( plegada... hasta los buzos los doblaba con rayita) y se sentaba encima.

\- Fue con eso... con lo que lo quebraron al final. Lo torturaron tanto y no lo pudieron doblegar, hasta que... - musitó Sam en el umbral del dormitorio.- Me preguntaba con qué al final habían logrado doblegarlo.-

\- Resistió hasta que supo que no podrías rescatarlo. 1945 a 1957. Te esperó doce años.- dijo Natasha, su voz lenta y cruel, y Steve se echó a llorar, apretando contra sí el cuerpo lacio de Bucky. Clint, en el umbral, meneó la cabeza tristemente.

 

\- 1957. En el 57 fue que te hicieron el funeral simbólico, recién, cuando colocaron tu estatua en Arlington.- dijo Tony unas horas luego. Bucky seguía inconsciente: Natasha se había disculpado por tasearlo, pero según ella era eso o darle en la cabeza con un palo si empezaba a bloquearse y regresar al estado del Winter Soldier: si eso lo había quebrado una vez, podía volver a hacerlo, paradójicamente con Steve sentado ahí al lado antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Steve había bajado a por información, y se había encontrado a Tony trabajando en Verónica solo: Bruce estaba en los laboratorios, atendiendo las heridas de Darcy, que aunque fuera de peligro tenía feas quemaduras.

\- Por Dios, aún no quitan esa estatua? Es vergonzoso que aún esté ahí entre todos esos soldados muertos, cuando yo estoy vivo!- protestó Steve, a lo que Tony puso las palmas al cielo.

\- Mi padre también protestó, fue una pelea épica con tía Peggy... pero tras que McArthur dejara al ejército tan malparado y que dos expediciones de mi padre no te hallasen en el Ártico, el ejército exigió hacerte un funeral por todo lo alto. Ese año estuviste en noticias en todo el mundo.- Tony se encogió de hombros, sacándose un parche curita de la muñeca. Tenía las manos imposibles tras tanto ajustar pernos: podías olvidarlo al verlo manejando pantallas en 3D vestido de Dolce & Gabanna, pero la verdad era que en su corazón, Tony era un mecánico, completamente feliz con su nueva armadura, que era enorme y que Bruce llamaba un Gundam.

Clint lo había llamado un Eva y había hecho una escena teatral completa con Tony, tan sentida que Steve había buscado la referencia, había visto el primer episodio y había acabado con pesadillas.

\- Entonces, él me vio... o o obligaron a verme.- dijo Steve en voz baja. - Tony...-

\- Hey, hey, mírame. Está allá arriba, durmiendo con un bendito, con la panza rellena de esas ensaladas de frutas que tanto le gustan... de verdad, si come más fruta que una cacatúa!- Tony le apuntó con una llave inglesa, pero sus ojos eran amables.- Recuérdale que estás vivito y grumpeando, Rogers.- 

A Steve se le complicó abrir la puerta del apartamento cuando regresó luego, porque llevaba una piña para Bucky, una caja de pastillas de dormir y otra de analgésicos para elefantes ( eran las únicas que le hacían algo) y había esperado encontrarse a Sam, que se había ofrecido a vigilar a Bucky aún dormido. Pero lo que se encontró al entrar fue a Bucky despierto, envuelto en un sweater y jeans, de brazos cruzados en el sofá, en el mismo sitio en donde había llorado por la memoria del abuso. Pero ahora estaba mortalmente serio, y tenía un Starkpad, que la verdad manejaba mejor que Steve, en las piernas.

Cuando lo vio entrar, su mirada era muy fría.

\- Fue Nat quien te taseó, quería evitar que te fuera a dar... ella dice que es como una parálisis...-

\- Quería evitar que entrara en shock o en catatonia, lo sé.- dijo Bucky, y seguía mirándolo casi sin parpadear. A Steve se le empezó a apretar el estómago.

\- Dónde... dónde está Sam?-

\- Acomodando su apartamento. Ha sido tan amable de aceptar alojarme por unos días.- dijo Bucky, su entonación igualmente calmada, y Steve se quedó helado.

\- Alojarte...?-

\- Steve, de verdad trataste de suicidarte?- dijo Bucky, y parecía morder las palabras.

\- Buck, no había...-

\- No me vengas a mí con esa mierda. Podrías haberlo enfilado al hielo y saltar al agua. Podría haber radiado tus coordenadas, o haber tratado de aterrizar en la costa. Podrías haberle pedido instrucciones a Stark sobre cómo desactivar las bombas, sobre cómo recuperar control del avión. Puede que mucha gente te crea que entraste en pánico y no se te ocurrió otra cosa, pero no yo, Steve.- dijo con fiera determinación.- No yo. Te conozco. No tenías... no había ninguna necesidad de que te murieras!-

\- Pero... no me morí?- protestó débilmente Steve.

\- No es el punto!- exclamó Bucky, y su voz cargaba tanta rabia que Steve retrocedió cuando se puso de pie.- Me pasé la vida tratando de mantenerte vivo. Tu madre dio su vida por mantenerte vivo! Y así lo pagas!?-

\- Bucky, hice... hice lo que me pareció correcto, no quería...-

\- No querías QUÉ? No romperle el corazón a Peggy? No asegurarte que a los Commandos les dieran sus honores? No ver la victoria por la que yo sí me morí, y no a propósito, STEVE?-

\- No quería nada de eso sin tí!- exclamó Steve, y luego se tapó la boca, el peso en su estómago haciéndose plomo. Qué estaba haciendo? Qué había hecho?

\- Se te ha ocurrido que si hubieras seguido vivo, quizá habrías rescatado a Libby y a mí mucho antes, Steve?- dijo Bucky en voz baja, y a Steve se le humedecieron los ojos. Cuando se levantó del sillón, parecía tan alto que Steve se sintió pequeño de nuevo.

Y por primera vez en su relación, sintió a Bucky en el borde: mucho lo había exasperado, mucho lo había hecho enojar a través de los años con su descuido hacia sí mismo, con su loco valor y su imprudencia, y esta vez, a pesar de lo absurdo de hablar de muerte cuando los dos estaban allí para enfadarse, a pesar de la locura que era su vida, esta vez sí parecía que había logrado empujar a Bucky a realmente enviarlo a la mierda definitivamente. Había algo furioso, pero frío e implacable en su mirada, algo tan decepcionado que a Steve se le encogió el corazón.

\- Te… te quedarás con Sam por hoy? Es… no es lo que habíamos hablado…-

\- No voy a lastimar a Sam, Steve. Pueden tenerme vigilado si quieren.- dijo Bucky, su voz sombría.- Si crees que le haría daño…-

\- No, claro que no, por supuesto que no, yo… Bucky, por favor…- 

\- Creo que se me acabaron los favores para ti.- dijo Bucky, tanto frío en su voz que daba miedo.- Y si quieres decirme que me salvaste…-

\- No, no iba a decir eso, iba a decir…-  
-… llegaste por lo menos cincuenta años tarde.- Bucky se frotó los ojos.- No te odio, Steve, nunca podría odiarte. Pero lo que hiciste… déjame que me vaya porque no estoy seguro de poder mirarte sin tratar de matarte yo.-

Steve asintió, y Bucky se fue con una bolsa de plástico con su libretita de notas, la poca ropa que tenía y su Starkpad aún abierto en una detallada página sobre Steve, en donde se hablaba de una conspiración dada la veintena de opciones que había tenido en vez de poner ese avión de nariz en el Ártico. Pero nadie lo conocía como Bucky: nadie había adivinado que la palabra correcta había sido un suicidio, no por la PTSD de la guerra, no por efectos mentales del suero, ni siquiera por simple y sencilla estupidez heroica. No; Steve había deseado morir.

Y ahora con Bucky diciéndole que esa decisión había sido no sólo la culpable de su cautiverio, sino que responsable de haberlo hecho entregarse al enemigo al fin, Steve sentía deseos de repetir la gracia.

 

*************************************

 

\- …y lo último de la telenovela es que Bucky mandó a Steve a la mierda y está de compañerito de casa de Wilson.- comentó Bruce, su voz tranquila mientras Erik y Jane, Helen y Betty aguardaban a que acabase de retirar el gel que conducía el láser para tratar las heridas de Darcy. El mismo gel cubría las piernas de Betty: Thor, en cambio, con su metabolismo asgardiano, ya había botado las costras y no tenía cicatrices. Pero a pesar de todos sus rezos, aún habían marcas en la piel de las dos mujeres, y Darcy suspiró al verse al espejo, la parte inferior de su rostro salpicada de manchas rojizas.

\- No sé si el maquillaje bastará para esto… quizá debería dejarme barba.- dijo en voz baja. Bruce le puso una mano en el hombro, ahí sentada en la camilla alta, una camisola clínica sobre sus jeans y camiseta, y Betty habló:

\- Podemos probar la síntesis de Potatolímero sobre tu DNA y tratarla con Extremis.- 

\- Eso no es seguro!- exclamó Bruce.

\- Es sólo piel, qué le va a pasar? En el peor de los casos quedará con aspecto de vitíligo, no con cicatrices!-

\- Pero… - empezó Bruce, y era tarde: Helen y Betty ya discutían a toda velocidad sobre cómo utilizar el Potatolímero para crear tejido artificial acelerado con Extremis, Erik y Jane asintiendo y ofreciendo ayuda, y Darcy se veía esperanzada. Bruce cerró los ojos suspirando, pero qué podía hacerse: claramente Extremis iba a acabar patentada mucho antes de lo que él había querido.

 

********************************

 

La siguiente misión, por tanto, no podía haber caído en peor momento: Sam había viajado a Canadá a continuar su trabajo con los Morlocks, Thor había viajado a Corea a buscar unos encargos de Helen para su trabajo en piel artificial y Clint, que tenía menos ojeras, se había largado a ver unos amigos y aún no había regresado. Por lo tanto fueron Tony, Steve, Bruce, Bucky y Nat quienes habían tenido la desagradable tarea de personarse en lo que primero había parecido un atentado terrorista en New Orleans y había acabado siendo un complicado plan de la Serpent Society ( sí, así como suena) para hacerse con varios billones de dólares en las bóvedas inundadas de un banco que había quedado desahuciado desde Katrina y en donde los dueños del banco habían mentido, diciendo que el dinero había sido rescatado, para no perder su solvencia. Nat y Bucky se habían metido sin dificultad por unas troneras resquebrajadas para caer sentados en un montón de dinero empapado, pero intacto, que había impulsado a Bucky a hacer un chiste sarcástico sobre Rico McPato.

Más interesante aún había sido que mientras que Tony lidiaba con un Hummvee modificado con armas y ácido que era su vehículo en plena calle, y Bruce deducía el plan de la Serpent Society y guiaba a Bucky y Nat con infraradar, Steve se había enfrentado con la ladrona principal, una rubia voluptuosa llamada DiamondBack, quien no sólo había intentado seducirlo con las artes de una chica bond, también se las había arreglado para arrancarle buena parte la ropa y comérselo mientras le metía una mano en los calzoncillos. 

\- Eso en serio que no está bien visto, máxime cuando eres inmigrante. Le da la razón a los nacionalistas cuando abusas al Capitán América... - había dicho Bruce con conmiseración cuando apareciendo Nat y Bucky, habían arrancado a la rubia de encima de Steve, la habían noqueado y esposado con excesiva fuerza y la habían arrojado dentro de un camión de policía como quien saca la basura. 

Bruce, que era muy consciente del pudor de los demás, le había ofrecido un par de pantalones de emergencia a Steve, que había estado corridísimo. Cuando Thor llegó al final del jaleo, habiéndose venido desde Corea hecho Céfiro al saber que habían problemas, y Clint, que había traído su quinjet y en vez de apresurarse había pasado a por cafés, la situación había estado bajo control. 

Eso, hasta que había aparecido Talbot, un general que disfrutaba hinchándole bolas a Phil Coulson y que claramente ahora gozaba haciéndose el simpático cuando podía echarles a perder el día. La policía local, que estaba tan agradecida de los Avengers que le habían hecho conseguir una olla de clam chowder para que se llevaran, le torció el gesto a Talbot, pero no podían negarse cuando Talbot exigió hablar con Steve, que ya estaba bastante descolocado en shorts de buzo, la parte de arriba de la armadura de kevlar con broches rotos por Diamondback, guantes, descalzo y casco. (Nat le quitó el casco para hacerlo verse menos imbécil) 

\- Iron Man, Hawkeye, Thor, Black Widow y el Capitán América. Y el tipo que controla a Hulk, y… quién es ése con el rifle?-

\- Uhm, es...- empezó Bruce dudosamente, pero Bucky detrás suyo se puso el rifle en el hombro e hizo un pésimo saludo militar.

\- Sargento James Barnes, nombre código Winter Soldier. Holi.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa dientona. Clint, que estaba un poco más atrás, encuclillado con Natasha chequeando el disparador de veneno de Diamondback, emitió un gorgorito y Tony puso cara de orgullo, porque trollear al gobierno era algo que hacían de maravilla.

Nadie se había esperado el carapalo de Glenn Talbot, que solía tratar a Steve con frialdad, se distendiera en una sonrisa incrédula.

\- Bucky... BARNES? Es... esto es real?- exclamó, yendo a sujetarle el brazo humano, mirándolo de arriba abajo como si no le creyera a sus ojos.- El sargento Barnes de los Howling Commandos? Pero cómo?!-

\- Congelamiento, prisionero de guerra, años de abuso, lo rescatamos. Es el tl;dr.- dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros. Talbot sonreía como si hubiera llegado navidad: Bucky, que se había visto listo para empezar a molestar, se estaba sonrojando y parecía azorado.

Steve iba a intervenir, pero Natasha le agarró el brazo, una mirada dulce en sus ojos.

\- Es un honor! El mejor tirador de WWII! Es tan legendario como... como el Barón Rojo en WWI!.- exclamó Talbot estrechándole la mano con tanto entusiasmo que a Bucky se le soltó el pelo de su moño.- Mire, cuando era joven en Camp Genevieve me decían Bucky por mi habilidad de tirador... estaba tan orgulloso... es un honor conocerlo de verdad, Sargento Barnes!-

Al resto los podría haber derribado un viento súbito: después de meses de lidiar con la idiotez y cabezonería de Talbot, verlo humanizarse en semejante display de fanboyismo era conmovedor. Se llevó a Bucky a dar una vuelta para presentárselo a sus soldados, y aunque Steve desconfió, estaba de regreso en unos minutos, preocupándose de que tuvieran suficiente combustible, ayudándoles a cargar la bendita olla de sopa regalada y asegurándole a Bucky que ellos lidiarían con la Serpent Society capturada, además de ocuparse del orden y limpieza. Incluso le estrechó las manos a todos y sonrió, a pesar de que Phil lo había oído llamar a Natasha “esa puta rusa” .

\- Eso... salió increíblemente bien.- dijo Bruce cuando estuvieron ya a bordo del quinjet: Sam, que era un excelente piloto, había ofrecido llevarse el de Clint y ya iba por allá arriba a full velocidad. Los demás se acomodaron, Steve aún en los absurdos shorts que se le caían porque eran de la talla de Bruce y el trasero de Steve era ridículamente esbelto.

\- Quién hubiera dicho que eras army candy, Barnes?- dijo Clint, que se había sentado a pilotar mientras Tony, sentado en el suelo, hurgueteaba los artefactos que “ liberaran”, slash, robaran, de los Serpents. Ese tipo de recolectaje hacía ridículamente feliz al millonario residente, que parecía niño en dulcería.

\- Yo.- dijo Bruce tras una pausa.- En los sesenta se reimprimieron tus comics, Steve. Y muchos no nos podíamos identificar con tu personaje, todo alto, perfecto, ario y tan severo, pero muchos nos identificábamos con tu sidekick, que era una adolescente que cometía errores pero seguía siendo tu compañero, además que ser un gran sniper de 14 años era demasiado cool...-

\- Yo recuerdo eso. Hay un número en que Bucky bebe con unos soldados y cuando lo embriagan Capi se enfurece. Su speech no diré que me mantuvo sobrio pero la recordabas cada vez que llegaba hecho bolsa a casa y mi padre quería matarme. Una vez me la citó textual.-

\- Tony, me sorprende que no me detestes con esas memorias.- dijo Steve, su rostro avergonzado.  
\- Te perdoné después de esa vez que Thor te dejó para el arrastre con licor asgardiano.- dijo Tony jugando con una especie de huevo detector de la Society.- Fue tan gracioso!-

\- Es agradable no tener al ejército amartillando armas cada vez que damos la espalda. Gracias, Barnes.- dijo Clint desde la carlinga. Bucku asintió, aunque se veía sonrojado: y aunque su rostro aún era serio al mirar a Steve, que cada vez se veía razonablemente compungido, había vuelto a sonreír, más cuando Thor le palmeó el brazo con camaradería.

\- Pon proa a casa, pajarito.- dijo Tony, y Clint puso música mientras el ingeniero, aún arrastrando unos cables iba a echarse a su lado en la silla del copiloto. - Oye, Barton, te dieron lo que te hacía tanta falta para que duermas de una vez o tengo que traer sedante para pájaros?-

\- Estoy bien, Stark.- dijo Clint, pero en verdad aún había una palidez en el que hacía que su pelo claro se viera oscuro. Tony siguió jugueteando con sus nuevas adquisiciones, pero lo miró de reojo hasta que Clint suspiró.- No empieces, Ya tengo suficiente con Nat metiéndome psicotróopicos y creyendo que no me doy cuenta.-

\- Cómo te das cuenta?-

\- En verdad no he logrado pescarla, es sólo que la conozco.-

\- Le estoy pagando a Wilson para algo. Quieres una sesión con él?-

\- Prefiero una sesión contigo.-

\- Oiga, oiga, que estoy comprometido, pero qué planes pajarescos son esos con mi virtud!.- Tony hizo un puchero.- Bueno ya.-

Clint al fin rió.- No, idiota. Tú, yo y un club... vámonos a beber, el que a Barnes lo idolatre el ejército merece la pena celebrarlo.-

*******************************************

Era una celebración que valía la pena, aunque todo el mundo sabía que Bruce daría sus disculpas y se quedaría en casita con un libro ( al Doc le encantaba bailar, y lo hacía sumamente bien, pero sólo en casa y entre amigos: una rave o un club decía que estaba seguro de que sacaría a Hulk, aunque todos sospechaban que esas eran excusas de introvertido) , y que Jane haría lo mismo, (caseros pastelitos que eran): pero cuando Steve pretextó cansancio, hubo clara incredulidad en la cara de Bucky, y algo de rencor: después de todo, estaban celebrando su triunfo. 

Pero era obvio que dada su discusión, Steve no quería aguar la fiesta con su presencia, así que Tony, Sam, Clint y Thor con Darcy ( que celebraba también que el invento de Betty y Helen casi ya le había borrado las marcas) y Helen a la rastra se llevaron a Bucky de parranda, y bebieron, bailaron e hicieron saltar la barra tras que Clint y Bucky se metieran en una competencia de dardos. Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, metidos en la limousina de Tony, Thor con una boa de plumas sobre el torso desnudo, Sam con una corbata en la cabeza y Tony con una diadema de princesa que una novia en su noche de despedida de soltera le regalase a cambio de un beso, estaban canturreando The Boys Are Back In Town cuando Tony espió por la ventanilla e hizo a Happy parar.

\- Un brindis más! Que no esté mi Platypus para esto… vamos a darle trabajo a los chicos de TMZ…- dijo abriendo la puerta antes de que se detuvieran siquiera.- hagamos algo para que el Capi se atragante con el desayuno…-

\- Un bar gay, Tony?- dijo Clint, bajándose tras él sin impresionarse.

\- Shhhs, no traumatices al abuelito!!- dijo Tony haciendo gestos a Bucky, que se reía.

\- Si de veras crees que en mi época no habían clubes en donde los hombres bailaban el tango juntos, literal y eufemísticamente…- dijo bajándose de la limousina antes de elevar las cejas.-… aunque concedo que no eran tan coloridos, compadre.-

\- Uuuh, Lady Madonna!!- gritó Thor alegremente. Baste decir que sobre el lugar, Pina Paradise, ( con una piña muy fálica en la entrada de tres metros de tamaño hecha de luces amarillas y verdes) que Thor encajaba perfecto con boa de plumas y sin camiseta. Era una fiesta salvaje y por todo lo alto a pesar de que ya iban a ser las cinco las mañana, y Thor, Tony ( con Clint de la mano, que nunca se espantaba por esas cosas y seguía las ideas de Tony como un espía perfecto) se fueron a bailar y sacudirse inmediatamente al ritmo de Human Nature (9) ( sí, así o más gay?) Darcy y Helen se fueron a la barra para admirar la cantidad de cuerpos perfectos en la pista con un trago en la mano, y Sam buscó una mesa y se sentó con Bucky, que observaba el despelote con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy viendo Pose.- gritó, porque la música era ensordecera.- me habría gustado ser parte de este movimiento en los 80’s.- comentó. Sam se quedó mirando a Bucky, que seguía observando entusiasmado, sin estar muy seguro que Bucky acababa de confesarle una orientación sexual: pero Bucky miraba con admiración a los bailarines, en especial a una hermosa drag queen ataviada en estilo reina guerrera. 

\- Tienes memorias de los 80’s?-

\- No todavía.- dijo Bucky, llamando a un camarero que con una sonrisa le puso inmediatamente al frente un cóctel azulado.- No, oye, queremos pedir unas cervezas, no pedí esto…-  
\- Lo mandó el caballero de allá.- dijo el camarero con una sonrisita, enseñándole a un tipo el tamaño de Thor vestido de marinerito que saludó con un movimiento de dedos y un beso al aire a Bucky, que se sonrojó, antes de tomarle la mano a Sam y mostrársela al tipo, encogiéndose de hombros. El marinerito hizo un gesto de “ qué hacerle” y volvió a su trago, mientras que Sam intentaba recuperar su mano y el camarero iba a por sus cervezas con un “ Awww”.

\- Barnes!- gruñó Sam, a lo que Bucky sin soltarle la mano lo tiró a la pista.

\- No íbamos a deprimirlo… venga, Sam, quiero tratar de bailar, ésa canción la conozco…-

\- Barnes, si bailo “ Crazy Little Thing Called Love” (10) con un tipo quedo irremediablemente gay, es un teorema demostrable.-

\- Clint no es hetero?- dijo Bucky apuntando con el pulgar, y era cierto que Tony y Clint estaban dando un espectáculo de rock and roll, con levantadas incluidas, saltos y acrobacias.

\- Oh, por Dios…- Sam se rindió porque al fin le vino la risa: pero Bucky se movía magníficamente, y Sam se dejó llevar por esa canción, por Dead Man Walking (11) ( que canturreó en voz alta toda la sala) y por Karma Chamaleon, en donde Darcy llegó a suplantarlo.

\- Hazme dar vueltas como Tony a Clint!- ordenó Darcy, y Bucky obedeció con la habilidad de un bailarín de Lindy Hop, Sam yendo a sentarse con Helen, que estaban muy ebria y se reía por todo.

\- No les molestará ver a una chica bailando…?- Sam, que era muy ignorante en esto, se volvió a Tony, que volvía sudoroso con Clint abrazado. 

\- Con esas tetas y esos labios van a asumir que es trans.- dijo Tony, demasiado ebrio para ser delicado.

 

\- Madonna, Bowie, Queen y Boy George, falta… ahí, está, George Michael y tenemos al grandes éxitos gay. Si tocan a Bonnie Tyler te saco a bailar de nuevo.- dijo Clint riendo.

\- Voy a pedirle al DJ que nos ponga RESPECT antes de irnos.- dijo Tony, antes de irse en la multitud con un vaso de bourbon. Los bailarines habían rodeado a Darcy y a Bucky y los aplaudían. Y Bucky sonreía de oreja a oreja, Sam sintiendo una ola de ternura al verlo tan feliz.

Y entonces se apagaron las luces para empezar algo más lento. Entre chispas de luz que imitaban estrellitas, Sam oyó los suaves acordes de Elton John, y Darcy llegó a la mesa.

\- Estoy… exhausta, si esto es bailar con un supersoldado que será follar con uno.- dijo, agarrando el tequila de Clint y bebiéndoselo de un trago.

\- Déjale algo a Buckster… hey, donde está?-

\- Venía detrás de mí…- dijo Darcy volteándose. Y con una sensación de espanto, Sam reconoció la canción.

La primera vez que oyera esta canción, Bucky había tratado de suicidarse.

\- BARNES!- gritó.- Clint, encuéntralo!-

(12) BUT OH HOW IT FEELS SO REAL

LYING HERE WITH NO ONE NEAR

ONLY YOU AND YOU CAN HEAR ME

WHEN I SAY SOFTLY, SLOWLY

HOLD ME CLOSER TINY DANCER

COUNT THE HEADLIGHTS ON THE HIGHWAY

LAY ME DOWN IN SHEETS OF LINEN

YOU HAD A BUSY DAY TODAY

\- Donde está…- empezó Thor, entendiendo la urgencia en sus rostros y volviendo a la pista. Tomó unos minutos antes de que Clint al fin distinguiera a Bucky, en una de las gradas, de espaldas a la pista, muy tieso, muy formal. 

Ahí tan rígido, había algo antinatural en su postura y Sam, cuando llegó a él con Thor y Clint se quedó helado al ver sus ojos.

Era la expresión de un loco, de un monstruo, de un asesino. 

Y entonces se encendieron las luces, y Bucky sonreía mirándolos.

\- Perdonen. Tantas luces me marearon un poco.- dijo con total naturalidad.- Nos vamos ya?-

***********************

 

Para los introvertidos, la idea de ir a sacudirse a un club y estar obligados socialmente a bailar en una pista era muy parecida a la tortura, por lo que Jane y Bruce, Erik, que salía por la mañana a su chequeo con su pisquiatra en Estocolmo y a ver a sus hijos, y Maria, tras discutir las noticias y comerse su peso en arroz frito y rollitos de queso, estaban felices y sonrientes yéndose a la cama. Steve en cambio se quedó despierto, viendo la televisión, su plato ya frío abandonado por ahí. Lo de Bucky saliendo a divertirse mientras él esperaba en casa le era muy familiar, después de todo, pero 

\- Steve?- decía mucho sobre lo maestra del disfraz que era Nat que una vez de cada dos le tomaba un momento reconocerla cuando estaba en uno de sus personajes. Ahora era una encantadora mujer mayor, la peluca canosa y la cobertura de cara que Tony le diseñase haciendo magia, pero no tanto como su modo de moverse y levantar el rostro frágilmente lo hacía. Eso fue hasta que tiró peluca y abrigo de lana en un sillón y se sentó en la cocina, estirándose en un vestido tejido que llevaba debajo con botas, sus joyas de señora mayor colgando sobre un busto extrañamente escaso.

\- Nunca dejará de darme miedo cuando haces eso.- dijo Steve, mirándola por sobre el respaldo del sofá con el mentón en la mano.- Qué andabas haciendo?-

\- Alguna vez te he contestado cuando me preguntas eso? Qué hay de comer? Y dónde está todo el mundo?-

\- Clint y Tony se llevaron a Bucky de parranda con Sam y Thor.- dijo Steve, yendo a su encuentro.- No estoy seguro si nos comimos todo el arroz...-

Natasha hizo un sonidito de felicidad al encontrar dos platos en el horno, que claramente le había dejado Bruce: y mientras se sentaba a comer con buen apetito, Steve se acomodó a su lado con una taza de té. Con un poco de barba y un sweater negro de Thor ( que en verdad dejaba ropa por todos lados) se veía muy apuesto, muy melancólico, y un poquitín patético.

\- Cómo es que no fuiste a celebrar con James y los demás? Te serviría mostrar algo de alegría para arreglar su relación, Rogers.- dijo Natasha, entre zampadas.

\- Se divertirá más si yo no estoy. Tú sabes que no es mi estilo, y además...- Steve jugó con el papel de la bolsita de té.- Sigue muy enojado conmigo, Nat.-

\- Yo no tenía completamente claro que te habías suicidado, Clint sí. Debo reconocer que tiene sentido...- dijo ella, y la falta de dureza, de juicio en sus ojos hizo que Steve respirase hondo.

\- Gracias, Nat.-

\- No soy quien para juzgarte. No es una decisión que nadie tome a la ligera.- dijo ella, despacio, y su mano encontró la suya, tan pequeña en la gran mano callosa de Steve.- Y creo que todos aquí alguna vez lo hemos pensado y casi... Thor cuando su padre lo exilió, Clint cuando despertó de Loki, Tony cuando creyó que había perdido a Pepper, Bruce un montón de veces...-

 

\- No puedo soportar esa idea.- dijo Steve, cubriéndose la cara. Natasha le acarició el brazo: era triste ver cuán hambriento estaba siempre Steve de contacto, estirándose hacia ella de inmediato.

\- Pues ya sabes cómo hiciste sentirse a James.-

\- Nat...- dijo él, tristemente, la cara en los brazos, mirándola.- Crees que me perdone?-

\- Sí, pero no antes de que recupere sus memorias. No hasta que llegue a lo que ha de haber sentido cuando volvió a encontrarte.- dijo ella pensativamente.- Durante sus años de cautiverio... mientras servía a HYDRA, antes de que lo borraran por completo... debe haber tratado de odiarte, o haber tratado de olvidarte, para poder sobrevivir.- ella continuó al ver su rostro dolido.- Pero no pudo, no lo ves? Te vio, y se liberó, Steve.- agregó, un retintín en su voz, levantándose para dejar el playo virtualmente lamido en el lavavajilla. No esperaba, mientras abría la llave, sentir dos brazos fuertes en la cintura.

\- me odias porque se liberó al mirarme a mí y no a tí?-

\- Lo importante es que se liberó.- dijo ella con firmeza, pero entonces Steve la volteó bruscamente hacia él y sus manos mojadas salpicaron el pecho del sweater negro. Había sorpresa, e irritación en sus ojos, un destello de amenaza cuando Steve la miró de frente.- En serio que vas a tener que dejar de manosear a la gente así, Rogers. Vale que Leslie Howard lo hacía ver sexy pero no estamos en los 40.-

\- No me mientas sobre esto. Si te recuerda...-

\- Si me recuerda, eso es entre él y yo.- dijo Natasha con la misma frialdad.- Y si fuera a recordarme... tengo memorias de los años 60. Si aún no me ha recordado, es que eso sí se lo borraron bien.- acabó con un suspiro. Steve no la soltó, pero la tristeza de Natasha, aún más trágica porque estaba tan controlada, le llegó al corazón, y la abrazó, con ella haciendo ruidos de protesta pero sin resistirse.- Rogers...-

\- Perdóname. Es que tengo miedo... la memorias no le han traído más que sufrimiento y...-

\- Así es la vida para todos.- dijo ella en voz baja.- Steve...- musitó contra su pecho, y él sintió su aliento sobre el corazón a través de la ropa.

\- Sí?-

-... recién ahora te has dado cuenta que lo quieres o lo sabías de antes?-

Steve se paralizó, sus manos apretándola cuando tomó aire, su rostro tenso. Pero con el rostro de Natasha tan cerca no había disimulo posible: él, el peor mentiroso de la tierra, ella, la mejor observadora del mundo. Estaban tan cerca que ella podía notar un temblor en sus pupilas azul profundo.

\- No... no sé de qué...- balbuceó Steve, sin poder huir de esa mirada como un animalito paralizado por una serpiente. Se sentía desnudo, se sentía...

\- Steve? Hola, Natasha.-

Era Libby, también abrigada, dejando una bolsa de la compra junto al ascensor. Se veía rosada y sana, y sonreía, pero se le aguó un poco al verlos abrazados.

\- Mira, para que aproveches tu noche libre. Hola, Libby.- dijo Natasha con calidez.- llévatelo, tengo veinticinco pdf de información de la Interpol que leer y una cita con un litro de helado.-

\- No sabía si tenías tiempo...- dijo Libby, mordiéndose el labio. Sus grandes ojos celestes estaban algo confusos, cautos, y a Steve le dolió el corazón. Qué estaba haciendo? Libby lo quería. Había lastimado a Bucky con su inconsciencia, y tenía que hacerse perdonar. Había ignorado a Libby, cuyo único pecado era haber tendio una vocación más fuerte que la suya propia, y haberlos amado a ambos. Era un idiota.

\- Gracias, Nat.- dijo con dulzura, besándole la cara antes de ir a Libby, tomándole la bolsa y la mano.- Estaremos en mi piso.-

\- No quería interrumpirlos, puedo ayudar a ordenar...-

\- Deja eso, yo lo hago.- insistió Nat.

\- Bucky no está...?- preguntó ella suavemente.

\- Salió con Sam y los chicos. Estamos solos.-dijo Steve ya en el ascensor. Libby esbozó una sonrisa, pero aún se veía confusa. 

Steve se forzó a ignorar eso, y las cejas alzadas y sarcásticas de Natasha allá en la cocina, y oprimiendo la mano de Libby en la suya musitó.- Sabes, creo que sí es buena idea que te acompañe a Bangladesh aunque sea por unos días.-

Más que alegría, había un enorme alivio en el rostro de Libby al oír eso: y al llegar al apartamento insistió en prepararle unos buñuelos tardíos, en compartir con él una taza de té, en contarle cómo una docena de agentes de SHIELD habían aceptado acompañarla también, lo feliz que la ponía eso. Steve se quedó mirándola ahí tan bella y sencilla con su falda celeste recogida y el sweatercito blanco ajustado sobre los pechos plenos, y cuando insistió en ordenar luego, no la dejó lavar los platos, sino que la atrajo con un beso antes de que tocara la sartén.

\- Steve...- susurró ella, y pensó que se negaría: después de todo lo que les había pasado, después de todo lo que habían cambiado, después de Bucky. Pero ella tomó su cara entre las manos y le devolvió el beso con abandono, despacio avanzando hacia el dormitorio, sin nada del desorden que había creado con Bucky: como un matrimonio de años, los dos se apartaron para desvestirse eficientemente, dejando la ropa con cuidado en una silla, y ella se sentó en el lecho esperándolo, su cuerpo una insinuación blanquecina en las sombras. Ella había apagado la luz.

\- No he sido bueno contigo, Libby.- dijo él, su voz ronca. Ella le tomó la mano y lo atrajo a la cama, y Steve se dejó besar, se dejó amar, con una sensación amarga de ser indigno de ello al mismo tiempo que aceptaba esas caricias con hambre, como un herido acepta la más mínima gentileza. Cuando al fin ella se subió a horcajadas encima suyo y su calor lo envolvió, Steve se dejó llevar, arqueándose, moviendo las caderas hasta la fricción húmeda y caliente lo hizo llegar al límite: y entonces, se enderezó para besarla, pero en el mismo momento en que convertía ese beso en un encuentro de lenguas ansiosas, recordó que no hacía mucho había sido el pene de Bucky lo que había taladrado esa cavidad hirviente, y esa simple idea lo hizo correrse inconteniblemente, retorciéndose contra Libby, que lo aferraba lo mejor que podía, hasta que al fin pudo volver a respirar normalmente y se quedó tendido desnudo, con ella acurrucada contra el costado. 

Los dos estaban despiertos. Los dos estaban inmóviles.  
\- Te quiero, Steve.- dijo ella, una mano sobre su corazón. Él la tomó entre las suyas, y el silencio duró hasta el amanecer.

 

***********************

 

\- Mm, Brucie.- gruñó una voz y Bruce sintió los brazos de Tony rodeándole la cintura desde atrás, el ingeniero como un chal sobre su espalda, deshuesado de sueño.- Llegué anoche y estabas durmiendo... y ahora me desperté solo... no había Bruce en mi cama... miré debajo, en los cajones, bajo la almohada y no estabas... que no sabes que Every Breath You Take es nuestra canción, hmmm...?-

\- Había que sacar la electroforesis si quieres demostrarle a Helen lo que tu aleación puede hacer: el tejido de piel sintética ha funcionado de maravilla con Darcy y Betty...- dijo Bruce, su mano aún usando la pipeta con habilidad mientras la otra palmeaba los brazos adormilados entrecruzados en su vientre.- acabaré en un momento, Tony.-

\- Estás disfrutando esto?- la voz de Tony estaba ahogada por la ropa de Bruce, su cara hundida en su nuca.

\- Tenerte de koala?-  
\- Esta comunidad hippie científica con supermodelos de colegas y un alien de asistente?.-

Bruce rió.- Puede que Jane no haya tocado un maquillaje desde el que tuvo a los doce con estrellitas y Hello Kittys, pero no le hace falta verdad? Y Helen es tan guapa...-

\- Uhm, estaba pensando en la * otra* opción.- dijo Tony, sus brazos bien apretados alrededor.

\- Oh, temes que tanta belleza me desconcentre?- dijo Bruce, y había un retintín de humor en su voz.- Bueno, es cierto. Caderas perfectas, esa chispa y viveza, ese pelo oscuro que dan ganas de hundir los dedos ahí en cuanto lo vez y esa sonrisa para morirse... y por supuesto, los ojos más bellos del mundo...-

\- No tienes que explayarte babeando a Betty, Banner!- bufó Tony.

-... ojos oscuros en los que te pierdes...- completó Bruce, y dejando la pipeta en la mesa, echó el brazo atrás para atraerlo a sí y inclinando la cabeza, besarlo aunque tenía puestas antiparras.- Me puedo concentrar mientras te dejes la ropa puesta, amor mío.- dijo sonriendo. Tony respondió el beso, para luego echar la cabeza atrás y mirarlo con admiración incrédula.

\- Bueno, eso ha sido smooth. Estás mejorando, Banner.-

\- Gracias, aprendo del mejor.- dijo Bruce sonriendo, antes de cerrar el gabinete y sacarse las antiparras.- Desayuno o la resaca no te deja?-

\- Lávate la boca antes de decir eso, estoy completamente invicto, es Clint es que acabó lastimoso con Darcy y Helen.- Tony trotó a la cocina, arrastrando a Bruce de la mano, pero al ver a Sam allí bebiendo un jugo, Thor comiendo PopTarts y a Bucky preparando café, los dos muy despiertos y con ojitos brillantes, hizo ruiditos de frustración.- Cómo es que ustedes tres están de pie?-

\- Alguien se levantó fashionista hoy.- dijo Sam, con ojeras, pero sonriente, apuntando a Bucky, que de brazos cruzados vaciaba su taza.

\- Si vas a estar sacándome a la luz con frecuencia, y máxime si soy el héroe del ejército, no puedo seguir viéndome como un indigente triste, Stark.- dijo Bucky con mucha parsimonia.

\- Sí, tienes razón, esa posición ya está tomada. Tenemos a Patriot Spice, Flaite Spice y Indigente Spice, tú vendrías a ser...-

\- Reclamo ser Posh Spice.- dijo Thor, a quien ya no se le iba una referencia.-

\- Posh Spice soy yo!- bramó Tony.

\- Puedo ser Vintage Spice.- dijo Bucky, haciendo que Sam soltara la carcajada.- Sam me acompañará a comprar ropa. Si algo ocurre puedes llamarnos, por supuesto.-

\- Vayan, vayan, si algo les falta sólo avisen, y por favor nada azul con estrellitas.- 

\- Sí, sí.- dijo Sam sonriendo.- Vamos, presumido.-

\- Todo es un plan para comprarte algo más estiloso a tí, Wilson, que los canguros grises del ejército están demodé...-

\- Así es la cosa? Me pides mi opinión para vestirte y luego la insultas?-

\- Te invito sólo para saber que * no* ponerme.-

\- Barnes, sólo por eso te voy a forrar en estampado a cuadritos.-

\- Trata y veremos, Scary Spice.-  
\- No son adorables?- dijo Jane al verlos pasar camino al ascensor, llegando con los ojos brillantes a buscar un café antes de irse al laboratorio, deteniéndose un segundo al ver a Thor pero asintiendo igual y yendo a tomar su taza.- No que ustedes no sean adorables también, sólo que no... de la misma forma.- razonó, lo que era una pérdida de tiempo, porque Bruce y Tony estaban besándose con entusiasmo mientras preparaban unas tostadas. Jane miró a Thor con un mohín azorado, y él le sonrió débilmente: su relación aún estaba nerviosa e insegura. Ante tanta incomodidad se llevó su taza al laboratorio, y le dio unos sorbos mientras se sentaba a iniciar y controlar sus equipos.

Maria la encontró desplomada junto a su computador dos horas después. 

******************************************

\- Tuvimos suerte que Jane es tan delicada que dos sorbos la pusieron a dormir y no alcanzó a bebérsela toda. Media taza habría bastado para matarla.- dijo Bruce furioso, paseándose mientras Winnie Bryce estabilizaba las vías en la inconsciente Jane en la enfermería, con Maria de brazos cruzados a su lado y Thor, hirviente de rabia al otro ( ya habían truenos en el cielo). Darcy estaba pálida y asustada junto a la cama: hasta ella sabía que semejante dosis de DMC habría matado a cualquiera.

El azucarero de la Torre aparentemente había estado hasta arriba. Tony había hecho incinerar cada alimento en la Torre y traer nuevos, sellados, que aún esperaban el desempaque: pero el saber ahora sin género de duda que tenían un saboteador lo tenía descompuesto. Y a alguien que a juzgar por el accidente, no le importaba a quién matara mientras matase a alguien.  
Tony dejó a Bruce y los demás ocupándose de Jane, y bajó directo al piso de Natasha, en donde la encontró dormida, rodeada de media docena de libros en secuelas de abuso y control mental.

**************

Largos abrigos de cuero, altos sweateres de cuello vuelto, beatles, chaquetas delgadas y estrechas, pantalones que enfatizaban el largo de sus piernas. Había algo sesentero en la ropa que Bucky (13) eligió eficientemente, y Sam lo miró con curiosidad al verlo actuar con una nueva seguridad, un manejo que el muchacho asustado y herido que llorase tanto en los brazos de Steve no había tenido. Había una dureza, un poder allí: Sam notó sin molestarse, que los empleados y dependientes atendían a Bucky antes que a él, le ofrecían su atención a él primero, y eso que Sam tenía una postura de sargento. Canguros a rayas, un traje de vestir azul acero: estilosas camisetas con frases sarcásticas. Sam lo vio flirtear expertamente con vendedoras y cajeras, y alegrarle la vida a más de una al quitarse la camiseta en plena tienda para probarse una nueva: y aprobó silenciosamente cuando una más tímida que se las otras se vio azorada por una broma, verlo retroceder y disculparse cálida y amablemente. Tenían tantos bultos al terminar - y a pesar de los amigables insultos entre ambos, Bucky había insistido en comprarle una camisa de cachemira blanca que hacía a Sam igualmente devastador extendida sobre su amplio pecho.

\- Somos un par de rednecks.- dijo Sam meneando la cabeza cuando al fin se sentaron en una cafetería a almorzar decadentemente torta, rolls y jarras de latte mientras lloviznaba afuera.- Saliendo de las tiendas con la ropa nueva puesta...-

\- Al menos le cortaron las etiquetas.- dijo Bucky con una sonrisita perversa, sacándolas de su bolsillo. Una guapa chica de aspecto hindú lo había recorrido de pies a cabeza cortando etiquetas mientras una pequeña rubia hacía lo mismo con Sam, y Bucky rió al ponerlas sobre la mesa.- Yo de tí, reviso las tuyas.-

\- Ah? Debería haberlas botado en vez de... oh.- Sam se echó a reír halagado al ver que ambos juegos de etiquetas tenían varios teléfonos y handles de twitter anotados.

\- Ves? Juntos nos potenciamos. Un chico guapo solo es intimidante, dos amigos se ven más acercables.-

\- Me trajiste sólo para atraer nenas, Barnes?-

\- Funcionaba con Steve cuando era...- Bucky se encogió de hombros.- Cuando era diferente. Y tú eres muchísimo más guapo.-  
Sam guardó silencio, copiando los teléfonos a su Starkphone, mientras les traían la comida y Bucky le diriguía tal sonrisa a la mesera que casi se le cayó un plato. Cuando al fin se fue risueña, Sam habló revolviendo su latte.

\- Vas a perdonar al idiota al fin? Cuando no está bien contigo, hace tal número de waif agonizante que exaspera a todo el mundo.-

\- Si es la única arma que tengo para que aprenda a pensar un poco antes de hacer tonterías, voy a apretarlo un poco más.- dijo Bucky, los labios fruncidos.- pero seamos honestos, Sam. Por Steve, yo viviría en una jaula de hámster en su casa. Si me liberaron de HYDRA no es para tenerme encerrado. - agregó, antes de echarse atrás con un pedazo de torta en el tenedor.- Y tú eres mucho más divertido que Steve!-

\- Steve te adora, Barnes.- dijo Sam, halagado pero escandalizado.

\- Sí, pero no sé si eso es bueno para él. Después de enterarme de ese suicidio, vaya...- Bucky meneó la cabeza, y se veía tan cuerdo, tan normal, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan adulto, que Sam sintió que el alivio le llenaba el corazón. Lo habían recuperado vaya, y qué fuerte debía ser un hombre para poder volver de todo eso.  
La verdad, Bucky se veía más sano que Steve, francamente, física y mentalmente, y Sam, que se movía según el bro code pero iba a ser consejero y psicólogo por vocación hasta el día de su muerto, añadió al afecto que empezaba a tomarle a Bucky bastante admiración.

\- Tú eres un duro hijo de perra. Steve no es tan duro, James.- dijo suavemente. Bucky asintió, aún comiendo torta.

\- Bueno, para eso nos tiene a los dos.- agregó, los ojos brillantes.- Gracias por dejarme quedarme contigo. Te alarmarás si alguna noche no llego? Tengo once teléfonos en estas boletas, por ley de probabilidades...- continuó, y por sobre la cabeza de Sam le cerró el ojo a una chica que iba saliendo con un smoothie, que hizo un gorgorito y se fue sonriente.

\- Barnes!- Sam se rió echando la cabeza atrás.- De verdad que estás de cacería, eh?-

\- No tanto como eso, pero me siento mejor. Mucho, mucho mejor, y las pesadillas me hacen apreciar más los días. O es muy idiota lo que estoy diciendo.-

\- para nada. Pero me alegro, de verdad, James.-

\- De una vez, Sam, llámame Bucky!-

 

*****************************

 

\- Si estamos lidiando con sabotaje, la Torre no es segura.- dijo Bruce ansioso, mirando a Tony a la cara, sentado con Nat y Clint en la terraza, mirando llover. Todos tenían la misma expresión de tensión: los cuatro ahí estaban sentados muy juntos, sus rostros tensos.- Y aunque el sospechoso es obvio, no tenemos pruebas.-

\- Soltamos a Barnes por la Torre e inmediatamente empiezan a explotar cosas y a envenenarse cosas.-

\- No tenemos * pruebas* - repitió Clint con severidad.

\- No voy a esperar a que la prueba sea el cadáver de alguien, Barton! Tú eres el encargado de seguridad!-

\- No puedo serlo ahora.- dijo Clint frotándose los ojos.- Y si soy yo el saboteador?-

\- De qué diablos estás...?-

\- Llevo tres semanas soñando con Loki sin parar.- dijo Clint con voz firme, mirándolos a los ojos.- Y si de algún modo, estoy controlado, o con una sugestión post hipnótica, o qué sé yo...?-

\- Eso era lo que no te dejaba dormir? Dios, Clint.- dijo Bruce, yendo a colocar sus manos en sus hombros de pie tras su silla. Clint recostó la cabeza en su vientre.

\- Loki está muerto.- dijo Natasha tras una pausa.

\- Sí, perdón por dudar de la palabra de Thor pero es del Dios de las Mentiras del que hablamos.- suspiró Clint, la nuca hundida en el vientre de Bruce.- Ahora, quién le dice a Steve que hay que volver a encerrar a Terminator, y de paso, cómo le digo a Thor que no dejo de soñar con su hermano?-

\- Dios mío, la miseria de esos dos juntos va a ahogarnos, si son buen equipo en todo ahora lo serán con esto igual (13).- Tony se frotó ambas manos en la cara, sentado con los codos en las rodillas. Natasha, que estaba estirada en el sofá en sus leotardos de bailarina, estiró una mano para tocarle el cabello.- Qué sugieres, Nat?-

\- Que me dejes a mí encargarme de esto. Clint, llevas dos noches durmiendo encima mío, créeme que habría notado si hubieras envenenado el azúcar. Y lo habrías hecho con potasio de curare, no con DMC.-

\- Yo sí, Loki no sé.-

\- Y la habíamos pasado tan bien con el pobre desgraciado. No me hace ninguna gracia volver a encerrarlo, y menos gracia me hace decírselo a Cap.- dijo Tony, sus dedos entrelazados apretados. Bruce sonrió débilmente: ver a Tony tan preocupado por los sentimientos de otro era dulce.

\- Capaz que le dé la locura y decida largarse con Barnes a la rastra, ya sabes cómo se pone.-

\- Podríamos convencerlo de que se largue a Bangladesh como quería Libby.- dijo Nat pensativa.- Pero déjenme a mí primero hablar con James, antes de decirle nada a Steve. Si está controlado, debería poder darme cuenta. Y Clint... yo * sabría* si estás controlado.-

\- Porqué crees que llevo dos noches metido en tu cama?-

Natasha se fingió ofendida.- Ah, así que es eso lo que te atrae?-

Tony al fin se relajó con una sonrisa.- No! Así que de nuevo se declaran arañita y pajarito, juntos? De verdad?-

\- Declinamos comentarios.- dijo Natasha, pero sonreía también, y Clint se relajó también, la mano de Bruce acariciándole el pelo tan corto.

*********************

Steve había pasado un día relajado con Libby sin salir del apartamento, y la calma le había hecho bien: Libby era tan tranquila, tan callada, que era casi como estar solo y acompañado a la vez. Cerca de mediodía le había llegado una imagen al teléfono, de Sam y Bucky posando con camisas floreadas fuchsias a juego en una tienda, Sam con un sombrero con flecos: y después, Bucky le había enviado la foto del enorme sandwich que aparentemente se había comido de almuerzo. Era bueno saber que todos estaban divirtiéndose y pasándola bien, y Libby, recostada en su pecho viendo televisión, se veía igualmente relajada, aunque no había tenido mucho apetito por la mañana.

\- Cuándo quieres partir a Bangladesh?-

\- El lunes por la mañana. Te parece bien, o necesitas más tiempo?-

\- No necesito más de dos días para empacar para una semana.- dijo Steve, mordiéndose el labio.- Pero me remuerde un poco la consciencia dejar a Bucky solo.-

\- No lo invites, por favor.- dijo Libby rápidamente, y cuando él la miró sorprendido, ella apartó la vista, tímidamente.- Es que... quiero estar a solas contigo.-

\- Pero no querías que fueran Bruce o Thor?-

\- me encantaría que ellos fueran, pero James es... diferente.- dijo ella, y no elaboró más. Era muy obvio lo que quería decir, y Steve asintió, aunque se preguntaba si el alejarse de Bucky era lo que ella quería porque aún lo amaba, o porque sabía que Steve...

\- Libby.- dijo en un susurro, despacio contra su pelo.- Porqué me elegiste a mí? Sé que aún lo amas a él, y no te culpo, de veras que no. Dime la verdad, por favor.-

Ella movió la cabeza, como si quisiera negarlo, pero cuando él le tomó la cara y la miró a los ojos, tan cerca, no había escape. Libby al fin suspiró, y apoyó la frente en la suya, sus tonos de piel tan parecidos.

\- Hay... hay motivo. Pero no quiero decirte ahora. Más adelante, lo prometo. Te diré y... pero nunca, nunca lo habría elegido a él.-

\- Okay.- suspiró él, y la besó. En verdad ese día habían hecho mucho el amor, mucho más de lo que solía, y Steve sabía que Libby era como el alcohol que bebes a tragos buscando olvido, pero qué cálido y bien se sentía. Sí, le quedaba Libby y esas fotos en su teléfono: todo estaba bien.

******************

Thor trasladó silenciosamente a Jane y Darcy y los bebés al apartamento de Clint, previamente limpiado: Betty y Helen se negaron, sumergidas como estaban en el trabajo de reconstrucción de tejido, y confiando en la seguridad de la Torre a pesar de todo. Tony quería mandarlas a Seoul, pero ninguna de las dos se conmovió un ápice con sus súplicas, con lo que sólo lograron que Bruce se instalara en su lab entonces y Tony plantara sus Legionarios por todos lados, y Clint, con Maria a su lado como vigilancia ( él insistió) se pusiera a revisar la seguridad de la Torre piso por piso.

Estaba mirando en las pantallas de vigilancia del lobby cuando vio llegar a Sam y Bucky, los dos cargados de bolsas y risueños, y Clint cerró los ojos porque era él poseído por Loki o era Barnes dominado por HYDRA y viéndolo tan feliz no soportaba ninguna de las dos opciones.

\- Oye, Barnes.- dijo relajadamente, asomándose desde la sala.- Nat te está buscando, no sé que hiciste. O a lo mejor quiere que pruebes la comidita rusa.-

\- No podría decepcionar a una dama.- dijo Bucky, metiendo a Sam al ascensor con todos los bultos y yéndose a mano desnuda por otro ascensor, Sam trinando en enojo.- Gracias, Barton, voy enseguida.-

Clint asintió, pero sus ojos agudos se quedaron siguiendo al elegante hombre que aparecía en el piso de Natasha unos momentos después, e iba a tocar la puerta con tranquilidad. Por un momento se le aceleró el pulso al verlo sacar algo del bolsillo, pero no era más que una margarita de papel.

\- Natasha necesitará refuerzos?- preguntó Maria a su lado, igualmente tensa.

\- JARVIS la está monitoreando, pero me pidió privacidad.- dijo Clint, los brazos cruzados.- Confía en ella, Hill.-

\- En ella confío. El problema es que todos confían en el Winter Soldier. Están todos locos, Barton.-

***********************

Natasha puso la margarita en agua y le indicó su sofá, en donde Bucky se acomodó, dejando su nuevo abrigo azul marino a un lado. Se veía muy joven tan arreglado, y sonrió con calidez cuando ella le sirvió té caliente.

\- Vaya, esto es serio... té perfumado. Tenemos alguna fiesta ortodoxa rusa que se me haya olvidado?- dijo sonriente, y Natasha, descuidada en comparación en sus jeans y sweater, meneó la cabeza.

\- Necesito hablar contigo, James.-

\- Tono muy serio. Qué hice ahora?- dijo él, soplando el té.

Natasha se quedó callada, mirándolo de frente, y él soportó su escrutinio sin chistar, bebiendo su té con completa comodidad. 

La voz de Natasha era un susurro luego.

\- Desde cuándo lo sabes?-

Él se relamió la canela del té, y ahí sentado en ese sofá tan rococó, la miró a los ojos, pero ya no había nada de humor y calidez en su cara.

\- No me vas a hablar hasta que estemos solos, verdad?- dijo Natasha despacio, y se recostó en su sillón.- JARVIS, protocolo de privacidad. Ahora.-

:: A sus órdenes, Agente Romanoff::

En el silencio, Bucky siguió sorbiendo su té, pero no sonreía, sus ojos muy alerta sobre el borde decorado con flores de oro de la taza.

\- Hasta dónde recuerdas, James?- dijo ella al fin.

\- Lo suficiente.-

\- James...-

\- Natalya.- dijo Bucky severamente.- Basta ya.-

\- Qué cosa?-

\- No me llamo James.- dijo él depositando la tacita en la mesa, y aunque su voz era tranquila sus ojos ardían.- Me llamo Yasha, para ti. Porqué no me reclamaste antes, Natalya? Morí por ti, no podías…?-

\- No me recordabas...- dijo ella, despacio.- Me habías olvidado, y yo también… yo también te había olvidado. Pensé que era mejor así.-

\- Pues ahora vas a recordarme.- dijo Bucky, levantándose. Y Natasha se quedó helada, la memoria paralizante: era el Winter Soldier quien estaba frente a ella, su Yasha, fuerte y terrible, capaz y letal, y tan, tan amado.

\- Necesito saber... qué estás haciendo.- dijo retrocediendo.- James... Yasha, no puedo dejar que le hagas daño a nadie más que a HYDRA...-

\- Cuando estábamos juntos nada de eso importaba. Ni HYDRA ni Occidente ni SHIELD, ni las víctimas. Nada de eso te importó nunca...- musitó él, y cuando avanzó Natasha se tensó porque conocía su olor, algo atávico enterrado más allá de sus memorias recordaba, lo conocía, quería entregarse.

Era Yasha, que había muerto por tratar de salvarla, y aquí estaba de pie, mirándola, y ella no podía hacer nada excepto... esos ojos grises como hielo que sabían ser tan cálidos sólo para ella.

\- Pridi k moim rukam, moya kroshechnaya tantsovshchitsa, moya lyubimaya Taliya...(15)- susurró él, y le tendió la mano. Natasha supo que habría podido negarse. Que habría podido resistirse, o al menos estaba convencida de eso. Pero no importó porque dio un paso hacia Yasha, para besarlo una vez al menos, se dijo, y luego se estaban besando frenéticos, un sabor enloquecedor y dulce como una droga que no hacía tanto había sido suyo, solo suyo….

Si no hubiera estado tan desconcertada, tan superada por los brazos de Yasha, habría reconocido la presencia familiar de Clint en los ductos de ventilación, aguardando para ser su apoyo, su rescate, su ayuda si la necesitaba. Habría notado cuando tras oír los sonidos de pasión, se retiró silenciosamente. 

Pero tendida en los brazos de Yasha en su cama, el pasado volvía a vivir y el hombre que se movía lento y sibarita entre sus muslos era su maestro, su amante, su primer deseo de libertad, y cuando él le mordió el cuello sujetándola contra sí para poder moverse más fuerte, más profundo, más intenso, ella repitió su pregunta:

\- Desde cuándo... cuándo me recordaste?-

\- En la misión contra esa estúpida Serpent Society.- dijo él sonriendo contra su boca sin dejar de moverse.- Supe que habíamos hecho equipo antes, y de repente... de repente recordé todo.-

\- Recuerdas... cuando nos separaron?-

\- No todavía.- dijo Bucky, y se movió con más fuerza, haciéndola arquearse mientras él apoyaba la mano de metal en la cabecera de la cama y deslizaba la otra por su cuerpo.- Pero esta vez nada nos separará!-

\- Yasha!- gimió ella cuando Bucky hizo un movimiento brusco y la incorporó montada en su regazo, apretándola contra sí mientras ella lo llenaba de besos y mordidas. La pasión se prolongó, muchas, muchas horas: los dos tenía el vigor, el deseo, la experticia: y a salvo como jamás habían estado, se amaron en la cama, en el suelo, en la frágil silla del tocador, en la fina alfombra. Natasha al fin se quedó quieta envuelta en una manta en el sofá, con Bucky completamente desnudo tendido a su lado, besando su cadera con movimientos lentos, y entonces volvió a hablar.

\- Yasha... aún sirves a HYDRA?-

\- Hail HYDRA.- dijo él sin entonación.(16)

*******************************

(1) https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSAixW1gvhE2HAOBaLBoxiaUcT3cQT5e3vHkavWvBUO6DjoYGQt  
(3)https://data.whicdn.com/images/244572960/large.jpg  
(3)No había nadie en la Torre que no las tuviera: más de una vez habían oído el bramido de Hulk para bajar corriendo y encontrarse a Tony medio dormido, llevando de la mano a un Hulk ya dócil a su Kinder, tras que Bruce se transformara por un mal sueño: Natasha era vigilada, porque sus pesadillas eran terribles, y Tony tenía terrores nocturnos a los que sólo la presencia de Bruce lograba calmar. Steve, por su parte, tenía que reconocer que la alegría de despertar de la pesadilla en la que Bucky caía del tren para encontrarlo durmiendo en el cuarto de enfrente, destapado y con el laptop en la almohada en donde veía series hasta dormirse casi valía la pena: y Thor, cuyo grito de “ LOKI! Madre!” también había despertado a algunos por la noche, pero solía consolarse con una charla de quien estuviera despierto.

Y eso era sin empezar con las ojeras de Clint.  
(4)http://makeupaurbeauty.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/liv-tyler-has-presented-his-own-collection-of-underwear.jpg  
(5) Que se encontraron con Thor. De frente. Varias veces.

(6)https://data.whicdn.com/images/312226964/large.jpg  
(7)https://media.gq.com/photos/57290a9cb8e22b143fe91fe0/master/pass/captain-america-bromance.jpg  
(8)https://www.simplyrecipes.com/recipes/eggs_benedict/  
(9)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-t4Jbe8Z-Y  
(10)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18sbJPKCo7Y  
(11)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUUWiARbIXY  
(12)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Al8UHnjusq0  
(13)https://i.pinimg.com/originals/06/75/86/067586d172a217bd44d3065f88fa89c8.jpg  
(14) Pictionary. Conquista de Nerath. Boggle. Conceptos. La Isla. Brainiac. Jodida canasta. Bridge. Monopoly . Risk. 

Attack. No importaba qué lograra conseguir Tony para las noches de juego que al comienzo, habían sido una idea de Steve para 

mejorar la comunicación del grupo, y habían acbado siendo demandados en voz muy alta por los cinco competitivos de mierda 

del grupo ( Bruce prefería comer papitas y ver series, pero nadie le hacía caso) Por supuesto, siempre era una masacre: era 

básicamente imposible encontrar un juego en que alguien no tuviera una sucia, sucia ventaja. Steve y Thor sabían nada sobre 

referencias culturales; Natasha y Clint hacían trampas tan naturalmente como traspiraban, y Tony y Bruce disfrutaban 

discutiendo la letra fina de las reglas como unos sofistas. Pero había habido una salvedad, y había sido que cuando en 

Conceptos a Tony y a Bruce les bastaba una palabra para adivinar la siguiente, y Natasha y Clint parecían leerse la mente, 

Thor y Steve habían, por pura competitividad, empezado a entrenar juntos y a practicar el tipo de taquigrafía en combate 

para entenderse sin apenas hablar: y los dos, guerreros consumados, no se habían tardado mucho en encontrar más de un, y más 

de diez, puntos en común. No era raro que al verlos de civil por la ciudad, la gente asumiera que los dos musculosos y 

enormes rubios eran hermanos, aunque los ojos de Thor fueran de un celeste más vivo que el azul verdoso de Steve, la 

mandíbula de Thor más ancha y pelo de un rubio más claro: pero entonces empezaron a parecerlo en gestos y movimientos, en 

bromas y expresiones, en el modo en que se explicaban conceptos el uno al otro o intentaban entender cosas ajenas a ambos 

con idéntico esfuerzo: y así como se compenetraban en batalla, había una cómoda fisicalidad entre ambos, de Thor levantando 

a Steve para sacarlo del camino del último waffle sin demasiado cuidado, sabiendo que caería de pie: de Steve lanzando un 

puñetazo travieso o forcejeando contra Thor a quien, si bien no podía derrotar en fuerza contra fuerza, si poseía suficiente 

poder como para lograr derrotar si lo pillaba desprevenido.  
\- Son como dos hipopótamos adolescentes en celo.- había dicho Bruce un día, comiendo de pie fruta de un plato en la mano, 

esperando pacientemente que los dos dejaran de rodar por el piso de la cocina peleándose por un trozo de melón. Y había una 

alegría en esa fuerza desatada de los dos, afectuosa y masculina, que hacía aparte de humor hubiera cariño en la voz de 

Bruce.  
\- Me has mordido, Odinson!?-  
\- Los dientes son la primera arma que se aprende a manejar un ser vivo, Rogerson!-  
\- Sasquach contra el yeti. Fuera de mi cocina, el que rompe paga, Thor si rompes algo el siguiente pago es otra de esas 

esmeraldas gigantes, voy a tener los gemelos de camisa más espectaculares del mundo.-

(15)come to my arms, my tiny dancer, my beloved Talia  
(16) https://i.ytimg.com/vi/8atgRKKB5B8/maxresdefault.jpg


	20. Chapter 20

THE WAVES  
************  
Do you recall, not long ago  
We would walk on the sidewalk  
Innocent, remember?  
All we did was care for each other  
What will we do when we get old?  
Will we walk down the same road?  
Will you be there by my side?  
Standing strong as the waves roll over (1)

*** 

BRUCE BANNER

Tony sabe que- ridícula, absurdamente considerando dónde y cómo vivimos y quiénes somos- que no me gusta volar.   
Lo tolero, lo soporto ( hubo una época en que no lo toleraba para nada) pero no lo disfruto, y cuando él y Clint se divierten poniendo los quinjets de cabeza haciendo acrobacias dignas de Macross Plus, y los demás locos amantes de la adrenalina dan chilliditos de gusto, yo me agarro de algo, me pongo audífonos y trato de no vomitar. Es uno de los motivos por los que aunque en teoría y con ayuda de JARVIS podría pilotar una de las armaduras no lo haría ni a palos: pero en esta ocasión, no me puedo negar. No he visto a Tony en tres días: tuvo que asistir a una boda en California a la que dado que yo no podía dejar las últimas pruebas del tejido de Helen y Betty, y por supuesto acabamos todos viéndolo en TMZ, el E! y hasta CNN, devastador en un Galliano (10) con Darcy, a quien llevó como escolta luciendo no sólo un Valentino rosado fabuloso, sino que la nueva piel orgánica sintetizada con Extremis que Betty y Helen desarrollaron. Su rostro es levemente más sonrosado que antes, pero ha funcionado de maravilla. 

Ahora estamos tratando de sintetizar músculo, y está funcionando. Y no me malentiendan, no estoy celoso, sé que Tony tiene obligaciones sociales que cumplir con sus amigos millonarios, y en esas fiestas yo estaría más incómodo que en un ataúd. Para Darcy en cambio, es un premio y un privilegio.  
No, no me pongo celoso. Bueno, quizá un poquito, aunque no de Darcy, sino simplemente… de toda esa gente bella y chispeante que lo rodea, mientras yo sólo soy su Brucey, con su batita arrugada.  
Bah, no importa. Me basta con recordar la sesión de sexo que tuvimos hace una semana cuando fueron a él a quien le bajaron los celos, sin motivo: juro sobre la tumba de mi madre que el único motivo por el que estaba acariciando las piernas desnudas de Betty en mi regazo era en búsqueda de imperfecciones o detalles que la síntesis de Extremis crease. Había que probar muy bien antes de ponérselo en la cara a Darcy.---

Por ello, tras tres, casi cuatro días sin verlo, no me molesta que Happy me haya pedido que lo acompañe a buscar a Tony al aeródromo, ni siquiera que me haya insistido, con esa paciencia suya, que me ponga la casaca de cuero y piel que regaló Clint, o los jeans gruesos que fueron regalo de Thor. Hay un viento muy frío, pero un día muy hermoso de finales de otoño: luminoso y azul, completamente despejado excepto por unos blancos cúmulos…  
Y entonces veo lo que no es un avión detrás de unos hangares, y Happy se ríe a los ruiditos que hago.(11)  
\- Tony, loco absurdo, te amo.- susurro entre algunas puteadas en tres idiomas.  
En el centro de la pista hay un globo aerostático enorme, violeta neón con las letras de STARK INDUSTRIES en negro, y montado en él con una parka roja y jeans, gafas y el gorro de aviador más cool que darse pueda está Tony, que agita la mano desde la cestita, atada con cuerdas a un par de metros de altura. El globo, completamente inflado y listo para elevarse, está siendo filmado por un par de periodistas, pero Tony está solo en la cestita y al verme descender de la limousina, esboza una gran sonrisa.  
\- Voy a llegar a Lansing, estamos abriendo una fábrica!- gritó alegremente.- Me acompañas?-  
\- Sabes pilotar uno de ésos?- grito, sin poder evitar la sonrisa. Tony ladea la cabeza.  
\- Nos arreglaremos…-  
\- Tony, Santo Dios.- exclamo, frotándome la cara. Veo que Happy le está subiendo con su imperturbabilidad habitual unas cajas, que asumo son comida. – Rapunzel, Rapunzel, échame tus cabellos para subir por ellos!-  
Tony, con un exagerado gesto de princesa, me arroja una escalera de cuerda, y por ella trepo con varias vacilaciones, porque es más alto de lo que pensé y se bambolea mucho. Al llegar arriba, me agarra de la chaqueta y nos caemos dentro de la cestita entre risas infantiles, abrazados, y le robo un beso antes de enderezarnos a la vista del mundo.  
\- El doctor Banner y yo los veremos esta noche en Lansing!- grita Tony, saludando a la cámara.- Estaremos haciendo streaming, y nomino para la #highadventure a Sarah Paulson, a Stephen Colbert y a Al Gore en este desafío! Todas las ganancias irán a la Fundación Stark para la lucha contra el linfoma vestibular!-  
Las cuerdas son soltadas y nos elevamos rápidamente en diagonal, y se me escapa un ruido de excitación y temor a la vez en el movimiento. El viento es suave, pero se siente violento en nuestro brusco ascenso: pero me doy cuenta que a pesar de sus bromas, Tony maneja el globo expertamente, y nos eleva a no más de cuarenta o cincuenta metros mientras nos alejamos de las ciudades y sobrevolamos campos.  
\- Cuándo te volviste piloto de globos aerostáticos? – pregunto, y él me dirige una sonrisa traviesa.  
\- Esta mañana.-   
\- Me enseñarás?-   
\- Por supuesto. Lo primero que hay que hacer para pilotar un globo es desvestirse, sabías?.-  
\- Ah, sí?-  
\- Yep. Muy necesario. Tienes que quitarte todito todito, así estás más aerodinámico.-  
\- Bueno, quién soy yo para discutir con los expertos.-   
**************************  
La gala para honrar a Helen por su trabajo con la piel sintética fue en Bangkok, y se rumoreaba la posibilidad de un Nobel: cuando Tony se enteró de que la científica se había callado el premio que le habían ofrecido por la WHO (2) y pensaba enviar a recibirlo una asistente de su laboratorio puso en grito en el cielo, entuxó a Bruce y a Thor, hizo que viniera Karl Lagerfeld en persona a tapizar a Betty, Darcy y Helen (3) y los subió a un jet con estilista incluido para llegar a tiempo, y no sólo contrató otro jet para que llevase desde Seoul al personal en pleno de Helen, sino que se aseguró que todo el mundo televisara el evento y puso un streaming en su propia cuenta de instagram.   
Helen, con Thor colgado del brazo el accesorio más increíble del mundo, envuelta en seda azul y adornada de esmeraldas, estaba radiante mientras le ofrecían su premio por ofrecer tantas nuevas esperanzas a grandes quemados y desfigurados. Helen aprovechó su discurso para abogar por la democratización de la salud mundial, y por anunciar un fondo para ayudar a víctimas de ataques con ácido, y exigiendo mayores penas para los hechos de violencia femicida: y la aplaudieron a rabiar, a pesar de algunos comentarios sobre su “radicalización occidental”.  
Bruce, sentado junto a Betty que era un sueño en gasa azul, estaba feliz por ella y fascinado por Bangkok, la que conocía, aunque claro, nunca en las áreas elegantes: había pasado unos meses viviendo en la zona de chabolas y trabajando en un dispensario. Betty se echó a reír al darse cuenta que bastante gente miraba a Bruce con sorpresa, aunque le respondía en tailandés sin problemas: a los dos les tomó un rato darse cuenta, y luego estallaron de risa, porque estaba claro que el tailandés de Bruce asombraba a la gente no porque fuera bueno, sino porque el doctor que acompañaba a Tony Stark en tuxedo con una belleza morena del brazo, hablaba el más vulgar del más vulgar de los dialectos vulgares.  
\- Creo que acabas de decir que la cena está tan buena como una teta.- dijo Tony al volver a la mesa, tras cruzar toda la pista de baile con una risueña Helen: Darcy estaba bailando con Thor.- Que quede claro después de la cena nos largamos a reventar Bangkok, no lo he hecho en años y seguro acabamos en algún lugar donde tu dialecto suene normal.-   
Y efectivamente eso hicieron, el Allspeak de Thor sumamente útil para lograr poner a todo el mundo de buen humor y conseguir que los tratasen como gente normal y no como turistas por todos lados. Con un descapotable manejado por Tony en la noche arcoiris de Bangkok, (4) partuzearon toda la noche, incluso Bruce soltándose tras unos tragos y comiéndose a Tony a besos en una plaza decoradísima, (5) tan distraídos por sus besos que el agua un surtidor los mojó. Para que se enfriaran, bromeó Betty, a lo que inmediatamente Tony consideró una obligación alzarla en brazos y correr por todos los surtidores hasta que la gasa azul se mojó y enseñó su pecho.  
\- Uhm, tan bonitos como una cena.- comentó Tony con descaro, pero inesperadamente Betty, ya algo ebria, lo agarró del cuello y le estampó un beso.  
\- Me gusta cómo lo haces feliz.- dijo ebriamente, antes de estirarse tan libremente que casi se le escapa a Tony. Durante la noche bailaron en clubs, hicieron escándalo en un casino y se tomaron fotos en todos los lugares típicos, disfrutando el modo en que las luces multicolores los hacían radiantes (6). Tony, por pura maldad, esperó que las chicas estuvieran bastantes ebrias y luego las llevó a una salón de manicure abierto toda la noche para hacerles uñas tailandesas ( y él insistió en ponerse un par) (7) y luego dejó que Bruce y Thor se llenaran de pho (8) callejero en un puestito al gusto de sus estómagos.  
A la mañana siguiente, Tony se despertó a través en una cama en un hotel que no era el suyo, sintiendo los ronquidos de Bruce muy cerca, y unas piernas en medias envueltas en las suyas. Al echar la cabeza atrás se dio cuenta que estaba acunado en un escote generoso, y a pesar del sol en la ventana cegándolo trató de forzar la vista para darse cuenta si la tela en el suelo entre los pantalones de su tuxedo y la camisa de Bruce era azul, o plata como el vestido de Darcy.  
\- Duérmete, Stark.- dijo la voz suave de Betty.- No hemos hecho nada, Bruce sólo se quedó dormido, lo trajimos a la cama entre los dos y creo que colapsamos.-  
\- Si, te voy a creer eso.-   
\- Créete que Bruce estaba cantándote Stay with You y usándote de palo de striptease cuando cayó out.-  
Tony hizo memoria.- Stay de Dirty Dancing??-  
\- Stay de Skurly.-(9)  
\- Ah.- Tony empezó a reírse.- Oh, ya me acuerdo...- musitó relamiéndose. Giró la cabeza al otro lado, y ahí estaba Bruce hecho bolita, una almohada en la cabeza anunciando que tendría resaca, con briefs y nada más, su muslo pegado al trasero de Tony.-Te puso celosita, Betty-lou?-  
\- Me puso caliente como un pho, Bruce cuando baila no tiene vértebras, pero aprendí muy bien en el preescolar el “tuyo, no mío”-  
\- Yo nunca fui al preescolar.-  
\- Eso explica muchas cosas.- dijo Betty con acidez, pero Tony sintió la mano de ella acariciándole el pelo.- Sabes que a mí nunca me usó de palo de striptease...-  
\- Eres chiquita.-  
\- Con tacos soy más alta que tú, Stark.-  
\- Se acabó, te echo de la Torre, con mi tamaño no te metes.-  
\- Stark...- la risa de Betty era baja, ahogada, pero ahora había un deje de emoción en su voz.- Nunca lo había visto así.-  
\- Así de ebrio?-  
\- Así de feliz. Conmigo estaba contento, pero nunca... nunca así. Tú...- Betty contuvo su emoción, pero había algo muy tierno en su voz enronquecida: a Tony le habría gustado verle la cara, pero estaba cómodo recostado en sus pechos, vaya.- Tú lo has puesto como un loco, Stark. Como un niño, y verlo jugar así... Bruce no tuvo nunca una chance de ser un niño. Es como si le estuvieras devolviendo esa oportunidad, y por eso... aún si no acaban juntos para siempre, habrá valido todo.-  
\- Betty-lou?-  
\- Hm?-  
\- Lo quiero de verdad.- confesó Tony en voz baja.  
\- Lo sé.- dijo ella, y hubo un suspiro y un beso en su pelo.- Te quiero por eso.-  
En ese momento Bruce gruñó dormido y emitió sonidos por ambos extremos. Tony y Betty se partieron de la risa.   
*********************************************  
CLINT BARTON  
(12)  
Cómo no me ví venir esto. Yo sabía quién era Yasha. Sabía que sus memorias regresarían, y que si había amado a Nat... iba a recordarla. Por Dios que iba a recordarla. Yo la recordaba aún bajo el poder de Loki!  
Lo que no me vi venir era que Natasha iba a caer en sus brazos con un abandono que nunca le he conocido: que nunca imaginé que Nat, mi Nat, podía permitirse. Aún en los momentos en que la pasión nos arrebataba cuando estábamos juntos, incluso en esos momentos en que para mí el mundo empezaba y se acababa en su piel, en su humedad, en sus besos, sabía que una parte de ella estaba atenta a nuestro alrededor. Está demasiado metido en ella, metido con sangre y fuego y tortura, el que como un reptil una parte de ella siempre se mantiene fría y consciente, ojos sobre el agua como el cocodrilo. No me importaba: dormía más seguro en sus brazos, orgulloso de ser en quien ella elegía sumerguir todo lo demás por un rato. Esa pasión que para Nat era la verdadera expresión de su amor, no lo era totalmente para mí aunque la gozaba a manos llenas: la expresión de mi amor más pura y completa era devolverle una sonrisa cuando después de asesinar y volver bañada en sangre, me miraba cada vez con esos ojos temerosos como si temiera que esta vez sí me diera asco, esta vez sí la rechazara por ser quien era.  
Amor mío, el tigre no tiene la culpa por ser carnívoro, y a tí te hicieron las rayas a la fuerza con hierros calientes.  
Y a él también, por muy lúcido que éste, el Barnes de los 60,70 parezca. Es una compulsión, y ninguno de los dos puede pelear contra eso más que yo contra Loki.   
Estoy empezando a pensar que mis sueños de Loki tenía menos que ver con el maldito bastardo, que un modo en que mi inconsciente me avisaba, me recordaba, de que Nat y Barnes fueron esclavos, y por muchas cadenas que hayan roto, aún pueden volver a serlo.  
Se han pasado el fin de semana metidos en las habitaciones de Nat, teniendo sexo sobre todas las superficies, bebiendo poco, comiendo menos, y secretéandose en voz baja antes, durante y después del sexo. La stamina del desgraciado hay que verla para creerla: creo muy de veras que incluso Natasha va a salir de esto pidiendo cold cream y parches antiinflamatorios.  
Pero suena feliz en sus brazos. La conozco lo suficiente para saber que no está fingiendo, no está mintiendo: y no podría mentirme tampoco. Yasha es el amor de su vida, lo sé y lo he sabido siempre.  
(13)  
Lo peor de todo es que soy el experto aquí: el experto en Nat, en control mental, el experto en sus historias, y debería mantenerme imparcial y calmado, calmado porque si de veras Bucky es el saboteador y nos coló a todos una mentira, por una vez no estoy cien por ciento seguro de qué está haciendo Nat y por eso tengo que mantenerme atento y vigilante. Atento, por ella, porque si de verdad ha perdido el control y la objetividad por amor como creo, me temo que soy la ùnica red de seguridad que le queda.  
Y el problema es que aunque soy un sniper, aunque se supone que mi calma y paciencia debería rivalizar con la de Bruce, aunque debería poder flotar en el cielo azul hasta que mi presa salga de su escondite, cada vez que los oigo hacer el amor con tanto deleite y tanta violencia, todo lo que quiero hacer es meterle una flecha en los sesos a él y llevármela conmigo. Yup, so much por imparcialidad.   
Si sólo fueran celos sexuales podría tolerarlo: conozco su drive, sé mejor que nadie que para ella el sexo no es igual al amor. Saberla en los brazos de Thor me es incluso gracioso: saberla en los de Tony es irritante, pero por lo desastre que es Stark. Pero tengo miedo, miedo de verdad de que Yasha, que está tan metido en su corazón la haga salir lastimada una vez más, cuando ya lo había superado como ha tenido que superar tanto: y como un cazador de zombis, quisiera levantar una cruz y un hacha y gritarle al monstruo que se ha levantado de entre los muertos que se vaya, que ya tuvo su oportunidad, que ya la destrozó una vez al morirse y ahora volverá a herirla al resucitar. Clint Barton, Cazador de Zombies.  
Bueno, no son los únicos que se han pasado el fin de semana escondiditos. Tony y Bruce se largaron a Bangkok con las científicas y Thor a una premiación, y Bruce se quedó por allá para repartir unas vacunas a nombre de Bannermed. No los vi irse: antes de eso se habían metido al workshop en donde están terminando una armadura enorme, pero por los sonidos que se oyen, ciertamente hacen más que trabajar. Tony volvió pero está encerrado allá abajo, y Thor salió a ver a sus amigos y de paso a seguir siendo el niño símbolo de Trojan.  
Steve se quedó todo el sábado encerrado con Libby, y cuando ella se fue temprano el domingo, recién tuvo la decencia de aparecer ( con polerón de cuello subido. La Torre está climatizada. Como si todos no hubiéramos visto salir a Libby con ojeras hasta la mandíbula y los labios hinchados. Ah, mi estúpido Steve, como si un chupón te fuera a durar mucho… )a la sala de desayuno y poner cara de ofensa porque no había nadie.  
Bueno, parecía que no había nadie. Cuando le silbé desde encima de los gabinetes, sólo los reflejos del supersoldado evitaron que se le cayera la taza. Nunca deja de hacerme reír. Ah, con algo hay que divertirse ya?  
\- Sabes dónde está Bucky?-me saluda, tratando de recuperar su coolness, bebiendo su jugo de naranja. Si ya eran más de sesenta segundos sin su cancioncita de Pokemón Bucky Bucky.  
\- Yo bien, gracias por preguntar, felicidades por cimentar tu relación con Libby de nuevo…- le digo bajando de mi parcha y yendo por una manzana. Steve arruga la trompa antes de disculparse.  
\- Perdona, eso fue… -  
\- Cimentar, entiendes? Sementar? Con semen?-  
\- Ya se me quitaron las ganas de disculparme contigo.- me suelta frunciendo las cejas.  
\- Buckyrrín está con Natasha.- le digo, e inmediatamente Steve se hace el desinteresado, sorbiendo más jugo de naranja.  
\- Ah, sí? Qué están haciendo?-  
Rogers, te lo has buscado.  
\- El 69, la última vez que miré.- le digo cruzándome de brazos.- Mira qué bonito, tricolor y naranja… podrías ser Capitán Nueva Zelanda creo… no, es Australia occidental creo…-  
Steve, que se ha tosido jugo de naranja hasta en las zapatillas, me mira boquiabierto ignorando que gotea de al menos dos orificios.- Bucky y Nat…?!-  
\- Yasha y Nat.- musito, y se me quitan las ganas de bromear.- Yasha, su entrenador. Creo que volvió a ser eso cuando escuchó esa canción que casi lo hizo suicidarse la última vez, pero no estoy seguro.-  
\- Volver a… pero si sólo eran memorias, eran…- se ve tan desolado que no soy capaz de recordarle que estamos hablando de un tipo que no sólo vivía entre espías, sino que sobrevivió a la mayoría.   
\- Deja que Nat se encargue.- suspiro.- No hay nadie más experta que ella en esto.-  
Pero Bucky me necesita…- empezó Steve, y luego calló. Su mirada se volvió opaca, severa, y tomando un poco de toalla absorbente, empezó a limpiar su estropicio, en silencio. Puedo sentir que está pensando, y cuando acaba con la limpieza ( cómo le gusta hacer limpieza a este tipo, un delantalito y es la housewife rubia perfecta) lo veo cuadrar los hombros antes de enderezarse, con el gesto que ya le conozco de sacarse el Stevie y ponerse el Capitán América.  
\- Los veré mañana. Luego, me iré a Bangladesh por la semana con Libby y si alguien más quiere ir…-  
\- Llévate a Thor cuando regrese.- digo de inmediato, y Steve me mira con sospecha, curiosidad en su rostro. No voy a decirle que por si hay algo en verdad con el tema de Loki, quiero solucionarlo sin Thor a la vista.- Oye, que el diplomático del grupo es él, tú eres Mr. Palmetazo.-  
\- Si quiere ir…-  
\- Lo que quiere es alejarse de Jane lo más que pueda, y ella volverá esta semana.- musito, y Steve mueve la cabeza antes de mirarme de repente, y leo en su cara lo que está pensando.- No quiero hablar de eso. No, de eso tampoco.- añado, cuando se le mueven las cejas compasivamente.- Steve, de veras, deja que Nat lidie con esto. Yo estaré aquí para apoyarla-  
\- Y quien se quedará aquí para apoyarte a ti?- pregunta, y es una buena pregunta, su mirada firme en mis ojeras.  
\- Hola, qué están comiendo?- dice Tony, y me salva con su habitual desparpajo, pasándome manos sucias de grasa y olor a cera metalizada por el cogote. Eww, ewww, y eww, pero cómo quiero a este idiota.  
\- Tony me apoyará. Tony, dí que sí.-  
\- Cuando me dices por mi nombre, digo que sí a todo y sin lubricante.- asegura Tony asintiendo con entusiasmo y hundiendo su cara sucia en mi cuello.- Les he dicho que estoy soltero? Estoy soltero. Bruce sigue prefiriendo irse a corretear huérfanos que corretearme a mí.-  
\- Pero si tú también eres huerfanito.- le digo, a lo que Steve me pone cara de horror. Tony se echa a reír contra mi cuello, quién sabe de cuándo no duerme.- Oye, lo dejaste con las científicas, de verdad dejaste al gato con la leche?-  
\- No, mandé a las chicas a un spa en Seoul de vacaciones hasta que solucionemos lo del saboteador.- dice bostezando en mi nuca. Se está cayendo.- Amo a Bruce y confío en él con toda mi alma y no lo dejaré a solas con PrettyBetty en lo que me quede de vida.-  
\- Me voy a Bangladesh con Libby y quizás Thor. Tú te quedarás aquí con Clint para cuidar de Bucky?- interpela Steve al pelo de Tony, que no levanta la cara de mi hombro.  
\- Considerando que Brucey me abandona para largarse a repartir vacunas a Pakistán el martes parto a traérmelo a casa antes que se ponga nativo. Si el pajarito me consuela prometo cuidarte ese gato calleja tuyo mientras, pero Nat se basta para eso.-  
\- Consolarte? Qué tienes en mente, pervertido?- le digo con mi mejor voz de Bogart. Tony me echa una mirada pornográfica mordiéndose el labio y Steve nos maldice a los dos y se larga, sonrojándose, mientras Tony me suelta para ir a su primer amor, que no es Bruce, es la cafetera.  
\- Así que el mal bicho lleva todo el finde con Nat.- me suelta, volteándose y alargándome una taza. Considero tirársela por la cabeza, pero aunque hay humor en su cara, sus ojos son serios y levemente preocupados, no por mí, sino por ella.  
\- Sí, bueno, están follando como conejos.- concedo. Tony tuerce el gesto, y se traga media taza, dándola vuelta en la mano nerviosamente.  
\- Y eso está bien?-  
Me encojo de hombros.- Quién soy yo para opinar?-  
\- Si le hace daño, le arranco el brazo y se lo meto por el traste.- dice Tony con tanta acidez que meneo la cabeza.  
\- Crees que podrías contra el Winter Soldier, Hombre de Lata?-  
\- Tú me ayudarías.-  
Me bebo el café.- Posiblemente.-  
\- Posiblemente?-  
\- Dos días sin ningún incidente desde que Nat lo tiene sujeto entre las piernas.- suspiro. Tony me mira elevando la ceja, un deje de disgusto de pensar que Nat pudiera estar usando su vagina como esposas.  
\- Vamos a hacer algo?-  
\- Veré qué pasa. Una vez que se largue Steve.- digo, y Tony asiente, antes de, con cierta torpeza, apretarme el hombro. No sabe qué decir, pero no importa: igual se lo agradezco.  
*********************************  
NATALYA ALINOVNA ROMANOVA

No es ninguna novedad que lo diga, pero ahí va: me encanta el sexo.   
Uno esperaría que alguien como yo, que fue entrenada para usar sus encantos, y que siendo honestos, tuvo que aguantar obligada todo el abanico de perversiones que tenían a la mano viejos blasé KGB, dictadores orientales, millonarios setenteros flotando en drogas y todo lo que pudieras imaginarte entremedio, detestara el asunto. Después de todo, he tenido más sexo obligada que Jenna Jameson, y a ella nunca la lastimaron demasiado: en cambio, el único motivo por el que aún estoy presentable es el suero del supersoldado, porque a muchos, muchísimos de esos bastardos, cortar, herir, quemar y destruir era lo único que podía darles placer. Yasha fue quien me enseñó que podía haber placer: no, más que eso, que el sexo podía ser una extensión del afecto, y no simplemente algo que te dejabas hacer.   
Después de Yasha, pensé que eso se había muerto dentro mío, y para salvar mi miserable vida, me convertí en la absoluta maestra de ello. Aprendí a leer tan bien a la gente que me bastaban unos segundos para saber exactamente qué los haría latir en la cama. No era sólo mi habilidad en combate o en homicidio lo que me hizo tan famosa: era el que sin importar de quien se tratase, una vez que tenía mis manos en su cuerpo, estaba perdido. Me diría todo lo que supiera, haría todo lo que pidiera, y me entregaría todo lo que pudiera. Nunca necesité ningún bastoncito ni piedrita mágica para eso! Era un arma, y como tal, nunca lo hubiera usado contra nadie cuando Clint me llevó a SHIELD, y por eso juro que ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de seducir a Nick, Fury o Clint, o incluso a Maria o Melinda, durante mi tiempo allí.  
No fue hasta que llevábamos año y medio como Strike Team Delta que una noche, después de una misión en que había logrado rescatar una cabeza nuclear y con Clint nos metimos a una ducha descontaminadora contra el tiempo a limpiarnos, que mientras nos jabonábamos bajo el agua helada, desnudos por completo, noté el modo forzado, estudiado, con que mantenía la vista en mi cara. Eso me dijo mucho más que la más larga mirada a mi cuerpo que me deseaba: se estaba forzando a no reaccionar, a no excitarse, y eso me pareció la ridiculez más grande del mundo. Si me deseaba sólo tenía que pedirlo, o agarrarme. Yo misma me le había ofrecido al menos tres veces durante el tiempo de mi rescate, sin poder entender qué pago esperaba por ello si no era eso. Después de ese año y medio ya tenía claro que la compasión de Clint no conoce límites, pero aparte de estar dispuesta a morir por salvarlo, si lo que quería era sexo, se lo habría dado con alegría , azúcar encima, lingerie y cuantas parafilias quisiera, en serio. Ya lo adoraba.  
El que se contuviera así, y la mayor parte del tiempo no pareciera tener ningún interés en mi cuerpo me confundió bastante, y no sé si el pensar en eso, no sé si habría pasado de todos modos si él hubiera sido más típicamente masculino… no, no sé. Pero el pensar insistentemente en porqué no me deseaba, o no lo demostraba, me hizo pensar muchísimo en sexo con Clint, y de ahí, antes de darme cuenta era yo quien lo deseaba a él, con un hambre que jamás había imaginado. La primera vez que tuve un auténtico sueño erótico con él.. la alegría en el sueño me duró todo el día cuando desperté. Cada vez que una memoria de alguna asquerosidad que me había hecho algún dictador de pacotilla me venía a la cabeza, lo reemplazaba mentalmente con él, y nada me parecía asqueroso, sino deseable, incitante.  
Soy una buena actriz: el pobre nunca se imaginó que me pasé casi diez meses acechándolo como un leopardo en celo, mirándolo dormir, espiándolo en la ducha, robándome su ropa usada. Cuando en esos diez meses y a pesar de toda mi vigilancia sólo lo vi masturbarse dos veces, y qué material tan sexy fue ese para mí, vaya, supe que algo andaba mal con su sexualidad, pero no importaba, lo que fuera me sentía capaz de arreglarlo.  
Fue bueno que en esos meses no se le ocurriera salir con nadie. Si lo hubiera pescado entre las piernas de otra mujer creo muy de veras que la habría matado de rabia. Pero esos diez meses me enseñaron todo lo que había olvidado tras Yasha sobre el deseo, y el amor, y el querer hacer feliz a quien amas.   
Con Yasha, lo hacía feliz entregándome a mi deseo: con Clint, lo hacía feliz reteniendo mi deseo.  
Fue en una misión en que por protegerme se metió en una de esas masacres a mano desnuda que se le dan tan bien tanto detesta, las que son mi especialidad, que no pude soportarlo y literalmente lo violé encima de un escritorio. Después de eso traté de ser mejor, de darle lo que yo sabía que quería: más afecto que sexo, más compañerismo que pasión, lo que a él lo hace feliz. Pero cuando de verdad se desataba y quería placer, con cuánta alegría se lo daba a manos llenas.  
Tenía humor que no hubiera ninguna perversión ni sexo extremo que no quisiera darle, y Clint quisiera media hora de misionero y doggy style dos veces por mes, y tan feliz. Yo lo quería dos veces por día, y me aguantaba, porque aunque no hubiera lingerie, charla erótica o pornografía que le hiciera real efecto, lo habría hecho por contentarme, y yo no quería eso. Cuando teníamos una misión exitosa con poca violencia, en que un tiro impecable suyo, mi habilidad engañando o una decisión rápida y audaz de ambos nos dejara ganar sin muchas muertes, solía celebrar permitiéndose excitarse y follándome con entusiasmo en los carísimos hoteles por toda Europa y Asia adonde nos enviaban. Sólo por eso me esforzaba a veces un poquito extra en la misión… me hacía tan feliz revolcarlo entre sábanas de satín.  
Yasha, en cambio, me había tomado cada vez que podíamos, cuantas veces podíamos, y no sé si a mi naciente sexualidad la había impactado esa ansia. Era quizá el único momento en que era libre y feliz, quizá por eso estoy tan obsesionada con el sexo.  
Y tengo que reconocer que aún mientras estaba con Clint, le dí una ojeada a mis compañeros y supe exactamente lo que cada uno de ellos necesitaba. Se los habría dado, con alegría: pero son tan decentes que sólo Thor lo ha tomado con la sencillez con la que lo ofrezco, y Tony sólo me ha aceptado en un momento de absoluta desesperación.   
Me he acostado con tres de seis Avengers? Yep. Me acostaría con los seis? Yup y sin pensarlo dos veces. Pueden llamarme slut todo lo que quieran. Usar las técnicas que me enseñó el Red Room para hacer que los tipos que los combaten y derrotan griten y ronroneen como gatitos bajo mi cuerpo, ser capaz de darle delirio a Clint, felicidad a Thor y satisfacción a Tony me parece, vaya, el fuck you definitivo a los desgraciados que me entrenaron. El responder a esas necesidades me hace feliz a mí: al menos una de las cosas en las que soy tan buena usada para traer alegría y no horror, y ellos lo necesitan tanto. A veces me sorprende que más gente no lea esas necesidades, que son tan obvias a mis ojos.  
Thor quiere alegría, darla y recibirla. La pasión para él es pura felicidad, pura bendición: es una celebración de su cuerpo y alma como bailar, como cantar. Se entrega como un regalo, te demanda como un premio, y ese abandono es tan tierno, y tan fugaz como una buena comida. Eres devorada, y gozada, pero Thor no busca segundos motivos ni otras intenciones: y aunque me quiere como Thor sabe querer, con abandono absoluto, no le negaría sus brazos a nadie que fuera buscando placer u afecto. Tony, Clint, Sam, Bruce, sobre todo Steve, podrían aparecer desnudos junto a su cama como yo lo hice y Thor abriría los brazos con exuberancia y el corazón desnudo. Por eso a veces me asusta tanto que se prodigue, porque tan poco pueden darle como yo esa alegría sin más expectativas. Acabará lastimado, lo sé, y Jane ya lo hirió demasiado.  
Tony, mi pobre y ciego Tony, siempre competitivo, siempre buscando aprobación a como dé lugar: siempre he pensado que Howard Stark debe haber sido realmente un padre como las pelotas. Tony ama el sexo, pero ciertamente podría tener más y mejores orgasmos con sus aparatos que los que ninguna amante puede darle. Lo que sí puede darle un amante, y que Tony busca, como en todo, con ansia desesperada, es validación: Tony necesita sentir que está haciendo algo bueno para justificar el aire que respira. Si no te está dando comida, techo, sueldo o protección no es feliz: y su máxima alegría es ver que te derritas en un orgasmo en sus brazos diciéndole que es el mejor de todos.   
Lo que francamente no es mentira.   
Yo le di eso: Bruce le da eso, solo con meterse a la cama con él: con todas sus trancas, dramas y dudas, que acepte de él en exclusiva su pasión y le entregue la propia solamente a él, hace a Tony sentirse increíblemente amado, lo sé.  
Y aún así, que Tony no ha comprendido exactamente con cuánta profundidad lo ama Bruce. Tony lo rescató de la desesperación y le devolvió la vida: nadie puede entender lo que siente Bruce tan bien como yo, porque es exactamente como amo a Clint. Si Tony entendiera al fin cuánto lo ama Bruce, lloraría o se asustaría, vaya.   
Bruce es… reconozco que me da curiosidad. Es obvio que lo que busca es aceptación de su “ monstruosidad” ( y después de verlo tanto desnudo, el que no se dé cuenta que no sólo es muy atractivo, y que lo único monstruoso que tiene es lo apeteciblemente grueso que es su miembro, es ridículo) y aunque le he ofrecido eso con brazos abiertos, no sé si es mojigatería, desconfianza o simple gayness lo que lo mantiene firmemente pegado a Tony. No es que desee separarlos: tampoco deseo sumarme a un trío permanente, aunque no sea una idea que no suene excitante. Pero Bruce, su timidez y el temperamento volcánico que esconde y que a veces se le escapa me dan muchísima curiosidad, muchísima, vaya. No tengo ninguna duda que es una bestia en el saco, y la idea de rasgar el yoga, el autocontrol y ese dominio de sí mismo y liberar a ese monstruito mucho peor que Hulk… yay, es imposible a alguien como yo ese peligro no le haga tilín. Ponérmelo al frente todos los días restregándose las manos y tartamudeando cuando yo sé de lo que es capaz, y dejarme que lo pinche hasta que ocasionalmente me sale con una respuesta inesperada, como esa vez que me manoseó en los vestidores, vaya… es como soltar una madeja de lana a rodar y esperar que el gatito no la siga.   
Wilson sería el más entretenido de todos: para aparentar ser el más normal, en verdad a Wilson le va el kink, y él podría disfrutar todas mis habilidades. A nuestro teniente Wilson le gustan cositas extremas como pegging, flogging y demás juegos S&M: y creo que, perceptivo como es, se ha dado cuenta que lo noto, lo conozco y lo haría. Los kinky bastards como él y yo nos reconocemos. Si algún día se presentara la oportunidad, le daría el gustito, vaya. Le debo la vida de Clint, después de todo.  
Steve… ah, mi pobrecito, ridículo, reprimido Steve. Debajo de todas sus neurastenias, hay un hombre desesperadamente hambriento por sexo que ya se ha aguantado tanto que nunca va a estar satisfecho si no es brutal, salvaje, dominante y hot: puede seguir jugando con Libby a la casita y a dulce sexo de casados, pero lo que en realidad quiere ese mandón de mierda es follarse unas nalgas rojas de spanking con toda la stamina que posea hasta que literalmente le exploten las bolas. Ese descontrol tiene su lado sexy, no digo que no, pero considerando su atracción por Bucky, ya me temía que esa lujuria animal se le suelte un día sin aviso y ahí si que va a arder Troya.  
Y Bucky… Bucky, mi Yasha. Mi vida. La primera cosa que amé y que fue mía--- oh, Yasha.   
***********  
YASHA

Natalya ha perdido mucho de su entrenamiento si no ha escuchado a ese arquero idiota espiándonos en los ductos de ventilación: me he asegurado de hacerla gritar el doble cuando anda por aquí, para que le quede claro a quién le pertenece esta mujer, y cómo él no fue más que el peluchito que compensa la ausencia de lo que quieres. Pero no me asombra para nada la idiotez: esta claro que esta Torre son todos idiotas y han contagiado a Natalya. Se supone que son un grupo de guerreros, de combate, pero tienen instalados civiles- civiles con bebés, por Lenin!- gente con cero entrenamiento y experiencia… me demoraría más en desayunar que en romperle el cuello a todo su piso de científicos, esas zorras de científicas que tienen, la asistente buscona y esa agente morena que se cree la gran cosa.  
Aunque reconozco que ella es la única que nunca ha dejado de mirarme con suspicacia. Bien hecho, agente, pero es sólo una en este mar de imbéciles confiados. El modo más rápido de matarlos a todos es veneno en el curry que hace Banner: lo come todo el mundo en cantidad, tiene especias para disimular cualquier sabor y nadie desconfía de él.  
Pero eso no tendría gracia. No tiene ningún desafío, mientras que cortarle las manos a Stark, ( a ver cómo usas tus ridículas armaduras así…) rajarle el cuello al alien, arrancarle las tripas al viejo y reventarle la cabeza a Banner sería mucho más satisfactorio. Sobre todo porque los haría ver cómo disfruto de sus adoradas chicas y las destripo una vez usadas. Estoy bastante seguro que los gritos de la coreana esa serían dignos de grabarlos.  
Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, colgar a ese negro engreído del costado de la Torre, a ver si aprende que creerse que vive con sus iguales. Juguemos a la fruta extraña! Hasta se ha atrevido a darle una mirada insolente a mi Natalya. A mi Natalya! Te arrancaré la piel de un modo que querrías haber vivido en una plantación mejor, negro.  
Y voy a pensar con tiempo en qué le hago a ese arquero listillo, porque saber que ha sido el hombre de mi Natalya me pone de muy mal humor. Lo que sea van a hacer horas de todos modos! Pensar que se ha atrevido! Acabaré dejándole su propio pene en el recto, para que sirva de advertencia a otros, creyéndose que mi Natalya podía amarlo… Muy mal, lyuba. Teniendo a Steve al frente, que será idiota pero es bastante más hombre que ese vulgar campesino. Pero no ves, Steve? Pequeño o grande, las mujeres que valen la pena siguen despreciándote, porque en el fondo saben que por todas tus posturas, eres un cobarde. Saben que cuando te necesiten, no estarás allí.  
A mí me hiciste eso después de todo.   
Todavía no sé qué voy a hacer contigo cuando acabe de ensangrentar esta Torre y me vaya con Natalya, libres como siempre debimos ser. Mi pobrecita que no sabe ser libre sólo se buscó nuevos dueños después de soltarse de los antiguos, pero de a poco le enseñaré, como le enseñé tantas cosas. Pero a ti, Steve, matarte sería demasiado bueno. Lo que más me gustaría sería congelarte de nuevo, como a mí me congelaron, porque ahí, preservado, y callado, Rogers, es donde estás mejor.   
****************************************  
Una mano fina y con uñas rojo oscuro entrelazada con una pálida y fuerte. El movimiento como un oleaje en un edredón: la espalda atlética ondulante con intención, con fuerza, una melena castaño oscuro sobre vértebras marcadas.  
\- … a quién sirves?-  
\- A ti, en este momento… al menos eso espero… * risa, jadeo*-  
\- * gemido* Sabes lo que te estoy… preguntando… James!-  
\- * labios sobre labios, calientes, húmedos* A mí mismo… a ti… a lo que jodidamente yo quiera, qué tal eso…?-  
\- Dijiste… dijiste…-  
\- Tú también los servías hasta hace muy poco, no es así? * empujón* O nunca dejaste de hacerlo? Todo esto no es sino… la obra maestra… de la Black Widow…?- * empujón más fuerte*  
\- No dejaré… que nadie… te haga daño… pero debes decirme, debes… aaah, Yasha…!-  
\- Mentiras envueltas en mentiras y más mentiras… como una matryoshka, pero yo… conozco… a la muñequita más pequeña allá adentro… Natalya, mi Natalya, no me importa a quién sirvas, eres mía, mía, y al que trate de quitarte mi lado lo mataré, lo mataré…!!!-   
-… YASHA!!-  
****************************  
Clint estaba sentado jugando Mario Kart en calzoncillos con Darcy y Thor en pijama (14) cuando Bucky y Natasha aparecieron al fin, el martes por la noche. Lo primero que se te ocurría al verlos era lo bien que encajaban: (15) Natasha con un vestido negro ajustado a la cintura y con un ruedo alzado y coqueto, chaqueta de invierno negra en los hombros, y Bucky con un traje exquisito azul marino con abrigo negro, peinado en una coleta elegante y guantes de cuero en ambas manos, parecían una foto de alta costura.  
Se veían perfectos juntos: la apostura, elegante y misteriosa de él, la belleza sombría y exquisita de Natasha.   
Clint se dio cuenta que su mandíbula había crujido al apretar los dientes, pero la atención estaba en Steve, que se había parado en el umbral de la cocina y se veía miserable, y trataba de disimularlo con mínimo éxito. Sam, que leía un libro de Katzenbach en el sofá, levantó las cejas.  
\- Vas a darle uso a como dé lugar a los trapos que te compraste, no es así?-  
\- Tú lo has dicho, la señorita y yo nos vamos de cena.- dijo Bucky con una chispa de alegría en los ojos, una sonrisa levemente ampliada e intensa. Natasha, sus manos enguantadas cruzadas, se veía deliciosamente traviesa, el mismo brillo en los ojos.- Tengo que lucir mis nuevas pilchas.-  
\- Considerando que no te has puesto ropa en dos días, hay que compensar.- dijo Natasha con un retintín en la voz, y mientras los demás boqueaban, Bucky solo elevó una ceja.  
\- Tú me has cubierto lo importante.-  
\- Okay, demasiada información...- protestó Sam, pero Steve se enderezó.  
\- Bucky, podemos hablar?- preguntó, su voz algo ahogada. Bucky asintió y lo siguió a la cocina con paso tranquilo, las manos en los bolsillos mientras Steve volvía al almuerzo de pasta y verduras que estaba preparando.  
\- Dime?- dijo Bucky sin hacer caso de su fino abrigo y ayudando sin pensárselo, tomando una bolsita de arvejas y empezando a desgranarlas en un bol automáticamente.  
\- Eh... cómo fue lo de Nat...?-  
\- No tengo que darte clases sobre pájaros y abejas verdad? Ya fue bastante incómodo cuando me lo explicaste tú a mí cuando teníamos siete.-  
\- Bucky... es... un poco súbito, no?-  
\- Considerando que éramos pareja en el 66, lo que somos es casi como para bodas de oro.-  
\- Bucky, no bromees.-  
\- Ciertamente, cuando hablamos de Natalya, lo que menos haría sería bromear.- dijo Bucky, y hubo un chispazo en su mirada.- Me estás diciendo que aparte de Clint, Stark y Thor, también te tengo a tí como rival?-  
\- Qué? No! No se trata de eso! - Steve dejó el tarro de salsa a un lado.- Buck, no. Es sólo que no quisiera que ninguno de los dos acabe lastimado, eso es todo.-  
\- Eso solo será si nos caemos de la cama.- dijo Bucky con una sonrisa, removiendo las arvejas en búsqueda de hilos.  
\- Buck, Nat te quiere de verdad.- dijo Steve con severidad. Bucky no cambió su sonrisa, pero de pronto se hizo fría porque había algo mortalmente letal en sus ojos.  
\- Gracias por decírmelo.-  
\- Bucky... yo... acompañaré a Libby a Bangladesh mañana. Posiblemente Thor vaya conmigo, Bruce no pudo porque se fue a Pakistán... calculo que regresaremos el próximo lunes.-  
\- Me dices eso por...?-  
\- Es sólo... quería que supieras donde estoy.-  
\- Pues yo estaré aquí, con Natalya, y puedo ayudar si necesitan a los Avengers.- dijo Bucky tranquilamente.- Pásala bien con Libby, Steve.-  
\- Ella... ya no te importa?- dijo Steve tras una pausa. Había algo temeroso, casi triste en su voz.  
Bucky se enderezó, mordiéndose el labio, su rostro quieto y de repente envejecido.  
\- Libby? Tuve veinticinco años de tortura para olvidarla, y enamorarme de Natalya. Le deseo lo mejor y siempre la querré.- dijo despacio, ante de mirarlo a la cara, y avanzar hacia él de un modo que recordaba muchísimo a una pantera.  
\- Buck...?- en el rostro de Steve, en sus arrugas en la frente, estaba tan claramente escrito: tuviste los mismos veinticinco años de tortura para olvidarme…  
\- Me estás preguntando si tú ya no me importas, verdad?-  
\- Bucky, no es, no tengo derecho, no tengo ningún derecho, sé que somos amigos...-  
\- Steve.- dijo Bucky, cansadamente.- Tú yo éramos amigos de niños, buenos amigos. Y me rescataste y soy agradecido, de verdad. Sé que eres el mejor para ser el líder de los Avengers y te apoyaré, por supuesto. Pero...- Bucky se encogió de hombros, y se veía tan adulto, tan sereno.- veinticinco años sin ti, sabiendo que estabas muerto... viví otra vida, Steve. Entiendo que si tú estuviste congelado te sientas muy parecido a lo que sentías el 45, pero para mí... he pasado más tiempo sin tí que contigo. Así que no te ofendas, pero no tienes mucho derecho a pedirme explicaciones de nada.- acabó. Steve estaba pálido, pero asintió, muy muy despacio, bajando la vista. Bucky le sonreía con algo que parecía afecto y compasión, y dio un golpecito en la mesa.- Bueno, ha quedado claro. Me voy de cena con mi chica, nos vemos compadre.- acabó, saliendo por la puerta.  
*******************************************  
\- Es esto sabio o es un plan?- preguntó Thor en cuanto Bucky siguió a Steve a la cocina y salió del medio, su voz queriendo ser conspiradora. Al preguntar, Thor se levantó para ir a tomar la mano de Nat, cejas fruncidas: y ella, que le hubiera tomado el pelo a cualquier otro, miró los ojos honestos y preocupados de Thor, y luego le echó una mirada a Clint, que sólo les había dado una ojeada y ahora estaba de nuevo atento a la pantalla, masticando algo.  
\- Estando conmigo no puede sabotear nada.- dijo Natasha con firmeza, aunque luego hubo algo no tan firme en su voz.- Déjenme... déjenme a mí esto.-  
\- Ten cuidado. Estaré aquí, si me llamases.- Thor le mostró su Starkphone, ostentosamente en la mesita de café y a la vista.  
\- Sercem.- musitó Clint, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Natasha inspiró, sus ojos en él sin parpadear, y pareció en el borde de decir algo, pero se contuvo, y asintió, saliendo sin decir más. El - Que se diviertan!- de Sam sonó hueco, aprensivo: pero ninguno de los tres comentó nada más, excepto Darcy que con curiosa discreción, sólo mencionó lo bello que quedaba ese vestido negro a Natasha.  
Thor se sentó junto a Clint, y tras perder, le pasó un brazo por la espalda, su gran mano rodeando sus costillas. Clint no se movió, aceptando esa cercanía que era un consuelo. A todo el mundo siempre se le olvidaba el Allspeak de Thor, que le había permitido saber que cuando le había pedido a Natasha que tuviera cuidado, Clint había añadido “ con tu corazón”.  
Cuando tras un rato Steve sospechosamente largo anunció que la cena estaba lista, trajeron bols y comieron viendo una película. Nadie en realidad quería hablar, pero estaba claro que iban a esperar despiertos, así que Darcy puso Doctor Who y dejó que todo el mundo tratara de relajarse.  
\- Y Tony?-  
\- Ya le dio el síndrome de deprivación. Acabó la nueva armadura y salió volando a buscar a Bruce.-  
\- Yo vi esa armadura, y no es un Iron Man, es un Patlabor!-  
\- Un qué?-  
******************************************  
Bucky y Nat ni siquiera tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo. Un taxi los llevó al mejor restaurant ruso de New York, el Onegin, (16) en donde fácilmente los dos asumieron personajes: Natasha una dulce y tímida recién llegada a EEUU desde Russia, Bucky un antiguo expat con aires gangsteriles pero aspecto respetable. (17) había un grupo de cellistas tocando en vivo a Bach, y Natasha se quedó oyéndolos en rato: la canción los acompañaría toda la noche.  
Comieron con apetito y bebieron aún más vodka, pero era un testimonio a las habilidades de ambos que nadie reconociera al rostro del Stark Naked Lady ni al famoso Soldier, que tanto le gustaba a las fangirl desde que había aparecido el más nuevo Avenger. Bucky se veía muy cómodo y satisfecho, y cuando el pie en tacones de correo quedó atrapado entre sus tobillos por debajo del mantel, Bucky bajo una mano tras manipularlo con experticia a su regazo y lo masajeó tras soltar las correítas sin cambiar de expresión ni alterar su conversación sobre Emil Gilels.   
Natasha siguió comiendo su borsch helado a lamiditas, incluso cuando la mano de metal de él jugó con la sensible planta, un pulgar erótico presionando y soltando el centro exacto, y luego deslizándose bajo los dedos para introducirse despacio entre cada uno, acariciando ese delicado espacio secreto.  
La carne crispy y salpicada de salsa de champaña estaba deliciosa: los dos brindaron por ella mientras cenaban, pero incluso cuando interrogaron al mesero por alguna mistela casera para los postres, había una pesada sexualidad entre ambos, una sensación de promesa tormentosa que hacía a parejas y solitarios darse vuelta para mirar la exquisita belleza de ambos, la intimidad que sugerían. (18)   
Bucky sólo soltó su pie para descorchar la mistela espumante de cereza, y mientras la servía Natasha se vengó apoyando la planta entre las piernas de él, masajeándolo sensualmente; pero tanto era el dominio de Bucky sobre sí mismo, que a su truco, sólo se le oscurecieron los ojos y tras reacomodarse le sujetó el tobillo.  
\- Sólo por eso te voy a morder en un sitio especial hoy.-  
\- Todos mis sitios son especiales.- contestó ella muy damita, llenándose la boca de pudín de azúcar. Los dos se veían felices, y había mucha envidia en cómo los miraban, más aún cuando Bucky se movió para tomar el mentón de Natasha y darle un largo beso salpicado de azúcar flor. Bebieron lo suficiente para requerir despejarse: el suero les permitía resistir mucho más que la gente común, pero no les daba la invulnerabilidad de un Steve Rogers. Así que caminaron de regreso a pesar del viento fresco y de los tacones de Natasha, muy lento, con ella abrazada a su costado y protegida por el brazo de metal, ahora mucho menos pesado y rígido, el abrigo de él deteniendo el viento.  
New York de noche parecía enmarcarlos, detener el momento. Se detuvieron para besarse en cada calle que tuviera una A: en las sombras frente al museo de Arte Moderno(19), se apoyaron en la estatua de Roosvelt para ir más allá del beso, apretándose el uno contra el otro, los besos de Bucky calientes en el escote del vestido, las manos de ella frías metiéndose bajo su camisa. El deseo estaba allí, amenazante pero controlado: y había control en ambos, control sobre sí mismos y sobre el otro en un juego enloquecedor. Bucky sabía que ella conocía palabras que podían convertirlo posiblemente en un esclavo, o un asesino de nuevo: ella sabía que bastaba una presión de esa mano en su nuca y moriría. Pero los dos seguían besándose, hasta que unas gotas de lluvia, los salpicaron, y en vez de soltarse, se abrazaron más apretadamente, la espalda de él recibiendo casi todas las gotas.  
Eran jóvenes, y estaban enamorados. Eran ancianos y estaban desesperados.   
\- Cuando te arrancaron de mis brazos luché por tí... luché cuanto pude... no pudieron dominarme...- susurró él.- Tuvieron que noquearme, y cuando volví los maté a todos, y no paré hasta encontrarte...-  
\- Sí, lo recuerdo, ahora.-   
\- Pensé que te habían borrado la memoria también...-  
\- Me borraron, parte. Pero recuperé algunas hace un año.- dijo ella contra su pecho.- Íbamos a morir juntos en el hielo. Saltaste al agua conmigo en brazos... yo no podía caminar ya.-  
\- Una muerte blanca.- musitó él, y levantó la cabeza para mirar al cielo, mientras ella le besaba el cuello con hambre.- Aún quieres morir, mi Natalya? Podemos morir, cuando quieras.-  
\- Sería dulce morir en tus brazos, como un silencio.- musitó ella en ruso: era un poema de Rushkin.  
\- Quería librarte de ellos.- dijo Bucky en voz baja.- Quieres que te libere ahora?-  
\- Pero tú no eres libre.- dijo ella, y hubo un largo silencio, los dos mirándose larga, dubitativamente. Se amaban, ardían al tocarse, y ninguno de los dos confiaba totalmente en el otro.  
Esquivando la lluvia, checaron en un hotel cercano, antiguo y gastado y dejaron un rastro de ropas mojadas en el vestíbulo: Bucky estaba dentro suyo antes de que acabaran de asegurar la puerta. Se amaron con ferocidad, con hambre violenta: Natasha lo cubrió de morados y arañazos demandantes, las manos de él dejaron sombras en su cuerpo a cada posición nueva en que la sujetaba queriendo más estar más adentro, más cerca. Se amaron hasta que el lecho desarreglado fue el único lugar en donde podían echarse que no habían volcado o roto: Natasha, hipersensibilizada y temblorosa se envolvió en el edredón: Bucky, exhausto y vaciado se tendió desnudo a través, una mano en sus cabellos.  
Bucky soñó con rodillas en carne viva mientras lo arrastraban encadenado para felar a un comandante HYDRA tras otro. Soñó con una vara de electricidad enterrada en su recto por horas, hasta que se rompió huesos en sus convulsiones. Soñó con prensas de tornillos destrozando sus genitales: soñó con el sabor de la hiel mientras vomitaba de dolor, colgado del techo mientras otro más de decenas, de centenares de soldados burlones y crueles lo sodomizaba, deleitándose en su cuerpo siempre recuperándose para ser de nuevo firme, apretado, deseable. Cómo había rezado para que los destrozos y la heridas lo dejaran quebrado al fin, inútil al fin. Cómo soñaba con la muerte mientras los impacientes le clavaban puñales para poder usar sus heridas, si estaban muy ansioso por penetrarlo.  
Natasha soñó con bocas. Bocas viscosas y calientes pertenecientes a una miríada de hombres cuyo toque nunca había querido, y no sólo había tenido que soportar, había tenido que fingir que deseaba. Soñó con manos exigentes, dedos intrusos que nunca jamás pedían permiso, nunca jamás se pausaban en búsqueda de otro placer que el propio: soñó estar desnuda, diciendo que si, cuando todo en su cabeza decía no, y habían más manos, más bocas, tantas más, que si todas mordían a la vez iban a devorarla, a destrozarla, a desnudar hasta sus huesos...  
Bucky se despertó con un grito: Natasha con un sollozo asqueado. Él corrió a la ventana en búsqueda de aire, cielo, espacio: ella corrió al baño, en donde devolvió la deliciosa cena. Esquivando las miradas el uno del otro, se bañaron, sin tocarse: se secaron, la piel roja tras tanto frotarse, y los dos se sentaron en extremos de la cama, en silencio.   
****************************  
Al amanecer Libby se reunió con Thor y Steve en LaGuardia, tomando un simple vuelo comercial a Delhi, en donde un aeroplano militar bengalí los llevaría, junto con las cajas de apoyo médico, al centro en donde se impartía la ayuda extranjera. Thor como siempre estaba entusiasmado de ver nuevos lugares en Midgard, y charló un buen rato sobre sus deseos de conocer el hermoso país y volar hasta la cadena de montañas tan afamada en el norte. Libby mostró interés al saber que Bruce, que se había quedado en Pakistán a probar unas vacunas tras su viaje a Bangkok, no estaba lejos y quizás podría unírseles: pero cuando Thor mencionó a Bucky, hubo una tensión en la mano que Steve tenía entre las suyas, y era imposible no notar que Libby estaba aliviada que Bucky no se les uniera.   
Tony, por supuesto, había ofrecido uno de sus jets, aprovechando su ida a buscar a Bruce por la zona, pero Libby en privado enfatizó que la Bangladesh, que había sufrido bastante daños en su guerrilla con armas Stark, no aprobaría verlos llegar en jets Stark. Tony bufó, pero los dejó volar en líneas comerciales (“ como unos indigentes, Rogers, si te agarran las fangirls no llores ni me pidas socorro” ) y partió detrás de Bruce el martes, aún antes que ellos.  
Steve le sonrió a Thor cuando empezó a dar su pronóstico metereológico mirando las nubes, que siempre era exactísimo: pero sentía un extraño, mal presentimiento. No se lo había podido sacar al ver a Clint solo en la terraza al despedirlos, algo distraído en su expresión mientras como siempre sin miedo por las alturas miraba el amanecer en la ciudad como un pájaro de presa. Pero algo en él se veía solo, inquieto, y Steve tuvo que luchar contra un deseo de decirle a Libby que no iría y quedarse con Clint, y tratar de borrar esa expresión en sus ojos. Lo habían dejado solo con Natasha, Sam y Bucky, y Steve tenía una sensación extraña al respecto. Era sólo su posesividad? Porqué sentía algo tan apretado en el pecho?  
Pero Libby estaba tan feliz cuando partieron. La verdad, estaba radiante, incluso a pesar de las molestias de los transbordos y demoras, y sobre todo, Jesús el calor.  
Habían 40 grados en Pairabondh cuando el avión aterrizó, y Thor y Steve, que cargaban sendos bolsos y algunas cajas con las medicinas e insumos que Bannermed donase sintieron el calor, mientras que Libby, que se había cambiado a un caftán blanco y el pelo en un gorrito como una nativa se veía fresca como rosa. Bangladesh había parecido un conjunto de ciudades derruídas y caminos polvorientos en Google, pero la verdad era que el lugar en donde aterrizaron era lindo, y hasta coquetón(20): los campos de arroz reflejaban el cielo azul, un tren de brillantes colores cruzaba entre ellos serpenteando casi como en un sueño: a lo lejos se insinuaba la sombra blanca del Himalaya, perdida en el azul intenso del cielo. Mientras aterrizaban, las montañas parecían subir, y Steve, medio dormido, tuvo la vaga idea que esas manchas blancas no eran en realidad cimas nevadas, sino la espuma de una enorme ola que se acercaba y se acercaba… (21)  
Se despertó bien de golpe con la ola de calor, y cuando Thor le echó encima 150 kgs de carga: y los dos siguieron a Libby tambaleándose, que llevaba una mochila y una bolsa en cada mano, por un diminuto aeropuerto que era más bien una pista de aterrizaje con casita al final, desde donde salieron corriendo tres hombres con uniformes caquis a recibirla, descargando los bolsos y hablando en un bengalí muy veloz que Libby respondió con toda naturalidad.  
Cuando Thor se sumó, a Steve le cayó la teja que entre Libby, que parecía haber pillado el idioma en unos meses allí, y Thor y su Allspeak que le permitía entender y hablar cualquier dialecto, iba a ser el único que no captaría ni jota.  
Libby se puso a parlotear en Bengali con los oficiales de policía, hombres delgados y musculosos muy morenos con amplias sonrisas, y aunque Steve no entendía el idioma podía notar el relajo y la admiración con que la trataban: aparentemente, al igual que en SHIELD, le había bastado un mes para hacerse popular y muy conocida. La atención VIP continuó cuando los llevaron a unos jeeps afuera del aeropuerto, los que por camino asfaltado primero y luego y de ripio muy nuevo y bien mantenido los llevó a lo que parecía una sucesión de casitas y Steve comprendió al ver la bandera de la ONU afuera era un campamento neutral de ayuda(22): allí Libby hizo descargar la mayor parte de los insumos de Bannermed, y otras cajas que traía. De allí, el camino seguía al Norte, y los dos oficiales cruzaron una villa nueva y moderna que se veía muy bonita, un lago y un bosque tupido antes de llegar a una reja de alambre, desde donde se adivinaba una construcción de cemento, baja y cuadrada entre los árboles polvorientos.  
\- Qué es eso?-  
\- Es un antiguo búnker, en donde ahora realizan casi todas las tareas de seguridad y reciben a los rebeldes cuando los atrapan. Acá están los hombres con los que quiero que hablen, me he estado quedando aquí. Es más seguro.- dijo Libby tras una pausa pensativa. Se había puesto seria mientras Thor conducía el jeep por el sendero: los dos oficiales se habían despedido en la verja de alambre. El lugar era grande, y servicial: no se veían zonas de entrenamiento o recreo de soldados, sino despejados espacios vacíos, algunos jeeps, y personal civil almorzando tranquilamente en mesas al sol. La falta de soldados, guardias y armas a la vista hizo que Steve volteara la cabeza a ambos lados, un poco sorprendido: ni siquiera habían torretas de vigilancia.  
\- No es… pensé que habían problemas con los rebeldes?-  
\- Eso es en la frontera. Aquí estamos a 50 kms aún.- dijo Libby cuando se estacionaron, y Steve y Thor se quedaron aún mas sorprendidos al ver a media docena de soldados pakistaníes, del mismo caqui que vieran antes, aunque sin más que automáticas a la cintura dos de ellos, salir inmediatamente a saludar a la “ dama Libby”y a tomar sus bolsos.   
Thor se veía complacido por su atención a Libby y su caballerosa actitud, pero Steve estaba cada vez más confundido: el modo en que trataban a Libby parecía casi demasiado obsequioso para ser simplemente una enfermera enviada por SHIELD y ahora un particular con poco más que una vaga recomendación de la WHO. Estaba buscando el modo de preguntar, cuando unos gritos le llamaron la atención, pero no se trataba más que de un grupo de niños, al menos docena y media, jugando con una pelota, acompañados por unos perros.  
\- Pero San… hay niños acá?- exclamó Steve, a lo que Libby asintió, su rostro suavizado.  
\- Sí, es el lugar más seguro y los padres no quieren enviar a sus hijos lejos.-   
\- Pero tienen terroristas prisioneros acá!-  
\- Hay muy buena seguridad.- dijo Libby, meneando la cabeza. Steve estaba un poco desconcertado, pero Thor sonrió al ver a los niños, y siguió a Libby de buena gana por pasillos sombríos, que estaban frescos, y vaya que agradecia por el calor que subía afuera. Adentro vieron a otro grupo de soldados, repartiéndose en una sala lo que parecía el desayuno: unos cuantos con un rifle anticuado cada uno haciendo guardia, y al subir una escalerita, un pasillo a lo que parecía un dispensario vacío, y detrás, cinco habitaciones no mayores que celdas, con catres de campaña iguales a los disponibles para los enfermos, una ventana sin vidrio a unos patios polvorientos con jeeps y más niños jugando, un pozo y manatial que se veía muy recientemente upgradeado con motores y filtros.  
\- Las vacunas están funcionando si no hay pacientes. Cuando llegamos, este búnker parecía un hospital central.- dijo Libby sonriendo, revisando un pequeño refrigerador.- No hay mucho, pero hay agua y avena si quieren…-  
\- Me había imaginado un país en guerra.- dijo Steve, aceptando una botella de agua.  
\- El que no la veamos no significa que no la haya.- dijo Thor pensativo.- Veo muchos niños, pero muy pocas mujeres o ancianos.-  
\- La organización con la que trabajo, que es internacional, tiene mucho interés en los huérfanos.- dijo Libby dejando su bolso en la cama.- En los niños en general. Aunque suene a cliché, son el futuro, no es así?-  
\- Nada alegra mi corazón como los niños. En Asgard son considerados tesoros, tan rara vez puede verse tanta… abundancia.- dijo Thor, y su rostro se suavizó con un deseo muy tierno.- tener uno propio es el deseo de todo asgardiano.-  
\- Es hermoso oírte hablar así.- dijo Libby, y se enderezó tomando su bolso.- Iré a dejar los insumos más urgentes… estarán bien aquí? Mañana nos pondremos a trabajar de verdad, pero por ahora acostúmbrense al calor y la altura…-  
\- Estamos bien, Libby.- dijo Steve con una sonrisa, aunque la expresión atribulada no había dejado sus ojos.- Asgardiano y supersoldado.-  
\- Sí, puedes ponernos a trabajar como caballos ya mismo.- dijo Thor, vaciando su botella con decisión.  
\- No los invité para brutalizarlos.- dijo Libby, antes de inclinarse para besar los labios de Steve. – Nos vemos pronto.-  
**************************************************   
Ni siquiera todo el dinero del mundo podía comprar estilo en estas latitudes, pensó Tony Stark, secándose la frente por enésima vez bajo el sol de Pakistán, algunas esbeltas palmeras totalmente inefectivas en dar sombra inmóviles en la sencilla vía pavimentada, sin una gota de viento. (23) Dejar el avión había sido como meterse a un horno, y a pesar de su traje diseñado para altas temperaturas, sentía la camisa pegada a la espalda, se había rendido con la corbata hacía rato y sospechaba que lo habían estafado con los calcetines de seda para zapatos formales.  
Por supuesto, era de esperarse que Bruce Banner, que se demoraba probablemente jugando con perritos callejeros y niños molestos, llegara tarde. A pesar de su tardanza, Tony no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo aparecer en la calle y buscarlo con la mirada.   
Bueno, pero también maldecir un poco, porque con una túnica de lino tradicional abierta a los lados y que enseñaba no poco de su pecho, sandalias de tiras de cuero y nada más, se veía fresco y sonriente, y absolutamente cómodo entre los pakistaníes.  
\- Hola, guapo nativo.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- No llevas ropa interior o estás contento de verme?-  
\- Siempre estoy contento de verte.- dijo Bruce, una sonrisa de oreja al verlo, abrazándole sin hacer caso del calor y del sudor. Lo apretó por unos momentos haciendo sonidos de contento, y Tony se lo apretó de regreso a pesar del polvo, los dos ahí a pleno sol. Poder abrazarse sin paparazzis valía la pena, y cuando Tony al fin puedo echarse atrás para mirarlo acabó de perdonar el clima y el polvo, porque Bruce estaba radiante, tostado y con esa calma interna que significaba que estaba en paz. Podía tolerar mucho por eso, incluso que se largara a tomar el fresco cada tres meses, vaya. Bruce parecía necesitar los espacios abiertos como un potranquito, y por ello, ahí estaba Tony al sol, porque podía dejarlo galopar, pero infaltablemente estaba dispuesto a ir a lacearlo y traerlo a casa. 

Por supuesto, se había ido a regalar vacunas a Islamabad: la última, que prometía ralentizar los efectos del cólera según número de contagios, no sólo usaría el virus contra sí mismo, era inmunizante por contacto simple. Bruce se había largado a regalarla en una de las zonas mas endémicas, Bahari, en los faldeos de Nanga Parbat, y Tony mismo se había inmunizado antes de venir, sin más efectos secundarios que un poco de fiebre por unas horas. 

Besal era un pueblo pequeño, pero un paso de carretera y el último lugar accesible en vehículo al norte de Pakistán, y con su pequeño hospital y escuelas, Bruce esperaba que el contagio de la vacuna avanzara por al zona en un par de meses.  
Hasta ahora, la morbilidad había caído en un 44%, y por supuesto que Brucey estaba extático. Charló con entusiasmo sobre las estadísticas todo el camino al hospital, presentó a Tony a todo el mundo como el proveedor de los equipos médicos de testeo, y tras parlotear un buen rato en urdu y tibetano agarró a Tony del brazo y se lo llevó hasta el diminuto estacionamiento en donde una Vespa rosada (24) de los años sesenta a la que no le quedaba pintura estaba estacionada, con una escritura infantil en la parte trasera que decía, con la E al revés, Propiedad Doctor Bruce.  
Tony elevó las cejas, quitándose las gafas.- Te das cuenta la herejía que es que yo ponga el trasero en eso, siendo que soy el gurú de la tecnología mundial, no es así?-  
\- Si quieres poner el trasero en mí esta noche te vas subiendo. Además, no se puede subir en vehículo adonde vamos. Quieres almorzar o no? Y te puedes entretener metiéndole mano y poniéndole repulsores mañana si te aburres conmigo.-  
\- Las cosas que me haces hacer. Y sabes que las posibilidades de que me aburra de meterte mano a ti son bajitas, bajitas.- dijo Tony, renunciando y montándose en el asiento trasero, aceptando el polvo pegado a su traje con un suspiro. Se consoló olfateando la nuca de Bruce, besando sus rizos, y apretándolo bien bajo la excusa de sujetarse: pero empezó a alarmarse cuando Bruce dejó el pueblo y enfiló por un camino de montaña rodeando descampados y desfiladeros, bosquecitos de pinos oscuros y resecas quebradas con algunas aguas blancas saltando debajo. (25) En especial, un puente de montaña de madera con tablas faltantes lo hizo agarrarse cual garrapata, él, que estaba acostumbrado a volar a alturas suicidas envuelto en centímetros de metal.  
\- Oye... tenemos que cazar el almuerzo o vamos a comer pino?-  
\- Ya estamos llegando.- dijo un Bruce sonriente, al pasar los arcos de madera rústica del parque nacional Lulusar-Dudipatsar. Cerca de la entrada, una hostería hecha de troncos que no habría estado fuera de lugar en Canadá tenía una chimenea tirando, y entonces Tony se dio cuenta que al ascender por el camino de montaña, aunque el sol aún era radiante, había refrescado, y la temperatura era agradable. Bruce sacó una casaca y unos pantalones de la cajuela de la Vespa, y con ellos en el brazo lo guió a la hostería de donde un grupo de pakistaníes salió gritando en Urdu. Tony estuvo a punto de sacar un repulsor, pero aparentemente eran gritos amistosos, porque Bruce alzó las manos y se puso a gritarles en el mismo idioma.  
Media hora luego, con Bruce ya vestido, los dos estaban instalados en una mesita rústica junto al río, en donde les habían servido un guiso espesísimo de legumbres, chapatis y naan, dahi vadas humeantes y un plato de zalabias. Una cosa era comer la comida hindú americanizada a la que Tony estaba acostumbrado y otra tragar esa en la fuente: aunque sospechaba que igualmente estaba menos especiada de lo que solía, le ardía el paladar al acabar.  
\- Y estás durmiendo aquí? la temperatura es mucho más agradable.- dijo Tony, a lo que Bruce se echó otra dulce zalabia a la boca.  
\- No, la hostería de Patsu sólo sirve los almuerzos de los trabajadores del parque. Estoy durmiendo más arriba.-  
\- Hay un hotel? Es paisaje es hermoso...- empezó Tony, antes de notar el humor en la cara de Bruce.- Banner, dime que hay un lodge o algo así... eres el dueño de Bannermed, lo normal es que duermas al menos en una cama... Banner, de verdad está acampando?!-  
\- Dónde podría conseguir una vista como ésta, Tony?-  
\- En Google Earth.-  
\- Seriamente.- dijo Bruce, y apoyó ambos codos en la mesa, su rostro inclinado pícaramente.- Entonces no te interesa ver dónde me estaba quedando? Es romántico.-  
Tony se mordió el índice.- Me estás tentando. Romántico sin arañas, culebras venenosas, escorpiones y demases? Insectos con enfermedades exóticas ni bichos que me muerdan mientras duermo?-  
\- No a esta altura. Lo único que te morderá seré yo.- Bruce enarcó las cejas.- Y creo que vas a dormir poco…-  
\- Me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero guíame, neaderthal.-  
Bruce se quedó charlando luego con el hostelero, que le entregó unos bultos y salió a despedirlos mientras, para alarma de Tony, Bruce tomaba un camino de ripio que se bifurcaba en un auténtico sendero montaña arriba con la Vespa. La vista era asombrosa: el sendero acababa en ascenso junto a un precipicio en cuya profundidad corría el río azul verdoso más luminoso que Tony viese, y tras las montañas podías ver cumbres nevadas que parecían talladas de un solo pedazo de hielo blanco contra el cielo azul. (26) Ya atardecía cuando Bruce entró a un bosquecito de pinos polvorientos junto a una quebrada en donde fluía un manantial, y estacionó la Vespa junto a la poza, trasparente y rodeada de helechos.  
\- Dónde tienes tu carpa?- preguntó Tony, cejas enarcadas, porque desde dejar al hostelero no había visto otra señal de vida que unas ratas almizcleras enormes muy peludas.  
\- Nunca dije que tuviera carpa.- dijo Bruce plácidamente, separando los bultos en dos y echándose el más grande a la espalda.- Vamos, hay que subir un poco. No podemos seguir en la Vespa.-  
\- La vas a dejar aquí? Y si se la roban?-  
\- No creo que los yaks puedan manejar una Vespa, pero por el meme valdría la pena.-  
\- Bruce!-  
\- No hay gente en kilómetros a la redonda, Tony.- dijo Bruce ayudándole a cargarse una mochila.- Y si así fuera, Verdecito te llevará en brazos. Ahora, camina, que no es bueno hacer esta subida de noche.-  
\- No veo como va a ser bueno hacerla de ninguna forma.-  
\- Te he visto una hora en la escaladora del gimnasio sin sudar!-  
\- Es diferente!-  
\- Cómo es diferente?!-  
\- Veo American Horror Story mientras!-  
Bruce se echó a reír y empezó a subir un empinado sendero entre rocas, Tony maldiciéndolo y siguiéndolo. Al llegar arriba, había que reconocer el paisaje era espectacular(27): entre un valle de rocas filudas salpicadas aquí y allá de pozas de agua resplandeciente, podías ver sólo la copa de la montaña, aún iluminada de sol, como si estuviera en llamas contra la noche creciente.  
Tony admiró la belleza, luego miró el valle, y a Bruce.- Es hermoso. Ahora, si pretendes que baje por ahí en la oscuridad, es mal momento para decírtelo pero ahí va, no soy inmortal.-  
\- No vamos a bajar ahí.- dijo Bruce, tomándolo de la mano. Y a pocos pasos, descendió a la boca de una caverna disimulada en la roca, que aunque oscura estaba llena de arena suave y firme, y en donde Tony sintió el aroma de la ceniza, de especias y el aroma tan familiar de Bruce. Efectivamente, en la cueva, en una esquina había restos de una fogata, cuidadosamente rodeado con piedras redondas de río, y al otro lado una caja de cartón con ropa y cositas de tocador, un saco de dormir plegado y una colección de cestitos y platitos de bambú decorados a un lado. Bruce dejó sus bultos, y fue derecho a encender la fogata, que tenía una buena cantidad de leña seca y papeles arrugados a un lado.  
\- Así que… es aquí.- dijo Tony, algo desconcertado.  
\- Hay agua en esas botellas, puedes quitarte el polvo y ponerte una de mis túnicas si quieres estar más cómodo. Tenemos mantas suficientes pero las noches son frías. Haré té.-  
\- No tienes whisky?-  
\- Mistela de cereza, pero considerando la bajada a mi letrina improvisada, y al manantial, no te aconsejo beber.-  
\- Romántico.- bufó Tony, antes de mirar a Bruce en cuatro patas soplando para encender el fuego.- Deja que saque el láser del guantelete…-  
\- No, ya está.- dijo Bruce, y era cierto, la fogata crepitando , empezando a iluminar la cueva con luz anaranjada.- dame la bolsa azul, voy a calentar la cena.-  
\- Es tofu?-  
\- Salchichas, queso y naan, quejoso.- dijo Bruce, poniendo un balde de agua al fuego.- mientras se preparan, ven acá y ayúdame a extender los sacos de dormir.-  
\- Más te vale que hayas traído uno en donde quepamos los dos, porque me niego haber subido el Everest para no jugar esta noche…- Tony bufó cuando Bruce sonrió misteriosamente.- Si pretendes que me duerma y que salga contigo al amanecer a hacer yoga te digo desde ya que…-  
\- Cállate, grumpy.-  
\- Vale que la vista es muy bonita, Banner, pero podríamos estar en el mejor hotel de Pakistán, cielos, hasta haber volado a mi casa de Dubai en dos horas, y estar metidos follando en el jacuzzi, qué puedes tener acá que no…-  
Bruce lo tacleó. Tony hizo un sonido de sorpresa al caer y rodar en la arena hasta quedar bajo Bruce, que le estampó un beso antes de que pudiera alegar, y luego rodó de nuevo, dejando a Tony de espaldas en la arena.  
Y allí pudo ver el techo y la pared trasera de la cueva a la luz de la fogata.(28)  
Figuras. Figuras expertamente pintadas, petroglifos, y entre ellas figuras humanas: figuras como palitos con lanzas como otras líneas persiguiendo lo que parecía un búfalo con grandes cuernos. Figuras esbeltas, en un círculo que parecía una flor o una danza. Más y más figuras, espirales y asteriscos, grandes círculos…  
\- Esta es la cueva de Duntzana.- dijo Bruce despacio.- Una de las pinturas rupestres más antiguas del mundo. Al menos 40.000 años.-  
\- pensé que estaban todas protegidas, con museos y cuidadores…- dijo Tony fascinado y escandalizado.  
\- Sólo las más antiguas y más accesibles. Aquí arriba sólo se tomaron fotos y las dejaron así. Nadie viene acá: los hindúes les temen. Pero a mí me parecen tan hermosas.- dijo Bruce, tendido de espaldas a su lado, su mano en la suya. Los dos se quedaron ahí un rato, observando las figuras que parecían bailar a la luz de la llama   
\- Mira… ése que está atras le tiene miedo al bufalito. Te apuesto que es el Brucey de la aldea…- se imaginó Tony, torciendo la cabeza y apoyándola en Bruce.  
\- Y el de adelante a la izquierda, junto a ese símbolo que parece una orquídea, seguro que es una Natasha Neaderthal.- ensoñó Bruce. Los dos se quedaron observando las figuras y comentándolas, hasta que Tony, exhausto por el jet lag y la subida se durmió sin saber cómo.  
En realidad más que dormir, dormitó: entre sueños, aún recordaba el brillo de la mica en el techo entre las líneas ennegrecidas de los dibujos, el resplandor del fuego… adormilado pensó en esos hombres perdidos en el tiempo, en el pasado, en que manos de carne y sangre semejantes a las suyas las habían trazado, hacía tantísimos años y sin embargo podía sentirlos tan cerca…  
Volvió en sí al sentir crujir algo, que no eran más que los palos de la fogata: junto a él, Bruce había dejado una camiseta y unos pantalones de gimnasia, y Tony se los puso, aseándose lo mejor que pudo con una toalla y una botella de agua. Bruce, junto al fuego, estaba ocupado poniendo queso caliente y especiado sobre chapatis tostados, y le tendió el sándwich y una tacita de lata caliente con té humeante que olía a canela.  
\- Tienes que mantener tu energía, por la mañana hace bastante frío.- dijo Bruce sonriéndole. Tony abrió la boca para comentar que eso no era precisamente el buffet que le habría ofrecido en Dubai, pero se dio cuenta de repente que estaba famélico, y que el quesito con chapatis olía delicioso. Se lo zampó, con mucho mejor apetito que su habitual dispépsico ser, y tras la segunda taza de té y el tercer sandwichito, se dio cuenta que Bruce había precavido comida como para Thor en la cueva.  
\- Básicamente por si necesitaba transformarme y estaba muy débil para bajar de nuevo. Ya sabemos que transformarme con hambre es pésima idea.- dijo Bruce con su sonrisita avergonzada, mordiendo su chapatis, que Tony notó había embadurnado de yogurth sin sabor.- Disfrútalo, hay mucho.-  
Tony acabó tendido en el saco, con la pancita llena y calentita de té, refrescado y relajado, observando a Bruce acomodar los troncos para una lenta combustión segura, y lavarse sin timidez en un balde de agua, secándose y poniéndose una túnica que estaba enrollada en los sacos de dormir por la cabeza. Apagando la lamparita led que les había dado luz adicional, se sentó a su lado, y cuando Tony le abrió los brazos, se fundió en ellos, besándole la frente, y las mejillas con auténtica dulzura.  
\- Te extrañé.- susurró Tony en su oído, relajado y pequeño como sólo era en los brazos de Bruce, y los ojos vivos del físico chispeaban, mientras le besaba la cara.- Reconozco que es un sitio inolvidable... porqué te gusta tanto, cuéntame...-  
\- No sé si alguna vez leíste "Horizontes Perdidos".- dijo Bruce, despacio, sentándose tras él, y sirviéndole de respaldo.- hay pasajes muy evocadores en ese libro. Fue mi escape durante mucho de mi infancia, pero de adulto... bueno, de adulto me parecía una cursilada espantosa. Después de Hulk...- dijo Bruce en voz más baja, y le besó el hombro.- Ya no me parecía tan cursi. Y una noche cuando estaba cruzando China en un tren de carga, vi en el horizonte el Cáucaso y recordé... me di cuenta que recordaba el libro casi palabra por palabra, páginas completas.-  
\- Recítame algo.- dijo Tony, echando la cabeza atrás, disimulando lo conmovido que estaba, sus manos yendo a friccionar los muslos tan elásticos de Bruce, que se acomodaron rodeándolo.  
-" Conway nunca creyó ser tan feliz, incluso en los años de su vida antes de la gran barrera divisora de la guerra. Le gustaba el mundo sereno que Shangri La le ofrecía, pacificado en vez de dominado por su simple, enorme idea. Le gustaba el modo en el que los sentimientos estaba envueltos en pensamientos, y los pensamientos suavizados a contento por su transferencia al lenguaje."-  
\- Tú eres Conway, verdad?-  
\- Tengo esperanzas de ser Chang y traerte paz, mi Tony.- dijo Bruce, besándole el pelo. Tony se volteó inmediatamente en sus brazos y quedó encima, llenándolo de besos, empujándolo al saco de dormir, buscando su piel, haciendo la ropa a un lado: y a la luz de las llamas y las estrellas, que reflejadas en el valle parecían llenar todo de iridiscencia, había un algo natural, cálido en sus besos, algo muy humano en sus caricias y la forma en que trataban de estar aun más cerca. Hubieron algunos tirones y quejidos de ropa, pero pronto el cuerpo sólido de Bruce, quemado por el sol hasta ser bronce en algunos sitios y el nervudo de Tony, todo tensión y energía nerviosa, más claro aunque no pálido, se enredaban meciéndose y moviéndose con insistencia. Tony se montó en su regazo y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas mientras sus besos seguían húmedos y entusiastas,   
Se levantó un poco de brisa, que aunque era fría sólo tuvo por efecto agitar un poco las llamas de la fogata, y con su luz saltarina las figuras en la paredes parecían bailar con la misma energía con la que la pareja desnuda en los sacos se movía, a veces uno arriba, a veces el otro, a veces simplemente sentados con piernas y brazos entrelazados besándose como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Tony no habría sabido si era el lugar, lo especiado de la comida, el calor que hacía que incluso en plena noche y a la vista de montañas nevadas estaba perfectamente cómodo desnudo: el haber estado esas semanas lejos de Bruce, o simplemente que ese cuerpo fuerte y sólido -e imposible- a pesar de tantos desastres y angustias y un amor que iba por su segundo año, aún lo hacía sentir seguro, amado, y ardiente como el infierno. Bruce hizo uno de sus movimientos de taichí y lo dejó en cuatro patas mirando hacia la cordillera, hacia la maravillosa triangularidad de porcelana de Nanga Parbat. Tony mantuvo la mirada en ese milagro de la naturaleza mientras sentía a Bruce prepararlo, usar su boca en él hasta que todo su cuerpo pareció arder bajo la piel: y entonces Bruce lo puso de espaldas y lo tomó, y ciego por la blancura de una luna llena en los ojos mientras todo dentro de la cueva era oro y calor, el cabello oscuro de Bruce contra su piel bronce extrañamente combinado por los dibujos negros sobre la roca iluminada de llamas, Tony abrió los ojos al cielo, en donde la luna se veía azulada y le recordaba al reactor.  
Se colgó de su cuello, gimiendo sin poder contenerse, algo salvaje en su deseo de entregarse, abrirse, fundirse con Bruce. Había más violencia que de costumbre en los empujes, algo más que la pasión que los llevaba a veces a tales alturas: había algo intoxicante en sentirse los únicos seres vivos de la Tierra, algo que superaba cualquier droga que Tony hubiese probado. Mientras Bruce gruñía y gritaba su placer contra su pecho, Tony lo aferró se los rizos y disfrutó ver la luna y el fuego a la vez en su rostro, ese rostro con ojos verdes inundados de placer: y un momento luego lo había tendido a su lado, gimiendo perdido, para separarse y volver a unirse, pero esta vez él dentro de Bruce, moviéndose con los empujes cortos y duros que eran su ritmo.  
Tony sintió el familiar vértigo que Bruce le producía cuando estaban juntos así: la sensación le recordaba mucho a volar con el traje, o cuando era joven y hacía surf, antes de que dejara de gustarle el mar. Era la sensación de abandonarse en algo más grande que sí mismo: a ratos enjaezar la gravedad con los repulsores, o dominar el mar con su tabla de surf, pero inevitablemente acabaría perdiendo el control, siendo arrastrado, dominado, por algo que no era tanto Bruce o el sexo, sino esa unión en que realmente, dejaban de ser simplemente Tony y Bruce se sentía parte de algo mucho más enorme y poderoso. No sabía qué era: nunca se había imaginado que el amor podía ser aterrador. Pero como siempre, Tony Stark saltaba al vacío con una sonrisa, y si cada vez que los dos se amaban con esta intensidad le parecía que otra fibra, otro nervio, otro pedazo de su alma se soltaba de él y se ataba a Bruce, pues hundía el rostro en su cuello, y perdía el miedo.  
Con los ojos abiertos, la vista nublada por el placer mezclando las figuras del techo en una danza, Tony pensó que había sido deshecho y destruido una vez en una cueva, y ahora se sentía rearmado y renacido en otra.  
\- Tony! Estoy... está tan caliente, Tony... no... no me sueltes...- Bruce gimió contra su pecho en un último empuje desesperado, y Tony apreció, sujetándole la cabeza hundiendo los dedos entre los rizos húmedos de sudor, que el autocontrol zen de Bruce, que le había permitido follárselo como una bestia en la oficina de Pepper sin casi emitir un ruido, se iba a paseo aquí en el descampado. El modo en que jadeaba y gritaba lo ponía más caliente que todas las pornos del mundo, y con un empuje brusco se giró para quedar encima y montar a su amante con vigor, sintiendo la rigidez del miembro de Bruce llegarle hasta lo más profundo. El modo en que cada movimiento azotaba su próstata era delicioso, pero lo que lo hizo echar la cabeza atrás y correrse contra la mano de Bruce era saberlo tan entregado, tan unido a sí mismo que aún más que los anillos de Potatolímero, la posibilidad de separarse era impensable, imposible.   
\- Tony... Tony...- Bruce gemía su nombre tras aferrarlo y correrse dentro suyo con un largo gruñido, y Tony, que sabía que tras un fuerte orgasmo Bruce era de lana y mashmellow y demandaba abrazos como un panda borracho hasta dormirse, lo abrazó y lo meció contra sí, el amor por su confiado abandono inundándolo.  
Después de ciertas noches de pasión, Tony a veces quedaba más lleno de energía que antes, más inquieto. Pepper nunca había podido entender eso: Bruce, en cambio parecía aceptar todo lo que a Tony se le ocurriera el 90% del tiempo.  
Claro que el 10% restante era una pared.  
Tony le secó la frente y lo besó, antes de dejarlo arropadito junto al fuego y se levantó, calzándose las sandalias de Bruce, que eran, vaya, muy cómodas, y su túnica, que por supuesto le quedaba bastante floja. Le hizo un gesto a los cazadores y a los bufalitos del techo que se quedaran cuidando a su Bruce, y pensó con humor que él era un cazador victorioso, habiéndose llevado el bufalito a su cueva y con qué ganas se lo había comido.   
Se estiró al asomarse a la luz de la luna en las afueras de la cueva, la luna extrañamente tibia. Cuando su vista se acostumbró, el paisaje seguía siendo estupidizante, pero podía ver detalles: (29) cómo Nagna Parbat estaba cargado de nieve, y a lo lejos relumbraban cascadas que reflejaban la luna: había un río en el valle de rocas, y a su alrededor zonas de pinos y otros árboles autóctonos y salvajes, creando bosques que no habrían estado fuera de lugar al pie de los Alpes.  
Se sentó allí en un roca, disfrutando la vista. Nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que gozara paisajes y se sentase a admirar lugares: generalmente en su mente utilitaria todo eso era transporte, espacio vacío, cuando prefería mucho más ver maravillas arquitectónicas o tecnológicas hechas por la mano del hombre. Pero ahora podía apreciar la elegante letalidad de Naga Parbat, el modo en que el bosque te ofrecía refugio pero detrás estaba el silencioso asesino, la impasable cadena montañosa.  
Tony sintió la picazón en el cerebro de una idea, una picazón que conocía un bien, un batir como de alitas de picaflor. En lo alto, la luna redonda tenía un halo alrededor, como un círculo.  
Un escudo. Una protección impasable, como esa cadena montañosa.  
Se mordió el pulgar, rascándose la rodilla. No supo cuánto rato estuvo allí sentado, pero la luna estaba baja cuando de repente los brazos de Bruce lo rodearon desde atrás y lo envolvieron en un calor bienvenido: ni se había dado cuenta cuánto rato llevaba allí.  
\- Te estás helando, ven, ya avivé el fuego y puse agua a calentar...-  
\- Me basta con tu calor peludito, si es mi propio yeti que me ha secuestrado y me ha arrastrado a su cueva a hacer monster looove...-  
\- Tu yeti estaba roncando tanto que tuviste que irte?-  
\- Tus ronquidos no me molestan, y sólo roncas cuando has bebido.- dijo Tony, echando la cabeza atrás y disfrutando el abrazo tan denso y protector. Pero no, pensó, sus manos cerrándose en los antebrazos nervudos y salpicados de vello. Esas manos estaban hechas para preparar curry, para curar niños, para descubrir nuevas vacunas, no para transformarse en Hulk y enviar al gigante con mente de niño a pelear. Bruce era una protección para él, pero no quería que protegiera al mundo también. Amaba pelear a su lado, amaba los puzzles que juntos resolvían, pero...  
\- En qué piensas, Tones?-  
\- Brucey... ya que tenemos a Verónica casi lista...-  
\- Aún no puedo creer que le hayas puesto Verónica a mi armadura!-  
\- Pero es que yo *soy* tu Verónica!-  
Bruce se rió, sirviéndole té y más chapatis.- Es un nuevo proyecto, no? Ahora quieres un Gundam de verdad seguro...-  
\- Todo el mundo quiere un Gundam! Tú quieres un Gundam!-  
Bruce frunció los labios tratando de controlar una risa.- Uhm, no. Cuando era pequeño, yo quería ser Keiko Kamen, o uno de los Gatchaman. Si hasta tenían el pelo y los ojos como yo, la misma nariz... (30) mi mamá me tenía convencido que eso era ser guapo.-  
\- A mí me parece muy guapo!-  
\- Mi mami te bendice.- dijo Bruce bebiendo su té.- Entonces, robots gigantes? Como Voltrón?-  
\- Robots * inteligentes*! A semejanza humana.-  
\- Ehm ya hiciste eso?-  
\- No, me refiero... como una fusión de Voltrón y Ultraman. Un robot con un AI, capaz de crear un flotilla de legionarios, capaz de pelear en el espacio y protegernos...-  
\- Tony, lo que estás sugiriendo es el comienzo de todas las pelìculas de terror sci fi de serie B.- alegó Bruce frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Es distinto!-  
\- Porqué es distinto? Porque no le pondrás " Skynet" al bebé?-  
\- Ultron! Yo soy Ultraman, tú eres Voltron, es nuestro hijo!-  
Bruce rió contra tu taza.- Vas a tener que atravesar más trancas sobre crear armaduras sintientes conmigo, filosofía incluidas, que para casarte con un monja, amor.-  
\- Y si te convenzo en plan Lisístrata?-  
\- Hazte el difícil y no te muestro lo que aprendí a hacer con una rodajita de ambarella...-  
\- Qué es eso?-  
\- Una fruta ácida.-  
\- Curry?-  
\- Usos sexuales.-  
\- Oh, wow.-  
*****************************  
La noche había sido tan larga.  
Ya casi amanecía cuando al fin Bucky le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y Natasha se echó a llorar. Bucky hundió el rostro en su pelo, y sollozó también en absoluto silencio, los temblores haciéndolo estremecer: lloró de un modo que no se habría permitido con Steve, sabiendo cuánta empatía sentía su pobre amigo. Pero lloró con la libertad de saber que quien estaba en sus brazos entendía perfectamente el dolor que se le había infligido, el daño y la sensación que la mugre había quedado dentro de las heridas, contaminándolos, ensuciándolos, como tierra queda bajo las uñas tras cavar con ellas que sólo el tiempo y mucho jabón logran sacar...  
Natasha se sentó de repente, abandonando su abrazo, y Bucky gimió, la mano tendida.  
\- No... no te vayas.-  
\- Necesito un momento...- susurró ella, tropezando de regreso al baño y cerrando la puerta. No podía parar de llorar, pero no eran las memorias: no era por Bucky, a pesar de lo catártico, de lo maravilloso que era tener en sus brazos de nuevo a Yasha, su Yasha.  
Con Bucky podían abrazarse, y aguantar las pesadillas juntos, aguantar esas memorias apoyándose el uno en el otro, tratando de exorcizar esas memorias de horror. Pero incluso el beso de Bucky, dulce como era, seguía sabiendo a sangre, sombras y horror.   
Había otro hombre que era la mañana, un rayo de sol, una taza de café barato y una broma: un aroma que podía hacer retroceder la peor de sus pesadillas como nada más que un recuerdo. Y Natasha se daba cuenta que lo necesitaba con un hambre visceral, porque con el Red Room a la espalda, Bucky no había podido salvarla ni salvarse a sí mismo, mientras que Clint la había salvado dos veces ya.  
Dos veces? La había salvado miles de veces con una palabra, una caricia, y su risa... lo necesitaba tanto que le dolía el pecho.  
Arrodillada junto a la lujosa tina del hotel, se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, esperando que conectara.  
“ Nat, no tengo la menor idea de porqué me mandan a mí a estas cosas, cuando sabes perfectamente que soy incapaz de diferenciar un Chagall de un pañuelo sucio, pero ahí va: el industrialista ese que está hosteando la fiesta no para de parlotear sobre el artista nuevo que consiguió y de presentárselo a todo el mundo, así que me colé hace media hora en su penthouse y ya tengo los discos. Y como no tengo extracción hasta las 23:00 me entretendré molestándote y comiendo buffet, porque si alguien más viene a preguntarme mi opinión en los cuadritos se las voy a dar un bate. Oye, sabías que existe una pintura con el color exacto de lo que vomitaste cuando te envenenaron con digitalis...? Se llama fulvo ese color...”  
Era uno de los audios de Clint que tenía guardados en un servidor secreto, sincronizado a su teléfono. Tenía 1.589 y eran más valiosos para ella que cualquier diner, joya u obra de arte: su mayor tesoro, en vez de todos los objetos rococó de su apartamento. Ése era del 2006.  
Oyéndolo, su pulso se calmó, sus ojos se secaron, la rojez dejó su cara, y despacio, recordó en donde estaba , y quién era. Estaba enderezándose cuando Bucky abrió la puerta, sólo con los briefs, y avanzando a ella, le quitó el teléfono, lo miró y se lo devolvió en silencio.  
\- Yasha...-  
\- No estás sirviendo a HYDRA, verdad?-  
\- No.- dijo ella, y su voz se endureció: estaba demasiado exhausta para mentir más. Si iba a matarla, que lo hiciera ahí mismo: eso bastaría para alertar a todos. Bucky llevó la mano de metal a su cuello, pero lo que hizo fue apartarle el cabello húmedo, y acariciarla despacio, despacio.  
\- Tampoco yo.- dijo él, y la besó con ternura.   
\- Yasha...-  
\- Necesitaba saber que no estabas engañando a Stevie, Natalya. Perdóname.- susurró él.- Necesitaba estar seguro.-  
\- Quieres decir que tú nunca más...?-  
\- Lo único que le debo a HYDRA es una bala en cada una de sus reputísimas cabezas.- dijo Bucky con intenso rencor, y la oprimió contra sí, besando sus cabellos. Cuando le buscó la boca, Nat lo detuvo con un dedo en sus labios, y lo miró a los ojos.  
\- Entonces estabas mintiendo con...-  
\- No. No con eso.- susurró Bucky.- Te amo, Natalya mía, moye serdtse.-  
Los dos se besaron, larga, lentamente, y ella sintió que podía inspirar al fin profundamente, aunque aún mientras Bucky la llevaba de regreso a la cama, su mente empezaba a girar. Si Bucky no era HYDRA y no había sido el saboteador, eso dejaba... dejaba bastantes opciones. La más obvia era Clint y sus pesadillas, pero sus mismas dudas tenían a Natasha bastante convencida de que no podía ser él. Y si no era él?   
Maria? Darcy? Betty Ross? Dios no lo permitiera, Sam Wilson?  
Y entonces Natasha comprendió todo y agarró a Bucky del brazo en el mismo momento en que sentía un vacío en el pecho, el saber que para todas sus desconfianzas y cuidados, había fallado, habían fallado ella y Clint y Tony y todos los paranoicos del equipo.  
\- Yasha... Bucky. LLAMA A STEVE!-  
***********************************  
Libby había prometido regresar para la cena: Thor y Steve se habían pasado el día jugando con los niños, recorriendo la tranquila base, y escuchando los testimonios sentidos de jóvenes soldados que hablaban de cómo, gracias a las intervenciones, Rhampur se había vuelto un océano de paz tras décadas de guerra, y cómo deseaban que se expandiera a todo Bangladesh, a toda la India. El atardecer los había sorprendido a los dos en su belleza: a pesar de las cercas con alambre de púas, podías ver un horizonte completamante anaranjado, rojo, celeste, morado y amarillos disolverse en nubes iluminadas como lámparas aún cuando ya había estrellas. Ante tanta belleza, Thor había suspirado y había rodeado a Steve con el brazo, que se había apoyado en respuesta en ese hombro como roca.  
\- Qué te entristece, hermano mío? Me preocupo por tí, de todo corazón.- había musitado Thor.- Si me lo permites, déjame ser un alivio para tus pensamientos...-  
\- No son mis pensamientos el problema, Thor. Es...- Steve se mordió el labio, antes volverse a Thor, los dos bañados de oro por la luz. Con tanto oro en el rostro, Thor era sobrehumanamente bello.-... no sé si alguna vez te ha pasado algo como esto. Es... es difícil de explicar.-  
\- Puedes explicarte con tanta lentitud y parsimonia como prefieras y estaré feliz de oírlo.- dijo Thor cálidamente.  
\- Me siento mal trayéndote mis penas absurdas cuando tú tienes penas reales, penas que...- Steve se frotó la cara.- Debí hablar más con Clint antes de venirnos. No puede ser que lo de Nat y Bucky no lo lastime, pero cuando quiere Clint se pone como una almeja y...-  
\- Steve.- dijo Thor con calma.- el amigo Tony se ocupará de mi hermano Clint. Deja que yo te oiga a ti, y sobre mis penas, si te refieres al amor de Jane, sé reconocer cuando he perdido y sé aceptar la derrota con humildad como lección. Ahora háblame de tu corazón.-  
La simplicidad de Thor para hablar de sentimientos siempre los descolocaba a todos, y Steve no fue menos, él, el típico chico americano con alergia a esa palabrita.Pero Thor te hacía sentir que no corresponder a sus peticiones de confianza, era insultarlo de la peor forma: y con ello, sabía hacerte sentir que le hacías un favor al expresarte. steve no pudo evitar mover la cabeza, conmovido por ese hombre que de a poco se había vuelto un hermano.  
\- Se trata... de mi relación con Libby y con Bucky,Thor. Desde que Bucky volvió, no he pensado en nada más, y ahora no sé cómo hacerlo.-  
\- Te ha entristecido que Barnes gane independencia y ahora, recuerde su amor por la Dama Natasha?-  
\- Tengo miedo que la lastime, pero...- Steve se mordió el labio, antes de mirarlo a los ojos y decir con honestidad, aunque la vergüenza le cruzaba la cara.- Sí, estoy celoso.-   
\- Estás celoso por la Dama Natasha?- dijo Thor, las cejas alzadas en confusión, aunque no parecía nada condenatorio.  
\- No! No estoy interesado en Natasha de esa forma, yo no...-  
\- Sería el último en culparte. No ha habido un día a su lado en que no haya pensado por un momento, o más de uno, la felicidad que sería llamarla mía.-dijo Thor con naturalidad, a lo que Steve sacudió la cabeza.  
\- No te voy a negar que la admiro... mucho. Pero no, no es eso.-  
\- Es por Barnes entonces?- dijo Thor con suavidad, absolutamente nada que semejara más que aceptación en su voz.-  
Steve asintió, y se frotó la cara con las manos.  
\- Deberías hablarlo con la dama Libby.- dijo Thor tras una pausa.  
\- Creo que lo sabe. Me suplicó que no lo trajese acá.-  
\- En asuntos del corazón, las suposiciones pueden ser cuchillas, mi amigo. Lo mejor es ser tan claro y abierto como puedas. La Dama Libby merece todo el amor que pueda recibir, pero a la vez, tú también mereces poder dar todo el amor que posees.- acabó, sabiamente. Steve apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y Thor palmoteó su hombro afectuosamente.  
\- Nat... Nat lo ama tanto y se ha aguantado tanto en silencio, esperando que él la recordase. Ahora que están juntos...-  
\- Mi Dama siempre amará más al hermano clint.-  
\- No estoy tan seguro de eso. Se veían felices juntos.- dijo Steve, y había amargura en su voz.- Claro que es Natasha, es difícil saberlo.-  
\- Mi Dama, que fue entrenada por ese Barnes.- dijo Thor, y había algo preocupado de sus cejas.- Quizá en él sea aún más difícil saberlo.-  
\- Crees que podría no... que en verdad no quiera a Nat?-  
\- No concibo que un hombre pueda no, al menos, desear a Natasha. Creo que es una muestra de la elevación de su espìritu el tipo de sentimientos que ella le inspire.-dijo Thor decididamente.- En su forma de poseer lo que ama es en donde está la medida del hombre, hermano mío.-  
Steve guardó silencio tras ello, el mentón apoyado en las manos, sus ojos muy tristes.  
\- No me deja muy bien parado maltratar lo que tengo y codiciar lo que no tengo, verdad?- dijo tras un silencio. Thor le oprimió el hombro.  
\- Han sido meses duros y confusos para todos, pero consuelo hay en ver a todos sanos, recuperándose y tan a salvo como lo permite nuestra misión. Los corazones curarán y encontrarán su sendero, ya sea llevado pacíficamente río abajo o peleando su destino como tú, un salmón inquieto.- dijo Thor afectuosamente, y Steve se echó a reír.  
\- Así que soy el salmón rosado del grupo, verdad?- Thor le asintió.- Sorprendente que Clint no haya intentado prepararme con limón y salsa...-  
\- Mi hermano Clint habría recibido de buena gana en su momento tu compañía en su lecho, y la facilidad con que él conquistó tu corazón me confirma que tus sentimientos por Barnes son profundos y reales, Steven.- dijo Thor calmadamente, aunque Steve casi se atragantó.- No hay vergüenza ninguna en amar sin poseer, o en amar sin ser correspondido. Y tampoco en dividir tu corazón entre quienes te aman.-  
\- Si nuestro mundo pensara más como el tuyo, Thor, todo sería más fácil.-  
\- Puede serlo.- dijo Thor, frotándole el brazo.- oh, el amigo Tony hasta ha pensado en crearme una iglesia, con orgías obligatorias.-  
Steve al fin soltó la risa, para finalmente dejarse recostar en su brazo.-Tengo que ser mejor para Libby. Bucky estaba dispuesto a dejarme ser feliz con ella: no puedo ser menos, y debo alegrarme que sea feliz con Natasha.-  
\- Así es. No lo has perdido, sólo compartirás. Y si algo sucede, estaremos a su lado.- dijo Thor, dándole sin ninguna vergüenza un beso en la sien.  
Steve compartió con Thor unas barras de cereal cuando obsequiosos guardias los llevaron a sus habitaciones y les trajeron una jarra de té caliente: pero Libby llegó tarde, con aspecto cansado, aunque cargaba unos sabrosos sandwiches cargados de especias que cenaron de buena gana. Steve quería preguntarle qué había hecho, qué los esperaba: quería decirle que la quería y que superarían juntos lo de Bucky, pero se moría de sueño.  
Un minuto.  
\- Libby?- musitó en la oscuridad, los ojos cerrándosele.- Libby?!-  
\- Duerme, mi amor.- dijo ella, su voz tranquila y cálida, un beso sobre su oído, una mano sobre su corazón. Pero Steve sabía que algo estaba mal, muy mal.  
*******************************  
Aún antes de despertar, Steve supo, en un segundo de claridad, todo lo que había pasado: supo que los habían traicionado, supo que estaban prisioneros, supo porqué Bangladesh estaba tan pacificada, porqué Libby había insistido en traerlo a él y a Thor y a más si podía, supo porqué el team de Libby se había quedado pegado atrás, algunos habían desaparecido, otros habían regresado renovados: el team de Libby, como el suyo en SHIELD, había estado lleno de HYDRAS infiltrados. Seguramente los " desaparecidos" se habían resistido a HYDRA.  
Supo quién era el culpable de esos sabotajes en la Torre, y que nunca habían sido Bucky, ni Clint.  
Supo porqué no había querido traer a Bucky: porque lo amaba aún y había tratado de salvarlo.  
Pero él...  
\- Libby, no.- dijo sin voz, al abrir los ojos y encontrarse atado con bandas que parecían de vibranium a una silla, en una silla cercana Thor, con las manos y los pies de nuevo bañados en ese hule horrible y aún inconsciente, roncando despacio. No, por Dios, Thor prisionero de HYDRA de nuevo era tan injusto! Y por culpa suya!  
Libby estaba de espaldas a él, usando su mismo uniforme azul y blanco de enfermera de SHIELD, el cabello en una cola,su rostro sereno mientras tipeaba algo en un computador. Tenía el pelo húmedo: de repente, saber que Libby se había dado el tiempo de bañarse y peinarse mientras a él y a Thor los llevaban y encadenaban, lo nauseó.  
\- Gracias a mí calcularon bien la dosis para que despiertes bien y no tengas neuralgia.- dijo ella volteándose con uan sonrisa.- Pero para variar, se pasaron un poco con Thor. La fisiología asgardiana es tan fascinante...-  
\- No puedes... cómo puedes haber hecho esto, Libby?- Steve sintió que le caía una lágrima, pero el horror era desolación, no furia. Libby se veía tan serena, tan normal.- No eres Libby, verdad? Es Lydice, o la otra... es otra de tus personalidades? LIBBY! Escúchame!-  
\- Steve, ya no hay otras personalidades.- dijo Libby con voz aplacadora, como si hablara con un niño, atrayendo una silla.- El Doctor Banner creó mucha confusión en mi cabeza, y contigo era Libby solamente... pero cuando volví a encontrarme con HYDRA aquí, ellos solucionaron todo. Son mucho más expertos en la mente... ellos me dejaron las memorias de Libby, pero ahora somos todas una sola.- acabó, palmeándole la rodilla.- No temas, Steve. Te quiero como siempre.-  
\- Dices que me amas y me entregas a HYDRA como una presa!! Y a Thor? Con todo lo que le hicieron! Te lo ruego, deja que al menos que él escape!!-  
\- No puedo, Steve. Tú y Thor son justo lo que necesitamos.- dijo Libby, mordiéndose el labio.- Lo siento, mi amor. Pero pronto comprenderán y ya no serán prisioneros. Steve, has estado tan ciego... no te das cuenta que HYDRA tiene mucha razón? Cuándo estaba mejor el mundo, cuando existía SHIELD o ahora? Tú destruiste el trabajo y la ayuda para muchos...-  
\- HYDRA es una monstruosidad!-  
\- Bucky creía en HYDRA, Steve.-  
\- Lo hicieron creer con un taladro en las tripas!!-  
\- No, eso fue sólo quitarle el condicionamiento de los aliados, Steve.- dijo Libby despacio.- El creía sinceramente en HYDRA, como yo creo. No viste la paz en este país, una vez desgarrado por guerrillas? No ves como con una mano firme, viene la paz y la tranquilidad? No más hambre, no más guerra, no más niños heridos.-  
\- Es el fin de la libertad, Libby.- dijo él con voz ronca. Thor empezaba a despertar.  
\- Si es el precio que hay que pagar por la paz, pues estoy dispuesta a pagarlo.- dijo ella con firmeza.- La historia del mundo no es sino una sucesión de guerras y atrocidades. Es tiempo de parar esto.-  
\- Quién tu líder ahora, Libby? Quién te hizo esto?- gruñó Steve, su voz furiosa.  
\- Hay líderes temporales, mi Steve.- dijo ella suavemente, su rostro dulcificándose al mirarlo.- Pero nadie tiene tu vigor, tu poder, tu mente... con el tiempo habrá un líder mejor que todos ellos.-  
\- Tendrías que matarme antes de que me doblegue a HYDRA, Libby.-  
\- Tarde o temprano entenderás, y yo estaré feliz de ayudarte a entender. Los dos lo harán. Pero no comprendes, Steve? El motivo por el que HYDRA jamás ha querido matarlos a tí o a Thor es porque su poder, su fuerza... sería un desperdicio. Ustedes son los Ubermensh prometidos: ustedes son... maravillosos.- dijo Libby y atrajo la silla para poder apoyar una mano en las rodillas de cada uno.- Howard Stark era un visionario, y yo estoy feliz de cumplir su sueño, mi amor. Vamos a ser papás.-   
*************  
\- ES HYDRA, estoy segura.- dijo Natasha tras enviar el mensaje a Clint, Maria, Sam y Tony, tras que ni los teléfonos de Steve ni de Thor conectaran.- Es tan obvio. A Libby la agarraron en Bangladesh y seguro que volvieron a dominarla. Cómo no lo vi antes? Cómo estuve tan ciega!- exclamó, y había rabia en el rostro siempre insensible de la Black Widow, una rabia viva y cortante contra sí misma, el ascensor llevándolos a toda velocidad de regreso a la Torre: se habían tardado veinte minutos tras aterrorizar un taxista en regresar.- Si es obvio... usaron con ella lo mismo que conmigo, esa monstruosidad... y si la meta de HYDRA siempre ha sido, aún más que dominación del mundo, la eugenesia! Y les envolvimos a Thor y Steve para regalo! Por Dios, que estúpidos hemos sido- exclamó, abriendo de golpe el closet en su pasillo en donde guardaba el uniforme.  
Una mano de metal agarró la puerta del closet y la cerró de golpe, casi atrapándole los dedos.  
\- Yasha…- empezó ella, pero Bucky la había aferrado desde atrás y la presionó con la puerta cerrada, su nariz en el pelo rojo, toda la rigidez de su figura oprimiéndola contra la madera.  
\- No, no vas a ir. Si ya tienen al capitán América y al asgardiano, no hay nada que hacer.-  
Natasha le echó una ojeada incrédula por sobre el hombro.- Nada que hac…? Estás loco! Me rescataron a mí, dos veces! Te rescataron a ti! Qué diablos estás sugiriendo? Abandonarlos?-  
\- Natalya, pueden desear tener a Steve y a Thor, pero si Libby se los llevó… es seguramente para que hagan eugenesia con ella, el programa Virgin Mary entero de nuevo. No es nada como lo que nos hicieron a nosotros. En cambio, si vas allá y te atrapan, o a mí…-  
\- Pensé que habías dicho que querías matarlos.- dijo ella, volteándose tan bruscamente que unos cabellos rojos quedaron enganchados en el hombro de metal.- Ahora tienes miedo, Yasha?-  
\- No voy a permitir que vayas a ponerte de nuevo a tiro de HYDRA, Natalya. Y sí que quiero a HYDRA en llamas, pero lo haré a distancia, con bombas, no soy idiota.-  
\- Pensé que querías proteger a Steve!-   
Había algo fatalista, duro en el rostro de Bucky, cuando se apartó: algo helado y herido, y endurecido como un pedazo de madera se petrifica con los siglos, algo que una vez fue suave, vivo y ligero en algo pesado, afilado y muerto.  
\- A Steve… nadie puede protegerlo.-  
\- Que estás diciendo…?-  
Bucky se sentó en el elegante sofá blanco decorado con madreperla, y parecía un modelo: sus ropas elegantes sensualmente desarregladas por la pasión del día anterior, el cabello alborotado pero brillante y suave, su postura repantigada, lacia. No la miraba: miraba a la pared, en donde un exquisita reproducción de Monet ( 31) en donde nenúfares flotaban en agua plateada.  
\- Protegí a Steve toda mi vida, Natalya. Pero desde que lo conozco está tratando de hacerse matar. Como si su salud no hubiera estado encantada de hacerle el trabajo, Steve se ha pasado la vida tratando de que lo maten. Cuando al fin tuvo un cuerpo más grande y más fuerte, simplemente se puso a buscar amenazas más grandes y más fuertes. Con lo del avión pudo haber hecho tantas otras cosas…-  
\- Eso no importa ahora. No voy a dejarlo morir cuando…-  
\- Y la próxima vez, Nat? Y la próxima? Te vas a pasar la vida salvándolo? Te matarán, y si no lo matan a él, buscará un modo de morirse. Y no voy a perderte por su causa, ahora que te reencuentro.- dijo él severamente.   
\- Steve lo hace porque cree en ello, Yasha. Lo hace porque de verdad cree en hacer una diferencia, en ayudar a los demás.- dijo Natasha, casi sin voz.  
\- Y tú crees eso?- dijo Bucky con sarcasmo.  
\- No.- dijo Natasha tras una pausa, y se sentó a su lado, los ojos cargados de desesperanza.- Pero cuando estoy a su lado, creo en él…-  
Bucky la rodeó con el brazo, la atrajo hacia él, la llenó de besos, hasta que Natasha miró al techo y sobre ella sólo estaba la lámpara de cristales, y el rostro de Yasha, tan amado, tan amante, sus ojos grises fijos en los suyos, dominándola. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, y lo atrajo contra ella, tironeándole la ropa para una vez más amarlo con una ansiedad que casi dolía.  
\- Lo vengaremos.- dijo Bucky en su oído.- Los vengaremos a los dos, haremos a HYDRA arder, pero sin arriesgarte, luvya, amada mía… ven conmigo, abandona estos juegos de superhéroes y mentiras y seamos felices, los dos…-  
\- Yasha…-   
\- Dí que sí, lyuva, dí que te irás conmigo… olvida todo esto, no es más que una mentira… tú y yo somos monstruos, pero nos amamos… Natalya, fuiste mía al comienzo, tienes que ser mía ahora al final…-  
\- Yasha, te amo.- gimió Natasha contra su cuello, y lo aferró mientras él la amaba con intención, con determinación, sin apartarse de ella un centímetro si no era absolutamente necesario. Habían lágrimas en su cara mientras Bucky la poseía, y cuando al fin se quedó quieto sobre ella, Natasha alargó la mano y tomó su celular, marcando rápidamente con una sola mano. A la pregunta en los ojos de Bucky cuando giró el rostro contra el suyo, habló con un suspiro, secándose los ojos.  
\- Le aviso a Clint. Le diremos todo lo que sepamos. Tú sabes como son, van a ir igual… al menos quiero que Clint entienda que es suicida, y si va, que vaya precavido. Ojalá que logre sacar al menos a Thor vivo..- acabó en un susurro. Bucky besó sus lágrimas, sus ojos cálidos y comprensivos.  
\- Cuando fallen, nosotros nos las arreglaremos para destruir la base donde los tengan.- dijo Bucky con suavidad. Era la bondad del asesino, asegurarse que murieran rápido en vez de seguir siendo usados y torturados.  
Ella asintió, y tras un rato se levantó para darse una ducha, cambiarse a una bata suave. Bucky siguió su ejemplo, y había preparado té para tres cuando Clint llegó, silencioso y severo. Se veía tan distinto cuando estaba así.  
\- Qué diablos, Nat?- fue lo primero que soltó, cerrando la puerta, dejando un bolso lleno de armas en el suelo y sobre la mesa, unas nuevas Widow’s Bite que aparentemente Tony había dejado listas antes de irse a jugar al Tíbet.- María tiene el quinjet listo, Wilson está por llegar y Stark y Brucey nos esperarán en la frontera…-  
\- A Yasha y a mí podrían controlarnos, Clint: no podemos arriesgarnos a eso. Pero vamos a indicarte todo lo que sabemos.- dijo Natasha su rostro frío y sereno. Había algo en ella: algo helado, inexpresivo, quizá el rostro más Black Widow que nunca había poseído: un rostro hermoso y duro, duro como una arrecife que partía barcos, y Clint supo instintivamente que ninguna queja, ninguna súplica, ninguna invocación de amor o amistad o lealtad iba a hacer que Natasha cambiara de opinión: algo en ella que no se podía dominar ni romper, aunque se tratara del hombre que ella amase más en el mundo. Nunca había parecido tanto Giselle, la muñeca de madera.  
\- Cómo diablos puedes abandonarnos cuando más te necesitamos.- protestó Clint débilmente, pero antes de seguir mirándola fue a Bucky, que había desplegado un mapa en pantalla y tecleaba rápidamente coordenadas, entradas, salidas, silos, y todo lo que recordaba sobre HYDRA en los puntos más cercanos Bangladesh, en donde las señales de seguimiento de Steve y Thor habían desaparecido.  
\- Los dos puntos más probables son las bases de Yhampur y la de Sokovia. Tanto Bangladesh como Sokovia están completamente bajo el dominio de HYDRA, sus gobiernos no son sólo esponsoreados sino que francamente diseñados por HYDRA. Van a meterse contra ejércitos, Barton, pero si de verdad quieren ir…- dijo con un suspiro.- No lo van a lograr, saben. Sólo van a lograr que los maten a ustedes, y a regalarles a Hulk y las armaduras de Stark y Wilson de paso.-  
\- Cuánto tomaron Sokovia?- dijo Natasha con voz suave a su lado, tomando las Widow’s Bite como si lamentara no usarlas.  
\- Lo tomé yo mismo junto con Romania a comienzos de los 70 en la Primavera de Praga, justo antes de que Yankovic…-  
Bucky aún estaba hablando cuando Natasha alargó la mano para apartarle el cabello de la cara, y con la otra le largó 11.000 voltios en la nuca al mismo tiempo que, protegido por su traje de combate, Clint se lanzaba a cerrarle y rodearle las rodillas y Bucky se derrumbaba de espaldas al suelo, con Natasha en el mismo giro montándose sobre su pecho, sus rodillas inmovilizando sus brazos. Pero nada de eso hubiera funcionado si Natasha no hubiera gritado unas palabras en ruso, y aunque se le ahogó la voz en la última, Bucky dejó de retorcerse y quedó inmóvil debajo suyo, la vista en el techo.  
\- Nat…- dijo Clint tras una pausa. Por un segundo pensó que ella estaba llorando: pero al levantarse, se preguntó porqué había pensado eso, porque su bello rostro era sereno, cargado de esa misma imperturbabilidad perfecta, esa decisión inapelable mientras miraba en el suelo, quieto y obediente como un robot, al hombre que tanto había amado.  
\- Arriba, Winter Soldier. – dijo ella con voz firme en ruso.- Vamos a ir a rescatar a Steve Rogers.-  
*************  
\- Míralo por el lado positivo.- dijo Bruce, tendido en el asiento trasero con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y resueltamente mirando un periódico en chino para no mirar cómo Tony conducía el Land Rover que comprara hacía tres horas a 175 kms por hora por riscos del Caúcaso, una carretera con un vacío a un lado y un muro al otro, llena de hoyos y de la ocasional cabra montesa. Tony, que se reía como un psicópata cada vez que un resbalón o una frenada les dejaba una rueda colgando sobre el vacío, volteó para mirarlo con sonrisa dientona sin desacelerar.  
\- Qué lado positivo?-  
\- Si Steve está prisionero, no tienes quién te diga que no les dispares a los HYDRA en la cara.- dijo Bruce flemáticamente, aunque tenía las uñas verdes..- Cuánto falta para el sitio de rendezvous con tu armadura?-  
:: 178 Km, Doctor Banner:: dijo la voz de JARVIS desde el teléfono de Tony.:: En línea recta, aunque si se caen al abismo en vertical añadirían otros 25 Km::  
\- Gracias por esa visual, JARVIS.- suspiró Bruce, mientras Tony aceleraba más y hacía que JARVIS le tocase Kickstart My Heart.(32)  
***************  
\- Pero por el amor de Dios… qué le hicieron?- la voz de Sam estaba desolada al ver a Clint y Natasha sentar a Bucky y tras una pausa, atarle ellos mismos el cinturón como un niño en el quinjet, eso mientras Maria traía flemáticamente un carro de armamento que debía pesar lo mismo que ella escoltada por Darcy, la que empezaró a ayudarle a descargarlo.- Otra vez? Pero si estaba tan bien, no podían razonar en vez de dominarlo? No es bueno, así nunca…!-  
\- Tu amiguito no quería ir por Steve y quería irse con Nat al atardecer en plan El Mariachi.- dijo Clint, cambiando su carcaj de flechas de combate por lo que Tony le había creado y llamado el “Carcaj De Pajarito Enchuchado”(33) , cuya flecha más sutil tenía para hacer explotar un tanque.  
\- No quería ir por…?- la incredulidad de Sam se amplió cuando Darcy, que siempre parecía tener orejas adicionales, apareció entre ellos.  
\- No, no quería.- dijo Clint con acidez.- Parece creer que no hay forma que le quitemos Steve y Thor a HYDRA, pero si piensa que no vamos a tratar al menos, está loco.-  
\- Steve les va a arrancar la cabeza por hacerle esto a Barnes.- dijo Darcy, flemáticamente atiborrando uno de los compartimentos del quinjet de barras de cereal.  
\- Steve ya debería entender que estamos completamente de acuerdo con todos sus principios morales, sus opiniones sobre justicia y las arengas espirituales de Brucey. Justo, justo, hasta que secuestran a uno de nosotros, y entonces a la verga.- completó Clint, despidiéndose de Darcy, que descendió del quinjet para mirarlos partir, poniéndose bluetooths para mantenerse en línea todo tiempo. Sabían que iba a ser difícil, pero al ver el quinjet llevarse a Nat, Clint, Sam y Maria con expresiones implacables, eso sin contar al Winter Soldier, Darcy sentía bastante esperanza.  
\- JARVIS?-  
:: Miss Lewis?::  
\- Mejor llama a esos médicos amigos suyos y hagamos acopio de material médico. Estoy muy segura que vamos a necesitar tapizarlos a todos cuando vuelvan. Y llama a Jane y a Betty y Helen…-  
:: Como ud. diga, Miss Lewis::   
************************  
\- Debí darme cuenta que estaba embarazada. Me había parecido más bella que de costumbre.- dijo Thor en voz baja cuando los dejaron en una celda después de que Steve tuviera tal ataque de furia que se enterró las bandas de vibranium tratando de liberarse hasta que le cortaron la piel y sangró a chorros. A los dos los habían envuelto en hule frío ahora, y fijos en dos camillas miraban al techo inmovilizados, lado a lado, Thor estremeciéndose a ratos, Steve aún blanco de shock.- Steven, hermano mío, háblame.- - La agarraron mientras nosotros celebrábamos Navidad en la casa de Malibú. Cuando derribé el Triskelion, a ella ya... y yo la dejé sola, ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza...- gimió Steve, los ojos cerrados con fuerza.  
\- No podía saber...-  
\- Era obvio! Se perdió por meses! Y yo jamás me preocupé para nada!-  
\- Steve, no eres el primero en cometer un error, ni en ser engañado por los planes de HYDRA.- dijo Thor severamente, volteando la cabeza, lo único que podía mover, para mirarlo de lado. Las heridas de Steve se estaban cerrando, pero la camilla estaba encharcada de sangre.- Ni en ser engañado por una mujer tampoco.-  
\- Thor...-  
\- Me basta con ver a Libby para saber que hay un mundo de diferencia entre la dominación sobre el sargento Barnes y la dominación sobre ella, Steven. Ella está convencida.- dijo Thor, y bufó para sacarse pelo que en su lucha por liberarse, le había caído en la cara.- Steven, hermano mío. Si no puede ser salvada, pero si de verdad lleva tu hijo... qué haremos cuando nos liberemos?-  
Steve abrió los ojos, y Thor vio como mirando el techo se forzaba a calmarse. Ese dominio sobre sí mismo, esa capacidad para tomar sus emociones, enjaezarlas con mano de hierro y responder racionalmente al horror, la tragedia y el caos era una de las cosas que lo hacían aceptar de buen grado a Steve como capitán: que le despertaban admiración, ternura, y el deseo de emularlo, él, un asgardiano que había sido criado con la idea de que las emociones eran para demostrarlas. Aún en medio de esta locura y del horror que esos sellos de hule en su cuerpo le producían, Thor sintió un deje de alivio al tener a Steve a su lado.  
\- No puedo soportar hacerle daño, pero no podemos dejarles... no dejaré a un bebé en sus manos.- dijo Steve con voz que quería ser firme.- Tenemos que escapar. Si quieren usarnos para eugenesia...-  
\- No volverán a tocarme.- dijo Thor con odio en la voz, y había algo metálico en sus ojos.- No, y lamentaré dejarte solo en este desastre, pero antes tendrán que matarme...-  
\- Thor.- la voz de Steve era severa.- Escaparemos juntos, nos vengaremos juntos de esto, pero te necesito vivo...-  
A Steve lo interrumpió el sonido de unas puertas metálicas abriéndose.   
***************   
\- Es peor de lo que nos temíamos.- la voz de Phil en el comuncador del jet, dura, tensa y enojada, le provocaba sentimientos encontrados a Clint y Nat: estaban acostumbrados a que cuando le pasaba algo a ellos, Phil Coulson era fríamente eficiente: pero ahora que habían agarrado al Capitán América, Phil tenía una rabieta por todo lo alto. Sí, Steve era malo para la autoestima de la gente.- Tenía algunos informes, pero nada confirmado. Ahora reuní lo que teníamos con lo que me pasó Maria... y no van sólo contra HYDRA, Clint. Van contra un país completo. Bangladesh es el último eslabón de una cadena que parte desde Europa Oriental, aparentemente desde Turquía al menos, quizá Sokovia. Todos los países del ex bloque soviético están infiltrados hasta las más altas esferas del gobierno, y nosotros, preocupándonos de que infiltraran SHIELD.-  
\- No sé si infiltrados en la palabra. Antes de decapitar a Myrna Shellington, quedó claro que HYDRA no sólo trabaja abiertamente en Irán, sino que son considerados las fuerzas del bien por la gente del Ayatollah. Cualquier movimiento abierto va a ser tratado como una intromisión americana en un país soberano, y te garantizo que el presidente Ellis nos va a colgar a secar por ello.- declaró Maria, que pilotaba junto a Clint.  
\- Y eso no va a evitar que rescatemos a Steve y a Thor, por supuesto.- gruñó Natasha, a lo que todos los demás emitieron gruñidos aprobatorios.  
\- Steve.- dijo Bucky de repente, desde donde estaba sentado. Sam se encuclilló a su lado, pero aún eran los ojos idos, muertos, del Winter Soldier.  
\- Barnes?-  
\- Steve.- repitió Bucky, su voz un suspiro, y su cabeza se bamboleó como si hubiera querido agitarla, y no tuviera coordinación para ello.  
\- Vamos a Steve, Bucky.- dijo Natasha, en voz muy suave. Tras una pausa, lo repitió en lo que Sam asumió que era ruso, y Bucky se aquietó, aunque a veces volvía a sacudir la cabeza, como un tic.  
*************************  
\- Usa el doble ciego de camuflaje.- dijo Tony en el comunicador, el viento casi ahogando su voz: en la pista de aterrizaje oculta del Cáucaso, en donde había llegado en tiempo récord, la presión era baja y el viento tan brutal que casi no se podía respirar. Pero Clint estaba a menos diez minutos con la nave, y a pesar de sus temores con los espacios aéreos, el quinjet volaba suficientemente alto para ser indetectable. Sin embargo, bajar a buscar a Tony y a Bruce significaba bajar, a no ser que…- Y quédate a mil metros, llegaremos en un momento.- agregó, mirando a Bruce que se abrazaba a sí mismo contra el fondo de montañas blancas y grises, los rizos enloquecidos.  
\- N-no salto tan alto.- dijo Bruce, mirando hacia el cielo, como si tratara de ver el quinjet a pesar de las nubes y el camuflaje.  
\- No es eso, estoy esperando nuestro taxi.- dijo Tony, quitándose la parka y dando unos saltitos para entrar en calor. De repente a lo lejos, se escuchaba un lejano jet…  
Bruce se giró, rodó los ojos y puso cara de desconsuelo.  
El Mark 44, seguido del traje llamado Verónica, que era enorme, cruzó el aire tan rápido como un misil, envolvió a Tony, trozos de Verónica se adhirieron a él y otros a Bruce, y los dos se dispararon al cielo.  
**********************************  
\- Crei que te he mencionado que me pone nervioso volar.- musitó Bruce, que respiraba a bocanadas con los ojos y los nudillos verdes, tendido en el suelo del quinjet, con Natasha ofreciéndole agua muy solícita, mientras Tony dejaba la armadura a un lado como si se quitara un traje cualquiera e iba derecho a la cabina con Maria y Clint.- En serio, de todos los riesgos idiotas…-  
\- Cómo te gusta cuando no está Cap aquí para chillarte, no?- comentó Clint, ojos en los sistemas de vuelo.  
\- No creas, es la mitad de divertido sin las Cejas de Desaprobación ™(34).- Tony le echó una ojeada a los instrumentos.- media hora?-  
\- Veinticinco minutos, si la señal de su última posición sigue en pie. Si tenemos suerte, no se habrán alejado mucho.- dijo Sam.  
\- Y si no tenemos suerte?- Maria elevó una ceja.  
\- Pues agradandamos el radio destruyendo hasta que los encontremos.- dijo Tony con desparpajo.- Thor y el Capitán América son marcas registradas de Stark Industries, sabes, no pueden llegar y llevárselos así, tenemos edredones, muñequitos, discos…-  
\- No te olvides de los Funko Pops (35).- dijo Clint, perfectamente serio.  
\- Eso mismo. Ni siquiera ofrecen royalties.- dijo Tony, sus ojos intensos desmintiendo la ligereza de sus palabras.- Cuántas horas llevan sin señal?—  
\- Siete.- dijo Maria con una mirada a su reloj.  
***********************  
La puerta de acero se abrió, y Steve, que había dormitado recién unos minutos en el rincón de la celda de cemento forrado en metal en donde los habían puesto, levantó la cabeza: Thor, que vigilaba de pie a pocos pasos, se colocó entre él y la puerta. Habían planeado escapar a la primera oportunidad, por supuesto: Thor aún recordaba vívidamente lo que le habían hecho en su último cautiverio, y aunque se felicitaba por enterarse que todas las muestras de su semen que le habían robado habían sido destruidas en su furia divina al ser rescatado, no se hacía ilusiones sobre que más ganas tenían de robarle nuevas.  
Lo que no había deducido, era que sentían el mismo deseo por Steve.  
\- Tranquilos, muchachos.- dijo Von Strucker, su único ojo muy vivo en su cara arrugada y ascética.- No vamos a hacerles ningún daño, sólo venimos de visita por un rato… Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson. Éste es Alexei Shostakov. Alexei, saluda.-  
El hombretón, tan alto como Thor pero más grueso, asintió, ojos muy vacíos, terriblemente semejantes a Bucky. Era guapo de un modo estatuario, de maniquí moreno y cuadrado: pero su expresión era nula, y Steve sintió compasión.  
\- Aunque creo que no se han conocido antes, debo señalar que tienen contactos comunes. Alexei fue, mientras era astronauta, el esposo de la Black Widow Natalya.- agregó Von Strucker, haciendo que a Thor se le cayera la mandíbula.- Cuánto tiempo fue tu amante esposa, Alexei? Tres años?-  
\- Natalya.- dijo Alexei sin expresión.   
\- No hay límites para su maldad, verdad?- siseó Steve.  
\- Deberías estar agradecido, Rogers. Fue el éxito de Alexei en el programa Virgin Mary lo que nos dio la idea de dejar que te quedaras con la Virgin original que te permitió… jugar a la casita… un tiempo.-  
El rostro de Steve se contrajo. La idea de que Libby había sido dejada ir, no rescatada, le daba náuseas. Saber que el romance que habían compartido, que sus noches de amor no habían sido sino un plan de HYDRA, era vomitivo.  
\- Ella no sabía.- dijo con voz ronca.  
\- Oh, tú no le explicas a la vaca porqué quieres que el toro la monte.- dijo Von Strucker con burla, y Thor atacó, aún antes de que Steve se moviera.  
Un puñetazo de Alexei y Thor rodó por el suelo, Steve agachándose a recogerlo, tenso. El poder tras esos dos puñetazos habrían partido a un humano normal por la mitad. Ante sus ojos, Von Strucker sonrió.  
\- Nuestro suero tiene algunas ventajas sobre el tuyo, Steve Rogers, aunque nuestros soldados no se ponen tan… elocuentes… como tú. Ahora, desnúdate.- ordenó, a lo que la cara de ambos se contrajo.  
Steve, porque sabía algo de las horripilancias que le habían hecho a Bucky; Thor, listo para matar antes de que tocaran a Steve. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió.  
\- Rogers, te di una orden.- dijo Von Strucker, y tras el silencio que siguió, se volteó a Alexei, y le dio una orden en ruso.  
El rostro de Thor se endureció.  
\- Qué dijo?- musitó Steve.  
\- Le ordené que le corte el brazo izquierdo al alien.- dijo Von Strucker duramente.- Después de todo, hay una sola extremidad de ustedes que nos interesa.-  
\- No!- exclamó Steve, y con los dientes apretados de ira, se cruzó entre Alexei y Thor.- Estamos a tu merced, Strucker, pero no más crueldad. Haré lo que quieras, pero déjalo en paz.-  
\- Hermano mío…- empezó Thor, pero Von Strucker rió.  
\- Eres tan manipulable como dijo Smichtd.-   
“…mayor vigor, pero menor resistencia: mayor fuerza, pero menor poder bruto: la única ventaja en el suero de Erskine es la belleza física, excepcional y maravillosa, ya que el espécimen americano adolece de debilidad y sometimientos que confunde con nobleza, que lo hacen especialmente vulnerable. Pero una unión de nuestro suero y el suyo, daría frutos invencibles…”  
Steve arrojó su camiseta manchada de sudor a un lado, los pantalones cargo que hacía parecía un siglo, Clint le había hecho comprarse. La verdad, desnudo, sudoroso y algo sucio, tenía un aspecto magnífico.  
La cara de Thor decía que si hacían un solo movimiento para tocar a Steve, se iba a armar una pelea hasta la muerte.  
\- Un ejemplar perfecto.- dijo Strucker, cruzándose de brazos, los ojos brillantes.- Cuál es tu resistencia, Capitán América? Horas despierto?- preguntó, elevando una ceja.- Cuánto eyaculas?-  
\- Tengo stamina para ahorcarte con una mano.- respondió Steve entre dientes.  
\- Puedes responderme o puedo hacerte demostrarlo, como prefieras.- dijo Strucker severamente, inclinándose un poco para mirarlo más de cerca. El odio inundaba la cara de Steve, pero también había mucho de su famosa estrategia, la inteligencia en sus ojos.   
\- Te diré lo que quieras, pero deja a Thor en paz en su celda.- dijo con aspereza.- De qué te sirve compararnos? Ya sabes que soy mucho menos poderoso que él…- musitó, los comienzos de un plan en su voz desapegada, pero Von Strucker solo sonrió, apoyándose en la pared.  
\- No. Quiero ver como el Capitán América le hace un blowjob a alguien a quien no quiera arrancarle el pene de un mordisco.- acabó, con estudiada soltura. Steve empalideció: Thor se sonrojó de ira, sus puños apretados.  
\- No hay límite para sus perversiones?!- exclamó, pero Strucker simplemente se acarició los labios con un dedo enguantado.  
\- Y te recomiendo que lo hagas con entusiasmo, Capitán. Tu saliva es el único lubricante que vas a tener.-  
Eso fue demasiado para Thor: volteándose como una fiera hambrienta dio dos pasos para alargar las manos a Strucker, pero incluso el grito de súplica y advertencia de Steve llegó tarde: Alexei había aferrado un brazo de Thor, hecho una extraña y rapidísima llave, y con la habilidad brutal de un experto había golpeado su tráquea, luego lo había hecho caer al piso aterrizando en la cara y le había enterrado la vara de electricidad en la nuca.  
\- NO!- gritó Steve, tratando de levantarse, pero Alexei le echó a Thor a los pies, aún estremeciéndose por la electricidad. Era horrible pensar que era suficiente electricidad que el Dios del Trueno, que manejaba relámpagos, ahora convulsionaba como un epiléptico.- No, basta ya!-  
\- Entonces será un poco más obediente, Capitán?-  
******************************************  
(1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rn9AQoI7mYU  
(2) ( World Health Organization)   
(3)https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR3WiSFFAr5lTUHdwp7nFu9TDQtLxB9Hm1htA6ROIfv0f5TlfLF  
(4) https://blog.hotelscombined.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/Bangkok-1.jpg  
(5)https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/02/b9/95/ba/niagara-fallsview-casino.jpg  
(6) https://www.klook.com/blog/8-top-things-to-do-bangkok-night/  
(7) https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1d5x0yZuYBuNkSmRyq6AA3pXaZ/Belly-Dance-THAI-DANCE-Metallic-Finger-Nails-Wristband-Bracelet-Adjustable-Rings.jpg  
(8) https://cookingwithawallflower.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/Pho-Thai-2.jpg  
(9) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yauxDx2kYU&t=0s&list=PL8UrQMyS3yLljFac833s63HRQHDyQSCcX&index=2  
(10) https://66.media.tumblr.com/f299a4769bf3a7c5c171804a73939ada/tumblr_osbbh0ZUk31ryn80io1_250.gif  
(11) https://c1.staticflickr.com/4/3112/3172007001_fd89a5b764_b.jpg  
(12) https://i.gifer.com/RzR.mp4  
(13) https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BmpslvUCEAAo0Ls.jpg:large  
(14) ( un solo pijama para los dos: la parte de arriba del pijama de Thor le quedaba a Darcy como túnica de coro)   
(15) https://data.whicdn.com/images/241091918/large.jpg  
(16) https://zagat-photos.imgix.net/ChIJfTa2r5ZZwokRovMXB0zmFR8/17039f393840f0fcd533f86d42c7f021.jpg?fit=crop&crop=center&max-w=384&max-h=384&auto=format  
(17) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ry4BzonlVlw&index=50&list=RDQM9Pf3GPB9skI  
(18) https://i.pinimg.com/originals/75/bf/fe/75bffeb7847e632bf4d49f48b2e9051f.jpg  
(19) https://media.wnyc.org/i/400/602/h/80/photologue/images/b8/moma_night.jpg  
(20) https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/rice-fields-on-the-meghna-river-near-ramgati-bangladesh-picture-id532006828  
(21) https://files.climatenewsnetwork.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/06232443/COPY-Himalayan-rhododendron-800x400.jpg  
(22) https://c1.staticflickr.com/4/3833/12582275963_c169853a3c_b.jpg  
(23) https://c8.alamy.com/comp/ANH5F0/pakistan-street-scene-showing-different-modes-of-transport-hot-and-ANH5F0.jpg  
(24) http://i.dawn.com/primary/2015/08/55d6fc9be80e5.jpg?r=155250716  
(25) https://i.ytimg.com/vi/jK5FwcBkKdw/maxresdefault.jpg  
(26) https://www.pinterest.cl/pin/91831279880974320/?lp=true  
(27) https://i2.wp.com/pamirtimes.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/Gilgit-Pakistan-55-of-771.jpg?fit=584%2C389&ssl=1  
(28) https://cdn.xl.thumbs.canstockphoto.com/discovery-of-prehistoric-paint-of-caveman-hunt-in-sandstone-cave-paint-of-human-hunting-of-deers-stock-photography_csp47748401.jpg  
(29) https://du1frgvkr39c.cloudfront.net/sites/5adf778b6eabcc00190b75b1/content_entry5b155bed5711a8176e9f9783/5bf0dd6e34d0131731c4d4f6/files/pakistan-fairy-meadows-gilgit-karakoram-travel-photo-20181117103254689-main-image.jpg?1542511982  
(30) http://media.hollywood.com/images/638x425/1920737.JPG  
(31) https://media.overstockart.com/optimized/cache/data/product_images/MON4292-1000x1000.jpg (todo el mundo creía que era una reproducción, excepto Clint, que la había ayudado en la sustracción)   
(32) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B18reqLeD1k  
(33)Los Carcaj made in Tony.  
a)Carcaj James Bond: agarraderas, cortadoras de vidrio, flechas antielectrónicos, campo de fuerza, láser capaz de cortar acero de titanio, flechas de humo.  
b)Carcaj de Ahí Va El Pajarito:Flechas con líneas de canopy, caza, punta gancho y EMF.   
c)Carcaj de Bonito para Entrevistas y Show.  
d)Carcaj Aliens: Bombas ácido, sonido y explosivos de todo tipo menos atómicos.  
e)Carcaj Pajarito Enchuchado:  
Flechas atómicas, antimateria y con metralla.  
(34) https://i.pinimg.com/originals/61/d1/29/61d129c56c1035c3b7705fe335c6a5ce.jpg  
(35) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xGe18hlU5E


End file.
